WWT: World Wrestling Television
by Yossi-Mr. TV
Summary: Every Cartoon Character will fight here, in the WWT.
1. Introduction

WWT

Hello! My Name Is Yosi Hait. And I'm going to bring you my best creation: WWT-the World Wrestling Television. A wrestling promotion of cartoons. I'm sorry if I'll have some grammar errors. But now,I'm going to introduce to you the characters.

**Shikamaru (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: S-factor (Facebuster) And Shadowsault (Lionsault)

Theme Song: "In the Shadows" by the Rasmus

**Spongebob Squarepants**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Spongy Edge (Razor Edge) And Headspring (Diving Headbutt)

Theme Song: "Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead

**Kankuro (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Puppet Master (Stunner) And String Pulling (Front Powerslam)

Theme Song: "Master of Puppets" by Metallica

**Kappa Mikey**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Lilymu Breaker (Nightmare On Helms Street) And Lilymu Splash (Over Castle)

Theme Song: "Hero" by Nickelback

**Snap (Chalkzone)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Snappy Bomb (One Shoulder Power Bomb)

Theme Song: "Crash" by Decyfer Down

**Danny Phantom**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Ghost Slam (Black Hole Slam) GhostSault (MoonSault)

Theme Song: "The One You Love to Hate" by Halford

**Timmy Turner (Fiary Oddparents)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press) Star Dust (Diamond Dust)

Theme Song: "The Showstoppa" by Tobymac

**Jimmy Neutron**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Neutron Blast (Mexican Steach Buster), The Neutron Lock (Brock Lock)

Theme Song: "Amazing" by Kanya West

**Temari (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finisher: Three Star Drop (Diving Leg Drop)

Theme Song: "What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson

**Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Rock'enroll Cutter (Cutter), The Rock'enroll In Air (Super Cutter)

Theme Song: "RemEmber" By Ember McLain

**Patrick Star (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The SuperNova (Jacknife Powerbomb), Pat Gore (The Gore)

Theme Song: "Out of my Way" By Seether

**Mr Krabs (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Million Dollar Elbow (Diving Back Elbow Drop) Million Dollar Dream

Theme Song: "Money" By Pink Floyd

**Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Clarinet (PileDriver) Octopus Steach (Triangle Choke)

Theme Song: "Ode to Joy" By Heavenly

**Chouji (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Muscle Buster, Bonzai Drop

Theme Song: "In the End" By Linkin Park

**Garra**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Sand Whip (Russian Leg Sweep) The Sand Bomb (Swanton)

Theme Song: "Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin

**Kin Tsuchi (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Witch's Peak (The Widow's Peak)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Ino (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Brain Crush (Neckbreaker) Ino Splash (Big Splash)

Theme Song: "Paparazzi" By Lady Gaga

**Misty (My life As Teenage Robot)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Misty Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)

Theme Song: "Californication" By Red Hot Chilli Peppers

**The Invader Zim**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Alien Spear,The Alien Lock(Crossface Chickenwing)

Theme Song: "Perfect Strangers" By Deep Purple

**Captain Youngblood (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: The Pirate Clothline, The Pirate Bomb (Powerbomb)

Theme Song: "Falling Apart" By Zebrahead

**Dagget Beaver (Angry Beavers)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: The Muscular Savior (Saving Grace) Beaver Splash (Splash)

Theme Song: "All I Want" By a Day to Remember

**Norbert Beaver (Angry Beavers)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Beaver Fever (Spinning Tombstone PileDriver)

Theme Song:"The Final Moment" By The Veer Union

**Sasquatch (The X's)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Sasquatch Elbow (Top Rope Elbow)

Theme Song:"The Zoo" By Bruce Dickinson

**Lydia (Danny Phantom) (Managed by Freakshow)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Lydia Plex (Perfect Plex), Lydia Sleeper (Sleeper Hold)

Theme Song:"Hallowed be Thy Name" By Cradle of Filth

**Truman X (The X's)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Truman Breaker (Shoulder Breaker),Truman Jump(Cross Body)

Theme Song:"Hallowed be Thy Name" By Cradle of Filth

**Jake Long**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Dragon DDT

Theme Song:"It's My Life" By John Bon Jovi

**Skulker (Danny Phantom)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Skulker Buster (Snow Plow)

Theme Song:"Hunt you Down" By Saliva

**Shego (KIm Possible)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Shego drop (Diving Knee Drop), Green Chockhold (Camel Clutch)

Theme Song:"Living La Vida Loca" By Ricky Martin

**Neji Hyugga (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Neji Slam (Book End)

Theme Song :"The Pretender" By Foo Fighters

**Rock Lee (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Leaf Hurricane (Spinning Heel Kick)

Theme Song: "The Pretender" By Foo Fighters

**Eric Cartman (South Park)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Big Boy Splash (Big Splash)

Theme Song: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" By Nirvana

**Zaku Abumi (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: ZKO (RKO)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Dosu Kinuta (Naruto)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Crossface, The Melodic Arm (Forearm Smash)

Theme Song: "The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown

**Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Skunk Drop (Dupree Bomb)

Theme Song: "Tu te Reconnaîtras" By Anne Marie David

**Sakura Haruno (Naruto)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Cherry Blossom (Butterfly Suplex)

Theme Song: "Strawberry Fields Forever" By The Beatles

**Roll (Megaman)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Roll's Rolling (450 Splash)

Theme Song: "All the Things she said" By t.A.T.u

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: BartDog (Bulldog)

Theme Song: "Remember the Name" By Fort Minor

**Chris Griffin (Family Guy)**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Griffin's Wing (Running Crossbody)

Theme Song: "Simply Unstoppable" By Tinie Tempah

**Wolfgang (Hey Arnold)**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Wolf's Kick (Brouge Kick), Bully Bomb (Powerbomb transitioned into a Piledriver)

Theme Song: "Bully" By Shinedown

**El Tigre**

Alignment: Heel

Finishers: Tigre Bomb (Tiger Bomb)

Theme Song: "Eye of the Tiger" By Survivor

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Alignment: Face

Finishers: Cursed Seal (Over the shoulder Piledriver)

Theme Song: "Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation


	2. Show 229

WWT Monday Night Program: November week 1

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and Gentleman, tonight on Monday Night Program, all the fallout of last night's shocking Tension Show. Timmy Turner appeared last night and in an impromptu title match, lost the X division title to none other then Mr. Krabs!

Desire: And then, the TWO finally decide in the Jake Long-Dagget Beaver problem. Shikamaru, the special ref in the hardcore title match, gave Jake the S-Factor. I guess that Jake is no longer in the TWO! Ha!

Mr. Comanator: Squidward defeated Norbert Beaver, and finally, after two months, Norbert Beaver lost the National title!

Desire: The change of the tag team titles, after Jimmy and Mikey both lost to the S-Factor- Shikamaru and Chouji! And more important, Danny retains his World title vs Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: But the most surprising thing. After two months, Youngblood and Gaara finally found out the identity of the mysterious man who attacked Youngblood for two months! It was none other then Youngblood's former tag team partner: Skulker! But because the mysterious guy has injured Skulker, the question is: How could it be? And why, Skulker, why? All of this and more, tonight, on Monday Night Program!

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Desire.

Desire: The voice of the TWO is here! And ladies and gentleman, tonight another TWO member will squash WWT! Yes, after he defeated Patrick to retain his TV title, Sasquatch will face Mikey for the title! Oh my God!

Mr. Comanator: And a Womens battle royal do decide the #1 contender for the Womens title! And Skulker will be in here too…

(The TWO music plays)

Mr. Comanator: Speaking of the poison, the poison is here!

Desire: You're jealous of us! Of the Toon World Order!

**Danny, Chouji, Ino, Dagget, Kankuro, Lydia, Norbert, Sasquatch, Shikamaru, Temari and Timmy Turner come to the ring. The crowd boos. Danny, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Dagget and Sasquatch flash the World, Tag team, Womens, hardcore and TV title respectively. **

Desire: We almost got it all. That's if it weren't for Squidward and Krabs.

Mr. Comanator: You know…

Desire: Shut up, Danny is talking.

Danny: Another PPV, another victory for us! We got out of this event with 5 titles. I think that the WWT members should be afraid because it's pretty clear that we'll take the other two titles from Squidward and Mr. Krabs. But I would like, before of anything, to introduce him. The mysterious guy- Skulker!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here comes that son of a bitch!

Desire: Where is Youngblood? I can only see Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, damn…

**The crowd boos and Skulker enters the ring, dodging soda cups. He shakes hands with Kankuro and with Danny. **

Skulker: How someone smart said once? This garbage in the ring is representing you!

**The crowd boos more and throws more cups in the ring**

Mr. Comanator: It's representing the gross that standing in the ring right now!

Desire: You can't talk like this!

Skulker: Well, the more simple thing: Kankuro played the role of the mysterious guy when he should've injured me. And the other thing. Why I turned on my partner? Well, my partner started teaming up with Gaara. My partner was more succesful then me. And all of this other bullshit, you know, like every turn. Besides, I'm really sick and tired to suck up for you.

Danny: Great. Now, after we won, it's time for us to take the two other titles. The main event for tonight, Ino?

Ino: Okay. Squidward and Mr. Krabs are a pretty good team, no? Then tonight, the National champ and the X division champ will team up vs Timmy Turner and Norbert Beaver. And in this match, if our team would win, then Timmy would be the X division champion and Norbert would be the X division champion!

Mr. Comanator: What? This is bullshit!

Desire: It's totally fair. Another great main event from Ino, the co-owner of WWT. Great.

Ino: So…

(Crash Holly theme plays)

**The Crowd cheers as Snap enters the ring. **

Desire: What he's doing here?

Mr. Comanator: We all know that he is very angry at Danny.

Snap: Well, I wanted to tell you a few things. Ino, you maybe don't know, but one week ago, the next main event was decided. Channels War PPV. The main event is the Television Games match between two teams. And guess who the leader of the first team is? Me! And who the leader of the second team is? Danny Phantom! Great, isn't it? And you need 5 members on each team! Great, huh?

Danny: And…?

Snap: What, you're not surprised? I thought…

Danny: Every year we have the Television Games match! I only need more team members. What's the problem? And I'm sure that there is the stipulation that says that if I'm the guy who pinned, then the guy who got pinned would be the #1 contender. And if I'm not the guy who pins, then the guy who pins becomes the #1 contender. It's every year!

Desire: Ha!

Snap: But… Wait a second! Of course you're not surprised! I didn't…

Danny: So let me show you the first two members of my team! Guys!

**Shikamaru and Kankuro start attacking Snap. Shikamaru sets up Snap for the S-Factor. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Wait a second!

**Jake Long runs to the ring and makes the TWO to run away. Dagget tries to run away, but Jake takes him and throws him out of the ring. **

Desire: Dude, you got kicked out. Get over it!

Mr. Comanator: I don't think so!

Jake: After you all kicked me out of the TWO, I got the big idea. Okay. But I will not let you go with it. Dagget! I will challenge you one last match for your title! But not just a match. A loser leaves town match!

**Crowd cheers. Dagget can't believe it. **

Jake: If I'll lose, I'm leaving WWT. And if it's the other way around, you're leaving! And not only you. If you'll lose… Lydia will have to leave with you! Tonight!

Mr. Comanator: Whoa!

Desire: He can't do that!

Mr. Comanator: We have to go to the commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. A loser leaves town match, tonight? And with three careers on the line?

Desire: That's stupid. But on the other hand, the Television Games match!

Mr. Comanator: Of course. Two cages, two rings. Two people will start the match for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, a coin toss will be made and it will decide the team that will have the numbers advantage. The winning team of the coin toss would send in another competitor. After two minutes, the other team would send in someone. This will continue until everyone would be in there. After everyone entered, the first man to get a pinfall or submission would win it for his team.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT Television title. On his way to the ring at this time, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The former tag team champion! Recently, because of his team with Jimmy Neutron, he's also friends with Misty, Zim and Mr. Krabs: The Non-Identified Wrestlers.

Desire: This man is a common rapist! He slept with Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Because she was too stupid and got drunk!

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: and his opponent, from The Animals Kingdom, he is a member of The Toon World Order, the WWT Television champion, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man, however, is a common thug.

Desire: He is a powerhouse. He is cool. And He holds this title for a month.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, shut up!

**Kappa Mikey spinning mule kicks Sasquatch. Mikey hits Sasquatch with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mikey covers Sasquatch hooking the leg. Referee Jason Smith counts. ..1 ...2, Sasquatch escapes. **

Desire: Yes!

**Sasquatch hits a jumping elbow hrust on Kappa Mikey. Kappa Mikey gets back to his feet. Mikey gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Sasquatch hits Mikey with a running powerbomb on to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, what a sick powerbomb!

Desire: Another great move of Sasquatch. Kick his ass!

**Sasquatch nails Kappa Mikey with a belly-to-back suplex. Sasquatch climbs to his feet. Sasquatch climbs to the top rope but Mikey nails Sasquatch with a springboard dropkick. **

Desire: No! Hey, don't let me down now!

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Mikey, come on!

**Flying lariat by Mikey takes Sasquatch down. Mikey with a somersault splash on Sasquatch. Kappa Mikey chants start. Kappa Mikey gets back to his feet. **

Mr. Comanator: We're gonna have a new TV champion!

Desire: You can't do that!

**Mikey tries to do the Lylymu breaker to Sasquatch, but then Sasquatch drops him and holds him. After some fighting, Sasquatch throws Mikey to Jason. **

Desire: Disqualify Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: But Sasquatch throwed him!

Desire: It was on purpose!

**Sasquatch goes to the outside and takes a chair. Mr. Krabs runs into the ring. **

Desire: Oh, SHIT!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Yes! The X division champion is here!

**Mr. Krabs hits Sasquatch and Mikey holds Sasquatch. Krabs grabs the chair. **

Desire: No! NO!

**Krabs lifts the chair… But Sasquatch moved and he hits Mikey! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Desire: HA! Even Krabs knew it!

**Sasquatch throws Krabs out of the ring and then he climbs to the top and gives the Elbow drop to Mikey. Jason Smith wakes up and counts...1 ...2 ...3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT Television champion, Sasquatch!

Desire: Poor Mikey. Everyone betrays on him!

Mr. Comanator: You know that Krabs meant to hit Sasquatch!

Desire: Really? Does Mikey think that way too?

**In the ring, Mikey starts arguing with Mr. Krabs. Both shoving eachother. Jimmy Neutron runs to the ring and tries to separate between the two. **

Desire: Oh, poor Jimmy Neutron comes to the ring to help his friends?

**Jimmy tries to talk some reason into both of Krabs and Mikey. Mikey still shouts, so Jimmy takes him out of the ring and tries to speak to him. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy really needs to fix this stuff.

Desire: And Mr. Krabs is going to lose his title tonight, in one of our Main events!

**Backstage, you can see Youngblood kicking boxes and hitting things with a chair**

Youngblood: Skulker! You jerk! Where are you, come here and fight me! Come he...

**Gaara comes, Youngblood almost hits him with the chair but then stops**

Youngblood: Sorry, I thought you were Skulker.

Gaara: Yes, we're really look alike.

Youngblood: Sorry. I'm just shocked that after everything, he is the guy that attacked me.

Gaara: Look, bro. Remember that three weeks ago, you were all ready to retire just because of Skulker's attacks?

Youngblood: Yeah.

Gaara: So, I came and told you to fight. And you did. And you gonna keep doing it!

**Crowd cheers**

Youngblood: Thanks, bro.

Gaara: And you're girlfriend is so cool.

Youngblood: What does Ember has to do with this

Gaara: Well, she is the Commissioner. And as one, she scheduled a tag team match for us. You and me, the Alliance of Extreme, vs Kankuro and... Skulker!

**The crowd explodes**

Youngblood: R... Really? She did?

Gaara: And you know, just in case, this is gonna be...

**Gaara pulls his Singapore cane**

Gaara: A hardcore match.

**Crowd cheers**

Youngblood: Dude, in our hardcore matches, you either win, or you either DEAD!

**Crowd cheers, Youngblood and Gaara give high five and leave. The cameras then switch to Spongebob and Patrick. **

Spongebob: Well, then you lost the TV title match yesterday. Never mind.

Patrick: Yes this is. It's been 5 months since I've lost the title to Shikamaru. Since then, I couldn't get the title. Never mind how.

Spongebob: It's fine!

Patrick: For you! You held the World title for 6 times! It's fine for you! But what about me? I want a title!

**Truman X comes**

Truman: I heard you say that you want a title?

Patrick: Of course. Why?

Truman: You know, I want one too.

Patrick: You want a title for 7 months and you couldn't done it right.

Spongebob: Patrick! Sorry. He's angry a little bit.

Truman: It's fine. But Patrick, I have an idea. Come with me!

Patrick: Where to?

Truman: Don't worry, it inlvolves titles.

Patrick: Really?

**Truman and Patrick go. **

Spongebob: Don't do anything wrong!

Mr. Comanator: Up next, hardcore tag team match!

Desire: Youngblood gonna get his but kicked!

**Cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following contest, is a hardcore tag team match!

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, they're representing the Toon World Order, the team of Kankuro and Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is a slimy, disgusting man who helped Skulker to do those attacks on Youngblood.

Desrie: If Shikamaru is the past and Danny is the present, then Kankuro is the future of the Toon World Order!

Mr. Comanator: Look at them! The crowd throws garbage in them.

Desire: What, the crowd throws their little kids to the ring?

Mr. Comanator: Oh, shut up.

**The crowd keeps throwing garbage at Skulker and Kankuro. **

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents! The team of Gaara and Youngblood, the Alliance of Extreme! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, now beware. Here they come: To kick your asses!

Desire: Really? I can't see those two pieces of garbage anywhere!

Mr. Comanator: I learned that they're unexpected. They can... Oh!

**Gaara and Youngblood come out of the crowd, with a cane and a chair respectively, and they start hitting the Toon World Order. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Captain Youngblood takes Kankuro down hard. Youngblood executes the front facelock on Kankuro. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out. Kankuro escapes. **

Desire: Idiots! What a cheap way to attack!

Mr. Comanator: At least they're not do it like Skulker did!

**Youngblood short lariats Kankuro. Gaara hits Skulker, picks him up and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Kankuro executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Gaara. Kankuro hits Gaara with an elbowdrop. **

Desire: Oh. Now Kankuro talking!

**Gaara gets hit with the shooting star press from Kankuro. Referee Jason Smith makes the count. 1... Gaara kicks out. Skulker punches Gaara in the gut.. Youngblood comes in and stare at Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Wanna run, Skulker?

Desire: Skulker would kick his ass!

**They lockup. Skulker sends Captain Youngblood to the corner of The Ring. Skulker executes a headlock takedown. Skulker uses the verticle facebuster on Youngblood. Skulker Dumps Captain Youngblood Into The Ringside Area. **

Desire: Exactly like I thought!

**Skulker tackles Youngblood to the Cement. Skulker climbs to his feet. Gaara comes to the outside. He looks to the ring, and Kankuro nails Gaara with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. **

Mr. Comanator: NO! Do something!

**Skulker and Kankuro takes both Youngblood and Gaara into the ring ramp. Skulker takes Youngblood's chair. He lifts it... And Youngblood jumps and drives the chair into Skulker's face! Skulker falls off the stage! **

Desire: WHAT?

Mr. Comanator: Win or die situation for them!

**Both Gaara and Youngblood get up, but Kankuro punch both of them hard. He sends them both to the crowd. Youngblood Gaara get up, and Kankuro jumps right into the crowd, onto them. **

Desire: This man would kill them at one move!

**Both Gaara and Youngblood are bleeding. Kankuro argues with some fans, but Gaara hits him with a garbage can. Youngblood takes the garbage can and hits Kankuro again and again. **

Mr. Comanator: Retribution!

Desire: Thugs! Jerks! Idiots!

**Youngblood takes a chair and moves backwards as Gaara starts climbing some chairs. Kankuro gets up... And Youngblood gives him a Clothesline with the chair! **

Mr. Comanator: Pirate Clothesline with a chair!

Desire: Look out, Gaara is on the chairs!

**Gaara jumps and do a Swanton off the chairs. He hits Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: A Sand Bomb of the chairs, DANGEROUS!

**Gaara pins Kankuro. 1, 2, 3! **

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the Alliance of Extreme!

Mr. Comanator: Bruised, bloody, but they're the winners.

Desire: Fuck them.

Mr. Comanator: Never mind. The WWT is still kicking! We have to go to the commercials!

**After the commercials, backstage, bloody Youngblood and Gaara are with some doctors. **

Doctor: What did you two were thinking to yourselfs?

Gaara: Win or death.

Youngblood: Yeah.

Doctor: I have to go for a second!

**The doctor leaves**

Gaara: Well?

Youngblood: Dude, I feel FINE! So cool, did you see me hitting Skulker?

Gaara: I guess he's not gonna leave the hospital tonight!

Youngblood: Not after falling off a stage!

Gaara: I wish we would hurt Kankuro more. But I pinned him. Ha! This is...

**Kin comes. She looks at Gaara**

Kin: You were great. Both of you are really bad boys. Just to let you know, Gaara, if you need another partner for this hardcore matches...

**Kin tastes Gaara's blood**

Kin: Give me a call, fine?

**Kin walks out of there. Ino, Temari and Lydia come to her. **

Ino: Kinnie! Hey!

Temari: Everything fine?

Kin: I gotta go...

Temari: Tell me something, Kin, when did you won last time?

Kin: Ah...

Ino: A long, long ago, right? Then what are your chances to win tonight?

Kin: One to...

Temari: Nothing! One of us will win it. Got it?

Kin: But...

Ino: And then you can cry again, and...

Kin: Listen to me, sluts!

**Crowd cheers**

Kin: I know that my chances are not so good. So? You know what? I'm saying that I'll eliminate both Temari and Lydia. And then, after that, I'm coming for your womens title, Ino. And Lydia, you better look out for your job.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is a womens battle royal, to declare the #1 Contender for the Womens title!

(Justin Bradshaw theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from The great state of Texas, Sandy Cheeks! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Sandy is a powerful competitor. former multi-time champion...

Desire: Former! But she can't win that match, she can't do anything right!

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: Next, representing the Toon World Order, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd boos)

Desire: This is my pick! My BFF!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, please. She also can't do anything right!

Desire: She will win it.

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Misty lost to Ino just last night. She can win this thing and get another title shot.

Desire: She lost the match fair and square!

Mr. Comanator: Lydia distracted her!

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: From The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Desire: Excuse me, but Lydia did nothing in this match. Miss Idia did it.

Mr. Comanator: Stop with this bullshit.

Desire: Lydia is my new pick.

Mr. Comanator: If she'll have a job by the end of the night!

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from The Sound Village in Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You know? If you got two picks, then I'm picking Misty and Kin.

Desire: Dude, you have no brain.

Mr. Comanator: Just wait!

**Lydia executes the guillotine choke on Sandy. Sandy gets out of it, and tries to eliminate Lydia. Temari and Kin save Lydia. **

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: I just got it! If Lydia would win but will be fired later...

Desire: Then the runner up would be the #1 Contender!

**Misty delivers a kick to the head of Lydia. Misty measures Lydia up and drops a closed fist. Lydia gets up and gives an Exploder suplex to Misty. **

Crowd: Lose your job! Lose your job!

Desire: No she's not!

Mr. Comanator: Yes she will!

**Kin clotheslines Temari and then she executes a neck-breaker on her. Lydia gives Kin the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Sandy executes the brain buster on Temari. Misty spinning mule kicks Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: All hell is broken loose!

Desire: Come on, TWO!

**Lydia places Sandy on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Lydia chokes Sandy with her boot. Lydia grabs Sandy and then throws her to the floor. Sandy was eliminated by Lydia. **

Desire: Goodbye!

Mr. Comanator: What a power!

**Misty runs and tries to eliminate Lydia. Lydia tries to hang on. **

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: Misty hates her, she want to eliminate her regardless the result of the main event!

**Meanwhile, Temari knifehand chops Kin. Then she drops an elbow on her. Temari tries to jump on Kin but Kin kicks her. Kin then gives Temari the Witch's Peak. **

Mr. Comanator: The Witch's Peak!

Desire: No!

**Kin picks up Temari and throws her out. Temari was eliminated by Kin. **

Desire: SHIT.

Mr. Comanator: Can't do anything right.

**Lydia kicks Misty in her stomach and then she executes the diving headbutt on Misty. Lydia bounces Misty off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop.  
Lydia tosses Misty to ringside. Misty was elimintated by Lydia. **

Desire: And this is the last one!

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Kin!

Desire: Kick her ass, Lydia!

**Lydia with a gut-wrench suplex on Kin. Lydia hits Kin with an elbowdrop. Lydia puts Kin in the Lydia-Plex position. **

Desire: Lydia-Plex, come on!

**Kin shoves Lydia to the ropes and clothelines her out of the ring. Lydia was eliminated by Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kin!

Desire: No! Why her? Anybody but her!

Mr. Comanator: Sorry, girl. But the #1 contender is Kin. And she will face Ino in Channels War!

Desire: Oh, fuck.

**The cameras change to the backstage, where Snap walks out of the ring as interviewer Bob Jones runs toward him. **

Bob Jones: Snap, how do you feel after what's happened earlier tonight?

Snap: I swear to you, Danny Phantom will not get the last laugh. I swear.

Bob: Do you have any idea about who you're gonna choose as your teamates?

Snap: A little bit, but everyone would love to to be a part of it.

Bob: And why is that?

Snap: Because...

**The scene got blurred. Desire unplugged the cables. **

Mr. Comanator: Desire! Put it back! I wanted to hear what Snap had to say!

Desire: It's nothing. He had nothing to say.

Mr. Comanator: And you know that...?

Desire: Because I'm the smartest person in this whole damn arena!

Mr. Comanator: NOT!

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs and Squidward in their room. **

Squidward: Look. I still don't like you. But we're fighting for our titles. Got it?

Mr. Krabs: Yes. I hate you too, but I will help you...

Jimmy: Mikey, no!

**Jimmy and Mikey enter the room. Mikey looks very angry. **

Mikey: YOU!

Mr. Krabs: It was an accident! I swear!

Mikey: Really?

Jimmy: Please, Mikey. You're just angry, but Krabs didn't mean to...

Mikey: SHUT UP! You know what? Squidward, I hope that he will watch your back tonight. But be careful, because he can stab it, too!

**Krabs and Squidward get up. Krabs stares at Mikey and leaves. **

Jimmy: Please, Mikey...

Mikey: I would give everything to screw him...

Desire: Maybe some tension in the WWT?

Mr. Comanator: Nonsense. Tag team match, next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, and it is for the National and X division titles!

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: Making their way to the ring at this time, representing the Toon World Order, Timmy Turner and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Desire: You know, I hope that you're not jealous of Timmy. He's a great boyfriend. And Norbert is another future star.

Mr. Comanator: How can I? They got their asses kicked last night.

Desire: Idiot.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: and their opponents, the team of the WWT National champion Squidward and WWT X division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward got some success recently. And Mr. Krabs also changed his ways.

Desire: Please. He showed his true colors earlier tonight.

Mr. Comanator: He said he was sorry!

**Timmy Turner elbow smashes Mr. Krabs in the nose. Turner hits Mr. Krabs with an earringer. A flying shoulder block send Krabs to the mat. Timmy Turner covers Krabs. Jason Smith counts: 1,2... Krabs escapes. **

Desire: SHIT.

**Krabs tags in Squidward. Squidward with a powerful choke lift on Turner. Squidward uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Timmy is down. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh hell yeah!

**Flying somersault drop kick by Timmy Turner puts him back in the match. Timmy Turner tags in Norbert Beaver. Squidward rolls onto Norbert Beaver connecting with a knee. Squidward double underhook faceslams Norbert Beaver hard to the mat. Norbert Beaver tags in Timmy Turner. **

Desire: Come on, Timmy! Make him suffer concussion once again!

**Squidward gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Squidward uses a closed fist on Timmy Turner. Squidward smashes Timmy's face with a flying forearm from the top rope. Squidward tags in Krabs. Turner hits a jumping elbow hrust on Krabs. Turner tags in Norbert Beaver. **

Desire: Total domination by the TWO!

Mr. Comanator: Wait until the end.

**Squidward runs to the other side of the ring and starts brawling with Timmy. Krabs kicks Norbert in the head. Norbert gets sidewalk slammed by Mr. Krabs. Outside, Squidward executes a Clarinet on Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Clarinet on the floor!

Desire: Illegal!

**In the ring, Krabs executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Norbert Beaver's face to the mat. Krabs goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Norbert. Mr. Krabs climbs ti the top rope. Norbert Beaver gets hit with the Million Dollar Elbow from Mr. Krabs. Jason Smith counts: 1, 2, 3! **

Mr. Comanator: YES! They're still the champions!

Desire: Dirty cheaters...

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Squidward and Mr. Krabs!

Desire: Next time, they will not have this luck.

**The cameras switch to Ember's room. **

Ember: Well, I'm here to announce one match for the next show. Well, I decided that in the next show, the S-Factor, Shikamaru and Chouji, will defend their tag team titles. Against this team!

**Ember points to Patrick and Truman. **

Desire: What they have done to get this title shot? I'm thinking that Ember's bed has something to do with it!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, what a match for next week! We have to go to the commercials now, but then we will show you the next match! Dagget and Jake. The winner will be the hardcore champion. The loser would leave town! And Lydia's carrer is on the line, too!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is a Hardcore Match for the WWT Hardcore title, where the loser leaves town!

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Intoducing the challenger, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Jake! You can do it!

Desire: No, he will lose and will leave!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from The Beaver Dam, the WWT hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boo)

Mr. Comanator: Where is his stupid little girlfriend?

Desire: Praying.

**Flying shoulder block send Dagget to the Mat. Dagget Beaver throws Jake off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Dagget Beaver gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Dagget Beaver with an Aztecan suplex on Jake sends him to the Mat. Dagget Beaver goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jake. Dagget executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that all the hatred just came out!

Desire: You can bet on that!

**Jake Long executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Dagget's face to the Mat. Dagget gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jake. Dagget bounces Jake off the ropes and clotheslines him. Dagget takes out a chair. Dagget powerbombs Jake into the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: Pure hate.

Desire: They're really hating eachother.

**Dagget Beaver Dumps Jake Into The Ringside Area Dagget Beaver rolls onto Jake connecting with a knee. Jake gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Dagget. Jake Long bites Dagget Beaver's arm out of desparation. Jake Long superkicks Dagget Beaver. Dagget Beaver gets knocked on the ground and Jake Long flips onto him. Jake Long executes a neck-breaker on Dagget. Jake Long hits Dagget with a running powerbomb on to the Cement. **

Desire: I think that Jake tries to injure Dagget.

Mr. Comanator: Same with Dagget.

**Jake Long Throws Dagget Over The Guard Rail Into The Crowd . Jake punches Dagget's head on some chairs and pull him back into the ring ramp. Dagget monkey flips Jake Long onto the Cement. Jake Long gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Dagget Beaver. Dagget tries to hit the Muscular Savior onto Jake, but Jake reverses it and pulls Dagget to the backstage. They brawl into the Parking Garage. **

Desire: Oh god, the Parking Garage!

Mr. Comanator: Kick his ass, Jake!

**Jake sets up Dagget to the Dragon DDT, but Lydia comes in and Clotheslines Jake. Lydia executes the Lydia-Plex on Jake Long. **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Desire: Yes! She will not leave easily!

**Dagget connects with a flying knee. Jake Long goes down. Dagget climbs on the stairs and does the Beaver Splash on Jake! Referee Jason Smith makes the count. 1 ...2 ...3! **

Mr. Comanator: No...

Desire: Ha!

**The TWO come and throw Jake's bags on him. They take him and put him in a dumpster with his bags. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Don't do it!

Desire: Do it, Dagget!

**Dagget looks at the dumpster and then he pushes it out of the building. **

Dagget: Goodbye! And don't come back!

**Dagget celebrates when the show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT TV title:** Sasquatch def. Kappa Mikey

**Hardcore tag team match: **The Alliance of Extreme (Youngblood and Gaara) def. Skulker and Kankuro

**Womens battle Royal: **Kin def. Lydia, Misty, Temari and Sandy

**Tag team match for the National and X division title: **Squidward and Mr. Krabs def. Norbert Beaver and Timmy Turner

**WWT Hardcore title, loser leaves town: **Dagget Beaver def. Jake Long

**Announced for Channels War:**

**Television Games match: **Team Phantom (Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro, ? and ?) vs Team Snap (Snap, ?, ?, ? and ?)

**Womens title match: **Ino vs Kin


	3. Show 230

Hey guys! Here is the second episode of Monday Night Program. Enjoy!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November week 2

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Desire. And tonight, we got one hell of a show for you.

Desire: We're going to Channels War as Danny Phantom has the lead! Danny got two team members in Shikamaru and Kankuro. Speaking of which, tonight Shikamaru and Chouji will squash the one hit wonder tag team of Truman X and Patrick, for the tag team titles.

Mr. Comanator: Are you sure? Well, we're gonna see a TV title #1 contenders match. Spongebob and hardcore champion Dagget will battle it out.

(The TWO music plays)

Mr. Comanator: The Poison is here!

Desire: Who's missing? Maybe Jake Long? Yes, he is missing. Maybe because we dumped him out of the organization?

**Danny, Chouji, Ino, Dagget, Kankuro, Lydia, Norbert, Sasquatch, Shikamaru, Skulker, Temari and Timmy Turner come to the ring. The crowd boos. Every champion flashes his title. **

Desire: We were this close to total domination. If this stupid Squidward didn't Piledrivered Timmy onto the floor, maybe we...

Mr. Comanator: Shut up. Squidward and Mr. Krabs battled like heros last week. Speaking of which, didn't you lost 3 to 2 last week?

Desire: But we defended two careers.

Dagget: Before we'll talk about anything, let's see a footage from last week, shall we?

**You can see a footage from last week, where the TWO come and throw Jake's bags on him. They take him and put him in a dumpster with his bags. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe what they've done. They throwed Jake Long out of the building. How could they?

Desire: Jake wanted it. He brought it upon himself. And look how good is Dagget looking in there.

**Dagget looks at the dumpster and then he pushes it out of the building. **

Dagget: Goodbye! And don't come back!

**The cameras return to the ring. Dagget pulls Lydia to his side. **

Dagget: Man, I was looking good! You see, Jake wanted to hurt Lydia and me. And I just kicked his ass for it.

Crowd: We Want Jake! We Want Jake!

Dagget: Fired! And you know, after I put Jake out of the game, It's time for me to win the TV title. I never won it and I'm gonna win it, but first I have to defeat Spongebob. And then, sorry Norbert, but I will have to defeat Sasquatch, your monster.

Danny: Great talk, Dagget. Now, everyone who will try to resist us, will be destroyed...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

**The Crowd cheers as Zim, Jimmy and Misty enters the ring. **

Desire: Where are Mr. Krabs and Mikey? Maybe they went to fight in the backstage?

Mr. Comanator: No they're not. The Non-Identified Wrestlers are here to confront Danny.

Desire: You're very stupid.

Zim: Danny, I wanted to come in here and challenge you for your title. Give me another shot at your title.

Danny: Why?

Zim: Cause I'm asking. Everyone know that if I would lock my Alien Lock on you, you'll be tapping out like you did a year ago!

**Crowd cheers**

Danny: Oh, yes? Sorry, guys. Maybe I'll defend it in a few weeks time. And in a few weeks, I'll defend it against a jobber and then...

Jimmy: Idiot. Everyone think that you're an idiot..

Misty: And what will happen in your match? Maybe Lydia will screw the #1 contender again?

Danny: Oh, shut up. Nobody cares if you lost in your womens title match!

Ino: Yes! I defeated you fair and square! And I prove, once again, that the best womens champion in the history is me.

Misty: You prove, once again, that without Lydia you can't defend your title.

Zim: Now, Danny, I'm saying, give me my title shot!

Danny: No. Because...

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Desire: Why to ruin it? It was nice until Snap came.

Mr. Comanator: Maybe he wants Zim and Jimmy for his team?

Snap: I wanted to tell you something about the Television Games match.

Danny: And I have told you. Everyone know about it. And nobody wants to be on your team!

Snap: And that's not the surprise. First, Zim, want to be on my team?

Zim: Me? On your team?

**Everyone laugh. **

Snap: So you don't?

Danny: Dude, he hates you more then he hates me!

Zim: No, no. I hate Danny more then I hate you.

Snap: But I have something to offer to you. I heard that you want a title shot...

Danny: Everyone know it. You're going to ask him to join your team because if he'll get the pin, he would be the #1 contender.

Snap: Not really.

Zim: So what is the offer?

Snap: Look. If Danny will get the pin, so the guy who got pinned would be the #1 contender. If someone else would get the pin, he would become the #1 contender.

Danny: Everyone know...

Snap: But what will happen if someone from my team would pin you?

Zim: What will happen?

Snap: I'll tell you. Mr. TV, our owner, decided to add another stipulation. If someone would pin Danny, the guy who will pin him... That guy will become the World champion!

Danny: WHAT?

Desire: WHAT? That's not fair!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, now I get why Snap said that people would love to be part of his team!

Snap: So now, I'm asking, once again: Want to be on my team?

Zim: Hell Yeah!

**Crowd cheers**

Zim: And I wanna give you another member to your team. Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Cool!

Desire: No!

Snap: OK, fine. Danny, I got some more friends on my team. Hope that you're not angry! Bye!

**Snap and the Non-Identified Wrestlers leaving. Danny screams. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, until Danny will settle down, commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Thank you for coming back to us, folks. And before we went to the commercials...

Desire: Mr. TV screwed Danny! If someone would pin him, that guy will become the champion?

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV really wants to break Danny.

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall. On his way to the ring at this time, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Krabs looked great last week.

**You can see a footage from last week, where Norbert Beaver gets hit with the Million Dollar Elbow from Mr. Krabs. Jason Smith counts: 1, 2, 3. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes, he defended the X division title in that tag team match. That was great...

Desire: Really? And how about that?

**The next footage is Krabs lifting a chair… But Sasquatch moved and he hits Mikey. The cameras return to the ring**

Desire: Still looking good?

Mr. Comanator: That was an accident!

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing The Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (crowd boos)

Desire: Krabs actually did cheated in his match against Timmy two weeks ago. Timmy needs that title back!

Mr. Comanator: After the beatdown by Squidward last week, he really needs it...

Desire: That was not a beatdown!

**Timmy gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Timmy gets knocked on the ground and Mr. Krabs flips onto him. A side kick by Timmy turns the match around by knocking Mr. Krabs to the mat. Timmy Turner elbow smashes Krabs in the nose. **

Desire: Turner kicking Krabs's ass!

**Mr. Krabs puts Timmy on the top rope and executes a superplex. Krabs hits Turner with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Krabs hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Turner! **

Mr. Comanator: Crab Death Drop! Krabs turns this match!

Desire: Go, Timmy, go!

**Krabs runs towards Timmy with an elbow... Timmy ducks it and pulls the referee. Timmy yells at the ref. **

Mr. Comanator: What? Timmy, stop distracting the referee!

Desire: Not if...

**Mikey runs to the ring. He climbs on the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey, no, don't do anything that you might regret on it later!

**Mikey hits the Lylymu Splash on Krabs! He runs away and then Timmy covers Krabs. Jason Smith counts: 1, 2, 3!

Desire: Whooo! A victory!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: Why in hell Mikey...

Desire: Cause Mr. Krabs attacked him last week!

Mr. Comanator: I told you...

Desire: Timmy with the mic!

Timmy: You know, after I proved that I'm better then Mr. Krabs, it's time for me to tell you guys something: I almost got a concussion last week from Squidward Piledriving me on the concrete floor!

Desire: Poor little guy!

Mr. Comanator: He once gave Squidward a concussion!

Timmy: Therefore, I'm challenging Squidward to a match at Channels War! For his National title! Squidward, I hope that you're gonna answer it. Or else...!

**Backstage, you can see Shikamaru and Chouji. **

Shikamaru: Listen to me, Chouji. Last time we had this tag team titles, we held them only for 1 day. Remember who were the guys who beated us for the title?

Chouji: Timmy Turner...

Shikamaru: Yes, but Timmy is our friend, right? Who was his partner?

Chouji: Truman X...

Shikamaru: Yes!

Chouji: And Shikamaru, remember, who is the guy that you hate more then anything here at the WWT?

Shikamaru: Spongebob?

Chouji: Yes, but Spongebob has some friends, right? Who else are you hate?

Shikamaru: Patrick.

Chouji: Right!

Shikamaru: So tonight, never mind what, We're gonna kick the asses of both Truman and Patrick.

Chouji: S-Factor, Banzai, and everything ends.

**Chouji and Shikamaru give high fives and then the Cameras return to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The crowd still throws garbage onto Skulker because of his nasty betrayal on Youngblood.

Desrie: Well, it was the best betrayal since Benedict Arnold.

Mr. Comanator: Tonight, just 8 days after his victory over Youngblood, Skulker is going to fight Gaara.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is coming to the ring with his Singapore Cane!

Desire: I hope that he will get DQ...

Mr. Comanator: I hope that he'll kick Skulker's ass.

**Gaara drops Skulker with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. A flying shoulder block send Skulker to the mat. The ref starts the count. 1... Skulker kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: And he does.

Desire: Skulker! You're a TWO member, you can't lose!

**Gaara gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Skulker. Skulker hiptosses Gaara. Skulker goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Gaara. **

Desire: Come on!

Mr. Comanator: SHIT.

**Gaara gets knocked on the ground and Skulker flips onto him. Skulker executes a piledriver on Gaara. Skulker stomps Gaara's head. Then he gives the crowd the middle finger. **

Crowd: Skulker Sucks! Skulker Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: I think that this is gonna be...

**Skulker gives Gaara the Skulker Buster and pins. Jason Smith counts. 1 ...2 ...3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: Skulker defeated another member of the Aliiance of Extreme.

Desire: Of course, he is Skulker. He can kick your ass.

Mr. Comanator: Well, we'll be back after the commercials. **

**After the commercials, backstage, Mikey is sitting with Jimmy, and Mr. Krabs runs over there. **

Krabs: Why have you done this?

Mikey: What?

Krabs: You made me lose!

Mikey: Oh... Right, that was an accident.

Jimmy: Krabs, please...

Krabs: An accident? An ACCIDENT? Listen to me, Mikey. I know an accident when I see one. What I have done to you last week, that is an accident. To fall, that's an accident. Your BIRTH was an accident!

Jimmy: Woha! Stop right there!

Krabs: No. What Mikey has done was not an accident.

Mikey: If you'll keep it that way, maybe I will do some bigger accidents!

Krabs: I'm warning you!

**Krabs leaves. **

Jimmy: Mikey, I think that both of you are taking it way too far.

Mikey: I don't care.

**The cameras switch to Kin that sees Gaara coming back to the locker room. **

Kin: Everything fine?

Gaara: I just lost to Skulker...

Kin: Hey, that's fine. I still think that you're a great wrestler.

Gaara: Yes, but Youngblood really wanted me to kick his ass. Damn.

Kin: Don't worry. Youngblood will be fine.

**Kin leaves backstage and heads to the ring. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: The following match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from The Sound Village in Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The next womens champion is on her way to the ring.

Desire: Ino will defeat Kin in three weeks. Ino didn't lose for 5 months. Why now?

Mr. Comanator: Cause Kin will beat her.

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd boos)

Desire: But let's see if she can beat my BFF!

Mr. Comanator: Of course. Remember this?

**You can see a footage from last week, where Kin gives Temari the Witch's Peak. Kin then picks up Temari and throws her out of the ring. **

Desire: A fluke.

**Kin gives Temari a Flying sommersault dropkick. Then Kin hits Temari with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Kin executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Temari. **

Mr. Comanator: And what about this?

Desire: Fluke.

**Temari and Kin go to the floor Jason Smith starts the count (.1) (..2) A flying shoulder block send Kin to the floor. (...3) Kin short clothslines Temari. Temari gets up. (...4) Temari nails Kin with a belly-to-back suplex. (...5) They head back into the ring. **

Desire: Temari is really good on the floor.

Mr. Comanator: But Kin is in control.

**Kin hits a koppo kick on Temari. Kin hits the Witch's Peak on Temari. The ref starts the count. 1 ...2 ...3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kin!

Desire: Oh, damn! Why?

Mr. Comanator: And Kin continues to win! Man, Kin is on a roll!

Desire: Just wait until Ino would face her.

**The cameras change to the backstage, where you can see Spongebob getting ready to his match. Squidward comes to him. **

Squidward: Hey.

Spongebob: Hey! What's up?

Squidward: Fine, thank you. I'm thinking if I should accept Timmy's challenge. What are you thinking?

Spongebob: Look. I'm thinking that you should accept this challenge. You really want to kick his ass, don't you?

Squidward: Yes.

Spongebob: And you are the National champion, so...

Squidward: Me and him, for the National title?

Spongebob: Yes. If we're lucky, both me and you can leave with titles.

Squidward: Good luck!

Spongebob: Thank you.

**The cameras switch to Ino and Temari. **

Ino: For God's sake, I told you to beat Kin!

Temari: I know! I know! But... She...

Ino: Kicked your ass! It's Kin! She didn't won a match for a long time! And she has a winning streak!

Temari: Look, look, all you have to do is to bring another women to face Kin.

Ino: I hope that Lydia will kick Kin's butt, or else I'll be VERY angry. God, it's KIN!

Mr. Comanator: You have some tensions.

Desire: Not when Dagget would kick Bob's ass!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's to declare the #1 contender for the TV title!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Beaver Dam, the WWT hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The winner of this match will face Sasquatch, the brute bully of the TWO.

Desire: The cool Macho Animal, you mean.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: and his opponent, from Bikini Bottom,Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The best wrestler in WWT. He is former 6 times World champion.

Desire: And the Yellow midcarder, according to Ino.

Mr. Comanator: WWT IS Spongebob's world.

**Spongebob Squarepants gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Dagget. Spongebob Squarepants gets hit with a back heel kick. Flying side kick by Dagget takes Bob off his feet. Dagget Beaver dropkicks Bob. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1 ...2... Spongebob escapes. **

Desire: But Dagget was so close!

**Bob nails Dagget Beaver with a belly-to-back suplex. Bob hits the Samoan drop on Dagget Beaver. Spongebob Squarepants trys for a spinning neck-breaker but Dagget Beaver avoids it. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Spongebob!

**Dagget runs to Spongebob but Spongebob powerslams him. Spongebob kicks Dagget in the gut and gives him the Spongy Edge. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1 ...2 ...3 . **

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Desire: SHIT!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Cool, maybe Spongebob can end Sasquatch's reign as a TV champion!

Desire: You really think? Sasquatch will Elbow Drop him!

**The cameras switch to Danny's room. **

Danny: God, how did he get them into his team? How? I must bring another member to my team. I got the whole TWO, and he got tempoary friends. Next week, I will show my fourth team member.

**The cameras switch to Truman and Patrick's locker room. **

Truman: It finally came, ha?

Patrick: Yes. S-Factor vs Patrick and Truman for the tag team titles. Finally.

Truman: After so much time without a title, we need to win another one, no?

Patrick: Tag team titles. Let's do it.

Truman: Yeah.

Mr. Comanator: Tag team titles match, next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match for the WWT tag team titles! Intoducing the challengers, from Parts Unknown, Truman X, and from Bikin Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Desire: A loser team enters with Truman X's theme music. That's losers.

Mr. Comanator: We're gonna see it in a while.

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha village in Japan, they're the WWT tag team champions, the team of Chouji and Shikamaru, the S-Factor! (Crowd boos)

Desire: There is a great team.

Mr. Comanator: Can the S-Factor win a rookie team?

Desire: No.

**The TWO come and throw

**Chouji executes the guillotine choke on Truman. Jason Smith counts. 1 ...2 ... Truman escapes. Truman X catches Chouji leg, but Chouji reverses it with an enzuigiri to Truman X's head. Truman X makes the tag to Patrick Star. Patrick Star suplexes Chouji. Patrick brings in Truman X who gives a springboard elbow drop on Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: They're looking good!

Desire: Yes? Just wait.

**Truman X sets Chouji up DDTs him into the mat. Truman tags in Patrick and Chouji tags in Shikamaru. Shikamaru almost locks up with Patrick but then him and Chouji take the titles and run away. **

Mr. Comanator: HEY! Not fair!

Desire: Nice technique!

**Suddenly, Ember appears in the crowd with a mic. **

Ember: Wait a minute...

Crowd: EMBER McLAIN! EMBER McLAIN!

Ember: Thank you. I just want to tell the S-Factor that if they will not come back, they will have to forfeit the titles...

**The crowd cheers as Ember walks to ringside. **

Ember: And you better hurry, cause the ref is in 5.

**Shikamaru and Chouji run back to the ring as fast as they can. Shikamaru punches Patrick in the head. Shikamaru executes the jumping sidekick on Patrick Star. Shikamaru then tags Chouji and Patrick tags Truman. **

Desire: Even with Ember screwing them, the S-Factor are still rock.

Mr. Comanator: SCREWING?

**Chouji locks him in the Choke. Jason Smith asks Truman X if he quits ... Truman X trys to escape. ... Truman X escapes. Patrick Star tagged in by Truman X. Chouji superkicks Patrick. Chouji tags Shikamaru. Shikamaru gives a standing Splash onto Patrick but Patrick moves and tags Truman. Truman X jumps onto Shikamaru's shoulders, twists, and DDT's him onto the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: What a Tornado DDT by Truman!

Desire: Come on, S-Factor. You can't lose it, we have to hold the tag titles!

**Shikamaru throws Truman off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Shikamaru kicks Truman in the gut and gives him the S-Factor. Shikamaru then clothlines Patrick and pins. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: SHIT!

Desire: Another easy... Wait, what Ember's doing?

**Ember yells at the ref and the ref notices that Truman's foot is on the bottom rope. The ref cancels his decision. **

Mr. Comanator: YES! The match will continue.

Desire: Give him another S-Factor!

**Patrick runs into the ring and Clothlines Chouji out of the ring. Patrick goes out of the ring and Shikamaru tries to hit Truman again with the S-Factor. Truman kicks Shikamaru and then hits the Truman Breaker. Truman climbs to the top rope and then gives Shikamaru the Truman Jump. The ref counts. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Desire: What?

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and NEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWT Tag Team champions, Patrick and Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: They did it! Finally, Patrick and Truman got titles!

Desire: This is the worst day of my life...

**All of the WWT roster comes to celebrate with Truman and Patrick. Spongebob hugs Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: The S-Factor lost the tag team titles! To Patrick and Truman! Good night!

**Truman and Patrick celebrate until the show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Timmy Turner def. Mr. Krabs

Skulker def. Gaara

Kin def. Temari

**#1 contenders match for the TV title: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Dagget Beaver

**WWT Tag team titles: **Truman X and Patrick def. the S-Factor (Shikamaru and Chouji) (New champs)

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

**Television Games match: **Team Phantom (Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro, ? and ?) vs Team Snap (Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, ? and ?)

**Womens title match: **Ino(c) vs Kin

**WWT Television title: **Sasquatch(c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT National title: **Squidward(c) vs Timmy Turner


	4. Show 231

Before everything, I just want to tell you guys: No, I don't think that someone from Yugioh, or Dinosour king or Bakugan will be in here. About me bringing Jake back to the WWT, just wait.

And Here is the third episode of Monday Night Program. Enjoy!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November week 3

**You can see Snap coming to the arena. Zim, Jimmy and Misty are waiting to him in the entrance. **

Zim: Snap, it's an emergency. Danny said that tonight he'll expose his 4th team member!

Jimmy: What about you? You got a 4th team member? I don't wanna go into my match with Shikamaru tonight with his team having the psychologic advantage.

Snap: Don't worry.

Misty: No, tell me. Do you or don't you have a 4th team member?

Snap: Last time I checked, 5 is more then 4.

Zim: But do... Whoa Whoa Whoa! You completed the team?

Snap: Totally. I got my 4th and 5th team members.

Jimmy: So why you didn't said so? Who are they?

Snap: I got my interview with Bob Jones now. Come with me and I'll tell you who are they.

**Snap, Zim, Jimmy and Misty enter the arena and walking to the ring. **

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! We're LIVE tonight! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Desire. We got a great show tonight.

Desire: Tonight we got a main event that will be the preview of Channels War! Jimmy Neutron vs Shikamaru. And Lydia vs Kin.

Mr. Comanator: And, speaking about Channels War, tonight, Danny will reveal his 4th team member and Mr. TV will say something about the Television Games match.

Desire: Another stipulation for the match?

Mr. Comanator: And...

**You can see Bob Jones in the ring. **

Bob Jones: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome... Team Snap!

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, guess what? Guess who completed his team first?

Desire: Nonsense. This stupid Snap can never pull his team together. But our TWO, on the otherhand...

Bob Jones: Snap, I can see that Zim and Jimmy are here. Zim and Jimmy, many people are saying that you can't team up with Snap because of your egos.

Misty: Excuse me, I am the official spokeperson for the Non-Identified Wrestlers. And I wanna say that Jimmy and Zim can team up with Snap and with everyone else.

Bob Jones: Speaking of this, Snap, tell me about the two new team members!

**Crowd cheers**

Snap: Oh, right. After last week's show, I got a call from two people who wanted to get into my team. I told them "Hey, everything for you!". So, Ladies and gentlemen, my teamates... They're those two people whom everyone love... Please welcome... The Alliance of EXTREME!

Mr. Comanator: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Desire: No!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: There they are!

**Gaara and Youngblood come through the crowd. They enter the ring and hug with Snap. **

Bob Jones: Wow.

Crowd: AOE! AOE!

Bob Jones: Team Snap, ladies and gentlemen. Youngblood, Gaara, welcome.

Gaara: Man, I guess that everyone here want the details! Well, there isn't something in this world that me and Youngblood want more then kicking the TWO's asses. So we decided to join team Snap.

Bob Jones: Youngblood?

Youngblood: Look. I got one problem with this team. The problem is that Jimmy and Zim are in the team. I don't trust you guys.

Jimmy: L... Look, Youngblood. I know that you don't like me. And that's fine cause most people hate me. But can't you put the hatred aside just for one day?

Youngblood: Sorry. I hate you guys so match... I will not trust you. Remember my words. Zim and Jimmy will turn on us in the first sign of money that they will see.

Zim: Listen to me, Youngbutt! I would not take those words from you! You will respect me! I won the World title 2 times, and that's way more then every other guy in this team. Everyone here won the World title just once. I'm the only one who won it...

Youngblood: That could've work, but you're an asshole, so...

Snap: WOW! Jimmy, please make Zim settle down. Gaara, same for Youngblood. Look. We're a team. There are 6 World titles between us five, But in Danny's team you have 7. But when the dust is cleared, I hope that we will say: Between the five of us, like in Danny's team, there are **7** World titles. Never mind what, at Channels War, we will defeat the TWO team!

**Crowd cheers. Snap extends his hand and every team member put his hand in there. They're leaving. **

Mr. Comanator: I hope that everything will be fine in Snap's team.

Desire: Don't forget: Danny's 4th team member will be revealed tonight. Commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall. On her way to the ring at this time, representing The Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Lydia is really something. She is the manipulative little girlfriend of Dagget.

Desire: I guess that you can say that Lydia is calling the shots for Dagget.

Mr. Comanator: I wish she will be fired. Fire her now, please?

("All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from the Sound village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And what a way to kick off the show with the #1 contender for the Womens title!

Desire: The monthly Ino beatdown. I love those stuff.

Mr. Comanator: We'll see what will happen in Channels War.

**Kin takes a slap to the face from Lydia. Kin gets elbowed to her midsection by Lydia. Flying kick by Kin takes Lydia down. Kin hiptosses Lydia. Lydia tackles Kin to the mat. **

Desire: Lydia's looking good!

**Kin gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Lydia. Kin goes for a falling splash but Lydia dodges the attack. Lydia executes a huge gutbuster on Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: No No No! Stop with that!

Desire: It's time to stop Kin.

**Lydia tries to put Kin in the Lydia-Plez position, but Kin shoves her into ref Jason Smith. **

Desire: Oh, FUCK. Kin cheats again!

Mr. Comanator: What? That was an accident!

**Misty comes to the ring. Misty jumps with the flying heel kick onto Lydia. **

Mr. Comanator: Misty! Man, she has some problems with Lydia.

Desire: I told you, it's not Lydia, it's Miss...

**Misty hits Lydia with the Misty Kick. Kin gets up and Misty gives her thumbs up. Kin then gives Misty the Witch's Peak. Jason Smith gets up and counts... 1 ...2 ...3! **

Mr. Comanator: Third week straight, the Witch's Peak for the victory!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kin!

Desire: Does anybody still remember she's a loser?

Mr. Comanator: After she took out both Temari and Lydia, then there is one...

Desire: Ino... you better kick her ass.

**Backstage, you can see Spongebob, Patrick and Truman X. **

Truman: Man, it's a great honor to team up with you, Spongebob.

Spongebob: You're like a brother now. You're with Patrick.

Patrick: You know, we need to show that we're awesome team by defeating the team of Norbert, Dagget and Sasquatch.

Truman: A victory over the beaver brothers can be great. I mean, they're brothers and we are the tag team champions.

Patrick: And Spongebob, you have some problems with Sasquatch. He is the TV champion.

Spongebob: Guys, I don't care about what you're doing. As long as I'm getting Sasquatch and Norbert.

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch, Norbert and Dagget, as Dagget tries to relax Lydia. **

Dagget: Settle down. Look, it's obvious that Misty wants a match with you. I'll go to Ino, she will fix everything. She will schedule a match between you two, fine?

Lydia: ...

Norbert: A, Dagget, my brother from the same uterus... What is the problem with your dysfunctional girlfriend?

Dagget: Whoa! Bro, you'll not talk to my Lydia in those words.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Yes, I will take care of Norb too.

Norbert: Look, man, you got an autistic girlfriend.

Dagget: Really?

Sasquatch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Norbert and Sasquatch start laughing. **

Norbert: MAN! That was classic! This phrase fits in great!

Sasquatch: I know! That was madness!

Dagget: Really funny! Just to let you know, guys, I have no worries.

Norbert: What do you mean?

Dagget: Jake's gone, and no one wants my Hardcore title. I even thought to do an open challenge for the Hardcore title at Channels War. But you have to deal with Spongebob.

Norbert: Well, at least we are succesful in the WWT. Since we joined the Toon World Order, we became main stars. You're still in the Hardcore division, brother.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: I know. But that's my weirdo bro.

**The Cameras return to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is a tag team match schedule for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, the team of TV champion Sasquatch, and the Beaver Brothers, Norbert and the Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, great team. They can't even get along.

Desire: Come on! They're funny! Oh, so funny. OOOOOH YEAH!

Mr. Comanator: Second time we see Lydia tonight.

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Spongebob, and the tag team champions, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Desire: I can't believe that Truman and Patrick got those titles.

Mr. Comanator: Even more then that. Spongebob gonna get this TV title.

Desire: Or he'll get an Elbow Drop.

**Norbert executes a corkscrew legdrop on Patrick. Norbert Beaver jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Patrick Star. Patrick nails Norbert Beaver with a belly-to-back suplex. Norbert tags Dagget. Dagget Beaver executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Patrick. Spongebob Squarepants tagged in by Patrick. Dagget makes the tag to Sasquatch. **

Mr. Comanator: A little preview here!

**Spongebob gives a jumping neck snap on Sasquatch. Bob trys for a inverted backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Sasquatch. Truman X tagged in by Spongebob Squarepants. Truman X tagged in by Spongebob Squarepants. Sasquatch holds his head after recieving an earringer from Truman X. Sasquatch tags Norbert. Truman X elbow smashes Norbert Beaver in the nose. Truman gives him a Dropkick. Truman tags Spongebob. Then, a brawl happens when Dagget comes in and attacks both Patrick and Sasquatch. Sasquatch then comes and attacks Spongebob with a Clotheline. Norbert takes Spongebob and gives him the Beaver Fever. Jason Smith counts. 1 ...2 ...3! **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Yes, motherfucker!

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the team of TV champion Sasquatch, and the Beaver Brothers, Norbert and the Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver!

Desire: Ha. Spongebob got pinned by Norbert.

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is happy about pinning Spongebob, but the big story here is that Spongebob can't pick up Sasquatch! How will he fight against him in 13 days?

Desire: He'll lose, of course.

Mr. Comanator: *Sigh* that's gonna be a tough task. Spongebob wants to complete his Triple Crown, he never was a TV champion.

**Backstage, Mr. Krabs polishing his WWT X divison title. Mikey enters the room. **

Krabs: What are you doing here?

Mikey: What happened? Afraid to see me?

Mr. Krabs: No! Just hate to see your face.

Mikey: Look, I just wanna...

Mr. Krabs: Oh, after what you've done, you want to talk with me? I don't think so.

Mikey: Oh, yes?

Mr. Krabs: Maybe you'll go to your... Oh, oops, sorry. You have no girlfriend cause she also realized that you have an "accident".

Crowd: Ooooooh!

Mikey: What was that? Well, It's better then being a selfish guy like you. Selfish, little man. Cruel. That's what you are!

Krabs: Oh.

Mikey: Krabs, I warn you!

**Mikey leaves, and the cameras switch to the S-Factor playing chess. **

Chouji: Well, Shika? What you're gonna do?

**Shikamaru just moves his Queen and defeat Chouji's pawn. **

Shikamaru: Checkmate. Come on, Chouji, I already beat you 10 times today. Can we stop?

Chouji: But I must beat you!

Shikamaru: But I have my match with Jimmy.

**Timmy enters the room. **

Timmy: What's... Ah, Chouji? Why do you play with Shikamaru?

Chouji: I need to win him.

Timmy: You know, I don't know if Shikamaru is beatable in chess.

Shikamaru: We bet that if he will defeat me, I'll have to team up with him in a tag titles rematch.

Timmy: But you already got a match.

Chouji: So what? I have to get the Tag titles back but everyone busy. Hey, Timmy, you can be my tag partner?

Timmy: But I also have... Oh well. I guess I will have to pull a double duty in 13 days.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: The following match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Mikey has some problems.

Desire: That's a problem? Timmy has to pull a double duty. That's a problem!

Mr. Comanator: Poor fella!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT National champion, Squidward! (crowd cheers)

Desire: Speaking about double duty, there is one of Timmy's duties. Squidward, who could run away from this if he would give up the piledriver.

Mr. Comanator: Squidward and Timmy hate eachother! Come on, you hated Squidward even before that Piledriver!

Desire: And I hate you too. So? I hate both of the competitors in here.

**Squidward bounces Mikey off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Squidward hits a kneeling headbutt to Kappa Mikey's groin. Kappa Mikey leaps up, swings around Squidward and DDT's him onto the mat. Mikey attempts to kick Squidward, but Squidward catches his leg. Mikey flips around and kicks Squidward. **

Mr. Comanator: A fast match, no?

Desire: Yeah! But why there are so many losers?

**Squidward kicks Mikey's head out of desperation because Mikey blocked Squidward's first kick. Squidward knees Mikey and rolls back to his feet. Mikey pulls off a standing moonsault.  
Mikey covers Squidward. Referee Jason Smith makes the count. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: An X division in its pr...

Desire: Can you please stop kissing the asses of both of them?

**Mikey sends Squidward into Jason Smith he goes down. Both Mikey and Squidward look at the ref and try to wake him up. Mr. Krabs runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: Yes! This I wanna see!

**Mr. Krabs bounces Mikey off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Squidward screams at Mr. Krabs but Krabs poweslams him onto Mikey. Krabs wakes the ref and runs away when the ref counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Desire: Ha!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Squidward!

Mr. Comanator: I sick and tired about Mikey and Mr. Krabs. They have to settle this thing.

**The cameras change to the backstage, where Kin walks in the locker room and sees Temari. **

Kin: Hey, Temari.

Temari: You're just got lucky last week. You can't beat me for real.

Kin: Not that. I wanted to ask you about your brother.

Temari: Kankuro is a great guy. He's a Winner.

Kin: No, the other one.

Temari: Gaara? Don't get close to him.

Kin: Why?

Temari: He's bad, but you? You're even not good enough for him!

**Temari starts laughing. **

Kin: So funny!

**Temari keeps laughing until she sees Gaara with his Singapore Cane. She runs away. **

Gaara: Yes, run.

Kin: Hey!

Gaara: Hey! How are you?

Kin: Fine. Rolling. So, you're in Snap's team?

Gaara: Other then Youngblood, Snap is my best friend. He's a real Hardcore.

Kin: Well... I think I own you for what you just did.

Gaara: That's nothing.

Kin: No. How about I'll go on a date with you to pay this?

Gaara: No.

Kin: What?

Gaara: Look, Kin. Both of us got important matches. And I don't want to get distract. So after those big matches, I positively consider it.

Kin: OK!

**Gaara leaves. The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Terror time again by Skycycle plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's time to see who's Danny's 4th team member.

Desire: I hope it's someone awesome from the TWO.

Crowd: Danny Sucks! Danny Sucks!

Danny: Shut up. Well, I found out that Snap completed his team. Great. Cool! But his egomaniacal team doesn't stand a chance against my team. So! Without further a due, I give you... Skulker.

("The Zoo" by the scorpions plays)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker? That piece of trash?

Desire: Yes! The new guy in the TWO! Two weeks in it and he gets a main event!

Crowd: Skulker's traidor! *Clap Clap, Clap Clap, Clap* Skulker's traidor! *Clap Clap, Clap Clap, Clap*

Skulker: Of course. And that is why I am so good comparing to you guys. I looked at Snap's team. That's it? He got himself as the Jobber leader, a Frank Mir-wannabe, an has been, an idiot and that idiot's boyfriend.

**Crowd boos. **

Skulker: I don't care. When I'll enter the TV games match, I will not dissapoint Danny. I will kick Youngblood's ass, and I'll become the #1 contender for the World title.

Danny: Whoa! Easy there, big guy. Don't worry. Snap, I got 4, only 1 and I'm ready for you!

**Danny and Skulker leave with the TWO music playing. **

Mr. Comanator: They're so full of themselfs.

Desire: Cause they're awesome dudes.

Mr. Comanator: Commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, On his way to the ring at this time, representing The Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Here is your double duty and triple doodie man, Timmy Turner...

Desire: Whoa! Dude! I heard this joke for a million time. Timmy is brave for trying to challenge for the Tag titles and for the National title.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: and his opponent, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: That man is a great guy. He decided to step up and to show to all of us that the Non-Identified Wrestlers are WWT supporters.

Desire: His hideous girlfriend is something else.

Mr. Comanator: Misty is fine, and Zim is a great wrestler.

**Invader Zim hits Timmy Turner with a slingshot bodyblock. Timmy tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Timmy whips Invader Zim's feet from under him with a side kick.  
Invader Zim takes Timmy down with a full nelson faceslam. Zim executes a corkscrew legdrop on Timmy Turner. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, kill Timmy!

Desire: Timmy, don't let us down!

**Timmy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Invader Zim. Invader Zim jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Timmy. Zim signals for the Alien Spear. He runs... but Timmy throws him on the turnbackle. Timmy then climbs and hits the Timmy Star. The ref starts the count ... 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: What?

Desire: He won! He won?

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Timmy Turner!

Desire: Ha! Timmy won!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy pulled an upset... I'm impressed.

Desire: And for you... Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and you know, recently, some fans started the BJB movement...

Desire: No, please no!

Mr. Comanator: The "Bring Jake back" movement.

Desire: Well, so great. I'm jumping in joy.

Crowd: We Want Jake! We want Jake!

Desire: Shut up!

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWT Co-Owner and the WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, what does Ino doing here?

Desire: Well, she does have a match vs Kin. And that's why she's here.

Ino: I...

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

Ino: I just...

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

Ino: Just...

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

Ino: SHUT UP!

**Crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Great. Can she be more obnoxious?

Desire: She can't, she's naturally sweet.

Ino: Well, I know that I have my Womens title match in 13 days. But I decided to come here in a... Corporate business.

Mr. Comanator: Oh.

Ino: Well, I heard your chants. No, not those things that you just chanted, but the "We want Jake" chants.

**Crowd cheers. **

Ino: And I'm proud to tell you... Shut up and suck your dicks quietly.

Crowd: WE WANT JAKE!

Ino: And I want Billion Dollars... Well, I have this. But I'm better then you, so... You see, the only way that Jake will be reinstated is that both me and Mr. TV will agree about it. And you know what? I don't want Jake to come back.

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Mr. Comanator: Speaking of the devil...

Desire: Speaking about Devils, why his music is so loud? Can you understand what this guy is screaming?

Mr. TV: How you all doing tonight?

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: It was fine until now.

Mr. TV: But... Ino, you know that I should announce something about the Channels War Main Event, right?

Ino: Can you make it less complicating? Look, I hardly can remember the stipulations!

Mr. TV: Pop quiz! Danny get the pinfall...

Ino: The guy who got pinned will become the #1 contender.

Mr. TV: Someone else pins?

Ino: He will become the #1 contender.

Mr. TV: Someone pins Danny?

Ino: Becomes the World champion.

Mr. TV: Great! But... The winning team will have a prize!

Ino: What?

Mr. TV: Every member of the winning team except the leader will have his own week to run Monday Night Program!

Ino: Wait... Then Shikamaru, Kankuro, Skulker and the 5th team member will run the show? You'll have no power?

Mr. TV: Yes. But if Snap's team will win... They will run the show. And you'll have no power.

Ino: Like that will ever happen. We'll make your lifes missrable.

Mr. TV: Same here.

**Both Ino and Mr. TV get out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy vs Shikamaru, next!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Intoducing first, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Desire: What a great guy! The TWO genius, the brain, the one that started it all...

Mr. Comanator: Stop doing it.

**You can see Snap's team outside Jimmy's locker room. They're surrounded by Jimmy's entourage. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

**Jimmy comes out of his locker room and starts walking with the team to the ring. Then you can see someone in the crowd that's holding a "Jimmy is Amazing" sign. **

Desire: What is that stupid song?

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is a Frank Mir fan. He uses this theme as a tribute.

Desire: Neither Mir or Neutron are Amazing.

**Jimmy Neutron superkicks Shikamaru. Shikamaru slaps Jimmy. Jimmy kicks Shikamaru in the groin. Jimmy grabs Shikamaru by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Shikamaru takes Jimmy Neutron down hard. **

Mr. Comanator: Cool opening.

Desire: Shikamaru squashes him!

**Shikamaru springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Jimmy. Shikamaru rolls onto Jimmy connecting with a knee. Jimmy Neutron punches Shikamaru in the head. Jimmy uppercuts Shikamaru. Jimmy uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Shikamaru down. Jimmy uses the Neutron Blast on Shikamaru. Jimmy locks the Neutron Lock. The ref is checking Shikamaru. Shikamaru fights the hold... He fights it... He taps out. **

Mr. Comanator: Another tap out.

Desire: Shoot!

Ring announcer: The Winner of the match, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: What a great match. Jimmy made Shikamaru to tap out!

Desire: We'll see how Snap's team will be in next week, where Danny will complete his team!

Mr. Comanator: Until next time, Jimmy is still Amazing.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Kin def. Lydia

Dagget, Norbert and Sasquatch def. Spongebob, Patrick and Truman X

Squidward def. Mr. Krabs

Timmy Turner def. Invader Zim

Jimmy Neutron def. Shikamaru

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

**Television Games match: **Team Phantom (Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Skulker and ?) vs Team Snap (Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Youngbloodf)

**WWT Womens title match: **Ino(c) vs Kin

**WWT Television title: **Sasquatch(c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X vs the Cruiserweight mosters

**WWT National title: **Squidward(c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget vs ?

Lydia vs Misty


	5. Show 232

Hey guys! I just want to say that I never thought that I'll reach to the 4th episode.

**Takari Takaishi - **I got your messege and I'll announce my team members at Channels War.

Here is the fourth episode of Monday Night Program. Enjoy!

I only own my OC. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon, CWF belongs to JC 619, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and AWF belongs to Takari Takaishi.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November week 4

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Desire, and this is the last stop before Channels War.

Desire: Danny will complete his team tonight. And also, Ino vs Misty! And Snap vs Skulker is our main event, and it's for the numbers advantage at the Television Games match.

Mr. Comanator: And tonight, Mr. Krabs will call out Mikey. What will this two say to each other?

Desire: They'll kick eachother's butt.

Mr. Comanator: Everything we'll go down this Sunday.

(Terror time again by Skycycle plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Team Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: There is the poison. I wonder who is their 5th team member.

Desire: I know it. It's easy.

Mr. Comanator: No it's not.

Crowd: Danny sucks! Danny sucks!

Danny: Everyone came here for the 5th team member. The final string in Snap's destruction. Well, I'll tell his name right before the main event.

**Crowd boos. **

Danny: Guys, I'm not Snap. I'm not a jerk. I know that you don't deserve to hear his name so soon! That's because I'm a draw. I can attract fans. Every damn fan in this arena is here just to see me!

Mr. Comanator: And to throw stuff on you and to chant "Danny sucks"...

Desire: Shut up.

Shikamaru: That's right. The fans are here to see the T-W-O! And nothing else.

Kankuro: And after our victory in Channels War, we're going to run this show. We're going to be the main attraction. Me and Shikamaru in a tag team titles match! Skulker in a National title match! And team Snap will have very miserable life in the next 4 weeks.

Skulker: And we're gonna win after I'll get the numbers advantage tonight. Cause Snap's team is composed of big egos that will not work together. Especially... Youngblood.

**Crowd cheers. **

Skulker: So you know him. Well, Youngblood is, no doubt, the biggest loser in all of this organization. That's why I disbanded my team with him.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey, it's Youngblood! And he brought all of his team members with him!

Desire: This guy is the biggest crybaby in the WWT.

Mr. Comanator: He can cry after what the TWO done to him.

Youngblood: Really, Skulker? I'm the biggest loser? Well, I thought that you are the biggest loser in here!

**Crowd cheers. **

Zim: Wait, wait, maybe it was Kankuro? The guy who can't win the World title even if his life are depend on it?

Jimmy: But I thought that Shikamaru is the biggest loser! He did lost two weeks in a row!

Gaara: No, no, it must be Skulker. He's a doughbag. And a smelly one too!

Snap: No, it's Danny. I mean, in the 5 and half years of the WWT, he won the World title three times. And wait, it's been 3 years after he lost it when he won it again!

Youngblood: So the resolution is Skulker. Fine with me.

Skulker: Wow. You were never funny. Never.

Snap: The fact is, that our lifes, careers and well being is on the line on Sunday. You can't run the show for 4 weeks. And that's why we have to get the numbers advantage. Skulker, I didn't fought with you so much, but I know that you're a doughbag. Doughbag will be your nickname from this day and on.

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Snap: And tonight! We will beat you. And on Sunday? We will be the winners.

**Snap's team leave. You can see Spongebob and Sandy backstage. **

Sandy: So... What is the problem?

Spongebob: I... I can't...

Sandy: Well...?

Spongebob: I can't... I can't pick Sasquatch up!

Sandy: You've picked him before.

Spongebob: But he got stronger. He is not a rookie anymore. And I can't pick him up.

Sandy: You can do it. Just try tonight. You can do it.

Spongebob: I'll try.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(Rocky Miavia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We found out that Truman and Patrick will defend their titles in 6 days against Timmy and Chouji, the Cruiserweight monsters, but Timmy...

Desire: Poor Timmy needs to fight vs Squidward for the National title, too! Man, he's poor.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Chouji is so angry over the fact that him and Shikamaru lost their tag titles to Truman and Patrick.

Desire: But in 6 days, Chouji will be an tag team champ again.

**Truman does a jumping neck snap on Chouji. Chouji pokes Truman X in the eyes. Chouji puts Truman in an arm grapevine submission. Truman breaks the hold and climbs to the top. A somersault neckbreaker from Truman X nearly hospitalizes Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

Desire: DQ Truman! This is very not sportsman-like.

**Truman X runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes Chouji. 1, 2... Chouji kicks out and then dodges a clothline from Truman. Truman hits Bob Jones. **

Desire: This is a real DQ!

Mr. Comanator: Chouji dodged!

**Timmy Turner comes to ringside. Truman sees Timmy and runs to him, but Timmy jumps and gives him the Frankensteiner. Timmy climbs to the top and hit the Timmy Star. Chouji pins Truman. 1, 2... the ref rings the bell. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on!

Desire: Yes!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match... By Disqualification, Truman X!

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Chouji got DQ'ed.

**Chouji and Timmy starts scream at the ref and then they try to attack Timmy. Patrick comes and they try to attack him too. Squidward runs to the ring and then Chouji and Timmy run. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward, our National champion, comes to help the tag champions, because he hates Timmy and Chouji too!

Desire: I'll never get a WWT wrestlers.

Mr. Comanator: Squidward will get his hands on Timmy in 6 days. Commercials!

**Backstage, you can see Ino, Temari and Lydia **

Ino: You are the most pathetic excuse for wrestlers that I have ever seen.

Temari: Look, I know...

Ino: SHUT UP! You are the worst wrestlers in the Womens division of WWT.

Lydia: ...

Temari: Right!

Ino: What?

Temari: She said that we're sorry.

Ino: I don't care that you're sorry!

Lydia: ...

Temari: You can help her? How?

Ino: God dammit, I still don't get her! No one can!

Temari: Excuse me, Lydia has a beautiful voice. And an idea.

Ino: Tell me.

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch, Norbert and Dagget. **

Norbert: Sasquatch, you're going to kick the ass of Patrick tonight, and then you'll kick Spongebob's ass in 6 days.

Sasquatch: It's clear to me. I just found out some rumor about Spongebob.

Dagget: Oh, that Spongebob is being eaten alive by the fact that he can't pick you up?

Sasquatch: Yes. Spongebob can't pick me up. This fact is my advantage.

Norbert: I'm so happy. That thing will help you to crush him. And that is our mission.

Dagget: Well, brother, As the Hardcore champion, I got a match with Youngblood. I got to go and kick his ass.

**Dagget leaves the room. **

Norbert: I put 100$ on Youngblood. Do you in?

Sasquatch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**The Cameras return to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Beaver Dam, the Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget has no worries. He recently defeated Jake Long...

Desire: Stop with Jake Long. I am sick of it. Dagget will defend his title in an open challenge, he has no worries, a beautiful girlfriend, everything is fine.

Mr. Comanator: And if Norbert will take his challenge? That will be interesting.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davey Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood just laughed about Skulker. I think that Youngblood is now more popular then what he was 30 minutes ago!

Desire: Gee, from 3 fans to 5, great!

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood is a great wrestler!

**Dagget Beaver executes a pumphandle suplex on Youngblood. Flying kick by Dagget Beaver takes Youngblood down. Dagget gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Youngblood rakes the face of Dagget Beaver in attempt to make a come back. **

Mr. Comanator: Nice opening by Youngblood.

Desire: I would listen to that, but Dagget is kicking asses.

**Youngblood places Dagget on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex, but Dagget throws him from the rope. Dagget vertical suplexes Captain Youngblood to the mat. Dagget keeps punching Youngblood until he bleeds. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh!

Desire: Yes! Once again, the TWO takes Youngblood's life away from him!

**Dagget executes the Muscular Savior and the Beaver Splash on Youngblood. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Kick out! **

Desire: Really?

**Youngblood gets up and starts punching Dagget. Youngblood hits the Samoan drop on Dagget Beaver. Captain Youngblood with the Flying Elbowdrop on Dagget. Youngblood waits... And Pirate Clotheslines Dagget! Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Youngblood gets some momentum before the big match on Sunday. And he became even more popular!

Desire: 9 fans?

Mr. Comanator: Shut up.

**Squidward walks backstage and Bob Jones comes to him. **

Bob: Squidward! What do you have to say about Timmy's actions?

Squidward: Look, Bob, if I know Timmy, he's gonna use some no-good plan to be pull his double duty. He is a double duty guy. Even quarter duty.

Bob: Yes, we got this joke...

Squidward: Look, Timmy sucks. This crowd knows it, but I'm going, just like I did a thousend times, to kick his ass, because this is what I...

**Timmy comes and attacks Squidward with a chair from behind. Timmy keeps attacking and then leaves, as Bob Jones checking on Squidward. The scene then goes to commercials. **

**In the ring, Mr. Krabs stands with a mic. **

Krabs: Look, Mikey, I got sick of this thing between us. Look, if you got a problem, let's talk about it.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Well, I hope that everything is fine between them.

Desire: Yes, good friends. They will kick eachother asses, they're hating eachother...

Mikey: Look, Krabs. I thought about that, and I'm guessing that I overreacted a little bit when you cost me that match. Did you really just tried to help me?

Krabs: Yes. I tried to tell you. Does everything fine?

Mikey: Look, We got only one way to do it. I challenge you to a match. For your title. Fine?

Krabs: Well... Do you want it?

**Crowd cheers. **

Krabs: You're right. The only way. It's an honor for me.

**Krabs and Mikey shake hands and leave but stop. **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

**Sasquatch comes to the ring and looks at Mikey and Krabs. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Animal Kingdom, the WWT TV champion, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is a bully.

Desire: Oh yeah? But Spongebob can't pick him up.

Mr. Comanator: He will try tonight.

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder if Patrick can pick Sasquatch up.

Desire: No. He can't.

Mr. Comanator: Why?

**Patrick gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Sasquatch. Flying kick by Sasquatch takes Patrick Star down. Patrick tackles Sasquatch but Sasquatch doesn't fall. Patrick hits Sasquatch with a Baba chop. Patrick tries to bodyslam Sasquatch but Sasquatch just picks him up and front slams him on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Even Patrick couldn't done it!

Desire: Wow. Guess who told you so?

**Sasquatch sets Patrick up DDTs him into the mat. Sasquatch stomps Patrick Star's head. Sasquatch uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Patrick down. Sasquatch climbs up and gives Patrick the Elbow Drop. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: No way.

Desire: Spongebob doesn't stand a chance. Oh! Sasquatch takes the mic!

Sasquatch: Now then. Spongebob, me and Norbert arranged a little bet in the TWO locker room. Can you pick me up?

Mr. Comanator: So disrespectful.

Desire: YO! Sasquatch! 50$ that he can't!

**Sasquatch comes and takes Desire's 50$. **

Sasquatch: Yes. Okay. Then, most people say that you can't. In fact, only one guy said that you can. I can't tell who it is. Come here and let's find out!

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)

Spongebob: No, you can't be serious! Dude, I can pick you up. I did it before.

Sasquatch: Yes, in my first month in here. Didn't I grew up a little bit since then?

Spongebob: I still can pick you up.

Sasquatch: Come on. Let's try right now. You know you want to.

**Sasquatch drops the mic. Spongebob takes a deep breath and... kicks Sasquatch's gut. He tries to pick Sasquatch for the Spongy Edge, but he struggles, and Sasquatch gives him a back body drop. Spongebob falls on his back and looks in disbelief. Sasquatch leaves with his belt. **

Mr. Comanator: He can't do it...

Desire: I told you.

Mr. Comanator: How Spongebob will pick Sasquatch up? How?

Desire: Well... Let's go on to the next match!

Mr. Comanator: No no no! I have to tell the fans something before.

**Mr. Comanator takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: As you know, WWT started to co-promote with **AWF: Anime Wrestling Federation. **

Desire: That's it?

Mr. Comanator: Shut up, Desire. And, together with Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment (FGWE), and Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF), our four promotion will present the greatest interpromotional fanfiction wrestling PPV in the decade. It's even better then UCW, CWF, CASZ and TWA Three Chains of Destiny. This is Four Crests of Destiny!

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: Why should I buy it?

Mr. Comanator: Cause the TWO will be there.

Desire: WHAT?

Mr. Comanator: Yes. AWF Womens champion Haruhi will be there with FGWE's Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan. And they will be in a triple threat match with our Womens champion...

Desire: Ino! Ha! You need to count on her now!

Mr. Comanator: Or Kin.

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: Or Kin, it depends on whoever will be the winner of their match this Sunday.

Desire: So Ino.

Mr. Comanator: And... Team WWT will be in the big 20 men team elimination match. Mr. TV appointed Ember to announce the members. Ember will be at Channels War so if you're not a champion, you can be in the WWT team.

Desire: Kankuro and Chouji are not champions!

Mr. Comanator: Ember will look on and will announce the team members. Never mind who are the other team members, team WWT will kick your ass.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. **

(Gasolina by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, On her way to the ring at this time, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet,The Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Misty will take on Lydia this Sunday. I wanna see if Miss Idia will ref in this match!

Desire: No! Because Miss Idia hates Lydia and we don't want cracks.

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: and her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Ino tries to enjoy her last 6 days as a champion.

Desire: Dude, Ember, Shego and Misty couldn't beat her in 5 months! Ino retained her title in a triple threat match, a battle royal, a ladder match for Ember's career!

Mr. Comanator: That's right, but Kin is on a roll.

**Misty drops Ino with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Misty chops Ino. Misty hits a jumping elbow thrust on Ino. Misty executes a flying knee drop right but Ino moves out of the way. Ino does a cartwheel and kicks Misty in the face. Ino short clothslines Misty. Ino goes for a flying sommersault neckbreaker but Misty dodges the attack. **

Mr. Comanator: Another Ino botch!

Desire: That was not a botch!

**Misty hits Ino with a heart punch. Misty hits Ino with an earringer. Misty runs and tackles Ino... but hit Jason Smith as well! Misty takes Ino down with an Arabian Facebuster. **

Mr. Comanator: The ref is out!

Desire: But Misty didn't notice!

**Misty sets Ino up... And gives her the Misty kick. She tries to cover her, but then she realizes that the ref is out. Miss Idia comes from under the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wha... How...

Desire: Wow! Great trick!

**Miss Idia comes to the ring and Clothelines Misty. Ino executes the Brain Crusher on Misty. Ino gives Misty the Ino Splash. Miss Idia counts: 1 2 3. **

Mr. Comanator: What? That was a fast count!

Desire: No.

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Ino!

**Ino and Miss Idia leave. But Kin comes from behind and attack Ino. Kin gives Ino the Witch's Peak. **

Mr. Comanator: Whoooooo!

Desire: No!

Mr. Comanator: She will be the new Womens champion.

**The police comes and escort Kin out. **

Desire: Arrest her!

Mr. Comanator: Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and now, let's look at the card for the 5th annual WWT Channels War.

Desire: Okay.

Mr. Comanator: Dagget will put his Hardcore Championship on the line in an open match.

Desire: I wonder who can it be!

Mr. Comanator: Misty vs Lydia in a grudge match that just became hotter.

Desire: Lydia needs to prove that she is not Miss Idia!

Mr. Comanator: The WWT X division title will be on the line as Mr. Krabs will fight Kappa Mikey.

Desire: The most boring match on the card, unless something will come out of them!

Mr. Comanator: The WWT tag team titles on the line, as the new champions Patrick and Truman X will face the team of the Cruiserweight Monsters: Chouji and Timmy.

Desire: And not only that, but...

Mr. Comanator: Double duty! Timmy Turner will face National champion Squidward as the title is on the line.

Desire: Timmy will leave out of Channels War as a double champion.

Mr. Comanator: WWT TV title on the line. Can Spongebob pick up the all mighty Sasquatch?

Desire: We saw it: Spongebob can't pick Sasquatch up.

Mr. Comanator: The WWT womens title on the line, champion Ino vs Kin.

Desire: Who will represent us at the Four Crests of Destiny PPV?

Mr. Comanator: And finally, the Television Games match. Team Phantom vs Team Snap.

Desire: Two cages, two rings. Two people will start the match for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, the team that will win the next match will have the numbers advantage and would send in another competitor. After two minutes, the other team would send in someone. This will continue until everyone would be in there. After everyone entered, the first man to get a pinfall or submission would win it for his team.

Mr. Comanator: Danny gets the pinfall, the guy who got pinned will become the #1 contender.

Desire: Someone else pins, he will become the #1 contender.

Mr. Comanator: Someone pins Danny, and he becomes the World champion.

Desire: And the winning team, each member but it's leader would have his own week to run the show.

Mr. Comanator: One of us is going to lose his power for 4 weeks!

Desire: Who will be the GM next week?

Mr. Comanator: Team Snap contains Snap, Zim, Jimmy, Gaara and Youngblood.

Desire: Team Phantom contains Danny, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Skulker and someone else that we will find out in a moment.

Mr. Comanator: "Remember" by Disturbed is the official theme for Channels War.

Desire: And now...

**The cameras return to the ring. Danny's team is in the ring. **

Danny: My team last member... Norbert Beaver.

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert. That's an interesting choice for a team member.

Desire: A really good pick. Norbert will kick asses this Sunday.

**You can see team Snap watching backstage. The police comes with Kin. **

Kin: Good luck guys!

Gaara: Wait! Can I release her in a bail?

Kin: Don't worry! They will release me tommorow!

**The police leaves. Zim looks at Gaara. **

Zim: You have a weird taste.

**Team Snap goes to the ring. **

(Crash Holy theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Desire: The match for the numbers advantage!

Mr. Comanator: Come on. The winning team will have a hugh momentum.

**Flying Tomahawk by Skulker sends Snap down to the mat. Skulker hits a kneeling headbutt to Snap's groin. Snap gets knocked on the ground and Skulker flips onto him. Skulker executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Snap. **

Desire: And Team Phantom will get the advantage!

Mr. Comanator: Only the beggining of the match!

**Skulker bounces off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Snap. Snap executes a jawbreaker on Skulker. Snap throws Skulker off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Snap hits a dragon suplex on Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: You see? Snap turned this match around!

Desire: I don't care.

**Snap slaps Skulker. Snap hits a koppo kick on Skulker. Snap delivers a short-arm clothesline to Skulker. Snap kicks Skulker's gut... Shikamaru, Kankuro and Norbert climb on the apron and distract Jason Smith. Snap hits the Snappy Bomb but there is no ref! Danny comes to the ring and gives Snap the Ghost Slam. Danny goes out, but Team Snap attacks him and the other team members. **

Mr. Comanator: Chaos!

Desire: Look!

**In the ring, Skulker Skulker Busters Snap hard into the mat. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: No!

**Team Phantom runs away, as Team Snap members are in shock. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Skulker!

Desire: The numbers advantage goes to the TWO!

Mr. Comanator: Oh man... I hope that team Snap will win.

Desire: No way. Next time we'll meet, a TWO GM. Good night.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Truman X def. Chouji by DQ

Captain Youngblood def. Dagget Beaver

Sasquatch def. Patrick Star

Ino def. Misty

Skulker def. Snap (Team Phantom gets the numbers advantage)

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

**Television Games match: **Team Phantom (Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Skulker and Norbert Beaver) vs Team Snap (Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Youngblood)

**WWT Womens title match: **Ino(c) vs Kin

**WWT Television title: **Sasquatch(c) vs Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X vs the Cruiserweight mosters

**WWT X division title: **Mr. Krabs (c) vs Kappa Mikey

**WWT National title: **Squidward(c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget vs ?

Lydia vs Misty


	6. Channels War

Hey guys! Sorry about the update gap, but... We're finally here. Our first PPV! Channels War! Man, It's going to be an awesome show. We're going to hear Ember's announcement about the members of Team WWT in Four Crests of Destiny, and about other matches in the PPV.

**Takari Takaishi, **Ember's announcement is about all kinds of WWT stuff in the PPV. So read it.

The next 4 Monday Night Programs going to be fun.

And... here it is. Channels War!

I only own my OC. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon, CWF belongs to JC 619, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and AWF belongs to Takari Takaishi.

* * *

WWT Channels War: November week 4

_10..._

**You can see Norbert with his smug look. **

_9..._

**You can see Skulker with an evil smile. **

_8..._

_**_You can see Kankuro raising his hands. **

_7..._

**You can see Shikamaru standing on the top rope. **

_6..._

_**_You can see Youngblood walking through the crowd. **

_5..._

_**_You can see Gaara picks up his Singapore Cane. **

_4..._

**You can see Jimmy walking backstage. **

_3..._

**You can see Zim gives an Alien Spear. **

_2..._

**You can see Snap looking up. **

_1..._

**You can see Danny flashes his title. **

_0!_

Since 2005, this is the place where old rivals and their teams facing eachother...

**You can see a footage from the first Channels War, where Timmy, Jimmy and Shikamaru stand against Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward. **

Mr. Comanator: The hatred between Spongebob and Shikamaru!

But after that, a new structure entered...

**You can see Shikamaru, Danny and Youngblood standing in the cage together with Spongebob, Jimmy and Squidward. **

Mr. Comanator: First time ever for this match.

A new stipulations came...

**You can see Gaara, Spongebob and Truman X, staring at Youngblood, Danny Phantom and Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara and Youngblood, former partners!

In one stracture...

**You can see Kankuro, Shikamaru and Jimmy look at Zim, Snap and Dagget. **

Mr. Comanator: Television Games!

The Television Games...

**"Remember" by Disturbed begins playing, as you can see both teams brawling. **

Danny: Every damn fan in this arena is here just to see me!

Snap: The fact is, that our lifes, careers and well being is on the line on Sunday.

Shikamaru: The fans are here to see the T-W-O!

Jimmy: But I thought that Shikamaru is the biggest loser!

Kankuro: After our victory in Channels War, we're going to run this show.

Zim: The guy who can't win the World title even if his life are depend on it.

Skulker: Snap's team is composed of big egos that will not work together.

Youngblood: I thought that you are the biggest loser in here!

Gaara: He's a doughbag. And a smelly one too!

Mr. Comanator: Danny gets the pinfall, the guy who got pinned will become the #1 contender.

Desire: Someone else pins, he will become the #1 contender.

Mr. Comanator: Someone pins Danny, and he becomes the World champion.

Desire: And the winning team, each member but it's leader would have his own week to run the show.

Snap: You can't run the show for 4 weeks.

The fate of everything depends on the outcome... Of Channels War.

**"Remember" by Disturbed plays as the intro to WWT Channels War, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're finally here! LIVE from Las Vegas, Nevada, this is the 5th annual WWT Channels War! I'm Mr. Comanator and...

Desire: Next to you, the voice of the Toon World Order... Me, Desire!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah. Well, the preperation for the Television Games match is huge. It finally came to us, Team Phantom vs Team Snap.

Desire: Great match. Team Snap will lose, and for the next 4 weeks, TWO Monday night Program.

(Gasolina by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, On her way to the ring at this time, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet,The Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And the opening contest is Misty vs Lydia!

Desire: Lydia is eager to refute Misty's stupid theory about her and Miss Idia.

Mr. Comanator: Come on! Miss Idia is Lydia with a knitted hat.

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Desire: Miss Idia would love to ref this match, but she hates Lydia in the same way she hates Misty, so...

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, right. Let's see.

**Lydia extends her hand to Misty. Misty looks at the crowd and almost shakes it... But pulls her hand in the last moment. Misty poses to the crowd, and Lydia executes a pumphandle suplex on Misty. **

Mr. Comanator: Cheap shot!

Desire: Misty has no respect!

**Lydia hits Misty with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Lydia short lariats Misty, but Misty dodges. Flying lariat by Misty takes Lydia gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Misty comes over and smashes Lydia's head into it. Lydia tackles and begins punching Misty. Lydia hits a ropeflip moonsault on Misty. Lydia hits the handspring moonsault on Misty. **

Desire: Wow. Nice opening by the Non-Miss Idia Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: Misty can turn this match around!

**Lydia wraps her legs around Misty's neck and puts her in the figure-four sleeper. The referee is checking the situation ... (AHHHH!) ... (AHHHH!) ... ... Misty is fighting the hold. Misty escapes. Misty grabs Lydia's head and hits her in the face. Misty delivers a short-arm clothesline to Lydia. Misty jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lydia. Lydia catches Misty in mid air! Lydia hits Misty with an inverted atomic drop. Lydia sets Misty up to the Lydia-Plex... Misty performs sunset flip! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: She won it!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Misty!

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: Yes. She won it.

**Misty then goes under the ring and looks for something. Suddenly, Miss Idia comes out from under the ring! But with a different head. **

Mr. Comanator: M... Miss Idia?

Desire: See? I told you that Lydia and Miss Idia are not the same lady!

**Misty looks at Miss Idia, who goes to the ring to check on Lydia. Misty looks at the camera. **

Misty: You can't fool me!

**Misty enters the ring and attacks Miss Idia. Misty then holds the knitted hat and pulls it... Temari is under the hat! **

Mr. Comanator: Temari?

Desire: Temari? I told you!

Mr. Comanator: Come on! Miss Idia helped Temari on many occasions. This is a set up!

**Misty takes the knitted hat and puts it on both Temari and Lydia. Misty then screams "Don't fool me!" and Misty kicks them between their heads. **

Mr. Comanator: All right!

Desire: This damn Misty!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see the TWO (Exept Temari and Lydia). **

Danny: Who, just who is the genius who came up with the brilliant plan of putting Temari under the mask?

Ino: Temari.

Danny: I could guess. Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: What?

Danny: Restrain her.

Shikamaru: Okay.

Danny: And you, Ino, need to be more serious about your matches.

Ino: Or else what, Danny? What? You'll kick me out of the TWO? I'm the Co-Owner. I did tons of things for this stable. You can't kick me out. I can kick you out.

Danny: Oh, just shut up. Now, Timmy, Chouji, you both said that you got this plan for the tag titles match...

Timmy: Yes.

Chouji: Shikamaru helped us with th...

Danny: Why Shikamaru helps to anyone?

Ino: You know, we can kick you out when Shikamaru will be the GM and then we would help him to win the World title.

Danny: I have no problems with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Right! Timmy and Chouji, go, you got a match.

**Chouji and Timmy leaves. **

Kankuro: Come on, guys. Let's go over our tactic in the Main event.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match for the WWT tag team titles! Introducing first, they're the WWT Tag team Champions, Truman X, and Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Truman and Patrick need to do their first ever title match since winning the titles. And that's against the Cruiserweight Monsters, Chouji and Mr. Double Duty, and triple doodie...

Desire: Stop! For God's sake, stop with that awful joke!

Mr. Comanator: Fine, but I can't assure you...

Truman X: Okay, guys, this is Channels War, make a little noise!

**Crowd cheers. **

Truman: You see, since me and Patrick won those titles, there was one pain in our butt. This guy has the name of Chouji.

**Crowd boos. **

Truman: We kicked his ass three weeks ago, we'll kick his ass now. I mean, guys, he's teaming up with Mr. Double dootie, Timmy Turner.

**Crowd laughs. **

Desire: Again?

Truman X: We're going to kick his ass good. Come on!

(TWO music plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challengers, the team of Chouji and Timmy Turner, the Cruiserweight monsters!

**Timmy comes out to the aisle, grining. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't like this grin.

Desire: Why do you keep thinking that everytime that one of us is smiling it's something bad?

**Chouji comes from the crowd with the chair and starts attacking Patrick, jumping on his hand with the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: Because of that, what the hell is this?

Desire: Wow! Chouji broke Patrick's hand!

**Timmy leaves to the backstage while paramedics check Patrick. They're taking Patrick to the backstage. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Truman and Chouji will fight in the match alone!

Mr. Comanator: Come on! SINGLES match for the TAG TEAM titles?

Desire: That's fair.

Mr. Comanator: I smell Shikamaru. He's the one behind this plan.

Desire: So because of a little plan, Truman will lose?

**A flying bodypress by Truman X takes Chouji to the mat. Chouji gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Chouji hits Truman with a heart punch. Chouji gets up off the ground and Truman hits him with a flying dropkick. Truman X covers Chouji hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Flying sommersault drop kick by Chouji puts him back in the match. Chouji covers Truman hooking the leg. The ref starts the count. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Chouji tackles Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, never mind. Truman is still doing good.

Desire: No, cause Chouji just squashes him.

**Truman X attempts to kick Chouji, but Chouji catches his leg. Truman flips around and kicks Chouji. Truman X flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Truman X hits Chouji with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Chouji gets up easily and hits Truman with a flying dropkick that sent Truman to the floor. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at the size of Chouji. He's big. And yet so lethal.

Desire: That's the training of Shikamaru.

**Truman comes back to the ring. Chouji sets Truman on the top rope for the muscle buster. Patrick runs to the ring and without Chouji notices, tags Truman. Chouji picks up Truman... But then realizes that Patrick is back so he leaves him. **

Desire: Chouji! Turn around!

**Chouji turns around... And gets a big Pat-Gore! The crowd gets crazy. Truman goes out of the ring but then Patrick holds his hand in pain. Patrick quickly tags Truman, who climbs on the top rope. Chouji gets up and Truman hits him with a Truman Jump. The ref counts: 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: HA!

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, and still the WWT Tag Team champions, Patrick Star and Truman X!

Desire: No!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Truman is really tired from the match, and Patrick has a broken hand, but they're still holding the belts!

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch. Sasquatch looks at his TV title, and then slowly looks at the camera. **

Sasquatch: When I came here, I did anything that I could to become a big player. I joined Kankuro and Norbert. Together, we were unbeatable. Norbert and Kankuro turned me into a monster. Into a machine that kills people. It paid off. I became Hardcore and Tag team champion. I could fight the World champion and to take him into his limits and no one would be surprised. And then, something happened. Me and Norbert became... Soft. And it didn't worked for us. We lost. A lot. But then, 3 months ago, me and Norbert tried to became the tag team champions. And we lost. And then Kankuro told us- "Join the TWO! We can help you!". And guess what? The TWO helped us more then everyone of you! Norbert became National champion in one night. In my first month there, I was only his bodyguard, but after the first month, I became the TV champion. And then, I became cool. That's right, you called me a bully, but I was cool. Everyone started to take notice of me. That's because I'm in my prime. And now, Spongebob, the man himself, saying that he's afraid of me. That he can't pick me up. I will defeat him. Ooooohhhhhh... Yeah.

(Promo)

If you think UCW Three Chains of Destiny that features UCW, CWF, CASZ and TWA were the greatest interpromotional fanfiction wrestling PPV in the decade, you're wrong! 3 weeks from now, we will break the ratings. Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF), Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment (FGWE), World Wrestling Television (WWT) and Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF) presents: Four Crests of Destiny! Three weeks from now live in London, England.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, Four Crests of Destiny. I'm guessing that the TWO is very busy about that.

Desire: A little bit. Ino will be the winner of the womens triple threat match.

Mr. Comanator: Unless Kin will win her tonight. Don't forget, Ember will be here tonight and will announce the 5 members of team WWT in the huge main event for Four Crests of Destiny!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a Hardcore Match for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Beaver Dam, the WWT hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boo)

Mr. Comanator: Does Dagget angry about his girlfriend losing to Misty?

Desire: No. Dagget has no worries.

Mr. Comanator: Remember, this is an open match. We don't know who Dagget opponent is.

Desire: Really interesting to know about that.

**Dagget flashes his Hardcore title and waits in the ring. **

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger...

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Oops, guess who!

Ring announcer: representing also the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: But Shikamaru has a match tonight!

Desire: Really? I'm interesting to see how this match will go.

**Shikamaru and Dagget give eachother fake angry look. Dagget and Shikamaru going to lock up... But Shikamaru fakes an arm injury. **

Mr. Comanator: Please...

Desire: No! He got injured!

**Shikamaru gets up and tries to lock up with Dagget. Dagget then falls to the canvas and fakes a leg injury. **

Mr. Comanator: Just let them get over with it!

Desire: Why? The crowd loves it.

**Shikamaru then locks up with Dagget and Dagget falls. Shikamaru just runs around the ring 8 times and falls on Dagget. The ref counts. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and new WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru!

**Crowd chants "Fuck you, Dagget!". **

Desire: Come on! He just did the match of the year!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... Fuck Dagget indeed.

**You can see Bob Jones with both Mr. Krabs and Mikey. **

Bob Jones: Well, Ladies and gentlemen, we're just before the X division title match. I'm joined by Kappa Mikey and the X division champion, Mr. Krabs. Guys, recently you had some problems. Does everything okay?

Mikey: Look, nothing will be okay until I'll win the X division title. I lost it on the last Televmania. Since then, I tried to win it. And you know? Now I'm going to fight like I have never fought in my life.

Mr. Krabs: With all due respect, I think that Mikey will lose. You see, maybe some of the things that we told eachother were not nice things. But everything is fine. And I'm ready to retain my title!

Mikey: Krabs, you're a great wrestler, but I'm better.

Krabs: Then we'll solve this in the ring, fine?

**Krabs leaves. **

Jones: Another something?

Mikey: Krabs, it's time for us to fight. This time, I will not do any mistake.

**The cameras switch to Team Snap. **

Snap: Attention, everyone? Can I please have your attention? Okay. I know that everyone saying that we're different. And it's true.

Zim: Speak for yourself. Most of you are losers.

Jimmy: Yeah! Everyone know that we're the best champions in this team, cause we held the title just one year ago.

Gaara: Oh, shut up. Who cares about your stories?

Youngblood: True. I mean, everyone knows that we don't need you.

Snap: Please, guys? Look. I know that we're not having to much in common. But get this: 4 weeks of control! For you, not for me! I don't care about control! I want the title. So, when we hit the ring tonight, please, let's all be one team!

**Snap puts his hand. Youngblood and Gaara gives him their hands. Zim and Jimmy, after a pause, join. **

Snap: Good luck.

**The cameras switch to Krabs-Mikey promo. **

**Mikey tries to do the Lylymu breaker to Sasquatch, but then Sasquatch drops him and holds him. After some fighting, Sasquatch throws Mikey to Jason. **

Desire: Disqualify Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: But Sasquatch throwed him!

Desire: It was on purpose!

**Sasquatch goes to the outside and takes a chair. Mr. Krabs runs into the ring. **

Desire: Oh, SHIT!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Yes! The X division champion is here!

**Mr. Krabs hits Sasquatch and Mikey holds Sasquatch. Krabs grabs the chair. **

Desire: No! NO!

**Krabs lifts the chair… But Sasquatch moved and he hits Mikey! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

**Jason Smith wakes up and counts...1 ...2 ...3! **

Desire: Poor Mikey. Everyone betrays on him!

Mr. Comanator: You know that Krabs meant to hit Sasquatch!

**In the ring, Mikey starts arguing with Mr. Krabs. Both shoving eachother. The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs and Squidward in their room. Jimmy and Mikey enter the room. Mikey looks very angry. **

Mr. Krabs: It was an accident! I swear!

Mikey: Really? Squidward, I hope that he will watch your back tonight. But be careful, because he can stab it, too! I would give everything to screw him...

Desire: Maybe some tension in the WWT?

**Mikey runs to the ring. He climbs on the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey, no, don't do anything that you might regret on it later!

**Mikey hits the Lylymu Splash on Krabs! He runs away and then Timmy covers Krabs. Jason Smith counts: 1, 2, 3! **

Krabs: An accident? An ACCIDENT? Listen to me, Mikey. I know an accident when I see one. What I have done to you last week, that is an accident. To fall, that's an accident. Your BIRTH was an accident!

Mikey: If you'll keep it that way, maybe I will do some bigger accidents!

Krabs: Maybe you'll go to your... Oh, oops, sorry. You have no girlfriend cause she also realized that you have an "accident".

Mikey: What was that? Well, It's better then being a selfish guy like you. Selfish, little man. Cruel. That's what you are!

**In the ring, Mr. Krabs stands with a mic. **

Krabs: Look, Mikey, I got sick of this thing between us. Look, if you got a problem, let's talk about it.

Mikey: Look, Krabs. I thought about that, and I'm guessing that I overreacted a little bit when you cost me that match. Did you really just tried to help me?

Krabs: Yes. I tried to tell you. Does everything fine?

Mikey: Look, We got only one way to do it. I challenge you to a match. For your title. Fine?

Krabs: You're right. The only way. It's an honor for me.

Mr. Comanator: Well, I hope that everything is fine between them.

Desire: Yes, good friends. They will kick eachother asses, they're hating eachother...

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT X division championship. On his way to the ring at this time, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Maybe everything is fine.

Desire: Maybe they will kick eachother's ass. I bet on option B!

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Two great athletes. They must solve it.

Desire: No. Let them kick eachother's asses.

**Mr. Krabs uses a snap mare takeover on Mikey. Krabs short lariats Mikey. Mr. Krabs comes from behind and bulldogs Kappa Mikey. Krabs runs at Mikey, but Mikey lariats him. Mikey pulls of a spectacular flying armdrag off of the top rope. Mikey hits Mr. Krabs with an elbowdrop. Kappa Mikey goes for a pin. Referee Jason Smith makes the count. 1 ...Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, I don't see anything bad.

Desire: Yes. But they'll kick eachother's asses.

**Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs with an Aztecan suplex on Mikey sends him to the mat. Kappa Mikey gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Krabs. Mr. Krabs hits Mikey with a single arm DDT. Mikey gets knocked on the ground and Mr. Krabs flips onto him. Krabs kicks Mikey on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: This match is awesome.

Desire: I'm just waiting until Krabs will bring the chair.

**Mr. Krabs gets tiger suplexed by Kappa Mikey. An elbow submission by Kappa Mikey brings Mr. Krabs down to the mat. The referee is checking the situation. Mr. Krabs trys to escape... Mr. Krabs trys to escape... (AHHHH!)... Mr. Krabs escapes. They lockup. Mr. Krabs sends Kappa Mikey to the corner of the ring.  
Mr. Krabs hits Kappa Mikey with an atomic drop. Krabs climbing on the top rope... And gives Mikey the Million Dollar Elbow! Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3 . **

Mr. Comanator: No Chair.

Desire: Shit.

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: After everything, Mikey is still with no title.

Desire: Well, I prefer Krabs over the rapist, Mikey.

Mr. Comanator: Look!

**Mr. Krabs takes his title. Mikey gets up when the crowd gives him standing ovation. Mikey looks at Krabs. Krabs extends his hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Will he accept it?

Desire: No, be a man!

**Mikey looks at Krabs... And then shakes his hand and raises it. **

Desire: Oh, who am I kidding? Mikey is not a man!

Mr. Comanator: But he ended it with respect. I guess they'll face eachother somewhere down the road.

**The cameras switch to Timmy and Chouji. **

Timmy: Man, I could've help you! Handicap match was nothing for me! We could've become the tag team champions!

Chouji: Look, Danny is more serious about the National title. Timmy, if you'll win the match, you'll face the AWF Japanese Champion Nick, FGWE's Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan and CAWF's Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum.

Timmy: They're so out of my leauge. I never heard about the first two, and the third one is doing the same plot for over 13 years. I'm thinking that they can use some new blood.

Chouji: And that's why you should win it. The TWO will be in almost every match of Four Crests of Destiny! We can have a WWT superstar that holds the AWF title! We will show how our women our superior, we will show how our teams are better, we will show that our Hardcore is better, that our superstars are better, but most of all: we will show that our Champion, Danny Phantom, is better.

Timmy: What is a World Collusion Match?

Chouji: No idea!

Timmy: Okay. I have to go to the ring. Bye!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob that tries to think. **

Spongebob: How... How can't I pick up Sasquatch? I can do it, I know I can... But he is so heavy! But one TWO guy does think that I am able to do it. I wonder who it is.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT Natinal championship! Introducing the challenger, representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Timmy Turner. I can't believe that he pulled this dirty trick.

Desire: Hey, Timmy is a smart guy. I would do the same thing too.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT National champion, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Timmy attacked Squidward last Monday. Revenge time!

Desire: Timmy Star time.

**Squidward punches Timmy Turner in the head. Timmy slaps both sides of Squidward's head out of desperation. Squidward gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Squidward grabs Timmy Turner's head and hites him in the face. Timmy Turner goes for a jumping DDT but Squidward dodges the attack. Turner comes running with flying head scissors, whipping Squidward across the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: National title match of two X division wrestlers.

Desire: You'll see them only in WWT, Monday Night Program.

**Squidward hits a kneeling headbutt to Turner's groin. Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... Timmy Turner escapes. Turner hits a jumping elbow thrust on Squidward. Turner goes for a pin. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Squidward escapes. Timmy gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Timmy holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Squidward executes a headlock takedown. **

Mr. Comanator: The winner will go to the World Collision match!

Desire: And it's better be a TWO member.

**A side kick by Turner turns the match around by knocking Squidward to the mat. Turner hits Squidward with an elbowdrop. Turner places Squidward on the top turnbuckle and executes the German suplex. Timmy Turner applies an elbow submission hold onto Squidward. Jason Smith asks Squidward if he quits... Squidward trys to escape... Turner tightens the hold... Squidward is fighting the hold. Squidward escapes. Turner sucks chants start in the crowd. Squidward clotheslines Timmy. Squidward goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Turner. Squidward sets Turner up... and gives him the Clarinet! Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT National champion, Squidward!

Desire: No! No!

Mr. Comanator: It seems like Squidward is going to the World Collision match!

Desire: Idiot! Idiot! Timmy, don't worry, I saw he grabbed your tights.

Mr. Comanator: Timmy has no tights.

**The cameras switch to Ino, backstage, with Bob Jones. **

Bob Jones: Ino, in a few moments, you'll fight Kin for the Womens title. The winner of this match will go and lead the WWT womens team in the 20 Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Elimination Match. And, will face the AWF Womens champion Haruhi Suzumiya or Lena and FGWE Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan in a Triple Threat Womens Champions Match. All of that in two weeks.

Ino: Do you got any point in that?

Jones: Well, just wanted to know...

Ino: Look, first off, I have never heard of each one of those 4 womens.

Jones: Three womens.

Ino: No, I've never heard of Haruhi Suzumiya, or Lena, or Blue Mary Ryan, or Kin!

**Crowd boos. **

Ino: Fuck you. I've been the Womens champion for the last 5 months! I defeated Ember, I made her retire active Wrestling! I injured Shego in her knee! I defeated Misty, So every other women is afraid of me, so they made a lottery and Kin had lost it. And she got the unfortunate honor to face me, and lose to me, tonight.

Bob Jones: Any word to the other Womens Champions?

Ino: How can I speak to them if I never heard of them?

Bob Jones: Yup, that's reasonable.

Ino: The TWO wants to show that the WWT is superior, because the WWT created the legends of the TWO, but they became bigger then the organization. You know, I will tell you the full story tommorow.

**Ino walks to the ring. **

If you think UCW Three Chains of Destiny that features UCW, CWF, CASZ and TWA were the greatest interpromotional fanfiction wrestling PPV in the decade, you're wrong! 3 weeks from now, we will break the ratings. Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF), Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment (FGWE), World Wrestling Television (WWT) and Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF) presents: Four Crests of Destiny! Two weeks from now live in London, England.

**Cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Womens Championship!

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: She won the battle Royal, she defeated both Temari and Lydia, she attacked the Womens champion. Kin is on a roll. Can she win Ino?

Desire: Kin is a loser. She is gonna lose!

Mr. Comanator: The crowd likes her. Kin is going to kick Ino's butt.

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: and her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: A healthy dose of poison. This women is the Co-Owner and Womens champion for 5 months.

Desire: For 5 months, an ass kicker.

Mr. Comanator: This Women is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Just her smile makes you wanna throw something at her.

**Ino enters the ring and the crowd throws garbage at her. Ino removes her robe. The ref raises the title. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Kin beat her?

Desire: No.

**Kin with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Ino. Ino gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Kin. Ino gets knocked on the ground and Kin flips onto her. Ino get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: And Kin with the attack, the winner is going to lead the divas!

Desire: Ino, we need your leadership!

**Ino executes an airplane spin on Kin. Ino bounces Kin off the ropes and faceslams her onto the floor. Ino picks up Kin and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Ino tries to pin... 1... 2... Kin kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kin is fighting with everything!

Desire: That's not much.

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

**Kin tackles Ino. Kin hits Ino with an elbowdrop. Ino hits Kin with an earringer. Ino executes the Brain Crusher on Kin. Ino goes for a pin. The ref starts the count... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: No, no, no!

Desire: Get lost. Ino is still the Womens champion. Woooooo!

Mr. Comanator: Kin tried... She tried hard.

Desire: But lost. Who else can challenge Ino for her title?

Mr. Comanator: Oh, I bet that someone will challenge her tommorow.

Kin: Listen to me, right now!

**Kin took the mic. She is very angry. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, now...

Kin: I tried not to be aggressive. But that's too much. I can't. I wanna be aggressive! Next time I'll face Ino, I'll cheat and do everything to win the title, never mind how annoyed you might be! I will do what I wanna do, and that means that I will only be worried about familly, friends, and me. And most importantly, not about you. **Yes, I lost my mind**.

Desire: Sweet!

Mr. Comanator: Well, damn. But Kin can win the title for us. Unless she will join the TWO. I wonder what Gaara has to say about it.

**The cameras switch to Spongebob that looks up. Spongebob gets up and starts walking to the ring. **

Spongebob: This time, I will pick him up. And I will complete the Triple Crown.

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch-Spongebob promo. **

**Sasquatch jumps with his elbow on Youngblood. Sasquatch pins Youngblood. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and NEW WWT Television champion, Sasquatch!

**Sasquatch attacks superstars and squashes them. **

Mr. Comanator: A common bully, a thug, a brute guy.

Desire: Norbert's bodyguard, the Macho Animal. And your TV champion...

**Spongebob and Dagget walking around the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's to declare the #1 contender for the TV title!

**Spongebob kicks Dagget in the gut and gives him the Spongy Edge. Jason Smith counts the pin. 1 ...2 ...3 . **

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Cool, maybe Spongebob can end Sasquatch's reign as a TV champion!

**It's a 6 man tag match. Bob trys for a inverted backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Sasquatch. Spongebob is shocked. He tags Truman in. Later, he tags himself in but Sasquatch attacks him and helps Norbert pinning him. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? The big story here is that Spongebob can't pick up Sasquatch!

**You can see Spongebob and Sandy backstage. **

Sandy: So... What is the problem?

Spongebob: I... I can't...

Sandy: Well...?

Spongebob: I can't... I can't pick Sasquatch up!

Sandy: You've picked him before.

Spongebob: But he got stronger. He is not a rookie anymore. And I can't pick him up.

**Sasquatch is standing in the ring with a mic. **

Sasquatch: Now then. Spongebob, me and Norbert arranged a little bet in the TWO locker room. Can you pick me up? Most people say that you can't. In fact, only one guy said that you can.

Spongebob: No, you can't be serious! Dude, I can pick you up. I did it before.

**Spongebob takes a deep breath and... kicks Sasquatch's gut. He tries to pick Sasquatch for the Spongy Edge, but he struggles, and Sasquatch gives him a back body drop. Spongebob falls on his back and looks in disbelief. Sasquatch leaves with his belt. **

Mr. Comanator: How Spongebob will pick Sasquatch up? How?

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The big question. Can Spongebob pick Sasquatch up?

Desire: I hope he can't. I put 50$ on Sasquatch.

Mr. Comanator: Really mature.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Animals Kingdom, he is a member of The Toon World Order, the WWT Television champion, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Desire: Here he comes. Norbert's bodyguard, the Macho Animal and your TV champion.

Mr. Comanator: And now it's time to know.

Desire: 50$! Maybe I can't win much money, but I'll win.

**Spongebob and Sasquatch stare at eachother. Spongebob executes a jawbreakeron Sasquatch. Spongebob hits a running forearm smash on Sasquatch's face. Spongebob Squarepants puts the chicken wing on Sasquatch. Jason Smith asks Sasquatch if he quits... (AHHHH!)... Bob tightens the hold... Sasquatch escapes. Sasquatch short clothslines Spongebob. Sasquatch rolls onto Bob connecting with a knee. Sasquatch drops Spongebob Squarepants with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Sasquatch raising his arms.**

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob with this quick attack.

Desire: But Sasquatch breaks it.

**Spongebob kicks Sasquatch from the mat. Spongebob runs to the outside. Sasquatch comes after him but Spongebob attacks him with fists. Spongebob drags Sasquatch back to the ring. Bob hits Sasquatch with a heart trys for a brain buster but is not strong enough to lift Sasquatch. Sasquatch clothelines Bob. **

Mr. Comanator: Still not enough!

Desire: Told you.

**Sasquatch goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Spongebob. Sasquatch executes a corkscrew legdrop on Spongebob. Spongebob dodges it, and tries to pick Sasquatch for a Sidewalk Slam. Sasquatch doesn't go up and shoves Spongebob. Sasquatch executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Spongebob. Sasquatch looks at Spongebob and laughs. **

Mr. Comanator: An insult to injury!

Desire: I wish it was an injury!

**Sasquatch goes to the top rope and raises his hands. Sasquatch jumps with his elbow... But Spongebob moves! Sasquatch turns around, and Spongebob kicks him in the gut. Spongebob uses all of his power... And gives the Spongy Edge to Sasquatch! **

Mr. Comanator: Spongy Edge! Spongy Edge!

Desire: No!

**Spongebob crawls and covers Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: !

Desire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: The triple crown is complete!

Desire: FUCK, SHIT, DAMN, everything else! The Yellow midcarder became the champion.

**You can see Team Snap backstage. **

Snap: Okay, ready?

Zim: Okay. But never mind what, when I'll be the GM, I'll give myself title shot. That's, of course, if I will not become the champion today. It's been a year, you know.

Snap: Too bad that I can't be a GM. But let's just be united.

Jimmy: United it's fine.

Youngblood: Guys, no one should become selfish in the middle of the match. Cause if...

**He turns to Zim and Jimmy. **

Youngblood: If I'll see one of you two become selfish in the match, I will personally attack you for the rest of your lifes.

Misty: Whoa! Settle down, shortie. Zim, promise.

Zim: I told you that I will not be selfish.

Misty: Promise to ME!

Zim: I promise.

Gaara: Well, now...

**Kin enters. **

Kin: Everyone but Gaara, out of the room!

**Everyone go out. **

Kin: Hey!

Gaara: Oh. Hey.

Kin: You know, the night in the police station last Monday was rough, but I thought about you offering to release me. That helped.

Gaara: Yes.

Kin: You thought about what I said?

Gaara: Well, I did, and...

Kin: Well?

Gaara: I don't think it will work.

Kin: Wh... What?

Gaara: I'm sorry, but you shouted at the crowd earlier. I can't date with a girl that doesn't respect the crowd.

Kin: T... That's it? You're dumping me... Because of them?

Gaara: Yes. Sorry.

Kin: But I want to go out with you.

Gaara: So what? I don't want to.

Kin: Oh no. I don't care. Gaara, prepare yourself for the hardest weeks of your life. I'm giving myself minimum of two months. Before those two months are over, you'll agree to go out with me and you'll kiss me. Deal?

Gaara: What?

Kin: I will not bother you now because you need to win this match. But tommorow... Oh, you'll see.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the commissioner, Ember McLain! (Crowd cheers)

Desire: What is she doing here?

Mr. Comanator: Well, she probably came to announce some things about Four Crests of Destiny. Let's see.

Ember: Ladies and Gentlemen, make a little noise!

**Crowd cheers and chants "Ember McLain! Ember McLain!". **

Ember: Now, two weeks from now, a war will happen. Four Crests of Destiny! FGWE, CAWF, AWF and our WWT will brawl in England. And WWT should have representives for the matches. Let's check it out.

Mr. Comanator:Come on.

Desire: Count on the TWO.

Ember: A Toumoil match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship. Well, we need two representive for it. I can't believe that Mr. Takari Takaishi said WWT without saying... Spongebob Squarepants.

**Crowd explodes. **

Ember: Yup. Our two representives will be Invader Zim, unless he'll win the title tonight, and new TV champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Great choice. One of them can beat Takuya Kanbara.

Desire: I hate Digimon. Besides, no TWO?

Ember: Now, We already know that Ino will lead the team of Sandy, Misty, Lydia and Temari and will be in the triple threat Womens match. We also know that Shikamaru will be in the Hardcore match. And we know that Squidward will be in the World Collison match, but don't count on it, he is eager to make one more title defense before the event. So now, about Prison of the Afterlife Match. I'm going to give each team a superstar. Team Nobita, take Norbert Beaver. Team Giant, please take our Giant, Sasquatch.

Desire: No! Hey! No!

Mr. Comanator: Who cares? I don't know why those two teams fighting. Norbert and Sasquatch will not care about it.

Ember: We still don't know about the World champion that will represent us in the Champions 4 Way Match. But, here it is, Team WWT!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ember: The first man to be in Team WWT at the PPV... A TWO guy. Dagget Beaver.

Desire: Oh! Our Blue Chipper!

Ember: Now, the second team member... WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Comanator: Great! Krabs is cool.

Ember: The third team member... Kankuro. Cause he can't win the title tonight, so... Yeah.

Desire: Of course.

Ember: Next one, WWT representive, Kappa Mikey.

Mr. Comanator: Great team so far!

Ember: Final team member... Well, that's depends. Snap. Or Danny Phantom.

Mr. Comanator: Huh?

Ember: Yes. Our final team member will be Snap. But if he will become the World champion, Danny will be the final team member.

And now...

Desire: What?

Mr. Comanator: Wait...

Ember: Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ember: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ember: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

Ember: Yes!

**The Television Games cage goes down as "Remember" by Disturbed plays. Ember goes out of the ring as the Cage comes down with fireworks. **

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

**Youngblood comes, sees Ember, and they high five. **

Ring announcer: This is the Television Games match! Introducing first, Team Snap! First, from Davey Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh yes. This man is a great anti-TWO guy. After all what the TWO done to him...

Desire: He'll crack soon.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, yeah?

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing next, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Desire: Yes. And this man will be selfish.

Mr. Comanator: I hope not.

Desire: You know, this is very interesting!

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: What interesting?

Desire: That you're honestly thinking that team Snap will win.

Mr. Comanator: This is not a problem.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: From The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

**Gaara comes through the crowd with his Singapore Cane. **

Desire: Really? Those idiots will win? Those egos?

Mr. Comanator: They will.

Desire: They'll not.

(Crash Holy theme plays)

Ring announcer: And the team leader, from The Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I believe it.

Desire: Big deal. If they're the winners, I will **resign** my job as a commentator.

Mr. Comanator: Really? That's great!

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: Intorducing next, Team Phantom! First, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver!

Desire: Well, look on this team. It's great.

Mr. Comanator: I admit that Norbert is fine.

Desire: Yes!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: From The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is a nasty traidor.

Desire: But he gave us the numbers advantage!

Mr. Comanator: He sucks and you know it.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Desire: But this man is a Winner.

Mr. Comanator: I hate him. He's an idiot.

Desire: The best wrestler that never won the World title.

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: From Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru just robbed us out of Hardcore title match.

Desire: Him and Dagget gave the match of the year.

Mr. Comanator: The worst match of the year.

(Terror time again by Skycycle plays)

Ring announcer: And the team leader, from Amity Park, the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! ( Crowd boos)

Desire: Our glorious leader.

Mr. Comanator: Okay. It's time for the match. Who will win?

Desire: TWO or else I'm retiring as a comantator.

**Zim and Kankuro enter the cage. Zim and Kankuro locks up... And Zim gives a snapmare. Zim punches Kankuro and Kankuro gets up. Kankuro clothelines Zim. Kankuro gives Zim a knee drop. Kankuro climbs on the top rope and tries to jump on Zim, but he dodges it. Kankuro turns around and Zim DDTs him. Zim goes for a leg lock. Kankuro suffers cause he can't tap out. Kankuro powers out of the hold and gives Zim the fireman carry. **

Mr. Comanator: No one can get a pinfall before everyone entered.

Desire: Zim needs to survive 7 minutes vs two members of the TWO.

**Kankuro punches Zim and suplexes him. Kankuro drops his elbow on Zim. Kankuro raises his hands as the clock ticks. When the clock hits Zero, Norbert runs into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Norbert, the team of the Winners.

Desire: Yes. And they have two minutes to destroy Zim.

**Kankuro throws Zim to the other ring. Norbert catches Zim and kicks him in the gut. Norbert keeps doing it and sets Zim up for the Beaver Fever. Zim gives Norbert the back body drop and Kankuro runs to the other ring. Zim runs to the side of the ring and spears Kankuro! Zim taunts the Winners. The clock keeps ticking, and when it hits Zero, Snap runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It's Snap! Snap is the next one!

Desire: A stupid mistake, to enter second.

**Snap runs from one ring to another. He jumps from the ropes and Zim catches him. Zim drops Snap on Norbert. Snap then gets up, holds Zim's leg and helps him do the moonsault on Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim and Snap was a tag team once. They had some great reigns with the Tag titles.

Desire: Zim will turn on him!

**Zim and Snap sets kankuro in the corner. Zim and Snap both throw eachother to the corner but Kankuro moves out of the way. Zim and Snap turn around and Norbert and Kankuro give them double dropkick. The clock hits zero, and Shikamaru enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Our 5th man in the ring, we passed half way.

Desire: The Hardcore champion! One of the greatest TWO members.

**Shikamaru looks at Snap. He takes Snap to the other ring while Norbert and Kankuro are in the other ring with Zim. Shikamaru gives a jumping neckbreaker to Snap. Shikamaru kicks him, while in the other ring, Kankuro does an aided powerbomb with Norbert on Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru wants to destroy Snap before he will do something.

Desire: A great technique. Everything is because of the numbers advantage.

**Norbert gives a top rope elbow to Zim, while Shikamaru gives a backbreaker to Snap Shikamaru gives a legdrop to Snap. The clock hits Zero and Gaara enters with his cane. **

Mr. Comanator: Enter Sandman!

Desire: Get this cane out of there!

**Gaara hits Shikamaru with his cane. Gaara keeps doing it, and Kankuro runs to the other ring. Gaara hits Kankuro too. Norbert gets distracted so Zim gives him a low blow. Team Snap gets up. Zim takes Norbert and Alien locks him. Norbert taps out but it doesn't count. Snap takes Shikamaru and superplexes him. Gaara runs and connects with his knee of Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: And Team Snap works fast on Team Phantom. Phantom is still not here.

Desire: He keeps his energy.

**Gaara takes Kankuro and gives him the Sand Whip. Shikamaru drops Snap and brawls with him on the floor. Norbert, meanwhile, kicks Zim's groin to break the lock, and gives him STO. The clock ticks and Skulker enters the ring, doging soda cups. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker, the Benedict Arnold of WWT.

Desire: The newest member of the Toon World Order!

**Skulker enters and runs to the first ring. He kicks Gaara and Skulker Busters him. Skulker sees Snap and kicks him. He helps Shikamaru get up, and Shikamaru and Kankuro pat him. Shikamaru and Kankuro take Snap. They do the Total Elimination (Shikamaru kicks Snap with spinning heel kick while Kankuro hits Snap with spinning leg sweep to the back of his legs). Snap falls, while Skulker gives a big splash to Gaara. Norbert, meanwhile, gives Zim an electric chair drop. **

Mr. Comanator: Whoa. Skulker changes the balance.

Desire: He is kicking the ass of Gaara again.

**Skulker knee drops on Snap. Zim quickly runs into the first ring but then finds himself surrounded by TWO members. Norbert comes into the first ring too. The clock hits zero, and Jimmy pushes Youngblood out of the way to enter the match. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy doesn't want to enter last, he wants to help his friend!

Desire: Or turn on Snap.

**Jimmy runs and gives Norbert belly-to-belly suplex. Jimmy suplex Kankuro. Norbert quickly runs to the other ring and Jimmy tackles Shikamaru. Jimmy locks the Neutron lock on Shikamaru. Norbert comes back and takes the cane. He hits Jimmy with the cane. Gaara tries to take the cane from him but Norbert keeps holding it. Kankuro runs and gives a jumping DDT to Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: A real chaos.

Desire: My career is on the line!

**Snap gives the Zig-Zag to Kankuro and then Shikamaru gives him another neckbreaker. Zim comes and him and Shikamaru trade blows. The clock hits zero and Danny enters the cage quietly. **

Mr. Comanator: And now the champion is in.

Desire: He put his title on the line!

**Danny comes to the ring and Norbert, Kankuro and Shikamaru throw Zim into the second ring. Danny runs and drops his knee on Zim. He throws Zim into the other ring and sits in the corner. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh. Danny tries to keep his energy.

Desire: Smart technique. Smart.

**Norbert powerbombs Snap and Shikamaru jumps with his elbow on Snap. Jimmy gives Kankuro a frankensteiner. Skulker powerslams Gaara. Skulker runs and clothelines Jimmy. Skulker raises his hands. The clock hits zero, and Youngblood walking into the cage. **

Mr. Comanator: And the match beyond begins! Youngblood enters the cage!

Desire: The first man to get the pin will be the #1 contender!

Mr. Comanator: Absolute control!

Desire: World title!

**Youngblood enters and Pirate clothelines Shikamaru. Kankuro runs to Youngblood and Youngblood gives him drop toe hold. Youngblood gives Norbert the facebuster and then stares Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay. This is gonna be interesting!

**Youngblood and Skulker give a punch but they're blocking eachother's punches. They're blocking the kicks. Youngblood tries hard and suplexes Skulker. He walks to the other ring and stares Danny. **

Desire: Oh oh!

**Youngblood attacks Danny and makes Danny bleed. Youngblood throws Danny to the other ring. He jumps on Danny with a springboard elbow. Jimmy runs and slams Youngblood on Danny. Skulker starts attacking Jimmy. He throws Jimmy on the cage fence. He screams at Jimmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is on rampage!

Desire: Look!

**Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines Skulker. He turns around and Norbert gives him the Beaver Fever. Norbert turns around and Jimmy gives him the Neutron Blast. Jimmy taunts Norbert but Kankuro comes from behind and gives him the String Pulling. Kankuro turns around and Zim gives him the Alien Spear. Shikamaru gives Zim the S-Factor. Gaara takes the cane and gives Shikamaru the Sand Whip. He turns around and Danny gives him the Ghost Slam. Danny taunts the crowd and turns around... Snap kicks him in the gut! **

Mr. Comanator: Snap! He catched Danny!

Desire: No, no, no, no, NO!

**Snap puts Danny in the position and throws him on the steel fence... Snap gives the Snappy Bomb to Danny! Snap pins! 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Desire: What?

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the NEW!

**Crowd cheers and claps. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Snap finally did it! He defeated Danny Phantom!

**Desire can't believe it. She leaves the Announcers table in anger. The cage raises, and Snap gets the belt from the ref. The TWO members leave the ring. The rest of Team Snap get up and look at Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: New champion, 4 new GMs for the next month. It's going to be a good month.

**Youngblood and Gaara congratulate Snap. Jimmy and Zim look at Snap. Zim shakes hands with Snap. Misty and Ember come to the ring to celebrate with them. The show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results****:**

Misty def. Lydia

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X def. the Cruiserweight mosters (Chouji and Timmy Turner)

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru def. Dagget (New champion)

**WWT X division title: **Mr. Krabs def. Kappa Mikey

**WWT National title: **Squidward def. Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens title: **Ino def. Kin

**WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Sasquatch (New champion)

**Television Games match: **Team Snap (Snap, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Gaara and Youngblood) def. Team Phantom (Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Skulker and Norbert Beaver) (**Snap pins Danny, new World champion**)

* * *

**Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:**

Toumoil match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship: Tao, Randy Rand, 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard, Sub-Zero, Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, Ben Tennyson and Yusei Fudo

Triple Threat Womens Champions Match: Haruhi Suzumiya or Lena (AWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Toumoil Match: Tyson Grainger and Max Tate (Bladebreakers), Yamato and Takeru Ishida, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Patrick Star and Truman X, Garra and Youngblood (Allance of Extreme), Ed and Double D and Ruff Ruffman & Fangface (New World Order)

War Games Match: Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: Suneo Honekawa (AWF Extreme Champion) vs Flip Chan (CAWF Heavyweight Champion) vs Shikamaru Nara(WWT Hardcore Champion)

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara (AWF Champion) vs Winner of the Toumoil Match.

World Collusion Match: Nick (AWF Japanese Champion) vs Kim Kaphwan (FGWE Intercontinental Champion) vs Squidward Tentacles (WWT National Champion) vs Ash Ketchum (CAWF Cruiserweight Champion)

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi,Norbert Beaver,?,? and ?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi,Sasquatch,?,? and ?)

Female Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team WWT (Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Lydia and Temari) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Sonya Blade, Sakura Katsugano, Athena Asamiya and Cammy) vs Team AWF (Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and ?)

Champions 4 Way Match: Takuya Kanbara or the Winner of the Toumoil Match (AWF Champion) vs 'The Raging Demon' Akuma (FGWE Champion) vs Snap (WWT Champion) vs Chris 'Hitman' Thondyke (CAWF Champion)

Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team FGWE (?, Richard Meyer, Ash Crimson, TJ Combo and Alex) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Mr. Krabs, Kankuro and Kappa Mikey) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon)

* * *

Please review.


	7. Show 233

Hey guys! Well, this is the 1st episode after Channels War. Tonight we will have one member of Team Snap as a GM.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 233. Enjoy!

I only own my OC. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and AWF belongs to Takari Takaishi.

R.I.P everyone who died at the 9/11 attacks.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December week 1

Mr. Comanator: Channels War! 24 hours ago, the TWO was a threat. They ruled almost everything. But at the end of the night, the TWO is weaker.

Even with the trick that Timmy and Chouji pulled, Chouji couldn't win the Tag titles. More then that, Timmy lost to Squidward in the National title match.

Mr. Krabs and Mikey showed respect for eachother and finally solved their problems. In an exect opposite, Shikamaru and Dagget sold their match, but Shikamaru is our new Hardcore champion.

Ino was able to retain her title vs Kin. Kin told Gaara later that night to prepare for the hardest weeks of his life. Weird. On the other hand, Spongebob was able to pick up Sasquatch and won the TV title.

And on our main event, after everything, Snap was able to pin Danny and became the World champion! Finally, Danny is no longer the champion. Desire was so angry until she left the announce table. Great for me.

Tonight! Tonight we'll find out the replacement for Desire as my announcing partner and one guy from team Snap will get to book matches for tonight. Who will it be?

All of this and more, tonight, on Monday Night Program!

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is... **Sandy Cheeks**! Sandy, how are you?

Sandy: Fine! To all of my fans, I will do a really good job as the color comantator. I also want to say that I will help our Womens to beat the other teams.

Mr. Comanator: Any guess about the GM for tonight?

Sandy: I know him! Just wait...

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Team Snap, and the GM for tonight... Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Whoa! Youngblood is the first man to be the GM!

Sandy: I'm interested what he will do tonight.

Youngblood: WWT fans! Make some noise for m... Wait a minute, not for me, but for our NEW World champion Snap!

**Crowd chants "Snap! Snap!". **

Youngblood: You'll talk first.

Snap: Okay... WWT fans! Thank you for giving me this title! I'm feeling great! And I wanna tell you that I'm better then Takuya Kanbara. I'm better then Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke. I'm better then 'The Raging Demon' Akuma and it's going to be an honor to represent WWT in this match.

Zim: You know, I can be an AWF champion myself. But then I'll have to fight in 3 matches in the same night!

Jimmy: I'm eager to be in this PPV myself. I will be there someway.

Gaara: And me and Youngblood here, we're going to be at the Tag Team Tormoil Match.

Youngblood: Okay. Then after we ended it, tonight's show. Tonight's show is all about luck. I'm gonna have a machine in my office that will decide matches. Except for the first match. You see, I got here 4 sticks. One of them is short. The one who will get the short stick will have the first match.

**Each of the foursome takes stick. Zim gets the short stick. **

Zim: Awesome! What do I get?

Youngblood: A match... With Danny Phantom.

**Crowd cheers. **

Zim: Great! I told you guys, if I'll face Danny, he'll tap faster then a drummer. Hey, Youngblood, how about if I win, I'll get a World title shot at our next PPV, End Show?

Youngblood: Ah... no? The whole idea is to kick Danny's butt. And besides, next week is your turn to run the show. Okay? Then Zim, get ready. We'll go to the GM's office right now, but you have a match with Danny.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where AWF champion Takuya Kanbara watches the show. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction. Suddenly, Spongebob comes from behind him, as the crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: Hello.

Takuya: Oh, hello.

Spongebob: Spongebob Squarepants, but here I don't have to introduce myself.

Takuya: Takuya Kanbara. But here no fan cares about it. Weird, I expected better reaction.

Spongebob: I heard that you're planning on defeating Snap at Four Crests of Destiny.

Takuya: Him, and every other champion. Why?

Spongebob: I heard you didn't like what Desire said last night.

Takuya: She got fired.

Spongebob: Right, no one listens to her. But I heard you're planning on... On... Digivolve? At the PPV?

**Spongebob holds himself from laughing. **

Takuya: Hey, look, after I'll beat The Celestrial Being at the War Games, I'll face the winner of the Tormoil Match. And he will be exausted as I will.

Spongebob: No, I don't think so. Besides, you're in a weak point. The AWF champion, you or the winner of the Tormoil Match, will have to fight in 3 matches per night.

Takuya: I can do it.

Spongebob: Last night I picked up a monster to win this belt!

**Spongebob flashes his TV title. **

Spongebob: I was a 6 times champion here. So you know? You better watch out for me. Or from this guy that in the ring right now. One of us will kick your ass, that's for sure!

**The crowd cheers as the cameras return to the ring. **

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Wow, confortation between the AWF champion and the TV champion. They can face eachother!

Sandy: Spongebob will win. Speaking of interpromotional matches, have you seen Danny losing to Kai at AWF?

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Kankuro tried to help him. Really smart from the AWF, to choose Danny for an interpromotional matches. This guy hates the WWT.

**Invader Zim gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Danny. Danny pins Zim against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Invader Zim does a handspring and hits Danny Phantom with a bodyblock. Invader Zim hits a tiger driver on Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: Tonight the GM is Youngblood, this is gonna be an unexpected night.

Sandy: I'm happy about the fact that Danny is no longer champion.

**Zim hits Danny with a flying senton. Zim hits the flying legdrop across Danny Phantom's neck. Zim executes the Alien Lock on Phantom. Jason Smith asks Phantom if he quits. Invader Zim tightens the hold... Phantom trys to escape... Phantom is fighting the hold... Phantom is fighting the hold... (AHHHH!)... Phantom is fighting the hold... Phantom trys to escape ... (AHHHH!)... Phantom trys to escape. Phantom taps out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! That was short.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Invader Zim!

Sandy: Yup, faster then a drummer.

Mr. Comanator: An unexpected night so far. Nice.

Sandy: Too bad it wasn't for the #1 contendership. Commercials!

**After the commercials, you can see Danny with the whole TWO in their locker room. Danny is very angry. **

Danny: Last night was our big chance. We could become the knights for the WWT. If we had the titles, we could boycott the PPV. Then, the WWT superstars would beg us to participate and we could blackmail them. But once again, I find my plans ruined, because of STUPID TEAMATES!

Ino: Dude, relax. I cannot do anything for the next 4 weeks so I'm not...

Danny: SHUT UP! Who cares about your womens division? I'm speaking about other things. My so-called teamates didn't help me in the Television Games match! You!

**Danny goes to Norbert. **

Danny: You, I accept you on our team because Kankuro told me that you're a great guy. But it seems to me like you and Kankuro have your own business, don't you?

Kankuro: Settle down, Danny!

Danny: No! You could'nt help me last night, you couldn't help me vs Kai Hiwatari! And you!

**Danny goes to Sasquatch. **

Danny: I thought that Spongebob can't pick you up. I thought that you had this match! But you arranged a little bet, don't you? Let me guess: You helped Spongebob to pick you up on purpose, didn't you? You won the money from the bet!

Sasquatch: Actually, I didn't bet on Spongebob. Another guy bet on him and took all the money.

Danny: Who?

Sasquatch: Can't tell.

Danny: Oh... Oh yeah? Well, I have some bigger problems. The biggest loser in here... Is you!

**Danny points at Timmy. **

Timmy: Me?

Danny: You lost twice last night! You could help Chouji in the tag team match, you couldn't win the National title. You are a joke!

Timmy: SHUT UP!

Chouji: Yeah! You can't talk like that!

Sasquatch: You lost three times. You lost your title, you lost in the interpromotional match, and few minutes ago, you tapped out.

Danny: Oh, do I see a rebellion?

Shikamaru: No, no, guys! Settle down! Please! We have to be united!

Timmy: Yes. Right.

Kankuro: Of course.

Norbert: Shikamaru, out of respect for you, We will not fight.

Skulker: By the way, I wanted to ask this question for a long time, why does Danny is the leader and not Shikamaru?

Danny: What?

Sasquatch: Yes, a good question.

Norbert: After all, Shikamaru was the guy who started it.

Danny: Yeah, but...

Ino: I'm thinking that Shikamaru is more talented, just saying.

Danny: I could use a little help, Ino!

Kankuro: And Shikamaru is more nice.

Shikamaru: No, guys, I can't be the leader.

Kankuro: Yes you can.

Danny: No, he can't!

Timmy: We'll see about that, Danny.

**Timmy and Danny stare at eachother. Shikamaru looks at both of them. The cameras switch to Youngblood in the GM office With the names machine and with Patrick Star and Truman X. **

Truman: So basically, because we didn't got pinned in this tag team match, we gave a great show. I gave the Truman Breaker to Edd.

Patrick: And I crushed people. So, what are you doing again?

Youngblood: This machine has the names of every team at the WWT. It will decide your opponents in End Show.

Truman: Okay. I'll give it a spin.

**Truman spins the machine and takes out a ball. Youngblood looks at that ball. **

Youngblood: Well, that's weird.

Patrick: Who?

Youngblood: You need to fight the Angry Beavers.

Truman: Oh. That's easy. We can beat them.

Youngblood: So, you know, tonight we'll have two matches. First, you Truman, are going to fight Sasquatch, who will be managed by Norbert. Patrick, you got Dagget. And your match, Patrick, is next.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Lydia is standing in the entrance ramp with an "Applause" sign. The crowd boos her. Then, a voice is sounded in the arena.

Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your hero! The guy who will lead team WWT to the victory! Please welcome... me! I'm hailing from The Beaver Dam, I'm representing the Toon World Order, I'm... Dagget! Beaver!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

**Dagget comes out and walks with Lydia to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Dagget is really serious about the match, doesn't he?

Sandy: It's weird that he cares about WWT. But he will try to steal the spotlight.

Mr. Comanator: Later tonight, we'll find out why does the TWO helps us.

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, one half of the WWT tag team champions, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick and Truman hold their titles for almost a month. They're a Cinderella team.

Sandy: And they will represent us in the Tag Team Tormoil Match.

Mr. Comanator: They did great in the Interpromotional Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match.

**Patrick with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Dagget. Dagget connects with a flying knee. Patrick bounces Dagget Beaver off the ropes and clotheslines him. Dagget hits a running forearm smash on Patrick's face. Dagget drags Patrick to the outside. (1) Dagget looks at the camera. **

Dagget: I'm your representive!

**Dagget hits the fallaway slam on Patrick. (..2) They head back into the ring. Dagget Beaver piledrives Patrick head first into the mat. Dagget uses a running lariat to take Patrick Star down. Dagget screams. **

Mr. Comanator: This guy is obsessed with... Representing us.

Sandy: Do something! He's killing Patrick!

**Dagget is t-bone suplexed by Patrick. Dagget gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Patrick. Dagget shoves Patrick on Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: The ref is down!

Sandy: What's now?

**Dagget hits a tiger driver on Patrick Star. Dagget sets Patrick up for the The Muscular Savior. Truman runs to the ring. Truman gives Dagget the Truman Jump. Truman poses for the crowd and then helps Patrick get up. Truman leaves the ring as Jason Smith wakes up. Patrick climbs on the top rope, and gives Dagget the Pat Sault. The ref counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Whoa! Truman helped Patrick to score a victory!

Sandy: Truman should prepare for his match later on tonight.

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what Dagget will do by then.

**The camera switches to all of Team Snap at the GM's office. Ember is in there too. **

Ember: So... GM. What do you think?

Youngblood: Pretty nice. I already got three matches for tonight. What's next?

Zim: I told you, you need to...

Youngblood: NO!

Misty: How about giving me...

Youngblood: NO!

Jimmy: You're a very hard guy.

Gaara: He's Hardcore!

Snap: That's the way we made him!

**Suddenly, there is a big noise. Squidward enters the office, with a Vuvuzela. **

Squidward: Can this thing become a weapon?

Ember: A weapon? Squid, you made my ears bleed!

Squidward: Why should I be in a World Colusion Match? I mean, what weapons could you get? A Viking helmet from Sweden? Vuvuzela from South Africa?

Snap: A Japanese sword!

Jimmy: Chopsticks from China!

Gaara: A singapore Cane... From Singapore!

Youngblood: Maraca from Mexico!

Ember: An American... Barbed wire?

Zim: French cheese!

Misty: An Arabian Kaffiyah!

**Everyone look at Misty. **

Misty: An Israeli BBQ?

Zim: Never mind, Mist. Never mind.

**Misty leaves the office. **

Zim: She had to go to somewhere.

Ember: That's the only match where the foreign object are actually foreign!

Squidward: So funny. I want to make one more title defense. Youngblood, draw a name!

**Youngblood draw a ball and looks in it. **

Youngblood: Let's see... Oh, man! This is Jimmy!

Ember: No way, let me see it.

**Ember takes the ball and then throws it to Jimmy. **

Ember: Ahhh! It's Jimmy!

Jimmy: Yes! I'm getting a National title match! Great!

Squidward: So... See you in the ring.

The cameras switch to the ring. Lydia is still in the ring, together with Temari. Lydia holds her "Applause" sign again. **

Temari: It's a great honor to welcome our leader. The almost 6 months womens champion. Get up from your seats and welcome... Ino Yamanaka!

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Mr. Comanator: Ugh. I just can't believe that in our both teams we have 3 TWO members.

Sandy: You're lucky. You don't have to team up with them.

Ino: Thank you! Man, it's a great honor. I'm holding this title for almost 6 months. And now, after everyone recognize me as the alpha female here, I'm going to explain something to you. You're wondering why we're helping you. Well, here it is. You need us!

**Crowd boos. **

Ino: Yes! Deep down there, you know that without the TWO to help you, you all doom. That's right!

Crowd: FUCK YOU INO! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* FUCK YOU INO! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Ino: Deep under you know. You know that you can't count on Sandy Cheeks! Or on Misty!

Sandy: Oh, is that so?

Ino: Sandy can't win a match and Misty sucks. So you need to count on the three of us. We are the best womens in this business today! Haruhi Suzumiya said that she doesn't know about me? Well, when we will be in the ring, I'll kick your ass faster then you can say "Huh?". And you know that I'm the best Women for this job! And you guys can count on the TWO to do your dirty job.

**Suddenly, Ino looks at the crowd. She sees Kin in the front row. **

Temari: Oh, shit, what are you doing here? Face it, you lost.

Ino: Yup, that right. I beat you. Get out. Your not even on the team!

**Lydia takes out a "You suck" sign. Kin looks at the TWO divas and smiles. **

Ino: Get over it! Why are you still in here? The TWO control over the WWT Womens division is undisputed. I don't get why you... You...

**Ino looks on the other side and sees Misty in the other front row. **

Ino: O... Okay. Let's not be angry...

**Both Kin and Misty nod and go to the ringside. **

Temari: You better back off! We are the Alpha females!

**Kin and Misty enter the ring. The TWO divas go one step backwards. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what are you...?

Ino: Well, I have no time for you. Goodbye!

Temari: And don't come back!

**Temari turns around just to get a Karate punch from Sandy in her neck. Sandy quickly comes back to the announcers table. Lydia turns back and gets a Misty Kick. Kin kicks Ino in the gut and gives her the Witch's Peak. **

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Misty and Kin obviously hate the TWO divas.

Sandy: Yes! Me too!

**Kin and Misty take the title and look at it. They drop it on Ino and leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Unbelievable. When we return, a National title match! Squidward, Jimmy, who will go to the World Collision match?

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT National title!

**You can see Jimmy's entourage next to his locker room. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

**Jimmy comes out of his locker room and starts walking to the ring. Then you can see someone in the crowd that's holding a "Jimmy is Amazing" sign. **

Mr. Comanator: I love this entrance.

Sandy: I love it too. Jimmy got choose to get this title shot. Good luck

Mr. Comanator: The winner will represent us in the World Collision match.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT National champion, Squidward! (crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squid holds the title for a month now.

Sandy: He's eager to make another title defense.

Mr. Comanator: Let's see this match.

**Jimmy hits Squidward with a heart punch. Jimmy Neutron grabs Squidward by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Squidward executes a swinging bulldog on Jimmy driving Jimmy Neutron's face into the mat. Jimmy Neutron is driven further into the mat by Squidward with a diving elbow smash. Squidward knees Neutron and rolls back to his feet. **

Sandy: Pretty nice opening by Squid.

**Jimmy Neutron with a headscissors takeover on Squidward. Jimmy apllies the camel clutch on Squidward. The referee is checking the situation... Jimmy tightens the hold... Squidward trys to escape... Squidward trys to escape. Jimmy breaks the hold. Jimmy Neutron hits Squidward with the back of his elbow. Jimmy tries the legsweep on Squidward, but Squidward double underhook faceslams Jimmy hard to the floor. Squidward hits Neutron with the Asia moonsault bodyblock. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy tried to wear off Squidward with the Camel clutch, but Squidward did a few moves.

Sandy: He can win this match.

**Squidward chops Neutron. Squidward executes a headlock takedown. Squidward hits Jimmy Neutron with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle, but Jimmy moves. Jimmy pins Squidward against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Neutron does a cartwheel and kicks Squidward in the face. Jimmy Neutron mule kicks Squidward. Flying somersault drop kick by Squidward puts him back in the match. Squidward locks Jimmy in the Octopus Steach. **

Crowd: Squid-Ward! Squid-Ward!

Mr. Comanator: And there it is! The Octopus Steach!

Sandy: Yes! Oh my God! Can Jimmy reverse it?

**Squidward tightens the hold... (AHHHH!)... Jimmy trys to escape... Jimmy is fighting the hold. Jimmy gets up, and tries to reverse it. Jimmy takes one leg and locks it in the Neutron Lock. **

Mr. Comanator: He did! The Neutron Lock!

Sandy: Most people can't survive this lock. Can Squidward?

**Squidward fights the hold... Squidward fights it... Squidward taps out. **

Mr. Comanator: No, he can't!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the new WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it, but Jimmy is our National champion.

Sandy: Yup, he is going to represent us.

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, Squidward is out of the PPV.

**The cameras switch to Takuya Kanbara watching the show. Snap comes to him, as the crowd cheers. **

Takuya: What do you want?

Snap: Just wanted to check you out. Yup, you're the AWF champion indeed.

Takuya: Yes.

Snap: After three matches in the same night, you'll be exausted when I'll face you. Heck, you know, I don't think you'll survive the title match. In my view, I'll face Spongebob or Zim.

Takuya: Just wait. I'll show you how we do things at AWF.

Snap: And I'll show you how we do things here.

**Both Takuyah and Snap stare eachother, each flashes his title. **

**The cameras switch to Kin and Misty with Team Snap members (Except Jimmy and Snap) in the GM office. **

Youngblood: That was great, what the two of you did out there.

Misty: Thank you. Wow, we make a great team.

Youngblood: Excuse me for one second.

**Youngblood leaves. **

Kin: Wow, girl, you were great there!

Misty: Not as much as you did!

Zim: I gotta agree with Kin. You've been great, Mist.

Misty: I know.

Kin: Gaara, you don't have anything to say?

Gaara: Ah... no.

Kin: No "Keep it that way, Kin"? No "Way to go"?

Gaara: I'm just happy about the fact that Ino got beat up.

Misty: Kin, come with me.

**Misty kisses Zim and leaves with Kin. **

Zim: Man! Those girls are something else!... Well, gotta go.

Gaara: Whoa!

**Gaara stops Zim. **

Gaara: You need to explain something to me. Since when, exactly, Kin and Misty are BFFs?

Zim: Well... Yesterday, me and Misty were in the lobby, going to do what we're doing every night... You know, our glorious and great thing...

Gaara: To the point!

Zim: And... Kin walks and asked to speak with Mist. Maybe she wanted to learn wrestling techniques...

Gaara: Wrestling techniques? This is my least problem. You don't get it, huh, Poodle?

Zim: What? What do you mean by that? Why Poodle?

Gaara: Oh, never mind.

**Youngblood comes back. **

Youngblood: Hey, guys, do you got any TWO guy that you really hate?

Zim: Kankuro. Man, this guy tried to kill me last night.

Gaara: Shikamaru. This guy is getting on my nerves for... Well, for a year and a half.

Youngblood: Well, since I have the right to book matches, then Gaara, you got the Hardcore title match at End Show. Zim, you got Kankuro at End Show.

Gaara: Great.

Zim: I can't wait.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rocky Miavia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We already saw Truman helps Patrick defeat Dagget earlier tonight. I wonder what Dagget's gonna do about it.

Sandy: Dagget is obsessed about the fact that he is on team WWT.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Norbert Beaver, from The Animal Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch must be angry because he lost the TV title just last night!

Sandy: Last week Sasquatch destroyed Patrick, and he hopes to do the same thing to Truman tonight.

**Truman X attempts to kick Sasquatch, but Sasquatch catches his leg. Truman X flips around and kicks Sasquatch. Sasquatch is driven further into the mat by Truman with a diving elbow smash. Truman X catches Sasquatch leg, but Sasquatch reverses it with an enzuigiri to Truman's head. Truman X gets tiger suplexed by Sasquatch. Sasquatch goes for a rocker dropper but Truman dodges the attack. Sasquatch uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Truman X is down. Sasquatch tackles Truman to the mat. Sasquatch hits Truman with the spinebuster slam. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. That Sasquatch is one angry guy.

Sandy: Truman tries to beat him fast, but Sasquatch is using his power.

**Sasquatch goes for a slingshot bodyblock but Truman X dodges the attack. Truman hits a flying karate chop right to Sasquatch's neck. Truman jumps with a Missle Dropkick, but Sasquatch uses Jason Smith as shield. Truman looks on the ref. **

Mr. Comanator: What? Again?

Sandy: Poor Jason Smith.

Mr. Comanator: Wait!

**Norbert suddenly screams "Now!". Dagget runs to the ring angrily with a microphone cable. Dagget enters the ring and starts attacking Truman, chocking him with the microphone cable. Dagget then gives Truman the Muscular Savior. Norbert suplexes Truman. Patrick and Spongebob run to the ring and make the Angry Beavers to run away. Sasquatch climbs on the top rope and jumps with his Flying Elbowdrop. Jason Smith gets up and counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Sandy: Oh, shoot.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, not fair!

Sandy: Yeah! The Angry Beavers got nothing to do in here!

**Norbert, Dagget and Sasquatch run away as Spongebob and Patrick check on Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, just go to the commercials.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Mr. Krabs is in the ring.**

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWT X division champion, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: Krabs retained his title last night.

Sandy: I spoke to him and he said that him and Mikey are cool.

Krabs: You know, I got surprised when I found out that the X division champion will not be a part of Four Crests of Destiny. Then I went to Ember and asked her to put me in the survivor series match. And she did, because she knew, like you know, that I can represent our X division in the nicest way. So, I wanted to adress Takuya and the rest of the AWF.

**Crowd boos. **

Krabs: No need to boo. But look. Here, at WWT, we don't have those great names for our PPVs. Neither for our finishers. And we got a small roster. But you know what? People are thriving in here. X division and Womens division are important. Everyone gets his chance. And on AWF, people are focusing more about... Some kids that get to Digivolve, instead of trying to push wrestlers. Here, real wrestlers can get their spotlight. That's WWT for you.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Mr. Comanator: The Cruiswerwright Monsters?

Sandy: Isn't it nice that they can't use the TWO music for 4 weeks?

Chouji: Shut up your mouth. Fine?

Krabs: Oh, I guess that you two are angry because the mean Danny said that you both are losers?

Timmy: Danny is not a factor. We are here to tell you that we don't care about this PPV if we're not in it.

Krabs: Then leave.

Chouji: Krabs, give us a title shot.

Krabs: Oh, to you?

Timmy: To both of us.

Krabs: Two losers? Guys, what makes you think that you can get in the same ring with me? Ask this crowd.

Crowd: LO-SERS! LO-SERS!

Krabs: The crowd just spoke.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey, Mikey is in here too!

Sandy: I wonder why he came.

Mikey: You're right, Krabs. They are losers. But I'm not. So, Krabs, I'm thinking that this whole crowd wants to see both of us... in a rematch.

**Crowd cheers. **

Krabs: Okay, fine. We'll go to the GM and ask for it.

Chouji: Hey, that's not fair! I deserve a title match way more! And you, Mikey, don't think for a second that I forgot about you! You will pay!

Timmy: And I also deserve a title shot!

Mr. Krabs: Well... Since you two are so annoying... I'll have to do this!

**Krabs smashes his belt in Timmy's face. Mikey kicks Chouji and gives him the Lylymu Breaker. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! The Cruiserweight Monsters got beat!

Sandy: Yup! I wonder what will happen with the X division title match.

**The camera switch to Youngblood's office. **

Youngblood: You know, I thought about it a lot. What would I do in my main event? I mean, I can get any match I would like! I can destroy anyone! Well, that's obvious. Skulker! Get your ass in the ring! We're going to face eachother in an Extreme rules match!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Extreme rules match!

Sandy: Don't go anywhere, it's up next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is an Extreme rules match! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker... This guy is bad.

Sandy: Hey! Listen!

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Mr. Comanator: It's great.

Sandy: Yes!

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Ember McLain, from Davey Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Finally Youngblood gets his hands on Skulker.

Sandy: And 4 weeks ago... Skulker got his ass kicked.

**Skulker executes a pumphandle suplex on Youngblood. Skulker goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Captain Youngblood. Youngblood moves out of the way and goes out of the ring. Youngblood takes a barbed wire bat. He enters the ring and hits Skulker in the groin. **

Mr. Comanator: OH!

Sandy: No kids for Skulker.

**Youngblood keeps hitting Skulker. Skulker rolls out of the ring and takes a stop sign. He enters the ring and starts using it as a shield. He hits Youngblood with the Stop sign.

Mr. Comanator: Wow.

Sandy: STOP! Skulker, STOP!

**Skulker hits Captain Youngblood with an inverted atomic drop. Skulker uses a lariat on Youngblood. He takes the Barbie. He picks it up... But Youngblood blocks it. Youngblood kicks Skulker and hits him in the face with the Barbie. Youngblood takes the stop sign and puts it on Skulker. Youngblood gives Skulker a diving Splash. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood murders Skulker.

Sandy: And... Wait a minute!

**Zim runs to the ring. He takes Ember's guitar. **

Mr. Comanator: Is this...?

Sandy: Ember's guitar? Yes, I know it.

**Zim enters the ring with the guitar. Youngblood screams at him. Zim lifts the guitar. Skulker gets up, and Zim hits it... Skulker moves and Youngblood gets the guitar in his head! **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Sandy: NO!

**Zim shockingly looks at Youngblood. Skulker takes Zim and gives him the Skulker Buster. He pins Youngblood. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: No!

Sandy: Oh, man. Why Zim interfered?

**Ember and Zim check on Youngblood. Youngblood gets up. He pushes Ember out of the way. He starts to leave the ring, but Zim tries to talk to him. Youngblood pushes Zim. He leaves the ring, and Gaara and Snap come to talk to Youngblood. Youngblood ignores them and leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood... Got broken.

Sandy: The things that the TWO did to him... He can't take it anymore.

**Youngblood leaves the arena as Team Snap stands in the ring and looks at him. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Invader Zim def. Danny Phantom

Patrick Star def. Dagget Beaver

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron def. Squidward (New champ)

Sasquatch def. Truman X

**Extreme rules match:** Skulker def. Youngblood

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) vs the Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Gaara

Invader Zim vs Kankuro

* * *

**Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:**

Toumoil match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship: Tao, Randy Rand, 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard, Sub-Zero, Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, Ben Tennyson and Yusei Fudo

Triple Threat Womens Champions Match: Haruhi Suzumiya or Lena (AWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Toumoil Match: Tyson Grainger and Max Tate (Bladebreakers), Yamato and Takeru Ishida, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Patrick Star and Truman X, Garra and Youngblood (Allance of Extreme) (?), Ed and Double D and Ruff Ruffman & Fangface (New World Order)

War Games Match: Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: Suneo Honekawa (AWF Extreme Champion) vs Flip Chan (CAWF Heavyweight Champion) vs Shikamaru Nara(WWT Hardcore Champion)

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara (AWF Champion) vs Winner of the Toumoil Match.

World Collusion Match: Nick (AWF Japanese Champion) vs Kim Kaphwan (FGWE Intercontinental Champion) vs Jimmy Neutron (WWT National Champion) vs Ash Ketchum (CAWF Cruiserweight Champion)

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi,Norbert Beaver,?,? and ?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi,Sasquatch,?,? and ?)

Female Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team WWT (Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Lydia and Temari) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Sonya Blade, Sakura Katsugano, Athena Asamiya and Cammy) vs Team AWF (Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and ?)

Champions 4 Way Match: Takuya Kanbara or the Winner of the Toumoil Match (AWF Champion) vs 'The Raging Demon' Akuma (FGWE Champion) vs Snap (WWT Champion) vs Chris 'Hitman' Thondyke (CAWF Champion)

Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team FGWE (?, Richard Meyer, Ash Crimson, TJ Combo and Alex) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Mr. Krabs, Kankuro and Kappa Mikey) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon)

* * *

Oh my! Youngblood got broken! What does it mean?

Please review.


	8. Show 234

Hey guys! 2nd episode after Channels War, and tonight we will have Zim as a GM. Sorry about the update gap.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 234. This happens right before Four Crests of Destiny, so act like you don't know the results that are already published.

**dr-fanmai-lover- **Ino already has a fan. Temari. And Lydia too.

I only own my OC. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and AWF belongs to Takari Takaishi.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December week 2

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks! Sandy, anything to say before our interpromotional PPV?

Sandy: Yes. I'm going to be the winner in 6 days. My team will leave the ring as winners, and Spongebob will leave as the WWT TV and AWF World champion.

Mr. Comanator: And now it's time to meet our GM for tonight!

Sandy: Oh yeah.

("Perfect Strangers" by the Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Team Snap, and the GM for tonight... Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: That's great. Last week, Zim made Danny tap out faster then a drummer.

**You can see the footage of Zim makes Danny tap out. **

Sandy: That's never get old. I love it. But he'll not win the AWF title.

Zim: Hello, and welcome to the WRESTLING show.

**Crowd cheers. **

Zim: Unlike Youngblood, this traidor, I'll not do any random stuff. I hope that you came to see a pure wrestling. Cause I'm giving you that!

Snap: Wait, now I got something to say. Youngblood, I heard from people who met you after you left the building that you are... really mad at us. I don't know why you're acting this way.

Gaara: Yeah. You're missing all the fun. We could use your ideas about destroying the TWO, but you just ran away and you're gonna miss all the fun.

Zim: For real? I just made a mistake. It wasn't my fault that you lost to Skulker. Now, to something important: I think that I should make myself the #1 contender for the title. Because...

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Mr. Comanator: Well, well, well.

Sandy: Yup, look who's here. The former champion.

Danny: I object! I should be the #1 contender for that title! In fact, I should get it right now, because I was never beaten in a single match for my title.

Zim: Really? So you're saying that the best man should get the title shot?

Danny: Yes.

Zim: Well, I beat you last week. And fast.

Danny: Fluke.

Zim: That's not the first time he tapped out to me...

Danny: Shut up, now!

Jimmy: And I gotta say, during my reign as a champion, Danny was my punching bag!

Danny: SHUT UP! You, of all people. You, my first friend in this promotion! You, my first partner in the first Televmania. You!

Jimmy: I! Beat you. During my reign as the World champion, you tried and tried to win my title...

Danny: And I almost have done it, if you're stupid "Plans" didn't came in.

Jimmy: Loser.

Danny: I'm not a...

**Skulker walks in. The crowd boos. **

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Skulker: Shut up. Now, I think that if anyone should be the #1 contender for the title is me. I mean, I defeated Youngblood and I made him leave for good.

Gaara: You? You don't deserve to be in a wrestling ring. You don't deserve to see the sunlight!

Skulker: I beat you too. Actually, I beated almost everyone, including Snap two weeks ago. So...

Jimmy: In our last match... Who won?

Skulker: Okay, so you beated me few months ago. Now...

Jimmy: Skulker, a year ago you told me that I'm corrupt. One year later, guess what?

Skulker: I'm way better then what I did a year ago. I could become a WWT champion if you didn't...

Jimmy: Well, lucky for us that you didn't won it.

Zim: Okay, enough! I'm the GM! No one should book matches but me! So here it is: I'm the #1 contender for the title, and I'll get my title shot tonight. Misty...

Misty: Yup!

Zim: Is going to get a WWT womens title match.

Misty: That's cause I'm better then Ino.

Zim: And you know? Since we got only three matches for End Show, Jimmy! You're going to fight Skulker at End Show for your National title. You'll get a shot at Skulker.

Skulker: Okay, fine.

Danny: Skulker, how can you say "Fine"? How about me?

Skulker: Danny, your age at the TWO is over. Zim! Book another match. Shikamaru vs Danny, tonight, for the leadership of the Toon World Order.

**Crowd cheers. **

Zim: Okay then. It's closed.

**Danny can't believe it. The cameras switch to the Angry Beavers, Lydia and Sasquatch backstage. **

Dagget: So, as I said, you guys are only at the Team Nobita vs Team Giant match. Me and Lydia are representives of the WWT at the teams.

**Lydia holds her "Yes" sign. **

Norbert: So what? Who cares about representing WWT?

Dagget: I do. I'm the captain.

Norbert: But Danny is the...

Dagget: No. I am. I don't care what you'll say, I'm the captain.

Sasquatch: Dagget, forget about it for a second, fine? Look, before this show started, I told Zim that I'm invoking my rematch clause vs Spongebob at End Show.

Norbert: Great, bro.

Sasquatch: This time he will not leave as champion. I will.

Dagget: Yes! You know, I lost 100$ at our bet. Who is this idiot that bet on Spongebob and won everything?

Sasquatch: Secret.

Norbert: I would kill him.

Dagget: It was you, Sasquatch, didn't you?

Sasquatch: No. I swear.

Dagget: Anyway, your captain has a match with Spongebob right now! Watch it. Lydia, chop-chop!

**Dagget leaves. **

Norbert: Do you believe that she calls the shots?

Sasquatch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH...

**Lydia stops him, picks up a "200$" sign, and leaves. **

Norbert: Okay, okay, then you lost it! Big deal!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob vs Dagget, next!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom,Pacific Ocean, the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I love Spongebob. He will represent us in 6 days at Four Crests of Destiny!

Sandy: Me too. And, he needs to defeat Sasquatch again in 20 days. I think he can.

**Lydia comes outin to the entrance ramp with an "Applause" sign. The crowd boos her. Then, a voice is sounded in the arena. **

Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your hero! The guy who will lead team WWT to the victory! Please welcome... me! I'm hailing from The Beaver Dam, I'm representing the Toon World Order, I'm the next Tag team champion with my brother! I'm... Dagget! Beaver!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

**Dagget comes out and walks with Lydia to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Once again, Dagget has some weird obsession about representing the WWT.

Sandy: Remember this?

**Dagget connects with a flying knee. Patrick bounces Dagget Beaver off the ropes and clotheslines him. Dagget hits a running forearm smash on Patrick's face. Dagget drags Patrick to the outside. (1) Dagget looks at the camera. **

Dagget: I'm your representive!

Mr. Comanator: Last week, Dagget vs Patrick.

Sandy: Dagget almost killed Patrick. I talked to him earlier today, and he said that on his mind, Dagget is not a WWT representive.

**Dagget hits the fallaway slam on Patrick. (..2) They head back into the ring. Dagget Beaver piledrives Patrick head first into the mat. Dagget uses a running lariat to take Patrick Star down. Dagget screams. The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Weird guy.

Sandy: Shame that he represents us.

**Spongebob Squarepants hits Dagget Beaver with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Spongebob leans down but Dagget catches him. Dagget Beaver monkey flips Bob onto the mat. Dagget hits Spongebob Squarepants with an elbowdrop. Dagget Beaver executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bob. Dagget screams at Bob as Lydia claps. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Dagget is doing great until now.

Sandy: Dagget is a stupid guy. Remember Jake?

**Spongebob picks up Dagget and drops him neck first on the ropes. Spongebob nails Dagget Beaver with a double underhook suplex. Spongebob does a Hulk Hogan taunt. **

Crowd: SPONGE-BOB! SPONGE-BOB!

**Spongebob hits a running forearm smash on Dagget Beaver's face. Dagget Beaver gets sidewalk slammed by Spongebob Squarepants. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh. Spongebob was able to turn this match around.

Sandy: Yes! He is the winner of this match!

**Bob tries to give Dagget the Spongy Edge, but Dagget resists. Bob accidently sends Dagget into Jason Smith he goes down. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a...

Sandy: NO! Not him!

**Norbert Beaver comes to the ring. Norbert suplexes Spongebob Squarepants. Norbert gives Spongebob the Beaver Fever. **

Crowd: Norbert Sucks! Norbert Sucks!

**Jason Smith comes back to his feet. Dagget climbs to the top rope and gives Bob the Beaver Splash. Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Dagget won thanks to Norbert!

Sandy: I can't believe it! I will make sure that Patrick will do something about it.

Mr. Comanator: And now, commercials.

**After the commercials, you can see Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro in their locker room. **

Kankuro: And that's why you should defeat Danny.

Shikamaru: Really?

Temari: Really, do it. You can beat him and become the leader.

Shikamaru: But... I don't wanna be the leader.

Kankuro: But you make a way better leader then Danny! You're great!

Shikamaru: But when I thought about the TWO I thought about something without power games.

Temari: Shikamaru, honey, the world is about power games.

Shikamaru: I don't think Ino will want me to be her boss.

Temari: She will be happy! She only cares about her title. Give her a free hand, and she will support you.

Shikamaru: And... I don't think that the other members...

Kankuro: Actually, everyone support you. Even Lydia.

Shikamaru: But...

Temari: Shikamaru, you have to beat him. No one wants Danny as the leader!

Kankuro: If we don't beat him, that's trouble.

**Both Kankuro and Temari hug Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolls his eyes. The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Squidward. **

Bob Jones: Squidward, just 6 days before Four Crests of Destiny, you got no match. You had your chance but you lost it last week...

Squidward: Right. You know, I maybe lost the National title, but I want the X division title. I held it before, and i want it again. That's why I wanna challenge Mr. Krabs to a...

**Mikey and Mr. Krabs walk to Squidward. **

Mikey: No way. I'm getting this title shot. Krabs promised me.

Krabs: I did. I gotta give him the title shot.

Squidward: But that's not your decision. I can...

Krabs: Zim is my friend. I think that he will agree that Mikey needs to get the title shot.

Mikey: Sorry, nothing personal, but...

Squidward: I can convince you otherwise.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Timmy Turner and Chouji, The Cruiserweight Monsters! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The Cruiserweight Monsters are angry because they're not part of the Interpromotional PPV.

Sandy: Their opponents are in team WWT. But that's not about that.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Kappa Mikey, and the WWT X division champion, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: No, it's because the Cruiserweight Monsters want the X division title shot, and Krabs want Mikey as a #1 contender.

Sandy: Squidward wants it too.

**Chouji drops Mr. Krabs with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Chouji measures Mr. Krabs up and drops a closed fist. Chouji tags in Timmy Turner. Timmy Turner jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mr. Krabs. Krabs rolls and makes the tag to Kappa Mikey. Kappa Mikey punches Turner repeatedly. Kappa Mikey tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Timmy gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Kappa Mikey. Chouji tagged in by Timmy Turner. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh. Mikey and Chouji hate eachother!

Sandy: I hope that the ring will survive!

**Chouji makes the tag to Timmy Turner. Crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Sandy: Jerk.

**Timmy Turner tiger suplexes Mikey, bringing him crashing down to the mat. Timmy jumps with his knees on Mikey. Kappa Mikey is bleeding as a result. Kappa Mikey tags Krabs. Mr. Krabs leg lariats Timmy Turner, sending him to the mat. Krabs leaps up, swings around Timmy Turner and DDT's him onto the mat. Krabs makes the tag to Mikey. They lockup. Timmy Turner sends Kappa Mikey to the corner of the ring. A flying bodypress by Mikey takes Timmy Turner to the mat with authority. Kappa Mikey tags Krabs. Flying somersault drop kick by Timmy Turner puts him back in the match. Chouji runs and clotheslines Mikey. Timmy sets Mr. Krabs up DDTs him into the mat. Krabs gets hit with the Timmy Star from Timmy Turner. Timmy covers Krabs hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Chouji and Timmy Turner, the Cruiserweight Monsters!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that they won.

Sandy: Mikey bleeds pretty good.

Mr. Comanator: Hey, no!

**Chouji takes Mikey from the outside and drags him to the ring. Timmy puts Krabs on Mikey. Chouji climbs on the second rope. **

Mr. Comanator: Not the Banzai Drop!

Sandy: Look!

**Squidward runs to the ring and takes Chouji out of the rope. Squidward throws Chouji onto Timmy. Chouji falls and rolls out of the ring, while Squidward kicks Timmy in the gut. Squidward then gives Timmy the Clarinet. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Squidward for the help.

Sandy: This Clarinet was good.

**Krabs and Mikey get up. Krabs offers Squidward a hand shake, but Squidward takes him and Clarinets him too. He runs out of the ring before Mikey can do something. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! What was that for?

Sandy: Squidward convinces Krabs otherwise.

**The camera switches to Zim, Misty and Gaara in the GM office. **

Gaara: Great show so far. But next week is my turn. This is going to be Extreme.

Zim: Great. I hate Extreme.

Misty: There is no way that your show will be better then ours.

Gaara: Not if...

**Kin enters. **

Kin: Hello, BFF!

**Kin hugs Misty. **

Gaara: Oh, please.

Zim: They're best friends. Kin, hands off my girl!

**Kin releases Misty. **

Misty: Don't worry.

Kin: I just wanted to wish you luck before your match tonight. Beat Ino.

Misty: Of course.

Kin: How are you, Gaara?

Gaara: I told you, leave me alone.

Kin: Really? I wasn't listening, I guess.

Gaara: Well, I gotta go.

Misty: No no no!

Zim: What to do, Mist?

Misty: Lock them in the office, quick!

**Zim and Misty run and get out. They lock Kin and Gaara in the office. **

Gaara: Hey, no! I have to go! I can't stay with...

Kin: Hi!

Gaara: Hello. Can you help me break this door? Please?

Kin: No, I like it that way. Me and you alone in the office. Great!

Gaara: Kin, I told you, it won't work!

**Gaara hits with his Singapore Cane on the door. **

Kin: Next week is your turn, ha? I can help you run this show. You need a little help.

Gaara: In breaking this stupid door! Help me! Zim, if you won't unlock this door...

Kin: You're so awesome.

Gaara: Please, can you help me?

Kin: No. You're the strong man here.

Gaara: Not helping! Unlock it! Zim, open it!

**The cameras switch to the backstage. Mr. TV looks at the Card for Four Crests of Destiny. **

Mr. TV: So... Duskmon, ah? Really nice, I love Wargames. I did one three weeks ago...

**Ino walks in. The crowd boos. **

Ino: I hope you're happy.

Mr. TV: Actually, yes. Since we started this interpromotional thing, our stocks are...

Ino: I know, I'm getting half of this money! But I hope you're happy about me losing all of my power for those four weeks. Cause after End Show, your smug look will whip out.

Mr. TV: Again, I'm happy. I'm even more happy about the fact that you'll lose your Womens title to Misty. And that tonight, the TWO will shake.

Ino: No it won't. I promise that the TWO will stay!

**Ino leaves. **

Mr. TV: Bye, loser!

Mr. Comanator: Womens title match! Next!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Womens title! Introducing the challenger, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet, The Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Misty tries to hook up between Kin and Gaara?

Sandy: Yes. She and Kin created an alliance. You think that Gaara is still lock in the office?

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: and her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Ino is the champion for... Almost 6 months.

Sandy: I hope that she will not pass the 7 months. Then she will hold the record for the longest reign.

**Ino gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Misty. Misty does a cartwheel and kicks Ino in the face. Misty executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Ino. Misty signals for the crowd. **

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

Mr. Comanator: This crowd hates Ino.

Sandy: I need to team up with her. That's just great.

**Ino with a headscissors takeover on Misty. Ino goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Misty. Misty kicks Ino from the ground. Misty goes for a snap suplex but Ino dodges the attack. Misty with a headbutt on Ino. Misty hits a koppo kick on Ino. Ino gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. **

Mr. Comanator: Misty with great opening.

Sandy: Yes, beat her!

**Ino with a gut-wrench suplex on Misty. Ino hits the handspring moonsault on Misty. Ino executes a flying headbutt on Misty. Misty is on the floor while Ino hits her with an Ino splash. The ref counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, SHIT.

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Once again, Ino ran away with her title!

Sandy: Oh, just wait. We'll have plenty of chances to kick her ass.

(Promo)

If you think UCW Three Chains of Destiny that features UCW, CWF, CASZ and TWA were the greatest interpromotional fanfiction wrestling PPV in the decade, you're wrong! 6 days from now, we will break the ratings. Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF), Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment (FGWE), World Wrestling Television (WWT) and Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF) presents: Four Crests of Destiny! 6 days from now live in London, England.

**The cameras switch to Danny Phantom and Ino backstage. **

Danny: I can't believe that Shikamaru can take my leadership tonight.

Ino: He can.

Danny: You're a leech. You're a leech that sucks my blood.

Ino: Of course. But I'm 6 months Womens champion.

Danny: I need to be the leader of the Toon World Order! Me! Not Shikamaru! I'm the boss!

Ino: Actually, I'm the boss. I'm calling the shots.

Danny: Great! Shikamaru wants to be the leader, you want to be the leader, Dagget calls himself "The Captain" and I'm screwed!

Ino: Let's see if you worthy to lead us by breaking your losing streak.

**Danny leaves for the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Will the TWO disband? next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: The leadership of the TWO is on the line, and this crowd is cheering for Shika.

Sandy: Yes, and... Wow! look!

**The entire TWO comes to ringside. **

Sandy: Wow.

(Terror time again by Skycycle plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing also the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! ( Crowd boos))

Mr. Comanator: The autocrat leader of the Toon World Order. He wants to rule his stable.

Sandy: Of course. Who will end up as the leader?

**Shikamaru double underhook faceslams Danny Phantom hard to the mat. Shikamaru knees Danny Phantom and rolls back to his feet. Shikamaru executes a swinging bulldog on Danny driving Phantom's face into the mat. Shikamaru tries to pick up Danny, but Phantom executes a neck scissors on Shikamaru. Shikamaru is fighting Danny's headscissors. **

Mr. Comanator: Maybe Shikamaru wants to be the leader?

Sandy: I don't know. But look! Look on the TWO!

**Temari and Kankuro lead the Toon World Order to clap with their hands on the mat, cheering Shikamaru. The referee is checking the situation... Shikamaru is fighting the hold... Shikamaru is fighting the hold... Shikamaru escapes. Shikamaru hits Phantom with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Shikamaru trys for a twisting moonsault but Phantom avoids it. **

Mr. Comanator: It's clear that the TWO support Shikamaru.

Sandy: Man, I hope Shikamaru would win.

**Shikamaru bounces Danny off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Shikamaru picks Danny Phantom up and executes a stomachbreaker. Shikamaru runs to the ropes and tries to Clotheline Danny... Danny Phantom delivers a Ghost Slam to Shikamaru. Danny pins... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

**The crowd boos and throws garbage in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, so close for Shikamaru.

Sandy: I'm so sorry for him.

**Shikamaru gets up as the TWO enter the ring. Danny screams on some of them. Shikamaru raises Danny's hand. The TWO members accept it and leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Still the leader.

**Gaara comes with his Singapore cane and hits Shikamaru. Gaara keeps doing it and runs through the crowd when the TWO members try to attack him. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara!

Sandy: Don't worry. Next week we'll see what the TWO will do about GM Gaara.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Ember tries to phone someone. **

Ember: Youngblood, why don't you answering my calls? I'm sick of talking to your stupid answering machine! Answer me, and this time talk!

**Ember suddenly moves out of the way as she sees Truman and Patrick brawling with the Angry Beavers. **

Ember: Stop, stop, STOP!

**Both teams stop. **

Ember: I guess that you have your problems.

Norbert: Yes we do.

Ember: But I got a problem with my boyfriend! So I have no time for you! Just... I don't know, leave!

Truman: You know, I'm ready to leave only if you'll convince Gaara to book Truman-Norbert for the next week.

Ember: Fine with me.

Patrick: Okay. Great.

Ember: So now leave! I'm trying to save something here.

Dagget: It's too late, it's dead.

Ember: LEAVE!

**Both teams leave. The camera switch to Snap's locker room. Spongebob comes. **

Snap: Yes?

Spongebob: If in 6 days, I'll have to fight you... Good luck.

Snap: Back at ya. Good luck in London.

Spongebob: Thank you. Good luck in your match now!

Mr. Comanator: WWT title match.

Sandy: Up next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by deep purple plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT World title! On his way to the ring at this time, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zim wants to win the World title and he uses his GM power to get the title shot.

Sandy: It's going to be a great match.

(Crash Holy theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Chalkzone, he is the WWT World champion, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is Snap's first title defense..

Sandy: Hopefully it will not be the last.

**Snap uses a snap mare takeover on Zim. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Invader Zim. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... Invader Zim kicks out. Snap executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zim, but Zim moves. Invader Zim uses a cradle suplex on Snap. Zim stomps Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Great match so far.

Sandy: Can Zim win this match?

**Invader Zim rakes the face of Snap. Snap executes a jawbreakeron Invader Zim. Snap lifts Invader Zim up and drops him on the mat. Invader Zim gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Snap. Snap goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Zim. Invader Zim gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Snap comes over and smashes Zim's head into it. Mexican hiptoss executed by Zim. Invader Zim applies an arm wrench to Snap. Temari runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! What is she doing here?

Sandy: She distracts the ref!

**Temari stands on the apron. Misty pulls her and starts brawling with her. Meanwhile, Kankuro comes and gives Zim the Strings Pulling. Kankuro runs away. Snap with a falling splash on Zim. Snap takes Zim and gives him the Snappy Bomb. Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT World champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Stupid Kankuro.

Sandy: But Snap is still our champion.

Mr. Comanator: Zim will be furious. Well, see you next week. Or in 6 days, at London!

* * *

**Quick results:**

Dagget Beaver def. Spongebob Squarepants

The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner) def. Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey

**WWT Womens title: **Ino def. Misty

Danny Phantom def. Shikamaru

**WWT World title:** Snap def. Invader Zim

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) vs the Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Skulker

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Gaara

Invader Zim vs Kankuro

* * *

**Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:**

Toumoil Match (Winner will face the AWF Champion): Tao (AWF) vs Ben Tennyson (CAWF) vs Sub-Zero (FGWE) vs Invader Zim (WWT) vs Randy Rand (AWF) vs Yusei Fudo (CAWF) vs 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard (FGWE) vs WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants (WWT)

Womens Champions 4 Way Match: Haruhi Suzumiya (AWF Womens Champion) vs Luna (CAWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Tormoil Match: Yamato 'Matt' & Takeru 'TK' Ishida (AWF) vs Ed & Edd (CAWF) vs Ryo Sakazaki & Robert Garcia (FGWE) vs Garra & Youngblood (WWT) vs AWF Tag Team Champions Tyson Graiger and Max Tate vs CAWF Tag Team Champion Fangface and Ruff Ruffman vs FGWE Tag Team Champion Liu Kang and Kung Lao vs WWT Tag Team Champion Patrick Star and Truman X

War Games Match: The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs The Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama/Bettlemon, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi/Kumamon, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto/Lobomon and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura/Duskmon)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: AWF Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa vs CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan vs WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara.

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon vs Winner of Tormoil Match

World Colusion Match: AWF Japanese Champion Nick vs CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum vs FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan vs WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron.

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Norbert Beaver, Cody Travers, Kevin Levin and Jean Kazuhiza?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Sasquach, Ryuji Yamazaki, Bolt Tanner and Eddy)

Female 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (Dora The Explorer, Lois Griffin (replaces Kai Lan), Candice, Azula and Angelica Pickles) vs Team WWT (WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Kasugano and Sonya Blade) vs Team AWF (Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minanoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto/Jet Silphymon)

Champions 4 Way Match: AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon or Winner of the Tormoil Match vs CAWF Champion Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke vs FGWE Champion "The Raging Demon' Akuma vs WWT Champion Snap.

4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (The Undertaker, Kane, Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin and Brian Griffin) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, WWT X Division Champion Mr Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Kankuro) vs Team FGWE (Jin Kazama, Richard Meyer, T Hawk (replaces Alex), TJ Combo and Ash Crimson) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Dekisugi Hidetoshi)

* * *

Please review.


	9. Show 235

Hey guys! 3rd episode after Channels War, and tonight we will have Gaara as a GM. Sorry about the update gap, that happened because of Four Crests of Destiny.

And I just want to congratulate the Nexus for growing up at Hell in the Cell. I'm not against you, guys!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 235. This happens right after Four Crests of Destiny.

I only own my OC. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and AWF belongs to Takari Takaishi.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December week 3

**You can see Gaara standing in the ring as the crowd cheers him. **

Gaara: This is my week. Monday Night Extreme starts now. You wanna know what is going to happen?

Crowd: YES!

Gaara: Well, Norbert and Truman will face eachother. I will face stupid Skulker in a hardcore match. I will avange for Youngblood. And up there...

**The crowd looks up and sees a steel cage. **

Gaara: This is a Steel Cage. Someone will get trapped inside of it. I will decide later. And next- Snap will defend his World title for a second time. Against Kankuro!

**Crowd cheers. **

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks! We're hot on the heels after Four Crests of Destiny and we're coming to End Show in a full speed. Sandy, anything to say?

Sandy: Well, Spongebob might lost his chance at the AWF World title but we did great in there, winning 5 of our 11 matches. Besides, someone is going to get locked in a steel cage tonight! I wonder who will it be?

Mr. Comanator: I know! Isn't our show the best?

**The cameras switch to Gaara walking backstage and entering his office. **

Gaara: And if someone calls, tell him to jump of a bridge. Oh, right. I got no secretary... Oh well.

**Gaara opens the door and sees Kin on the GM couch. **

Kin: Hey! Heard you need a secretary. I would be one! You see, I'm very hardworking! You saw me defeating divas yesterday in London?

Gaara: Not you... Please! I can't take it anymore.

Kin: So it's a date!

Gaara: No.

Kin: So I'll leave the office.

Gaara: Really?

Kin: Do you give me a Womens title shot?

Gaara: No.

Kin: Fine. Then I'll just hang out in here.

Gaara: Oh, shit.

Kin: By the way, awesome card for tonight. Me in it could make it more awesome, but...

Gaara: Why? Why?

**Gaara goes to the wall and hits his head in the wall. **

Kin: No, keep your head. You got a hardcore title match in two weeks.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT World championship!

(Crash Holly theme by plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT World champion, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We're starting off with the WWT champion. We saw him last night at the Champions four way.

Sandy: Yes, he maybe lost but he did great. He kicked some asses there. And even...

**You can see a footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Snap hits the Snappy Bomb onto Chris from behind. Takuya grabs Snap and hits the Flame Factor (X-Factor). He then pins Snap. You can also see The Rock gives Snap the Rock Bottom. **

(Master of Puppets by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, and challenger. Representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Temari, from The Sand Village In Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Both Kankuro and Temari were in the teams last night.

Sandy: Kankuro lost, and that was clear because he HAD to push the Rock when he was in the ring with AWF's Alphonse Elric. But I helped Temari win the divas match!

**Kankuro gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Snap. Snap kicks Kankuro in the head. Snap executes a headlock takedown. Jason Smith counts... 1... Kankuro escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap went on the early offense.

Sandy: But Kankuro was able to break it.

**Kankuro hits Snap with the double arm DDT into the mat. Kankuro with an exploder suplex on Snap. Kankuro puts Snap between the rope. Kankuro distracts the ref as Temari slaps Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Why does Temari interferes in everything?

Sandy: That's just like her.

Crowd: Kankuro sucks!

**Kankuro superkicks Snap and screams "Digivolve!". Crowd boos and chants "Rocky! Rocky!". **

Mr. Comanator: That's a clear insult to Snap.

Sandy: And to the AWF.

**Snap gets hit with a running powerslam by Kankuro. Kankuro stomps Snap's head. Kankuro tackles and begins punching Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, if Kankuro would win the title, how will it affect his match with Zim?

Sandy: I don't know... WAIT!

**Snap leaps up, swings around Kankuro and DDT's him onto the mat. Snap hits a ropeflip moonsault on Kankuro. Snap climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Kankuro. Snap hits Kankuro with a running Snappy Bomb on to the mat. Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT World champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Snap's second title defense was smooth.

Sandy: He almost lost it. Almost. But he's the champion for a reason... Oh!

**Zim runs to the ring and stands in the middle of it. Zim looks at both wrestlers, who are still down on the floor. Temari screams on him from the outside. **

Temari: You better do the right thing!

**Zim looks at both sides. Snap gets up and sees Zim. Snap looks at Zim, who suddenly turns around and Spears Kankuro. Zim looks at Snap, and then they're shaking hands. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Zim did the right thing.

Sandy: Kankuro, better get ready for your match with Zim.

Mr. Comanator: And now, commercials.

**After the commercials, you can see Gaara in the office with Kin. **

Kin: The first match was so awesome. Man, you need to be the GM every week.

Gaara: Can you stop? You're doing it for 15 minutes.

Kin: And it was so fun! Oh my god. Well, how about my title shot?

Gaara: No. And I already told you that it...

Kin: Yes it will work.

Gaara: No. It won't.

Ember: Gaara, can I come in?

**Kin kisses Gaara. Ember enters and sees that. **

Ember: Great. No one told me that you guys are back together.

Gaara: No we're not. She attacked me.

Kin: Oh, then that how you call it?

Ember: No, don't let me bother you. I mean, I'm here just to take some stuff...

**Ember takes it. **

Ember: But I don't want the whole world to remind me that my boyfriend dumped me!

Gaara: He dumped you?

Ember: Not officialy... But Yes, he dumped me.

Gaara: You know, I saw him last night on the pre show, but only in the match. He joined me few minutes before the match and left right after we got eliminated.

Kin: Come on, Ember. You two had you're problems before and you got over them. Just... Just go to his apartment and refuse to leave until he'll talk to you!

Ember: Tell me about it. I got in there and I got hit by a chair.

Kin: Oh... He loves you!

Ember: What?

Kin: I would love that someone will throw a chair on my head. But one guy in here refuse to do it.

Gaara: Please, Ember, can you take her out?

Ember: Sorry. Gotta go and pig myself Because... I have no boyfriend to be pretty for!

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs and Mikey in the ring. **

Mr. Krabs: Okay, WWT fans, stand up for your X division champion and for the only Grand Slam champion in WWT!

**Crowd cheers. **

Krabs: Yes, pretty good. Okay, I guess we did great last night in the survivor series match.

Mikey: Yes, we lost, but you know what? I think that we did good. We were the only people who didn't got eliminated because we got eliminated only because of the "Captain falls" rule.

Krabs: But, there is one person who didn't wrestle on the PPV and attacked me last week, therefore hurting our chances to win the teams match.

Mikey: Squidward Tentacles! Come here if you're a man. And let's see what you have to say!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward was not in Four Crests of Destiny last night.

Sandy: Yeah, and he attacked Mr. Krabs last week. He really wants the title shot.

Squidward: Look, guys, Mikey already got an X Division title shot three weeks ago. And he lost. So, therefore, I think that the position of the #1 contender should go to me.

Krabs: Dude, it's seal, it's done! Mikey is my #1 contender.

Squidward: Did anyone of you went to the GM to ask for this match?

Mikey: What...? Wait! You told me that you'll go!

Krabs: Wh... No! You said that you'll go!

Mikey: Oh, well, excuse me! Cause Zim is my friend! And I can ask it from him!

Krabs: So go next week!

Mikey: You said that you'll go!

Krabs: Oh, true. Because Jimmy is my best friend!

Squidward: Guys, the point is, that the position of the #1 contender is still vacant. So I think that the one who will get the title shot should be...

Voice: Me!

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

**Chouji comes out with a microphone as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, great. Chouji.

Sandy: And I've noticed that Timmy is not here tonight. Maybe because of that.

**You can see a footage from the TLC match of Four Crests of Destiny: Sonic and Shadow vs the Cruiserweight Monsters. Timmy took Sonic into the ring as he climbs the ladder, signalling for the Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press). Shadow saves Sonic as he took down the ladder. As the ladder fell like a falling log, Timmy fell into the audience stage far away from the ring. The crowd chanted 'Holy Cow!'. **

Mr. Comanator: That was a sick TLC match. Chouji won it himself.

Sandy: Yes. Pretty weird.

**You can see the post-match footage, as Chouji checks on Timmy who's been carried by EMT's. The cameras switch back to the ring, as Chouji enters the ring. **

Chouji: Me. And not you. You wanna know why? Cause last night, me and my partner almost killed ourself, and Timmy did kill himself, just for this stupid promotion!

**Crowd boos. **

Chouji: And then, I'm mowing through two Hedgehogs! And I'm defeating them, unlike you two, whom lost, and you, that didn't participate, and that's why I should get the title shot.

Squidward: So in that case, I can mow through the biggest hog of them all!

**Crowd laughs. **

Chouji: No, you can't.

Mikey: But I can.

Chouji: Shut up.

Mikey: By the way, you know, two times in my life, I had your girlfriend flat on the back. And neither was cool.

Chouji: SHUT UP!

Krabs: And I can defeat Chouji, once again.

Chouji: No, because I used to carry you through all of our time as a tag team.

Krabs: Dude, I'm the one who carries, not the one who get carried. I carried you, Patrick and Squidward...

Squidward: Whoa! No. No one carried nobody, cause if you'll try to carry Chouji, you'll get an Hernia.

**Crowd laughs. **

Chouji: Oh, is that so?

Squidward: As I said, I can mow through the biggest hog of them all! Do you want to get in the ring with me?

**Suddenly Gaara appears on the TVtron. **

Gaara: Guys, relax. Okay, now, I'm going to make a match for tonight...

**Kin suddenly comes next to Gaara. **

Kin: No you don't, we're fully booked tonight.

Gaara: We have place for another match.

Kin: Not if I wanna get my title shot. Now look! You want it? Fine. Squidward, Chouji, next week, you'll be facing eachother.

Gaara: And that match will be for the #1 contendership.

Mikey: Excuse me! I want the title shot.

Gaara: Sorry, but...

Kin: No, no no no. The match for the next week will not determine the #1 contender. I will! Now, Chouji, how is Timmy?

Chouji: Poor guy. He's on the wheel chair and...

Gaara: But that's Timmy! He can take a hundred bumps and still do a dropkick.

Chouji: Yeah, but...

Kin: Tell him to get well soon. Cause he has a match for End Show. Actually, you all have! Yes, for the first time, the X Division title will be on the line... In an X Division open match!

Mr. Comanator: Wow!

Sandy: Yes!

Kin: And that means a gauntlet. Two people will start. They will fight, and after one of them will get pinned, another one will come wrestle, and that will continue until everyone has entered.

Gaara: Hey, you're not...

Kin: Wait, I'm in the zone.

Krabs: Wait! That's not fair to me!

Kin: So to be fair, you will be #5 in that match. That means that basically, you'll face only one opponent, the one that will beat the other three contenders, and this guy will be your challenger.

Krabs: Sweet.

Mr. Comanator: Oh my.

Sandy: Commercials?

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Patrick Star, from parts unknown, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champion, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman asked for it last week. Truman-Norbert. And Gaara schedules it.

Sandy: Both Truman and Patrick had a match last night. However the other guy...

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, accompanied by Lydia, Dagget Beaver and Sasquatch, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Didn't had an actual match?

Sandy: See that!

**You can see a footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Sasquatch and Norbert grabs the mic from Perch Perkins. **

Norbert: Since we're on the same stable called TWO, we're forfeiting!

Sasquach: Besides, it's a waste of time facing each other.

**Norbert and Sasquach leaves the ring, drawing boos on both of them. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It seems like Norbert brought all the posse. Sasquatch, who wants to kill Spongebob, Lydia, who got in trouble with Sakura and some other girls last night, and Dagget, who had some trouble in geography last night.

Sandy: Lazy guy. He could represent us like Spongebob, but no! Dagget was serious about that. But his lack of basic knowladge in geography really burned him last night, by Sub-Zero.

**Norbert delivers a short-arm clothesline to Truman X. Norbert hits Truman X with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Truman X hits a karate chop right to Norbert Beaver's neck. Norbert Beaver uses a cradle suplex on Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: Pretty nice opening.

Sandy: Yeah, but Norbert kicks Truman's butt.

**Norbert grabs Truman by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Norbert looks, sees that the ref doesn't see it, and hits a kneeling headbutt to Truman's groin. Norbert Beaver executes a corkscrew legdrop on Truman. Norbert poses for the booing crowd as his posse cheers him up. Norbert executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Truman X. Truman fights the hold as Patrick cheers him up. **

Patrick: Let's go Truman, let's go! *Clap Clap*

Crowd: Let's go Truman, let's go! *Clap Clap*

Mr. Comanator: Nice crowd!

Sandy: I love it, it feeds Truman.

**The crowd keeps chanting as Truman breaks up the hold. Flying somersault drop kick by Truman puts him back in the match. Truman goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Norbert. Truman X gets set on top the turnbuckle then Truman X hits Norbert with a splash. Truman poses and looks at Dagget. **

Truman: I'm your representive!

**Crowd laughs. Truman takes Norbert and throws him into a corner, then does a splash on him. He does the same in the second corner. He tries to do it for a third time, but Norbert bumps into Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, the ref is down!

Sandy: Ref is... Wait, no! I got it!

**Lydia quickly runs under the ring as Dagget executes a jawbreakeron Truman. Norbert holds Truman in a bear hug as Dagget runs and clotheslines him. Patrick comes and chases Dagget. Sasquatch catches Patrick and gives him the backbreaker. Miss Idia comes out of the ring as Norbert covers. 1-2-3! **

Mr. Comanator: Fast count! Fast count!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, fuck.

Sandy: Yeah. The Angry Beavers just sent a message for the Tag team champions. And Sasquatch sent a message to Spongebob.

**Norbert, Dagget and Sasquatch enter the ring. **

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey, the TWO are here!

Sandy: I think that they have a message. Right after the commercials.

**The camera returns to the backstage, where Gaara and Kin watch the ring, that is full of Toon World Order members. **

Gaara: Oh my God...

Kin: They... Wow.

**Jimmy, Zim and Misty enter. **

Jimmy: How should I know about the Israeli BBQ?

Misty: Told you that! But you wouldn't listen.

Kin: Hey, BFF!

Misty: I'm so happy that we got those new BFFs!

Kin: Totally!

Zim: Great! I guess that you are really happy, Kin. Don't you? About the winning?

Kin: A little bit. Considering that only the girls here won our matches.

Gaara: Who cares about Tag turmoils?

Zim: Who cares about the AWF title?

Jimmy: How should I know about the Israeli BBQ? I thought you were joking!

Misty: I was more surprised about the American barbed wire.

Gaara: Jimmy, thought about anything for next week?

Jimmy: Yes! Me vs Snap for the title! But wait... There is more. A hugh battle royal to decide the #1 contender for the World title at End Show!

Gaara: And if you'll win the World title? What about the National one?

Jimmy: Oh, I'll vacate it and Skulker and Snap will face eachother for it.

Zim: And if Skulker will win the battle royal?

Jimmy: Oh, so Snap and the runner up of the battle royal will face eachother for the National title...

Gaara: And what if...

Jimmy: OH, SHUT UP! I'll Just vacate the National title and we'll have a tournament, fine?

Kin: So...

Jimmy: WHAT? Oh, I'm so sorry.

Kin: So Jimmy, good friend of BFF... Something for the Womens title?

Jimmy: I'll think about it after the show is over.

Gaara: Let's watch this.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Danny: One week ago... Everyone thought that we're through. They said that the TWO will dump Danny Phantom. But guess what? I'm back, and big. You know, I keep get amazed of your stupidity. I'm here. And I will avange everyone.

Shikamaru: I don't wanna be the leader. I hate it. I'm really good at it, but I hate it. But now I'm the Hardcore champion, and that's a good time to lay back, like when I defeated JBL, Miz and Rocky... Ah, I mean... Suneo Honekawa, Flip Chan and Hooligan last night. Gaara, by the way, I will kick your ass in 13 days.

Ino: And I'm still amazed about how I don't have a match for End Show. I'm the fucking Women champion. I nearly killed myself for this promotion last night in London with 900 and 1170 splash. And I won, by myself, three captains. And I stood up to Trish.

Sandy: Really? By herself? Stood up to Trish? She kicked her ass.

Danny: Even more then that. My teamates didn't help me during my match last night. That's the only reason that made me lost. You all saw me pinning Undertaker. Right?

Ino: So I'm sorry, but this thing is keeping...

(My World By Dave Oliver plays)

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob!

Sandy: Spongebob! The TV champion!

Mr. Comanator: Check this out, that will make you proud.

**You can see a footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Spongebob goes to the top turnbuckle and hits the Spongy Edge onto Yusei Fudo. Then it switches to Spongebob hits the Figure Four Leg Lock at the right time onto Takuya. Takuya then taps out. The camera switch back to Spongebob, who's standing on the ramp with a mic. **

Sandy: So close to be the first Cartoon to win an Anime title. If it only was a regular match.

Spongebob: You know, maybe you didn't hear me for a long time, but guess what? I'm here to tell you some stuff in your face, again.

Sasquatch: Yes? Well, you won't be for that long. Not after I'll injure you in 13 days.

Norbert: You tell him, Sasquatch!

Spongebob: Oh yes? Well, I think that It won't happen. Not in this lifetime.

Danny: Sponge, what are you doing here?

Spongebob: Well, I thought about some stuff. I'm a 6 time World champion. And half of those reigns got ended by...

Danny: ME!

Spongebob: Yeah. So...

Shikamaru: One by me!

Norbert: One by Zim.

Spongebob: Yes, but...

Ino: One by Mikey? Man, that is weird. You are a midcarder.

Spongebob: How many times does Chouji got beated up by Mikey?

Ino: Oh! That's low.

Spongebob: I'm here to say, that I will not lose to Danny anymore.

Shikamaru: How about me?

Spongebob: Dude, our feud was over in Televmania 3, where I beat you. I won.

Shikamaru: Yes, but one year later, I kicked your ass and injured you for 5 months at a No holds barred match.

Spongebob: But half a year later, I defeated you. One year ago, to be exect.

Shikamaru: I walked out of the match!

Spongebob: Never mind. I will never lose to either one of you. Never mind if that guy defeated Miz, JBL, Rock, or Taker.

Danny: Forget it, Spongebob. I got a battle royal to win next week.

Spongebob: Well, problem, cause I'm planning to win it!

Sasquatch: Oh, you're planning to back out of our match? SHIT.

Spongebob: Oh, come on! Each one of you hope to back out of his match. I mean, everyone here want to be the #1 contender. No? Even Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Well, yes I am, but...

Danny: No, dude. It's me.

Shikamaru: I know, but just in case...

Danny: There is no case. I'll be the winner.

Spongebob: Just as I said. But guess what? I'll be the winner.

**Spongebob enters the ring and stares at Danny. Gaara and Kin appear on the TVtron. **

Gaara: Stop it right now. I'm the GM for tonight, so I'm...

Skulker: You! You tell Neutron to stop messing around and to come fight me! And you can tell him that from the hospital you'll be at after tonight.

Gaara: Well, maybe you'll say that from the hospital.

Shikamaru: Gaara, you are stupid. I mean, instead of fighting me, you prefer to hang out with your girlfriend there...

Gaara: She's not my girlfriend.

Kin: Yet!

Shikamaru: I don't care. We have a match.

Kin: I got an idea. You see, we're going to see a great rewind of Televmania main event.

Shikamaru: Oh! You'll put me and Spongebob in the ring together in a champion vs champion match? And let me guess. In the Steel Cage?

Kin: Almost. I want everyone out of the ring.

**Lydia picks up a "No" sign. **

Kin: Stop that, you got an annoying voice.

Dagget: Whoa! No one talks to my girl like that!

Temari: Yes! How would you feel if I'll call Misty... Some bad word!

Kin: OUT!

**Everyone go out but Shikamaru and Spongebob. **

Kin: Danny, stay.

**Suddenly, a Steel Cage theme plays as the cage comes down. **

Mr. Comanator: NO WAY!

Sandy: No!

Kin: Televmania 2 rewind. TV champ Spongebob vs Hardcore champ Shikamaru vs Danny Phantom. Only this time, we're adding to the mix the stipulation from Shikamaru-Spongebob at Televmania 3. Steel Cage!

**Spongebob prepares to the match. The cage comes down. **

Mr. Comanator: A great match is going to happen!

Sandy: Here it is!

**The bell rings. Suddenly, Shikamaru clotheslines Danny strongly and makes him fall to the mat. Shikamaru quickly goes for Spongebob, and they trade fists. Shikamaru hits Spongebob with an atomic drop. Shikamaru then gives Spongebob the ShadowSault. Then Shikamaru starts climbing the cage. **

Mr. Comanator: The match is gonna end?

Sandy: No way!

**Shikamaru moves to the top of the cage. Spongebob shakes the cage. Spongebob climbs and pulls Shikamaru off. Bob gives Shikamaru the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Bob begins climbing the cage. Spongebob climbs to the top of the cage. Danny Phantom shakes the cage Bob goes down. Danny then looks at both of his opponents. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that Danny woke up.

Sandy: You think? He's angry!

**Danny gives both of the wrestlers a double clothesline. Danny then climbs the cage. Shikamaru catches him and gives him an electric chair drop off the cage. Shikamaru then climbs to the top rope and gives Danny a diving headbutt. Spongebob quickly climbs the top and gives Danny an Headspring. Spongebob then takes Shikamaru, kicks him for a while, and then Stunners him. Then Spongebob starts climbing the cage. **

Mr. Comanator: He's climbing!

Sandy: Come on! Get out!

**Danny Phantom and Shikamaru shake the cage and Bob starts falling. Spongebob looks at Danny and Shikamaru, takes a deep breath, and jumps on both of them with a crossbody that makes them fall to the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Sandy: HE KILLED HIMSELF!

Crowd: Please don't die! Please don't die!

**Spongebob looks and then picks up Shikamaru. Spongebob then gives Shikamaru the Spongy Edge and lands him on Danny. Then Spongebob starts climbing the cage. Spongebob moves to the top of the cage. Spongebob Squarepants climbs down the outside fo the cage. Bob drops to the floor. **

Mr. Comanator: OH YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, the WWT TV champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: He is an amazing athlete. Out of this world. He can do anything.

Sandy: He is the most respected athlete in here! And I'm so happy that he actually won the match with two members of the TWO!

Mr. Comanator: That's Spongebob for you.

**The cameras switch to Kin and Gaara in the GM office. **

Gaara: How many times I have to say it? You'll get no Womens title shot tonight!

Kin: But you're missing a match. Please? Pretty pretty pretty please?

Gaara: What passing on you in the last few weeks? How many time I have to scream it? It's OVER! We're THROUGH! Okay? We're through!

**Kin starts crying. **

Kin: Well, great. Nice. Now I'll go back to loser land where I'll probably die alone and sad and title-less!

Gaara: No, I didn't mean it like that.

Kin: but what is your problem with giving me a title shot? A simple, nice title shot! What you got to lose from it? I mean, I'm not the best, but you prefer me as a Womens champion instead of Ino, right?

Gaara: I'm... I'm sorry.

Kin: So what will it be?

Gaara: ... Yes. You got your title shot.

Kin: Thank you. And another something... I love you.

**Kin kisses Gaara on the cheek and leaves. Zim and Misty appear in the room. **

Zim: Poodle.

Misty: Jerk.

Gaara: What?

**The cameras switch to Ember that speaks on the phone backstage. **

Ember: Once again, I'm sorry. And I'm sick with talking to your answering machine! Please! Come back! I miss you.

**Ino comes. **

Ino: Youngblood, don't listen to her! Everyone here have fun without you! Your friends are having fun!

Ember: Youngblood, the last thing that Gaara is doing is to have fun.

Ino: Youngblood, don't you dare to come back or we'll send every TWO member after you!

**Ember hangs the phone up. **

Ember: What is your damn problem?

Ino: Nothing. Hey, did you know? It's been 6 months. 6 great months since I beat you to win this title. And man, a lot can happen in 6 months, right?

Ember: Shut up, Ino.

Ino: I retired you, your boyfriend broke up with you, and guess what? One thing that haven't change- Me holding this title.

Ember: You... FUCK YOU INO! FUCK YOU!

**Ember leaves angrily. Ino chuckles and goes for the ring. The cameras switch to the ring. **

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, from from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Wow. I haven't realized how much Kin feels about Gaara.

Sandy: She only talks about Gaara. But she is the nicest, most friendly diva you can ever find.

**You can see a footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Ino hitting the Brain Crusher onto the ref, while Temari and Lydia hits their repective finishers onto both Frost and Rubella. Temari and Lydia then beat the crap out of Sakura before Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the 450 Splash onto her. She then leaves the ring, waiting for 'another Sakura' to become her prey later on tonight. Meanwhile, Blossom tries to enter the ring only to get speared by Kin. Konata enters the ring and pins Sakura but fortunately Kin stops the count. Kin then hits the Witch's Peak onto Konata before pinning her. Another referee came in. Ref makes the count 1,2,3! **

WWT Announcer: Here's your winner, Kin Tsuchi!

**Kin then picks up Konata and Sakura as the three shows sportsmanship (or in this case, sportswomanship) by shaking hands. **

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: and her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: 6 months. Fuck. Well, the winner of this match will face Sakura Haruno for the title at AWF TV.

Sandy: What, the BFF of Kin? The swore enemy of Ino?

**You can see another footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Ino fights AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya. Ino goes for a 450 Splash. She then tried to hit the 450 Splash, but Haruhi rolls away, causing her to nearly injured her back. After Haruhi hits the Melancholic Angel onto Ino, she pins her. You also can see Ino hits the 1170 Splash that not even Justin Gabriels (from the NEXUS in WWE) can do it. After taking a breath, Ino then pins Hikari. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Ino almost killed herself.

Sandy: Almost. Such an annoying word.

**Ino extends her hand to Kin. Kin almost grabs it... But Ino slaps her. Kin gets angry and uses a running lariat to take Ino down. Kin puts Ino in the double reverse chinlock. Ino fighting the hold... She keeps fighting... Ino breaks the hold. Ino executes a pumphandle suplex on Kin. Ino climbs on the top rope and screams "Here I go again!". The crowd stands in the seats... Kin climbs the rope and throws Ino off it. **

Mr. Comanator: For a minute, I thought we'll see a 1170.

Sandy: Maybe.

**Kin hits Ino with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. She pins Ino... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Kin fist drops Ino on the mat. Ino gives Kin punches and a spinning heel kick. Ino climbs to the top again and screams "T-W..." but Kin runs and gives her an Hurricanrana from the top. Kin puts Ino in a double underhook position and gives her a double underhook backbreaker. Kin then raises her hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Another time that Ino tries to do the 1170.

Sandy: And again, Kin avoids it.

**Kin takes Ino and Suplexes her. Kin signals for the Witch's Peak. Kin takes Ino and pick her up... Ino quickly reverses it and gives Kin the Codebreaker. Ino climbs to the rope, and this time, Kin is laying on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Here it comes!

**Ino screams "1170!". The crowd cheers. **

Sandy: The 1170 splash!

**Ino jumps... And gives Kin a double leg stomp. The crowd is in shock, as Ino laughes. **

Mr. Comanator: Wha...

Sandy: Rip off!

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

**Ino gives the crowd the middle finger and gives Kin the Brain Crush. She pins her. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: That's sucks.

Sandy: Jimmy, you got a last chance to stop Ino's reign. I'm begging you! Please!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Jimmy looks at the match, as Skulker comes. **

**Both teams leave. The camera switch to Snap's locker room. Spongebob comes. **

Skulker: I guess that you feel pretty good, ah?

Jimmy: Yes.

Skulker: Well, now I will tell you this. Never mind what, I hope you'll win the World title next week. Cause I'll win the battle royal. And I will kick your ass.

Jimmy: Oh, really?

Skulker: Yes.

Jimmy: Well, that's if you can survive your next match with Gaara. I hope you do. Cause Skulker, at End Show, you will tap out!

Skulker: No. I'm not.

**Skulker stares at Jimmy. The cameras switch to Gaara, who comes out of his office with Zim and Misty. **

Misty: She is sweet. And nice. I still don't get it.

Gaara: Look, the stuff that happens between me and Kin are the business of me and her. And not of you.

Zim: Actually, it is. Because she tries to hook you up with her for weeks.

Gaara: I don't care. Those are my business.

**Snap comes with his title. **

Snap: First thing first, Gaara, stay away from this girl.

Misty: Why?

Snap: She is demented.

Misty: She is not.

Snap: SECOND THING! If one of you will win the battle royal, well, I hope you're ready for the match of your life.

Zim: Oh, I think that this year's End Show main event will be, just like last year, Zim-Jimmy. Only this time, Jimmy will be the champion. And Zim will win.

Gaara: I'm ready for a hardcore match for the title. But I gotta go.

Snap: Good luck. And remember what I said.

Gaara: Okay.

**Gaara leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: The Hardcore match!

Sandy: Don't switch the channel!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's a Hardcore Match!

("Me against the World" plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here he is!

Sandy: Up there.

**Gaara comes through the crowd with his cane. **

Ring announcer: On his way to the ring at this time, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is going to kill Skulker.

Sandy: Don't forget the reasons for this match. The biggest betrayal in WWT history.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker had some problems with Jimmy. But he had problems with Gaara. And with Youngblood.

Sandy: Gaara now keeps fighting for his friend. His friend left us and we don't know where he is. Gaara, do it for Youngblood.

**Skulker enters the ring. Gaara quickly hits him with the Cane. Gaara throws Skulker out of the ring and then goes out to take some weapons. Gaara takes out a stop sign, a cheese grader and a chair. He looks at each weapon, and then hits Skulker with the chair. The crowd cheers at this. Gaara says "You like to turn on people?". Gaara takes the stop sign and tries to hit Skulker with it. Skulker runs from it. Gaara tries to chase Skulker, but Skulker uses a fire extinguisher on Gaara. Skulker takes the cheese grader and moves it on Gaara's face. Gaara screams in pain and runs away as he bleeds. Skulker spears Gaara on the cement. **

Mr. Comanator: OW! That's hurt.

Sandy: Don't forget how Youngblood and Gaara threw Youngblood from the stage a month ago.

**Gaara Throws Skulker Over The Guard Rail Into The Crowd. Gaara then takes a beer cane from the crowd. He drinks it, then spits it on Skulker. He then takes a frying pan from a fan. He waits until Skulker stands, then smashes his head with the pan. Gaara comes back with Skulker to ringside. He swings the Stop Sign and hits Skulker. He takes a Two By Four and hits Skulker. Skulker bleeds. Gaara takes Skulker and drags him up the ring ramp Into The Parking Garage. **

Mr. Comanator: Both of the wrestlers bleed now.

Sandy: And bleed badly. They're going to the parking garage.

**Skulker spins Gaara and throws him on a car. Then Skulker gives Gaara an inverted atomic drop. Skulker drags Gaara and they're going to the outside, next to a river. Skulker suplexes Gaara. He gives him a knee drop. **

Mr. Comanator: They're very close to a river.

Sandy: That's dangerous. I mean... Watch out!

**Gaara powerslams Skulker. Gaara then climbs on a nearby tree and prepares to do the Sand Bomb. He jumps... **

Mr. Comanator: Oh...

Sandy: My...

**Gaara hits it! Then Gaara takes Skulker and pins him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! That was brutal.

Sandy: Very. Gaara did an extreme move and used a lot of weapons.

**Suddenly, Shikamaru comes to the outside and attacks Gaara. Gaara is bloody, and he can't fight. Shikamaru takes Gaara near the river. **

Mr. Comanator: Don't you dare!

Sandy: You can't!

**Shikamaru throws Gaara to the river! Gaara chocks up in the water, as Shikamaru helps Skulker to get up. Shikamaru then screams "That's Hardcore!". Temari comes and gives Shikamaru his title. Shikamaru then raises the title. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... I... I can't...

Sandy: See... See you next week.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT World title: **Snap def. Kankuro

Norbert Beaver def. Truman X

**Steel Cage triple threat match: **Spongebob def. Danny Phantom and Shikamaru

**WWT Womens title: **Ino def. Kin

**Hardcore match:** Gaara def. Skulker

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) vs the Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)

**WWT X division title, X Division open match: **Mr. Krabs (c) vs Squidward vs Chouji vs Kappa Mikey vs Timmy Turner

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Skulker

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Gaara

Invader Zim vs Kankuro

* * *

Yup. Shikamaru decided to take matters to his own hands and threw Gaara to the river. And we got a battle royal and a World title coming up! Who will be the #1 contender? Please review and say what you think about that.


	10. Show 236

Hey guys! The last episode before End Show, and tonight we will have Jimmy as a GM. We'll start the show with 16 hungry people trying to win a battle royal to win a match vs the WWT champion at End Show.

By the way, happy triple 10! And it's the 10th chapter! Great!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 236.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December week 4

**You can see Jimmy Neutron in his office. The crowd cheers. **

Jimmy: Hello, WWT fans. This is your national champion, Jimmy Neutron, tonight's GM. As you know, tonight we'll see a battle royal for the #1 contender spot. We'll also see Snap defending his title against... Me, of course. And We're also gonna see Chouji vs Squidward. However, here is another add to the card: Spongebob got my premission to "Pick Sasquatch's poison"- It means that Spongebob will pick Sasquatch's opponent for tonight. Also, I'm announcing that in End Show, in 6 days, Ino will defend her title in a Fatal Four Way match against Temari, Kin and Misty. As a preview for that match, Kin and Misty will team up tonight vs Ino and Temari. Good night, everyone. But before that, I just wanna say something to Skulker:

*Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep*!

**Jimmy is censored... **

Jimmy: Good night, and enjoy the show.

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. The ring is full with 8 superstars: Truman, Patrick, Chouji, Mr. Krabs, Mikey, Squidward, Kankuro and Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks! And now we're gonna find out the last match in End Show, who will win this battle royal?

Sandy: My money on Spongebob. He's the best athlete in here, he is great, he took the AWF champion to the limit, and I think that Spongebob will eliminate Danny.

Mr. Comanator: Of course. Meanwhile, the ring is starting to get full.

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing next, representing the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! ( Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Danny wants to get his title back. He needs to win this battle royal.

Sandy: I guess that Danny is happy, because next week Ino and Mr. TV will get their power back.

("Perfect Strangers" by deep purple plays)

Ring announcer: Accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zim wants the title. He said that he will face Jimmy. Don't forget that we don't sure who will be the champion coming to End Show.

Sandy: You can clearly see that Kankuro is not pleased with Zim, who speared him last week.

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: Accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru wrestled a steel cage match last week and did something bad.

Sandy: He threw Gaara to a river!

**You can see a footage from last week. Shikamaru comes to the outside and attacks Gaara. Gaara is bloody, and he can't fight. Shikamaru takes Gaara near the river. Shikamaru throws Gaara to the river! Gaara chocks up in the water, as Shikamaru helps Skulker to get up. Shikamaru then screams "That's Hardcore!". Temari comes and gives Shikamaru his title. Shikamaru then raises the title. **

Mr. Comanator: That son of a bitch...

Sandy: Yeah.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing next, Dagget and Norbert, the Angry Beavers, and Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I guess that Sasquatch is here to guard on Norbert and Dagget.

Sandy: And he wants to get revenge on... This guy!

(My World by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: from Bikini Bottom,Pacific Ocean, the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The most talented wrestler in this promotion!

Sandy: The best athlete ever! My money on this guy. You can see how Sasquatch and Norbert look on him.

Mr. Comanator: 16 men battle royal. No Youngblood, no Jake, no Timmy, no Snap and no Jimmy...

Sandy: Wait, we're one guy short...

("Me against the World" plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Sandy: Shikamaru, run!

Ring announcer: And the final participant, from the Sand village...

**Gaara runs from the crowd and attacks Shikamaru with the cane. Gaara keeps attacking Shikamaru and then clotheslines him with the cane, something that makes both of them to be eliminated. 14 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: The Hardcore champion got eliminated by the #1 contender!

Sandy: Look! They're keep on brawling!

**Meanwhile, the wrestlers in the ring start attacking eachother. Every superstar goes on his opponent. Dagget starts attacking Zim. Invader Zim uses a lariat on Dagget. Dagget gets picked up and with the fireman's carry by Zim, but Dagget nails Zim with an inverted DDT. TWO guys start fighting eachother as Danny screams on them. Sasquatch and Norbert keep focusing on Spongebob until Truman and Patrick run to the help. Truman gives Norbert a Cross Body while Patrick uses the Pat Gore on Sasquatch. Zim leaves Dagget and runs for Kankuro. Invader Zim grabs Kankuro by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Kankuro gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Zim. Skulker, meanwhile, comes to the help of Sasquatch and suplexes Truman. Skulker takes Truman and throws him over the top. 13 people remain. Mikey comes and tries to attack Sasquatch, but Chouji quickly comes and spinebusters Mikey. Chouji gives Mikey the bear hug. Skulker runs towards Mikey, who dodges the attack, and makes Skulker eliminate Chouji. 12 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: We passed quarter!

Sandy: Skulker accidently eliminated Chouji. That makes Mikey happy.

**The Angry Beavers team up on Zim, Patrick and Spongebob. Dagget holds Patrick as Norbert Beaver executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on him. Sasquatch, meanwhile, chokeslams both Zim and Spongebob. Squidward comes and Flying side kicks Norbert. Danny Phantom then gets jumped by Mikey, who attacks him. Zim looks on the match with joy. Dagget quickly runs for Zim and gives him the Muscular Savior on the rope, which eliminates Zim. 11 people remain. Dagget jumps with joy. Dagget do an high five with Kankuro, but Spongebob gives both of them STO. Meanwhile, Patrick gives Skulker a spinning leg lariat. Mr. Krabs comes and locks his Million $ Dream on Patrick. Danny and Mikey keep fighting. Mikey flips around and kicks Phantom. Then Mikey gives him a Tornado DDT. Meanwhile, Kankuro and Spongebob brawl with eachother, but Kankuro hits on Spongebob with the Puppet Master. Kankuro taunts Spongebob but Dagget comes from behind and eliminates Kankuro. Then Dagget says "Sorry, pal!". 10 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Dagget rules this match!

Sandy: Wow. But let's see if he rules after the commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring, where the superstars fighting and Mikey hits a flying karate chop right to Dagget Beaver's neck. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back. And during the commercials, we had an elimination.

Sandy: Look at that.

**You can see Squidward runs at Norbert, and Norbert eliminates him. 9 people remain. **

Sandy: Squidward got eliminated.

**Mikey climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Dagget. Mikey preforms the Lylymu Breaker on Dagget. Mikey throws Dagget out of the ring. 8 people remain. Mikey is happy, but then he turns around and Skulker Powerbombs him out of the ring. 7 people remain. Meanwhile, Spongebob fights Norbert, Sasquatch and Danny. Spongebob executes a flying headbutt on Norbert. Spongebob executes the double underhook suplex Danny. Sasquatch runs towards Spongebob, but Spongebob dodges it. Sasquatch smashes his head on the turnbackle. Spongebob quickly eliminates Sasquatch. 6 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey eliminated Dagget, but Skulker actually eliminated Mikey!

Sandy: And Spongebob eliminated Sasquatch! And it's the final 6!

**The ring contains Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Skulker, Danny, Norbert and Patrick. The Bikini Bottom team quickly stands as a unit against the TWO team. Norbert approches Spongebob... But quickly kicks Patrick in the groin. The two teams start fighting. Skulker tries to go for the Skulker Buster on Spongebob, but Spongebob reverses it and suplex Skulker. Skulker gets up, and just like Kankuro, gets eliminated by Norbert. 5 people remain. Danny realizes that the TWO team is in trouble, so he Piledrivers Patrick. Danny then clotheslines Patrick and eliminates him. 4 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: The Final four!

Sandy: My money is on Spongebob, but can you believe that Mr. Krabs reach this point?

**Norbert attacks Mr. Krabs. Norbert executes a neck scissors on Krabs. Krabs hits Norbert Beaver with a Baba chop. Krabs applies the clawhold on Norbert Beaver. Danny chocks Spongebob in the corner, but Spongebob kicks Danny in the gut and goes to Norbert. Spongebob throws Norbert to the ropes. Spongebob then throws Mr. Krabs on Norbert, but Norbert quickly reverses it and eliminates Krabs. 3 people remain. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Sandy: From all the wrestlers, it came down to this...

**Spongebob looks at Norbert and Danny. Norbert and Danny do a beatdown on Bob. Danny Phantom executes the brain buster on Bob. Norbert gives Spongebob the big splash. Norbert picks up Spongebob and tries to slam him over the top. Spongebob quickly gives Norbert the Headscissors and eliminates him. 2 people remain. Danny is furious. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Danny and Spongebob! It came to this!

Sandy: Who will go to face the champion?

**Spongebob quickly attacks Danny. Spongebob clotheslines Danny and climbs to the top. Spongebob gives Danny the Headspring. Spongebob then kicks Danny in the gut and picks him up for the Spongy Edge. Danny reverses it. Danny kicks Spongebob in the groin. Danny then gives Spongebob the Ghostly Slam. Danny takes Spongebob and eliminates him from the match! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: SHIT.

Sandy: I can't believe it. Spongebob survived until the end and eliminated Sasquatch and Norbert. He lost. And he said he'll not lose to Danny anymore.

Mr. Comanator: We gotta go to another commercial break. When we return, Snap will defend his title vs Jimmy. Can Snap make it to Danny?

**After the commercials, you can see Spongebob in his locker room, with Truman and Patrick. **

Spongebob: I can't believe it...

Truman: Come on! I got eliminated early! You almost survived!

Patrick: And don't forget- You eliminated Sasquatch and Norbert.

Spongebob: I know, but I... I lost to Danny again.

Patrick: Come on, you were great.

Truman: Yes, and...

**Sasquatch, Norbert, Dagget and Lydia enter the room. **

Norbert: Easy there. Now, can we cut Spongebob's whining for one minute?

Truman: Go away!

Dagget: I guess that my girl can answer you on that question!

**Lydia picks up an "Applause" sign. **

Dagget: The other one!

**Lydia switches the sign with the "No" sign. **

Dagget: Yes.

Patrick: We don't care. Go away. You got nothing to do in here...

Sasquatch: Actually, I wanted to tell Truman that he will not beat me tonight.

Truman: Great. Now leave.

Norbert: Spongebob, you are a joke. You lost tonight.

Spongebob: That's... That's nothing.

Sasquatch: Oh, really? Well, lightning will not strike twice for you, Sponge. You may have picked me up in in Channels War, but that will not happen again. Cause in 6 days, Sponge, I will beat you. And next to all of your crying fans, I will win this TV title again. Oooohhhhh...

**Sasquatch stares at Spongebob from close. **

Sasquatch: Yeah.

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Kankuro in the backstage. **

Shikamaru: I can't believe it. This idiot Gaara attacks me and eliminates me from the match? I could've won it!

Kankuro: I'm more angry because Dagget eliminated me after we had an alliance against Zim.

Shikamaru: Well, at least Danny won. And that leaves us to kick the asses of Zim and Gaara.

Kankuro: Yes.

**Jimmy comes to them. **

Jimmy: Hello.

Shikamaru: I guess that you're pretty full of yourself.

Jimmy: Yes.

Kankuro: Really? Well, better not be. Cause unlike a year ago, you'll not become the champion.

Jimmy: You just wait. You'll see it. I'm the National champion.

Shikamaru: We warned you.

Kankuro: Now it's too late.

Jimmy: Fine.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT World title! Introducing first, from Retrovile, the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

**Jimmy starts walking with Team Neutron to the ring. Jimmy keeps walking, but suddenly, Skulker comes and attacks him. Skulker drags Jimmy to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: HEY! NO!

Sandy: That's not fair!

**Skulker attacks Jimmy in the ring and goes to bring a chair. Snap comes and chases Skulker away. **

Mr. Comanator: The World champion is here!

Sandy: What about Jimmy?

**Snap checks on Jimmy. The referee asks Jimmy if he wants to give up the match. Snap says that he'll give Jimmy a match for the title in another time. Jimmy grabs the mic. **

Jimmy: Match! Now!

**Crowd cheers**

Mr. Comanator: Look on Jimmy. He doesn't care, he wants to fight now!

Sandy: Really great act by Jimmy.

**Snap tries to go easy on Jimmy. Snap punches Jimmy. Snap kicks Jimmy. Jimmy quickly does a cartwheel and kicks Snap in the face. Jimmy rolls onto Snap connecting with a knee. Snap looks at Jimmy in shock. Snap goes for a Death Valley Driver but Neutron dodges the attack. Jimmy suplexes Snap and tries a pin. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Flying sommersault drop kick by Snap puts him back in the match. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is doing pretty good so far.

Sandy: Yes. But if he was 100%...

**Jimmy Neutron trys for a scissors kick but Snap avoids it. Jimmy quickly spears Snap. Jimmy puts Snap on the top rope and executes a superplex. Neutron mule kicks Snap. **

Crowd: Let's go Jimmy! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Mr. Comanator: This crowd is behind Jimmy.

Sandy: Do you think that Jimmy has a chance to win this match?

**Neutron grabs Snap by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jimmy then tries to pick up Snap with the Neutron Blast. Snap reverses it to an inside cradle. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT World champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! You must give something to Jimmy. He fought great.

Sandy: Yeah. Now we know about the main event in 6 days.

**Jimmy gets up in shock. Snap looks at him. They both hug. Snap leaves the ring as Jimmy says "You got me this time". After Snap leaves Jimmy remains to pose for the crowd. Skulker quickly comes and attacks Jimmy from behind. **

Mr. Comanator: WAIT! Him again!

Sandy: This attack makes me sick! Sick I tell you!

**Skulker gives Jimmy the Skulker Buster. Skulker takes the National title. He looks at the belt, and then put it on his shoulder. Skulker leaves with the title. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker stole the title!

Sandy: Skulker basically says: I'm the champion, just announce me in 6 days.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Kin and Misty prepare for they're match as Zim prepares them. Gaara comes. **

Zim: Hey. What are you doing here?

Gaara: Nothing. Just wanted to talk with Kin.

Misty: Oh, now you want. Great.

Gaara: Look, I wanted to...

Kin: I got it. It's over.

Gaara: Well...

Kin: You don't need to shove it down my throat.

Gaara: I'm sorry! Fine? I'm sorry!

Kin: Oh. That was unexpected. Fine.

Gaara: Fine? That's it?

Kin: I got a big match coming up. Tonight and in 6 days.

Zim: Well, so do we, the guys!

Gaara: We? Yes, well, I think I got my revenge on Shikamaru tonight.

Zim: And I will avange Kankuro in 6 days.

Kin: So another something?

Gaara: Everything fine between us?

Kin: Well...

Misty: Oh, come on! Both of you, stop it. Come on, you need to admit how you feel about her, and you should forgive him.

Gaara: Since when you're in charge?

Misty: I'm not in charge. I'm recommending.

Kin: Everything is fine. But now I got a match. I'll see you in 6 days.

**Kin and Misty leave for the ring. **

Zim: Poodle.

Gaara: Idiot.

**The cameras change to Ino and Temari, who are with Bob Jones. **

Bob Jones: I'm here with the TWO girls. Temari, Ino, how do you respond to the fact that both of you will fight in 6 days at End Show?

Temari: Well, don't forget that Misty and Kin are in that match as well. So they'll fight eachother while we'll keep the Womens title, like in the last 6 months, in the TWO...

**Ino takes the microphone from Temari. **

Ino: You mean around my waists.

Temari: Well... Yeah, that's what I meant.

Jones: So Temari, you're saying that if you'll have a chance to win the title, you'll give Ino the victory?

Temari: No, I didn't said that.

Ino: Oh, so what you said?

Temari: I... If I...

Ino: Oh, let me talk! Look, I got screwed, clear and simple. I mean, I need to face 3 divas. Every one of them want my title, and two of them want to kill me. You realize that I can lose my title without getting beated? It's stupid. I got screwed. But next week, I'll have my co-GM powers back. And I'm gonna use them to make your lifes miserable. Misty, Kin, prepare yourself for a lose.

Mr. Comanator: Womens tag team match!

Sandy: Don't miss it!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("All the things she said" by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kin and Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Kin and Misty are popular with the crowd recently. And this Sunday, they'll get their title shots!

Sandy: Both of them lost to Ino in the last two weeks. But those BFFs, or something like that, want the title.

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, the team of Temari, and WWT Womens champion Ino Yamanaka, the TWO girls!

Mr. Comanator: Some problems between Ino and Temari, perhaps?

Sandy: We'll see about that. But starting from next week, the TWO will be allowed to use their music once again. I wonder if Ino will have her title next week.

**Misty drops Ino with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Ino gets scared, so she tags Temari in. Temari clotheslines Misty quickly and irish whips her to the turnbackle. Temari gives Misty the Splash in the corner. Then she tags in Ino and gives Misty a double Suplex. Misty tags in Kin. Kin dropkicks Ino. Ino gets up and gives clothesline to Kin, while Kin clotheslines her. Both are down. Kin tags in Misty, who pulls Ino out of Temari's corner. Misty grabs Ino's leg, but Ino gives her enzugiri. Ino tags in Temari who gives Misty a Splash. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! What a Splash by this bitch.

Sandy: Yes. Poor Misty.

**Temari puts Misty in the hangman submission. Kin runs to the ring and breaks the hold. Ino runs to the ring, but Kin throws Ino out of the ring. Temari tries to fight with Kin, but when she turns around, Misty Misty Kicks Temari in the head. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, Kin and Misty!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my! Look! Misty and Kin just dominated the TWO girls!

Sandy: If Misty will hit this kick on Sunday... She can become the 4 times champion.

**Temari runs away from the ring. She sits next to Ino, who holds her title close to her. **

Mr. Comanator: Perhaps it's the last time we'll see Ino with her title?

Sandy: Hopefully.

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs and Mikey in the backstage. **

Mikey: Great show there, Krabs.

Krabs: Yup, you've done pretty good yourself until that bastard Skulker eliminated you.

Mikey: I know. Hey, next match is Squidward-Chouji. Maybe we'll go and do something?

Krabs: Oh, like Commentating?

Mikey: Yes. Oh, and by the way, good luck this Sunday.

Krabs: Thanks. You too.

Mikey: But I don't think you'll beat me again.

Krabs: You better draw a high number if you wanna face me for the title.

**Krabs and Mikey leave. The cameras change to Chouji, who tries to roll Timmy in a wheel chair. **

Chouji: Well? How do you feel?

Timmy: Ah. I'll be good at End Show. But right now, I can't move from this chair.

Chouji: But you must come with me to the ring! I got a match vs Squidward in a few seconds!

Timmy: Fine. But I can't do anything.

**The cameras switch to the ring, where Mikey and Krabs join Mr. Comanator and Sandy. **

Mr. Comanator: We're joined by Mikey and the X division champion, Mr. Krabs.

Sandy: Great to see you. How are you?

Mr. Krabs: Oh, I'm great. As long I'm holding this title.

Mikey: And I'm great, as long as I win this title. And I'll win it Sunday.

(Wings of the buttefly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, look on this.

**Chouji comes to the ring as he rolls Timmy Turner in a wheelchair. **

Mr. Comanator: Here is Timmy, first time we see him in two weeks.

Sandy: Yes, what do you guys think about the Cruiswerweight Monsters?

Mr. Krabs: I took on both of them. And they're maybe a threat, but I can overcome them.

Mikey: Look at that fat ass. I hate him.

**Chouji looks at Mikey from the ring. **

Mikey: Yes, you better stay away from me!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: and his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In the Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And Mr. Krabs, I gotta ask, how about Squidward?

Sandy: Do you think that Squidward is gonna win your title in 6 days?

Mr. Krabs: I know the guy, I've been in the ring with him, but I'm gonna beat him.

Mikey: I'll beat him. Cause I'm going to this X division title match.

**Chouji hits Squidward with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Squidward gets knocked on the ground and Chouji flips onto him. Squidward almost gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Chouji, but he moves out of the way. Squidward off the top rope with a somersault legdrop onto Chouji's chest. Squidward wraps his legs around Chouji's neck and puts him in the figure-four sleeper. Jason Smith asks Chouji if he quits. Squidward tightens the hold. ... Squidward breaks the hold. Squidward trys for a leaping swinging DDT but Chouji avoids it. **

Mr. Comanator: OW! That must have hurt!

Sandy: No, Squidward looks fine.

Mr. Krabs: Come on, guys. We're trained athletes.

Mikey: Squidward took bigger bumps.

**Squidward gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Chouji. Chouji covers Squidward hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... Squidward escapes. Chouji rakes the face of Squidward. Squidward takes Chouji and gives him the double arm DDT. Squidward jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Chouji with an Asai Moonsault. **

Crowd: Squid-Ward! Squid-Ward!

Mr. Comanator: Yes, go Squid!

Sandy: Oh, he can shut Chouji for good!

**Suddenly, Timmy screams at Squidward. Squidward goes to Timmy. The ref is checking on Chouji. Timmy gets up of his chair and jumps on the apron. **

Mr. Krabs: I knew it!

Mikey: Squidward! Look out!

**Timmy quickly DDTs Squidward to the floor. He throws Squidward back into the ring, and sits on his chair. Chouji climbs to the second turnbuckle and Banzai Drops onto Squidward. Chouji pins Squidward. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, dude. That was a set up.

Sandy: I know. Squidward could won.

Mr. Krabs: And now Chouji goes with stupid Timmy...

Mikey: NO! I will not allow it!

**Mikey leaves the announcers table, and goes to Chouji and Timmy. Mikey screams at Chouji. Chouji pushes Mikey and starts leaving. Mikey spears Chouji from behind and starts attacking him. Timmy tries to help Chouji, but Squidward comes and superkicks Mikey on the wheelchair. Mr. Krabs comes and tries to help Mikey. Krabs locks the Million $ Dream on Chouji and pushes him on Timmy. Krabs helps Mikey to get up. Squidward looks at both and then double DDTs them. Squidward takes the X division title and poses with it to the cheering crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward sends a message to everyone.

Sandy: He says: "You want this title? I want it more".

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Mr. TV meets Snap. **

TV: Hey! Great to see you. How are you?

Snap: Fine.

TV: Great. Are you ready for your match this sunday?

Snap: Yes. But it's not complete.

TV: What do you mean?

Snap: I will go to the ring to confront Danny.

TV: No. No, wait, Snap! Don't go! You don't know...

Snap: I don't care! I'll go and confront him in the ring in a few minutes.

**The cameras switch to the ring, where Dagget and Norbert come and make their own announce table with X-Box. **

Mr. Comanator: What are they doing in here?

Sandy: I have no idea. Let's try to hear what they're saying.

Dagget: I will choose Onaga. I will destroy you.

Norbert: I'm thinking that Sub-Zero will kick you ass again.

Mr. Comanator: Mortal Kombat? Really?

Sandy: Well, this is kinda funny.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from The Animal Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, here comes the #1 contender for the TV title. And he's gonna face Truman X.

Sandy: That's why the beavers are here.

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Patrick Star, from parts unknown, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champion, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman and Patrick hold the tag titles for two months. Can they defeat the Angry Beavers?

Sandy: If the beavers will keep playing Mortal Kombat, yes.

**Truman hits a flying karate chop right to Sasquatch's neck. A flying shoulder block send Sasquatch to the mat. Sasquatch catches Truman X's leg, but Truman X reverses it with an enzuigiri to Sasquatch's head. Truman tries to pin Sasquatch... 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Very close.

Sandy: But I'm thinking that Truman works too fast!

**Truman X get whipped into the corner and Sasquatch follows himin with an avalanche. Sasquatch piledrives Truman. Sasquatch hits Truman with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Sasquatch with the Flying Elbowdrop on Truman! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: Very fast.

Sandy: What the beavers think about it?

Dagget: See? I defeated Sub-Zero.

Norbert: So Sub-Zero is like Patrick Star. In 6 days, bro.

Mr. Comanator: We'll take a final commercial break.

Sandy: And when we return, Snap will call Danny out!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and now, let's look at the card for the 5th annual WWT End Show.

Sandy: The End is here!

Mr. Comanator: WWT Hardcore title is on the line, Shikamaru will defend it vs Gaara.

Sandy: And Gaara wants his revenge for what happened in here one week ago.

Mr. Comanator: Invader Zim vs Kankuro.

Sandy: Zim wants to embarrass the TWO. And he thinks that Kankuro is the way.

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy Neutron will defend the National title against Skulker.

Sandy: Skulker stole the title. Can Jimmy come back and defeat him?

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Krabs will fight against 4 other challengers in the X division open match.

Sandy: Gauntlet match! Will Mr. Krabs retain his title, as Squidward wants it badly?

Mr. Comanator: The Angry Beavers will end their 3rd year in WWT by challenging Truman and Patrick for the tag titles.

Sandy: After what happened tonight, Truman and Patrick are in disadvantage.

Mr. Comanator: The Womens title is on the line! Ino vs Temari vs Misty vs Kin!

Sandy: This is the end of the Ino title reign! Goodbye, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob will defend his TV title vs Sasquatch.

Sandy: Can the lightning strike again for Spongebob? Sasquatch says it can't.

Mr. Comanator: And finally, Snap, Danny, the World title is on the line!

Sandy: Snap needs to keep this title away from the leader of the TWO!

Mr. Comanator: "The End" by Jim Johnston is the official theme song for End Show.

Sandy: See you in 6 days.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: And here he comes.

Sandy: Well, every WWT superstar supports Snap in his war.

Snap: Danny, I want you to come here.

**Danny comes to the ring with no music to the crowd's boo. **

Danny: Shut up!

Snap: You have no respect. You are an idiot.

Danny: Oh yes? In the last time we met one on one, I beat you.

Snap: On the last time we met, you lost.

Danny: Well, in 6 days, I'm going to be the winner. Period.

Snap: Is that so?

Danny: Of course. In my view, you are just a jobber, with no...

**Snap kicks Danny in the gut. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

Sandy: Do it!

**Snap Snappy Bombs Danny. Snap poses with his belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap, we love you.

Sandy: In 6 days, are we gonna see this picture again?

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Battle Royal for the #1 contendership: **Danny Phantom wins.

**WWT World title: **Snap def. Jimmy Neutron

Kin and Misty def. Ino and Temari

Chouji def. Squidward

Sasquatch def. Truman X

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**WWT World title: **Snap (c) vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) vs Temari vs Kin vs Misty

**WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) vs the Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)

**WWT X division title, X Division open match: **Mr. Krabs (c) vs Squidward vs Chouji vs Kappa Mikey vs Timmy Turner

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Skulker

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Gaara

Invader Zim vs Kankuro

* * *

Last show before End Show. Please review and say what do you think that will happen in End Show.


	11. End Show

Hey guys! Our second PPV, End Show! The End is here! A lot of great matches will happen tonight.

And you know what? After one month, I can say It's really fun to write in here.

The End is... HERE!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT End Show: December week 4

The war keeps up. And currently, it looks like it's gonna end.

**You can see Snap with his title. **

Snap: WWT fans! Thank you for giving me this title! I'm feeling great!

But some people are still fighting...

**You can see Danny and his TWO in the ring. **

Danny: I'm here. And I will avange everyone.

But with that, some victories are acheived.

**Snap Snappy Bombs Danny. Snap poses with his belt. **

But then, some loses are happening. whether it's a lost friend...

**You can see Youngblood leaves the arena. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood... Got broken.

Or some arguments...

Zim: I just made a mistake. It wasn't my fault that you lost to Skulker.

But tonight... As it seems... The End will come.

**"The End is here" plays as some wrestlers are brawling. **

Sasquatch: Lightning will not strike twice.

Danny: I'm leaving champion.

Jimmy: At End Show, you will tap out!

Snap: You are an idiot.

Tonight... The End... is here.

**"The End is here" by Jim Johnston plays as the intro to WWT End Show, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Jacksonville, Florida, the End is here because this is End Show! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy: Yes! Finally, End Show! I can't wait, Snap and Danny will meet eachother tonight for the title!

Mr. Comanator: And So will Sasquatch and Spongebob!

Sandy: Hey, let's go to the ring announcer to start this already!

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall,and it is for the WWT Hardcore title!

(Me against the World plays)

Ring announcer: On his way to the ring this time...

**Shikamaru comes out with Gaara and attacks him. Shikamaru drags Gaara into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The Hardcore champion attacked his challenger before the match!

Sandy: Shikamaru is stupid! How can he do it?

**As they enter the ring, Gaara executes a huge gutbuster on Shikamaru. The ref starts the count...1... Shikamaru escapes. Shikamaru executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Gaara. Shikamaru hits a frog splash on Gaara. He pins Gaara... 1... Gaara escapes too. Shikamaru throws Gaara to the ringside. **

Crowd: Shika Sucks! Shika Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: This crowd hates Shikamaru but he took Gaara to where the weapons are!

Sandy: Both of them hate eachother!

**Shikamaru takes Gaara's singapore cane. He breaks it on Gaara's head. He throws Gaara back in the ring and takes a chair. Gaara punches Shikamaru in the groin and hits him with the chair. The crowd cheers. Gaara hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Shikamaru with the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: Holy...

Sandy: Gaara just nailed Shikamaru!

**Gaara goes out and sees his broken cane. He looks under the ring and finds two Eskrima sticks. He nods and then enters the ring, and attacks Shikamaru with them. Gaara then tries to preform the Sand Whip with the sticks on Shikamaru, but Shikamaru reverses it, and slaps Gaara. Shikamaru takes the chair and dropkicks it onto Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Ow! Both trying to injure eachother!

Sandy: And their doing it good.

**Shikamaru rolls onto Gaara connecting with a knee. Shikamaru then piledrives Gaara onto the Chair. Then, he takes Gaara and gives him the S-Factor. The ref counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru!

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru won by attacking Gaara before the match.

Sandy: I can say some bad things about him, but then the PPV will be over.

Mr. Comanator: He is still the Hardcore champion.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see Skulker sitting. **

Skulker: It's not the first time me and Jimmy meet in the ring. We met before that. Can you believe that 4 months ago, the National title was called the "Rules title"? If you've won it, you should've come up with a set of rules to defend this title. So more then a year ago, I defeated Jimmy for that title. I was breaking my way into the upper reaches of the card. And then, after some teaming with the late Youngblood...

**Crowd boos at what Skulker says. **

Skulker: I got a match vs the WWT World champion. Jimmy Neutron! And get this- The match was for the Rules title too! In my rules! But I was stupid enough. Because of the will of the crowd, I had one rule that said it was illegal to throw over the top rope. And Jimmy did threw himself over the top purpose. And then, I defeated Jimmy, but people told me that that was illegal so Mr. TV nulled the match! And after Jimmy lost his title, I kept challenging him to matches. For nothing. And I lost. I hitted the rock bottom. But then, Kankuro came to me and told me- Hey! Dude, you need to join the TWO. You need to kill the late Youngblood. And I did. Three months, and we finally broke Youngblood. He already had a hard year and I didn't want him to feel better. But Jimmy, of all people, decided to fight me. Jimmy. Well, I got this...

**Skulker picks up the National title that he stole. **

Skulker: And after I destroyed Jimmy 6 days ago, I'll kick his ass tonight. TWO- for life.

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty, with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Well, Zim, in a few seconds you'll fight Kankuro. Misty, later tonight you'll be a part of the Womens title match. Many people saying that... You are not with the WWT. Is this true?

Misty: What the hell are you talking about? Zim is thinking about more then just himself. The WWT became our pride lately. We are WWT all the way.

Zim: I got it, some people are saying that... I'm jealous at Snap. Well, yes I am. But If I'll become a World champion, I want to beat Snap and not Danny. In my opinion Danny is the worst. I mean, look at what he done during the last 9 months!

Jones: Yes. Well, a match vs Kankuro. Anything to say?

Zim: Kankuro! Do you think that the Non-Identified Wrestlers are not about WWT? Well, then just wait. You're gonna tap out in a few minutes!

**Zim kisses Misty and leaves. **

Misty: And you're looking at the next Womens champion!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, From from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Is this guy for real? Is he really on our side?

Sandy: Maybe. He is an important guy and can really be helpful.

Mr. Comanator: I hope that Zim will win tonight.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Sandy: It's really hard to beat this guy. Kankuro is maybe the best wrestler that never won a World title.

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Don't forget that Kankuro's sister is facing Misty later on tonight.

Sandy: How can I forget?

**Invader Zim gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Kankuro. Kankuro hits the fallaway slam on Zim. Kankuro kicks Invader Zim in the back of the leg. Kankuro throws Zim off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Kankuro picks Zim up and side suplexes him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zim kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Zim got out of it.

Sandy: But Kankuro is on the attack.

**Kankuro is hit with a backward kick. Kankuro gets tiger suplexed by Zim. Zim executes a corkscrew legdrop on Kankuro. Zim sits in the corner. Kankuro gets up... And Zim hits him with the Alien Spear! Zim quickly picks up Kankuro and locks him at the Alien lock. Kankuro is fighting the hold. Zim tightens the hold. Kankuro keeps fighting the hold. Kankuro stops moving. Jason Smith checks on Kankuro. He rings the bell. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Short and sweet, Kankuro lost to Zim.

Sandy: But Kankuro didn't tapped out. He got chocked out. Well, who cares?

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

**The cameras switch to the TWO locker room. Danny sits in there while Norbert, Sasquatch and Dagget are with Lydia. **

Sasquatch: Finally! I can't wait till I get in the ring with Spongebob again!

Danny: This time, you better do it right.

Norbert: And you know, it's been 3 years since we got into the WWT. In our first match we became tag team champions. And we're gonna become once again.

Dagget: And then I'll celebrate all night long with my Lydia. Isn't that right?

Lydia: ...

Danny: Dagget, honestly, I can't stand it anymore. I got an important match tonight. Please! Stop trying to be funny.

Dagget: What? I'm not laughing. I'm serious. Right?

Lydia: ...

Norbert: Only my autistic brother could go out with an autistic women.

Sasquatch: And to lack a basic knowledge in geography. Once and for all: London is in England, Britain. Australia and Canada were british colonies!

Dagget: So what about Quebec?

Danny: DUDES! OUT!

**The Angry Beavers leave. **

(Promo)

It's one of the most dangerous matches ever. After 4 times, this match just getting more brutal. The Elimination Chamber. WWT presents: New Year's Broadcast! Four weeks from now live in New York, New York.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Tommorow are the qualifying matches for the Elimination Chamber! Wow, I wonder who will enter this year's match.

Sandy: Me too. But I guess that Spongebob will enter and Snap will be there because he is the champion.

Mr. Comanator: I hope so. This match is very brutal and it's gonna be good. We'll be back at Madison Square Garden! Our home!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: The following contest is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT National title! Introducing the challenger, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this idiot, stupid traitor. He must be happy about what happened to Youngblood.

Sandy: Don't adjust your sets. Skulker holds the WWT National title belt, but he's not the champion.

**You can see a footage from the last Monday Night Program. Skulker comes and attacks Jimmy Neutron who walks in the ring. Skulker drags Jimmy to the ring. Skulker attacks Jimmy in the ring and goes to bring a chair. Snap comes and chases Skulker away. **

Mr. Comanator: But even after Snap chases him away, Skulker was angry at Jimmy.

Sandy: And right after Jimmy's show at the World title match.

**After the match, Skulker quickly comes and attacks Jimmy from behind. Skulker gives Jimmy the Skulker Buster. Skulker takes the National title. He looks at the belt, and then put it on his shoulder. Skulker leaves with the title. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes. That's how Skulker got the title belt.

Sandy: But can Skulker win Jimmy for real?

**Skulker waits at the ring as he sees Jimmy starts walking with Team Neutron backstage. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

**Jimmy walks into the ring holding his head in pain. Jimmy comes down to the ramp, and looks at Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker told the fans about his history with Jimmy. This two people hate eachother.

Sandy: Yes! But Jimmy is breave. You saw him last Monday night?

Mr. Comanator: Oh yeah! He was great. Fighting till his last breath.

Sandy: This is time for the match. The National title is on the line!

**Skulker hits Jimmy with an earringer. Jimmy Neutron gets hit with a dragon scerw from Skulker. Skulker goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jimmy Neutron. Skulker rolls onto Neutron connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2 Jimmy escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy has some hard time. He still feels the effects of Skulker's attacks!

Sandy: Can Jimmy make a comeback?

**Skulker connects with a somersault slam on Jimmy. Flying Tomahawk by Skulker sends Jimmy down to the mat. Skulker tries to grab Jimmy, who takes his hand and drops Skulker to the mat. Neutron leg drops Skulker. Skulker gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron dropkicks Skulker to the knee. Neutron then leads the crowd in the chant. **

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

**Jimmy laughes at the chants. Skulker uppercuts Jimmy. Skulker clotheslines him and then screams at the crowd. Skulker gives Jimmy a bear hug. Jimmy is fighting the hold. Jimmy stops moving. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no!

Sandy: I don't want Skulker as the champion!

**The ref checks on Jimmy. He drops Jimmy's hand two times. Jimmy raises his hand in the third time and powers out of the hold. Jimmy Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Skulker sending him to the mat. Neutron does a cartwheel and kicks Skulker in the face. Neutron superkicks Skulker. Jimmy kicks Skulker's midsection. He picks up Skulker... And after some struggle, gives him The Neutron Blast! Jimmy pins Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: He did this! Jimmy beat Skulker!

Sandy: Oh, thank God. I thought that we're gonna have Skulker as a champion for a moment.

**Jimmy takes his title, and then goes out to celebrate with the fans. **

Mr. Comanator: It's back where it belongs. Thank you Jimmy.

Sandy: Finally, Skulker got what he deserves.

**You can see Spongebob, Truman and Patrick in their locker room. **

Spongebob: The Angry Beavers celebrating the end of their third year here. They want to make history repeat itself and they need the tag titles for that. So, what you need to do is just to... Kick their asses. Clear?

Truman: It's clear. I fought with Dagget before and I know his type. He is cocky and arrogant but a big jerk.

Patrick: And Norbert... This guy is... Is... I can't find a suitable word.

Spongebob: An asshole?

Patrick: Spongebob! You can't insult assholes like this! I want to find a word that will reflect exactly what I'm thinking about Norbert.

Truman: Doughbag!

Patrick: No, Skulker took it.

Spongebob: Beaver?

Patrick: Yeah, that's it!

Spongebob: So how can we call Sasquatch?

**Everyone pause for a second. **

Everyone: Idiot.

**The cameras switch to the Non-Identified Wrestlers locker room. They're celebrating with Jimmy. **

Zim: That was incredible! Jimmy, you retained your title in a great way.

Jimmy: Thank you but you made Kankuro tap out in a quick way.

Zim: Thank you.

Mr. Krabs: But let's not forget, guys. Me and Misty still need to fight in our title matches.

Misty: Oh, that's fine. I can win the Womens title match.

Mr. Krabs: But I don't know who I need to face. It's can be Mikey, or Squidward, Chouji or Timmy. I know I can beat anyone of them, but...

Zim: You can beat them. Don't worry. But I'm worried about the Danny-Snap match. If Danny would win, it's gonna be chaos.

Jimmy: And now I need to tell you not to worry. Snap is a great guy. He'll defeat Danny.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT Tag team championship. Introducing the challengers, representing the Toon World order, accompanied by Lydia, from The Beavers Dam, Dagget and Norbert: The Angry Beavers! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Man. Those Beavers have absolutely no respect for no one.

Sandy: Last week we saw them playing Mortal Kombat with eachother. Weird.

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Their opponents, the WWT tag team champions, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This team is fantastic. Can you remember the day where they finally climbed to the top of the mountain by becoming champions?

Sandy: Wow. That was a one hell of a party. They're holding the titles for two months already.

**Dagget and Truman start the match. Dagget Beaver executes a headlock takedown. Dagget brings in Norbert Beaver for The Angry Beavers. Norbert Beaver punches Truman X repeatedly. Norbert Beaver hits a flying karate chop right to Truman X's neck. Norbert Beaver hits Truman with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Norbert pins Truman... 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Dagget tagged in by Norbert. Truman X bounces Dagget off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. A side kick by Truman X turns the match around by knocking Dagget to the mat. Dagget makes the tag to Norbert Beaver. Norbert Beaver with an exploder suplex on Truman X. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman needs to tag Patrick in!

Sandy: It's gonna be hard with the Beavers keep tagging eachother!

**Norbert gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Patrick clotheslines Norbert few times. Norbert Beaver spins aroround Patrick Star's back and DDT's him into the mat. Norbert Beaver kicks Patrick Star on the mat. Norbert Beaver comes from behind and bulldogs Patrick, but Patrick reverses it and Suplexex Norbert. Patrick tags in Truman. Truman runs and gives an hurricanrana to Norbert to the outside. Dagget quickly distract the ref. Lydia takes a chair and hits Truman. Truman bleeds. **

Mr. Comanator: OW! Truman is bleeding!

Sandy: The Beavers will stop at nothing! Even if their manager will hit them!

**Norbert throws Truman back into the ring. Norbert headbutts Patrick and makes him fall on the floor. Norbert tags in Dagget. Dagget and Norbert try to double team Truman, but Truman attacks them and clotheslines Norbert out of the ring. Truman runs and hits Dagget, making him fall. Truman climbs to the top rope. Lydia tries to hold him, but Patrick gives her Pat-Gore. Truman gives Dagget the Truman-Jump. Truman pins Dagget- 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag team champions,Patrick star and Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: YES! With Blood on their body, Patrick and Truman are still champions.

Sandy: They're more then just one hit tag team. They are one of the greatest tag teams today.

Mr. Comanator: I know. I'm really happy that the beavers lost. So far, tonight's going great.

**The cameras switch to Squidward sitting in his locker room. Mikey enters. **

Squidward: What are you doing here?

Mikey: Look. I just wanted to wish you good luck in the match.

Squidward: Look, Mikey. Luck is for losers. I'm using my talent to defeat people. And If I need to, I'll defeat you. And I'll defeat Mr. Krabs in the end.

Mikey: Yeah, but if something happens, and I get eliminated before you'll face me, you need to defeat at least one Cruiserweight monster.

Squidward: So?

Mikey: So I got a plan that will help you.

Squidward: Let's here it.

**The cameras switch to a crying Ember and Mr. TV in their office. **

Ember: And then... I came to his home... And he threw a chair on me!

Mr. TV: I'm sorry, Ember, but I really gotta go!

Ember: And now... He doesn't return my calls!

Mr. TV: Oh God... When did I became an advisor? I mean, come on!

Ember: He doesn't love me...

**Ember cries. A delivery man comes to the office with a big gift box. **

Delivery man: Excuse me? I got gift box.

Mr. TV: Leave it here!

**The guy leaves. Ember sees the box. **

Ember: Hey! Maybe Youngblood sent me something! Let's read it... It's for Ino. Great.

Mr. TV: Ino? But Chouji never sends gifts.

Ember: Mikey?

Mr. TV: No, it can't be. I wonder what it is...

**Mr. TV knocks on the box. The box seems to make some noise. **

Mr. TV: Wow.

Ember: We'll bring this to Ino after her match.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is the X division open match! Here are the rules: Earlier today, each wrestler drew a random number from 1-4, exept for Mr. Krabs who will enter at number 5. Two wrestlers will start the match in the ring according to their number. After one is eliminated, the next wrestler will enter. You can be eliminated by pinfall, submission, count out or disqualification. The last wrestler remain, will be the X division champion!

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: This match is The X division open, and it is for the WWT X division championship! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Krabs holds his title for two months. After we couldn't decide on a #1 contender, Kin came in and said- Prove you're worthy. Krabs will enter at number 5 and will face only one challenger.

Sandy: Hey, some say it's too good for Krabs, I'm saying that it's fair.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But I'm thinking that Squidward should've been the #1 contender. He lost this title to Timmy at October and never got a proper rematch.

Sandy: True. Cause then Krabs won the title. And Squidward was busy in other stuff.

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is using a new theme, Billy Kidman's theme.

Sandy: Kidman is known, just like Timmy, for a deadly Shooting Star Press.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: From Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I can bet that Mikey wants to kill Chouji and to win the X division title in the process.

Sandy: Recently Mikey formed an alliance with Krabs.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And finally, representing the Toon World Order, Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

**Chouji comes out with microphone. **

Chouji: Hello, stupid people of California!

Mr. Comanator: Ah... We're in Florida.

Sandy: Speaking of Dagget...

Chouji: I wanted to let you know that I'm entering first into this match. And after I'll mow through every single wrestler in there, including Timmy, I'm going to come out of this match as the X division champion.

Mr. Comanator: He enters first? Wow.

Sandy: So... who's the second one?

**Chouji enters the ring. Mikey enters the ring as the crowd goes wild. **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Mikey is number two!

Sandy: Now Chouji can't run!

**Chouji tries to tag in every wrestler but then realizes it's a gauntlet. He turns around and Mikey jumps at him with fists. Mikey climbs to the top rope and hits Chouji with a flying dropkick. Mikey does a jumping neck snap on Chouji. Mikey then superkicks Chouji, but Chouji holds his leg. Chouji suplexes Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji finally was able to resist the attack.

Sandy: Mikey can beat this guy if he'll try.

**Chouji rolls onto Kappa Mikey connecting with a fist drops Kappa Mikey on the mat. Crowd chants at Chouji. **

Crowd: Fat-ass! Fat-ass!

**Chouji trys for a gut-wrench suplex but Kappa Mikey avoids it and DDTs him. Kappa Mikey hits Chouji with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Mikey catches Chouji leg, but Chouji reverses it with an enzuigiri to Kappa Mikey's head. Chouji grabs Kappa Mikey's head and DDT's him on the mat. Chouji takes Mikey and climbs to the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: We're gonna get a Banzai?

Sandy: Oh, no!

**Chouji tries to jump at Mikey but Mikey dodges the attack. Mikey climbs the turnbuckle and nails Chouji with a flying bulldog. Mikey picks up Chouji and goes to the Lylymu Breaker. Timmy kicks Mikey's leg and makes him fall. Chouji falls on Mikey. The ref counts as Timmy holds Mikey's leg. 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, come on!

Sandy: Please!

Ring announcer: Mikey is eliminated.

**Timmy enters the ring with a smug look. Chouji kicks Mikey out of the ring. Chouji and Timmy taunt Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. One of the Cruiserweight Monsters is close to get an X division title match!

Sandy: I know. It's stupid. But they helped eachother and... Watch out!

**Mikey enters the ring with a chair and hits Timmy. Timmy is knocked out. Chouji looks at Mikey in shock. **

Ring announcer: By DQ, Chouji is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: WOW!

Sandy: Mikey avanged Chouji! That was his and Squidward's plan!

**Chouji chases Mikey as Mikey runs they're brawling through the crowd. Meanwhile, Krabs looks at the ring, as Squidward comes and pins Timmy. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Timmy is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: A great plan! And now...

Sandy: The last match.

**Mr. Krabs enters the ring and shakes hands with Squidward. Squidward gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Krabs. Squidward gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Krabs. Krabs tries to pin Squidward. Jason Smith counts... 1... Squidward kicks out. Squidward runs and tackles Mr. Krabs. Squidward punches him in the head. Squidward executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Krabs. Squidward tries to pin. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is a great match so far. Can Squidward get the title?

Sandy: I hope so. But both are so fast!

**Mr. Krabs with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Squidward. Flying kick by Mr. Krabs takes Squidward down. Mr. Krabs tries to suplex Squidward, but Squidward gives him a double underhook faceslam. Squidward with a huge fisherman buster on Krabs. Squidward signals for a Clarinet. **

Mr. Comanator: Clarinet Piledriver!

Sandy: I can smell a new champion!

**Squidward kicks Krabs, but Krabs gives him a backdrop. Krabs runs and climbs to the top rope. Squidward gets up, but then gets hit with The Million Dollar Elbow from Mr. Krabs. Krabs pins Squidward... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer:

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs!

Sandy: WOW! Krabs pinned Squidward! He is still the champion!

Mr. Comanator: 3-0 for the Non-Identified Wrestlers tonight!

Sandy: I'm sure that this will help Misty's morale.

Mr. Comanator: Great match. But Squidward will take the title someday.

**The cameras switch to Spongebob, backstage, with Bob Jones.**

Bob Jones: TV champion Spongebob Squarepants. You're gonna fight vs Sasquatch again in a rematch for your Television title. how do you feel?

Spongebob: Well. To hold this TV title is great for me. I'm bringing respect for this title. This is my first title defense, and definitely not the last. Sasquatch! Do you think you can run around and attack people? Maybe you'll try to beat me. And maybe, just maybe, this time, the lightning will strike twice.

**Spongebob leaves. **

Jones: TV title match up next.

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch-Spongebob promo. **

**Sasquatch and Spongebob are in the ring. Sasquatch goes to the top rope and raises his hands. Sasquatch jumps with his elbow... But Spongebob moves! **

Mr. Comanator: Wait!

**Sasquatch turns around, and Spongebob kicks him in the gut. Spongebob uses all of his power... And gives the Spongy Edge to Sasquatch! **

Mr. Comanator: Spongy Edge! Spongy Edge!

**Spongebob crawls and covers Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: YES! The triple crown is complete!

**You can see pictures of Spongebob doing some wrestling moves and wrestle. **

Mr. Comanator: I love Spongebob.

Sandy: Me too. And, he needs to defeat Sasquatch again in 20 days. I think he can.

**You can see a footage from Four Crests of Destiny. Spongebob goes to the top turnbuckle and hits the Spongy Edge onto Yusei Fudo. Then it switches to Spongebob hits the Figure Four Leg Lock at the right time onto Takuya. Takuya then taps out. **

Mr. Comanator: He is an amazing athlete. Out of this world. He can do anything.

Sandy: He is the most respected athlete in here

Crowd: SPONGE-BOB! SPONGE-BOB!

**You can see a battle royal. Spongebob clotheslines Danny and climbs to the top. Spongebob gives Danny the Headspring. Spongebob then kicks Danny in the gut and picks him up for the Spongy Edge. Danny reverses it. Danny kicks Spongebob in the groin. Danny then gives Spongebob the Ghostly Slam. Danny takes Spongebob and eliminates him from the match! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Danny Phantom!

Sandy: I can't believe it. Spongebob survived until the end and eliminated Sasquatch and Norbert. He lost. And he said he'll not lose to Danny anymore.

**You can see Spongebob in his locker room, with Truman and Patrick. **

Spongebob: I lost to Danny again.

**Sasquatch, Norbert, Dagget and Lydia enter the room. **

Norbert: Spongebob, you are a joke. You lost tonight.

Spongebob: That's... That's nothing.

Sasquatch: Oh, really? Well, lightning will not strike twice for you, Sponge. You may have picked me up in in Channels War, but that will not happen again. Cause in 6 days, Sponge, I will beat you. And next to all of your crying fans, I will win this TV title again. Oooohhhhh...

**Sasquatch stares at Spongebob from close. **

Sasquatch: Yeah.

**Cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Television title!

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from The Animals Kingdom, he is a member of The Toon World Order, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The former TV champion wants his title back. And he will stop at nothing.

Sandy: During the last weeks, Sasquatch manhandled Truman and helped the Angry Beavers.

Mr. Comanator: And he wants to injure Spongebob.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Here he comes! The best wrestler in here.

Sandy: I hope he will win the World title soon.

Mr. Comanator: But Spongebob likes to bring respect for the title. He really likes it.

**Sasquatch and Spongebob switch fists. Sasquatch suplexes Spongebob. Sasquatch bounces Spongebob off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Bob gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Sasquatch. Sasquatch locks Spongebob Squarepants in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Sasquatch puts Spongebob Squarepants in the hangman submission. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... ... Spongebob Squarepants escapes. Sasquatch throws Spongebob off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Sasquatch tries to kill Spongebob!

Sandy: Go easy on him!

**Sasquatch rakes his fingers across Bob's back. Sasquatch tries to go for the elbow drop, but Spongebob dodges. Spongebob tries to attack Sasquatch with the Spongy Edge, but Sasquatch clotheslines him. Sasquatch puts Bob on the top rope and executes a superplex. Spongebob reverses it and lands on Sasquatch Sasquatch kicks out runs at spongebob. Spongebob ducks and Bulldogs Sasquatch. **

Mr. Comanator: I feel the end!

Sandy: I wonder why!

**Spongebob Squarepants uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Sasquatch down. Spongebob kicks Sasquatch in the gut. Spongebob gives Sasquatch, with all of his powers, the Spongy Edge. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Horray!

Sandy: YES! Finally Spongebob got rid of Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what's next for Spongebob.

Sandy: The World title.

Mr. Comanator: Yes.

**The cameras switch to Kin and Misty, in the backstage. **

Kin: Ready, my BFF?

Misty: Yes. Let's kick Ino's butt!

**Gaara comes. **

Gaara: Misty, get out.

Misty: Fine. I'll see you in the ring.

**Misty goes out. **

Kin: Well?

Gaara: I gave it a second thought, and... Fine.

Kin: Oh. Then you will go out with me.

Gaara: Yes.

Kin: Great. You're lucky I'm willing to do that.

Gaara: I know.

Kin: Right.

Gaara: Good luck in the ring.

Kin: Thank you.

**The cameras switch to Snap, that polishes his title. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap will have a match later tonight!

Sandy: I can't wait!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a fatal four way match, and it's for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing the challengers, first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what will Temari do tonight. She can win the womens title for the 4th time tonight. But Ino wants help.

Sandy: I hope that Ino will lose. Even Temari is better as a champion.

Mr. Comanator: I want a non-TWO member as champion.

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: Next, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Sandy: Misty is very experienced. She is the first womens champion, and she wants to win her 4th title.

Mr. Comanator: You've been in the ring with Misty. What do you think about her?

Sandy: Oh. She is a great women. Watch out for those kicks.

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: From The Sound Village in Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: How about her? can Kin win her 3rd womens title?

Sandy: She got the crowd on her side. I hope she will win and get what she deserves.

Mr. Comanator: I hope Gaara is watching.

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: And finally, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Sandy: I want this women dead.

Mr. Comanator: Yes. She is hated all over the world.

Sandy: Well, too bad. It ends tonight. The End is here.

**Ino executes a pumphandle suplex on Misty. Ino puts Misty in the achilles tendon hold. Kin quickly breaks the hold and Temari attacks her. Ino flips onto Misty. Ino picks up Misty, but Misty gives Ino the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Meanwhile, Temari hits the double axe handle on Kin. Temari throws Kin to the ropes, but Misty spears Temari. Kin and Misty celebrate, but then they trying to attack eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, it is every girl for herself.

Sandy: But they should've kick Ino's butt before that.

**Kin and Misty keep fighting, but then the TWO girls get up. Kin and Misty clothesline the TWO girls and throw Temari out of the ring. Misty kicks Ino and Kin dropkicks her. Kin then tries to go for the Witch's peak, but Temari comes in and saves Ino. Kin tries to suplex Temari, but then a video appears on the TVtron. **

Shikamaru: You like that?

**You can see Shikamaru hits Gaara backstage, with a chair. Kin sees that and runs out of the ring to help Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Kin! The match!

Sandy: No, run and save Gaara! That's more important!

**Misty is alone. Misty DDTs both of the TWO girls. Misty is going to Misty kick the first girl to get up. Temari gets up, blocks the kick and throws Misty into the corner. Temari then climbs to the top rope and hits the fan onto Misty. Then Temari looks at Ino. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Temari...

Sandy: You can do it! Just pinned one of them!

**Temari sighs. She takes Ino and puts her on Misty. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: No! Temari, you could win this thing!

Sandy: Temari, you're by far the most stupid girl I saw.

**Ino gets up and realizes she is still champion. She hugs Temari. Then, a stage crew comes and brings Ino's gift. **

Mr. Comanator: Temari, why?

Sandy: I wonder what is in the box.

**Ino checks the box. Temari kicks Misty out of the ring. Ino, after few seconds, opens the box. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a...

Sandy: What the...

****Shego **comes out of the box and attacks Ino. She hits her and then sees Temari. She takes Temari and clotheslines her. She throws Temari out of the ring and then locks the Green Chockhold on Ino. **

Mr. Comanator: Shego is back! She's back from her knee injury!

Sandy: And with revenge!

**Ino taps out. Shego throws Ino to the mat and flashes the Womens title. Then she signals she will have the title soon, as her theme (WWF Kona Crush's theme) plays. **

Mr. Comanator: WOW!

Sandy: Can Shego end Ino's reign?

**Cameras switch to Spongebob, who's chills out at the backstage. Norbert and Sasquatch come. **

Norbert: Well well well. Nice. You beated Sasquatch.

Spongebob: Yes.

Sasquatch: You'll not be happy for a long time. I want a rematch!

Spongebob: That was the rematch. Now let me enjoy the fact that WWT won tonight.

Norbert: Look, Spongebob. You're a fighting champion. Please, let me and Sasquatch a match for the title.

Spongebob: Fine. Tommorow. Triple threat. Fine?

Sasquatch: Deal.

**All three stare at eachother. The cameras switch to Danny Phantom, who walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It's almost time!

Sandy: Yes! Danny-Snap! Let's see how this match came about.

**You can see the Television Games match. Danny taunts the crowd and turns around... Snap kicks him in the gut! **

Mr. Comanator: Snap! He catched Danny!

**Snap puts Danny in the position and throws him on the steel fence... Snap gives the Snappy Bomb to Danny! Snap pins! 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the NEW!

**Crowd cheers and claps. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Snap finally did it! He defeated Danny Phantom!

**Desire can't believe it. She leaves the Announcers table in anger. The cage raises, and Snap gets the belt from the ref. The TWO members leave the ring. The rest of Team Snap get up and congratulate Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: New champion, 4 new GMs for the next month. It's going to be a good month.

**You can hear Danny. **

Danny: I should be the #1 contender for that title! In fact, I should get it right now, because I was never beaten in a single match for my title.

**You can see the TWO in the ring. **

Danny: One week ago... Everyone thought that we're through. They said that the TWO will dump Danny Phantom. But guess what? I'm back, and big. You know, I keep get amazed of your stupidity. I'm here. And I will avange everyone.

**You can see the Battle Royal. Danny kicks Spongebob in the groin. Danny then gives Spongebob the Ghostly Slam. Danny takes Spongebob and eliminates him from the match! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: SHIT.

**You can see Snap in the ring. **

Snap: Danny, I want you to come here. You have no respect. You are an idiot.

Danny: In my view, you are just a jobber.

_**_You can see Snap poses with his belt. Then it switches to a crying Danny. **

_You came to me_  
_in a dream last night._

**You can see Snap looks at the Rock and Danny pins the Undertaker. **

_You were standing_  
_in a brilliant light._

**You can see Danny with his belt, and then Snap with the belt. **

_One minute here_  
_but the next you were gone._

_I thought you could stay_  
_but I was so wrong._

**You can see Danny and Snap stare at eachother. **

_The end is here_  
_The game is over_  
_No more pretending_  
_No more_  
_NO MORE!_

**You can see Danny brawls with Snap. **

_The end is here._  
_The end is here._  
_The end is here._  
_THE END IS HERE!_

Danny: In 6 days, I'm going to be the winner. Period.

**Snap Snappy Bombs Danny. Snap poses with his belt. **

Sandy: In 6 days, are we gonna see this picture again?

_THE END IS HERE!_

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Main event of End Show. And it is for the WWT World title! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, representing the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Danny needs the title. He is demented without it.

Sandy: If he wins the title, it's gonna be hard again.

Mr. Comanator: And that's why I hope that Danny will lose.

(Crash Holly theme by plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT World champion, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Sandy: Snap was next to the Rock two weeks ago. That was Danny's dream!

Mr. Comanator: No. Danny's dream is to win the title back.

Sandy: This is our nightmere.

**Snap executes the jumping sidekick on Phantom. Phantom gets knocked on the ground and Snap flips onto him. Snap jumps from the top and nails Phantom with a flying axhandle smash. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... Phantom escapes. Phantom is back on his feet. Phantom executes the brain buster on Snap. Snap gets knock to the ground while Danny locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Jason Smith asks Snap if he quits. **

Mr. Comanator: Is this the end for Snap?

Sandy: No way!

**Danny breaks the hold. Snap gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Danny Phantom. Danny holds Snap in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Snap with a headbutt on Phantom. Snap rakes his fingers across Phantom's back. Snap monkey flips Danny onto the mat. Snap discus punches Danny Phantom. Danny executes a neck scissors on Snap. Snap's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Danny Phantom. Snap kicks Danny from the ground. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap reversed the attack!

Sandy: Go, Snap, go!

Crowd: Go, Snap, go!

**Spinning neck-breaker from Snap takes Danny Phantom down. Snap connects with a knee. Snap kicks Danny in the stomach. Danny gets hit with the shooting star press from Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

**The ref starts the count... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Snap hits a koppo kick on Phantom. Snap climbs to the top rope and tries for a diving headbutt. Danny pulls the ref and Snap hits him. Snap holds his head and checks the ref. Zim runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim?

Sandy: What are you doing here?

**Zim enters and sits in the corner. He waits until Danny get up. Zim runs... But Danny moves and Zim Spears Snap! Zim looks at Snap in shock and then Danny throws him out of the ring. Danny climbs to the top rope. Danny GhostSaults onto Snap. Danny Phantom covers Snap hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Sandy: NO! WHY?

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the NEW!

**Crowd boos and throws stuff at the ring. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Danny Phantom.

Mr. Comanator: No! But... Zim didn't mean to...

Sandy: I know. But Snap... He lost his title. Danny is back.

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God. WHY? WHY?

**Danny holds the title and hugs it. The show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results****:**

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) def. Gaara

Invader Zim def. Kankuro

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Skulker

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) def. the Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert)

**WWT X division title, X division open: **Mr. Krabs (c) def. Kappa Mikey, Chouji, Timmy Turner and Squidward

**WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) def. Sasquatch

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) def. Temari, Kin and Misty

**WWT World title: **Danny Phantom def. Snap (New champion)

* * *

YES! A new champion. Please review, and don't forget to check on AWF, CAWF, FGWE and TWA.


	12. Show 237

Hey guys! Well, after End Show, we just going to the Elimination Chamber. Tonight we're gonna have 4 out of 5 qualifying matches for the elimination chamber, and the main event is a triple threat match for the TV title! Wow!

It's going to be a hot show tonight. Ino and Mr. TV have their co-owners powers back.

I'm sorry if in the next chapters we're gonna have some update gaps.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 237.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January week 1

Mr. Comanator: Tonight, we all looking forward for the show. A lot of things happened in last night's End Show. Jimmy Neutron finally defeated Skulker in a National title match! Invader Zim defeated Kankuro in their grudge match.

Sandy: Shikamaru defeated Gaara and retained his Hardcore title. Later, Ino defeated Kin, Misty and Temari in a Womens title match, and that was after Kin left the match, to check on Gaara, who got attacked by Shikamaru.

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Krabs retained his X division title too, in an X division open match. What will Squidward do about it?

Sandy: My favourite matches were the tag team titles bout, when Truman X and Patrick Star defeated the Angry Beavers. My other favourite match was Spongebob defeating Sasquatch in a TV title match!

Mr. Comanator: But in the end, Danny Phantom capitalized a botched interfernce of Zim, and defeated Snap to win the World title. Tonight, What will happen as we'll have 4 qualifying matches for the elimination chamber?

Sandy: And a Triple threat TV title match between Sasquatch, Norbert Beaver and Spongebob? Just watch tonight, on MONDAY NIGHT...

****Desire **comes out and attacks Sandy. The crowd is in shock and Desire throws Sandy on the ring barricade. Desire sits in the commentators table. **

Desire: Watch tonight, as the TWO is taking over again, on MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program? I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is... Desire?

Desire: Who else?

Mr. Comanator: You retired, didn't you?

Desire: You need me. Real bad.

**The EMTs are taking Sandy backstage. **

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Owner of WWT, Mr. TV!

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV finally have full powers because the area of the GMs is over.

Desire: Full power? THE Owner? What about the real Owner?

Mr. TV: Welcome everyone, to MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. TV: I saw a bad thing right now. Desire! What the hell you're doing here? You retired!

Desire: Please make him shut up.

Mr. TV: Look, I don't care what you're thinking, in my point of view, you're still fired. So please, take your...

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Desire: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the real Owner of WWT and the WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Oh no! She got her full powers as well.

Ino: Thank you, Desire. Now, about her, well, she is here to commentate for the TWO. We got really sick of Sandy.

Mr. TV: I don't care! Remember? You can't reinstate anyone unless I agree. Of course, I can agree...

Ino: I will not reinstate Jake Long for Desire! It's just don't worth it!

Desire: YEAH! That's right!

Mr. Comanator: But you do realize that... Never mind.

Ino: Jake Long will not step in this ring again!

Crowd: WE WANT JAKE! WE WANT JAKE!

Ino: Who cares?

Mr. TV: Oh well, I'll do something about Desire in another time. Right now, it's about the Elimination chamber! The WWT returns to Madison Square Garden in the New Year Broadcast.

Ino: Yes. Well, just before we'll do anything... Let me invite here... Yeah, put it there...

**TWO ring crew puts a throne next to Desire. **

Ino: Let me invite the guy who will sit in this throne and will be a guest commentator tonight, during the qualifying matches. The new World champion, Danny Phantom.

(Terror time again by Skycycle plays)

**Danny comes out to an enormous boo and he flashes his title. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim accidently speared Snap and made him lose the title. But now Ino's saying that he'll sit on this throne like a king, and will be next to us?

Desire: Yes. Cause he is our king and leader.

**Danny enters the ring. **

Danny: Well, this stupid crowd is once again in my hands, because I am the champion. Thank you, Ino.

Mr. TV: Well, how about we'll start to book the qualifying matches?

Ino: Okay. Tonight we'll have 4 matches and next week we'll have a **rumble **match to determined the final guy. Now, You'll say a WWT wrestler and I'll put a TWO wrestler against him.

Mr. TV: Fine. My first WWT wrestler will be a guy that deserves to be at the Elimination Chamber. Former champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Good decision.

Desire: Not at all.

Danny: This Jobber? You're really desperate.

Ino: Okay. Snap will face the rising star of the TWO. Dagget Beaver.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man...

Desire: Dagget! What a great choice! He can be a real champion!

Ino: And now, I'll choose a TWO wrestler. My boyfriend, Chouji.

Mr. Comanator: Is she nuts? Can you imagine Dagget and Chouji in the Main event?

Desire: Yes. Chouji can destroy people.

Mr. TV: Well, then Chouji needs to face a guy that was with him in the X division open match last night. Squidward!

Mr. Comanator: Well, we will have one man with no WWT title reign at the Chamber.

Desire: Chouji will avange Squidward.

Mr. TV: And now, I'll choose a very controversial choose. Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Snap must be furious on Zim.

Desire: Well, Danny is not.

Danny: I really gotta thank Zim.

Ino: Okay, I'll choose a really good choise. Shikamaru.

Mr. Comanator: This guy is sick. He injured Gaara.

Desire: He is cool.

Ino: And the last choice for me is Kankuro.

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro wants to become a champion.

Desire: He will not beat Danny, but he will help him.

Mr. TV: Fine.

Ino: What about your final wrestler? Who will face Kankuro?

Mr. TV: Oh, you know...

Ino: Who? Youngblood? Gaara? Jake?

Danny: They're dead.

Ino: Oops.

Mr. TV: No. Kappa Mikey!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator and Desire: WHAT?

Ino: This guy? *Laughs** Oh my, that's too good. You're basically giving us the victory.

Mr. Comanator: No. Mikey will beat Kankuro.

Ino: Okay. Let's go now. Danny, go to your throne.

Danny: Okay.

Mr. Comanator: Next, the first qualifying match!

Desire: TWO 4 life!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. Danny sits next to Mr. Comanator and Desire. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, guys, and I'm here with... Well... Desire and Danny Phantom. Two people that I didn't expect seeing here tonight, because...

Desire: Blah, blah, blah... Maybe you'll shut up your mouth? We're here with the new champion. Danny, congratulations.

Danny: Thank you, Desire. I want to congratulate you, for getting your job back.

Mr. Comanator: She didn't got her job back!

Desire: Yet.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this is the first qualifying match. Dagget, the tag titles hopeful, will try to go for the World title.

Desire: Well, Dagget is a young and fine superstar. He can defeat Snap the jobber and will go on to the chamber. Danny, anything about Dagget?

Danny: Of course that Dagget is a good guy. He will be in there, but I'll defeat him cause he is not ready yet to win the big one.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: HERE HE COMES! The man that was robbed last night. I mean, Zim speared him, and accidently or not...

Desire: He lost. That's why we're here. That's why the rating is big.

**Snap enters the ring and stares at Danny. **

Danny: Yeah, stare at the belt. It's mine!

**Dagget gets tiger suplexed by Snap. Dagget gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Snap. Snap tries to go for a Snappy Bomb, but Dagget Beaver executes an airplane spin on Snap. Dagget Beaver with the hammerlock on Snap. The referee is checking the situation... Dagget Beaver tightens the hold... (AHHHH!) Snap escapes. Snap hits Dagget with the back of his elbow. Snap tackles Dagget Beaver. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Snap is on fire.

Desire: Come on, Dagget! That's not why you're in the Toon World Order!

Danny: Dagget, you idiot! You don't know geography and offense?

**Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Dagget Beaver. Dagget Beaver gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Snap executes the front-layout suplex on Dagget. Snap picks up Dagget Beaver and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Snap hits Dagget with a running Snappy Bomb on to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Yes!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Danny, you're first opponent in the chamber will be Snap!

Desire: Oh my God, what was that?

Danny: Snap, you better enjoy it right now. You'll never get another title reign!

Mr. Comanator: Snap will get you, Danny, in 4 weeks.

**You can see Ino walks, with a smile on her face, in the backstage. She sees Misty. **

Misty: You cheated me last night.

Ino: Cheated? Check the rules. There is no rule that prevents from Temari to put me on you.

Misty: Really? You're so sure that you can beat me?

Ino: 3 months ago reminds you?

Misty: So, are you ready to give me a title shot?

Ino: You? Come on, why should I give it to you? No.

**Ino is going to leave. **

Misty: I heard Shego wants to challenge you!

**Ino stops. **

Ino: S... Shego?

Misty: Yes. I wonder what that means for you.

Ino: Misty! It's so nice to see you. Want a title shot?

Misty: Okay. At New Year Broadcast, you and me.

Ino: By the way, where is Zim? I need to thank him.

Misty: There is no need.

**Zim comes in with phone. **

Zim: NO! I didn't speared Snap on purpose! I meant to hit Danny! No, I don't know what Snap thinks about it! But he is mad. No! Not mad like he got something wrong in his head, but angry. No! I don't know if he is angry on me! Hello? Hello?

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh. Well, what does he have to say? He lost quickly last night.

Desire: TIMMY! Oh my, I so missed the guy!

Danny: Yes, well, he was always the weak link. And he will make it up for his lose.

**Timmy comes to the announcers table and hugs Desire. You can see a footage from End Show: Mikey enters the ring with a chair and hits Timmy. Timmy is knocked out. Chouji looks at Mikey in shock. **

Ring announcer: By DQ, Chouji is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Mikey did it to screw Chouji. But also for Squidward, because then...

**Squidward comes and pins Timmy. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Timmy is eliminated!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. Timmy takes the mic. **

Timmy: I was the only guy that didn't got a chance last night. I thought that the WWT is about opportunities! But It's not. So, Mr. Krabs! You're walking around more then two months with my title! I'm the 7 times champion! Come into this ring, and give me my title!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy calls out Krabs?

Desire: Yes. Krabs knew that Timmy could beat him for the title, so...

Danny: Maybe Timmy tries to make up for his embarrassing performance last night.

Timmy: Come on, Krabs! I don't have all day!

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Mr. Comanator: And here he comes, the X division champion.

Desire: He is still the champion? Wow. Timmy need his rematch.

Danny: I was never a Mr. Krabs fan. I never realized how he got so many fans in the last four months. It's weird.

Mr. Krabs: To give you "your" title? What makes it "your" title? Just because...

Timmy: 7 times.

Mr. Krabs: You lost it 7 times, Timmy. in the 7th time you lost it to me.

Timmy: Look, I know that is was your plan to put me out of the match last night!

Krabs: It was the plan of Squidward and Mikey.

Timmy: Who cares? Give me my title!

Krabs: You want it?

Timmy: For two months, I couldn't sleep. That's mine. Give me it, now! I'm falling off ladders! I'm almost killing myself, not for the fans, but because I want to hurt people. I desreve that title, so give me it, NOW!

**Krabs hands Timmy the belt. Timmy reaches for the belt... Krabs slaps Timmy! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my!

Desire: What?

Danny: Hey, watch out!

**Timmy turn around as Krabs hits him with the belt. Krabs then poses to the cheering crowd. He goes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy got nailed!

Desire: Mr. Krabs, you idiot!

Danny: That was a nasty attack.

(The Rockers theme plays)

**Squidward comes to the ring and stares at Mr. Krabs. He passes him and go for the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber! Introducing first, From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Second qualifying match! Great! Can Squidward enter into his first chamber?

Danny: Of course not, he got Chouji!

Desire: Wait a second, guys...

**Squidward rolls Timmy out of the ring. Desire catches Timmy and helps him to the backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: So it's you and me, ha?

Danny: Yes, because Desire did a great thing.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Timmy was stupid. And here comes his partner, Chouji. Chouji was in one chamber.

Danny: A long, long ago. Two years ago, to be exact. But he was dominant and got into the final 3 with Shikamaru and the late Captain Youngblood. I was in there too!

**Squidward hits Chouji with a heart punch. Chouji grabs Squidward's leg and takes him down. Chouji goes for a pin. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... Squidward escapes. Squidward hits Chouji with an earringer. Squidward takes Chouji to the mat with a spinning leg lariat. Squidward climbs to the rope, and hits Chouji with a missle Dropkick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: It's a well balanced match so far.

Danny: Yes. Until Chouji would use his power.

**Squidward rolls onto Chouji connecting with a knee. Chouji dodges the attack. Chouji tiger suplexes Squidward. Chouji tries a leg drop, but Squidward moves out of the way. Squidward gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Chouji. Timmy and Desire run to the ring, but Squidward don't notices it. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! What are you doing here?

Danny: Whatever they want.

**Squidward is going to an Asai Moonsault. Timmy grabs his leg and prevents him. Squidward kicks Timmy. Squidward jumps from the ropes and does the sault... Chouji catches Squidward. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Danny: Yes, here it comes!

**Chouji performs the Train Wreck on Squidward. Chouji then picks up Squidward and executes the Muscle Buster. Chouji pins. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man. Come on! That's not fair!

Desire: What did I missed?

Danny: Nothing important. Chouji squashed Squidward.

Mr. Comanator: Desire, you sent Timmy to cost Squidward the match!

Desire: NO! It was his idea. I just supported it.

Danny: Yes, why to insult?

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Kankuro is training for his match. Jimmy passes Kankuro and accidently pushes him. **

Kankuro: Ow! Jimmy! You pushed me!

Jimmy: Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, should I? I mean, I AM the first man to push you.

Kankuro: Oh, really funny. I got it.

Jimmy: Yes.

Kankuro: I warned you last week, Jimmy!

Jimmy: You're warning was nothing. I am maybe hurt, but I will be back in the ring next week for the Rumble. And I defeated Skulker. So I'm fine.

Kankuro: Jimmy, in a few minutes I'm going to show you how I would be pushed. Once again, I'll be in the chamber. This time I'll win it, too.

Jimmy: Just like last year, you'll lose. Actually, I'm not sure that you'll reach the match.

Kankuro: Well, if I need to destroy your little friend, I will.

**Kankuro leaves. The cameras change to Norbert and Sasquatch. **

Norbert: Who's the enemy?

Sasquatch: Spongebob!

Norbert: Who we'll kill?

Sasquatch: Spongebob!

Norbert: Great! Now, let's try and make your elbow drop to a more leathal move.

**Skulker comes in. **

Skulker: Guys, I'm here to take my bags.

Norbert: Oh, you're leaving?

Skulker: Yeah, because Ino put Chouji in the qualifying match instead of me, so I got nothing to do tonight. I could've been a World champion!

Norbert: Yeah. Ino got her own way to do things.

Sasquatch: I'll kill Spongebob!

Skulker: Yes! You'll kill him.

Sasquatch: Skulker, I love what you did to Youngblood.

Skulker: And I love what you're doing in the ring.

Norbert: Look, Skulker, we would love to keep talking, but me and Sasquatch got the match.

Skulker: Of course.

**Skulker takes his bags and leaves. Norbert and Sasquatch keep training. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob needs to face not one, but two challengers! Can he pass them? Tonight!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Mikey got their long history of fighting. I remember three years ago, when Kankuro started an undefeated streak that Mikey broke!

Desire: Mikey is an easy guy. Kankuro will destroy him!

Danny: Yes, I'm afraid of Kankuro. He can beat me!

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man is not an easy guy. He is a fighter.

Desire: Are you kidding me? This guy is the worst wrestler ever! He sucks!

Danny: To imagine him with me at the chamber, that's stupid.

**Mikey gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Kankuro. Kankuro rakes the face of Mikey. Kankuro brings Mikey down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. The ref starts the count... 1... Mikey kicks out. Mikey connects with a somersault slam on Kankuro. Flying somersault drop kick by Kappa Mikey puts him back in the match. Kankuro nails the bridging back suplex on Kappa Mikey. Kankuro flips onto him. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is doing good so far.

Desire: He is kicking asses! Like a Winner!

Danny: Wow, I need to train hard if I want to beat him!

**Kankuro goes for a inverted backbreaker but Kappa Mikey dodges the attack. A flying shoulder block send Kankuro to the mat. Kankuro hits Kappa Mikey with a slingshot bodyblock. Kankuro leg drops Mikey. Kankuro signals for the Strings Pulling, but then he finds out that Jimmy is walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Our National champion!

Desire: What? Get him out of here!

Danny: Kankuro, don't pay attention to him!

**Kankuro screams at Jimmy. Mikey rolls up Kankuro. The ref counts, 1, 2, 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God!

Desire: NO!

Danny: What?

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kappa Mikey!

**Mikey goes out to celebrate with Jimmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is in the match! Just like Chouji and Snap! It's seems like Chouji would have some trouble too.

Desire: No! Jimmy helped Mikey!

Danny: It was cheating! Plain cheating!

Mr. Comanator: Sorry, but Mikey won!

**The cameras switch to Shego, who sits in the backstage. Ember comes in and sits next to her. **

Ember: So... How are you?

Shego: You know...

Ember: Yeah...

**They sit quietly. **

Ember: You know, Shego, we're much alike.

Shego: They say it a lot.

Ember: Yes. We both confident, strong womens. With our unique personality.

Shego: I know it.

Ember: And recently... Both of us have no boyfriends. You have no boyfriend because you're choosing it... And my boyfriend dumped me.

**Shego looks at Ember. **

Shego: Yes, I saw what happened in there.

Ember: I can't believe he just... Left. With nothing.

Shego: That's not like Youngblood, right?

Ember: No. It's just not like him.

Shego: From the time that I spend with the guy, I know he cares about you a lot.

Ember: Well, he got a strange way to show it. He doesn't answer my calls.

Shego: He just upset a little bit. You know, he had a rough year.

Ember: Most of it because of me.

Shego: No, don't say it...

**Kin joins them. **

Kin: I have no boyfriend too.

Shego: Really? I thought he agreed to give you another chance.

Kin: He is in the hospital. Because of Shikamaru. Last time he was in the hospital... He dumped me.

Shego: Wow. Tough stories, girls.

Kin: Yes.

Shego: Well, I have to go to the ring...

Kin: Gaara!

**Kin cries. **

Shego: O-kay...

Kin: He was so extreme!

Ember: Extreme! That was Youngblood's favourite word!

**Ember joins Kin in the crying. **

Shego: Wow. Well...

**Shego goes to the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back... SHEGO! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, look who's back! Yesterday, she surprised the crowd by returning from her knee injury and attacking Ino!

Desire: Despicable act. Shego should've stayed injured. She has no place in here!

Danny: Ino will injure her again. And again, and again!

Shego: WWT fans, give me a little noise!

Crowd: WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!

Shego: Thank you. I gotta say, it was hard to watch the TWO growing bigger at the last three months but I'm back, and I will help you with that war. Now, I gotta say something. Go on and guess: Which superstar I watched the most during my injury time?

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood!

Desire: Ino!

Danny: Danny!

Crowd: Ino!

Shego: *To Comanator* Unfortunately, no, *To Desire and the crowd* no, but close, *to Danny* and WHAT? Do you think that throwing up would help me in my rehab?

**Crowd laughs. **

Danny: Really funny.

Shego: I watched... Temari.

Crowd: What?

Shego: Yes. This reminded me our history. You see, almost two years ago, Mr. TV brought me into the WWT. As the Women bodyguard of his Corporation. I wanted a WWT womens title shot against then-champion, Temari. She told me to injure every diva in the roster to get the title shot. I attacked Misty, Sandy, Kin and most importantly, Ember McLain. But when I lost to Ember... Temari didn't gave me my title shot.

Desire: Boo-hoo.

Danny: Whining.

Shego: Then I joined Ember, and I won the title. But after three months, I lost my title to Temari, again. So... You're asking "So what?". Well, earlier today I watched the ending of the womens title match. Let's see it.

**You can see a footage from End Show. Misty is going to Misty kick the first girl to get up. Temari gets up, blocks the kick and throws Misty into the corner. Temari then climbs to the top rope and hits the fan onto Misty. Then Temari looks at Ino. Temari sighs. She takes Ino and puts her on Misty. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Shego: Well, that's stupid. Temari, you gave up the Womens title! The 2nd most important title in here! You can't give up the title!

Mr. Comanator: Tough words.

Desire: Why she's talking? Who cares about her?

Danny: The stupid crowd.

Shego: Temari! Come to this ring right now, and say something for yourself!

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Mr. Comanator: There she comes. This stupid girl.

Desire: Yeah, yeah...

Danny: She is one of the best womens in the TWO.

Temari: What?

Shego: You gave up your opportunity. You could become a Womens champion. But you didn't. That was your most horrible decision ever. Even more horrible then joining the Toon World Order, more horrible then turning on your own brother!

Temari: You don't understand it. I couldn't win the title.

Shego: You could. You became shell of what you've been. You are pathetic.

Temari: You can't say those things about me. You have no idea what I been through.

Shego: So tell me. Let's here what you have to say for yourself.

Temari: I own nothing to you.

**Temari goes out of the ring as the crowd boos her. **

Shego: Come back in here right now! Face me!

**Temari keeps walking. **

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV!

Desire: I thought we finished with the guy for today.

Danny: You know him. Loves the camera.

Mr. TV: Well, Temari, don't you go anywhere. I guess that this crowd wants to see you and Shego fighting. So, you two will fight in the New Year Broadcast. Nothing on the line, just a pure match.

Shego: It's fine with me. Temari, prepare for the match of your life.

**Temari leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: We got to go for commercials. When we're back, the last qualifying match!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is the last qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified wrestlers, from from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zim gets some mixed reaction here tonight. I heard he is sorry for what he done last night.

Desire: I knew that Zim would cost Snap's title! He is not sorry.

**Zim enters the ring and stares at Danny. **

Danny: Thank you Zim! I own you one!

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, this son of a bitch. He injured Gaara! I don't know what came into him.

Desire: He is the Hardcore champion. He did Hardcore stuff.

Danny: If Kankuro is not in the match, then Shikamaru will enter.

**Shikamaru gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Invader Zim. Flying sommersault drop kick by Zim. Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... Shikamaru escapes. Shikamaru leaps up, swings around Invader Zim and DDT's him onto the mat. Shikamaru rolls onto Zim connecting with a knee. Shikamaru executes a swinging bulldog on Invader Zim driving Zim's face into the mat. Flying side kick by Shikamaru takes Invader Zim off his feet. Shikamaru bounces Zim off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. **

Crowd: Shika Sucks! Shika Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru dominates the match, but the crowd hates him.

Desire: Who cares? It's WRESTLING! And he's good!

Danny: Yes, he is one of the best. But not like me.

**Shikamaru gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Zim. Invader Zim delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Shikamaru hard to the mat. Shikamaru hits Zim and puts him on the turnbuckle. He delivers a huge powerbomb on to the mat. Shikamaru climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Invader Zim. Zim moves out of the way! **

Mr. Comanator: Zim moves!

Desire: No, Shikamaru, fight!

Danny: You can't lose!

**Invader Zim suplexes Shikamaru. Zim waits in the corner. Shikamaru gets up and Zim gives him the Alien Spear! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Danny, you need to fight Chouji, Snap, Zim and Mikey! And don't you forget that you have another opponent that will be determined next week.

Desire: Oh, shit. I can't believe that Zim entered the match. Well, Danny, I'd like to thank you.

Danny: Thank you. Just wait.

**Danny enters the ring. Danny raises Zim's hand. Danny extends his hand to Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny thinks that Zim helped him?

Desire: Well, Zim did.

**Zim looks at Danny. He spits at Danny's face. Shikamaru gets up and attacks Zim, as Danny helps him. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Guys! Don't do it!

Desire: Zim was disrespectful!

Mr. Comanator: Wait!

**Snap runs to the ring and chases Danny and Shikamaru. Danny takes his title and leaves quickly. Zim gets up and then screams on Danny and Shikamaru. **

Zim: Yeah! Don't mess with us!

**Snap looks at smiling Zim. Snap suddenly starts attacking Zim with fists. Misty and a lot of the stage crew come to restrain Snap. Zim looks at Snap in shock. Snap screams at Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: What has got into Snap?

Desire: I keep telling that he is a bad guy. Do you listen? NO!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Spongebob trains for his match. Patrick enters into the room. **

Spongebob: Hey, man! What's up?

Patrick: Fine. You got a big match in a few minutes.

Spongebob: Yes! Finally I can kick both Sasquatch and Norbert's asses!

Patrick: Yes. But, look. I've been in the ring with both. One of them is tough enough. So both?

Spongebob: Well, but Pat, I'm not you.

Patrick: Yes, I know, you beated Sasquatch. But still...

Spongebob: Patrick, there is no way I'm losing. I'll kick both asses.

Patrick: Just... Watch yourself out there, fine?

Spongebob: Fine.

**Spongebob goes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Don't you switch the channel, the main event is here! Triple threat, TV title, next!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a triple threat match for the WWT Television title! Introducing the challengers, first, from The Animal Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The former TV champion is mad. He lost to Spongebob twice and now, he wants his title back.

Desire: I swear to God, Sasquatch has got bigger in the last month. Didn't he?

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: Second, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert has challenged Spongebob for the last four months. He finally gets him.

Desire: Norbert got a hugh chance tonight! Can he beat Spongebob AND his bodyguard?

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Finally! The TV champion is here! And he wants to kick asses.

Desire: Yeah, yeah. Who cares?

**Spongebob comes into the ring... And then jumps on both Sasquatch and Norbert with a springboard DDT! Bob hits a flying karate chop right to Norbert's neck. Spongebob executes a jawbreakeron Norbert Beaver. Spongebob Squarepants gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Norbert Beaver comes over and smashes Bob's head into it. Sasquatch suddenly jumps on both and squashes them. Sasquatch takes Spongebob and DDTs him. Sasquatch then takes Norbert and slams him onto Spongebob. Sasquatch roars. **

Mr. Comanator: This man is dangerous.

Desire: I know. He got great chances here.

**Spongebob gets up and suplexes Sasquatch. Spongebob jumps on Sasquatch with a flying sommersault splash. Norbert comes and jumps on Sasquatch with the elbow. He tries to pin Sasquatch, but Spongebob takes him and throws him out of the ring. Spongebob takes Sasquatch and Slams him to the mat. Spongebob climbs onto the top turnbuckle and gives Sasquatch the HeadSpring. Spongebob prepares himself for the Spongy Edge... But Norbert jumps onto Spongebob with Bulldog! **

Mr. Comanator: Wait! Here is Norbert!

Desire: Go, Beaver!

**Norbert fireman carries Spongebob and drops him. Sasquatch gets up, and drops the top rope Elbow on Spongebob. Norbert quickly throws Sasquatch out of the ring. Norbert pins. 1...2 ... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Desire: Yes! I knew it!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... I can't believe it!

Desire: Finally it's happened! Finally Norbert Beaver reached to the top of the mountain! He is the TV champion!

**Norbert runs to the ring ramp with his title and flashes it to the booing crowd. Sasquatch gets up and goes to celebrate with Norbert. Spongebob gets up and stares at both in disbelief. **

Mr. Comanator: Join us next week for a Rumble match... Oh God.

Desire: New Television champion! Norbert Beaver!

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Qualifying match for the Chamber: **Snap def. Dagget Beaver

******Qualifying match for the Chamber:** Chouji def. Squidward

**Qualifying match for the Chamber: **Kappa Mikey def. Kankuro

**Qualifying match for the Chamber: **Invader Zim def. Shikamaru Nara

**Triple threat match, TV title: **Norbert def. Spongebob (c) and Sasquatch (New champion)

* * *

**Card for New Year Broadcast:**

**WWT World title, Elimination Chamber: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Snap vs Chouji vs Invader Zim vs Kappa Mikey vs ?

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) vs Misty

Shego vs Temari

* * *

Yes! Norbert won the title! While it's looks like Sasquatch is fine with that, how will it affect Spongebob? What will happen between Snap and Zim? What about Mikey and Chouji? And who will win the Rumble match next week? Review and tell us!


	13. Show 238

Hey guys! Well, tonight is a rumble match to declare the last participant in the Chamber!

I'm sorry if in the next chapters we're gonna have some update gaps.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 238.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January week 2

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is... Well, still Desire. What did Mr. TV did about you?

Desire: Well, Ino voted for reinstate me and TV voted to ban me from the shows. It's 1-1. So until they'll decide, I'm staying here. Well, at least until Sandy comes back.

Mr. Comanator: Okay, well, tonight we have a rumble match. Any guess about the winner?

Desire: Yes. Shikamaru. He is the favourite for the match.

Mr. Comanator: I understand that some people take their numbers right now! Let's go an check it.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Ino and Mr. TV stand with the numbers machine, as Shikamaru and Kankuro are drawing their numbers. **

Mr. TV: Ino, if you'll pull something tonight with the TWO, I swear...

Ino: Relax, TV, I'll do nothing.

Kankuro: That's a nice number, considering it's a 13 man rumble. How about you?

**Shikamaru looks on his number and keeps on a cool face. **

Shikamaru: Unbelievable.

**Shikamaru leaves as the cameras change back to the ring. **

Desire: What does that mean? He got a low number? A high number?

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Last week, Snap defeated Dagget to qualify. I wonder what He's doing here.

Desire: I don't know. Maybe he's here because of this?

**You can see a footage from last week. Snap looks at smiling Zim. Snap suddenly starts attacking Zim with fists. Misty and a lot of the stage crew come to restrain Snap. Zim looks at Snap in shock. Snap screams at Zim. The cameras change back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't know what has gottan into Snap. I've never seen him that mad.

Desire: Maybe because Zim cost him his title? Had it came into your mind for a second?

Snap: Well, let's cut the bullshit. You people must wonder why I did what I did. Well, Zim! Come to this ring, right now!

Mr. Comanator: Snap calls out Zim?

Desire: I wonder if Zim will come.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here is Zim. Last week he said that he is WWT forever.

Desire: So why did he speared Snap a week ago?

Zim: What?

Snap: You cost me my title. And I'll never, ever, forgive you.

Zim: Easy there, Snap. We know eachother for a long time. We were tag team champions together. Remember? I am your friend. What happened at Florida will stay at Florida. I meant to hit Danny.

Snap: Well, you can keep saying that. But it's clear that you wanted my title for yourself!

Zim: Dude! I would never do that! I was mistaken. I meant to hit Danny! I'm sorry for your lost, man, but you can't...

**Snap chocks Zim. **

Zim: Let go of me!

Snap: Listen to me, pipsqueak! You cost me my title! Next week we're gonna have a Beat-the-clock tournament to declare the last man to enter the match. And I pity the day where you'll beat my record. Because if you'll beat my record, I swear to God, I will break your face!

Zim: Let go of me, Snap, please! I'm begging you!

**Snap let go of Zim. **

Snap: Fight me right now!

**Crowd cheers. **

Zim: Snap, I don't think that...

Snap: FIGHT!

(TWO music plays)

**Danny an Chouji come out to the stage. **

Chouji: Well, here am I, and guess what? I'm in the chamber! I don't have to go and kill myself, like Spongebob or Jimmy Neutron, In a rumble match to qualify. I'm inside this chamber!

**Danny takes the mic from Chouji. **

Danny: Cut to the point. You see, Zim, you helped me a lot during my match vs Snap. Yet, you're still at the WWT. By far you're the most stupid man I have ever seen. For real. This is your friend? This? This guy just tried to kill you and you're calling him a friend?

Zim: Well...

Snap: SHUT UP! Danny, I think it's time for me to get this title back. Let's fight!

Danny: You're really decisive...

Chouji: No. You'll not fight Danny tonight. You'll fight me!

Mr. Comanator: Snap vs Chouji?

Desire: Yes. Chouji will crush him.

Snap: Well, fine. I will. But just to let you know, I will beat you and then, I'll beat Zim. And then, I'll beat Danny. That's how I do.

**Zim gets out of the ring and runs to the backstage, as Danny leaves. Snap with a headbutt on Chouji. Snap executes the jumping sidekick on Chouji. Chouji piledrives Snap. Chouji catches Snap leg, but Snap reverses it with an enzuigiri to Chouji's head. Snap executes an airplane spin on Chouji. Snap discus punches Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Snap is mad.

Desire: Hey, good attention! Have you notice that it's Monday?

**Chouji executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Snap. Chouji goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Snap. Chouji covers Snap. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Chouji rolls onto Snap connecting with a knee. Chouji tries for it again, but Snap moves out of the way. Chouji gets Suplexed by Snap. Chouji gets up, and Snap spears Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: A spear?

Desire: That's a message.

**Snap picks up Chouji and Snappy Bombs him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Since he lost the title, Snap became an animal. I pity for Zim.

Desire: Of course. I pity for Zim more generally.

**You can see Temari sitting in her locker room. Shikamaru enters. **

Shikamaru: You're fine?

Temari: Shego said some things to me. Hard words.

Shikamaru: Yeah, I know. Well, you did refused to win the title a week ago.

Temari: Oh, now you too? Look, you know why I couldn't.

Shikamaru: Yes. Well, look, Just remember, I'm here anytime.

Temari: Thanks. How about your number?

Shikamaru: Unbelievable.

Temari: What?

Shikamaru: That I have to defend this Hardcore title against Mr. Krabs right now...

Temari: Well, you did defended it only one time.

Shikamaru: Stop that!

Temari: Well, thanks for listening. That helps.

**Shikamaru leaves. The cameras switch to the numbers machine, where Skulker draws his number. **

Ino: I'm just saying that the TWO is better then every WWT wrestler.

Mr. TV: Really? Your stable is all about traidors.

Ino: Skulker, what about the number?

Skulker: Ah.

Ino: What with all people not saying anything about their number?

Skulker: Do you really think I'll tell everyone about my number?

**Jimmy Neutron enters. **

Jimmy: Hey.

Ino: The nerd is here.

Mr. TV: Hey, Jimmy.

**Skulker looks at Jimmy and leaves. **

Jimmy: What a pussy. Well, I'm here for my number.

Ino: plastic surgery institute, but in your case, 911.

Mr. TV: Ino.

Jimmy: No, I wanna hear the number. I mean, Ino remembers the number because she is a regular customer.

Ino: Very funny. Nerd.

Jimmy: Of course. My number!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what number Jimmy got.

Desire: Skulker is better.

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall,and it is for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Here is the X division champion. He will try to win another title tonight.

Desire: We'll see him at the rumble match.

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is sick. Smart and sick.

Desire: Yes, but this guy is going to be the World champion. Right after he'll win the Rumble match.

**Mr. Krabs grabs Shikamaru's leg and takes him down. Mr. Krabs goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shikamaru. Shikamaru knocks Mr. Krabs out with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Shikamaru drags Krabs to the floor and takes a chair. Shikamaru hits Krabs with it. Krabs is bleeding. Shikamaru throws Krabs back to the ring. He climbs to the top with the chair, and jumps with the chair. Krabs moves out of the way, as Shikamaru lands on the mat and screams in pain. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! That's hurts!

Desire: Of course it is, you idiot!

**Krabs with a headbutt on Shikamaru. Krabs executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Shikamaru. Krabs takes the chair and DDTs Shikamaru onto it. Krabs goes to the outside and takes a bag of thumbtacks. Shikamaru quickly clotheslines Krabs. Flying sommersault drop kick by Shikamaru puts him back in the match. Shikamaru tries to go for the S-Factor, but Krabs executes a neck scissors on Shikamaru. Krabs takes the bag and pours it. He waits until Shikamaru will get up. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes, drop him on the thumbtacks!

Desire: Not if I have something to do with it!

**Timmy Turner runs to the ring with a chair. Timmy hits Krabs with the chair. Timmy takes Krabs and gives him the Saving Grace onto the tacks! Krabs screams in pain. Timmy rolls Krabs and Shikamaru pins Krabs. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, and still the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Again, Timmy costs someone the match.

Desire: Squidward or Krabs, he doesn't care. He will destroy both.

**Shikamaru leaves the ring. Timmy takes Mr. Krabs and going to DDT him to the tacks. Squidwards runs in and dropkicks Timmy over the top. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward!

Desire: What he's doing here?

**Timmy leaves through the crowd while Mr. Krabs gets up. He shakes hands with Squidward. Krabs is going to leave the ring. Squidward catches Krabs and going to drop him on the tacks, but Krabs spinebusters Squidward on the tacks. Krabs flashes his title and leaves as Timmy watches in shock. **

Mr. Comanator: What is going on between those three?

Desire: This triangle is hot.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to the numbers machine. Dagget takes his number and leaves, while Ember enters with her phone. **

Ember: Answer me, come on...

Mr. TV: Youngblood again? Come on, Ember, leave the guy alone! Let him relax a little bit!

Ember: I can't. I just can't take it anymore...

Ino: So take it. Cause I looked at Youngblood's contract last night.

Ember: So?

Ino: Mr. TV put a little clause in there during the time he wished Youngblood to be fired.

Mr. TV: I did?

Ino: Yes. This clause says that... If Youngblood, while he is not injured, will not wrestle for 90 days, he'll be fired.

Mr. TV: WHAT?

Ember: Wh... How many days he didn't wrestle?

Ino: 35. That's almost half of the time. That means that if Youngblood will not wrestle before Show 245, He will be fired.

Ember: That's the first week of March.

Ino: Yes. Well, I guess that it's the end of Youngblood, doesn't it?

Mr. TV: Oh, dear... I gotta go for a second...

**Mr. TV leaves, leaving Ino and Ember in a staredown. **

Ember: Ah, Ino, you know that Youngblood watches the shows, right? I know he watches. So now he knows when he should come back.

Ino: He will not.

Ember: I swear he is.

**The cameras change to Misty, who walks in the backstage and sees Shego. **

Misty: Hey! I haven't seen you for a while.

Shego: Misty, why did you told Ino that I want to challenge her? I wasn't going to challenge her yet.

Misty: You know, that's the way to play the game. I scared Ino, she gave me a title match, and I took it.

Shego: Nice. But yet, you're making me wait for my match. No one makes me wait for my match.

Misty: You got your match with Temari anyway. Leave it.

Shego: I'm not leaving, I'm kicking asses. And yours is on my list.

**Mr. TV comes. **

Mr. TV: Oh, God. Hey, girls. How are you?

Shego: We got a little argument about her getting a title shot.

Misty: And it seems like Shego forgot about her match with Temari.

Mr. TV: Look, I have an idea. Misty, you'll fight Shego tonight. Now, if you'll win, everything will stay the way it is.

Misty: Great.

Mr. TV: But if you'll lose... Shego will get a Womens title shot in two weeks. If she'll win, her match with Temari will be for the title.

Shego: Awesome.

Misty: Prepare to get kicked.

Shego: I'll be prepare.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Shego vs Misty for the right to challenge Ino! Man, I'm wondering who will win it.

Desire: DUDE! It's not fair for Ino! That's so like Mr. TV.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey surprised everyone last night. Let's see it.

Desire: Yeah, let's see the cheating!

**You can see a footage from last week, where Kankuro and Mikey are fighting. Kankuro signals for the Strings Pulling, but then he finds out that Jimmy is walking to the ring. Kankuro screams at Jimmy. Mikey rolls up Kankuro. The ref counts, 1, 2, 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kappa Mikey!

**The cameras change back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is in the chamber, ladies and gentlemen. Chouji is too. Will Mikey win the title?

Desire: No, he can't! just to think about it makes me sick! He can't win!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We'll see that guy in a while, in the rumble. Last week he lost to Snap in a squash match.

Desire: I love Dagget. And you paid absuloutly no attention to Lydia.

**Dagget Beaver gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Kappa Mikey trys for a springboard DDT but Dagget avoids it. Dagget Beaver picks up Mikey and drops him neck first on the ropes. Dagget jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Kappa Mikey. Dagget monkey flips Mikey onto the floor. Ringside, Lydia picks up the "Applause" sign as the crowd boos. Dagget spits on Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: Disrespect.

Desire: He doesn't need to respect this idiot.

**Dagget Beaver nails Kappa Mikey with an inverted DDT. Flying side kick by Dagget Beaver takes Mikey off his feet. Dagget takes Mikey's leg, but Mikey stands up and kicks Dagget in the end. Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Dagget. Mikey gives Dagget the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Dagget Beaver holds his head after recieving an earringer from Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is back with the offense!

Desire: No! No!

**Mikey lariats Dagget. Mikey climbs to the top rope. Lydia tries to pull him off but Mikey kicks her. Mikey jumps with the Lylymu Splash on Dagget. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Mikey is going to the chamber nicely.

Desire: He kicked Lydia! He has no respect!

Mr. Comanator: Are you kidding me?

Desire: Do I look like I'm kidding? No! Don't answer it.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who walks to Jimmy in the backstage. **

Kankuro: You think it's funny?

Jimmy: What?

Kankuro: That this man can be in the ring and say that he is in the chamber, while I need to enter a stupid rumble?

Jimmy: You're just like the rest of us.

Kankuro: No I'm not. I'm a Winner. Remember that nickname?

Jimmy: How much people use it? One?

Kankuro: Jimmy, I swear to God. You'll mess with me, and I'll kill you!

Jimmy: I'd like to see you trying. How about right now?

Kankuro: No... Not right now. Later.

**The camera switch to the numbers machine. Ino is screaming on Mr. TV. **

Ino: How could you make a match between Misty and Shego? I said that I will defend my title vs Misty. Not vs the entire roster!

Mr. TV: They had an argument!

Ino: And in the end, you screw me!

**Sasquatch and Norbert enter, Norbert with his new title. **

Ino: Well, well, well. Look who I see here. Norbert and Sasquatch! How was your week?

Sasquatch: I didn't know that you can get so much chocolates in the room. For free. And some quality chocolates.

Ino: See that as a thank you. Norbert, how about you?

Norbert: Fine!

Ino: What do you think about the other side of the pool?

Norbert: Wow.

Sasquatch: There is another side of the pool?

Ino: Yes! Only for main members.

Norbert: And get this- No Turner's pee!

Sasquatch: Turner... Peed in the regular pool?

Norbert: Yes!

**Norbert and Sasquatch take their numbers. Spongebob enters. **

Spongebob: Look what I see here.

Norbert: Well. Look who came. Angry?

Spongebob: You don't know how much!

Norbert: Beat it.

**Spongebob takes his number and looks. **

Spongebob: I hope you didn't fixed the numbers, Ino.

Ino: What? A bad number?

Spongebob: I don't care about it.

Norbert: Of course. You don't wanna face me.

Spongebob: You? Well, maybe I want to destroy you in the ring.

Sasquatch: You'll see us in the ring.

Spongebob: Well, I guess that tonight we'll see who's better.

Norbert: I think that this title decides who's better.

**Norbert raises his title and stares at Spongebob. The cameras switch to the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: If Shego will win this match, that means she will face Ino for the title in two weeks.

Desire: That's screwes Ino. But this can give Temari a match for the title.

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Misty wants her title shot, and she'll not give it up.

Desire: Misty is a loser! Loser, just a big loser!

**Shego clotheslines Misty. Shego punches Misty repeatedly. Misty pulls Shego's hair. Misty powerbombs Shego. The ref starts the count... 1... 2... Shego escapes. Misty hits a koppo kick on Shego. Shego sets Misty up DDTs her into the mat. Shego drops her leg on Misty. **

Mr. Comanator: Remember, folks, this is Shego's first match since the injury on September.

Desire: Break her leg again!

**Shego irish whips Misty. Misty reverses it and sends Shego to Jason Smith. He goes down. Shego gets up and Bulldogs Misty. Shego climbs to the ropes and drops her knee on Misty. Temari comes to the ring. Temari jumps with the Fan on Shego. Temari takes Shego and Suplexes her. She leaves as Jason Smith and Misty wake up. Misty pins Shego. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Misty!

Mr. Comanator: What? If Shego was the winner, Temari could've get a title shot!

Desire: She will do anything for the TWO.

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, this is it. The final seconds before the Rumble match.

Desire: It's a first Rumble for us.

Mr. Comanator: Yes. It's gonna be great.

Desire: Let's go to the ring announcer.

Ring announcer: This is the Royal Rumble match! And the winner will go on to the Elimination Chamber!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the man who drew #1, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, #1 or not, Spongebob wants to win this match. Nothing would stop him.

Desire: Exept for, well, being #1 in the match. Which means- He'll not succeed!

Mr. Comanator: We'll go for a last commercial break, to bring you this match!

**The camera switch back to the ring, where Spongebob is waiting for his opponent. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, folks, and you're just in time for the Rumble!

Desire: The Yellow Midcarder is first, who is #2?

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the man who drew #2, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh... The ring is gonna explode, because this two want to kill eachother!

Desire: Norbert, just wait! Don't enter the ring yet!

**Norbert gives his title to the ref and enters the ring, and immediately him and Spongebob starts brawling with eachother. Spongebob pushes Norbert to the turnbuckle and gives him the Stinger Splash. Norbert moves and tries to German suplex Spongebob, but Spongebob lands on his feet. Spongebob tries for electric chair drop but Norbert reverses it to a Tornado DDT. Norbert climbs to the top and drops his leg on Spongebob. Norbert poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: I hope Norbert and Spongebob are not wasting too much energy. They have to save the energy.

Desire: Especially because in a few seconds, another man will enter.

**Norbert picks up Spongebob, but Spongebob reverses it and gives Norbert the Sponge Suplex. Spongebob jumps with his knee on Norbert. He picks up Norbert as the clock starts to count down. Spongebob bodyslams Norbert. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, just not this guy...

Desire: Spongebob now got a big problem. Very big.

**Spongebob looks at Sasquatch as Norbert gives him the Edge-O-Cator from behind. Sasquatch climbs to the top rope and lands with the elbow on Spongebob. Sasquatch and Norbert hug eachother. Sasquatch picks up Spongebob and holds him as Norbert slaps him and punches him in the face. Sasquatch pushes Spongebob and Norbert clotheslines him. Norbert screams on Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: Those damn Norbert and Sasquatch are working on Spongebob!

Desire: TWO unity. I hope they will not fight among eachother.

**Norbert and Sasquatch pick up Spongebob and try to eliminate him. Norbert pushes... Sasquatch pushes... Spongebob holds on and then gives Sasquatch an eye gouge. Sasquatch leaves Spongebob as Norbert left alone with him. Spongebob kicks Norbert as the clock counts down. Norbert leaves Spongebob and Spongebob almost falls, but in a Shawn Michaels style, he swings and comes back to the ring. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Mr. Comanator: X division champ Mr. Krabs is #4. And poor Krabs, he got thumbtacks an hour ago.

Desire: Just wait, Timmy will give him the thumbtacks again.

**Krabs enters the ring and springboard clotheslines both Sasquatch and Norbert. Sasquatch doesn't fall. Mr. Krabs starts kicking Sasquatch and Spongebob runs and gives both Crossbody. Spongebob poses for the cheering crowd and then sees Norbert get up. Spongebob jumps on Norbert. both are brawling on the floor. Krabs, meanwhile, sees Sasquatch and kicks his leg. He tries to throw Sasquatch to the turnbuckle but Sasquatch reverses it. Krabs hits the turnbuckle and then dodges Sasquatch's attack. He hits Sasquatch with a springboard kick. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob needs help. Krabs keeps Sasquatch busy while Spongebob tries to weaken up Norbert.

Desire: Come on, Sasquatch! Go and help Norbert!

**Spongebob throws Norbert over the top rope, but Norbert grabs the bottom rope and Spongebob tries to stomp him. Sasquatch, meanwhile, gives Krabs chops in the corner as the clock counts down. Krabs blocks one chop and then takes Sasquatch to the mat with an Armdrag. Norbert pushes Spongebob and rolls back to the ring. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Mr. Comanator: Son of a bitch...

Desire: Go, Skulker! Kick the ass out of them!

**Skulker enters and looks at the ring. He sees Norbert and Spongebob keep brawling on the floor and sees Krabs, who had locked the Armbar on Sasquatch. Skulker steps on Krabs and makes him release the hold. Skulker takes Krabs and gives him a belly-to-belly Suplex. He picks up Krabs and chocks him. Sasquatch chocks Krabs too, and both double chockslam Krabs out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: First elimination!

Desire: Now, work on the Sponge!

**Spongebob powerbombs Norbert but then Sasquatch and Skulker try to give him the double chockslam too. Spongebob kicks both as the clock counts down. Spongebob STOs Skulker but Sasquatch catches him and gives him the Spinebuster. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is returning at #6! And we're almost halfway through, guys!

Desire: Skulker is in there! Kill the nerd!

**Jimmy enters and goes for Skulker. Jimmy kicks Skulker in the stomach and then turns him around for the Neutron Lock. Skulker taps out but that doesn't help. Sasquatch tries to powerbomb Spongebob but Spongebob breaks out of it and Bodyslams Sasquatch. Spongebob looks for Norbert and sees that he sits in the corner. Spongebob monkey flips Norbert. Meanwhile, Jimmy breaks his hold on Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Spongebob are still in there.

Desire: Yeah, well, Norbert will eliminate Spongebob.

**Jimmy tries to eliminate Skulker, but Skulker stops that as the clock counts down. Norbert suplexes Spongebob and Sasquatch runs to clothesline Jimmy. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here comes Truman! One half of the tag team champions!

Desire: ZZZ... ZZZ...

**Truman enters the ring and dropkicks Skulker. He tries to do the same for Sasquatch but Sasquatch blocks his kick. Truman quickly kicks him with Enzuigiri. Truman runs to help Spongebob against Norbert. Truman gives Norbert an huricanrana, and Spongebob jumps on Norbert with a big Splash. Meanwhile, Skulker gives Jimmy a bear hug, while Sasquatch gives him a clothesline. **

Mr. Comanator: Only one elimination so far.

Desire: Skulker and Sasquatch working together a lot. I wonder what that means?

**Skulker and Sasquatch run with a double clothesline to Truman, who does a flip in the air and lands on the mat as the clock counts down. Skulker and Sasquatch give the 3D to Spongebob. Norbert gets up. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Mr. Comanator: And here is the other half of the champs, to the rescue!

Desire: What? It's a consipiracy!

**Patrick runs to help Truman and Spongebob. He gives the Codebreaker to Skulker. He stares at Sasquatch. Both try to pick eachother, but Patrick suplexs him. Spongebob, meanwhile, jumps on Norbert with the Bulldog, as Jimmy and Truman try to regain breath. Skulker tries to pick up Patrick for the Skulker Buster, but Jimmy attacks Skulker from behind. He gives him the Neutron Blast and then throws him over the top! **

Mr. Comanator: YES! Skulker got eliminated!

Desire: No! Stupid Jimmy!

**Jimmy goes to help Spongebob's team. Jimmy catches Norbert and gives him a back suplex. Patrick runs and Patgores Sasquatch as the clock counts down. Truman goes to the top rope and jumps with his knee on Sasquatch. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is #9! He's angry on Jimmy!

Desire: And he's here to help Sasquatch and Norbert!

**Kankuro comes and goes to brawl with Jimmy. Kankuro runs and as Jimmy tries to catch him, Kankuro throws him over the top rope. Kankuro then screams on Spongebob's team. Norbert and Sasquatch get up and stands together against Truman, Patrick and Spongebob. The two teams starts brawling. Kankuro and Sasquatch go after the tag team champions, but Spongebob and Norbert double clothesline eachother and both go down. Patrick then gives Kankuro an avalance in the corner. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro did eliminate Jimmy. I wonder what will Jimmy do about it.

Desire: Nothing! Kankuro destroyed him, on his way to... No!

**Patrick throws Kankuro over the top rope! Patrick and Truman attack Sasquatch. Truman holds Sasquatch and climbs to the top rope with him. Patrick runs as the clock counts down... Sasquatch moves, and Patrick Patgores Truman on the top! Patrick falls on the floor, and Truman falls on the stairs, and then rolls to the floor! **

Mr. Comanator: OH! That must've hurt!

Desire: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

**Sasquatch lays on the floor and tries to breath. Norbert and Spongebob start to move. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is #10... here he comes, on a nice moment.

Desire: Go, Timmy! Eliminate the Sponge, he is one of the last WWT wrestler in the rumble!

Crowd: Sponge-Bob! Sponge-Bob!

**Timmy tries to enter the ring, but Squidward comes and attacks him! Squidward throws Timmy into the ring, and then clotheslines both of them out of the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward? Why couldn't you wait for your turn?

Desire: I think that Squidward is #11. And he got DQed because he came out early!

**Squidward and Timmy keep brawling out of the ring. Mr. Krabs come and joins them in the brawling. They're brawling to the backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... Do something about this X division triangle!

Desire: When will this triangle explode?

**Sasquatch and Norbert get up and realize that they're alone with Spongebob. They're laugh and then pick up Spongebob. Each one gives Spongebob a chop, with each one tries to outstiff eachother. Sasquatch spinebusters Spongebob and then Norbert climbs to the top rope, as Sasquatch throws him on Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: This is bad for Spongebob. He is the last WWT Wrestler here, folks.

Desire: Don't toy with him, just throw him already!

**The clock starts to count down, as Norbert gives Spongebob the Beaver Fever. Norbert and Sasquatch high five. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget got a high number. He's #12.

Desire: So that means that you-know-who is #13.

**Dagget enters the ring, accompanied by Lydia. Dagget poses on the top rope. Norbert quickly drops Dagget over the top! Dagget got eliminated! **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Goodbye, Dagget...

Desire: Norbert, this is your own brother! How could you?

**Norbert and Sasquatch pick up Spongebob. Norbert gives Spongebob the German suplex. Sasquatch climbs to the top rope and for the second time, gives Spongebob the Elbow Drop. Sasquatch picks up Spongebob, and him and Norbert try to throw him over the top. Spongebob swings from the ropes again. Sasquatch comes to eliminate him as the clock count down. Spongebob catches Sasquatch and eliminates him! Spongebob enters the ring and stares at a shocked Norbert. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! **

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru is the last entrant!

Desire: Yes, that's right, just go in there and take the victory!

**Shikamaru waits outside of the ring. Norbert and Spongebob don't notice him, and lock up. Norbert takes down Spongebob and then Spongebob takes him down as well. Spongebob tries to jump on Norbert, but he moves out of the way. Norbert dropkicks Spongebob. Norbert picks up Spongebob and tries to eliminate him, but Spongebob catches him. Both try to eliminate eachother. Shikamaru then enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a...

Desire: What the...

**Shikamaru enters and eliminates both Norbert and Spongebob! The crowd boos at this. **

Mr. Comanator: No...

Desire: Oh well. That works.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shika...

(Me against the World plays)

Mr. Comanator and Desire: WHAT?

**Shikamaru looks at the entry way with shock. Gaara comes down the aisle. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara! He returned!

Desire: NO!

**Gaara enters the ring with his Singapore Cane. Shikamaru touches Gaara, as if to see if he is real. Gaara hits Shikamaru in the head with the Singapore Cane! Gaara hits another time, and another time, and then takes Shikamaru and throws him over the top rope! **

Mr. Comanator: YEEEEEEEEESS!

Desire: NO! NO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: He's done it! Gaara returned to avange Shikamaru! And he did it by qualifying to the Chamber!

Desire: No! Everything, just not him!

**You can see shocked Danny and Chouji in the backstage. Then you can see satisfied Zim and Misty in their locker room. Finally, you can see a happy Snap watches the TV. **

Mr. Comanator: You saw it, Danny and Chouji can't believe it! Zim really likes it!

Desire: No! He can't do it! Shikamaru won it!

Mr. Comanator: And a happy Snap! A really happy Snap! But the biggest happiness is in the fans's hearts right now! Gaara is going to fight for the World title, in almost three weeks, at the Elimination Chamber!

* * *

**Quick results:**

Snap def. Chouji

******WWT Hardcore title:** Shikamaru (c) def. Mr. Krabs

Kappa Mikey def. Dagget Beaver

Misty def. Shego

**Rumble match, qualifying for the chamber: **Gaara wins.

* * *

**Card for New Year Broadcast:**

**WWT World title, Elimination Chamber: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Snap vs Chouji vs Invader Zim vs Kappa Mikey vs Gaara

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) vs Misty

Shego vs Temari

* * *

I guess you didn't see this coming! **Gaara **has returned! But what about the other participants in the chamber? Does Snap is really happy? What about Norbert and Spongebob, two wrestlers that almost killed eachother tonight? And next week, it's a beat the clock tournament! Who will enter first and second to the chamber? And more importantly, who will enter **last**? Review and tell us!


	14. Show 239

Hey guys! Tonight we'll have a beat the clock tournament between the chamber particpants! I know that we can't actually know how much time the match took, but never mind.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 239.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January week 3

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is... Welcome back, Sandy! Well, how are you?

Sandy: Stupid Desire. I can't believe that she tried to injure me. But I'm here. And now it's time to a real commentary.

Mr. Comanator: Tonight is the beat the clock tournament! It will decide the First, second and last entrants in the chamber. I wonder who will win it!

Sandy: Well, I hope Gaara will win. I mean, Snap is a little scary, Mikey is really young, and between Zim and Gaara, I would take Gaara.

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You've heard about what happened to Spongebob at the night Desire attacked you?

Sandy: Of course. I can't believe that Norbert won the title. It's can't be!

Norbert: Guys, settle down, settle down! This time I come in peace. Look, two weeks ago, I defeated Spongebob to win the title.

Mr. Comanator: Yes he did.

Sandy: While Sasquatch helped him the entire match!

Norbert: And last week, I entered #2 at the Rumble, and survived with Spongebob till the end. No one knows what couldv'e happened. I mean, Spongebob could eliminate me, but I could eliminate him. Now, I'm here to say something. Spongebob, come into the ring, please.

Mr. Comanator: Norbert calls out Spongebob?

Sandy: And uses "Please"?

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

**Spongebob comes to the ring while the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what Norbert wants from Spongebob.

Sandy: Never mind what, I hope Spongebob will kill him.

Spongebob: Yes?

Norbert: I called you out here, because we got our rivalry. Look, 4 months ago, as I joined the Toon World Order, I laughed about you. But I had to fight Squidward and Patrick. You didn't let me to fight you. Because you haven't seen me as a threat for you.

Spongebob: Well, I didn't. But you took my title, so now I really want to kill you.

Norbert: Yes. Well, now, when you finally got a reason to fight me, maybe it's time for an actual match between us? I really wanted to fight you but we never fought one on one.

Spongebob: So wait, are we gonna fight? Do you want to fight with me in New Year Broadcast, in a match for your title?

Norbert: Well... no.

**Crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, come on.

Sandy: This coward!

Norbert: Wait, wait, don't boo yet. You see, Spongebob, people say that, arguably, you're the biggest superstar in WWT.

Spongebob: Yes I am.

Mr. Comanator: That's not arguable.

Sandy: No it's not.

Norbert: And people say that, well, I'm the brightest rising star in WWT today.

Spongebob: Really?

Mr. Comanator: Who says that?

Sandy: Kankuro and Sasquatch. You know, idiots.

Norbert: So I think that a match like this can't be a regular match. You can't have two big superstars like us in a match, that can be ended by one mistake.

Spongebob: So what do you have in mind?

Norbert: Well, a long, long time ago, 10 years ago, 5 years ago, 6 months ago... When they wanted to know which one of two superstars is the better, they had a series of matches. Let's say... 5 matches.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: So, let me see if I get you correctly, do you want us to fight in a best of 5 series?

Norbert: Yes.

Spongebob: And you're TV title will be on the line?

Norbert: And will go to the first man to get 3 victories.

Spongebob: And the first match will be in two weeks, at New Year Broadcast?

Norbert: Third strike, yes.

Spongebob: Well, I'm glad that you're offering that. I accept!

**Crowd cheers as Spongebob and Norbert stare at eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: At least 3 matches of Spongebob-Norbert?

Sandy: This is gonna be fun.

Norbert: I hope you're ready.

Spongebob: You need to worry about yourself, Beaver.

**Norbert flashes his title at Spongebob. The cameras switch to Chouji, who watches the show in the TWO locker room, as Danny sits next to him. **

Chouji: 5 matches? Wow. Norbert is serious about that, doesn't he? And man, how the heck can he beat Spongebob even once? Do you hear me, Danny?

Danny: You know, in the last two weeks I've been wondering.

Chouji: What, how could you not realize how great I am before I entered the chamber?

Danny: No. Why do I have be in the chamber with you. I could have Kankuro. I could have Shikamaru. Quite frankly, even Dagget is better, and he says way more stupid things! So please, Chouji, try to focus in our match! We have to fight 4 wrestlers! We have Gaara in the chamber! We have... We have... Snap! And Zim! And more importantly for you, Mikey!

Chouji: Don't worry, Mikey is not a problem if I'll crush him.

Danny: And what about tonight? Don't you see that I have to enter the chamber as #6? Don't you know that? I have to defeat Jimmy Neutron!

Chouji: Well, I need to defeat Patrick. Do you think it will be easy?

Danny: You know why it would be.

Chouji: And you know why you're match would be easy too.

Danny: Look, you got an important mission. Set the time. Set a time that I can beat, okay, Chouji?

Chouji: Okay, okay!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Why would that match be easy?

Sandy: I have no idea, but I can smell TWO.

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom Pacific Ocean, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Last week, Patrick really did a mistake in the Rumble.

Sandy: Wow, that was one sick mistake. Watch this!

**You can see a footage from last week's rumble. Truman holds Sasquatch and climbs to the top rope with him. Patrick runs as the clock counts down... Sasquatch moves, and Patrick Patgores Truman on the top! Patrick falls on the floor, and Truman falls on the stairs, and then rolls to the floor! The camera change back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: We will not see Truman tonight because of that fall. Oh my God, Patrick...

Sandy: That was more dangerous then Taka Michinoku in Rumble 2000.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I still can't believe that this man is in the chamber!

Sandy: I know! Just to think about him as a World champion makes me sick!

**The clock ticks. Patrick gets elbowed to his midsection by Patrick Star. Chouji executes a headlock takedown. Patrick gets knocked on the ground and Chouji flips onto him. Patrick punches Chouji in the gut. Patrick Star tackles and begins punching Chouji. Chouji picks up Patrick Star and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Chouji covers Patrick hooking the leg.  
Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Chouji tackles Patrick Star. Chouji covers Patrick Star. The ref starts the count... 1... 2... Patrick kicks grabs Chouji's head and hites him in the face. Chouji gets hit with a back heel kick. The clock shows 2:48. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Chouji needs to set the record for Danny to beat. Problem is, most chances are that Chouji will enter the chamber first, if someone beats his record.

Sandy: It's all about you're luck. And if Chouji will be beaten, we will have no record!

**Chouji gets hit with a running powerslam by Patrick. Patrick climbs to the top and jumps with a headbutt on Chouji. The ref starts the count... 1... 2... Chouji escapes. Chouji gets locked in the double chicken wing. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... (AHHHH!)... Chouji escapes after 12 seconds. Patrick Star gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Chouji. Chouji sees that the clock is at 4:01. Chouji quickly takes Patrick to the outside. Patrick Star discus punches Chouji as the ref counts. Patrick Star gets thrown into the turnbuckle post. Chouji comes over and smashes Patrick's head into it. Chouji enters the ring as the ref counts 5, and the clock is at 4:12. Patrick enters the ring and surprises Chouji with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat. Patrick screams to the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Patrick really defeat Chouji?

Sandy: I don't know. I hope so.

**Patrick climbs to the top rope and Patsaults Chouji, but Chouji raises his knees and therefore both get hurt. They lay on the mat until the clock shows 4:52. Patrick Star rakes the face of Chouji in attempt to make a come back. Patrick Star drives a forearm into Chouji. Patrick picks up Chouji for a driver, but Chouji pushes Patrick onto Jason. Jason is out and the clock is at 5:15. Suddenly, a bloody Truman X runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman?

Sandy: What happened to him?

**Skulker and Sasquatch run to the ring after Truman. Skulker chokes Truman with his hand, and then both him and Sasquatch choke Patrick. Chouji counts to three, and Sasquatch and Skulker give Truman and Patrick the double chokeslam! Both leave the ring, as Chouji kicks Truman of the ring. Chouji takes Patrick to the corner and then climbs to the top rope, as Jason Smith wakes up. Chouji gives Patrick the Banzai Drop. Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! The clock is at 6:12. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! At 6:12, Chouji defeats Patrick with Sasquatch and Skulker help.

Sandy: Oh my, don't tell me that Sasquatch and Skulker are a team? Please not!

**You can see Ino looks at that. Mr. TV comes to her. **

Mr. TV: What was that? Why did Skulker and Sasquatch interfered in the match?

Ino: Well, they decided that after their showing in the Rumble match, they need to form a team.

TV: So?

Ino: So that was their way to say: "We want tag titles shot". And you know hat? They got it!

TV: Oh no. At New Year Broadcast?

Ino: Of course. Poor Truman.

TV: You're lucky. I hope that Misty will destroy you.

Ino: And by the way, tell Toonwriter something from me.

TV: What?

Ino: That Sasquatch will accept the challenge of the great pumpkin fan, blankie carrying Linus Van Pelt.

TV: Oh. Okay.

Ino: And to win Linus will be Peanuts for Sasquatch.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Timmy. **

Jones: I'm here with Timmy Turner. Timmy, in the last weeks you had some big problems with Krabs and Squidward. Why did you interfered in their matches?

Timmy: You will not understand that, Jones. What we have is a history. A big history. You don't know how much. And I can't be mad at Squidward after what he did last week, because I get him. I would do the same thing, and Mr. Krabs joined us in the brawl last week, because he knows that too. We got another kind of rivaly. You'll never get it. And anything in this rivalry, will be solve in the ring.

Jones: Well, thank you, Timmy. Now...

**Squidward comes. He looks at Timmy. **

Jones: Oh oh... Security!

Squidward: No need... I get what Timmy said. I know it.

Timmy: I glad that you do.

**Mr. Krabs joins the group. He looks at both of the other superstars. **

Krabs: I get it too.

Timmy: I know.

Squidward: This triangle will explode, but in the ring.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. The X division triangle is big...

Sandy: I don't think that the ring can handle those three.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey needs to beat 6:12, Chouji's time, for him to enter last to the chamber.

Sandy: And don't forget, a victory of Mikey will make Chouji the first entrant.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from from The Animal Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)!

Mr. Comanator: The Behemoth of WWT... He attacked Truman, he is getting a Tag team titles shot with Skulker, and more importantly, he will face Linus.

Sandy: You know, I think that Ino and Chouji choose Sasquatch just to make Mikey's match harder.

**Sasquatch uses a lariat on Kappa Mikey. Sasquatch picks Mikey up and drops him with the Gorilla press slam. Sasquatch reverse DDT's Kappa Mikey's head into the mat. Sasquatch throws Mikey out of the ring as the clock is at 0:30. Mikey lays outside the ring for 8 seconds and then enters the ring. Mikey attempts to kick Sasquatch, but Sasquatch catches his leg. Mikey flips around and kicks Sasquatch. Mikey tries to jump on Sasquatch with both legs, but Sasquatch moves out of the way. Sasquatch tackles Kappa Mikey. Sasquatch delivers a kick to the head of Kappa Mikey, as the clock is at 0:58. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey should hurry, in 5 minutes the time will end.

Sandy: And yet, Mikey had hard time to fight Sasquatch.

**Flying somersault drop kick by Kappa Mikey puts him back in the match. Kappa Mikey on the turnbuckle. Sasquatch rising from the mat, Mikey leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Sasquatch gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Kappa Mikey gets hit with a dragon screw from Sasquatch. Sasquatch kicks Mikey from the floor as the clock is at 1:38. Sasquatch double underhook faceslams Mikey hard to the mat. Sasquatch bounces of the ropes with his leg onto Mikey. Sasquatch tries to pin Mikey, but Mikey kicks out at 2. Mikey slaps Sasquatch and then runs to the ropes, and dropkicks Sasquatch as the clock is at 2:00. Mikey hits a knee drop onto Sasquatch and tries to hit the Lylymu breaker, but Sasquatch reverses it and suplexes Mikey. Both lying on the mat. Sasquatch gets up and gives Mikey a leg drop as the clock is at 2:30. **

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch absolutely dominates this match.

Sandy: If he'll beat Mikey, then Mikey will not have a chance to enter last!

**Sasquatch locks the Bear hug on Mikey. Mikey fights the hold... Mikey keeps fighting the hold. He fights the hold for 30 seconds, until the clock is at 3:10. Mikey then breaks the hold and tries to suplex Sasquatch. Mikey can't pick up Sasquatch so Sasquatch just pushes him. Sasquatch bounces Mikey off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Sasquatch goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. The clock is at 3:30. Sasquatch signals for the Elbow drop. **

Mr. Comanator: This is it!

Sandy: The Elbow drop is coming!

**Sasquatch is going to the turnbuckle... **

("Flashbeagle" plays)

Mr. Comanator: What?

Sandy: No way!

**The clock is at 3:40 as Sasquatch looks in shock. Out comes Linus Van Pelt with his blanket. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: It's Linus! He's here!

Sandy: Oh my God! And Sasquatch can't believe it!

**Sasquatch screams at Linus. Linus screams back. Sasquatch keeps talking trash and then Linus hits Sasquatch with the blanket. **

Mr. Comanator: OH!

Sandy: Right in the face!

**Mikey quickly exploits the moment and gives Sasquatch the belly to belly suplex. Mikey climbs to the top rope. Mikey jumps with the Lylymu Splash on Sasquatch! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! The clock is at 4:05. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Linus's surprise appearance made Sasquatch lose the match!

Sandy: But more importantly, now Mikey got a chance to enter the chamber last! And Chouji now will... Enter first!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Danny will be furious!

Sandy: Linus, Sasquatch will be angry. And when he gets angry, something gets broken.

**The cameras change to Bob Jones and Shikamaru. **

Bob Jones: Shikamaru, tonight you have to fight Invader Zim in the beat the clock match. What do you think about it?

Shikamaru: About Zim? Nothing.

Jones: Nothing?

Shikamaru: Yes. You know what, let's talk about Youngblood.

Jones: Ah, I don't think that...

Shikamaru: We're talking about him!

Jones: Okay! Okay! Sorry.

Shikamaru: That's better. Now, Youngblood, it's been 6 weeks since we saw you. do you know that in 48 days, almost 7 weeks, you'll terminate your contract? Youngblood, that means that you'll be out of WWT. I was the first guy to see you as a star, but year after that, and you became the WWT champion. It was then, then we all want you to get fired. And now, you're basically gives us, the TWO, the victory. Unless you'll face me for my Hardcore title, of course. Me and you, at New Year Broadcast. You want it, Youngblood?

Jones: Shikamaru, I guess that Youngblood is not here tonight.

Shikamaru: That's because he's afraid. Afraid of me.

**Dagget enters. **

Dagget: Hey, Shika.

Shikamaru: On the other hand, here is another superstar that I build. I was the first man to call Dagget "A big star".

Jones: I thought it was Zim...

Dagget: But I learned everything from Shikamaru. Everything! And that's why I would like to challenge you to a rematch for the Hardcore title.

Shikamaru: Okay. New Year Broadcast.

Dagget: The best man win.

**The cameras change to Gaara and Kin. **

Gaara: Luckily, Shikamaru didn't injured me hardly.

Kin: Yeah. You did great last week. Few seconds and you threw Shikamaru out.

Gaara: Yes. But now I need to defeat Dagget quickly and to enter the chamber last.

Kin: Well... I wanna wish you good luck before the match.

Gaara: Thank you.

**Kin and Gaara get close... Snap enters and cough. Gaara jumps quickly. **

Gaara: What are you doing here?

Snap: Oh, nothing. You know, just wanted to check how you prepare for your match.

Kin: Without knocking first?

Snap: Yes, without knocking.

Kin: I'm sorry, I have to go...

**Kin leaves. **

Snap: What is your problem?

Gaara: What?

Snap: She distracts you! You know that! I told you to stay away from this girl! Why didn't you listen?

Gaara: Well, that's because after she talk with me for a really long time...

Snap: She distracted you. And that's the last thing that you need at this time. Especially with the World title on the line.

Gaara: Snap, I...

Snap: I don't care! Just go into the ring and kick Dagget's ass in less then 4:05.

Gaara: Okay, okay!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara and Snap... What's happening between those two?

Sandy: The right question is "What's going on with Snap in the recent weeks?".

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: In last weeks, Dagget lost to Snap and to Mikey, each one of them is in the chamber.

Sandy: Dagget lost 4 matches straight. We just found out that he will face Shikamaru for the Hardcore title in 13 days.

("Me against the World" plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We got a big surprise last week as Gaara returned and won the rumble! I can't believe it.

Sandy: Gaara is my favourite in the match. He was a champion before, the crowd loves him, So obviously, Gaara needs this win.

**Lydia picks up the "Applause" sign as the match starts. Gaara quickly leads the crowd in chanting. **

Crowd: Lydia sucks! Lydia sucks!

**Lydia's face are still frozen. Gaara gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Dagget. Dagget Beaver hits Gaara with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Dagget Beaver executes a jawbreakeron Gaara. Dagget tries to pin Gaara. 1... Gaara kicks out. Gaara rakes his fingers across Dagget's back. Gaara grabs Dagget Beaver's head and hits him in the face. Gaara takes Dagget down with an Arabian Facebuster. The clock is at 0:30. Gaara puts Dagget Beaver in an arm grapevine submission. Gaara keeps the hold until the clock is at 0:50. **

Mr. Comanator: There is no time for a submission!

Sandy: Just kick his ass!

**Dagget takes Gaara down with a knee. Gaara gets knocked on the ground and Dagget Beaver flips onto him. Dagget runs to Gaara and Gaara spinebusters him. Gaara discus punches Dagget as the clock is at 1:15. Gaara executes the brain buster on Dagget Beaver. Dagget gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Gaara piledrives Dagget into the mat as the clock is at 1:48. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is in a right position.

Sandy: Yes, it looks like he can defeat Dagget before the time will run out.

**Gaara goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Gaara hurricanranas Dagget. Gaara rolls onto Dagget Beaver connecting with a knee. Gaara sees that the clock is at 2:10 and that he got 2 minutes left. Gaara climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the Sand Bomb on Dagget. Shikamaru comes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! What he's doing here?

Sandy: I don't know!

**Gaara gets distracted. Jason Smith tells Shikamaru to leave the ring. Lydia enters the ring and hits Gaara with the "Applause" sign. She makes Dagget get up and gets out of the ring. Shikamaru leaves. Dagget climbs to the top rope and hits the Beaver Splash on Gaara. Jason counts the pin... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: What? But Shikamaru and Lydia interfered!

Sandy: I can't believe it. Dagget first victory in the new year is on... Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Well, that means that Gaara will not enter the chamber last.

Sandy: Well, Mikey's record of 4:05 is still standing. Good for Mikey.

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty in their locker room. **

Zim: What happening with Snap?

Misty: Look, you're botched interference got something to do with it. Something went wrong in his head. And he'll get more angry because if you'll beat Shikamaru tonight...

Zim: I know.

**Ino enters. **

Ino: Well. You're thinking you can challenge me again and to win the match?

Misty: I know I can beat you. I am the first womens champion, and I want my 4th reign as a champ!

Ino: Well, you're not gonna do it. I'll crush your brain at once.

Misty: Zim, we're smarter then her, right?

Zim: Yes.

Misty: Well...

Ino: Smarter then me? I, single handedly, took over the WWT. How can you be smarter then me?

Misty: Like this. You're standing on glue.

**Ino tries to move her feet. They're stuck. **

Ino: No you didn't.

Misty: But I did.

Zim: Right.

**Misty kicks both of Ino's legs and makes her fall. Misty kicks Ino out of the room. **

Misty: Watch out from those kicks, Ino.

Zim: That's my girl.

**The camera switch to Linus and Mr. TV. **

Mr. TV: It's my pleasure to have you here, Linus.

Linus: No, it's pleasure to be here. You saw what I did there?

Mr. TV: The entire locker room talks about you attacking Sasquatch. He'll face you, Linus. Just as Spongebob will face Naruto.

**Skulker comes. **

Skulker: You... Blanket carrier, thumb sucker, great pumpkin believer... Peanuts brain!

Linus: You can keep the insults as long as you want. I did what I did.

Skulker: Look, Sasquatch is angry. And rumor has it, that when he gets angry, something gets broken. It might be your neck.

Linus: Well, then maybe you'll tell Sasquatch to actually do something about it.

Skulker: Well, maybe me and him will appear at Wrestling: Animated.

Linus: You're more then invited.

**Skulker goes to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I hope that Linus will be fine after Sasquatch and Skulker, those two behemoths, would be at Wrestling: Animated.

Sandy: Don't worry. Spongebob will be in there too. And let me remind to you, 4:05 is Mikey's record.

(Crash Holly theme by plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd cheers, although some of them boo)

Mr. Comanator: Something really got wrong in Snap's head in recent weeks.

Sandy: Gaara, Zim... Snap got angry and he wants his title back. Nothing would stop him.

**Skulker gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Snap. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Skulker. Skulker hits a koppo kick on Snap. Snap hits Skulker with an earringer as the clock is at 0:30. Skulker runs and tackles Snap. Skulker punches him in the head. Snap nails the bridging back suplex on Skulker. Snap gives Skulker a standing moonsault. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... Skulker kicks out, as the clock is at 0:58. **

Mr. Comanator: One minute pass.

Sandy: Snap defeated Dagget and Chouji in recent weeks in fast matches.

**Snap executes a corkscrew legdrop on Skulker. Skulker grabs Snap by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Snap bounces Skulker off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Snap poses for the crowd as Skulker gets up. Skulker superkicks Snap as the clock is at 1:22. Skulker jumps on Snap with a big splash. Jason counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Skulker tries a Corner slingshot splash, but Snap moves out of the way. Snap clotheslines Skulker as the clock is at 1:48. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is a hard task. Snap can't take him lightly.

Sandy: I know. He is a backstabbing bastard.

**Snap wraps his legs around Skulker's neck and puts him in the figure-four sleeper. Snap tightens the hold but Skulker doesn't tap out. The clock is at 2:22. Snap releases the hold, picks Skulker up and side suplexes him to the mat. Snap jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Skulker. The crowd cheers. Snap rolls onto Skulker connecting with a knee. The clock is at 2:50. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Snap, finish the guy!

Sandy: You got your chance!

**Snap climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Skulker. Snap tries to go for the Snappy Bomb, but Skulker backdrops him. Skulker executes a headlock takedown. The clock is at 3:10. Skulker signals for the Skulker Buster. Skulker kicks Snap... But Snap catches the leg and hits Skulker! Snap executes a flying headbutt on Skulker. Snap lays on the mat for few seconds, as the clock goes to 3:45. Snap gets up and picks up Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Go, Snap, come on!

Sandy: You got 20 seconds!

**Snap, with some struggle, manages to Snappy Bomb Skulker! The clock is at 3:55. Snap catches his breath, and covers Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Ding! **

Mr. Comanator: Snap did it!

Sandy: Wait! Did Jason counted to three in time?

**Jason says something to the ring announcer, as Snap celebrates. He signals for the belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Well...?

Sandy: Let's hear the decision.

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen... The time limit has expired.

Mr. Comanator: Oh...

Sandy: Too bad.

Snap: WHAT?

**Snap goes crazy. Snap screams at Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Snap...

Sandy: You lost, take it!

**Jason says that he is sorry. Snap gets angry and gives the Snappy Bomb to Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Sandy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Crowd boos at Snap's actions. Snap suddenly takes a breath and looks at Jason Smith. He is shocked that he's done it. **

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Mr. Comanator: There is no way back now, Snap.

**The cameras switch to Temari, who walks backstage. Shego comes into her. **

Shego: What is your problem?

Temari: What are you doing here? You have no match tonight!

Shego: What are you doing here?

Temari: I'm here to accompany Shikamaru.

Shego: Temari, last week you had a chance. You could face me for the Womens title! We already got our match, but you ruined its chances to be a womens title bout!

Temari: Once again, you're judging me.

Shego: Well, yes, because I can't understand your actions!

Temari: You know what, Shego? Why don't you figure that out yourself?

**Temari goes. **

Shego: Where you're going?

Temari: Home! I'm sick of you.

**The cameras change back to the ring. **

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I hope that this guy will not beat the clock.

Sandy: Danny can't enter the chamber last! He just can't!

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy, go in there and make Danny tap out!

Sandy: Jimmy, you are Amazing! Just make us happy!

**Neutron legsweeps Phantom. Jimmy Neutron hits Phantom with the back of his elbow. Danny holds Jimmy in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Jimmy grabs Phantom by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. The clock is at 0:30. Danny suplexes Jimmy. A groggy Jason Smith counts... 1... Jimmy kicks out. Danny screams on Smith. Phantom gets hit with a back heel kick. Jimmy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Danny Phantom. Jimmy tries to pin Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. The clock is at 1:08. **

Mr. Comanator: I would like to thank Jason Smith for officiating this match, although he got a Snappy Bomb.

Sandy: Man, something is wrong with Snap.

**Jimmy Neutron executes the brain buster on Danny. Jimmy does a cartwheel and kicks Danny Phantom in the face. Neutron leg lariats Danny, sending him to the mat, as the clock is at 1:40. Jimmy climbs to the top rope. Jimmy tries to Dropkick Danny but he moves out of the way. Danny tries to pin Jimmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Danny is annoyed at this and keeps screaming at Jason. Jimmy gets up and tries to clothesline Danny. Danny moves out of the way and Jimmy hits Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Hey! This guy just got hurt!

Sandy: Stupid Danny!

**The clock is at 2:10. Jimmy suplexes Danny. He locks Danny in the Neutron lock. Miss Idia runs to the ring. Danny is locked in the Neutron Lock and he screams something. The clock is at 2:20. Kankuro walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro?

Sandy: Well, he had some problems with Jimmy in recent weeks.

**Jimmy releases the hold. Jimmy talks with Kankuro. Miss Idia goes out of the ring and brings Danny a chair. Danny hits Jimmy with the chair. Kankuro claps and leaves the ring. Danny drags Jimmy and pins him. Miss Idia counts. 1... 2... 3. The clock is at 2:40. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh God...

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: Don't tell me that this guy will enter last to the chamber...

Sandy: We still got Zim. But that means that Mikey and Chouji will enter the chamber first.

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, we'll go for a commercial break. And then we'll see Zim-Shikamaru. The last match in the tournament!

**The cameras change to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, don't forget, we're coming to New York City in 13 days for New Year Broadcast.

Sandy: Madison Square Garden, here we come! But I wonder who will enter the chamber last!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a beat the clock match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, From from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Zim needs to beat Shikamaru in last then 2 minutes and 40 seconds. Gonna be hard, but he has to do it!

Sandy: Zim got problems with Snap. It must make Snap really mad, to see Zim gets cheered like that.

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru talk about Youngblood earlier tonight. And he says that he will face Dagget in 13 days for the Hardcore title.

Sandy: I hate this guy. What else can I say? I hate him...

**Gaara comes with his Singapore Cane and hits Shikamaru! Gaara keeps hitting Shikamaru and throws him on steel steps. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara?

Sandy: Yes! Yes! Do it!

**Gaara keeps hitting Shikamaru and then Sand Whips him with the cane. Gaara takes Shikamaru and throws him to the ring. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what will happen now?

Sandy: What do you think?

**Jason calls for the bell. Zim covers Shikamaru. Jason counts. 1... 2... 3! The clock is at 0:04! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

Sandy: YES!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: At 4 seconds, Zim is the last man to enter the chamber!

Sandy: Zim, you got the momentum!

**Gaara laughes at this. You can see depressed Chouji and Danny in the backstage. Misty comes to the ring to celebrate with Zim. Snap quickly comes and screams at Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap?

Sandy: Oh oh...

**Snap keeps screaming on Gaara as Zim and Misty celebrate. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Beat the clock match: **Chouji def. Patrick

**********Beat the clock match: **Kappa Mikey def. Sasquatch

**Beat the clock match: **Dagget Beaver def. Gaara (Eliminated from the tournament)

**Beat the clock match: **Snap vs Skulker ends with time limit draw.

**Beat the clock match: **Danny Phantom def. Jimmy Neutron

******Beat the clock match: **Invader Zim def. Shikamaru (Enters the chamber last)

* * *

**Card for New Year Broadcast:**

**WWT World title, Elimination Chamber: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Snap vs Chouji vs Invader Zim vs Kappa Mikey vs Gaara

**WWT Television title, Match 1 in the Best of 5 series: **Norbert Beaver (c) vs Spongebob

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) vs Misty

**WWT Tag team titles: **Patrick Star and Truman X (c) vs Sasquatch and Skulker

Shego vs Temari

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Dagget Beaver

* * *

Well well well. Guess what? Zim enters the chamber last! Linus made a surprise appearance, Norbert and Spongebob found a way to settle their differences, and... Something is wrong with Snap. What will happen with Snap? Review and tell us!


	15. Show 240

Hey guys! Wow, can you believe that this is the last show before New Years Broadcast? Well, this Monday Night Program is not explosive like the last three editions, but It's important. Today Snap will say what he got on his mind.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 240.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January week 4

**You can see a footage from last week. Snap enters the ring as the crowd cheers, but some boo. **

Mr. Comanator: Something really got wrong in Snap's head in recent weeks.

Sandy: Snap got angry and he wants his title back. Nothing would stop him.

**The clock goes to 3:45. Snap gets up and picks up Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Go, Snap, come on!

Sandy: You got 20 seconds!

**Snap, with some struggle, manages to Snappy Bomb Skulker! The clock is at 3:55. Snap catches his breath, and covers Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Ding! **

Sandy: Did Jason counted to three in time?

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen... The time limit has expired.

**Snap goes crazy. Snap screams at Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Snap...

Sandy: You lost, take it!

**Jason says that he is sorry. Snap gets angry and gives the Snappy Bomb to Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Sandy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Crowd boos at Snap's actions. Snap suddenly takes a breath and looks at Jason Smith. He is shocked that he's done it. **

Mr. Comanator: There is no way back now, Snap.

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy. It's the last stop before the Elimination Chamber!

Sandy: New York City, here we come! New Year Broadcast is just around the corner, and we're gonna have a great show tonight.

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro will get a National title shot in 6 days, against Jimmy Neutron! So tonight, he'll team up with Hardcore champ Shikamaru vs Jimmy and his partner, Squidward.

Sandy: And it's the clash of two former teammates, just days before he'll face Norbert Beaver, Spongebob will face his former partner, Timmy Turner.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Snap! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wondering what this guy has to say. He attacked Jason Smith last week.

Sandy: You can feel that some people in this crowd have problems with Snap. I can't blame them.

**Snap enters the ring. He takes the mic and looks at Jason Smith, who sits outside. **

Snap: First thing first, look, Jason, I apologize. I'm sorry, it wasn't right to attack you, and I hope that you can forgive me.

**Jason nods to Snap. **

Snap: Okay, we're cool? Well, now I would like to apologize to my crowd. I'm sorry for what I did, but I think that you all know who you can blame for this.

Crowd: Zim! Zim! Zim!

Snap: Yes, this guy.

Mr. Comanator: Is he serious?

Sandy: I think so, he hates Zim.

Snap: Zim was the guy that cost me my title. A title that I worked 4 years to win again. And still, he has the nerve to say that he never meant to hurt me. I mean, how much stupid you can be?

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey, here is Mikey! This guy will enter the cage second.

Sandy: Let's not forget that Chouji will enter first.

Mikey: Snap, Snap, with all due respect, I don't think that what you're saying about Zim is cool. He apologized for you, and you can't forgive him.

Snap: No one can forgive him. Friend can't attack friend.

Mikey: But last week, you attacked Jason.

Snap: This is way different! I was angry because I lost my title! Zim has no excuse!

Mikey: Well, look, I don't care. The fact is, that if you're thinking that you'll leave the chamber with the title, think again. I'm trying to get my title back for 3 years, But unlike you, I didn't got it back. And if I need to kill Chouji for that title, very well. This is fine with me.

Snap: Well, you can kill Chouji, that's for sure. But about winning... I don't think so.

Mikey: You know I can beat you, Snap. And just like you, this is my second chamber match.

Snap: Well, I am the main eventer. I am the great hope of WWT. Therefore...

(TWO music plays)

Mr. Comanator: And here is the poison.

Sandy: Both of them. Chouji and the champion, Danny.

Chouji: If I need to kill you I'll do it. Mikey, I will squash you again. Just like I did last month. Just like I'm doing every week, Mikey. That's me. And I'll kill you and win the...

Danny: No. You'll not. I'll win it. And that's because of my experience. Chouji is in his second chamber too. Zim and Gaara are in their 3rd chamber match. But me? Do you know how many Chamber matches were? This is the 5th. And guess who was in every match? Me. I was the winner of the first chamber match, and in the last chamber match, I survived all the way until the end, and lost in it just because Patrick interfered.

Snap: Interesting. Hey, Mikey, remember the second and the third Chamber? Who got eliminated first by Spongebob?

Mikey: Wait, it's the same guy who let Spongebob pin him in the second chamber?

Snap: Right!

Mikey: Danny!

Snap: Yes! This guy gave up his chance at the World title.

Danny: And to Spongebob! I'm very not proud at this, but there is no man who did this before. And, I'm going to be the first man to win two chambers.

Snap: No, you're not.

Chouji: Maybe I'll win?

Mikey: You can't do it if you're dead!

**Danny and Chouji run into the ring and almost brawl with Snap and Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: It's going to happen!

Sandy: Come on!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara!

Sandy: Here he is!

**Gaara comes with Kin. **

Gaara: Well, do you think that you can take me lightly? Danny, I'm going to win the title. Once again, I'll become the champion.

Snap: Gaara, the only way you'll be World champion is without that thing in your corner.

Mr. Comanator: What?

Sandy: Don't say it.

Kin: W... What? Dude, what is wrong with you?

Snap: You're distracting. And you, Gaara, how dare you to help Zim?

Gaara: Okay, that's it. Snap, you can call me any name you would like, but don't you dare calling her "That thing". She will manage me once again.

Kin: Yes!

Danny: Wow. Great. I will leave you and you will solve your problems.

Gaara: You will not say those things!

Snap: I will bring you the light, Gaara. You, and to the crowd that believes that...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh! Here comes the last man to enter the chamber!

Sandy: Snap is furious!

Zim: Well, Danny, you don't go anywhere. You know why? Because it's maybe surprising, but I am the last man to enter. Gaara, thank you.

Gaara: Look, the only reason why I did this is because that... I couldn't stand the fact that Danny will enter last.

Zim: I know.

Snap: I don't care! Danny is better then Zim! How could you make him enter last?

Gaara: Snap!

Mikey: Snap, seriously, stop that. The crybaby pose will not give you respect.

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: Right, but guess what? No one here can change the fact that I'll leave the chamber as champion.

Zim: Maybe you will leave the chamber as champion. But what if I'll leave the chamber as champion?

**Zim stares at Danny. Snap takes Zim and slaps him. The 6 participants then start brawling as Kin runs out of the ring. In the end, Zim throws Snap over the ropes, as Gaara does the same thing to Danny, and Mikey does the same thing to Chouji. Zim celebrates as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim, you got the crowd, but I don't think that Snap likes it.

Sandy: Well, commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Chouji, Danny and Ino in Ino's office. **

Chouji: We will not let them attack us! Ino, we're doing what we want to do, when we want to do it!

Danny: Yes, so punish them!

Ino: Oh, well, That's fine. I will give you a tag team match with them...

**Mr. TV enters. **

TV: Too late, I already set up a match. It will be a tag team match. Snap, Gaara and Mikey will take on you guys...

Chouji: Great! I can beat Mikey.

Danny: Snap and Gaara are no match for us. But wait, who will team up with us?

TV: Oh, you know... Invader Zim!

**Danny is in shock. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh! That's one heck of a main event!

Sandy: Yes. Can Zim be in one side with the TWO? And what about Snap and Gaara?

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Misty will have her title shot this Sunday. You know, if Ino will beat Misty, that means that she will be crowned as the longest reigning womens champion ever!

Sandy: You can't let that happen! Misty, kick her ass. And her face!

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Lydia has some problems with Misty. And she will try to soften Misty before her match.

Sandy: Don't you worry. Misty is a strong women.

**Lydia executes a pumphandle suplex on Misty. Lydia executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Misty. The ref starts the count... 1... Misty escapes. Lydia gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Misty. Misty does a cartwheel and kicks Lydia in the face. Misty executes the jumping sidekick on Lydia. **

Mr. Comanator: A balanced match so far.

Sandy: Misty should kick Lydia's ass.

**Misty climbs to the top and moonsaults on to Lydia. Misty runs in and leg drops Lydia. Misty sets Lydia up... And as Lydia gets up, she gets Misty kick! Misty pins her... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Misty!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Misty is looking good before her match!

Sandy: Ino, be careful, because this time, Misty is going to win the title.

**The cameras switch to Timmy Turner who sits in a chair. **

Timmy: I'm not here to talk about Spongebob. I'm here to talk about the triangle. People called it the hottest thing in WWT. And people asked me in the last few weeks "Timmy, what can we expect when the triangle will explode?". Because just like everything, this thing will explode sometime. You know it, it will explode. But When the triangle explode, it's clear as day that...

**Mr. Krabs enters. **

Krabs: Don't say anything Timmy. Just do it in the ring.

**Krabs flashes his title. Timmy stares at him. The cameras switch to the ring, where Shego stands. **

Shego: WWT fans, give me a little noise!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: That's right! Shego is back!

Sandy: You know, I missed her.

Shego: Now, guys, It's time for me to do something that I really wanted to do. Temari! Get your ass down the aisle and tell me everything you want to tell me, to my face!

Mr. Comanator: Shego calls out Temari, they will face eachother in 6 days.

Sandy: Temari acted really strange in the past few weeks.

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Mr. Comanator: Well, here is Temari.

Sandy: I wonder what Temari will say.

Temari: I guess that you people want some answers. About me losing to Ino at End Show, right?

Shego: Well, yes. I wonder why the Women who always was my main opponent became such a wimp.

Temari: Oh, I am not a wimp.

Shego: You don't say "No" for the womens title. That title is the 2nd most important title in here! Every male title except for is nothing compare to the womens title! And you think that you, 3 times womens champion, who in her second reign, held it for 6 months! 6 months, that's a lot, And you think that you can give up for Ino! What do you got to say for yourself?

Temari: You think it's easy? You think it's easy? For almost 7 months I hear "Temari, you've became nothing more then Ino's yes-women"! You know nothing about Ino! Absolutely nothing! If I would win her, that's would be nice. Really nice. But then? She can kick me out of the Toon World Order! And then what? What about Shikamaru? What about Kankuro? They don't know it, but I lost for them! Ino can kick them out too! Or... Or one of them will support me but the other one would not, and that's will start a brawl all over again! And maybe, just maybe, no one of them will support me and I'll be alone? Who will help me then, Shego? You? Ember?

Shego: ... So that's the thing.

Temari: What?

Shego: You lost your confidence.

Temari: WHAT? I did not!

Shego: You did. Do you think that this crowd will not accept your apology? If you'll just sincerely apologize to the crowd, they will be more then happy to accept you back. That's easy, Temari. Just say one word: Sorry.

**Crowd claps. **

Mr. Comanator: Those are some fine words.

Sandy: Wow. Shego is so right.

Temari: You'll not get it until you'll be in the Toon World Order. Until then... Don't judge me. Shego, if I'm confident in one thing, it's that I will defeat you at New Year Broadcast.

**Temari leaves. Shego looks at her, and then leaves too. **

Mr. Comanator: In 6 days, Shego. In 6 days.

Sandy: Then you'll know if she can.

("The Kings" by Run DMC plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, the team of Kankuro, and the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, let's not forget about Shikamaru and Kankuro's matches this Sunday: Shikamaru will defend his title vs Dagget and Kankuro will get a National title shot.

Sandy: Kankuro and Shikamaru got some big problems with Jimmy, but Kankuro really hates Jimmy.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, the team of Squidward and the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You know, Jimmy will team up with Mikey at Clash of the Titans, vs NXT rookies Rex and Noah. But now, Jimmy has to team up with Squidward to take on his new rival, Kankuro.

Sandy: I wonder if Kankuro will get some momentum before his match this Sunday.

**Squidward punches Kankuro repeatedly. Squidward grabs Kankuro's head and hites him in the face. Squidward off the top rope with a dropkick, but Kankuro runs out of the way. Kankuro executes a jawbreakeron Squidward. Squidward tags in Jimmy Neutron. Kankuro makes the tag to Shikamaru. Shikamaru throws Jimmy off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Shikamaru slaps Jimmy. Shikamaru brings in Kankuro. Kankuro legsweeps Jimmy Neutron. **

Mr. Comanator: Poor Jimmy being double teamed.

Sandy: That's the technique of Kankuro and Shikamaru.

**Neutron mule kicks Kankuro. Jimmy hiptosses Kankuro. Kankuro nails Neutron with an inverted DDT. Kankuro tags in Shikamaru. Jimmy clotheslines Shikamaru, making Shikamaru run away and almost tag in Kankuro, Then, without notice, Shikamaru leaps up, swings around Jimmy and DDT's him onto the mat. Shikamaru with a takeover suplex on Jimmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Neutron kicks out. Neutron then kicks Shikamaru and then both of them make the tag. Squidward quickly gives Kankuro the springboard clothesline. **

Mr. Comanator: That's it, that's the way!

Sandy: Wear them down!

**Squidward attempts to kick Kankuro, but Kankuro catches his leg. Squidward flips around and kicks Kankuro. Squidward gets set on top the turnbuckle then Squidward hits Kankuro with a splash. Squidward makes the tag to Jimmy Neutron. Shikamaru quickly runs and clotheslines Squidward out of the ring. Shikamaru then jumps on Squidward with suicide dive. Jimmy looks at this and at Jason Smith who screams at Squidward and Shikamaru. Kankuro quickly gives Jimmy the low blow. **

Mr. Comanator: Low blow!

Sandy: Kankuro, you cheater!

**Kankuro quickly gives Jimmy the String Pulling. Jason Smith turns around and counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winners of the match, Shikamaru and Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my! Kankuro pinned the National champion! This guy is the champion for almost two months!

Sandy: So maybe those three months will end this Sunday! Maybe Kankuro is the next National champion!

Mr. Comanator: Well... Commercials!

**The cameras change to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this time we would like to show you something.

Sandy: Let's see what's happening as WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated meets the WWT.

**You can see a video. You can see Mr. TV next to Mr. McMahon, Takari, Charles Roberts and TW. **

Mr. McMahon: It's great to meet you three!

Mr TV: And it's great to be invited!

TW: my champ Naruto needs to face someone!

Mr TV: How about Spongebob? They had a tense stand-off last week. They need to blow off some steam.

TW: Ok then!

**Snap comes out with a mic as the PBS Kids are in the ring. **

Iroh: Snap's here too!

Vegeta: It's like an invasion!

Snap: I here you talking about your little Invasion! And you need to quiet about you being a Rising Star! All you do is gloat whenever you win! And whenever you've won, it's in a tag match! So, you want to prove you're the best, then challenge me at Clash of the Titans!

TD: Fine, your on!

**We see Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino with the four owners. **

TW: Guys, because you have more important roles on WWT, I'm letting you take a break until after the Clash PPV. You will be paid.

Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru: Ok.

**You can see Spongebob comes up to Naruto. **

Spongebob: I hope you know I didn't do it for you. I just don't want you getting injured before the title match at The Clash.

**The cameras change to Gaara and Kin. **

**You can see Charlie Brown in the ring, looks at Sasquatch and Skulker. **

Vegeta: This monster's going to kill Linus!

**You can see Rex and Noah in the ring with TW. **

TW: And your opponents are…

(Kappa Mikey Theme plays)

TW: Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron!

**You can see the TWO divas enter the ring. **

Iroh: WWT's TWO divas are here! Ino, Temari, and Lydia.

**You can see Mr. TV and TW. **

Mr Tv: So how about an Elimination Chamber Match. In an extra large ring! With weapons around the ring!

TW: I likw it! Team TWA Divas, Team Animated Divas, Team WWT Divas, and Team AWF Divas!

TW: So what do we have here: A 30 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal; Linus vs. Sasquatch; 4 Diva Team Extreme Rules Match with Team AWF, Team Animated, Team WWT, and Team TWA; my nXt Rookies Rex and Noah vs. Jimmy Neutron and Kappa Mikey; A newly added match, Team WWT (Chouji, Skulker, and Danny Phantom), vs. Team AWF (Setsuna F Seiei, Syaoran Li, and Masaru 'Marcus' Daimon) vs. Team Animated (Rock Lee, Raimundo, and Neji) vs. Team TWA; TD vs. Snap; Randy Rand vs. Wolfgang in a Hell in a Cell; Ash vs. Shikamaru vs. Ace Armington vs. TK; and the Main Event, Naruto vs. Nobita Nobi vs. Spongebob vs. Alexander Armington IV!

**You can see Spongebob and Naruto stares at eachother. The cameras switch to Norbert, who watches the show, and Dagget enters. **

Norbert: Hey!

Dagget: Hey. Look, Norbert, I wanted to talk to you, just like every TWO member, about your Best of 5 series with Spongebob.

Norbert: What's the problem?

Dagget: Most people in the TWO... don't think that you can beat Spongebob even once. And bro, you'll lose. Spongebob is the 2nd man after Danny. I think that you're gonna lose, and badly.

Norbert: Really?

Dagget: Yes.

Norbert: I promise that I'll beat Spongebob. It's my TV title, and I'll not lose it.

Dagget: I highly doubt it.

Norbert: Just watch it.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Guys, here is a message that just entered. In 6 days, Mr. Krabs will defend his X division title against... Timmy and Squidward!

Sandy: We asked ourself when will this triangle explode. Well, it is in 6 days... Wait! What is she doing here?

**Desire comes out with Timmy. Desire is going to stay at ringside, but Jason Smith bans her from the ring. Desire argues but then leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Desire is gone.

Sandy: Bitch.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Spongebob will face Norbert in 6 days. They will have at least 3 matches.

Sandy: Spongebob will, and I mean will, win Norbert. Dagget's concerns are very real.

**Flying side kick by Spongebob Squarepants takes Timmy Turner off his feet. Spongebob nails Timmy Turner with a belly-to-back suplex. Timmy kicks Spongebob and Hurricanranas him into the mat. Bob holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Timmy hits Spongebob with a flying shoulder block. Bob knifehand chops Timmy Turner. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Bob, you need this win!

Sandy: Yes! Kick his ass!

**Spongebob Squarepants's head is smashed into the floor with a springboard DDT by Turner. Timmy climbs to the top rope and makes a Frog Splash... Bob moves out of the way! Norbert comes to the ring to look at the match. Spongebob kicks Turner's gut as he looks at Norbert. Spongebob gives Turner the Spongy Edge! Spongebob climbs to the top rope (Far from Norbert) and executes the HeadSpring on Turner. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Spongebob got the win, and Norbert watches this.

Sandy: Norbert, this is what you're gonna get at New Year Broadcast.

**The cameras switch to Patrick and Truman in their locker room. **

Patrick: Truman, bro, you got a match against Skulker! It's Skulker! That's a big man. Do you think you can wear him down before the tag titles match?

Truman: Yes. Pat, They're our toughest challenge to date. Not the Cruiserweight monsters, not the S-Factor, not the Angry Beavers. They're our toughest challenge.

Patrick: Let me assure you, we can beat them. We will not end up like Charlie Brown. Now you need to defeat Skulker.

Truman: Let's go.

**The camera switch to Ember, who talks in her phone. **

Ember: It's been 49 days since you've wrestled... In 5 weeks it's the end for you in WWT. Youngblood, please! Answer my calls!

**Shikamaru comes. **

Shikamaru: What a great commissioner. Instead of worrying about your wrestlers, you're messing with your stupid boyfriend.

Ember: Really? You also tried to challenge him last week.

Shikamaru: You know, I think that your boyfriend is scared of me.

Ember: Really? Well, when Youngblood will come back, he will kick your ass.

Shikamaru: I would like to see that.

**The cameras change to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We saw Skulker at Wrestling: Animated, but now he has his own problems, because he wants to become a tag team champion.

Sandy: Skulker didn't held that title for a year, but now he got Sasquatch as a partner! And both of them will kill Truman and Patrick if they need to!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Patrick Star, from parts unknown, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champion, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman will try to defeat Skulker here. It's a big task since Truman is so small.

Sandy: Well, Truman always was brave. Let's see if he can defeat Skulker, who survived 4 minutes and 5 seconds with Snap last week.

**Skulker enters the ring to a big booing. Truman quickly gives him a dropkick. A flying shoulder block send Skulker to the mat. Truman climbs to the top rope and hurricanranas Skulker into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker escapes. Truman attempts to kick Skulker, but Skulker catches his leg. Truman flips around and kicks Skulker. Truman poses for the crowd, as Patrick cheers him on. **

Patrick and the crowd: Let's go, Truman, let's go! *Clap, clap*

Mr. Comanator: Truman did a surprise attack, that helps him!

Sandy: Wow, Truman is really agressive this time!

**Skulker spins around Truman X's back and DDT's him into the mat. Flying sommersault drop kick by Skulker puts him back in the match. Skulker kicks Truman X on the mat. Skulker chokes Truman X with his boot and screams "You wanna be champ?" on him. Truman quickly kicks Skulker and then climbs on the top rope. Truman jumps with the Truman Jump but Skulker moves and Truman hits Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh... Poor Jason.

Sandy: Truman is weaker then Snap, that's fine.

**Sasquatch runs to the ring. Sasquatch sets Truman X up DDTs him into the mat. Patrick runs to the ring and tries to Patgore Sasquatch, but Sasquatch just throws him over the top rope. Sasquatch climbs to the top rope and drops the Elbow on Truman. Then he leaves the ring as Skulker pins Truman with one finger and Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: No! Skulker cheated to beat the brave Truman X. Truman just manhandled Skulker. That's good for Truman.

Sandy: I wonder, can Skulker and Sasquatch really become tag team champions?

**The cameras switch to Zim, who walks to the ring. Danny and Chouji come to him. **

Danny: If you'll do even one trick tonight, you'll be dead.

Chouji: Yes. We will squash you, Zim.

Zim: Really?

Danny: Yes. And don't even think about winning the title this Sunday because it's MINE.

Zim: Well... You know, I will enter to the chamber last. So... Maybe I will win it?

Danny: Not a chance. Even Chouji got better chances then you, and he's there only for helping.

Zim: Well, then, you got the lowest chances. So in 6 days...

**Zim cracks his neck. **

Zim: Maybe I'll win.

**Misty comes and walks with Zim to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Tag team match, every chamber participant is there, next!

**The cameras change back to the ring. **

Mr. Comantor: Guys, welcome back, and let's look at the matches we'll see this Sunday at New Year Broadcast.

Sandy: New York City, Madison Square Garden, we're coming home!

Mr. Comanator: Hardcore title is on the line, student vs teacher, Shikamaru will defend against Dagget.

Sandy: I hope they will not make this match into a joke again.

Mr. Comanator: Tag team titles match, Sasquatch and Skulker to challenge Truman and Patrick.

Sandy: Those two Behemoths want the title. And they will break anything in their way.

Mr. Comanator: The Womens title is on the line, Ino vs Misty.

Sandy: Will Ino become the longest reigning Womens champion in WWT history? I hope not.

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro will try for the National title, he will challenge Jimmy Neutron.

Sandy: Kankuro did have the number of the champ recently. Can he win this?

Mr. Comanator: This is a great womens match, Temari and Shego will go at it!

Sandy: Temari wants to prove that she is confident in herself. Problem: Shego is in her way.

Mr. Comanator: It's finally exploding, Mr. Krabs will defend his title against Timmy and Squidward!

Sandy: This guys want to prove that they are better athletes then the other two. Now, this triangle, will explode.

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Spongebob will put the Television title on the line in a best of 5 series!

Sandy: A victory in the first match will help you get some momentum.

Mr. Comanator: And the main event, the Elimination Chamber! Danny will try to hold on to his title against Snap, Chouji, Gaara, Mikey and Zim!

Sandy: Everyone wants the title! Can the TWO lose the World title again?

Mr. Comanator: "Crash" by Decyfer Down is the official theme song for New Year Broadcast.

Sandy: Madison Square Garden, we will blow the roof off.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a 6 men tag team match! Introducing first, accompany by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Zim says he will win the match. He is #6, so he is very confident.

Sandy: Misty also wants a title, but I can guess that she will be happier if Zim would win.

(TWO music plays)

Ring announcer: And his partners, representing the Toon World Order, Chouji and the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder if Chouji will help Danny, or will take the title for himself.

Sandy: Chouji enters first. But I guess he will try to beat up Mikey as hard as he can.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man will enter the chamber at #2, but everyone would like to see him winning!

Sandy: I know. Can you believe if Mikey will win the title?

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his partners, first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd cheers, but you can hear some boo)

Mr. Comanator: It's seems that the crowd still has some problems with Snap. His apology didn't really helped him...

Sandy: Of course, he needs to fix his head before Sunday.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And their partner, accompany by Kin, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara wants the title too, and he will stop at nothing.

Sandy: Some people say that Kin is distracting, but I say that she's only helping.

**Mikey and Chouji open the match. They lockup. Mikey sends Chouji to the corner of the ring. Mikey uses a drop kick, but Chouji moves out of the way. Chouji slaps Mikey in the face. Snap tagged in by Kappa Mikey. Snap hits a koppo kick on Chouji. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Chouji. Chouji tags Invader Zim. Zim looks at Snap and tries to shake his hand. Snap refuses and starts brawling with Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap even refuses to shake his hand!

Sandy: Snap hates Zim. For real.

**Zim throws Snap into the ropes and gives him the Big boot. Snap falls and then tags in Gaara. Gaara runs to Zim, but Gaara gets a Tiger Suplex. Zim tags in Chouji. Gaara gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Chouji. Jason Smith makes the count... 1... Gaara kicks out. Chouji nails Gaara with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Gaara moves out of the way and tags Mikey. Mikey gives Chouji the sunset flip. 1... 2... Chouji gets out in the last moment. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, this match is cool!

Sandy: Yes! You can feel the tensions!

**Chouji picks Kappa Mikey up and side suplexes him to the mat. The crowd chants "Chouji Sucks!". Chouji makes the tag to Zim. A flying shoulder block send Zim to the mat. Mikey tags in Snap. Zim nails the bridging back suplex on Snap. Then Chouji goes out of the ring and tries to attack Kin. Snap tries to tag Gaara, but Gaara goes to defend Kin. Mikey is happy for the chance to harm Squidward, so he goes and helps Gaara. Danny sees that and climbs to the top rope. Danny GhostSaults into everyone but Kin. Snap then screams at his teamates and at Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Look what Danny has done!

Sandy: Snap doesn't like it. And I wonder why!

**Snap turns around and gets an Alien Spear by Zim. Zim covers Snap as Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny enters the ring and tries to pull Zim so he can pin, but Jason counts to three!Zim quickly leaves the ring with Misty. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Chouji, Danny Phantom and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Zim just pinned Snap! Oh my God, Zim got the momentum!

Sandy: Zim won every match he had in the last month. Will he complete the entire month and will be the champion for the 3rd time?

**Meanwhile, Danny and Chouji argue a little bit while Snap is furious on Gaara and Kin, as Mikey tries to settle Snap down. **

Mr. Comanator: With those things happening? Yes.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Misty def. Lydia

Shikamaru and Kankuro def. Jimmy Neutron and Squidward

Spongebob def. Timmy Turner

Skulker def. Truman X

Danny Phantom, Chouji and Invader Zim def. Snap, Gaara and Kappa Mikey

* * *

**Card for New Year Broadcast:**

**WWT World title, Elimination Chamber: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Snap vs Chouji vs Invader Zim vs Kappa Mikey vs Gaara

**WWT Television title, Match 1 in the Best of 5 series: **Norbert Beaver (c) vs Spongebob

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) vs Misty

**WWT Tag team titles: **Patrick Star and Truman X (c) vs Sasquatch and Skulker

Shego vs Temari

**WWT X Division title: **Mr. Krabs (c) vs Squidward vs Timmy Turner

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Kankuro

**WWT Hardcore title: **Shikamaru (c) vs Dagget Beaver

* * *

That's it. The build up for the Chamber ends, and it looks like Chouji and Mikey will kill eachother, Danny will cheat, Snap and Gaara will have a breakdown, and Zim got a lot to gain from that. Who will win the Chamber? What titles will change hands? Review and tell us!


	16. New Year Broadcast

Hey guys! Our New Year Broadcast is finally here! Tonight we'll see great matches, and on top of that, the Elimination Chamber is here.

Who will win the chamber? Will Danny retain the title? Will Chouji win his first World title? Maybe Mikey will upset everyone? Can Snap take the title back? Can Gaara win it again? And can Zim take advantage of this situation? Let's find out.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT New Year Broadcast: January week 4

The most dangerous structure of all time, is here tonight.

**You can see Spongebob being thrown by Shikamaru on the chamber. **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! This thing is killing Spongebob!

Tonight, this structure will rip heads again.

**You can see Gaara and Youngblood brawling in the chamber. **

Gaara: That was my hardest match ever.

Will it be controversial again?

**You can see Patrick Patgores Danny Phantom and Jimmy pins Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: With the help of Patrick, Jimmy Neutron retains his title!

But tonight, the most important question is...

Sandy: Will the TWO lose the World title again?

In the Elimination Chamber!

**"Crash" by Decyfer Down plays as some wrestlers are brawling. **

Mikey: I'm trying to get my title back for 3 years!

Snap: I am the main eventer. I am the great hope of WWT.

Danny: I'll win it.

Gaara: Once again, I'll become the champion.

Zim: But what if I'll leave the chamber as champion?

Everything will be solved... At New Year Broadcast.

**"Crash" by Decyfer Down plays as the intro to WWT New Year Broadcast, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Madison Square Garden, New York, New York, At New Year Broadcast! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks!

Sandy: Yes! And can you see it up there? It's the Chamber! 6 hungry superstars will enter in there with one goal on their minds.

Mr. Comanator: We also got Spongebob and Norbert in their first match ever, and we got a lot of other explosive matches!

Sandy: It's time to start!

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Sandy: Wait a second! That's...

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood's music!

Sandy: Is he here?

**Shikamaru comes out, with his Hardcore title, to Youngblood's music. The crowd boos loudly. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, damn. It's him.

Sandy: You suck!

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT Hardcore champion, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I don't know what Shikamaru gets from this. He challenged Youngblood to a match, but Youngblood didn't wrestle for 55 days!

Sandy: If Youngblood will not wrestle in 35 days, he will be fired.

Mr. Comanator: Well, the opening match is now, ladies and gentlemen.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent and challenger, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

**Dagget comes out with Lydia to even bigger booing. **

Crowd: WE WANT JAKE! WE WANT JAKE!

Sandy: Oh, Dagget is getting a cold reception from Jake's hometown. Jake didn't wrestle for 73 days. I wonder where he is now.

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's student vs teacher match, for the Hardcore title.

Sandy: I wonder what the crowd is thinking about this match...

**Dagget enters the ring and him and Shikamaru stare at eachother with chants of "We want Youngblood" and "We want Jake!". Shikamaru gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Dagget quickly throws Shikamaru to the outside, and Shikamaru is landing on his feet. Dagget tries to jump on Shikamaru but Shikamaru catches him and gives him the last call to the entrance ramp. Shikamaru comes from behind and bulldogs Dagget. Shikamaru tries for a knee drop but Dagget gets up. Dagget trys for a head and arm suplex but Shikamaru avoids it. Shikamaru puts the chicken wing on Dagget Beaver. **

Mr. Comanator: Is this the end, so fast?

Sandy: I hope this match will end...

**Dagget escapes. Dagget picks up Shikamaru and hits him with a Back Suplex. Dagget Beaver picks up Shikamaru and executes the cradle DDT. Dagget Beaver swings A Fire Extinguisher and hits Shikamaru. Shikamaru tackles Dagget Beaver and pummels his head. Shikamaru uses a snap mare takeover on Dagget. Shikamaru goes for a weapon cart near the ring ramp, but Dagget runs and gets a window pane. He hits Shikamaru! Shikamaru is bleeding. Dagget tries to pin... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, at least they're killing eachother.

Sandy: Yes, that's cool.

**Shikamaru pushes Dagget and then goes for a singapore cane. He hits Dagget on the head. Lydia quickly comes and tries to take the cane from Shikamaru. Shikamaru fights it but then Dagget takes the weapon cart and pushes it on Shikamaru. Dagget drops Shikamaru on the cart and then pushes the cart... the cart falls of the ramp! **

Mr. Comanator: OH NO!

Sandy: Shikamaru is dead!

**Dagget jumps and gives the Beaver Splash to Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Dagget won!

Sandy: And Shikamaru is dead! Just like he did to Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: I thought that Dagget respects Shikamaru. Why he let Lydia to interfere?

Sandy: That's Dagget. And now, he got the Hardcore title again.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to the TWO locker room. The wrestlers are talking, and Danny stops them. **

Danny: Okay, tonight is a big night. We got 4 titles, and we need to win another 3 tonight. Kankuro needs to destroy Jimmy. Sasquatch and Truman need to kill, and I do mean kill, Truman and Patrick. And Timmy, you need to win this... Where is Timmy?

Chouji: He left the room few minutes ago.

Danny: Never mind! The only important thing is that you should win tonight. And I'll win the chamber match.

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs, Jimmy Neutron and Misty. **

Krabs: Well, I hope that we all win tonight.

Misty: Yes. Because then me and Zim will celebrate all night long with our newly won titles!

Jimmy: I hope that the TWO will get their asses kicked!

Krabs: Yes.

Jimmy: Something is wrong with you.

Krabs: What do you mean?

Misty: You don't look like you wanna revenge Squidward or Timmy.

Krabs: That's because it's not about revenge. It's about being the better wrestler.

Jimmy: I'll never get each one of you three.

Misty: Well, guys, it was nice to talk with you, but I need to go, I got my title shot.

Jimmy: Good luck.

**Misty leaves. **

Jimmy: You need to focus if you wanna retain your title like me.

Krabs: I am focus.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens title!

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Mr. Comanator: Ino holds the title for 209 days. Ember held the title for 210 days. That means that Ino is going to become the longest reigning champion ever!

Sandy: Unless Misty will stop her tonight. Ino won in 7 PPVs since she won the title. Please, Misty, you got to stop her!

Mr. Comanator: Ino is...

**Ino takes the microphone from the ring announcer and gives him some papers. The ring announcer reads from them. **

Ring announcer: Introducing first... representing the mighty Toon World Order, from the great Konoha Village In Japan... She is the women who held the womens title for 209 days, and on her way to break the longetivity record... She is the Co-Owner of WWT, the reigning and defending WWT Womens champion... Ino Yamanaka! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Ino tells people how to introduce her...

Sandy: Stop her, somebody, please!

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: Her opponent and challenger, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Sandy: Misty, win the title for the 4th time, please, you have to, for our well being.

Mr. Comanator: Can Misty kick Ino's butt?

Sandy: Kick? Yes.

**Ino slaps Misty. Misty gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Ino. Ino tries for an Ino Splash but Misty moves out of the way. Misty trys for a vertical suplex but Ino avoids it. Ino hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Misty. Ino tries to pin Misty. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Ino tries to win this match fast, because she wants to beat the record.

Sandy: Misty should kick Ino's ass and win the title!

**Misty delivers a short-arm clothesline to Ino. Misty executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ino. Misty pump handle slams Ino to the mat. Misty tries to pin Ino. Jaso Smith counts... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty and Ino enters to a catfight. Ino goes outside and brings the title. She's going to use it on Misty, but Jason takes the title from her. **

Mr. Comanator: Good call by Jason.

Sandy: Yes, but never turn your back on...!

**Misty spits an Asian Mist, but Ino moves out of the way. Ino rakes Misty's eyes. Ino with a huge fisherman buster on Misty. Ino then runs and hits the Ino Splash on Misty. She pins her. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator and Sandy: NO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT Womens champion... Ino!

**The crowd boos and throws garbage on Ino. Ino runs out of the ring and screams "I beat the record!". **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, SHIT. Ino really did broke the record of Ember and now she's the longest reigning womens champion in our history...

Sandy: NO! NO NO NO! I can't believe it! Now we'll have to hear the bragging of Ino. Damn!

**The cameras switch to Shego. Ember comes to her. **

Ember: Well well well. Ino beated my record. You saw it?

Shego: Yes. Well, records will not remain unbroken for a long time.

Ember: Never mind, we have to stop Ino's reign as Womens champion. We just have to.

Shego: I'll do what I need to do.

Ember: Then look, you have to become the #1 contender. Because you got injured, you're actually next in line for a title shot, because you haven't got title shot for 4 months.

Shego: Really? Then... You're saying that I will get a match vs Ino?

Ember: Yes. You're getting the match tommorow.

Shego: Sweet!

Ember: And that's the way to stop Ino's reign.

**The camera changes to Snap, who arrives in the building. Bob Jones approaches him. **

Jones: Snap, some words about your match tonight?

Snap: Well, I just arrived in here after I trained hard for the match. And I will win my title back tonight.

Jones: And do you have something to say for the other participants?

Snap: I already said everything. This crowd will see the light and will realize that Zim is dangerous for WWT. You can and will boo Danny, but you have to know that Zim is dangerous in the same way.

**Crowd boos. **

Jones: Snap, I'm saying this out of concern. Why do you keep saying those stuff? The crowd really hates it and Gaara doesn't like it too.

Snap: I will deal with Gaara later, but I know what is good for this crowd. Even more than them.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap became really weird recently. I hope he will be fine.

Sandy: Poor guy. Snap, maybe you need to listen to the crowd.

Mr. Comanator: Let's go to the next match.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT Tag team championship. Introducing the challengers, representing the Toon World order, the team of Sasquatch and Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker and Sasquatch are two behemoths and both are extremely dangerous.

Sandy: If they will become tag team champions, who can stop them? It's hard enough to stop just one!

Mr. Comanator: Hey, look in the crowd.

**Sasquatch suddenly looks at the crowd and sees Linus. **

Sandy: Linus Van Pelt?

Mr. Comanator: Him and Sasquatch got their problems.

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Their opponents, the WWT tag team champions, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Sandy: The champs are here!

Mr. Comanator: People called it the "One hit tag team". The fact is: This team always wins, and holds the tag titles for almost three months.

Sandy: Yes, but can they win against two bigger guys?

**Truman punches Skulker repeatedly. Skulker doesn't feel it. Skulker clotheslines Truman. Skulker makes the tag to Sasquatch. Sasquatch tackles Truman and pummels his head. Sasquatch drops the elbow on Truman. Sasquatch tags Skulker. Skulker throws Truman to the ropes, but Truman passes between Skulker's legs and then uses the ropes for a springboard DDT. Truman tags Patrick. Skulker get whipped into the corner and Patrick Star follows him in with an avalanche. Skulker moves out of the way and does a powerbomb on Patrick. Jason counts... 1... 2... Truman breaks the pin. **

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch and Skulker are huge. They're using some power moves.

Sandy: Well, they are giants. I wonder how it's affecting Truman.

**Skulker tags Sasquatch, but Patrick hits Sasquatch with a back heel kick. Patrick then picks up Sasquatch and tags Truman. Truman jumps with a crossbody on Sasquatch. Sasquatch kicks out at 1. Sasquatch tackles Truman, and then throws him out of the ring. Sasquatch kicks Truman in the outside, taunting Linus and enters the ring with Truman. Sasquatch holds Truman's leg, but Truman kicks him in the head! Patrick Star tagged in by Truman. Sasquatch quickly tags Skulker, Patrick clotheslines Skulker. Patrick dropkicks Skulker, who tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch is surprised with the moves of Patrick and Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes, they are the best tag team in the business!

Sandy: I'd like to see you now, Sasquatch!

**Sasquatch enters, but Patrick tags in Truman, much to the annoyment of Sasquatch. Truman gives Sasquatch a springboard clothesline, and then goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Sasquatch. Truman tags in Patrick. Patrick jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sasquatch. Patrick then waits in the corner. Skulker runs at Patrick, but Truman pulls the ropes and makes Skulker fall to the floor. Sasquatch gets up, and Patrick Pat Gores him. Patrick then climbs to the top rope and PatSaults into Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!**

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag team champions, Patrick star and Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! That's my word to describe this match. Wow!

Sandy: Yes! Truman and Patrick once again, prove that they are worthy, and defeat yet another tag team.

**Truman and Patrick go out of the ring and shake hands with Linus. They're leaving. The music stops. Skulker helps Sasquatch to his feet. Linus leads the crowd in chanting. **

Crowd: Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Sasquatch is furious on that thing.

Sandy: Well, he'll face Linus in a while.

**You can see Jimmy Neutron next to Bob Jones. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with WWT National champion Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy, you're gonna fight Kankuro in few minutes. Anything to say?

Jimmy: Yeah. Kankuro thinks he's so cool because he pinned me last Monday. Do you think it's gonna help you, Kankuro? You're saying that you're a winner. Let me ask you question, Bob. Do you think that Kankuro is a Winner?

Jones: Well, actually... No.

Jimmy: Yes. In this entire world, you got only one man that really believes that Kankuro is a winner. That's Kankuro himself. But Kankuro, everyone knows that good or bad, winner or loser, the common thing for everyone is... Everyone tap out to the Neutron Lock.

**Jimmy leaves and Mikey comes. **

Jones: Well, and now, I'm here with... Kappa Mikey. Mikey, you're getting a title shot tonight, actually, it's your first title shot in a long time. Nervous?

Mikey: A little bit. The thing is, that I start second. While Chouji... He starts first. You see, I heard a lot of rumors about what's gonna happen when me and Chouji will hit the ring, and will fight for 4 minutes together. I heard that he's gonna kill me, I heard that I will kill him, I heard everything. But what I haven't heard was that every emotion that was in there for a year and a half will explode in that ring. Chouji, you will get beat. And if after that, I'll not win the World title... Well, it's gonna be bad. Really bad.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National title! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Jimmy got their problems for a month. Kankuro hates Jimmy in almost every way possible.

Sandy: And Kankuro got the pin on Jimmy in their tag team match last Monday. Kankuro wants to win this title and give pride to the Toon World Order.

**You can see Jimmy walks with Team Neutron backstage. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Pretty catchy song, don't you think? Jimmy actually got respect from the crowd and a big popularity.

Sandy: Well, Jimmy is an amazing athlete and the crowd just likes to cheer for him. That's different from the Jimmy we had a year ago.

**Kankuro and Jimmy lock up. Kankuro throws Jimmy to the corner and then gives him a clothesline. Kankuro executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jimmy Neutron. Kankuro applies an arm wrench to Jimmy. Kankuro fist drops Jimmy Neutron on the mat. Neutron gets hit with a dragon scerw from Kankuro. Kankuro tries to pin Neutron. Jason Smith counts... 1... Jimmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro goes to work right away.

Sandy: That's because he wants to win the title now. He was without title for a long time.

**Jimmy delivers a kick to the head of Kankuro. Neutron hits Kankuro with the back of his elbow. Jimmy throws Kankuro to the ropes and Dropkicks him. Jimmy tries to pick up Kankuro for the Neutron Blast. Kankuro kicks Jimmy's knee. Kankuro is trying to put Jimmy away with a choke sleeper. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Jimmy is fighting the hold... Jimmy is fighting the hold... Jimmy escapes. Kankuro is hit with a backward kick. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't think that you can make Jimmy tap out.

Sandy: He is a master in making people tapping out.

**Neutron spinning mule kicks Kankuro. Kankurom moves out of the way. Kankuro slaps Neutron. Kankuro hits Jimmy Neutron with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Kankuro gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Neutron. Kankuro grabs Jimmy's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. Jason Smith asks Jimmy if he quits... Jimmy trys to escape... Jimmy is fighting the hold... Jimmy escapes. Kankuro stomps Jimmy Neutron in anger. Kankuro takes Jimmy Neutron down with a full nelson faceslam. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is mad!

Sandy: He can't stand the fact that he will lose to Jimmy! The TWO hates Jimmy!

**Kankuro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jimmy Neutron, but Jimmy kicks him in the gut and Clotheslines him. Jimmy thrust kicks Kankuro in the head. Jimmy then locks the Neutron Lock on Kankuro. Kankuro is screaming in pain. The referee asks Kankuro if he taps out as every fan is tapping with his hand. Kankuro tries to fight the hold. Kankuro keeps fighting the hold. Jimmy tightens the hold even more, and Kankuro keeps screaming. Jimmy tries to tight the hold even more, but Kankuro quickly taps out. **

Mr. Comanator: And that's it!

Sandy: Another win!

Ring announcer: Here are your winner, and still the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro tapped out to the Neutron Lock. I believe he survived the most in the lock.

Sandy: Yes, but no one reverses the Neutron Lock.

Mr. Comanator: Good, bad, it doesn't mattar: In the End, you will tap out to the Neutron Lock.

**Kankuro gets up. The crowd gives him a "You tapped out!" chants. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, the shame.

Sandy: Well, too bad, Kankuro. Another lose for you.

**The cameras switch to Temari. She's preparing for her match. Ino enters. **

Ino: Hey.

Temari: Hey. Congratulations on beating the record.

Ino: Thank you, thank you. So... You got your match against Shego in few minutes...

Temari: Yes.

Ino: So I wanted to help you. Do you care?

Temari: What?

Ino: I will come with you to the ring, and I will accompany you to the ring and help you. What do you have to say about that?

Temari: No. No, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to accompany me, Ino.

Ino: What do you mean by that?

Temari: I can beat Shego by myself.

Ino: Sure you can! But in case that...

Temari: That's not gonna happen, Ino. It won't happen.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, now it's time for some more important matches. Now it's time for the Upper Card.

Sandy: Well, it's about time. Let's go to...

(Diamonds from Sierra Leone by Kanye West plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, wait a second! I know that music!

Sandy: No, not now...

**Desire comes out as the crowd boos. She walks into the commentary table. **

Sandy: What now?

**Desire looks at Sandy. she tells her to leave the table. **

Sandy: You made me laugh. I will not leave this table for you.

**Desire screams on Sandy. Sandy gets up and pushes Desire. Desire takes a Spray can and sprays it onto Sandy's eyes (She's without helmet). Sandy screams in pain. Desire takes Sandy and throws her into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, stop it!

**Desire picks up Sandy and gives her the Wishing You Well (Pedigree). Desire then kicks Sandy out of the ring and then comes back to the commentary table. She sits in there. **

Desire: Hey old pal, how are you?

Mr. Comanator: Are you... Are you nuts?

Desire: No, if I was, Sandy could've eat me. No, I'm here to give some class into this event.

Mr. Comanator: You're crazy!

Desire: Come on, let's go to the next match!

Mr. Comanator: I'll deal with you later. Ladies and gentlemen, it's one of the most expected womens bout I saw in a long time. Shego-Temari. Let's see how it started, as Shego returned, a month ago.

**The cameras switch to the Shego-Temari promo. You can see Shego walks into the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back... SHEGO!

Shego: WWT fans, give me a little noise!

Crowd: WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!

Shego: Thank you. Now, I gotta say something. Go on and guess: Which superstar I watched the most during my injury time?I watched... Temari.

**You can see Temari and Shego stare at eachother before a womens title bout. **

Shego: This reminded me our history. You see, almost two years ago, Mr. TV brought me into the WWT. As the Women bodyguard of his Corporation. I wanted a WWT womens title shot against then-champion, Temari. She told me to injure every diva in the roster to get the title shot. I attacked Misty, Sandy, Kin and most importantly, Ember McLain. But when I lost to Ember... Temari didn't gave me my title shot. Then I joined Ember, and I won the title. But after three months, I lost my title to Temari, again. So... You're asking "So what?". Well, earlier today I watched the ending of the womens title match.

**You can see Temari takes Ino and puts her on Misty. **

Shego: Temari, you gave up the Womens title! You can't give up the title! Come to this ring right now, and say something for yourself!

**Temari comes into the ring. **

Temari: You can't say those things about me. You have no idea what I been through.

Shego: So tell me. Let's here what you have to say for yourself.

Temari: I own nothing to you.

**Mr. TV comes. **

Mr. TV: Well, Temari, don't you go anywhere. I guess that this crowd wants to see you and Shego fighting. So, you two will fight in the New Year Broadcast. Nothing on the line, just a pure match.

**You can see Shego and Temari in the backstage. **

Shego: Temari, last week you had a chance. You could face me for the Womens title! We already got our match, but you ruined its chances to be a womens title bout!

**You can see Temari Suplexes Shego. She leaves as Jason Smith and Misty wake up. Misty pins Shego. 1... 2... 3. **

Temari: Once again, you're judging me.

Shego: Well, yes, because I can't understand your actions!

Temari: You know what, Shego? Why don't you figure that out yourself?

**The camera changes to Shego stands in the ring, as Temari is standing next to her. **

Shego: I wonder why the Women who always was my main opponent became such a wimp.

Temari: Oh, I am not a wimp.

Shego: You don't say "No" for the womens title. That title is the 2nd most important title in here! Every male title except for is nothing compare to the womens title! And you think that you, 3 times womens champion, who in her second reign, held it for 6 months! 6 months, that's a lot, And you think that you can give up for Ino! What do you got to say for yourself?

Temari: You think it's easy? You think it's easy? For almost 7 months I hear "Temari, you've became nothing more then Ino's yes-women"! You know nothing about Ino! Absolutely nothing! If I would win her, that's would be nice. Really nice. But then? She can kick me out of the Toon World Order! And then what? What about Shikamaru? What about Kankuro? They don't know it, but I lost for them! Ino can kick them out too! Or... Or one of them will support me but the other one would not, and that's will start a brawl all over again! And maybe, just maybe, no one of them will support me and I'll be alone? Who will help me then, Shego? You?

Shego: You lost your confidence.

Temari: WHAT? I did not!

Shego: You did. Do you think that this crowd will not accept your apology? If you'll just sincerely apologize to the crowd, they will be more then happy to accept you back. That's easy, Temari. Just say one word: Sorry.

Temari: Don't judge me. Shego, if I'm confident in one thing, it's that I will defeat you at New Year Broadcast.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shego is going to fight Temari. Temari gave up a shot for the Womens title, and the Womens title. That's disgusts me.

Desire: Blah, blah, blah... Temari did what she had to do. Do you think that Shego will kick her ass?

Mr. Comanator: I'm sure. Because Shego is better then Temari.

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd boos)

Desire: And there she comes. The nice, the loyal, the good girl, Temari herself!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, stop it. Temari passed up the title, twice, she is disgusting. She needs to lose this match, and the only good thing about her is that she's eager to beat Shego by herself.

Desire: That's because she KNOWS she can beat Shego by herself.

**Shego and Temari lock up. Temari hits a koppo kick on Shego. Temari executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shego, but Shego moves out of the way. Shego suplexes Temari. Shego clotheslines Temari. Shego pins Temari. 1... Temari kicks out. Temari kicks Shego in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks her to the mat. Temari superkicks Shego. Temari pins Shego. 1... Shego kicks out too. Shego gets up and smiles at Temari. Temari doesn't respond. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't think that Temari understands that Shego respects her.

Desire: Respect is for losers.

**Shego claps at Temari and makes the entire crowd to clap. Temari screams at the crowd. She turns around, and Shego DDTs her into the mat. Shego Monkey Flips Temari. Shego runs at Temari and gives her the Shego Bulldog. She tries to pin Temari again. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Temari and Shego start brawling in a catfight. Lydia arrives to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What is she doing here?

Desire: Looking for Miss Idia, I think.

**Lydia distracts the ref. Ino runs into the ring and nails Shego with the Womens title. Temari gets up and screams at Ino. Temari throws Ino to the outside, as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

Desire: WHAT? WHAT?

**Temari picks up Shego. Shego thanks Temari, but Temari kicks her in the knee and then suplexes Shego. The crowd boos. Temari climbs onto the top rope and hits the Fan onto Shego. She pins her. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Temari!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it.

Desire: You saw it? Temari beated Shego by herself! All by herself!

Mr. Comanator: Well, she didn't approve Ino's interference, but Ino did interfered.

**Temari stands in front of Ino. She is angry, but Ino is a little bit angry too. Ino then tells Temari and Lydia to come back with her to the locker room. **

Desire: Ino is pissed.

Mr. Comanator: REALLY? That's new!

**The cameras switch to Gaara and Kin in the backstage.**

Gaara: I hope that we'll beat the Toon World Order tonight. I hope that Danny will lose his title.

Kin: I hope that... Well... I don't want **him **to win the title.

Gaara: Oh, come on.

Kin: He hates me! He hates my guts!

Gaara: You're fine.

**Gaara and Kin get close... Snap enters the room. **

Snap: So, Gaara, old pal, why you're not preparing for the match tonight?

Kin: Oh, sh...

Gaara: Snap, don't you see that you're...

Snap: And why is that thing is still in here?

Gaara: OKAY, that's it! OUT!

Snap: What?

**Gaara pushes Snap out of the room and locks the door. He pulls Kin and they're kissing. **

Gaara: Better?

Kin: Better. What about him?

Snap: Open the door!

Gaara: No, we'll keep the door close.

**The cameras switch to Timmy, who's walking into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The X Division Triangle will explode now. Let's see a video about it.

**The cameras switch to the X division promo. You can see Mr. Krabs sits in a room. **

Krabs: I'm thinking that it's going to be my biggest title defense to date. I got two hungry people that are dying to get this title.

**The cameras switch to Squidward, who's in the same room. **

Squidward: I don't know how many times I was the X division champion. But I know that I can use another reign.

**The cameras switch to Timmy. **

Timmy: I want to prove that I'm still the best X division wrestler in WWT. And ton win an 8th title will help me to prove it.

Krabs: We already had this match before. In the first one, it was an Ultimate X match at Channels War of two years ago. The result was surprising.

**You can see both Krabs and Squidward hanging on the X. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Timmy, wake up!

**Both Krabs and Squidward fall with the belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Don't tell me that those two will share the belt now!

**The cameras change to Squidward. **

Squidward: Exactly two years ago, at New Year Broadcast, we did the same match.

**You can see Timmy hits the Timmy Star on Squidward and pins him. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy's done it! He's a 5 times X division champion!

**The cameras change to Timmy. **

Timmy: I improved since then.

Krabs: I improved since then.

Squidward: I improved since then.

Krabs: People are asking me what will happen when the new and improve X division Triangle will explode. It will be a great match.

Timmy: People are asking me what will happen as this Triangle will explode. And I'm saying that I will emarge victorious.

Squidward: People are asking me what will happen when we'll explode. And you know what? I don't know. But something will.

**Cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a Triple Threat match, for the WWT X division title!

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The master of the Timmy Star, a former 7 times X division champion. Will Timmy bring gold for the Toon World Order tonight?

Desire: Well, I know the guy and he is dangerous. This Timmy Star can and will give you concussion.

Mr. Comanator: I hope he will not give concussion to anyone.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Desire: I hate this guy. For real.

Mr. Comanator: Now, the question is, can this guy get his title back? He lost it to Timmy almost 4 months ago.

Desire: He will not! He can't win this title!

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: And last, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT X Division champion, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And there he is. The X division champion. In his biggest title defense.

Desire: This guy will lose his title.

Mr. Comanator: The Triangle will explode in the ring. It's happening now.

**Squidward attempts to kick Timmy, but Timmy Turner catches his leg. Squidward flips around and kicks Timmy. Krabs runs and executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Squidward. Timmy tries to roll up Krabs but Krabs kicks out. Squidward tries to hit Timmy with the leg lariat but Timmy dodges the attack and it hits Krabs. Timmy dropkicks Squidward. Turner springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Squidward. Timmy tries to pin Squidward... 1... Krabs breaks the pin. Krabs takes Timmy and DDTs him into the mat. Squidward gets up and elbow smashes Krabs. **

Mr. Comanator: Those guys try to beat eachother with those great moves.

Desire: It's gonna be hard to win this match.

**Squidward flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop on Timmy. Krabs gets up. Squidward takes Timmy and chops him. Krabs also chops Timmy. Both Squidward and Krabs give the chops to Timmy. Krabs clotheslines Squidward. Krabs climbs on the top rope. Squidward gets up and Krabs jumps on him with a bodypress. Timmy gives Krabs the Hurricanrana. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Krabs hits a springboard Moonsault onto Timmy. Squidward double underhook faceslams Mr. Krabs hard to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, this match is something else.

Desire: It's because of Timmy.

**Squidward locks Timmy in the Octopus Streach. Squidward tightens the hold. He keep tighting the hold... Krabs breaks the hold, and then throws Squidward out of the ring. Timmy gives Krabs the Zig-Zag. He climbs to the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: WAIT!

Desire: DO IT!

**Timmy takes a deep breath and gives Krabs the Timmy Star! He pins Krabs. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward enters the ring and tries to break the pin... 3! Timmy rolls out of the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh NO!

Desire: YES! I told you it will happen!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen... The winner of this match... and... the NEW!

**Crowd boos. **

Ring announcer: WWT X Division champion, Timmy Turner!

**Timmy takes the title and then picks up 8 fingers. He runs to the ring ramp. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. Timmy is an 8 times champion. And poor Squidward and Krabs, they got screwed.

Desire: Who cares? Timmy is our champion again! He won it back! Timmy is the champion!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob and Bob Jones. **

Jones: Spongebob, you got your first match in your Best of 5 series for the Television title with Norbert in a few minutes. Many people feel that Norbert got your number, because he won your TV title, he survived with you at the Royal Rumble, and it looks like he can beat you. Anything to say?

Spongebob: Yes. Look, maybe Norbert can beat me. But I know I can beat him. I will beat him three times and win my title back. And if I'll lose tonight, I got 4 more opportunities to kick his ass. Norbert! Your ass is mine!

Jones: Spongebob, ladies and gentlemen.

**The cameras switch to Norbert. He starts walking into the ring, and then sees Dagget. **

Norbert: Hardcore champion again! That's great!

Dagget: I know. But still, Norbert, I'm thinking that you can't defeat Spongebob.

Norbert: Really?

Dagget: Yes. I'm sorry, but he is too good for you.

Norbert: And once again, Dagget, you're wrong. I will beat Spongebob. Tonight, and in the entire series!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the first match in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget is skeptic, but he got every reason in the world to. Spongebob wants his title back and he will win tonight.

Desire: This man is idiot. Really.

Mr. Comanator: He is the best wrestler in WWT! The Best of 5 series will start with one victory for Spongebob!

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Desire: There he is! This guy became an elite TWO member. He is one of the best, and he will beat Spongebob tonight.

Mr. Comanator: Really? I don't think it's very likely.

Desire: You said the same things about Temari. Get lost.

**Norbert catches Bob leg, but Spongebob Squarepants reverses it with an enzuigiri to Norbert's head. Spongebob tries to jump on Norbert but Norbert moves out of the way. Norbert and Spongebob start brawling with eachother and throw eachother to the corner. Norbert pulls Spongebob and clotheslines him. Norbert measures Spongebob up and drops a closed fist. Spongebob moves and puts Norbert in the cobra clutch. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Spongebob tightens the hold... Norbert trys to escape. Norbert escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is eager to win this match. This match can mark him as a big time wrestler.

Desire: He is a big time wrestler.

**Norbert Beaver hits Spongebob Squarepants with an inverted atomic drop. Norbert Beaver climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Bob. Norbert then jumps with Senton on Spongebob. Norbert Beaver delivers a kick to the head of Bob. Norbert pins Bob... 1... Spongebob kicks out. Norbert taunts the crowd. Norbert Beaver trys for a gut-wrench powerbomb but Spongebob avoids it. Spongebob executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Norbert. Spongebob pins Norbert... 1... Norbert kicks out too. **

Mr. Comanator: This match is very aggressive.

Desire: Who cares? Norbert is great!

**Norbert with a powerful choke lift on Spongebob. Norbert Beaver hits a ropeflip moonsault on Bob. Spongebob moves out of the way. Spongebob hits a power slam on Norbert. Spongebob signals for the Spongy Edge. He picks up Norbert and puts him in the position. He picks up Norbert... Norbert tries to kick Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, Spongebob. You did this to Sasquatch, you can defeat Norbert.

Desire: But Norbert is smarter, and... Wait a minute now!

**Norbert gets out of the Spongy Edge hold! Norbert pushes Spongebob to the ropes and gives him the Victory Roll. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Desire: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! It's 1-0 for Norbert in the series.

Desire: "Spongebob wants his title back and he will win tonight". Wow, I'm interested: Who's right now?

Mr. Comanator: I'm impressed... Norbert pinned Spongebob cleanly.

**Norbert flashes his title as Spongebob's shock changes to a smile. **

Mr. Comanator: And even Spongebob is smiling at that.

Desire: Of course. Poor guy. He realized that Norbert is better.

**The cameras switch to Invader Zim in his locker room. **

Zim: This locker room is almost empty. Exept for 6 superstars. 6 people, each one of them wants the same thing. The World title. Snap got something to prove tonight. He likes to win his title back. Chouji is in there just to help Danny. Every fan wants Gaara to complete his quest for the title. Every fan wants to see Mikey upsets Danny and becomes champion. And everyone wants to see Danny lose. How about me? What do I have to do in the chamber? To take advantage of the fighting. I will enter 6th. And who knows who will survive by then? I can face each one of the 6 superstars. The most important thing is... I'm gonna win the World title. That's what I have to do in the chamber.

**Zim smiles at the camera. The cameras switch to the Chamber, that starts lowering. **

Mr. Comanator: It's time. The Elimination Chamber match is here.

Desire: 36 tons of steel. 6 people will enter the chamber.

Mr. Comanator: Including one Danny Phantom. Let's see the video.

**You can see Snap vs Danny at End Show. **

Snap climbs to the top rope and tries for a diving headbutt. Danny pulls the ref and Snap hits him. Snap holds his head and checks the ref. Zim runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim?

Sandy: What are you doing here?

**Zim enters and sits in the corner. He waits until Danny get up. Zim runs... But Danny moves and Zim Spears Snap! Zim looks at Snap in shock and then Danny throws him out of the ring. Danny climbs to the top rope. Danny GhostSaults onto Snap. Danny Phantom covers Snap hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the NEW!

**Crowd boos and throws stuff at the ring. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Danny Phantom.

**You can see Snap hits Dagget with a running Snappy Bomb on to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Yes!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Danny, you're first opponent in the chamber will be Snap!

**Chouji picks up Squidward and executes the Muscle Buster. Chouji pins. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Chouji!

**Mikey rolls up Kankuro. The ref counts, 1, 2, 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God!

Desire: NO!

Danny: What?

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, Kappa Mikey!

**Shikamaru gets up and Zim gives him the Alien Spear! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! Shikamaru gets up and attacks Zim, as Danny helps him. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Guys! Don't do it!

**Snap runs to the ring and chases Danny and Shikamaru. Snap suddenly starts attacking Zim with fists. Misty and a lot of the stage crew come to restrain Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: What has got into Snap?

**Gaara hits Shikamaru in the head with the Singapore Cane! Gaara hits another time, and another time, and then takes Shikamaru and throws him over the top rope! **

Mr. Comanator: YEEEEEEEEESS!

Desire: NO! NO!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: He's done it! Gaara returned to avange Shikamaru! And he did it by qualifying to the Chamber!

**You can see the beat the clock tournament. Snap doesn't succeeds and Snappy Bombs Jason Smith. Zim covers Shikamaru. Jason counts. 1... 2... 3! The clock is at 0:04! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

Sandy: YES!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: At 4 seconds, Zim is the last man to enter the chamber!

**Snap quickly comes and screams at Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap?

Sandy: Oh oh...

**You can see the confrontation between the 6 particpants. **

Snap: Gaara, how dare you to help Zim?

Mikey: Snap, seriously, stop that. The crybaby pose will not give you respect.

Danny: Right, but guess what? No one here can change the fact that I'll leave the chamber as champion.

Zim: Maybe you will leave the chamber as champion. But what if I'll leave the chamber as champion?

**Zim stares at Danny. Snap takes Zim and slaps him. **

_Feel the pressure, let it go_  
_Feel the pressure, let it GO!_

_**_The 6 participants then start brawling. In the end, Zim throws Snap over the ropes, as Gaara does the same thing to Danny, and Mikey does the same thing to Chouji. Zim celebrates as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim, you got the crowd, but I don't think that Snap likes it.

**You can see Chouji and Mikey stare at eachother. **

_You try to buy some time_  
_Cant read the signs or the reasons why_

**You can see Snap and Gaara argue. **

_Every single time_  
_Like youre driving blind_  
_Cant make up my mind_  
_I know im gonna find my way out_

**You can see Zim looks at Snap and tries to shake his hand. Snap refuses and starts brawling with Zim. **

_Crash!_  
_Youre going down,_  
_Without a sound,_  
_Then ill pass you up_  
_Before i explode!_  
_Breakin it down,_  
_Ill see it through,_  
_You wont keep me down_  
_When i crash through you!_

**You can see Gaara walks through the crowd and Mikey comes and high five the fans. **

_So here we are right now,_  
_This is our time,_  
_So cross this line_

**You can see Danny flashing his title. **

_Every single time_  
_Like youre driving blind_  
_Cant make up my mind_  
_I know im gonna find my way out_

**Chouji goes out of the ring and tries to attack Kin. Snap tries to tag Gaara, but Gaara goes to defend Kin. Mikey is happy for the chance to harm Chouji, so he goes and helps Gaara. Danny sees that and climbs to the top rope. Danny GhostSaults into everyone but Kin. Snap then screams at his teamates and at Kin. Snap turns around and gets an Alien Spear by Zim. **

_Crash!_  
_Youre going down,_  
_Without a sound,_  
_Then ill pass you up_  
_Before i explode!_  
_Breakin it down,_  
_Ill see it through,_  
_You wont keep me down_  
_When i crash through you!_

**Zim pins Snap. Meanwhile, Danny and Chouji argue a little bit while Snap is furious on Gaara and Kin, as Mikey tries to settle Snap down. **

Sandy: Zim won every match he had in the last month. Will he complete the entire month and will be the champion for the 3rd time?

Mr. Comanator: With those things happening? Yes.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Main event of New Year Broadcast. It is an Elimination chamber match, and it is for the WWT World title! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Zim is the last man to enter this match. Will Zim win this match and become a three time champion?

Desire: Chouji and Danny are to big for him. This guy is leaving without title.

Mr. Comanator: But Danny can enter early. And then Zim can beat him.

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: Representing the Toon World Order, from Amity Park, the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Desire: Oh! Here is our leader! Go and kill them!

Mr. Comanator: This man was in every chamber match. He won the first one.

Desire: And he will win this one too.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: From The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man wants to become champion again. Can Gaara win the title back?

Desire: According to some guy, "Not with 'That thing' on his mind".

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Good reason.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: From the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd cheers)

Desire: Hey, the New Yorkers are cheering for Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Well, they prefer him over Danny.

Desire: And that's why the crowd is stupid.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: From Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man will start the match. He wants to do a big upset.

Desire: Well, he's not going to. Mikey is a loser!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, shut up.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And last, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Desire: Here comes Chouji. He comes to help Danny retain his title.

Mr. Comanator: Maybe Chouji will come out as a champion?

Desire: No, and that's because of Linus, who helped Mikey to break Chouji's record.

**Chouji enters. He and Mikey stare at eachother, and at the other 4 participants. **

Mr. Comanator: It's time.

Desire: Elimination Chamber.

**Chouji and Mikey lock up... Chouji kicks Mikey's groin. Chouji screams on Mikey. Chouji clotheslines Mikey. Chouji tries to powerbomb Mikey, Mikey hurricanranas Chouji. Mikey hits Chouji in the face. Mikey tries to jump on Chouji with a springboard Splash, but Chouji moves out of the way. Chouji suplexes Mikey. Chouji then gives Mikey a bear hug. Mikey fights the hold... Mikey keeps fighting the hold... Mikey breaks the hold. Mikey dropkicks Chouji. Mikey Moonsault into Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Chouji pushes Mikey into the corner and then chocks him. Mikey pushes Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: It's two minutes. In two minutes we're gonna have #3.

Desire: Mikey is a real #2.

**Mikey whips Chouji into the corner. Mikey Monkey flips Chouji. Mikey then gives Chouji the rolling thunder. He runs and elbows Chouji. He picks him up but Chouji gives him belly to belly Suplex. Then Chouji takes Mikey into the corner and climbs on the ropes. He sets himself for the Banzai Drop, but Mikey moves out of the way! Mikey sees that it's almost time for another entrance, so he takes Chouji and gives him the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji is eliminated! Chouji is eliminated!

Desire: NO! No, he grabbed his tights!

**Chouji is shocked that Mikey eliminated him. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! The spotlight is spinning and it lands on... Snap's chamber!**

Mr. Comanator: It's Snap!

Desire: Who cares?

**Snap quickly comes out as Chouji angrily leaves the chamber. Snap jumps on Mikey from the turnbuckle. Then, he throws Mikey to the outside and jumps on him again. Snap tries to push Mikey into the sides of the chamber, but Mikey reverses it and throws Snap into the sides of the Chamber. Snap is bleeding, but as Mikey tries to jump on him, Snap dodges and Mikey hits the chains. **

Mr. Comanator: OW! OW!

Desire: Oh, shut up, it's chains.

**Snap enters the ring and Mikey enters with him. Snap gives STO to Mikey. Snap locks Mikey in the sharpshooter. Mikey doesn't tap out and and tries to reach the ropes. Mikey does reach the ropes. Snap gets angry. Snap climbs the top rope. Snap tries to give a Splash to Mikey but Mikey moves out of the way. Snap screams in pain. Mikey Facebusters Snap. Mikey tries to pin Snap. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! The spotlight is spinning and it lands on... Danny's chamber! Danny swears. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, now he got problems!

Desire: That's a conspiracy!

**Danny enters the ring and starts brawling with Snap. Snap throws Danny into the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Snap throws Danny into Mikey. Mikey Codebreakers Danny who lands on the floor. Snap and Mikey continue brawling with eachother. Snap picks up Mikey and gives him the last call. Snap catches his breath and taunts Zim, who is in his chamber. Danny catches Snap and gives him Inverted DDT. Danny pins Snap. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You can see that Snap has some problems with Zim.

Desire: And Danny takes advantage of this.

**Danny locks Snap in the leg lock. Snap screams in pain. Mikey runs and leg lariats Danny. Mikey picks up Snap and gives him an electric chair drop. Mikey Hurricanranas Danny and pins him. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Snap quickly comes and locks a Jujitama on Danny. Danny screams in pain and Mikey watches from the side. Danny tries to reach the ropes. Suddenly, Jason Smith sees Chouji tries to enter the chamber. Jason goes and warn Chouji, as Danny taps out. Then Snap realizes that Jason never seen it. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! Gaara's chamber opens. **

Mr. Comanator: And now business will pick up, here comes Gaara!

Desire: Wait, Chouji entered the chamber again!

**Gaara enters the ring as Chouji gives Mikey a Train Wreck. Jason pulls Chouji out of the Chamber. He leaves the Chamber, but then Danny runs and pins Mikey. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: SHIT.

Desire: Told you so.

**Danny gets up and sees that he is with Snap and Gaara. Gaara takes Danny throws him to the outside. Snap gives Danny a flying clothesline and Gaara punches Danny. They throw him back into the ring. Then they give him the double elbow. Gaara locks Danny in the Walls of Jericho as Snap locks him in the Crossface. Danny screams in pain once again. Danny uses his one hand to hit Snap in his head. Snap holds the lock... Danny gives Snap a hard fist. Snap releases the hold and Danny reaches the ropes. Gaara releases the hold, and Snap screams at Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, there you go again...

Desire: It's very expected.

**Snap keeps screaming at Gaara, and then he says something about Kin. Gaara gets angry and starts hitting Snap. Gaara whips Snap into the ropes and then hits him with a knee. Gaara jumps on Snap with both knees. He picks Snap up and DDTs him. Gaara then dodges a big boot by Danny and German suplex him. Gaara then poses for the cheering crowd. He takes both Snap and Danny and rams their heads. Gaara then double clotheslines them. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! Zim's chamber opens and he joins the foursome in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: And that's it, here is Zim!

Desire: Come on, Danny, you can beat them!

**Zim looks at Gaara. Zim and Gaara start brawling as Danny tries to pin Snap, who kicks out at 2. Gaara gives Zim the Sand Whip. Gaara then climbs on the top rope, but then looks at the chamber. Gaara climbs on the high chamber and looks to the ground. **

Mr. Comanator: No, you're not thinking...

Desire: No, dude, no!

**Gaara jumps with the Sand Bomb... But Zim moves! Gaara lands and screams in pain. Zim quickly pins him. 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh...

Desire: Well, that's for being stupid.

**Zim gets up and then Snap and Danny get up. Danny is afraid as both Zim and Snap look at him. Suddenly, without warning, Snap starts attacking Zim! Snap Bulldogs Zim and then goes at Danny. Snap suplexes Danny and then gives him a senton. Snap picks up Danny and Piledrivers him. Snap picks up Danny again and gives Danny a neckbreaker. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Snap actually win the title?

Desire: Please no, please no...

**Snap looks at Danny and then prepares for the Snappy Bomb. Danny gets up and Snap kicks him in the gut! Snap picks up Danny and puts him in the position of the Snappy Bomb. Snap turns around... But Zim gives him the Alien Spear! Snap falls with Danny and Zim pins Snap. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: OH DEAR!

Desire: What? Oh my God!

Mr. Comanator: Zim pinned Snap! He is great in this match!

Desire: NO! He can't win the title!

**Snap is shocked. He suddenly holds Jason Smith... But then relaxes and leaves Jason. He goes out of the ring and then sees Zim and Danny brawling. Zim suddenly locks Danny in the Alien Lock! Danny is almost fainting from the pain. **

Mr. Comanator: Tap! Tap! Tap!

Desire: No no no!

**Suddenly, Snap jumps on Zim and dropkicks him! Zim falls. Snap runs out of the chamber. **

Mr. Comanator: Not again, Snap! Not this again!

Desire: Oh, yes again!

**Danny picks up Zim and Ghost Slams him onto the mat. Danny pins Zim. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still the WWT World champion... Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: Snap, you're a jerk. Your envy just made the WWT lose!

Desire: Who cares? Danny won it! Danny won it!

Mr. Comanator: I'm sick...

**Danny celebrates with his title and spits on Zim. The show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver def. Shikamaru (New Champion)

**WWT Womens title: **Ino (c) def. Misty

**WWT Tag Team titles: **Patrick and Truman X (c) def. Sasquatch and Skulker

**WWT National title: **Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Kankuro

Temari def. Shego

**WWT X division title, triple threat match: **Timmy Turner def. Mr. Krabs (c) and Squidward (New Champion)

**Match 1 in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title: **Norbert Beaver (c) def. Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT World title, Elimination Chamber: **Danny Phantom(c) def. Snap, Invader Zim, Gaara, Chouji and Kappa Mikey

* * *

Well. Snap is mad and his envy made WWT lose. Please review, and don't forget to check on AWF, CAWF, TWA and WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated!


	17. Show 241

Hey guys! Well, after a great New Year Broadcast, we should expect a lot from tonight's Monday Night Program, because the road to **Televmania**, my biggest PPV, starts tonight. I mean, tonight we'll see Temari and Ino, we'll see how Sasquatch reacts to his humiliation last night, what Shikamaru plans to do, the X division wrestlers, but most importantly, Snap and Zim will be at the show.

Takari Takaishi- You're bored with my Roster. I thought about it, and you're right. My roster has been the same for two years! Therefore, I will give you, the reviewers, a chance to make a change. You'll suggest me characters, with theme songs and finishers, and the most succesful suggestions will make their debut after Televmania. Other then that, I got two characters that will make their debut after Televmania...

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 241.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February week 1

Mr. Comanator: Tonight is gonna be a great show. The outcome of New Year Broadcast is felt. Truman X and Patrick defeated Skulker and Sasquatch and retained their titles! Dagget won the Hardcore title back after he defeated his mentor, Shikamaru.

Sandy: Jimmy Neutron retained his National title over Kankuro. Ino defeated Misty and that means that she is 210 days as a champ, and that's the record, Unless she will lose her title tonight to Shego.

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Krabs lost his X division title to Timmy Turner, the 8 times champion. Squidward was in that match too, and he got screwed again.

Sandy: I can't believe that Spongebob lost to Norbert and that Temari defeated Shego! That was surprising.

Mr. Comanator: And in the main event, Snap made all of us sick when he helped Danny defeat Zim for the World title, in the Elimination Chamber. But tonight, what will Snap say, after he apologized last week? And what will happen as the road to Televmania starts? Watch tonight, on MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks. Tonight we'll start the build up for **Lock Show**! Sandy, how are you?

Sandy: Stupid Desire. It wasn't serious attack, but it hurt.

Mr. Comanator: Never mind, San, tonight, we're gonna see Mikey and Skulker going at it, in the ring.

Sandy: And Shego and Ino will face eachother for the Womens title. Ino is already the longest reigning Womens champion, but she shares that record with Ember. Can Ino win and become the sole holder of that record?

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Snap! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comanator: After the attack on Jason Smith two weeks ago, I lost a lot of my respect for this guy. And after last night, I almost have nothing left!

Sandy: And this crowd feels the same way. They're not cheering. Listen...

**Snap enters the ring. He listens to the crowd. **

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Snap: Again? Guys, please! I didn't mean to hurt you. But guys, what you should chant is "Zim's a phony". He is a phony! How can you not see that? He doesn't care about you! How many times he turned against you? He turned against you... And me, two times, but that's the third time. He hates you! He needs your support, but he doesn't love you like me!

Mr. Comanator: Snap, again?

Sandy: And what about Danny Phantom? Why have you done it?

Snap: And about Danny, I'm still saying that Danny is better then Zim! I'm fighting for what's right! Guys, please, I'm begging you to show me your support! Come on, let's chant: "Snap! Snap! Snap!".

**Crowd boos even louder. **

Snap: Guys, please!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: THERE HE IS!

Sandy: Yes! Thank God for Zim!

**The Non-Identified Wrestlers walks to the ramp. The crowd cheers. **

Zim: "What's right"? "What's right"? You're fighting for your ego, Snap! Your ego! That's what you're doing! You want the title and you don't care if you'll hurt this organization in the proccess.

Snap: You are wrong! You are the one who wants to hurt this organization! I'm saving it!

Jimmy: Snap, will you please shut up and listen? Zim had Danny in his grasp. He locked the Alien Lock on him, he could've become the champion! But you... You made him lose! You made us lose! I thought that you were loyal to WWT. But it seems like your even worse then Danny.

**Crowd cheers. **

Snap: Jimmy, you are the last man that can say that I'm not loyal! All of you are traidors! You're just... You just try to mislead the audiance, but you know what? I will make them see the light.

Zim: Really?

**Zim and his stable enter the ring. **

Zim: Maybe you'll face me, Snap? Right now?

Snap: ... No. I don't think so. You're not in my leauge.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, come on!

Sandy: This crowd should chant "Snap's a coward"!

(TWO music plays)

**Danny Phantom and Chouji come to the ramp. **

Danny: Well. You two are thinking that you deserve a title shot against me, probably the greatest champion of all times, and I think that you'll not get another title shot for the rest of your lifes!

Chouji: But, someone will get a title shot tonight. I mean, Misty lost to Ino. Mr. Krabs lost to Chouji. Zim lost to Danny... Jimmy, you didn't lose last night.

Jimmy: Yes, I know. That's Jimmy Neutron- Making bitches tap out.

Chouji: So Ino doesn't like it... She gave me a National title shot tonight.

Jimmy: Well, what makes you think that you'll be the first man to break the Neutron Lock?

Chouji: Well, I'll see you tonight.

Jimmy: Yes.

**The TWO leaves, and the Non-Identified Wrestlers also leave... But then Zim turns and Spears Snap! **

Mr. Comanator: OH! The Alien Spear!

Sandy: Yes! Kick this idiot in his ass!

**Zim leaves with the Non-Identified Wrestlers as the crowd cheers and Snap looks on Zim in hate. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, we gotta go for commercials.

Sandy: And we'll return with a match!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champion, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman X will kick off things here tonight! And this guy just had a hell of a fight last night!

Sandy: Patrick is not with Truman tonight, he will team up with my boy, Spongebob, later on!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is on a real losing streak. He is a great athlete, but he is losing.

Sandy: All those new guys in the TWO really made Kankuro to lose his status as a key member of the TWO.

**Kankuro executes a pumphandle suplex on Truman X. Kankuro fist drops Truman X on the mat. Truman gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Kankuro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Truman X, but Truma moves. Truman leaps up, swings around Kankuro and DDT's him onto the mat. Truman goes for a running lariat but Kankuro dodges the attack. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Kankuro stopped Truman's momentum.

Sandy: Come on, Truman! Hear the crowd!

Crowd: Let's go Truman, let's go! *Clap Clap*

**Flying somersault drop kick by Truman X puts him back in the match. Truman then gives Kankuro the Rocker Dropper. Truman climbs the ropes and goes for a Truman Jump, but Kankuro moves out of the way. Kankuro picks up Truman X and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Kankuro then picks up Truman and gives him the Puppet Master. Kankuro pins... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Kankuro wins tonight.

Sandy: Yes, good for him, not so good for Truman.

**Kankuro gets out of the ring and takes a chair. He's going to hit Truman with the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Kankuro, no!

Sandy: Don't hit him with a chair!

**Suddenly, Squidward hits the ring and takes the Chair off Kankuro. He chases Kankuro away. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Squidward, thank you for saving your friend.

Sandy: Yes, thank you for real..

**The cameras switch to Norbert, who in his locker room, as Dagget and Lydia enter. **

Norbert: Yes?

Dagget: Well, dude, it looks like I was wrong.

Norbert: Really?

Dagget: Yes, you won Spongebob. Cleanly. You're 1-0.

Norbert: Yes.

Dagget: Lydia, maybe you'll tell Norbert how much we proud at him?

Lydia: ...

Norbert: Ah...

Dagget: You welcome.

Norbert: Well...

Dagget: When is the second match?

Norbert: In two weeks.

Dagget: Well, I hope that you'll be ready by then. Because to get two straight wins over Spongebob? Man, that's big.

Norbert: Dagget, what do you want?

Dagget: Well, we got a match in a few minutes.

Norbert: What match? Who got a match?

Dagget: You and me. The Angry Beavers.

Norbert: Dagget, I told you, we need to focus on a singles career. It's seems like it's going well.

Dagget: But do you know who our opponents are? Tell him, Lydia!

Lydia: ...

Norbert: What?

Dagget: I know, I reacted the same way when I found out that we suppose to fight the Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz.

Norbert: No, I said "What" at... WHAT?

Dagget: I know!

Norbert: The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz... That means that I'm going to be in the ring with Spongebob. I wonder if I can get some momentum before my match with him.

Dagget: Of course you can. You got me!

**Norbert sighs. The cameras switch to Spongebob and Patrick. **

Spongebob: So we got the Angry Beavers tonight! And because I am with the best tag team wrestler, I don't need to worry about it!

Patrick: And because I am with the best wrestler in WWT, I don't need to worry too.

Spongebob: The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz are going to destroy those two Beavers!

Patrick: Yeah! And then...

**Sasquatch walks in the hallway. Patrick laughes. **

Sasquatch: What's funny?

Spongebob: None of your business.

Patrick: Well, It is his business... I just recalled how I humiliate Sasquatch last night... I mean, You are a loser, bro...

Sasquatch: A loser? A loser.

Patrick: Yes. A big fat loser.

Sasquatch: Really?

Spongebob: Patrick, my friend, you need to choose your words carefully...

Patrick: But that's funny!

**The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz leave to the ring. **

Sasquatch: We'll see how much it's funny, Patrick... We'll see.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Toon World order, accompanied by Lydia, from The Beavers Dam, the Hardcore champion Dagget and the Television champion Norbert: The Angry Beavers! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Both Norbert and Dagget coming to this match with big victories. Dagget with his victory over his mentor, Shikamaru, for the Hardcore title, and Norbert with the victory over Spongebob- making Norbert 1-0 in the Best of 5 series.

Sandy: Good for them. But they will lose it fast. In two weeks, Norbert, two weeks...

Voice: Fear not, there is no need to panic,The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz are here!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, one half of the tag team champions, Patrick Star and Spongebob Squarepants, the Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Former tag team champs, Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz! Teaming up to face the Beavers!

Sandy: My boys! My Bad Boyz!

**Spongebob and Norbert start the match. They're smiling. Norbert and Spongebob lock up... Spongebob doing a headlock takedown on Norbert. Bob executes a corkscrew legdrop on Norbert. Jason Smith counts... 1... Norbert kicks out. Spongebob tags Patrick. Norbert head butts Patrick. Norbert Beaver gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Norbert grabs Patrick Star by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Patrick nails Norbert with a belly-to-back suplex. Both tag in their partners. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's seems like Norbert is not running away.

Sandy: But now it's Dagget vs Spongebob.

**Dagget Beaver punches Spongebob Squarepants repeatedly. Dagget piledrives Bob. Dagget hits a flying karate chop right to Spongebob's neck. Spongebob throws Dagget Beaver off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Dagget quickly tags into Norbert. Bob jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Norbert. Spongebob executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Norbert Beaver. Norbert moves and tags Dagget. Dagget hits a koppo kick on Spongebob. Dagget picks Spongebob and slaps him. **

Mr. Comanator: Ah... Dagget?

Sandy: That wasn't smart...

**Spongebob executes a huge gutbuster on Dagget Beaver. Spongebob keeps kicking Dagget and Dagget makes the tag onto Norbert. Spongebob clotheslines Norbert. Spongebob picks Norbert up and DDTs him. Spongebob climbs on the turnbuckle. Lydia tries to pull him, but Patrick pushes her, what makes Dagget run and brawl with Patrick. Spongebob jumps with a Headspring! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob pinned Norbert!

Sandy: So that means that Spongebob got some momentum before his match with Norbert in two weeks!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, good for Spongebob. Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Ino and Temari sit. **

Ino: Temari.

Temari: Ino.

Ino: You hit me last night.

Temari: I know.

Ino: Make sure it will not happen again.

Temari: It will not... I was angry because you interfered in my match.

Ino: And I'm sorry for that.

Temari: You are?

Ino: Yes. You won, even without my interference, that's fine. Sorry.

Temari: Well, so now, about your match tonight.

Ino: Are we clear about my match?

Temari: Yes.

Ino: Okay. I hope for you.

**The cameras switch to Danny and Chouji, who sit in their locker room. **

Danny: So it's hard, but you will defeat that nerd.

Chouji: Okay. I will beat him.

Voice: Guys, are you sure about it?

Danny: Yes, just come out!

Voice: But it's stupid.

Chouji: Don't you worry! It looks fine!

**Shikamaru comes out with a shirt that reads "Youngblood fears Shikamaru". **

Shikamaru: I don't think it's really helps.

Danny: Youngblood will see the shirt, and he will remember that he didn't wrestle for 56 days. He got less then 5 weeks left.

Chouji: Yes.

Shikamaru: You know, Danny, I not feel really comfortable about that.

Danny: Well, I could care less.

Shikamaru: Also, you didn't told Dagget that what he has done last night was stupid.

Danny: Well, you gave him a match, he beat you. Who cares about the means?

Shikamaru: You know, Danny, if I didn't knew better, I'd say that you're... Afraid of Youngblood.

Danny: Afraid? Me? Of Youngblood? Shikamaru, think before you say something.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Some tensions in the Toon World Order. But now it's our next match, and here comes Skulker!

Sandy: Well, Skulker got squashed last night. Real bad. I wonder what he will do next.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The crowd is on their feet! And this crowd is cheering for Mikey!

Sandy: World title hopeful. But poor Mikey got eliminated by Chouji and Danny.

**Skulker with a gut-wrench suplex on Mikey. Skulker double underhook faceslams Mikey hard to the mat. Skulker catches Mikey's leg, but Mikey reverses it with an enzuigiri to Skulker's head. Flying somersault drop kick by Kappa Mikey puts him back in the match. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, now Mikey starts it.

Sandy: Come on! Do it!

**Mikey hurricanranas Skulker. Mikey picks up Skulker with a Tiger Suplex. Mikey climbs on the top rope and then jumps with the Lilymu Splash on Skulker! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Nice win by Mikey.

Sandy: Mikey will not stop, he wants the World title.

**The cameras switch to Timmy, who has his X division title over his shoulder. Mr. Krabs enters. **

Mr. Krabs: You took my title.

Timmy: I know. But one mistake- this is my title. It was mine 8 times.

Krabs: No, that's my title. I got a rematch clause and I will cash it in Lock Show.

Timmy: Okay, be my guest.

Krabs: Okay. Just wait, because I'll kick your ass.

**The camera switch to Shikamaru, who enters Ember's office. **

Ember: Yes, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Well, Ember, I actually wanted to talk with you about Youngblood.

Ember: Oh, geez, this again?

Shikamaru: Oh yeah. This again. You see, I'm wondering how much your boyfriend is dumb. Because he basically kills himself. He is a disgrace to this sport. And if it happens that he'll talk to you again, please, tell him about me. I'm challenging him to a match, anytime, anyplace!

**Shikamaru leaves. **

Ember: Idiot. If I could talk to Youngblood... He was coming back and kicks him.

**Shego comes. **

Shego: Ember, come with me to my match.

Ember: Okay, sis, Ino is going down.

**Both leave. **

Mr. Comanator: The Womens title match! Can Ino become the sole record holder?

Sandy: Or will Shego beat her? Next!

**The cameras change to the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Commissioner Ember McLain, from parts unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shego returned a month ago, and she wants to become the Womens champion for the 2nd time! Can Shego defeat Ino?

Sandy: Shego needs to win this title. If she will not, then Ino will become the sole holder of the record for the longest womens title reign. Actually, the longest title reign ever in WWT!

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Ino holds this title for almost 8 months! She dominated every WWT diva on her way since June of last year. That's... That's an achievement.

Sandy: I don't care! The important thing is that Ino will meet with Shego for the first time since their match at September, and this time, Shego will complete the job.

**Shego spinning mule kicks Ino. Shego uses Aztecan suplex on Ino. Shego nails Ino with a springboard dropkick. Shego stomps on Ino's head. Shego catches Ino leg, but Ino reverses it with an enzuigiri to Shego's head. Shego gets hit with a dragon scerw from Ino. Ino executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shego. Ino goes for a pin. Referee Jason Smith makes the count... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Not this time, Ino.

Sandy: Shego will not stop at anything.

**Shego nails Ino with a belly-to-back suplex. Shego executes a piledriver on Ino. Shego executes a leg hammerlock on Ino. Ino screams in pain, but Shego releases the hold. She DDT's Ino into the mat. She climbs on the top rope and jumps on her with Dropkick. Ino gets up and Shego Bulldogs her. Then Shego signals for the Green Chockhold. **

Mr. Comanator: It's time!

Sandy: Yeah, right! Break her neck!

**Shego signals for it and then locks it on Ino. Ino screams in pain and tries to break the hold. Shego keeps tighting the hold. Ino raises her hand... Temari runs into the ring and kicks Shego in her head! Jason Smith calls for the bell and then Temari and Ino attack Shego. Ember comes into the ring and the TWO girls leave. Ember looks at Shego. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by Disqualification, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: NO! We'll have to live with Ino as the longest reigning Womens champion ever.

Sandy: Stupid Temari! Temari, you're dead!

**Ember takes the mic. **

Ember: You're not going anywhere! You two will have a rematch at Lock Show! And this match will be...

Ino: No! Look, Ember, I got a deal for you. I'll defend my title against Shego after Lock Show. Fine?

Ember: What? What in it for me?

Ino: If you'll agree, Ember... I will agree with you on something. I mean, if there is something that you always wanted to do as Commissioner, but couldn't done it because I didn't approve it, here is your chance. I will approve one thing, if you'll put the Ino-Shego match after Lock Show. Deal?

Mr. Comanator: What will Ember say about it?

**Shego says something to Ember. **

Ember: Okay. Fine. But remember that you owe me.

**Crowd boos. Ino and Temari are leaving. **

Ember: One last thing! You and Temari will have to fight in a tag team match at Lock Show. Against Shego and a partner of her choosing.

Sandy: Well, at least Shego will have Ino.

**The cameras change to Gaara and Kin's locker room. Snap enters. **

Snap: I can't believe that this idiot speared me. And you're sitting here with your girlfriend and... Doing nothing!

Gaara: First off, Snap, relax. Relax. Now, come with me...

**Gaara and Snap go to the other corner. **

Gaara: Look. Don't insult her, I'm sick of it. Stop saying those stuff. This is bad, and unfriendly.

Snap: Look, I just don't like her.

Gaara: That's not the point. The important thing is, that because of you Danny Phantom is champion.

Snap: That's because of Zim.

Gaara: No. Zim made a mistake. You did it on purpose. Snap, stop acting like this! It's stupid! Plain stupid!

Snap: Now you? Look, Zim is fake!

Gaara: Snap, please! Think about what you're doing. Please.

**Snap is angry about that. The camera switch to Chouji and Danny, who walk to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The National title match is up next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National title! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by WWT World champion Danny Phantom, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: After his confortation with Jimmy earlier tonight, we will see Chouji and Jimmy fighting for the natinal title.

Sandy: Ino gave him the match. She wants to add another title to the Toon World Order.

**You can see Jimmy walks with The Non-Identified Wrestlers backstage. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is the WWT National champion, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is the only Non-Identified Wrestler who didn't lost last night! Ino wants to kill their momentum, so she gives Jimmy a hard match.

Sandy: Hard? What makes you think that Big fat Chouji will break the unbreakable Neutron Lock? He will tap out.

**Jimmy hits a koppo kick on Chouji. Jimmy tries to pin Chouji but Chouji kicks out. Jimmy superkicks Chouji, but misses and Chouji suplexes him. Chouji monkey flips Neutron onto the mat. Chouji pins Jimmy. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is fighting with everything he got!

Sandy: Go, Jimmy, you can make him tap!

**Neutron hiptosses Chouji. Jimmy then Tiger Suplexes Chouji. He then climbs on the top rope and jumps with the Elbow Drop. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Jimmy tries to pick up Chouji but Chouji shoves him and executes a huge gutbuster on Jimmy. Chouji places Jimmy on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Chouji dominates this match.

Sandy: Jimmy just needs a chance.

**Chouji uses a lariat on Jimmy Neutron, but Jimmy dodges and then rolls Chouji. Then Jimmy tries to put Chouji in the Neutron Lock. The crowd cheers, but Chouji keeps kicking Jimmy. Jimmy doesn't care, and he quickly puts Chouji in the Neutron Lock position and then performs the hold. **

Mr. Comanator: And there is the chance, the Neutron Lock!

Sandy: Now it's time to tap, Chouji!

**Jimmy tightens the hold. He tightens the hold... Danny climbs on the ropes. Jason Smith argues with Danny, and Chouji taps. Jimmy releases the hold but then realizes that Jason is busy. Zim runs and Spears Danny. Jimmy looks at this but the Chouji low blows him. Jason turns around, and Chouji picks up Jimmy and gives him the Muscle Buster. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the new WWT National champion, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Oh no! Chouji won the National title!

Sandy: You didn't break the Neutron Lock, Chouji. You cheated to win it!

**Danny enters the ring as Snap and Gaara come. The TWO guys run quickly as the Non-Identified Wrestlers enter the ring too. **

Mr. Comanator: Those bitches...

**Suddenly, Snap looks on Zim. Snap then starts chocking Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: NO! Snap!

Sandy: Dude, let it go!

("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute...

Sandy: Don't tell me...

**Suddenly, Francis, Brad, Bumper, Buford and Dash come to the ramp. Then Wolfgang comes to lead them. **

Mr. Comanator: THE BULLIES ARE HERE!

Sandy: Oh NO!

**Snap releases Zim... But then runs away through the crowd, as the Buliies surround the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: No! Snap!

**The Bullies enter the ring. They are 5, against the WWT's four. Then, the Bullies start attacking WWT wrestlers. They throw them out of the ring. Then, they're looking at the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Let's run!

Sandy: Behind ya!

**Sandy and Comanator run as the Bullies come and destroy the table. Then they start breaking the ring and rip it. They're standing in the ring as their music plays. Wolfgang then laughs. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Kankuro def. Truman X

The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz (Spongebob and Patrick) def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) (W/Lydia)

Kappa Mikey def. Skulker

**WWT Womens title: **Shego def. Ino (c) by DQ

**WWT National title: **Chouji def. Jimmy Neutron (New champion)

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

Ino and Temari vs Shego and ?

**WWT X Division title: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

Well, it looks like the Bullies didn't care to destroy the WWT ring as well! And now, as Chouji is the National champion, and we found out the real Snap, what will happen?

Don't forget to suggest characters with theme songs and finishers!

Please review.


	18. Show 242

Hey guys! Tonight is gonna be a big night. After what the Bullies did last week, we're gonna see at least some of them tonight.

And I want to say welcome back to CWF, for returning this week! It's been a while.

And also, I want to congratulate our AWEEEEEEEEESOME new WWE champion... The Miz!

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 242.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February week 2

**You can see a footage from last week. Chouji picks up Jimmy and gives him the Muscle Buster. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the new WWT National champion, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Oh no! Chouji won the National title!

**Danny enters the ring as Snap and Gaara come. The TWO guys run quickly as the Non-Identified Wrestlers enter the ring too. Suddenly, Snap looks on Zim. Snap then starts chocking Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: NO! Snap!

Sandy: Dude, let it go!

Voice: _We walk alone  
in the unknown  
We live to win another victory..._

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute...

**Suddenly, Francis, Brad, Bumper, Buford and Dash come to the ramp. Then Wolfgang comes to lead them. **

Mr. Comanator: THE BULLIES ARE HERE!

**Snap releases Zim... But then runs away through the crowd, as the Buliies surround the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: No! Snap!

**The Bullies enter the ring. They are 5, against the WWT's four. Then, the Bullies start attacking WWT wrestlers. They throw them out of the ring. The Bullies come and destroy the announcers table. Then they start breaking the ring and rip it. They're standing in the ring as their music plays. Wolfgang then laughs. **

Voice: _We are One, We are One,  
We are One, We will stand together..._

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks. And tonight we got a great show for you, Because we got here some Wrestling:Animated superstars!

Sandy: Noah and Rex are here! And that is a great thing, but also, **Wolfgang **is in the building! And I can guess that he got some of his Bullies with him.

Mr. Comanator: And tonight, we got Truman X and Patrick defending on their tag team titles in an open challenge! I wonder what team will answer that challenge.

Sandy: Also, Squidward will try to get his National title back and he will challenge Chouji.

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT owner, Mr. TV!

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV is here! I wonder what he's gonna do!

Sandy: Well, he needs to adress us after what the Bullies did last week.

Mr. TV: Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise!

**Crowd cheers. **

TV: Alright! I will go straight to business. Me, Ino and Zim agreed on the Main event for Lock Show. This match is gonna be special: A tag team triangle elimination match! Actually, this match is just like the main event at WCW Uncensored 1997. This match consists 3 teams of three. Two people start in the ring, and each minute another guy joins, each time from a different team. Wrestlers are eliminated by Pinfall, Submission, or by being thrown over the top rope. Watch this match to know what I'm talking about.

Mr. Comanator: Why do we need this match?

Sandy: Yes, what in it for us?

TV: And I will tell you why we need this match. Because this match will murder the TWO! This match will have three teams: The WWT team, lead by Snap, the TWO team, lead by Danny, and the Non-Identified Wrestlers team, lead by Zim. Now, let me tell you about the stipulations for this match.

Mr. Comanator: What stipulations?

TV: If the Non-Identified Wrestlers team wins, Zim will have his World title match at Televmania. If team TWO would win... The TWO will have the right to challenge for every title they want at any time they desire.

Sandy: WHAT?

TV: But, if... WHEN team WWT will win... Then the TWO champions are stripped of their titles! And guess what? The TWO will disband! And Ino will give all of her stocks in WWT back to me!

**Crowd cheers. **

TV: Yes, that's right! WWT will win at Lock Show. So now, it's time to talk about our "Guests". Now, we got at least three guests from Wrestling:Animated here tonight. Noah and Rex are in here tonight to promote their match with Mikey and Jimmy. And that's wonderful to have them here, because they were nice and respectful. But there is one man in here that wasn't respectful. Actually, he was that disgusting that when he arrived in here, the fans almost riot! I'm talking about our Bully, Wolfgang.

Crowd: WOLFGANG SUCKS! WOLFGANG SUCKS!

TV: Reminds me of Ino. Well, I decided on our main event here tonight. Wolfgang, you will have the honor of being in the main event for tonight! And you will face a WWT wrestler. You will face...

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Snap? Oh my, what he's doing here...

Sandy: This guy ran away last week. Coward.

Snap: Mr. TV, I would like to thank you for this opportunity. I will be more then happy to kick Wolfgang's ass.

TV: Ah, Snap, you're not facing Wolfgang tonight!

Snap: What? But I'm the hope of WWT! I'm the hero! I should face Wolfgang!

TV: Sorry, but I don't think that you deserve it.

Snap: WHAT? So who is in there? Gaara?

TV: No, not Gaara.

Snap: Well, that's luck. Kin will distract him. Wait. Don't tell me that... ZIM will face Wolfgang?

TV: Why not?

Snap: He doesn't represent WWT!

TV: Well, but both Zim and Gaara fought the Bullies last week while you were on your way home, screaming in fear.

Snap: Hey, that's not fair! I didn't expect to see the Bullies in here! I got paniced!

TV: Snap, I count on you. That's why I made you my team captain at Lock Show, but you'll not face Wolfgang.

Snap: So who will face him?

TV: Spongebob!

**Crowd cheers. **

Snap: Oh. That's fine with me. Okay.

TV: But you got a match too, Snap.

**TV gets out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: A match?

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh no. The X division champion?

Sandy: I don't know if that's a problem. Snap can beat Timmy Turner. And recently, he defeats people quickly.

**Snap hiptosses Timmy. Turner gets knocked on the ground and Snap flips onto him. Snap knees Turner and rolls back to his feet. Snap executes a corkscrew legdrop on Timmy. Snap uses a cradle suplex on Timmy Turner. Turner attempts to kick Snap, but Snap catches his leg. Timmy Turner flips around and kicks Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, finally Timmy reverses the attack.

Sandy: Snap really squashed Timmy in those first moments.

**Turner elbows Snap in the stomach, trying to even the match. Timmy Turner tears Snap down with a flying clothesline from the top turnbuckle. Timmy kicks Snap with a side kick. Timmy holds Snap's legs... Snap reverses it with an enzuigiri to Timmy Turner's head! Turner gets hit with a back heel kick. Snap takes Turner off his feet with a short-arm clothesline. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, that's it for Timmy's attacks.

Sandy: Yes. Snap keeps killing Timmy!

**Snap hits Turner with the belly-to-belly suplex. Snap with a high crossbody on Timmy Turner. Then Snap puts Timmy on the top rope. Snap quickly jumps with Timmy and gives him a Super Snappy Bomb. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Yes, once again, Snap squashes a TWO member.

Sandy: Of course. I can only hope that Snap will fix his mind and... Look out!

**Suddenly, TD enters the ring from the crowd! TD kicks Snap and powerbombs him. Then TD hits the Fame-Kisser onto Snap.**

Mr. Comanator: That's TD! Animated's TD! PBS kids's TD!

Sandy: And we know that Snap has a match with this guy in the Clash of the Titans!

**Then Mikey comes into the ring and tries to attack TD. However, TD runs out of the ring and runs away. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey? What he's doing here?

Sandy: Wait a second...

**Mikey picks up Snap and then he says something. **

Mikey: You got your first team member!

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is in Team WWT?

Sandy: Oh YEAH! Mikey is a fine choice!

**The cameras switch to Ember and Mr. TV, who watch the show, as Shikamaru enters into their office. **

Ember: Oh, SHIT.

Shikamaru: It's seems to me that I have no match for the second time in two weeks. Is this true?

Mr. TV: Ummm... Yes. Dagget throwed you off the stage, Shikamaru. You have some mild injuries.

Shikamaru: But I'm the 4 times champion! You should give me some respect!

Ember: Respect for who? For who, for a guy that challenges a wrestler when he knows that the same wrestler is not here?

Shikamaru: Youngblood is not here because of one thing: HE-IS-A-FRAID! You can ask him. Oh, what's happened? You can't contact him?

Ember: I sent him an E-Mail.

TV: Great.

Shikamaru: Congratulations, you got 200 new E-Mails! Ring!

Ember: Oh, shut up.

**Ember opens her laptop. **

Shikamaru: Maybe you'll check your E-Mails. Maybe he will tell you how much he is afraid of me!

TV: Shikamaru, will you stop?

Shikamaru: Oh, I could but... It's not fun.

Ember: YES! YES!

TV: He ANSWERED?

Ember: Let me see...

**Ember reads from her laptop. **

Ember: "Leave me a vocal message and tell me what's happened in the last three months".

TV: Great.

Ember: "And make sure the message is less then one hour... ".

Shikamaru: BURN! Ha, tell him about me.

**Shikamaru leaves. The cameras switch to Danny Phantom in his locker room. Chouji enters. **

Danny: Yes?

Chouji: Look, I thought about it. You need your own team of wrestlers. It's pretty easy for you to find some people to team up with you because we're in the TWO. So maybe I'll be in your team?

Danny: Really?

Chouji: Yes, I mean, I want to defeat Mikey again, and...

Danny: Chouji, you know, everytime I look at you you remind me of the Big Show.

Chouji: Because I dominate?

Danny: No, because you're incredibly annoying! Stop that!

Chouji: What?

Danny: I still wonder how, from all of the Toon World Order, you became my new supporter. I could have Kankuro. I could have anyone! But still, I have to choose you.

Chouji: But Danny, I am the National champion!

Danny: Yes. Another annoying thing.

Chouji: So... I'm in the team?

Danny: Oh, fine.

Chouji: HA! Now they're in trouble!

**You can see Squidward walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Squidward win back his National title?

Sandy: Chouji-Squidward for the National title, next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT National title! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward wants his National title back. He wants to get the X division title, too, but tonight he'll try for the National title.

Sandy: Well, If Squidward will succeed here tonight, Chouji will have a short title reign.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT National champion, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, I hate this guy! Chouji won the National title with the help of Danny Phantom last week.

Sandy: But maybe Squidward would kick his ass!

**Chouji runs and tackles Squidward. Chouji punches him in the head. Squidward gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Chouji. Squidward hits a kneeling headbutt to Chouji's groin. Squidward places Chouji over by the turnbuckle. Squidward jumps off with a flying somersault neckbreaker. Squidward is trying to put Chouji away with a choke sleeper. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Squidward just locked Chouji!

Sandy: Tap out, Fat-ass!

**Chouji fights the hold and escapes from it. Squidward kicks Chouji in the head. Squidward climbs on the turnbuckle. Chouji rising from the mat,Squidward leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Squidward puts Chouji in the Lion Tamer! **

Mr. Comanator: You know that Squidward just preparing himself for the Octopus Stretch!

Sandy: Yes, but meanwhile, he breaks Chouji's back!

**Chouji keeps fighting the hold and screams in pain. Squidward releases the hold. Squidward hits Chouji with the Asia moonsault bodyblock. Squidward goes for a clothesline but Chouji avoids it and Squidward hits Jason Smith instead. Squidward gets angry and then Hurricanranas Chouji. Then Squidward puts Chouji in the Clarinet position. Suddenly, Kankuro enters the ring with a chair and hits Squidward in the back! **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro!

Sandy: And the same chair that Kankuro wanted to use to hit Truman before Squidward stopped him is now used by Kankuro on Squidward!

**Kankuro hits Squidward in the head with the chair. Then he puts the chair on the mat and puts Squidward in the Pedigree positon. He Pedigrees Squidward into the chair. Kankuro runs with the chair, and as Jason wakes up, Chouji comes and covers Squidward. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winner and still WWT National champion, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: This damn Kankuro! He hit Squidward with the chair!

Sandy: I can't believe it! Squidward needs to make Kankuro pay!

**The cameras switch to the Non-Identified Wrestlers room, where Kin watches the match with the Non-Identified Wrestlers. **

Zim: Jimmy, look, there is a problem.

Jimmy: Yes?

Zim: You are on my team at Lock Show, right?

Jimmy: Yes.

Zim: Okay, one problem. Mikey and Mr. Krabs are taken.

Jimmy: So what do you mean, that we got no third team member?

Zim: Well, it depends on who wants to team up with us.

Misty: I think that I got a solution for you.

Zim: Really, your huge mind came up with something?

Misty: Yes, but I need...

**Gaara enters. **

Gaara: Hey.

Kin: Hey!

Gaara: I got my match in a minute. Wanna come?

Kin: Yes...

Misty: *Ahem* Ask him! *Ahem*

Kin: What?

Misty: *Ahem* Ask him! *Ahem*

Zim: Do you got something in your throat?

Kin: Yeah, I don't know what you want...

Misty: ASK HIM!

Kin: Oh! Okay.

Misty: Well?

Kin: Right now?

Misty: YES!

Kin: Okay, so... Misty here been wondering... Do you...

Gaara: What?

Kin: *murmurs something*

Gaara: What?

Kin: Do you care be on Zim's team at Lock Show?

Gaara, Zim and Jimmy: WHAT?

Kin: She told me to do it!

Misty: Oh, really mature, Kin. Really mature.

Zim: Do you really think that I wanna team up with him?

Gaara: Do you really think that I will fight for... For giving him his title shot?

Jimmy: One question to both of you, girls: Do you think? Anytime?

Misty: Oh, forget it.

Kin: No, no, I will not. Look, Gaara, this is just a suggestion. I mean, you know, what other team you'll be in?

Gaara: Snap's!

Kin: Oh, really?

Zim: Yes, the loyal man who ran away. Love him!

Gaara: I... I got a match.

Kin: Good luck!

**Gaara gets out of the locker room. You can see Snap waiting for him in the other side. **

Snap: Hey, Gaara!

Gaara: Hey!

Snap: Now, do you want to be on my team?

Gaara: What?

Snap: Do you want to be on my team? I mean, you're a WWT guy. You will be on MY team, right?

Gaara: Well...

Snap: Oh, dude, don't tell me that she convinced you!

Gaara: She didn't.

Snap: But she is demented. She can convince you and then...

Gaara: Snap, what do you want from me?

Snap: To join my team! I mean, you will fight for WWT's survival and not for... Zim's title shot, right?

Gaara: Ah... Well...

Snap: She did convinced you!

Gaara: I gotta go...

**Gaara leaves. **

Snap: Don't worry, Gaara. You will see the light.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Do you think that Gaara will join Zim's team?

Sandy: You need to question yourself: What will Snap do to get another teammate?

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I really wonder what on his mind. This man has to ask himself: Does Snap is my friend?

Sandy: But now, he has to beat Skulker, who already beat Gaara once.

**Skulker clotheslines Gaara. Flying Tomahawk by Skulker sends Gaara down to the mat. Skulker with a huge fisherman buster on Gaara. While the crowd chants "Doughbag!" Skulker executes a corkscrew legdrop on Gaara, who dodges it. Gaara with a gut-wrench suplex on Skulker. Flying side kick by Gaara takes Skulker off his feet. **

Mr. Comanator: Until now, it's a balanced match.

Sandy: Yes, until someone will get crazy.

**Gaara rolls onto Skulker connecting with a knee. Skulker gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Gaara. Gaara gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Gaara is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Skulker pins Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: How the heck did Gaara kicked out?

Sandy: Because he will not lose to this doughbag!

**Skulker prepares himself for the Skulker Buster. He kicks Gaara and tries to pick him up, but Gaara nails Skulker with a belly-to-back suplex. Gaara with a Sand Whip on Skulker. Gaara climbs to the top rope. Gaara then jumps with the Samd Bomb on Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, what a win by Gaara!

Sandy: Really impressive. But the question is, will Gaara be in one of the teams?

Mr. Comanator: Well, Gaara can...

**After Gaara leaves, three TWO bodyguards come to the announcers table. **

Sandy: What?

**The TWO bodyguards take Sandy and handcuff her. Desire comes out and sits next to Mr. Comanator. **

Desire: Hey old pal!

Mr. Comanator: Oh God...

**The bodyguards are taking Sandy. **

Desire: Join us after the commercials. Right?

Mr. Comanator: Fuck...

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Patrick, who walks in the backstage. Sasquatch comes to him. **

Sasquatch: Well. Patrick Star. You laughed about me last week.

Patrick: Yes. Because by far, you are the most pathetic superstar I saw. You're thinking that because you helped Norbert and were the TV champion that you deserve some respect. But you are a bully. Everyone knows it.

Sasquatch: Me?

Patrick: Yes. You are just a sidekick.

Sasquatch: Said the sidekick of Spongebob.

Patrick: What?

Sasquatch: What you heard.

Patrick: Idiot.

Sasquatch: Chubby.

Patrick: Slobby.

Sasquatch: Fat-ass.

Patrick: Norbert's ass kisser.

Sasquatch: Spongebob's ass kisser.

**Both stare at eachother and Patrick leaves. The cameras switch to Truman and Dagget. **

Truman: Is that so?

Dagget: Yes. Kankuro kicked your ass and Squidward had to save you. I can take those chair shots. I am the Hardcore champion.

Truman: I am better then you, Dagget.

Dagget: You want a match for the title next week? That's fine with me!

Truman: Okay, I'll see you next week.

**Dagget leaves. Patrick comes. **

Truman: Can you believe this guy?

Patrick: Can you believe Sasquatch?

Both: Bitches...

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, I want to inform you that, sitting in the front line tonight are NXT rookies: Noah and Rex!

**Both Noah and Rex get up. The crowd gives them a mix reaction. **

Mr. Comanator: I heard that Mr. TV changed their match: Noah and Rex will fight the Tag team champions at Clash of the Titans.

Desire: Truman and Patrick, or Zim and Jimmy? That's boring. A lot.

Mr. Comanator: Why are you here?

Desire: Because you need someone to balance you.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT tag team championships! Introducing the challengers, accompanied by Misty, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those two submission experts want to win the Tag titles! Noah and Rex are doomed if they will face this tag team!

Desire: Yes, I agree with that. Only one thing: This thing will be... Boring!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Their opponents, the WWT tag team champions, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick, Truman, they have been the tag team champs for the last three months! They are undefeated as a tag team.

Desire: Three months, yes. And I still don't know how they defeated Chouji and Timmy, the Beavers, or Skulker and Sasquatch. Why can't I sleep during this match?

**Zim executes a pumphandle suplex on Truman. Invader Zim executes the guillotine choke on Truman X. Truman X executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Invader Zim. Truman brings in Patrick Star for Patrick and Truman X. Patrick runs and clotheslines Zim. Patrick then slams Zim into the ground. Zim tags into Jimmy. Jimmy dropkicks Patrick. He dropkicks him again. Patrick runs and tag Truman. Jimmy hits Truman with a heart punch. Neutron superkicks Truman. Neutron fist drops Truman on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, both teams are shifting momentum!

Desire: Kick eachother's asses for making it easier for us!

**Flying somersault drop kick by Truman X puts him back in the match. Truman X hits Jimmy with an elbowdrop. Truman X goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Both tag their partners. Patrick kicks Zim and DDTs him. Patrick Star bounces Zim off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Patrick goes up to the top and comes down on Zim with an asai leg lariat. Then, Patrick takes Truman and slams him onto Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Some teamwork by Patrick and Truman!

Desire: Oh oh, the nerd is angry!

**Jimmy enters and clotheslines himself and Truman out of the ring. They're brawling out of the ring. In the ring, Patrick is about to do the Pat Gore. Patrick runs... but Zim jumps and Patrick hits the turnbuckle! Meanwhile, Misty spits her mist on Truman in the outside, and Jimmy enters and then Zim locks Patrick in the Crossface. Jimmy followes with the Neutron Lock! Patrick screams in pain because of both submissions. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, the Crossface, the Neutron Lock, two great submissions!

Desire: Both got broken by TWO guys.

**Patrick screams in pain. Truman enters the ring and about to break the hold... Patrick taps out! Jimmy and Zim releases the holds and hug eachother as Truman curses. **

Ring announcer: Here is are you winners and the NEW WWT tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: NEW CHAMPS! Patrick tapped out! He tapped out!

Desire: I can't believe it! The age of borness just ended!

**Zim and Jimmy hug with Misty and then take the titles. Suddenly, Noah and Rex enter the ring. Truman and Patrick also look like they're angry. The three teams are looking at eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a second...

Desire: Maybe finally, something interesting?

**Suddenly, Truman, Patrick, Noah and Rex clap their hands for the Non-Identified Wrestlers. The three teams huge eachother and Truman shakes hands with Zim. Truman and Patrick leave, and then Zim and Jimmy shake hands with Noah and Rex. **

Mr. Comanator: Big opportunity for those two rookies.

**The cameras switch to Shego in her locker room. Temari enters. **

Temari: Well. Then it seems like in Lock Show, we'll meet again.

Shego: Make no mistake, this time I will beat you.

Temari: You said it last time... And last week. And Shego, I gotta tell you, since you came back, you beated no one.

Shego: Well, that's because this stupid Toon World Order.

Temari: Another thing, did you find a partner?

Shego: Not yet...

Temari: Ha! I knew it. Who will team up with you? The only Women that will team up with you is retired! For good! Ha!

**Temari leaves. **

Shego: I will make her tap out.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)

Mr. Comanator: I think it's time!

Desire: Yes! The Main event!

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated and The Bullies, from Hillwood, Wolfgang! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The WWT debut of Wolfgang and... What the hell is this?

**Wolfgang comes out with Buford Van Stomm. They're walking into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: That's Buford Van Stomm! What he's doing here?

Desire: Well, I would expect nothing less from the Bullies.

**Wolfgang and Buford enter the ring as Wolfgang takes the mic. He tries to ignore from the crowd. **

Crowd: WOLFGANG SUCKS! WOLFGANG SUCKS!

Wolfgang: Yo, Buford! Look what we got here! We got some Yankees in the crowd!

**Crowd boos. **

Wolfgang: You know, that's an important night. That's the WWT debut of the best superstar in Cartoon Wrestling! I gave up on some free time to appear here, on this second rate show.

Mr. Comanator: Our show is not second rated!

Desire: It depends if Danny wrestles or not.

Wolfgang: We are the Bullies. We do what we want, when we want. So, you know what? I think that Buford will stay here and will fight with me in the match!

Mr. Comanator: What? But you got a match with Spongebob!

Wolfgang: Call that Sponge baby and tell him that he needs to fight both of us, because you can't argue with us. We are the Bullies.

Desire: Oh my. Spongebob doesn't stand a chance against two Bullies!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here is Spongebob. He looks like he's angry.

Spongebob: Wolfgang! I heard a lot of things about you. I didn't want to believe some of them. But now I see it's true. You are disrespectful. And it's sad, cause I saw your matches, and I think that you're good.

Wolfgang: Blah, Blah, Blah... You know, I don't care about your "Respect", Sponge. Just come in here, and fight both of us in a handicap match!

Spongebob: I got a match with you, not with Buford.

Wolfgang: Oh, don't worry. You can bring a partner. But I think that your pink friend got his leg broken! So it looks like you're alone!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob has to fight alone?

Desire: Well, who will team up with him?

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

**Norbert comes out. He looks at Spongebob and takes the mic. **

Norbert: Wait a second. Now, I looked on the card for tonight, and I found out that I got no match. Does it look fine?

Crowd: NO!

Spongebob: Let me make something clear: Norbert's a Heel, not a Face.

**Crowd laughs. **

Norbert: Does it look fine?

Crowd: YES!

Mr. Comanator: Wow...

Norbert: So, you need a partner? I will be the partner.

Spongebob: Well, thank you...

Norbert: Don't thank me. I want you to be healthy for our match, because I wanna say that I defeated a healthy Spongebob twice in a row.

Wolfgang: WOW! Dudes, are you in?

Norbert and Spongebb: Yes.

**Both Norbert and Spongebob enter the ring. **

Desire: Norbert and Spongebob?

**Bob gets tiger suplexed by Buford Van Stomm. Buford Van Stomm measures Spongebob up and drops a closed fist. Buford runs and tries for a splash, but Spongebob dodges. Bob hits Buford Van Stomm with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Spongebob makes the tag to Norbert Beaver. Norbert kicks Buford Van Stomm in the back of the leg. Norbert gives Buford Van Stomm a reverse neckbreaker. Buford Van Stomm gets locked in the double chicken wing. Buford breaks it quickly and both tag. **

Mr. Comanator: Wolfgang and Spongebob!

Desire: This crowd came to see that!

**piledrives Spongebob Squarepants. Wolfgang executes a springboard bulldog, slamming Spongebob's head onto the mat. Wolfgang with an Aztecan suplex on Spongebob Squarepants sends him to the mat. Spongebob Squarepants tags in Norbert Beaver. Norbert hurricanranas Wolfgang. Norbert executes a corkscrew legdrop on Wolfgang. Norbert tags Spongebob. Wolfgang bounces Spongebob Squarepants off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Spongebob is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Wolfgang tags Buford. **

Mr. Comanator: Wolfgang is a coward.

Desire: You know, Spongebob should thank Norbert.

**Buford Van Stomm executes the airplane spin and throws Norbert onto the mat. Buford Van Stomm locks him in the arm hammerlock submission. Norbert fights the hold and then kicks Buford in the head. Norbert Beaver hits Buford Van Stomm with a headbutt to the mid-section. Buford Van Stomm executes the jumping sidekick on Norbert. Buford Van Stomm trys for a cradle suplex but Norbert Beaver avoids it. Norbert DDTs Buford into the floor. Buford tries to make the tag but then Wolfgang looks at both of his opponent and runs. **

Mr. Comanator: What?

Desire: Thanks for coming!

**Buford screams. Norbert takes Buford and gives him the Beaver Fever. He pins him. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Spongebob Squarepants and Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! They managed to beat the Bullies!

Desire: I know! That shows how good Norbert is.

**Norbert and Spongebob celebrates but then Norbert hits Spongebob with the TV belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh! This traitor!

Desire: And that's a good Norbert, because he waited until after the match.

**Norbert celebrates with his title. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Snap def. Timmy Turner

**WWT National title: **Chouji (c) def. Squidward

Gaara def. Skulker

**WWT Tag team titles: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (W/Misty) def. Patrick and Truman X (New champions)

**Interpromotional tag team match: **Spongebob and Norbert Beaver def. The Bullies (Wolfgang and Buford Van Stomm)

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**Triangle elimination match: **Team WWT (Snap, Mikey and ?) vs Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Chouji and ?) vs Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and ?)

Ino and Temari vs Shego and ?

**WWT X Division title: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

Well, the Bullies came to WWT. Norbert helped Spongebob to beat them, but then, he turns on him. What will happen next week, in the second match of the Best of 5 series?

Don't forget to suggest characters with theme songs and finishers!

Please review.


	19. Show 243

Hey guys! I'm sorry if it took me too long.

Well, you know what we got tonight. The buildup to Lock Show will continue! Who will have another teammate? Where will Gaara end up? What about Youngblood and Shikamaru? And who will win our main event tonight, it's Norbert-Spongebob II!

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 243.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February week 3

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Desire. You're here because...

Desire: Oh, you know, Sandy's injuries. We got a huge show tonight- Our main event is the second match in the best of 5 series- Norbert-Spongebob II!

Mr. Comanator: Also tonight, we got Truman X challenging Dagget Beaver for the Hardcore title.

Desire: Will Truman be defeated, or will he get injure?

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And we're opening the show with the 4 times champion, Shikamaru! I think that Dagget was disrespectful to Shikamaru at New Years Broadcast.

Desire: He learned it from Shikamaru, who's displaying the same attitude towards Youngblood.

Shikamaru: Well, WWT fans. Let me pull a little Razor here: Do you here to see the WWT, or do you here to see the T-W-O?

**Some fans are cheering, most of them boo. **

Shikamaru: Yeah, that's right. But you know, maybe it's time to talk about... Youngblood. And...

**Shikamaru tries to keep talking, but he can't because of the crowd. **

Crowd: DIE SHIKA DIE! DIE SHIKA DIE!

Shikamaru: O-Kay... Well, it's been 70 days since Youngblood wrestled here, and... WILL YOU SHUT UP?

Crowd: BOO!

Shikamaru: Well, 70 days. And I challenged him to a match. He is a coward! A simple coward! So... SHUT UP ALREADY!

**The crowd throws some food on Shikamaru. **

Shikamaru: Yes, that just tells something about you! Well, Ember, you talked to Youngblood, so PLEASE! Tell me, will he take my challenge?

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here is Ember... Did she talked to Youngblood?

Desire: Who cares? We don't need him!

Ember: Well, Shikamaru, you wanna know about it?

Shikamaru: Yes. Did you talked to Youngblood?

Ember: Well... I didn't talked, but I left him a voice message, and...

Shikamaru: Ha! You didn't even see him in person.

Ember: He answered me in a mail and he wrote...

Shikamaru: He didn't even talked with you!

Ember: Can you SHUT THE HELL UP?

**Crowd cheers. **

Shikamaru: Okay, cut to the...

Ember: No, before that, I have to say that you became the most hated superstar in the TWO lately! It's not you! You... You mentored people in the WWT! You mentored Dagget! You mentored Youngblood! And after what Dagget has done to you... You can't possibly prefer him over Youngblood! It's just doesn't seem like you're doing it of your free will!

Shikamaru: That's not the subject! Just tell me what Youngblood wrote.

Ember: ... Yes. He will face you at Lock Show. At any match you would like.

**Crowd cheers. **

Shikamaru: Okay. So how about this: Barbed Wire Steel Cage match, because we already had this kind of match two years ago, and I have to make him pay for that.

Ember: Deal.

Shikamaru: Wait! You know, I'll throw him a bone. If he'll beat me, he will get a title shot against the World champion atTelevmania.

Ember: Okay!

Shikamaru: However, if I'll beat him... He will retire.

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: Brilliant!

Ember: You know what? He told me that he will take any match that you got. So yes.

Shikamaru: Okay. That's fine.

Mr. Comanator: Barbed Wire Steel Cage match? With a career on the line?

Desire: I think that this is the end of Youngblood. For good.

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs in the backstage. Mikey arrives. **

Mikey: Hey, bro!

Krabs: Hey.

Mikey: So, we got a tag team match tonight! Against the Cruiserweight Monsters!

Krabs: Right.

Mikey: So...

Krabs: You know what? We're maybe friends, but I will not forgive you if you'll pin Turner.

Mikey: Okay, but you're not pinning Chouji.

Krabs: You can have Chouji.

Mikey: Tonight the WWT team will be complete! With nothing against the Non-Identified Wrestlers, of course.

Krabs: Who's joining your team?

Mikey: Gaara!

Krabs: Ah... He joins our team.

Mikey: Maybe Zim made you think that, but Gaara will never help Zim get a title shot.

Krabs: Gaara will never work with Snap! I swear to God, Snap is not fine in his head!

Mikey: You know, we'll see about that.

Krabs: Okay.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing first, from parts unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This match was made after Dagget laughed about Truman and the fact that Squidward had to save him from Kankuro's chair shots.

Desire: Of course. I mean, Truman is a crybaby.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, representing the Toon World Order, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, the WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Can someone please ban Lydia from ringside? She's interfering!

Desire: It's Hardcore match! Dude, what is your problem?

**Dagget stands outside the ring, but Truman jumps on him. Truman keeps kicking Truman. Lydia tries to interfere but Truman pushes her. Dagget Beaver delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Truman X hard to the Cement. Dagget brings a chair. Truman dropkicks Dagget with the chair. Truman swings A Stop Sign and hits Dagget Beaver. **

Mr. Comanator: It is the time to STOP, Dagget.

Desire: Wow. Good one.

**Truman climbs on the top rope and tries a moonsault. Dagget moves and Truman lands on his feet. Dagget executes a jawbreaker on Truman X. Dagget Beaver with an Aztecan suplex on Truman X sends him to the Cement. Dagget throws Truman into the ring. Dagget climbs on the top rope and tries for a Beaver Splash. Then Dagget decides to take a chair and to put it on Truman. Dagget climbs again on the top rope and jumps... But Truman moves and Dagget lands on the chair in pain! **

Mr. Comanator: We're gonna have a new champion here!

Desire: Dagget! Get up!

**Truman then picks up Dagget and goes for a Truman Breaker. Suddenly, Skulker comes and attacks Truman. Skulker then gives Truman the Skulker Buster. Skulker puts Dagget on Truman. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: What the hell Skulker did?

Desire: It's a TWO unity, as I said, and... WOW!

**Skulker takes a chair and attacks both Dagget and Truman. He takes the microphone. **

Skulker: You both! You are disgrace to this Hardcore title! You just come in here and think that you are Extreme! But you're not! Both of you are just not extreme!

Mr. Comanator: Tough words.

Skulker: So I told Ino, and we will fight for the title at Lock Show. All three of us! And you know what? Put that in your heads!

**Skulker picks up a bloody Truman and knocks the mic on his head. **

Skulker: You are a loser.

**Skulker picks up a bloody Dagget and knocks the mic on his head. **

Skulker: And you are an idiot. Go fuck yourself.

**Skulker leaves the ring. The cameras switch to Gaara in the backstage. Suddenly, Spongebob enters. **

Spongebob: Let me ask you something.

Gaara: Okay.

Spongebob: You're joining a team tonight?

Gaara: I don't know, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Let's act like you're joining a team. What team you'll choose?

Gaara: Spongebob, I don't know.

Spongebob: Because you can choose the team of Zim. But how would you do that? How you'll fight for a team that only fights for his leader, and not for the greater good?

Gaara: I'll not.

Spongebob: So you'll choose the team of Snap. But will you do it? How you will team up with a guy that is getting on everyone's nerves?

Gaara: I'll not.

Spongebob: So you can not join a team at all. But then, you will not help anyone.

Gaara: STOP TALKING!

**Gaara swings his cane and almost hits Spongebob. **

Gaara: I will do something. But it's not gonna be for Zim, nor for Snap. I'll do what is best for ME!

**Spongebob looks at the cane and sighs. **

Spongebob: So you need to do it fast. Or else you'll get crazy.

**Spongebob leaves as Gaara stares at him. **

Mr. Comanator: What will be Gaara's decision? Don't miss it, it's tonight! Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Something came into Kankuro in the recent weeks... Oh, God, what is that?

**Kankuro arrives with his Chair. On the back of the chair it writes "Truman, Squidward, Patrick" as the first two names have a line on them. **

Desire: This is Kankuro's way with that chair! Let's see it!

**You can see Kankuro gets out of the ring and takes a chair. He's going to hit Truman with the chair. Suddenly, Squidward hits the ring and takes the Chair off Kankuro. He chases Kankuro away. **

Mr. Comanator: There you see Kankuro trying to hit Truman with that chair.

Desire: But Squidward stuck his big nose.

**You can see Squidward putting Chouji in the Clarinet position. Kankuro enters the ring with a chair and hits Squidward in the back! Kankuro hits Squidward in the head with the chair. Then he puts the chair on the mat and puts Squidward in the Pedigree positon. He Pedigrees Squidward into the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: And here, Kankuro avenges Squidward and costs him the National title!

Desire: And now, Kankuro needs to destroy Patrick with the same chair!

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick lost his tag titles last week. He tapped out.

Desire: I would've sleep because of Patrick, but Kankuro is here, so...

**Kankuro and Patrick lock up. Kankuro clotheslines Patrick. Kankuro picks up Patrick and executes the cradle DDT. Patrick gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Kankuro. Patrick hurricanranas Kankuro. Flying Tomahawk by Patrick sends Kankuro down to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, now kick his ass, Patrick!

Desire: Kankuro, you got a chair! Use it!

**Patrick nails Kankuro with a double underhook suplex. Patrick executes a belly-to-belly suplex. Patrick tries to Pat Gore Kankuro, but Kankuro moves and Suplexes Patrick. Kankuro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Patrick. Suddenly, Squidward arrives next to the ring as Kankuro looks at him. Kankuro screams on Squidward. Suddenly, Patrick gives Kankuro a back suplex. Patrick climbs to the top and Pat saults on to Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Ha! That's what you get for costing Squidward a match, Kankuro!

Desire: No! Squidward had no business to interfere this match!

**Squidward laughs about it, but then Sasquatch comes into the ring. He attacks Patrick. Him and Kankuro keep attacking Patrick and Kankuro tries to bring his chair. Squidward comes and dropkicks the chair onto Kankuro. Then, he helps Patrick. Both of them then clotheslines Sasquatch and Kankuro out of the ring. Squidward takes the mic. **

Squidward: You know what? I'm sick of Kankuro! I'm sick of you!

Patrick: Sasquatch, you know what, I will face you at Lock Show. And I'll squash you!

Squidward: And about you, Kankuro. You like your chair that much? Well, how about that: In Lock Show, we will face eachother. In a first for WWT: **A Chair on a Pole match!** The first one to get the chair will be allowed to use it! See you at Lock Show!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! We got two matches added to the card!

Desire: Well, Patrick and Squidward are commiting suicide.

**The cameras switch to Norbert, who's in his room. Danny Phantom enters. **

Danny: Norbert! There you are. Well, preparing for your match?

Norbert: Yes.

Danny: You know, we all thinking that you're going to destroy Spongebob. And you will, right?

Norbert: What... Of course I will defeat him!

Danny: Exactly what I was thinking. Now, here is another thing: Want to be on my team?

Norbert: On... On your team?

Danny: Yes. You see, you became a star in here. So as a reward, you can be on my team. How do you like that?

Norbert: Okay. I will be on your team.

Danny: Okay. And Norbert?

Norbert: Yes?

Danny: You better not lose tonight.

**Danny stares at Norbert. **

Norbert: Okay.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kappa Mikey and Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Wow, things are heating up in our main event tonight. Also, where will Gaara end up?

Desire: Who cares? The important thing is that Norbert will defeat Spongebob!

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing thw Toon World Order, the team of the WWT X division champion Timmy Turner and the WWT National champion Chouji, The Cruiserweight Monsters! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, we know that Chouji and Mikey will be opponents in Lock Show. Also, Timmy and Mr. Krabs will face eachoter.

Desire: And my team will destroy them.

**Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Timmy Turner. Mikey hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Timmy Turner. Timmy tags Chouji. Chouji sends Kappa Mikey to the corner of the ring. Chouji grabs Kappa Mikey's arm and strkes his chest. Mikey tags in Krabs. Mr. Krabs nails Chouji with an inverted DDT. Chouji gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Chouji tags Timmy. Timmy dropkicks Krabs and he tags Mikey. Timmy springboard DDT's Mikey onto the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: You'll not find those wrestlers anywhere else!

Desire: The X division, and Timmy rules it!

**Kappa Mikey gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Timmy Turner. Timmy tags Chouji. Chouji is sent to the mat by a flying kick from Mikey. Chouji short clothslines Kappa Mikey. Chouji jumps from the top and nails Kappa Mikey with a flying axhandle smash. Mikey gets up quickly and piledrives Chouji. Mikey tags in Krabs. Mr. Krabs puts Chouji in the double underhook position and gives him a double underhook backbreaker. Krabs tries to pin. 1... 2... Timmy breaks the pin. Chouji gives Krabs a reverse neckbreaker. Krabs tags Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: Again Mikey and Chouji!

Desire: Come on, Chouji! Squash him!

**Krabs picks up Chouji and drops him neck first on the ropes. Mikey sets Chouji up DDTs him into the mat. Chouji tags in Timmy. Timmy hits Mikey with a springboard legdrop. Timmy then moonsaults into Mikey. Then he tags Chouji again. Both are kicking Mikey, but Krabs comes in and dropkicks Timmy to the outside. Krabs then jumps with a crossbody on Timmy. Chouji looks at this. Mikey quickly catches Chouji and hits him with the Lylymu Breaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Another great X division match! And the Mikey got the pin on Chouji! And it seems like Timmy really got beat up!

Desire: Don't you worry. They are fine.

Mr. Comanator: Commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Snap, who is with Mikey. **

Snap: Great match, dude! Great match! You showed those TWO guys who's the boss!

Mikey: Don't you worry, I got another Lylymu breaker in store for Chouji in 13 days.

Snap: Yes. But this idiot Krabs tried to steal your spotlight!

Mikey: What?

Snap: Yes! I saw him attacking Timmy.

Mikey: Ah... He is my partner.

Snap: Mikey, you're befriending the Non-Identified Wrestlers too much!

Mikey: Okay, so what? You helped Danny. Doesn't it the same?

Snap: No!

Mikey: Snap, you need to help WWT! But you're killing us!

**Mikey leaves angrily. The cameras switch to the ring. **

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Temari and the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh no. What is she doing here?

Desire: Yeah! Horray! Hail Ino!

Ino: So...

Crowd: INO SUCKS! INO SUCKS!

Ino: Unlike Shikamaru, I know how to take care of you. Well, You know, I am the longest reigning Womens champion. And I am the real leader of the TWO. And I am the co-owner. So what else I need in my life?

**Crowd boos. **

Temari: Hey! Give her some respect, idiots! You think it's fine to scream on someone to die? That's what you think? You know, Shego still haven't found a partner. We expect to fight her in a handicap match. And we will break her legs again, and we will make sure she will not be able to get her match against Ino!

Ino: Yes, that's right. Shego is jealous of me. She's jealous because she will never be as great as me. You see, she will never get the Womens title. That's...

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Kin!

Desire: Oh no. What is this slut doing here?

Kin: You know something, Ino, I think that you're really really cocky. This crowd doesn't want to see you! They want a womens champion that they can love and respect!

Ino: Okay. But where do we find one of those?

Kin: Ah... Me! I can be the champion.

Ino: Kin, I thought we talked about it. You lost to me a lot. You can't be the Womens champion.

Kin: Okay. You know what? How about we'll fight here tonight?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ino: Why?

Kin: For your title.

Temari: Hey, you don't deserve a title shot!

Kin: Hey! It's almost the same thing that I wanted to tell you both! You don't deserve a title... Slut!

**Ino gets angry. **

Ino: Okay. Let's fight right now for my title! Let's see who's better!

**Temari gets out of the ring as Jason Smith enters. The bell rings. Kin lifts Ino and delivers a back breaker. Ino gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Kin. Ino gets knocked on the ground and Kin flips onto her. Ino rakes the face of Kin in attempt to make a come back. Flying sommersault drop kick by Ino puts her back in the match. Ino locks Kin in a full nelson and slams her to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: An impromptu match for the title!

Desire: Kin got nothing on Ino!

**Kin executes a huge gutbuster on Ino. Kin nails Ino with a huge slingshot sommersault splash. Kin kicks Ino in the gut and signals for the Witch's Peak. Temari climbs on the side of the ring. Jason Smith is distracted. Lydia comes to the ring with a chair and hits Kin. Kin in is on the floor while Ino hits her with an Ino splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still WWT Womens champion, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Those sluts! Those damn sluts!

Desire: Oh, you're jealous of them. So jealous.

**The TWO girls suddenly surround Kin. They're going to attack her. Shego and Ember run into the ring and help her. Ember throws Lydia out of the ring. Kin and Shego then clothesline Temari and Ino outside the ring. Then they hug. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait! That's it! That's Shego's partner! Kin!

Desire: Kin? Oh, God... Wait a second...

**Desire runs into the ring and then tries to fight Shego, Ember and Kin. The TWO girls come too, but Suddenly, Justin Bradshaw theme plays. Sandy runs into the ring and attacks Desire. She helps the other girls to throw the TWO girls out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It's Sandy! It's Sandy! She's here to help the WWT divas!

**The WWT divas are celebrating as Sandy goes to the announcers table. **

Sandy: Hey old pal! Or should I say... Hey, Partner!

Mr. Comanator: Oh HELL YEAH!

Sandy: We'll go to one last commercial break, and after that, Gaara's decision, and Norbert-Spongebob II!

**After the commercials, the cameras are in the ring with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you. I would like all of you to welcome my guest in this time... Gaara!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes out as the crowd cheers. Gaara smiles and high fives the fans. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, this man is hot recently. And in the last two weeks, we asked ourself: Where he'll end up?

Sandy: It's a dillema. I can't decide what is right for Gaara, because only one man knows what is right for Gaara, and that's Gaara himself!

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, by the way.

Sandy: Thank you.

**Gaara enters the ring as the crowd keeps cheering him. **

Crowd: GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!

Jones: Gaara, how are you?

Gaara: Everything's gone when I'm hearing those chants.

**Crowd cheers. **

Jones: Now, the big question, Gaara. Let me ask you: Where you will be at Lock Show? WWT? Non-Identified Wrestlers? Or none?

Gaara: Well, there is one possibility that you can eliminate. I will be in a team, so eliminate the third option.

Jones: We had no doubt about it. But that's the question! Which team?

Gaara: Well, we all know that I got some problems with both team captains. Zim and Snap. Which one I'll choose? Because my friend is annoying me, and the other one is not my friend. Well...

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh... Look who's here...

Sandy: Calm down... It's fine. Just don't say anything.

Snap: Wait a second! Gaara, what are you talking about? I am not annoying!

Gaara: Well, in the recent time you became megalomaniac.

Snap: I am not! I am a hero!

Gaara: Snap, you keep talking about seeing the light. You are not seeing the light yourself!

Snap: Come on! You can't possibly thinking that you'll join Zim's team!

Gaara: I was about to make my decision!

Snap: Come on!

Gaara: I...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: Zim, Jimmy and Misty? What are they doing here?

Sandy: Well, they fought over Gaara too.

Zim: Wait, Gaara. Are you going to join this guy? Really?

Snap: Why not?

Zim: He doesn't like you! He sucks!

Snap: You don't like him too! You want him just because you got no other teammate!

Zim: You're right. But Gaara, what is your decision?

Snap: Yes, Gaara. What is your decision? Will you join a team that respects you? Or will you join a team with a selfish leader that treats you like crap?

Gaara: That's my decision. Those are the reasons!

Snap: See?

Gaara: Those were the factors in my decision.

Snap: I knew it! That's because I know you.

Gaara: **That's why I'll be on Zim's team.**

Snap: I... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAID?

**Crowd cheers and erupts. Zim, Jimmy and Misty jump. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God!

Sandy: Gaara doesn't Identified!

Gaara: Yes. I'm joining a team that respects me. A team that doesn't treats me like crap. And mostly- A team that has no selfish leader!

**Gaara leaves with the Non-Identified Wrestlers. Snap stands in the ring. **

Jones: There you have it! Gaara will be on... Zim's...

**Snap looks at Bob Jones. He gets close to him. Bob Jones is scared... **

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the second match in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title! Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert! It's time for the main event! And here is the newest team of team TWO.

Sandy: Well, Snap stopped in the ring.

**Norbert enters the ring. Snap tells Norbert to get out of the ring. Norbert throws Snap out of the ring as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Poor Snap.

Sandy: Yeah!

**Snap leaves angrily. **

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And here is Spongebob! He's looking for revenge after this guy turned on him last week!

Sandy: Spongebob wants to match the series!

**Spongebob enters the ring and starts brawling with Norbert. Bob gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Norbert Beaver goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Spongebob. Spongebob moves out of the way. Flying side kick by Spongebob takes Norbert off his feet. Spongebob tries pinning, but Norbert gets out. Norbert Beaver picks up Spongebob Squarepants and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Norbert throws Spongebob to the outside, and Spongebob lands on the barricade. He gets up and bleeds. **

Mr. Comanator: Ow!

Sandy: He's bleeding!

**Spongebob enters the ring. Spongebob with an Aztecan suplex on Norbert sends him to the mat. Spongebob gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Norbert. Spongebob climbs on the ropes and tries for a headspring, but Norbert moves out of the way. Norbert Beaver executes the German suplex on Spongebob. Norbert does another one. Norbert tries to do another one but Spongebob resists. Norbert pushes Spongebob on Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: Poor Jason!

Sandy: Yes... But poor Spongebob!

**Norbert takes a chair to the ring. He wants to hit Spongebob with the chair, but then he puts the chair under Spongebob's head. He takes another chair and about to do a Con-Chair-To. But Snap runs into the ring and gives Norbert a Van-Daminator. Norbert falls. Spongebob gets up and looks at Snap who gives him thumbs up. Spongebob reluctantly pins Norbert. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob matches the series with the help of Snap!

Sandy: But Spongebob wanted to defeat Norbert cleanly!

Mr. Comanator: But Norbert brought the chair!

Sandy: You don't get it. But Spongebob will have another chance to beat Norbert cleanly.

**Norbert gets up. Spongebob extends his hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute.

**Norbert looks like he's about to shake Spongebob's hand, but then he blows him off and walks away with the title. **

Sandy: Don't worry, Bob. He will respect you.

**Norbert leaves and then screams "It's still mine!". **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver (c) def. Truman X

Patrick Star def. Kankuro

Kappa Mikey and Mr. Krabs def. The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy Turner)

**WWT Womens title: **Ino(W/Temari) (c) def. Kin

**Match 2 in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Norbert Beaver (c) (1-1)

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**Barbed Wire Cage match: **Shikamaru vs Captain Youngblood

**Triangle elimination match: **Team WWT (Snap, Mikey and ?) vs Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Chouji and Norbert Beaver) vs Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara)

Patrick vs Sasquatch

**Chair on a pole match: **Kankuro vs Squidward

Ino and Temari vs Shego and Kin

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver (c) vs Skulker vs Truman X

**WWT X Division title: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

Gaara joins Zim's team? Snap's helping Spongebob? Norbert is disrespectful? This is great! Tune in next week, as the build up for Lock Show will end!

Don't forget to suggest characters with theme songs and finishers!

Please review.


	20. Show 244

Hey guys!

This is it, guys. The last stop before Lock Show. You know that maybe we got no big matches planned for tonight, but I will have one match that is anticipated... Also: What will Shikamaru do? Will we see Youngblood? Who is Snap's last team member? And here is a little spoiler for you: Remember that Ino owns Ember a favor because Ember put the Ino-Shego match after Lock Show? Well, Ember will use that favor tonight. What will that be?

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 244.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February week 4

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me is Sandy Cheeks. What a triumphant return, Sandy!

Sandy: Thank you! Well, we got a great show for you tonight, guys.

Mr. Comanator: After what happened last week, Squidward and Patrick will team up against... Sasquatch and Kankuro, the Winners!

Sandy: And we're gonna have a match between Shikamaru and Tag champ Jimmy Neutron. It's a great show... Wait a minute...

**Norbert walks into the ring. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction. **

Mr. Comanator: It's Mr. TV... Champ!

Sandy: Not funny. This guy lost to Spongebob last week, after Snap's interference!

Norbert: Okay, I want to say something. Snap, come into this ring! You had no business interfering in my match! No business at all! So come here!

Mr. Comanator: He's calling out Snap?

Sandy: Wow. This Norbert is something else.

(TWO Theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Ah, Sandy, those are Danny and Chouji.

Sandy: I can see that.

Danny: Wait a minute, Norbert! Don't call him out! Believe me, you don't need it. We all know that Snap sucks. We all know that and you don't need to prove it for us.

Norbert: Really?

Danny: Yes.

Norbert: I could care less! Spongebob didn't beat me cleanly! Snap had nothing to do in the ring! Get in here now!

Chouji: No no no no! Dude, let's just go and take the night off. We got no matches for tonight! We can go to a bar and drink and watch it in there!

Norbert: Are you serious? I wanted to talk with Spongebob as well. I'm not going anywhere until Snap and Spongebob will get in here!

**Spongebob comes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, here is Spongebob.

Sandy: I talked to him and he's very angry on Snap.

Danny: WHAT? Oh, I'm sorry, but it seems like our ride his here. Come, boys...

Spongebob: Stay right in there or I'll make your next seconds painful ones.

**Crowd cheers. Danny hides behind Chouji. **

Spongebob: Look, Norbert, I'm sorry about Snap's interference. But you brought that chair.

Norbert: Yes, but I'm using this chair by myself! I'm using it! Not some chalk champion! Me! You just know that you can't beat me cleanly.

Spongebob: Wow, Norbert, I can beat you cleanly. I know it.

Norbert: Oh, So you're not happy about Snap's interference?

Spongebob: Ah... Actually, to return that favor, I'm joining his team at Lock Show...

Mr. Comanator and Sandy: WHAT?

Norbert: Favor? FAVOR? Okay, you have just proved that you can't beat me cleanly.

Spongebob: It's... I can beat you cleanly...

Norbert: Face it, you can't. You're a...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: Zim!

Sandy: We got 5 participants in here... Wow.

Zim: Hey, whoa! Don't compare Spongebob, one of the greatest guys ever, to this idiot Snap! You know that Snap is bad. If he interferes, so that means that Snap just decided to pull some attention. He's an attention freak.

Danny: Yeah, that right. I can agree with that...

Chouji: Yes, Snap is a guy with some big problems...

Zim: The two of you, shut up. I'll deal with you later. When I'll get my title shot this Sunday, I will make you, Danny, tap again.

Danny: Okay, I'm leaving.

Chouji: Yes. I mean, why do I need to waste my free time on you three losers?

Norbert: Excuse me?

Chouji: Oops, I meant two losers! Sorry, Norbert, I said it by mistake...

Zim: Or you talked to Snap's ego...

Spongebob: Zim, don't talk like that...

Zim: Snap's ego is big...

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Can you say that again?

Sandy: Oh oh... Be careful now!

Snap: First off: I am the true World champion! You know that! It's because of you I'm not a World champion anymore! You! I got the best team in the world and in 6 days, team WWT will break the TWO and will kick her ass!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Amen.

Snap: And then, what would we do with those titles? Well, I'll give the TV title to Spongebob, and the National title to Mikey.

Spongebob: Don't give it, I want to fight for it, can we keep the best of 5 series?

Snap: Shut up. And then I'll give the Womens title to Shego. And too bad that I can't strip you guys of the tag titles. And then, I'll give the Hardcore title to... Well, anybody's good. And I'll give Squidward, not Krabs, the X title. And about the World title, I think you know who will be awarded the title...

Zim: I told you, ego.

Chouji: I know!

Snap: Okay, FUCK IT! You know what? Zim, you cost me Gaara, you cost me my title, you're costing me my team win! I will not let that happened! We were partners but you always been the better partner. So you know what? I'm gonna prove tonight that you're not the better partner, because I want a match tonight!

**Crowd cheers. **

Sandy: Snap-Zim tonight?

Zim: Okay, fine. But let me tell you something: Unlike our match for the title at December, you will tap out to the Alien Lock tonight.

**Snap looks at Zim and spits in his face. Zim tries to attack Snap but Spongebob and Norbert restrain him. Snap runs away. Then Norbert smashes Spongebob with the title belt and the TWO run away too. **

Mr. Comanator: We gotta go to the commercials, guys!

Sandy: All hell has broken loose!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, folks. And moments ago we learned that Snap and Zim will face eachother tonight!

Sandy: Oh, we wanted to see that. But now, a Womens match. Temari vs Shego.

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Last time they faced eachother, Temari got the upper hand. But Ino interfered.

Sandy: Don't worry. Shego will beat her.

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shego needs to win. She needs to make someone tap out.

Sandy: And tonight, she will.

**Shego executes a jawbreaker on Temari. Shego is speared by Temari. Temari with her knees on Shego. Temari puts the chicken wing on Shego. Shego fights the hold. She keeps fighting it, and then breaks it. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Temari is angry.

Sandy: Come on, Shego! Kick her!

**Temari head butts Shego. Temari executes the brain buster on Shego. Temari climbs to the top rope and tries to hit a leg drop. Shego moves out of the way! Shego gets up and Bulldogs Temari to the mat. Shego climbs on the top rope and gives Temari knee drop. Shego then locks Temari in the Green Chockhold. Temari keeps fighting the hold and tries to break it but Shego keeps chocking her and she taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Yes. there it is.

Sandy: Finally Shego wins!

**Ino runs to the ring and about to hit Shego. Kin comes and attacks her. Kin then hits Ino with the Witch's Peak. Kin rolls both of the TWO girls to the outside. Shego looks at Kin. Kin hugs a surprised Shego. **

Mr. Comanator: Kin is a little bit **too **friendly, don't you think?

Sandy: Yes. Next thing you know, she will call her "My BFF!".

**Kin walks with Shego as she hugs her. The cameras switch to Norbert, Chouji and Danny in the backstage. **

Danny: Are you trying to destroy us? What has gotten into you? Why did you called Spongebob and Snap out? Why you had to nail Spongebob with that belt? Only with luck we got out of there.

Norbert: What do you want?

Danny: You have your match with Spongebob next week. Just wait for it! And most importantly, don't bring me into that!

Norbert: Well, it looks like I'm manhandling Spongebob and it's not hard. It took you a lot of time to do it yourself.

Danny: Oh, shut up now! You should thank me for not kicking you out of the team after you lost!

**Chouji separates between Norbert and Danny. **

Chouji: Stop it, guys! Come on! You said we'll go to the bar tonight! We got the night off!

Norbert: Great! So you go, with him!

**Norbert leaves. **

Chouji: Come on, Norbert! We need you! We are the alpha trio of the TWO!

Danny: You'll go with him. I don't go with him.

**Danny leaves. **

Chouji: Guys! Whoa! Well... I'll ask someone else. Maybe Timmy will go...

**Mikey comes from behind and attacks Chouji with a chair. He keeps hitting him a few times. **

Mikey: Life's a bitch.

**Mikey leaves. The cameras switch to Gaara in the backstage with Misty. **

Misty: I very appriciate the fact that you joined our team. Thank you.

Gaara: That's nothing.

Misty: You proved that you're a man. A muscular, cool, handsome...

Gaara: Ah, Misty I got a girlfriend.

Misty: What? Oh no, it's just that everytime that I say the word "man" I'm thinking about my Zimmy. Yes, he is handsome...

Gaara: Oh, great.

Misty: So you're a man. Although you're fighting for Zim's title shot and not for the destruction of the TWO. You know that Zim can defeat Danny.

Gaara: I can defeat Danny!

Misty: Yes, but he can too. And you know that Snap can't defeat Danny.

Gaara: You know what? I actually think he can't!

**Snap comes from behind Gaara. He looks at him. **

Snap: Don't you DARE talk to me again, or consider yourself as my friend.

**Snap leaves. **

Gaara: Snap, come on! I'm sorry!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my, things are heating up.

Sandy: Don't forget, we got Snap-Zim for tonight!

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: This tagteam match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the team of Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick and Squidward got problems with both Sasquatch and Kankuro. That's why they will fight them here, and at 6 days.

Sandy: Chair on a pole match between Squidward and Kankuro! Sasquatch vs Patrick! Gonna be great.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, representing the Toon World Order, the team of Sasquatch and Kankuro, the Winners! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Heard it? The Winners. Those guys were tag team champions.

Sandy: With Norbert. But the Winners are long dissolved.

**Kankuro hits Squidward with fists. Squidward executes a headlock takedown. Squidward drops his elbow on Kankuro. Squidward makes the tag to Patrick as Kankuro tags in Sasquatch. Patrick Star measures Sasquatch up and drops a closed fist, but Sasquatch moves. Sasquatch sends Patrick to the corner of the ring. Sasquatch tackles and begins punching Patrick. Patrick nails Sasquatch with a belly-to-back suplex. Sasquatch gets knocked on the ground and Patrick Star flips onto him. Sasquatch tags Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Awesome match!

Sandy: And wait, we will see those two again in the ring.

**Patrick jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sasquatch. Sasquatch catches Patrick and drops him on the mat. Sasquatch tags Kankuro. Patrick get whipped into the corner and Kankuro follows himin with an avalanche. Kankuro locks Patrick in the boston crab. Patrick screams in pain as the crowd cheers him. Patrick screams but get up and kicks Kankuro's head. Patrick Star hits a dragon suplex on Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro gets out. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, this match is fantastic.

Sandy: Well, there are a lot of talents here.

**Patrick hits Kankuro with an atomic drop. Patrick tags Squidward. Flying sommersault drop kick by Kankuro puts him back in the match. Kankuro executes the front-layout suplex on Squidward. Both tag. Patrick Star with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Sasquatch. Patrick goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Sasquatch. Sasquatch tags Kankuro. Kankuro goes for a standing piledriver but Patrick dodges the attack. Patrick suddenly runs and clotheslines Sasquatch. Kankuro tries to attack him but Patrick runs to the other side. Kankuro is Patgored by Patrick! Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Squidward and Patrick!

Mr. Comanator: Yes, a great match! If Squidward and Patrick will continue this way, they will win in 6 days.

Sandy: Yeah! Good luck, guys!

**The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs and Bob Jones. **

Bob Jones: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Mr. Krabs. Now Krabs, in 6 days you'll face Timmy Turner for the X division title. Your thoughts?

Krabs: Well, Timmy is thinking that he will retain his title. I'm walking to that ring with one goal- to win back my X division title.

Jones: But Krabs, we're talking about an 8 times champion. What you're gonna do with that?

Krabs: 8 times? Who cares? I beated Timmy before that. Timmy, the important thing is that in 6 days, you're going...

**Suddenly Timmy runs and tries to attack Mr. Krabs. Krabs dodges the attack and locks Timmy in the Million Dollar Dream. Officials try to separate between them, but Timmy's tapping out. Krabs releases the hold. **

Krabs: See you Sunday.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this man will be at Lock Show. He will face Youngblood, in a barbed wire cage match!

Sandy: Oh, oh my God, this match will blow the roof off. They had this one before!

**Shikamaru takes the mic. **

Shikamaru: You know, before my match tonight, I just wanted to tell you: Youngblood, you got nothing that will help you Sunday. Another something: Youngblood, if you'll not show up for our match, you'll lose. Automatically. So that means that if you're not fighting with me in this match, you'll retire.

Mr. Comanator: Don't worry, he'll be there.

Sandy: Yes. He will kick your ass.

Shikamaru: All of you want to see Youngblood. The thing is: Youngblood will never ever have the guts to face me! Never! Because he knows that I will kick his ass. And in 6 days, Youngblood, you will lose your career. What we did to you in the last year, is nothing compare to what I'll do to you in 6 days.

Mr. Comanator: What if... What if Youngblood will lose?

Sandy: Don't even say that! If it will happen, it will be bad for us!

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man will be part of the Non-Identified Wrestlers in Lock Show.

Sandy: You can bet that someone will have his leg broken.

**Shikamaru is hit with a backward kick. Neutron hits a koppo kick on Shikamaru. Jimmy covers Shikamaru, but Shikamaru kicks out at 2. Jimmy Neutron hiptosses Shikamaru. Jimmy tries to slam Shikamaru, but Shikamaru executes a neck scissors on Neutron. Shikamaru hits the flying legdrop across Jimmy Neutron's neck. Shikamaru poses for the crowd. **

Crowd: SHIKA SUCKS! SHIKA SUCKS!

Mr. Comanator: The crowd still hates him...

Sandy: This guy is spitting on his heritage.

**Jimmy gets snap suplexed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru picks up Jimmy but Jimmy Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Shikamaru sending him to the mat. Shikamaru gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jimmy. Shikamaru uppercuts Jimmy. Shikamaru piledrives Jimmy into the mat. Shikamaru rolls onto Jimmy connecting with a knee. Shikamaru then screams at the crowd. **

Shikamaru: Who sucks now?

Crowd: Still you!

Mr. Comanator: Ha!

Sandy: Wow.

**Shikamaru then runs to the ropes and Shadowsaults onto Jimmy. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3!**

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru!

Mr. Comanator: Oh! Shikamaru defeated Jimmy! And he goes to the match with Youngblood at 6 days.

Sandy: Yes. Youngblood is the only hope. Will Shikamaru shut that hope too?

Mr. Comanator: And we will go too... Oh, no... Sandy...

Sandy: Don't worry. I'll kick her ass.

**Desire comes out to the ring, as the crowd boos. **

Desire: Don't worry, Cheeks, I'll not do anything to you. You see, I want my job back! I want commentating again!

Mr. Comanator: It's my nightmere, you know that?

Sandy: I know.

Desire: Now, I got an idea. Let's fight for my job. If I'm losing, you will not see me again. Forever.

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh! Agree to that! I want it!

Sandy: Wait...

Desire: If I'm winning, I'll be with you guys on the announcers table.

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Sandy: Yes. Shit for that.

Desire: Well?

Sandy: Well... Okay. I'll kick your ass.

Desire: Great, see you at 6 days.

**Desire leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Commercials?

Sandy: Commercials.

**The cameras switch Dagget and Lydia's locker room. **

Dagget: How dare Skulker to call me an idiot? I'm the Hardcore champion!

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Yes! That's why I need to kick his and Truman's ass!

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Wow, you're smart...

**Ember enters the room. **

Ember: Hey!

Dagget: Look who's this.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: You owned her.

Ember: Yeah... Well, Dagget, I thought you should know about it...

Dagget: What?

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Ha! Right!

Ember: You're laughing, ha?

Dagget: Yes! Why shouldn't I? I got a beautiful girlfriend and a title.

Ember: Well... Remember that Ino owns me a favor?

Dagget: Oh, because you put the Ino-Shego match after Lock Show?

Ember: Yes.

Dagget: I don't care.

Ember: Okay.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Yes, go and do that!

Ember: Do what?

Dagget: What Lydia said.

Ember: Okay. So you don't care that I used the favor to **rehire Jake Long**...

Dagget: I don't care that... YOU DID WHAT?

Ember: And I sent him a ticket for Lock Show! But you don't care. Bye!

**Ember leaves. **

Dagget: She... Rehired...

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Oh, shut up.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Crowd: WE WANT JAKE! WE WANT JAKE!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it!

Sandy: The Jake is Back!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, now it's time for another match, that match happens because of last week, Skulker called Truman a loser.

Sandy: Once again, Truman is against a giant.

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from parts unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Can Truman win the Hardcore title in 6 days?

Sandy: Of course he can. He dominated the tag team division.

**Truman gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Skulker. Skulker monkey flips Truman onto the mat. Truman X with a jumping DDT on Skulker. Truman tries a pin... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Skulker picks up Truman X and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Skulker kicks Truman X in the head. Skulker hits Truman with a big splash. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker can really dominate this match.

Sandy: Of course, he is a big fella.

**Flying somersault drop kick by Truman X puts him back in the match. Truman takes Skulker to the mat with a spinning leg lariat. Skulker neck snaps Truman. Skulker picks up Truman and executes the cradle DDT. Then Skulker pins Truman. 1... 2... Truman gets out. Skulker gets angry on Jason Smith for not counting fast enough. Truman tries to clothesline Skulker but Skulker dodges and Truman hits Jason. **

Mr. Comanator: Ow! Poor Jason.

Sandy: Bad luck.

**Skulker goes and bring a chair. Dagget runs to the ring. Dagget suplexes Skulker. Then Dagget hits Skulker with the chair. He runs away. Truman and Jason wake up. Then Truman picks up Skulker and gives him a Truman Breaker. Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Truman wins! Truman wins!

Sandy: Yes, with the help of Dagget! Oh my, Skulker is furious. We'll see them in 6 days.

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty in the backstage. **

Zim; Well, I think it's time for my match.

Misty: You've been waiting for this for a long time, right?

Zim: Yes I did. Well, this is it.

Misty: Zim, be careful out there.

Zim: You're worried?

Misty: A lot. Maybe I'll come with you?

Zim: You wanna come?

Misty: I'll not harm.

Zim: I know. Come with me.

**Misty and Zim are leaving. **

Mr. Comanator: It's what we've been waiting for! Zim vs Snap!

Sandy: Next!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, this Sunday is Lock Show. And we got tons of matches for you.

Sandy: Oh yeah, finally, Lock Show, the Road to Televmania continues!

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch vs Patrick.

Sandy: Those two monsters will collide with eachother at 6 days, we saw a preview earlier.

Mr. Comanator: X division champ Timmy will put his title on the line against Mr. Krabs.

Sandy: Krabs wants his title back, and he will stop at nothing.

Mr. Comanator: A tag team match, Shego and Kin vs Ino and Temari.

Sandy: Shego needs this momentum for her upcoming title match!

Mr. Comanator: A first for us, A chair on a pole match! Squidward and Kankuro!

Sandy: Kankuro's way with that chair stops.

Mr. Comanator: You're favourite: Desire puts her career on the line against you.

Sandy: Ha, she's going down.

Mr. Comanator: Hardcore title, triple threat, Truman vs Skulker vs Dagget!

Sandy: Jake Long will be there! He will see Dagget for the first time at 4 months!

Mr. Comanator: Triangle Elimination match: Snap, Mikey and Spongebob will represent the WWT, Danny, Norbert and Chouji will represent the Toon World Order, and Zim, Jimmy and Gaara will represent the Non-Identified Wrestlers.

Sandy: If we'll win, the TWO will die! If the TWO wins, they can challenge for every title they want! If the Non-Identified Wrestlers win, Zim gets the title shot.

Mr. Comanator: And the main event, Shikamaru faces in Barbed Wire Steel Cage match the returning Youngblood.

Sandy: The time of trash talking is over. Will Youngblood retire, or will he get a title shot?

Mr. Comanator: "Get Up!, Get Out!" by Godsmack is the official theme song for Lock Show.

Sandy: The road to Televmania will go on the highway.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, Zim... you're finally get your hand on Snap.

Sandy: Teach him a lesson. Kick his ass.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos, but you can hear some cheering)

Mr. Comanator: This guy still got some fans. But I wonder how long it takes before he loses them too!

Sandy: Not so long time! He loses more and more fans every week.

**Zim and Snap are about to lock up. But suddenly, Zim does a cartwheel and kicks Snap in the face. Invader Zim executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Snap. Invader Zim grabs Snap's leg and takes him down. Snap rakes the face of Invader Zim in attempt to make a come back. Snap superkicks Invader Zim. Then Snap looks at the crowd. **

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap, clap, clap clap clap* Snap's a loser! *Clap, clap, clap clap clap*

Mr. Comanator: I told you...

Sandy: Wow. The crowd just can't stand him!

**Snap hits a jumping elbow thrust on Zim. Snap picks up Zim for a suplex. Zim lands on his feet. Zim hits Snap with an inverted atomic drop. Invader Zim executes a snap mare on Snap and locks him into the sleeper. Zim tightens the hold and keeps tighting it, but Snap powers out of it. Snap DDT's Zim. Snap and Zim then start brawling with eachother and go out of the ring. Snap then hits Zim. Misty cheers on Zim. Then Snap tries to Clotheslines Zim, but Zim dodges. Snap accidently hits Misty, and Misty falls. She gets up. **

Mr. Comanator: Misty is not in this match!

Sandy: It was an accident.

**Misty screams on Snap. Then, suddenly, Snap Snappy Bombs Misty on the floor! Then he screams "It's your fault too, bitch!" at her. Zim gets up and sees what happened. Zim gets angry and hits Snap with some strong punches. Jason Smith is at 7, so Zim throws Snap back into the ring. He screams at him. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap... Liked it!

Sandy: He is demented!

**Zim hits Snap with the double arm DDT into the mat. Zim with a huge fisherman buster on Snap. Invader Zim executes a headlock takedown, but Snap reverses it. Then Snap climbs on the top rope and double foot stomps Zim. Snap kicks Zim in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Zim with an Aztecan suplex on Snap sends him to the mat. Invader Zim executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Snap's face to the mat. Then, suddenly, Chouji comes to the ring. He tries to hit Misty, and therefore distracts Jason Smith and Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Let go of her!

Sandy: She is not a part in this match!

**Then Danny comes through the crowd. Danny piledrives Invader Zim. He runs out of the ring. Then Snap looks at Chouji and Danny leave the ring. He helps Snap to his feet. But as Jason Smith speaks to Misty, Snap kicks Zim in the groin! **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Sandy: Snap never cheated! In his life!

**Snap then smiles. He looks like he is satisfied. Snap Snappy Bombs Zim. He pins Zim. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my... He doesn't care about Misty! He doesn't care about the TWO helping him!

Sandy: That's it! Snap has lost every drop of dignity.

**Zim suddenly gets up. Snap looks at him. Then he takes him and Snappy Bombs him again! He repeats on this and then looks to the crowd with an evil smile. **

Mr. Comanator: Let go of him, you sadistic man!

Sandy: Stop it right there!

**Then, Misty enters the ring and begs Snap to stop. Chouji and Danny come into the ring. They push Misty out of the way. Then they're looking at Snap. Danny extends his hand. It looks like Snap will shake his hand, but suddenly Norbert comes and Missile Dropkicks Snap! Spongebob runs to help Snap, and he pushes Norbert on team TWO. But then he slaps Snap! Gaara and Jimmy run into the ring to attack the Toon World Order as Zim wakes up and attacks Snap! Then Mikey comes and jumps on everyonem with a crossbody! Everyone lay in the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: What's happening?

Sandy: Even Snap's teamates don't like him!

**The 9 superstars keep brawling with eachother, Gaara with Danny, Spongebob with Norbert, Snap with Zim and Jimmy, and Chouji with Mikey. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Shego def. Temari

Squidward and Patrick def. the Winners (Kankuro and Sasquatch)

Shikamaru def. Jimmy Neutron

Truman X def. Skulker

Snap def. Invader Zim

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**Barbed Wire Cage match: **Shikamaru vs Captain Youngblood

**Triangle elimination match: **Team WWT (Snap, Mikey and Spongebob) vs Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Chouji and Norbert Beaver) vs Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara)

Patrick vs Sasquatch

**Chair on a pole match: **Kankuro vs Squidward

Ino and Temari vs Shego and Kin

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver (c) vs Skulker vs Truman X

**WWT X Division title: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**Match for Desire's career: **Sandy vs Desire

* * *

That's it! I guess that this edition of Monday Night Program was important! Jake Long will be back, Desire's career will be on the line, Youngblood's match is not for sure, and Snap finally revealed his true self. What will happen in 6 days?

Don't forget to suggest characters with theme songs and finishers!

Please review.


	21. Lock Show

Lock Show, Lock Show, Lock Show! Finally! Tonight we'll have some important matches.

Can the WWT team win the triangle elimination match, although their lack of trust in their leader? Will the TWO team reign supreme? Will Zim get his title shot? And what will happen when after three or four months, both Youngblood and Jake Long are back? Let's find out!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Lock Show: February week 4

**You can see a mysterious guy. **

What will you do to get your will?

**You can see Snap powerbombs Misty on the floor. **

Sandy: That's it! Snap has lost every drop of dignity.

Will you step in the most horrible way?

**You can see Shikamaru talking. **

Shikamaru: Youngblood will never ever have the guts to face me! Never! Because he knows that I will kick his ass.

Will you stop when it's hurting another guy?

**You can see Dagget looks at a dumpster with Jake Long in it. Then he pushes it out of the building. **

Dagget: Goodbye! And don't come back!

Or maybe...

**You can see that the mysterious guy is Youngblood. **

Youngblood: Maybe you'll see justice being made?

When they will lock in the cage...

**You can see the barbed wire cage and Shikamaru and Youngblood's faces. **

At Lock Show! Ha ha ha ha ha!

**"Get Up!, Get Out!" by Godsmack plays as the intro to WWT Lock Show, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Atlanta, Georgia, At Lock Show! I am Mr. Comanator! Right now I'm alone, because my broadcast partner will fight it out in a couple of moments. Tonight we got a lot of matches! Will the TWO lose in the Triangle elimination match and will die? Will Jake Long be in here? Here, look at that...

**You can see an empty first row seat. **

Mr. Comanator: That's Jake Long's seat! But he haven't arrived yet. And the most important question, what will happened when Youngblood and Shikamaru will clash at this structure, at the Barbed Wire cage! Let's get started, with the first match!

(Justin Bradshaw theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for Desire's career! Introducing first, from The great state of Texas, Sandy Cheeks! (Crowd cheers)

**Sandy comes to the ring wrapped in the Georgia flag and waving the Texas flag. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at Sandy! She's getting cheered, because Georgia is full of her kind of fans: Deep South fans. That's why she gets cheered this much. She's eager to retire Desire and end her career! After that match, regardless the results, she will join me here! Guys, the high road to Televmania officialy starts now!

(Diamonds from Sierra Leone by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: Her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from the Ghost Zone, the voice of the TWO, Desire! (Crowd boos)

**Desire comes out as the crowd boo her. She screams "It's time for some class in the announcers table!". **

Mr. Comanator: Class? Please... This women attacked Sandy few times. She kicked her out of the announcers table, and when she's in this table she laughs at everyone. She got no respect! If she loses this match, she will leave the WWT forever! If she wins... She joins me and Sandy in the announcers table. Oh, God... Well, meanwhile, I'm alone here!

**Sandy and Desire look at eachother... And then brawl! Desire tries to clothesline Sandy, but Sandy catches her in a Clawhold! Sandy pressures Desire. Then she pushes Desire to the mat. Sandy hits Desire with the spinebuster slam. Sandy gets up off the ground and Desire hits her with a flying dropkick. **

Mr. Comanator: Desire attacks Sandy!

**Desire trys for a flying somersault neckbreaker but Sandy Cheeks avoids it. Sandy tries to Bulldog Desire but Desire dodges the attack. Flying somersault drop kick by Desire puts her back in the match. Desire quickly catches Sandy in the butterfly position and then gives her the Wishing-You-Well. Then Desire climbs on the top rope and hits the Wishing Star. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Desire!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, shoot! She won it... and pretty fast, too. You know what that means... She is reinstated. Wow...

**Desire joins Mr. Comanator. **

Desire: Hey old pal! I'm here to give you some company. Tonight is a very big night, Lock Show! So now, we got the real matches, where the TWO will...

**Sandy joins both of them in the announcers table. **

Sandy: Oh, shut up. I'm still here. I will commentate and you'll not say bad stuff about us.

Desire: Well, you can just shut your...

Mr. Comanator: And let's stop it right here...

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to Shikamaru's locker room. He is stretching up, and Temari comes into his locker room. **

Temari: Everything's fine?

Shikamaru: Yes.

Temari: You know, Shikamaru, this is a big match for you.

Shikamaru: For ME? It's the biggest match in Youngblood's miserable career. He should thank me for letting him fight me!

Temari: I know that. But... You know... You should win tonight. I'm scared that if... None of us will win tonight... They will...

Shikamaru: Settle down. Don't worry. You need to keep on good relations with Ino, so she will help us, okay?

Temari: So you're promising that you'll win?

Shikamaru: I can't promise you that... It's too much troublesome.

**Crowd cheers. **

Temari: Shikamaru, you haven't said "troublesome" for two years.

Shikamaru: It poped out of me.

**Ino enters the room. The crowd boos. **

Ino: Temari, this thing is taking you way too long! I wanna get into the ring already!

Temari: That's fine, I'm coming.

**Temari hugs Shikamaru. Ino looks in disgust. **

Ino: Boo-hoo. Can we go now, please?

Temari: Yeah, yeah... You know that you're a drag?

**The crowd cheers again. The cameras switch to Ember, that's waiting in the parking lot. Suddenly, a big limousine arrives. **

Ember: Youngblood?

**Snap comes out of the limousine. The crowd boos as Ember looks disappointed. **

Ember: You?

Snap: Yes. Any problem with that?

Ember: I was expecting to see the savior of WWT. The one that will help us get out of this mess.

Snap: And you're seeing this guy now! You're very lucky.

Ember: Snap, what's happening to you? What is going on with you?

Snap: Nothing.

Ember: You've powerbombed Misty, and you've powerbombed Zim more then enough. You cheated in your match: You never do that.

Snap: If this crowd will not see the light, then I will not kiss it's ass. I will do justice in a way that I see necessary. And beating up Zim and his whore is the right way.

Ember: You're sick. Now move, I'm waiting for my guy.

Snap: He will not save WWT. I will.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Here comes Shego, she wishes to kick Ino's butt.

Sandy: She will get a title shot soon and will win the title soon.

Desire: Ha! That's stupid. She will never win this title because Ino is the longest reigning womens champion!

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: Her partner, from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Don't you think that... Kin is a little too friendly?

Sandy: Oh, but she is nice. Nice and cool. And even if she's too friendly, if she's your ally, she will help you.

**Kin enters the ring and hugs Shego, who clearly doesn't like it. **

Desire: Look at her, such a joke! A joke just like Shego! Ha!

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Temari, and WWT Womens champion Ino Yamanaka, the TWO girls!

Mr. Comanator: The longest reigning Womens champion and her friend, or sidekick. Temari looks really afraid.

Sandy: Well, because Temari thinks that the TWO will kick her out of the Stable! She's a wimp.

Desire: A wimp? She's in the greatest team of all time! Ino will prove anyone that she can kick the ass of Shego.

**Temari uses a lariat on Kin. Temari throws Kin off the ropes and hits her with a diving shoulder block. Kin piledrives Temari. Kin makes the tag to Shego. Temari hurricanranas Shego. Temari executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shego. Temari tags in Ino. Then both Temari and Ino DDT Shego to the mat. Shego with a huge fisherman buster on Temari. Then Shego short lariats Ino. Shego makes the tag to Kin. Ino get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Kin. **

Mr. Comanator: That team is going well.

Sandy: Go, Kin! Kick her ass!

Desire: Ino! Don't forget, they are losers!

**Ino trys for a T-bone suplex but Kin avoids it. Kin powerbombs Ino. Kin tags Shego but Ino DDTs both of them. Then, Ino tries to pin Shego. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Ino tags Temari. Shego mule kicks Temari. Temari runs and tags Ino. Shego dives head first into Ino. Shego executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ino. Shego hits a koppo kick on Ino. Ino tags Temari. Shego executes the German suplex on Temari. Shego picks Temari up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks her. **

Mr. Comanator: Shego and Kin dominate!

Sandy: Yes! Yes!

Desire: It's all part of the plan!

**Temari gets hit with a dragon scerw from Shego. Shego climbs on the top rope and gives Ino the Shego Drop (Knee Drop from the top rope). Kin runs into the ring and hurricanranas Ino to the floor. Shego pins Temari. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Kin and Shego!

Mr. Comanator: They did it! Shego and Kin won the match!

Sandy: And once again, she defeats Temari!

Desire: They're cheated! Kin attacked Ino. That was idiotic.

**Shego and Kin go to the back as Kin jumps and screams "We won!". Temari gets up and sees Ino. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

**Temari goes into the corner of the ring. Ino looks at her angrily. **

Sandy: You knew it, Temari! She will kick you out of the Toon World Order!

**Ino is about to hit Temari... But then Ino stops and hugs her. Temari is surprised. **

Desire: Ha! I told you! Ino and Temari are best of friends. She will not kick her out.

**Temari raises Ino's hand to a mixed reaction from the crowd. The cameras switch to Dagget and Lydia. **

Dagget: So Ember puts me in a triple threat hardcore title match and reinstates Jake Long? Who she thinks she is?

Lydia: ...

Dagget: She sucks, that's what she is! Don't you think that she has something against me?

**Lydia picks up the "Yes" sign. **

Dagget: Of course. And why I'm not protesting? Because I think that it's fine? No, but because I'm such a noble guy. You get it?

**Lydia picks up the "Applause" sign. **

Dagget: Really? Thank you. You know, you're a great listener, that's what I love about you. But sometimes you tend to talk a lot...

**The cameras switch to Zim, Jimmy, Misty and Gaara. **

Jimmy: I'm happy to have you on the team. But if you'll help Snap's team...

Gaara: I will not. He doesn't see me as a friend anymore- He is not my friend anymore.

Jimmy: Good. Don't mess up.

Gaara: Jimmy, count on my experience, okay?

**The camera moves to Zim and Misty. **

Zim: You're not coming to the ring!

Misty: But I wanna come into the ring! It's not fair! I came to accompany you!

Zim: Last time you came, Snap Snappy Bombed you on the floor. It's will not happen again.

Misty: It won't, because I'll be careful.

Zim: No, because you'll not come into the ring.

Misty: Ooohhh... Well, fine. But I'm not happy.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Things are heating up for the main event. Maybe this team will win, because they are united.

Desire: No, the TWO team will win because they got the best talents!

Sandy: I'm ashamed for saying that, but Snap's team need to win. Regardless it's idiotic leader.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This triple threat match is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing the challengers, first, representing the Toon World order, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker recently criticized both Truman and Dagget. He said that Dagget is an idiot and that Truman is a loser.

Desire: Well, Dagget can be a clueless sometimes. But he is a good guy.

Sandy: Skulker is angry after what Dagget did to him last Monday- He made him lose to Truman!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: His opponents, first, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy got a win against Skulker but he lost to Dagget two weeks ago. In both of this matches, Skulker and Dagget interfered.

Desire: I don't get why the crowd cheers for this guy. He is boring! Boring!

Sandy: This guy can win when he needs to. And you know what? Tonight he will win.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from the Beavers Dam, the WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Still, no sign for Jake Long...

Desire: This guy should be fired! How dare Ember to sign him back. This is a conspiracy. Dagget should've strike.

Sandy: Dagget cheated everyone. He shown no respect for no one. Why should Ember make his life easy? And where is Jake Long, for crying out loud?

**Dagget enters, and stares at Truman. Then both get that Skulker is not in the ring. Skulker comes and hit both with a chair. Skulker with the jumping neck snap on Truman. Skulker tries to hit Truman with the chair but Truman dropkicks him with the chair. Truman and Dagget then throw Skulker out of the ring. Then Truman throws Dagget out of the ring. Then Truman runs and uses the Chair like Sabu, and lands on both of them! **

Mr. Comanator: HOLY SH... Oh my God!

Desire: Dagget can do it in no time. Truman just copied Dagget.

Sandy: Are you nuts? Girl, Truman just jumped on both of them! This guy got no fear!

**Dagget gets up. He looks for something under the ring. Truman tries to attack him. Dagget swings A Window Pane and hits Truman. Truman bleeds. Skulker back suplexes Dagget into the floor. Skulker kicks Truman X on the Cement. Dagget Beaver swings A Stop Sign and hits Skulker. Truman picks up Dagget Beaver and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Truman takes a table. Then he puts Skulker on that Table. Truman then climbs on the top rope and have his back facing Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute here...

Desire: You're not going to do that...

Sandy: No, Truman! Think about it!

**Truman moonsaults into the table, but Skulker moves in the last second! Truman crashes through the table! **

Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy: OH MY GOD!

Crowd: Please don't die! Please don't die!

**Dagget tries to run for the backstage. Skulker chases him. Spinning neck-breaker from Skulker takes Dagget down. Skulker catches Dagget's leg, but Dagget reverses it with an enzuigiri to Skulker's head. Truman runs into the ring ramp. He tries to clothesline Dagget, but Dagget dodges it and hits the Muscular Savior. He pins Truman... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: You know what, that was a pretty awesome match!

Desire: I'm happier then you guys. Because the better man won it.

Sandy: Give it to Truman. I'm thinking that the guy gave himself concussion after he went through this table.

**Dagget gets up. He is bloody, but he picks up the title. Suddenly, Lydia is being thrown to the ring ramp. She is bleeding. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: What happened to Lydia?

Desire: Who could've attacked her in such a brutal way?

Sandy: I know one man that is able to do that...

**Dagget checks on Lydia. Suddenly, **Jake Long** comes and nails Dagget with a chair! The crowd erupts!

Mr. Comanator: Jake Long! He's here! He's back!

Desire: Security, take him out of here!

Sandy: Nothing will help you, he is reinstated!

**Jake picks up Dagget. He looks at the Hardcore title and then drops it to the floor. Then, Jake takes Dagget and Dragon DDTs him into the steel! Jake celebrates over Dagget and Lydia. **

Mr. Comanator: THE JAKE... IS... BACK!

Desire: No...

Sandy: Yes! But still, you gotta give it to all those three participants for this match, I will even say that Dagget did pretty good until Jake appeared!

**The cameras switch to the parking lot, where Ember is still waiting. Shego and Kin come from behind her. **

Shego: Hey!

Ember: Hey. Where you're going?

Shego: Back to the hotel. I hope that I will still have some room service.

Kin: We won the match! I still can't believe we won the match! Oh, Shego, I'm so happy...

Ember: Kin, what about Gaara's match?

Kin: I will watch it from the hotel. I mean, he fights for another one's title shot. He doesn't need me here.

Ember: Great.

Shego: Youngblood hasn't arrived yet?

Ember: What? No, I'm not waiting for him... I'm waiting for... ah... The sponsors!

Shego: Ah, Ember? The sponsors never come.

Ember: Do you know that for sure?

Kin: Ember, come on! He will be here sooner or later! You don't need to worry.

Ember: I... I know, but I still have some guilty about everything that happened to him in the last year...

Shego: He will be here. Bye!

**Shego and Kin leave. The cameras switch to Bob Jones, Chouji and Danny. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with WWT National champion Chouji and WWT World champion Danny Phantom. Now, guys, tonight, if team WWT will win the triangle elimination match, it's the end of the TWO. But first thing, where is the TV champion, Norbert?

Chouji: Ah, he is somewhere...

Danny: Yes, but let's not talk about Norbert, let's talk about us. Or more then that, about ME. Because tonight, the TWO team will reign supreme over those two loser teams...

**Norbert comes. **

Norbert: Why didn't you tell me that the interview started?

Chouji: What? Oh my, this is the interview? I had no idea!

Norbert: You're trying to shut me up?

Danny: No way! We don't do that, I mean, we never do this to a friend...

Norbert: So... I'm not a friend?

Danny: Well, you didn't listen to me 6 days ago!

Norbert: Both of you called me losers!

Jones: Wow, guys, is this tension?

Norbert: No. This is Danny's ego.

Danny: I am the World champion. I deserve to call whoever I want a "loser". And if you'll annoy me, you're a loser!

**Both Danny and Norbert stare at eachother. The cameras return to the ring. **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Some tension in the TWO. Now, we got a giants match!

Desire: You know, Patrick called Sasquatch "Norbert's sidekick" and it's just wrong. Patrick was a sidekick for his entire life! Sasquatch is clearly not Norbert's partner anymore!

Sandy: So what? I know Patrick for a long time and he is not a sidekick, and he also doesn't team up with Spongebob anymore, but with Truman.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: and his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from The Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's right: Sasquatch is not teaming up with Norbert, but with Skulker. This guy is huge!

Desire: I know! And that's exactly why he'll win the match tonight.

Sandy: Linus Van Pelt will not agree with you on that.

**Patrick with a headbutt on Sasquatch. Patrick Star does a cartwheel and kicks Sasquatch in the face. Sasquatch executes a pumphandle suplex on Patrick. Sasquatch executes an airplane spin on Patrick. Sasquatch puts the chicken wing on Patrick Star. Patrick screams in pain. Sasquatch tightens the hold... Sasquatch keeps tighting the hold... Patrick breaks it. Sasquatch is t-bone suplexed by Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't think that Sasquatch is doing pretty good tonight...

Desire: Oh, he just warms up.

Sandy: Warms up? He gets killed!

**Sasquatch executes the jumping sidekick on Patrick. Sasquatch comes from behind and bulldogs Patrick Star. Patrick Star lifts Sasquatch into the air. He holds him and drops him to the mat. Patrick Star with an Aztecan suplex on Sasquatch sends him to the mat. Patrick Star hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Sasquatch! Patrick climbs on the top rope and Pat Saults onto Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Ah... Yeah, that's it.

Desire: WHAT? No way, that's too fast! Something's fishy!

Sandy: No, it's just that Sasquatch is a loser!

**The cameras switch to Squidward. He is looking on Truman gets a medical treatment. **

Squidward: So, everything's fine?

Truman: I hope... Is this a melon next to your head?

Squidward: Ah... no. I think he got something from this moonsault...

Truman: Moonsault! Skulker, don't move, I'll beat you!

**Squidward puts his hand on Truman's shoulder. **

Squidward: It's fine.

**Truman lays down. Timmy comes. **

Timmy: Well, there are two losers.

Squidward: Excuse me? Losers? We both were tag team champions with you!

Timmy: I know. It was a bad time for me. Fighting for tag titles and not for this belt.

Squidward: This guy did a lot more then you. He actually got a concussion. I got a concussion. The only thing you can say, Timmy, is that you make concussions.

Timmy: Yes. Thank you for that.

Squidward: You're making people suffer. That's disgusting. Timmy, this crowd will hate you forever. Forever. You'll never get this crowd again, because you got a stinky attitude!

Timmy: Wha... I'm the X division champion, you fool! So beat it!

Squidward: Not for long. And you are hated by every single one of those guys that paid to see people fighting.

Doctor: Excuse me, guys, but can you keep it down for Truman?

Squidward: There is no need. I'm out of here.

**Squidward leaves. The cameras switch to Jimmy, who walking and sees Spongebob. **

Jimmy: Hey Spongebob! How are you?

Spongebob: Fine, totally fine.

Jimmy: So, tommorow is Norbert-Spongebob III?

Spongebob: Yes.

Jimmy: Good luck with that!

Spongebob: Thank you.

Jimmy: Now, seriously, last year at Televmania, both of us gave the fans a hell of a match for the WWT title. What do you think that will be the main event for this year's Televmania?

Spongebob: Ammm... I don't know. It's very hard to determine who will be the champion then, because the TWO will be done after tonight.

Jimmy: No, the TWO will not be done until it will be Zim-Danny for the title at Televmania! And then, Zim will make Danny tap out like a bitch!

Spongebob: Maybe Zim will fight for the title at Televmania, but not against Danny.

Jimmy: But we will win tonight.

Spongebob: No you'll not. It's time for the TWO to end.

Jimmy: Spongebob, do you hate Snap?

Spongebob: I don't hate him... But I don't like him a lot.

Jimmy: So why are you in his team?

Spongebob: Because unlike Gaara, I will not let personal life to be involved in my career.

Jimmy: And unlike you, Gaara is doing what's best for him. Well, later!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT X division title! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Some tension before the main event. Well, to the 5th match tonight. This man wants his title back. Will he take it back?

Desire: No. Mr. Krabs will feel the Timmy Star! Once again, he'll feel it.

Sandy: Really? You know, once Mr. Krabs will make Timmy an 8 times loser I will laugh big time.

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You know, Squidward said some true things about Timmy. This guy likes to hurt people! He can... enjoy of it!

Desire: Great. I thought you'll say something bad. This guy is fine. 8 times champion? That's cool. Go and kill him, Timmy!

Sandy: You slut, can you stop drooling on your sadistic guy? Timmy is a selfish idiot.

**Krabs kicks Timmy in the stomach. Timmy attempts to kick Krabs, but Krabs catches his leg. Timmy Turner flips around and kicks Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs hits Turner with an earringer. Krabs superkicks Turner. Krabs applies an arm wrench to Timmy Turner. Mr. Krabs with a headbutt on Turner. Krabs knees Turner and rolls back to his feet. **

Mr. Comanator: Fast match! Those X division wrestlers!

Desire: And Timmy is their leader...

Sandy: Not for long.

**Turner gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mr. Krabs. Timmy with a flying shoulder block. Timmy puts Krabs on the top rope. Timmy German suplexes him. Timmy tries to dropkick Krabs, but Krabs kicks him in the chin. Krabs legsweeps Timmy Turner. Krabs Tigers Suplexes Timmy. Mr. Krabs then dropkicks Timmy. He climbs on the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, God, is this the Million $ Elbow?

Desire: No! Timmy, get up!

Sandy: How does it feels, Desire? For me, it's Million Dollar, Baby!

**Mr. Krabs jumps with the elbow... Timmy dodges, and Mr. Krabs lands in a rough way. He holds his arm with pain. The ref looks at it in concern. Timmy climbs to the top rope and jumps on Mr. Krabs with the Timmy Star! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: Oh... My... Timmy won, but...

Desire: Oh... I said he will kill this guy... I didn't meant...

Sandy: Oh my God...

**The paramedics come and helps Mr. Krabs to his feet. Mr. Krabs holds his arm in pain. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, we will update on Mr. Krabs when we'll have some information...

Sandy: Poor Mr. Krabs... He tried to win it, but in the end...

Desire: Above all that, Timmy won.

**The cameras switch to Spongebob and Mikey. They're talking. Snap comes.**

Snap: Guys! Why didn't you told me that you're here?

Mikey: Oh, no special reason. I'm sorry.

Spongebob: Yeah, we just felt like talking alone.

Snap: Yo, guys, I am the team leader. Unlike the two of you, I was the WWT champion in the recent time, so...

Spongebob: Yes, your first World title in 4 years! Wow! The longest that I had between one World title and the other one were two years. And besides, I am the 6 times World champion here. I am respected, so, excuse me, Mikey, but I need to be the leader.

Mikey: Well, you got some point there, Spongebob. I am definitely not the leader...

Spongebob: You're fine. You can become the leader with some training.

Snap: You two are jerks. Mr. TV named me the leader! I am the hope of WWT! And you guys... You two attacked me last Monday!

Mikey: Yes, we do.

Snap: Shame on you! Do you know who I am?

Spongebob: Yes. I know for sure... That you are Danny Phantom.

**Spongebob leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, it's time for another match.

Desire: Oh yeah, it's a first for us, a Chair on a pole match!

Sandy: Yes! Kankuro and Squidward! And let's see how it's started, 4 weeks ago.

**The cameras switch to the Kankuro-Squidward promo. **

**Kankuro gets out of the ring and takes a chair. He's going to hit Truman with the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Kankuro, no!

Sandy: Don't hit him with a chair!

**Suddenly, Squidward hits the ring and takes the Chair off Kankuro. He chases Kankuro away. **

Mr. Comanator: Yes. Squidward, thank you for saving your friend.

**You can see Squidward fights against Chouji and puts him in the Clarinet position. Kankuro enters the ring with a chair and hits Squidward in the back! **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro!

Sandy: And the same chair that Kankuro wanted to use to hit Truman before Squidward stopped him is now used by Kankuro on Squidward!

**Kankuro hits Squidward in the head with the chair. Then he puts the chair on the mat and puts Squidward in the Pedigree positon. He Pedigrees Squidward into the chair. **

Mr. Comanator: This damn Kankuro! He hit Squidward with the chair!

**You can see Kankuro walks with his Chair. On the back of the chair it writes "Truman, Squidward, Patrick" as the first two names have a line on them. **

Mr. Comanator: Something came into Kankuro in the recent weeks...

**You can see Kankuro and Sasquatch attacking Patrick. Kankuro tries to bring his chair. Squidward comes and dropkicks the chair onto Kankuro. Then, he helps Patrick. Both of them then clotheslines Sasquatch and Kankuro out of the ring. Squidward takes the mic. **

Squidward: You know what? I'm sick of Kankuro! I'm sick of you! You like your chair that much? Well, how about that: In Lock Show, we will face eachother. In a first for WWT: **A Chair on a Pole match!** The first one to get the chair will be allowed to use it! See you at Lock Show!

Sandy: Chair on a pole match between Squidward and Kankuro! Gonna be great.

**Cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a Chair on a Pole match! In this match, the first superstar to climb on the pole and take the chair, will be allowed to use it!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There is Squidward! He wants to get his revenge on Kankuro for using his Chair! Patrick already won his match tonight...

Desire: Patrick? Who cares about Patrick? Squidward is weaker and he fights Kankuro. The Winner Kankuro.

Sandy: This guy actually lost... Like... 4 events straight. Squidward's last PPV win was at November. But in addition, Kankuro lost on Monday Night Program tons of times.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, representing the Toon World Order, From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is a jerk. He's walking around with his chair, hitting everyone on his way, like he's a...

Desire: The TWO told him to. Kankuro's just fulfilling orders.

Sandy: Orders? Why? Wait a minute... Does Shikamaru takes orders too?

Desire: What? I'm didn't say anything!

**Squidward hits Kankuro with a heart punch. Squidward rolls onto Kankuro connecting with a knee. Squidward hits Kankuro with an elbowdrop. Squidward gets snap suplexed by Kankuro. Kankuro takes Squidward to the poll's corner. Kankuro grabs Squidward and applies an arm wrench. Kankuro grabs Squidward's head and DDT's him on the floor. Squidward gets tiger suplexed by Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is doing preety good, actually.

Desire: I told you so. He is a great wrestler.

Sandy: Oh, that's just for a second. Squidward will regain his control soon enough.

**Squidward hits a flying karate chop right to Kankuro's neck. Kankuro gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Squidward comes at him and drills him with the Stinger Splash. Squidward hurricanranas Kankuro. Squidward double underhook faceslams Kankuro hard to the mat. Kankuro catches Squidward's leg, but Squidward reverses it with an enzuigiri to Kankuro's head. **

Mr. Comanator: Really Soon.

Desire: Come on, Kankuro! You can't lose here!

Sandy: Only here? This guy is a loser!

**Squidward throws Kankuro off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Squidward tries to climb the pole for getting the chair. Kankuro then jumps and German suplexes Squidward to the mat. Kankuro flips onto him. Kankuro picks Squidward up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Kankuro then goes to the pole and climbs. Squidward comes and electric chair drops Kankuro to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Both of them try to get to the chair.

Desire: Those falls are dangerous for their heads!

Sandy: Come on! Someone gotta give up!

**Kankuro climbs on the top turnbuckle and Squidward follows. Squidward kicks Kankuro and keeps kicking him. Squidward elbows Kankuro. Squidward then Suplexes Kankuro to the mat, and he falls on Jason Smith. Squidward is going to get the chair. Timmy runs to the ring. Timmy dropkicks Squidward to the mat. Timmy then jumps with a Timmy Star on Squidward. Timmy leaves the ring. Both Kankuro and Jason Smith get up. Kankuro moves up the pole. Kankuro continues climbing the pole. **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Desire: Come on, Kankuro!

Sandy: Timmy, you asshole!

**Kankuro keeps climbing. Kankuro moves all the way to the top of the pole. Kankuro grabs the Chair! Kankuro gets down, and nails Squidward with the Chair! Then Kankuro gives Squidward the Puppet Master with the chair. Kankuro pins Squidward. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Thanks to Timmy, Kankuro has won the match!

Desire: Thanks to nobody! Kankuro just proved that he is the master of swinging the steel chair!

Sandy: This son of a bitch... Actually, I hate Timmy more then him.

**The cameras switch to Ember, who's waiting in the parking lot. Misty comes to the parking lot. **

Misty: Hey, Emb! You're still here?

Ember: He didn't come yet... It's almost his match...

Misty: Look, Emb, there is the Triangle Elimination match before his match. Let's go and watch the match in my locker room. Zim doesn't want me to come with him. He'll be here. Come with me.

Ember: Well... Fine.

**Ember and Misty leave. Suddenly, a limo comes. The limo has a pirates symbol on it. The door opens and you can see a leg comes out of the limo. Then, the camera stops broadcasting. and the cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What was that? What about the camera? FIX THE CAMERA, QUICK!

Desire: No, no, there is nothing to see there, I promise.

Sandy: Do you think that it was... Him?

Mr. Comanator: I don't know. But now, it's time for the triangle elimination match! Who will win? Will the TWO break up? Will the WWT team will fall apart? And what effect it will have on the WWT?

**The cameras switch to the promo. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Snap!

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Snap's a loser! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Snap: Guys, what you should chant is "Zim's a phony". He is a phony! How can you not see that? He doesn't care about you! How many times he turned against you? He turned against you... And me, two times, but that's the third time. He hates you! He needs your support, but he doesn't love you like me!

**You can see Snap jumps on Zim and dropkicks him. Zim falls and Danny pins him. **

Snap: I'm still saying that Danny is better then Zim! I'm fighting for what's right! Guys, please, I'm begging you to show me your support! Come on, let's chant: "Snap! Snap! Snap!".

Zim: "What's right"? "What's right"? You're fighting for your ego, Snap! Your ego! That's what you're doing! You want the title and you don't care if you'll hurt this organization in the proccess.

Jimmy: It seems like your even worse then Danny.

**You can see Snap runs away through the crowd, as the Buliies surround the ring. **

Zim: The loyal man who ran away. Love him!

**You can see Kin and Gaara. **

Kin: Do you care be on Zim's team at Lock Show?

**You can see Spongebob and Gaara talking. **

Spongebob: So you'll choose the team of Snap. But will you do it? How you will team up with a guy that is getting on everyone's nerves?

Gaara: STOP TALKING!

**Gaara swings his cane and almost hits Spongebob. **

Gaara: I will do something. But it's not gonna be for Zim, nor for Snap. I'll do what is best for ME!

**Spongebob looks at the cane and sighs. **

Spongebob: So you need to do it fast. Or else you'll get crazy.

**You can see Snap and Mikey. **

Snap: Mikey, you're befriending the Non-Identified Wrestlers too much!

Mikey: Okay, so what? You helped Danny. Doesn't it the same?

Snap: No!

Mikey: Snap, you need to help WWT! But you're killing us!

Spongebob: I know for sure... That you are Danny Phantom.

**You can see Snap, Gaara and Zim. **

Snap: What is your decision? Will you join a team that respects you? Or will you join a team with a selfish leader that treats you like crap?

Gaara: That's my decision. Those are the reasons! **That's why I'll be on Zim's team.**

**You can see Snap runs into the ring and gives Norbert a Van-Daminator. Then, you can see Snap and Misty outside the ring. **

Misty: I'll not harm.

**Suddenly, Snap Snappy Bombs Misty on the floor! Then he screams "It's your fault too, bitch!" at her. Zim gets up and sees what happened. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap... Liked it!

Sandy: He is demented!

_Why are you laughing as if you're my friend_

**Zim gets angry and hits Snap with some strong punches. **

_I'm gonna slap you again and again... and again_

**You can see Danny and Snap. Danny extends his hand. It looks like Snap will shake his hand, but suddenly Norbert comes and Missile Dropkicks Snap! **

_I like you better when you go away_

**Spongebob runs to help Snap, and he pushes Norbert on team TWO. But then he slaps Snap! **

_Gotta get up gotta get out gotta get up_  
_You gotta go away_

**Gaara and Jimmy run into the ring to attack the Toon World Order as Zim wakes up and attacks Snap! Then Mikey comes and jumps on everyonem with a crossbody! Everyone lay in the ring! **

_Gotta get up gotta get out gotta get up_  
_You gotta go away!_

_**_You can see Zim, Snap and Danny stare at eachother. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is the Triangle elimination match! The last man standing wins for his team! This match will have 3 rounds and three teams. Round 1: 3 minutes, one member from each team. Round 2: 2 minutes, and one more from each team enters the ring. Round 3 and final: No time limit, last man from each team enters the ring. The match continues till the last man standing. Elimination by Pinfall, Submission and over the top rope to the floor. Stipulations on victory: Team WWT- If victorious, Toon World Order will return all WWT title belts. Also, the Toon World Order will not be allowed to wrestle at WWT as a unit!

**Crowd cheers at that. **

Ring announcer: Team TWO- If victorious, the Toon World Order may wrestle for any WWT title anytime, any place around the world.

**Crowd boos. **

Ring announcer: Team Non-Identified Wrestlers- If victorious, then Danny Phantom must, I repeat, must, face Invader Zim man to man at Televmania! And now... Let's start the match!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Coming to the ring at this time, representing Team Non-Identified Wrestlers, he hails from the city of Retrovile, the master of the Neutron Lock, one half of the WWT tag team champions... Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy Neutron is the master of every lock in the book. He's here to help his buddy, Invader Zim.

Desire: Buddies... Well, they sent Neutron out because he is the weakest link. He sucks, he's a nerd, so of course he's coming out now.

Sandy: Will you stop! Jimmy is dangerous in this ring. We all know that. I wonder who will tap out to him.

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: Coming to the ring this time, representing team TWO, from the Beavers Dam, the Television champion, he is... Norbert Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is first for his team? Weird. I smell Danny Phantom.

Desire: Well, Danny tries to make Norbert stop trash talking like he has done lately, and sending him first is a good way to do it.

Sandy: No, you mean that Danny just wants the spotlight for himself.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And finally, coming to the ring... representing team WWT, from Japan, by way United States, he is the only man to win the X division title, the tag team titles, the TV title and the World title, and therefore the first man to win a WWT Grand Slam... Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Interesting to see that. Jimmy is also a Grand Slam winner and Mikey's best friend. I want to see them fighting. Norbert is in there too.

Desire: Norbert is better then all of those guys! And with 3 minutes to kick their asses... Damn, Norbert will kick them good.

Sandy: Norbert is good, but the other two are former World champions, and Grand Slam champions. It's time for the match that will affect on our future.

**Jimmy and Norbert start to brawl at the ring as Mikey enters it. Then they turn around and Mikey clotheslines both of them. Then Mikey takes Norbert and suplexes him. Mikey climbs on the top rope and drops his leg on Norbert. Then he turns around but Jimmy catches him and suplexes him. Jimmy then attacks Mikey on the floor. Jimmy then runs to the ropes but Norbert catches his legs and makes him fall. Mikey gets up and then gives Norbert the neckbreaker as the clock starts to count down. Suddenly, Jimmy runs to Norbert but Norbert dodges and Jimmy goes over the top rope. **

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Jimmy Neutron is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! It's the first elimination!

Desire: Who will tap out to Neutron tonight? No one!

Sandy: I can't believe it... Well, that means that Zim's team will be at disadvantage as the clock counts down!

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! Gaara comes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Here comes Gaara! This guy is the wild card.

Desire: Yes, but he is alone now! He's coming alone to fight 4 guys in two teams!

**Suddenly Chouji marches to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: And here is Chouji. I guess that means that the TWO will sent Danny last.

Desire: Of course. Chouji is one of the greatest members of the Toon World Order.

Sandy: You mean that he is a real #2!

**Snap comes out also. Some fans throw garbage on him. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap! He's coming out for his team!

Desire: Hey, Snap is alone with Gaara! That's bad!

Sandy: I couldn't agree more!

**Snap enters. Meanwhile, Mikey is locked in Chouji's bear hug, and then gets a spinebuster. Norbert and Gaara attacking eachother and Gaara backdrops Norbert. Then Gaara DDTs Norbert into the mat. He turns around and sees Snap. Gaara looks at Snap and then Snap slaps him. Then Gaara and Snap brawl with eachother. Snap gives Gaara a backbreaker. Norbert and Chouji then double team Mikey and Norbert puts Mikey in the Beaver Fever, but Mikey backdrops him and then Hurricanranas Chouji. Then Mikey runs and clotheslines Chouji over the top rope as the clock starts to count down! **

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Chouji is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Mikey eliminated Chouji. Looking good, guys! Team WWT got no eliminations!

Desire: Oh, don't worry! We still have Norbert and in few seconds, Danny will join us.

Sandy: Look on the brawl of Gaara and Snap! They have no mercy!

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzzer! Zim comes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Here is Zim! Someone will get locked!

Desire: The TWO team needs to destroy this guy!

Sandy: Not gonna happen. Zim's team is strong, almost as ours... Oh my God!

**Chouji tries to pull Mikey's hand to out of the ring, and Norbert comes from behind and eliminates Mikey! Mikey and Chouji start brawling as the referees try to separate between them. Then Danny comes to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Mikey is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: And there he is...

Desire: Oh yeah! Maybe each team got 2 members, but our two members are the elite of TWO! Norbert and Danny!

Sandy: Come, Danny... Come into the ring...

**Spongebob comes to the ring. The crowd erupts as Spongebob screams "W-W-T!". **

Mr. Comanator: And here he comes! This man, to me, is the real leader!

Desire: Real leader my ass... You know why?

Sandy: Why? He is great he is in shape, he is...

**Spongebob enters but Danny hits him with a steel chair! Norbert then clotheslines Spongebob over the top rope! **

Desire: ... Eliminated.

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Spongebob is eliminated!

**Snap doesn't notice that his teammates got eliminated as he Snappy Bombs Gaara. Then Snap goes and attacks Zim. Snap german suplexes Zim but Zim reverses it and electric chair drops Snap. Danny and Norbert watch in fun, but then Zim and Gaara look at both of them. Then they're starting to brawl with eachother. Gaara throws Norbert to the corner of the ring. Then Zim locks Danny in the Alien Lock. It seems like Danny is gonna tap out, but then Snap suplexes both of Danny and Zim. Then Snap takes Zim and Snappy Bombs him out of the ring! Snap celebrates the elimination. **

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Zim is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh! That means that both WWT and Zim's team are in disadvantage!

Desire: I know! Isn't it great?

Sandy: Don't worry, I can live with Snap's victory in here... He will be annoying, but it will be fine...

**Snap then looks at Danny and Norbert attack Gaara. They kick his groin and his head as Snap screams for help. Snap doesn't help. Norbert then takes Gaara and gives him the Beaver Fever. Then Danny pins Gaara. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: By pinfall, Gaara is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: That's it. Zim's dream for a title shot is over...

Desire: But team TWO has the advantage!

Sandy: Snap is stupid. Look at this...

**Snap laughes at this elimination. Then both Norbert and Danny look at him. Then Danny attacks Snap. Danny suplexes Snap and then Danny points on Norbert. Norbert climbs to the top rope and gives Snap the Splash. Danny knees Snap. Norbert picks up Snap and codebreakers him. Then Danny runs and fist drops Snap. Suddenly, a bloody Spongebob comes to the ring. Spongebob then attacks Norbert. Spongebob also attacks Danny but then he Spongy Edges Norbert out of the ring. **

Ring announcer: Over the top rope, Norbert Beaver is eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! It's fair again!

Desire: Oh oh... That's a problem...

Sandy: Everything is on the line! Just throw Danny and finish our nightmere!

**Snap then spinebusters Danny. He clotheslines him. Then Snap gives Danny a diving headbutt from the top rope. Snap then throws Danny to one corner, then he throws him to the other corner, and keeps doing it with the four corners. Then Snap DDTs Danny. Snap then catapults Danny to the corner. Then Snap jumps with the ropes and Clotheslines Danny. Then Snap signals for the Snappy Bomb. He puts Danny in the poisition and picks him up! **

Mr. Comanator: Yes! There it is!

Sandy: Come on, dude!

Desire: Excuse me for one second...

**Desire takes a spray can and throws to the ring. The can hits Snap and he puts Danny down. Then both Jason Smith and Snap scream at Lydia. As Snap turns around, Danny sprays him in the eyes and throws the can to the outside. Desire leaves and Danny gives Snap the Ghost Slam. Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Ring announcer: The last man standing, Danny Phantom! And the winning team... Team TWO!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! We lost! Now team TWO got the right to challenge for each title at anytime!

Desire: It doesn't matter! Because the TWO already got almost every title in this organization! Ha!

Sandy: You... are... a... bitch! That's what you are! You cost us the match! You...

**Danny leaves. Snap gets up and after he realizes what happens. He screams. He suddenly comes to the announcers table. **

Snap: This is Bullshit! Everybody screw me! Gaara, Spongebob, Mikey, Zim, every fucking guy screws me!

Mr. Comanator: Snap, stop that...

Snap: NO! I will not shut up! You all are pieces of SHIT!

**Snap crashes a monitor and leaves angrily as the crowd boos him. **

Desire: Crybaby.

Sandy: He could have helped Gaara against the TWO, but he was to idiot to play along.

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro who watch the match at their locker room. **

Kankuro: YES! That means that Danny will be in a good mood! And Ino is, surprisingly, in a good mood too! And I won tonight!

Temari: Yes. You know what, Shikamaru? If you'll win tonight, everything will be good.

Shikamaru: I can't believe I'm doing such a troublesome thing...

Temari: I know, I know. But it's for our well being.

Kankuro: Nervous?

Temari: Shikamaru is never nervous. Never.

Shikamaru: Well, then that's it, ha?

**Shikamaru walks to the ring.

Mr. Comanator: Main event time. Will Youngblood get the World title shot?

Desire: He will retire. He will definitely lose.

Sandy: Everything started 3 months ago.

**You can see Youngblood leaving the ring and the arena. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood... Got broken.

Snap: Youngblood, I heard from people who met you after you left the building that you are... really mad at us. I don't know why you're acting this way.

Ember: Youngblood, why don't you answering my calls? I'm sick of talking to your stupid answering machine! Answer me, and this time talk!

Ino: Youngblood, don't listen to her! Everyone here have fun without you! Your friends are having fun! Don't you dare to come back or we'll send every TWO member after you!

**You can see Ino, Ember and Mr. TV talking. **

Ino: I looked at Youngblood's contract last night. Mr. TV put a little clause in there during the time he wished Youngblood to be fired. This clause says that... If Youngblood, while he is not injured, will not wrestle for 90 days, he'll be fired.

**You can see Shikamaru with Bob Jones. **

Shikamaru: You know what, let's talk about Youngblood. Youngblood, it's been 6 weeks since we saw you. do you know that in 48 days, almost 7 weeks, you'll terminate your contract? Youngblood, that means that you'll be out of WWT. I was the first guy to see you as a star, but year after that, and you became the WWT champion. It was then, then we all want you to get fired. And now, you're basically give us, the TWO, the victory.

Sandy: If Youngblood will not wrestle in 35 days, he will be fired.

**Shikamaru comes out with a shirt that reads "Youngblood fears Shikamaru". **

Danny: Youngblood will see the shirt, and he will remember that he didn't wrestle for 56 days. He got less then 5 weeks left.

Shikamaru: Youngblood is not here because of one thing: HE-IS-A-FRAID! You can ask him. Oh, what's happened? You can't contact him?

**Ember reads from her laptop. **

Ember: "Leave me a vocal message and tell me what's happened in the last three months".

**You can see Shikamaru in the ring. **

Shikamaru: Well, Ember, you talked to Youngblood, so PLEASE! Tell me, will he take my challenge?

Ember: ... Yes. He will face you at Lock Show. At any match you would like.

**Crowd cheers. **

Shikamaru: Okay. So how about this: Barbed Wire Steel Cage match, because we already had this kind of match two years ago, and I have to make him pay for that.

Ember: Deal.

Shikamaru: Wait! You know, I'll throw him a bone. If he'll beat me, he will get a title shot against the World champion atTelevmania.

Ember: Okay!

Shikamaru: However, if I'll beat him... He will retire.

Ember: You know what? He told me that he will take any match that you got. So yes.

Shikamaru: I just wanted to tell you: Youngblood, you got nothing that will help you Sunday. Another something: Youngblood, if you'll not show up for our match, you'll lose. Automatically. So that means that if you're not fighting with me in this match, you'll retire. All of you want to see Youngblood. The thing is: Youngblood will never ever have the guts to face me! Never! Because he knows that I will kick his ass. And in 6 days, Youngblood, you will lose your career. What we did to you in the last year, is nothing compare to what I'll do to you in 6 days.

Mr. Comanator: What if... What if Youngblood will lose?

Sandy: Don't even say that! If it will happen, it will be bad for us! Youngblood is the only hope. Will Shikamaru shut that hope too?

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Main event of Lock Show. It is a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match! If Captain Youngblood will win, he will get a World title shot at the biggest stage of them all- Televmania! If Shikamaru Nara wins... Then Captain Youngblood will retire! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

(Whatcha looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is not nervous at all. People once respected this guy, who trained a lot of superstars. Does he take orders from Danny?

Desire: No. Shikamaru is just doing what is best for the Toon World Order. And that means- defeat Youngblood.

Sandy: It seems like he's doing it because he doesn't want Temari and Kankuro to be kicked out of the TWO... Wait, now it's the time...

**Shikamaru enters the ring. He breathes deeply. He looks at the entrance aisle. **

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davey Jones Locker, welcome back... Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers wildly)

**Shikamaru looks at the aisle. Suddenly, Youngblood comes to the ring. He looks the same way he was three months ago. But his face are no longer happy. His face are frozen. Youngblood ignores the wild cheering. **

Mr. Comanator: AND THERE HE IS! The only hope for WWT returns after 83 days! This guy gotta win this match.

Desire: We squashed one hope for you tonight. It's time to squash another one.

Sandy: Somewhere, Ember McLain is watching. And she looks at her boyfriend in this weird mood... No longer happy Youngblood.

**Youngblood enters the cage. He looks at Shikamaru. Shikamaru doesn't look afraid but sad. Both of them stare at eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: They had a match a few months ago... So many happened since this match...

Desire: Look at the tension between those guys!

Sandy: Come on. It's finally time.

**Captain Youngblood chops Shikamaru. Flying side kick by Youngblood takes Shikamaru off his feet. Youngblood tries pinning Shikamaru. 1... Shikamaru kicks out. Captain Youngblood throws Shikamaru off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Mexican hiptoss executed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru sends Youngblood flying into the barbed-wire cage wall. Youngblood with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Shikamaru. Youngblood discus punches Shikamaru. Shikamaru springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Youngblood. And Shikamaru once again throws Youngblood into the Cage's wall. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, those two fighting with everything!

Desire: Come on, Shikamaru! Kill him and make him want to die!

Sandy: Go, Youngblood! You are the real hope!

**Youngblood hits a kneeling headbutt to Shikamaru's groin. Youngblood hits Shikamaru with an elbowdrop. Youngblood kicks Shikamaru in the head but Shikamaru dodges it. Shikamaru powerbombs Youngblood to the mat. Youngblood almost gets his face slammed into the barbed-wire cage by Shikamaru, but then he reverses it and throws Shikamaru to the wall. Youngblood takes Shikamaru off his feet with a short-arm clothesline. Shikamaru brings Youngblood down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Youngblood leaps up, swings around Shikamaru and DDT's him onto the mat. Youngblood tries to give Shikamaru a Splash, but Shikamaru moves. Then Shikamaru kicks Youngblood and gives him the S-Factor. **

Mr. Comanator: The S-Factor!

Desire: Ha! It's over!

Sandy: No! It's can't be!

**Shikamaru pins Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out in the last moment! Shikamaru is shocked and the crowd erupts. Youngblood then Bulldogs Shikamaru. Shikamaru gets thrown into the turbuckle. Youngblood comes at him and drills him with the Stinger Splash. Shikamaru gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Captain Youngblood. Youngblood Pirate Bombs Shikamaru. Youngblood gets up as the crowd chants his name. Then, Shikamaru gets up and Youngblood gives him a HUGE Pirate Clothesline! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator and Sandy: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood has done it! He is back, and he will fight for the title at Televmania!

Desire: This idiot! He cheated! Shikamaru just felt pity for Youngblood and let him kick out of the S-Factor!

Sandy: And it's... Wait a minute, here...

**A bloody Shikamaru gets up. Youngblood stops celebrating and looks at him. Then, Shikamaru surprises everyone by extending his hand. Youngblood looks at this for a few seconds. Then, he slaps Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru looks at Youngblood... And then, both hug eachother as the crowd cheers and claps! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

Desire: What the heck they're doing?

Sandy: They still got respect for eachother! They are teacher and student! And Shikamaru is proud.

**Shikamaru raises Youngblood's hand in the air as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: And Youngblood will get the title shot at Televmania! Can he do it? Can he win the title? OH HELL YEAH, he can do it!

**The show ends as Youngblood celebrates. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Match for Desire's career:** Desire def. Sandy

Shego and Kin def. Ino and Temari

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver (c) def. Skulker and Truman X

Patrick def. Sasquatch

**WWT X Division title: **Timmy Turner (c) def. Mr. Krabs

**Chair on a pole match: **Kankuro def. Squidward

**Triangle elimination match: **Team TWO (Danny Phantom, Chouji and Norbert Beaver) def. Team WWT (Snap, Mikey and Spongebob) and Team Non-Identified Wrestlers (Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Gaara)

**Barbed Wire Cage match: **Captain Youngblood def. Shikamaru (Youngblood gets a World title shot at Televmania)

* * *

YES! It's the last PPV before Televmania VI. The TWO maybe won 5 matches tonight, and maybe they got almost every title in the WWT, and maybe they won the Triangle elimination match, but Youngblood proved that he can win the TWO by defeating Shikamaru and getting the title shot at Televmania VI! Can Youngblood defeat Danny? Can he?

Please review, and don't forget to check on AWF, CAWF, TWA and WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated!


	22. Show 245

Hey guys!

Oh my God. Can you believe that tonight we're really starting marching to Televmania? Ha? I'm excited about it. I'm excited. But there is one thing that I need to solve prior to Televmania. And that's will be on tonight's show.

By the way, if you read Clash of the Titans, so Clash of the Titans is **before **Lock Show. So everything that happened in Lock Show or will happen in this show have nothing to do with what's happening on Clash of the Titans.

And also, look for World Wrestling Television at the **Ewrestling Encyclopedia**. This website is like a Wikipedia about fantasy wrestling organizations. So if you wanna know about WWT's history, about previous Televmanias, about other events or even title history, go in there.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 245.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March week 1

Mr. Comanator: The road to Televmania finally starts. Lock Show last night was big. Timmy Turner defeated Mr. Krabs to retain his X division title. during the match Mr. Krabs broke his arm. Also, Shego and Kin defeated Ino and Temari.

Sandy: Patrick defeated Sasquatch quickly. And despite Dagget defeated Truman X and Skulker to retain his Hardcore title, Dagget was left high and dry because Jake Long came back!

Desire: Also, one girl got her right to broadcast here by defeating her not so good collegue. And Kankuro defeated Squidward in the Chair on a Pole match after brilliant acts of Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: But we got a double main event! In the first one, Team TWO defeated Team WWT and Team Non-Identified Wrestlers, and therefore, they got the right to challenge for any title, anytime! After the match, Snap got crazy and broke monitors, but maybe the TWO is not so strong? Because in the Barbed Wire Cage match, Captain Youngblood put his career on the line and defeated Shikamaru to get the World title shot at Televmania VI! What will happen tonight, as the Road to Televmania gets heated up? Watch tonight, on MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And finally, we're heading to Televmania VI in full steam!

Desire: And who will main event it? Only one man, Danny Phantom!

Sandy: You forgot that Danny can lose his title somewhere during the next 4 weeks, and that on Televmania VI, the champ gets Youngblood, who returned last night!

Mr. Comanator: And tonight, we got Chouji and Patrick Star for the National title!

Desire: We get Shego vs Lydia, who will squash Shego's hopes for a the Womens title.

Sandy: And we'll see Norbert-Spongebob III! The third match in the Best of 5 series, and remember, the series in tied up, 1-1.

(TWO theme plays)

**The TWO walks into the ring. They're flashing their titles as the crowd boos almost everyone of them, except for Norbert (Who gets some cheers) and Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: The poision is here! Those guys got the right to challenge for every title they want. And the only titles they want are the WWT Tag titles.

Desire: Let me stand and clap for them! For the greatest force in our history! All hail Danny Phantom!

Sandy: Just wait until Youngblood will come and get them. He will show them!

Danny: Well. Once again, I'm at the top of the world. And maybe it's time for me to look on my TWO members. I mean, I am the WWT World champion, so only the elite can be with me. Maybe I need to take out some trash out of the Toon World Order. I mean, 13 members? We need to trim some fat. So, let me see what we got here...

**Danny looks at Timmy. **

Danny: Timmy, you got the right to say that you've injured Mr. Krabs. You are the X division champion. So... You're fine. You're bringing pride for us.

**Danny goes to Kankuro. **

Danny: Fine, for now.

**Kankuro breathes in relief. Danny goes to Dagget and Skulker. **

Danny: Dagget, you won last night. And I hope that you and Skulker are fine, because you need some help fighting off Jake Long.

**Danny goes to Chouji and Norbert. **

Danny: Before that, I just wanted to say thank you for our commentator, Desire, who helps us in balancing the stupid WWT broadcasting team and supported us last night.

Desire: Anytime, dude!

Mr. Comanator: Is he serious?

Danny: Now. Chouji, you helped me a lot last night. You showed Mikey how to wrestle. And about Norbert, yeah, you were good last night. Eliminating 4 people like Jimmy, Mikey, Gaara and Spongebob in few seconds before being eliminated by cheating is great. You're fine too.

Sandy: Everyone's "Fine"?

Danny: And now, last night's losers.

**Danny goes to Sasquatch. **

Danny: Sasquatch, you may have lost last night, but I can't kick you out of the TWO.

Mr. Comanator: He's afraid of Sasquatch.

Desire: No, Sasquatch is loyal.

**Danny goes to Ino. **

Danny: Argh. Still fine.

Sandy: He's afraid of Ino even more. She is scary!

**Danny goes to Temari and Shikamaru. **

Danny: And about the happy couple over here... Temari, you walked around tonight and tried to act all fine and cool, but I can feel that something is wrong. Maybe because you and...

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: Crybaby! Crybaby!

Sandy: I know. What does he want?

Snap: You know what, Danny, you're making me sick! This fans here want me to bring the light to their lifes and kick your ass. With no screwjobs this time! So give me a World title shot tonight!

Danny: You? Again? Man, you're weird. I got better stuff to do. You go and do your nothing. As the champion, I need to do a lot of things.

Snap: GIVE... ME... THE... TITLE... MATCH!

Danny: NO... CAN... DO!

Snap: THEN... I'LL... MAKE...

Norbert: Will you stop crying? Don't you think you're a little bit of a jerk? I mean, this crowd hates you more then us!

**Crowd cheers. **

Snap: Shut up! You're nothing to me. I am the hope of those fans. You are nothing! Nothing!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: Whoa! Here comes Zim!

Desire: Why they're here? Stop them!

Sandy: Zim is here because he wants his own title shot.

Zim: You know what? I'm sick on Snap! If you want me to kick his ass real good for everything he's done to me, give me a Hell Yeah!

Crowd: HELL YEAH!

Zim: Snap, you're a loser. If anyone deserves this title shot it's me. Danny almost tapped out to me. But you had to interfere. You had to put your ego in it again. So maybe it's time for me to kick your ass?

Snap: Last week it doesn't turned out well for you!

Zim: This time I'll finish the job!

Danny: Just do it without me. The TWO guys are outta here. With you two, Shikamaru and Temari, I'll talk later...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara!

Desire: Those guys have no life!

Sandy: Wait, I wanna see that...

Gaara: Wait, guys. Zim, I survived more then you did last night. I think that I deserve the title shot. Give me the title shot.

Snap: Oh, but I survived more then you! As a friend, you should give me the...

Gaara: Let me tell you in this way... You didn't helped me out there. Really friendly! You stood in there when I got eliminated by Danny and Norbert!

Norbert: Ha...

Gaara: I would've challenge you, Norbert, but you got your own match tonight...

Norbert: Just like yesterday, I would've eliminate you. That's because I am the reason for team TWO won last night.

**Crowd surprisingly cheers. **

Danny: No you're not. I am the reason.

Norbert: I eliminated Gaara. And Spongebob. You can't say that I am not the MVP of this match...

Danny: You're not. I am. Now, about the three of you, no one would get a title shot. Fine? Now, let's go...

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV!

Desire: He's still here?

Sandy: Yes. Why is he here?

TV: Danny, you're not going anywhere. First off, I want every TWO member to leave the ring, unless you're Chouji, who got his match in a few minutes, or you're Danny. Now, about that... Tonight, as we're starting the Road for Televmania VI in a full speed, we're gonna have one last WWT title match before the champ will face Youngblood at Televmania. Fatal 4 way elimination match, Danny Phantom, against Zim, Snap and Gaara! And this match will be your last chance at the title as long as Danny is champion! After thatm, Youngblood will be the #1 contender. Is this clear?

Snap: I promise that I will win this match. And if not... Oh, something will happen.

**The four guys leave together with the TWO, except for Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: Fatal 4 way elimination match for the title tonight! Man!

Desire: And Chouji and Patrick for the National title in few minutes!

Sandy: We have to go to the commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, folks. And moments ago we learned that Our main event will be Danny vs Zim vs Snap vs Gaara for the title!

Desire: Stupid conspiracy.

Sandy: Shut up. Now, Chouji vs Patrick, National title.

**Chouji is already in the ring. **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent and challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick defeated Sasquatch last night! In a quick way.

Desire: And you're thinking that he will defeat our Chouji? No, he will not.

Sandy: Patrick will win the National title. He tried to win it, but this time, because Patrick is on a roll, he will.

**Patrick Star does a cartwheel and kicks Chouji in the face. Patrick Star gets tiger suplexed by Chouji. 1... Patrick kicks out. Chouji uses a cradle suplex on Patrick. Patrick gets hit with a back heel kick. Chouji tries pinning Patrick, but Patrick kicks out at 1. **

Mr. Comanator: What do you need to do to break Patrick's will?

Desire: No, the right question is, how can you win Chouji?

Sandy: The right question is, how the heck Chouji can get out of his chair?

**Patrick grabs Chouji by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Patrick Star throws Chouji off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Patrick comes from behind and bulldogs Chouji. Patrick goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Chouji. Patrick pins Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Patrick puts Chouji on the top rope and executes a superplex. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick can really win this!

Desire: Come on, Chouji! Be a monster!

Sandy: He's not a monster, but a pig!

**Patrick executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Chouji's face to the mat. Patrick signals for the Pat Gore. Patrick runs... But Chouji moves out of the way! Chouji clotheslines Patrick. Chouji executes a huge gutbuster on Patrick. Chouji climbs to the turbuckle and hits the Banzai Drop. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still WWT National champion, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Patrick had it!

Desire: Yes, he had it... Chouji's squash, that is!

Sandy: This Chouji is fatso!

**Suddenly, Mikey runs into the ring and starts attacking Chouji! He keeps attacking him and they go out of the ring. Then, Mikey throws Chouji to the guard rail. Chouji falls over as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: YEAH! MIKEY! He kicked Chouji's ass!

Desire: He did it in a cheap way! He is a common criminal!

Sandy: I wonder what more will happen between those two...

**The cameras switch to worried Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari in the TWO locker room as Ino comes and sits next to them. **

Ino: Wow, are you guys actually worried?

Shikamaru: *Sigh*...

Ino: Yes? What's the problem? So the big, scary Danny Phantom will say some bad things and hurt your feelings! Wow! This is bad...

Kankuro: Why can't she leave?

Ino: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And then, Danny will kick you out of the TWO! Oh, and you'll stay alone and lonely...

**Temari starts crying. **

Ino: What... The hell... are you doing?

Temari: I can't take it!

**Temari keeps crying. **

Shikamaru: She's afraid...

Ino: Settle down, Temari! Nothing will happen.

Temari: Promise me, Ino, that you'll always protect me and help me...

Ino: What?

Temari: Promise me that we are friends!

Ino: Wha... Is it hot in here?

Temari: Promise me!

Ino: ... Okay. We are friends and I'll help you. Fine?

Shikamaru: So Troublesome.

Ino: O... kay...

**The cameras switch to Skulker, Lydia and Dagget in the backstage. **

Skulker: Who is this Jake Long think he is?

Dagget: Totally! He hurt my Lydia! She's poor, listen to her!

Lydia: ...

Skulker: What?

Dagget: Oh my God, everyone here get a temporary deafness when it comes to Lydia. Show him the sign...

**Lydia picks up a sign that says "Ow...". **

Skulker: Oh... Yeah. And this Youngblood came back too. Listen to me, I will make him want to leave again. This jerk.

Dagget: Jake is a jerk! How dared he hurt an innocent girl like that? Lydia, go to the ring. This idiot Mr. TV put you in a match with Shego...

**Lydia leaves. **

Dagget: So where were we?

Skulker: Jake.

Dagget: Yes, he's dumb.

**Jake comes from behind. **

Dagget: An idiot! Totally idiot. He knows that he got nothing on me. I can just...

**Dagget turns around and then jumps behind Skulker. **

Jake: Okay. Really nice.

Skulker: Yeah?

Jake: Yeah. Maybe I need to kick Dagget's ass?

Skulker: There is no need. Jake, I will kick your ass.

Jake: You wanna do it tonight?

Skulker: Yes.

Jake: Okay.

Dagget: Ha! You ran your mouth too much!

Jake: And your father spent to much semen on your mom. If he was spending only one semen and not two, he could have be less embarrassed. But don't you worry, because of you, he gets a nice allowance from the social security!

**Dagget opens his mouth wide as Jake leaves. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh God... Jake just made me laugh.

Desire: The crowd likes this type of guy? Yeah? They're stupid.

Sandy: Well, Jake will be back in the ring tonight!

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shego pinned Temari last night and made her submit last week.

Desire: Her journey stops here!

Sandy: No, it will stop on Televmaniam, when she will get Ino and beat her for the Womens title.

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Where is the "Ow!" sign? I want to see it! That was funny!

Desire: WHAT? This girl is hurt because of Jerk Long! He should be ashamed!

Sandy: To remind you what Lydia has done to him?

**Shego nails Lydia with a belly-to-back suplex. Shego throws Lydia off the ropes and hits her with a diving shoulder block. Flying kick by Lydia takes Shego down. Lydia executes the flying head scissors on Shego. Shego spinning mule kicks Lydia. Shego hits Lydia with the spinebuster slam. **

Mr. Comanator: And you can see that Lydia is hurt, Shego kills her!

Desire: Poor Lydia! Poor girl!

Sandy: Go, Shego, finish her!

**Shego grabs Lydia by the arm and breaks it over her shoulder. Shego sets Lydia up DDTs her into the mat. Shego climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Lydia. Shego executes the Super DDT on Lydia! Shego locks Lydia in the Green Chockhold. Lydia taps out quickly. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Ha! Shego wins! She's heading to Televmania!

Desire: She would've been squashed if it wasn't for Jerk Long!

Sandy: Ino, are you watching? It's will be you instead of Lydia!

**The cameras switch to Ember McLain. She's walking into a locker room. She opens the door and sees Youngblood sitting. The crowd cheers. **

Ember: Hey there, #1 contender! How are you?

Youngblood: ...

Ember: What's the matter? Next thing you know, you'll pick up sign and speak with them!

Youngblood: ...

Ember: What's wrong?

**Youngblood gets up and leaves. **

Ember: Come on! You can't be serious! It's been 3 months since you saw me, you... Don't you close the door! Shit...

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(I'm fishing for money plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Krabs!

**Mr. Krabs comes out with a cast. **

Mr. Comanator: Poor Mr. Krabs. He broke his hand last night. Let's see how it happened...

**Mr. Krabs jumps with the elbow... Timmy dodges, and Mr. Krabs lands in a rough way. He holds his arm with pain. The ref looks at it in concern. Timmy climbs to the top rope and jumps on Mr. Krabs with the Timmy Star! 1... 2... 3! **

Desire: Well, I told you that Mr. Krabs will get injured by Timmy Turner. And he did.

Sandy: You are a slut. This man is injured!

Krabs: *Sigh*... Well, WWT fans, I guess that you already know that I broke my hand last night. And that because of that, I will miss about 3 months of action.

**Crowd boos. **

Krabs: I know. It's sucks to get injure when we're so close to Televmania. And for the first time in my life, I will miss a Televmania. In Televmania, I was mostly in tag team matches. But now, after I got so much respect from you, I could have been in a singles match. I could have become the X division champion. But this is not the case. Six months ago, I decided to try and get your respect by doing those high risk moves. Was it worth it? **Yes. **It was worth it.

**Crowd cheers. **

Krabs: Edge said once that he is angry, after his first injury. I feel just like him. Angry at my body, and at me, for giving up when I was getting the ball. But for you, WWT fans, I will do my best to come back, and when I'll be back, I'm gonna have just one thing on my mind... To realize my full potential.

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: Finally! Timmy came to stop the boredome!

Sandy: This guy injures people! He is sick!

Timmy: You're really looking stupid!

**Crowd boos. **

Timmy: You're talking about high risk moves. I am the master of high risk moves. It was my Timmy Star that put Squidward in the hospital! And when you tried to be something that you're not, by doing this elbow, you hurt yourself! That's because you're not as good as me!

Krabs: Good as you? Timmy, you are the one guy that can't say that. You know I am better then you. Now, I'll miss Televmania and I can't prove it.

Timmy: Well, as the first X division champion, the first male to win in Televmania and the 8 times X division champion! I am better then you. I am 3-2 at Televmania. You are 2-3. I guess that this shows who's better.

Krabs: Timmy, last year you took me lightly, and I beat you. One of my wins was against you! But this is fine. Because someone will kick your ass at Televmania.

**Krabs is leaving, but then Timmy starts attacking him! Timmy attacks him in the arm. **

Mr. Comanator: Someone do something!

Desire: You'll not! Go, Timmy! Show him what you know!

Sandy: Come on! Someone! Anyone!

**Squidward runs to the ring and chases Timmy off. Timmy runs away but laughes. Squidward checks on Mr. Krabs. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy knows that those two are long time friends!

Desire: Please... Timmy is doing just fine.

Sandy: Who does he think she is? Interfering in Squidward's match last night just because Squidward told the truth?

**The cameras switch to Jake Long walking into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: After the commercials!

Desire: Oh oh...

Sandy: THE JAKE... IS... BACK!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy just sucks. He needs to be ashamed of himself.

Desire: At least him and Dagget are fine after last night. That takes a lot of nobility.

Sandy: You've gotta be kidding me! After he said Dagget is an idiot and Dagget made him lose, he is helping this guy?

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent,from New York City, welcome back... "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: HA! Go, Jake, kick the ass of this guy!

Desire: Jerk Long, you should be ashamed!

Sandy: Can we shut her off, please?

**Skulker with an Aztecan suplex on Jake sends him to the mat. Skulker goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jake Long. Skulker hits a running forearm smash on Jake Long's face. Skulker stomps Jake Long. Skulker pins Jake. 1... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Things are not looking well for Jake Long!

Desire: Really?

Sandy: Jake, remember, he's like Dagget!

**Skulker rolls onto Jake connecting with a knee, but Jake moves. Jake hits Skulker with the back of his elbow. Flying lariat by Jake takes Skulker down. Jake takes Skulker and to the corner and gives him Ric Flair style chops. Jake Long hits Skulker with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Jake comes from behind and bulldogs Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: This is looking good!

Desire: No, come on, Skulker!

Sandy: I hope we'll see a DDT!

**Jake with a headscissors takeover on Skulker. Jake Long with a Russian legsweep on Skulker. Jake climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Skulker. Then Jake signals for the Dragon DDT. Suddenly, Dagget and Lydia run to the ring. Dagget hits Jake with the Hardcore title. The ref calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, by Disqualification, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Smart strategy by Dagget and Lydia!

**Dagget and Lydia then kick Jake on the mat. Dagget then rub the title in Jake's face and screams "You'll be sorry for coming back!". **

Sandy: Those two are in collision course

**The cameras switch to Spongebob with Bob Jones in the backstage. **

Bob Jones: Spongebob, in few minutes you'll face Norbert in the third match of your Best of 5 series! The series is tied up! What do you think about that?

Spongebob: Bob Jones, just wait! Those fans come here to see me winning the third match. You see, Norbert maybe standing up against Danny, and that's nice. But After what I did to him last night, and after what he did to me, this match will not end up well. That's because I will kick Norbert's ass, and after I'll beat him the second time, I'll beat him the third time, and win the TV title back.

**The cameras switch to Gaara and Kin. **

Gaara: I can't believe that I finally got the title match!

Kin: I know. That's awesome!

Gaara: I worked almost three years for this moment. Remember the day when I won the title for the first time?

Kin: Yes.

Gaara: Problem is, I'm feeling like this reign as a champion was too short, too little, and too late. Now, when I'm so popular, I need it again.

Kin: Good luck out there, Gaara. And be careful of... You know, HE.

Gaara: I got this under control.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Four way elimination match for the title!

Desire: Keep on dreaming, Gaara! Keep on dreaming...

Sandy: I wanna see the Alliance of Extreme in a rematch in Televmania for the title!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the third match in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Now it's time for Norbert-Spongebob III!

Desire: The series is tied up, but Spongebob got his victory in a not clean method.

Sandy: Spongebob can beat Norbert cleanly. Norbert is afraid!

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Some fans are actually cheering for this guy?

Desire: Yes, those fans know that Norbert got some talent.

Sandy: Regardless of this, he sucks balls.

**Spongebob Squarepants drops Norbert Beaver with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Spongebob bounces Norbert Beaver off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Norbert executes the double underhook suplex. Norbert uses a lariat on Spongebob Squarepants. Norbert Beaver hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Spongebob. Norbert Beaver executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bob. **

Mr. Comanator: I noticed that Norbert is doing good during his and Spongebob's matches.

Desire: Well, because Norbert is a good wrestler.

Sandy: No, he's just very lucky.

**Spongebob Squarepants suplexes Norbert Beaver. Spongebob Squarepants pins Norbert against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Norbert dropkicks Spongebob. Norbert tries to clothesline Spongebob but Spongebob dodges and Jason Smith goes down. Norbert then tries to wake up Jason Smith, and Spongebob goes to try that too. Then Norbert and Spongebob look at eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Does Norbert actually agrees with Spongebob about something?

Desire: Norbert, come on! Do something! It's a match!

Sandy: Norbert is doing the right thing.

**Suddenly, Sasquatch runs to the ring with a chair. Then He's going to hit Spongebob, but Spongebob stops him. Sasquatch tries to pull the chair but Spongebob holds it. Norbert sees what happens and tries to get involved, but then Spongebob takes the chair from Sasquatch and accidently hits Norbert! Sasquatch runs away as Jason Smith wakes up and Spongebob throws the chair away. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? What the hell Sasquatch just did?

Desire: This Spongebob is dirty! He's a loser!

Sandy: No, I guess that Norbert called Sasquatch!

**Norbert wakes up from the chair shot and screams on Spongebob. Then he attacks Spongebob with fists and then goes for Beaver Fever. But then Spongebob reverses it and sits on Norbert. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Exactly as I said! He can't win!

Sandy: No no no! Spongebob was fine, Norbert called Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: I don't know...

Desire: The bottom line is that Spongebob can't win cleanly.

Sandy: Shut up. After the commercials, the 4 way elimination match!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Sasquatch, who walks in the TWO locker room. Norbert comes. **

Norbert: What was that?

Sasquatch: Look, Norb, I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!

Norbert: Did anyone told you to get involved?

Sasquatch: No, no one, I'm so sorry, I tried to help you, but...

Norbert: I didn't need any help! That's my... That's my TV title on the line there! Another lose, and no more TV title!

Sasquatch: I'm so sorry...

**Danny arrives. **

Danny: Norbert, shut up. You tried to wake up Jason Smith. Are you an idiot or what?

Norbert: What was that?

Danny: You... are... a... jerk! More then your brother! You've became soft! Soft! Sasquatch, you're fine. By the way, tell the TWO that after my match, they need to come to the ring.

**Danny leaves, as the cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the main event's ring announcer, he is a personal friend of WWT... **Airnaruto45! **(Crowd cheers)

**Airnaruto45 comes into the ring as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! We got a guest ring announcer!

Desire: Oh no... It's one thing that the challengers are boring, but now the ring announcer too?

Sandy: Shut up your mouth, Desire. This guy will announce the match.

Airnaruto45: WWT fans, give me some noise!

**Crowd cheers. **

Airnaruto45: This match is a Four way elimination match for the WWT World title! The last man standing is the champion!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Airnaruto45: Introducing the challengers, first, from Irkan Planet, a former two times World champion, one half of the tag team champions, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I really think that this guy deserves the title. He will have to go through 3 other guys to get it.

Desire: Zim is a big loser. A really big loser.

Sandy: This guy is a 7 times tag team champion. Why he is a loser?

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Airnaruto45: Next, from the Chalkzone, a former two times WWT champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap sucks! I hope he will not end up as a champion!

Desire: That's something that we all can agree about!

Sandy: Yes. Snap has no respect for the fans!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Airnaruto45: From the Sand village, he is a former WWT World champion, my favorite, GAARA!

Mr. Comanator: This guy is everyone's favorite, doesn't he?

Desire: Not mine! Don't you know?

Sandy: Yes, we know. But in my opinion, that's the next World champion.

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Airnaruto45: And last... The WWT World champion, Danny "Idiot" Phantom...

Mr. Comanator: Oh! Burned! Well, this guy must be thinking about what's waiting for him after that. Youngblood.

Desire: No he's not. He's thinking about the TWO meeting after this match.

Sandy: Okay. This match will determine who will be the champion at Televmania!

**Danny gives the belt to the ref, and then all the other three go and attack him. Phantom gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Gaara. Phantom is hit with a backward kick from Zim. Snap then neck snaps Danny. Then, after Danny is out, Snap brainbusters Gaara. Zim suplexes Snap. Danny gets up and hurricanranas Zim. Gaara gets up and Gaara hits a jumping elbow thrust on Danny Phantom. Gaara executes a corkscrew legdrop on Danny. Gaara then climbs on the top rope and drops his elbow on Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is kicking the ass of Danny!

Desire: Come on, Danny! Come on!

Sandy: Gaara, eliminate Phantom!

**Gaara gives Danny neck scissors. Then, Zim and Snap start brawling. Zim tries to give Snap the fireman carry but Snap gives him a back suplex. Then Gaara climbs on the top rope for a Sand Bomb. Snap jumps at the rope and gives Gaara a Super-Snappy Bomb. He pins Gaara. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Desire: Ha! Eliminated!

Sandy: Snap, you asshole!

**Phantom goes for a arm wrench but Invader Zim dodges the attack. Zim superkicks Danny. Zim pins Danny... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Snap short-arm clotheslines Zim to the mat. He kicks Zim on the mat and poses above him. Snap lariats Danny. Then Danny gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Snap. Snap sidewalks slams Zim. Then he gives Zim a belly-to-belly suplex and he's gonna pin him. 1... 2... The lights turn off. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! What's happening?

**Suddenly, the lights turn on, and you can see Jason Smith is out, with a chair next to him. Snap looks at Jason Smith in surprise. Suddenly, Youngblood comes from the crowd. Snap looks at Youngblood and then tries to shut the crowd that is cheering. Then, Jason slides the chair to Youngblood. **

Desire: Wha...

Sandy: Jason revenges Snap for two months ago!

**Snap turns around and Youngblood nails him with the chair. Youngblood runs out with the chair. Then Zim pins Snap. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Jason screwes Snap!

Desire: Wow! Finally Snap is out!

Sandy: Snap, learn this: NEVER attack an official!

**Zim is alone with Danny. Danny's afraid. Zim then powebombs Danny. Then he facebusters him and then goes for the top rope, and drops the knee on Danny. Danny gets sidewalk slammed by Zim. Zim dropkicks Danny. He tackles him and then goes for the Alien Spear. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, come on!

Desire: No, just not this!

Sandy: Alien Speeaaaar!

**Zim runs... but Danny moves and Zim stops. Then Danny takes out something from his pocket without Jason noticing. Danny hits Zim with this thing and then pins him, putting it back in his pocket. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mr. Comanator: SHIT! NO!

Desire: YES! He is still the champion!

Sandy: Wait... Where is Airnaruto45?

**Airnaruto goes to Jason and tries to explain what happened. Then Danny brings him to the ring and attacks him. Danny throws him out of the ring and poses with his belt. Then, the TWO come to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: TWO meeting!

Desire: They will celebrate!

Sandy: Please no...

Danny: You know, this is what makes me different then you! You'll never be as good as me! This Airnarutard sucks! And the TWO will live forever! But now, it's time for me to ask something...

**Danny goes to Shikamaru and Temari. **

Danny: You've shook his hand! You know that! Why? I told you to annoy him. I told you to retire him. You didn't.

Shikamaru: Are you afraid, Danny? Afraid of Youngblood? I can't believe it.

Danny: I am not afraid. This retard is afraid of me! But you had to help him. You know what?

Temari: No, no, wait a second! Ino, we're friends! Right? You'll not let Danny hurt us!

Ino: ... No, he'll not hurt you.

Danny: Really?

Kankuro: Dude, don't hurt Shikamaru! Don't hurt my sister! You can't!

Danny: I can't... They can!

**Suddenly, Skulker and Sasquatch act. Skulker grabs Temari with his left hand. Sasquatch grabs Kankuro with his right hand. Both grab Shikamaru. Then, they give a triple chokeslam! Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro land on the mat and not moving! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God!

Desire: WHAT?

Sandy: You didn't know about it, Desire?

Ino: Hey! You can't do that! Those are my friends! Chouji, those are our friends! Dagget, this is your mentor!

Danny: You want me to hit you too?

Ino: Touch me and you're fired.

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: I hereby declare that if anyone will dispute on my leadership and will not listen to me, he will end in the same way! Now, let's...

**Norbert stops Danny. The crowd cheers. **

Norbert: I'll not cooparate.

Danny: Yes you are. The TWO made you. You were nothing before us! You're nothing without us!

Norbert: Let's see that. I'm out of the TWO!

**Norbert then slaps Danny and goes out of the ring. He leaves the arena as the cameras focus on Shikamaru, laying on the mat. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT National title: **Chouji (c) defeated Patrick Star

Shego def. Lydia

Jake Long def. Skulker by DQ

**Match 3 in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Norbert Beaver (c) (2-1)

**4 way elimination match, WWT title: **Danny Phantom (c) def. Snap, Invader Zim and Gaara

* * *

**Card for Televmania:**

**WWT World Championship: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Womens Championship: **Ino (c) vs Shego

* * *

Oh oh. The main event for Televmania is set, but that brings the question! What about Gaara and Snap? And what about the TWO? Now, after Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari are no longer with the TWO, Norbert also said he's leaving the TWO!

So what will happen next?

Please review.


	23. Show 246

Hey guys!

So we know about the main event for Televmania. But what is going on with Youngblood? I mean, why he did what he did last week? And what will Snap do about it?

I also updated some information at WWT at the Ewrestling encyclopedia. Damn, some stuff are surprising me! I never knew that Mr. Krabs and Zim are 7 times tag team champs!

**Airnaruto45- **I checked about your character and it's nice, but the problem is: If Danny will lose his title, do you really think that he will still be at WWT? He tried to destroy this promotion!

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 246.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March week 2

**You can see a footage from last week. Danny is standing in the ring with his title belt. The TWO enters the ring. **

Danny: You know, this is what makes me different then you! You'll never be as good as me! But now, it's time for me to ask something...

**Danny goes to Shikamaru and Temari. **

Danny: You've shook his hand! You know that! Why? I told you to annoy him. I told you to retire him. You didn't.

Shikamaru: Are you afraid, Danny? Afraid of Youngblood? I can't believe it.

Danny: I am not afraid. This retard is afraid of me! But you had to help him.

Temari: Ino, we're friends! Right? You'll not let Danny hurt us!

Ino: ... No, he'll not hurt you.

Danny: Really?

Kankuro: Dude, don't hurt Shikamaru! Don't hurt my sister! You can't!

Danny: I can't... They can!

**Skulker and Sasquatch act. Skulker grabs Temari with his left hand. Sasquatch grabs Kankuro with his right hand. Both grab Shikamaru. Then, they give a triple chokeslam! Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro land on the mat and not moving! **

Ino: Hey! You can't do that! Those are my friends!

Danny: You want me to hit you too?

Ino: Touch me and you're fired.

Danny: I hereby declare that if anyone will dispute on my leadership and will not listen to me, he will end in the same way! Now, let's...

**Norbert stops Danny. The crowd cheers. **

Norbert: I'll not cooparate.

Danny: Yes you are. The TWO made you. You were nothing before us! You're nothing without us!

Norbert: Let's see that. I'm out of the TWO!

**Norbert then slaps Danny and goes out of the ring. He leaves the arena and you can see Shikamaru lays in the ring. **

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Man, what was that with the TWO and Norbert last week? I'm asking our TWO source, Desire!

Desire: Me? Why I should know? I had no idea that they will do it! Just like Ino!

Sandy: Yeah yeah! We heard about you. Those TWO are making me sick!

Mr. Comanator: Tonight, after a 4 months recess, Spongebob's talk show, **the Champion's Guest**, returns! And he got two guests: Dagget Beaver and Lydia!

Desire: And tonight we also got Chouji, the National champion, vs Gaara!

Sandy: And Squidward faces another behemoth, Sasquatch.

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Well, I guess you can call Snap's quest to the WWT title a failure.

Desire: Yeah! What a jerk. He couldn't defeat Danny Phantom!

Sandy: But Youngblood can!

Snap: I can't believe it. When I'm preventing people to win the title everyone spit on me, but when Youngblood does that, you treat him fine? You like the guy? Well, let me say something, Youngblood! My quest for the World title is not over! I will be at the main event of Televmania! I will show you, and nothing that you or Jason fucking Smith will do can prevent it! Jason!

**Snap looks at Jason, who sits at ringside. **

Snap: You suck. I hate you. You cost me my title!

**Crowd boos. **

Snap: Therefore, here it is. Youngblood, we will face eachother at the main event for tonight's show. This match will be for your title shot at Televmania. But wait... Do you really think that Jason Smith will be the ref? The ref will be... Look there.

**Suddenly, Miss Idia, the TWO referee, appears on the TVtron. The crowd is shocked. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT THE HELL?

Desire: Danny loaned Snap Miss Idia?

Sandy: Snap sold his soul to the Satan!

Snap: Yes, that's right. You remember this women, don't you? She almost prevented you to win the TV title back in September! This women will ref our match. So I suggest you'll consider retirement after that match.

Mr. Comanator: Son of a...

Desire: I guess that Danny thinks that Snap would be a much easier opponent then Youngblood!

Sandy: It doesn't matter! Youngblood's heart will not allow him to lose!

**The cameras switch to Danny in the backstage. Ino arrives. **

Ino: Let me get this straight: You kicked three guys, three of my friends, of the TWO, and then you made Norbert leave?

Danny: Let me get this straight: That's what you're doing when you got a match with Shego at Televmania?

Ino: Danny, I am a co-owner. I am the longest reigning womens champion. Do I look like I'm messing around?

Danny: Ino, shut up. I'm the leader! I am the WWT champion! People that not follow my orders will get kicked out of here!

Ino: Okay. But I'm thinking that this is a mistake.

Danny: I don't care.

Ino: You'll be sorry.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Even Ino didn't knew about it!

Desire: I told you. only three people knew about it! One is Skulker...

Sandy: The other one is Danny, your so-called leader...

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from The Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And this guy...

Desire: Basically, I don't know what's happening between him and Norbert...

Sandy: It's plain simple: They are not friends anymore.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward recently said some stuff about Timmy Turner. Not nice stuff.

Desire: It's Timmy's business if he injures someone.

Sandy: Timmy disrespected Mr. Krabs and Squidward came to help him. It's fine.

**Squidward stands on the ring apron. Squidward bounces Sasquatch off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Squidward double underhook faceslams Sasquatch hard to the mat. Squidward tries to pin Sasquatch. 1... Sasquatch kicks out. Sasquatch throws Squidward off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Sasquatch superkicks Squidward. Sasquatch piledrives Squidward. Sasquatch then listens to the crowd. **

Crowd: SHAVE YOUR BACK! SHAVE YOUR BACK!

Mr. Comanator: I haven't heard this since A-Train at 2003...

Desire: What does it have to do with this match?

Sandy: Oh, this one's a keeper...

**Sasquatch executes the sleeperhold on Squidward. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Sasquatch tightens the hold... Squidward is fighting the hold. Sasquatch breaks the hold. Sasquatch hits Squidward with a Baba chop. Sasquatch catches Squidward's leg, but Squidward reverses it with an enzuigiri to Sasquatch's head. Squidward pulls off a standing moonsault. Sasquatch is smashed with a flying clothesline by Squidward from the top rope. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, now Squidward is in the right way!

Desire: Sasquatch... Do something!

Sandy: Shave your back, dude!

**Sasquatch quickly rolls out of the ring and brings a steel chair. Jason Smith stops him. Sasquatch throws the chair on the floor. Jason keeps talking with Sasquatch. Suddenly, Timmy comes. Timmy hits Squidward with the Steel Chair! Squidward bleeds. Squidward gets up and then Sasquatch runs and suplexes him. Then he climbs on the top rope and drops the elbow. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: This DAMN Timmy Turner!

Desire: Squidward should learn not to stick his big nose on other guys's business!

Sandy: This is stupid! Plain stupid!

**You can see Timmy goes to the backstage, as Mr. TV stops him. **

Mr. TV: What the hell was that?

Timmy: No one should interfere in my business. You got it, Mr. TV?

Mr. TV: You know what, Timmy? I will interfere your business.

Timmy: Last time, I kicked your ass at Televmania. This time, I'll win, too!

Mr. TV: No, I'm not fighting you. But I got a match for you. At Televmania, you and Squidward will fight for the X division title!

Timmy: Fine with me! I will make him my bitch!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Misty, and the WWT tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Here come the tag team champs! I'm happy to see that Misty feels better.

Desire: Yeah, yeah... They suck!

Sandy: They got more respect then Danny.

Zim: WWT fans, Identify!

Fans: Not!

Zim: Because we're not Identified!

Jimmy: You know, me and Zim talked earlier. It's been 4 weeks since we won the Tag titles, and nothing! No one came in and challenged us. Because we got some other business. The WWT World title, for example. But now it ends. You see, we decided to respect those titles from now on. We will defend them against any team that want a title shot!

Misty: WWT teams, come here, And try to beat us. If you'll do it, fine. If you'll lose... Your legs and necks will be broken. Because you will TAP OUT!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey! The former tag team champs!

Desire: Patrick and Truman ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Sandy: shut up.

Truman: Listen to us. We are the former tag team champs. Give us the title shot!

Zim: Maybe this time Patrick will not tap out.

Patrick: To let you know, we got 6 tag titles between us.

Jimmy: 10 between us. This man is the record holder.

Misty: That's right.

Patrick: The point is, this time I will not tap.

Truman: This time we will come out as the new tag team champions.

Zim: Let me tell you something. In a few seconds we have to go for commercials... How was that, Comanator?

Mr. Comanator: Not as good as me.

Zim: Okay... But after that, be ready, because we will fight for those titles.

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: Another boring tag team match?

Sandy: Commercials! Commercials!

**The cameras return to the ring. The bell rings. Truman double underhook faceslams Neutron hard to the mat. Neutron gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Both tag their partners. Invader Zim tackles Patrick. Patrick is hit with a backward kick. Invader Zim goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Patrick Star. Patrick tags Truman. Truman X punches Invader Zim repeatedly. Zim tags Jimmy. Truman hurricanranas Jimmy. Truman X executes a split legged moonsault on to Neutron but Jimmy dodges it. Neutron legsweeps Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: This match is anything but boring!

Desire: Yes? It's totally boring!

Sandy: With those moves?

**Neutron executes the jumping sidekick on Truman. Truman runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes Neutron. Flying somersault drop kick by Truman X puts him back in the match. Truman flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Truman tags in Patrick. Jimmy Neutron gets up off the ground and Patrick hits him with a flying dropkick. Patrick gives Neutron a rolling thunder. Patrick tags in Truman again but Jimmy tags in Zim. Zim grabs Truman and applies an hip toss. Invader Zim lifts Truman into the air and delivers a spine buster. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Suddenly Zim turned the match!

Desire: Yeah? This match will be finally over?

Sandy: Maybe!

**Truman runs and tags Patrick. Patrick Star gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Invader Zim. Patrick gets hit with a back heel kick. Truman runs to save Patrick but Jimmy comes in and clotheslines him. Zim waits until Patrick gets up and hits him with the Alien Spear. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners and still WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Another great tag team titles match!

Desire: Let me just say: ZZZZ!

Sandy: Desire, you are really awful comantator. You knew that?

**Misty enters the ring to celebrate with Zim and Jimmy. Zim and Jimmy then shake hands with Truman and Patrick. Suddenly, Skulker and Sasquatch enter the ring and start attacking the two tag teams. Sasquatch attacks Patrick and Suplexes him. Jimmy runs straight to a clothesline. Skulker gives Truman the Skulker Buster. Then he tries to Chokeslam Misty but Zim breaks up the choke. Then Skulker and Sasquatch give Zim a double Chokeslam. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

Skulker: You know, after the TWO trimmed the fat last week, Danny told us to use our right to challenge for every title we want. The only titles we need are the tag titles. So, Zim! Nerdtron! You two are disgrace, I know it from being in the ring with both of you! And Truman, you are a loser, and Patrick, you are idiot. Okay? No one, and I repeat for you two, one hit wonder tag team of losers! No one! Humiliating me and Sasquatch. So next week, Monday Night Program, while you two will be on the sidelines, those two losers will face me and Sasquatch for the tag team titles! And just like you saw last week and right now... STOP CRYING, MISTY! We will come out as the winners.

**Skulker and Sasquatch leave. The cameras switch to the backstage. You can see Spongebob and Dagget getting ready. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two are sick... But **those **two will come out next to be in the Champion's Guest!

Desire: Dagget is the guest, but he is the champion!

Sandy: And I'm sensing Jake Long!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about returns after 4 months! This night's guests: Lydia and Hardcore champion Dagget Beaver! And now, here is your host, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, and Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: Guys, finally, after 4 months, the Champion's Guest returns! And it feels good to be back, don't you think so?

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: So, for my guest tonight, he is the WWT Hardcore champion, his girlfriend is a referee at night, and got some serious problems in the day, Dagget Beaver!

**Dagget and Lydia come out to the set. The crowd boos them. **

Crowd: WE WANT JAKE! WE WANT JAKE!

**Dagget and Lydia sit, as Lydia sits on Dagget. **

Spongebob: Ah, Lydia, first lesson: That's a chair. Something that you're sitting on. Say chair!

Mr. Comanator: *Laughs* Oh, that's good...

Dagget: Second lesson: That's a girl. Have you ever heard about it? Sandy doesn't count.

Desire: HA! OWNED!

Sandy: ... Okay...

Spongebob: Okay, okay, let's stop with the jokes. Look, Dagget. You're here because... Can you guess why?

Dagget: Because I'm embroiled in a hot feud so you wanted to talk with me about it.

Spongebob: No, because Norbert is not here tonight.

Dagget: Okay. By the way, you will sorry for this next week, when my brother will beat you again.

Spongebob: What? He will not beat me.

Dagget: You can't beat him cleanly.

Spongebob: Dagget, two things I wanted to talk with you are... Jake Long and Shikamaru. First off, you fired Jake Long. Your girlfriend helped you with that. And second... You stood there last week as Skulker and Sasquatch attacked Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari. Shikamaru! Your own teacher!

Dagget: Dude, I don't care. Past is past, and what matters is that the WWT year is almost over. The year goes from March to March! And in the last year I became a star. Next year, I will stand here as the brightest star ever. I promise that to you.

Spongebob: Okay. Third thing! What is going on with your girlfriend? She got some problem or something?

Dagget: No.

Spongebob: Dyslexia? Autism?

Dagget: No.

Spongebob: Really, I gotta check something.

**Spongebob hits Lydia. Lydia picks up an "Ow!" sign. **

Dagget: DUDE!

Spongebob: Here it is, my favourite sign! Oh, I love it.

Dagget: Spongebob, shut up! I'm sick of it. You wanna do something? Let's fight in the ring.

Spongebob: I got it. Your girlfriend is that weird so you want me to kill you?

Dagget: NO! I will put the Hardcore title on the line against you, Spongebob! Right now!

Spongebob: Okay.

Mr. Comanator: A match?

**Jason Smith runs to the set. **

Spongebob: Ah... Why is Jason here?

Dagget: Oh, that's because... It's Hardcore!

**Dagget slaps Spongebob and they start fighting. They fight until the ring. Dagget is t-bone suplexed by Spongebob Squarepants. Bob hits the handspring moonsault on Dagget. Spongebob pins... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Bob Dumps Dagget Beaver Into The Ringside Area. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Dagget takes Bob down hard. Dagget takes out a stop sign and hits Spongebob. Dagget keeps hitting him. Dagget executes a piledriver on Bob. Dagget climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Those two are going at it!

Desire: Well, Spongebob just disrespected Lydia.

Sandy: I hope Lydia will not cost us the title match at Televmania between Youngblood and Danny.

**Dagget trys for a German suplex but Spongebob avoids it. Spongebob Spinebusters Dagget. Spongebob nails Dagget Beaver with a belly-to-back suplex. Dagget Beaver gets knocked on the ground and Spongebob Squarepants flips onto him. Spongebob drags Dagget to the ring ramp. Lydia distracts Spongebob. Spongebob takes her and about to Chokeslam her from the ramp. Dagget attacks him. Dagget with an exploder suplex on Spongebob. Dagget pins Spongebob. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: This Lydia is... Just go and kill her...

Desire: I love this couple! They are smart. And they are...

Sandy: Will you stop? Dagget and Lydia cheated Spongebob out of the title. Not that he needs it, but to lose to Dagget it's a...

**Suddenly, Jake Long attacks Dagget from behind. Jake and Dagget start brawling. They're brawling through the crowd as the security tries to separate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my GOD!

Sandy: Ha!

Desire: Move to something else! Move to something else!

**The cameras switch to Ino, who's walking backstage. Ino then sees Shego. **

Shego: Now I got it. Now I know what Temari was afraid of.

Ino: Well, good morning.

Shego: You haven't helped.

Ino: Don't talk with me about it.

Shego: You call yourself a friend? I heard you saying that you're a friend of her! How can you do it?

Ino: I am a friend! It's just that...

Shego: Oh, I got it! You're afraid of Danny Phantom, right?

Ino: Shego, I am your boss! I can fire you!

Shego: Come on! Bring it! Bring it!

**Ino just stares at Shego. **

Shego: Just like I thought...

Ino: I can't fire you without a proper excuse...

Shego: So how about that?

**Shego slaps Ino! The crowd cheers. Ino looks at Shego. **

Shego: Well, where it is now? Just like I thought...

**The cameras switch to Kin, who walks backstage. Snap sees her. **

Snap: Why are you here?

Kin: To watch Gaara's match. Why?

Snap: I don't want you here.

Kin: Problem: I'm here.

Snap: Oh yeah? Don't you think I forgot about you.

Kin: That's fine, you remind me every second.

Snap: You need to go out of here, or else...

Gaara: Or else what?

**Gaara appears from behind Snap. **

Snap: Oh, now you?

Gaara: You better go out of here, or else... Tell me, have you ever tried to hold a singapore cane?

Snap: Yes.

Gaara: With your ass?

**Crowd cheers. Snap gets out. **

Gaara: What is going on with this guy?

Kin: No idea.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT National champion, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Wow. Gaara and Snap relationship got some problems.

Desire: Remember, a match for Youngblood's World title shot tonight!

Sandy: And now, Gaara vs

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You need to solve those things, Gaara!

Desire: Drama queen. I don't care about them!

Sandy: You should care.

**Chouji drops Gaara with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Chouji bounces Gaara off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Chouji puts a knee to Gaara's back and pulls hims arms back. Jason Smith asks Gaara if he quits... (AHHHH!)... Gaara is fighting the hold... Gaara trys to escape. Gaara escapes. Chouji executes a reverse DDT on Gaara. Gaara delivers a kick to the head of Chouji. Chouji is hit with a backward kick. Gaara goes for a belly-to-back superplex but Chouji dodges the attack. Chouji unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: This is an even match.

Desire: Chouji now kicks Gaara's ass.

Sandy: Wait, Gaara will turn it around.

**Gaara executes the jumping sidekick on Chouji. Gaara sets Chouji up DDTs him into the mat. Gaara executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Chouji. Gaara with a Sand Whip on Chouji. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, you saw that?

Desire: Ah, who cares?

Sandy: You! Because... Hey!

**Mikey comes and attacks Chouji. They start brawling outside the ring and then Chouji tosses Mikey on the steps. Mikey starts bleeding as Chouji spits on him.**

Mr. Comanator: Come on! We have to do something with this thing!

Desire: No, I don't think so...

Sandy: SHUT UP!

**The cameras switch to Danny, who walks backstage and then sees Ember. **

Danny: Ha. How does it feel to be so close to the one thing you desire, and yet be so far away?

Ember: What are you talking about?

Danny: Youngblood.

Ember: It's none of your business.

Danny: It won't be after tonight. Then, I'll finally get rid of this Youngblood because he will not face me at Televmania! Not with Miss Idia as a ref. Do you understand that?

Ember: You...

**Ember stares at Danny. The cameras switch to Snap who walks into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: It's time!

Sandy: One last commercial break!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World title shot at Televmania!

**Miss Idia walks to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Please welcome the special referee for this match, Miss Idia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood can't lose it because of LYDIA!

Desire: What Lydia?

Sandy: Stop it!

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy can't represent us at Televmania! He just can't!

Desire: I prefere him over Youngblood.

Sandy: Since when we care about you?

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davey Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We still got the hope in you.

Desire: I don't care, as long as Danny will kill someone.

Sandy: No. Youngblood, don't lose here! Don't!

**Snap nails Captain Youngblood with a belly-to-back suplex. Snap hits Youngblood with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Snap stomps Captain Youngblood's head. Snap executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Youngblood. Miss Idia counts: 1,2... Youngblood kicks out fast as he feels that Miss Idia counts too fast. Youngblood dropkicks Snap to the knee. Youngblood with a gut-wrench suplex on Snap. Snap gets locked in the double chicken wing. Snap fights it, but Miss Idia looks away. Youngblood releases the hold. **

Mr. Comanator: You just can't fight with a ref like that!

Desire: I know.

Sandy: This bitch need to learn her lesson!

**Snap goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Captain Youngblood. Snap double underhook faceslams Captain Youngblood hard to the mat. Snap pins, and again Miss Idia counts fast to 2. Youngblood kicks out. Snap climbs to the top and hits Captain Youngblood with a flying clothesline. Snap bounces Captain Youngblood off the ropes and clotheslines him. Snap takes Captain Youngblood down with an Arabian Facebuster. Snap laughes and prepares for the Snappy Bomb. **

Mr. Comanator: You can't, you can't!

Desire: Let's see...

Sandy: Come on!

**Snap picks up Youngblood but Youngblood fights. He keeps fighting and Snap turns around and accidently bumps into Miss Idia! She is knocked out. Snap Snappy Bombs Youngblood and pins, but then realizes that Miss Idia is knocked out. Ember runs into the ring with a referee shirt. Snap starts arguing with her. **

Mr. Comanator: Ember is the new ref?

Desire: Hey, it's not fair!

Sandy: It is fair, because... Look out!

**Captain Youngblood sets Snap up DDTs him into the mat! Youngblood then waits until Snap gets up and runs to the ropes. Youngblood hits Snap with the Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood pins and Ember counts. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: YES! The main event stays! And I'm sure that Danny is pissing in his pants right now!

Desire: No he is not!

**Ember raises Youngblood's hand but he pulls his hand. He leaves the ring as Ember watches in confusion. **

Sandy: I don't think he forgot about you.

**Youngblood raises his own hand in the ring ramp and leaves as the crowd cheers. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Sasquatch def. Squidward

**WWT Tag team titles: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Patrick Star and Truman X

**WWT Hardcore title: **Dagget Beaver (c) def. Spongebob Squarepants

Gaara def. Chouji

**A match for the WWT World title shot: **Captain Youngblood def. Snap

* * *

**Card for Televmania:**

**WWT World Championship: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Womens Championship: **Ino (c) vs Shego

**WWT X division championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Squidward

* * *

Well, Youngblood is safe. But what is going on with him? What about Snap now? What about next week's tag titles match? What about those people who fight eachother to death?

Please review.


	24. Show 247

Hey guys!

Tonight both Danny and Youngblood will have the night off. But we got a main event for tonight: Tag titles match, Skulker and Sasquatch vs Zim and Jimmy!

Also, Norbert vs Spongebob. It's the first time since two weeks ago that Norbert appears! If he's losing tonight, he will lose his title!

**Airnaruto45- **Don't worry, Guts will be at WWT after Televmania.

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA, Clash of the Titans and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 247.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March week 3

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Tonight both Youngblood and Danny will not be in action, but the tag titles would be decided!

Desire: Skulker and Sasquatch will squash Zim and Jimmy! Yeah, they will teach them a lesson.

Sandy: But the real match that we need to think about is Spongebob-Norbert IV! If Norbert will lose, he will lose his title. If he wins, he will get a 5th match at Televmania! And it's the first time we'll see Norbert after what happened two weeks ago!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

**Skulker and Sasquatch come out to big boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two make me sick. They will be in the main event tonight?

Desire: Yes, because they will win the tag titles here tonight!

Sandy: Those idiots! They attacked Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari!

Skulker: So, we're here to get our tag team titles match at the end of the show. It's going to be the first time in more then 4 months that the tag titles are decided in the main event of our show. My question is, why me and Sasquatch need that Danny and Youngblood will take the night off to be at the main event?

**Crowd boos. **

Skulker: Me and Sasquatch are the two biggest guys in WWT. We are the TWO behemoths. Yet we are not in the main event. Main events that we deserve! I was the guy that had the best rookie year at WWT history. Me! I won almost every title in one year, and I could've become the World champion if Jimmy Neutron haven't screwed me! I won the National title, the tag titles, the Hardcore title! I needed only one more title, and the thing is, that you fans cost me this title! And people been asking me lately, why we attacked Shikamaru, the guy who came up with the idea of putting a mystery guy vs Youngblood, Temari, and Kankuro, the man who trained Sasquatch, the man who watched me and decided that I will be the mystery guy! You know why? Because they are weak. Kankuro is the guy that couldn't become champion after 5 years! Shikamaru is nothing but has been! So that's why we attacked them! And tonight we'll...

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy!

Desire: The nerd is here...

Sandy: The tag champ is here!

Jimmy: You know, Skulker, this crowd begs you to shut your mouth, because they want to scream on you...

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Jimmy: And Sasquatch, they want to scream on you...

Crowd: Shave your back! Shave your back!

Jimmy: Exactly! You see, that's because you two are making this crowd sick. No one wants to see couple of disrespectful idiots that attack their teachers!

Sasquatch: Wow! Jimmy, I'm more of a man then you. Last week we kicked your ass. Do you want more?

Jimmy: More? No, I don't think you got me, but I'm not in this side. If you two like to hit eachother in the ass, that's fine, I accept everyone...

**Crowd laughes. **

Skulker: Look, it's very nice, coming from a guy that the last time he touched a girl, William Jennings Bryan was relevant.

Jimmy: Okay. You like to do some political jokes? Okay, then... Skulker, you went to the Republican party convention and you said "I wanna be the canidate!" and they check and found out that Bush got more chance then you... Ah, not that good joke.

Skulker: Anything is a joke for you, right, Jimmy? Well, you are a joke, so I expected it. You know, you just suck. Just because you are the delivery boy of Zim, that doesn't mean that...

**Jimmy runs into the ring and attacks Skulker. He manages to attack him a little bit, but then Sasquatch helps Skulker and they team up on Jimmy. Zim runs into the ring and they start brawl. Skulker and Sasquatch then throw Zim and Jimmy over the top. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no... They're doomed!

Desire: I told you that those are the new tag team champs.

Sandy: Oh, please, no...

**The cameras switch to Misty, who watches this backstage. Kin walks to her. **

Kin: Those idiots! Gaara told me that they are nasty.

Misty: Kin, you know what sucks? The fact that Zim doesn't allow me to help him. Do you think I'll get hurt?

Kin: Yes. Look at those guys! But I'm here to talk with you about my match with Lydia. I'm going to destroy her. We are going to expose Lydia for what she is.

**Snap arrives. **

Snap: You...

Kin: What now, Snap?

Snap: I'm really sick of you...

Kin: Snap, you're a loser and you sold out when you helped other promotion. It's not my fault.

Snap: Oh yeah? Just wait...

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What is going on with this idiot?

Desire: Don't care. Totally not.

Sandy: They gotta solve it! And quickly!

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This girl gotta solve her problems with Snap. That's the key to solve Snap's problem.

Desire: Let's just talk about the fact that she's gonna be destroyed here tonight.

Sandy: Maybe let's talk about Miss Idia's identity already?

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, like, why she doesn't ref this match?

Desire: Because she hates Lydia.

Sandy: My ass! She can't ref and wrestle in the same time.

**Kin legsweeps Lydia. Kin rolls onto Lydia connecting with a knee. Lydia gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Kin. Kin goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lydia but Lydia moves. Kin gets up and gets a leg lariat by Lydia. Lydia bulldogs Kin. Kin gets taken down with an armdrag takedown and Lydia locks her in an armbar. **

Mr. Comanator: An Armbar from Lydia!

Desire: She's a good wrestler. You know that.

Sandy: No she's not. She got some problems in her mind.

**Lydia keeps locking the Armbar and Jason Smith checks on Kin, but Kin gets out of it. Kin executes a huge gutbuster on Lydia. Kin tries to kick Lydia but misses. Lydia picks Kin up and side slams her to the mat. Lydia then prepares for the Lydia sleeper. She waits until Kin gets up and tries to lock it but Kin kicks her in the mid section. Kin picks up Lydia. Kin hits the Witch's Peak on Lydia. Kin pins Lydia. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kin!

**Misty walks into the ring. She tries to check under the ring, but then, surprise, Miss Idia comes out from under the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: Ha?

Desire: Ah... I'll go with that!

Sandy: Wait a minute! I know someone that can perform this role!

**Miss Idia is leaving. Kin suddenly gets what's going on and goes to her. She pulls the mask off and reveals Snap under it! **

Mr. Comanator: You son of a bitch!

Desire: Okay! Weird!

**Kin runs into the ring and puts the mask on Lydia. You can see that's Miss Idia. Then Kin and Misty run away. **

Sandy: Oh... Well, now we know that Miss Idia is... Lydia!

**Lydia runs to the outside. The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who runs to see Spongebob. **

Bob Jones: Spongebob, you're going to fight Norbert tonight. The TV title will be on the line in this match, because if you'll win the match, you'll win the series! What are your thoughts?

Spongebob: I defeated Norbert twice already. I never defeated him cleanly. This time, I will beat him cleanly. Because I can. I will leave as the TV champion.

Jones: If you'll lose, the final match will be on Televmania.

Spongebob: To fight Norbert in Televmania? You know, that will be the first time in Televmania that I'll not have a World title match. But fine. If it needs to happen, it's will happen.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Snap took the mic. **

Snap: You all are outta your minds! I am refusing to lose! Gaara! I know you're watching! I am challenging you to a match at Televmania! Me and you, with nothing else on the line! Just a pure match for the respect! Fight me! You will fight me!

**Snap throws the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap vs Gaara? They can't solve it.

Desire: I know.

Sandy: They will solve it when Gaara will kick his ass!

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Amdrag is here!

Desire: Wow. I'm excited.

Sandy: Stop with this cynical stuff. You should be excited.

**Snap executes a pumphandle suplex on Jake. Jake gets hit with a back heel kick. Jake Long kicks Snap and rolls back to his feet. Jake gives Snap the Belly to Belly suplex. Snap is hit with a backward kick. Jake climbs the ropes and tries to hit Snap with the top rope Spear but Snap turns it into a Facebuster. Snap pins Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Snap tries to headbutt Jake but Jake moves. Jake executes the German suplex on Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. That's a nice match.

Desire: That's boring because I'm not cheering for anybody!

Sandy: And that's good, you don't need to talk at all!

**Snap superkicks Jake. Snap uses a lariat on Jake. Snap tries for it again, but Jake dodges it. Jake hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Snap! Jake hits the flying legdrop across Snap's neck. Jake Dragon DDTs Snap to the mat! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Jake is still undefeated since he came back!

Desire: Wow, that's so unexciting!

Sandy: Shut up. What do I have to do, to bring a TWO member... Look out!

**Dagget comes and attacks Snap with the chair in his back. Dagget throws Jake into the ring. Snap watches this and leaves. Dagget climbs on the top rope and jumps with the chair on Jake. Jake is bleeding. Dagget leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: They need to end this story!

**The cameras switch to the Cruiserweight Monsters locker room. Both are polishing their titles. **

Chouji: You know, Timmy, I thought about this a little bit, and I think that it was wrong to do that to Shikamaru, Kankuro and Ino.

Timmy: Shhh... Don't talk! He's listening...

Chouji: Danny? Oh, okay.

Timmy: I'm kidding! Dude, what we did to them two weeks ago was necessary.

Chouji: Yeah, okay, but, in this way?

Timmy: Yes.

**Ino enters. **

Ino: Chouji, Mr. TV just made two matches.

Chouji: Really? What?

Ino: Tonight, you two will face Squidward and Mikey.

Timmy: That's fine.

Chouji: We can beat them.

Ino: And on Televmania, you will defend your National title against... Mikey.

Chouji: WHAT?... Okay. I can't say he shouldn't do it.

Timmy: So, about it, it was necessary.

Chouji: They shouldn't have attacked him in this way!

Ino: Danny is a lot of things... But now I'm sure that he is a dumb.

**The cameras switch to Youngblood's locker room. He watches the show. Ember enters. **

Ember: Okay, that's really stupid! It's been two weeks since you returned. You haven't talk to me yet! At All! What is going on with you?

Youngblood: ...

Ember: Stop with this! I can't take it! Why you're not talking?

Youngblood: ...

Ember: Wait... Is this because everything I have done to you in the last year? Because I used my power as a co-owner for doing bad things to you?

Youngblood: ...

Ember: Because I made your life miserable and cost you the World title? Is that it?

**Youngblood nods. **

Ember: Youngblood, Ino added some stipulations to your match at Televmania! Danny will put her stocks on the line. You will put... Mr. TV's stocks on the line. If you'll lose, there is no more WWT! So Youngblood, because I really need you to be focus on the match at Televmania, PLEASE! I'm sorry!

**Youngblood stands up. Ember looks at him. Youngblood hugs her. **

Ember: Well, it wasn't that hard, ha?

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Squidward and Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Guys, we just got the word that Mikey and Chouji will finally meet eachother at Televmania for the National title!

Desire: Finally those two can fight in a proper match, and then Chouji can drop the Banzai on Mikey!

Sandy: And don't forget, Squidward will have Timmy at Televmania!

(TWO music plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing the Toon World Order, the team of the WWT X division champion Timmy Turner and the WWT National champion Chouji, The Cruiserweight Monsters! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This team contains two champions. I really hate both of them.

Desire: No one cares about your opinion. They are dominating.

Sandy: Just wait until Televmania!

**Chouji is entering the ring. Mikey clotheslines Chouji. Flying somersault drop kick by Kappa Mikey. They're brawling. Chouji hits a karate chop right to Kappa Mikey's neck. Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Chouji. Mikey tags in Chouji. Squidward suplexes Chouji. Squidward tries for another one but Chouji reverses it and drops Squidward's head to the mat. Chouji tags Timmy but Squidward bounces Turner off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Squidward hits Timmy with an elbowdrop. The ref starts the count... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: X division is only here, at WWT.

Desire: Soon to be TWO.

Sandy: No it's not.

**Flying kick by Squidward takes Turner down. Turner executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Squidward. Timmy Turner punches Squidward repeatedly. Turner gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Squidward. Timmy DDTs Squidward. Squidward holds his head after recieving an earringer from Timmy Squidward dropkicks Timmy. Timmy jumps Squidward with a crossbody and pins. Jason counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Squidward chops Timmy Turner. Squidward double underhook faceslams Turner hard to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, that was a huge Faceslam!

Desire: Yeah, but Timmy is tough. He can take it.

Sandy: He's getting his ass kicked!

**Timmy makes the tag to Chouji. Chouji hits Squidward with the belly-to-belly suplex. He pins Squidward, who kicks out at 2. Chouji locks Squidward in that boston crab. Squidward screams in pain but reverses it to an Enzugiri. Squidward tags Mikey in. The crowd cheers. Chouji clotheslines Kappa Mikey, but Mikey dodges it and dropkicks Chouji. Chouji hits Kappa Mikey with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Mikey tags in Squidward. Squidward gets tiger suplexed by Chouji. Chouji picks up Squidward and executes the cradle DDT. Then Chouji spears Mikey and makes him fall. Chouji climbs to the second rope and drops the Banzai on Squidward. Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the Cruiserweight Monsters!

Mr. Comanator: Get off him! Get off him!

Desire: Chouji squashes Squidward, and that's how Mikey will end up!

**Chouji gets off Squidward and Timmy screams "You'll never get my title! Never!". **

Sandy: The Cruiserweight Monsters are dominating.

**The cameras switch to Shego, who walks backstage. Ino comes to her. **

Ino: You don't slap me ever again.

Shego: What's happened? Scared?

Ino: Scared? Me, the longest reigning WWT Womens champion, scared?

Shego: Yes. You didn't give me the chance since I returned.

Ino: I am not afraid. You wanna know why?

Shego: Why?

Ino: Because I know that never mind what you'll say, that belt is going with me to the grave!

**You can see Bob Jones. He sees Norbert. **

Jones: Norbert! It's good to see you. You got a match tonight for your TV title against Spongebob. For you, everything is on the line in this match! If you'll win, you'll get the last match at Televmania. If you'll lose, you'll lose your title. Also, what about you and the Toon World Order?

Norbert: Me and the TWO? You know what, I'll say it the way it is: Me and the TWO are through. I don't care about them. But about Spongebob: This time, it's all on the line. There is no lose. Only win. I will beat you cleanly tonight, Spongebob, to prove it for you! To prove to you that I am worth something. With or without the TWO, Norbert Beaver, and his TV title, will get your respect.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the fourth match in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, finally, it's all or nothing! If Spongebob wins, he will get the title!

Desire: But when he'll lose, he will have to fight Norbert one last time!

Sandy: And on the grandest stage of them all, Televmania VI!

(The Fabulous Rougeaus theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is way different! He is no longer with the TWO! But he is still the TV champion.

Desire: I think I prefare him over Spongebob!

Sandy: Norbert is talented. But no match for Spongebob.

**Norbert and Spongebob do a face off. Norbert chops Spongebob. Norbert Beaver is t-bone suplexed by Bob. Spongebob drives a forearm into the head of Norbert. Spongebob Squarepants discus punches Norbert. Bob connects with a somersault slam on Norbert but Norbert reverses it to a DDT. Norbert gives Spongebob the Lionsault. He tries to pin. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Norbert reverses Spongebob's attacks!

Desire: Come on, Beaver! Come on!

Sandy: Come on, Bob, you can do it!

**Norbert Beaver suplexes Bob. Norbert runs with his knee and drives it onto Spongebob's head. Norbert picks up Spongebob but Spongebob reverses it to a facebuster. Spongebob locks a leg lock on Norbert. Norbert screams in pain but fights the hold. Norbert crawls to the ropes. Spongebob tightens the hold... Norbert reaches for the ropes! Spongebob releases and stares at Norbert, who gets up. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is a one tough son of a...

Desire: That's because the TWO helped him rise!

Sandy: Spongebob is not afraid of that!

**Spongebob uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Norbert down. Spongebob gives Norbert the belly to belly suplex. Spongebob then climbs the ropes and signals for the headspring! Spongebob jumps... Norbert moves and Spongebob head hits the mat! Norbert stands up. Norbert pins Spongebob. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my GOD! Norbert just beated Spongebob, and once again, cleanly!

Desire: That's because Spongebob tried his headspring but he missed it. And now, they will fight at Televmania.

Sandy: No! Oh my... Spongebob now got 13 days to prepare for yet another match with Norbert.

**The cameras switch to the parking lot. A limo arrives. **

Mr. Comanator: What is this?

Desire: I have no idea.

Sandy: Who is in that limo?

**The cameras switch to Zim and Jimmy, with Misty backstage. **

Zim: You're not coming with us, and that's final!

Misty: Oh, crap.

Jimmy: It's really dangerous. They destroyed both of us last week. Zim, we gotta do some strategy.

Zim: Look, the best we can do is to wait for a time to lock the double submission. That's it. I can't find another strategy.

Jimmy: No way. That's it?

Zim: Yeah! No other thing!

Jimmy: Oh...

Zim: We have to beat those guys, Jimmy!

Jimmy: I know, but we got absolutely no strategy!

Mr. Comanator: Tag titles match!

Desire: I smell title change!

Sandy: Please no!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall, and it is for the WWT Tag team championship. Introducing the challengers, representing the Toon World order, the team of Sasquatch and Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Those idiots... They can't end up being the champions!

Desire: Eat it and beat it. Skulker and Sasquatch destroyed those guys last week and earlier, and they will beat them again.

Sandy: How will Zim and Jimmy beat those beasts?

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: They got only one chance: Double Submission.

Desire: How can they lock it on Sasquatch and Skulker?

Sandy: That's why I'm afraid!

**Sasquatch with an Aztecan suplex on Jimmy sends him to the mat. Sasquatch measures Jimmy Neutron up and drops a closed fist. Sasquatch tags Skulker. Skulker jumps with his knee on Jimmy but he moves. Jimmy piledrives Skulker. Jimmy tags Zim. Skulker head butts Invader Zim. Zim clotheslines Skulker. 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Invader Zim executes a corkscrew legdrop on Skulker. Zim hiptosses Skulker but Skulker lands on his feet and clotheslines Zim. Zim tags in Jimmy. **

Mr. Comanator: They have to stay fresh!

Desire: They can't. Those giants will beat them in the end.

Sandy: Zim, keep that strategy!

**Jimmy rolls onto Skulker connecting with a knee, but Skulker moves and tags Sasquatch. Sasquatch drives a forearm into the head of Jimmy Neutron. Neutron gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Sasquatch. Sasquatch goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Jimmy Neutron. He tags Skulker. Skulker with an exploder suplex on Neutron. Skulker bulldogs Jimmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Those guys are dominating!

Desire: Exactly as I said!

Sandy: I can't stand those guys as the tag champs!

**Both tag their partners. Sasquatch chokeslams Zim. Sasquatch with a Russian legsweep on Invader Zim. Sasquatch flips onto Zim. Invader Zim is speared by Sasquatch. Jimmy runs to save Zim but Skulker throws him out of the ring! Sasquatch pins Zim. 1... 2... Somebody pulls Jason Smith out of the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: What?

Desire: Who's interfering?

Sandy: Look!

****Shikamaru and Temari **keep Jason busy! Skulker and Sasquatch look at surprise as **Kankuro **comes to the ring. Kankuro gives Skulker the String Pulling! Sasquatch turns around and gets the Pupper Master! Zim gets up as Kankuro runs away and Jason comes back. Zim pins Sasquatch. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag Team Champions, Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: NO WAY! Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari are back! They got their revenge!

Desire: They... They are traitors!

Sandy: Traitors? They're not!

**Shikamaru enters the ring. He waits until Skulker gets up. Skulker gets up, and Shikamaru kicks him in the groin! Shikamaru preforms the S Factor on Skulker! Shikamaru celebrates as "In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays. **

Mr. Comanator: Guess who's back? Shikamaru himself!

Desire: No! That's can't be!

Sandy: Join us next week, Youngblood and Danny will sign the contract for their match!

**Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari go to the crowd and celebrate as the show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Kin def. Lydia

Jake Long def. Snap

The Cruiserweight Monsters (Timmy Turner and Chouji) def. Squidward and Mikey

**Match 4 in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title: **Norbert Beaver (c) def. Spongebob Squarepants (2-2)

**WWT Tag team titles: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Skulker and Sasquatch

* * *

**Card for Televmania:**

**WWT World Championship: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Womens Championship: **Ino (c) vs Shego

**Match 5, the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television Championship: **Norbert Beaver (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants (2-2)

**WWT National Championship: **Chouji (c) vs Kappa Mikey

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Squidward

Snap vs Gaara

* * *

Shikamaru and Kankuro are back! What does that means for the tag titles scene? And what will happen next week, as Youngblood and Danny finally will come face to face, in the first time in almost 4 months, to sign the contract for their match at Televmania?

Please review.


	25. Show 248

Hey guys!

Well, this is it! The final edition of Monday Night Program before Televmania. Tonight we're gonna see the final stuff.

No special matches tonight but we will have the Champion's Guest with Norbert as a guest and the contract signing between Youngblood and Danny!

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA, Clash of the Titans and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 248.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March week 4

**"Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. It's the **last stop **before Televmania! And tonight we will have the contract signing between Youngblood and Danny! I wonder if Youngblood will speak tonight.

Desire: Spongebob will have another Champion's Guest and he will have Norbert as his guest.

Sandy: And tonight, Timmy and Dagget will face Squidward and Jake! That's will be our main event for tonight.

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here is Shego. I wonder why she's here.

Desire: To forfeit her match at Televmania!

Sandy: In her dreams! Shego will kick Ino's ass at Televmania! That will be easy!

Shego: Ino, I want you to come into the ring right now.

Mr. Comanator: She's here for Ino.

Shego: Look, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you, come into this ring. And now.

(TWO music plays)

Desire: There she is! The 259 days womens champion, 37 weeks with the title, the Co-Owner and soon to be only owner.

Ino: Yes?

Shego: You know, let's talk about what you did with the TWO. Shall we?

Ino: I don't think it's...

Shego: You came in, while I was chasing Ember for a title shot, and won the womens title. 37 weeks ago. Then, 13 days after it, you've joined the TWO, you stole Ember's position as a co-owner, you retired her, you've injured me, and during this whole time you had the title with you.

Ino: Yes. Exactly.

Shego: How about Temari?

Ino: Can you stop asking me about her? You want to do something, go and ask her!

Shego: You really didn't care that the TWO kick your friend's ass, didn't you?

Ino: I'm not talking about her.

Shego: Okay, fine. But I will say this: 6 months ago I could'nt get the job done. This time, I will become the Womens champion for the second time. You're maybe the longest reigning champion but everyone want to see you fail. And I will be there when you'll fail.

Ino: No, you're not. Because I'll never fail! Never! It's me! This crowd wants to watch me fail because they think that I'm Satan. But they will not see me fail. Even if I'm Satan himself they will have to suck the fact that I'm the Womens champion. It's unchangeable.

Shego: It's changeable, I will change it.

Ino: We'll see that on Sunday. Tonight you got a match with Kin. Prepare for this one.

**Ino is going out of the ring, but then she tries to attack Shego. Shego slaps her and gets out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Look at this, Ino got slapped!

Desire: This idiotic Shego!

Sandy: Ha! That was good one.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, good evening. We just got the word that in 6 days, the Tag titles will be on the line as tag champs Zim and Jimmy will defend their titles in a 4 way tag team match, against Patrick and Truman X, Skulker and Sasquatch, and my guests at this time, Shikamaru and Kankuro.

**Shikamaru and Kankuro come, together with Temari. **

Shikamaru: Hey.

Jones: Guys, you cost Skulker and Sasquatch the tag titles last week. Do you think that you're gonna become World tag team champions again?

Kankuro: Absolutely, we will go in there and win the match.

Shikamaru: You know, Bob Jones, I'm thinking that we will come into Rosemont, Illinois, and will win the match, that's because the fact that we are the best damn tag team in here. Me and Kankuro are real friends. We know eachother for real. Unlike those other tag teams. They will not win because we are better then them. If we didn't helped Zim and Jimmy last week, they would've lost the titles.

**Zim, Misty and Jimmy come. **

Zim: We could do it without you.

Temari: No you're not. He saved your butt last week.

Misty: Last time they faced eachother, Shikamaru tapped out. And Kankuro tapped out to Jimmy in the same way.

Kankuro: Whoa, wait, I survived a lot of time in this hold. You know it, don't you?

Jimmy: No one survives it. You tapped out, so you didn't survived!

Temari: We saved your butts! Jimmy, if we didn't help you last week...

Jones: Guys! Please, save it for Sunday.

**Shikamaru stares at Zim. **

Shikamaru: I will.

Zim: Same here.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Four way tag match!

Desire: Skulker and Sasquatch will get the job done in 6 days.

Sandy: Not if they lose in their match now!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those two almost won the titles two weeks ago. But they lost. In 6 days they will get another something.

Desire: You want to make me sleep on the beginning? Every girl does that with you.

Sandy: Funny... not! Those two will win the titles in 6 days.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, representing the Toon World order, the team of Sasquatch and Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I don't know who will win the four way match, but I hope those two will not win it.

Desire: They will, they are the rightful tag champs.

Sandy: Those two are cheaters! Bullies! And... Bullies?

**You can see Wolfgang coming to sit in the front row with some popcorn. **

Mr. Comanator: SHIT! Look who's here.

Desire: I thought we finished with him?

Sandy: You can't kick out Wolfgang.

**Truman gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Skulker. Skulker jumps from the top and nails Truman with a flying axhandle smash. Both tag their partners. Sasquatch clotheslines Patrick. Patrick Star gets knocked on the ground and Sasquatch. Sasquatch executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Patrick Star. Patrick kicks Sasquatch. Patrick suplexes Sasquatch. Both tag their partners. Skulker executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: Those guys are switching fast.

Desire: Truman is here again... I'll snore for the next few minutes.

Sandy: SHUT UP!

**Skulker dropkicks Truman to the knee. Truman whips Skulker's feet from under him with a side kick. Truman X executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Skulker. Truman trys for a ropeflip moonsault but Skulker avoids it. Skulker locks Truman in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Skulker with an exploder suplex on Truman X. Skulker unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Truman. Skulker uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Truman is down. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is dominating here!

Desire: Oh! Now I'll not snore!

Sandy: Let's go Truman, let's go! Come on!

**Flying somersault drop kick by Truman X puts him back in the match. Truman X executes a bulldog off of the top rope, bringing Skulker crashing face first to the floor. Sasquatch runs to Truman but Truman dodges and Patrick makes Sasquatch to fall on the mat. Patrick jumps on Sasquatch. Japanese armdrag take down from Skulker send Truman to the mat. Skulker Skulker Busters Truman X hard into the mat. Skulker pins. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Skulker and Sasquatch!

**Misty walks into the ring. She tries to check under the ring, but then, surprise, Miss Idia comes out from under the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: Those two dominated the match!

Desire: It was a long squash by the new tag team champs.

Sandy: Oh, you wait and see. They will not become champions.

**The cameras switch to Mikey, who comes and sees Gaara and Kin. **

Gaara: Hey, Mikey, you got a match with Snap tonight?

Mikey: Ah, yes. And he is pissed. Dude, you need to solve it. I got enough of my own problems.

Kin: You think that we don't?

Mikey: Yes, but it's your problem! Don't bring it on me!

**Mikey leaves. **

Gaara: Tonight I'll try and solve my problems with Snap.

Kin: I suggest you're not. He's pissed.

**The cameras switch to Danny's locker room. He drinks wine and you can see Dagget and Lydia next to him. **

Danny: If it weren't for your Hardcore title, I would throw both of you of of the TWO.

Dagget: Come on, Danny! What would you do without Lydia's listening, or without my smartness?

Danny: Ah... What? I can talk to myself and it's will be less annoying. And what smartness?

Dagget: Look, I learned some Geography!

**Dagget starts singing Yakko Warner's Nations of the World. **

Dagget: United States, Canada, Mexico, Quebec, Japan and China and Italy!

Mongoland, Germany, USA, Austria is not for me!

Danny: Great... Now go, and take... That... With you.

Dagget: Okay! Maybe me and Lydia will go to another place! Come, my dear. Just don't blame us when Youngblood will attack you and then I'll not help you to kick his ass!

Danny: Okay. Just go.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Crash Holly theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy got some problems. Real problems. Last week he challenged Gaara for a match.

Desire: Of course. He wants to solve their problems.

Sandy: Gaara wants to talk to this guy.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy wants to get his title shot against Chouji! He will have it!

Desire: And then finally, Chouji will squash this guy for good!

Sandy: Yes, a lot of things will end at Televmania.

**Mikey gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Snap. Snap does a cartwheel and kicks Mikey in the face. Jason Smith counts... 1... Mikey kicks out. Flying Tomahawk by Snap sends Kappa Mikey down to the mat. Snap comes from behind and bulldogs Kappa Mikey but Mikey dodges it. Kappa Mikey sets Snap up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top. Snap is knocked to the ground by Mikey's handspring moonsault. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is angry. For real.

Desire: Of course he is! He always angry!

Sandy: That's right.

**Kappa Mikey hits a flying karate chop right to Snap's neck. Mikey hits a ropeflip moonsault on Snap. Snap is driven further into the floor by Mikey with a diving elbow smash. Flying side kick by Kappa Mikey takes Snap off his feet. Snap tries to Superkick Mikey but accidently hits Jason Smith. Snap really doesn't care. Snap hits Kappa Mikey with a flying senton but Mikey catches him and slams him to the mat. Then Chouji runs to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh.

Desire: Yes, I knew it.

Sandy: This guy is...

**Chouji spears Mikey. Chouji knees Mikey. Chouji takes Mikey and gives him the Suplex. Chouji runs out. Snap hits Mikey with a running Snappy Bomb on to the mat as Jason wakes up. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

**Mikey runs out of the ring after Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap wins with interference.

Desire: And Chouji already destroys Mikey!

Sandy: Yes. Hey! Look who came!

**Gaara and Kin go into the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Why he's here?

Desire: He wanted to solve problems.

Sandy: Yes!

Gaara: Look, Snap, I wanted to talk with you openly. Look, I know that you got some problems with my choices lately, but you have to accept them. I think that I know what is good for myself. Now... Talk!

Kin: O... Okay. Look, I'm... Snap, I'm... Oh, screw this...

**Kin is going to leave, but Gaara holds her. He tells her to say something. **

Kin: Fine... Snap, I'm... Sorry.

**Crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: For what?

Desire: For being this faliure.

Sandy: She doesn't need to apologize!

Snap: You're sorry? For real?

Gaara: Yes, she is. Now, Snap, can we please just make the best out of our match at Televmania? Can we just give the fans a good match?

Snap: Oh, that's for sure, my friend.

**Snap and Gaara hug. **

Mr. Comanator: They solved it!

Desire: Those idiots.

Sandy: Shut up, Genie! They finally bury the hatchet. And finally...

**As Gaara is going to leave, Snap attacks him. Kin looks in shock. **

Mr. Comanator: SHIT!

Desire: I knew it!

**Snap keeps attacking Gaara. He Snappy Bombs him again and again. Kin begs Snap to stop. Snap laughes and leaves. He poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Now, there is only one way to solve it.

Desire: Of course.

Sandy: You're a dead man, Snap!

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. He is talking with Zim and Shikamaru. **

Mr. TV: I'm very happy that we're agreeing on that. You two will face eachother in the ring tonight. I'm expecting an excellent match.

Zim: You'll not dissapoint.

Shikamaru: No you'll not. I will show you where is my dignity.

**Shikamaru and Zim are leaving. Ember arrives. **

Ember: Hey.

TV: Hey. How's Youngblood?

Ember: I think that I solved everything with him.

TV: That's great! We need him focused for saving the promotion.

Ember: But I'm feeling like something is missing. Like he still got something on his heart.

TV: You've talked to him?

Ember: ... He still haven't say a word. But he is less cold.

TV: Ember, you really need to fix him.

**The cameras switch to the ring. The paramedics are taking Gaara and Kin is in the ring. **

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe on Snap! Look what he did to Kin! And now she has to fight her own partner.

Desire: Yes! Shego will kill her!

Sandy: Can't you be more pathetic?

**Kin gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Shego hits Kin with a baba chop. Shego hiptosses Kin. Kin hits a dragon suplex on Shego. Shego gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Kin uses a lariat on Shego. Shego is hit with a backward kick. Shego picks up Kin and drops her neck first on the ropes. Shego uses a lariat on Kin. Kin gets tiger suplexed by Shego. **

Mr. Comanator: Poor Kin... She is getting killed here.

Desire: Told you.

Sandy: Shego, have mercy on the girl.

**Shego with a headbutt on Kin. Shego executes a jawbreakeron Kin. Shego throws Kin off the ropes and hits her with a diving shoulder block. Kin gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Shego comes over and smashes Kin's head into it. Shego locks Kin in the Green Chokehold. Kin tries to fight it off, but taps out quickly. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Well, poor Kin. Shego is winning, and...

Desire: WAIT!

**Ino suddenly arrives and attacks Shego with a strap. She attacks Shego with the strap and then hits her with the title belt. Ino is screaming on Shego. **

Ino: THAT'S MINE!

Sandy: Oh God... I will be so much relieved after Televmania.

**The cameras switch to Squidward and Bob Jones. **

Jones: Squidward, this Sunday you'll face your arch nemesis, Timmy Turner, for the X division title. Now, out of 8 X division titles of Timmy, he got 4 of them by beating you. Out of your 5 X division title reigns, you got only 2 by defeating Timmy! What do you think about that?

Squidward: You think that I care of statistic? Okay, how about this: Timmy defeated me two years ago and three years ago at Televmania. But does that means that he's gonna do it again this Sunday? I'll tell you something. He won't. Because I wanted to revenge Timmy since 6 months ago, once he took my X division title. 7 months ago he gave me a concussion. Two months ago he took the title from Mr. Krabs, one month ago he cost me my match. And those things making me angry. So Timmy, this Sunday, it's going to be the first time in your life that this fans will plead me to kick your ass at the greatest stage of them all. Timmy, you're gonna get your ass kicked.

**The cameras switch to Spongebob. He walks backstage and sees Youngblood. **

Spongebob: What are you doing here?

Youngblood: ...

Spongebob: You know, Youngblood, somehow, we're alike. Both of us can't wait for Sunday, when we will get our revenge on everyone who made our life a living hell. Both of us will meet this guy later tonight in a face off. Both of us want to kill this guy.

Youngblood: ...

Spongebob: I think that I got why you're not talking. I been there when it happened. Yes, I got it. Clearly. But the only way for you to get out of it is to kill your opponent. Youngblood: Kick Danny's ass for me, will you?

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The 7 times tag team champion will have his hands full this Sunday with three teams wanting to beat him and Jimmy.

Desire: We saw Skulker and Sasquatch dominating earlier tonight.

Sandy: Guys, you can't miss Televmania VI! All of the important matches will be there!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: For two years, this guy was one of the most hated guys in WWT. Now, it seems like the respect has came back to him.

Desire: He couldn't cut the mustard at TWO.

Sandy: Yeah, yeah. He looks at great shape. He looks happier then what he was during those two years.

**Flying side kick by Zim takes Shikamaru off his feet. Invader Zim executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shikamaru. Shikamaru does a headscissors takeover. Shikamaru rolls onto Zim connecting with a knee. Shikamaru puts Zim on the top rope and executes a superplex. Shikamaru pins Zim. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, that's a nice match.

Desire: But there is no TWO member in it!

Sandy: So I suggest you to leave this Sunday.

**Zim with a gut-wrench suplex on Shikamaru. Invader Zim hiptosses Shikamaru. Zim legsweeps Shikamaru. Zim jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shikamaru but Shikamaru dropkicks him. Shikamaru suplexes Invader Zim. Shikamaru waits for Zim to get up. Zim gets up and gets a kick in his mid section. Shikamaru gives Zim the S-Factor! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Shikamaru got a victory before Televmania! What will happen this Sunday?

Desire: Sasquatch and Skulker will win it.

Sandy: No they won't. I'm with Truman and Patrick. We gotta go for a break.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's guest: TV champion Norbert Beaver! And now, here is your host, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, and Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: Hello guys, and welcome to another edition of the Champion's Guest! Whoooo!

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: Yeah! So you know, this is the best time for me in the year. It's a time where everyone are excited and everyone talk only about one thing. About Televmania, this Sunday at Rosemont, Illinois, Live and in color!

**Crowd wildly cheers. **

Spongebob: All of the important matches will come to us at Televmania. For example: Squidward and Timmy will fight in a match that you'll not see anywhere else, exept if you watch any WWT show in the last three years...

**Crowd laughes. **

Spongebob: Mikey and Chouji will fight for the National title, but more important, about the right to sleep with a whore, and I think Chouji should apologize to Mikey for the way that he treats Ino and lets her run around like this with no vaccines.

**Crowd laughes. **

Spongebob: And I wanted to laugh about the main event too, but it's no laughing matter. But I wanted to talk to you about another match. The 5th match in a Best of 5 series for the TV title, Norbert Beaver vs an anonymous challenger named Spongebob Squarepants.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: So, without further a due, I want to invite here, the TV champion, Norbert Beaver!

**Norbert comes out. The crowd cheers him. **

Spongebob: Sit down...

**Norbert sits. You can hear a fart. Norbert takes a Whoopie cushion of the seat and throws it to the side. **

Spongebob: Oops, how did that got in here? Sorry.

Norbert: I want this to be serious.

Spongebob: No, seriously, this is here because of something else. Now, Norbert, this Sunday you got a match with me. We're tied up. How do you feel before of a lose?

Norbert: I will not lose. I defeated you twice.

Spongebob: Oh, Norbert. You're so funny.

Norbert: And cleanly. You haven't beat me cleanly.

Spongebob: Yeah, but...

Norbert: I hold two victories on you. You got two unclean victory. That's really sad.

Spongebob: Will you stop? Dude, in the last 7 months you became the most hated superstar of me! I don't get it: What are you getting from acting this disrespectful? What?

Norbert: ... Spongebob, it's not that I don't respect you.

Spongebob: What?

Norbert: Look, 7 months ago, I was a nobody. I lost too many times. So I changed the attitude so people will notice me. They did. I became a star. Look at me! I was in main events! I got matches with you! Those stuff helped me rise. But it's not like I want to kill WWT. I hated being in the TWO.

Spongebob: ... You did?

Norbert: Yes. The only reason I did this was to be a better wrestler. I think I did it.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: It's really nice, but that's doesn't matter. Norbert, pretending or not, I want my title back. And nothing will stop me from getting it. Norbert, you can be a great superstar. Consider the match this Sunday as your... welcome to the main event.

Norbert: I will.

**Norbert leaves. **

Spongebob: Guys, don't miss Televmania.

**Spongebob leaves. **

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, the team of the WWT Hardcore champion Dagget Beaver, and WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this Sunday, Hardcore title on the line, Jake Long to challenge Dagget Beaver!

Desire: Finally, Dagget and Jake solving their problems.

Sandy: Man, I can't wait for Televmania!

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Squidward Tentacles and "American Dragon" Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe it's the last match before Televmania?

Desire: Yes. The last match of WWT Monday Night Program before TWO takes over for good.

Sandy: Oh, shit...

**Jake Long starts attacking Timmy on the mat. Turner gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Jake. Timmy Turner gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Jake Long tags in Squidward. Timmy dives off the top rope with a somersault bodyblock, taking the wind out of Squidward. Squidward sets Timmy Turner up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top but Timmy turns it into Hurricanrana. Timmy Turner tags Dagget Beaver. **

Mr. Comanator: Those guys will fight in a singles matches at Televmania.

Desire: And both of them will lose to the TWO.

Sandy: Shut up, I can't take you anymore!

**Squidward jumps and elbow smashes the lying Dagget. Squidward throws Dagget off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Dagget punches Squidward repeatedly. Dagget tags Timmy. Squidward tags Jake. Jake Long holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Jake Long gets up off the ground and Timmy Turner hits him with a flying dropkick. An Air Sabu by Turner hits its mark on Jake Long. Dagget runs and jumps on Squidward. Timmy climbs on the top rope and hits the Timmy Star. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Dagget Beaver and Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! The TWO win before Televmania.

Desire: And with that victory, say goodbye to your show.

Sandy: Not before this... One last commercial break. Then, it's the contract signing.

**The cameras switch to the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and gentlemen, Televmania will come to you LIVE this Sunday from Rosemont Illinois.

Sandy: Every important match will be there.

Mr. Comanator: The tag titles are on the line, Zim and Jimmy will defend those titles in a four way match against Skulker and Sasquatch, Patrick and Truman and also Shikamaru and Kankuro.

Sandy: All of those teams want the titles!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy Turner will defend his X division title against Squidward.

Sandy: They want to solve their problems. Can Squidward finally win it back?

Mr. Comanator: Mikey will challenge Chouji for the National title.

Sandy: Brawling time is over! Can Mikey revenge Chouji?

Mr. Comanator: Snap and Gaara will go at it.

Sandy: Snap showed his true colors earlier. Gaara wants revenge.

Mr. Comanator: Jake Long and Dagget will fight for the Hardcore title!

Sandy: This time, there is no Miss Idia to screw Jake!

Mr. Comanator: Womens title on the line, Ino, the longest reigning Womens champion, will defend against Shego.

Sandy: Will Ino's train stop? Shego says she will make it stop.

Mr. Comanator: TV title, best of 5 series, last match, Norbert and Spongebob!

Sandy: Spongebob found out that Norbert respects him. Can he win cleanly?

Mr. Comanator: And finally, Ino's stocks vs TV's stocks, World title on the line, Danny-Youngblood!

Sandy: Youngblood needs to save the promotion!

Mr. Comanator: You can't miss Televmania VI.

Sandy: Let us entertain you!

**The cameras switch to the ring. There is a contract on a table. You can see Desire and Mr. TV in the ring. **

Mr. TV: Guys, we're almost heading to Televmania. But before that, we need to make the main event official.

Desire: Yes. The official demise of WWT.

TV: Yes... I want you all to stand up for the #1 contender. Accompanied by Ember McLain, he is... Captain Youngblood!

**The crowd cheers as Youngblood and Ember enter the ring. Youngblood sits in the chair that is far from the entrance ramp. **

TV: Okay. Everything's fine?

Ember: I think it is.

Desire: And now, please welcome OUR WWT champion. Please welcome... Danny Phantom!

**The crowd boos heavily and throws garbage on Danny. Danny enters the ring and sits on the other chair. **

TV: Okay, guys... Sign it.

**Youngblood signs. **

Danny: You've just signed your end. Once you'll lose, Ino and I will get the entire promotion. The entire WWT! And all of you will not have a job. Ha, that was so easy. No one of you saw that coming.

**Danny signs too. **

Danny: There.

TV: Then it's official. Now, please, shake hands.

Danny: You gotta be kidding me.

TV: Danny, shake his hand!

Desire: Come on, you need to give him something before you'll destroy him this Sunday.

Danny: Fine.

**Danny and Youngblood shake hands. **

Danny: Great... You truly are pathetic. Ha! Let's go...

**Danny tries to leave, but Youngblood doesn't release his hand. **

Danny: Ah... Youngblood? my hand?

**Youngblood takes the mic. **

Youngblood: Let me tell you about this pathetic guy. Two years ago, if you asked me how I felt after I woke up, I would say "Great". I had the World title, a great girlfriend, and everything was cool. Then I lost it to Shikamaru. He turned on me and joined Mr. TV's Corporation. They brought Skulker to kick my ass. But I thought that I can still become champion.

Danny: Yeah... My hand, please?

Youngblood: After I defeating Skulker and he joins me, I'm starting to lose. I'm missing events, and if I'm already in events, then it's in matches that has nothing to do with life. Like Hardcore title matches, and matches with guys that had nothing to do. Great for me.

Danny: This is very interesting, Youngblood, but my hand...

Youngblood: Then, me and Skulker win the tag titles! We are popular. But everyone looks at Skulker, and not at me. We're losing the titles. I have nothing to do again, and I'm going to a round robin tournament for a match for the World title. Ember tells me to lose. I'm not. The tournament ends up in a tie and then Spongebob pins me the next day in a triple threat match with Jake Long. That means that he will get the match at Televmania and Jake Long will get the match after that, and I have to wait two months for my title shot. I'm not at Televmania.

Danny: I would have listen if you'll release my hand!

**Youngblood gets up with Danny's hand. **

Youngblood: After Televmania, that I watched from the sidelines, and after I'm in Hardcore title matches, I'm getting my match with World champion Spongebob. I'm almost winning it... Ember, who got angry on me, and yeah, I had no girlfriend then, interferes in my match and cost me the title. Then she makes me face Skulker and assures that I'll have no title shots. Once again, I have nothing to do. But then, I'm winning the TV title!

Danny: Youngblood...

Youngblood: But then, I realize that the TWO took someone and made him wear a mask and attack me. Guess what? He cost me my title and makes me loss my will to live. Gaara tries and help me through this rough time and Ember returns too. Then, I realize that the mysterious guy is Skulker. And then, after I lost to him, one month later, I'm leaving WWT for few months.

Danny: Hand!

Youngblood: During my absence, you make my mentor challenge me to a match with my career on the line. I'm winning. I'm main eventing Televmania. Now, the entire promotion is counting on me? This is Bullshit. I don't care. I care only on one thing.

Danny: Dude, hand!

Youngblood: To win the World title. I could care less what the promotion needs after two years of hell! But if I need to destroy you just to get my title back, then it's really good. And I will enjoy it for real.

Danny: Youngblood, release my hand, NOW!

**Youngblood releases Danny's hand. Danny holds it. Youngblood then slaps Danny! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

**Danny takes the title and raises it in front of Youngblood. Both of them looking at eachother in pure hate. **

Sandy: This is it.

**Danny and Youngblood stare at eachother as Danny says "You'll never get it... Never!" **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Skulker and Sasquatch def. Patrick and Truman X

Snap def. Kappa Mikey

Shego def. Kin

Shikamaru def. Invader Zim

Timmy Turner and Dagget Beaver def. Squidward and Jake Long

* * *

**Card for Televmania:**

**WWT World Championship: **Danny Phantom (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Womens Championship: **Ino (c) vs Shego

**Match 5, the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television Championship: **Norbert Beaver (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants (2-2)

**WWT National Championship: **Chouji (c) vs Kappa Mikey

**Fatal Four Way, WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Shikamaru and Kankuro vs Patrick and Truman X vs Skulker and Sasquatch

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Squidward

**WWT Hardcore Championship: **Dagget Beaver (c) vs Jake Long

Snap vs Gaara

* * *

This is it! Youngblood and Danny sign their contract and the card for Televmania is complete! Danny and Youngblood has nothing more to do exept for fighting! What will happen this Sunday on the biggest event ever?

Please review.


	26. Televmania VI

Hey guys!

Televmania finally came! All of the important matches will happen here tonight. Can the evil finally be beaten? Will Youngblood have his revenge?

Can Ino be beaten in a match for her Womens title, the one she held since 265 days prior to this event?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Televmania: March week 4

What makes this event so great?

**You can see a big crowd in Madison Square Garden. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome to Televmania!

For each superstar, it's a different moment...

**You can see all of the superstars. **

Shikamaru: To be in this ring, to defeat both Danny Phantom and Spongebob, and to know that you are the best wrestler ever in that moment, is a big thing.

Spongebob: To jump off a cage, to hit your opponent but to almost break your neck in the same breath, I would love to do it again.

Kankuro: Metallica played my theme song before I entered, what else can you do?

Mikey: I'm standing there, and I'm with the World title. That's a thing that everyone wants.

Timmy: Jump off a top rope and hitting Chouji when he's hanging on an X, that's the thing that made me.

Jimmy: To main event Televmania is something that you will give your life for.

Gaara: I walked in there, on two main events. That was big.

Ino: Everyone dream of this night!

Zim: The night where legends are born!

Dagget: Where you leave your mark on this business!

Norbert: Where no one can deny that you're a legend.

Danny: Do you think I'll give it up?

Youngblood: Do you think anyone would want to miss it?

Danny: Tonight...

Norbert: Tonight...

Spongebob: Tonight...

Youngblood: Tonight...

Norbert: We're here to show you who we are.

Spongebob: We're here to preform in the best way possible.

Danny: We're here to show you who's the better man.

Youngblood: But most of all, We're here... **To Entertain You.**

**"Let me Entertain You" by Robbie Williams plays as the intro to WWT Televmania VI, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Rosemont Illinois, At The biggest event of them all, **TELEVMANIA VI**! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! Is this the last time that the WWT banner will be seen, will we see the TWO logo?

Desire: You damn right! This is it, you'll see the end of WWT tonight, because Danny will win his match tonight!

Sandy: No way. We're not going down, WWT gonna win tonight! That's it!

Mr. Comanator: Okay. Now, it's time for the matches!

Desire: Those great, great matches.

Sandy: Wow, what's the first one?

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Televmania VI!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: Tonight, we'll have the most important matches of the year. So guys, the first match is a Fatal Four Way tag team match for the WWT Tag team titles!

("The Kings" by Run DMC plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, from Japan, the team of Kankuro and Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Look at those guys! They want to become Tag champions again, and they will stop at nothing!

Desire: Even if it means to betray their own team.

Sandy: Shut up your mouth. Oh! Shikamaru takes the mic!

Shikamaru: WWT fans, this is Televmania, make some noise!

**Crowd cheers. **

Shikamaru: Guys, tonight is important. You know, Me and Kankuro ran after those tag titles since September, and we don't forget who cost us those titles: Zim and Jimmy. Weird coincidence. But tonight, we're gonna become the champions again!

**Crowd cheers. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Their opponents, first, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Former tag team champions. Truman and Patrick held those titles until they lost it to Zim and Jimmy.

Desire: And now, please, everyone together: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Sandy: I'm going with those guys. They need their titles back.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: Next, representing the Toon World order, the team of Sasquatch and Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I will never want to see those guys as champions. They are bad, and they got problems with Shikamaru and Kankuro.

Desire: But this is the only real team here! They are dominating everything in their path!

Sandy: Those people are sick! Tonight the TWO are done for!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: Finally, representing the Non-Identified Wrestlers, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those guys are one good tag team. They are in disadvantage here.

Desire: Think about that: Jimmy was in the main event of last Televmania and now he's on the opening match.

Sandy: Yes, but now the crowd likes him. And Zim is helping him with his Submission.

**Skulker and Jimmy open the match. Skulker clotheslines Jimmy. Jimmy spinning mule kicks Skulker. Jimmy covers Skulker. 1... Sasquatch breaks it. Skulker tags in Kankuro. Kankuro piledrives Jimmy. Kankuro lifts up Neutron and delivers a gut-wrench power bomb. Kankuro tags Patrick. Patrick bounces Jimmy Neutron off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Jimmy tags Zim. Patrick tags Skulker. Zim punches Skulker repeatedly. Zim uses a snap mare takeover on Skulker. He tags in Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh! Here comes Shikamaru!

Desire: Skulker, you know what to do!

Sandy: Yeah, run!

**Skulker picks up Shikamaru and front slams him on the mat. Skulker puts Shikamaru in the double armbar submission. Shikamaru struggles to break the submission but Truman comes and breaks it. Shikamaru hurricanranas Skulker and tags Kankuro. Kankuro runs but Skulker suplexes him. Skulker hits a frog splash on Kankuro. Skulker climbs to the top rope and nails Kankuro with a reverse flying elbow drop. Skulker tags Sasquatch. Sasquatch suplexes Jimmy Neutron who tags Patrick. Sasquatch spears Patrick. He stomps his head. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, this is not looking good!

Desire: It's looking great!

Sandy: Come on, guys! Do something!

**Sasquatch with an Aztecan suplex on Patrick Star sends him to the mat. Patrick tags Truman. Truman springboad DDTs Sasquatch. Truman does a flip on Sasquatch. Truman lionsaults into Sasquatch. 1... Kankuro breaks it. Sasquatch tags Shikamaru. Shikamaru leg lariats Sasquatch and then leg drops him. Sasquatch tags Zim. Invader Zim goes for a flying sommersault bodyblock but Shikamaru dodges the attack. Shikamaru tries to clothesline Zim but Zim dodges it and then picks Shikamaru up and side slams him to the mat. Sasquatch tags himself in. Then, Kankuro gets angry and runs to Sasquatch. Sasquatch throws Kankuro on Skulker. Both drop to the floor. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Desire: Here comes a riot!

Sandy: Look, it continues!

**Truman and Patrick try to attack Sasquatch too. Shikamaru takes them and throws them over the top rope. Sasquatch attacks Shikamaru. Jimmy enters and drops Sasquatch. He locks the Neutron Lock and Zim locks the Crossface. Sasquatch screams in pain. Jason Smith checks for tap out... Shikamaru sees that and tries to break it... Sasquatch taps out! Shikamaru looks in shock. Zim and Jimmy release Sasquatch and roll him to the outside. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Zim and Jimmy retain the title! But poor Shikamaru... He wanted the titles so bad...

Desire: No! I hate it!

Sandy: Well, those guys deserve the titles.

**Truman and Patrick enter the ring and shake hands with Zim and Jimmy. Shikamaru and Kankuro are going to leave the ring, really sad. Zim takes the mic. **

Zim: Shikamaru, you're not going anywhere.

**Shikamaru and Kankuro stop. **

Zim: I know that you're dissapoint. For real. You wanted those titles really bad. But even if you didn't won it... Shikamaru, the entire WWT roster wanted to tell you how much we appriciate you. You are truly one of the best wrestlers I saw here.

**Shikamaru and Kankuro enter the ring. **

Zim: So, as a thank you, please accept this present.

**Suddenly, a WWT ring crew enters with a big trophy. Shikamaru is surprised. **

Zim: For you, the trophy for the best WWT wrestler. Even Spongebob agreed you deserve it. Shikamaru, we love you.

**Shikamaru takes the trophy. He's crying. He hugs Zim. A confetti falls and "In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays. **

Mr. Comanator: What a moment! We are celebrating the career of this one of a kind man.

Desire: Who?

Sandy: SHUT UP! Shikamaru gave everything for this promotion. He is great. We love him.

**The cameras switch to Mikey. He's walking backstage. He sees Ino. **

Mikey: You.

Ino: Yes. Well, tonight is gonna be the last time your precious WWT logo will shine. It will be turned off tonight!

Mikey: Ino, you're a bitch. You know what, do you remember why I had so much problems with Chouji?

Ino: Of course. I cheated on him with you and then cheated on you with him. Then you got me drunk and fucked me. So?

Mikey: This whole thing started because I had some feelings for you. Now, I got nothing. Nothing. My will is only for one thing: To avange Chouji and to become the National champion. And this thing? Will happen tonight!

**Mikey leaves. **

Ino: Keep on dreaming, dude!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National championship! Introducing the challenger, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Finally this match is happening. I waited for this match... 9 months.

Desire: Mikey was need to get squash for 9 months.

Sandy: Mikey wanted to avange Chouji for 9 months!

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, the WWT National champion, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy need to settle his horse down.

Desire: Wait, you're not laughing with the "Horse" and talk about...

Sandy: NO! Girl, shut up your mouth! This match is so hyped!

**Chouji gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Chouji rakes his fingers across Kappa Mikey's back. Mikey elbows Chouji in the stomach, trying to even the match. Chouji goes for a belly-to-belly suplex but Kappa Mikey dodges the attack. Mikey trys for a lucha-libre hiptoss but is not strong enough to lift Chouji. Chouji executes the front facelock on Mikey.  
Jason Smith asks Mikey if he quits... Mikey trys to escape. Mikey escapes. Chouji runs in and leg drops Kappa Mikey. Chouji puts Kappa Mikey in the double reverse chinlock. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji is going for submissions?

Desire: He is a very good submission wrestler.

Sandy: Why, because he needs the rest holds?

**Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Kappa Mikey is fighting the hold... Kappa Mikey is fighting the hold... Kappa Mikey is fighting the hold. Chouji breaks the hold. Chouji catches Mikey's leg, but Mikey reverses it with an enzuigiri to Chouji's head. Mikey covers Chouji hooking the leg. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Chouji executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mikey. Mikey hits a jumping elbow thrust on Chouji. Mikey jumps and elbow smashes the lying Chouji but Chouji dodges it. Chouji with a huge fisherman buster on Kappa Mikey! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, Chouji starts getting some momentum!

Desire: Go, Chouji, kill this guy!

Sandy: Mikey, beat that pig!

**Chouji slaps Mikey in the face. Chouji bounces Kappa Mikey off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Chouji then goes and tries to pin Mikey, but then he looks at the top turnbuckle. He climbs on the turnbuckle and gonna jump with the Banzai Drop... but Mikey moves and Chouji hits the mat! Mikey hurricanranas Chouji. He climbs the turnbuckle. Chouji gets drilled with a Lilymu Splash! Mikey pins Chouji... 1... 2... 3!**

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT National Champion, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Mikey won it! Mikey finally avanged Chouji! He did it!

Desire: SHIT! A big SHIT! But I don't care. When Danny will win Mr. TV's stocks tonight he will reverse those decisions.

Sandy: You... You want to tell me that those wins are meaningless?

**The cameras switch to Dagget and Lydia. **

Dagget: Lydia, you know, tonight is the moment of truth. You know what I mean, don't you?

Lydia: ...

Dagget: You know, a lot of fans sent me letters that say that you're not really talking and that you got some problem in your head. Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

**Lydia picks up the "No" sign. **

Dagget: Well, yeah! Totally! I don't get it. But they're thinking that Jake Long will beat me tonight. He will not. Not! He will never take my Hardcore title!

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Once again, you're right. You're always right.

**The cameras switch to Timmy Turner and Bob Jones. **

Jones: Guys, it's me, Bob Jones, here on Televmania, live from Rosemont, Illinois, and we already had two great matches. I'm here with the 8 times X division champion, Timmy Turner. Timmy, in a few moments, you'll fight Squidward for your title. Your thoughts?

Timmy: Let me tell you something. Squidward kept on whining in the last 8 weeks. Since I won this title, all I heard from Squidward was "Timmy sucks and Timmy's a cheater". He said that I injure people, that I'm an idiot, and that I cost him matches. He talked about his so called friend, Mr. Krabs, that I injured. You really think that I care? I'll give him concussion and I will attack how many people I need to get some respect for me and for the TWO around here. Squidward! Be careful. Because if you'll get one Timmy Star tonight, you're brain is dead.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God. Can this guy be more vicious?

Desire: Timmy is so cool!

Sandy: Cool? This guy want to injure people! Geez...

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWT X division title! Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy being chasing the X division title for 6 months. And he can't stand Timmy.

Desire: Squidward represents everything that is bad in WWT. He has to stick his big nose everywhere!

Sandy: Yeah? He just wants to win his title back. He needs to win it back tonight.

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Toon World Order, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy injures people. He injured Squidward in August. He injured Krabs last month. He is dangerous.

Desire: And he is the X division champion.

Sandy: Timmy is a psycho. He sucks, this guy should not be the champion.

**Flying side kick by Timmy Turner takes Squidward off his feet. Squidward gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Timmy Turner elbows Squidward in the stomach. Timmy climbs on the ropes, but Squidward leaps off with a flying armdrag. Squidward trys for a reverse flying elbow drop. but Turner avoids it. Squidward puts Timmy in the double reverse chinlock.  
Jason Smith asks Timmy if he quits... Squidward tightens the hold... Squidward breaks the hold. Timmy hurricanranas Squidward. **

Mr. Comannator: Yes, Timmy tries to injure Squidward.

Desire: Yes... That would be great.

Sandy: He tries to injure him? Squidward, be careful!

**Squidward connects with a somersault slam on Turner. Squidward tries for it again, but Timmy DDTs him. Then Timmy climbs on the top rope. He screams "It's time to give you another concussion!". Timmy's gonna jump, but Squidward jumps on the ropes and superplexes Timmy! Flying somersault drop kick by Squidward puts him back in the match. Squidward locks Timmy in the Octopus Streach. Timmy tries to fight the hold. Squidward keeps tighting the hold and screams "Tap out, you son of a bitch!". Timmy can't stand it anymore and taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW X Division champion, Squidward!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Finally! Squidward got the title!

Desire: I told you, it will be nothing after Danny will win.

Sandy: But meanwhile, I'm happy for Squidward. Congratulations, dude.

**The cameras switch to Jake Long. He walks backstage and sees Youngblood. **

Jake: So...

Youngblood: So...

Jake: How was your month?

Youngblood: You know...

Jake: Yeah.

Youngblood: Do you hate this guy as much as me?

Jake: I really hate Danny because he combined between two people that shouldn't combine at all. Lydia and Dagget. That thing turned Dagget into a...

Youngblood: You hate Dagget. Not Danny.

Jake: Yeah.

Youngblood: So you can't help me.

Jake: I think so. Good luck, dude!

Youngblood: You too.

**The cameras switch to Shego backstage. Ember enters. **

Ember: Shego, you need to win tonight.

Shego: I know.

Ember: If you'll not... Ino will have this title forever.

Shego: What if I'll win and Youngblood will lose?

Ember: Don't say that! I can't take it anymore!

Shego: Ember, when was the last time you got some sleep?

Ember: One week ago! Since then, I can't sleep. Got it? Got it? Got it?

Shego: Wow, relax, girl! She doesn't have her girls on her side. I will make her tap out tonight.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing first, representing the Toon World Order, from the Beavers Dam, the WWT Hardcore champion, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Where is Lydia? Where is this little devil?

Desire: She will come when he'll need her.

Sandy: This guy cost Jake's career. He cost him his livelihood! No one do that. Especially not the Dagget-devil.

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent and challenger, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Okay, Jake, go and kick his ass!

Desire: Dagget, you know you should destroy him!

Sandy: You know, you really got a stinky attitude. I think that... Watch out!

**Dagget attacks Jake on the outside and they start brawling. Dagget Beaver delivers a kick to the head of Jake Long. Dagget jumps on Jake. Jason counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake Long comes from behind and bulldogs Dagget Beaver. Dagget Beaver nails Jake Long with a belly-to-back suplex. Dagget Beaver punches Jake in the gut. Jake side slams Dagget Beaver. Dagget jumps with his knee on Jake. Jake Long gets knocked on the ground and Dagget flips onto him. Dagget nails Jake with an inverted DDT. **

Mr. Comanator: You can feel the hatred between those two workers!

Desire: Totally! And Dagget tries to make this the best match possible!

Sandy: Yes, when they're not kicking eachother's asses!

**Dagget Beaver hits Jake Long with a Baba chop. A flying shoulder block send Dagget Beaver to the Steel of the ring ramp. Dagget Beaver lifts Jake Long up and drops him on the Steel. Jake Long uses a lariat on Dagget Beaver. Dagget gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Jake. Dagget gets knock to the ground while Jake Long locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Dagget fights the hold for a long time and then kicks Jake in the head. Dagget Beaver superkicks Jake Long. Dagget then calls Lydia, who brings a big dumpster to the ring ramp. **

Mr. Comanator: Shades of Jake's firing!

Desire: Oh, brilliant, Lydia!

Sandy: No! You can't!

**Dagget takes Jake Long and tries to push him into the dumpster. He succeeds, but then, he turns around. Jake gets out of the dumpster and then clotheslines Dagget. Then Jake looks at Lydia. Jake then grabs her and puts HER into the dumpster! Jake then screams for the crowd, and then throws the dumpster of the stage! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD!

Desire: Lydia! By God, Lydia!

Sandy: She's dead, that's it!

**Dagget sees that and gets angry. Him and Jake brawl into the crowd. Dagget tries to attack Jake but Jake sprays on him with a Fire Extinguisher. Jake then grabs Dagget's face and screams "Your hell just began, idiot!" and then he sets him up for the Dragon DDT. He preforms it! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winner, and the NEW WWT Hardcore Champion, "American Dragon", Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: YES! He did it! Dagget is no more!

Desire: Lydia! Dagget!

Sandy: Done! Finally some justice: Jake is the Hardcore champion. One year has passed and Jake is still in the hardcore division but is much more popular.

**After Jake leaves the ring, the paramedics come to check on Dagget and Lydia. Dagget gets up and pushes the paramedics. He goes to check on Lydia. He looks as they put a neckbrace on Lydia's neck. Lydia is clearly bleeding. Dagget cries. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow... Poor Lydia...

Desire: Dagget! Don't cry, honey! Everything would be fine! Danny will punish them!

Sandy: No, he'll not. Remember, guys, this is a devil women!

**The cameras switch to Squidward. He is celebrating with Mr. TV backstage. **

Mr. TV: Dude, you finally done it! It's great for you!

Squidward: Yes! I am so happy to be the 6 times, yes, 6 times, X division champion. Oh, I feel great.

TV: You should hope that Youngblood will win tonight! Because if not, Danny will take your title!

Squidward: Don't worry. By the way, if Youngblood will win tonight, What you'll do with Timmy and Dagget and such?

TV: Oh... I like History. And I'm gonna take care of those rebels... The old way.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this next match is personal. A real personal bout.

Desire: Snap and Gaara, they suppose to be best of friends.

Sandy: And this match came because one women.

**The cameras switch to the Gaara-Snap promo. **

Snap: Gaara, stay away from this girl. She is demented.

**You can see Snap loses his World title due to Zim's interference. Then you can see Snap squashes some wrestlers and then you can see Zim and Snap standing next to eachother. Zim. Snap suddenly starts attacking Zim with fists. Misty and a lot of the stage crew come to restrain Snap. Snap screams. **

Snap: Listen to me, pipsqueak! You cost me my title! I swear to God, I will break your face!

**You can see Snap Snappy Bombs Jason Smith and then you can see him stand next to Gaara and Kin. **

Snap: Gaara, the only way you'll be World champion is without that thing in your corner.

Kin: W... What? Dude, what is wrong with you?

Mikey: Snap, seriously, stop that. The crybaby pose will not give you respect.

Snap: I will bring you the light, Gaara.

**You can see Snap attacking Zim and then screaming on his teamates. Then you can see him breaking monitors. **

Mr. Comanator: What has gotten into Snap?

Desire: Crybaby! Crybaby!

**You can see Snap and Kin. **

Snap: You...

Kin: What now, Snap?

Snap: I'm really sick of you...

**You can see Snap in the ring. **

You all are outta your minds! I am refusing to lose! Gaara! I know you're watching! I am challenging you to a match at Televmania! Me and you, with nothing else on the line! Just a pure match for the respect! Fight me! You will fight me!

**Gaara and Kin come to the ring. **

Gaara: Look, Snap, I wanted to talk with you openly. Look, I know that you got some problems with my choices lately, but you have to accept them. I think that I know what is good for myself. Now... Talk!

Kin: Fine... Snap, I'm... Sorry.

Gaara: Now, Snap, can we please just make the best out of our match at Televmania? Can we just give the fans a good match?

Snap: Oh, that's for sure, my friend.

**Snap and Gaara hug. **

Mr. Comanator: They solved it!

**As Gaara is going to leave, Snap attacks him. Kin looks in shock.

Snap keeps attacking Gaara. He Snappy Bombs him again and again. Kin begs Snap to stop. Snap laughes and leaves. He poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Now, there is only one way to solve it.

Desire: Of course.

Sandy: You're a dead man, Snap!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This idiot guy! Snap thinks that he knows better then all of us! I don't like him!

Desire: But I do like his new theme music!

Sandy: This guy is one of the most hated people in here! Snap is even more hated then the TWO!

**Snap stands in the ring as the crowd throws garbage on him. **

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

**Kin comes out as the crowd cheers. She walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Here is the manager!

Desire: Nobody cares!

Sandy: I do!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village In Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is here to hurt Snap! This is the only thing he wants!

Desire: Yeah... No one really likes Gaara, you get it?

Sandy: Gaara is the most popular guy in here! You are deaf!

**Gaara and Snap start brawling in the ring. Gaara grabs Snap's head and hites him in the face. Snap hits Gaara with the back of his elbow. Gaara short clothslines Snap. Gaara pins Snap. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Gaara goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Snap but Snap dodges it. Snap unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Gaara. Snap piledrives Gaara into the mat. **

Crowd: Snap Sucks! Snap Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: This crowd hates this idiot!

Desire: This crowd is stupid!

Sandy: Since when you became a Snap's fan?

**Snap nails Gaara with a belly-to-back suplex. Gaara gets knocked on the ground and Snap flips onto him. Gaara hits a kneeling headbutt to Snap's groin. Gaara applies the clawhold on Snap. Snap fights it and legsweeps Gaara. Gaara bounces Snap off the ropes and clotheslines him. Gaara jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Snap. Jason counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap and Gaara try to kill eachother! Look at those moves!

Desire: Brawl match. Gaara never thinks of his moves.

Sandy: This is a great match!

**Gaara gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Snap. Snap wraps his legs around Gaara's neck and puts him in the figure-four sleeper. Gaara fights it. Gaara keeps fighting it and escapes the hold. Gaara hits Snap with the belly-to-belly suplex. Gaara Chokeslams Snap. Then Gaara takes Snap and tries to give him the Sand Whip... Snap reverses it and uses the backslide on Gaara! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: HA! The guy got a new theme music, do you think he'll come out here and lose?

Sandy: NO! That can't be! Don't tell me that he won it!

**Snap goes out of the ring and then he sees Kin. He slaps her and knocks her on the floor. Then he goes to the backstage with a big smile. **

Mr. Comanator: Idiot!

Desire: Ha! Big win for Snap tonight.

Sandy: Gaara will show him! He will have revenge!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob. Patrick comes. **

Patrick: Big night, ah?

Spongebob: Really big.

Patrick: You know it. Spongebob, you got the final match with Norbert tonight.

Spongebob: Yes.

Patrick: I don't trust Norbert. He said that he respects you, this is a pile of bullshit. In my opinion he is worse just like the TWO, even if he's not with them.

Spongebob: Look, Pat, I got brain. I think that I would know to recognize a Toon World Order guy that talks bullshit. If I'll see that from Norbert, then Patrick... He is gonna get his ass kicked.

Patrick: Just like I thought.

Spongebob: Yeah.

**The cameras switch to Chouji. He sits backstage. Ino comes to him. **

Ino: Well... You lost.

Chouji: Yeah.

Ino: Look, if Danny will win tonight, he will give you back the national title, but that's not for sure. Look, he thinks that you're a loser! And a fat one, too. Now...'

Chouji: Wait, and you agree with him?

Ino: I don't wanna...

Chouji: You know, Ino, maybe, just maybe, if you haven't agreed with Danny over everything Shikamaru and Kankuro still were with us at the TWO. But you can't. You don't care about anything, even not about me, as long as you got this title around your waists, don't you?

Ino: Come on...

Chouji: No, because I'm sick of doing those stuff for you! I'm sick of running around Mikey just because you told me so! That's it! One day you'll lose this title, and this day is tonight, Ino. Goodbye.

**Chouji leaves. The cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Womens Championship!

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Parts Unknown, Shego! (Crowd Cheers)

**Shego comes out through the crowd. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Finally, the Womens title match, that thing is 6 months in the making! Shego-Ino!

Desire: Yeah, for 6 months Shego has been running her mouth. Now, it's time for the 265 days Womens champion to shut that mouth for her!

Sandy: Shego will shut up after she will get her title back.

(TWO music plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent...

**Ino comes out with a big TWO flag and with her Womens title on her shoulder. Then, there are explosions and two giant posters of Ino fall from the two sides of the ring ramp. **

Ring announcer: Representing the Toon World Order, from Konoha Village In Japan, she is the WWT Womens champion, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Way to enter in style...

Desire: What was that thing with Chouji backstage? What did he said?

Sandy: He said that he is sick of Ino! Really! So that means that everyone hates Ino.

**Shego gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Ino. Ino connects with a flying knee. Shego goes down. Ino executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shego. Ino gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Shego. Shego legsweeps Ino. Ino takes Shego down with a full nelson faceslam. Ino trys for a falling head butt but Shego avoids it. Ino gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Shego. Shego goes for a spinebuster bomb but Ino dodges the attack. Ino hits a dragon suplex on Shego. Ino pins... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Ino and Shego go at it, and I just gotta say, our Women Division is the best.

Desire: Yes. There are some promotions that take some sluts and put them in the ring to do some bad matches.

Sandy: Yeah, I can agree with that. We got the real deal, guys.

**Ino grabs Shego and applies an arm wrench. Ino goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shego. Ino runs at Shego but Shego gives her a drop toe hold. Ino is t-bone suplexed by Shego. Shego hits Ino with a baba chop. Shego hits the fallaway slam on Ino. Shego picks Ino up and executes a stomachbreaker. Then Shego climbs on the top rope and poses for the crowd. Ino gets up. Shego gives her the Shego Bulldog! **

Mr. Comanator: THE SHEGO BULLDOG!

Desire: No! Wait! Stop the match!

Sandy: Too late, you know what's coming now!

**Shego then signals for her hold. Ino get on her knees... Shego locks Ino in the Green Chokehold! Ino screams in pain! Ino keeps screaming, Shego keeps tighting the hold. Shego keeps tighting it... Ino screams "No, my title! My title!" in pain. Shego keeps tighting it and screams "Tap or I'll break your back, you bitch!". Ino keeps screaming and tries to reach the ropes. She can't make it. Shego tries to tighten it even more, but then Ino just can't stand the pain and taps out! **

Crowd: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, did you hear that?

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and finally, the NEW!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: WWT Womens Champion, SHEGO!

Mr. Comanator: Finally! It's finally happened! Shego is finally the Womens Champion! Finally it's happened!

Desire: Stop drool! Dude, she will not have that title when Danny will take it from her!

Sandy: SHUT UP, we got new champion! I can't believe it, Ino's reign of terror is over!

**The cameras switch to Danny Phantom. He is holding his title in a dark corner. **

Danny: For the last 6 days, I heard only "The TWO did too much to Youngblood". That's what I heard. Because we made his life such a hell, and we made such a good job in making him want to die, and for that, I heard, I need to apologize. I will not. Because when the TWO will take over the organization after this guy, like all the rest of your heroes, will fall to my feet, then you all realize that you're nothing to me. And I am everything. This title is everything. This title is the one thing that made Youngblood's life a living hell. Youngblood, if I need to make you want to die, I will. I will. Because I brought you into the WWT, Youngblood. But you became a star too much and too fast. And quickly, I was the one without title and you were the hottest new superstar, and you also got the title. So to make your life a living hell in those last two years? It was my pleasure. And it will be pleasure to kill you in this ring tonight.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow. A big promo from Danny. But before the main event...

Desire: Finally, the 5th match in the Best of 5 Series for the TV title, Norbert vs Spongebob! Who will come out as the champion?

Sandy: This thing is now about respect. Look at this.

**The cameras switch to the Norbert-Spongebob promo. **

Norbert: Norbert Beaver is a new star in the sky of the WWT.

**You can see Norbert gives the Beaver Fever and beats people like Squidward and Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: Beaver Fever, that's it!

Desire: This guy is the future of the TWO. To join the TWO was the smartest thing that Norbert ever done.

Norbert and Sasquatch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEAH!

**You can see a footage from the triple threat match at show 237. Norbert fireman carries Spongebob and drops him. Sasquatch gets up, and drops the top rope Elbow on Spongebob. Norbert quickly throws Sasquatch out of the ring. Norbert pins. 1...2 ... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Desire: Yes! I knew it!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver!

Desire: Finally it's happened! Finally Norbert Beaver reached to the top of the mountain! He is the TV champion!

**You can see Norbert and Spongebob before the Rumble match. **

Norbert: Well. Look who came. Angry?

Spongebob: You don't know how much!

Norbert: Beat it.

Spongebob: Well, I guess that tonight we'll see who's better.

Norbert: I think that this title decides who's better.

**Norbert raises his title and stares at Spongebob. The cameras switch to Norbert and Spongebob in the ring. **

Norbert: Well, now, when you finally got a reason to fight me, maybe it's time for an actual match between us? I really wanted to fight you but we never fought one on one. So I think that a match like this can't be a regular match. You can't have two big superstars like us in a match, that can be ended by one mistake.

Spongebob: So what do you have in mind?

Norbert: When they wanted to know which one of two superstars is the better, they had a series of matches. Let's say... 5 matches.

Spongebob: So, let me see if I get you correctly, do you want us to fight in a best of 5 series?

Norbert: Yes.

Spongebob: And you're TV title will be on the line?

Norbert: And will go to the first man to get 3 victories.

Spongebob: And the first match will be in two weeks, at New Year Broadcast?

Norbert: Third strike, yes.

Spongebob: Well, I'm glad that you're offering that. I accept!

**Match 1**

**Norbert gets out of the Spongy Edge hold! Norbert pushes Spongebob to the ropes and gives him the Victory Roll. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: NO!

Desire: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! It's 1-0 for Norbert in the series.

Dagget: When is the second match?

Norbert: In two weeks.

**Match 2**

**Norbert and Spongebob celebrate after a win over the Bullies but then Norbert hits Spongebob with the TV belt. Then you can see Spongebob comes out for the 2nd match. **

Mr. Comanator: And here is Spongebob! He's looking for revenge after this guy turned on him last week!

**Norbert takes a chair to the ring. He wants to hit Spongebob with the chair, but then he puts the chair under Spongebob's head. He takes another chair and about to do a Con-Chair-To. But Snap runs into the ring and gives Norbert a Van-Daminator. Norbert falls. Spongebob gets up and looks at Snap who gives him thumbs up. Spongebob reluctantly pins Norbert. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob matches the series with the help of Snap!

Sandy: But Spongebob wanted to defeat Norbert cleanly!

**Norbert gets up. Spongebob extends his hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute.

**Norbert looks like he's about to shake Spongebob's hand, but then he blows him off and walks away with the title. **

Sandy: Don't worry, Bob. He will respect you.

**Match 3**

Norbert: Okay, you have just proved that you can't beat me cleanly.

Spongebob: It's... I can beat you cleanly...

Norbert: Face it, you can't.

Mr. Comanator: Some fans are actually cheering for this guy?

Desire: Yes, those fans know that Norbert got some talent.

**Suddenly, Sasquatch runs to the ring with a chair. Then He's going to hit Spongebob, but Spongebob stops him. Sasquatch tries to pull the chair but Spongebob holds it. Norbert sees what happens and tries to get involved, but then Spongebob takes the chair from Sasquatch and accidently hits Norbert! Sasquatch runs away as Jason Smith wakes up and Spongebob throws the chair away. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? What the hell Sasquatch just did?

Desire: This Spongebob is dirty! He's a loser!

Sandy: No, I guess that Norbert called Sasquatch!

**Norbert wakes up from the chair shot and screams on Spongebob. Then he attacks Spongebob with fists and then goes for Beaver Fever. But then Spongebob reverses it and sits on Norbert. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Exactly as I said! He can't win!

Sandy: No no no! Spongebob was fine, Norbert called Sasquatch!

Norbert: What was that?

Sasquatch: Look, Norb, I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!

Norbert: Did anyone told you to get involved?

Sasquatch: No, no one, I'm so sorry, I tried to help you, but...

Norbert: I didn't need any help! That's my... That's my TV title on the line there! Another lose, and no more TV title!

**You can see Norbert with Danny, in the ring. **

Danny:

The TWO made you. You were nothing before us! You're nothing without us!

Norbert: Let's see that. I'm out of the TWO!

**You can see Norbert backstage. **

Norbert: With or without the TWO, Norbert Beaver, and his TV title, will get your respect.

**Spongebob climbs the ropes and signals for the headspring! Spongebob jumps... Norbert moves and Spongebob head hits the mat! Norbert stands up. Norbert pins Spongebob. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, and still the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my GOD! Norbert just beated Spongebob, and once again, cleanly!

Desire: That's because Spongebob tried his headspring but he missed it. And now, they will fight at Televmania.

**The cameras switch to Norbert in the Champion's Guest. **

Norbert: I hold two victories on you. You got two unclean victory. That's really sad.

Spongebob: Will you stop? Dude, in the last 7 months you became the most hated superstar of me! I don't get it: What are you getting from acting this disrespectful? What?

Norbert: ... Spongebob, it's not that I don't respect you.

Spongebob: What?

Norbert: Look, 7 months ago, I was a nobody. I lost too many times. So I changed the attitude so people will notice me. They did. I became a star. Look at me! I was in main events! I got matches with you! Those stuff helped me rise. But it's not like I want to kill WWT. I hated being in the TWO.

Spongebob: ... You did?

Norbert: Yes. The only reason I did this was to be a better wrestler. I think I did it.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: It's really nice, but that's doesn't matter. Norbert, pretending or not, I want my title back. And nothing will stop me from getting it. Norbert, you can be a great superstar. Consider the match this Sunday as your... welcome to the main event.

Norbert: I will.

**Norbert leaves. **

Spongebob: Guys, don't miss Televmania.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is the fifth and final match in the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television title!

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, the WWT Television champion, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

**Norbert comes out to some mixed reaction. He raises his title and screams "Televmania!". **

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe that this is Norbert's first singles match at Televmania? Prior to that he was only in tag team matches.

Desire: New theme music to that traitor?

Sandy: Yeah. I think that this music represents the change in Norbert.

Ring announcer: And his opponent...

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

**Spongebob comes out as the crowd cheers. He is with a Ric Flair-style robe, and he screams "I'm home!". **

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the greatest superstar in WWT history, ladies and gentlemen, he is the 6 times World champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is home! This guy is in Televmania! Mr. Televmania is in his home and for the first time, he is not in the main event!

Desire: No, he wants to win this 2nd rate title from an idiot.

Sandy: No, he wants to win his TV title back! He tried to win it for three months and failed but now it's all on the line for him!

**Norbert and Spongebob stare at eachother. Norbert then starts brawling with Spongebob. Norbert executes a pumphandle suplex on Spongebob Squarepants. Norbert measures Bob up and drops a closed fist. Norbert Beaver goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Spongebob. Bob gets knocked on the ground and Norbert Beaver flips onto him. Norbert pins Spongebob. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert tries to pin Spongebob but he kicks out.

Desire: Norbert could've stayed in the TWO, but no!

Sandy: Yeah, because he got brain.

**Bob hits Norbert with the double arm DDT into the mat. Spongebob with a somersault splash on Norbert Beaver. Spongebob locks Norbert in the Armbar, and Norbert fights it. Spongebob keeps tighting it, but when Norbert tries to break it, he releases the hold. Spongebob hiptosses Norbert. Flying kick by Norbert takes Spongebob Squarepants down. Norbert Beaver stomps Bob's head. Norbert suplexes Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is really doing good!

Desire: Yeah, but why he left...

Sandy: Shut up! Spongebob, you can do it, come on...

**Norbert tries to clothesline Spongebob but Spongebob dropkicks him. Spongebob climbs on the top rope. He goes for the Headspring! Norbert moves! Spongebob lands on his feet. Norbert picks up Spongebob and slams him down. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out! Norbert then climbs on the top rope. He goes for a Splash... Spongebob gives him the RKO! Norbert Beaver is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Spongebob then takes Norbert and picks him up in the Spongy Edge position. Then Norbert kicks Spongebob and it seems like he's going to do a backslide... **

Mr. Comanator: No!

Desire: Wait!

Sandy: Look!

**Spongebob keeps Norbert up and then drops him with the Spongy Edge! He pins Norbert... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the NEW WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Norbert did well, but he lost, and Spongebob got his 2nd TV title!

Desire: This idiot Spongebob! But tommorow, he will have no job!

Sandy: Spongebob is a winner! This is... wait!

**Spongebob then picks Norbert up. Norbert looks at Spongebob. Spongebob extends his hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Handshake.

**Norbert looks at Spongebob's hand. He pushes his hand. **

Desire: Ha! Wait...

**Norbert then looks at Spongebob and hugs him! Then he raises his hand as the crowd cheers. Spongebob leaves. **

Sandy: Yes! Finally! Well, guys, Spongebob is the champion.

Mr. Comanator: But guys, it's time for the real deal. What will happen to our organization?

Desire: What will happen to the World title?

Sandy: Who will win, Danny, or Youngblood?

**The cameras switch to the Danny-Youngblood promo. **

Youngblood: Two years ago, if you asked me how I felt after I woke up, I would say "Great". I had the World title, a great girlfriend, and everything was cool. Then I lost it to Shikamaru.

**You can see Shikamaru pinning Youngblood to win the World title. **

Youngblood: They brought Skulker to kick my ass. But I thought that I can still become champion. After I defeating Skulker and he joins me, I'm starting to lose. I'm missing events, and if I'm already in events, then it's in matches that has nothing to do with life. Like Hardcore title matches, and matches with guys that had nothing to do. Great for me.

**You can see Youngblood fighting Jake Long and Dagget. **

Youngblood: I'm going to a round robin tournament for a match for the World title. Ember tells me to lose. I'm not. The tournament ends up in a tie and then Spongebob pins me the next day in a triple threat match with Jake Long. That means that he will get the match at Televmania and Jake Long will get the match after that, and I have to wait two months for my title shot. I'm not at Televmania.

**You can see Youngblood sitting in a corner. Then you can see him crying in the ring. The cameras switch to Danny. **

Danny: This is the Toon World Order! We got everything, we will destroy this promotion! If you're not with us... You're against us!

**You can see Danny and the TWO attacking people. **

Youngblood: But then, I realize that the TWO took someone and made him wear a mask and attack me. Guess what? He cost me my title and makes me loss my will to live. Gaara tries and help me through this rough time and Ember returns too. Then, I realize that the mysterious guy...

**You can see Youngblood ripping a mask of a mysterious guy. You can see it's Skulker. **

Youngblood: Is Skulker. And then, after I lost to him, one month later, I'm leaving WWT for few months.

**You can see Youngblood leaving the ring. **

Shikamaru: 48 days, 56 days... HE-IS-A-FRAID

Youngblood: During my absence, you make my mentor challenge me to a match with my career on the line. I'm winning. I'm main eventing Televmania.

**You can see Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines Shikamaru and pins him. He celebrates. **

Mr. Comanator: Ino's stocks vs TV's stocks!

Youngblood: This is Bullshit. I don't care. I care only on one thing. To win the World title. I could care less what the promotion needs after two years of hell! But if I need to destroy you just to get my title back, then it's really good. And I will enjoy it for real.

**Youngblood slaps Danny. Danny takes the title and raises it in front of Youngblood. Both of them looking at eachother in pure hate. **

Danny: You'll never get it... Never!

Youngblood: Maybe you'll see justice being made?

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Main event of Televmania VI! It is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT World title! More then that, if Captain Youngblood wins, then Mr. TV will hold 100% of the organization again! If Danny Phantom will win... the TWO will take over. But before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

Ring announcer: So ladies and gentlemen, introducing the challenger, from Davy Jones Locker, he is the pirate... CAPTAIN YOUNGBLOOD!

Chris Warren: Check... 1, 2... Is this on?

**You can see the Chris Warren band on the stage. The crowd cheers. **

Warren: Yo guys, this is Televmania, we're here again...  
Yeah, you let the music keep playing Mr. Dumb Shhh-it

Yo, tell me what time it is now  
Yeah just kicking it up here  
You don't know what trouble is  
It's our time  
Yo, here comes trouble!

Not gonna listen anybody  
Tell me who and what to be  
Not trying to be like everybody  
Tired of playing make believe!

Cause I am the blind, and the blind lead the blind  
My time! our time!  
My time, it's time  
My time! our time! My time!

**Youngblood raises to the stage. The crowd cheers as he starts walking to the ring. **

Warren: We're not looking back, and we've had enough  
You don't know what trouble is  
Games, Politics, Sissy Sons, One Time!  
(Break your mind, Break your mind, Break your mind)  
Money fools, Stupid rules (I've had enough of this)  
All your stupid rules!  
(Yo, you keep your finger off the switch Gun)  
All your stupid rules!

**Youngblood reaches the apron and then poses for the crowd. **

Warren: Don't you understand your revolution?  
(All your stupid rules!)  
And don't you understand your own confusion?  
(All your stupid rules!)  
Make up our fantasy in your little mind  
Follow me like the blind lead the blind  
(All your stupid rules!)  
Follow me like the blind lead the blind, yeah!

Yeah, yo the years went by with your lies  
The Marks, The Suits, McMahon!  
Give us a shot, and we'll give ya nothing!  
The smart one, the mellow one, the easy one!  
Well, it's our time now! (yeah)  
It's our time now!  
You know it's our time now!  
Let the truth set you free

Ha, Yo Dillon, keep your finger off the switch  
It's our time  
It's our time (I've had enough of this)  
It's our time for the... GRAB

(I've had enough of this, Yo, I've had enough of this)

**Crowd cheers. Youngblood stands in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at this look in Youngblood's face. He is angry. He is hurten, but he wants his title back.

Desire: Who in the blue hell let Chris Warren enter here again?

Sandy: Youngblood waited two years for this. But is it his time right now?

(TWO theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Amity Park, Representing the Toon World Order, the WWT World champion, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

**Danny comes out with his title. The crowd boo him and throws stuff on him. Danny screams on them and raises his title. **

Mr. Comanator: This guy had WWT by the throat for the last year. Now, it's time for him to put up or shut up!

Desire: I really sick of you talking like that to Danny Phantom. He is gonna kill this guy for good!

Sandy: He will not. He can't.

**Danny enters the ring. The ref raises the title. Danny and Youngblood stare at eachother. The bell rings. Youngblood gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Danny. Youngblood short-arm clotheslines Phantom to the mat. Youngblood legsweeps Phantom. Phantom executes a neck scissors on Captain Youngblood. Danny knees Youngblood on the mat. Danny then picks up Youngblood and DDT's him. A forearm choke by Phantom nearly gets him disqualified. Danny then screams "The death of your hero!". **

Mr. Comanator: Death? Are you serious?

Desire: Oh, he is really serious.

Sandy: Death, for the TWO.

**Phantom executes the brain buster on Captain Youngblood. Jason counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Danny Phantom holds Youngblood in the corner, choking him with his forearm. Then Danny pushes Youngblood to the outside. Youngblood falls and then rams his head on the steps. Danny waits. (1... 2... 3...) Youngblood gets up and hides his face. (4... 5...) He enters the ring. Danny walks over, but then Youngblood shows his face. He is bleeding big time from the steps. Danny gets frighten. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Youngblood is bloody!

Desire: Ow! Just take away that guy from our champion, do you know how many diseases there are in his blood?

Sandy: Not more then your sex diseases!

**Youngblood executes the German suplex on Danny Phantom. Youngblood executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Danny Phantom. Captain Youngblood discus punches Danny. Captain Youngblood goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Phantom. Captain Youngblood places Phantom on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Danny reverses it and plants Youngblood's head on the mat. Then he signals for the Ghost Slam. **

Mr. Comanator: No, not that!

Desire: Dude, it's our destiny!

Sandy: No, not the WWT!

**Youngblood gets up and Danny catches him. He's gonna slam him... Youngblood stands behind Danny and gives him the Edge'O'Matic! The crowd cheers wildly! Then, Youngblood stands in one corner. He raises his hand. Danny gets up... He looks at where Youngblood was 5 seconds ago. He turns around... Youngblood runs and gives Danny a huge Pirate Clothesline! Both of them fall on the mat. Youngblood catches his breath for a moment... But then he turns himself around and pins Danny! Jason counts... 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator and Sandy: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Desire: NO! What? NO!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match... And THE NEW!

**Crowd stands and claps. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Ladies and gentlemen... CAPTAIN YOUNGBLOOD!

**Youngblood lays in the ring and gets the title. Then he looks at the title in disbelief. Ember comes into the ring. Both of them hug. **

Mr. Comanator: He's done it! No more TWO! No more! This is it! Danny is over!

Desire: I... I...

Sandy: Finally, you got no words! HA! But that's it! No more TWO taking over, Mr. TV got the power again!

**As Youngblood and Ember get up, Mr. TV and the entire Babyface roster come. They enter the ring and celebrate with Youngblood. The crowd claps. Then the roster takes Danny and make him crowd surf his way to the outside. Danny falls outside, and then sits. He is shocked. The crowd teases him. **

Sandy: That's it guys! Danny is no more with the TWO! Finally, Televmania VI is over, and we finally got the justice made!

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood got te title shot! People asked: Can he do it? Can he win the title? So as I said one moth ago, OH HELL YEAH, he can do it! He is the champion now, he saved us, good night folks from Rosemont!

**The show ends as Youngblood celebrates with the entire roster. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Fatal Four Way, WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Shikamaru and Kankuro, Patrick and Truman X and Skulker and Sasquatch

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey def. Chouji (New champion)

**WWT X Division title: **Squidward def. Timmy Turner (New champion)

**WWT Hardcore title: **Jake Long def. Dagget Beaver (New champion)

Snap def. Gaara

******WWT Womens Championship: **Shego def. Ino (New champion)

******Match 5, the Best of 5 series for the WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Norbert Beaver (New Champion) (3-2)

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood def. Danny Phantom (New Champion)

* * *

Well, that's it! That was Televmania VI! The biggest event of all times solved everything in our WWT. Once again, the WWT is quiet.

But guys, the next year is gonna be tough. I'm gonna push some young stars, I'll bring some new stars and the former TWO talent need to be punished. They will.

I'm taking a vacation, guys. I deserve it. But WWT will be back. Stronger then ever, With bunch of new champions.

Please review, and don't forget to check on AWF, CAWF, TWA and WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated!

Until next time,

Mr. TV says goodbye.


	27. Show 249

Hey guys!

Well, Finally, I'm back! The first time since Televmania. Wow, that was a wild ride.

But tonight we got questions! What's gonna happen with the former TWO superstars? What about Danny? And what about our new champions, and mostly, Youngblood?

Check the Ewrestling Encyclopedia because all the information about WWT is there!

Don't forget to check AWF, FGWE, CAWF, TWA, Clash of the Titans and Wrestling Animated, because WWT supports its supporters!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 249.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April week 1

**You can see the Allstate Arena getting filled up. **

Mr. Comanator: The biggest event of them all, **TELEVMANIA VI**!

Sandy: We're not going down, WWT gonna win tonight!

**You can see the participants of the tag match going to the ring and brawling until Zim and Jimmy make Sasquatch tap out. **

_Hell is gone and heaven's here_  
_There's nothing left for you to fear_  
_Shake your arse come over here_  
_Now scream!_

_**_You can see Mikey beating Chouji and Squidward jumps at Timmy and defeating him too. **

_I'm a burning effigy_  
_Of everything I used to be_  
_You're my rock of empathy, my dear!_

**You can see Jake and Dagget brawling in the Hardcore match and Jake throws Lydia off the ramp. **

_So come on let me entertain you!_  
_Let me entertain you!_

**You can see Snap and Gaara fighting in the ring and in the end, Snap backslides Gaara. **

_Life's too short for you to die_  
_So grab yourself an alibi_  
_Heaven knows your mother lied_  
_Mon cher!_

**You can see Ino gets locked in the Green Chokehold and tapping out after fight. **

_Separate your right from wrongs_  
_Come and sing a different song_  
_The kettle's on so don't be long_  
_Mon cher!_

**You can see Norbert and Spongebob preforming their moves, and in the end, Spongebob hits Norbert with the Spongy Edge. Then, they shake hands. **

_So come on let me entertain you!_  
_Let me entertain you!_

**You can see Youngblood walks to the ring. Then Danny walks to the ring. They stare at eachother. **

_Your mind gets burned_  
_With the habits you've learned_  
_But we're the generation that's got to be heard_  
_You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag_  
_You're not going to end up like your mom and dad_

**Youngblood and Danny start brawling. Each one of them preform his moves at the other one. **

_So come on let me entertain you!_  
_Let me entertain you!_  
_Let me entertain you!_

**Youngblood hits Danny with the Pirate Clothesline. He pins him. Then he celebrates with the roster. **

Mr. Comanator: He's done it! No more TWO! No more! This is it! Danny is over!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. New Theme song, new champions, and tonight we're gonna learn about the destiny of the TWO superstars.

Desire: You know, I'm lucky to have a WWT contract. But that doesn't mean I'll let you two cheer for the nerds!

Sandy: Shut up. Tonight we'll have two rematches from last night: Shego and Ino, Spongebob and Norbert, and it's for the titles!

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV! The owner! The **only **owner!

Desire: I already hate this!

Sandy: Well, I'm very excited to hear about what's going down tonight with those TWO wrestlers!

Mr. TV: WWT fans, Televmania is over, and it's all good and calm again!

**Crowd cheers. **

TV: Finally, no more fear in the ring! We no longer have to worry for the TWO. They're gone. No more TWO. I'm the only owner, Ember is the Commissioner, Don't you love it?

**Crowd cheers again. **

TV: But seriously now. We got some problems. What about the TWO wrestlers? What am I gonna do with those wrestlers? Well, exactly like they treat rebels in the old times. I'm talking about the treatment the South was given after the Civil War!

Mr. Comanator: Civil War?

Desire: The guy's nuts.

TV: They had something special for the south. They called it... Reconstruction. And that's what the TWO wrestlers are gonna get. Each one of the **Current **TWO members will have a reconstructer: Someone that will rule his or her contract. He will commend the reconstructee, he will be able to release him from the reconstruction and if he needs to, he will fire the reconstructee. This thing will be keepen until the WWT champion will decide to cancel the reconstruction. By the way, talking about him, Youngblood will be here tonight to talk to the fans...

Crowd: WE WANT YOUNGBLOOD! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* WE WANT YOUNGBLOOD! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

TV: That's later tonight. But not all of the TWO guys will get screwed! Every male TWO guy will be in our main event for tonight, a battle royal. The winner of this match will be free of his reconstruction before it begins! And the winner of this match will also be, the #1 contender for the WWT title, and will get the title shot at our next PPV, Spring Brawl.

Sandy: WHAT? Is he nuts? A WWT champion which is a former TWO membert will finish the reconstruction!

TV: And by the way, I'll tell you the first pairing for the reconstruction. Youngblood, our champion, will reconstruct... Skulker.

Mr. Comanator: OH OH! This is bad for Skulker!

TV: And another something. About Danny Phantom, who turned on me after I made him a star... Danny, **You'rrrrrrrrrrrrrre... Firrrrrred!**

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Danny is FIRED!

Desire: Oh well...

Sandy: Finally, after three nagging years, we don't have to hear Danny's voice again! We'll go to a quick commercial break!

**After the commercials, you can see Mr. TV in his office with Squidward (With his new title), Misty and Shego. **

TV: Well guys, I'd like to congratulate you on your victory, or in Misty's case, her team victory, at Televmania.

Squidward: Thank you.

Shego: Yeah, we are very happy to wear those titles.

Misty: TV, come on, to the point. I'm a busy girl.

TV: Okay, okay. About the reconstruction.

Misty: It's a really, really nerdy name.

TV: Yes, Misty, thank you for your opinion. Now, about that, I would like you three to reconstruct.

Squidward: Reconstruct who?

TV: In your case... Come here.

**Timmy enters the room, unhappy. Squidward laughes. **

Squidward: So, the destiny of Timmy is in my palm?

TV: Yeah. Timmy, behave.

Timmy: Grr...

Squidward: Don't you worry, Timmy. We're gonna have a lot of fun in our reconstruction... I got some ideas... I'm sure you'll like them.

TV: Squidward, the reconstruction begins only next week. Besides, Timmy can release of your control if he wins the match tonight.

Squidward: Control... I like it.

**Squidward leaves with Timmy. **

Misty: Cut the bull, TV.

TV: Okay, fine! You got Lydia, although I don't know where she is after what happened to her last night.

Misty: That's it? You're here to talk with me about a girl that is not here? TV, next time you'll need something from me, just take a soap and go to the toilet room.

**Misty leaves. **

Shego: Wow! Well, who I got?

TV: You got... Ino.

Shego: YES!

TV: Unless... She will beat you tonight. You see, as a co-owner, Ino sneaked a clause to the contract of your match last night... She lost, she gets a rematch and can get out of punishment. I can't bear this, Shego, please...

Shego: Don't you worry, I'll beat her! And then we can begin...

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker will have a lot of suffering next week... Youngblood's reconstruction can be painful.

Desire: Oh, come on. This guy can be the next #1 contender.

Sandy: HA! Yeah right...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponents, from Irkan Planet, one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man holds the record for holding the Tag titles: 7 times! And after breaking Sasquatch last night, he will tap Sasquatch's partner now.

Desire: I don't know if they are still partners.

Sandy: Not after What Youngblood will do to Skulker next week! He will... Hey!

**You can see El Tigre comes down and sits in the front row. **

Mr. Comanator: Last week it was Wolfgang... Now this guy?

Desire: I thought we finish with those invasions?

Sandy: I don't know why is he here. Wolfgang did nothing last week.

**Skulker gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Zim. Invader Zim executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Skulker. Invader Zim uses a snap mare takeover on Skulker. Skulker hits a running forearm smash on Invader Zim's face. Skulker puts the chicken wing on Zim. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Zim trys to escape... Zim escapes. Skulker goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Zim. Skulker executes a huge gutbuster on Zim. Zim gets hit with a dragon scerw from Skulker. Skulker nails Invader Zim with a double underhook suplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zim kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You have to remember that Skulker is dangerous.

Desire: So dominating.

Sandy: But Zim got the fans's support!

**Skulker gut-wrenchs Invader Zim. Skulker picks up Zim but Invader Zim legsweeps Skulker. Zim executes a corkscrew legdrop on Skulker. Invader Zim spins around Skulker's back and DDT's him into the mat. Zim goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Then Zim sits in the corner. Skulker gets up... And gets the Alien Spear! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: A victory by Zim! Ah, this guy is awesome. Let me remind you, two times World champion!

Desire: Whatever. Oh, this is not good for Skulker... Not good...

Sandy: Yeah, I can't wait for next week...

**The cameras switch to Spongebob and Patrick in their locker room. Spongebob is wearing his newly won title. **

Spongebob: Wow. That was a huge match last night. But in the end of it, guess who is the two times TV champ?

Patrick: This is great, dude. Congratulations.

Spongebob: You lost last night. Well, never mind. You will win those tag belts back somehow.

Patrick: Yeah, about that... Me and Truman decided to go to the singles career for a while.

Spongebob: Really?

Patrick: Yeah! You know, I was the 5 times TV champion... going to make it 6 times.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: Ah... You somehow try to hint that you want a match for my title?

Patrick: What hint? I'm saying, I want a match for your title.

Spongebob: Well, that's great! But not tonight. I got that rematch with Norbert.

Patrick: Okay. But you will give me a match, right?

Spongebob: Yeah, sure. But I have to go to the ring right now.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Snap backstage. **

Bob Jones: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Snap, who last night surprised everyone by getting the win at Televmania against Gaara. Snap, a lot of people thought you'll be the first guy to challenge Youngblood for his title. However, it's seems that a former TWO superstar will challenge Youngblood. Your thoughts?

Snap: My thoughts? I'm the best WWT superstar ever. I should've get the title shot against Youngblood. He knows it! TV knows it! I beated the odds last night and yet, I got no respect from the crowd. I don't care about the TWO guys! I want my World title shot! I hereby challenge Youngblood to a World title match next week! Me and him for the World title. Now, about Gaara. Gaara was better when he was on my side. Then he wasn't a loser like he is today!

**Crowd boos. **

Jones: Snap, the crowd calls you a loser.

Snap: I could care less about the crowd. This interview's over. Get out of here.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There is Norbert! That kid got a bright future. Look at what he did last night!

Desire: Norbert stole the show last night. Him and Spongebob had a great match, but Norbert lost in that match.

Sandy: This is no shame. Norbert survived with the best superstar of WWT.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is a two times TV champ, two times tag team champ, and a 6 times World champion! He is going to defend his title tonight against Norbert, the former champion.

Desire: Yeah yeah! Who cares? I hate Spongebob.

Sandy: Spongebob is the best superstar here. I expect a great match.

**Norbert grabs Spongebob Squarepants's head and hites him in the face. Norbert Beaver knifehand chops Bob. Spongebob gets elbowed to his midsection by Norbert. Norbert Beaver hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Bob! Norbert locks Spongebob Squarepants in that boston crab. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Spongebob Squarepants escapes. Norbert Beaver gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Spongebob drops his elbow on Norbert. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Spongebob had some hard time reversing Norbert's attacks.

Desire: So we can have a new champion tonight!

Sandy: No, Spongebob has to retain it.

**Norbert is hit with a backward kick. Bob hits a dragon suplex on Norbert. Spongebob Squarepants bounces Norbert Beaver off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Spongebob Squarepants hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Norbert Beaver. Spongebob kicks Norbert's gut... He Spongy Edges him! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Well, not as good as Televmania. But a great match out of two great competitors.

Desire: Why we had this match anyway?

**Norbert and Spongebob shake hands and Norbert leaves for the backstage. **

Sandy: Because it was a great match!

**Spongebob goes outside the ring to celebrate with the crowd but then sees El Tigre booing him. Spongebob laughes and then pushes El Tigre on his chair. El Tigre falls. Spongebob goes and celebrates with the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Ha! Well, I don't know what El Tigre did here, but Spongebob showed him.

Desire: That wasn't nice!

**El Tigre gets up and leaves angrily. **

Sandy: Well, goodbye, Tigre!

**The cameras switch to the parking lot. Suddenly, a big limousine arrives. The limousine has a pirates symbol on it. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: He's here!

Desire: The champ is gonna adress the crowd!.

Sandy: Right after this commercial break!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. Norbert enters. **

TV: Oh! Norbert! I'm so happy you came. Listen, you had two great matches tonight and last night!

Norbert: I know that.

TV: You're not with the TWO, right?

Norbert: No. I was kidding about destroying the WWT. It's my home.

TV: Great!

Norbert: Even when Spongebob couldn't pick up Sasquatch, you know who was the TWO member that said that he could pick him up?

TV: You?

Norbert: Yeah. So that means I had respect for Spongebob. I had respect for you.

TV: That's right.

Norbert: Why did you wanted to see me?

TV: Reconstruction.

Norbert: I need to be reconstruct?

TV: No, you will reconstruct someone else.

Norbert: Oh, shit. Now you'll stuck me with a TWO guy. Great! Who is he?

**Sasquatch enters the room. **

TV: Now, I got something to do. I'll be right back.

**TV leaves. Sasquatch and Norbert look at eachother. **

Sasquatch: Look, Norbert, I don't care about the TWO! I don't care about Skulker!

Norbert: You're not?

Sasquatch: No! Look, I'm sorry I cost you the TV title match few weeks ago. I just want us to be friends again!

Norbert: You are?

Sasquatch: Yes! How long we've been friends? Three years? I don't want that to go away!

Norbert: Look, Sasquatch, it's fine. I will reconstruct you in a good way. Nothing's gonna happen. We are friends. High five!

**Sasquatch and Norbert high five and hug. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the **NEW **WWT World champion... The man who saved WWT from the TWO and Danny Phantom... CAPTAIN YOUNGBLOOD!

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

**Youngblood comes out to the ring. The crowd cheers wildly. Youngblood then flashes his title. **

Mr. Comanator: Finally, after two years, the man that his life been a living hell since Televmania IV, comes in and wins the World title! Finally he is happy!

Desire: Happy. It's because of him that the TWO is gone! Because of him!

Sandy: Yeah, isn't it great? That's the hero of the fans. Youngblood, you are truly great.

**Youngblood stands in the ring as the crowd claps. **

Youngblood: You know, guys, there are not a lot of moments where I cry in this ring... Unless you do something that makes me cry. For example, 6 months ago, I walked with Gaara to the ring, as he tries to persuade me not to quit. You persuade me: All of you threw streamers at me and that thing made me cry. But you know, I've been at Televmania 3 times now... But I never was a winner in the main event. And last night, when I won the title and realized my destiny, I was happy, really happy, for the first time in 2 years. And I owe it to a lot of people, but first off, I owe it to all of you.

**Crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: That's my title belt! I am the champion! And I tell to all of you: I am gonna be the greatest champion ever! I will show you what I can do! I owe it to you, to Ember McLain, to Mr. TV, to Gaara, and for everyone that was on my side in that journey! All of you are my power! I thank each and everyone of you!

Desire: Wow, overreacting...

Mr. Comanator: He is excited!

Sandy: Who won't be?

Youngblood: And three last things. First, to whomever wins the Battle Royal tonight, At Spring Brawl, prepare for the greatest match of your life, and especially, to the greatest ass kicking of your life. Second, Snap, I will defend my title against you next week, Because I really want to avenge you for what you did to Gaara. And number three, Skulker... No one knows how I will reconstruct but me... And I will do it painfully. I will kick your ass every week, I will make you suffer the same thing that I suffered, and then, I'll fire you too. And then, Skulker, you can go to hell.

**Youngblood leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! A great speech from Youngblood. Skulker is in for a lot of suffering.

Desire: He can't do that! Can he?

Sandy: Yes he can! And Skulker will get what's coming for him!

("Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing the challenger, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Don't you love that sound? No "WWT Womens champion" in her name.

Desire: Ha ha, very funny. This lady is gonna get out of reconstruction because she will show Shego who is the real womens champion!

Sandy: No, she will not. Shego is going to kick the ass of that bitch.

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, the WWT Womens champion, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: And this Woman finally won the title last night! She's gonna reconstruct Ino if she will win that match!

Desire: Ino is gonna kick her ass, dude! She will have the title back!

Sandy: Yeah, that's what we need after we got rid of the TWO... Ino ditched firing by sneaking that clause into the contract of the match.

**Shego executes the jumping sidekick on Ino. Flying sommersault drop kick by Ino puts her back in the match. Shego hits Ino with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Ino shoulder tackles Shego. Ino goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shego. Shego spinning mule kicks Ino. Shego fist drops Ino on the mat. Shego executes a jawbreaker on Ino. Shego places Ino on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Shego pins Ino... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: How the heck did she kicked out?

Desire: She is the best woman in here!

Sandy: Shego, do your best!

**Ino hits Shego with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Ino Brain Busters Shego. Ino Hurricanranas Shego. Then Ino Suplex Shego. Ino then kicks Shego's gut. She picks her up and prepares for a Brain Crusher... But Shego makes her fall on her knees and locks her in the Green Chokehold! Ino fights the hold... She keeps fighting the hold... Shego tightens it... Shego keeps tighting the hold... Ino taps out! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Womens Champion, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: YES! So that means Ino will get some reconstruction!

Desire: This bitch...

Sandy: Oh, yeah... What do you think that Shego will do to Ino?

**Ino then raises up, and then she leaves the ring. Then she looks to the crowd and says "Don't worry, I'll rest a little and be here soon!". **

Mr. Comanator: What "Rest"? Ino!

Desire: Ino is leaving for a while?

Sandy: That... She's doing it to miss the reconstruction!

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. Mikey enters. **

TV: Mikey! My friend, how are you?

Mikey: A little hurt, but I'll be fine.

TV: Happy about the win last night?

Mikey: Yeah. I achived everything in WWT but I need one more thing: The WWT title.

TV: Oh, I'm very happy for you, Mikey. But I have something to tell you.

Mikey: What?

TV: You will reconstruct a former TWO guy.

Mikey: Wha... No no, Mr. TV, I can't do it, I don't wanna...

TV: No, think about it!

Mikey: I don't like it, with all due respect, I don't even know who I'll... Re...

**Chouji enters. **

TV: You will reconstruct Chouji.

**You can hear some noise. **

TV: Wow, I gotta check something. Meanwhile, think on what you're gonna do with your guy.

**TV leaves. Chouji and Mikey stare at eachother. **

Mikey: Look, whatever you do, don't intefere in my business. I got my thing going now. I really don't care about what you're doing as long as it away from me.

Chouji: Ha, I don't care about it too, Mikey. Now I think I got you.

Mikey: Why is that?

Chouji: I think Ino dumped me.

Mikey: I really don't care. Whatever you're gonna do, just don't bother me.

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV, who is running in the hallways. He sees some EMTs. **

TV: What's the matter? What's the matter?

**You can see Kankuro and Temari standing next to some EMTs. You can see that Shikamaru is down, with blood coming from the back of his head. **

TV: What the hell is going on?

Temari: I was in my locker room... I was there and...

**Temari cries. Kankuro tries to comfort her. **

Kankuro: Settle down...

TV: What happened?

Kankuro: She were in her locker room, while me and Shikamaru walked here to eat something. So I decided to go bring some food, and then I heard this noise. When I came here, I saw Shikamaru like this.

Temari: No! It's can't be...

TV: Don't you worry, Temari. Shikamaru is tough. He survived a lot more then this. I know him from his first day here. And we will find out the guy that did this horrible thing...

**Snap walks next to them. He sees that, smirks, and walks away. **

Temari: Wait... Is he... ?

Kankuro: He proved that he doesn't care...

TV: Don't worry, I will check it. Meanwhile, take Shikamaru to the hospital.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Shikamaru is hurt!

Sandy: But who did it? Who could've done it?

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: My money is on this man! This guy has no heart, he must have attacked Shikamaru.

Desire: This guy is on a roll. He is gonna get the World title shot next week.

Sandy: Can you listen for a second? I'm sure that he hurt Shikamaru because Shikamaru's connection with Gaara! They got Temari as something that unites them, I'm sure Snap attacked him!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is an Underdog! But he got a heart. A big heart. And he is giving it all in the matches.

Desire: And I'll keep with my joke: Truman Z. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Sandy: TRUMAN makes you sleep? This guy got some exciting moves.

**Snap executes a pumphandle suplex on Truman. Snap kicks Truman in the stomach. Snap catches Truman's leg, but Truman X reverses it with an enzuigiri to Snap's head. Truman X jumps and elbow smashes the lying Snap. Snap nails Truman X with a belly-to-back suplex. Snap brings Truman X down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Truman X gets knocked on the ground and Snap flips onto him. Truman dodges out of the way. Truman hurricanranas Snap. Jason counts... 1... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman is really teaching Snap a lesson!

Desire: What lesson? By boring him to death?

Sandy: This Hurricanrana wasn't boring.

**Snap with a huge fisherman buster on Truman X. Snap head butts Truman X. Snap dropkicks Truman X to the knee. Snap locks Truman in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Snap with a falling splash on Truman X. Snap uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Truman X down but Truman reverses it and DDTs Snap to the mat. Truman climbs on the top rope and jumps on Snap with an Hurricanrana, but Snap catches him. Snap takes Truman and Snappy Bombs him. Snap pins Truman. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: This idiot... He's not gonna win the World title, is he?

Desire: Yeah, it seems so. He is great.

Sandy: This guy is a fucking idiot. No one wants Snap as a champion again, and... Oh God, look!

****Gaara **comes to the ring and tries to hit Snap with his cane. Snap quickly retreats and runs away. Gaara takes the mic. **

Gaara: Snap! Do you think that you proved something by beating me last night? You achieved nothing. NOTHING! Youngblood gave you a match for the title because he is willing to take on all comers, even if they are losers. But you're wrong if you think it's over, Snap! It's not over! I'll hunt you and I'll scare you to death until you'll pay for your actions, and you are stupid if you're thinking that I'll allow you to win the World title next week. It's not over until I say its over!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is telling Snap- Dude, you're in trouble.

Desire: He is so stupid.

Sandy: He is so popular.

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. Jake enters. **

TV: Jake! Dude, how are you?

Jake: Pretty fine. I can't wait to get in the ring again!

TV: That's great. There is one last thing I got to do before this night is over...

Jake: Yes?

TV: Jake, you're gonna reconstruct a TWO member.

Jake: Oh, God... I don't like it but I'll do my best... Who you got?

TV: That's the problem... You can come now!

**Dagget steps up. He is clearly unhappy. **

Jake: So... I'm with Dagget, ah?

Dagget: Don't push it...

Jake: Don't worry, I'll make you a good guy.

Dagget: I don't want this stupid thing!

Jake: So you need to win the Battle Royal now. Good luck.

Dagget: Grrr...

Mr. Comanator: Who will win the Battle Royal and get out of reconstruction?

Desire: Who will get the World title shot?

Sandy: Next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. Chouji and Timmy are in the ring, while Sasquatch runs to the ring. **

Ring announcer: from The Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I hope that this guy will win the match. It seems like he is sorry.

Desire: He is an animal. This animal just waits to get out.

Sandy: You are that evil. We hate that.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It seems that Jake is taking his work seriously and he's gonna reconstruct Dagget.

Desire: Yeah? And how about what Squidward is gonna do to Timmy? How about Mikey's not caring behavior?

Sandy: Wow, they're so poor! They just tried to destroy us!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy's reconstruction can be very, VERY painful.

Desire: You all like see pain, don't you?

Sandy: On them? Yes.

**Skulker gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag by Sasquatch. Sasquatch DDTs Skulker to the mat. Sasquatch goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Dagget runs and tries to attack Sasquatch. Dagget dropkicks Sasquatch. Dagget tries to Clothesline Sasquatch. Sasquatch looks at Dagget and suplexes him. Sasquatch leg drops Dagget. He picks up Dagget and throws him off the top rope. Dagget falls to the floor. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, that's it for Dagget's dream.

Desire: Really? Why?

Sandy: He is a loser.

**Flying sommersault drop kick by Skulker on Timmy puts him back in the match. Skulker trys for a fireman's carry into flapjack but Chouji avoids it and inverted DDTs Skulker. Flying Tomahawk by Chouji sends Timmy down to the mat. Chouji tries to suplex Sasquatch but he can't do it. He turns around, and Skulker double underhook faceslams Chouji hard to the mat. Timmy hits Skulker with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. He hurricanranas Skulker and stands tall, above the other three. Skulker picks up Timmy and front slams him on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is doing good in that match!

Desire: Come on, dude, you can do it!

Sandy: Sasquatch, get up!

**Chouji gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Sasquatch. Timmy goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Sasquatch. Chouji tries to jump on Skulker, but Skulker gives him the belly to belly suplex. Timmy tries to jump on Sasquatch but Sasquatch gives him the chokeslam. Sasquatch goes for a Russian legsweep but Timmy Turner dodges the attack. Chouji executes the flying head scissors on Skulker. Chouji stomps Skulker's head. Chouji executes a corkscrew legdrop on Skulker. Sasquatch, meanwhile, spinebusters Timmy on the mat. Skulker executes a reverse DDT on Chouji. Skulker with a falling splash on Chouji. Sasquatch picks up Turner and drops him neck first on the ropes. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this is an important match. Who will get the title shot?

Desire: I hope it will be someone good...

Sandy: Most of them are idiots...

**Skulker grabs Turner's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Skulker places Timmy over by the turnbuckle. Skulker jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Skulker comes from behind and bulldogs Turner. Then Chouji tries to help Timmy and clotheslines Skulker. He keeps attacking Skulker and runs and tries to eliminate him... Skulker dodges and Chouji, accidently, eliminates Timmy! **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is out of there!

Desire: NO! SHIT!

Sandy: YEAH!

**Skulker and Sasquatch get into eachother's face but Chouji runs and double DDTs both of them. He short lariats Sasquatch. Chouji with an Aztecan suplex on Sasquatch sends him to the mat. Sasquatch gets up and Chouji runs and eliminates him! Chouji poses, but then Skulker runs from behind and eliminates Chouji! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: SKULKER? He will get the title shot?

**Youngblood comes out and stares at Skulker from the outside. **

Desire: Yeah, that's right! No more reconstruction for Skulker! You're plan failed!

Sandy: Oh, I hate that Skulker...

**As Skulker and Youngblood badmouthing eachother, Snap comes from behind and attacks Youngblood. He throws Youngblood into the ring, where Youngblood gets a Skulker Buster. Skulker runs for the outside and takes out a table. Snap enters the ring and starts attacking Youngblood and then sets him on the top rope as Skulker sets up the table. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap, you don't wanna do it!

**Snap jumps and Snappy Bombs Youngblood through the table! Snap then takes the belt and poses with it. **

Desire: Yes he does! And maybe this is what we'll see next week!

Sandy: Snap can't do this to us! Youngblood has to beat him!

**Snap and Skulker stand high above Youngblood. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Invader Zim def. Skulker

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob (c) def. Norbert Beaver

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego def. Ino

Snap def. Truman X

**Battle Royal: **Skulker def. Timmy Turner, Dagget Beaver, Chouji and Sasquatch (He gets out of Reconstruction and gets a title shot at Spring Brawl)

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Skulker

* * *

WOW! It is good to be back. Well, Skulker got out of reconstruction time with Youngblood and he will get the title shot at Spring Brawl. But will Snap win the title? What about Gaara? Who attacked Shikamaru? And what about the other guy in Reconstruction? We'll find out next week!

Please review.


	28. Show 250

Hey guys!

So, the Reconstruction is in full force tonight... I wonder what some of the guys will do with their new power?

And tonight, who will win the WWT World title match? Snap or Youngblood?

**Toonwriter- **I will not use Gerald and Arnold, but the new stars are on their way. They are great superstars...

Here is Monday Night Program, show 250.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April week 2

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Tonight the Reconstruction is in full force!

Desire: I'm sure that the reconstructers will use their power in a bad way! Those poor guys... Well, tonight Spongebob will have a guest in the Champion's Guest!

Sandy: And tonight we got some matches for you! Jimmy will challenge Jake Long for the Hardcore title, Squidward will defend his X division title against Truman and Snap will challenge Youngblood for the World title! You know something, more then that: Let's have the WWT title match right now!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT World title! Introducing first, from t...

**Snap comes out and walks the aisle, but Youngblood comes out and starts attacking Snap. Snap and Youngblood start brawling. **

Mr. Comanator: The match hasn't started yet, and they're brawling!

**Skulker comes out and helps Snap to attack Youngblood. **

Desire: Skulker and Snap helped eachother last week! Both of them want Youngblood to not be the champion!

**Gaara comes out and starts attacking both Skulker and Snap. The 4 guys then brawl. **

Sandy: The Alliance of Extreme are all over them!

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV! He's here!

Desire: Why is he here?

TV: Enough, you four! Stop that! Look, Snap and Youngblood, after they couldn't start this match now, will fight later. That's for now. But, here are two things: First thing, Skulker and Gaara will fight later.

Sandy: A match between Skulker and Gaara!

TV: And another thing. On Spring Brawl, Gaara and Snap will fight in a reamatch. If Snap will win his match tonight, that match will be for the World title. But if he doesn't, this match will be for the #1 contendership of the title. This match is going to be a first for us in WWT. This match is gonna be... A **Last Man Standing **match!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Gaara and Snap will meet again!

Desire: Snap is the master of Hardcore!

Sandy: Gaara is better!

TV: Now, all 4 of you, out!

**All of the foursome leaves. TV leaves too. **

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Here is the Commissioner!

Desire: Ember... She is here to gloat, ha?

Sandy: No, she's here for... What?

**Suddenly, you can see **Naruto **sitting in front row. Ember enters the ring. **

Sandy: Ember, we want answers about those guys! El Tigre, Wolfgang, now that guy?

Ember: Hello, guys. Well, the show is about to start. And you must be wondering, why are all those guys sit in the front row lately? You know them, I know them, but why they are here? Well, that is simple. Recently we found out that some fans don't like our small roster. We thought about that and invited some superstars, well known ones, to see what they're thinking of our organization and to decide if they will join us. Now, Wolfgang, of course, didn't want to join, and after what Spongebob did to El Tigre last week, he realized he should stay at CWF and to not swim with the sharks here. But tonight, one superstar that considers to join us is none other then the big superstar, Naruto!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Naruto is considering joining us?

Desire: I know a superstar! Sign Danny!

Ember: And, another something... I did signed two superstars, a tag team, on a WWT contract. Those two guys will appear next Monday in some way or another. So guys, next week, new superstars, and enjoy the show.

**Ember leaves. **

Sandy: We're gonna have new superstars!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWT X division title! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward! (Crowd Cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward will defend his title for the first time! And he's... Huh?

**Squidward comes out and you can see he holds a chain. He pulls the chain and you can see it's attached to a dog collar on Timmy's neck. Timmy is in suffering. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT IS HE DOING?

Desire: This son of a bitch! Look! He's hurting Timmy!

Sandy: Timmy deserves it! He deserves to be treated like a dog!

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent and challenger, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman returns to the X divison! This guy was the X division champion.

Desire: For 1 day... Really impressive... Z!

Sandy: This guy is not boring! He is a decent wrestler.

**Truman jumps from the second turnbuckle, kicking Squidward in the head, taking him down. Squidward is holding his neck after he recieves a flying legdrop to the throat by Truman. Truman X leaps up, swings around Squidward and DDT's him onto the mat. Truman uses a jumping neck snap on Squidward. Truman executes a split legged moonsault on to Squidward.  
Then he makes the crowd chant. **

Crowd: Let's go Truman, let's go! *clap clap*

Mr. Comanator: I love this chant!

Desire: Do you serious? Look at ring side! Timmy is with a collar!

Sandy: Focus on the match! Truman is doing great!

**Then Truman notices Timmy, who sits tied up to the guard rail. Truman is in shock. He goes and talks to Timmy. Then he tries to release the collar. Jason smith counts Truman. When he's in 2, Squidward goes out. Squidward lifts Truman into the air and delivers a spine buster on the mat. Squidward then screams on Truman "Mind your business!". Squidward throws Truman back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I have never seen Squidward this angry, let alone on his friend, Truman!

Desire: But why to do such a thing?

Sandy: I have no idea!

**Squidward powerbombs Truman. Squidward goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Truman X. A tilt-a-whirl powerslam by Squidward shows his true strength as he slams Truman X into the mat. Squidward then takes Truman and puts him between the legs. He Clarinets Truman. He pins him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT X division champion, Squidward!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Squidward was furious on Truman!

Desire: This idiot! Look what he has done!

**Squidward takes his title. He looks at Truman and goes outside. He's posing for the crowd, but then **Chouji **comes and attacks Squidward. He starts choking Squidward who calls for a help, but Timmy is tied up to the guard rail and can't help him. **

Sandy: Wait! Somebody do something! Where is Mikey to calm this beast down?

**Chouji takes Squidward and gives him the Muscle Buster. Then Chouji looks at the title. He says "You and me! Spring Brawl!" And leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Spring Brawl?

Sandy: Oh oh... Can someone release Timmy? Please?

**The cameras switch to Shego, who's signing autographs. **

Shego: Yeah, take this, take the autographs.

**Misty arrives. **

Misty: Signing autographs, Shego?

Shego: Yeah! It's so cool!

Misty: Big deal! You know how many autographs I signed? Who wants my autograph?

**The crowd is silent. **

Shego: Ah... *Tries to hold the laugh*

Misty: I signed tons of autographs.

Shego: I didn't knew you can sign receipts... I didn't knew that the goverment liked your occupation at all...

Misty: Why won't they? I am a wrestler, I am... Wait a minute!

Shego: Kidding, Misty, kidding.

Misty: No, Shego, I'm very angry because while I was getting tons of Snappy Bombs from this maniac, you were having fun, with Kin, by the way, and won the title. I deserve this title!

Shego: Wow, I'm worthy of this title.

Misty: I am better then you. You are a two times champion, I am a 3 times champion, I am the first woman to win this!

Shego: Yo, Misty, I didn't meant to hurt you...

Misty: You didn't meant to? You didn't meant to? Let me show you...

**Both Misty and Shego get into an argument that almost heats up as the refs try to separate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Commercials! Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's guest: National champion Kappa Mikey! And now, here is your host, the TV champ, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, Patrick is sitting on a chair and Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: Guys, this is the Champion's Guest! We're here again, looking good, this time, I'm here with Patrick Star and with my TV title. Don't you all just feel great?

**Crowd cheers. **

Patrick: Yo, Bob, don't forget you told me you'll give me a title shot at this title.

Spongebob: That's fine, my man, that's fine. So what did happened this week? Well, we finally saw how much WWT really gives opportunities for everyone, because we saw that our X division is a fan of S&M gay porno... You saw that Collar earlier?

**Fans laugh. **

Spongebob: And we saw a new regime in play, it is called the "Reconstruction". Here are some suggestions to the reconstructers: First, about Squidward, don't give Timmy TOO much hope...

**Crowd laughs again. **

Spongebob: About Norbert and Sasquatch, you can go to do some great activities together, like seeing TNA together, I heard that they want Savage in there. And Jake can send Dagget to a class for mental handicaps...

**Crowd laughes again. **

Spongebob: Lastly, The Undertaker and Triple H challenged eachother for a match at Wrestlemania. The question is, if Undertaker planned to come back, he did all those weird promos, and he didn't knew that Trips was going to interrupt him, what did Undertaker wanted to say on his comeback? Here are some suggestions-

A) To call Kane out for a match, because they have to solve their problems quickly: Easter is at Kane's this year...

B) Taker was once the Dr. of the American Bad Assonomics- He planned to call out Cena and to say that he is a fruity pebbles- He doesn't watch RAW under the ground because they burn it to the ground.

C) To call out Cody Rhodes because he stole the mask thing from Taker- And then Trips ruined it...

D) To be in there, together with Trips, Michaels, Cena, Rocky and Miz, and then, Michaels will ask... "Has anybody watched iMPACT?"

**Crowd laughs again. **

Spongebob: Well, then now, guys, I want to invite my guest tonight, he is the National champion, please welcome Kappa Mikey!

**Mikey enters to the set. He hugs with both Spongebob and Patrick and sits in the couch. **

Mikey: How's going, guys?

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: Well, let's cheer for Mikey, he won the National title from Chouji at Televmania, meaning that Mikey is the only wrestler to hold every WWT title there is at some point or another. Isn't that right Mikey?

Mikey: Yeah! Deluxe Grand Slam champion!

Patrick: Congratulations, dude. You are the symbol for the youngs in WWT.

Mikey: Okay.

Spongebob: You've held every WWT title there is to hold. You are the National champion. What's next for you?

Mikey: The World title. You see, no one ever won two sets of Grand Slams. No one. I need the World title for the second time for me being a two times Grand Slam champion. I gotta do it!

Patrick: You can easily do it, Mikey. Just ask for a title shot.

Mikey: It's so easy to say it. You are a friend of Spongebob, he can get some title shots for himself and for you because the management knows he can sell and knows that his friends can sell. Can I get a World title shots? I need to fight for those title shots, no disrespect.

Spongebob: Come on, Mikey. You are talented, you are really talented, think of all the guys you've beaten! Almost every X division wrestler, Dagget Beaver, Youngblood, Jake Long, Patrick, Snap, Shikamaru, Kankuro...

Mikey: You!

Spongebob: Wow, you only beated me while you cashed in your match contract for my World title at Televmania III. I was exhausted.

Mikey: Some excuses...

Spongebob: Excuses?

Patrick: Wow, guys, don't be mad at eachother... Now Spongebob, let's talk about the TV title match. How about tonight?

Spongebob: Wait with that, Patrick. So let me ask you a question: You gave Chouji to run here freely and attack Squid?

Mikey: ... I don't care about Chouji.

Spongebob: You should reconstruct him.

Mikey: I don't care. He can do whatever he wants. He can go and attack whoever he wants, as long it's not me, and as long he doesn't interfere in my matches. Clear?

Patrick: Spongebob... TV title match?

Spongebob: A great idea Patrick! Tonight, one on one!

Patrick: Oh, this is great, Spongebob, I knew you'll understand!

Spongebob: Me and Mikey, champion vs champion, a one on one match for my TV title!

Mikey: Okay. I will be there.

Patrick: WHAT? No, Spongebob, I meant you and me!

**Spongebob and Mikey leave, as Patrick tries to talk to Spongebob. The cameras switch to the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob-Mikey for the TV title, tonight!

Desire: Wow! That will be fun! Another title shot! And we got a Hardcore title match and a World title match, and Gaara-Skulker coming up!

Sandy: Wait! But Patrick wanted this title shot! That's not fair for him!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is the #1 contender for the title! This guy makes me sick. Really sick. I can't stand him.

Desire: Skulker will fight Gaara right now, after Gaara stuck his nose in Skulker's business!

Sandy: No, Gaara has his own business! He wants to destroy Snap in the Last man standing match!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yes, indeed, he wants the World title! Gaara also wants to kick Skulker's ass!

Desire: Yeah, he will get those things, unfortunately, when Snap will win the title tonight.

Sandy: In your dreams. I wanna see the Alliance of Extreme in a match for the World title.

**Skulker executes a pumphandle suplex on Gaara. Skulker executes a huge gutbuster on Gaara. Skulker gets knocked on the ground and Gaara flips onto him. Skulker hits a tiger driver on Gaara. Skulker executes a jawbreakeron Gaara. Skulker pins Gaara... 1... Gaara kicks out. Gaara gives Skulker the spinning heel kick. Gaara hits Skulker with a Baba chop. Gaara takes Skulker and suplexes him. Gaara executes the flying head scissors on Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't think I've ever saw Gaara doing those moves before.

Desire: Those it matter? So he wrestles like an idiot Cruiserweight, so?

Sandy: So, it means he's talented.

**Gaara nails Skulker with a belly-to-back suplex. Gaara pins Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... Skulker kicks out. Gaara puts Skulker in the double underhook position and gives him a double underhook backbreaker. Gaara puts Skulker on the turnbuckle and tries to suplex him, but Skulker brings Gaara down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Gaara gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Skulker comes over and smashes Gaara's head into it. Skulker gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, now Skulker getting momentum!

Desire: He's kicking Gaara's ass!

Sandy: Come on, Gaara!

**Skulker does a cartwheel and kicks Gaara in the face. He takes Gaara and leg lariats him. Then he leg drops him. As the crowd chants "Skulker Sucks!" Skulker picks up Gaara and Skulker Busters him. He pins Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man! Skulker just got an important win on his way to Spring Brawl!

Desire: Yeah, well, he will beat Youngblood in three weeks.

Sandy: Skulker will pay for his actions!

**The cameras switch to Sasquatch and Norbert. They're eating a grilled meat. **

Sasquatch: Tell me something, Norb, do you eat that slice of meat?

Norbert: No.

Sasquatch: Great!

**Sasquatch takes the meat and eats it. **

Norbert: Yeah... Dude, eat properly. It's disgusting.

Sasquatch: Disgusting? I don't prmrmghmhng...

**You can't understand his words because his eating... **

Norbert: Yeah...

**Zim and Jimmy walk down and look at Sasquatch. **

Zim: I can't believe you're actually reconstructing that hairy beast. Why anyone ever want to reconstruct that idiot?

Jimmy: Yeah, especially that this idiot almost cost us the tag titles.

Norbert: Hey, dude, he said he was sorry. Don't you got a Hardcore title match to get ready for?

Jimmy: Yeah, but I didn't want it. I wanted a tag team contest with Zim. We want to fight for those titles!

Sasquatch: How about next week fphrskphd...

Zim: Dude, swallow your food!

Norbert: What he meant to say was: Next week, you two and us, tag titles.

Jimmy: Ha! You two? Again try to be tag team champs? Don't you think you got no chance?

Zim: Yeah! I mean, 7 times tag champ on one side, 3 times tag champ on the other side, you know?

Norbert: We will fight with you next week.

Jimmy: You think you can win?

Sasquatch: Oooooh... Yeah.

**The cameras switch to another part of the backstage, where Squidward is screaming on Timmy, who's still with a collar. **

Squidward: How could you let this happened? Do you want me to fire you? Are you a jerk or what?

Timmy: Look... I... I'm sorry...

Squidward: Sorry? SORRY? You'll pay for it, Timmy, you will. Not only this Mikey let Chouji attack me and get a match for my title, now he lets Spongebob laugh at me too? This thing is not gonna happen!

**Squidward takes out a whip. **

Timmy: For what the...

Squidward: Shut up!

**Squidward almost hits Timmy with the whip, but then decides not to. He pulls Timmy by the collar and takes him away. **

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship! Introducing the challenger, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The only man to hold every WWT title doesn't care about reconstructing Chouji.

Desire: Dude, have you seen Timmy being "Reconsturcted"? That is a crime!

Sandy: Mikey laughed on Spongebob. Dude, it's time to pay.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob is here to defend his title! He is taking on all challengers!

Desire: He ditched Patrick!

Sandy: He has order... First opponents, then friends.

**Bob holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Mikey uses a jumping neck snap on Spongebob. Spongebob is pounded to the ground by an off the top rope double axehandle smash. Mikey nails Spongebob with a springboard dropkick. Mikey pins Spongebob... 1... Spongebob kicks out. Bob executes the front-layout suplex on Mikey. Spongebob with a high crossbody on Mikey. 1... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at those two athletes. They're doing great!

Desire: Both of them are stupid.

Sandy: Spongebob is cool.

**Bob catches Kappa Mikey's leg, but Kappa Mikey reverses it with an enzuigiri to Spongebob Squarepants's head. Mikey takes Spongebob but Spongebob pushes him to the turnbuckle and gives him fists. Then Spongebob spears Mikey. He tries to pin Mikey, only for Mikey to hurricanranas him. Mikey gives him a Standing moonsault. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Spongebob then lariats Mikey! Then he takes Mikey and gives him the Spongy Edge! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Spongebob showed the National champion!

Desire: Well, it was better then the X division match.

**Mikey gets up and then him and Spongebob shake hands. Mikey nods to Spongebob and leaves. **

Sandy: Well, Mikey showed that he is a respectful wrestler down there.

**The cameras switch to Jake Long's locker room. He sits next to Dagget. **

Jake: So... How's going?

Dagget: ...

Jake: You're missing your girlfriend! That's why you're not talking!

Dagget: ...

Jake: Oh, come on, Dagget. I know, we've had our problems. We fight for the Hardcore title tons of times. But I'm saying that I'm willing to forgive you for everything you've done to me. And I'm sorry for everything I did to you. We can be friends.

Dagget: Are you gonna let me search for Lydia?

Jake: Ah, no. I got my reasons.

Dagget: Then fire me! Won't you? Fire me! I rather be free and homeless with my Lydia and not lonely and under your control!

Jake: Dagget, what is my nickname?

Dagget: The idiotic knucklehead!

Jake: No. I am the **American **Dragon. America is the land of opportunities. I will make you a good person, Dagget. Even if it's the last thing I'll do in my life.

**Dagget and Jake stare into eachother. The cameras switch to Youngblood, who's walking in his locker room. Gaara enters. **

Youngblood: Hey bro.

Gaara: Hey dude. Are you ready for your match?

Youngblood: Yeah, I guess. You know, this is an important match.

Gaara: Yeah. Snap can't win the title!

Youngblood: If he wins the title, you'll get a shot at the title.

Gaara: Is this bad? You'll still get a shot at Skulker.

Youngblood: That's not the deal. You know what that title means to me.

Gaara: I'm kidding! I mean, come on, anyway, I'll beat Snap at Spring Brawl and get the title shot against the champion. The champion will be, obviously, you!

Youngblood: Yeah. We have to kick both of their asses. Gaara, you'll have my back, don't you?

Gaara: Just as I always did.

Mr. Comanator: World title match is later! Don't miss it!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Hardcore title! from New York City, the Hardcore champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jake will fight Jimmy for the Hardcore title!

Desire: I don't think that Jake is ready for something like Hardcore matches yet.

Sandy: Blah blah... Jake steps in and takes on everyone. He also takes the reconstruction very seriously.

**You can see Jimmy walks backstage. **

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Retrovile, one half of the tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy and Zim will fight Sasquatch and Norbert next week, and Jimmy will love to be there with the Hardcore title.

Desire: He never won it!

Sandy: This guy can make you tap out, but Hardcore is not his ground.

**Jimmy gets hit with a dragon screw from Jake Long. Jake Long stomps Neutron. Jake Long clothesline's Jimmy out of the ring. Jake goes out, but Neutron hits a koppo kick on Jake Long. Jimmy executes a neck scissors on Jake Long. Neutron swings A Steel Chair and hits Jake Long. Jimmy puts it on Jake and then leg drops onto the chair. Jimmy pins Jake... 1... 2... Jake escapes. Jimmy Neutron does a cartwheel and kicks Jake in the face... But Jake moves. Jake Long climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Jimmy Neutron. **

Mr. Comanator: This guy is so great in the ring!

Desire: He's a stupid guy...

Sandy: Look on this great moonsault!

**Jimmy, while down, searches something under the ring. Jake tries to attack Jimmy. Neutron swings A Two By Four and hits Jake Long. Jake is bleeding. Jimmy suplexes Jake on the aisle. Jimmy Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Jake sending him to the Cement. Jimmy tries to pin Jake again. 1... Jake kicks out. Jake Tiger Suplexes Jimmy. Jake swings A Window Pane and hits Jimmy. Then, Jake takes Jimmy and Dragon DDTs him onto the steel chair. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT Hardcore champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Jake with another victory. This guy is on fire since he came back.

Desire: He tries to erase Dagget's identity! This guy is sick!

Sandy: He tries to make him a good guy.

Mr. Comanator: And now we have to go to Bob Jones in the backstage. Take it away, Bob.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones in the backstage. **

**Crowd cheers. **

Jones: Thank you Mr. Comanator. I'm here now with the #1 contender for the World title at Spring Brawl, Skulker.

**Skulker enters. The crowd boos. **

Jones: Skulker, we're moments away from the match for the WWT World title: Snap will challenge Youngblood. What do you think that will happen in the match?

Skulker: It's simple. Maybe Snap will win, maybe he won't.

Jones: Excuse me?

Skulker: I don't care what happens as long as I get my World title shot at Spring Brawl!

Jones: So Snap will lose?

Skulker: He can do whatever he wants. But Youngblood! I will kick your ass at Spring Brawl and I will become the World heavyweight champion. That's it. Good day.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kankuro and Temari!

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Temari want to know who the heck attacked Shikamaru last week.

Desire: It has to be someone with a lot of balls.

Sandy: Someone coward.

Temari: Hey guys. You know, since last week we tried to find out who attacked Shikamaru. I wanna say that it was a sick man. Whoever it is, he's done. Because Shikamaru is still a little dizzy from the attack and he will recover in few days. Then Shikamaru will tell us who attacked him. And he will destroy that guy bad! He will show him what it is, to mess with a 4 times WWT champion!

Kankuro: Temari, Temari, you don't need a few days. I know who attacked Shikamaru.

Temari: What?

Kankuro: I know it. But I wanted to tell you and those fans together.

Temari: Kankuro, that is great! We can show him right now! It was Dagget? Skulker? Don't tell me, it was Snap! We will kill this idiot...

Kankuro: No, Temari, **it was me.**

Temari: So we will... Wait, what?

**Crowd goes dead silent. Then they realize the words and starts booing. **

Mr. Comanator: He is for real?

Desire: What? But why is he...?

Sandy: We know when he done it, but why?

Temari: Kankuro, the name of who you said?

Kankuro: The name that you know for almost your entire life. Kankuro. The Master of Puppets. The Winner. He was the guy that attacked Shikamaru.

Temari: WHAT? WHY?

Kankuro: BECAUSE! In the last few weeks I did a little thinking. Why my career stalled for a while? Because after Televmania III, I was red hot! I was this guy that was a major factor in the wars for the World title, I had my own stable! Why did it stop? Why did my career stopped after Televmania IV? Why did it went down to the toilet after Televmania V? And then, after Shikamaru got the trophy at Televmania, I got it. I joined him. I was nothing more then his yes-man! I did everything he or you told me! I attacked people because you told me to, I left the Corporation because you told me to, I left the TWO because of you, but where am I in all of this? Where is that ruthless Kankuro?

Temari: I... I never liked this Kankuro.

Kankuro: Because he was a main eventer. He was bigger then Shikamaru. And when your little boyfriend comes back, Temari, tell him to not stuck his nose at my business because I got my own goal: The WWT World Heavyweight championship. If I can't win this title, I will die trying. Temari, I will be the champion. Goodbye.

**Kankuro throws the mic. He leaves the ring as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro?

Desire: Oh, wow!

Sandy: We have to go to commercials... Oh, God!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World title!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, folks, and I'm still in shock from this stuff... I can't believe it. Kankuro attacked Shikamaru?

Desire: It doesn't matter now! Now it's time for Snap to defeat Youngblood!

Sandy: Snap is gonna get what he deserves!

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood goes to the ring to kick Snap's ass!

Desire: Skulker will destroy Youngblood and Snap will win the title!

Sandy: Skulker said: He doesn't want Snap to win.

**Snap short clothslines Captain Youngblood. Snap gives Youngblood a reverse neckbreaker. Snap kicks Captain Youngblood in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Snap goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Captain Youngblood. Snap pins Youngblood... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Captain Youngblood with a headbutt on Snap. Youngblood uses a lariat on Snap. Captain Youngblood trys for a running lariat but Snap avoids it. Captain Youngblood gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Snap drives his knee to Youngblood's face. **

Crowd: Snap's a loser! *Clap Clap, Clap Clap Clap*

Mr. Comanator: This guy is agressive.

Desire: That is exactly why he will win the title.

Sandy: Go, Youngblood!

**Youngblood suddenly gives Snap the inverted DDT. Captain Youngblood hits him with a back fist. Youngblood grabs Snap's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. Captain Youngblood measures Snap up and drops a closed fist. Youngblood climbs the turnbuckle and nails Snap with a flying bulldog. Snap gets tiger suplexed by Youngblood. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Almost, Youngblood!

Desire: He can't get the job done!

Sandy: Youngblood, you can't let him win the title!

**Captain Youngblood dives head first into Snap but Snap dodges it. Snap double underhook faceslams Captain Youngblood hard to the mat. Snap climbs the top rope and jumps with his elbow... But Youngblood moves out of the way! Captain Youngblood with a huge fisherman buster on Snap. Youngblood Pirate Bombs Snap. Skulker comes running to the ring. Youngblood pins quickly... 1... 2... Skulker enters the ring... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner...

**Skulker kicks Youngblood and throws him to the turnbuckle. Meanwhile, Snap wakes up and he german suplexes Youngblood. Both kick Youngblood but Gaara runs to the ring and chases them away. Gaara checks on Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: Thank God for Gaara!

Desire: He has nothing to do in there!

Sandy: He is there to help his friend!

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who is in the backstage. Bob Jones comes to him. **

Jones: Kankuro, what do you say about the news?

Kankuro: What news? I haven't heard anything.

Jones: You didn't? Well... Shika's back next week!

**Kankuro looks at Bob Jones. You can't tell what his face mean when the camera fades in. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT X division Championship: **Squidward (c) def. Truman X

Skulker def. Gaara

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob (c) def. WWT National champion Kappa Mikey

**WWT Hardcore Championship: **Jake Long (c) def. Jimmy Neutron

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) def. Snap

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Skulker

**Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership: **Snap vs Gaara

**WWT X divison Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Chouji

* * *

Well well well! Youngblood and Gaara are in war with their opponents, Squidward got something, Jake is taking his job seriously, Mikey doesn't care, Patrick tries to get title shot, and Kankuro got some big problems next week. What will happen as Shikamaru comes back?

Please review.


	29. Show 251

Hey guys!

So after a week, Skulker and Snap got their problems with the Alliance of Extreme. But more then that, Kankuro and Shikamaru got their own problems, and Shikamaru will come back tonight.

And also, tonight we will have a debut of a new tag team!

By the way, **Airnaruto- **I'm sorry, but I decided that Guts will not be a part of WWT. Sorry.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 251.

This edition of Monday Night Program is dedicated for everyone who lost something in the Japanese earthquake.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April week 3

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And tonight we got one heck of a show for you!

Desire: Yes, because tonight it's the debut of a new tag team, and also, a tag titles match between the team of Zim and Jimmy and the team of Sasquatch and Norbert!

Sandy: And Kin and Misty for the #1 contendership at Shego's title! And after two weeks, Shikamaru is here! And he will avange Kankuro!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Snap and Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: Snap AND Skulker?

Desire: I wonder why they are here.

Sandy: They attacked Youngblood last week. Youngblood has just defeated Snap when they came.

Skulker: You know, many people are asking lately, why me and Snap created an alliance. The thing is simple: Me and him want to destroy and to humiliate both members of the Alliance of Extreme. And you know as well as I do that in two weeks, this show will have a new World champion! Me! Skulker! And then Gaara will be humiliate by Snap, who will be the #1 contender.

Snap: You see, I was in the Alliance of Extreme once! I remember it! And what time was it for me? I'll tell you, it was a bad time! I was the Hardcore champion while those two idiots got the major matches and the World title, and then they dumped me as well! So you see, I'm gonna kick the asses of both of them, and especially of Gaara! Because I will get my World title back, and...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: There is the Alliance of Extreme!

Desire: Oh, boy... They are together again?

Sandy: They always were.

Youngblood: You know, for the past two weeks both me and Gaara heard your bullshit. So after two weeks, we're here to tell you to SHUT UP!

**Crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: No one here, never, absolutely positively ever, wants to see both of you jackasses! You know that, he knows that, I know that, and everybody know that! Because you two suck!

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Skulker: I thought we finished with that!

Youngblood: As long you're a doughbag, this crowd will keep chanting that!

Gaara: And Snap, you're talking about how I dumped you from the Alliance of Extreme! Well, the thing was, that I still wanted to be your personal friend, but I didn't saw any meaning to the Alliance of the Extreme while Youngblood and me were fighting for the World title! And about pacts: How long this pact will be? If you two will win your matches at Spring Brawl and fight with eachother, your pact is doomed! That's it about it!

Skulker: The thing is that we got something in common- we both hate you two! Snap hates Youngblood because he took the title, and I hate you, Gaara, because of the fact that you took my spot as Youngblood's partner. You made me go insane. You made me lose my spotlight.

Gaara: That's because you weren't good enough to get the spotlight!

Snap: And you took my spotlight too! You know, Gaara, you can...

Youngblood: You two can go to hell!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: What does HE doing here?

Desire: Kankuro said it clearly: He wants the World title!

Sandy: This idiot went so far that he attacked Shikamaru.

Kankuro: No. All four of you are wrong. You know why? Because if Gaara made anyone to lose his spotlight, it was me!

**Crowd boos. **

Gaara: You backstabbing idiotic cheater...

Kankuro: What, you can't say bastard? Oh, yeah, that's right, we are brothers. But you all are wrong, not only at that, but at another something: If this belt would be around someone's waists, it will be on MY waists! I deserve this title shot! And you!

**Kankuro goes to Skulker. **

Kankuro: Who made you a star, ha? Who has told you to join the TWO? Who said that you will be a star if you'll attack Youngblood under disguise? Who if not me?

Skulker: Kankuro, that's wonderful, but use those energies on them!

Kankuro: Fine!

**He turns to Gaara and Youngblood. **

Kankuro: What made you reach that goal before me? Why I had to wait 5 FUCKING years without the title? Why I can't have it? Youngblood, mark my words, this belt will be mine. You have to worry about me and not about them. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it.

Youngblood: Okay, whatever, you are a loser. I defeated you and even Snap defeated you.

Kankuro: But I defeated Gaara. And I WILL defeat you, Youngblood.

Youngblood: Okay, you know what, this is not going anywhere! How about that: 6 man tag match later on tonight, you against us!

Snap: We will love to do that!

Skulker: Wait! Wait... They don't have any partner! Ha! Who is your partner, idiots?

Gaara: Our partner is a someone that all of you know very well. Actually, he defeated Skulker and Snap before. He defeated me and Youngblood before! He once even defeated Snap for the TV and World titles...

**Crowd cheers. Suddenly, **Shikamaru **comes and attacks Kankuro from behind. The 6 superstars keep brawling until the refs are holding them, seperating them. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! 6 man tag main event!

Desire: Skulker, Snap and Kankuro! What a combination!

Sandy: And on the other side, Youngblood, Gaara and... Shikamaru!

**The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch in the backstage. **

Norbert: Wow, dude, are you excited as much as me?

Sasquatch: Oh, Yeah! The WWT Tag Team titles! We've done it before, brother! I hope we will do it tonight too!

Norbert: God, I'm loving it! We gonna defeat Zim and Jimmy!

Sasquatch: Those two idiots got nothing on us!

Norbert: Whoa, Sasquatch! Don't call them idiots!

Sasquatch: Wha... Oh, oh yeah, right, sorry.

Norbert: You better be.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall and it is to decide the #1 contender for the WWT Womens title! Introducing first, from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Kin is gonna get a #1 contenders match! We just saw Gaara brawling with Snap.

Desire: Kin is a big loser. You see, there is no way she will win the womens title! No way!

Sandy: Maybe she will! She held it before!

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: Her opponent, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Misty got one rebellious attitude latley. Lets see something from last week.

**You can see a footage from last week. Misty is with Shego. **

Misty: I am better then you. You are a two times champion, I am a 3 times champion, I am the first woman to win this!

Shego: Yo, Misty, I didn't meant to hurt you...

Misty: You didn't meant to? You didn't meant to? Let me show you...

**Both Misty and Shego get into an argument that almost heats up as the refs try to separate between them. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: Reminds me of Ino. This Misty is one bitch.

Sandy: Oh, but the crowd loves this thing!

**Kin executes a pumphandle suplex on Misty. Kin executes the jumping sidekick on Misty. Kin executes a huge gutbuster on Misty. Misty brings Kin down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Misty uses a snap mare takeover on Kin. Kin gets sidewalk slammed by Misty. Kin catches Misty leg, but Misty reverses it with an enzuigiri to Kin's head. Misty pins Kin. 1... 2... Kin kicks out. Kin hits a jawbreaker on Misty. Kin hits a running sommersault legdrop on Misty. Flying side kick by Kin takes Misty off her feet. **

Mr. Comanator: Kin and Misty, those two BFFs, are fighting.

Desire: Of course they are! Misty is agressive!

Sandy: No, they just want the title.

**Kin bounces Misty off the ropes and clotheslines her. Kin leaps up, swings around Misty and DDT's her onto the floor. Kin pins Misty... 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Misty clotheslines Kin. Misty legsweeps Kin, but Kin is reversing it and Misty quickly retreats. Misty tries to take off the turnbuckle padding. Jason Smith sees that and takes it away from her. Kin comes in there and Misty spits the Asian Mist onto her face. Misty gives Kin the Misty Kick. She quickly pins her. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the #1 contender, Misty!

Mr. Comanator: Misty didn't care to use her mist for getting the win!

Desire: That's her name! And more then that- Don't trust her!

Sandy: Wow. That is really different. Misty wants the title for real.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Mikey. **

Bob Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Bob Jones, and I'm here with the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey. Mikey, last week you lost in a TV title match to Spongebob. But people are asking: Why do you let Chouji run wild like that? You're suppose to reconstruct him.

Mikey: Yeah, right. The thing is this: I don't care what he's doing. At all. Nothing.

Jones: Nothing?

Mikey: Totally. I'm trying to get even more titles. I will have the TV title in addition to this National title. You got it?

Jones: But why don't you care?

Mikey: I simply don't. If he attacks me, he is fired, but as long he doesn't interfere in my business, he can do whatever he wants.

Jones: Okay, weird interview. We will go to a commercial break, and then we will have the tag team cha...

**Patrick comes. He's passing Jones and goes to a room. **

Jones: Wait, Patrick! I wanted to ask you...

Patrick: I don't care, I got a meeting.

**Patrick enters Mr. TV's office. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick at Mr. TV's office? We got to see that! Let's go to commercials!

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office, where Patrick is talking to Mr. TV. **

Mr. TV: So what are you saying?

Patrick: I'm saying, let's give those fans a big title match, let's give them Spongebob-Patrick for the TV title at Spring Brawl.

TV: But wait, I got a list of people who want to fight with Spongebob at Spring Brawl! Sasquatch, Norbert, Timmy, Mikey!

Patrick: But... But Timmy and Sasquatch are under reconstruction, and Norbert and Mikey already got their shot at the title!

TV: Patrick, it's about the fans will. I don't know if you can really attract fans that much.

Patrick: But you can give me the title shot tonight! Then I'll face whoever you'll want...

TV: Tonight Spongebob is taking the night off. He fought hard in the last two weeks. And besides, you and Truman will fight the new tag team here tonight!

Patrick: Truman is a good guy, but I don't think I fulfill my potential with him.

**A mailman enters. **

Mailman: Patrick, you got a letter!

Patrick: Thank you.

**Patrick opens it. **

Patrick: "Don't you worry, you'll get it next week, SBSP". Oh, this Spongebob knows everything.

**Cameras switch to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Titles! Introducing first, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers

Mr. Comanator: It's time for the tag titles match! Norbert and Sasquatch want to get the titles out of this tag team.

Desire: At least Zim and Jimmy try to make this match interesting!

Sandy: They are aggressive. Misty is aggressive too lately. But Zim and Jimmy are one of the best tag team.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And the challengers, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those two are a former two times tag champions! It was with Kankuro. But they are a dangerous tag team.

Desire: Those two are losers. They went at the tag team gold so many times. They always lose.

Sandy: They are a great tag team! I hope they will win the titles.

**Jimmy takes down Norbert. Neutron rolls onto Norbert connecting with a knee. Neutron uppercuts Norbert Beaver. Jimmy Neutron mule kicks Norbert. Jimmy tries to superkick Norbert but he dodges. Norbert Beaver slingshot elbow drops Neutron. Norbert hits Jimmy with an inverted atomic drop. Norbert short lariats Neutron. Jimmy tags Zim. Zim piledrives Norbert Beaver. Invader Zim goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Norbert. Norbert tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch clotheslines Zim. Invader Zim gets tiger suplexed by Sasquatch. Sasquatch spinebuster bombs Invader Zim onto the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: It seems like they're doing good.

Desire: Those traidors, Sasquatch and Norbert... They left the TWO!

Sandy: They got brain!

**Sasquatch picks up Zim. He tries to tag in Norbert but Zim turns it into a suplex of his own. Then Norbert tries to enter the ring but Jimmy enters and dropkicks Norbert. Invader Zim climbs to the top and hits Sasquatch with a flying clothesline. Zim then waits for Sasquatch to get up and Alien Spears him. Then he takes Sasquatch and locks him in the Alien Lock. As Sasquatch tries to get out of it, Zim drops him to the mat and Jimmy locks the Neutron Lock. Sasquatch quickly taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: What a victory for Zim and Jimmy!

Desire: They take on every tag team, and make them tap out.

Sandy: Don't worry, Sasquatch and Norbert! You will get titles sooner or later.

**Norbert tries to comfort Sasquatch. The cameras switch to Squidward, who's sitting on a chair. **

Squidward: You know, this X division title belt is really cool. Chouji tries to take it from me, but he won't do it. Also, the reconstruction is great. Don't you think?

**You can see Timmy, who's polishing Squidward's legs. **

Squidward: DON'T YOU THINK?

Timmy: Yes... Yes...

Squidward: That's good. Now, Timmy, tonight you will fight your former boyfriend Chouji.

Timmy: He was my partner, but he wasn't...

Squidward: SHUT UP!

**Squidward pulls Timmy with the collar. **

Squidward: You will fight him, and you will wear him out. So I'll have less problems with defeating him, okay?

Timmy: Fine...

Squidward: And... I heard you want a TV title shot?

Timmy: Yeah.

Squidward: And you think you will have it? Ha!

Timmy: Squidward, can I stop polishing already?

**Squidward kicks Timmy in the face. **

Squidward: Shut up.

**The cameras switch to Youngblood's locker room. He's with Gaara and Shikamaru. **

Youngblood: They tried to attack us. We will destroy those three in the ring tonight.

Gaara: Don't you worry. In 13 days they will have what they deserve. We're gonna kick their asses.

Shikamaru: Yes.

Gaara: Tell us, what's the deal between you and Kankuro?

Shikamaru: Kankuro... He has is own spirit. He's uncontrollable. I restrained him for a while, but that's over. He is unleashed.

Youngblood: Stop that, it's Kankuro. He is the biggest loser in WWT's history.

Shikamaru: You don't get it, do you? You two should know that. He is your brother, and he fought both of you in tag team matches. This Kankuro is the real Kankuro. He is a dangerous beast. He will not stop until he will get his goal. And he got a goal. And he is angry, because that goal wasn't achived for more then five years.

Youngblood: My title?

Shikamaru: Your title. Youngblood, I attacked Kankuro. He will not forgive me and he will try to defeat me, and in that way I saved you. If I haven't attacked him, he would've go straight on you. But I attacked him. So for a short time, he will go after me. But Youngblood, it will only delay your match.

Youngblood: I don't scared of Kankuro. Besides, you don't need to fight him.

Shikamaru: But I will. At Spring Brawl, I will fight him.

Gaara: You WHAT? But you just said he is a beast!

Youngblood: He is nothing! You don't need to help me!

Shikamaru: Youngblood, you don't get it. Clearly, you're not getting it. If I beat him, he will keep delaying your match with him. But I can't do it forever. He will come for you, Youngblood. If not now, then in few more months. When he will beat me, Youngblood, Kankuro will come after you and after your title. You got two choices- To prepare for your match against Kankuro, or lose your title. And you know what you'll pick.

Youngblood: He is not that dangerous!

Shikamaru: But he is. When we will be in the ring with him, you'll get it.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Squidward, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy gets cheered. Squidward is a little too tough with him, don't you think?

Desire: Little? LITTLE? He humiliates Timmy!

Sandy: Once again, Timmy deserves all of those stuff. He needs to get this punishment.

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy went away without punishment! Mikey doesn't care about punishing Chouji. This is really stupid.

Desire: Mikey is forgiving. But Chouji doesn't want Mikey- he wants a fifth X division title and he will destroy for it.

Sandy: It's an interesting match, because tonight the Cruiserweight monsters collide- And not by their own will. It was Squidward's idea!

**Chouji tries to shake hands with Timmy, but Squidward screams "Don't shake it, you fool!" and Timmy slaps Chouji. Timmy clotheslines Chouji. Chouji is driven further into the mat by Timmy with a diving elbow smash. Timmy tries to pin Chouji... 1... Chouji kicks out aggresively. Chouji picks up Timmy and executes the cradle DDT. Turner gets tiger suplexed by Chouji. Flying lariat by Chouji takes Timmy Turner down. Chouji legsweeps Turner. Chouji with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy can't attack Chouji at all!

Desire: Chouji is a beast on a mission. He wants more victories.

Sandy: He wants the X division title.

**Chouji lifts Timmy with a bear hug. Chouji keeps pressing Timmy. Timmy manages to release the hug. Chouji catches Timmy's leg, but Timmy Turner reverses it with an enzuigiri to Chouji's head. Timmy sentons Chouji. Then Timmy climbs for the top turnbuckle and tries for the moonsault, but waits for Chouji to get up. Timmy jumps... But Chouji moves and Timmy crashes onto the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: OH! Right to the mat!

Desire: Chouji, please go easy on him!

Sandy: Please don't be easy, kill him!

**Chouji sets Turner up DDTs him into the mat. Then Chouji leg drops onto Timmy's neck as Squidward screams. Chouji climbs to the second turnbuckle and uses the Banzai Drop on Timmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Poor Timmy got squashed by his former partner! It seems like Chouji is going safely into his match with Squidward in 13 days.

Desire: Oh, my poor Timmy... I'm so sorry...

**Squidward enters the ring and starts screaming on Timmy and push him. **

Sandy: Yo, dude, don't be so dramatic, at least Timmy got hurt!

**The cameras switch to Ember's locker room. Bob Jones is in there while Ember is on the phone. **

Jones: I'm at the room of the WWT Commissioner Ember McLain, and she's busy. She's going to watch the next match, a match between former tag team champs Patrick and Truman and a mysterious, debuting tag team! Ember tries to sign a lot of new superstars, and now she's trying to sign a huge name, by her words...

Ember: SHUT UP! *To the phone* No, not you, I was talking to Bob Jones. Look, you are a huge name. Especially for the WWT fans, they really wanna watch you in here. I promise to you, you will get everything you want. No, not title shot yet, but you will be treated properly. We will make your debut something that everyone will wait for it! I promise. Yeah. So we got a little disagreement about the salary... Don't you worry, I will settle our differences in this week. I promise to you, no one will forget you.

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV, who's in Jake Long's locker room. **

TV: Jake, I just wanted to thank you for taking your job so seriously. You are the only one who really wants to reconstruct your guy! Everyone else don't care or want revenge. How is the proccess going, by the way?

Jake: It's fine. I think that Dagget learns from me a lot. I am the American Dragon, and therefore, it's my due to help Dagget in his reconstruction.

TV: If you need anything, tell me.

Jake: Actually, I need something. You see, tonight Norbert and Sasquatch haven't won the tag titles. So the race for the tag titles is open?

TV: Of course.

Jake: Next week, I want Zim and Jimmy to fight me and Dagget in a non-title match. If we win, we will get the tag titles shot at Spring Brawl.

TV: You wanna give Dagget a title?

Jake: Yes! You see, if Dagget will enjoy, and enjoyment is- because I don't want him to talk to Lydia, wherever she is- a title, and because I wanna help Dagget, and because I never won the tag team gold, I want a tag team title shot.

TV: Jake, I think you're right. You two will have it next week. Keep doing your great job.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's finally the time for the debut of the new tag team! Man oh man. I'm so excited.

Desire: Truman and Patrick said that they will focus more on their singles career! Those boring idiots.

Sandy: Stop it. Both of them tried, Mr. TV just wanted them to face the new tag team.

Ring announcer: And their opponents...

**You can see two people walking backstage. Then, the camera then goes far and expose the tag team... **Neji and Rock Lee**. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: From Konoha village in Japan... the team of Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: YES! Ember did it really greatly! We got Neji and Rock Lee, the genius of hard work and the hyugga clan genius, those two are great!

Desire: I really have to give it to McLain this time. Those two are looking like the future of the WWT.

Sandy: Oh, they are great. But will they be accepted into the WWT family? We are a very very hard promotion. They need to show off their talent.

**Patrick drops Neji with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Patrick tags in Truman X. Neji Hyugga gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Truman X. Truman X climbs to his feet. Neji gives Truman a clothesline. Neji gives Truman the Jumping neck snap. Truman tags in Patrick and Patrick gives Neji the Belly to Belly Suplex. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Neji executes the German suplex on Patrick. Neji goes for a asai moonsault but Patrick Star dodges the attack. Patrick tries a monkey flip but Neji lends on his feet. The crowd claps. **

Mr. Comanator: A great athleticism! But Neji has to tag Rock Lee.

Desire: Yeah, you know, they are a great tag team. I can see that now.

Sandy: Let me see some of Rock Lee.

**Neji throws Patrick to the corner and then tags in Lee. Neji gives Patrick the backbreaker and Lee jumps with a diving leg drop. Rock Lee kicks Patrick in the head. Flying side kick by Lee takes Patrick off his feet. Rock Lee superkicks Patrick. Lee goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Patrick Star. Lee takes Patrick Star down with an Arabian Facebuster. Lee pins Patrick. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Neji is angry about it and enters the ring. Then Truman comes to attack Neji. Neji is brawling with Truman on the outside. Rock Lee takes a chair from the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a second, Patrick is waking up!

Desire: Lee is with the chair!

Sandy: I think we've seen the true colors of Lee and Neji!

**Patrick wakes up and Lee throws the chair into Patrick's hands. He quickly jumps and gives the Konoha Whirlwind (Van Daminator) into the face of Patrick. Lee then throws the chair out of the ring. Lee covers Patrick as Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, Lee and Neji cheated to get the victory!

Desire: Brilliant, just brilliant plan! I'm guessing that Neji came up with it!

Sandy: But look on the outside!

**Neji and Truman keep brawling on the outside. Then Lee goes and grabs the chair. He hits Truman with it from behind. Then he puts the chair on the floor, and Neji takes Truman and gives him the Neji Slam (Book End) into the chair. The crowd boos at this. **

Mr. Comanator: Those bastards! It's only your first day in here! Truman is here for three years, Patrick is 5!

Desire: What a way to make an impact!

**The cameras switch to Misty. She's walking backstage. **

Misty: Yeah! The #1 contender, baby! Whoa! I knew I got it! Ha!

**Shego comes with her title. **

Misty: Ha!

Shego: Overreacting much, are we? Well, just to let you know, Misty, I will give anything I have to give for defating you.

Misty: You've insulted me last week!

Shego: I was kidding!

Misty: No, no one kidding with me! I was here when you tried to learn a headlock! And at Spring Brawl, this belt will return to its rightful owner! Me!

Shego: Come on.

Misty: It will happen.

**The cameras switch to the Skulker's locker room, where he is with Snap and Kankuro. **

Skulker: The goal is Youngblood. You kill him, you got the entire team. Clear?

Snap: Clear!

Skulker: Kankuro, clear?

Kankuro: You think I need those advices?

Skulker: Yeah.

Kankuro: I don't. I am the Winner. It's only a matter of time before I will get the WWT World title. I will have it.

Snap: Kankuro, you've never had it.

Kankuro: Yeah. You know what was my problem?

Skulker: Being stupid?

Snap: Being a loser?

Kankuro: No! And be careful with your words. I never thought like a real Winner.

Snap: Again Winner?

Kankuro: I thought about other people. I had a stable and thought about it, but it was stupid to think about other people. If the World champion was my friend, I never attacked him, but I attacked midcarders. And I wasn't agressive enough. If I was more agressive and thinking about myself, then I would've been a real Winner.

Skulker: Kankuro, just tell me: Are you with us in that match or you're not.

Kankuro: I'm with you.

Skulker: Great!

Snap: And don't mess up! You lost too many times, we don't want to lose because of you.

**They're leaving as Kankuro looks at them and leaves too. **

Mr. Comanator: 6 man tag, main event! Next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following contest is a 6 man tag team match scheduled for one fall!

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's main event time, folks. And you know, this guy makes me sick. He seriously thinks that his destiny is to be the World champion. He attacked Shikamaru out of thinking that it will help to his career.

Desire: Look now! This guy is suddenly a big threat! You suddenly hate him and see him as a threat!

Sandy: This guy sucks. He would get what he deserves at Spring Brawl, as Shikamaru would kick his ass!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: His partners, first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap got his own problems with Gaara. They will solve it once and for all at Spring Brawl in a last man standing match.

Desire: Yeah! And then Snap will try to fulfill his destiny.

Sandy: Yeah yeah, everyone got destiny!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: And their partner, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It is the destiny of this guy to win the World title at Spring Brawl? He said he will defeat Youngblood.

Desire: Yeah, because last time he faced Youngblood, let us all remember, it was Skulker who won the match.

Sandy: Skulker is a backstabber, a bully, and we just can't give him the World title! We just can't!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The 4 times WWT champion wants to get a revenge on Kankuro! He said that Kankuro is a beast and he needs to defeat this beast.

Desire: I would not use the word "beast". Shikamaru is jealous because Kankuro is young.

Sandy: At least Shikamaru already won the World title. Kankuro is yet to do it.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring annuoncer: His partners, first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy wants his World title shot, and he wants to kick Snap's ass. He will have those two things.

Desire: You know, just like his brother, Gaara had a tough luck if you're talking about the WWT World title. That's because Gaara is a loser.

Sandy: Well, he never talks some bullshit about "destiny" and goes and does stuff.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And their partner, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But this guy doesn't need destiny, he goes and do all of his stuff! He is the World champion!

Desire: Not for long. You know that. When he will face Skulker, he will lose his title and will be broken once and for all!

Sandy: Youngblood got the respect from every fan in the arena. He's going to this ring with purpose, like he has always done.

**Kankuro sends Youngblood to the corner of the ring. Kankuro suplexes Captain Youngblood. Flying Tomahawk by Kankuro sends Captain Youngblood down to the mat. Kankuro picks up Youngblood, but Kankuro gets whipped into the corner and Youngblood follows him in with an avalanche. Youngblood with a Russian legsweep on Kankuro. Youngblood tags Shikamaru while Kankuro tags in Snap. Flying sommersault drop kick by Snap puts him back in the match. Jason Smith counts... 1... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru DDTs Snap. He tags Gaara. Gaara starts brawling with Snap and suplexes him. Gaara clotheslines Snap, who tags in Skulker quickly. Skulker gives Gaara a leg lariat. Skulker knee drops Gaara. Gaara then tags in Youngblood, while Skulker tags in Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is running away from Youngblood!

Desire: He's not, he's just saving his energy!

Sandy: I call that cowardcy!

**Captain Youngblood jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Youngblood locks Snap in the kneebar. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Youngblood tightens the hold... Snap trys to escape. Snap escapes. Snap gives Youngblood a reverse neckbreaker. Snap leg drops Youngblood and then tags in Skulker. Skulker forearm smashes Youngblood. Flying Tomahawk by Skulker sends Captain Youngblood down to the mat. Skulker hits the koppo kick on Youngblood. Skulker tags in Snap again, to the anger of Kankuro, but Youngblood manages to tag Gaara in. Gaara attacks both Skulker and Snap and then pumphandle slams Snap. Gaara hits a powerslam on Snap. Gaara pins him. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Gaara tags in Shikamaru. Shikamaru gives Snap the fireman carry. Shikamaru neck snaps Snap. Flying kick by Snap takes Shikamaru down. Skulker tagged in by Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Folks, this is one of the greatest main events I have ever seen here.

Desire: Skulker's team is completely dominating here!

Sandy: Youngblood's team need to focus!

**Skulker executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shikamaru. Skulker stomps Shikamaru's head. He tries to drop the elbow on Shikamaru, who moves away. Skulker is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Shikamaru tags Youngblood. Youngblood hits the flying hurricanrana across Skulker's head. Skulker brings in Snap. That's really makes Kankuro angry and he enters the ring and starts yelling at both of his teammates. Then Gaara and Shikamaru enter the ring and both Clothesline Kankuro out of the ring. Then they throw Skulker onto Youngblood, who ducks and throws Skulker into the announcers table! Snap is there alone, and he tries to run away but Shikamaru and Gaara are blocking the way for Gaara and Shikamaru bounces Snap off the ropes and Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Shikamaru Nara, Gaara, and the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: They have done it! In one of the greatest matches I have ever seen, Youngblood's team defeat their opponents!

Desire: Wait, but now Skulker's team is getting up!

**Skulker's team enters the ring and starts attacking Youngblood's team. After Gaara manages to Sand Whip Snap, Kankuro and Skulker attack Youngblood's team. Kankuro throws both Gaara and Shikamaru out of the ring, Skulker kicks Youngblood in the gut, and then gives him the Skulker Buster. **

Sandy: Oh! And the Skulker Buster to Youngblood! Skulker is really serious about that.

**Skulker turns around, and all of a sudden, Kankuro kicks him in the gut too and gives him the Puppet Master. Kankuro then takes the WWT World title, looks at it, and says "Few more months!" before he drops it on Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Kankuro was so angry about don't getting tag in, so he gave Skulker the Puppet Master!

Desire: This... Kankuro, those are your teamates!

Sandy: Kankuro is serious. For real.

**Kankuro leaves the ring as the crowd boos and the camera fades in. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**#1 contender for the WWT Womens Championship: **Misty def. Kin

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

Chouji def. Timmy Turner

Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee def. Patrick and Truman X

Captain Youngblood, Gaara and Shikamaru Nara def. Skulker, Snap and Kankuro

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Skulker

**Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership: **Snap vs Gaara

Shikamaru vs Kankuro

**WWT X divison Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Chouji

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Misty

* * *

Wow, that was good! Well, I guess that besides Neji and Lee's awesome debut, I got nothing to talk about but the great main event of this show. What a main event! Kankuro is serious about his goal, and so does Skulker. Youngblood's team is determined about getting revenge. And about next week: Will Patrick get the TV title shot? Will Neji and Lee keep impressing in the ring? Will Jake and Dagget manage to work together? And who is the new superstar coming up at Spring Brawl?

Please review.


	30. Show 252

Hey guys!

Last stop before Spring Brawl. Tonight we'll see the card for Spring Brawl being complete.

Also, did Ember managed to sign the big superstar on a contract?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 252.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: April week 4

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. But we really got no time for talking!

Desire: Tonight, Mikey will defend his National title against Sasquatch! Newcomer Neji will face Truman! Jake and Dagget will try to defeat the tag team champions for a title shot!

Sandy: But the real important thing! Let's go to the TV champion... Spongebob!

**The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's we have a surprise guest! And now, here is your host, the TV champ, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, Patrick is sitting on a chair and Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: The Champion's Guest! The greatest talk show in WWT history! And tonight we open the Monday Night Program!

Patrick: Yes! This is great, Bob. Now, maybe you'll tell the fans who will get a title shot at your title tonight?

Spongebob: You, but I have to request that match from Ember. Don't worry. Well, guys, our guest tonight is someone else. He is a former Hardcore champion. A former 4 times tag team champ, and most importantly, former 8 times X division champion. He is the man that was hurt the most by the Reconstruction: Please welcome... Timmy Turner.

**Timmy comes to the set as the crowd boos. **

Spongebob: Now, Timmy. Look, In the last three weeks, you've been reconstructed. And we saw Squidward holding you with a collar. What was that?

Timmy: From where I should know? Ask Squidward!

Spongebob: Do you think that it's fine to do those things to you?

Timmy: Of course it's wrong! The entire reconstruction is wrong! What's wrong with you?

Spongebob: Does Squidward make you have sex with him?

**Crowd laughs. **

Timmy: ... Excuse me?

Spongebob: DOES... SQUIDWARD... MAKE... YOU... HAVE... SEX!... WITH... HIM?

Timmy: Spongebob... You are an idiot! This entire thing is a joke for you, right? You came in here, and befriended the right people, and they pampered you! I had to fight, Spongebob. I never befriended the right people! I did what I believed in!

Spongebob: Timmy, you've befriended me! It was because of me you got your first push by the management! They gave you those title shots because I was the champion and you were on Team Spongebob. Remember?

Timmy: Really? And all of my broken bones, all of my blood, everything that I did during the prime days of the X division, without your help! That's nothing, ah? You're just a spoiled kid, Spongebob. I have to fight every day in here, ecspecially now. You think that gave me anything beyond the X division title belt? You think that I got the World title, or even the TV title from that?

Spongebob: Spoiled?

Timmy: They gave you your 6 World titles. They have pampered you!

Spongebob: OKAY, now that was too much! You wanna fight, Timmy? You wanna fight? You've never beaten me!

Timmy: Okay! Tonight! I will fight you tonight!

Patrick: Tonight is a little problematic...

Timmy: Shut up, fatso.

Patrick: Spongebob, tell him...

Timmy: You didn't talk until now, don't start!

Patrick: Spongebob, tell him...

Spongebob: I will face you tonight, Timmy, in a non-title match!

Timmy: OKAY! Fine for me! A victory over you will raise my stock!

Patrick: SPONGEBOB! But you've promised...

Timmy: I'm outta here!

Spongebob: See ya later, idiot!

Timmy: See ya earlier, spoiled kid!

**The cameras switch to the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob-Timmy tonight!

Desire: I hope that Timmy will win that spoiled kid.

Sandy: But it was PATRICK'S title shot! It's belong to Patrick! Why Spongebob doesn't give Patrick the title shot?

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh no... He just can't get out of here, doesn't he?

Desire: It's not possible! He is the best.

Sandy: Why is he here?

Kankuro: Sandy, shut up your mouth, I don't give a damn about your opinion.

Sandy: Idiot...

Kankuro: You know, in 6 days I'll face Shikamaru. But after I'll finish with Shikamaru, expect to see me in the World title picture. Because this year, the one thing that always got out of my hands will be mine. The WWT World title. Because you see, I need the World title more then everything that you can imagine. And when I'll have the WWT World title I'll finally fulfill my destiny. It's my destiny to win the World title.

Crowd: Kankuro sucks! Kankuro sucks!

Kankuro: Is that what you think? I don't care! Really, I don't care! Because listening to other people like Shikamaru, like Temari, that thing only made my career worse then it was! I made a great decision by destroying Shikamaru. He was just like my old stable with Sasquatch and Norbert: Getting old. So once again, who will win the title? Me...

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert heard his name!

Desire: Why he needs to stick his nose?

Sandy: Because he wants to defend his honor!

Norbert: Kankuro, what the hell is going on? Why you remind my name?

Kankuro: Oh, shut up. I'm in a middle of a promo here. So beat it. So, where was I? Oh yeah, that this year the WWT World title will be mine.

Norbert: Listen to me! You can't go on and curse me, or else...

Kankuro: Fuck you. And when it will be mine, I will finally realize my destiny and...

**Norbert slaps Kankuro. **

Crowd: OH!

Norbert: You will listen to me when I talking to you, idiot! Next time you'll remind my name with no purpose, I will kick your ass. Got it?

**Norbert is going to leave, but then Kankuro attacks him. They keep brawling as the referees try to separate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Kankuro are brawling! They are brawling!

Desire: I can see that, you idiot! Kankuro, kick his ass!

Sandy: Are you two crazy? Separate between them!

**The referees separate between Norbert and Kankuro... But then Norbert dropkicks Kankuro! He attacks Kankuro and then takes the mic. **

Norbert: If to be a Winner is your so called "Destiny", face me here tonight! You and me, live tonight, in this very ring! See you later, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Not only Timmy will try to beat Spongebob, but Norbert will try to beat Kankuro!

Desire: Norbert is stupid, he is sticking his nose!

Sandy: I hope Norbert will kick the ass of Kankuro! Well, commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National championship! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is gonna defend his title, finally! So, what do you think about him and Chouji?

Desire: Technically, Chouji is reconstucted by Mikey. But he's not. Great for Chouji.

Sandy: Until Mikey releases Chouji from the reconstruction, Chouji needs to beware! But so does Mikey, because his opponent tonight...

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: The challenger, from The Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Is this man. And he got some mixed reaction from the crowd, because some of them are not trusting him.

Desire: Yeah, because I know that the animal inside Sasquatch is waiting to get out and destroy people.

Sandy: Shut up! Sasquatch is trying to be a good person.

**Sasquatch gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Mikey elbows Sasquatch in the stomach. A flying shoulder block send Sasquatch to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... Sasquatch gets up while he picks Mikey. Sasquatch slams Mikey onto the mat. Sasquatch executes the sleeperhold on Kappa Mikey. Mikey tries to escape... Mikey tries to escape... Sasquatch releases the hold. Sasquatch powerbombs Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, beating Sasquatch is tough. For real.

Desire: Because he is one tough animal.

Sandy: Let me see the match! I wanna see Mikey wins.

**Sasquatch hits a dragon suplex on Kappa Mikey. Sasquatch tries to chokeslam Mikey. Mikey dropkicks Sasquatch to the face. A side kick by Mikey turns the match around by knocking Sasquatch to the mat. Mikey climbs to the top rope and goes for the Lylymu Splash... But Sasquatch catches him! He tries to chokeslam him again, but Mikey manages to get to the back of Sasquatch, and gives him the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: There you go! Mikey beated the odds again!

Desire: Come on, Sasquatch! Destroy that wimp! Show us your animal side!

Sandy: Shut up, Desire. Mikey won fair and square, and Sasquatch respects it.

**The cameras switch to Timmy, who walks backstage. Then, Squidward comes and claps. **

Squidward: Great show there, Turner! Great show!

Timmy: What are you want?

Squidward: Oh, nothing. But you know, a victory here can give you a title shot at Spongebob's title.

Timmy: That's the point. I wanna get the title.

Squidward: Yeah... But you will not get it, unless you'll help me.

Timmy: What?

Squidward: Here is the deal- I don't care what will happen with you and the TV title. But if I'll lose my title to Chouji this Sunday, you'll be fired on the spot.

Timmy: WH... But I did everything you said!

Squidward: Tough world, Turner. I'm winning my match this Sunday, and you got nothing to worry about... for now. If I'll lose it, you'll be at the street, befriending gypsies. Got it?

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Rock Lee, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Those two made an impact last week, debuting and attacking Truman. Truman wants to make Neji pay for the Neji Slam on that chair.

Desire: Neji is making his singles debut! Man oh man, I love it!

Sandy: This Neji needs to put his head down and to show some respect!

**Neji takes the mic. **

Neji: All I have been hearing since last week is "Truman will get you back, Neji. He's here for a long time, you are here for a week". Well, guess what? Truman is a loser, because he couldn't do, in three years, what I have done in one night. Destroying him. You people think that those veterans are so great, but you all fail to realize that it's my DESTINY to defeat those losers. And not like this stupid mexican, I know something about destiny. Me and Lee are in here to make our name by kicking asses. Lee is more of a silent type, but I will not rest until you will all realize that it was written in the stars that I'll be a great wrestler. And that, you idiots, is destiny. And you can't run from the Moirae. The Fatalism means that you got nowhere to run, you can't do anything, you can't chose for yourself where you'll end up! We all are powerless to do anything other than what we actually do! You can do what you want, but nothing will change it. Don't try to resist. Don't end up like Creon. Don't end up like Laius! He tried to run, but he couldn't do it. So are you. And so is Truman X, because he can't run from his defeat tonight.

Mr. Comanator: WOW! This guy exaggerated a little bit, haven't he?

Desire: He's very convincing.

Sandy: Come on. We are all a free entities. He's just saying bullshit.

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, and Truman is free to kick Neji's ass tonight!

Desire: And to make all of us sleep! This is the worst wrestler at WWT history.

Sandy: Truman is a great wrestler, this guy always was the underdog!

**Truman X elbows Neji in the stomach, trying to even the match. Neji Hyugga kicks Truman X in the back of the leg. Neji Hyugga executes a pumphandle suplex on Truman X. Jason Smith counts... 1... Truman kicks out. Truman X gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Neji. Truman X hits the frankensteiner from off the top rope. Truman flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Truman executes a split legged moonsault on to Neji. Truman pins Neji... 1... 2... Neji kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Destiny my ass! Truman is doing just fine!

Desire: But Neji saw the destiny. And that means victory.

Sandy: What victory, this guy getting his ass kicked?

**Lee, on the outside, trying to hush some fans who start the "Let's go Truman, Let's go!" chant. Truman tries to make the crowd scream louder, but Neji dropkicks him. Truman gets hit with a back heel kick. Neji Hyugga hits Truman X with a heart punch. Neji flips Truman X to the mat. Truman lands on his legs and whips Neji into the corner. Truman sets Neji Hyugga up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top. Truman pins Neji... 1... 2... Jason Smith then realizes that Neji put his leg on the ropes. Truman picks up Neji, but Neji kicks him in the gut. Neji gives Truman the Neji Slam. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!

Mr. Comanator: This guy won! I can't believe it!

Desire: Ha! I told you, it was his destiny to win. He knew that.

Sandy: Can you stop talking like that? I saw the future of Neji- And someone will kick his ass.

**The cameras switch to Kin and Temari, who are talking in the backstage. **

Kin: I hope Gaara will win this Sunday. He needs to get the World title shot.

Temari: Yeah! But Shikamaru also needs to kick the ass of my idiotic brother.

Kin: Temari, for God sake, how you got such a stupid brother?

Temari: I don't...

**Kankuro comes. He looks at both of them. **

Kankuro: Is something funny?

Temari: You know exactly what's funny. You are an idiot.

Kankuro: No I'm not. Maybe Neji said that he has destiny, but my destiny is closer- Not Gaara and Not Shikamaru and certainly not Youngblood will stop it.

Kin: Gaara will win the title first. Nothing you'll do will stop it.

Kankuro: No. No one will stop me. By the way, Kin, be careful.

Kin: Of what?

**Kankuro leaves. **

Kin: Of wha...

**Snap suddenly comes and hits Kin with a chair. Snap keeps hitting her until Gaara comes. Snap quickly drops the chair and kicks Gaara in the gut. Snap gives Gaara the Snappy Bomb on the chair. Gaara screams in pain. **

Snap: See you this Sunday. You'll get the same beating!

**The cameras switch to Misty, who's walking backstage. Shego comes to her. **

Shego: Hey Mist.

Misty: If you're trying to be friends with me before our match, forget about it. I will win the title in 6 days.

Shego: Misty, have you noticed that you got one heck of an attitude lately?

Misty: Well, I am the prettiest diva in all of the WWT.

Shego: If I'm losing the title to THAT Misty, It's really bad!

**Misty starts chewing something. **

Shego: Look! I wanna fight the tough Misty! The warrior Misty! The girl that was a leader, not the spoiled girl! Who needs that slut? I wanna see the Misty that kicked people forever, that was a great wrestler! And please, Misty, stop chewing that gum!

Misty: That's not gum. But I'll spit it out.

**Misty spits the **red **mist on Shego. Shego screams in pain. **

Misty: Then how about this?

**Misty kicks Shego. She looks at the title. **

Misty: You will look wonderful on my shoulders. In 6 days, you golden thing.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Dagget Beaver and the WWT Hardcore champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: This slut Misty! I can't believe what she did!

Desire: That was priceless! Well, Jake and Dagget will try to win the tag titles shot.

Sandy: Jake will make Dagget into a good person, and for that he needs a title.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Zim needs to restrain his girlfriend! She can't walk around here and spit her mist on people...

Desire: If he makes you scream this much, then it's worth it.

Sandy: I hope Jake and Dagget would win the match.

**The four superstars immediately start brawling but Jason Smith manages to seperate between them. Invader Zim gets knocked on the ground and Dagget flips onto him. Dagget executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Zim. Dagget sets Invader Zim up DDTs him into the mat. Dagget pins Zim... 1... Zim kicks out. Zim double underhook faceslams Dagget Beaver hard to the mat. Dagget tags in Jake while Zim tags in Jimmy. Jimmy short lariats Jake. Neutron executes the brain buster on Jake Long. Jimmy tags in Zim again. Zim nails Jake with a double underhook suplex. Zim gets hit by a spinning back kick. Jake tags in Dagget while Zim tags Jimmy. Dagget hits Jimmy with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget and Jake hold on pretty nicely with the tag team champs!

Desire: Yeah, but Dagget is the real star.

Sandy: It's their teamwork.

**Dagget Beaver goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash but Neutron hits Dagget with a koppo kick. Jimmy kicks Dagget Beaver in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Jimmy then poses for the cheering crowd. He tries to pick up Dagget, but Dagget tries to kick his groin. Jimmy runs away and then screams at Jake "Watch this idiot!". Jimmy leg lariats Dagget, sending him to the mat. Jake tags himself in. Jake Hurricanranas Jimmy. Jimmy tags in Zim. Jake Long picks up Invader Zim and hits him with a Back Suplex. Then Jake surprises Zim with a Dragon DDT. When Jimmy runs to stop it, Dagget dropkicks him. Jake pins... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Dagget Beaver and Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: THEY DID IT! Jake and Dagget got the tag titles shot!

Desire: WHAT? Those two will try to win the titles?

Sandy: Wow! Jake is really brave. I hope that his plan will work.

**The cameras switch to Ember, who walks backstage. Then she sees Truman. **

Ember: Truman, you're just the guy I was looking for!

Truman: Really? What is it?

Ember: I'm proud to say that me, Ember McLain, your commissioner, just signed a new superstar for WWT!

Truman: WOW!

Ember: Now, he will sign his contract this Sunday, and on the same day, he will fight in his debut match.

Truman: Great!

Ember: Against you. He is great, I'm guessing that you will not be that much of a challenge for him.

Truman: Oh, don't you worry, Ember. I will give him a fight.

**Truman leaves. **

Ember: Okay, this is great. Now...

**Suddenly, Skulker grabs Ember from behind. Ember screams but Skulker covers her mouth. **

Skulker: Now, let's go to a little trip, shell we?

**Skulker takes Ember with him. The cameras switch to Spongebob, who prepares for his match. Patrick enters. **

Spongebob: Hey, Pat. Wish me luck tonight.

Patrick: Spongebob, why you're keeping doing it?

Spongebob: Doing what?

Patrick: Spongebob, I asked for the TV title match. I asked for it! You've promised me that. Why you fight Timmy?

Spongebob: Look, I forgot asking Mr. TV for the match, and Timmy annoyed me, so...

Patrick: Spongebob, you've had the whole week to go to Mr. TV and ask him for this match! I can't do it, because he says that he would give me this match only if you agree, but you didn't, you prefered to argue with some other people and you know what? Simply put: You're ducking me!

**Spongebob then stands up and looks at Patrick angrily. **

Spongebob: Me? Ducking YOU? Patrick, you better take that back.

Patrick: Only if you'll give me the title shot.

Spongebob: Patrick, it's just the TV title.

Patrick: Easy for you to say! You won 6 world titles! But you know what? That's not about the title, that's about me having something to prove. And you will give me this match, Spongebob. Whether you like it or not.

**Patrick leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Some arguments between the Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz!

Desire: And Spongebob got a non-title match with Spongebob!

Sandy: It's next!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward told Timmy: You want your TV title shot, you have help me retain my title. But can Timmy actually beat Spongebob?

Desire: My guess is yes. Timmy can beat anyone, and be very careful of his Timmy Star, that thing can injure you in a blink.

Sandy: Spongebob is a six times World champion. He won't lose to anybody. He will defeat Timmy tonight.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The title is not on the line in this match, but Timmy can get a title shot if he wins tonight.

Desire: Timmy will be so happy to get the TV title... But Squidward tries to ruin it, and I'm sure that Spongebob got something to do with it.

Sandy: What about Patrick? He wants the TV title shot. It's not fair for him to give the match for Timmy.

**Spongebob executes a pumphandle suplex on Timmy. Bob hits Turner with the back of his elbow. Spongebob grabs Timmy's leg and takes him down. Bob gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Timmy Turner executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Turner hard to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Bob hits a running sommersault legdrop on Turner. **

Mr. Comanator: It seems like Timmy loses.

Desire: He's saving his powers!

Sandy: He's getting his ass kicked...

**Spongebob Squarepants stomps Turner. Timmy suddenly drops Spongebob onto the mat. Timmy Turner goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Spongebob Squarepants. Timmy then tries to do it again but Spongebob dodges. Then Spongebob locks Timmy in the full nelson, but Timmy fights and in his struggle, hits Jason Smith, who falls down. Timmy quickly does a neck snap and then runs to outside of the ring. Timmy takes a chair. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Don't use it!

Desire: Oh, this is great! Show him your stuff, Timmy!

Sandy: Wait! There is Patrick!

**Patrick runs to the ring and starts screaming on Timmy while Spongebob gets up. Timmy drops the chair and tries to talk to Patrick. Patrick immediately runs with a Pat Gore... but Timmy quickly moves, and Patrick hits Spongebob! Patrick looks at Spongebob, horrified. Then Timmy dropkicks him out of the ring. Timmy takes Spongebob and gives him the Star Dust on the chair. Timmy pins Spongebob... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: NO! Hey, ref! Timmy cheated! Timmy cheated!

Desire: So Patrick didn't had to stuck his invincible nose there! Because I told you...

Sandy: Patrick tried to save Spongebob! It was an accident!

**Patrick enters the ring to check on Spongebob. Spongebob pushes him and start argue with him. Both sticking their faces at eachother, but then Timmy, who's on the apron, jumps on both of them with a dropkick. Timmy then takes the TV title and starts celebrating. Then, Mikey and Sasquatch run to the ring. They both clothesline Timmy and kick him. Then Mikey helps Spongebob and Patrick to their feet, but then sees that Sasquatch tries to steal the title. Mikey goes and slaps Sasquatch, and then tries to take the title. Spongebob takes the title from Mikey, but then gets into a screaming Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: Everything's falling!

("Paint it Black" by The Agony Scene plays)

Desire: What is he doing here?

TV: Stop it, stop it! Okay, I can see that all of you want the TV title. I know it. But two of you are under reconstruction, one of you already has a title, and the other one, while deserving the title shot, I think that he can't attract a lot of people to watch him. But I appriciate him. So you know, in 6 days, Spongebob, you will have your biggest title defense to date. You will have to fight those four wrestlers- Sasquatch, Mikey, Timmy and Patrick- In a battle royal, for your TV title. I hope that you all are happy.

Sandy: OH! A TV title Battle Royal! Man, Spongebob has to take the biggest task of all!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah! Now, ladies, can we look on the rest of the card for Spring Brawl?

Desire: Okay!

Sandy: The Battle Royal for the TV title!

Mr. Comanator: Other then that, just added, tag team titles on the line, the unlikely duo of Dagget and Jake will take on Zim and Jimmy!

Desire: The best tag team in WWT today can't lose to them again! They have to focus!

Sandy: I really wanna see Jake's reconstruction plan works, and for that, he needs the title.

Mr. Comanator: Timmy's career is on the line, Chouji vs Squidward, X division title!

Desire: If Squidward will lose, Timmy will be fired! My poor Timmy!

Sandy: After tonight, Timmy deserves to be fired. I hope Squidward will be okay against Chouji.

Mr. Comanator: Truman will take on a new WWT superstar!

Desire: I would have sleeped, but I really wanna know who is Truman's opponent!

Sandy: Yeah, it is a great mystery!

Mr. Comanator: How about this, Misty to challenge Shego for her Womens title!

Desire: Misty showed us her agressive side again, and I think that she will win it!

Sandy: I seriously hope not... The crowd hates her more.

Mr. Comanator: Triple main event, each one with former partners in it! Shikamaru and Kankuro will go at it!

Desire: Yeah! Kankuro is on his way to stardom, and he will face his former partner!

Sandy: Kankuro, I can sum it up in 5 words: Put up or shut up!

Mr. Comanator: Snap and Gaara will fight for the #1 contendership!

Desire: Snap wants his title and he will stop at nothing!

Sandy: He will stop when he'll meet a singapore cane and will get knocked out, because it's a last man standing match!

Mr. Comanator: And the main event, it is Skulker challenging World champion Youngblood!

Desire: From two partners, they become the most bitter opponents! They will try to destroy eachother.

Sandy: Seriously, now Skulker has to pay for everything he's done!

Mr. Comanator: Because it's a new era in WWT, we got a theme song for the event that will symbolize it.

Desire: But this song is old! Old!

Sandy: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" of Nirvana. The Youngsters will take over on WWT... The good way.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's main event time. And once again, Kankuro is in it. I can't believe he turned on Shikamaru.

Desire: Those are old news! Kankuro's destiny is to win the title.

Sandy: Tell her to shut up! This man disgusts me. He disgusts me.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And this man wants to get some revenge! Kankuro said that Norbert was one of the guys that held him down during their time as the Winners.

Desire: Norbert held him down. I saw that in person.

Sandy: Yeah? Norbert got way more respect in the last year. This crowd now loves him.

**Kankuro drops Norbert with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Kankuro hiptosses Norbert Beaver. Kankuro pins Norbert... 1... Norbert kicks out. Kankuro with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Norbert Beaver, but Norbert dodges the attack, and hits Kankuro with his elbow. Norbert hits a koppo kick on Kankuro. Norbert clotheslines Kankuro. Norbert Beaver hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Kankuro! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro gets beaten by Norbert!

Desire: Oh no! Come on, Kankuro!

Sandy: Kankuro, where is your destiny now?

**Kankuro gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Norbert. Norbert grabs Kankuro's arm and strkes his chest. Norbert Beaver drives a forearm into Kankuro. Norbert Beaver hits Kankuro with the belly-to-belly suplex. Norbert Beaver double underhook faceslams Kankuro hard to the mat. Norbert pins Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro picks up Norbert and hits him with a Back Suplex. **

Mr. Comanator: Maybe this is the destiny?

Desire: Yes, Kankuro turns it around!

Sandy: Norbert, watch yourself!

**Kankuro executes the flying head scissors on Norbert Beaver. Then he kicks Norbert and stomps on him. Norbert gets up, and then Kankuro hits him with the String Pulling. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Kankuro is pretty dangerous.

Desire: Of course! Shikamaru, you are next!

Sandy: Shikamaru has to beat Kank... Wait!

**Kankuro leaves, but then sees Skulker who takes Ember into the ring. Kankuro laughes and leaves. Skulker enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: He abducted Ember! Why is he doing that?

Desire: I think I got it...

**Youngblood runs to the ring and tries to save Ember, but Skulker kicks Youngblood in the gut and gives him the Skulker Buster. Then Skulker takes the title belt and raises it. The crowd boos. **

Sandy: I can't believe it! In 6 days, we can have this doughbag as the World champion?

**The show ends as Ember checks on Youngblood and Skulker holds drops the title belt. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) def. Sasquatch

Neji Hyugga def. Truman X

Jake Long and Dagget Beaver def. Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron

Timmy Turner def. Spongebob Squarepants

Kankuro def. Norbert Beaver

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Skulker

**Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership: **Snap vs Gaara

Shikamaru vs Kankuro

**Battle Royal for the WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Patrick Star vs Timmy Turner vs Kappa Mikey vs Sasquatch

**WWT X divison Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Chouji

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Dagget Beaver and Jake Long

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Misty

Truman X vs ?

* * *

That was great! I wonder who will win the matches at Spring Brawl? Can Snap get his World title shot? Can Kankuro realize his destiny? Can Spongebob and Patrick solve their problems? And can Youngblood defeat his former partner to retain his title?

Please review.


	31. Spring Brawl

Hey guys!

Spring Brawl is here. The Spring brings in a new spirit, as the youngsters take over the show. Skulker and Youngblood got their match, The unlikely duo of Jake and Dagget tries to go for the tag titles, Kankuro tries to fulfill his destiny and its the first PPV since reconstruction.

So who will win tonight? Tonight sets the main event for the next month, as the WWT champion will face the winner of Gaara-Snap.

By the way, check the Clash of the Titans, because Toonwriter just finished writing it.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Spring Brawl: April week 4

Is this a new era? Does something changed? You got the good guy, the one whom everyone love.

**You can see Spongebob with his WWT title, and Youngblood celebrates at Televmania. **

Mr. Comanator: He is the champion now, he saved us!

And you got the hated man, the one that makes people sick.

**You can see Danny Phantom as the World champion, and then Skulker, as the crowd throws things on him. **

Mr. Comanator: He abducted Ember!

And this guy that just wants to make everything right.

**You can see Mikey goes with the WWT World title, and its switch to Jake Long, next to Dagget. **

Sandy: Jake will make Dagget into a good person, and for that he needs a title.

And this guy that his actions are not well accepted.

**You can see Shikamaru walks, getting booed by the crowd, and you can see Squidward sits as Timmy polishes his legs. **

Squidward: Tough world, Turner. I'm winning my match this Sunday, and you got nothing to worry about... for now. If I'll lose it, you'll be at the street, befriending gypsies. Got it?

Some things will never change! How about the two partners that hate eachother to the guts...

**You can see Kankuro and Norbert fighting, and its changes to Kankuro and Shikamaru. **

Kankuro: This year, the one thing that always got out of my hands will be mine. The WWT World title. Because you see, I need the World title more then everything that you can imagine.

Or two partners that almost explode?

**You can see Timmy and Chouji fight, and you can see Patrick argues with Spongebob. **

Patrick: That's not about the title, that's about me having something to prove. And you will give me this match, Spongebob. Whether you like it or not.

Some things never change. But the nature changes. And maybe as the nature awakes, the Spring will change it.

**"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana plays as the intro to WWT Spring Brawl, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Worcester, Massachusetts, At the event that is a new begining for WWT, Spring Brawl! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! First PPV under the reconstruction, and will we see a new champ tonight in the name of Skulker?

Desire: YEAH! Skulker got his opportunity tonight, and he will not miss it! So does Kankuro, so does Snap!

Sandy: Everyone got something to prove in here!

Mr. Comanator: And who is the new wrestler that will make his debut tonight?

Desire: It's time to start!

Sandy: We'll open it up with our pride, X division!

Ring announcer: Our first match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT X division Championship!

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: A mixed reaction for Chouji tonight! From one side, people want to see him win a 5th X division title, but they haven't forgot that this guy wanted to destroy WWT.

Desire: You know, I wanted to support Chouji, but he fought Timmy and doesn't care about Timmy anymore so...

Sandy: I remember who is Chouji. And I hope he will lose tonight, because this butterfly will not fly in the spring.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his oppnent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Mixed reaction for him too. His reconstruction was agressive, and he threaten to fire Timmy if he will lose his title tonight.

Desire: Yeah, because he sucks. I will be more happy if he will lose, this idiot.

Sandy: Guys, he's reconstructing Timmy, the man who made his life a living hell. He can do it.

**Chouji drops Squidward with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Chouji kicks Squidward in the head. Chouji hits Squidward with the back of his elbow. Squidward pokes Chouji in the eyes. Squidward throws Chouji off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Squidward trys for a split legged moonsault but Chouji avoids it. Chouji runs and tackles Squidward. Chouji punches him in the head. Squidward reverses it to a painful STF. Squidward tightens the hold. ... (AHHHH!) Squidward breaks the hold. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two are longtime rivals, and I remind you, Timmy's career is on the line.

Desire: Yeah! And I hope that Timmy will take that firing like a man, because it's better to let Chouji the title.

Sandy: No, Timmy will stay here to suffer. He deserves it.

**Squidward executes a swinging bulldog on Chouji driving Chouji's face into the floor. Jason Smith counts... 1... Chouji kicks out. Chouji with an Aztecan suplex on Squidward sends him to the mat. Flying side kick by Squidward takes Chouji off his feet. Squidward with a jumping DDT on Chouji. Squidward goes for a standing tornado DDT but Chouji dodges the attack. Chouji goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Squidward, but Squidward dodges it and Chouji hits Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: Jason is down!

Desire: Come on! That's not fair!

Sandy: It was a mistake by Squidward and Chouji.

**Squidward gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Chouji comes over and smashes Squidward's head into it. Timmy comes to the ring. Chouji picks up Squidward for the Muscle Buster and tells Timmy to prepare for the Timmy Star. Timmy enters the ring and saves Squidward. Chouji is shocked and gives Timmy the Muscle Buster! He throws Timmy out of the ring. Chouji turns around and get kick to the gut. Squidward clarinets Chouji. Jason Smith wakes up and counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT X Division Champion,Squidward!

Mr. Comanator: Holy...! Squidward retained his title with a help from Timmy!

Desire: Wait a minute! That's not fair!

Sandy: It is. Timmy cared about his title shot later on tonight. And he wants to keep himself of the streets.

Desire: You are a coward! Timmy, you're a coward!

**Timmy and Squidward go out of the ring, and Timmy tries to ignore Desire's screaming. **

Desire: Yeah, go on and ignore me! Yeah, you know very well how to do that!

Mr. Comanator: Settle down, Desire. And now, I wanna move via satellite, live, to **WWT New York**! Our new resturant at New York City, and for the grand opening, we got there... Norbert Beaver!

**You can see the resturant. Then you can see Norbert on the stage. **

Norbert: New York, make a little noise for me!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: How's going in there, Norb?

Norbert: Nice, nice.

Sandy: Yeah, this is the grand opening of WWT New York, and we will have a lot of superstars in there!

Norbert: Yeah, and why I'm in the grand opening?

Mr. Comanator: Because you are one of the biggest names in here.

Norbert: Really? Or maybe it's because Spongebob, Youngblood, Gaara, Shikamaru and such already have a match?

Desire: You know, you got a point.

Sandy: Ah, Norbert, it got nothing to do with...

Norbert: No no no. You see, it's nice in here, but I am a great wrestler. So why the heck I have no match for the event tonight?

Mr. Comanator: We just had no more...

Norbert: I can outpreform some of the main event talent in my worst day! And I have no match for tonight? You know, I'm saying to each and everyone out there tonight, you will see me rising in my status soon. Because I haven't fought with Spongebob for this. And I promise you that I will become the WWT World champion. Good day.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, everyone likes Norbert. I'm pretty sorry he is not here tonight.

Desire: Blah blah blah... Can we move to Bob Jones? His guest is the wonderful #1 contender for the womens title, Misty!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Misty in the backstage. **

Jones: Misty, you're gonna get your title shot in a few minutes. People said that you got one hell of an attitude lately. What are you thinking?

Misty: You know what? Yes. I do.

Jones: And they said that you also lost your dignity and your respect. You've attacked Shego.

Misty: Of course I did! Do you really think that I care about the crowd now? Do you think it gave me anything?

Jones: So... You don't care about the crowd?

Misty: No. I would've spit the red mist on Shego again and again. I would've done it again and again, because kissing up for the crowd gave me nothing. They prefered Shego and Youngblood. Well, they can stick it. I will spit on Shego the mist again and again, because if that's what I need to become 4 times champion, I would love doing it. And you better be careful, because when you'll see a green or red cloud hiding everything for you, you will, probably, get kicked by me. I'm going in there and I will win.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This slut... Can we please see what lead to this match?

**You can see Misty and Shego backstage. **

Misty: I am better then you. You are a two times champion, I am a 3 times champion, I am the first woman to win this!

Shego: Yo, Misty, I didn't meant to hurt you...

Misty: You didn't meant to? You didn't meant to? Let me show you...

**Both Misty and Shego get into an argument that almost heats up as the refs try to separate between them. **

Desire: That was three weeks ago. But one week ago was the peak of that.

**You can see Shego and Misty arguing. **

Shego: Look! I wanna fight the tough Misty! The warrior Misty! The girl that was a leader, not the spoiled girl! Who needs that slut? I wanna see the Misty that kicked people forever, that was a great wrestler! And please, Misty, stop chewing that gum!

Misty: That's not gum. But I'll spit it out.

**Misty spits the **red **mist on Shego. Shego screams in pain. **

Misty: Then how about this?

**Misty kicks Shego. She looks at the title. **

Misty: You will look wonderful on my shoulders. In 6 days, you golden thing.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Sandy: Okay, that girl has some big problems. But she is the first womens champion and 3 times champion. She would love to make that 4.

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, the WWT Womens champion, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But this girl was on a roll since last month. It's her first big title defense since she defeted Ino.

Desire: I forgot about her! Well, Shego is gonna lose her title tonight. It's time for the title to come back to the first womens champion.

Sandy: Not until Shego will give up. That will happen never.

**Shego gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Misty. Shego gets tiger suplexed by Misty. Misty vertical suplexes Shego to the mat. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Shego gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Misty comes over and smashes Shego's head into it. Misty hits Shego with a heart punch. Misty gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Misty kicks Shego in the head. **

Mr. Comanator: Misty will not give up easily, but so does Shego!

Desire: But Shego will not hold on for a long time with those kicks.

Sandy: She needs to block those kicks.

**Flying kick by Misty takes Shego down. A flying shoulder block send Shego to the mat. Shego hits a running forearm smash on Misty's face. Shego with a falling splash on Misty. Shego stomps Misty's head. Shego with a jumping DDT on Misty. Then Shego screams "Now lets see you!" and locks the Green Chokehold on Misty. Misty screams and taps out immediately. Shego throws Misty back to the mat. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens Champion, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Great! Shego won. That was no challenge.

Desire: Shego knows it's not over. She knows that.

**Misty gets up and Shego offers her a handshake. Misty stops for a second, then holds Shego's hand... But spits the green mist on her! Then Misty gives her the Misty Kick! **

Sandy: This... This bitch... This slut!

Mr. Comanator: This Misty is something...

Desire: Yeah! I like it!

**The cameras switch to Dagget Jake Long. **

Jake: Are you ready, Dagget? Do you ready?

Dagget: ...

Jake: Come on, Dagget! This is our shot at the tag titles! This is a big night! Can't you feel it?

Dagget: ...

Jake: You can't say that you don't want those titles! You do! Don't you?

Dagget: There is only one thing that I want.

Jake: Look, if you want the Hardcore title, I am willing to give you...

Dagget: NO! I want LYDIA!

Jake: Dude, you can't do it.

Dagget: TELL ME WHY!

Jake: YOU WANT THE TRUTH?

Dagget: YEAH! If you don't tell me, I will kick your ass so hard, and then you'll fire me!

Jake: FINE! The thing is this. I was there during the time where it happened. In a nice day, as Dagget Beaver still had some dignity, Lydia walked into his room. And guess what? She said nothing. But you got attracted to that! And you started to look at this... This... Thing! And she did something to you... And then you've joined the Toon World Order. And then... You've became what you are today. Look at you! Look at this joke!

Dagget: A joke with a girl.

Jake: I don't care. I will not let Lydia spoil you. And for that we have to win those tag titles tonight.

**The cameras switch to the ring, that is set up for the big contract signing. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Commissioner, Ember McLain!

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah! Finally, we're gonna learn who is the new WWT superstar!

Desire: I'm guessing its someone really good if he makes his debut tonight.

Sandy: He will fight Truman X tonight. But Ember needs to reveal who is that guy!

Ember: Finally we're on Spring Brawl! And I'm guessing that all of you want to know just who the heck is my new superstar!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ember: I've promised a new spirit and I delivered with Neji and Lee. But now, it's time for a new one to come.

Mr. Comanator: Wait for it...

Ember: This guy will face Truman X later on tonight and I'm guessing that he will be a big superstar. I promise.

Desire: Okay...

Ember: Ladies and gentlemen... The guy that will sign on this contract is...

Sandy: Here it comes!

Ember: ... **Eric Cartman!**

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

**Crowd cheers wildly as Cartman comes to the ring. He poses for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: ERIC CARTMAN! Man, I can't believe it! He is a big superstar!

Desire: But he never got any chance to break though the glass celling!

Sandy: Not in WWT! Here he will shine! He will do some great things in here!

Ember: Eric, thank you. Now, sign here.

**Cartman takes the pen and signs. **

Ember: And there it is! History has been made! Give it up for...

Cartman: SHUT UP!

**Crowd boos. **

Ember: ... Excuse me?

Cartman: You've heard me you idiot slut! You go out of my ring!

Ember: You're new in here. Give some respect.

Cartman: You know, I will do anything I want. If I want to call you a slut, or to call your boyfriend a pussy, or to do whatever I want here!

Ember: Cartman, you better shut up. I agreed to your conditions, I even sent two WWT contracts to your friends, even though I don't know who they are...

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what was that?

Cartman: Maybe you'll tell them. I can see that the weasel in the announcers table in confused!

Desire: I already like this guy!

Ember: Yeah, okay. One of his conditions was that I need to sent two WWT contracts to his friends. Let me guess, it's someone from South Park?

Cartman: No. No, those two guys are not from South Park. They are two people that agree with my ways and got their own reasons to be in the WWT. Now, how about that mosquito that needs to fight me?

Ember: His name is Tru...

Cartman: Oh, SHUT UP! Take this shit out of the ring! I will kill you if you will not do it, you slut!

Ember: Okay, okay, that's it, no big ceremony for you! Take those things out of the ring!

**The ring crew takes out of the ring the carpet and everything else. **

Cartman: FINE! I don't need to be in here until my match! Screw you guys, I'm going home!

**Cartman leaves as Ember also leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe on this guy?

Desire: Weasel! I like it! But who are his two friends?

Sandy: Who cares? I hope Truman will show him!

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the team of Dagget Beaver and the WWT Hardcore champion, Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's time for the tag titles match! And man, wouldn't it be awesome if they will win it?

Desire: Even if they will, I'm thinking that Dagget is just waiting to get his hands on this idiot Dragon.

Sandy: The idiot Dragon cares about Dagget. He wants to help him and for that he needs a Lydia-free enviroment and the tag titles.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Those two are very special wrestlers. Mostly because they are only loyal to themself and I guess that the crowd doesn't like them after what Misty did earlier tonight.

Desire: They are humans! You can't expect from them to be goody goody all the time.

Sandy: And yet, no one knows what they are thinking about what Misty done.

**Invader Zim executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jake. Jake Long suplexes Zim. Zim gets hit with a back heel kick. Invader Zim gets knock to the ground while Jake Long locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Referee Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Zim is fighting the hold... Jake Long breaks the hold. Invader Zim tags in Neutron. Jimmy executes a huge gutbuster on Jake Long. Jake tags in Dagget. Dagget Beaver piledrives Jimmy. Jason counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: The tag champions are getting dominated!

Desire: That's until Dagget will turn on Jake.

Sandy: If title is involved, then Dagget will need to win.

**Jimmy uppercuts Dagget Beaver. Jimmy punches Dagget Beaver in the gut. Dagget gets hit with a back heel kick. Dagget Beaver is hit with a backward kick. Jimmy Neutron executes the brain buster on Dagget Beaver. Jimmy then starts teasing Jake Long. Jake gets angry and enters the ring. Zim uses a springboard clothesline on Jake. Jimmy then locks Dagget in the Neutron Lock. Dagget taps out before Jimmy even starts putting pressure on him. Jimmy is surprised. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag team champions, Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Okay... Dagget is very sensitive. So they didn't won the titles.

Desire: I told you so! Dagget screwed this on purpose!

**Jimmy looks on Dagget. Then, out of nowhere, Jimmy starts locking in the Neutron Lock on Dagget and presses on him strongly. Dagget screams in pain as Zim looks and then nods. **

Sandy: You two are nuts? Release the hold!

**Jimmy keeps doing it until Jake wakes up and kicks him. Then he starts fighting both Jimmy and Zim. Dagget then gets up and helps him. Both of them then clothesline the tag team champions to the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: You saw that? Dagget helped him!

Desire: Oh, please...

**Jake takes his Hardcore title and then pats Dagget on his shoulder. Dagget looks on the title. **

Sandy: Maybe he hasn't forgot yet.

**The cameras switch to Skulker, who's warming up backstage. Snap arrives. **

Snap: Be careful not to be too tired!

Skulker: What do you want?

Snap: Well, I'm thinking that you're already prepared for the moment where you'll realize your destiny and win the title.

Skulker: Yeah. I will destroy that pathetic excuse for a champion that is called Youngblood, and then I'll remove that hideous reconstruction out of WWT.

Snap: Yeah. Just remember who will be the #1 contender.

Skulker: As long as you will injure Gaara, I don't care. Just destroy him.

Snap: I will. But your reign as a champ will be for 28 days. And after that, I'll be the champion for the 3rd time.

Skulker: You won't.

Snap: We'll see about that.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: What are they doing here? They are not on the card, thank God.

Desire: It is their destiny to be in here!

Sandy: Can you stop with all this bullshit?

Neji: You know, just before Truman will get squashed for the 9th time in a row- Yeah, I've counted it- Me and Lee thought about it and we decided to come here and adress you. Now, we are fully aware that we are not in the card for tonight. But it will change. For real. You see, tommorow, Lee will make his singles debut. Yeah, that's will be great. So now, let's talk about destiny, shall we?

Sandy: ...

Neji: Now, the management probably thinks that we will not go anywhere with our attitudes. Yeah, well, they can stick it. The word "Destiny" became a really used word lately. It is used by a mexican that thinks that he is a World championship material, and by a guy that thinks that he will win the WWT World title. Well, I don't care. Maybe Kankuro saw himself as the World champion, but I also saw myself as a champion. Don't you think, Lee?

**Lee is going to take the mic but he regrets it in midway. **

Neji: Yeah, thank you. Now, I don't know what belt it will be, but it will be something. I will go and win a title and that's a sealed deal. And if...

Spongebob: Whoa! Can you shut up?

Patrick: Yeah!

**You can see Spongebob and Patrick on the TVtron. **

Neji: You two?

Patrick: Yeah. Before you'll go and try to make yourself a big star, let me remind you about some people that actually got the chance to become champions.

Neji: You two are idiots.

Spongebob: We never used this stupid word "Destiny". Who cares about it? I went there and won the belts and became the champion and won the World title 6 times. So I don't need destiny or luck.

Patrick: Me too. I did all my stuff in here with my hands.

Neji: Yeah, the two of us beat you and your idiotic loser friend in our debut.

Spongebob: Big deal! You two cheated. Now, please get out of MY ring. Fine? Go out.

Neji: Don't worry. I will make you pay.

**Neji and Rock Lee leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Who is this Neji thinks he is? Walking around with his friend like this.

Desire: You know, Neji needs a little respect.

Sandy: Spongebob will give him respect but with Neji behaving like this...

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You know, just like Neji, this guy has his problems. But he is in here for few minutes!

Desire: Maybe he deserves it. Even Ember said that he is a big superstar.

Sandy: He is a FAT superstar. There is a difference. Got it?

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The guy with the one in a million shot! Here he comes, to teach this idiot a lesson!

Desire: The guy that called you a weasel, the most boring wrestler in WWT's history... Yeah, I think I know who I support.

Sandy: This joke is getting on my nerves, Desire. Do you think that Truman is a loser? Yeah? He got a big heart.

**Truman jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Eric Cartman. Cartman catches Truman and executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Truman X. Eric Cartman nails Truman with a double underhook suplex. Eric Cartman hits the flying legdrop across Truman's neck. Truman gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Eric Cartman. Eric Cartman jabs Truman. Suddenly, Eric Cartman gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Truman X goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash. Jason counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Almost! Almost! You can shut him up, Truman!

Desire: For a few seconds. For the entire other part it was Cartman domination.

Sandy: But Truman has just turned the momentum!

**Truman X leaps up, swings around Eric Cartman and DDT's him onto the mat. Truman then tries to go for it again, but Cartman clotheslines him before he manages to do so. Then Cartman powerbombs Truman to the mat. Eric Cartman kicks Truman on the mat. Cartman puts Truman on the top rope. He executes the top-rope DVD! Then Cartman runs to the other side and hits a big splash on Truman. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Well, maybe we were wrong.

Desire: Maybe? A wonderful debut for Eric Cartman! He destroyed this idiot, and started his career in a wonderful way.

Sandy: Fuck this. Now he will keep boasting on it.

**The cameras switch to Squidward and Timmy backstage. **

Squidward: Nice, Timmy. You've almost cost yourself your job... But you did the right thing.

Timmy: Fine. So can I go to my match now?

Squidward: Yeah. But don't start to be to happy. I will keep make your life a living hell. And you won't have even one moment to smile.

Timmy: We'll see about that.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who is outside of Youngblood's locker room. **

Jones: Guys, I'm out of WWT World champion Captain Youngblood's lockerroom, and I'm waiting for him to get out here. You see, I want to get an exclusive interview with the champ just prior to his match...

**Misty comes and bumps into Bob Jones. **

Misty: Look at where you're going! Don't be a fool!

Jones: Misty, wait, can I get your comments about your match...

Misty: You want comments? COMMENTS? Okay, how about this- This thing is not over! Definetely not! I'll not stop bugging you until I'll win my title again! And you can go to hell with that!

Jones: Yeah...

**Misty leaves quickly. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This next match is a 5 men Battle Royal, and it's for the WWT Television championship!

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challengers, first, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey wants to become a double champion. And he wants to win the TV title. Mikey can do it all.

Desire: Who cares about this guy? He is nothing, and a very greedy person.

Sandy: He wants to show us that he can do it, and that he will do it.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: From The Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man can be the biggest threat to Spongebob's title. He already held this title once. and he is a big animal.

Desire: The animal needs to wake up and rip into Spongebob!

Sandy: Yeah yeah. This animal got tamed.

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man got the victory on Spongebob, and he is also very angry, because he said that the managment pushing Spongebob more.

Desire: This man is the next TV champion! Don't you think? He is great, for real! Show them, Timmy!

Sandy: Stop doing it. I hope that Timmy will get destroyed.

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Patrick is synonymous with the TV title. He held it 5 times!

Desire: And he is pissed as hell. I hope that Spongebob will get what he deserves.

Sandy: Everything's cool between Spongebob and Patrick. But I do hope Patrick will have his match.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The most respected man in the entire company! He fought with the best people of Cartoon wrestling and outpreformed in almost every situation. And he got his problems tonight.

Desire: Yeah! 4 hungry challengers that want his title! He is losing it tonight.

Sandy: Not in your wildest dreams! Maybe to Patrick, but Spongebob is gonna outpreform everyone!

**Timmy hits a flying karate chop right to Sasquatch's neck. Patrick punches Kappa Mikey in the gut. A flying shoulder block by Timmy send Spongebob to the mat. Timmy attempts to kick Mikey, but Kappa Mikey catches his leg. Turner flips around and kicks Kappa Mikey. Mikey executes a split legged moonsault on to Patrick. Sasquatch German Suplexes Mikey. Spongebob dazed by the turnbuckle, Turner leaps off, diving over Kappa Mikey's head,pulling off a neckbreaker. Patrick whips Sasquatch's feet from under him with a side kick. Kappa Mikey's head is smashed into the mat with a springboard DDT by Turner. Turner trys for a flying armdrag but Spongebob Squarepants avoids it. Spongebob clotheslines Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Those 5 man are fighting with eachother! They want to win this title!

Desire: And Timmy is the most dominating guy in there! Show them!

Sandy: Spongebob and Patrick are also fighting well.

**Japanese armdrag take down from Spongebob send Patrick to the mat. Immidiately, Sasquatch drops Spongebob with a Samoan Drop. Kappa Mikey springboard DDT's Patrick Star onto the mat. Timmy then uses the rolling thunder on Spongebob. Kappa Mikey sets Bob up on the top rope, then he powerbombs him onto the mat! Patrick gets up and uses the Gutbuster on Mikey. Then, surprisingly, Patrick clotheslines Mikey over the top rope, eliminating him! Spongebob then takes Timmy and Piledrivers him. Sasquatch comes and throws Spongebob on the turnbuckle. Then he comes and uses the corner splash on Spongebob. He tries doing it again but Spongebob dodges. Sasquatch is on the ropes, and Timmy comes and pushes him out! **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! We left with three superstars!

Desire: And as I said, Timmy is the best of them.

Sandy: Spongebob needs to focus in here! He is on a hostile ground!

**Spongebob gets hitted with a backward kick from Patrick. Timmy goes off the turnbuckle with a flying somersault splash on Spongebob. Then Patrick tries to Pat Gore Timmy, but Timmy dodges and uses a springboard hurricanrana on him. Timmy then pulls off a standing moonsault. Timmy dropkicks Patrick to the ropes. He tries to eliminate Patrick but Patrick catches him and they start fighting. Spongebob then gets up, sees that and pushes both of them out. Spongebob falls in the ring. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Spongebob manages to survive!

Desire: NO! Why? Timmy almost did it!

Sandy: Almost is not enough. Kudos to Patrick for his showing here.

**Patrick enters the ring and shakes hands with Spongebob. He then raises Spongebob's hand but says "Don't think I forgot". **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick is saying that he still wants a singles title shot.

Desire: Timmy...

Sandy: Shut up! Well, Patrick deserves it. But the winner is Spongebob.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, outside of Youngblood's locker room. He knocks on the door and Youngblood comes out as the crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: Well?

Jones: Youngblood, I wanted your comments about your match later on tonight.

Youngblood: Okay, it's pretty simple. You see, Exactly two years ago, Skulker debuted here on WWT. He attacked me and few weeks later, in Spring Brawl, he cost me my world title match. We feuded for a while, but he decided to join me after I beated him. So while I had mostly hell, Skulker was really great here at WWT, winning a lot of titles. We even won the tag titles, and he almost won the World title! I had no problems with that. But then, he decided that I'm too much popular. He also decided that he doesn't need me, so he turned on me and joined the TWO. He thought he destroyed me forever. But he didn't. Because I'm here, and after all of his hard trying, I'm the champion. So what does he think to himself?

Jones: Well... You know, he thinks he's going to win this title.

Youngblood: If there is one thing that I don't wanna see, is to see the doughbag as the champion. He will not be the champion as long as I live. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?

Jones: Yeah... You've used Chris Jericho's catchphrase.

Youngblood: I know. He is the best in the world in what he does- cha-cha-cha!

**Crowd laughes as Youngblood flashes his title and the cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood's taking his match easily. Do you think it's wise?

Desire: Totally not, this man is going to lose big time tonight. I'm sensing a new champion.

Sandy: Youngblood is optimistic. And he got what it takes to beat Skulker.

Mr. Comanator: But does Shikamaru has what it takes to stop Kankuro from reaching something that made him lose his mind? Can Shikamaru stop Kankuro and revenge him?

**The cameras switch to the Kankuro-Shikamaru promo. You can see Shikamaru and Kankuro hug eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two men created an alliance...

Kankuro: The only way for me and for my sister to reunite, is to accept this man.

Shikamaru: This man is like a brother! I'm in his family! And we will stand side by side.

Desire: Those two are tag team champs! They are great!

**You can see both of them getting chokeslam by Skulker and Sasquatch. Then you can see Shikamaru getting a trophy at Televmania. **

Zim: For you, the trophy for the best WWT wrestler. Even Spongebob agreed you deserve it. Shikamaru, we love you.

**Shikamaru celebrates with his trophy. Then it switches to Kankuro and Temari standing next to some EMTs. You can see that Shikamaru is down, with blood coming from the back of his head. Mr. TV comes. **

TV: What the hell is going on?

Kankuro: She were in her locker room, while me and Shikamaru walked here to eat something. So I decided to go bring some food, and then I heard this noise. When I came here, I saw Shikamaru like this.

**Then it switches to Kankuro and Shikamaru in the ring. **

Kankuro: I know who attacked Shikamaru. **it was me. Kankuro. The Master of Puppets. The Winner. He was the guy that attacked Shikamaru.**

Temari: WHAT? WHY?

Kankuro: BECAUSE! In the last few weeks I did a little thinking. Why my career stalled for a while? Because after Televmania III, I was red hot! I was this guy that was a major factor in the wars for the World title, I had my own stable! Why did it stop? Why did my career stopped after Televmania IV? Why did it went down to the toilet after Televmania V? And then, after Shikamaru got the trophy at Televmania, I got it. I joined him. I was nothing more then his yes-man! I did everything he or you told me! I attacked people because you told me to, I left the Corporation because you told me to, I left the TWO because of you, but where am I in all of this? Where is that ruthless Kankuro? And when your little boyfriend comes back, Temari, tell him to not stuck his nose at my business because I got my own goal: The WWT World Heavyweight championship. If I can't win this title, I will die trying. Temari, I will be the champion. Goodbye.

**You can see Kankuro in the ring. **

Kankuro: If this belt would be around someone's waists, it will be on MY waists!Youngblood, mark my words, this belt will be mine. You have to worry about me and not about them. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it.

**Suddenly, **Shikamaru **comes and attacks Kankuro from behind. The 6 superstars keep brawling until the refs are holding them, seperating them. **

Gaara: Tell us, what's the deal between you and Kankuro?

**You can see Kankuro and Shikamaru brawling, and the two of them in the ring with other people. **

Shikamaru: Kankuro... He has is own spirit. He's uncontrollable. I restrained him for a while, but that's over. He is unleashed. He will not stop until he will get his goal. And he got a goal. And he is angry, because that goal wasn't achived for more then five years. So for a short time, he will go after me. But Youngblood, it will only delay your match. When he will beat me, Youngblood, Kankuro will come after you and after your title. You got two choices- To prepare for your match against Kankuro, or lose your title. And you know what you'll pick.

**You can see Shikamaru and Kankuro keep brawling. As both of them are standing in the ring**

Kankuro: This year, the one thing that always got out of my hands will be mine. The WWT World title. No one will stop me.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Here he is! The 4 times champion! And he is here to defeat Kankuro and to stop him!

Desire: Shikamaru said in front of the world- he can't stop Kankuro's destiny. And after he will blast through Shikamaru, Kankuro got his final target.

Sandy: No, he can do it. He needs to defeat this hideous monster and to put him back where he belongs!

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: He calls himself the master, the winner, and he truly believes that his destiny is to be a champion!

Desire: Yeah! Because it is! And Kankuro is here to take care of his only problem before he destroys Youngblood.

Sandy: This man is out of his mind! He is crazy! You need to stop him!

**Kankuro bounces Shikamaru off the ropes and clotheslines him. Kankuro executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shikamaru. Kankuro stomps Shikamaru and says "That's your hero!". Kankuro gets tiger suplexed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru with a huge fisherman buster on Kankuro. Shikamaru rolls onto Kankuro connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro. Kankuro bounces Shikamaru off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Kankuro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shikamaru. Kankuro uses a cradle suplex on Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro got his problems. But he is a good wrestler.

Desire: He is excellent. He is your next champion.

Sandy: In my ass. He sucks. He needs to be stopped.

**Kankuro uses a cradle suplex on Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Kankuro with a powerful choke lift on Shikamaru. Kankuro throws Shikamaru off the ropes, rolls on the ground, comes back up and delivers a clothesline. Kankuro brings Shikamaru down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Kankuro then signals for the Strings Pulling. Kankuro gets ready, and he picks up Shikamaru... But Shikamaru reverses it and rolls up Kankuro! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru!

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Destiny has been stopped!

Desire: WHAT? Wait, no! It can't be! No!

Sandy: Yeah! The 4 times WWT champion will not be deny. And Kankuro can shove the destiny to his ass.

**Shikamaru runs away, as Bob Jones comes. Kankuro gets out of the ring and tries to go after Shikamaru, but Jones stops him. **

Jones: Kankuro, I wanted your comments!

Kankuro: Fuck off, I wanna destroy this idiot!

Jones: Not until you'll answer...

Kankuro: You want answers? Fine! To everyone that said that the destiny has been stopped, it haven't. I don't wanna sound like a certain someone but for me, it's only a delay. Because I will get my destiny! And you all can just shut up, because I will be a champion, after I'll destroy Shikamaru!

**Kankuro leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is angry... But he lost.

Desire: Destiny can wait. But Kankuro will have it one way or another.

Sandy: Okay... Now for a real #1 contenders! Snap and Gaara will fight for the contendership in a last man standing match! Let's see how this match has begun!

**The cameras switch to the Snap-Gaara promo. You can see Gaara taking Snap and tries to give him the Sand Whip... Snap reverses it and uses the backslide on Gaara! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Big win for Snap tonight.

Sandy: This guy is one of the most hated people in here!

**You can see Snap with Bob Jones. **

Snap: I want my World title shot! I hereby challenge Youngblood to a World title match next week! Me and him for the World title. Now, about Gaara. Gaara was better when he was on my side. Then he wasn't a loser like he is today!

**You can see Gaara attacking Snap with his cane. **

Gaara: Snap! Do you think that you proved something by beating me last night? You achieved nothing. NOTHING! you think it's over, Snap! It's not over! I'll hunt you and I'll scare you to death until you'll pay for your actions, and you are stupid if you're thinking that I'll allow you to win the World title next week. It's not over until I say its over!

**You can see Gaara and Snap brawling at ringside. Mr. TV comes. **

TV: On Spring Brawl, Gaara and Snap will fight in a reamatch. This match will be for the #1 contendership of the title. This match is going to be a first for us in WWT. This match is gonna be... A **Last Man Standing **match!

**You can see Snap and Gaara keep brawling at ringside, in matches and in the backstage. **

Snap: You see, I was in the Alliance of Extreme once! I remember it! And what time was it for me? I'll tell you, it was a bad time! I was the Hardcore champion while those two idiots got the major matches and the World title, and then they dumped me as well! So you see, I'm gonna kick the asses of both of them, and especially of Gaara!

Gaara: And Snap, you're talking about how I dumped you from the Alliance of Extreme! Well, the thing was, that I still wanted to be your personal friend, but I didn't saw any meaning to the Alliance of the Extreme while Youngblood and me were fighting for the World title! And about pacts: How long this pact will be? If you two will win your matches at Spring Brawl and fight with eachother, your pact is doomed! That's it about it!

Mr. Comanator: This guy wants his World title shot, and he wants to kick Snap's ass. He will have those two things. They will solve it once and for all at Spring Brawl in a last man standing match.

**Snap suddenly comes from the backstage and hits Kin with a chair. Snap keeps hitting her until Gaara comes. Snap quickly drops the chair and kicks Gaara in the gut. Snap gives Gaara the Snappy Bomb on the chair. Gaara screams in pain. **

Snap: See you this Sunday. You'll get the same beating!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a last man standing match, and it is for the #1 contendership for the WWT World Title!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap is here. And as you have seen, he is demanted. He is cruel. And he is intense.

Desire: Snap will not stop until he will get his title shot. And he will get it tonight.

Sandy: I hope that Gaara will kick the ass of this idiot.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara wants to kick Snap's ass. He also wants to avange Snap for everything he has done to him.

Desire: But Snap will show Gaara how they do it in hardcore style. And then he will destroy anyone in the path for his title.

Sandy: The main event for the next event will be Gaara-Youngblood! It has to be!

**Gaara and Snap start brawling in the ring. Gaara throws Snap to the corner and chops him. He tries to go for an irish whip but Snap reverses it and kicks him. Snap bounces Gaara off the ropes and faceslams him onto the ring. Gaara catches Snap leg, but Snap reverses it with an enzuigiri to Gaara's head. Jason counts, but he gets to 2 and Gaara gets on his feet. Gaara gives Snap a reverse neckbreaker. Gaara runs and tackles Snap. Gaara punches him in the head. Gaara executes a corkscrew legdrop on Snap. Jason counts, but he gets to 3 and Snap gets up. Snap goes up to the top and comes down on Gaara with an asai leg lariat. Then he throws Gaara to the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Desire: The outside will help Snap! He will kill Gaara out there!

Sandy: It's Gaara! He can survive some weapons.

**Snap fist drops Gaara on the outside. He smashes Gaara's head on the steel post. Snap backdrops Gaara. Jason counts again, but he gets into 5 and Gaara gets up. Gaara clotheslines Snap. Gaara picks up Snap and hits him with a Back Suplex. Snap gets hit with a back heel kick. Then Gaara searches for a weapon under the ring and gets a chair. Gaara hits Snap in his head. Snap gets up in 4. Gaara tries for it again but Snap kicks the chair onto his face. Snap does a cartwheel and kicks Gaara in the face. Then he takes the chair and smashes it onto Gaara. He takes the mat of the floor and uses Aztecan suplex on Gaara, landing Gaara on the floor! Gaara lays in there, but again, gets up in 5! **

Mr. Comanator: What do you need to do to keep Gaara down there?

Desire: How can he not die in there?

Sandy: Gaara wants it so badly! He wants his title shot, he wants his revenge!

**Gaara uses a cradle suplex on Snap. Gaara then climbs on the ropes. He screams for the crowd. Gaara hits an electrifying flying sommersault headbutt on Snap! Snap screams in pain. Jason Smith counts both of them. Gaara gets up at 3. Snap is still down... but he gets up in 7! Snap gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Gaara. He takes Gaara to the ramp. Gaara gets knocked on the ground and Snap flips onto him. Snap executes a huge gutbuster on Gaara. Snap then Piledrivers Gaara on the ramp. Snap then raises his hands. Gaara is down as Jason counts... but he struggles and gets up in 8! **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! With all of those blows, he is still alive!

Desire: Come on! Die already!

Sandy: Why Snap can't die? Come on!

**Snap gets sick of it. He then notices that a certain part of the ring ramp can be open up. He opens it and finds Gaara's cane, that Gaara hide in there. Snap smiles and says "Taste this!". Snap then tries to hit Gaara, but Gaara moves away from every blow. Then Gaara Gaara uses a lariat on Snap. Then he takes both him and Snap to the edge of the ramp. He then fights with Snap for the cane. He gets it! He puts the stick on Snap and Sand Whip both of them off the ramp! The crowd is in shock. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... You can see that he sees Gaara and Snap, but no one of the crowd can see them. He is at 6. The crowd eagerly waits. 7... 8... 9... 10! Jason calls for the bell. **

Mr. Comanator: Who won it?

Desire: Gaara killed himself. That's clear.

**Then, the ring crew comes and brings down a ladder. Then, one of the ring crew pulls out of the techincal area one man... bruised and battered, but standing... **GAARA! ****

Sandy: YES! YES! YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and the #1 contender... Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: HE DID IT! Gaara took a risk, but Snap is still out of the Sand Whip! But Gaara is standing! Gaara is the last man standing!

Desire: NOOOOO! No, it can't be happening! How can Gaara... It's... What...

Sandy: Gaara is the #1 contender! That is great! Question is... Who he will face?

**Gaara gets his hand raise by Jason Smith. He kneels on the ring ramp and screams for the crowd. The Paramedics come with stretcher to help Snap out. They tie him on the stretcher. As the stretcher comes to the ring ramp, Snap wakes up and then screams in agony while he tries to release himself and attack Gaara. Gaara gives Snap a Crotch chop. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, Gaara...

Desire: Idiot...

Sandy: Let's move, for the last time tonight, to Bob Jones!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, cogratulations to Gaara, but now I want to invite another guy who won tonight. Accompanied by Temari, Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru and Temari arrive. **

Jones: How are you two feel after the match with Kankuro?

Temari: I feel great! Finally someone shut my dysfunctional brother up! He can run his mouth about "Destiny" all day long but he lost to Shikamaru. So still, this is the same stupid Kankuro.

Jones: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: People are wrong if they are thinking that Kankuro would stop just because of one lose. He truly believes that his destiny is out there. He will not stop until he will get it. I defeated him, so that means that he will focus on me for a while. But again, I can't stop him forever. When he will finish with me, he will go out there and will try to destroy Youngblood. That's why Youngblood must be careful. And I hope he will defeat Skulker now. I hope.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, it's the main event, the match we have all been waiting for! Let's see how Skulker and Youngblood got in here.

**The cameras switch to the Skulker-Youngblood promo. You can see Youngblood fighting a mysterious man at Tension Show, in October. Then, he rips one sleeve of the mystery man. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute... I know that hand!

**Youngblood rips some more of the mysterious man's disguise... It's Skulker! **

Desire: I can't believe it! It's Skulker! It's Skulker! He is the mystery man that attacked Youngblood!

**You can see Youngblood as a champion, in the ring. **

Youngblood: No one knows how I will reconstruct but me... And I will do it painfully. I will kick your ass every week, I will make you suffer the same thing that I suffered, and then, I'll fire you too. And then, Skulker, you can go to hell.

**Then you can see Skulker eliminating Chouji and winning the Battle Royal. **

Desire: Yeah, that's right! No more reconstruction for Skulker! You're plan failed!

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is the #1 contender for the title! This guy makes me sick. Really sick. I can't stand him.

Skulker: Youngblood! I will kick your ass at Spring Brawl and I will become the World heavyweight champion. That's it. Good day.

**You can see Skulker and Youngblood brawling. **

Crowd: Doughbag! Doughbag!

Youngblood: As long you're a doughbag, this crowd will keep chanting that!

**You can see Skulker grabbing Ember as "Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana plays. **

Skulker: Now, let's go to a little trip, shell we?

Mr. Comanator: Skulker challenging World champion Youngblood!

Desire: From two partners, they become the most bitter opponents! They will try to destroy eachother.

Sandy: Seriously, now Skulker has to pay for everything he's done!

**You can see pictures of Skulker and Youngblood as partners and then as opponents, and pictures of the WWT World title. **

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_  
_It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
_She's over bored and self assured_  
_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

**Then you can see Skulker takes Ember to the ring. **

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello!_

**Youngblood runs to the ring and tries to save Ember, but Skulker kicks Youngblood in the gut and gives him the Skulker Buster. Then Skulker takes the title belt and raises it. The crowd boos. **

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous!_  
_Here we are now, entertain us!_  
_I feel stupid and contagious!_  
_Here we are now, entertain us!_  
_A mulatto!_  
_An albino!_  
_A mosquito!_  
_My libido!_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_  
_A denial !_

Sandy: I can't believe it! In 6 days, we can have this doughbag as the World champion?

_A denial !_

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: 6 months ago, Skulker turned on Youngblood. Now, it's time for both of them to destroy eachother in this ring. Skulker wants to destroy Youngblood again.

Desire: And after that, he will destroy Gaara. Because tonight Youngblood's reign is finally over.

Sandy: It's not over. He didn't suffer for it to over. He wants to destroy the cause for much of this suffer, called Skulker.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This crowd is on their feet! Youngblood is here, and he is about to kill Skulker.

Desire: He can keep dreaming, but the WWT World title will go to Skulker after one more Skulker buster.

Sandy: Youngblood wants to take Skulker's head off!

**Skulker Suplexes Youngblood. Skulker kicks Captain Youngblood in the head. Skulker tries to get down on Youngblood with a knee, but Youngblood moves out of the way. Captain Youngblood vertical suplexes Skulker to the mat. Captain Youngblood puts Skulker in the hangman submission. Skulker screams in pain but reverses the hold. Skulker knifehand chops Youngblood. Skulker brings Youngblood down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker is going at it for defeating Youngblood! But Youngblood will not go down!

Desire: He is a mosquito. A really annoying mosquito.

Sandy: You really like to invent some nicknames, don't you?

**Youngblood catches Skulker leg, but Skulker reverses it with an enzuigiri to Captain Youngblood's head. Skulker applies an arm wrench to Youngblood. Skulker goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Captain Youngblood. Skulker kicks Youngblood in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Captain Youngblood gets knocked on the ground and Skulker flips onto him. Jason Smith counts again... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Again! Skulker can't kill Youngblood!

Desire: Why he doesn't get squashed?

Sandy: Because that's Youngblood. He will not give up.

**Skulker grabs Captain Youngblood's head and hites him in the face. Skulker hits a koppo kick on Captain Youngblood. Skulker hits Youngblood with a double underhook piledrive right into the mat. Then he tries to do the Skulker Buster, but Youngblood reverses it! Youngblood with an Aztecan suplex on Skulker sends him to the mat. Youngblood then stands on one corner and waits for Skulker to get up... Skulker gets up, and Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines Skulker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT World Champion, Captain Youngblood!

*Mr. Comanator: YES! Youngblood defeated Skulker! He refused to die and defeated Skulker!

Desire: OH, SHIT!

Sandy: But Youngblood got another big challenge ahead of him! He got... Here it is!

**Gaara comes out and raises Youngblood's hand. Then he looks on the World title, as Youngblood and him shake hands. **

Mr. Comanator: Next month, at **Cartoonland**, we'll have Gaara challenging Youngblood for the title!

Desire: Please no...

Sandy: The Alliance of Extreme will clash in 4 weeks! But for tonight, Youngblood is the winner! Good night, folks!

**The show ends as Youngblood and Gaara pose for the cheering crowd. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT X Division title: **Squidward (c) def. Chouji

******WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) def. Misty

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Jake Long and Dagget Beaver

Eric Cartman def. Truman X

**5-man Battle Royal, WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) def. Patrick Star, Timmy Turner, Kappa Mikey and Sasquatch

Shikamaru Nara def. Kankuro

**Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership:** Gaara def. Snap

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) def. Skulker

* * *

Wow! That was a very good event. So in the end, we got Cartman in the WWT, and some things happening between Timmy and Squidward, Patrick and Spongebob, Misty, Jimmy and Zim and between Dagget and Jake. Shikamaru seemingly stopped Kankuro's destiny, Gaara and Youngblood finally got their revenge, and now both of them will fight for the World title. What will happen in Monday Night Program?

Please review.


	32. Show 253

Hey guys!

Well, after we had a great Spring Brawl, it's time to march for Cartoonland. And now we know that the main event will be Youngblood-Gaara. Will it create some tension in the AOE?

Also, there is a new superstar by the name of Eric Cartman. He has managed to make Ember sign two of his friends. Who are those two superstars?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 253.

I only own my OC.

* * *

**You can see a gardener cuts some bushes. Then she creates the WWF logo. Then she takes the chainsaw and cuts the F. **

9 years later...

**You can see that the WWE bush is rotten. The gardener looks at a spray that says "Wrestling spray, makes plants live again!". She throws that aside. Then she presses a switch. The bush explodes and nothing remains. **

Annnouncer: WWE! Get the Wrestling out!

**Then you can see Spongebob arrives. He then puts the leafs in some shape. The leafs create a small WWT logo. **

Spongebob: Maybe it will grow up.

**Spongebob leaves. The WWT logo grows up and is on the entire screen. **

Announcer: World Wrestling Television! The real Wrestling!

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 1

Mr. Comanator: At last night's Spring Brawl, the Spring came to WWT and it was great. We opened the show with Squidward defending his X division title against none other then Chouji, and come out on top with some help from Timmy. Then Shego retained her womens title against Misty, who got angry after her lose.

Desire: Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron proved everyone why they are the greatest team in WWT, defending their titles against Jake Long and Dagget. Truman lost to the new superstar in WWT: Eric Cartman, who is red-hot.

Sandy: Spongebob Squarepants proved what he's worth after defending his TV title in a battle royal against Patrick, Timmy, Sasquatch and Mikey. And then, Shikamaru stopped destiny as he defeated Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: But the double main event was the real deal. First, in one of WWT's most brutal matches, Gaara defeated Snap in a last man standing match, getting the #1 contendership. But then, Youngblood finally got his revenge, defeating Skulker, and retaining his WWT World title! What will happen as Youngblood and Gaara will prepare for their match at Cartoonland? All of this and more tonight, on MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And I feel that the Spring is still here! We are Wrestling!

Desire: Tonight, Mikey will defend his National title against Mr. Destiny, Kankuro! We will have a #1 contenders match for the womens title between Misty and Temari! Jake and Dagget will fight Norbert and Sasquatch in another #1 contenders match!

Sandy: And Spongebob finally agreed that he will face someone, and if that someone will defeat him, he will defend his TV title against him! Tonight Spongebob will face... Patrick!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion... Captain Youngblood!

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Here he comes, the WWT World champion. Still champion and still popular. He finally had his revenge.

Desire: Skulker will not forget it. You know it. Skulker plans something.

Sandy: Skulker is a loser. Youngblood is here, still champion, and I wonder what he got to say.

Youngblood: WWT fans, finally it's happened, Skulker got what he deserved!

**Crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: I walked into that match last night with purpose. To destroy this idiot and to show him who is the better wrestler. I'm proud to say that it's me. And now, I got the entire month to worry about only one match. You see, I saw that coming. I have to face a man that I haven't face in a year. A man that lost the WWT World title to me. A man so brutal, so great, that it takes only a one of kind guy to defeat him. I'm talking about my partner, Gaara.

**Crowd cheers even louder and you can see some Gaara fans in the crowd. **

Youngblood: Yeah, that's right. Gaara defeated Snap in a brutal match for getting this match and he will not give up. Although he got some mild injuries, Gaara is here tonight. Yeah, because that's the kind of guy he is. He is a great guy. Now, I wanna show that I am a great wrestler, so tonight I'll...

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

**Eric Cartman comes out. **

Mr. Comanator: What is he doing here?

Desire: Wow! This Cartman doesn't waste time! He is taking it to the champion!

Sandy: He is here for a day and that's what he does? We need to teach him some respect.

Cartman: You are kissing up for your partner and for this crowd. Really cool for a faggot.

Youngblood: Ah... And you are?

Cartman: What, you got no television in your locker room? I am Er...

Youngblood: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO ARE YOU! I always wanted to do it...

**Crowd laughes. **

Cartman: Yo, dude, I am Eric Cartman. And I am the new superstar in here. I am going to be a great superstar.

Youngblood: Yeah, well, you've defeated Truman, right? I don't wanna take anything from Truman, but... Tell me something, who wasn't above Truman's shoulders? Even the candy guy pinned him! And you are proud in this?

Cartman: SHUT UP, hippie! I am going to make my debut in Monday Night Program tonight.

Youngblood: But wait, I wanted to fight in a match tonight.

Cartman: Sorry, it's locked. Ember told me to find an opponent.

Youngblood: Ember told... Okay! That's an idea!

Cartman: What?

Youngblood: In tonight's main event, you'll make your Monday Night Program debut in a match... For the title... With ME!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God!

Cartman: You wanna tell me that... In my second match, I will become the World champion? Heck, even for Spongebob it took 4 matches after the title was created to become the champion! You are pretty damm stupid...

Youngblood: Oh yeah? Maybe you'll tell me about your friends. Ember sent some contracts for two of your friends to come here. Who are those friends?

Cartman: My two friends? Oh, they are great. They will make both you and your friend some big problems.

Youngblood: I don't think there are people that can make...

Cartman: Your friend know them, by the way!

Youngblood: Really?

Cartman: Yeah! Oh, here they are...

**Suddenly, from the crowd, **Zaku and Dosu **arrive and attack Youngblood from behind. Zaku then waits for Youngblood to get up and hits an RKO on him, while Dosu locks him in a crossface. Cartman laughes. **

Desire: Wait a second! I know those guys! Those are Zaku and Dosu! Now I can see what Cartman tries to do...

**Dosu releases Youngblood and Cartman hits the big splash on Youngblood. Then Cartman poses with the title. He leaves with his friends through the crowd, as paramedics come to take Youngblood. **

Sandy: He made Youngblood weaker before their match! I hope Youngblood will be fine...

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National championship! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I can see Mikey decided to concentrate on his National title. He will defend it against Kankuro.

Desire: It's a conspiracy against Kankuro. He doesn't want this title!

Sandy: He will have to go with it...

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent and challenger, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

**Kankuro doesn't arrive. **

Mr. Comanator: Where is Kankuro?

**Suddenly, a member of the ring crew comes and tells the ring announcer something. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, wait for a few minutes, we got some technical problems.

Desire: What?

Sandy: What we will do now? Maybe we will move to the backstage.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Gaara and Kin are taking their bags and try to go out of the arena. **

Gaara: Okay, we need to make it seem like we just arrived. Okay? Just go along with me...

**Gaara and Kin are walking to the door. Youngblood sees then from behind, battered up. **

Youngblood: Freeze!

**Gaara and Kin turn around. **

Kin: Ah, Youngblood! Hey, hey, we just arrived here! Aren't we?

Gaara: Yeah! Yeah, of course!

Youngblood: Cut the bullshit, Gaara. Why you didn't came there to help me?

Gaara: The truth?

Youngblood: Yeah.

Gaara: I didn't want to see Zaku and Dosu. Okay?

Youngblood: Who are those guys anyway? Why they are h... Wait a minute, you are afraid of two rookies? Wait a minute... You know those two?

Kin: Ah, actually yes... I know them... They are from the sound village.

Youngblood: And?

Gaara: Never mind, you don't wanna know.

Youngblood: Tell me.

Gaara: No, it's nothing important.

Youngblood: Tell me now, where is your brother?

Gaara: Am I my brother keeper? Kankuro is wherever he is.

Youngblood: Great... Well, when you'll feel like telling me, you know where I'll be.

**Youngblood leaves. **

Kin: Don't tell him. Don't.

Gaara: Okay, fine.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Mikey took the mic**

Mikey: You know what, I'm sick of waiting. Kankuro, if you're not here, I'll take on someone else. Anyone out there who wants to fight for this national title, please, come here.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And the challenger, from Retrovile, one half of the tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy Neutron! The three times national champion! Mikey's former partner!

Desire: Where is Kankuro? We wanted to see Kankuro tonight! Where is he? Bring me my money back!

Sandy: Who cares about Kankuro? Now we have Mikey-Jimmy for the title. It's sounds cool.

**Jimmy Neutron jabs Mikey. Jimmy hits a spinning leg lariat on Mikey sending him to the mat. Jimmy puts Mikey in an arm grapevine submission. Mikey fights it and reaches the ropes, and Jimmy releases it. Kappa Mikey goes for a jumping DDT but Jimmy Neutron dodges the attack. Jimmy kicks Mikey in his head. Jimmy then poses for the crowd. Mikey chop blocks Jimmy from behind. Mikey on the turnbuckle Jimmy rising from the mat,Kappa Mikey leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Finally Mikey reversed the momentum.

Desire: Jimmy makes Mikey weaker and weaker for the Neutron Lock. It's something else.

Sandy: Mikey will not fall to the Neutron Lock today.

**Jimmy Neutron hits Mikey with a heart punch. Jimmy Neutron with a headscissors takeover on Mikey. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey escapes. Indian deathlock applied by Jimmy Neutron. Jason checks it. Mikey trys to escape... Mikey is fighting the hold... Mikey trys to escape. Jimmy Neutron breaks the hold. Flying somersault drop kick by Mikey puts him back in the match. Kappa Mikey clotheslines Jimmy Neutron. Mikey leaps up, swings around Neutron and DDT's him onto the mat. Kappa Mikey jumps off the top turnbuckle with the Lilymu Splash on Jimmy! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: And once again, Mikey is the winner! He managed to defeat his former partner.

Desire: Why no one can destroy that idiot? Why?

Sandy: Because he is that good. Man, I hope that the rest of the show will be as good as this match.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. Then he sees Kankuro. **

Jones: Kankuro! Kankuro, where have you been? You've missed your match!

Kankuro: My match?

Jones: With Mikey, for the national title.

Kankuro: Oh no, so now I have no national title shot? Oh my, now I'm sad.

Jones: Kankuro, why you've missed your match?

Kankuro: Do you think for a second that I care about it? Do you think I care about anything right now? I am boycotting this thing until the management will give me a match with Shikamaru. He could have delayed my destiny, but he can't stop it. And it's not over until it's over.

Jones: Kankuro, people are actually pretty sick of your "Destiny" speeches.

Kankuro: Those people aren't worth nothing. Nothing I tell you! Now this interview is over.

**Kankuro leaves it. The cameras switch to Jake Long and Dagget, at their locker room. **

Jake: Well?

Dagget: ... Thank you for saving me last night.

Jake: You see? It wasn't that hard.

Dagget: ...

Jake: Dagget, I told you that we can be great friends. Why don't you play along?

Dagget: I want my Lydia.

Jake: I told you already...

Dagget: I want her.

Jake: I'm sorry but...

Dagget: I want her.

Jake: But Dagget, please! Look, I'm trying to make it right! Now, last night, we've lost. But don't you worry. We will fight Norbert and Sasquatch right now. We will beat them, we would go to Cartoonland and will face Zim and Jimmy and we will beat them. Okay?

Dagget: Jake, some day this reconstruction will be over. And some day, I will be free to do as I want. And this day will be a black day for this promotion.

Jake: Maybe I will achieve my goal until then. Let's go.

Mr. Comanator: Tag team #1 contenders match, next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a #1 contenders tag team match! Introducing first, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The crowd is on their feet! They are cheering for those two guys!

Desire: Tell them to screw it. Norbert is doing something that is doomed. He can't tame Sasquatch.

Sandy: Meanwhile, it's looking good. It's almost the final moment for Sasquatch and Norbert in their quest for the tag titles.

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Dagget Beaver and the WWT Hardcore champion, Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But I think that Jake and Dagget need those titles more! It's all part of Jake's plan!

Desire: Are they that stupid? I know that they can't achieve their goals. They will never improve Sasquatch and Dagget.

Sandy: Jake and Norbert believe in that! And that's the thing that important! But I wonder what about Dagget and Norbert!

**Dagget and Norbert start the match, staring at eachother. They lock up. Dagget Beaver executes a pumphandle suplex on Norbert. Then Dagget stops and tags Jake while Norbert tags Sasquatch. Jake Long gets knocked on the ground and Sasquatch flips onto him. Sasquatch stomps Jake Long's head. Sasquatch rakes his fingers across Jake Long's back. Jake Long drives a forearm into Sasquatch. Jake then tags in Dagget, who reluctantly enters. Dagget short lariats Sasquatch. Dagget hiptosses Sasquatch. Sasquatch tags in Norbert and Dagget tags in Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that the Angry Beavers refuse to fight eachother.

Desire: Well, they are brothers.

Sandy: I know, but this is wrestling. They must fight eachother.

**Jake nails Norbert Beaver with a belly-to-back suplex. Jake uses a lariat on Norbert Beaver but Norbert dodges it. Norbert executes the German suplex on Jake Long. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Norbert goes for a falling head butt but Jake dodges the attack. Jake then dropkicks Norbert. Then he screams "Are you ready now?" and tags Dagget. Norbert gets up, searching for Jake. He turns around... Norbert gets nailed with a backward kick from Dagget! Norbert then tags Sasquatch. **

Mr. Comanator: Until Dagget was ready to fight Norbert, he needs to deal with Sasquatch!

Desire: This is an animal, you know it!

Sandy: A really big, brutal animal!

**Sasquatch places Dagget on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Sasquatch hits a tiger driver on Dagget. Then Sasquatch climbs to the top rope, and then jumps with the Elbow Drop on Dagget. Norbert runs and then clotheslines Jake Long. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: They did it! They will have the match in Cartoonland!

Desire: Wow! Sasquatch just showed everyone who he is. An animal!

Sandy: I'm sensing that they are gonna dethrone Zim and Jimmy from their throne! I hope so!

**The cameras switch to Neji and Rock Lee, who are walking backstage. **

Neji: I mean, we are the two greatest wrestlers in here, we are young, we are cool, and yet AGAIN we have no match for tonight! And you still had no singles match! What is wrong with this management?... Oh, look at this.

**You can see Mikey, who's trying to rest after his match. **

Neji: What happened? Tired from your match? You know, I wonder why they gave you a match while they could put us in there.

Mikey: Neji, tell me something- When you two arrived in the arena?

Neji: Ah, after your match. We had nothing to hurry, we had no match.

Mikey: Because if you've been here early, so you two would've notice that my opponent decided not to show up, and I put an open challenge. So if you two really wanted that opportunity, you could've come earlier and take that match.

Neji: What? No one told us that! Well, never mind. Because it's clear that you would've fall to my feet.

Mikey: Dude, had anyone told you that you are crazy? And got some really serious issues?

Neji: How dare you talk like that to me?

Mikey: Maybe if you actually did something instead of whining about everything, then you would've succeed! But probably you're not going to do that. Oh well.

**Mikey leaves. The cameras switch to Squidward, who's watching the show. Then Truman arrives. **

Truman: Yo, Squid, we need to talk.

Squidward: What's the problem?

Truman: Where is Timmy?

Squidward: He is on a day off.

Truman: Okay. Now, I want you to answer me.

Squidward: About what?

Truman: Don't you think that what you're doing with Timmy is a little bit too much?

Squidward: Truman, I told you, mind your own business.

Truman: But Squidward, I can't do it. You are my only friend and you've attacked me a month ago. What can I do?

Squidward: You know something, if that's what you want, fine, we will fight.

Truman: I never said...

Squidward: You and me, in that ring, next week. For my title!

**Squidward leaves. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This #1 contenders match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This Squidward has some problems! But now, a #1 contenders match in our womens division.

Desire: The best womens division in the world! I was in there, I know what it takes. But what did Temari done to get this match?

Sandy: She dominated almost every diva in her path? Don't you think so?

("Gasolina" by Las Divinas plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, the from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Misty is making me sick. All of a sudden she spits her mist all over people's eyes. She is willing to do anything to reach for the title!

Desire: Yeah! This is a commitment. And after she got screwed last night, Misty needs this title shot!

Sandy: I hope Misty will not whine about what happened last night. She tapped out fair and square!

**Temari extends her hand to Misty. Misty is going to shake her hand, but then pulls her hand. Misty then taunts the crowd. Flying Tomahawk by Temari sends Misty down to the mat. Misty gets hit with a dragon scerw from Temari. Misty then kicks Temari from the mat. Misty then uses a jawbreaker on Temari. Misty goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Temari. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Then you can see Shego coming out with her title. **

Mr. Comanator: Look! It's Shego! What she's doing here!

Desire: She got no business being here!

Sandy: That was right until Misty sprayed her with this mist!

**Misty executes the brain buster on Temari. Misty leaps up, swings around Temari and DDT's her to the mat. Misty then taunts Shego and signals for the title. Misty hits the flying legdrop across Temari's neck. Then Misty, as quick as she can, goes out and takes a chair. Jason takes it from her. Then Misty puts a capsule in her mouth. Shego realizes that, and gets on the apron. Misty tries to attack Shego but Shego dodges and hits Misty in the stomach, making Misty spit the mist. Then Temari rolls Misty. Jason turns around and counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Temari!

Mr. Comanator: Temari won! And Shego just screwed Misty!

Desire: NOT FAIR! Misty had this match won! Shego interfered!

Sandy: Misty almost used the mist on Temari. But Shego maintained order in the match.

**The cameras switch to Skulker, in a corner backstage. **

Skulker: Last night, as I left the arena, I heard people laughing about me. They said that Youngblood kicked my ass. They said that everything that I said was bullshit, because of my loss last night. Well then, Youngblood thinks its all over. It's not. Youngblood, I have a very big surprise for you. It's very big. You and Gaara think that you got it all by your plan. It's not you who run the things in here. I am! I'm the one saying when this is over! And this is not over until I'll say that. And that will be after I'll give you a special surprise, Youngblood. Very very special surprise. And then I will break both your face and your soul, and you will lose this World title to me. I will be the champion, and I will kill you and Gaara. You all will see.

**The cameras switch to Misty, Jimmy and Zim backstage. Misty is clearly angry. **

Misty: How could she do that to me? I got screwed out of my title shot! What the fuck is going on?

Zim: Mist, settle down...

Misty: No I won't settle down! Because you don't help me, and you lost to Mikey, and now we got Sasquatch and Norbert again? And I can't get a title shot!

Jimmy: Okay, I got it, don't you worry, we made them tap out before and we will have those tag titles after Cartoonland.

Misty: Yeah, once again you two promise me some...

**Jake Long comes to the area and then bumps into Misty. **

Jake: Excuse me, Misty...

Misty: Don't you "Excuse me" me!

Jake: What? Once again, I don't get you...

Misty: We kicked your ass last night! We kicked you and your stupid beaver's ass!

Jake: Okay.

Zim: No, you know what? Jake, the way I see it, you try to change Dagget into something pathetic like you!

Jake: What was that? Zim, you better settle down...

Zim: Oh yeah? Let's see you, come on...

**Mr. TV comes. **

TV: Hello. Is there a problem?

Zim: He got one, I don't.

Jake: I just passed by and those idiots started teasing me.

TV: Okay, got it. Look, I pay you to fight. So next week, Jake, you're gonna defend your Hardcore title against... Zim.

Zim: WHAT? Excuse me, but I will not fight in this crapcore shit!

TV: You will, and that's because if you won't fight, you'll be fired! Okay? Okay!

Zim: No! You can't do that!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob and Patrick, each one of them walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Finally! Spongebob vs Patrick!

Desire: And if Patrick wins, he gets a title shot at Spongebob!

Sandy: It's next!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: If Spongebob will lose this match, he will have to fight Patrick in the ring in Cartoonland for the TV title.

Desire: It's so unfair that Patrick gets a TV title shot while people like Timmy and Chouji are at home...

Sandy: It's not about the TV title! Patrick wants to know something very simple: Can he beat Spongebob?

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And we're finally gonna get the answer to this question! Can Patrick... WHAT THE...

**Neji suddenly comes out with a chair and attacks Patrick from behind. He keeps hitting Patrick with the chair. Spongebob then comes out to help his friend while Jason Smith tries to separate between them. Paramedics come out and take Patrick. **

Desire: WOW! Neji just proved a point! He attacked Patrick! What does that mean?

**Spongebob then chases Neji to the ring. Then he gets a mic. **

Spongebob: Ring... the damn... bell!

Sandy: WHAT? You're not serious! You're not gonna give Neji the match!

**Neji Hyugga applies an arm wrench to Spongebob Squarepants. Neji Hyugga hits a jumping elbow hrust on Bob. 1... 2... Bob escapes. Bob trys for a running lariat but Neji avoids it. Bob with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Neji. Bob picks up Neji Hyugga and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. 1... 2... Neji escapes. Neji gives Spongebob Squarepants a reverse neckbreaker. Neji delivers a kick to the head of Spongebob. Neji Hyugga with an Aztecan suplex on Bob sends him to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, I can't believe it, Neji just came out and attacked Patrick, entering himself to his match, and I don't know what that means!

Desire: That means that Neji got the opportunity of a life time to get a TV title shot!

Sandy: What has he ever done to get it? He did nothing to get it! He robbed Patrick!

**Neji executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Bob. Neji Hyugga superkicks Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob catches Neji's leg! Spongebob monkey flips Neji to the mat! Bob takes Neji Hyugga down with an Arabian Facebuster. Spongebob places Neji over by the turnbuckle. Spongebob jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Then Spongebob takes his time getting up. He puts the motionless Neji in the Spongy Edge position... But Neji turns this into a reverse cradle! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? No way, Neji just defeated Spongebob!

Desire: You know what that means! Neji gets the Television title shot!

Sandy: But that was PATRICK'S title shot! No! It can't happened!

**Neji goes out of the ring and says "The title will be mine!". The cameras switch to Cartman, with Zaku and Dosu backstage. Bob Jones comes in. **

Jones: Gentlemen, can I have a word with you?

Cartman: You can have a word with me, the leader of this team! We are the Youngsters, and I am the fastest breakthrough superstar in all of...

Jones: Youngsters?

Cartman: Yeah!

Jones: You couldn't find a cornier name?

Cartman: SHUT UP, SON OF A BITCH! We are the greatest stable in WWT! You know what? Maybe you will learn that as I will defeat Youngblood here tonight!

Jones: I wanted to know, what is the connection between Zaku and Dosu and Gaara and Kin?

Cartman: Okay, that's it, you go out now! Out!

**Cartman pushes Bob Jones out of the room. **

Mr. Comanator: WWT World title match, next!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob, who checks on Patrick backstage. **

Spongebob: I can't believe it... We almost had it! Patrick, You've almost had what you wanted, but this idiot jumped you!

Patrick: I know...

Spongebob: Don't you worry. I will kick his ass in Cartoonland! He may had a fluke win but...

Patrick: He will not beat you again, Spongebob... Everyone... Look out!

**Neji comes from behind and hits Spongebob with the chair! Then he looks at Spongebob. **

Neji: Your Television title will not be with you for long... it will be mine at Cartoonland. By the way, Patrick, say hey to Mikey for me!

**Neji leaves. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World championship! Introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe that tonight, a rookie may win the World title?

Desire: This Cartman is something else. Really. Maybe he will destroy Youngblood.

Sandy: And if he will do it, don't you think that Gaara will destroy Cartman?

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It will be very hard with those Zaku and Dosu in Cartman's corner. It's a devious plan. But this man will go in there and will beat Cartman!

Desire: Cartman is undefeated. He can destroy Youngblood before...

Sandy: Cartman is here for one day. One day! That's it! How can he destroy Youngblood?

**Eric Cartman legsweeps Captain Youngblood. Eric Cartman executes a pumphandle suplex on Youngblood. Eric Cartman executes the front-layout suplex on Captain Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood delivers a kick to the head of Eric Cartman. Captain Youngblood stomps Eric Cartman's head. Eric Cartman gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Youngblood. Jason counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, Cartman is not so much of a challenge for our champion.

Desire: Yet! You said the same thing about Truman yesterday.

Sandy: Can you compare between Truman and Youngblood?

**Youngblood gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Eric Cartman. Cartman tries to clothesline Youngblood but he dodges. Captain Youngblood places Eric Cartman on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Youngblood hits Eric Cartman with a headbutt to the mid-section. Youngblood hits Eric Cartman with the double arm DDT into the floor. Then Youngblood stands in the corner and prepares for his Pirate Clothesline... But Suddenly Skulker hits Youngblood! Jason calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: The winner of the match, by Disqualification...

**Skulker keeps attacking Youngblood and gives him the Skulker Buster. Then he takes the mic. **

Skulker: I told you it's not over...

Mr. Comanator: Get this maniac out!

Desire: He is dangerous!

Sandy: Please, somebody, do something!

Skulker: And I will finish this... And I will get the title... In two weeks... At Show #255... In a Steel Cage match!

**The crowd is in shock as Skulker leaves the ring and the show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) def. Jimmy Neutron

**#1 contenders tag team match: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch def. Jake Long and Dagget Beaver

**#1 contenders Women match: **Temari def. Misty

Neji Hyugga def. Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) def. Eric Cartman by DQ

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Gaara

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Temari

* * *

Well, Skulker showed his intentions! But a lot of things are happening. What will happen with Patrick? What will Zaku and Dosu do with Gaara? What about Truman and Squidward? And now, who will win the title in two weeks?

Please review.


	33. Show 254

Hey guys!

Well, you know, tonight we will have a great night. Jake will fight Zim in a hardcore title match, Squidward is gonna face Truman for the X title, and Zaku and Dosu will make their debut.

I will also tell you that tonight, Skulker and Youngblood will confront eachother tonight, just 7 days before their cage match. I wonder what they have to say.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 254.

I only own my OC.

* * *

**You can see a bar. Then you can see a guy that looks like Alberto Del Rio. **

Guy: You must hate me! I am that bad, I'm cocky and successful.

**Crowd's silent. **

Guy: I am bad, very bad. Ooh, I'm that bad, I can buy each and every one of you!

**Crowd is still silent. **

Guy: Is there anyone more evil than me?

**Skulker comes from behind and attacks him. Then he throws him off the stage. **

Skulker: How about me?

**The WWT logo appears. **

Announcer: World Wrestling Television! The real Wrestling!

Skulker: It's that simple!

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 2

**You can see Cartman comes to the ring to fight Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe that tonight, a rookie may win the World title?

**You can see Cartman and Youngblood preform moves on eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, Cartman is not so much of a challenge for our champion.

**Youngblood stands in the corner and prepares for his Pirate Clothesline... But Suddenly Skulker hits Youngblood! Jason calls for the bell. **

Skulker: I told you it's not over...

**Skulker keeps attacking Youngblood and gives him the Skulker Buster. **

Desire: He is dangerous!

Skulker: And I will finish this...

Sandy: Please, somebody, do something!

Skulker: And I will get the title... In two weeks... In a Steel Cage match!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. The best wrestling show is here, and tonight we got some great things, for example, Squidward and Truman for the X title!

Desire: And how about Zim being forced to be in a "Crapcore" match, so to speak, against Hardcore champ Jake Long!

Sandy: But the most important thing, Youngblood and Skulker will confront eachother tonight!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Shikamaru Nara!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Mr. Comanator: There he is, this guy just came out of great match with Kankuro, where he defeated his former partner.

Desire: What? He didn't! He did nothing! Mark my words, Kankuro will fulfill his...

Sandy: Can we please go through one show without that word? Please?

Shikamaru: You know, I watched the show last week. And I saw Kankuro refuses to fight Mikey. He did it because he wanted to get a match with me.

**Crowd boos. **

Shikamaru: That was the single most unproffesional thing I have ever seen in my whole career. Never in the history, a guy in this promotion behaved that unproffesionally. You know that? It makes me sick. Kankuro should've fight in his match, and only after that asking for a match. What you see in front of you is a guy that him being a loser made him a one whacko. And now he wants a match with me? That was the point. Kankuro, I will never ever let you become champion! I will make you lose your focus and of course you will not be the champion as long it's in my hands. I'm trying to give Youngblood some more time. Then he will defeat you, and you will become irrelevant. So about the match, I guess that I need to refuse, because...

**Kankuro then comes from behind and starts attacking Shikamaru. They keep brawling. Kankuro then pushes Shikamaru as each one of them tries to break the other one's face and they head for the locker room. Then, the cameras switch for the backstage where they keep brawl. **

Kankuro: It's your last night in life, I swear!

Shikamaru: Bring it! Come on!

**They keep brawling. The cameras switch to the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Someone needs to stop these two! They would kill eachother!

Desire: They will not stop! Kankuro will not stop until he'll have his match!

Sandy: This guy is a maniac! They need to do something about it!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Norbert is sitting. Then Sasquatch comes. **

Sasquatch: The tag team titles, bro! I can't believe it! I feel like we finally get those titles again!

Norbert: Yeah. But I feel like... I feel like I can't break through the glass ceiling. Like I can't get the World title. I want the World title.

Sasquatch: What about the tag titles?

Norbert: It will be nice, but not as the World title.

Sasquatch: Yes... Norbert, I got a request, it may be really weird request but...

Norbert: Just say it.

Sasquatch: Well... I really want you to... release me of the reconstruction.

Norbert: Look, I feel like you don't really need this reconstruction anymore. Consider yourself released.

Sasquatch: So I'm free?

Norbert: You've always been.

Sasquatch: Great! We're gonna be the tag team champions!

Norbert: Ooooh... YEAH!

**Norbert gets out of the room and walks to the ring. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert released Sasquatch. Very interesting, but nice. Norbert is a great athlete.

Desire: He unleashed a beast! I swear, it's not gonna be pretty. You'll see.

Sandy: I don't get it. But now Norbert gonna have his hands full.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, one half of the tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's time for a Neutron Lock! As this genius comes with a purpose to make Norbert tap out.

Desire: Jimmy wants the momentum before the tags title match.

Sandy: And Norbert wants to break through the ceiling.

**Norbert grabs Jimmy's arm and strkes his chest. Neutron superkicks Norbert Beaver. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Jimmy hits Norbert Beaver with the back of his elbow. Jimmy executes the jumping sidekick on Norbert. Norbert's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Neutron. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Norbert takes Jimmy down hard. Norbert knifehand chops Jimmy. Norbert hits Jimmy with a rolling elbow smash to the face. 1... 2... Neutron kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at this great match between those two great athletes.

Desire: Yeah, and this match will be the one that sets the tone for the tag team titles match.

Sandy: This match is pretty good, but meanwhile it's even.

**A flying shoulder block send Jimmy Neutron to the mat. Norbert Beaver drives a forearm into the head of Jimmy. Jimmy dropkicks Norbert to the face. Jimmy Neutron knee drops Norbert Beaver. Neutron pins Norbert against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Norbert Beaver with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jimmy Neutron. Norbert Beaver with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jimmy Neutron. **

Mr. Comanator: This looks like the end!

Desire: Yeah, I can sense the lock!

Sandy: It's not over yet, Norbert is still in the match!

**Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Norbert sending him to the mat. Neutron chokes Norbert Beaver with his boot. Jimmy Neutron takes Norbert Beaver's legs up and locks the Neutron Lock! Norbert tries to escape. Norbert keeps fighting the hold. Neutron just makes the hold more painful and Norbert has no choice but to tap out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: The Neutron Lock never dissapoints. Yeah, Norbert did great.

Desire: Yeah, but no one can defeat Neutron! And not when he's with Zim!

Sandy: Remember that Zim needs to fight Jake Long later on tonight. And I heard that Zim is afraid of that!

**The cameras switch to Cartman, Zaku and Dosu in the backstage. Bob Jones arrives. **

Jones: Excuse me, I wanted to interview you.

Cartman: Again? You learned nothing from last week?

Jones: I wanted to know what are you thinking about the fact that you couldn't win the World...

Cartman: Skulker came there to save Youngblood. If he haven't, I would have become the WWT World champion.

Jones: Okay. Now, I wanted to ask your friends... Yeah, you two.

**Zaku and Dosu come to the mic. **

Dosu: ... What exactly you wanted to ask?

Jones: Gaara knows the two of you... What exactly happened there?

Zaku: Listen to me, Gaara will pay for anything he had ever done to us. He did some bad things. Really bad things. Now, I'm not going to tell you what he did. The thing is that he will feel the pain.

Jones: Okay...

Dosu: He is gonna feel so much pain that he never had in his life. He will not become WWT World champion. No, he will suffer a lot.

Jones: I really need to get to the bottom of this.

Cartman: Now leave, you idiotic excuse for a reporter.

**Cartman pushes Jones out of the room. The cameras switch to Shego and Temari, backstage. **

Temari: You know, it is great to face you in a match for the womens title. I really need it back, and I really need to get my dignity back.

Shego: Yeah, your time in the TWO really made you weaker. But I remember our classic matches for this very title.

Temari: Yeah. Just remember who came out as the winner in those matches.

Shego: Wow, hey, remember who is the champion.

Temari: Remember who kicked your ass three months ago. Remember?

Shego: Remember the tons of interference in those matches. Remember?

Temari: Remember: Three times Womens champion!

Shego: Remember, made every woman tap out to the Green chokehold.

Temari: You know, no one will need to remember nothing when I'll show you what I got in Cartoonland.

Shego: You can bring it all.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's time for this tag team to debut! Dosu and Zaku are going to show what they are capable of.

Desire: They are going to destroy the tag team that will go against them. Who is the tag team that will go against them?

Sandy: I have no idea. I hope it's a tag team that will show Zaku and Dosu that they can't just walk around and do all those stuff.

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Timmy Turner and Chouji, The Cruiserweight Monsters! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? They... How come that the Cruiserweight Monsters are in this match?

Desire: That's it! The most dominate tag team in the history of WWT! I think that Squidward is way to busy to keep his eye on Timmy!

Sandy: We can't let them reunite! They... It can be another run for the Toon World Order, we can't let that happened!

**Dosu executes the guillotine choke on Chouji. Dosu climbs to the top rope and nails Chouji with a reverse flying elbow drop. Dosu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Dosu tags Zaku as Chouji tags Timmy. Timmy Turner clotheslines Zaku. Timmy climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Zaku. Zaku tags Dosu. Turner gets knocked on the ground and Dosu flips onto him. Timmy tags Chouji. Chouji with execites a bearhug on Dosu. Dosu fights it and gets out of it. Dosu bounces Chouji off the ropes and clotheslines him. **

Mr. Comanator: They are really successful in the ring. They really dominate the Cruiserweight Monsters.

Desire: They can't do that! It's my tag team! Mine! They can't do it!

Sandy: You've said that they are going to destroy the other tag team. They are doing just that.

**Dosu holds his head after recieving an earringer from Chouji. Dosu tags in Zaku. Zaku brings Chouji down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Zaku discus punches Chouji. Chouji goes for a inverted backbreaker but Zaku dodges the attack. Zaku is trying to put Chouji away with a choke sleeper. As Chouji breaks the hold, Flying sommersault drop kick by Zaku puts him back in the match. Zaku places Chouji over by the turnbuckle. Zaku jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. Dosu then runs and clotheslines Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: This match is pretty messy.

Desire: My Cruiserweight Monsters...

Sandy: Desire, we don't know if they listen to you anymore.

**Chouji get whipped into the corner and Zaku follows himin with an avalanche. Then Zaku waits until Chouji gets up, and hits him with a ZKO. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Zaku and Dosu!

Mr. Comanator: Man, I don't know what they just did! But oh my God, they won it!

Desire: Oh man! What has happened to my dominate tag team...

Sandy: Stop the crying. You know, Mikey and Squidward need to take care of those two.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Gaara. **

Jones: Hello. I'm here with the #1 contender for the World title, Gaara.

Gaara: Hey.

Jones: Now Gaara, before this interview will start, do you want to tell us what about your thing with Zaku and Dosu?

Gaara: You know what...

Kin: Noooooooooooooooo!

**Kin runs to the interview. **

Kin: I will tell you what I said to every reporter that asked us both about it. Good day. Gaara!

Gaara: Wait, but let me at least doing an interview about some other things!

Kin: But don't tell them about this thing.

Gaara: I won't.

**Kin leaves. **

Gaara: I will not tell you.

Jones: But the rumors are talking about...

Gaara: No rumors. You got some other questions?

Jones: Yeah, about your match for the WWT World title. What do you think about that?

Gaara: Listen, of course that Youngblood will destroy Skulker next week. And believe me, that Youngblood is a one hell of a champion. But I am gonna be the guy that will carry the torch of the WWT. And for that I need the WWT World title.

Jones: And what does Youngblood think about it?

Gaara: I really don't care. He knows that it's hard to beat me. And I will be the World champion. At Cartoonland, I will show you.

**The cameras switch to Jimmy and Misty in their locker room. **

Jimmy: Personally, I don't get his problems. What's the big deal?

Misty: You see, he is actually afraid. He thinks that he can't do that.

Jimmy: For God sake, he is the best tag team wrestler in here! He is a former two times World champion, why he should be afraid?

Misty: He thinks it's... Barbaric.

Jimmy: But look at him!

**The cameras move to Zim, who's wearing a jersey along with padding and a football helmet. **

Misty: Yeah... He is afraid.

Jimmy: Zim, everything is gonna be fine. Just take those things off...

Zim: GET AWAY FROM ME! I want those stuff on!

Jimmy: But Zim, it's just a hardcore match, it's just some chairs...

Zim: No chairs! No chairs! If I'm going to that ring to fight in a barbaric match, I want protection.

Misty: Zim, those clothes can't help you... He can take those clothes off. Hell, I wanna take those clothes off.

Zim: Misty, it's not time for joking! I will not fight with chairs in my bare hands! I will not get any barbed wire! Nothing! This stays on.

Jimmy: You are such a weenie...

Zim: It's easy for you to say! I will not get hit by those chairs!

Mr. Comanator: Zim gets a hardcore title shot tonight!

**The cameras switch to Truman and Squidward, each one of them walks to the ring. **

Desire: But next is an X division match!

Sandy: Don't miss it!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall and it is for the WWT X division title! Introducing first, the challenger, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman is getting a really good chance in here! He can become the X division champion!

Desire: This guy was the champion for 1 day in December 2009. It's really idiotic to think that he can become champion.

Sandy: I don't know, something is wrong with Squidward's head lately.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his oppnent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: I don't know what has gotten into Squidward for the past month or so! But he is obsessive with harming Timmy!

Desire: It's a big luck that we haven't saw him doing all those horrible stuff to Timmy for two weeks!

Sandy: Timmy deserves all those things. Do you guys forgot it's Timmy? Remember?

**Truman X executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Squidward. Jason Smith counts... 1... Squidward kicks out. Squidward grabs Truman's head and hites him in the face. Squidward with a high crossbody on Truman X. Squidward throws Truman X off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Truman X smashes Squidward's face with a flying forearm from the top rope. Truman X hits Squidward with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Truman goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: WWT's X division, the best wrestling ever.

Desire: Yeah, now Truman preventing me from sleep. He should go back to boring.

Sandy: He is anything but boring! Look at those moves!

**Squidward hits a flying karate chop right to Truman's neck. Truman catches Squidward's leg, but Squidward reverses it with an enzuigiri to Truman's head. Squidward applies the clawhold on Truman. Truman screams in pain and tries to get out of the hold. Then Squidward releases the hold and dropkicks Truman. Squidward executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Truman. Squidward comes from behind and bulldogs Truman X. A Frankensteiner by Squidward tatoos Truman X's forhead with the mat's texture. Squidward then back suplexes Truman. **

Mr. Comanator: I remind you, tonight is the confrontation between Skulker and Youngblood, but now the X division title is on the line!

Desire: Squidward is willing to go to every range for retaining his title! And he will do any high risk move for doing it!

Sandy: I can see that! Look on this back suplex and on this Frankensteiner!

**Truman gets up from the mat, bleeding from the moves. A side kick by Truman turns the match around by knocking Squidward to the mat. Truman then powerbombs Squidward. Then Truman goes on the top rope. Suddenly, Eric Cartman comes and pushes Truman off the ropes. Zaku and Dosu also come and Jason Smith calls for the bell. Truman and Squidward get up as the Youngsters quickly attack them. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, they have nothing to do in here! Why they are here? Why they need to attack Truman in the midst of a great match?

Desire: Oh, finally some action. Cartman is doing stuff very fast.

Sandy: Come on! Restart the match, this thing was great! Why they're in here?

**Dosu then locks Truman in the Crossface. Truman is screaming and tapping out. Squidward, meanwhile, gets a ZKO, and then Cartman gives him the Big Splash. Then Dosu releases Truman and the Youngsters roll the X division wrestlers out of the ring. Then the Youngsters are posing for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: What have we brought to the roster?

Desire: Ember failed again...

Sandy: I guess that she will have some problems when she will explain this to Mr. TV.

**The cameras switch to Mikey, who watches the match. **

Mikey: Idiots.

**Neji and Rock Lee come to Mikey. **

Neji: We told you that we are going to take the opportunity. And look! I am the #1 contender for the TV title!

Mikey: Yeah, yeah, really great. If attacking someone and taking his opportunity is something that is good for you, so...

Neji: I don't get you here at WWT! Everyone talk about respect and about lack of respect and all this bullshit. Me and Lee, we don't need this! Right Lee? Thank you.

Mikey: Why he never talks?

Neji: Mystery. Now, about that, I clearly don't get your things here. Especially Spongebob. He is your biggest superstar, but I took him out twice in one show. What's up with that?

Mikey: You've attacked Spongebob from behind. You can't attack Spongebob from behind, he will get back at you.

Neji: Come on, you people got nothing on me. I can prove it in the ring, tonight.

Mikey: Okay, okay. I will face you in the ring tonight. That's fine. But you have to learn your lesson. Here we're doing things with respect, and with...

**Chouji comes. **

Chouji: Ember told me to tell you to punish me because I teamed up with Timmy without a premission.

Mikey: No, I'm sick of it! Chouji, I told you that I don't care about you! Why do you have to bother me?

Chouji: Ember told me...

Mikey: Chouji, I'm sick of it! I don't wanna hear from you anymore! **You're released**, okay? You don't need to come here and tell me what you've done because you're no longer in the reconstruction! Got it?

**Mikey leaves. The cameras switch to WWT New York. **

Mr. Comanator: We're looking LIVE on WWT New York. And look who's in there.

**You can see Snap on the bar. **

Desire: Snap! Tell us, how is your head after the match with Gaara?

Sandy: Yeah, maybe your head will make you retire!

Snap: Sandy, shut up! I'm watching your shows and they're really boring without me. And the fact that I can't challenge for the WWT World title is making me really sad. And angry!

Mr. Comanator: So when we'll see you again?

Snap: I'm proud to say that I will be in the arena next week, and I will show you what I can do.

Mr. Comanator: Thank you Snap.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing the challenger, from Irkan Planet, one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zim is still afraid of the hardcore match! Look at this! He is looking like Norman Smiley!

Desire: Yeah, that's right! With this helmet and those protectors... Very scary.

Sandy: Well, Zim is more about technical ability. But he is a good wrestler, and for Jake to defeat Zim...

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, the Hardcore champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, and here is Jake. He is not afraid of the weapons.

Desire: Well, Jake never had the class of Zim. He is a rough competitor.

Sandy: And Zim is suppose to be a tough guy... Oh God...

**Zim attacks Jake. Zim legsweeps Jake Long. Zim hits Jake Long with an earringer. Jake Long executes a neck scissors on Invader Zim. Zim goes out to the ringside area. Zim smiles as the jersey makes the fall softer, but Jake takes out a trash can. Jake hits Zim with the trash can and Zim screams. Jake short lariats Invader Zim. Then Jake takes Zim and puts him on the barricade. Jake climbs on the apron and jumps with his legs on Zim... But Zim moves and Jake lands on the barricade. Zim takes a ladder. Zim smashes Jake and Jake falls to the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Have you seen that? Zim just managed to attack Jake with this ladder!

Desire: Yeah! Zim is a veteran. He can beat Jake in this way.

Sandy: Not if Jake will show his tough side.

**Jake suddenly jumps from the barricade with a clothesline on Zim. Then he takes Zim to the ring ramp. Jake Long grabs Zim's leg and takes him down. Jake Long stomps Zim's head. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Jake Long uses a snap mare takeover on Invader Zim. Then Misty comes and swings A Window Pane and hits Jake Long. Jake is bleeding. Invader Zim throws A Milk Crate at Jake. Zim hits Jake with a rolling elbow smash to the face. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Can someone get Misty out of here?

Desire: No! Zim needs her here! Besides, it's no DQ!

Sandy: But I'm sure that Zim doesn't really want the Hardcore title... He is scared to death.

**Jason tells Misty to get out of the match. Zim is distracted by that. Jake Long spins around Invader Zim's back and DDT's him into the Steel. Jake Long swings A Stop Sign and hits Zim. Then Jake superkicks Misty. Then he goes to bring a table. He sets up the table and puts Zim on it. Then, he Dragon DDTs Zim through the table. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Hardcore champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Oh! You saw that? Jake just proved a point.

Desire: Crap... Oh well, someone will show Jake.

Sandy: Anyone that will try will end up just like Zim.

Mr. Comanator: Wait, something is going on in the backstage! What is this?

**The cameras switch to Kankuro and Shikamaru, as you can see that they are still brawling! **

Mr. Comanator: No way!

Desire: No freaking way!

Sandy: Why no one stopped them?

**Shikamaru and Kankuro brawl to the outside, as Kankuro throws Shikamaru on the floor. Then Kankuro gets to his car. **

Desire: Oh, this is the end... Wait a minute!

Kankuro: Told you it's the last day in your life!

Sandy: WHAT? No, you won't...

**Kankuro then starts the engine, and he starts moving the car... Mr. TV comes. **

TV: STOP!

**Kankuro stops and gets out of the car. Suddenly, cops come and arrest Kankuro. **

Kankuro: Oh, shit.

TV: Kankuro, you... You two were brawling since the begining of the show?

Kankuro: As I said... No one will deny me.

TV: Kankuro... You can't possibly be fine... Something is wrong with you!

Kankuro: It's my destiny.

**The cops are taking Kankuro. Then Temari comes. **

Temari: What happened?

TV: Your brother tried to... Run over your boyfriend.

Temari: HE WHAT?

**Temari and Mr. TV help Shikamaru to his feet. **

TV: You two need to stop that!

Shikamaru: ... I didn't knew he was THAT serious.

**They leave as the show go to commercials. The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The main event for tonight. And I'm really surprised that Mikey decided to release Chouji from the reconstuction.

Desire: He is not responisble. That's why he will lose the match here tonight.

Sandy: Yeah yeah... Mikey will not fall to this idiot...

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Rock Lee, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man raised fast in WWT. But I still don't know what he's doing with Rock Lee!

Desire: I just wanna remind you, Neji has won every match since he got in here.

Sandy: You know, to lose to Neji is a big humilliation.

**Mikey hits a flying karate chop right to Neji's neck. Neji Hyugga with an Aztecan suplex on Kappa Mikey sends him to the mat. Neji gets elbowed to his midsection by Mikey. Mikey gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Neji Hyugga. Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Neji Hyugga. Neji drives a forearm into the head of Mikey. Mikey gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Kappa Mikey gets knocked on the ground and Neji flips onto him. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This Neji is one heck of a competitor.

Desire: Told you. He is really great in this ring.

Sandy: But he sucks... Sucks eggs.

**Kappa Mikey jumps onto Neji's shoulders, twists, and DDT's him onto the mat. Kappa Mikey hits Neji with an elbowdrop. Mikey with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Neji suplexes Mikey. Kappa Mikey attempts to kick Neji, but Neji catches his leg. Kappa Mikey flips around and kicks Neji Hyugga. Rock Lee distracts the ref. Neji low blows Mikey. Neji Hyugga executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Kappa Mikey. Neji executes a jawbreakeron Mikey. **

Crowd: Neji Sucks! Neji Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: What a dirty move from Neji!

Desire: A brilliant move, brilliant move!

Sandy: Come on, this thing sucks! Neji can't do that!

**Neji Hyugga jabs Kappa Mikey. Neji Hyugga hits Mikey with a heart punch. Neji Hyugga short clothslines Mikey, but he misses and hits Jason Smith! Neji Hyugga holds his head after recieving an earringer from Mikey. Rock Lee takes a chair out and goes into the ring. Neji holds Mikey. Suddenly, Spongebob comes! Spongebob then gives Rock Lee a spinning heel kick with the chair! Mikey then releases from Neji, and Spongebob hits Neji with the chair! Mikey jumps off the top turnbuckle with the Lilymu Splash on Neji! Jason wakes up... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Spongebob screwed Neji!

Desire: What he got to do in the ring? When Neji will finish Spongebob...

Sandy: Ha! That was great! Way to go, Spongebob! Commercials!

**Spongebob raises Mikey's hand as Neji and Rock Lee are angry in the ring. The cameras then switch back to the ring, where you can see Ember McLain with podiums. **

Ember: Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the confrontation between the two people that will fight in the steel cage main event next week for the title. Please welcome... Skulker, and Captain Youngblood.

**You can see that Skulker and Youngblood are on the podiums. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that we're gonna see such a big match for the title next week.

Desire: Finally we're gonna see Skulker wins the title.

Sandy: I hope he won't. It will be very hard to fight him in a steel cage.

Ember: Well, I want the two of you to tell to eachother everything you want to say.

Skulker: You know what, I will tell you about it. He left our tag team last year! We turned from the tag team champions to two losers! Then I decided that I won't be the loser. I decided to take matters into my own hands and look at me, I'm the main focus of the show! Everyone talk about me! So I guess it was a pretty good move.

Youngblood: Really?

Skulker: Really.

Youngblood: For real?

Skulker: For real.

Youngblood: You know what, Skulker, maybe I need to say something. At last September, after I finally found out a meaning to my life, the TWO decided to get on my nerve and bring a mysterious guy to attack me and to make my life a living hell. Now Skulker, have you helped me to find out who was that?

Skulker: You've choosed Gaara. You've decided that Gaara is your best friend and that he will help you find out...

Youngblood: That you were the mystery attacker! Yeah, that's right. Don't do all this bullshit to me, because you didn't helped me because you were the attacker, you've decided to destroy me! And even more then that- You took Kankuro to dress up as the mystery guy so he can "injure" you. And then you told me you don't want me to visit you in the hospital. Why? Oh yeah- You never been into the hospital, you attacked me every single week! You've decided to join the Toon World Order because you are son of a bitch. Because you wanted titles. Because you care about nothing but yourself!

Skulker: But I do care. You know about what I care, Youngblood?

Youngblood: What?

Skulker: I care of this great title belt you're carrying. You love to carry it with respect and honor? Well, it ends next week. Steel Cage match, where I will Skulker Buster you ass and will win the title from you. Because, Youngblood, everything that we had? It's over. And it will end next week.

Youngblood: I understand. It will end. But not in your victory. I swear.

**Both Skulker and Youngblood look at each other. Then Youngblood raises his title as Skulker points at it. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Jimmy Neutron def. Norbert Beaver

Zaku and Dosu def. The Cruiserweight Monsters (Chouji and Timmy)

**WWT X Division Championship: **Squidward (c) def. Truman X

******WWT Hardcore Championship: **Jake Long (c) def. Invader Zim

Kappa Mikey def. Neji Hyugga

* * *

**Card for Spring Brawl:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Gaara

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Temari

* * *

Okay! Now we know that some of the feuds are getting hotter. Spongebob/Neji gets hotter. And who will win the World title next week? And what the hell is wrong with Kankuro?

Please review.


	34. Show 255

Hey guys!

It's finally here. The Steel Cage match between Skulker and Youngblood. The WWE championship match from Extreme Rules is not in the same level of this main event tonight.

Also, tonight we will have the return of the Champion's Guest. And I wonder what will happen in this talk show... Also, Snap returns tonight.

**cornholio4- **Right. But I will unify some titles very soon.

This show is dedicated to all the men and women in the army, that did the best as they can to kill the biggest threat to world peace.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 255.

I only own my OC.

* * *

**You can see a bar. Then you can see a guy that looks like John Cena. **

Guy: You must love me! I am super hero, I can overcome any odd!

**Crowd's silent. **

Guy: I'm smiling all the time and shaking hands with everyone! I will never harm anything!

**Crowd is still silent. **

Guy: Is there anyone more popular then me?

**Youngblood comes from behind and clotheslines him. Then Youngblood poses for the cheering crowd. **

Youngblood: How about me?

**The WWT logo appears. **

Announcer: World Wrestling Television! The real Wrestling!

Youngblood: It's that simple!

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 3

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Look up there! It's the steel cage where Skulker and Youngblood will fight for the title and will solve their problems once and for all!

Desire: Yeah, tonight Skulker will finally win the title! But tonight we're gonna see a lot of other matches, like Cartman vs Chouji or Norbert vs Jimmy Neutron!

Sandy: Nothing is more important then this thing! Let's go to Spongebob!

The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's guest: Rock Lee! And now, here is your host, the Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, as Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: Guys, it's the champion's guest, it's live, but it's the first time that I can say... Bin Laden is dead!

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: So prior to anything... Come and join me... Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye!

Crowd: Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey, goodbye!

Mr. Comanator: This Spongebob...

Crowd: U-S-A! U-S-A!

Spongebob: Yeah, I am damn proud of the army in those kind of moments. This man is dead! But let's go to some other things, to the everyday life. Yeah, I got a great guest tonight. He never talked in WWT, he never had any singles match at WWT, only a tag team match, and he is the man that his only goal is to help a fatalist bitch. Ladies and gentlemen, Rock Lee.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

**Rock Lee comes to the set. Then he sits on the couch. **

Spongebob: Well, Rock Lee, you got the honor of talking for the first time on this show. So there you go.

Rock Lee: ...

Spongebob: Maybe I'll ask you a few questions. What do you think about the recent death of Bin Laden?

Lee: ...

Spongebob: How about the state of Wrestling is general?

Lee: ...

Spongebob: About the fact that you're talking even less then Lydia. How about that?

**Suddenly Mikey comes to the set. **

Spongebob: Oh! Look on this guest! The National champion himself! Kappa Mikey! What's up, pal?

Mikey: Great. But I really wanted to know, why are you trying to make this idiot speak? With all the stuff that happening in the organization now, it's the last thing you need to do.

Spongebob: I know, I know. But it's the best show in WWT, so I thought about giving people some laugh, and...

Lee: Shut your mouth.

**Spongebob and Mikey turn around. **

Spongebob: ...Excuse me?

Mikey: Lee... You're talking! I can't believe it, a guy comes to the WWT, you're working with him, you think that you know everything, and suddenly he talks! You can't trust anyone in those days!

Lee: You know what, two of you? Maybe I will talk. You people never seen a lot of me, but you will. I promise to you. You all will see that I am a great wrestler. I'm dangerous. You two need to beware?

Spongebob: Of what? Of you and your friend? Where is he, anyway? He is locked in his locker room, refusing to go out because it's what the destiny told him to do? Yeah? Where is he? Saying to homeless people that their faith is to be rich, so he won't have to give them money? Where is...

Mikey: Look out!

**Neji then comes with a chair and attacks Spongebob in the back. Lee then runs and gives the Konoha Whirlwind to Mikey. Then Neji picks up Spongebob. He screams on him. **

Desire: Be careful, here it comes!

**Neji then gives the Neji Slam to Spongebob on the floor. Then he picks up the Television title. he raises it up. **

Sandy: This jerk! Him and his friend!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... This thing is sick. And we gotta go to the commercials.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Mr. TV screams on Neji and Lee. **

TV: God dammit, You are here for a month and you caused all of this trouble! You can't go around and attack them like this! I hope you can back it up in the ring, because you, Lee, are gonna face Mikey for his National title at Cartoonland!

Neji: We ALWAYS back it up in the ring.

**Neji and Rock Lee leave. Suddenly Kankuro comes. **

Kankuro: Yo, what's up?

TV: You've got released from jail?

Kankuro: Yeah, it wasn't so much of a hit.

TV: Kankuro, what in the blue hell is wrong with you? You are a maniac! Something happened to you!

Kankuro: You wanna know what I want?

TV: Yeah. What do you want?

Kankuro: I want a rematch with Shikamaru at Cartoonland. Not just a rematch but a #1 contendership match. The winner gets the title shot on the next event.

TV: Okay. You know what? You got it.

Kankuro: That's it? You give it to me without anything?

TV: Yeah. You wanna know why? Because I want a champion that will keep the reconstruction going. And of course, there is no way that you will ever be the champion, Kankuro. I learned it when you were in my corporation. You will never reach that aim!

**Mr. TV leaves. **

Kankuro: You will see. I will prove you wrong.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Chouji vs Cartman. It's a match between two very big people.

Desire: Remember that Cartman is undefeated thus far. He is very dangerous.

Sandy: Please... Cartman is here for three weeks! And besides, I think it's the first time that Cartman is fighting someone in his size.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Here he comes. This man became one of the most hated people in here. And he signed a big contract.

Desire: Because he is a big star. A very big star.

Sandy: Fat star, that is. I just can't wait until he loses.

**Eric Cartman gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Chouji comes over and smashes Eric Cartman's head into it. Chouji executes a headlock takedown. Chouji knifehand chops Eric Cartman. Chouji does a cartwheel and kicks Eric Cartman in the face. Chouji goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Eric Cartman. Spinning neck-breaker from Eric Cartman takes Chouji down. Eric Cartman neck snaps Chouji. Eric Cartman executes the flying head scissors on Chouji. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji couldn't dominate for long!

Desire: Yeah! Have you seen that? Cartman is awesome!

Sandy: He is not awesome. He is just very lucky.

**Eric Cartman hits Chouji with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Eric Cartman executes the slingshot facebuster, slamming Chouji's face to the mat. Eric Cartman bounces Chouji off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Eric Cartman knees Chouji and rolls back to his feet. Eric Cartman tombstones Chouji onto the mat. Chouji is out cold! Cartman then gives the big Splash to Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Cartman just... Manhandled Chouji! How does he do that?

Desire: Oh, he is just that good!

Sandy: That good? I can't believe the amount of luck that one guy has! I can't believe it!

**Cartman leaves the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

**Snap comes out from the backstage as the crowd boo him. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, I was wondering when we'll see this guy! We haven't seen him in person since his last man standing match!

Desire: Wow! There he is! Snap! The man is back!

**Snap enters the ring and then kicks Chouji. Then he puts Chouji in the Snappy Bomb position and gives him the Snappy Bomb. He rolls him to the outside. **

Sandy: And he's angry. He looks very very angry.

Snap: Ladies and gentlemen, your man is back. Snap is back. But I am out of the title chase! Yeah, me, the best wrestler in WWT, is gonna be out of the World title chase. That stinks. Every one of you idiots know that I am the best wrestler in WWT! But not everyone are like me. We got some very very fool people in WWT. And the one on the top of the list have to be the jerk calls himself the American Dragon Jake Long!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Hardcore champ!

Snap: This guy thinks to himself that he is the most hardcore guy in this fed. He held the Hardcore title 9 times. While I held it 19 times. This guy thinks to himself that he is a dogooder. He takes a guy and thinks that he can take the poison out of his soul, and turn him into a smiling, hand shaking idiot, not that prior to this Dagget Beaver wasn't an idiot. You see, Jake Long is an idiot who thinks that he can change Dagget Beaver. That he can make him a guy that... Volunteers and help the poor people wherever they are! Well, that's stupid. Now...

(Jake Long's theme plays)

**Jake comes out, as Dagget follows him. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake has heard enough!

Desire: Yeah, he can't handle the truth. Look, he turned Dagget into a bitter, unhappy person.

Sandy: Snap is the bitter guy. He just takes his anger out because he couldn't go for the World title.

**Jake stands in the ring and takes the mic from Snap. **

Jake: So... I am too much of a "Nice" guy, am I? Is that what you think, Snappy? Is that it?

Snap: Yeah. Look around you. Look on what you've done...

Jake: The thing is that I believe that Dagget can be a good guy. I guess that you saw too much of a "Clowney" Dagget and not enough of the Dagget with the dignity.

Snap: Dignity... Look at him. He has no dignity.

Jake: Since when Dagget is the topic? I thought I am a jerk.

Snap: Yes, you are.

Jake: So what you're gonna do about it, Snap?

**Jake gets into Snap's face. **

Snap: You two are sick people. You know what I'm gonna do?

Jake: What?

Snap: I'm gonna challenge you to a match for your Hardcore title. You and I in Cartoonland.

Jake: Yeah, okay. I accept.

Snap: Great! You can also bring your clown over there to watch me kicking your ass. I mean, maybe it will bring Dagget back his dignity, and...

**Suddenly, Dagget Superkicks Snap. The crowd cheers as Dagget looks surprised of himself. **

Jake: See ya in 13 days, Snap!

**Jake and Dagget go out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! That was cool!

Desire: Dagget... Traitor...

Sandy: Jake is a one successful dogooder.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones backstage. **

Jones: Hello, WWT fans. As Cartoonland is getting closer, some people have some things to say about the matches. For example, about the Television title match. Champion Spongebob Squarepants will defend his title against newcomer Neji Hyugga, but some people feel that the rightful #1 contender for the title is none other then my guest, Patrick Star.

**Patrick arrives. The crowd cheers. **

Jones: Patrick, recently you have been challenging Spongebob for a match for his Television title. However, a lot of things caused this match to not happen. Patrick, what do you think about this entire situation?

Patrick: Well, you know, Spongebob always wanted to give me my match. He really wants to give it to me, but people like Timmy Turner, or Neji Hyugga, making him to not give me my title shot. But he wants to give me.

Jones: Yeah. But still, a lot of people feel that Spongebob is ducking you.

Patrick: No, no way. He wants to give me the title shot. It's just that people are preventing him from giving it to me. And besides, I got something to prove. So somewhere, someday, this match will happened.

Jones: Thank you, Patrick.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert is gonna be in action against tag team champ Jimmy Neutron, as he wants to get momentum prior to his tag titles match.

Desire: I remind you, last week Norbert lost to Jimmy. Why did he asked for the rematch?

Sandy: Well, because he wants to show that he will not be denied.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, one half of the tag team champions, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, I know. But you can't take anything of Jimmy Neutron. His Neutron Lock is amazing.

Desire: Jimmy is amazing! Everyone know that. He is a former World champion.

Sandy: Yeah, but he suddenly lost all of his respect from the crowd.

**Jimmy gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Norbert. Norbert does a cartwheel and kicks Jimmy Neutron in the face. Norbert Beaver gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Neutron. Jimmy Neutron connects with a flying knee. Norbert Beaver goes down. Jimmy gets elbowed to his midsection by Jimmy Neutron. Norbert Beaver grabs Neutron's leg and takes him down. 1... 2... Neutron kicks out. Neutron mule kicks Norbert. Neutron leg lariats Norbert, sending him to the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two guys are brawling big time! How they're doing it?

Desire: They don't like eachother and they really want this victory.

Sandy: Norbert has to stay away from the ground. It could be a Neutron Lock.

**Norbert Beaver's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Jimmy. Jimmy pins Norbert Beaver against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Neutron is t-bone suplexed by Norbert. Norbert Beaver executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Jimmy from off the top rope. The crowd chants for Norbert. Then Norbert tries to pick up Jimmy, but Jimmy then catches Norbert's legs. Norbert is fighting it but Jimmy pulls him to the floor and almost lock in the Neutron Lock. **

Mr. Comanator: Norbert, don't let him lock it!

Desire: It's game over when someone gets locked in the Neutron Lock!

Sandy: So you must not to get locked in it!

**Jimmy tries to lock it but Norbert turns around and kicks Jimmy. Norbert brings Jimmy down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Norbert gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Neutron. Norbert Beaver with the Flying Elbowdrop on Neutron! Norbert then kicks Neutron in the gut. Beaver Fever! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Ha! Norbert did it! He never let the Neutron Lock to come in and he defeated the tag team champ!

Desire: Yeah, but in a tag team match its gonna be different.

Sandy: No, not at all. Norbert is close to get the tag titles again.

**The cameras switch to Squidward and Timmy Turner. **

Squidward: They told me to punish you for teaming up with Chouji last week... What should I do, what should I do... I mean, I am the X division champion, and I am holding your destiny in my palm... Maybe I should give you a physical punishment... Maybe I should make you do preform really hard tasks... But why should I choose, Turner? You know, I AM controling you.

**Squidward then takes a leather belt. Then Truman comes. **

Truman: Squidward, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but... What are you doing?

Squidward: Nothing... You got the stupidest time to arrive. Leave, Timmy. You are saved... For now.

**Timmy leaves quickly. Truman tries to forget what he saw. **

Truman: Okay... Now, look, I wanted to talk with you about something.

Squidward: If you want another title shot, I'm free to give it to you.

Truman: No, not that. You see, I'm sick of Cartman and his stable interfering in our business. You know how much it lasts?

Squidward: Truman, it's just three weeks.

Truman: Oh, yeah. Well, never mind! It's getting on my nerves. How about we will fight them?

Squidward: How exactly, Truman? We are two, they are three. I do not entering with them to the ring if I'm in disadvantage. Instead, how about we'll just fight for my title?

Truman: No! Look, I got an idea. To defeat the Youngsters, we will reunite the faction that was disbanded one year ago... We will reunite...

Squidward: I will not team up with Turner, if thats what you're saying!

Truman: Come on, you and I know that Timmy is talented. We both been the tag team champs with him! Let's team up with him to destroy the youngsters and then...

Squidward: No.

Truman: Oh, well, here is another Idea. How about Chouji? He got problems with them as much as we do!

Squidward: I will not team up with Chouji! That guy almost injured me!

Truman: The only alternative is to fight with someone who's injured!

Squidward: Who?

Truman: You know, he!

Squidward: But he's injured.

Truman: So you see? You must team up with Timmy!

Squidward: I won't! Once again, if you want a title shot, I got no problem to give it to you. But you will not tell me how to reconstruct Timmy.

Truman: No, because something is very wrong with you, Squidward. But somehow I will make it right. And mark my words- I will find a partner for the two of us.

Squidward: Good luck in that.

**The cameras switch to Youngblood, in his locker room. Then, Gaara enters. **

Gaara: Hey.

Youngblood: Hey.

**Both sit. **

Gaara: Nervous?

Youngblood: You don't know how much.

Gaara: Yeah. Your final match with your big opponent. Your most important title defense in this reign. Youngblood, you need to go in there and BEAT. SKULKER. UP.

Youngblood: I know.

Gaara: Beat him up, and beat him up big.

Youngblood: I have to beat him up?

Gaara: Let me remind you that it's the guy that almost destroyed your life. He almost kicked you out of WWT for good. He almost made you retire. And I was the guy that prevented him from fully destroy you. And then you came back. You came back to destroy him.

Youngblood: You're right! I must destroy Skulker! I must do it! That's the only way to finish this nightmere!

Gaara: The end of this cycle is tonight. You need to finish Skulker. In that cage. He will not laugh last.

Youngblood: No... That would be me.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: This match is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's the in ring return of Patrick after the attack by Neji last week!

Desire: It's not the come back he wanted! He is facing Kankuro!

Sandy: Patrick is angry about the fact that he lost his shot at Spongebob.

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Can you believe that this guy can be the #1 contender? He will face Shikamaru for the #1 contendership at Cartoonland!

Desire: Kankuro is going to reach his destiny and will become the World champion. For this he needs to finally destroy Shikamaru.

Sandy: At Cartoonland, Shikamaru will stop the destiny!

**Patrick Star drops Kankuro with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Patrick Star hits Kankuro with a Baba chop. Kankuro gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Patrick Star. Kankuro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Patrick. Kankuro executes a headlock takedown. Patrick picks Kankuro up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro pump handle slams Patrick Star to the mat. Kankuro executes a leg hammerlock on Patrick Star. Patrick breaks it quickly. Then Patrick looks at Kankuro in shock. **

Mr. Comanator: What's wrong with Patrick?

Desire: He is not used to this kind of Kankuro- Angry, bitter, wants the title...

Sandy: Really? I'm used to annoying Kankuro!

**Patrick Star executes a gut-wrench powerbomb on Kankuro. Patrick locks Kankuro in that boston crab. Jason Smith asks Kankuro if he quits. Patrick tightens the hold but Kankuro escapes. Kankuro clotheslines Patrick. Kankuro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Patrick Star. Kankuro nails Patrick with an inverted DDT. Kankuro knifehand chops Patrick. Kankuro punches Patrick Star repeatedly. Then Shikamaru comes down the ramp. Kankuro then tells Shikamaru to look on him. Kankuro connects with a The Puppet Master. Patrick is out. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what Shikamaru is doing...

**Then Shikamaru enters the ring and him and Kankuro start brawling. Shikamaru throws Kankuro out of the ring and then rams him on the barricade. Then he keeps raming him at the barricade and then rams his head on the ring ramp as they go up. **

Desire: Wait, Shikamaru, you're really don't wanna do it! Kankuro was just joking last week!

**Shikamaru then takes Kankuro and about to throw him off the stage... He stops right before the edge of the stage. Then Shikamaru laughes. **

Desire: This guy is a maniac.

Sandy: Let me remind you that Kankuro tried to...!

**Then, without warning, Shikamaru pushes Kankuro off the stage! Kankuro falls, but luckily he fell on some tables that he crashed. Shikamaru poses for the crowd. The crowd chants his name. **

Mr. Comanator: You need to stop those two! Make them stop!

Desire: There will be hell to pay, Shikamaru! Hell to pay!

**The cameras switch to Spongebob and Mikey, who are with Bob Jones. **

Jones: I'm here with Mikey and Spongebob. And tonight your problems with Neji and Rock Lee got intensified. What are you two gonna do about it?

Mikey: Rock Lee can challenge me for any match he wants, but he will not beat me! Me and Spongebob will show those two at Cartoonland!

Spongebob: Exactly! Neji, Rock Lee, you two will face us next week! Tag team match, and we will destroy you!

Mikey: Yeah, let me remind you that Rock Lee singles debut will be at Cartoonland. I really hope he will show me what he is able to do before I'll beat his ass!

Spongebob: Yeah! Neji, you are gonna suffer in Cartoonland, because I'm gonna kick your ass over and over again!

**Suddenly Neji and Rock Lee come and they start brawling with Mikey and Spongebob. They keep brawling as the ring crew tries to separate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Stop those four! Stop them!

Desire: Let them fight! Let them fight!

Sandy: Kick his ass, Spongebob! Kick his ass!

**The cameras switch to the ring. Temari and Shego are in the ring. **

Shego: Give it up for the two greatest divas in WWT history!

**Crowd cheers. **

Shego: As you know, in just 13 days, me and Temari will go at it at Cartoonland for my womens title. Just to let you know, we will not go easy on eachother. Isn't that right?

Temari: Right. You know, I feel like it's my time to get the Womens title again. It was very hard for me to get a title shot but I got it. So Shego, I promise to you that I will give my best to become the champion.

Shego: Same here, sister. Same here. Now...

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

**Misty comes out with Zim as the crowd boo her. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, Misty got a new theme!

Desire: Yeah! Finally a real theme for her!

Sandy: She needs to decide on one theme! And what Zim's doing with her?

Misty: You know, the two of you are really cute. "Oh, let's do a respectful match! Let's respect one another and let's do something good for this crowd!". Yeah, really cute! Really really cute!

Shego: Misty, there is a point for your speech or we can keep talking?

Misty: Yeah, the point is that I'm the most deserving diva to get a womens title shot! Not anyone else but me!

Shego: Yeah, we've heard this! Now, can you leave, please?

Misty: No, because I got another something...

Temari: Misty, you are, without shadow of a doubt, the sluttiest diva in WWT.

Zim: Hey! You can't talk about my Misty in this form! She is my woman, my! And you will not say anything like that, or I will destroy you.

**Shego then whispers something to Temari. **

Temari: Okay, Zim, you know what, you can come ahead and try to destroy me for your slut.

Misty: I'm warning you!

Shego: No, that's fine, you can send your man to destroy us!

Zim: I will destroy you!

Temari: Yeah? Prior to that you'll have to go through this guy...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Desire: Not him!

Sandy: Oh, it's so nice to have a family, especially when you're related to the #1 contender!

**Gaara comes to the ring. Misty gets out of the ring as Shego and Temari leave. Then Jason Smith enters. **

Mr. Comanator: We're going to have a match!

**Gaara executes a huge gutbuster on Invader Zim. Invader Zim shoulder tackles Gaara. Zim fist drops Gaara on the mat. Invader Zim bounces Gaara off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Invader Zim monkey flips Gaara onto the mat. Zim executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Gaara but Gaara moves. Gaara double underhook faceslams Zim hard to the mat. Gaara picks Zim up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This match is underway, and Gaara needs some more momentum before his match at Cartoonland!

Desire: Zim wasn't ready for this match! He wasn't ready for that!

Sandy: A wrestler should always be ready!

**Gaara fist drops Zim on the mat. Gaara discus punches Zim. Gaara grabs Invader Zim's head and hites him in the face. Zim is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Gaara nails Zim with a belly-to-back suplex. Gaara tackles Invader Zim. Gaara then picks up Zim and gives him the Sand Whip! Gaara then climbs on the top turnbuckle. Gaara then signals for the title. He jumps with the Sand Bomb! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Gaara has just squashed Zim!

Desire: Please... Zim wasn't ready...

Sandy: But Gaara is ready for the World title match!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, and about that...

**Suddenly, the cage starts lowering down. **

Desire: It's time for the main event! It's the biggest main event you can get for free!

Sandy: But first off, lets go to Skulker.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Skulker is sitting. **

Skulker: Tonight is the night where the bond between me and Youngblood will finally be over. We both got something to prove. He needs to prove that he is not a paper champion. I need to prove that I'm belong to the main event. And both of us need that title. I don't care if I'll destroy Youngblood. He will suffer badly. That's because in this match, I'm becoming the World champion. Youngblood, prepare for your worst beating ever.

**Skulker then goes to the ring. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a steel cage match for the WWT World Championship!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It was a cold October night when Youngblood got betrayed by Skulker. So much has changed since then. Now, it's time for the final encounter.

Desire: Skulker is not as soft as Shikamaru. He will get the job done! He will end this!

Sandy: I hope that Youngblood will survive this match.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's time for the biggest title defense we have ever seen on Monday Night Program! It's time for Youngblood's revenge!

Desire: It's Skulker who will have his revenge! He will destroy anything to get this title shot!

Sandy: Youngblood must win this match. He must win, he needs this!

**Youngblood executes a pumphandle suplex on Skulker. Youngblood hits Skulker with the back of his elbow. Youngblood gets elbowed to his midsection by Skulker. Skulker drops Youngblood with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Skulker then throws Youngblood on the cage. Skulker executes the flying head scissors on Captain Youngblood. Skulker tries to climb on the cage but Youngblood pulls him from the cage. Captain Youngblood bounces Skulker off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Then Youngblood tries to climb but Skulker just uses his fist to make Youngblood leave the cage. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker's power is really giving him the advantage.

Desire: Can you imagine what it will do when he'll be champion?

Sandy: No, because it won't happened.

**Skulker discus punches Youngblood. Captain Youngblood is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Skulker starts climbing on the cage. Skulker almost comes to the top... But Youngblood pulls him back. Youngblood uses a cradle suplex on Skulker. Captain Youngblood starts to climb the cage. Skulker shakes the cage and Youngblood goes down. Skulker executes a jawbreakeron Youngblood. Skulker then taunts the crowd but Youngblood gets up. Flying kick by Youngblood takes Skulker down. Then Youngblood starts brawling with Skulker on the mat. Skulker executes the German suplex on Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, oh no!

Desire: Oh yes!

Sandy: Youngblood, get up, quick!

**Skulker then tries to climb up the cage. He takes his time. But then Youngblood gets up! Skulker comes down to prevent from Youngblood to get out of the door. Then Skulker rams Youngblood into the wall. He keeps doing it two more times. Then Skulker keeps climbing. He keeps climbing. Then Youngblood gets up and attacks Skulker as Skulker keeps climbing! Skulker and Youngblood are attacking eachother and then Youngblood surpisingly quits fighting. Skulker tries to take advantage of that and to keep climbing, but then he finds out that Youngblood made his leg being stuck in the roof of the cage! **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood just made Skulker's leg stuck there!

Desire: No! Hey, that's not legal! You can't do that! He was about to win!

Sandy: Youngblood has a lot of things that Skulker doesn't have. One of them is brain.

**Then Youngblood climbs until he's facing Skulker. Skulker looks on Youngblood in shock and Youngblood slaps him: A hard, powerful slap. Skulker is trying to catch Youngblood but Youngblood lets go and goes to the mat. Then, he asks Jason Smith to open the door. Then Skulker finally manages to release his leg! But Youngblood quickly goes through the ropes and falls on the floor! Jason calls for the bell as Skulker leaves the cage and enters a tantrum in the ring. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and STILL WWT World Champion, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: He did it! By outsmarting Skulker, Youngblood finally defeated his opponent!

Desire: You call that to beat an opponent? That's no... Wait a second, what he's doing?

**Youngblood then enters back into the cage. Skulker turns around... And Youngblood gives him the Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood celebrates over the fallen body of his former partner. **

Sandy: Finally, Youngblood ended his rivalry with Skulker! And next is Gaara!

**Youngblood climbs on the cage and raises his title as the show closes. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Eric Cartman def. Chouji

Norbert Beaver def. Jimmy Neutron

Kankuro def. Patrick Star

Gaara def. Invader Zim

******Steel Cage match, WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) def. Skulker

* * *

**Card for Cartoonland:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Gaara

**#1 contendership: **Shikamaru vs Kankuro

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Hardcore Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Snap

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Temari

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Rock Lee

* * *

Finally, Youngblood finished his feud with Skulker! But as the card for Cartoonland is shaping up nicely, do you think that its time for Gaara to get the title?

Please review.


	35. Show 256

Hey guys!

The final build up for Cartoonland is tonight. But I gotta tell you... During the last few days something was wrong. I had plans for WWT. For it's future. And... Those were scrapped. I've decided to cancel things and to make some other things. And most of it was on the expense of one certain WWT guy... That will have to wait more. But it will be worth it. So don't be mad because you'll notice who is that guy. Ember will do something that will affect that certain superstar, and that might make some of you angry.

So... Tonight, we'll see Mikey and Spongebob going against Neji and Rock Lee. Also- Will Truman succeed in creating a united front against the Youngsters? Will Jake and Snap explode? And what about, let's say... Gaara and Youngblood?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 256.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: May Week 4

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. The ring is full with streamers for an unknown reason. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And I don't know why, but the ring is in for a party or something like that!

Desire: Really interesting. What can be all of this?

Sandy: I don't know! But tonight, Spongebob and Mikey will unite forces to go against Neji and Rock Lee! That's in our main event.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: I guess that Youngblood arranged something for Gaara. That's the kind of guy that Youngblood is.

Desire: You really want to tell me that Youngblood will not do anything to Gaara?

Sandy: Not unless if its a real match. But what did Youngblood made?

Youngblood: Okay. You know, it's 6 days until I will face Gaara for my title. Now, of course that we will give a great match. But I wanted to tell all of you the history of this little thing called... The Alliance of Extreme. So let's start. This thing started 4 years ago. In December. One cold night me and Gaara decided to team up and that was a success. We both rised in the tag team division and within two months, we won the tag titles.

**You can see Youngblood and Gaara as tag champs. **

Youngblood: I do remember that we lost those titles after three months, only to win them back two months later. Now, month after we won those tag titles, me and Gaara were engaged in a bitter feud for the World title. Now, if you remember, it was ended like this!

**You can see Youngblood as the World champion. **

Youngblood: That was awesome. Now, don't you think that me and Gaara never came back. We did. We had a mutual respect for eachother...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara!

Desire: What he's doing here?

Sandy: Okay, this is going to be interesting.

Gaara: Great show, buddy. Great show. We are friends. We are respecting eachother. We are buddies. But for this title... There are no buddies, right?

Youngblood: No.

Gaara: No, there is something else. Let me call someone... Mr. TV, come here, please.

**Suddenly, Mr. TV comes out, surprised, and enters the ring. **

TV: Me? I don't see here any problems. Why should I be here?

Gaara: Oh, well... Let me tell you something. The thing is this. I need to win this title no matter what. Even more then my brother.

TV: Really, it's not that much...

Gaara: Yeah? Well, I got some questions. Do you remember everything in WWT?

TV: I think so.

Gaara: Think December.

TV: The formation of the Alliance of Extreme.

Gaara: Think one year prior to that.

Youngblood: It's irrelevant, I was not in WWT at that point.

Gaara: Think, Mr. TV. Think.

TV: About what?

Gaara: End Show. Remember?

TV: Yeah. That was the first year of WWT and we had the first End Show. I think it was great.

Gaara: What was the main event?

TV: Glass Cage match. Spongebob defends his World title against...

**Then TV stops and his expression is changed from an exciting expression to a sad one. **

Youngblood: Who?

TV: You know...

Youngblood: No, really, I can't remember that well...

**Then Youngblood looks on Gaara. **

Youngblood: Oh, Spongebob defends against you!

Gaara: Yeah.

Youngblood: What was the problem?

Gaara: He knows.

TV: I'm sorry, Gaara, okay? I'm always thinking what could've happen if I decided to give it to you back then.

Gaara: You've promised me this moment since I arrived in WWT for you.

TV: Gaara, if you were the winner of this match so I guess that the only thing that could have happen is that Danny Phantom wasn't achived his stardom. Okay?

Gaara: You know, right after the show, I've went to you and you said, all afraid, that you "Owe me". Where was that thing for, let's say... 1 year and four months?

Youngblood: I don't understand what you're talking about! And neither are the fans!

TV: Look, Gaara, that's right that I forgot about it but then I gave it to you! Remember? Remember how much fun we had in your first reign as champion?

Gaara: Yeah? Two months? That's all I worth for you? Is that really the thing? Two months of title reign and that's it? After I lost this title to, ironically, this guy right here, I've went to you and told you that you're still owes me.

TV: It was a joke.

Gaara: You owe me! For the last three years you've owed me and my brother! And that comes straight from the heart. You owe the Sand Brothers for coming to your promotion for years! But you've never found the time to pay the dues!

TV: I... I...

**Gaara then goes close to Mr. TV, as if to punch him. But then he puts his hand on Mr. TV's shoulder. **

Gaara: But maybe that was the destiny. The real destiny, not the one that my bro keeps talking about day and night. Because maybe I wasn't meant to win that title at the same cold night of December. You see, because I haven't won it that night, I created this great bond with this great champ in that ring. Maybe that was meant to be. Maybe.

TV: ... Sorry.

Gaara: I know. But...

**Gaara turns around to Youngblood. **

Gaara: You were such a great friend... You are. But you've ended my reign after two months. And he owes me. I feel like... It means that I have to do the same thing to you.

Youngblood: Don't you worry. I will keep this belt.

**Gaara and Youngblood shake hands as Gaara leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Intense, intense...

Desire: God, what was that?

Sandy: The Alliance of Extreme is on thin ice.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to the locker room of Misty, Jimmy and Zim. Misty is walking in the room. **

Jimmy: Zim? Do you think that she is angry?

Zim: No, no way. It's just that... Two of us lost last week. And lost badly. Come on, you're losing to Norbert Beaver?

Jimmy: Whoa, excuse me, but you lost to Gaara in a really short match.

Zim: Oh, come on, like you could do any better.

Jimmy: To remind you that during my reign as WWT champion, I've beated both you and Gaara.

Zim: Yeah? Well... I can make people tap out.

Jimmy: Zim, that's not even an insult.

Zim: Yeah. Well...

Misty: Two of you, shut up!

Zim: Sorry, Mist.

Misty: You two embarrassed me last week. You two embarrassed me a lot. I DON'T! Want you to embarrass me anymore. CLEAR?

Zim: Clear...

Jimmy: Misty, I don't get what was so embarressing.

Misty: Oh, I don't know! Maybe it was the fact that both of you lost your matches? Maybe it was because Shego and Temari could laugh at me? Ha? Maybe it's because I think that Norbert Beaver can embarrass you, Zim, in that ring like he did to Jimmy, or like Jake Long embarressed you in the hardcore title match two weeks ago?

Zim: He won't.

Misty: Really? Are you sure about it?

Zim: Yeah, I mean, I know the type. I've worked with his brother for a thousand times, and...

Misty: Dagget Beaver has nothing to do with your match tonight!

Jimmy: What is your problem with Dagget Beaver?

Misty: For God's sake, how we moved on to talk about Dagget Beaver, I mean you know that he... He... Wait a minute!

Zim: I know that look, she has an idea.

Jimmy: Whoa, whoa, stop right there, Misty. If you're idea involves Flamingos and clown's hats again, I swear to...

Misty: No, not that. I just got a nice idea... And it can solve me a nice little problem...

Zim: See that? Who is your muse?

Misty: That doesn't mean I don't need you to win tonight! Go back to work!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zaku's singles debut. You know, we haven't really see much of him in the ring.

Desire: We saw him hitting Chouji and Youngblood with his ZKO.

Sandy: Yeah. Well, I wonder against whom he fights...

(Rocky Maivia's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man... We know that Truman had started a campaign against the Youngsters, but he is not the guy to...

Desire: Let's say it that way: The last time he pinned someone was three months ago! Do you think he has the chance?

Sandy: You must believe in Truman. He is less of an agressive guy and more of an underdog.

**Truman gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Zaku. Truman X gets tiger suplexed by Zaku. Zaku gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Truman goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Zaku. Dropkick by Zaku puts him back in the match. Zaku goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Truman. Zaku uses a snap mare takeover on Truman X. Zaku picks up Truman and executes the cradle DDT. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: On the bright side, Truman is holding on way better then I expected.

Desire: Yeah, he always holds on... Until he gets squashed just like now.

Sandy: I believe in Truman! The crowd used to say- Let's go Truman, let's go!

**Zaku pins Truman X against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Zaku with a powerful choke lift on Truman X. Zaku short lariats Truman. Zaku rolls onto Truman connecting with a knee. Suddenly, Truman starts using his fists at Zaku. Truman hiptosses Zaku. A Pele kick puts Truman back in the match. Then Truman climbs to the ropes. Zaku raises as Truman jumps with the Truman Jump! 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator and Desire: WHAT?

Sandy: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: Truman wins! Truman wins!

Desire: What? NO! He... How the heck... What the...

**Truman goes out of the ring quickly, to the announcers table, and then starts jumping and screaming. Then he starts running to the ring ramp as he high fives almost every fan on his way. **

Sandy: Congratulations! Told you! And Truman himself is so happy that he won a match!

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office, as he's there with Ember. **

TV: So I feel like... I really owed to the Sand Brothers since they came in here. Maybe it's my fault that Kankuro is like this. And Gaara, the guy is that poor, he wants his title shot that I kept denying to him.

Ember: Oh, come on. You're the owner in here! You can push whoever you want!

TV: I want to give the fans what they want.

Ember: Oh, don't start be that soft right now.

TV: Yeah... What about your project?

Ember: New stars?

TV: Yeah.

Ember: Well, I got something, you won't believe what...

**Suddenly, Snap enters the office. **

TV: Excuse me, I got a reception desk for exactly this.

Snap: Who needs it? I'm a VIP!

TV: Snap, what do you want?

Ember: Yeah, we're pretty busy in here.

Snap: Listen to me! Jake Long is gonna get a real ass kicking at Cartoonland from me, and nothing in the world will save him from that. So prior to that, I wanted to get a match against Dagget.

Ember: Dagget?

Snap: No one humiliates me. No one. And especially not that idiot. Give me the match!

TV: Fine, you got it.

Snap: Okay. Jake will learn the lesson...

**The cameras switch to Spongebob, who sits in his locker room. Suddenly, Mikey enters. **

Spongebob: Hello Mr. National champion.

Mikey: Hello Mr. Television champion.

Spongebob: Well, are you ready for our match tonight?

Mikey: I'm ready. I'm going to kick the ass of Rock Lee in this ring. Nothing will stop me from kicking his ass.

Spongebob: And Neji will get his ass kicked in that ring. Neji will suffer for everything he's done to me.

Mikey: Yeah. Hey, Spongebob, don't you think that those midcard titles are not in our league?

Spongebob: What do you mean?

Mikey: Don't you want a reign with the World title?

Spongebob: Yeah.

Mikey: Well, so why we're letting those titles to keep us down? Let's make a deal. One of us will try to challenge for the World title.

Spongebob: I will challenge for the World title when I'll feel it's necessary.

Mikey: Me too. Let's do it, Sponge.

Spongebob: We will.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap has requested this match. It's all because what happened last week, as Snap made his return to Monday Night Program.

**The cameras switch to Snap talks to Jake and Dagget in the ring. **

Snap: I'm gonna challenge you to a match for your Hardcore title. You and I in Cartoonland.

Jake: Yeah, okay. I accept.

Snap: Great! You can also bring your clown over there to watch me kicking your ass. I mean, maybe it will bring Dagget back his dignity, and...

**Suddenly, Dagget Superkicks Snap. The crowd cheers as Dagget looks surprised of himself. **

Jake: See ya in 13 days, Snap!

**Jake and Dagget go out of the ring. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: It's the return of Snap. And he's here to get his revenge on this idiot, stupid, traitor...

Sandy: Will you stop? Snap is so bitter about the fact that he is not in the main event so he's taking his anger out!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget is on the reconstruction. Jake tries to save Dagget, and believe me, he needs it.

Desire: The poison is too much deep in Dagget's soul. You can't save him!

Sandy: Jake believes he can.

**Snap with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Dagget. Snap executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Dagget Beaver. Snap goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Dagget, but Dagget moves. Dagget hits Snap with a heart punch. Dagget Beaver vertical suplexes Snap to the mat. 1... Snap kicks out. Snap knifehand chops Dagget Beaver. Snap kicks Dagget in the back of the leg. Snap jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Dagget... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Dagget got something to prove in here!

Desire: Snap wants his revenge on this traitor!

Sandy: Hey, hey, look who's here!

**Jake Long comes to watch the match. Snap grabs Dagget and applies an arm wrench. Snap body slams Dagget Beaver. Snap hits Dagget with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Snap throws Dagget off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Dagget Beaver gets tiger suplexed by Snap. Dagget Beaver executes a neck scissors on Snap. Snap then gets angry and he slaps Dagget on the face. Then he's going to clothesline Dagget but Dagget dodges and Snap hits Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my, Jason is down!

Desire: Wait! He can't be down as Jake is in ringside!

Sandy: Come on, wake up!

**Jake comes closer to the ring as Snap screams on him. Jake tries to punch Snap, but Snap just moves his head back into the ring. Snap laughes at Jake. Dagget grabs Snap's head and DDT's him on the mat! Then Dagget climbs to the top turnbuckle and gives Snap the Beaver Splash! Dagget covers Snap as Jason Smith comes back to his senses. Then he starts counting... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Dagget won! Dagget has defeated Snap! And Snap is furious!

Desire: Of course he is! It will be hell to pay for Jake come Cartoonland!

Sandy: It's time to find out who is the man who's worthy to carry the hardcore title.

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Temari. **

Temari: So what's wrong?

Shikamaru: Something doesn't feel right. I feel like something is in the air.

Temari: Can you be more specific?

Shikamaru: You see... I don't know why, but something tells me that a very bad thing happens tonight. A thing that no one can change when it will happen.

Temari: Maybe you'll talk clearly for one night!

Shikamaru: I don't know! I don't know what I feel! Something is weird. Something big will happen tonight. You see, I'm not as whacko as Kankuro but I feel like a big thing will happen and will change something in the entire WWT!

Temari: Shikamaru, you need to settle down. I'm sure that there is nothing that is happening.

**The cameras switch to Truman, who walks backstage, happy from his victory. Squidward then sees him. **

Squidward: Congratulations, my man!

Truman: I know! I couldn't believe it happened! Finally, a victory!

Squidward: I know! Now, what about this trios match? Have you found...

**Then you can see Cartman, Zaku and Dosu, looking at Squidward and Truman. **

Cartman: Happy, loser?

Truman: Yeah.

Cartman: Feel well?

Truman: Yeah.

Zaku: You idiot, don't you stand there and "Yeah" me! No one humilates me...

Cartman: Relax.

Zaku: No I won't! You can't just stand there...

Truman: What is your problem?

Squidward: I guess that we know where the air in his hands come from...

Zaku: What was that?

Voice: Ahem!

**Everyone turn around just before they brawl and see Patrick. **

Patrick: What is the problem?

Truman: Patrick! Tell me something, old friend, got something to do in...

Patrick: Totally free. Now, can you three assholes leave the place?

Dosu: Assholes?

**Dosu moves close to Patrick. **

Dosu: I guess that you are a big boy, aren't you... Let's see how you'll back it up in the ring.

Patrick: We will.

Cartman: Yeah, and chubby, be careful, we will kick your ass.

Patrick: Yeah, hope you can enter the ring come Sunday. How much pounds you're getting every day? 1,000?

**The youngsters are leaving. Patrick and Truman high five. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver's dam, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert prepares for getting his tag team titles match with Sasquatch!

Desire: I remind you that they need to face the best tag team in the entire WWT!

Sandy: Zim and Jimmy are not the best tag team of WWT. Recently they became idiots.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Irkan Planet, one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I feel like Zim and Jimmy are about to lose their title at Cartoonland!

Desire: I remind you that Zim had this title 7 times! He is not a stranger to tag team wrestling!

Sandy: But l think that Norbert got enough passion to win the title!

**Norbert executes a pumphandle suplex on Invader Zim. Norbert Beaver hits a flying karate chop right to Zim's neck. Norbert Beaver hits Zim with an earringer. Norbert dropkicks Zim. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Zim bounces Norbert Beaver off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Zim fist drops Norbert Beaver on the mat. Invader Zim runs and tackles Norbert Beaver. Zim punches him in the head. Zim screams "You think you're that good?" and then legdrops him. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, it seems like Zim is having big ego problems...

Desire: He earned the right to laugh about people like Norbert. He is two times World champion!

Sandy: And the biggest idiot I have seen in my life...

**Norbert hiptosses Invader Zim. Norbert Beaver executes a huge gutbuster on Zim. Norbert Beaver executes a corkscrew legdrop on Zim. Norbert pins Zim... 1... 2... Zim kicks out again! Zim Frankensteiners Norbert. Invader Zim hits the flying legdrop across Norbert Beaver's neck. Zim then stands in the corner, waiting for Norbert to get up... Zim gives Norbert the Alien Spear! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Well, a victory for Zim tonight.

Desire: Yes, as I told you, he is the winner tonight. No one gets up from the Alien Spear...

Sandy: Idiotic Norbert. Well, never mind, commercials. Don't go anywhere.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Norbert, who's sitting backstage, angry. Sasquatch comes. **

Sasquatch: Hey!

Norbert: Hey man.

Sasquatch: Don't you worry about the lost. That's fine. We will beat those idiots in 6 days.

Norbert: Yeah, I hope so. It's will be so much fun to get those titles...

Sasquatch: Yes. Oh yeah, by the way, you need to sign on the contract for the tag team titles match.

Norbert: Give it to me.

**Sasquatch gives Norbert a piece of paper and a pen. Norbert signs it. **

Norbert: I gotta go to take a shower.

**Norbert is leaving. The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Jake Long and Dagget. **

Jones: Well, Jake, earlier tonight Dagget won against Snap. The Hardcore title match is in 6 days, what do you think about it?

Jake: Snap called me a dogooder. Well, here is the reward for me. Dagget showed Jake who's the boss earlier. And in 6 days, I'll show Snap who's the boss.

Jones: Well, what you're gonna do with Snap?

Jake: I'm gonna show Snap that this man never won the Hardcore title for nothing. I'm going to tear him apart in the greatest ass kicking Snap has ever got in his life!

**Suddenly, Snap comes and attacks Jake from behind. Jake and Snap keep brawling and then the ring crew comes to separate between them. **

Jake: I'm gonna kick your ass!

Jones: Stop those two!

**The cameras then switch to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Earlier we saw Zaku gets beaten by Truman, and then we saw Dosu confronts Patrick.

Desire: What has Patrick done in WWT? He can't talk like that to a great youngster like Dosu!

Sandy: Dosu is here for three weeks, for God sake! Three! And he's acting like he is I don't know what!

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

**Patrick kicks Dosu in the back of the leg. Patrick Star gets tiger suplexed by Dosu. Patrick Star catches Dosu leg, but Dosu reverses it with an enzuigiri to Patrick Star's head. Dosu with a headbutt on Patrick Star. Patrick Star lifts Dosu and delivers a back breaker. Patrick Star does a cartwheel and kicks Dosu in the face. Patrick Star hits Dosu with a heart punch. Dosu tackles Patrick Star to the mat. Dosu kicks Patrick on the mat. Patrick gets knocked on the ground and Dosu flips onto him. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Dosu is something else... He is the quiet guy in the Youngsters.

Desire: Yeah, tonight was the first time I heard him speaking.

Sandy: And I still don't know what happened between him and Gaara!

**Patrick Star with a gut-wrench suplex on Dosu. Patrick Star with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Dosu. Patrick kicks Dosu in the head. 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Patrick poses for the crowd. Dosu nails Patrick with an inverted DDT. Dosu double underhook faceslams Patrick Star hard to the mat. Dosu picks up Patrick Star and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Then Dosu puts Patrick in the Crossface. Dosu keeps pressure on Patrick, and Patrick have no choice but to tap out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dosu!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man... Those Youngsters are dangerous in the ring. Dosu had a really good match.

Desire: Well, that's nothing compared to what they will do on Sunday!

Sandy: Truman already showed them! He will lead his friends to victory!

**Dosu leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, let's go over the card for Cartoonland- Temai challenges Shego for the Womens title!

Desire: Temari wants to win the title again, but will she pass Shego?

Sandy: And what about Misty, who's angry and feels she needs to get the title shot?

Mr. Comanator: Tag team titles match, Sasquatch and Norbert will fight Zim and Jimmy!

Desire: The best tag team in the world today got all the momentum on their side to destroy their challengers!

Sandy: Will we see a Neutron Lock, an Alien Lock, or maybe we'll see new champions?

Mr. Comanator: It's just been made, Truman, Squidward and Patrick against the Youngsters!

Desire: The youngsters got momentum, with everything on their side! They got the undefeated Eric Cartman...

Sandy: Truman hopes to shut Cartman's mouth once and for all, and he will lead his team to do it!

Mr. Comanator: Rock Lee will make his singles debut, challenging Mikey for the National title!

Desire: Lee is very experienced guy, and Mikey is not taking him seriously!

Sandy: That's because Mikey knows that he is better then Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: Hardcore title on the line, Jake Long to defend against Snap!

Desire: Snap will avange for all of the humiliation that Jake gave him.

Sandy: I smell that Jake will humiliate Snap again.

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob Squarepants will defend his TV title against Neji Hyugga!

Desire: Neji has dominated Spongebob like no new superstar has ever done! I smell a new champion!

Sandy: When it's the best in the world against Neji, I think that Spongebob got the experience edge!

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Shikamaru will fight for the #1 contendership!

Desire: Kankuro will not be denied from his destiny once again!

Sandy: Shikamaru just wants the revenge!

Mr. Comanator: And on top of that, Gaara will fight Youngblood for the title!

Desire: The AOE will explode this Sunday, what will happen?

Sandy: Gaara wants to get what he deserves after giving his soul to the WWT since he arrived here! And he will not stop until he'll get it.

Mr. Comanator: Cartoonland will be live from Louisville, Kentucky this Sunday.

Desire: "The enemy" by Fozzy is the official theme song for the event.

Sandy: Promises and lies. We'll see those stuff happening at Cartoonland.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to Mr. TV's office. Ember is sitting and Mr. TV comes with his briefcases. **

Ember: Are you sure about this? This is only a small bump in the road.

TV: No, I'm sure at this. Ember, I need to fix my head. I need to be the great owner that I was before that.

Ember: Yeah, but to go on vacation? Now?

TV: Ember, I'm going on vacation. I don't know when I'll come back, but I will, someday. You have the full power while I'm not here.

Ember: But right now? Look what's going on! Besides, where you're going?

TV: Maybe to Thailand. I heard there are many ideas coming from there.

Ember: Thailand? You, sir, are an idiot. Besides, you're leaving me now? Can't you leave in a calmer time?

TV: Ember... When this promotion have been calm?

**TV leaves. Ember then changes her expression from an angry to a smiling one. **

Ember: Check... Mate!

**Ember then goes some where. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What do you mean "Vacation"?

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, the team of Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Why now? Mr. TV is leaving us now?

Desire: Well, who cares? We are going to see our main event for tonight. Tag team match pitting opponents from Cartoonland in the ring.

Sandy: Those two are hoping to taste some gold Sunday.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of WWT National champion Kappa Mikey, and WWT Television champion Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The team of two people that are ready for Cartoonland!

Desire: Two former World champions. But they are nothing compared to the hungry young team.

Sandy: They are two of the most respected people in the WWT.

**Spongebob gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Lee. Rock Lee chops Spongebob. Rock Lee gives Spongebob a reverse neckbreaker. Rock Lee executes a corkscrew legdrop on Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob tags in Mikey. Mikey runs towards Lee, who gives Mikey a big boot. Kappa Mikey gets knocked on the ground and Rock Lee flips onto him. 1... Mikey kicks out. Mikey throws Lee to the turnbuckle. Flying side kick by Mikey takes Rock Lee off his feet. Neji tags himself in. Neji suplexes Mikey. Neji comes from behind and bulldogs Kappa Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, this is a very good match.

Desire: Neji and Rock Lee are really ruling this match.

Sandy: Mikey and Spongebob are using their experience to reverse it.

**Kappa Mikey suplexes Neji. Neji Hyugga nearly goes unconscious by the emense pain produced by Kappa Mikey's frog splash. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Then both of them crawl to their corners and tag their partners. Lee picks Bob up and side slams him to the mat. Rock Lee rolls onto Spongebob connecting with a knee, but Spongebob moves out of the way. Spongebob short lariats Lee. Spongebob then pushes Rock Lee into his corner, promting Neji to tag himself in. Spongebob catches Neji Hyugga leg, but Neji Hyugga reverses it with an enzuigiri to Spongebob's head. Neji hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Spongebob! 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Have you ever seen someone as new as Neji dominating Spongebob this way?

Desire: No, I gotta say that this Neji is something special.

Sandy: Spongebob, hold on!

**Neji Hyugga clotheslines Bob. Neji tags in Lee while Spongebob tags in Mikey. Mikey gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Lee. Lee goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Kappa Mikey, but Mikey moves! Mikey sets Rock Lee up DDTs him into the mat. Mikey sets Lee up on the top turnbuckle, then hooks him up and slams him with a DVD off the top. Mikey then tags in Spongebob. Lee gets picked up in a fireman carry, but Neji then enters and distracts the ref. Mikey comes and clotheslines himself and Neji to the outside. Lee breaks out of the fireman carry and hits a Leaf Hurricane on Spongebob sending him to the mat. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga!

Mr. Comanator: That was just a beating by Rock Lee and Neji!

Desire: What about their chances at Cartoonland? Aren't their chances good?

Sandy: Don't you worry. Spongebob and Mikey will beat them.

**Then you can see Ember walking to the ring, saying "An important message!". **

Mr. Comanator: What, what the hell? Ember is on her way to the ring?

**After the commercials, you can see Ember in the ring. **

Ember: As you know, Mr. TV has decided to go on vacation, and effectively it means that I am the girl with the power. Now, I got a really big plan for the future of WWT. You will not believe what I have in store for next week, after Cartoonland! But I got some bad news. For making this plan, I have to change one match at Cartoonland.

Mr. Comanator: Change a match? But the card is already set!

Desire: What match?

Ember: I will have to change... Kankuro vs Shikamaru. It's no longer for the #1 contendership, it's just a grudge match.

Sandy: WHAT?

**The crowd boos at this decision, and you can see a lot of Kankuro supporters waving Kankuro signs. **

Ember: Sorry. But I got a new star coming to the WWT next week and he will be the next #1 contender. You don't like it now, but you will thank me when you'll see who is this.

**Suddenly, Shikamaru comes to the ring. **

Shikamaru: Ember, you're not serious! You can't be serious. You know what that'll do?

Ember: Don't you worry. You will have your title shot!

Shikamaru: No, that's not my problem! My problem is, what will happen if Kankuro will hear about it!

Ember: Kankuro is a maniac. Kankuro believes in some bullshit that he is set to win the World title. I could care less about Kankuro.

Shikamaru: I swear to you, Ember, you're making a big mistake!

Ember: No, I'm not! What will happen? He will be a little bit angry, but...

Shikamaru: Angry? Do you think that after 5 years of being passed over, Kankuro will only be angry?

Ember: Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me... Oh, there you are!

**Kankuro comes to the ring, in shock. **

Ember: Now, shake hands, and...

Kankuro: YOU DID WHAT? You took my title shot away from me for some new star?

Ember: Yeah. Tough world.

Kankuro: I swear to God, Ember, when I'll see this new star, I will hit him so bad...

Ember: Sorry, there is nothing to do with the fact...

Kankuro: There is nothing to do with the fact! That this promotion owed me and my entire family for coming to work in this fucking promotion! Don't you notice I'm standing here, next to a guy that I want to kill, and do nothing? That's because this promotion doesn't deserve it. Gaara talked about the promise he got from Mr. TV, where is my promise? Where is my moment of glory?

Mr. Comanator: Guys, we're out of time!

Desire: No, but they're still talking!

Sandy: Sorry, we need to finish this!

**The camera fades in as Kankuro still argues with Ember. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Truman X def. Zaku

Dagget Beaver def. Snap

Invader Zim def. Norbert beaver

Dosu def. Patrick Star

Nejo and Rock Lee def. Spongebob Squarepants and Kappa Mikey

* * *

**Card for Cartoonland:**

**WWT World Championship: **Captain Youngblood (c) vs Gaara

Shikamaru vs Kankuro

**WWT Television Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (c) vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Hardcore Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Snap

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Temari

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Rock Lee

Patrick Star, Truman X and Squidward vs the Youngsters (Eric Cartman, Zaku and Dosu)

* * *

The Sand Brothers are furious about the fact that they are being passed over again and again. Neji and Rock Lee are dominating, the Youngsters have no respect, and Jake got his own problems with Snap. What will happen at Cartoonland?

Please review.


	36. Cartoonland

Hey guys!

Cartoonland is here. And tonight we'll see some very important matches. Gaara and Youngblood will fight, Shikamaru and Kankuro will solve their differences, Jake and Snap will show us who's the real Hardcore guy, and a lot of people have something to settle with the newcomers to the WWT. But the main question is the question that you ask: Are the Sand Brothers in cahoots? Will Kankuro do anything to Gaara tonight?

What will happen tonight? I guess that tonight we'll see a lot of promises and lies.

This event is dedicated to "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Oooooh Yeah!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Cartoonland: May week 4

Promises are something very weak. You can break them in an instant.

**You can see Gaara in the middle of a black space. **

Gaara: You owe me! For the last three years you've owed me and my brother! And that comes straight from the heart. You owe the Sand Brothers for coming to your promotion for years! But you've never found the time to pay the dues!

You shall not give false testimony against your neighbor. So you can't promise stuff that you can't make.

**You can see Ember in the ring. **

Ember: I am the girl with the power. I got a really big plan for the future of WWT. I will have to change... Kankuro vs Shikamaru. It's no longer for the #1 contendership, it's just a grudge match.

Kankuro: There is nothing to do with the fact! That this promotion owed me and my entire family for coming to work in this fucking promotion! Don't you notice I'm standing here, next to a guy that I want to kill, and do nothing? That's because this promotion doesn't deserve it. Gaara talked about the promise he got from Mr. TV, where is my promise? Where is my moment of glory?

Shikamaru: Do you think that after 5 years of being passed over, Kankuro will only be angry?

And when you're trying to be good, what is the reward?

Jake: I'm gonna show Snap that this man never won the Hardcore title for nothing. I'm going to tear him apart in the greatest ass kicking Snap has ever got in his life!

But maybe... The biggest lie is yet to be shown.

Kankuro: Tonight I promise a revenge. Vengeance will explode straight from my heart into this company.

Youngblood: Tonight I promise to show the world why I am the best wrestler in WWT.

Gaara: Tonight it's the night where I'll get my promise. It's been promised to me 5 years ago... The promise will be fulfilled.

But do you have to keep your promises? In this case, there is only a big pile of lies...

**"The enemy" by Fozzy plays as the intro to WWT Cartoonland. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Louisville, Kentucky , At Cartoonland! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we'll see a night of promises. Will Gaara finally get what he deserves?

Desire: The only important thing is the question- Are the Sand Brothers in cahoots? Are they? I heard that they came in the same plane, stayed in the same hotel...

Sandy: They come from the same region, and all of the wrestlers stayed in the same hotel. Idiot. Gaara will achive what he deserves only by himself!

Mr. Comanator: But that's an important question. Ember is in full force tonight, because Mr. TV is on vacation.

Desire: And she robbed Kankuro of his destiny! But don't worry, Kankuro got it covered, because after the last Monday Night Program came off the air, he had some things to say.

Sandy: We'll see that later! But first...

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

**Cartman, Zaku and Dosu come from the crowd, as they go over the guard rail to the ring.

Ring announcer: Our opening match is a 6 man tag match! Introducing first, the team of Zaku, Dosu and Eric Cartman, the Youngsters! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Ember has made a big mistake signing this worker's contract. He got his own issues. And he got respect for nobody.

Desire: Boo-hoo. Cartman is the fastest rising superstar in WWT. He is truely a top wrestler.

Sandy: Yeah. With no respect, ego problems, and with this group watching his ass night and day...

Cartman: Yo! Shut up! It's my time to talk now!

**Crowd keeps booing. **

Cartman: The Youngsters are in their first PPV. And we're here to get rid of one idiot that has been a thorn in my side since I got here. Truman X! Bring your Job squad down here, I want to kick your ass right now!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward, and from parts unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Truman has got on Cartman's bad side since he arrived here. So Truman wants to lead his team to victory.

Desire: Against the undefeated, if may I add, Cartman. Cartman is gonna destroy this idiot.

Sandy: Really? Because now I'm hearing some really weird noise from the crowd... Oh, Truman leads it!

Crowd: Cartman sucks! Cartman sucks!

Cartman: SHUT UP! Truman, bring your fat friend in here so we can start the match!

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And their partner, from from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

**Patrick stands next to Truman and Squidward. Then they nod to eachother and run into the ring as the Youngsters run out of it. Then Patrick and Squidward stand next to the ropes. Suddenly, Truman runs and uses them as a springboard, as he jumps on all of the Youngsters as the crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman humilated the Youngsters yet again!

Desire: Just wait, Zaku will show Truman now!

Sandy: And then he will get beaten again by Truman.

**Zaku hits Truman X with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Zaku irish whips Truman but Truman dodges him. Truman clotheslines Zaku. Truman attempts to kick Zaku, but Zaku catches his leg. Truman flips around and kicks Zaku. Truman tags Squidward. Squidward delivers a spine buster to Zaku. Squidward then tries to catapault Zaku but Zaku stands on his feet and tags Dosu. Dosu with an Aztecan suplex on Squidward sends him to the mat. Dosu goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Squidward. Squidward tags in Patrick. Dosu pump handle slams Patrick Star to the mat. Dosu then tags in Cartman. Eric Cartman hits a jumping elbow hrust on Patrick. Patrick hits a power slam on Eric Cartman. Patrick Star double underhook faceslams Eric Cartman hard to the mat. Cartman then tags Dosu. Dosu nails Patrick Star with an inverted DDT. Dosu gets hit with a back heel kick. **

Mr. Comanator: A very fast match. Full of moves from everybody.

Desire: I haven't seen enough of Cartman yet. He is not fighting much.

Sandy: Yeah, because he is fat and can't breath too much.

**Then Dosu tags in Cartman. Cartman is trying to resist but Squidward pulls him into the ring. Squidward leaps up, swings around Eric Cartman and DDT's him onto the mat. Squidward tags Patrick. Flying Tomahawk by Patrick sends Eric Cartman down to the mat. Patrick then sulexes Cartman and tags Truman. Truman X dropkicks Eric Cartman. Truman then runs for Cartman, who slams him on the mat. Cartman tags in Zaku. Zaku hits Truman X with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Zaku climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Truman. Truman tags in Squidward. Zaku hits Patrick Star with the spinebuster slam. Then Zaku tags in Cartman. Then Zaku murmurs something about Truman. Truman and Squidward hear it and then start attacking Zaku and Dosu. They both give them a halo to outside the ring. Meanwhile, Patrick gets up and then runs for the Pat Gore, but Cartman kicks Patrick in the groin as Jason is busy. Then Cartman gives Patrick the big splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the Youngsters!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no! Cartman has beaten yet another guy...

Desire: Ha! Those guys need to learn that they can't just go in there and fight the Youngsters!

Sandy: Those idiots! Don't worry, Cartman. Every dog has its day...

**The Youngsters leave the ring, smiling and high five eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, we welcome you to Cartoonland. But now its time for us to show something that happened after the show was ended last Monday.

Desire: Yeah, Ember took over WWT and then denied Kankuro of his destiny once again. And guess what? That didn't sat well with Kankuro.

Sandy: But during Kankuro's speech, the show was ended. Let's give you those exclusive footages from after the show.

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru, Ember and Kankuro in the ring. **

Kankuro: Where is my moment of glory?

Ember: Oh, please. Save it from me. Shikamaru, come back here!

**Shikamaru is leaving the ring. **

Ember: Come back here! You can show Kankuro! You are a star!

Kankuro: No, but he got four reigns with the title! Your pretty little boyfriend got 2 reigns. Zim get two reigns, Jimmy gets a reign, even Snap and my brother got a reign! But me? I have to sit here, and do what I have to do for this stinking company 5 years and shut up! You think I'm gonna just accept it?

Ember: Yeah! You wanna know why? The fact is, Kankuro, that you are not a star matrial!

Kankuro: WHAT? Obviously, you haven't heard voices of some fans! Hear those fans!

**Some fans are cheering, most of them are booing. **

Kankuro: You have to do it for the cheering fans.

Ember: Kankuro, you are not a star matrial! The stardom in your family must have skipped you!

Kankuro: It's funny you brought that up. I mean, family is the most important thing in the world...

Ember: Kankuro, you hadn't talked to Gaara since you dissolved the Sand Boyz three years ago. And even though you and Temari patched things up for the last two years, she will never forgive you. Your family is dissolved.

Kankuro: ... Is it?

**Crowd goes to silent. **

Ember: What... Of course it is!

Kankuro: Because I heard my brother saying something about destiny earlier tonight. And I heard him saying that this organization had owned our entire family since we got in here. Are you sure about what you've said?

Ember: ...

Kankuro: Maybe you should check your resources, Emb!

**The cameras switch to Temari in the backstage, as she prepares for her match. Bob Jones approaches her. **

Jones: Temari, in few moments you'll have you're match against Shego for the Womens title. How do you feel about that?

Temari: Well, I feel well. I'm gonna beat her. She's a great woman but she is not me.

Jones: Well, I wanted to ask you about something that you might know about...

Temari: God Dammit, I don't know anything about my brothers! I don't know if they are in cahoots!

Jones: How did you knew...

Temari: Since last Monday, no one asked me about my match. No one wished me good luck. But you know what they did ask me about? About my two brothers. I can assure you that whatever they up too, I'm not in that! I am going to win the Womens title on my own! You can bet on this. Tonight, this champion returns to her throne.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

**Misty comes out as the crowd boo her. She is very angry. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, is Misty gonna commentate with us?

Desire: Wow, that's an honor.

Sandy: I thought you can't stand her! Where is the continuity?

**Misty sits in the table. **

Mr. Comanator: How are you?

Misty: Shut up! Everyone know that I should be in that ring, challenging for my precious title!

Desire: Yeah, of course, Temari's a loser.

Sandy: Misty, you disgust me. You are truly pathetic.

Misty: Yeah, well, you know that I am the best woman wrestler in WWT.

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Temari is a three times womens champion. She is really great, and tonight she wants to win the title.

Desire: She is a loser. But whatever happens with the Sand Brothers, she is not in it. Great, because Kankuro doesn't need her.

Sandy: Putting Kankuro's aside, Misty, let me remind you that you actually lost to Temari and that's why she's here.

Misty: This bitch just cheated me. She is jealous of me!

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, the WWT Womens champion, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shego is, right now, the best woman in WWT. She is holding the title and she is ready to defend it.

Desire: Shego is the biggest flop in WWT history. There is no bigger flop then her!

Sandy: How about you're getting a job? Or about a guy named Justin Bieber?

Misty: Justin Bieber, I love that kid! ... What? It's not like no one in this arena that is not a girl above 16 doesn't love Justin Bieber...

**Temari kicks Shego in the stomach. Temari pump handle slams Shego to the mat. Temari leg drops Shego. 1... Shego kicks out. Temari places Shego on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Temari with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Shego. Temari connects with a somersault slam on Shego. Temari gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Shego. Shego trys for a side belly-to-belly suplex but Temari avoids it. Temari hits a tiger driver on Shego. **

Mr. Comanator: What do you think about that match so far, Misty?

Misty: It's sucks ass. I can manhandle both of them but I'm here next to you!

Desire: I really don't like the moves. They have no talent.

Sandy: This division is the division that I helped to build! You can't say that they have no talent!

**Shego does a belly-to-belly suplex but this time succeeds. Shego measures Temari up and drops a closed fist. Shego spinning mule kicks Temari. Shego knees Temari and rolls back to her feet. Shego then takes Temari and gives her the Russian Leg Sweep. Shego then stands on the top rope. She jumps with her knee on Temari! Shego then locks Temari in a Green Chokehold. Temari tries to fight. Temari then tries to stand up, and almost breaks out of it! But Shego manages to keep Temari on ground and keeps tighting it. Temari taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens Champion, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Shego still dominates. There is no challenges for her.

Misty: Bullshit! Fucking bullshit, I'm out of here, I'm sick of her!

Desire: No, Mist, don't leave! Don't worry! Someone will beat her!

Sandy: Who? Who's left? Shego is the most dominating female in WWT today?

**The cameras switch to Mikey, sitting in the backstage with his title. Then he suddenly gets up. **

Mikey: What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!

**You can see Chouji standing there. **

Chouji: I really need to talk.

Mikey: Then talk to someone else! Talk to a guy that cares!

Chouji: Listen, Mikey, I got no one else to talk to! Everyone I talked with until now is either gone or either doesn't want to talk to me! I gotta talk to you!

Mikey: Sit down.

**Chouji sit down. **

Chouji: I can't do anything right anymore. I remember the time when I was the most dominate guy in the roster. And I was on a roll. But now I got nothing! Everything that I had is gone!

Mikey: Well, you know, you were the guy that decided to turn me into your biggest hater.

Chouji: I know, but you did some horrible things. You actually went and had relationship with...

Mikey: So what? It's gone, I don't want her anymore, so what if I had relationship with her! I don't want it anymore, it's over! Chouji, if you want me to be your friend again, you can just ask!

Chouji: I can't. That's not in my destiny.

Mikey: Destiny? DESTINY? What does everyone got with destiny lately? Kankuro talks about it but I know how idiot Kankuro can be, he hates my guts! Neji talks about it, but I understand that he always liked destiny.

Chouji: Yeah, he always talked about it.

Mikey: But you! The guy that actually attacked me for I don't know how much, the guy that kicked the ass of everyone he's been in the ring with, talking about some nonsense?

Chouji: Yeah! Don't you get it? We have to be rivals! We attacked eachother, we hate eachother's guts! We can't be friends.

Mikey: We can. And tonight I will break the destiny. If Rock Lee thinks that he got something to beat me...

Chouji: Listen, I know the guy. You can't take him lightly, he is...

Mikey: He will get his neck broken tonight! And that is the only destiny I know.

**The cameras switch to WWT New York. **

Mr. Comanator: We are now seeing WWT New York, our nightclub at New York City. And in it you can see Skulker!

**You can see Skulker in the stage of WWT New York. **

Desire: Skulker, you know, you may have challenged for the title not long ago, but you got no match for tonight! What do you think about that?

Skulker: The tagline for tonight is "Promises and lies". And someone did that tonight.

Sandy: What, someone promised you something and never did it?

Skulker: Yeah. That guy and I had scheme to do something for the success. It should have been tonight! But no! He decided to back out of me in the last minute! No one backs up on me! No one! Ask Youngblood! And this guy will suffer because I will show him, and he will get what he deserves! And that's a Skulker Buster!

**Cameras switch back to the ring. **

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT National Championship! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder who Skulker was referring to! But now, it's time for Rock Lee's singles debut.

Desire: In which he'll destroy Mikey and will become the National champion! And his partner will also win a title tonight!

Sandy: If they will win tonight, I swear to God, I will go and attack Ember. Those new stars are trouble.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But this man can shut Lee up! Mikey will try to retain his title tonight and to prove that he is a world championship material!

Desire: After his poor first reign, I don't want to see Mikey as a World champion ever again!

Sandy: Mikey improved since then. And he will show it by destroying this fuzzy eyebrows idiot.

**Rock Lee drops Mikey with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Kappa Mikey is hit with a backward kick. Lee gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Kappa Mikey attempts to kick Lee, but Rock Lee catches his leg. Kappa Mikey flips around and kicks Lee. Mikey gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Rock Lee. Mikey executes a flying somersault bodyblock on Rock Lee from off the top rope. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Kappa Mikey hits a jumping elbow thrust on Lee. Lee pins Mikey against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't think that Lee is that dangerous. It's a decent match.

Desire: Lee! Destroy Mikey! Remember that there is a title on the line!

Sandy: Remember that it's Mikey! And he is one of the top wrestlers here!

**Lee takes Mikey down with a full nelson faceslam. Rock Lee hits a dragon suplex on Mikey. Rock Lee puts Mikey on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Lee then tries for the Leaf Hurricane, but Mikey dodges it. Mikey dropkicks Lee. Rock Lee gets drilled with a Lilymu Breaker. Mikey then climbs on the top turnbuckle, and then jumps on Lee with the Lylymu Splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, so long with the destiny! Lee got defeated!

Desire: Lee had this match won! If Mikey was hitted by the Leaf Hurricane, he was surely...

Sandy: No one cares! Really! The important thing is that Lee didn't win the title!

**The cameras switch to Snap, who's warming up backstage. Bob Jones approaches him. **

Jones: Snap, tonight you'll face Jake Long for the Hardcore title. What do you think about it, considering the fact that you are 19 times Hardcore champion?

Snap: Listen to me! No one have ever held a WWT title as many times as I did with the Hardcore title. I held it 19 times! Because I am the best Hardcore wrestler in WWT! Everyone should be afraid of me in a Hardcore match! But Jake Long, that dogooder, has disrespected me! Both him and his friend, Dagget! As the best superstar in WWT, the best there is, the best there was, the best there ever will be, with no respect for Bret at all, I am going to humiliate Jake Long. He will not embarrass me. And starting tonight, I will be 20 time Hardcore champion, and that's a fact. Jake Long, American Dragon, tonight I will slay you in your head.

**The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch, and they're walking into the ring. Suddenly, Norbert stops Sasquatch. **

Norbert: You know, we have tried to win the titles before.

Sasquatch: Really?

Norbert: Yeah. And guess what? If it hadn't been with Kankuro, we never won them. The titles always slithered between our fingers.

Sasquatch: I know. But this time we will get the titles.

Norbert: Why is this night different from every other night?

Sasquatch: You know, a very important guy in my life has passed away recently.

Norbert: The guy that made you shape your career after him? The guy you have idolized?

Sasquatch: Yeah, he is not here anymore. Randy has left the building. He is no longer with us. This time, I got another someone to prove a point to.

Norbert: So tonight is a different night. Sasquatch, are we bringing the title home tonight?

**Sasquatch thinks for a second. **

Sasquatch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

**Crowd cheers as Norbert and Sasquatch go through the curtain. **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Titles! Introducing the challengers, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch and Norbert need to prove something! They need to show that they can win the titles! They need to be the champions!

Desire: But for doing this they have to go through the best tag team in WWT history. Zim and Jimmy already proved they can beat them, and they will search for the submission again!

Sandy: They will not let them do it! Sasquatch got a point to make, and he will show it for us right now!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the WWT Tag Team champions, Jimmy Neutron and Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And there they are! Zim is the undisputed ruler of the tag team division of WWT since he won his first tag title in WWT's first year! Now he'll go to a test!

Desire: And he got the help of a genius named Jimmy Neutron, with two scary locks in their arms!

Sandy: Can Norbert and Sasquatch defeat the submission wrestlers? Can they? Can they finally achieve their dreams?

**Invader Zim gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Sasquatch. Zim executes a jawbreakeron Sasquatch. Invader Zim executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Sasquatch. Invader Zim tags Neutron. Sasquatch tries to piledriver Neutron, but Jimmy breaks out of it. Jimmy Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Sasquatch sending him to the mat. Sasquatch gets hit with a back heel kick. Jimmy Neutron rolls onto Sasquatch connecting with a knee. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Then Sasquatch tags in Norbert. **

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch was dominated, but now he tags Norbert.

Desire: Norbert will do even worse then Sasquatch!

Sandy: Norbert is a fine young athlete, he can defeat Jimmy.

**Jimmy tags in Zim. Norbert climbs to the top rope and nails Invader Zim with a reverse flying elbow drop. Norbert then starts hitting his fists on Zim, and then he irish whips him to the turnbuckle. Then Sasquatch tags himself in. Invader Zim catches Sasquatch leg, but Sasquatch reverses it with an enzuigiri to Zim's head. Sasquatch kicks Zim in the head. Sasquatch is hit with a backward kick. Zim tags Jimmy. Neutron dropkicks Sasquatch to the face. **

Mr. Comanator: Things are not looking good for Sasquatch and Norbert!

Desire: I told you, Zim and Jimmy are just too strong!

Sandy: Come on, Norbert, come on, Sasquatch...

**Jimmy Neutron leg drops the throat of Sasquatch. Sasquatch uses a snap mare takeover on Jimmy Neutron. Sasquatch then holds Jimmy by the throat. Zim runs to the ring only for Sasquatch to catch him too. Sasquatch then double chokeslams both of them. Then he climbs on the top rope. Sasquatch then points for the sky. He then jumps with a diving elbow drop on Jimmy! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and the NEW! WWT Tag team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

**Sasquatch releases the pin as Norbert enters the ring and they start celebrating. Sasquatch and Norbert then take the titles as they climb on each corner and pose for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: THEY DID IT! They have won the titles! Sasquatch made his point! Norbert and Sasquatch are the champions!

Desire: No! Now Misty will be angry! She will be angry for sure! She will not like this at all!

Sandy: Finally, finally it happened! They are the champions once again!

**The cameras switch to Ember's office. There is a knock on the door. **

Ember: Come in!

**Youngblood enters with his title on his shoulder. He looks on the office. **

Youngblood: Wow, look at this office! Even when you held 50% of WWT you had nothing like this!

Ember: Yeah, because I am the only owner now.

Youngblood: No, you're the interim owner! Mr. TV will be back from his vacation someday.

Ember: Yeah, yeah. But you know, I did a lot of things for you.

Youngblood: What do you mean by that?

Ember: Well, you know, I finally solved this "Destiny" problem once and for all.

Youngblood: Yeah! Well, that made me more relax.

Ember: Yeah, prior to that you were training like crazy!

Youngblood: I know. Well, what's in store?

Ember: Well, I got a new superstar coming tomorrow.

Youngblood: And he will face me for the title.

Ember: Yeah. He is big. This will make us a lot of money, but you will beat him for sure.

Youngblood: That's for sure. I am the best wrestler in WWT.

Ember: With me as an owner, you'll have easy times.

**The cameras switch to the Jake-Snap promo. **

Desire: Wow! There he is! Snap! The man is back!

Sandy: And he's angry. He looks very very angry.

Snap: Every one of you idiots know that I am the best wrestler in WWT! We got some very very fool people in WWT. And the one on the top of the list have to be the jerk calls himself the American Dragon Jake Long! This guy thinks to himself that he is the most hardcore guy in this fed. This guy thinks to himself that he is a dogooder. He takes a guy and thinks that he can take the poison out of his soul, and turn him into a smiling, hand shaking idiot, not that prior to this Dagget Beaver wasn't an idiot.

**Jake and Dagget arrive. **

Jake: So... I am too much of a "Nice" guy, am I? Jake: So what you're gonna do about it, Snap?

Snap: I'm gonna challenge you to a match for your Hardcore title. You and I in Cartoonland. Maybe it will bring Dagget back his dignity, and...

**Suddenly, Dagget Superkicks Snap. The crowd cheers as Dagget looks surprised of himself. **

Snap: No one humiliates me. No one. And especially not that idiot. Jake Long is gonna get a real ass kicking at Cartoonland from me, and nothing in the world will save him from that. So prior to that, I wanted to get a match against Dagget.

**You can see Dagget and Snap fighting as Jake is watching. Dagget climbs to the top turnbuckle and gives Snap the Beaver Splash! Dagget covers Snap as Jason Smith comes back to his senses. Then he starts counting... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget won! Dagget has defeated Snap! And Snap is furious!

Desire: Of course he is! It will be hell to pay for Jake come Cartoonland!

**You can see Snap and Jake in hardcore matches. **

Jake: Snap called me a dogooder. Well, here is the reward for me. Dagget showed Jake who's the boss earlier. And in 6 days, I'll show Snap who's the boss. I'm gonna show Snap that this man never won the Hardcore title for nothing. I'm going to tear him apart in the greatest ass kicking Snap has ever got in his life!

Sandy: It's time to find out who is the man who's worthy to carry the hardcore title.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Hardcore title! Introducing the challenger, from the Chalkzone, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap is very angry on Jake. And he will take all of this anger in a hardcore title match.

Desire: Tonight, this man will have 20 hardcore title reigns! Snap will show him who is the real hardcore king.

Sandy: Snap can whine for how long he wants. But he will get his ass kicked by the Dragon.

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, the Hardcore champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Both of them are gonna take eachother to another level. They are not afraid of anything.

Desire: They are going to destroy eachother. I swear to you, it's not gonna be pretty.

Sandy: The end will be pretty. Snap will be on the floor.

**Snap gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Jake. Snap rakes the face of Jake in attempt to make a come back. Jake gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Snap. Flying kick by Jake takes Snap down. Jake takes out a chair. Jake hits Snap in his head. Snap gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Jake Long. 1... Snap kicks out. Jake Long kicks Snap in the back of the leg. Suddenly Snap Tornado DDTs Jake into the chair. Snap locks the figure-four Leglock on Jake. Jason asks Jake if he quits. Jake is fighting the hold. ... Jake is fighting the hold. Jake escapes. Snap then dumps Jake into the ringside. Snap swings A Stop Sign and hits Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: That match already became dangerous.

Desire: Yeah, and Snap uses some very dangerous weapons.

Sandy: Yeah, but Jake survives them nicely.

**Jake executes a jawbreakeron Snap. Jake Long kicks Snap on the Cement. Jake swings A Window Pane and hits Snap, making Snap bleed. Jake Long grabs Snap's head and hites him in the face. Then he rams him on the guard rail. Snap runs to the crowd. Jake and Jason run after him. Jake with an Aztecan suplex on Snap sends him to the Cement. Jake then takes a beer from a guy in the crowd. He pours it on Snap who screams in pain. Jake Long picks Snap up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Snap then runs back to the ringside area. Jake runs after him again, and gives Snap a reverse neckbreaker. Jake Long chokes Snap with A Microphone Cable. Snap then breaks out of it, and short lariats Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two will kill eacother! Snap is bleeding like he never bled before!

Desire: Owwww... That's gotta hurt. But Snap is starting to get back into the match.

Sandy: Yeah, but he is hurt. Snap is injured in every part of his body.

**Snap is hit with a backward kick. Snap gets hit with a dragon scerw from Jake Long. Jake Long spinebuster bombs Snap onto the Cement. Jake Long unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Snap. Jake goes for a Scorpion Death Drop but Snap dodges the attack. Snap then swings a chair onto Jake, making Jake bleed too. Then Snap puts Jake into the ring. Snap runs and then gives Jake the Arabian Facebuster. Then Snap takes Jake and Snappy Bombs him on the chair. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and for the 20th time, the NEW WWT Hardcore champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! That was one of the most violent matches I have ever seen!

Desire: And as I told you, in the end, the winner is none other then the TWENTY TIMES Hardcore champ, Snap!

Sandy: I gotta say that I'm impressed. Both of them gave a great performance.

**Snap leaves the ring. Then Jake gets up, understanding that he lost the title. The crowd then stands on his feet for Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake got nothing to be ashamed of. He just gave one of his best matches ever.

Desire: And lost.

Sandy: Start to take notice. He belongs in the main event.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who's knocking on a door. Kankuro goes out of the door and sees Jones. **

Kankuro: Oh, it's you. What do you want?

Jones: I wanted to ask you...

Kankuro: Don't worry, I will win my match tonight. Shikamaru will suffer and will get what he deserves.

Jones: That wasn't my question. I wanted to ask you about the things you've said last week. Are you in cahoots with Gaara?

Kankuro: Good question.

Jones: Well?

Kankuro: Maybe we'll talk about my destiny. About the fact that Ember McLain decided to delay it. About the way that she took my prize from me!

Jones: Kankuro, I asked you...

Kankuro: No, she could have give me the title shot, but she decided to give it to some new superstar. I swear that this superstar will suffer a lot. A lot.

Jones: But that wasn't the subject.

Kankuro: You know, Jones, my best interests are something very complicated. I'm here...

**Kankuro puts his right hand up. **

Kankuro: And you and the rest of the puppets are here...

**Kankuro puts his left hand down. **

Kankuro: And Ember is even lower then that.

Jones: No, but what about Gaara?

Kankuro: I will do whatever I need to do for achieving my destiny.

**The cameras switch to Misty, who walks backstage. Then she sees Dagget. **

Misty: Hey, Dag! Come here.

**Dagget comes. **

Dagget: You must be angry. Your boys lost the titles!

Misty: Well, your so-called "Master" had also lost his title tonight.

Dagget: Misty, what do you want from me? I got a flight to catch.

Misty: Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor.

Dagget: Favor? Favor? Do you think that I'll help a girl like you?

Misty: Oh, Dagget, is this what you're thinking about me? That I'm only thinking about myself? Well, I was gonna ask you for something that both of us will benefit from it, but...

Dagget: Wait, at least tell me what do you want!

Misty: Oh, I was looking for this. Let's go to a place where no one will watch us.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru surprised everybody last month, defeating Kankuro! Can he do it tonight?

Desire: It doesn't matter. This match should have been for the #1 contendership and now it's not. It's an outrage!

Sandy: Yeah, I was hoping to see Shikamaru in the title picture again. But who is the new superstar that Ember got?

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: He likes to call us "Puppets". And he is the master. Kankuro is here for revenge.

Desire: Do you think that a little bump on the road will prevent Kankuro from his destiny? The destiny will be here. He will become the champion.

Sandy: Oh, for God's sake, please stop with this bullshit! Stop with the destiny, please!

**Shikamaru executes a headlock takedown. Shikamaru rolls onto Kankuro connecting with a knee, but Kankuro moves. Shikamaru gets tiger suplexed by Kankuro. Kankuro takes Shikamaru down with a full nelson faceslam. 1... Shikamaru kicks out. Kankuro gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Shikamaru. A flying shoulder block send Kankuro to the mat. Shikamaru body slams Kankuro. Shikamaru with a headscissors takeover on Kankuro. 1... Kankuro kicks out. Shikamaru gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Kankuro grabs Shikamaru and applies an arm wrench. Kankuro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Shikamaru try to do anything to win this match!

Desire: That match could have been better if it was for the #1 contendership!

Sandy: Right. But it's not. I hope that Shikamaru will win. **

**Kankuro stomps Shikamaru. Kankuro gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shikamaru. Kankuro nails Shikamaru with a double underhook suplex. Kankuro gut-wrenchs Shikamaru. The crowd starts chanting "Kankuro sucks!" but Kankuro decides to ignore it. Kankuro bounces Shikamaru off the ropes and tries to faceslam him onto the mat, but Shikamaru reverses it and rolls up Kankuro! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! Kankuro then clotheslines Shikamaru. Then Kankuro gives the Strings Pulling onto Shikamaru! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man... Kankuro won it. I think that he got his victory over one of his enemies.

Desire: And the next in line should have been the World champion! That's really unfair.

Sandy: You know, in the fuss of the match, we forgot about the alliance of the Sand Brothers. What about it, anyway?

Mr. Comanator: I don't know. But let's go to the backstage, to Bob Jones!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones in the bacstage, with Spongebob. **

Jones: Thank you, and I'm here with the TV champion! Spongebob! So, Spongebob, how are you?

Spongebob: Could have been better. The leaf hurricane hurt me a little bit.

Jones: Yeah? Well, now you have your match against Neji.

Spongebob: Right. That guy came in here a month ago, and he goes straight for the big boss. You can't go straight for me. You got some levels. You can't go straight for the Rock if you haven't beat Yoshi Tatsu first. You can't go the king of pigs before you got 3 stars with destroying his minions.

Jones: Spongebob, are you playing angry birds?

Spongebob: Yeah, but I just can't make it to the... You know, you got a level where you got two splitting birds and one big Red...

Jones: Spongebob!

Spongebob: Right. So as I said, you can't go straight for me. And if you're doing that, well, I'll show you.

**The cameras switch to the Spongebob-Neji promo. You can see Neji fights in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The Hyugga clan genius! A great athleticism!

**You can see Neji giving Truman the Neji Slam on a chair. **

Sandy: I think we've seen the true colors of Lee and Neji!

Desire: What a way to make an impact!

Neji: You people think that those veterans are so great, but you all fail to realize that it's my DESTINY to defeat those losers. will not rest until you will all realize that it was written in the stars that I'll be a great wrestler. And you can't run from the Moirae. The Fatalism means that you got nowhere to run, you can't do anything, you can't chose for yourself where you'll end up! We all are powerless to do anything other than what we actually do! You can do what you want, but nothing will change it. Don't try to resist.

Spongebob: Whoa! Can you shut up?

**You can see Spongebob on the TVtron. **

Spongebob: We never used this stupid word "Destiny". Who cares about it? I went there and won the belts and became the champion and won the World title 6 times. So I don't need destiny or luck.

Neji: Don't worry. I will make you pay.

**You can see Mikey, talking to Neji and Rock Lee. **

Mikey: Maybe if you actually did something instead of whining about everything, then you would've succeed! But probably you're not going to do that. Oh well.

**You can see Spongebob in the ring as Patrick comes. **

Mr. Comanator: If Spongebob will lose this match, he will have to fight Patrick in the ring in Cartoonland for the TV title.

Neji suddenly comes out with a chair and attacks Patrick from behind. He keeps hitting Patrick with the chair. Spongebob then comes out to help his friend while Jason Smith tries to separate between them. Paramedics come out and take Patrick. **

Desire: WOW! Neji just proved a point! He attacked Patrick! What does that mean?

**Then you can see Neji reversing the Spongy Edge into a reverse cradle. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? No way, Neji just defeated Spongebob!

Desire: You know what that means! Neji gets the Television title shot!

**You can see Spongebob checking on Patrick. **

Spongebob: Don't you worry. I will kick his ass in Cartoonland! He may had a fluke win but...

**Neji comes from behind and hits Spongebob with the chair! **

Spongebob: Neji, you are gonna suffer in Cartoonland, because I'm gonna kick your ass over and over again!

**You can see Neji and Spongebob brawling in the ring and in the backstage. **

Spongebob: Neji will suffer for everything he's done to me.

Desire: Neji has dominated Spongebob like no new superstar has ever done! I smell a new champion!

Mr. Comanator: Have you ever seen someone as new as Neji dominating Spongebob this way?

Neji: Your Television title will not be with you for long... it will be mine at Cartoonland.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship!

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Is Neji right? Is he the new Television champion?

Desire: Yeah, I told you so. He is a genius, he is great, he has dominated Spongebob in the ring and outside of it.

Sandy: Someone needs to teach him some respect. You know what I mean? And I know the perfect guy for it.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, this guy. Spongebob is the best wrestler in WWT. He is the legend. He is coming for Neji.

Desire: Yeah, but every legend will fall someday. And this day is now.

Sandy: Spongebob! Go and destroy that idiot! Show him!

**Neji delivers a short-arm clothesline to Bob. Spongebob Squarepants gets knocked on the ground and Neji Hyugga flips onto him. Neji Hyugga trys for a flying sommersault bodyblock but Spongebob Squarepants avoids it. Spongebob Squarepants drops Neji with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Bob hits a kneeling headbutt to Neji Hyugga's groin. Spongebob gets elbowed to his midsection by Neji Hyugga. Neji executes the front facelock on Spongebob. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out. Neji Hyugga tightens the hold... Spongebob is fighting the hold... Neji Hyugga breaks the hold. Neji hits a dragon suplex on Bob. The crowd starts chanting "Neji Sucks!" as Neji tells them to shut up. **

Mr. Comanator: You can't just make the crowd shut up!

Desire: This crowd prevents him from focusing!

Sandy: He does suck, by the way. The crowd is always right.

**Neji hits a dragon suplex on Bob. Neji Hyugga places Spongebob on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Spongebob executes the brain buster on Neji. Neji Hyugga get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants nails Neji Hyugga with a double underhook suplex. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Neji gives Spongebob the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Neji then puts Spongebob on the turnbuckle. He tries to superplex him again, but Spongebob prevents it and kicks Neji. He puts him in the Spongy Edge position! Spongebob gives Neji the Spongy Edge from the top rope! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Spongebob defeated Neji! There is the revenge!

Desire: Oh, man. Neji had this match won.

Sandy: Neji won nothing. In the end, as I was saying, Spongebob defeated Neji and now Spongebob is still at top!

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, it's been a great event.

Desire: It could have been better.

Sandy: But we got one more question to answer! Bob Jones, take it away!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, just moments before his important match, the challenger for the World title, Gaara!

**Gaara arrives with Kin as the crowd cheers wildly. **

Jones: Well, hello Kin. Gaara, you know, it's your first singles title shot in a long time. I think that the last time was in last year's Lock Show. What do you think about the match?

Kin: Man, I can't believe it finally has happened! In few moments Gaara will finally get what he deserves!

Jones: Yeah, very nice.

**Suddenly Zaku, Dosu and Cartman get into the frame, as Zaku and Dosu look at Kin and Gaara for a moment and then leave. **

Jones: Maybe you'll tell us...

Kin: No.

Jones: Okay. But Gaara, I wanted to ask you...

**Gaara stops Bob Jones and then listens to the crowd. **

Gaara: 3 years. Do you get it? Three years since I won my first title. I am a guy that gave everything to this promotion and in the end, I'm getting only one world title reigns. Tonight that promise need to take place. I know it. Because you see, I know that sometimes, promises are only a big pile of lies! I know it! But I will fight for making it true! I will be the World champion again, even if I need to beat my best friend. The promise will be here. I know it.

Jones: Gaara, one last question. The last question before you'll go in there. Are you and Kankuro in cahoots?

**Gaara stops for a second. **

Gaara: ... Are we?

**The cameras switch to the Gaara-Youngblood promo. You can see Youngblood and Gaara in a dark room, facing eachother. Then they hug. **

Gaara: Good to see you, friend.

Youngblood: You too.

**You can see both of them sitting on chairs. **

Gaara: I do remember the time where Youngblood entered into WWT, and I said "This guy is something special". 6 months later, we started to team up.

Youngblood: And then we won the tag titles. And in June Gaara even won the World title.

Gaara: Yeah. Youngblood was there when I finally had my dream fulfilled.

Youngblood: And I was there when it was crushed.

**You can see Youngblood gives Gaara the Pirate Clothesline, and pins him to win the title. **

Youngblood: Great times.

Gaara: Yeah. You know, it can be the other way tonight.

Youngblood: Maybe it can be the exact same way.

**You can see a picture of Kankuro. **

Gaara: I never needed my brother to help me. I will win the title on my own.

Youngblood: And I will retain it on my own.

**You can see Gaara and Youngblood stare at eachother. **

_Do you remember me_  
_You can't see the things_  
_That make me who I am_  
_You'll never understand_

_**_Then You can see Youngblood and Gaara teaming up and also fighting eachother. **

_And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat_  
_Moving, the devil's on my back_  
_And these are the days that I dreamed about_  
_And you're always there to remind me_

**Then it switched to the World title as you can see Gaara with it and with Youngblood next to him. **

_You're my enemy_  
_All that we had has gone away_  
_There are times that fade away_  
_But you'll still be my enemy!_

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From The Sand Village in Japan, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is here for getting what was promised to him. The World title. He assured that him and Kankuro are not in alliance.

Desire: Gaara is focused, intensed, and ready for the match. But can he finally make it for the big one?

Sandy: That's the question everyone asked for a long time. For almost three years. Can Gaara make it to the title again?

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, the WWT World champion, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood and Gaara. Two partners. It's time for us to finally get the answer.

Desire: The two of them will go at it in few moments. They are gonna fight big time.

Sandy: I wonder who will go out of here as the WWT champion. Who is the bigger superstar?

**Captain Youngblood knifehand chops Gaara. Youngblood executes a pumphandle suplex on Gaara. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Gaara executes a jawbreakeron Captain Youngblood. Captain Youngblood is speared by Gaara. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out too. Gaara gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Captain Youngblood. Youngblood hits a flying karate chop right to Gaara's neck. Captain Youngblood hits a koppo kick on Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara is trying to defeat Youngblood but Youngblood just can't let go.

Desire: Yeah, but let's not forget that Youngblood hasn't trained much for the match.

Sandy: He is the champion. He can just do it without being trained.

**Youngblood gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Gaara executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Captain Youngblood. Gaara catches Captain Youngblood leg, but Captain Youngblood reverses it with an enzuigiri to Gaara's head. Captain Youngblood rolls onto Gaara connecting with a knee. Gaara with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Youngblood. Captain Youngblood gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Gaara. **

Mr. Comanator: They just keep fighting, without taking a break!

Desire: It's a match for the World title. It must be that way.

Sandy: Yeah, right. Both of them just can't stop fighting for it.

**Gaara goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Youngblood. Gaara with a headscissors takeover on Captain Youngblood. Youngblood strikes Gaara in the chest. Youngblood hits Gaara with a tigerbomb. Then Youngblood prepares for the Pirate Clothesline and he runs... But he misses Gaara and accidently knocks Jason Smith out of the ring! Suddenly, Kankuro comes. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh, we have been waiting for this

Desire: Yes! Told you! Here he comes!

Sandy: Wait, so they are in cahoots?

**Kankuro comes to the ring and Piledrivers Youngblood! Kankuro then sees Gaara. The crowd eagerly waits... Gaara then starts attacking Kankuro! Gaara then Irish whips Kankuro out of the ring and Kankuro falls on the floor, screaming at Gaara. Then Jason Smith enters the ring as Gaara poses for the crowd on the turnbuckle. **

Mr. Comanator: They are not in cahoots after all! Gaara wants to win it by himself!

Desire: You are an idiot, Gaara! Kankuro could've help you get the title!

Sandy: And maybe Gaara was wrong, Youngblood is getting up!

**Youngblood wakes up and then back superplexes Gaara to the mat! Youngblood then waits for the Pirate Clothesline and this time he hits it! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3- No! Gaara kicked out in the last second! Everyone are in shock. Youngblood is surprised of Gaara. He picks up Gaara but Gaara neck snaps him! Then Gaara picks up Youngblood and gives him the Sand Whip! Then Gaara climbs on the top rope. He then takes a deep breath as the crowd cheers. He jumps with the Sand Bomb! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: HOLY...

Desire: WHAT THE...

Sandy: YES!

**Gaara then kneels to his feet, crying, without his music being played. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and... Ladies and gentlemen... the NEW!

**The crowd then starts cheering. **

Ring announcer: WWT World Champion, Gaara of the Sand!

Mr. Comanator: Gaara won it! He made it! He became champion! He is the champion! He got it!

Desire: And look at this! Everyone like it, but look who's happy!

**You can see Kankuro nods, and you can see that he is happy as he leaves the arena. **

Desire: He is happy after all!

Sandy: Gaara won it by himself! He proved that he didn't need any help! He won it! Gaara is the World champion!

**Youngblood gets up. The music stops. He sees Gaara crying with the title. Youngblood picks Gaara up. You can see that Youngblood is shocked. Then he comes back to his senses, clapping for Gaara and putting the belt on his shoulder. Youngblood then leaves Gaara alone, to celebrate with the title. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood accepts it! The promise is delivered! Gaara is the champion!

Desire: But what does that mean? Ember got a new superstar to be the #1 contender, debuting tomorrow!

Sandy: Gaara doesn't care. He is the champion! Good night, folks! Good night!

**The show ends as Gaara raises the title to the cheering crowd. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

The Youngsters (Eric Cartman, Zaku and Dosu) def. Patrick Star, Truman X and Squidward

******WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) def. Temari

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) def. Rock Lee

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch def. Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron (New champions)

**WWT Hardcore Championship: **Snap def. Jake Long (New champion)

Kankuro def. Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Television Championship:** Spongebob Squarepants (c) def. Neji Hyugga

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara def. Captain Youngblood (c)

* * *

Oh my God! Kankuro and Gaara are not in cahoots. That's right. But Gaara did won the World title with the help of Kankuro. But now Gaara has to face a new superstar that Ember will bring into the promotion! And Youngblood is sure angry on Kankuro. I can assure you that trouble are coming. But Gaara got what was promised to him.

Please review.


	37. Show 257

Hey guys!

So the outcome of Cartoonland is very big. We got 3 new champions. But I can assure you that troubles are coming. Gaara's first night as champion will not be easy at all. Actually, it will be very hard when you add to the mix an angry former champion, a delusional brother and a new superstar that comes in to challenge for the title.

And in addition, tonight Spongebob will have to defend his title against Skulker, Misty got something last night and Shikamaru also wanted to adress the crowd. It's gonna be hot.

The next event will be called **Grudge**.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 257.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 1

Mr. Comanator: Cartoonland last night was a very big night. The Youngsters defeated Truman, Patrick and Squidward in a tag team match and Shego retained her title against Temari.

Desire: Snap has finally won the Hardcore title for the 20th time over Jake Long, and Kankuro defeated Shikamaru to end their long rivalry!

Sandy: Mikey retained his National title over Rock Lee, and Neji lost to Spongebob in a TV title match that beated respect onto him. And Norbert and Sasquatch finally won the tag titles after a big journey!

Mr. Comanator: But even a bigger journey was ended last night. Gaara and Youngblood fought for the World title and amazingly, Kankuro helped Gaara. But Gaara wanted to win by himself and actually defeated Youngblood to become champion for the 2nd time! Tonight Ember will bring a challenger for Gaara. Who will it be? Find out tonight, on MONDAY NIGHT PROGRAM!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. It's the first day of Summer, and tonight's edition will be hot!

Desire: Yeah, Spongebob will have to defend his TV title against Skulker in our main event tonight! I'm telling you, Skulker is furious on someone and will take it out on Spongebob.

Sandy: And Ember will bring a new superstar to challenge straight for the World title! But I assure you that Youngblood and Kankuro will not love it. That's for sure.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW WWT World champion, Gaara!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here he comes! Last night was one of the most surprising nights in years, as Gaara won the World title last night from Youngblood!

Desire: I can't believe that he is the champion. He was out of the title picture for how long?

Sandy: But it's finally has happened! Finally, Gaara is the champion! I can't be more happy.

Gaara: Last night, everything I heard was a rumor that me and my brother are in cahoots. I heard that I will win the title with his help, I heard that I will lose the match because of him. But the one thing I haven't heard was... That I will win the title by myself. Which I did.

**Crowd cheers. **

Gaara: That's right. 56 days ago, Youngblood stood in here and thanked all of you for giving him this title. This time, I want to thank you. To you, to Captain Youngblood, to my sister, to Kin and to everyone that helped me during this jorney. It was a long one, hasn't it? I never thought that one day, I will be again on top of the world, as the WWT World champion. Last night I fought in, undoubtly, the greatest match in my life. Even with a delusional brother like I have, that will be angry because of the fact that I beated him to the title, I am happy. And I thank each and everyone of you.

Mr. Comanator: You're welcome.

Gaara: But now it's different. Now I can't hunt anymore. I got challenges coming from everywhere. From old foes, new foes, They are all coming at me! And one of them is that guy that Ember will bring here tonight.

Desire: The guy that robbed Kankuro out of a title shot!

Gaara: I don't care who it is, I will show him exactly why I am the World champion. And I will show my brother why I am the champion. I will show it each and every night. And Youngblood, don't be sand. You will have your rematch next week. I owe you a title shot. Because everyone know that we are the best tag team in here. And you are one of the best in here. So I promise you that we will fight, although I haven't saw you since you've congratulated me last night. And that I will hold this title with honor, with dignity, with class and with pride. And for the challengers, I suggest you to be prepare because I will show you exactly who am I. New superstar, beware. I will show you why I am the champ, so help me God!

**The crowd cheers as Gaara goes out of the ring with his title. **

Sandy: Wow, that was great! Gaara is going to be a great champ. And this show is gonna be a great show!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Snap is walking angrily. **

Snap: I can't believe it. I busted my ass for this company, I gave everything, and an idiot rookie takes away my title shot! I will kill them, I swear, I will...

**Snap then sees Spongebob. **

Spongebob: What happened, Snap? You want a title shot at the world title?

Snap: Yes! I won the Hardcore title for the 20th time and that's all they give me! That's it! There is no one more deserving to get this title shot! Not Youngblood, not Kankuro and definitely not some new guy!

Spongebob: It's funny you are saying that. Because I know a guy that hasn't got a title shot in a whole lot of time... He is the Television champion and he is the icon of this promotion.

Snap: You are the last man deserving the match. You got your status because of your connection with Mr. TV!

Spongebob: Excuse me? I got my status here by hard work and by the love of the crowd. You, on the other hand, got two terrible World title reigns. You are a loser and you can't get the World title.

Snap: Excuse me? I am the 20 time Hardcore champion! I remember when you tried to challenge for this title. You've backed out saying its a "Lower level" title. But you were afraid for your precious body!

Spongebob: Really? Snap, I ripped my ass off for this promotion more then you! I was the guy that fought all of those other champions like Takuya or Naruto, while you were whining!

Snap: You better be careful, Sponge!

**Snap leaves. **

Spongebob: Hope you got those thumbtacks out of your ass!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers/boos)

**Squidward comes with Timmy, as he screaming on Timmy, who's tied in a strap. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! I thought Squidward has stopped abusing the power that the reconstruction gives him!

Desire: Are you nuts? Squidward is that power hungry, he will do it until the reconstruction is over!

Sandy: The reconstruction will not be over until the champ says it over!

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder who can defeat Cartman! He is undefeated so far!

Desire: Not a lot of people can defeat Cartman. He is a big guy... I mean a rising star!

Sandy: I want him to lose. At this rate, he will get a World title shot at a PPV!

**Squidward hits a flying karate chop right to Eric Cartman's neck. Squidward executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Eric Cartman. Squidward chops Eric Cartman. Squidward executes a headlock takedown. Cartman kicks Squidward. Eric Cartman executes the German suplex on Squidward. Eric Cartman uses a cradle suplex on Squidward. Eric Cartman puts Squidward in the hangman submission. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Squidward trys to escape... Squidward is fighting the hold. Squidward breaks the hold. Squidward gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Eric Cartman. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward has managed to reverse the momentum!

Desire: Again that thing? You know that it's temporary and Cartman will take over again.

Sandy: I hate to agree with her, but it tends to happen a lot.

**Squidward knees Eric Cartman and rolls back to his feet. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Squidward trys for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam but is not strong enough to lift Cartman. Squidward executes a swinging bulldog on Cartman driving Cartman's face into the mat. Squidward gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Cartman delivers a short-arm clothesline to Squidward. Eric Cartman piledrives Squidward. Cartman then runs and hits the big splash on Squidward. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, maybe you're right...

Desire: Told you! Ha! If he faces Gaara today, Gaara would have lost the title!

**Timmy Turner enters the ring. Then Squidward starts to scream on him and starts pulling him with the strap. Then suddenly, Cartman starts attacking Squidward from behind, and then he starts choking Squidward with the strap and pulling it, therefore hurting both Timmy and Squidward. **

Sandy: Come on! Someone's gotta help them! Someone gotta make it stop!

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

**The lights start to flicker as they turn green. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute! Wait just a minute!

Desire: But it can't be... He... wait...

**Suddenly, **Mr. Krabs **comes to the ring, giving Cartman the Million Dollar Dream! Cartman quickly starts choking as Krabs throws him on Timmy Turner, knocking both Timmy and Cartman! Cartman rolls out of the ring. **

Sandy: It is! Mr. Krabs is back! And not only he attacks Cartman, he knocks out Timmy too!

Mr. Comanator: Let's not forget that Timmy broke Krabs's hand three months ago!

Desire: Come back to the hospital! We don't need you here!

**Squidward gets up and then he sees Mr. Krabs looking at the X division title. Krabs then gives the title to Squidward, but then says "Meet me on Grudge". **

Sandy: I think that we got the first match for Grudge! Krabs returning!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Chouji is watching the show. Then Mikey gets into the room. **

Chouji: Oh, hey.

Mikey: Hey. Wow, Mr. Krabs is back!

Chouji: Yeah.

Mikey: You know, I wanted to talk to you.

Chouji: Mikey, I don't think we should talk...

Mikey: Why?

Chouji: Because... You know, we attacked eachother too many times.

Mikey: Oh, come on. Chouji, it doesn't have to be this way. Besides, I got an interesting suggestion.

Chouji: What?

Mikey: How about you and me, Mikey and Chouji, will create a tag team!

Chouji: WHAT? No, no no no no no no!

Mikey: Why? What's the problem?

Chouji: We can't be a tag team, Mikey! We can't! Besides, you are not the guy that said that he wants to win the World title?

Mikey: Yeah. It doesn't mean that I won't try to challenge for the World title. But Chouji, maybe we need to do it.

Chouji: We are hating eachother, Mikey! We are hating eachother!

Mikey: Look, think about it! Think about it and tell me what you've decided. Okay? Bye!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There they are! The WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

Desire: I can't believe they have actually defeated Zim and Jimmy... It's can't be!

Sandy: I guess we got really good tag team champions! Wait, let's hear them!

Norbert: Finally, guys, finally it's happened!

**Crowd cheers. **

Norbert: I chased the tag titles for a long time. A really long time. But last night was the final moment. Me and Sasquatch over here finally became tag team champions again! Officially making me 4 times tag team champion! Now me and Sasquatch can defeat any other tag team in the zone! Tell them, Sasquatch!

Sasquatch: Ooooooooooooh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! You know, after some long time of chasing the title, A lot of people, yeah, said that me and my Beaver can't make it to the top, yeah. But after all the smoke clears, people are seeing us two standing, yeah, and no one else! Stands in our way. Because people have said, yeah, that Zim is the greatest tag team wrestler of all times, and that us can't defeat him no matter what, yeah! But I had something to prove, I focused on him and on Jimmy Neutron, and as the fans got madness, guess who won? Guess who won? Oh yeah, I defeated them and won those titles for me and Norb, yeah! And finally the expected moment has arrived, yeah. Zim is the past! The present and the future are lying here in front of your very eyes, yeah, and you can dig it! Because me and Norbert are the champs, Ooooooooooooooooh...

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker? What is he doing here?

Desire: I wonder what he has to say.

Skulker: The expected moment has arrived, ha? That's it? That's the moment? You and your pal are champions. But as you know, last night's tagline was "Promises and lies", and I had the biggest lie ever. Me and you, Sasquatch, had a bond. From our times in the TWO, we had a bond! But you... You've choosed to break it. And in the most uncomfortable time. When we had the plan and you had cold feet!

Sandy: Wait, Sasquatch was in Skulker's plan?

Skulker: Let me tell you, something, Norbert...

Sasquatch: Don't do it, you can't do that to me! You can't do it, I will break your...

Skulker: I thought that you two are friends, you can tell eachother everything! You wanna know what? Norbert, you're so called friend has sold you faster then I thought. We had a plan. Remember your contract for a tag team titles shot? Well, you've signed it in a magic ink. The ink should've dissappear in few minutes and then Sasquatch should've give me the contract for me teaming up with him and winning the tag titles! But guess what? Someone decided to die just 48 hours prior to the event and Sasquatch backed out of the plan!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Norbert: Wait a minute...

**Norbert turns to Sasquatch. **

Norbert: You... You were pretending the entire time? You were... You wanted to sell me!

Sasquatch: Norbert, I swear, I'm sorry! This death made me see the light! Now I know that you are my friend! You are! And look! We are the tag team champs, yeah!

Skulker: No you're not. You see, you remember that a tag team champ can throw down his belt each time allowing his partner pick a replacement. Now, after what I said, Norbert is going to throw his half. And then, I will team up with you because no one else wants to! If I will not enjoy those belts, neither are you!

Sasquatch: Norbert, please, don't throw your belt!

**Norbert looks at Sasquatch at disbelief. **

Norbert: I was your friend since your first day in here. I was your first friend and through it all, I have always been there for you. Always. Never doubted you. Now you're selling me?

**Norbert leaves the ring angrily- But doesn't throw his title- And goes to the backstage as the show go for commercials. The ring is empty. **

Desire: Welcome back. You know, there are some stuff that even I can't withstand.

Sandy: Yeah. Sasquatch has planned to turn on Norbert. Norbert was hurt. Mentally and emotionally.

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that Sasquatch had even thought about it...

Desire: Where is your loyalty, man? You should've make the deal, you should've turn on Norbert!

Sandy: You are a complete whore! Sasquatch couldn't do it, Norbert is his best friend! At least until now...

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, the Hardcore champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy has been on a roll lately. He gave an awesome match last night.

**You can see the highlight of last night's Hardcore championship match. **

Mr. Comanator: I gotta tell you, Jake did some awesome stuff last night.

Desire: And Snap doesn't have a match! Shame! How come?

Sandy: You know, I believe in Jake. He can be a big star if they will just give him the ball.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Without his tag team title. I can't believe it that now Norbert and Sasquatch are... Possibly...

Desire: Yeah! And I guess that makes Jimmy happy! And if Sasquatch had sold Norbert, then what about Dagget?

Sandy: Oh, God... I hate you.

**Jimmy hits a spinning leg lariat on Jake sending him to the mat. Jimmy dropkicks Jake to the knee. Jake Long grabs Neutron by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jake uses a snap mare takeover on Jimmy. Jake gets hit with a back heel kick. Neutron trys for a leg drop but Jake avoids it. Jimmy Neutron gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Jake. Jake Long picks up Neutron and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Neutron punches Jake Long in the head. **

Mr. Comanator: So far, Jake is showcasing his ability.

Desire: Yeah? Why he couldn't do it with the tag titles on the line?

Sandy: Because it was a tag team match. Now shut up! I watch the match!

**Neutron delivers a kick to the head of Jake Long. Neutron executes a neck scissors on Jake Long. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake Long locks Neutron in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Jake with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Jimmy. Jake Long hits a koppo kick on Neutron. Jake Long executes a piledriver on Jimmy. Jake with the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: All right! Jake has just defeated a former world champion right there!

Desire: Oh, boy... Now Jake is thinking that he is a big shot and all of this...

Sandy: Well, because Jake is a big star now. Now he is... Hey!

**As Jake is almost leaving, Rock Lee comes out to the ring and bumps into Jake. They start arguing, and Lee just pushes Jake out of his way. Then Jake attacks Lee from behind. Then they start brawling as the ring crew guys try to seperate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, stop that! You can't brawl like this! We got a show!

Desire: Jake clearly provoked Lee! It's that simple.

Sandy: Oh, man... I wonder what this means.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who arrives to the arena. Bob Jones comes to him. **

Jones: Kankuro, tell me, last night you've costed Youngblood his title shot. Why you've done it?

Kankuro: Why? You wanna know why? Ember and her little boyfriend have thought that they can just take me out of the title picture. But when I got taken out of the title picture, I have taken Youngblood with me. Now, he is not the champion anymore. He thought he could've dodge me... Well, he couldn't. Now he got no title. Understood?

Jones: But Kankuro, you are not the #1 contender! The new superstar is!

Kankuro: That's right. And that is why I am gonna show this new superstar what I'm made off tonight. Don't count me out yet. Because my destiny is to become the world champion. And no one can stop it, not even Ember McLain.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shikamaru!

Mr. Comanator: Last night, Shikamaru lost to Kankuro in their match.

Desire: I wonder what that means for Shikamaru's career.

Sandy: Means nothing! Shikamaru will keep doing what he's doing best- wrestling.

Shikamaru: Well, I guess I can say it now: Kankuro, you are the better man, you won, get out of my life, because I don't want anything to do with you. There, I said it. It's finally over.

**Crowd boos. **

Shikamaru: Don't you worry. Now, I can go do what I wanted to do for a long time. A long long time. To win back the World title!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, that's great!

Desire: Come on, Shikamaru held it 4 times, I don't think he got it anymore.

Shikamaru: That's right. And for that I need to focus. if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; But if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles. And that is what I'm gonna do. Know me and my opponents to win every single battle. It's time for the return of the mastermind. It's time for me to use my intellect to beat opponents! And this time I'm not gonna be stisfied with being only contender. What is essential in war is victory. And the victory is the title. But as I use the rooks, the bishops and the knights to corner the king, I have to do keep my people united. Those are you. I need your support for winning this battle. Because no one can harm a battalion.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Sandy: Wait a minute, what is Neji doing out here? I thought that Spongebob had beated respect into him!

Neji: So, you think you still got something in you, Sun Tzu? Do you try to imitate some great generals?

Shikamaru: Neji, long time no see. How are you?

Neji: Getting disrespected here week in and week out. And I humiliate your friends each week. Shikamaru, you are a joke. Those people know that you got nothing in you anymore. Nothing. But if you want some smart sentences, how about this one: When you hit a dog, at first check who's his master. And I guess that you are the big dog in this promotion, ah?

Shikamaru: Neji, you're wrong. I am the dog and this promotion is my master. I am the creation of the support of those fans.

Neji: Those fans are nothing for me, Shikamaru. Do you think that you're a genius? I think I am better then you.

Shikamaru: It is easy to be brave from a safe distance. How about you'll come here?

Neji: I am not that fool, you know. I will keep on a safe distance.

Shikamaru: You know what is one of the most important rules in a war? if ten times the enemy's strength, surround them; if five times, attack them. ; if double, be able to divide them; if equal,engage them; if fewer, be able to evade them; if weaker, be able to avoid them. You are avoiding me, then maybe it means that you're weaker.

Neji: Maybe. But maybe it means that I'm smarter. But you know about another rule in war? Fighting on your own terms. When you get to decide where and when to attack, you're the winner. If I have to decide, Shikamaru, then we will fight on Grudge.

Shikamaru: Fine with me. But just remember, that if you're thinking that its that easy: Only the dead have seen the end of war. Goodbye, Neji.

Mr. Comanator: Wow! We got another match! But now... Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, the former tag team champ is about to fight on his own now!

Desire: Zim is one of the greatest wrestlers in WWT. His Alien Lock is something scary.

Sandy: And I wonder what he's gonna do after he lost his title last night.

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, he is the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The National champion has defeated a lot of challenges by now!

Desire: Yeah, but none of them got the experience edge of Zim!

Sandy: Mikey has already fought Zim before. He knows how to defeat this guy.

**Zim short-arm clotheslines Kappa Mikey to the mat. Zim goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Mikey. Zim bounces Mikey off the ropes and clotheslines him. Kappa Mikey gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Invader Zim. Invader Zim,standing on the top rope posing for the fans,is caught by suprise. Kappa Mikey German suplexes him. Kappa Mikey jumps from the top and nails Invader Zim with a flying axhandle smash. **

Mr. Comanator: A fast match. Zim and Mikey stop at nothing.

Desire: I know. Both want to win this match.

Sandy: I wonder what both of them will do after this match is over!

**Zim executes a huge gutbuster on Mikey. Mikey kicks Invader Zim's head out of desperation because Zim blocked Kappa Mikey's first kick. Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zim. Invader Zim gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Mikey comes at him and drills him with the splash. Invader Zim dazed in the ring, Mikey on the top rope. Mikey jumps and grabs Invader Zim's head, bulldogging him. Zim gets drilled with a Lilymu Breaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: A victory for the National champion here tonight.

Desire: Well, someone will take Mikey down someday. It's gonna happen.

Sandy: Don't be so dramatic. I liked the way that Mikey won here tonight. He is coming closer to the title. Commercials!

**After the commercials, you can see Shego in the ring. **

Shego: WWT fans, stand on your feet!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: The Womens champion is here!

Desire: And she lets everybody know it.

Shego: And now there are none. The womens division in WWT is on crisis. I'm defeating everyone. Everyone and anyone got destroyed by my Green Chokehold. Every woman in WWT is losing to me and I'm damn sick of it. I really want some competition! I'm tired of being on top as no one tries to knock me down! I'm bagging you, if there is any woman back there that wants to face me, I'm ready to comply. Anyone, please.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

**Misty comes out, grinning. The crowd boo her out loud. **

Sandy: Wait, what is she doing here? And what is that smile all about?

Misty: Well well well. You want competition? Sounds wonderful to me.

Shego: Misty, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I have to: I defeated you. Girl, you are bugging me! Stop that! Well, you know what? I'm ready to face you, again, for the title. My title. Fine?

Misty: Whoa, have you heard me saying that I am the challenger? Had I said it? No, I got another girl in mind. You see, I got the perfect challenge for you in Grudge.

Shego: Maybe you'll tell me? What have you brought?

Misty: Well... I talked to an... Old pal of mine... And we did favors for eachother. Because both me and him wanted her here tonight! Yes, Shego, your challenger is here!

Shego: Well, bring her on. Come on!

Misty: You've asked for it. But one other thing: I'm not responsible for what she's gonna do. Because I release her from reconstruction.

**As Misty says this, Shego suddenly understands what she's up to. **

Shego: Wait a minute!

Misty: Too late! She's heeeeeeeeeeeeere!

**Suddenly, from behind, in perfect surprise, **Lydia **comes and attacks Shego! She keeps attacking her as Misty cheers for her. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Dagget Beaver helped Misty to find... That thing and bring it back into the promotion?

Desire: And Lydia gets a chance at the title! She is the only woman in WWT that never held the womens title!

**Lydia then kicks Shego in the gut and gives her the Lydia-Plex. Then Lydia takes out an "Applause" sign. Misty enters the ring. **

Misty: We'll see you at Grudge... Good luck, because you're gonna need it!

**Misty and Lydia leave. **

Sandy: No! Don't tell me that she's back!

**The cameras switch to backstage, where Ember watches the show. Bob Jones comes. **

Jones: Ember, I'm sorry to interrupt, but...

Ember: That's Miss Ember McLain for you, punk!

Jones: Excuse me?

Ember: That's not the way to talk to the owner of WWT!

Jones: Temporary owner.

Ember: Same-same.

Jones: Ember, I would like to ask you about the new superstar that comes in here.

Ember: Yeah, he is great, he is so awesome, I can't believe I actually got a superstar that big!

Jones: Don't you think it's little weird? To give a new superstar a World title shot when you have Kankuro and Youngblood in line?

Ember: Youngblood is not here yet. Taking his time. But he will get his rematch next week.

Jones: And what about Kankuro?

Ember: He did some disgusting things last night. But I will not give up to his blackmailing!

Jones: Ember, just an opinion, but I think that you're doing something bad.

Ember: No, I'm making money. That's my way.

**The cameras then switch to the ring. **

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: A new superstar is coming here tonight. And now Lee will fight Shikamaru, whom Neji confronted with earlier.

Desire: And don't forget that earlier we saw Lee brawling with Jake Long!

Sandy: Jake will have his revenge. But now Lee has to fight a guy that chasing the title.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

**Shikamaru gets elbowed to his midsection by Lee. Shikamaru is hit with a backward kick. Lee kicks Shikamaru on the mat. Lee monkey flips Shikamaru onto the mat. Flying side kick by Rock Lee takes Shikamaru off his feet. Shikamaru picks Lee up and side suplexes him to the mat. Shikamaru knees Lee and rolls back to his feet. Lee bounces Shikamaru off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: A very competitive match.

Desire: Lee is kicking and kicking, he is great in the ring!

Sandy: But you can't take anything from Shikamaru. He is chasing the thing that he wants.

**Shikamaru superkicks Lee. Lee pulls Shikamaru's hair. Rock Lee hits a power slam on Shikamaru. Then suddenly, Jake Long comes to the ring. He starts shouting at Lee and Lee shouts too. Shikamaru uses a snap mare takeover on Rock Lee. Rock Lee gets snap suplexed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru then hits the Shadowsault onto Lee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Jake has just costed Lee the match! And Shikamaru won!

Desire: Those two idiots! Lee will kick you, Jake! He will!

Sandy: Whatever, the big thing is the fact that Shikamaru advanced in his quest for the title!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, to a limo that arrives on the building. The limo has a pirates symbol on it. The door opens... Youngblood comes out of it, as the crowd cheers wildly. **

Youngblood: Well well well. Seems like I got here just in time. Me! But if anyone thinks that I am out of the picture, they are deadly wrong. And in those people there is Kankuro. And I'll give the term "Deadly wrong" a very literal meaning. That's for sure... Kankuro, here I come.

**As Youngblood is leaving, another limo comes. You can hear a big laugh comes out of it. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The new star!

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television title! Introducing the challenger, From the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is actually thinking that he is going to be the tag team champion!

Desire: Yeah, because Sasquatch has sold Norbert! And now he will own the air that he's breathing to Skulker!

Sandy: This guy is sickning me! For real! He turned on Youngblood and now he did that!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh! There is the Television champion, with some big wins recently. He is defending his title week in and week out!

Desire: Hate him. He is keeping this title all the time. Can someone knock him out of his tree?

Sandy: He id on that "tree"... No, throne, since WWT was born.

**Skulker executes a pumphandle suplex on Spongebob Squarepants. Skulker hits Spongebob Squarepants with the back of his elbow. Skulker tackles Bob. 1... Spongebob kicks out. Skulker delivers a kick to the head of Bob. Spongebob Squarepants trys for a airplane spin but Skulker avoids it. Spongebob Squarepants grabs Skulker's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. The referee is checking the situation... Skulker is fighting the hold... Spongebob Squarepants tightens the hold. Spongebob Squarepants breaks the hold. Spongebob goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, if Skulker is thinking that he can be a franchise player, he should do stuff like Bob.

Desire: Spongebob is old news! Skulker is going to destroy him! Skulker is the modern wrecking machine!

Sandy: You came up with that on your own? He is getting his ass kicked.

**Skulker is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Bob fist drops Skulker on the mat. Skulker with a high crossbody on Spongebob. Bob gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Skulker comes over and smashes Spongebob's head into it. Skulker places Spongebob Squarepants on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. Skulker trys for a front slam but Bob avoids it. Spongebob Squarepants gives Skulker a reverse neckbreaker. Spongebob superkicks Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... Skulker kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: A very good main event tonight!

Desire: I remind you, tonight we got a new superstar coming!

Sandy: Yeah! But the crowd will get burned by this awesome match!

**Skulker grabs Spongebob Squarepants's leg and takes him down. Bob gets knocked on the ground and Skulker flips onto him. Skulker executes a corkscrew legdrop on Bob. Skulker picks up Bob and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. Skulker kicks Spongebob in mid-section and picks him up for a Skulker Buster. Spongebob reverses it into a DDT. Then, he climbs on the top rope and jumps on Skulker with an Head Spring! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

Mr. Comanator: You saw that? Spongebob won the match! He is truly a great guy.

Desire: It was that close! I hope that Spongebob will get his ass kicked!

Sandy: Thanks for coming, Skulker. You've never been a challenge. Commercials, and after that, New star!

**After the commercials, you can see Ember in the ring. **

Ember: I am here again! And finally I'm here to announce about WWT's new star! He will have the title shot at Grudge, he will face the winner of the next week's Gaara-Youngblood match! This is going to be great, all of you, cheer for me now, I've done it for you.

**Crowd gives a mixed reaction. **

Ember: So...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes with his title. **

Ember: Well, you need to be here too. It's very fitting.

Gaara: Ember, I would really like to see my challenger is person. I hope he is a good one.

Ember: Yeah. He is a big star in wrestling... Unlike someone in your family.

Gaara: That's not necessary...

Ember: It's very necessary. I hope that you're idiotic brother will lose and keep losing until I'll fire him. Got it? But now to...

(Master of Puppets plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: Master! Master!

Sandy: Stop that! Kankuro got no business in here!

Kankuro: Hey, Ember! You've screwed me out of the title shot! You know that it's mine! You owe me.

Ember: No, I don't owe you anything.

Kankuro: Really? What do you think, brother? Does she owes us?

Gaara: There are no us. You've interfered in my match last night. I hope that Youngblood is not angry, because I've worked hard to convince him that I didn't invite you!

Kankuro: Okay. Whatever. Bring the star here, Ember. I would like to see the ass of whom I'm kicking.

Ember: Okay... Ladies and gentlemen... Please welcome... The big star... The new #1 contender... He is... **Rojo Bat!**

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Oh God!

Sandy: Ember has delivered!

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

**The crowd cheers wildly and the people stand on their feet. Suddenly, a guy in a Rojo Bat mask enters the building. He is clearly not Rojo Bat. He is entering the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Huh?

Ember: ...

Gaara: Um... You've changed since last time I saw you on TV...

Kankuro: Wow! I can't believe it! No, now I have to give up to him! He deserves this title shot! Bro, you are great.

Ember: ... You are not Rojo Bat.

**The guy nods. **

Gaara: Liar. How could you do that? You got a title shot by cheating?

Kankuro: Wait, maybe he is a great star!

**The guy nods yet again. **

Ember: You are?

Kankuro: Oh, no...

Gaara: Well, what you've done is wrong. But I would like to see your face. Take the mask off.

Ember: Yeah, right now!

Desire: Here it comes...

**The guy then puts his hands on his mask and slowly takes it off... **

Sandy: It is...

**The guy takes the mask off. And behind the mask, you can see one face... One particular face. Hungry for vengeance, yet completely smug for his trick. Awefully familliar... **

Mr. Comanator: No...

****The guy under the mask, is Danny Phantom**. **

Ember: *Gasps*

**The crowd slowly understand what has happened. Then, they start booing and throw stuff at the ring. Gaara is in shock to see one of his biggest opponents. Kankuro is even more surprised to see a guy that last time they have seen eachother, commended Skulker and Sasuqatch to take him out. But Ember is in absolute shock to see the guy that gave her so much trouble. She then understand what she has done. **

Desire: It is! Our glorious leader! He is back!

Sandy: No... That's can't be...

Ember: ... That's... That's...

Danny: Surprised to see me, Ember? Surpised, Sand Brothers? And WWT fans, are you surprised to see me, idiotic sheeps?

**Crowd keeps throwing garbage at Danny, that enjoy it to the end. **

Ember: But... No...

Danny: Let me explain it to you. You have signed me on a very generous contract, that promises me a match for the title of our good friend in here. Understood?

Ember: How... But...

Danny: Kankuro! Old pal! I missed ya! For real! How are you? I feel like we both got screwed by the new "Owner", so...

Kankuro: Don't touch me. Don't you... Ever... Do it. I... I lost my title shot to you? And after you've kicked me out of the Toon World Order, you think I would just...

Danny: Don't care. Really don't. And Gaara! I see you've really changed! Look at that thing on your shoulder! A belt! That has been mine! Hey, you know what, maybe we'll fight for it? You got no choice. Well... Nice. I think we've done here.

**Danny is about to go. **

Ember: ... You are dead!

**Danny stops. **

Danny: Hmm?

Ember: You... Gaara! Never mind what! Never mind how, kill him! Kill that son of a bitch! Kill him!

Danny: Oh, shit!

**Danny then leaves the ring through the crowd. Then you can understand why: Youngblood runs to the ring, charging at Kankuro! He starts attacking him as all hell broke loose! **

Mr. Comanator: Guys! We're out of time!

Desire: Danny is back!

Sandy: No!

**The camera fades in as Youngblood keeps attacking Kankuro. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Eric Cartman def. Squidward

Jake Long def. Jimmy Neutron

Kappa Mikey def. Invader Zim

Shikamaru Nara def. Rock Lee

**WWT Television Championship:** Spongebob Squarepants (c) def. Skulker

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Danny Phantom

Shikamaru vs Neji

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia

**WWT X Division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

I don't think I got words to describe what just happened. You can think what you want but... That trick? It was brilliant... For real.

Please review.


	38. Show 258

Hey guys!

Tonight is an important show. After his brilliant trick, we will hear for the first time in more then two months from Danny Phantom. We will have a Champion's Guest with Spongebob and Snap, and the most important thing tonight is the rematch that Youngblood gets at Gaara and at the title. But I don't think that Kankuro nor Danny will be happy about it... And I think that with those four, nothing good can come out...

**Airnaruto45- **Sorry but no.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 258.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 2

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Tonight is gonna be great! We will see some good matches tonight including a WWT World title match: Former champ Youngblood gets his shot at new champion Gaara!

Desire: And we will hear from Danny Phantom! Danny is the #1 contender, and he did a brilliant trick last week! Ember is so easy to be fooled... Danny will take over the WWT once again!

Sandy: But we have something even more important. We're going to see it yet again: Take it away, Spongebob! Champion's Guest!

**The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's guest: WWT Hardcore champion Snap! And now, here is your host, the Television champion, Spongebob Squarepants!

**The cameras switch to the area next to the ring ramp. It's designed as a guest room, as Spongebob is on the easy-chair. **

Spongebob: Welcome to my show! Welcome! You know, the WWT was very noisy since last week. Suddenly, you got a guy like Skulker that said that Sasquatch was willing to sell Norbert for the tag titles! Yeah. And then, you got a mute ghost girl that is motivated by a prima donna that wants to become the Womens champion! I can give you some jokes about the fact that Lydia isn't talking but I don't need that. And also... A certain man has cheated his way back into the WWT, after he got fired because he tried to destroy it... But that's not important.

**The crowd boos at this. **

Spongebob: Well, as the Television champion, I am entitled to give you some good matches. You got some champions that don't need to do it. Just like my guest tonight... Hardcore champion, Snap.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

**Snap comes out to the set of the show, getting booed by the crowd. He holds his title up and sits down. **

Spongebob: Welcome to my show. Out of all the guests that came into this show, you truly are the most idiotic one.

**The crowd laughes. **

Snap: Yeah, well, out of all the interviewers I had, you are truly the stupidiest one.

**Crowd boos. **

Spongebob: You know something, Snap, you are one of the wrestlers to build this company. You're two times World champion. You were with me on the first Televmania. That's really an achievement.

Snap: I think you forgot that in the first Televmania I became the first man to hold the title that you are mistreating now.

Spongebob: Really? I must have forgot it, because all I remember from the first Televmania is me holding the World title.

Snap: Yeah. The title that you've cheated your way towards it!

Spongebob: Okay. You can say this. But at least my title reigns weren't a complete failure. Both of them were very quick. I guess that together, it's not even bigger then the time it takes you to reach orgasm!

**Crowd cheers. **

Snap: Spongebob, you are an idiot! I hate you! You suck! I will ruin your life! I'm gonna destroy you!

Spongebob: Wow, be careful, you're starting to turn red. This will make you look even more stupid then what you are already!

Snap: You know what? I am challenging you! I want a match for your title!

Spongebob: Excuse me? Why should I give it to you?

Snap: Because I am the best superstar in WWT's history!

Spongebob: No, that would be me. I want a match for your title.

Snap: Okay! I got an idea. We will do a unification match. We will unify it!

Spongebob: Unify?

Snap: Yeah! The winner will win the TV title. The Hardcore title will cease existing after Grudge!

Spongebob: Well... You know what? Fine. I will fight you at Grudge for both of the titles.

Snap: That's great. Goodbye.

**Snap leaves the set. **

Spongebob: Oh well, then it seems like we will have one less title after Grudge. And one less champion. That's all the time we have.

**Spongebob is turning to leave. **

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh...

Desire: The glorious leader is here!

**Danny comes out. Then he sees Spongebob. They stare at eachother for few moments and Spongebob leaves as Danny continues towards the ring. **

Sandy: Just wait and see... Wait and see...

**Danny is going to the ring. The crowd is booing him loudly. **

Danny: Oh, I was deeply missing you. My life are not the same without your humilating treatment. Thank God for people like you, who keep a star like me on ground and tell me that there are people that hate me. People whom I don't care about.

Mr. Comanator: Is this what you're thinking?

Danny: So you see, I was sitting at home, unemployed, watching Youngblood as a champ, and my blood started to boil. So after a month or so, I decided to turn to Ember. I presented myself as Rojo Bat, one of my work colleagues. And Ember thought that I'm such a big star that I won't talk to her in person until she will sign me. Well, I have requested from her a promised World title shot and a high wage. Guess what? She agreed. And she turned Kankuro down. Well, I didn't care. Then, one day before my debut, I saw Gaara finally not choking out in his World title shot. And he is the opponent. I don't care to destroy him instead of Youngblood. But wait for it! Oh, during the time that I walked in here, looking as a bad copy of Rojo Bat, my heart started pounding. Yeah, when I removed this mask... And saw those three angry faces... I was so happy. So happy. And the good stuff- The reaction of all of you. That was my reward.

**The crowd boos at this again. **

Danny: But I don't think you're getting my purpose. I am aiming at something big... With the World title, I will cancel the reconstruction! I will release my pawns from their bonds. I will use them to recreate the most dominating force in the history of this promotion: The Toon World Order!

Desire: YES! YES!

Sandy: WHAT?

Danny: Yeah. That's right. That is my aim! Because then I'll be the most important guy in the promotion. I will take people like Dagget, people like Timmy, like Skulker, like Chouji, like Lydia, like Desire, and maybe I'll have Sasquatch, maybe I'll have Zim, Jimmy and Misty. That way, the TWO will be stronger then ever. It's will be the day of revenge. This time...

Crowd: We want Ino! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* We want Ino! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Danny: I can't hear you, sorry for that. Now, it's a known fact that I am the World champion come Grudge. And perhaps I'll face Youngblood. It's can be Youngblood. It's all depend on the main event here tonight. A very important main event. And if it's Gaara who will win... Yes, I will beat him. You see, there is no way for you to escape this fate. Accept it. It's going to be just like a year ago... Yes, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it! I am gonna be the leader of the most powerful faction in the World!

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Sandy: Oh, finally some sense!

Ember: You...

Danny: Miss Ember McLain! It's so great to see you! Last time I saw you was at Televmania, where you've celebrated with your boyfriend after he fired me... Oh, wait, last time I saw you was last week! But I can see that you got that look out of you face!

Ember: Danny, let me assure you that this trick of yours is not going to work. I swear that I'll destroy you, very very slowly. You are not going to survive this run, Danny!

Danny: Meanwhile, I am the #1 contender. Oh well, bad luck for you.

Ember: Maybe, yes. But I can do something else. I can put you in a match. And if you'll lose, Danny? Then you'll lose your #1 contendership and I will decide the #1 contender!

Danny: WHAT?... You know what, bring it on. I'll defeat my opponent.

Ember: Glad you said that!

**Ember is leaving. **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Mr. Comanator: So that's the opponent! Patrick Star! The 5 times Television champion!

Desire: ... Really? That's the opponent to fight the awesome Danny Phantom?

Sandy: Desire, Patrick is a great opponent. He is on a quest of becoming a key guy.

**Patrick Star executes a pumphandle suplex on Danny. Patrick Star short lariats Danny Phantom. Phantom hits Patrick Star with an inverted atomic drop. Danny Phantom hits Patrick with a headbutt to the mid-section. Flying side kick by Patrick Star takes Phantom off his feet. Patrick Star stomps Danny Phantom. Patrick hits Danny with a heart punch. Patrick goes up to the top and comes down on Danny Phantom with an asai leg lariat. Danny takes a slap to the face from Patrick. Patrick does a cartwheel and kicks Danny in the face. Jason Smith counts... 1... Danny kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick hates Danny, he hates him just like Spongebob hates him!

Desire: Danny hasn't lost a step in the last two months! He is still the greatest wrestler in the world!

Sandy: The greatest wrestler in the world is Gaara. And Danny will not face Gaara.

**Phantom executes a jawbreaker on Patrick. Patrick gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Phantom comes over and smashes Patrick's head into it. Phantom executes a neck-breaker on Patrick Star. Phantom nails Patrick with a belly-to-back suplex but Patrick dodges! Patrick Star knifehand chops Phantom. Patrick then tries for a hurricanrana but Danny powerbombs him. Then Patrick gets up as Danny gives him the Ghost Slam! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: Oh no... Danny is the #1 contender... He is here for revenge!

Desire: He is revenging! Danny has came for his title! And he will destroy anything in his path!

Sandy: And that's includes the WWT itself...

**The cameras switch to Jake Long's locker room, where Jake is walking in the room, as Dagget is sitting. **

Jake: ... How could you do that?

Dagget: I don't get it.

Jake: ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!

Dagget: What? What have I done?

Jake: You've talked to Misty! She asked you about searching Lydia and you've told it to her! Now Lydia is back?

Dagget: What is the problem?

Jake: You don't see the problem? Now she's back, that thing is back and she won't stop until she will poison your heart again!

Dagget: What are you talking about? Right, I helped her to get Lydia back into the promotion. But I have nothing to do with...

**Jake then slaps Dagget. **

Jake: Are you an idiot? With Lydia in here, trouble will happen! I promise you, if I won't act soon, then you'll return being the Dagget you've been in the TWO!

Dagget: Is this such a big problem? I don't see the problem of me being a guy with a girl!

Jake: Dagget, get your eyes back into your head! Get your wrestler's heart! You don't want to be with Lydia again, believe me. You don't want the Toon World Order again! You can't! You got to let me make you a better person or else...!

**The cameras switch to Ember's office. She is sad that Patrick has lost. Suddenly, Shego enters into the room. **

Ember: Excuse me, Shego, but I'm busy...

Shego: Are you outta your mind?

**Crowd is surprised. **

Ember: What?

Shego: You've heard me! Last week you gave two ghosts to enter the promotion! I thought that they're gone for good!

Ember: Lydia was never gone. She is here because she has a contract, and Misty owned it via reconstruction. I'm sorry for that...

Shego: Okay, that's fine, but how can you justify what happened with Danny?

Ember: He tricked me.

Shego: Do you got any brain in there? What were you thinking when you gave him a title shot?

Ember: I've told you...

Shego: Even if it was Rojo Bat. Even if it was Naruto. Why would you give a new superstar a title shot? Why?

Ember: I wanted...

Shego: I've heard your excuses, and they all sum up in one word: "Money". Money, money, money, and more money! Is that it? Don't you think that this promotion is a little bit more of just then a cash cow?

Ember: Shego, it's a business! I did the best thing for business!

Shego: By entering a Trojan horse into it? You need to use this promotion for Wrestling! That's the special thing! We care for our fans, we don't see them as wallets!

Ember: So we got a problem. And now get out of my office.

**After a staredown, Shego leaves. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Last week, Mr. Krabs has made his return, challenging Squidward into a match at Grudge for the X division title.

Desire: And he had to attack Timmy Turner in the process! Why? Why?

Sandy: Because he broke his hand... Now it's Krabs return.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is struggling as of late. He is on a losing streak.

Desire: That's because they put him against non-important people so he doesn't wanna win.

Sandy: Jimmy is losing, period. He is anything but "Amazing".

**Jimmy Neutron executes the jumping sidekick on Mr. Krabs. Jimmy hits a spinning leg lariat on Krabs sending him to the mat. Jimmy Neutron grabs Mr. Krabs's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Krabs rakes his fingers across Jimmy Neutron's back. Krabs reverse DDT's Jimmy Neutron's head into the mat. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I sense that Jimmy got no way to fight his former stablemate, Krabs.

Desire: He just doesn't want to. It's natural, he will achieve nothing by that.

Sandy: He will achieve nothing by losing.

**Neutron kicks Krabs in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat. Jimmy does a cartwheel and kicks Krabs in the face. Krabs is hit with a backward kick. Jimmy pins Mr. Krabs against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Jimmy Neutron hiptosses Krabs. Krabs puts Neutron in the double underhook position and gives him a double underhook backbreaker. Mr. Krabs executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jimmy. Krabs then locks Jimmy in the Million Dollar Dream. Jimmy is fighting the hold... Krabs tightens the hold... Jimmy taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: Krabs has won it, getting the momentum he needs!

Desire: Yeah, yeah... It's only a matter of time before Danny will release Timmy.

Sandy: That's funny... I hope that Krabs is the next champion.

**The cameras switch to Youngblood, backstage, with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Well, Youngblood, you got your rematch tonight. You're facing Gaara. Do you think that you'll win?

Youngblood: Wh... Of course I'll win! Why won't I? Now look, I never lost it in the first place. Kankuro interfered in the match, even though Gaara didn't want it.

Jones: Do you think that Kankuro will do it again?

Youngblood: I don't know. But I hope he won't interfere in my business again, because I'll destroy him. And even though I respect Gaara, he will not leave the arena here tonight with the title And I promise that.

Jones: Thank you, Youngblood.

Youngblood: You welcome. I will be the champ.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one half of the WWT tag team champions... Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: This crowd is giving Sasquatch a mixed reaction. That's because what has happened last week. Just one day after Sasquatch and Norbert won the titles, Skulker appeared and...

Desire: Told the truth. Sasquatch wanted to team up with Skulker to win the tag team titles. He sold Norbert.

Sandy: That was really... The most hideous thing I have ever heard. Sasquatch's trustworthiness is now very low.

Sasquatch: First thing first- Everything that Skulker has said is true. Yeah, I wanted to team up with him. Yes, I was going to betray Norbert. I was going to sell my long time friend because I believed that... We never had it. I thought that way but... God dammit, I'm sorry! Yeah, it's not like I actually done that! You see, I thought that I must one the title in all costs, then I did it. Now I know it's not important! Please of you, guys, yeah, forgive me! Norbert, forgive me! Can you? And please, don't throw your title! You are my only friend in here! That's you! Remember? We've been together since my first day in here! We've been together! We've been...

Voice: The Winners.

**The crowd boos as Kankuro comes out with a microphone, and with a smug look. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no...

Desire: There he is! Kankuro is perfect for this situation!

Sandy: Well, you know, he was with Sasquatch and Norbert in the Winners stable.

Kankuro: Really funny. Two years ago I left both of you alone. Then one year ago, I'm teaming up with Shikamaru, defeating you two and making you join to the TWO. You accept it, and I recreate the Winners, yet I was the weakest link. Isn't it, Sasquatch? You guys just can't go on without me, isn't it so?

Sasquatch: Shut up! Kankuro, you can think that all you want, yeah, but the thing is that just like me and Norbert you have yet to achieve the greatest goal in the company, the holy grail, the World title! And you're walking around in here like you're owning the place!

**Kankuro enters the ring, and looks at Sasquatch. **

Kankuro: So pathetic. You two are just nothing without me directing you. You should go back to the jungle where you came from. And about you selling Norbert, well, that was stupid.

Sasquatch: You dare to say that when you sold both me and Norbert to join Mr. TV's Corporation?

Kankuro: Yeah, I guess that it haven't worked so well. My career went down hill since then. If I'm looking at it now, then it was stupid to disband the Winners.

Sasquatch: But I never sold Norbert, while you actually betrayed us! And what has came out of it? You are a loser, YEAH!

**Kankuro is angered by that. **

Kankuro: Loser? Me? Loser? You know, maybe we'll face eachother right now and we will see that.

Sasquatch: Oh Yeah.

Kankuro: Jason, get your ass in the ring.

**Sasquatch nails Kankuro with a belly-to-back suplex. Sasquatch jabs Kankuro. Kankuro gets knocked on the ground and Sasquatch flips onto him. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro puts Sasquatch in the double underhook position and gives him a double underhook backbreaker. Kankuro puts Sasquatch in the cobra clutch. Jason Smith is checking for a tap out... Sasquatch tries to escape... Sasquatch escapes. Sasquatch rakes the face of Kankuro in attempt to make a come back. Sasquatch executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch is all over his former mentor! He wants to kill him!

Desire: Stop this idiot! He can injure Kankuro and cost him his destiny!

Sandy: If Sasquatch can stop destiny, then I applaud to him.

**Sasquatch stomps Kankuro. Sasquatch rolls onto Kankuro connecting with a knee. Sasquatch goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Kankuro but Kankuro moves out of the way. Kankuro bounces Sasquatch off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Sasquatch is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Kankuro hits Sasquatch with the double arm DDT into the mat. Kankuro then picks up Sasquatch and gives him the String Pulling. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Destiny still hasn't stopped. It's rolling.

Desire: And wait until the main event tonight. I sense Kankuro's interference.

Sandy: I will believe that Kankuro was born to be champion when I'll see that.

**You can see Bob Jones with Neji and Rock Lee in the backstage. **

Jones: I'm here with Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee. Neji, in few moments you are gonna fight Dagget Beaver. It seems like Dagget will be accompanied by Jake Long, who got a confrontation last week with your partner, Lee.

Neji: Well...

Lee: Wait a second, Neji, let me talk for a second. If Jake thinks that he can disrespect me then he will get what's coming for him. And another something- Mikey, don't think I've done with you! The National title will be mine! Now you can take it...

Neji: Thank you. Well, Bob, Dagget is something negligible. But you haven't asked me about Dagget's teacher- Nara Shikamaru.

Jones: No, I haven't.

Neji: A very bad decision, because I'm going to talk about Shikamaru anyway. Shikamaru, Ou-Sama, how are you?

Jones: Ou-Sama...?

Lee: "Your majesty"...

Neji: Do you remember our days as the two genius guys in the entire Konoha-mura? Do you remember that people called you 'Tensai-Sama"(Genius)? Is this good enough for you?

Jones: Neji, most people watching are Americans, they can't understand Japanese...

Neji: MADE SHATTODAUN (Shut up)! You are gonna listen to me very well. Shikamaru! I got no respect for you, because you think you're better then me. But no one is better then me... No, no one is better then ore-sama! I am gonna destroy you. No advice by Sun-Tzu will help you this time. I rule senso no geijutsu (The art of war). Shikamaru- I will destroy you. Ore-Sama wa anata o hakai suru. Kore de kanryōdesu (You're done)! And that stupid Dagget Biba (Beaver) is done too.

**The cameras switch to the Youngsters's locker room. Cartman is just sitting, bored. **

Cartman: Do you guys understood any word that came out of his mouth?

Zaku: Actually, yeah. That was pretty rude words.

Cartman: This Neji can't speak like this! I can't let the Chinese Communists to invade my beautiful country!

Dosu: Excuse me, Cartman-Sama, but we are Japanese.

Cartman: Same same, you're all from Korea.

Dosu: Actually...

Zaku: Don't try to explain that to him.

Cartman: All of you Japanese are just nothing compared to me. The best representative of the "A" race.

Dosu: A-race?

Cartman: Yeah, I can't say the entire word because those stupid hippies are so sensitive over some Jews.

Zaku: Oh, God... Why we're even helping you? We should've done the mission by ourself.

Cartman: Wait, what mission?

Dosu: We're not here for nothing, you know.

Cartman: Oh yeah... You guys got something with that idiot asshole champ, Gaara! That is interesting...

Zaku: He hates it. Gaara hates the fact that we are in here because he is afraid that we will tell something bad...

Cartman: Something bad... Wait a minute... I sense that from this secret... I can create money and fame!

Dosu: Oh, no...

Cartman: I like it... I like it a lot!

**The cameras then switch to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, we heard some words in Japanese. And this guy calls himself "Ore-Sama". Neji is so disrespectful!

Desire: There is Lee next to him. And Neji is gonna destroy Dagget Biba!

Sandy: Speak english! Speak english! No one cares about the words of Neji if you can't understand those!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**Shikamaru comes out. Then he sits in the announcers table as Neji and Lee look at him angrily. **

Mr. Comanator: Look who's joining us! It's none other then Shikamaru Nara!

Desire: Again coming to steal the spotlight, Ou-Sama? Don't you got a book to read?

Sandy: Desire, it's fucking Shikamaru! He is 4 times World champion! How are you?

Shikamaru: **The art of war is of vital importance to the State.** It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. I'm here to observe my opponent in action. It's better to see your opponent first hand and to know him, because then you can win.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru, Dagget is your student. And he was the guy responsible for the return of Lydia.

Desire: This idiot Jake Long is there too! Someone needs to shut him up! But now Dagget got a nice opportunity.

Sandy: Idiotic Dagget Beaver... What you saw in him anyway?

Shikamaru: He has passion. He wants to learn and to become better. But Dagget is a very unstable person.

**Dagget pokes Neji in the eyes. Neji gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Dagget Beaver monkey flips Neji Hyugga onto the mat. Dagget executes a pumphandle suplex on Neji. 1... Neji kicks out. Dagget Beaver gets tiger suplexed by Neji Hyugga. Neji applies an arm wrench to Dagget Beaver. Neji Hyugga rolls onto Dagget connecting with a knee. Dagget rakes his fingers across Neji Hyugga's back. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget tries to seize the moment. He tries to get a victory!

Desire: The thing that he needs is to break the reconstruction!

Sandy: Not until he will get what he deserves. Besides, I think that Neji will win that match.

Shikamaru: Well, Neji got the power to win this match. He just needs to focus in the match.

**Neji Hyugga legsweeps Dagget Beaver. Neji Hyugga kicks Dagget on the mat. Neji Hyugga hits a ropeflip moonsault on Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Neji gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Dagget Beaver applies the clawhold on Neji Hyugga. Dagget Beaver hits Neji with an atomic drop. Dagget Beaver goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Neji. Suddenly Lee climbs on the apron to distract Jason Smith. Jake Long then comes and attacks Lee. They start brawling as Dagget watches. Neji then takes Dagget and gives him the Neji Slam. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!

Mr. Comanator: Jake and Lee are brawling, but meanwhile Neji got the victory!

Desire: Wait, Shikamaru, where you're going?

Sandy: Stop!

**Shikamaru then runs into the ring and him and Neji start brawling. Then Jake throws Lee into the ring as Jake and Shikamaru Irish whip Neji and Lee. Neji and Lee dodges a double clothesline and then Lee gives the Konoha Hurricane onto Jake. Neji then takes Shikamaru and gives him the Neji Slam too. Then Neji and Lee pose over their opponents. **

Sandy: You need to make them stop! Neji and Lee have to stop!

Mr. Comanator: Guys, let's go to a commercial break...

**The cameras switch to back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, guys, and during the commercial break, we got some great news.

Desire: Ember booked a match for next week, Jake and Shikamaru vs Neji and Rock Lee. A great chance for both Neji and Lee to kick their opponents asses!

Sandy: Shikamaru and Jake will make a great team! But now, let's move to WWT New York!

**The cameras switch to the outside of WWT New York, then you can see Zim and Misty on the bar. **

Mr. Comanator: We're here with Zim and Misty. Guys, what you think about tonight's show?

Zim: It's bad, very bad, because I'm not in there! No one can forget me! I'm not done with anything!

Desire: We haven't forgot. By the way, Misty, your comments about your brilliant move last week?

Misty: I brought Lydia back. Now Shego is furious. I did the greatest move ever. In a while, the womens title will fall to my hands! Ha!

Sandy: Yeah... Any last words?

Zim: Yeah, I'm protesting against my loss at Cartoonland!

Mr. Comanator: I beg your pardon? You've lost. You and Jimmy lost your title.

Zim: But I heard Skulker saying something. I heard him say that he had a plan with Sasquatch.

Mr. Comanator: Well?

Zim: The plan included Norbert signing the match contract with a magic ink.

Desire: Wait, you're right! He signed it with a magic ink!

Zim: And that ink disappeared, right? So Norbert never signed the tag team titles contract. Therefore that match is null and void, and me and Jimmy need to be the tag team champions.

Sandy: No, that's not true.

Zim: It is! And next week, Sasquatch will suffer. And if Norbert wanna come and throw his title, then he is welcome!

Misty: That's right!

Zim: This interview is over.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Bob Jones is standing outside Gaara's room. **

Jones: Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm here outside Gaara's room, and we're moments away from his rematch with Youngblood. A lot of people have asked- Who will win that match? Will we see an interference from Danny or Kankuro? Can Gaara win the match on his own...

**Gaara then comes out from the door with his title. The crowd cheers for him. **

Gaara: Excuse me, what was that last one?

Jones: Oh, can you...

Gaara: Stop it right there. Do you think that I won this title 8 days ago in a fluke? Do you think that I'm a fluke? I won that title because of the support of those people. I'm the World champion. I'm living my dream again. Do you think that I will let my idiotic brother or stupid Danny Phantom to ruin it? No. Because even if I need to defeat my best friend, even then, I would defeat Youngblood to keep that dream in tack. And to keep that dream, I need to defeat Youngblood and then Danny Phantom. If I need to defeat Danny Phantom, if I need to injure him so badly, if I need to destroy him... Then I will. And I would do it tonight.

("My Time" by the DX band plays)

Jones: Oh my, Youngblood's music has already start! Good luck for both of you!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Finally it's here! The World title rematch! Youngblood-Gaara! And Youngblood is intense, he is ready to win the title back.

Desire: Watch out, look for Kankuro's head everywhere. I sense him.

Sandy: I hope he won't ruin this important match! He can't do it!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, From The Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World Champion, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The World champion is coming to do his first ever title defense! And I promise to you, it's going to be a great match!

Desire: Danny... Where is Danny? Danny is coming to take the title, I sense him watching this match...

Sandy: I can sense it too. I hope that the security will keep them out of this match.

**Captain Youngblood drops Gaara with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Side kick by Gaara takes Captain Youngblood off his feet. Youngblood gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Mexican hiptoss executed by Youngblood. Captain Youngblood executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Gaara. Jason counts... 1... Gaara kicks out. Gaara short-arm clotheslines Captain Youngblood to the mat. Gaara gives Youngblood a dropkick. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is an even match. Youngblood and Kankuro just know eachother well.

Desire: Very well. This is a very good match so far.

Sandy: Kick out and another kick out... They need to find an edge.

**Gaara with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Youngblood. Gaara executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Captain Youngblood. Captain Youngblood grabs Gaara's leg and takes him down. Captain Youngblood trys for a fallaway slam but Gaara avoids it. Gaara gets hit with a back heel kick. Captain Youngblood nails Gaara with a belly-to-back suplex. Gaara gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Youngblood. 1... 2... Gaara barely kicks out. Gaara grabs Youngblood's head and DDT's him on the mat. Both are down. **

Mr. Comanator: Both are down! Youngblood and Gaara are out!

Desire: They have to get up or else it's a draw!

Sandy: Wait, they're starting to get up!

**Jason counts to 6 and both of them get up. Captain Youngblood trys for a double underhook backbreaker but Gaara avoids it. Gaara bounces Captain Youngblood off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Gaara climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Captain Youngblood. Then Gaara takes Youngblood and gives positions him for the Sand Whip... Youngblood reverses, and he is going for the Pirate Clothesline, but Gaara catches him with the Sand Whip! Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: THE WINNER IS GAARA! He is the champ! His first title defense went smooth!

Desire: No interference! Absuloutlely none!

Sandy: Wait! Look!

**Gaara turns his head to take the title and gets nailed in the face from Kankuro. Kankuro holds the title. Then he looks at Gaara, then at Youngblood. In the end, he says "I'll get you later" as he puts the title on Gaara. Then He looks at Youngblood. Danny arrives, watching this in joy. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no... Please no...

Desire: Wait, what does Kankuro say?

Kankuro: You... me... Grudge!

**The camera fades in as Kankuro poses for the booing crowd. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Danny Phantom def. Patrick Star

Mr. Krabs def. Jimmy Neutron

Kankuro def. Sasquatch

Neji Hyugga def. Dagget Beaver

**WWT World Championship:** Gaara (c) def. Captain Youngblood

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Danny Phantom

Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Television/Hardcore title: **Spongebob Squarepants (TV champ) vs Snap (Hardcore champ)

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia

**WWT X Division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

Told you it's can't be good as you got Kankuro and Danny in the mix with Gaara and Youngblood. That's not going to end well. And also, after Grudge, we will have no Hardcore title!

Please review.


	39. Show 259

Hey guys!

Not a lot of big stuff for tonight. Lee and Neji will team up against Shikamaru and Jake. Zim and Sasquatch will fight too. I wonder what Zim is gonna do about the tag team titles situation. I also wonder what will happen with our "Main event foursome"- Gaara, Danny, Youngblood and Kankuro. What will happen because each one of them wants the World title.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 259.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 3

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And we got a hot show for you tonight!

Desire: Zim and Sasquatch will fight tonight! I wonder what will happen because of the tag titles situation. It's very interesting.

Sandy: And we got Jake Long and Shikamaru teaming up against Neji and Lee! This I gotta see... And also, we're gonna...

**Kankuro walks into the ring, with no music. The crowd boos as he enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What does he doing here?

Desire: I don't know, but most of the times his says important things.

Sandy: He can only say one word: Deeeeestinyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Kankuro: No, no, don't stop the show because of me. I just wanted to be in here. Yeah, nothing special here. Just calling out Danny Phantom, that's it...

Desire: What? Excuse me, he can't do that!

Mr. Comanator: Does Danny in the building anyway?

Kankuro: Yeah, Danny, come here for a second. And I'm not leaving until you're coming.

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

**Danny comes out, try to keep cocky face. **

Sandy: Don't you think that Danny is afraid of Kankuro, right?

Danny: You shouldn't have done it. Really.

Kankuro: Okay, whatever. I've wanted to talk to you...

Danny: If you'll try anything, I will destroy you. I am the best wrestler in WWT.

Kankuro: Nevermind. So as I said...

Danny: You can't overlook me...

Kankuro: SHUT UP!

**Crowd cheers. **

Kankuro: Can you listen to me?

Danny: ... Fine, talk, and make that short.

Kankuro: Well, that's a really small thing. You made me lose my title shot. Because you're trick, you made Ember hold me down. I don't like it.

Danny: Well, I don't care about it so much. You know that I am a soon to be four times champion. You, on the other hand, couldn't win the title on... Wow, that's a whole lot of occasion, no?

Kankuro: Yeah, you don't have to mention it. Because I realized my problems in those matches. Wanna hear them?

Danny: I told you to make it short. If I'll hear about your problem, the show will end in no time.

Kankuro: Okay, the main problem was that I listened to you. And everyone knows that you're a total failure.

Danny: A faliure? Come back again when you'll actually have a World title reign. I'm a failure...

Kankuro: Yeah. And when you stole my title shot... That made me angry. Made me very angry.

Danny: Go away, you mite.

Kankuro: That's better then being you, because you're a walking piece of...

Ember: Stop that! Stop that right there!

**Ember comes out. **

Ember: It's seems to me that you got problems. And I have some very big problems too.

Danny: What happened? You can't do anything without Mr. TV switching your diaper?

Ember: Well, no. Because I can and will make decisions for my company!

Kankuro: We saw you're last one. And it didn't worked so well.

Ember: You shut up. I think you're gonna like this. Well, I thought about it. And I think that it would be better if Kankuro will be the #1 contender instead of Danny.

Kankuro: Yeah, that's right.

Danny: You can't take it from me! You've signed a contract!

Ember: But I can make you put it on the line. Tonight, your #1 contendership will be on the line against... Kankuro!

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: That mite is not a challenge. By the way, when you'll see Gaara, tell him I said hi.

Kankuro: Just few things before you're leaving. I don't care to fight both Youngblood and Gaara at Grudge for that title. I need the World title more then what you can imagine. I swear I'll beat you tonight. And another thing- Ember, tell to your boyfriend and his partner that I'm coming for them.

**Danny bursts in laugh. Kankuro doesn't take that well and pushes Danny into the mat! Then he leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: A #1 contenders match!

Desire: Oh, shit. Kankuro, it's really not good now...

Sandy: I can suffer Kankuro in the main event instead of Danny.

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, tonight is the debut of a new segment called: The stars paparazi!

**After the opening of the segment, you can see a photo of earlier that day, of Zim and Misty in a resturant. **

Misty: It's gonna be great. I got my plan to make Shego suffer because I got Lydia back into the WWT. Shego will go down.

Zim: Yeah, and I'll make Sasquatch pay tonight, because I'll beat him. But I don't get it! The management has ruled Norbert and Sasquatch's victory as official. They said something very bad.

Misty: What?

Zim: They said that if Norbert will throw his half... Sasquatch can throw his title too.

Misty: Wait, then the titles would become vacate?

Zim: No. I'll have to team up with Skulker as the new tag team champions! I can't team up with Skulker! We've tried to kill eachother few times!

Misty: Those are the bad news? Zimmy, a record breaking 8th tag team title reign is not a bad news.

**Misty takes out a newspaper. **

Zim: No. But Skulker is. I can't stand thinking that I would team up with... Mist? What is this?

Misty: A newspaper.

Zim: No. This is the Star magazine.

Misty: I know. Wow, have you knew that rumors say that Dagget sucked his thumb until the age of...

Zim: Misty! Those are pathetic magazines! They are talking about stupid stuff and about the pop culture!

Misty: So?

Zim: I hate those! I mean, you're invading somebody else's privacy!

Misty: When you're famous, you can't have privacy.

Zim: You're so determined...

**They're about to kiss, but then Misty notices the camera. **

Misty: Hey, stop filming that! This is a private moment!

**Misty then runs and kicks the camera, as the segment stops and The commentators are looking entertained. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, this gave us something to think about...

Desire: Yeah... I don't wanna know what they would do if Misty haven't noticed the camera...

Sandy: I want to send our best regards for the camera man... Next time, try to not be seen.

("All the things she said" by T.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, talking about divas, there is Kin. She is going to fight after a long hiatus.

Desire: We had no other choice, we had to let her into the show...

Sandy: Shut up. Kin is here and she is going to face... well...

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, accompanied by Misty, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We saw Misty right now... And now look at what she has brought into here! Dagget has helped her, I sense it...

Desire: Dagget just wanted his girlfriend back in the promotion. And Misty was happy to help.

Sandy: Yeah, but now we got this maniac as a #1 contender for the Womens title.

**Kin slaps Lydia. Lydia get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Kin. A flying shoulder block send Lydia to the mat. Kin gets snap suplexed by Lydia. Lydia leg lariats Kin, sending her to the mat. Kin gets knocked on the mat and Lydia flips onto her. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, this Lydia is vicious...

Desire: She were the TWO refe... I mean, best woman wrestler besides...

Sandy: The TWO is dead! Are you an idiot?

**Lydia chops Kin. Lydia goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Kin. Lydia climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Kin. Misty is cheering on Lydia from ringside. Lydia jumps off of the turnbuckle nailing Kin with an Asai Moonsault. Then Lydia picks up Kin and gives her the Lydia-Plex. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: Oh Gosh... Lydia has just dominated Kin!

Desire: Just think about her when she will have Shego in the ring! Shego will be destroyed just like this...

Sandy: I hope we won't have this silent girl as the womens champion...

Mr. Comanator: Let's just go to commercials...

**After the commercials, you can see WWT New York from the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this is WWT New York! And I really wanna know what is happening in there because we got a superstar in there... Eric Cartman!

**You can see that inside the resturant, Cartman is eating tons of food. **

Desire: Hey Cartman! How are you?

Cartman: Mnnnegg... Niammm... Yum...

Sandy: I'm about to throw up... Cartman, swallow this!

**Cartman swallows the food. **

Cartman: Yes?

Mr. Comanator: Cartman, how are you? How it's going in WWT New York?

Cartman: Bad! Very bad! This food sucks! Wait, we're live now, right?

Desire: Yeah. If you got something to say, talk!

Cartman: Yeah, I've wanted to ask, how much you hate reconstruction?

Sandy: Ah, Cartman, I'm sorry, but that's not in our...

Cartman: No, I've wanted to know, do you care to pay money for me if I'll stop the reconstruction? Desire, do you care paying money? Does Timmy care? Does Dagget and Lydia care? Does Danny care?

Mr. Comanator: I'm sorry, Cartman, but we're not a black market. Goodbye.

Cartman: Fuck it.

**The feed is cut... The cameras switch to Youngblood, who walks in the backstage, then he sees Gaara. The crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: I promise you, tonight is going to be a night of revenge!

Gaara: Yeah. It will. Because the main event for tonight... You know, we gotta make it work! We gotta do it right!

Youngblood: Yes, it's preety obvious who needs our help...

Gaara: Or doesn't need our help, because he will win the main event tonight cleanly.

**Both are laughing. **

Youngblood: Danny.

Gaara: Kankuro.

**Both are staring at eachother. **

Youngblood: Excuse me, Gaara... But you've just said that you want Kankuro to win the main event, and go on to face you for the World title?

Gaara: Yeah! If he'll win it, then both of you will face me! And Danny will be left with nothing!

Youngblood: Excuse me? You want your disfunctional brother to win the match? You want him closer to the top?

Gaara: And you want... Danny Phantom? The guy that ruined your life? The guy that wanted to destroy this promotion?

Youngblood: At least he didn't interfere with our matches twice!

Gaara: At least Kankuro is a man and works for his title shots.

Youngblood: A man? Gaara, your brother attacked you last week! Do you remember that?

Gaara: Yeah. But I prefer him. Because even if he will... somehow... Win my title, then he won't try to destroy the WWT.

Youngblood: Danny will never win the title!

Gaara: Danny will never win his match tonight!

Youngblood: He is not a lunatic!

Gaara: That's not what your girlfriend thinks!

Youngblood: Oh... So that came to this point, ha?

Gaara: Yeah. You know what? I don't care what you'll do, Youngblood. You go and do what you want.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well well well. We've just seen Misty and now we see Zim. He is wrestling under protest.

Desire: Yeah, because him and Jimmy never lost their tag titles! Never! And now the management said it was an official title change? The only way for Zim to get his title back is if Norbert and Sasquatch will give up the titles!

Sandy: And then he will have to team up with Skulker. The tag titles is in a weird situation.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Animals Kingdom, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champions, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Poor Sasquatch. We haven't heard from Norbert since Skulker told him about his "Plan".

Desire: Sasquatch wanted to team up with Skulker to win the tag titles. He got cold feet and now he got no friends!

Sandy: Sasquatch is now a very very lonely and have no friends. Poor guy. And Zim wants his title...

**Invader Zim with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Zim monkey flips Sasquatch onto the mat. Sasquatch executes the front facelock on Invader Zim. Zim escapes quickly. Sasquatch kicks Zim on the mat. Invader Zim gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Invader Zim gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Sasquatch comes over and smashes Zim's head into it. Sasquatch nails Zim with a belly-to-back suplex. Sasquatch executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Zim. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Zim grabs Sasquatch's leg and takes him down, then locks his leg. Sasquatch escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: As you can see, Zim is dangerous. He is locking and preparing himself for the Alien Lock.

Desire: Sasquatch have no chance against this dangerous Alien. He will destroy him in no time.

Sandy: I believe in Sasquatch. He can defeat Zim.

**Zim takes Sasquatch down with a knee. Flying sommersault drop kick by Invader Zim... But Sasquatch moves! Sasquatch grabs Invader Zim's head and DDT's him on the mat. Sasquatch then Irish whips Zim into one corner and gives him the avalanche. He does it again. Then he throws Zim but Zim goes into Jason Smith. Smith is down. Then Skulker comes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, he couldn't come on a worse time...

Desire: Skulker! There you are! I was waiting for him!

Sandy: No, why he is here?

**Skulker wanders around the ring. Sasquatch picks Invader Zim up and side suplexes him to the mat. Then he notices Skulker who gets in the ring. Sasquatch then pushes Skulker. Skulker then kicks Sasquatch in his groin! And then he gives him the Skulker Buster! Skulker leaves as Jason Smith wakes up and as Zim is locking the Alien Lock on the unconscious Sasquatch. Jason sees that and rings the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by knockout, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Hey, that's not fair! Sasquatch never got knocked out from the Alien Lock! It was Skulker's attack that knocked him out!

Desire: Either way, Sasquatch is not with us... Therefore, the winner is Zim! Finally some revenge! That's will teach you not to get cold feet!

Sandy: Oh, God da... Never mind. Zim may need to rethink about teaming with Skulker, because Skulker is dangerous.

**The cameras switch to Squidward, who sits angry backstage. Then, Mr. Krabs comes to him. **

Krabs: Hey.

Squidward: Oh, finally you're here to say a proper hello. Because two weeks ago all I heard was "Give me a title shot".

Krabs: Come on, Squid. You know that we are friends since our first day in here. Right?

Squidward: Yeah? Really?

Krabs: Yeah! Now look, about Timmy...

Squidward: God dammit, no one will leave me alone with that? It's my decision! If I want to treat Timmy this way, so I'll do it! Get it? It's not your, or anyone's business!

Krabs: I didn't want to talk about how you're treating him. In fact, I love what you're doing with him!

Squidward: ... You are?

Krabs: Yeah. The guy broke my hand! Believe me, I understand you. He deserves it. Now look, I want to face him in the ring right now!

Squidward: Oh! Yeah! Okay, that's fine, you got the match. Fight Timmy for me.

Krabs: Tell me something, are you gonna fire him?

Squidward: No, we have to give him some big humilation and then fire him.

Krabs: Okay! Then I'm going to the ring!

Squidward: Great! Go! You got your title match coming up!

**The cameras switch to Jake Long's locker room, where he warms up for his match. Shikamaru enters. **

Shikamaru: Got a moment?

Jake: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Listen, tonight we got the tag match against Neji and Lee. We need to do something about those two idiots that gave us cheap shots last week.

Jake: Tell me about it! You and Neji know eachother. Lee and I hardly know eachother and he decided to hate me for absolutely no reason at all.

Shikamaru: Exactly! And that's why we need, tonight...

Jake: Let me guess! We will outperform them, and get a gameplan that will make them do a fatal mistake resulting in conquer of both of them?

Shikamaru: ... I was going to say "Kick the asses of those two son of bitches and thousand fathers and make them regret on the day they decided to mess with us"... But if that's what you want...

Jake: No, I want to kick their asses.

Shikamaru: Yeah. You know, sometimes, in a war... You need to bring all the troops on your enemy just destroying him and doing blitzkrieg to him that even all of the medical help in the world won't help them!

Jake: Right, my friend!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, look at this. Mr. Krabs has returned, challenging for the X division title, but now he wants to face Timmy.

Desire: Timmy is weak because of Squidward's torturing! Why Krabs even wants this match?

Sandy: Because Timmy has injured him 4 months ago! Good enough?

("You can Run" by Jim Johnston plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: We have already said that Timmy gets cheered out of sympathy.

Desire: He is poor! Look at him! I don't wanna think about what Squidward has done to him!

Sandy: Sympathy? That guy injured people! He is the #1 injury cause in the WWT!

**Timmy enters the ring, looks at Mr. Krabs and says "Son of a..." but Mr. Krabs slaps Timmy in the face! Timmy is annoyed. Turner hits a jumping elbow thrust on Krabs. Krabs brings Timmy down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Turner gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Turner attempts to kick Mr. Krabs, but Krabs catches his leg. Turner flips around and kicks Mr. Krabs. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You can feel the hatred between both of them!

Desire: This hatred is just because Krabs is jealous over Timmy's success: 8 times X division champion, may I remind you...

Sandy: I wouldn't envy Timmy at this time.

**Krabs trys for a over the shoulder stomachbreaker but Timmy Turner avoids it. Timmy Turner executes a bulldog off of the top rope, bringing Krabs crashing face first to the mat. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Mr. Krabs nails Turner with a belly-to-back suplex. Krabs hits Turner with the Asai moonsault bodyblock. Krabs takes Timmy Turner down with a full nelson faceslam. Then Mr. Krabs climbs on the top turnbuckle. He jumps with the Million Dollar Elbow... He misses! Timmy then rolls him up! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: TIMMY WON? I can't... What? He pinned Krabs cleanly!

Desire: Finally! Finally!

**Timmy gets out of the ring and then screams "Desire, I won!". **

Desire: I know!

**Then Timmy runs through the crowd as Krabs is chasing him. **

Sandy: Oh boy... Timmy is in for a world of pain...

**You can see Bob Jones with Spongebob Squarepants backstage. **

Jones: Well, hello to you, WWT fans. I'm here with Television champ Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob last week you and Hardcore champ Snap agreed on a unification match. Do you think that you can defeat Snap in a hardcore match?

Spongebob: Of course I can! Look, I have been toe to toe with the best people in the entire promotion. I am probably the best wrestler in WWT. I think I can defeat Snap. But Snap is totally afraid of me! That's because he knows for a fact that when we will clash, the entire crowd will turn against him and will cheer for me, because I respect the crowd and he doesn't! So you see, Snap is just sitting at home tonight, lonely and bitter, and just can't wait to get his ass kicking...

**Suddenly Snap comes and tries to hit Spongebob with a chair. Spongebob dodges it and then starts brawling with Snap. They are brawling on the floors and then Spongebob throws Snap on the interview set, making it fall. Then Spongebob takes a steel pole and tries to hit Snap with it, but Snap rolls out of the way, and then runs away. **

Spongebob: Bitch.

**The cameras switch to Mikey and Chouji, and they're arguing. **

Chouji: I have told you, your idea to team up with me won't work.

Mikey: Give me one good reason why it won't.

Chouji: We're too much of opponents.

Mikey: Yeah? Zim and Snap were opponents and they are 5 times tag champs.

Chouji: It's different, because...

**Jimmy Neutron appears from the back. He looks at Mikey. **

Jimmy: Oh, so you're trying teaming up with him.

Mikey: Ah... Yeah, I think so.

Jimmy: And not with me.

Mikey: I need to team up with you?

Jimmy: Considering the fact we have been twice the tag team champs, yes, you are.

Mikey: No I don't. Jimmy, you got an attitude.

Jimmy: I got an attitude? How about this idiot besides you?

Chouji: I have nothing to do with it!

Jimmy: Yeah? Look at you, you pathetic excuse for a wrestler. Is this what you're thinking, Mikey? That he will be your partner?

Mikey: Yeah.

Jimmy: My dog is more talented then him.

Mikey: Funny, Jim, funny. Now, can you get out of my...

**Ember then enters the room. **

Ember: Mikey, I need you to ref the tag match coming up.

Mikey: What?

Ember: Neji and Rock Lee vs Shikamaru and Jake? Ref it.

Mikey: To be the ref?

Ember: Yeah! Take the shirt and come to the ring.

**Mikey leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Tag match! Next!

**The cameras then switch to the ring. Mikey is already in ring, with a ref shirt. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back...

Desire: Who's idea is that Mikey will ref this match? Idiotic Ember!

Sandy: Watch your mouth. And besides, Mikey can ref is a good way.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, the team of Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Neji and Lee will fight their opponents. Neji is set to face Shikamaru in a PPV, but I don't know about Jake and Lee.

Desire: Jake is nothing! Absolutley nothing next to Lee! Jake is a very aggressive guy.

Sandy: Lee attacked Jake for no reason two weeks ago. Isn't that aggressive?

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Jake Long and Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The genius of Konoha village and the American Dragon are working together. This is a great team.

Desire: That's a team of an old has been and an idiot. What can be better?

Sandy: What... Tell me, are you a fucking idiot, excuse me for the rhetorical question?

**All of the participants are looking at Mikey, as Neji and Lee are clearly not impressed. Mikey rings the bell. Neji takes a slap to the face from Jake. Neji gets picked up with the fireman's carry by Jake Long but breaks out of it. Neji suplexes Jake. Neji Hyugga hits a kneeling headbutt on Jake. Jake suddenly kicks Neji and tags Shikamaru. Shikamaru superkicks Neji Hyugga. Shikamaru then unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Neji. Neji tags in Lee as Shikamaru tags Jake. Flying Tomahawk by Jake sends Rock Lee down to the mat. Jake then gives Lee the rolling thunder. Mikey is counting... 1... 2... Lee kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, a great match so far.

Desire: Can you say something else? Mikey is doing a terrible job!

Sandy: No, it's just that Lee and Neji can't attack!

**Lee kicks Jake in the back of the leg. Jake gets knocked on the ground and Lee flips onto him. The crowd suddenly bursts in "Neji Sucks!" chants. Lee then screams on them to shut up as Shikamaru says "And he's sucking for you!" as the crowd laughs. Lee is angry, so he takes Jake and rams him on the turnbuckle. Shikamaru enters, but Lee gives him the powerslam! Lee then gives him the armbar. Mikey checks it as Shikamaru is screaming in pain. Then Neji calls for Lee and for the tag. **

Mr. Comanator: Neji and Lee: Hungry, young, fast...

Desire: Finally you've said something right. Neji and Lee are the next generation of this promotion!

Sandy: They are, but they need to learn respect.

**Lee then releases Shikamaru and tags in Neji. Neji Hyugga goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Jake breaks the pin! Suddenly Lee attacks Jake and then screams on Mikey "THAT WAS 3!". Mikey flips off Lee. Lee then tries to give Mikey the Leaf Hurricane but Mikey dodges... Making Lee hit Shikamaru! Neji then pins Shikamaru. Mikey counts... 1... 2... But then says "Fuck you". As he about to slap Neji, Lee stomps on Mikey's hand, making him count the pin. Mikey calls for the bell as he screams and gets out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: That is not fair! Are you kidding me?

Desire: Mikey started, it's not Neji's fault. He should've count the pin.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the winners... By DQ, Shikamaru Nara and Jake Long!

Sandy: YES! Mikey DQed Neji and Lee!

**Then Lee gets out of the ring as he screams on Mikey "Are you kidding me?". Meanwhile, Shikamaru gets up, but walks right into a clothesline of Neji! Then Lee grabs Mikey and throws him onto the steps! Then he throws a groggy Mikey into the ring. Then he takes the steelsteps to the ring. Jake gets up but Neji gives him the Neji Slam. Then Lee is about to throw Mikey on the stairs. Chouji runs to the ring to stop this, but then Jimmy runs and attacks Chouji! **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy? You need to stop them!

Desire: They had this coming! They had this coming!

**Jimmy throws Chouji into the ring. Then Lee takes Chouji and screams "Go down with your friend, Fat-ass!" As he about to chokeslam both of them on the steps. Suddenly, Ember comes with a microphone. **

Ember: No, no, no! Stop!

Sandy: Finally! Commissioner Ember is here to fix things!

Ember: Listen! Neji and Shikamaru already have a match at Grudge! So now I will book another match. Mikey... Do you hear me at all? You're going to defend your National title! And that will be against... Rock Lee!

**Lee releases Mikey and Chouji, saying "You're lucky this time". **

Ember: Yeah. But not only against Lee. Jake, get up. Jake, you will be in that match too, because it seems that you want a piece of him!

**Jake then gets up, and looks at Ember. He says "Thank you", and then falls on the mat. Jimmy then kicks him out of the ring. **

Ember: But that match will be a Fatal Four way! Yeah, because Mikey, you're going to defend your title against Lee, Jake, and... Chouji!

**Chouji then gets up, raising his hand. Jimmy then screams something at Ember. **

Ember: No, got nothing for you. Besides, you don't deserve title shot.

**Jimmy then looks at Ember, and then, out of nowhere, gives Chouji a belly-to-belly Suplex on the steelsteps! Chouji screams in pain. Jimmy then screams another thing. **

Ember: Are you out of your mind? No, I won't give you a title shot, you can't blackmail me!

**Jimmy once again looks at her and then runs to Mikey. Then he starts attacking Mikey, putting him on steps, and giving him the Neutron Blast on them! He screams another thing. **

Ember: Jimmy, you better stop! I warn you! If you'll keep attacking...

**Then Jimmy looks at Shikamaru, who's starting to get up. Neji and Lee then tell him to do it. Jimmy then takes Shikamaru and puts him on the Neutron Lock! He keeps stratching Shikamaru. **

Ember: That's it! Security, get that piece of trash outta here! He is suspended indefinitely!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

**Security comes to the ring, holding Jimmy back. They take him off Shikamaru, but Jimmy suplexes some security guys too! Then, in great force, they manage to restrain Jimmy, taking him out of the ring. Then, they take Jimmy out of the arena. As Jimmy passes Ember, he spits in her face! **

Desire: Wow!

Sandy: Come on! That's not necessary!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Kankuro is walking to his match. Then he sees Gaara. **

Kankuro: Hello.

Gaara: Yeah, hello.

Kankuro: Gaara, because you're my little brother, I think I have to warn you.

Gaara: No, you don't have. Because you won't take this title away from me.

Kankuro: What? Oh, no, I wanted to say this too, but I wanted to warn you...

Gaara: You don't need to warn me off anything.

Kankuro: Tell me something, you haven't listened to...

Gaara: Kankuro! I don't care what you have to say. I haven't cared for 4 years! So why should I care now?

Kankuro: Fine! Just don't say that I didn't warn you. Because you're into the biggest nightmere of your life, and all of that because you haven't listened to me! So it's your problem.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Intense. Intense talking between the Sand Brothers.

Desire: I sense that Gaara is doing something bad.

Sandy: By the way, next week we will have the return of Norbert Beaver! I wonder what he is about to do.

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: #1 contenders match! Can Kankuro prevent Danny from getting his title shot?

Desire: It's sucks that Ember forced Danny to be in that match! And it stinks that Kankuro agrees to that!

Sandy: At least Kankuro wants to earn his title shot. He never got it with a trick!

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, From Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man's gotta be the most hated person in the history of this promotion! He is a stupid cheater that...

Desire: Will be your new champion after Grudge. Because Danny is the best wrestler in the history of this promotion!

Sandy: In my opinion, he is one of the worst. He has cheated for the title shot! He sucks!

**Kankuro and Danny lock up Danny irish whips Kankuro onto the ropes and tries to clothesline him but dodges. Kankuro bounces Danny Phantom off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Kankuro hits Danny Phantom with a slingshot bodyblock. Kankuro executes the jumping sidekick on Danny Phantom but Danny catches him and trips him. Danny hits a kneeling headbutt to Kankuro's groin. Phantom fist drops Kankuro on the mat. Kankuro gets snap suplexed by Phantom. Jason counts... 1... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, Danny is going ballistic on Kankuro.

Desire: Because he is Danny Phantom, he doesn't need to prove himself.

Sandy: That's weird, because I thought that you love to watch Kankuro.

**Kankuro hits Phantom with an earringer. Kankuro jabs Danny Phantom. Kankuro then takes Danny and big boots him. Danny rolls out of the ring. Then he gets into the commentators's faces, but then he turns around, as Kankuro clotheslines him straight into the back of the table. Jason counts to 2. Danny then comes back from the back of the table and gives Kankuro the shining wizard. Then he throws Kankuro back into the ring. Kankuro, surprisingly, gives Danny the small package! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny then screams something at Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that Danny is angry at Kankuro.

Desire: He hates the fact that Kankuro refuses to lose! He hates it!

Sandy: But the crowd isn't! The crowd loves it!

**Phantom trys for a flying bulldog but Kankuro avoids it. Kankuro hits Phantom with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Then Danny manages to catch Kankuro in the Sleeper hold but Kankuro refuses to tap out and manages to break it. Phantom is hit with a backward kick. Kankuro executes the brain buster on Danny Phantom. Then Kankuro jumps with a splash on Danny! Jason counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out! Kankuro then tries to spear Danny but Danny moves as Kankuro bumps into Jason Smith and both fall! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Kankuro has just knocked out Jason!

Desire: Wait a minute! Danny has a plan!

Sandy: What he got in there?

**Danny then takes a brass knuckles from the turnbuckle, saying "A step ahead of you". Then he's about to knock Kankuro out, but Kankuro dodges it! Kankuro then kicks Danny's hand, making him drop the brass knuckles! then Kankuro gives Danny the Puppet Master! Danny is still standing after that, so Kankuro gives him the Strings Pulling! Kankuro then covers Danny as the crowd goes wild. Kankuro counts to three, but then realizes that Jason is still out! Then he goes to wake Jason up. Then, Youngblood arrives. **

Mr. Comanator: What the...?

Desire: It's Young...

Sandy: Look at this!

**Kankuro turns around, and Youngblood gives him a huge Pirate Clothesline! The crowd boos at this. Youngblood then puts Danny on top of Kankuro and leaves. Jason wakes up... 1... 2... 3! Danny wakes up and understands that he won. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT?

Desire: Youngblood screwed Kankuro! Youngblood screwed Kankuro!

Sandy: This thing made me sick! Youngblood helped his biggest opponent ever!

**Then Gaara comes and screams on Youngblood. Youngblood then screams back at him. **

Mr. Comanator: The Alliance of Extreme is arguing!

Desire: I know! Something is wrong in their minds!

Sandy: We got no more time! See you next week!

**The camera fades in as Danny celebrates, Kankuro is down, and the Alliance of Extreme is arguing. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Lydia def. Kin

Invader Zim def. Sasquatch

Timmy Turner def. Mr. Krabs

Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga def. Shikamaru Nara and Jake Long (W/ Kappa Mikey as a special ref)

Danny Phantom def. Kankuro (Danny is still the #1 contender)

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Danny Phantom

Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Television/Hardcore Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (TV champ) vs Snap (Hardcore champ)

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia

**WWT X Division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Rock Lee vs Jake Long vs Chouji

* * *

Something is definitely wrong in Youngblood, Kankuro, Gaara and Danny's mind. I can't decide who's with who in this situation, because everyone of them seems to have problems with the other three!

Please review.


	40. Show 260

Hey guys!

The buildup for Grudge is getting hotter and hotter because just like the weather. You know, I think that Danny, Kankuro, Youngblood and Gaara got a really complicated relationship. I sense that All of them hate all of them, and no one of them will let the last show prior to Grudge to go smooth.

Also, don't forget that tonight Norbert will response for the first time about the thing with Sasquatch. Let's see what will happen.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 260.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: June Week 4

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And we are in the last stop before Grudge!

Desire: Tonight we'll have Eric Cartman vs Kappa Mikey and Skulker vs Patrick Star! Also, we will have Shikamaru vs Dosu.

Sandy: And tonight Norbert will finally talk! He will finally confirm the status of the tag team titles!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion... Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: The champ!

Desire: I wonder why he is here. He got a big match in 6 days and he will lose!

Sandy: I promise you that Gaara will stop Danny's plan. But why he is here?

Gaara: Youngblood, come into this ring right now.

**Youngblood comes out. He stands on the stage with a mic. **

Gaara: Come INTO THIS RING.

Youngblood: No.

Gaara: Come on, Youngblood, now you're insulting me! Are you thinking that I will attack you? We're friends.

Youngblood: At this moment, I am taking no chances.

Gaara: Maybe you'll tell me why the heck you have decided to help your biggest nemesis last week?

Youngblood: Maybe for the same reason you supported your idiot brother.

Gaara: Youngblood, Kankuro is nothing! If he is nothing, then I will be able to defeat him. Besides, if he was the winner, you'll had another title shot in a triple threat match! But Danny? The guy has destroyed your life since day one and you know it! He is dangerous! And even though I'm sure that he will lose, I don't wanna take risks. I don't wanna be like Spongebob and Snap, who lost their title to this maniac! I don't wanna risk the promotion!

Youngblood: Really? Kankuro is nothing? Are you sure it has nothing to do with... Familia? Famiri? Family, maybe?

Gaara: What?

Youngblood: I think that you own Kankuro for him helping you winning the title.

Gaara: Are you... I defeated you by myself! I had nothing to do with him interfering! But you're right about one thing: I don't think that Kankuro is nothing, and neither are you.

Youngblood: That guy is nothing. In 6 days, I will defeat him, crush him and will...

(Master of Puppets plays)

**Youngblood then runs to the ring, as Kankuro comes out just moments later to the stage. **

Kankuro: You are making me sick! How dare you preventing me from reaching my destiny? Do you know who am I?

Youngblood: You are nothing to me! I am a former 2 times World champion, while you have never won...

Kankuro: Let me explain this to you REALLY slowly! Let's think... I'm... here!

**Kankuro puts his right hand up. **

Kankuro: And you? And the rest of the puppets? are... HERE!

**Kankuro puts his left hand down, right in the height of his groin. **

Kankuro: Did I inserted this to you?

Gaara: ... What, in the blue hell, was that?

**Crowd laughs. **

Kankuro: That's my catchphrase.

Youngblood: That's the gayest catchphrase I have ever heard. Inserted?

Kankuro: At least I have one.

Youngblood: Well, then... In 6 days, you will walk the plank. Here, like it?

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

**Danny appears... On a special fans skybox in the crowd. The crowd then almost riots and almost tries to attack the skybox. **

Danny: Easy now, dogs.

Kankuro: Puppets.

Gaara: Danny, come down here! Come down and face me like a man!

Danny: No, I'm a smart guy. You people are talking on catchphrases?

Kankuro: You should try it.

Youngblood: Yeah, I would like you to walk the plank from up there, that will be awesome!

Danny: Ugh. Well, my catchphrase? Smarter, better, wrestler. Fine? Have we done?

Gaara: Nice, Danny! Let's clap for you!

**The crowd claps. **

Danny: Maybe I will add to it the fact that I don't care about you, because in 6 days, I will end your little dream, Gaara. I will return all of you to my own personal nightmare. Where I am the World champion and I'm destroying all of you.

Youngblood: Maybe you'll come down?

Danny: No, that will take a long time.

Kankuro: But we have suggested you a fast way to come down, just open that window, and...

Danny: Great, nice. Now maybe you'll shut up? This place is really nice. Maybe I'll watch the show up from here.

Gaara: No, because you have a match. The Alliance of Extreme will take on you and on Kankuro in a preview match. How about that?

Danny: You want me to team up with that idiot?

Youngblood: Yo, Gaara, have mercy on the guy. He is still hurt by my ass kicking, and you're giving him this idiot as a partner?

Kankuro: Idiot? I don't care if I'll have to team up with the Brooklyn Brawler! I will kick your ass!

Danny: ... Fine! I will fight you.

Gaara: All right! Oh, and about catchphrases? Tell me Danny, are you sad?

Danny: No...

Gaara: Don't be sad, be Sand, be Gaara!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: A tag team match for the main event! My God, this main event is big!

Desire: Yeah, it is! But Danny is better then anyone of them. He is the best!

Sandy: The AOE will destroy both Danny and Kankuro!

**The cameras switch to Rock Lee, who's sitting in the backstage. Chouji then comes to him. **

Rock Lee: Oh, please...

Chouji: You've attacked me last week.

Lee: No, that was Jimmy.

Chouji: You've almost chokeslammed me into the steelsteps.

Lee: Yeah, but the one really put you on those steps was...

**Chouji then catches Lee by the shirt. **

Chouji: Listen to me, Fuzzy Eyebrows! When someone attacks me, I am attacking back. And big time. Really big time.

Lee: Chouji, you don't wanna mess with me. Believe me.

Chouji: How about I'll face you in the ring now? Yeah, we got time. Let's face eachother now!

Lee: Just put me down.

**Chouji then drops Lee down. **

Chouji: Oops... Oh well.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Chouji has just humilated Lee!

Desire: And he will get what he deserve now! A big asskicking!

Sandy: Chouji was very brave standing up to Lee like that.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme Plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We don't see Lee in the ring alone very often, but last week he almost chokeslammed both Chouji and Mikey into the steelsteps!

Desire: But Jimmy did that, not Lee. Look, Lee is very angry about the disrespect Chouji has shown him!

Sandy: Lee has disrespected everyone week in and week out, together with Neji.

**Chouji gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Rock Lee. Lee hits him with a back fist. Lee gouges Chouji's eyes out. Rock Lee bounces Chouji off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... Chouji kicks out. Chouji piledrives Rock Lee. Chouji executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lee. Lee hits Chouji with a heart punch. Chouji doesn't move a bit, and bounces Lee off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Chouji knees Rock Lee and rolls back to his feet. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Lee will need much more then this for beating Chouji.

Desire: I know. He is saving the big guns for the end.

Sandy: It will be the end unless Lee will fight.

**Lee delivers a kick to the head of Chouji. Lee then screams "Eat my kicks!". Lee then kicks another time. Chouji doesn't fall, so Lee kicks him again, and makes him fall. Lee stomps Chouji's head. Rock Lee hits Chouji with an inverted atomic drop. Chouji gets hit with a back heel kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Lee executes the front facelock on Chouji. Rock Lee tightens the hold... Rock Lee tightens the hold... Chouji escapes. Chouji with a Russian legsweep on Rock Lee. Chouji goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Lee. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, I thought it was ended after the splash!

Desire: Chouji can't climb on those ropes! He is too heavy!

Sandy: So how he has won 4 X division titles?

**Chouji executes a belly-to-belly suplex on Rock Lee. Chouji then screams "How about a Muscle Buster?" as the crowd cheers. Chouji puts Lee on the turbuckle and about to pick him up, but Lee pokes his eyes. Lee is about to jump with a spinning heel kick from the top, but Chouji jumps and hiptosses Lee from the ropes! Then Chouji says "He's done!" as he puts Lee near the turnbuckle and climbs on it, signaling for the Banzai Drop. Then Lee uses his legs to catch Chouji, giving him a sunset flip. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: Lee has defeated Chouji, but not without cheating!

Desire: Blah blah. The important thing is, that Lee got the momentum before he will win the National title this Sunday!

Sandy: I hope he won't get this title! He can't be the champion!

Mr. Comanator: Well, let's go to the commercials. We really need to settle down.

**After the commercials, you can see Ember and Shego arguing backstage. **

Ember: I told you, me bringing in Danny was a mistake! Anyone could have done it!

Shego: You know what, Ember, let me explain myself. Let's say that you have signed Rojo Bat.

Ember: I don't wanna sign him anymore, I had enough of him.

Shego: Let's say you have signed Naruto.

Ember: Okay.

Shego: And let's say that in his debut, Naruto comes, attacking everyone in the main event, and stands over our top four wrestlers.

Ember: That's huge!

Shego: It's not.

Ember: Really? Why is that?

Shego: Because its demonstrates the fact that this guy that you've signed have jumped over our wrestlers, that we built and watched them evolve since day one.

Ember: And...?

Shego: You got no respect for the wrestlers that built the WWT?

Ember: **I** built WWT.

Shego: Ember, maybe if you have...

**Misty then arrives. **

Misty: Shaking, Shego?

Shego: You couldn't be more wrong. I talked about Danny, not about Lydia, that I know that I can defeat.

Misty: Are you sure?

Shego: Yeah. I'm sure. Ember, you know that, right?

Ember: Well, yeah.

Misty: Really? Well, that means that you don't know how much Lydia has changed since the last time you've seen her. She is angry. Angry. She is angry at you, Shego, and at you, Ember.

Shego: Really? I wonder why...

Misty: Because Lydia thinks that you have destroyed the one women that could give her orders. And she is mad at Ember because She thinks that Ember is representing the reconstruction.

Ember: Reconstruction? She hasn't suffered from it a bit.

Misty: She has. Because of this, she is far away from the other thing that gave her orders. Lydia will never be lonley. She has tried, for few months in the WWT, to be a leader for herself. She couldn't done it. She had to find Temari for giving her orders. Then Dagget and Ino came and helped her. Once she had no one to order her, she left. But I took advantage of this.

Shego: How exactly?

Misty: I talked with Dagget. He knew where Lydia was. And he knew how to control her. I learned it from him and walked in there. Into this hell. And you know what? I've managed to be the controller. I'm in control! And not you, Ember, and not even you, miss champion, can put me out of control, when I have this monster with me.

**The cameras switch to Cartman, who's sitting and watches the show. Timmy is coming to him. He has some bruises on him. **

Cartman: What is this?

Timmy: Squidward and Mr. Krabs... They're having fun with attacking me, and I can't fight back.

Cartman: Okay. Get out of my face.

Timmy: Cartman, I heard what you've said last week.

Cartman: About what? About the need to put all the Jews and all the nig**s in a...

Timmy: No, you idiot! The thing about reconstruction.

Cartman: Oh... Well, what do you want from me?

Timmy: It's true? You can cancel it?

Cartman: Let's just say... That I have a plan. But it won't work unless people will pay me. And a good load of money.

Timmy: Cartman, there are some people that will be happy to pay for you. I'm ready to pay.

**Timmy takes a cheque and a pen. **

Timmy: How much to write? How much? Cartman, I'm begging you, I can give you names of other people that will pay for that.

Cartman: No, I can guess those people by myself... Let's say...

**Cartman writes something on the cheque. **

Timmy: Okay! No problem! I'll sign it! But please of you, help me! I'll even help you become a champion so you can cancel the reconstruction!

**Timmy signs the cheque and Cartman takes it. **

Cartman: No... No... I will become a champion soon, but I won't need your help. And by the way, the end of this dark period in your life will be ended in no time. I promise you, or else you'll get your money back.

Timmy: But you're not cheating me, right?

Cartman: No... I promise to you, you are going to have fun!

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Cartman: If you'll excuse me...

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: What? About what exactly they talked about there?

Desire: Wait! Wait a minute! I gotta go to talk with him.

Sandy: Desire, it's the middle of the show!

**Desire goes to Cartman, talks with him, and then gives him a cheque , just like Timmy. She comes back to the announcers table. **

Sandy: Are you nuts? You even more idiot then Vince McMahon when he decided to give Khali the World title!

(Kappa Mikey theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, he is the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Cartman has a tough challenge tonight in the form of none other then Kappa Mikey, who's still banged up from last week.

**You can see Lee stomping on Mikey's hand, and then throwing him onto the steps. Then you can see Jimmy attacking Mikey, putting him on the steps, and giving him the Neutron Blast on them! The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: Sandy, it's my business and I ask you not to interfere!

Sandy: We've became the black market! Great!

**Eric Cartman punches Mikey in the gut. Mikey, who's banged up from the attack by Jimmy, is a little hurt but slaps Cartman. Eric Cartman gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Kappa Mikey hits a flying karate chop right to Eric Cartman's neck. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Eric Cartman hits a dragon suplex on Mikey. Kappa Mikey gets locked into the headscissors submission by Eric Cartman. Jason asks Mikey if he quits. Mikey fights it... He keeps fighting it... he breaks out of it. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is injured from Jimmy's attack! That is not fair!

Desire: Come on! Mikey is a wrestler, he can't use that as an excuse!

Sandy: With a psycho guy like Jimmy? He can use it.

**Eric Cartman picks up Kappa Mikey and hits him with a Back Suplex. The crowd then chants "Cartman sucks!" as Cartman screams "Who are you to boo me?". Eric Cartman knees Mikey and rolls back to his feet. Eric Cartman trys for a side slam but Mikey avoids it. Mikey tries to clothesline Cartman but his legs are collapsing, as he screams in pain and says "Jimmy you son of a...". Eric Cartman executes the front-layout suplex on Kappa Mikey. Then Cartman is about to use the Big Splash... But regrets and just puts his finger on Mikey. 1... 2... 3. **

Crowd: WHAT?

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: ... I can't believe it. It can't be. Cartman has just defeated Mikey?

Desire: Wow! Told you! Cartman is still undefeated in the WWT! And look at this great victory!

Sandy: This is humilating! Mikey is a hero for agreeing to fight tonight!

Mr. Comanator: Let it go, Sandy. Let's go to the stars paparazi.

**After the opening of the segment, You can see Truman X having a lunch. **

Truman: Yeah, that's great.

**Suddenly, Truman sees three kids that are bullying another kid. Truman walks to them. **

Kid #1: Now, give us the pizza.

Little kid: No!

Kid #2: Maybe he needs us to explain to him what we've asked.

Kid #3: Yeah, maybe some punches will...

Truman: Leave him alone, please.

**The kids are turning around. **

Kid #3: Wait, that's a WWT T-shirt! So he is a wrestler!

Kid #2: Wait a minute... That's Truman X!

Truman: Me and no one else.

Kid #1: Hey, if you're looking for a job, you should have requested for a match in the show tonight!

Truman: Excuse me?

Kid #2: Let me guess, Truman- If we will keep bullying him, you will use your finisher on us- You'll lay down!

Truman: It's not...

Kid #3: Don't worry, Truman. If you'll mess with us, we'll push you! You need that!

Truman: Leave... Me... Alone!

**Truman then starts kicking the kids and then attacks them with everything he got. Then he stands up and cries. **

Truman: That's so unfair...

Little Kid: Mr. Truman, sir? Why you never wrestle like that in the ring?

Truman: I don't know! I'm becoming the jobber!

Little Kid: Maybe you'll do what Mr. TV has done.

Truman: What? Like a vacation?

Little Kid: Yeah!

Truman: Right. Maybe I need that too. I'm a jobber. I want to be a good wrestler again.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Zim and Misty in the backstage. **

Jones: Well, I'm here with Zim and Misty. Zim, Ember has ruled that if you want to challenge for the tag team titles, you have to team up with Skulker. Considering that tonight Norbert will decide whether he will keep the title or won't, what do you think about the situation?

Misty: ... And now in English, please...

Jones: What is to understand? If Norbert throws the title belt, then Sasquatch will throw his belt too and Zim and Skulker will become champions. If he won't throw that, Zim and Skulker will just challenge for the titles on Sunday.

Misty: When you're talking like this I can understand.

Zim: Listen, never mind what, I will have to team up with Skulker. So that's it. But if we won't become the tag team champions, that team is done.

Jones: Another something. Last week, Ember has suspended Jimmy Neutron.

Zim: You know what? Jimmy will be happy to see me screwing Ember McLain. He was suspended for saying the unpleasing truth. But I will make him proud. I will take titles from Ember McLain and she will have nothing. And in the end? I'll take the World title again.

Jones: You... You want to win the World title again?

Zim: Yeah. If I won't win those tag titles, gone are the days of Zim as one half of a team. And the days of me as a champion will return.

Jones: I thank you. Don't forget, tonight Norbert Beaver will decide about the tag titles.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Tag titles decision is later tonight. But now we will move into another match.

Desire: Patrick will take on Skulker. You know, Patrick is seems to lose a lot recently.

Sandy: Yeah, right. We have just seen Truman taking a vacation because of this.

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Talking about tag titles decision, this man will be happy to hold them.

Desire: But I don't think that he likes Zim that much. Although they can be an awesome tag champs.

Sandy: This guy is making each and every fan sick! Everyone hates him!

**Patrick drops Skulker with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Flying Tomahawk by Patrick Star sends Skulker down to the mat. Skulker gets knocked on the ground and Patrick flips onto him. 1... Skulker kicks out. Skulker throws Patrick off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Patrick gets clothesline by Skulker. The crowd starts screaming "Skulker Sucks!" as Skulker screams "And still better then you!" and covers. Jason Smith counts... 1... Patrick kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: The amount of hate that one man can get from the crowd!

Desire: And he gets it for no reason! Just like that! What has he done for that?

Sandy: Cheating, manipulating, annoying, turn his back on people... No, nothing.

**Patrick discus punches Skulker. Patrick Star puts Skulker on the top rope and executes a superplex. Patrick measures Skulker up and drops a closed fist. 1... Skulker kicks out. Skulker bounces Patrick off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Skulker hits Patrick with an atomic drop. Skulker gives Patrick the belly-to-belly suplex. Skulker Skulker Busters Patrick Star hard into the mat! Skulker covers. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: And that's it. Skulker has pinned Patrick again.

Desire: And that's your next tag team champ! Yeah!

**You can see Zim and Misty are watching from the backstage. **

Sandy: And those two must be happy.

**The cameras switch to Dagget's locker room. He is watching the show too. Then you can hear a knocking. **

Dagget: Come in! Wow, that Skulker is something weird.

**Suddenly, Dagget turns around and sees none other then Lydia, sitting in the corner of the room! **

Dagget: No... Wait a minute...

Lydia: ...

Dagget: No... You can't do that to me... Why I couldn't... You cannot...

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Please get out. Please, I don't...

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Lydia, **I don't get what you want from me**!

**Suddenly, Dagget falls to the ground. **

Dagget: I don't understand it! I can't understand you anymore... I could have understand you once, but...

**Suddenly, the door is open as Jake Long and Mikey enter the room. **

Jake: So what I'm trying to tell you, is that... Hey, Dag, why are you... WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL!

Mikey: Jake, settle down.

Jake: Settle down? Are you an... Lydia, get out! Get out, you evil ghost! Get out! And don't dare to pollute him again!

**Lydia looks at Dagget and leaves. **

Dagget: God...

Jake: Dagget, don't you worry. I hope I made it on time. Go to wash your face. And don't look at her!

Dagget: O... Okay...

**Dagget gets out. **

Mikey: You've tried to talk about my lose tonight. What you've try to tell me?

Jake: Be quiet. I'm thinking. Oh, I can't let Dagget be influenced by her again.

Mikey: Well, you know what, Jake? Nevermind Dagget. I am the national champion and because you're distracted, you will lose this Sunday to me. Sorry, but I'm not planning to lose this.

Jake: You know, I was going to tell you that your loss is not important. But it will be important when you'll lose this Sunday to me.

Mikey: Okay. We'll see.

Jake: We'll see.

**The cameras switch to Skulker, who is still in the ring. **

Skulker: You know, Norbert, I know that you are in the building! Maybe it's time for you to decide, finally. Come on! Come in here.

**Norbert is not coming out. **

Skulker: Okay, maybe I'll take that time to adress those fans. You know, it's been a long time since I've held a title. Yet I am the most hated guy in this company! I am even more hated then Danny Phantom himself. But you know what? I've heard that Danny Phantom is trying to revive the TWO. Maybe I'll join it. Maybe I won't. Because everyone knows that me joining the TWO was the hottest thing in its time. You people actually threw stuff on me, and even...

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Mr. Comanator: Finally he came! Norbert Beaver!

Desire: Finally! Just throw those titles already!

Sandy: Norbert is not like that.

Norbert: Hello.

Skulker: Oh, finally! I can't stand it anymore! Just come over hear and put the title belt around my waists.

Norbert: You know, Skulker, I have been thinking for the last few weeks. And I thought about the fact that my best friend almost turned on me for teaming with you.

Skulker: Save it, the belt...

Norbert: But then I realized that he didn't.

Skulker: But he thought about it.

Norbert: Yeah, but you know what is even worse then that? You as a tag team champion! With Zim!

Skulker: Throw the fucking title already!

Norbert: NO! I will hold this title, and I will team up with Sasquatch this Sunday to fight both you and Zim. And me and Skulker will show both of you what we're capable of, as the tag team champions!

**Suddenly Zim comes with a steel chair and attacks Norbert. Then he screams "Your ass is mine!". Then he signals for the belt, as Skulker takes the mic. **

Skulker: The hard way it is.

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! And Sasquatch is not even in the building!

Desire: Maybe he wants to sell Norbert again.

Sandy: Shut up! Move to the commercials already!

**After the commercials, the cameras then switch to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and look at this, Dosu has come to the ring. And he will have a hard time, fighting Shikamaru.

Desire: I was waiting for this! You know that they almost had a match in the chu... Never mind.

Sandy: Dosu will have a hard time because he needs to face a legend!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Temari is here to manage Shikamaru! This Sunday, Shikamaru will fight Neji Hyugga.

Desire: I haven't seen Neji so far. Someone knows where he is?

Sandy: I have the feeling that he is hiding in shame.

**Dosu neck snaps Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabs Dosu's head and hites him in the face. Dosu gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Shikamaru. Shikamaru brings Dosu down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Dosu manages to reverse this. Shikamaru get whipped into the corner and Dosu follows him in with an avalanche. Shikamaru is hooked in a full nelson. Shikamaru fights for a few seconds as Temari cheers for him until Dosu slams him. Dosu discus punches Shikamaru. Dosu screams "This is the end of you!" as the crowd boos. Jason counts... 1... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This crowd hates Dosu, just like that.

Desire: Why? He is young, fresh, a good wrestler...

Sandy: He is an asshole!

**Dosu then tries to pick up Shikamaru, who slaps him in the face. Dosu is bounced off the ropes and hit with the Rocker Dropper. Shikamaru nails the bridging back suplex on Dosu. 1... Dosu then kicks out, and rolls out of the ring. Shikamaru follows him and they start brawling. Temari's presence in ringside makes Dosu to run back into the ring as Jason counts and he is in 3 as Shikamaru comes back too. Dosu comes from behind and bulldogs Shikamaru. Dosu places Shikamaru on the turnbuckle and executes the belly-to-back superplex. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out as Dosu screams and frustrated. **

Mr. Comanator: But Dosu is a good wrestler. I think it is his best match in his short career.

Desire: Dosu is something else. But Shikamaru just never dies!

Sandy: That's right, he is like Matt Hardy, but not annoying.

**Dosu climbs on the turnbuckle, tries for a flying spinning leg lariat on Shikamaru, who dodges it. Shikamaru hits Dosu with a heart punch. Flying side kick by Shikamaru takes Dosu off his feet. Then Shikamaru kicks Dosu in the midsection and gives him the S-Factor! Then Shikamaru signals for the crowd... As gives Dosu the ShadowSault! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: WOOOOO! Shikamaru is proving once again that he is one of our greatest.

Desire: Yeah, he is not bad.

Sandy: Wait!

**Suddenly, Neji comes and starts pulling Temari into the ring ramp. Shikamaru runs after him and Neji kicks him in the groin. Then Neji gives Shikamaru the Neji Slam on the ring ramp. Temari then tries fighting Neji, but he simply pushes her and leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: This jerk! This jerk! There will be hell to pay!

Desire: This is just a taste of whats coming Sunday.

Sandy: Neji will get what he deserves.

**The cameras switch to Danny's locker room. Kankuro is in there too as Danny is walking. **

Danny: I can't believe that they made me fight in this stupid tag team match! I can beat both of them and the management knows that. And definitely I don't need you as a partner!

Kankuro: Excuse me?

Danny: I mean, what have you been in the TWO? You've been the most loser guy in the group! You were the whipping boy!

Kankuro: Whipping boy?

Danny: Yeah! Just like your sister. Just like your brother will be my whipping boy this Sunday.

Kankuro: Yeah? You know what? Believe me, this whipping boy is going to show you. Because he will do the one thing you will jealous the most.

Danny: What, losing?

Kankuro: Defeating my dear little brother for the World title. You may have taken my title shot but not my destiny, that will come eventually.

Danny: Dude, you need help. And fast. We're going... And don't you dare to stop cooperating with me in this match!

**They leave to the ring. The cameras switch to Youngblood and Gaara, who walk to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Don't you dare missing the tag match! It's next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The card for Grudge this Sunday: Squidward will defend his X division title against Mr. Krabs!

Desire: I sense that Timmy is going to do something big for this match!

Sandy: Unless he wants them to kick his ass, he won't.

Mr. Comanator: Mikey will defend his National title against Chouji, Rock Lee and Jake Long!

Desire: This time, Lee will become the champion. And Jake will get his ass kicked too.

Sandy: Lee is in momentum, Mikey is a little bit injured, but Jake and Chouji want it too.

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Sasquatch will team up to take on Zim and Skulker for the tag titles!

Desire: Skulker is dominating, Zim has the experience, Norbert and Sasquatch are having troubles- I'm sensing new champions again.

Sandy: Norbert will work out on his problems with Sasquatch.

Mr. Comanator: Womens championship, Shego will take on the returning Lydia!

Desire: Lydia has been brought by Misty, and I think that Misty will have two champions after the event.

Sandy: Shego is outraged and she will fight with everything.

Mr. Comanator: Neji Hyugga will fight his countrymate Shikamaru!

Desire: Neji proves every week that he is with the big ones. And he will show that.

Sandy: After what he did to Temari, Neji will have to face the rage of Konoha's real genius.

Mr. Comanator: We're going to give up the Hardcore title, as Snap will face TV champ Spongebob in a unification match!

Desire: It will be unified, can Snap finally get rid of the title he's been synonymous with and become TV champ again?

Sandy: Can Spongebob finally win the Hardcore title and get the Grand Slam done?

Mr. Comanator: One half of the main event, Kankuro vs Captain Youngblood!

Desire: It's was the destiny of Youngblood to lose last month, and it's his destiny to lose this Sunday.

Sandy: Youngblood wants his title back, and he will destroy anyone in his way.

Mr. Comanator: And the other main event, WWT World champion Gaara will fight Danny Phantom for the title!

Desire: Danny will win and will reform the TWO! Bigger, stronger, and better!

Sandy: Gaara is there to protect WWT and its title! Danny, beware.

Mr. Comanator: "Cocky" by Kid Rock is the official theme song for Grudge.

Desire: He's back with revenge! Danny is back.

Sandy: And nothing will change, because he will lose again.

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: And now we will have the participants in the two main events of Sunday in a tag team match!

Desire: Kankuro disrespected Danny! Kankuro, please be the normal Kankuro again!

Sandy: You know, Kankuro got some fans and they are the real "Puppets". They are following him, blindly...

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: And his tag team partner, From Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The man who proclaims himself to be "Smarter, better, wrestler". And he is the guy that wants to destroy WWT.

Desire: I am the biggest fan of this guy! He is awesome, simply great, and is better then you!

Sandy: Please, stop this thing! I can't bare the fact that he will be the WWT champion!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Captain Youngblood and the WWT World champion Gaara, the Alliance of Extreme!

Mr. Comanator: The Alliance is here to destroy people and kicking asses! And that will be nothing compared to Sunday!

Desire: Right, on Sunday they will get their asses kicked even harder.

Sandy: Shut up already!

**Danny and Youngblood start in the ring as the crowd goes nuts. Youngblood puts Danny in the achilles tendon hold. Danny is surprised but executes a pumphandle suplex on Captain Youngblood. Phantom with an illegal chokehold on Captain Youngblood. Youngblood tags in Gaara but Danny tags in Kankuro. Gaara DDTs Kankuro. Gaara with an Aztecan suplex on Kankuro sends him to the mat. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro with a jumping DDT on Gaara. Kankuro hits Gaara with a heart punch. Kankuro puts Gaara in an arm grapevine submission. Gaara struggles but manages to get out of it. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, Danny and Gaara haven't switched a punch.

Desire: Danny is smarter, told you. He is avoiding Gaara to weak him.

Sandy: Danny is a coward. Simply a coward.

**Kankuro jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Gaara tags in Youngblood. Youngblood throws Kankuro into the turnbuckle. He puts him on it. Youngblood jumps off with a flying sommersault neckbreaker. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood then tags in Gaara. Kankuro then runs away for the tag. Gaara tries to stop him, but then regrets about it midway, as Kankuro tags in Danny, who's frightened. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, let's see you now!

Desire: Oh no! The plan is ruined!

Sandy: Danny, enter the ring with the rest of your dignity!

**Gaara takes a slap to the face from Danny Phantom. Gaara starts clotheslining Danny again and again. Gaara then brainbusters him. Then he tags in Youngblood as Kankuro watches it calmly. Gaara suplexes Phantom as Youngblood gives him the crossbody... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Youngblood puts Danny on the turnbuckle and executes a belly-to-belly superplex. Youngblood tags in Gaara. Then he dropkicks Danny as Gaara suplexes him and pins. Jason counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is smiling at this! Maybe he's the one with the plan!

Desire: Please, Kankuro, please, unity!

Sandy: No, it's very fun to watch.

**Captain Youngblood flips Danny Phantom to the mat. Suddenly Phantom hits Captain Youngblood with an earringer. Kankuro laughes at this as Youngblood walks to him and slaps him so hard that he falls from apron. Kankuro pulls Youngblood and starts brawling with him. The brawling goes for the ring ramp. Gaara then screams at Youngblood to come back. Then Danny backslides Gaara! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Danny Phantom and Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: No! Danny has pinned the champion while Youngblood was busy!

Desire: Told ya! And in 6 days... In 6 days, oh, this is gonna be good...

**As Youngblood and Kankuro keep brawling to the backstage, Danny then takes the belt and then nails Gaara with it! Then he picks up Gaara and gives him the Ghost Slam. Then he picks up the belt and poses with it. Then Danny says "It's mine! It's mine!". **

Sandy: Please no!

Mr. Comanator: Is the fate of WWT is... to lose to that guy again?

**The camera fades in as Danny poses for the booing crowd. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Rock Lee def. Chouji

Eric Cartman def. Kappa Mikey

Skulker def. Patrick Star

Shikamaru Nara def. Dosu

Danny Phantom and Kankuro def. The Alliance of Extreme (Gaara and Captain Youngblood)

* * *

**Card for Grudge:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Danny Phantom

Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro

Shikamaru Nara vs Neji Hyugga

**WWT Television/Hardcore Championship: **Spongebob Squarepants (TV champ) vs Snap (Hardcore champ)

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia

**WWT X Division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT National Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Rock Lee vs Jake Long vs Chouji

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (c) vs Invader Zim and Skulker

* * *

Oh God! Things are not looking well for Gaara at Grudge... Youngblood and Kankuro still having their problems and everything in WWT is boiling!

What will happen at Grudge? Will Danny, who's back with revenge, will succeed in his scheme of taking over the WWT once AGAIN? Will the revenge succeed? Stay tuned for Grudge and know.

Please review.


	41. Grudge

Hey guys!

Sorry about the update gap, but after some awesome RAWs with Punk, we have other big questions to answer: Can Danny, after three months of absense, turn WWT inside out again? Can he win his 5th World title? Can Gaara save WWT? Can Norbert and Sasquatch settle their differences? And can Kankuro walking one step closer to his destiny?

And something else: Believe me that nothing good will happen tonight. I promise you that something bad will happen.

He is back... With revenge. Yes, that's Danny. Can he succeed?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Grudge: June week 4

It's a big illusion that everything is alright. You got wars and hunger everywhere.

**You can see pictures of war. **

Our leaders are expert in lying to us.

**You can see pictures of Barack Obama and George Bush. **

And our personal leader... Can't fill the void.

**You can see Ember McLain. **

Ember: I told you, me bringing in Danny was a mistake! Anyone could have done it! **I** built WWT. That's it! Security, get that piece of trash outta here! He is suspended indefinitely!

**You can see that Danny is talking. **

Danny: Nothing is good- because I'm here. I'm here because I got the power to be in here.

**You can see Danny takes his mask off. **

In-ring Danny: Surprised to see me, Ember? Surpised, Sand Brothers? And WWT fans, are you surprised to see me, idiotic sheeps?

Danny: Idiotic sheeps... You need a leader to stop the chaos in here.

**You can see Danny and Gaara fighting in ring. **

Danny: I am the guy that will dethrone that joke of a champ called Gaara. I am the guy that will destroy the reconstruction to its very foundation and will, and I repeat, will, become the leader of the TWO. Danny Phantom is the guy that built WWT and the guy that will destroy it for good with his TWO.

**You can see Danny standing over a fallen Gaara. **

Danny: I can't wait to show you that I still hold Grudge...

**"Cocky" by Kid Rock plays as the intro to WWT Grudge. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Detroit, Michigan, At WWT Grudge! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! And it's the first PPV of the Summer! Will Danny Phantom win the title again? Can he revive the TWO?

Desire: Yes he can! Danny, you will destroy that joke, Gaara. Along with anyone in here. Yes, I am going to get my job back as the A-announcer!

Sandy: He won't! But tonight we will have one less title in WWT.

Mr. Comanator: The Hardcore title will be unified, and the only question is: Will the last Hardcore champion be Snap or TV champ Spongebob.

Desire: And can Norbert and Sasquatch team up again after Sasquatch almost betrayed his good friend? I say no.

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch will be able to team up!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Grudge!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: Our opening match is a fatal four way **Elimination **match for the WWT National championship!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah! Ember surprises us yet again and make this match an elimination match, and the wrestlers deserve it.

(Wings of a butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: I met Chouji earlier and he told me that he still wants the National title.

Desire: Well, I need to remind you that he is the former champ?

Sandy: Yeah, but he still hasn't decide about his alliance with Mikey.

(Jake Long's theme plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing next, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jake also wants the title. He has problems with Rock Lee.

Desire: Yeah, Jake believes that he is innocent but Lee knew that Jake is cocky.

Sandy: JAKE is cocky? He is one of the best wrestlers in here!

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: And now, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Lee is the worst possibility for National champ. He sucks, this crowd hates him.

Desire: Yet he is the guy with most chances to win here. He can just kick everyone and win it.

Sandy: He got good chances, but I don't wanna see it!

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from Japan, By Way United States, he is the WWT National champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: New theme song for Mikey! This song is fitting for him.

Desire: Yeah, because it's sad, and he is a fallen hero.

Sandy: If Mikey will fall, it won't be for Lee. Never.

**All man are standing. Then they start brawling. Jake knees Lee and rolls back to his feet. Rock Lee uses a snap mare takeover on Jake Long. Lee connects with a flying knee. Jake goes down. Meanwhile Mikey dropkicks Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Chouji leaps up, swings around Kappa Mikey and DDT's him onto the mat. Chouji locks the sleeper on Mikey as Mikey breaks it. Lee then jumps with a ground frog-splash on Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Lee then superkicks Chouji. Jake executes the twisting moonsault on to Rock Lee. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, those guys are going at it.

Desire: Yeah, you know, Lee is dominating in this match so far.

Sandy: Don't say it yet, everything is open. Everyone are attacking.

**Chouji picks up Rock Lee and front slams him on the mat. Chouji with a falling splash on Lee. Chouji hits a jumping elbow thrust on Jake. Lee applies an arm wrench to Chouji. Lee fist drops Chouji on the mat. Mikey Chouji up and side suplexes him to the mat. Mikey then climbs the turnbuckle and tries to hit Chouji with a flying bulldog but misses. Chouji climbs to the turnbuckle and goes for the flying headbutt... and misses! Mikey covers Chouji. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Chouji has been eliminated.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, Chouji has choosen the wrong move.

Desire: I knew he would be eliminated first.

Sandy: Of course, because you know everything, right.

**Lee trys for a running lariat but Mikey avoids it. Mikey kicks Rock Lee's head out of desperation because Lee blocked Mikey's first kick. Jason counts... 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Rock Lee brings Kappa Mikey down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Mikey hits Jake Long with a moonsault after springboarding off of the second rope. Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jake Long. Jake Long executes the jumping sidekick on Mikey. Jake with a high crossbody on Kappa Mikey. Jake Long with the hammerlock on Mikey. Jason checks this... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is still injured from the attack by Jimmy two weeks ago!

Desire: Two weeks have passed and you're still saying this! Mikey should be healthy now.

Sandy: Not if he's fighting every week!

**Mikey hits Jake with the cradle DDT. He turns around and gets a kicks to the face from Lee. Rock Lee hits a frog splash on Kappa Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Lee then hurricanranas Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey still kicks out! Lee is angry now, especially as the crowd screams "Lee sucks! Lee sucks!". Lee says "But I am the next champion!" as he hits the groggy Mikey with the Leaf Hurricane. 1... 2... 3. The crowd boos as Mikey gets taken out of the ring to get medical care. **

Ring announcer: Kappa Mikey has been eliminated!

Mr. Comanator: NO! No, please say it ain't so! Mikey's injuries cost him the title that he worked so hard to get!

Desire: Ha! What a way to start this event- By making my prediction true: Lee is the next champ!

Sandy: Wait, Jake is still in there! Please, Jake, do something!

**Lee then looks at Jake, and laughes at the fallen Jake. Jake is t-bone suplexed by Lee. Lee runs in and leg drops Jake Long. Rock Lee uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Jake is down. Lee rolls onto Jake Long connecting with a knee. Lee delivers a short-arm clothesline to Jake. Jason counts as Lee signals for the belt... 1... 2... Jake kicks out! Lee can't believe it. Jake Long slaps Lee! Jake Long executes a huge gutbuster on Lee. Rock Lee gets hit with a back heel kick. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake is waking up!

Desire: No, no!

Sandy: Come on, kick his ass!

**Jake Long puts Lee in the double underhook position and gives him a double underhook backbreaker. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Jake Long connects with a somersault slam on Lee. Jake goes off the top nailing Lee with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Then Jake picks up Lee. Jake then screams and Dragon DDTs Lee! Then Jake struggles and covers Lee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: YEAH!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW! WWT National champion, American Dragon, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Jake is the champ! Jake is the champ! He is the national champ! He has finally won it!

Desire: NO! I wanted Lee to win this, he deserved it! Jake was hiding the entire match!

Sandy: Jake is the champ! He is finally reaching to the titles! He is the New national champion and he is having everything on his side!

**Jake then goes to the crowd, celebrating his victory. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, guys. What a nice way to open our PPV. We have a new champion and he is one of our most popular wrestlers.

Desire: Oh, shut up. Danny will wreck havoc tonight, you know it.

Sandy: Wait, wait, Bob Jones is standing outside. Bob, take it away.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who stands in the outside, as a limo parks in there. **

Jones: Thanks, Sandy, I'm here outside. And look who's here, the man who will face World champion Gaara later tonight, Danny Phantom.

**Danny is coming out of the limo. **

Danny: What a happy day. A happy day. Great. How are you?

Jones: I am...

Danny: Shut up, idiot. Look at me! Those are the face of a guy that will be your champion later.

Jones: You're not thinking that you're forgetting someone?

Danny: Who? This mite Gaara?

Jones: Yeah, maybe.

Danny: 6 days ago, I pinned the guy. I will do that again tonight. And then I'll destroy your stinking promotion.

Jones: Danny, why you wanna destroy it?

Danny: Suddenly it's interesting, ah?

Jones: Yeah!

Danny: Well, it's because the management stopped giving me title shots, and then, a year ago, I've decided to destroy it. And guess what? It almost have worked. But tonight I'll keep it up.

Jones: You are the most hated guy in here.

Danny: I know. That's because I'm smarter, I'm better, I am a wrestler! And I'm your champion.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe the amount of cockiness this guy has! Can he stop talking for a minute?

Desire: Those are good, smart words. Especially that "I am your champion" line.

Sandy: You just wait, honey. Just wait... Wait a minute! What is this?

**You can see Jimmy Neutron sitting in the crowd. Then he sees the camera, and waves. **

Mr. Comanator: You are suspended, you idiot! What the heck are you thinking?

Desire: He bought a ticket, hasn't he?

Sandy: There is the security...

**The security then comes to take Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy then pushes them and leaves by himself. **

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT X division championship! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. Krabs has returned to the WWT a month ago! He wants the X division title back.

Desire: But meanwhile, him and Squidward are mistreating Timmy. Whoopee.

Sandy: Yeah, and Timmy is very angry but he can't do anything or else he is fired.

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: You know that the mistreating of Timmy makes Squidward makes him pretty hated in the crowd.

Desire: He deserves to be hated! Deserves! He is my hated wrestler!

Sandy: Yeah, but he is a champion. Remember that? Remember?

**Flying side kick by Squidward takes Krabs off his feet. Squidward jumps and elbow smashes the lying Mr. Krabs. Krabs puts Squidward in the cobra clutch. Squidward fights the hold and manages to get out of it. Mr. Krabs gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Squidward comes at him and drills him with the Stinger Splash. Squidward with a somersault splash on Mr. Krabs. 1... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't talk because I don't wanna miss anything!

Desire: This match will end earlier, too!

Sandy: This is too much fast! Too much fast!

**Squidward gets elbowed to his midsection by . Krabs with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Squidward. Krabs double underhook faceslams Squidward hard to the mat. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Squidward puts Krabs on the turnbuckle and executes the top-rope DDT. Mr. Krabs strikes Squidward in the chest. Then they try to go for an Irish whip but spin so many times and in the end, Krabs throws Squidward into Jason Smith! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, shit. Too fast, told ya.

Desire: What? Those too are idiots. Big idiots.

Sandy: They will just wake him up.

**Squidward and Krabs then argue a little bit and go to wake Jason Smith up. Then, Timmy runs to the ring with a chair. Krabs turns around as Timmy nails him with the chair! Squidward then hears the noise and turns around. Timmy then kicks the chair onto Squidward! Then Timmy climbs to the ropes. Then he jumps with the Timmy Star onto Mr. Krabs! Then he puts Squidward on Krabs and goes to the outside. Then he takes the title as Jason wakes up! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT X division champion, Squidward Tentacles!

Mr. Comanator: HEY! Does Timmy have a deathwish? He stole the title!

Desire: YES! Timmy, I applaude to you. That will show Squidward!

Sandy: In a few moments, Timmy will be fired! But Squidward will kill him first!

**Squidward wakes up, and then runs with all of his power to the backstage. The cameras switch to Eric Cartman, who struts in the backstage. Bob Jones approches him. **

Jones: Excuse me, Cartman, but what are you doing here? You don't have any scheduled match!

Cartman: I'm walking wherever I wanna walk.

Jones: How about my question?

Cartman: Listen, you hermaphrodite! I am here because tonight, I'll start my journey into the top of WWT. No one will be able to stop it. No, they had the chance- But they missed it. Because tonight, I will destroy the crowd's dream of peace and silent. I will kill it. And I will become champion with it. Yeah. You see, somebody let his guard down. And this thing will cost him a lot of things.

Jones: Can you talk about it?

Cartman: No, asshole, because then I'll ruin it! Wait and see!

**The cameras switch to Zim's locker room, where he's doing some pushups while Misty's watching. Skulker enters. **

Zim: Oh! There you are. Listen, we have to work on our strategy for the tag team match. I suggest we will focus on Sasquatch, and then we will prevent him from taging Norbert.

Skulker: What?

Zim: A nice strategy, don't you think?

Skulker: Tell me, who died and made you my leader?

Zim: Excuse me? Misty, maybe you'll tell him why I know about this more then him?

Misty: You are the 7 times, soon to be record breaking 8 times, tag team champion.

Zim: And I've beated both you and Sasquatch. Get it?

Skulker: Yeah, but I am better then you and I say that you need to stay out of my way.

Zim: Mist, tell him...

Misty: I would've been happy, but I need to go for the womens title match. Bye!

**Misty leaves. **

Skulker: Your babysitter left.

Zim: Hey, it's my girlfriend, and at least she never dumped me for... A pirate kid.

Skulker: That's low. Well, at least I know how to ruin my opponents psychologically.

Zim: At least I have actually been a champion.

Skulker: I could have become a champion and you know it!

Zim: Oh, God... Even Jimmy isn't worth teaming up with a doughbag like you.

Skulker: Take that back!

Zim: God! Oh, I can't take that anymore...

**Cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Doink the Clown Heel theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Misty, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I really hope that Lydia won't take the womens title tonight...

Desire: This is the night where she'll finally win it! Finally! Will Shego be killed, or just will be injured?

Sandy: Lydia will get so much punishment. Believe me, she is in for a lot of trouble.

(WWF Kona Crush's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, the WWT Womens champion, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: She is the three months champion! The women that ruled this title since Televmania, and she is coming to get revenge!

Desire: For that attack? That was just a glimpse of what will happen to Shego now.

Sandy: Shego wants to destroy Lydia and Misty, and believe me, she will not stop until she will break Lydia's neck.

**Shego runs to the ring and starts attacking Lydia. Then she clotheslines her. Shego applies the clawhold on Lydia. Lydia gets out of it quickly, and then irish whips Shego onto the ropes, runs to the other side and clotheslines Shego. Then Lydia atomic drops Shego. Jason Smith counts... 1... Shego kicks out. Lydia goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Shego. Misty cheers on that from the outside. **

Crowd: SLUT! SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!

Mr. Comanator: This crowd doesn't save their opinion on Misty for themselfs.

Desire: This is an outrage! They look at Misty and not at the great match that Lydia is doing!

Sandy: Maybe Misty will leave the ring, and then the crowd will stop doing that.

**Lydia chops Shego. Lydia trys for a Arabian Facebuster but Shego avoids it. Shego then suplexes Lydia. Then Shego hits Lydia with the spinebuster slam. Shego delivers a spinning backbreak to Lydia. Shego lifts Lydia up and drops her on the mat. Shego executes a corkscrew legdrop on Lydia. 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Shego gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Lydia tries todouble underhook faceslam Shego but Shego hurricanranas her! Then Shego locks the Green Chokehold! Lydia screams but Misty climbs to the apron and distracts Jason Smith. Shego releases the hold and then chases Misty! **

Mr. Comanator: There you go! Misty is running like a scared dog!

Desire: Stop Shego! She is aggressive!

Sandy: Wait, what you're doing with the chair?

**Shego takes a chair and enters to the ring. Misty keeps running as Shego lifts the chair and hits Lydia! Jason calls for the bell. Shego keeps hitting Lydia with the chair and then clotheslines her out of the ring! Then Shego takes the title and starts celebrating with it! **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, by DQ, Lydia. But still the WWT womens champion, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Shego got DQed and yet she is the champion!

Desire: No! What a rip off! Shego was about to lose her title and she's losing like that?

Sandy: Yeah! Because Lydia sucks and the crowd wants to see her getting some ass whiping!

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who just keeps walking in his locker room. Then Shikamaru arrives. **

Shikamaru: I bet you think that you are going to become the champion in the next event?

Kankuro: Next event, the other event, whenever event, it's happening soon. I can feel it.

Shikamaru: You know why you won't? Because I'll be the champion by then. I will become the champion again, and then you will have no hopes.

Kankuro: Shikamaru, you can say whatever you want but you know that it's close. You feel it, don't you?

Shikamaru: ...

Kankuro: You feel the fact that 5 years of anger... All of those... Are gathering together and make me closer to the championship. You feel it.

Shikamaru: Yes. Somehow you will be the champion, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop you there and take your title. I will destroy you and prevent you from ruling WWT for too long.

Kankuro: We'll see about that... We'll see.

**The cameras switch to Squidward, who walks in the backstage, screaming. **

Squidward: TURNER! Come here, you son of a bitch! I swear to God, when I'll find you I'll fire you! Fire you for good and you will be on the streets with gypsies! TURNER! You idiot, come here! Where are you, ha?

**Squidward then kicks a trash can and makes it fall. Mr. Krabs comes. **

Krabs: You still haven't find him?

Squidward: No, but I swear I'll break his face so hard before I'll fire him, and I swear...

Krabs: Let's keep searching for this piece of shit so we can fire him already!

Squidward: I'll hit him before that... Believe me...

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by the Scorpions plays)

**Skulker comes out to the stage as the crowd boos him. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Titles! Introducing the challengers...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

**Zim comes out to the stage too, with his music, as Skulker gets annoyed by that. **

Ring announcer: The team of Skulker and Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, I think that this theme music is completely fitting them: Perfect Strangers.

Desire: Yeah, right. And when you combine Zim's experience with Skulker's anger on Sasquatch, you get new tag champs.

Sandy: You forgot something! If you take out the fact that they can't stand eachother, they are the champs, no doubt...

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is the champions first title defense! It's the first time they team up since Norbert learned about Sasquatch's plan!

Desire: Yeah, Sasquatch planned to turn on Norbert, teaming up with Skulker for those titles! Now they hate eachother!

Sandy: No, they almost hate eachother. But I guess that tonight we will find out what is their future.

**Skulker backs up from Sasquatch and lets Zim open the match. Zim and Sasquatch start lock up, and then Zim uses an armdrag on Sasquatch. Zim then uses a takedown on Sasquatch, and gives him a bridged pin. 1... Sasquatch kicks out. Invader Zim jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Sasquatch. Sasquatch tags in Norbert. Zim gives Norbert a reverse neckbreaker. Invader Zim grabs Norbert and applies an arm wrench. Norbert dropkicks Zim. Norbert Beaver hits Zim with an elbowdrop. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, this match is slow and we yet to see Skulker.

Desire: Right, he's keeping energy.

Sandy: Keeping his life, that is...

**Norbert Beaver hits a koppo kick on Invader Zim. Zim tags Skulker in. Skulker enters and clotheslines Norbert. Norbert falls and starts backing away. Skulker laughes but Norbert then tags in Sasquatch! Norbert then irish whips Sasquatch onto Skulker! Sasquatch then starts using the avalance on Skulker. Skulker tags in Zim. Sasquatch tags in Norbert. Norbert Beaver spins aroround Zim's back and DDT's him into the mat. Norbert bounces Zim off the ropes and clotheslines him. Norbert Beaver executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Zim. Norbert then tags in Sasquatch again. **

Mr. Comanator: The champions make their comeback!

Desire: Come on! Skulker, do something!

Sandy: Skulker is afraid. Very afraid. Sasquatch will kill him!

**Zim hits Sasquatch with a Baba chop. Zim tries to tag in Skulker but he screams "Wear him down first". Flying kick by Sasquatch takes Invader Zim down. Sasquatch then legdrops Zim. Then he throws Zim onto Skulker, as Zim instinctivley tags in Skulker! Sasquatch then takes Skulker into the ring and then powerbombs him! Then he climbs on the ropes, and jumps with the Sasquatch elbow! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Sasquatch has managed to revenge Skulker!

Desire: Fu... Never mind! Oh, I never liked Zim and Skulker's tag team anyway.

Sandy: And look at this!

**Norbert then looks at Sasquatch and then both of then give high five, as they go to celebrate. Meanwhile, Skulker starts screaming on Zim in the ring. **

Sandy: It seems like Skulker is angry about the fact that Zim tagged him!

**Skulker keeps screaming on Zim. Then Zim locks him in the Alien Lock! He puts Skulker on the mat as he keeps locking that as Jason Smith pulls him off. Zim then leaves the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What? What was that?

Desire: I don't know, we have to figure it out.

Sandy: God, this Zim is weird. Good, but weird.

**Zim then walks to the backstage. As he reaches there, Misty comes to him. **

Misty: What the hell was that? Are you changing your mind again? You want to kiss up to the fans AGAIN?

Zim: No. I will never ever kiss up for them. Never.

Misty: So what was that?

Zim: I'm SICK and tired of the fact that the WWT management uses me only in those stupid matches with stupid wrestlers! I belong in the main event! Jimmy was right. He was right.

Misty: So you just wanted to make a point.

Zim: Exactly. Now, let's get outta here.

Misty: No, Lydia can't be alone, she needs...

Zim: Misty. I assure you, Lydia will be fine. Let's go.

**The cameras switch to Neji, as he sits on a bench. **

Neji: Shikamaru Nara. Since day one of WWT, people have called him a genius. People have said that he is the best wrestler in WWT, together with Spongebob. And they said that he is a legend, a guy that knows secrets of wrestling techniques as he trains wrestlers for the future. I'm saying this is a bullshit. The smartest thing Shikamaru have ever done, was to convince you he's that good. But you know what, let's talk about it. Let's talk about his so called greatness! That guy turned his back on you two years ago. Just recently he respected you again. And now he said that he "Lost his dignity"? Lost his dignity, or lost his push? Because since he lost the the WWT title at 2009, he never got a big rematch, and to kiss up for you again will be the greatest way to get the title shot? Shikamaru was in his appropriate place as Danny Phantom's lackey. That's the only thing he can do- Be a lackey to another guy, because he knows that he has nothing left in him!

**Neji walks to the ring quickly. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The match of the two "Geniuses of Konoha"! You know, Neji talks about age problems, he is actually one year OLDER then Shikamaru!

Desire: Yeah, but his body wasn't destroyed in matches like him. He is fresh and swift, and he's here to destroy.

Sandy: To destroy this legend is a little too much for him.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that this stupid Neji did what he did. Look at that!

**You can see a footage from the last Monday night program. Neji pulls Temari into the ring ramp. Shikamaru runs after him and Neji kicks him in the groin. Then Neji gives Shikamaru the Neji Slam on the ring ramp. Temari then tries fighting Neji, but he simply pushes her and leaves. The footage switch back to the ring. **

Desire: Well, Temari walked into the ring and she should have known that she will get hurt.

Sandy: No, on a normal workplace you don't get hurt by a stupid guy with stupid eyes.

**Shikamaru and Neji lock up. Then Neji throws Shikamaru to the ropes and tries to kick him, but Shikamaru dodges it and tries to clothesline Neji who dodges it too. Neji then uses the shoulder block on Shikamaru. Neji gives Shikamaru the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Shikamaru is locked in the elbow submission by Neji. Jason Smith asks Shikamaru if he quits... Shikamaru trys to escape... Shikamaru is fighting the hold... Neji breaks the hold. Neji Hyugga climbs to the top rope and nails Shikamaru with a reverse flying elbow drop. Jason counts... 1... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: And you can feel the intensity, you can feel that each one of them try to outwrestle eachother.

Desire: Neji is dominating because as he said, he can outwrestle Shikamaru.

Sandy: Shikamaru still has a lot in his arsenal.

**Neji Hyugga rolls onto Shikamaru connecting with a knee. Then Neji takes up Shikamaru but Shikamaru pushes him. Neji Hyugga gets tiger suplexed by Shikamaru. Shikamaru uses a snap mare takeover on Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Temari then leads the crowd in a "Shikamaru" chant. Neji then Irish whips Shikamaru, clotheslines him in the corner. Then he puts Shikamaru on the turnbuckle. Neji then executes a front-layout suplerplex. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out again as Temari tries to cheer him on. **

Mr. Comanator: Temari is giving Shikamaru power with the crowd.

Desire: God dammit, make her stop! She sounds worse then Vickie!

Sandy: That was uncalled for. Temari is way better.

**Neji executes the brain buster on Shikamaru. Neji with a falling splash on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out again. Then Neji starts screaming on Temari, and pulls her on the apron. He starts cursing her but then Shikamaru clotheslines him from behind! Shikamaru climbs the turnbuckle and nails Neji with a flying bulldog. Then he runs and Shadowsaults onto Neji! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Shikamaru managed, after Neji's attacks, to beat him in this match. Neji is still not better then the legends.

Desire: Neji was distracted by Temari! Shikamaru should've been DQ'ed!

Sandy: Wha... Neji tried to attack Temari!

**Neji then tries to argue with Jason. **

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Mr. Comanator: What is the commissioner doing in here?

Desire: I don't know. Maybe she's here to fix the problems with this match!

Sandy: I don't think so.

**Ember gets into the ring as Neji says something to her. **

Ember: Get out, you piece of trash. I need this ring.

**Neji leaves as the crowd teases him. **

Ember: Well, you people must be asking why am I here. Why I came to interfere in this wonderful event. That is a great event. But I got an even greater event next month.

Mr. Comanator: Next month?

Ember: We're going to have a nice event. You wanna know why? Because the next event will be a first for us. It's will be an event like no other. Next month we will declare the first ever... **King of the WWT**!

Desire: KING?

Sandy: Yeah, you heard right!

Ember: The king. It takes a great talent to be the king and therefore you need to defeat 4 other people. 16 people will try to win the respect of being the king of the WWT. Now, 4 out of 8 first round matches will take place tommorow. Next week, we will have the 4 other matches. Then in the last two weeks before the event, we will have 2 of the quarter-finals matches on Monday Night Program. And I will list the matches right now.

Mr. Comanator: We're hearing it first time here, folks!

Ember: Tommorow, from block A, we will have Mr. Krabs vs Snap, and the new national champion Jake Long fighting Dosu. Then From block B, we will have my personal favourite of the tournament, Captain Youngblood, taking on Neji Hyugga, and X division champ Squidward taking on Skulker.

Desire: I'm betting on Skulker.

Ember: Then, next week, from block A, we will have Kappa Mikey, who will hopefully be fully recovered by then, fighting Zaku, and Patrick Star fighting Dagget Beaver. From block B, we will have Chouji fighting Timmy Turner, and Sasquatch fighting the loser of tonight's championship match: Gaara, or more hopefully, Danny. Now, those are the brackets! You win, you face the winner of the match that I said after your match. For example, the winner of Dagget-Patrick will face the winner of Mikey-Zaku.

Sandy: That makes sense.

Ember: Now, let the event continue.

Mr. Comanator: That's great, next month we'll have new event. But tonight it's the end, after 4 years of existence, for the Hardcore title. Snap and TV champ, Spongebob Squarepants, will fight.

**The cameras switch to the Snap-Spongebob promo. You can see then backstage. **

Snap: I won the Hardcore title for the 20th time and that's all they give me! That's it! There is no one more deserving to get this title shot! Not Youngblood, not Kankuro and definitely not some new guy!

Spongebob: It's funny you are saying that. Because I know a guy that hasn't got a title shot in a whole lot of time...

**You can see Spongebob fighting in matches. **

Spongebob: He is the Television champion and he is the icon of this promotion.

Snap: You are the last man deserving the match. You got your status because of your connection with Mr. TV!

Spongebob: Excuse me? I got my status here by hard work and by the love of the crowd. You, on the other hand, got two terrible World title reigns. You are a loser and you can't get the World title.

Snap: Excuse me? I am the 20 time Hardcore champion!

**You can see Snap fighting in hardcore matches. **

Snap: I remember when you tried to challenge for this title. You've backed out saying its a "Lower level" title. But you were afraid for your precious body!

Spongebob: Really? Snap, I ripped my ass off for this promotion more then you! I was the guy that fought all of those other champions like Takuya or Naruto, while you were whining!

Snap: You better be careful, Sponge!

Spongebob: Hope you got those thumbtacks out of your ass!

**You can see them on the Champion's Guest. **

Spongebob: Out of all the guests that came into this show, you truly are the most idiotic one!

Snap: Yeah, well, out of all the interviewers I had, you are truly the stupidiest one. I think you forgot that in the first Televmania I became the first man to hold the title that you are mistreating now

Spongebob: Really? I must have forgot it, because all I remember from the first Televmania is me holding the World title.

Snap: Yeah. The title that you've cheated your way towards it!

Spongebob: Okay. You can say this. But at least my title reigns weren't a complete failure. Both of them were very quick. I guess that together, it's not even bigger then the time it takes you to reach orgasm!

Snap: Spongebob, you are an idiot! I hate you! You suck! I will ruin your life! I'm gonna destroy you! I am challenging you! I want a match for your title! I got an idea. We will do a unification match. We will unify it! The winner will win the TV title. The Hardcore title will cease existing after Grudge!

Spongebob: Well... You know what? Fine. I will fight you at Grudge for both of the titles.

**You can see Snap and Spongebob brawling backstage. **

Spongebob: I have been toe to toe with the best people in the entire promotion. I am probably the best wrestler in WWT. I think I can defeat Snap. But Snap is totally afraid of me! That's because he knows for a fact that when we will clash, the entire crowd will turn against him and will cheer for me, because I respect the crowd and he doesn't! So you see, Snap is just sitting at home tonight, lonely and bitter, and just can't wait to get his ass kicking...

Snap: I will ruin your life! I'm gonna destroy you!

Spongebob: Then it seems like we will have one less title after Grudge. And one less champion.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is to unify the WWT Hardcore and Television titles! Introducing first,from the Chalkzone, the WWT Hardcore champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Just 4 weeks ago he won the title for the 20th time. And now it's the last match. From the days of Youngblood, Patrick, Sasquatch and Jake, Snap is going to be in the last ever hardcore title match.

Desire: Snap deserves to be in a bigger division. To get rid of this title is the first step.

Sandy: You know, it is the time to let the Hardcore title to die. But I hope that the last champion will be Snap's opponent.

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, he is the WWT Television Champion, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Maybe this man is the last man to hold the Hardcore title! The greatest wrestler in WWT, the Television champion!

Desire: Spongebob is definitely going to lose here tonight. He is not built for the Hardcore matches!

Sandy: From knowing the guy, and I do know him, he is great in every aspect.

**Snap immidately takes a chair and tries to attack Spongebob at ringside, but Spongebob throws him to the barricade. Spongebob takes the chair and hits Snap! Bob hits Snap with the spinebuster slam. Snap kicks Spongebob Squarepants in the back of the leg. Snap and Spongebob start brawling on the floor. Snap throws Spongebob into the ring. Spongebob gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Snap. Snap takes Spongebob off his feet with a short-arm clothesline. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Spongebob Squarepants hits the fallaway slam on Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile, Spongebob is doing just fine.

Desire: Wait, he will wear out soon. He is not superman, you know.

Sandy: No, but he is Spongebob. And he is going to kick Snap's ass.

**Snap bounces Spongebob Squarepants off the ropes and clotheslines him. Snap goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Spongebob. Snap grabs Spongebob Squarepants by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Spongebob Squarepants hits Snap with a heart punch. Bob goes for a gut-wrench suplex but Snap dodges the attack. Snap runs for the outside, but then Spongebob springboard clotheslines him to the outside! 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Then they brawl to the ring ramp. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, they have just pulled all the stops in there, right?

Desire: I know, they're trying to kill eachother.

Sandy: That is a criminal brawl. Simple as this.

**Snap nails Bob with a belly-to-back suplex, but Bob reverses it. Then he takes a two-by-four, and hits Snap with it! Snap screams in pain, bleeding. Then he takes a table. He puts Snap on it. Then Spongebob climbs on the barricade and screams "Let's go to the extreme!" as he jumps with a legdrop, driving Snap through the table! Jason Smith checks on both of them, as Spongebob barely pins Snap. 1... 2... Snap kicks out! Snap then gets up and starts screaming on the crowd, bleeding. **

Mr. Comanator: He's bleeding more then ever! I can't believe it!

Desire: And he's up! He is up!

Sandy: What is this guy made of? He is a freak!

**Snap throws Spongebob into the ring. Snap uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Bob is down. Bob gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Snap. Snap then screams "This is the end of your hero!" As he picks Spongebob up and then puts him on his shoulder. Spongebob is totally knocked out, but then Snap Snappy Bombs him! Spongebob jumps like a pinball from the Snappy Bomb! Snap then takes Spongebob and pins him... Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Television champion... Snap!

Mr. Comanator: HE DID IT! Snap has managed to win the TV title once again! He is the champion! He is the champion!

Desire: And this is the end of the Hardcore title! We're done with it! That's it!

Sandy: Spongebob! He's DEAD! He's DEAD! Help him! Someone, please, do something!

Mr. Comanator: Settle down!

Sandy: No I won't! Help him!

**Sandy enters the ring and tries to protect Spongebob. Snap looks at her, smirks, and then throws the Hardcore title next to her and Spongebob. Snap screams "Take those two pieces of SHIT and shove them..." as he leaves the ring with his TV title. Then the paramedics then enter the ring, and then they help Spongebob to his feet. Spongebob then leaves the ring with them, crying. Sandy returns to the announcers table. **

Sandy: That was awful. Awful.

Mr. Comanator: Sandy, settle down. Let's go to Bob Jones.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones in the backstage, with Youngblood. **

Jones: Well, that was one big match. But we're going into one of our main events here tonight, Kankuro will face this man, the former World champion, Captain Youngblood.

Youngblood: Hey.

Jones: Youngblood, you and Kankuro got a very big feud, it's seems like you two can't stop fighting.

Youngblood: We can't? We will, tonight. Because after I'm done with him tonight, Kankuro will go to hell for a long time.

Jones: Youngblood, people say that you're actually afraid of Kankuro.

Youngblood: Who says so?

Jones: People.

Youngblood: They are wrong, and you know it. I have no problem facing Kankuro. And about the critics that say that I helped Danny Phantom, they are wrong because everybody knows that Danny will lose tonight! And after I'll beat Kankuro, I'll defeat Mr. Neji Hyugga tommorow and will be the king of the WWT, and then I'll be the champion again. Because Kankuro is the reason I'm not the champ to begin with! So Kankuro, you're on the edge of the plank tonight. And now I'm going to push you with my sword!

**The cameras switch to the Youngblood-Kankuro promo. Kankuro comes to the ring and Piledrivers Youngblood during his match with Gaara! Then Gaara attacks Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: They are not in cahoots after all! Gaara wants to win it by himself!

**Meanwhile, Gaara wins the title. You can see Kankuro with Bob Jones. **

Kankuro: Ember and her little boyfriend have thought that they can just take me out of the title picture. But when I got taken out of the title picture, I have taken Youngblood with me. Now, he is not the champion anymore. He thought he could've dodge me... Well, he couldn't. Now he got no title.

**You can see Youngblood arrives on the building. **

Youngblood: Well well well. Seems like I got here just in time. But if anyone thinks that I am out of the picture, they are deadly wrong. And in those people there is Kankuro. And I'll give the term "Deadly wrong" a very literal meaning. That's for sure...

**You can see them brawling in the ring. Then it's switches to Youngblood with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Well, Youngblood, you got your rematch tonight. Do you think that Kankuro will do it again?

Youngblood: I don't know. But I hope he won't interfere in my business again, because I'll destroy him.

**You can see Kankuro above Youngblood after the match. **

Kankuro: You... me... Grudge!

**You can see Ember with Kankuro and Danny. **

Ember: Tonight, your #1 contendership will be on the line against... Kankuro!

**You can see Youngblood and Gaara backstage. **

Youngblood:

Youngblood: Yes, it's preety obvious who needs our help...

**Both are laughing. **

Youngblood: Danny.

Gaara: Kankuro.

**You can see Youngblood clotheslines Kankuro during his match with Danny, costing him the match. **

Kankuro: You are making me sick! How dare you preventing me from reaching my destiny? Do you know who am I? I'm... here!

**Kankuro puts his right hand up. **

Kankuro: And you? And the rest of the puppets? are... HERE!

**Kankuro puts his left hand down, right in the height of his groin. **

Youngblood: In 6 days, you will walk the plank.

**You can see them staring at eachother. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall!

(Master of Puppets plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: He is calling the fans "Puppets". He is psychotic, greedy, deadly, and he likes it. And some of them like it as well.

Desire: Fuck, the ovation for Kankuro is this big. The crowd is just so vocal, and you know I don't say that a lot.

Sandy: You got to respect this guy. At least he is fighting for the title shot. But he is dangerous, and it's bad!

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: A mixed up reaction for him as well. The crowd is nearly splits in the middle.

Desire; You say nothing about his new theme song? Because for Youngblood, his career is falling apart.

Sandy: Bad joke. Youngblood is there to kick some asses and taking names. And he will destroy Kankuro.

**Kankuro and Youngblood then go into an intense staredown. Youngblood pushes Kankuro. Then Youngblood throws Kankuro into the ropes. Youngblood tries to attack him but Kankuro moves. Kankuro executes a pumphandle suplex on Youngblood. Kankuro executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Youngblood. Kankuro goes for a inverted backbreaker but Youngblood dodges the attack. Youngblood then use spinning heel kick on Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro and Youngblood just fight with everything.

Desire: Kankuro wants to reach his destiny!

Sandy: Stop with that stupid word!

**Captain Youngblood climbs to the top rope and nails Kankuro with a reverse flying elbow drop. Youngblood grabs Kankuro by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Captain Youngblood discus punches Kankuro. Youngblood climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and executes the diving headbutt on Kankuro. Youngblood pins... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood then starts screaming from frustration. Kankuro executes a pumphandle suplex on Youngblood. Kankuro suplexes Captain Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: He reverses it! He reverses the momentum!

Desire: Wow, this Kankuro is something else.

Sandy: Come on, Youngblood!

**Kankuro then drops Youngblood with the atomic drop. Then he tries to go for the Puppet Master, but Youngblood pushes him and then superkicks him. Then Youngblood prepares for the Pirate Clothesline... He waits for Kankuro to get up... He goes for it... Kankuro dodges! Kankuro then slams him with the Strings Pulling! He pins him... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Here is the victory by Kankuro! Big win, big win!

Desire: Told ya. Kankuro kicked Youngblood's ass.

Sandy: The master of puppets now setting his eyes on the big prize!

Mr. Comanator: Speaking about it... Let's take it to Bob Jones.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, out of Gaara's locker room. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm outside the room of World champion Gaara, just minutes before his big match with Danny Phantom! Now, I'm going to ask him about...

**Suddenly Cartman comes out of the room. He smiles. **

Cartman: Wassup?

**He leaves as Gaara and Kin come out of the room. **

Kin: Kon'nichiwa.

Jones: What the... What was that?

Kin: What was what?

Jones: Nothing. Gaara, anything you want to say before the match with Danny?

Gaara:Yeah. I'm going to kick his ass. I will tear him apart limb by limb. I will destroy him and will protect this promotion and this title from this idiot lunatic filthy, dirty hands.

Jones: Anything else?

Gaara: Well...

Kin: Actually, Gaara got an important thing to say. **Right?**

Gaara: Yeah... Well... Here it goes.

Jones: What?

Gaara: I... Hereby... Declaring... **The end of the reconstruction**.

Jones: WHAT?

**Crowd is in shock. **

Gaara: That's it. Thank you, I'm... I'll be at the ring.

**The cameras switch to the Gaara-Danny promo. You can see Danny taking out the mask and making his return to the WWT. **

Danny: You have signed me on a very generous contract, that promises me a match for the title of our good friend in here. Gaara! I see you've really changed! Look at that thing on your shoulder! A belt! That has been mine! Hey, you know what, maybe we'll fight for it?

**You can see him standing in the ring. **

Danny: I was sitting at home, unemployed, watching Youngblood as a champ, and my blood started to boil. So after a month or so, I decided to turn to Ember. I presented myself as Rojo Bat, one of my work colleagues. And Ember thought that I'm such a big star that I won't talk to her in person until she will sign me. Well, I have requested from her a promised World title shot and a high wage. Guess what? She agreed. And she turned Kankuro down. Well, I didn't care. Then, one day before my debut, I saw Gaara finally not choking out in his World title shot. And he is the opponent. I don't care to destroy him instead of Youngblood. But wait for it! Oh, during the time that I walked in here, looking as a bad copy of Rojo Bat, my heart started pounding. Yeah, when I removed this mask... And saw those three angry faces... I was so happy. So happy. And the good stuff- The reaction of all of you. That was my reward. But I don't think you're getting my purpose. I am aiming at something big... With the World title, I will cancel the reconstruction! I will release my pawns from their bonds. I will use them to recreate the most dominating force in the history of this promotion: The Toon World Order!

The Toon... Toon... Toon World Order.

**You can see Danny in the skybox. **

Danny: In 6 days, I will end your little dream, Gaara. I will return all of you to my own personal nightmare. Where I am the World champion and I'm destroying all of you.

My own personal... Nightmere.

**You can see Danny and Gaara in the ring. **

_Guess who's back? haha!_

_So what, say how, say who  
Fuck what, fuck me, fuck you  
Come clean, you know I will  
Drink a fifth of Jim Beam and still stand still uh  
I'm the illest fool  
Cooler than the water in a swimmin' pool  
Fly like a seagul, kickin' like a mule  
More jams than a beetle from Liverpool!_

**You can see both of them with the title. **

_I deliver fool_  
_Now who the fuck are you?_  
_I'm Kid motherfuckin' Rock from the old school_  
_Got more money, than Matchbox 20_  
_Get more ass than Mark McGrath_

**Then they start brawling. **

_They say I'm cocky, and I say What?_  
_It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up_  
_They say I'm cocky, and I say What?_  
_It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up_

**You can see Danny over Gaara with the title. **

Danny: My own personal... Nightmere.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! But ladies and gentlemen, before that... Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So what you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From Amity Park, he is the self proclaim "Smarter, Better, Wrestler", the former 4 times champion, and the most hated man in WWT history, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The announcement was right. He is the most hated man in the WWT. Everybody hate him.

Desire: I don't hate him. He is cool. He is the next champion. He is the glorious leader.

Sandy: Did you two forgot? Gaara has just cancelled the reconstruction!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent! From The Sand Village in Japan, the WWT World Heavyweight Champion, Gaara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There he is! The champion! Four weeks ago, so long ago, he defeated Youngblood for that belt. Now he's defending it.

Desire: He just made the mistake of his life. What was that thing with Cartman anyway?

Sandy: I wonder too. But it can't change the fact that he is here to destroy.

**Danny then stares at Gaara. He smiles, with cockyness. Gaara then says something. Then the bell rings as both start brawling with eachother. Danny drops Gaara with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Danny Phantom short lariats Gaara. Gaara kicks Danny Phantom in the back of the leg. Gaara grabs Danny Phantom and applies an arm wrench. Danny then gives him the monkey flip as Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Gaara is brought to the ground, Danny Phantom applies the hammerlock submission. Gaara then screams as the crowd cheers him on. **

Mr. Comanator: Working on submissions. That's Danny for you.

Desire: I know. He is really... Really good wrestler.

Sandy: Slow, that is. Get out of it, Gaara!

**Gaara then starts breaking the hold, but Danny breaks it himself. Danny picks Gaara up and side suplexes him to the floor. Phantom stomps Gaara's head as the crowd chants "Danny sucks!". Danny hits Gaara with a Baba chop (Wooo!). Danny keeps choping him, doing "Woooo!" everytime. Phantom puts Gaara on the top rope and executes a superplex. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out! Gaara lifts up Phantom and delivers a gut-wrench power bomb. Phantom gets hit with a back heel kick. Jason counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Gaara has managed to turn this match around, but Danny is tough to beat.

Desire: He is unbeatable. Since his defeat he has been unbeatable.

Sandy: Wait, this defeat will come faster then you think.

**Gaara goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Danny Phantom. Gaara then Irish whips Danny but Danny dodges his attack and then gives crossbody to Gaara. Danny then throws Gaara into the turnbuckle and starts 10 punches. At the 5th punch, Gaara takes Danny and starts an airplane spin, but Danny goes down and gives him the Edge'O'Matic! Phantom hits Gaara with an inverted atomic drop. Danny screams "This is the end of your hero!". He pins... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out yet again! **

Mr. Comanator: You can't kill Gaara!

Desire: He can and he will.

Sandy: No, he will never. Never ever.

**Danny screams. Then he goes for the Ghost Slam. Gaara wakes up and Danny catches him, but Gaara reverses it and pushes Danny to the ropes, as he clotheslines him. Gaara then prepares for it... He gives Danny the Sand Whip! Then he climbs to the top. He then screams "You screwed them for the last time!" and jumps with the Sand Bomb! Then he lays on the ground, but then he manages to crawl and pin Danny. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and STILL the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Gaara made it! Goodbye, Danny! You finally went down! This is your defeat, Danny! You are history!

Desire: ... He will do something else to harm you.

Sandy: Meanwhile, Danny Phantom is back, with revenge: But he is still a loser!

Mr. Comanator: Goodnight, everybody, from Detroit!

**The show ends as Gaara goes to the crowd, celebrating his victory. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Elimination match, WWT National Championship: **Jake Long def. Kappa Mikey (c), Rock Lee and Chouji (New champion)

**WWT X division Championship: **Squidward (c) def. Mr. Krabs

******WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia def. Shego (c) by DQ (Shego is still champion)

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (c) def. Invader Zim and Skulker

Shikamaru Nara def. Neji Hyugga

******WWT Television/Hardcore Championship: **Snap (Hardcore champ) def. Spongebob Squarepants (TV champ)

Kankuro def. Captain Youngblood

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) def. Danny Phantom

* * *

Well, that took me long to write, but there you have it. Gaara is champion and as we head towards the first King of the WWT tournament, everything is fine... Or is it?

Please review.


	42. Show 261

Hey guys!

We're heading to the King of the WWT tournament! Wow, this is great. Check the Ewrestling Encyclopedia for the event and you will see the actual brackets for it. But tonight we'll have four first round matches- As the other four matches will be next week.

And Last night... Gaara talked with Cartman. Something about this conversation made Gaara cancel the reconstruction! You can expect for a lot of things now, as people like Dagget or Timmy are free, but there is one man that want to get to the bottom of this... Spongebob Squarepants. And this "Champion's Guest" edition will be... Something else.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 261.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 1

Mr. Comanator: Grudge was a night to remember, as the WWT stars have fought for their life. Jake Long has managed to win three other guys to become the new National champion! And after Timmy Turner attacked both of them, Squidward has managed to pin Mr. Krabs and to retain the X division title!

Desire: We have one less title as Snap defeated Spongebob to get the TV title and then he dumped the Hardcore title. Lydia defeated womens champion Shego- But only by DQ! Shego was a sore loser.

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch managed to stick together and retained their titles against Skulker and Zim. Shikamaru defeated Neji Hyugga and Kankuro has managed to defeat Captain Youngblood.

Mr. Comanator: And after Gaara has managed to defeat Danny Phantom, and to protect the WWT title from his hands, a question came: Why did Gaara cancelled the reconstruction before the match? What happened when he talked to Cartman? Tonight, Spongebob Squarepants will get to the bottom of this in his Champion's Guest, at Monday Night Program!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Coming off hot Grudge, we are going to have a great time here tonight!

Desire: Oh yeah, four first round qualifying matches for the King of the WWT tournament, Krabs and Snap, Jake and Dosu, Youngblood and Neji, and Squidward vs Skulker.

Sandy: The important thing! The real important thing! We thought we saw the last of him but... Spongebob! Take it away!

**The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night's guest: WWT World champion Gaara! And now, here is your host, the best wrestler in WWT, Spongebob Squarepants!

("My World" by Dale Oliver plays)

**Spongebob comes to the ring, a little bruised, as the ring is set up for the champion's guest. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob! Last night, Spongebob has done many things in his match, including putting Snap through a table with a legdrop.

Desire: And yet... He's losing. Losing badly. You know, this guy will get injured if he won't stop.

Sandy: He won't! He is here to entertain. If you don't like it, get lost.

Spongebob: Monday Night Program! Make a noise for my show!

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: Thank you. So now, look. There are a lot of problems in WWT. Rookies are coming from here and from there, they want respect. We got a genius that wants the title, and an alien with a weird girlfriend that wants it too. We got a delusional guy fighting for a title shot as the crowd doesn't know how to response- Cheer or boo, and then you got the champ himself. The guy that you will look up too, and say- He's good. He's the only fine thing in here. But then- And that's a big "But"- The champ makes a controversial decision that makes me wonder what has happened. So...

(Master of Puppets plays)

**Kankuro comes. **

Kankuro: Master of Puppets, that pulling his strings... And some other words that I can't understand... Puppets! Puppets!

Spongebob: Hello.

Kankuro: I'm here, the master is here. You know, that's not some stupid Metallica song, and I like them, but that's the real song. It's not "Enter Sandman"... About some stupid legend...

Spongebob: Kankuro, I am very worried about you.

Kankuro: No, nothing, that's nothing. Never mind. I do think that you got a point, Sponge. The champ with the decision is my brother, and maybe it's time for me to clear things up.

Spongebob: Yeah, I've heard that for the past three years. Listen, Gaara hates you. You can't clear things.

Kankuro: Right, right, I know. But I really want to know what made him shake in his boots. That's a question that I want to...

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**Shikamaru comes. **

Spongebob: Look who's here.

Kankuro: He's not invited.

Shikamaru: Right, I am not invited... But let's face it- Who cares about invitations, we are at WWT! Look, I also care about Gaara. Why he made that decision? I'm trying to use my brain to get this but don't get it. It's not understandable.

Kankuro: You know, Sponge, if you want your talk show to have screaming brothers and all of this, take out Shikamaru, and invite my brother in here.

Shikamaru: Kankuro, you're a joke. A big joke in a very ugly makeup. But I want to see Gaara too.

Spongebob: I'm trying to invite him, but you people don't let me!

Kankuro: So invite!

Spongebob: Fine! I would like to...

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Mr. Comanator: What, everyone wants some air time?

**Zim and Misty get into the ring. **

Misty: Spongebob, you're not going to interview the greatest superstar in WWT, Zim?

Spongebob: Nope.

Zim: You need to. I'm going to win this WWT title.

Spongebob: So there it is... All of you want to win the title so you wanna know what is wrong with Gaara so you will exploit it.

Shikamaru: No, I do want to check Gaara.

Kankuro: I don't care about Gaara...

Misty: You want to exploit it too, don't you, Spongebob?

Spongebob: Oh, you are making me angry! Look, I'm trying to make a show, okay? Fine? So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Gaara!

**Gaara comes, with no music. Then Cartman comes out and enters with Gaara to the ring. **

Spongebob: Excuse me, there are 5 people too much in here! So if you're not Gaara, or me, go to watch from...

Cartman: You shut up, yellow gay, I will be here.

Spongebob: How did you call me?

Kankuro: He called you... A yellow... Oh God, that's funny.

Misty: You know, you ARE a guy that those... People... Really like.

Shikamaru: Look at what we're doing. Talking about some people. Cartman has infected all of you, or what? Talk politely.

Cartman: You're a chinese.

Shikamaru: Shut up, fat ass.

Spongebob: Okay, everybody SHUT UP! Only I talk! Now, Gaara, I got some questions. What has made you to cancel the reconstruction? What you've talked about with Cartman before that?

Gaara: Nothing. Totally nothing.

Kankuro: Oh, wait a minute... Oh, now it's clear to me...

Spongebob: What?

Shikamaru: Yeah, how could I not think of it?

Spongebob: Think about what?

Zim: Right... Evil. Just plain evil.

Spongebob: Maybe I'll leave you alone. What the...

Misty: Yeah, I don't get it too...

Spongebob, Shikamaru and Kankuro: SHUT UP!

Zim: Hey!

Spongebob: Now, can you explain it to me?

Kankuro: Isn't it obvious? Cartman knows Gaara's secret.

**Crowd is silent. **

Spongebob: Wait... So... Zaku and Dosu told him the secret... Gaara, is he blackmailing you?

Gaara: No... Everything is fine.

Kankuro: The secret, ah? Well, if I knew it was so easy to do this, I would threat about you with that secret too! I mean, me and Shikamaru know your secret... Although I think that it's nothing and no one really cares.

Shikamaru: Cartman, you stepped into a level that even I never done! Gaara, I'll help you. We are going to destroy this Fat ass and make him shut up...

Gaara: No, you won't! You know that Kin doesn't want this secret to be exposed! You know it. You can't do anything to him! I'll just have to suck it up and besides, he did nothing besides that.

Cartman: ... Wait a minute...

Zim: So we're clear? Have we done around here? And can I challenge Gaara into a match for the title right now?

Cartman: Goodbye, I'm leaving.

Spongebob: No one cares!

**Cartman leaves. **

Spongebob: About the challenge... I got a problem with that.

Kankuro: Wait, both of you! Maybe you'll give the title shot to someone that actually won last night?

Shikamaru: Yeah, me! I'll defeat Gaara for the title, I know I can.

Spongebob: Well, you need to wait, because Gaara will fight me.

Gaara: All of you, SHUT UP!

**Crowd cheers. **

Gaara: I'm taking the night off! So you all can just talk smack with eachother, I am out of here.

**Gaara leaves. **

Spongebob: Great, look what you did, Kankuro!

Kankuro: Me? Did I acted all phoney to him? Ha?

Misty: It's obviously Shikamaru, he insulted him.

Shikamaru: No, that's your smell.

Zim: Okay, I've had it with you! You an I will fight tonight.

Shikamaru: Okay, fine. I'll see you in the ring.

Spongebob: Idiots.

Kankuro: Okay... If I got no title shot...

**Kankuro then kicks Spongebob in the groin and leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: What was that? What the hell was that?

Desire: The attack, Cartman, or the entire thing?

Sandy: I have no idea, what the hell is going on?

**The cameras switch to the backstage. Then you can see the camera is going, filming the woman that standing in the backstage- A skunkette. **

Fifi: La nouvelle femme dans WWT. La moufette. Votre nouvelle obsession. **Fifi La ****Fume**.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I don't know what is going on in WWT right now... Have no idea at all.

Desire: We will see Zim vs Shikamaru later tonight, though... And there it begins, the King of the WWT tournament! The winner of this match will face the winner of the Dosu-Jake Long match that will be after it.

Sandy: Yeah, Mr. Krabs, the guy that didn't succeed in winning the X division title, will fight this match.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We talked about Spongebob's match with Snap, but Snap was vicious in it.

Desire: And he won the TV title, and became the last hardcore champ in doing it!

Sandy: And I gotta ask- What was that stupid attack on Spongebob? Kankuro, you'll pay for it.

**Krabs does a cartwheel and kicks Snap in the face. Krabs hits Snap with a headbutt to the mid-section. Krabs goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Snap. 1...Snap kicks out. Snap hits Mr. Krabs with a slingshot bodyblock. Krabs gets locked in the double chicken wing. Jason asks Krabs if he quits... Krabs gets out of it. Snap trys for a slingshot elbow drop but Krabs avoids it. Mr. Krabs executes a huge gutbuster on Snap. Snap gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Krabs. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I do believe that Krabs has the chance to win this match!

Desire: Even if he will, and he won't, he won't be the king.

Sandy: Yeah, I think about king Youngblood- No, king Jake! No... Macho king Sasquatch! I'll have to call you back about it.

**Snap executes an over the shoulder stomachbreaker on Krabs. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Krabs. Snap bounces Mr. Krabs off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Mr. Krabs gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Snap hits Krabs with an atomic drop. Snap hits Mr. Krabs with a running Snappy Bomb on to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: There we have it. Snap is advancing.

Desire: I believe that Snap could have been the king, if Danny Phantom wasn't in the tournament!

Sandy: King Danny... King Snap... I don't wanna see that!

Mr. Comanator: Well, let's go to the commercials. We got to make order in here.

**After the commercials, you can see Jake Long walking into a locker room. He enters and sees Dagget. **

Dagget: What are you want?

Jake: Wow, you're looking a whole lot happier then yesterday.

Dagget: What, I should've been happy with you getting the big win?

**Jake checks his newly won title. **

Jake: Maybe. It feels great. But Dagget, I wanted to talk to you. The reconstruction is over. You are in control of yourself.

Dagget: Yeah.

Jake: And I wanna hope that you've learned from me something. Dagget, can we still be friends? Can we? Because I really want you to be a real man.

Dagget: I am a real man. Wanna know why?

**Then, Lydia comes to the room, and puts her arm around Dagget. **

Jake: ... So you learned nothing.

Dagget: Nothing? No, I did learned that you are the worst, Jake. Since last year, you've been a thorn in my side! So go on, Jake. Win your match. Defeat Dosu. Defeat another guy. Go into the semi-finals, because there, you'll have to fight against another guy in your block. And I'll be that guy- I'll defeat Patrick next week! I'll prove my point, Jake. I am the king. I am the man. I am the ruler. Jake, I'll show you what I can do with this woman to back me up.

Jake: I feel sorry for you, Dagget. Good day.

**The cameras switch to Gaara, who's sitting in his locker room with Kin. Cartman enters the room. **

Cartman: Good friends! How are you? Everything's cool? It's fine?

Kin: What do you want, Cartman? Gaara is depressed because of you!

Cartman: I can't believe it, what a gay.

Kin: What is wrong with your brain, kid?

Cartman: You are such a gay. By the way, you are stupid, too.

Kin: Why he is stupid? I guess you'll give us a great explanation to this!

Cartman: Well, two weeks ago, his brother tried to warn him from me... But Gaara never listened!

Gaara: Okay, now I've had it!

**Gaara takes the cane. **

Gaara: If you're not leaving my room right now, you will have this cane being pulled out of you in a lobotomy surgery!

Cartman: Okay... I'm leaving. I'm leaving... But you just wait.

Gaara: Beat it.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This Cartman makes me sick! But now, here's a man that comes out of a great victory last night! He is the new National champion!

Desire: National title that he stole from Rock Lee last night! Lee was supposed to be the champion!

Sandy: This man is simply awesome. And Dagget threw his help away... But this guy is hot as of right now! He could be the king!

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is simply... Scary. Scary. Don't let him lock the crossface on you.

Desire: He really can be a black horse. He is a great youngster, and he can destroy people in that ring.

Sandy: Fear is not a thing that Jake Long knows! He has no fears, especially not Dosu!

**Dosu ignores the crowd's teasing. Jake tries to make the crowd to chant "Dosu sucks!" but Dosu attacks him from behind and suplexes him. Dosu tackles Jake. Jake gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Dosu fist drops Jake Long on the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... Jake kicks out. Jake Long with a gut-wrench suplex on Dosu. Dosu is hooked in a full nelson and Jake slams him. Jake punches Dosu in the gut. Jake Long knifehand chops Dosu. Dosu hits a dragon suplex on Jake. 1... 2... Dosu kicks out, and then suddenly uses the headlock on Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: This man is focusing on Jake's head, because he's setting him up for the crossface.

Desire: The crossface of Dosu is a tough hold, and Dosu wants this crown.

Sandy: Ugh, having this man as a king will be awful...

**Jason checks on Jake, but Jake manages to break the hold. Jake Long knees Dosu and rolls back to his feet. Jake forearm smashes Dosu. Dosu then gives Jake the Enzugiri. Jason counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Dosu locks Jake Long in the sleeper. Jake is fighting the hold... He is fighting it... Dosu breaks it, and then tries for a clothesline, as Jake uses a stiff kick to stop Dosu. Jason counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Jake then picks up Dosu... Dosu then turns it into a crossface position, but Jake kicks him, and gives him the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! Jake has managed to defeat Dosu! He is advancing!

Desire: Oh, shit! This guy sucks... He had a big luck tonight, in defeating Dosu. But he won't have a luck next round.

Sandy: Well, he will have to face Snap in the next round! And we all saw them fighting at Cartoonland... I hope Jake will beat Snap.

Mr. Comanator: But meanwhile... Commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Mr. Comanator: What is this?

Desire: I have no idea... Definitely not.

Sandy: I wonder what is... Wait a minute, who is that?

**Suddenly, **Ino **walks down the ramp, posing for the crowd, that cheering her wildly. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? I can't believe it! What is she doing here?

Desire: What is going on tonight? But it's she!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back... Ino Yamanaka!

Sandy: But I thought she left! Three months ago she has left! She missed the entire reconstruction!

**Ino enters the ring, posing for the crowd, and the crowd chants "Welcome back! Welcome back!". **

Ino: Well... Hello.

**Crowd cheers. **

Ino: You know, I wasn't expecting this, but God, I have a little request... Can you please chant "Ino sucks" for me?

Crowd: Ino sucks! Ino sucks!

**Crowd then cheers for Ino. **

Ino: Thank you, it means a lot to me. I needed this. Well, now for some other business... Why I came back?

Mr. Comanator: Why they allowed you to come back will be the real question.

Ino: Well, last night, as I watched Grudge- Yes, I'm following WWT- I saw the champ Gaara... Wow, a lot have changed... Comes out and declares that the reconstruction is over. Now, if you people remember this, I should have been reconstructed by Shego! However... It didn't came out as planned, right? Well, then I thought it's the time. I came in here, and man, that was a long ride and I'm tired as hell. Then maybe it's time for me to start again here at WWT. Right? What do you think?

**Crowd cheers, but then Shego comes out. **

Shego: What the hell are you doing here?

Desire: Those are troubles...

Ino: Hey! Look at you, still with this title! You know...

Shego: You will have a rematch over my dead body. Because you got your rematch, you've left, and you can't get it now! You need to work for it!

Ino: I meant to say, you know, I was thinking about stuff while I was away from here and...

Shego: Ino, you are the devil himself. You got no remorse.

Ino: Who told you that?

Shego: You!

Ino: Right! But... whoa.

**Temari steps into the ring. **

Temari: Look, I gotta say that it's one of the most chaotic WWT Monday Night Program I have ever seen. But on the other hand... I got something to say. Last time I saw you, the TWO attacked me! Remember that?

Ino: Unfortunately, yes.

Temari: Although you said that you had nothing to do with it.

Ino: Temari, I've promised you that I'll be with you no matter what. But you got attacked and you saw me protesting against it.

Shego: Protesting is not enough!

Temari: Thank you, Shego. Now, Ino...

Ino: I promise to you. I've changed. I thought about my doings and decided that I will not do it again.

**Suddenly, Lydia arrives. **

Ino: Oh, no...

Lydia: ...

Temari: Great.

Shego: There it is! There is your plan! Ino, you are helping Lydia, right?

Ino: What the hell are you talking about? I have nothing to do with her.

**Then Lydia chop blocks Shego, attacking her. Temari quickly pulls Lydia off from Shego, but Shego then attacks Ino. Ino leaves the ring quickly, screaming "You've lost it!". Temari then throws Lydia to the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't get anything.

Desire: Those are old news. No one gets anything tonight!

Sandy: Wow. I have no idea what is going on. And it keeping up!

**The cameras switch to Ember's office, and she watches the segment in anger. Youngblood enters. **

Ember: Can you believe on this stupid Ino? How dare she to come back!

Youngblood: Ember, why do I need to be in this stupid tournament? I want my title back!

Ember: Yeah, I know, but the committee decided that you need to prove yourself, so I put you in the tournament. Don't you worry, if you'll win this tournament, they will be impressed and you will have your title shot.

Youngblood: Why I need to be in it? Look at the record books! I held the WWT title for 7 months! No one else have ever done it! Why do I need to prove myself?

Ember: Maybe ask Gaara for a title shot?

Youngblood: Look at him, he is in no mood for any giving. Ember, I expected more from you.

Ember: Youngblood, just try to win that tournament, fine?

Youngblood: Fine.

**Youngblood leaves. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this man. Fighting people from the top. He lost to Shikamaru just last night.

Desire: Right, and now he will fight yet another top talent, Youngblood. Youngblood is not interested in this tournament at all!

Sandy: Right, but he will win. I can see that- King Youngblood.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Wow. This man is simply a great wrestler. He will never take "No" for an answer. And maybe he is the king.

Desire: He doesn't want it. By the way, his song is describing the show tonight- Everything's falling apart.

Sandy: Yeah! But this crowd likes him, and he can be the king.

**Youngblood and Neji lock up, and then Neji takes him to the ground. Youngblood kicks Neji in the face. Flying Tomahawk by Youngblood sends Neji down to the mat. Captain Youngblood hits Neji with an elbowdrop. Neji connects with a somersault slam on Captain Youngblood. Neji Hyugga puts a knee to Youngblood's back and pulls hims arms back. Jason checks this, and Youngblood breaks it. Neji applies an arm wrench to Captain Youngblood. Jason counts... 1... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I do like Youngblood, but he is having his problems lately.

Desire: I hate the guy. He sucks.

Sandy: Yeah, he doesn't like you too, but he stands it.

**Neji Hyugga goes for a running forearm smash but Youngblood dodges the attack. Neji gets bounced off of the ropes and hit with a backdrop diver by Captain Youngblood. Youngblood strikes Neji in the chest. Neji Hyugga catches Youngblood leg, but Captain Youngblood reverses it with an enzuigiri to Neji's head. Jason counts... 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Running neckbreaker drop executed by Neji Hyugga takes Youngblood down hard. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, I think Neji has managed to reverse the momentum!

Desire: Be careful! Neji, just carefully finish him off!

Sandy: Don't count Youngblood out yet!

**Neji Hyugga knees Youngblood and rolls back to his feet. Neji hits Captain Youngblood with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. As the crowd chants "Neji sucks!" Neji covers Youngblood. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Captain Youngblood punches Neji Hyugga repeatedly. Then Youngblood gives Neji the Pirate Bomb! Youngblood then screams "This kingdom is going to me!" as he is setting himself up in the corner. Neji gets up, and gets hit with a Pirate Clothesline. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: That's it. Youngblood is advancing and will face the winner of the next match.

Desire: Now it seems like he wants to win this tournament.

Sandy: He likes the competition. Youngblood is really the next king. This kingdom is his!

**The cameras switch to Squidward and Mr. Krabs's locker room. Squidward is walking. **

Krabs: Hope you'll have better time then I did, because you got Skulker. And you know that he can be a doughbag. Squid? Squid, are you listening?

Squidward: I can't believe he was released from the reconstruction. I can't believe it.

Krabs: Timmy?

Squidward: That was not in the plan, he should have been fired! Now he is free, this idiot will come straight to me! Straight to me I tell you!

Krabs: Settle down. You know you can beat him.

Squidward: But he's an angry guy now. He will come right after me!

Krabs: Settle down. Good luck!

**The cameras switch to the opening of the "**Stars paparazzi**". You can see Danny walking in the street. **

Danny: Idiotic Ember McLain... Putting me in a tournament. I'm not even at the show tonight! Idiotic girl.

**Then Danny's cellphone rings, so he takes it out. **

Danny: Hello? JC! Yeah, always have time for my favourite boss. What? No, they are pieces of trash at WWT. I swear, I can't get a break in there. You treat me well, right? Yeah, because you know that I'm a star. Well, JC, I'll see you in a short time. Yeah. Bye.

**Danny hangs up. **

Danny: That's a man.

Cameraman: Maybe you'll just leave WWT?

Danny: What? Oh, man, you again? I'm not leaving WWT. I'm choking it's life away.

Cameraman: When it will end?

Danny: Never! I will have my revenge! And I will stop at nothing.

**After the commercials, the cameras then switch to the ring. **

(The Rockers theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and now we have Squidward! He is going to fight in a tournament match.

Desire: Yeah, but I don't think he stands a chance.

Sandy: Where is that Timmy? I thought we'll see him.

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, you can't take Skulker lightly. He is a big guy and can win it all.

Desire: Skulker changed his song for the first time in his career? I'm impressed.

Sandy: New song or not, I don't wanna see him as a king.

**Flying side kick by Squidward takes Skulker off his feet. Skulker grabs Squidward by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Skulker hits Squidward with a heart punch. Squidward tackles and begins punching Skulker. Skulker hits a tiger driver on Squidward. Jason counts... 1... Squidward kicks out. Squidward gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Skulker. Skulker discus punches Squidward. Skulker trys for a rolling clothesline but Squidward avoids it. Squidward hurricanranas Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward is managing to keep himself up.

Desire: Just wait, Skulker will show him.

Sandy: Squidward have to take Skulker out!

**Squidward nails Skulker with an Asai moonsault. Skulker gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Then suddenly, Timmy appears on the titantron. **

Timmy: Yo, Squidward! Maybe you want to look at this.

**Then you can see a bloody Mr. Krabs. Squidward runs out of the ring to help Krabs. Jason Smith counts Squidward out. He reaches 10 and rings the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by count out, Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: What? That's not fair! That match has just started and Timmy did this horrible thing!

Desire: King Skulker! That's sounds great. Besides, Squidward was scared of Skulker.

Sandy: Afraid? You...

Mr. Comanator: That means that Skulker will face Youngblood in the quarter-finals. And... Wait a minute, they say that we got a...

**Then you can see Timmy beating up Squidward with a steel chair backstage. Timmy then sits with the chair on Squidward. **

Timmy: I guess that I'll see you around... From my throne!

Mr. Comanator: Help him! Help him! Go to the commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back, and I don't know what is the condition of Squidward. But really, that was a chaotic show.

Desire: Right, but we had tons of cool stuff tonight. Skulker and Snap advanced!

Sandy: Right now we have on the phone the guy that will be in the tournament next week. Mikey, how are you?

Mikey: I'm great, actually. I'm thinking that next week I'll be back at 100%, and on my way to be the king.

Mr. Comanator: Your opponent next week is Zaku Abumi. What do you think about the match?

Mikey: Well, we saw his partner losing tonight. And he will lose to me. And so is everyone in that tournament.

Desire: One less question- When Jimmy Neutron will be back, does your life insurance covers that amount of damage?

Mikey: Desire, I will show you what I can do next week. Good day.

**Mikey hangs up. **

Desire: Ah, never mind.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And it's already the main event! Zim vs Shikamaru! I really wonder what will happen in this match.

Desire: Well, it's simple! Alien lock, and a submission victory for this man right there!

Sandy: I am still amazed from that six way confrontation at the start of the show.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, you can't count him out yet. He is the former 4 times world champion and he wants to win it for the 5th time.

Desire: He won't do it with a broken neck. And if you get locked in the alien lock...

Sandy: Shikamaru can get out of the lock. I wonder who will get the title shot.

**Invader Zim executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Shikamaru. Shikamaru executes the jumping sidekick on Invader Zim. Shikamaru knees Invader Zim and rolls back to his feet. Invader Zim lifts Shikamaru and delivers a back breaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Zim throws Shikamaru off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Invader Zim slaps Shikamaru in the face. Zim short-arm clotheslines Shikamaru to the mat. Invader Zim climbs to the top turnbuckle and executes a somersault legdrop on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim is all over Shikamaru.

Desire: Yeah, he really wants to prove that he is worthy for a title shot.

Sandy: Right, but so is Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru trys for a tilt-a-whirl powerslam but Invader Zim avoids it. Invader Zim is bounced off the ropes and hit with the Rocker Dropper. Shikamaru applies the clawhold on Zim. Jason checks it... But Misty climbs on the apron and distracts Jason! Shikamaru then goes to the outside and pulls Misty down. He then pushes her and enters the ring, to run from an angry Zim. Shikamaru with a high crossbody on Invader Zim. 1... Zim kicks out. Japanese armdrag take down from Zim send Shikamaru to the mat. Shikamaru is locked in the half Boston by Invader Zim. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh, that's hard!

Desire: Told you, Zim is a dangerous guy. Don't touch his girl!

Sandy: Yeah, we will see how that rage will help him.

**Shikamaru then gets up from the Boston, and kicks Zim in the head. Invader Zim gets hit with a back heel kick. Shikamaru rolls onto Zim connecting with a knee. Then he runs to the ropes and tries a Shadowsault, but Zim moves, and Shikamaru lands on his feet. Zim turns around, Shikamaru kicks him in the gut, and gives him the S-Factor! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! That was a real victory. Wait, what is this?

**Kankuro then comes and attacks Shikamaru. Zim joins him. Spongebob and Gaara run to help Shikamaru, but then Cartman comes and attacks Spongebob from behind. Gaara, meanwhile, chases Kankuro away and hits Zim with his cane. Then Ember arrives. **

Ember: No! You guys are like babies! I just can't rest, don't I? Now I'll clear off a thing. The match in King of the WWT for the WWT World title will be Gaara against...

Desire: Come on! Come on!

Ember: All of you.

Sandy: What?

Ember: But not in a normal match... The six of you will fight for that title... In a ladder match!

**Crowd cheers, as everyone stare at Gaara. He, on the other hand, just rise his title as the show ends. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**First round tournament match:** Snap def. Mr. Krabs

**First round tournament match: **Jake Long def. Dosu

**First round tournament match: **Captain Youngblood def. Neji Hyugga

**First round tournament match: **Skulker def. Squidward

Shikamaru Nara def. Invader Zim

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship, Ladder match: **Gaara (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Kankuro vs Eric Cartman vs Shikamaru Nara vs Invader Zim

**Semi finals tournament match: **? vs ?

**Semi finals tournament match: **? vs ?

**King of the WWT:** ? vs ?

* * *

The most chaotic WWT Monday Night Program ever ends with a bang! Six WWT superstars will fight in a ladder match for the title! And it's been a long time since ladder was used... What will happen?

Remember: Next week, Zaku and Mikey will fight in a tournament match, as the winner will face the winner of the Dagget-Patrick match. Also, Danny Phantom will face Sasquatch in another tournament action, and the winner will face the winner of another match next week: Timmy vs Chouji.

Please review.


	43. Show 262

Hey guys!

The tournament continues! The final first round matches are tonight- And people will scratch and claw for a spot at the tournament. People like Timmy, like Mikey, and like Danny will give everything just to advance to the quarter finals. Yeah, that will be an awesome show.

Another thing is that Cartman found out Gaara's secret and being a guy like Cartman, he will enjoy it till the very end. He will do anything just to feel great and to gain some momentum prior to his big match for the title in King of the WWT, with four other superstars as challengers.

by the way, guys, if I'll have some update gaps- Sorry about that, I just busy at that point.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 262.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 2

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Man, tonight we got four first round matches in the King of the WWT tournament!

Desire: Danny Phantom, the greatest superstar and the future king, will fight Sasquatch! And my dear Timmy Turner will fight Chouji.

Sandy: And we will see Patrick Star fighting Dagget Beaver, and Zaku will fight the returning Kappa Mikey!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Well this man have a lot on his mind. He had cancelled the reconstruction.

Desire: He has a secret! And Eric Cartman knows it. He is a disgrace. I don't want this guy as a champion.

Sandy: What? A disgrace? Everyone have something to be ashamed of. But this man is so popular, what could that be?

Gaara: You know, in the last 8 days, I thought a lot about what I did. I thought about it and found out... No one gives a crap about the reconstruction.

**Crowd cheers. **

Gaara: No one actually cared. So Timmy and Dagget, those misfits, got freedom. Those idiots are nothing for me. I care about you people. And nothing will make me stop helping you. So you know- Who cares if I helped Cartman gaining a lot of money, because let's face it- What he got paid for this trick I make in a second! So Eric Cartman, you can, from my point of view, to go and fu...

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh no... He heard his name, and he had to come.

Desire: You just can't refuse the guy. The undefeated, charismatic Eric Cartman.

Sandy: Mr. personality indeed... The most hated guy in the whole WWT.

Cartman: I can what?

Gaara: I was just going to finish that sentence, if you'll excuse me...

Cartman: You know, if I were you, I wouldn't finish that sentence.

Gaara: And why is that?

Cartman: I just thought about it. If I know your secret, then I can do a lot of things with that. Maybe I can blackmail you to help me win the World title in that ladder match!

**Crowd is silent. **

Gaara: Wait a minute...

Cartman: Yeah, that's right. You got no chance against me. I know everything. I can ruin your life in few words. Yeah. I can make you bow down before me!

Gaara: You won't.

Cartman: You don't know me. I can do horrible things to get what I want. I can destroy you, and anybody else, for that matter, just to get this World title.

Gaara: You...

Cartman: And come the event, I will be the WWT champion. In three months I will achieve what you couldn't do in three years. Do you get it?

Voice: Knock knock, Mr. Cartman. I won't let you.

**Spongebob appears on the TVtron as the crowd erupts. **

Spongebob: Gaara, don't let that punk bring you down. I will injure him so much, that he will not be able to talk in the meantime and then you will give a great match.

**Gaara then leaves the ring. **

Spongebob: Whatever you want, Gaara. But you, Eric Cartman, will not run away. I'm challenging you to a match tonight, and I will, I will, end your so called winning streak.

Cartman: You? Challenging me? Listen to me, Gay-Bob, you are not worthy to challenge me.

Spongebob: Cartman, maybe I'm the symbol of Homosexuals, but you are the symbol of the "Fats need sex too" organization.

**Crowd laughes. **

Spongebob: And by the way, I know that never mind how much fat you are, how much you'll eat- You will never be able to contain those Krabby Patties. See ya then, Fat boy!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah! We are going to see Spongebob against Cartman in the main event!

Desire: Spongebob is going to rue the day he challenged Cartman.

Sandy: The streak is going to be ended tonight!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Spongebob is still watching the show, smiling, as Kankuro comes. **

Kankuro: Once again, you are choking the main event.

Spongebob: You know, I could have talked with you about that, but now I remember that I didn't got a revenge for you attacking at me last week. Maybe I should get it now.

Kankuro: Listen to me, Sponge. My destiny is to win the world title and you know it. So you will shut up your mouth and swallow that pill!

Spongebob: World title in your destiny? The world title is my future, my past, my everything. So Kankuro, you shut up your mouth and accept the simple fact- You're a loser!

**Then Kankuro tries to attack Spongebob and they brawl, as the security comes to break it. **

Kankuro: I'll kill your sorry ass you son of a...!

Spongebob: Bring it on! Bring it!

Mr. Comanator: We gotta go for commercials!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy is disrespectful, he is cocky, and he believes that he will be the king.

Desire: I met him earlier today, and he said that he will destroy anyone who stands between him and the crown. He will rise to the crown.

Sandy: He shouldn't be so sure, because he needs to face a guy who rested to heal his injuries- A real life super-hero.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This guy was injured for few weeks! But he still wrestled until eight days ago! Now he is back for the crown!

Desire: This song is so idiotic... Stop crying! Please!

Sandy: You are a Troll. Mikey is a real hero. The only man to win every title in here.

**Zaku attacks Mikey from behind, starting the match. Zaku does a cartwheel and kicks Mikey in the face. Zaku executes a flying sommersault bodyblock on Mikey from off the top rope. Jason Smith counts... 1... Mikey kicks out. A side kick by Kappa Mikey turns the match around by knocking Zaku to the mat. Mikey kicks Zaku's head out of desperation because Zaku blocked Mikey's first kick. Then Mikey poses for the crowd, who cheers for him. Then he says "It's time to show them an American ass whipping!". **

Mr. Comanator: All right! This man is just so popular, and he is beloved anywhere in the world.

Desire: Only in Japan and in the US. In Canada, I guess that they will boo him the hell out of here!

Sandy: Mikey is loved anywhere! He is a great wrestler!

**Zaku short clothslines Kappa Mikey. Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... Zaku kicks out. Zaku hits Mikey with the double arm DDT into the mat. Zaku then hurricanranas Mikey. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Mikey elbows Zaku in the stomach, trying to even the match. Mikey runs towards the ropes, springboards off, and splashes Zaku. Zaku is driven further into the floor by Mikey with a diving elbow smash. Then he pins him. 1... 2... Zaku kicks out, and then starts hitting Mikey in the face. **

Mr. Comanator: Zaku will do anything to advance in this tournament!

Desire: Of course, you need to win at all costs! Zaku knows that.

Sandy: Can he jump of the roof for advancing?

**Zaku then dropkicks Mikey. Zaku double underhook faceslams Mikey hard to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out! Zaku screams and then prepares for the ZKO. Mikey gets up, and Zaku jumps... But Mikey pushes him! Kappa Mikey leaps up, swings around Zaku and DDT's him onto the floor. Zaku gets drilled with a Lilymu Breaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Mikey is going to face the winner of the Patrick-Dagget match!

Desire: This man can't be the king! He sucks! He is an idiot!

Sandy: He can be a king. And a good one. For the people.

**The cameras switch to Fifi La Fume in the backstage. **

Fifi: Lorsque je vais faire mes débuts, je vais être le meilleur. France va montrer sa meilleure création de ce jour. Votre nouvelle obsession. **Fifi La Fume.**

**Dagget comes, and sees all of that. **

Dagget: Hello.

Fifi: Bonjour! Parlez-vous français?

Dagget: Oh, no, I'm sorry. In my Atlas I didn't reached the African part. I'm only beginning south America!

Fifi: Oh, well. Then you are... La lutteur? A wrestler, oui?

Dagget: And you are...?

Fifi: The new woman in WWT. Fifi La Fume.

Dagget: Wow. Nice. But when you're doing you're debut promo, try to add some translation, so...

**Lydia arrives, taking Dagget by the ear. **

Dagget: No, that's fine! I did nothing! Ow!

**The cameras switch to Patrick, who prepares for his match. Then Snap comes. **

Snap: How you're even in that tournament?

Patrick: Hard work. Why?

Snap: Hard work is to lose every week?

Patrick: Hey, shut up. Besides, why are you so happy?

Snap: I will face, in two weeks, Jake Long! Do you get it? Jake Long! I have defeated the guy already! I will go to the finals of the tournament!

Patrick: Don't be so sure, Snap. Everything can changed. For example, I was suppose to fight Spongebob dozens of time and it was cancelled.

Snap: Patrick, listen to a man that was a champion, that will win this tournament and that fought Spongebob: You have no chance. Bye!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, accompanied by Lydia, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man honestly believes that he has what it takes to be the king! King Dagget is sounding so weird!

Desire: Just like the song said- He came to be the ruler of our world! And he can do it.

Sandy: This guy is the most clueless wrestler I have ever seen. Jake Long should forget about this piece of trash.

("Under My Rock" by Patrick Star plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick wants to be the king. Do you think he got what it takes?

Desire: This idiot? No. He is just a cannon fodder. He is really nothing.

Sandy: Patrick believes in himself! And regardless of what Snap said, Patrick has some dignity.

**Dagget tries to attack Patrick. Patrick throws Dagget into the corner and gives him the avalanche. Patrick with an Aztecan suplex on Dagget Beaver sends him to the mat. Patrick Star knees Dagget and rolls back to his feet. Patrick catches Dagget Beaver leg, but Dagget Beaver reverses it with an enzuigiri to Patrick Star's head. Dagget measures Patrick up and drops a closed fist. Dagget goes for a side suplex but Patrick dodges the attack. Patrick Star slaps the face of Dagget. Dagget Beaver gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Jason Smith counts... 1... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, Patrick really wants to advance into the next level. He is sick of being a midcard act. That is why he challenged Spongebob.

Desire: There are some people who will never break through and this idiot is one of them.

Sandy: You don't know anything about being in that ring, because your career was so short.

**Lydia picks up and "Applause" sign from the outside as the crowd boos. Dagget uses a lariat on Patrick Star. Dagget Beaver uses a snap mare takeover on Patrick Star. Dagget Beaver gets snap suplexed by Patrick. Dagget gets hit with a running powerslam by Patrick Star. Then Patrick climbs on the top rope! Lydia then distracts Jason Smith while Snap comes into the ring, and pushes Patrick of the ropes! Dagget then takes Patrick and gives him the Muscular Savior. Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? This no good Snap just costed Patrick the match! But why?

Desire: Well, Patrick didn't deserve to advance. And he couldn't done it at all. And now, Dagget is in the quarter finals!

Sandy: This idiot! But don't you worry. In two weeks, Dagget will face Kappa Mikey. And he will show him.

Mr. Comanator: But now... Commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Ember's office. Skulker arrives. **

Skulker: Nice office.

Ember: What are you doing here?

Skulker: Got any problem? I'm doing everything I want.

Ember: I think that you got it all wrong. I am the owner now. And I will not allow you, Skulker, to walk around and do everything you want!

Skulker: Oh, shut up. You know, your idiotic boyfriend will get a serious beatdown next week.

Ember: What, you want to be the king, Skulker?

Skulker: King... That sounds great. And not only that, but for that I need to kick Youngnblood's ass? So great! I made my career of kicking his ass.

Ember: And you got more ass kicking from him the next round. Remember?

Skulker: Yeah. And I remember that he cheated to defeat me for his title. But now, I will get my revenge and will be the King of the WWT.

Ember: We'll see about that.

Skulker: See ya at the same time next week.

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru, who walks in the backstage. Then he stops, and sees Ino. **

Shikamaru: Well.

Ino: Well.

Shikamaru: Finally back, ah? You know something, Ino, as Temari said last week, Last time I saw you you did... What?

Ino: Stood by while you got attacked. Fine. But I apologized.

Shikamaru: I don't trust you just yet, Ino. I know you for a long time! I know how evil you can be.

Ino: Really?

Shikamaru: Really.

Ino: Really?

Shikamaru: Really.

Ino: Riley!

Shikamaru: Wh... Ino, that's not the...

Ino: Oh, right. Sorry.

Shikamaru: Great.

Ino: How is Chouji?

Shikamaru: Hard to know. Something was really broken in our friendship. Tell me something, where is Gaara room?

Ino: Turn to the left, it's right there.

Shikamaru: Thank you.

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru is going to Gaara's room? That's interesting!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a first round match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man has no belt around his waists! He was unsuccessful in his attempt to take over.

Desire: And now you're gonna feel the anger of Danny Phantom! He is the king!

Sandy: Come on! I will puke if he will be the king.

(Randy Savage theme plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Animals Kingdom, he is one half of the WWT Tag team champions, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And here he comes! The Macho animal! And he wants to be the Macho king!

Desire: King Sasquatch? Please... This guy can't be the king no matter what he does.

Sandy: I will prefer anything over Danny Phantom.

**Danny and Sasquatch stare at eachother as Danny laughes. Sasquatch drops Danny Phantom with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Sasquatch pulls Danny's hair. Sasquatch takes Danny Phantom down with a knee. Sasquatch fist drops Danny on the mat. Sasquatch knifehand chops Danny. Danny then punches Sasquatch in the face. Danny Phantom hits Sasquatch with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Danny Phantom hits a dragon suplex on Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Sasquatch managed to attack Danny at first!

Desire: He is a one hit wonder. Danny shows him who's the boss.

Sandy: Don't ever count down Sasquatch.

**Danny Phantom neck snaps Sasquatch. Then Sasquatch kicks Danny in the stomach. Danny Phantom gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Sasquatch comes over and smashes Danny Phantom's head into it. Sasquatch tackles Danny and pummels his head. Then he scoop slams Danny. 1... Danny kicks out. Then the crowd chants "Danny sucks!". Danny then screams on them to shut up. **

Mr. Comanator: They have been chanting this for almost four years. Why should they stop now?

Desire: Because it's stupid. And he doesn't suck.

Sandy: Die Danny, Die! Come on, guys!

**Sasquatch is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Then Danny goes to the outside and takes a steel chair. Jason takes it from him. Then Sasquatch turns to Danny and gets nailed with a brass knuckles! Then Danny climbs onto the ropes. Then he gives the Ghost Sault to Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: This cheater! He used the knuckles to knock out Sasquatch!

Desire: What do you want from him? Danny was at a size disadvantage. So it's legal.

Sandy: Legal? Does he know what is "Legal" after those cheap shots?

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Chouji. **

Jones: Chouji, in few moments you will fight your former partner, Timmy Turner. You two have been the tag team champions together and now, as Timmy is pretty obsessed with hurting people, how do you see your chances?

Chouji: Chances? I'm a big guy that can squash Timmy Turner. Actually, I made my career out of beating him. So I know I can kick the ass of this idiot and I can destroy him, because...

**Suddenly, **Jimmy Neutron **comes and spears Chouji through the set. Then he locks the Neutron Lock on Chouji, who passes out from the pain. **

Jimmy: Like that? Ha? Like that? Let's see you now! Let's see you now!

**Then Mikey comes and breaks the hold. **

Mikey: What are you fucking doing?

Jimmy: There is your friend, Mikey! There he is! All injured. Had a dream meeting him in the finals? I don't think he will be at that tournament now.

Mikey: Jimmy... Get out of here!

Jimmy: Oh, yeah?

**Jimmy spits at Mikey's face, and then they brawl as the security separates between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Commercials! Commercials!

**The cameras switch to the ring, as Timmy is already walking into the ring to the sounds of "You can Run" by Jim Johnston. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, and just before the commercials, we saw the still suspended Jimmy Neutron attacking Chouji.

Desire: That means that Timmy wins by forfeit! Great!

Sandy: This idiot can't advance like this!

**Timmy takes the mic. **

Timmy: Too bad for Chouji, because he was attacked by another former partner of mine, Jimmy Neutron. Well, too bad for you. Now I will win by forfeit and will achieve my goal to be the king!

(The Rockers theme plays)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward?

Desire: Oh no... Here is the dictator.

Squidward: Know something, Turner? I wouldn't want to see you advancing in this tournament after you made me lose next week. You see, I won't let you get away with this easily. I know that you got that scum friend of yours to help you, but you know that there is always a backup plan.

Sandy: Backup?

Squidward: Yeah, because there is someone that will replace Chouji. And... he really wants to face Danny Phantom in the next week.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver...

**Norbert sprints into the ring. Norbert suplexes Timmy. Then he dropkicks him. Then he kicks him in the gut and picks him up. Beaver Fever! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! That was fast! Norbert has made his point!

Desire: You idiot! Fuck you Norbert, you Godamn beaver! Fuck you you piece of shit!

Sandy: You got what you deserve!

**Then Squidward goes to the ring. **

Squidward: So if you're not on your way to the throne... We'll see eachother at the PPV. With this belt on the line.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Jake Long. **

Jones: Well, it seems to me that Timmy got what he deserved, and I'm here with Jake Long. Jake, in two weeks you will face Snap, a man who beated you at Cartoonland. What do you think about it?

Jake: Snap can brag all he wants about beating me. But he will not be the king. Wanna know why? Because in two weeks, I'll beat him. And then I'll beat whoever you want me to beat. I will beat anyone in my quest to become the king of the WWT!

Jones: One more thing, Jake. Dagget have advanced today. What do you think about it?

Jake: Dagget. You can advance how long you want. But when you'll face me, you will never be able to win because I will destroy you, you idiot! And then you'll see that I was right about Lydia, Dagget.

**The cameras switch to Gaara, who sits backstage. Then Zim comes. **

Zim: Are you going to give this idiot your title?

Gaara: Beat it.

Zim: What, you don't like it when someone tells it like it is? I will tell you this: You are pathetic! A pathetic joke! A pathetic excuse for a champ, a guy that in everything he is totally pathetic! P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C! And let me tell you something, Gaara. You won't come out of the PPV with this title around your waists. And Cartman will not come with it either. Me! I will take this title! You are pathetic and I will take this title of you, I will hold it with respect and honor! And your dream will be over! So you better be prepared.

**Zim leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh God...

**The cameras switch to Spongebob, who's walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The main event is next!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Here he comes! The man! The guy that wants to defeat Eric Cartman!

Desire: This is not your world anymore! Times have changed, you are nothing anymore, Spongebob!

Sandy: Some stuff never change. Spongebob's domination is something like that.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: He is undefeated. He is evil. He wants the title. And he wants to defeat Spongebob.

Desire: This song says "Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low?". How low will he go to get it? I don't know.

Sandy: And that is why everyone hate him. He can't be the champion. And for that Spongebob needs to injure him.

**Spongebob tackles Eric Cartman and pummels his head. Bob stomps Eric Cartman's head. Jason Smith counts... 1... Cartman kicks out. Spongebob drops Cartman with an atomic drop. Then Cartman kicks Spongebob from the mat. Flying kick by Eric Cartman takes Spongebob down. Eric Cartman double underhook faceslams Bob hard to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Spongebob Squarepants gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Eric Cartman. Then the crowd starts chanting "Fuck you Cartman!". Cartman tells them to shut up. **

Mr. Comanator: This guy is just like a dictator. He hates hearing criticism.

Desire: They are chanting "Fuck you Cartman". He has every right to object to this.

Sandy: He sucks, and the crowd has every right to chant it.

**Eric Cartman gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob hits Eric Cartman with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Spongebob executes a leg hammerlock on Eric Cartman. Jason checks it and Spongebob tightens the hold. He keeps tighting it but then releases it. Bob superkicks Eric Cartman. Spongebob Squarepants executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Eric Cartman. Eric Cartman gets knocked on the ground and Spongebob Squarepants flips onto him. Spongebob Squarepants hits Eric Cartman with an earringer. **

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob starts dominating the match!

Desire: No! Come on, Eric, do something!

Sandy: His streak is doomed!

**Spongebob suplexes Eric Cartman. Spongebob then starts kicking him. Then he Irish whips him and starts clotheslining him. Spongebob then symbols for the Spongy Edge. Suddenly, Kankuro comes. He enters the ring. He looks at Spongebob, who defends himself... Kankuro kicks Cartman! Jason Smith calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, by a disqualification, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? No, WHAT?

Desire: Ha! Kankuro, you're smart. And Cartman is still undefeated! Still undefeated!

Sandy: This song says "I'm worse at what I do best"- That's describing Cartman, the most idiotic wrestler ever!

**Then Spongebob goes to Kankuro. Then he slaps him! Kankuro gives Spongebob the Puppet Master! Kankuro then stands over Spongebob. **

Mr. Comanator: He is dangerous.

Desire: Master. Master.

**The show ends as Kankuro poses for the booing crowd. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**First round tournament match:** Kappa Mikey def. Dosu

**First round tournament match: **Dagget Beaver def. Patrick Star

**First round tournament match: **Danny Phantom def. Sasquatch

**First round tournament match: **Norbert Beaver def. Timmy Turner

Eric Cartman def. Spongebob Squarepants by DQ

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship, Ladder match: **Gaara (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Kankuro vs Eric Cartman vs Shikamaru Nara vs Invader Zim

**Semi finals tournament match: **? vs ?

**Semi finals tournament match: **? vs ?

**King of the WWT:** ? vs ?

**WWT X division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Timmy Turner

* * *

Well, it seems like the tournament is progressing, and yet, Cartman is undefeated, hated, and on his way to become a champion. That is bad for all of us. Who will stop him? What will Gaara do? Who will be the king?

Please review.


	44. Show 263

Hey guys!

Well, I finished all the stuff I had to do in this past week and finally WWT is here. And we keep on marching into King of the WWT!

Tonight we will have to quarter-finals matches- The egomaniacal Danny Phantom will face the hotshot Norbert Beaver, while the awesome Captain Youngblood will face his former partner, one of his greatest rivals and the biggest doughbag in WWT- Skulker.

And let's not forget the fact that six people are gunning for the WWT World title. I wonder what will happen with that tonight.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 263.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 3

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks, and tonight the King of the WWT tournament continues! Captain Youngblood and Skulker will clash again in a quarter-finals match!

Desire: And the uncrowned king, Danny Phantom, will face Norbert Beaver in another quarter-finals match!

Sandy: And we also got another match, Temari and Lydia will fight for the #1 contendership for the womens title!

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Spongebob Squarepants!

**Spongebob comes out, posing for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: There he is! The Sponge! I wonder what is on the mind of the 6 times champion.

Desire: Maybe the big lose last week to the undefeated Eric Cartman?

Sandy: He was on his way to the victory, but this idiot Kankuro stucked his nose in there!

Spongebob: Let's see what happened here last week, shall we?

**The cameras switch to photos from last week. You can see Spongebob fighting Cartman. Spongebob Irish whips Cartman and starts clotheslining him. Spongebob then symbols for the Spongy Edge. Suddenly, Kankuro comes. He enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, look right here. That is what Spongebob talks about.

**Kankuro looks at Spongebob, who defends himself... Kankuro kicks Cartman! Jason Smith calls for the bell. **

Desire: What is the problem with that?

Sandy: Kankuro costed Spongebob the match.

**The cameras swith back into the ring. **

Spongebob: Now, I know that me and Kankuro, we... Don't really like eachother. Right. But I thought he still had some cocern towards his little brother. His little brother that is being blackmailed by this stupid fatasshole called Eric Cartman. And I thought that he wants to injure Cartman. Well, that didn't came out well. Then I'm here for calling out Kankuro. Kankuro! You walked around here for the past three months or so, acting like you're owning this place. But there is only one man who owns the WWT- I am! So Kankuro, you idiot, come into this ring right now for me to kick your ass!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: The self proclaimed "Master" is here.

Desire: Yeah, he is here! Master of Puppets, Kankuro! Spongebob, you'll be sorry.

Sandy: Kankuro just hunts what he can't kill.

Kankuro: Master! Master! Wow, I do love the beat of this song.

Spongebob: Again, I'm thinking that you are stupid.

Kankuro: Wow. I really care about your opinion.

Spongebob: Because I am the Alpha Sponge of this promotion- Yeah, you should.

Kankuro: Okay. Whatever. But I got the upper hand on you for the past two weeks now.

Spongebob: Well, I had the upper hand since the first day of this promotion when I was the champ and the main eventer while you were at... Where?

Kankuro: Well...

Spongebob: No, you'll listen to me! I was the main event, I defeated Gaara, Zim, Shikamaru, and everyone while you were a loser that lost in every match he ever had! So you see, Kankuro, there is no doubt that I am superior to you! You are the stupidiest WWT superstar in here!

Kankuro: That was before. But now... I am here!

**Kankuro puts his right hand up. **

Kankuro: And you are...

Spongebob: Let me guess- I'm... HERE!

**Spongebob kicks Kankuro in the groin. Kankuro screams in pain. **

Spongebob: Well, you said I was in there anyway, so I thought about some repairs in here, you know? And I will "Repair" that zone when you and I will face eachother right here tonight. Bye!

**Spongebob leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, that was FUNNY!

Desire: Funny? He kicked Kankuro at the groin! What kind of man does that?

Sandy: A man that wants Kankuro to shut up...

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Cartman is reading "The Catcher in the Rye" as "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana plays. **

Cartman: One has to wonder... What is the next step on my plan. What I am going to do to destroy more people on my way to the title. As the song says: How low? How low will I go? This is just like a limbo. But I have no remorse. Because with the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us. I will be entertained by your futile attempts to resist. But you will not be able to resist at the end. When I'll become the champion. In the fastest time ever, I will be the champion. And you will not be able to do nothing about it. Screw you guys, I'm winning it.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, he scares me.

Desire: He is smart. And in 13 days he is your champion.

Sandy: Champion? I will commit suicide when he will be the champ. I won't take it!

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is to declare the #1 contender for the WWT womens title! Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Temari, the former three times womens champion, wants to get another reign with the title.

Desire: I hate her. She is a loser. And she won't get the title shot that easily, you know.

Sandy: Really? Do I need to remind you that she was almost a mentor to her rival?

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, accompanied by Dagget Beaver, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: She is a freak! A mute freak! What the hell is wrong with her? What is wrong with her?

Desire: Why? I pretty like the beat of this song.

Sandy: Just like every freak, she likes metal. And I need to protect my ears.

**Temari and Lydia lock up. Lydia hits Temari with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Lydia grabs Temari by the arm and breaks it over her shoulder. Lydia hiptosses Temari. Temari gets knocked on the ground and Lydia flips onto her. Jason Smith counts... 1... Temari kicks out. From the outside, Dagget shows the crowd the "Applause" sign. Temari with a headscissors takeover on Lydia. Temari then Irish whips Lydia to the corner and clotheslines her. Lydia gets hit with a dragon scerw from Temari. Jason Smith counts... 1... Lydia kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget is so idiotic. You've heard he got an Atlas and that he is learning about a country named "Yusa"- Spelled U-S-A...

Desire: Hey, stop that. That's right, Dagget has it's problems... But he will be the king.

Sandy: Yeah, don't worry, Claudius was an emperor and he was retarded too.

**Flying kick by Temari takes Lydia down. Temari gives Lydia the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out! Then Temari climbs to the top rope, signaling for the Fan. Then Dagget climbs on the ropes. Jason tells him to go down as Temari screams on him. Then Lydia catches Temari in the Lydia Sleeper! Temari is fighting the hold, but as Lydia takes her to the mat, Temari stops moving. Jason Smith checks it, and then orders for the bell to ring. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: No! Temari fought so well! But in the end, Lydia is the #1 contender!

Desire: Finally, Lydia will have her revenge. She will revenge Shego.

Sandy: I wonder if she will. She was never the champion.

**Suddenly, Shego comes from behind and attacks Lydia. Lydia and Shego then start brawling on the outside, as each one of them smacks the head of the other one on the steel ramp. **

Mr. Comanator: Stop them! Hey! You can't let them brawl!

Desire: No, don't stop it! I want to see blood!

**Shego keeps smacking Lydia's head on the steel as the security comes to take her off Lydia as Dagget checks on Lydia. **

Sandy: God. Those two hate eachother.

**The cameras switch to Zaku and Dosu, in the backstage, outside of Cartman's locker room. Suddenly, Squidward and Mr. Krabs arrive. **

Krabs: Move out of the way, scumbs.

Zaku: Excuse me?

Squidward: You've heard us! Go out of the way, we want to talk to your boss.

Zaku: Are you a fucking idiot? No one talks to Cartman without approval of us!

Krabs: We are going to make him shut up his big mouth once and for all, we don't want him to be the champ.

Squidward: Yeah! No one, especially not that fatass, blackmails Gaara!

Dosu: Well then...

**Dosu then gets into Squidward and Krabs's face. **

Dosu: Maybe it's time for us to prove to you that times are changing.

Squidward: Get out of my way.

Dosu: We will block your way in the ring tonight. You will be stopped. You will be defeated.

Krabs: Is he a wacko?

Dosu: Be very afraid. Zaku, come.

**Dosu and Zaku leave as Kin suddenly appears and watches this. **

Kin: Oh, boy...

Squidward: It's your fault, Kin.

Kin: What?

Krabs: Your fault. It's sucks, but it is. Do you really wanna make Gaara to lose his title?

**They leave. The cameras switch to Ember, who is in her office, talking with an unknown guy. **

Ember: There is not another person in this promotion that can maintain order between those two. That's why you'll be the special ref in their match. Got it?

**Then you can see that she is talking to Ino. **

Ino: You are a total idiot if you think I'll get between Shego and Lydia. I won't. One of them hates my guts, the other is a complete freak, I think that they both will kill eachother and then I'll have the title!

Ember: Ino, what do you want me to do? You want me to beg you? Please, take the damn job.

Ino: On one condition. If I'm the special ref in the womens match, then I'll face the winner of this match.

Ember: You are simply... Okay, you got it.

Ino: Sucker.

Ember: Don't push it, Ino. Don't push it...

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring Plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The Kids Aren't Alright? Does he try to say something?

Desire: Yeah. He hates the young wrestlers. They have no respect for a fine athlete like him.

Sandy: Come on, Danny needs to realize that this is business! And we are just fine!

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beaver dam, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: He surprised everyone by entering the tournament and defeating Timmy Turner quickly! Just like this!

**The cameras switch to last week- Norbert vs Timmy. Norbert suplexes Timmy. Then he dropkicks him. Then he kicks him in the gut and picks him up. Beaver Fever! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! Then it's switches back to the ring. **

Desire: He wasn't even supposed to be in this tournament! He is a thief!

Sandy: Jimmy attacked Chouji. Isn't that a good enough reason to let him in?

**Phantom hits Norbert with the back of his elbow. Norbert Beaver knifehand chops Phantom. Danny Phantom gets tiger suplexed by Norbert. Flying kick by Norbert Beaver takes Danny down. Danny is surprised by that. Norbert gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Danny Phantom. Then the crowd starts teasing Danny, as he shows them some obscene gestures. Norbert Beaver drives a forearm into Danny. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: The kids aren't alright because they are better then him.

Desire: No one is better then Danny "King" Phantom.

Sandy: God darn it, Desire, he is not the king!

**Norbert discus punches Phantom. Norbert takes Danny down with a full nelson faceslam. Norbert gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Danny hits him with a back fist. Danny Phantom with an Aztecan suplex on Norbert sends him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Danny then screams in frustration. Phantom executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Norbert Beaver, but Norbert moves! Norbert then clotheslines Danny, and then starts punching him on the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: Danny will never be the king with that match!

Desire: Danny knows how to plan the match.

Sandy: Yeah- "Get ass kicked, rest, loss". He knows that.

**Norbert goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Norbert Beaver grabs Phantom's arm, takes him down, and puts him in the armbar. After Jason checks it, Danny powers out of it. Danny Phantom nails Norbert Beaver with a belly-to-back suplex. Then Danny slams Norbert to the mat with a Ghost Slam. Then Danny climbs to the ropes, and gives Norbert the Ghost Sault. Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man... Things are still looking good for him.

Desire: He is the king! It's just an "Official" thing to crown him.

Sandy: Suck Desire's balls, Danny. You are a self righteous idiot. Commercials.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Bob Jones, as he's with Skulker. **

Jones: Skulker, tonight...

Skulker: I'll talk from here.

Jones: Excuse me, Skulker, but I'm the...

**Skulker stares at Jones, who runs away. **

Skulker: Well, as you know, I'm a guy that will not care attack anybody and doing anything and everything for the victory. And I showed you that when I joined the TWO- And since then in my vicious attacks on anybody. You know for a fact that I am the most hated wrestler in WWT. Not Eric Cartman and not Danny Phantom are hated as me. No one. But yet people continue to overlook at me. And they are thinking that I'm nothing, and decided that I will have the not-so-flattering nickname- Doughbag! Now, I hate it, but I actually never gave a damn about each and everyone of you! But if I had to point at the biggest idiot around here, at the biggest jackass around here, I will definitely point at my former tag titles winning partner, Youngblood. Him and I got a feud that is happening for ages- We had a complicated relationship since I came to the WWT two years ago! And you all know that I should have won the World title, and I won it, it was just that he cheated to defeat me in our matches, especially in that last match! But it will all go tonight. You, Youngblood, will fall to my feet. For I am the hunter. And you are my pray. Youngblood, you will feel my revenge tonight- and I will hunt you, and kill you.

**The cameras switch to Danny Phantom, who is still a little bit tired of his match. Then he sees Jimmy, who watches the show. **

Danny: Look who I see here. If it isn't my old pal Jimmy. Still suspended?

Jimmy: Starting midnight I won't be. Next week I'll be officially back in the WWT.

Danny: Finally you're showing some backbone, Jim. You rarely show one, but when you do, it is tough.

Jimmy: Yeah, you too.

Danny: Well, I am the king.

Jimmy: The only reason I'm not is because I'm not in that tournament to begin with! But I made my impact. I put Chouji out of it by myself. And if I was in there, I could have put Mikey out of it too.

Danny: Yeah! You know, I thought, recently, about our tag team.

Jimmy: Our tag team? That fought in the first ever tag titles match with Squidward and Mr. Krabs but never won the tag titles?

Danny: Yeah! Actually, I never held the tag titles- I don't need to share the fame- But you can be a great partner.

Jimmy: Right, but I can't team up with you right now. I am focusing on my singles career.

**Jimmy leaves. Danny grins. **

Danny: Just wait... Everything is going according to the plan.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Those two are just sick. They are Cartman's bodyguards, they act just like him, and they were disrespectful to Squidward and Krabs.

Desire: Squidward and Krabs wanted to invade Cartman's room! Zaku and Dosu were good friends!

Sandy: Yeah, because it's their interest that Gaara will suffer. Those idiots. The Youngsters.

("Come to life" by Alter Bridge plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs and the WWT X division champion, Squidward! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There they are! The first ever tag champs! The X division champ Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

Desire: Those two are oldies. They need to leave the stage for Zaku and Dosu.

Sandy: Not until Zaku and Dosu will learn respect. And they will be beated with respect tonight.

**Squidward sends Zaku to the corner of the ring. Squidward sets Zaku up and DDTs him into the mat. Squidward comes from behind and bulldogs Zaku. Zaku executes a pumphandle suplex on Squidward and tags Dosu. Dosu punches Squidward repeatedly. Dosu with an Aztecan suplex on Squidward sends him to the mat. Dosu kicks Squidward in the back of the leg. Squidward tags in Krabs. Dosu gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Mr. Krabs. Krabs is hit with a backward kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, those two youngsters are quick. Especially Dosu, he scares my ass off.

Desire: I do think that Dosu is scary but Zaku got the confidence.

Sandy: Fuck both of them. They done nothing in here.

**Mr. Krabs hits Dosu with a running powerbomb on to the mat. Mr. Krabs locks Dosu in a full nelson and slams him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Krabs gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Zaku gets tagged in and then kicks Krabs who tags Squidward. Zaku gives Squidward a neckbreaker. Zaku then Enzugiris Squidward. Both are down and are crawling for their partners... And they make it! Squidward and Dosu enter the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Hot tag!

Desire: Dosu will kill Squidward's ass!

Sandy: Shut your mouth, I wanna see the match!

**Dosu executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Squidward. Dosu hits a flying karate chop right to Squidward's neck. A spinning leg lariat by Squidward smashes Dosu in the face, knocking him down. Then, Dosu tags in Zaku, but then falls to the mat in pain. Jason checks on Dosu as Squidward is clearly not fooled. Squidward DDTs Zaku, but then Timmy walks to the ring! He kicks Krabs from the apron, and then hits Squidward with the springboard clothesline! He spits on Squidward and leaves. Squidward gets up, and Zaku hits him with the ZKO! Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Zaku and Dosu!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy just costed Squidward the match! He can't wait for King of the WWT!

Desire: It was just a preview. Timmy will kick Squidward's ass at the PPV for the title.

Sandy: This idiot. He will get what's coming to him.

**The cameras switch to Fifi La Fume in the backstage. **

Fifi: Tout le monde parle le roi. Mais je suis la reine. La nouvelle reine du WWT. Fifi La Fume.

**Jake comes, and sees all that. **

Jake: Oh, boy.

Fifi: Excusez-moi, monsieur dragon américain. Pourquoi vous avez un titre national, mais pas un titre français? Vous pourriez avoir simplement garder le titre Hardcore!

Jake: Okay, for those who didn't understand, she asked why here at the WWT we have a national title and not a french title, and that we could have just keep the Hardcore title.

Fifi: Pourquoi?

Jake: Parce que. Maintenant, vous êtes heureux? Je suis le dragon américain, pourquoi devrais-je faire?

Fifi: ... Merde!

Jake: Yeah. Merde.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Patrick. **

Jones: Patrick, you've asked for time to speak. What is it?

Patrick: Listen, Bob. Last week, I had the opportunity of a lifetime. I fought Dagget Beaver, that idiot, and I was on my way to the victory, and I should be facing Mikey next week! But instead, because of some lowlife... Scum! Named Snap, I lost my match. Does it sounds fair?

Jones: No.

Patrick: Hell no! I got my chance to break the glass celling and one idiot screwed it for me! Now, what am I gonna do about it?

Jones: I don't know.

Patrick: There are three options! One, I'll just cry about it. Two, I'll sue Snap. Or three- Pat Gore. Well?

Jones: I'll go with three.

Patrick: And we have a winner! Snap, you've got into my way. And I'm gonna tell you in the ring- Out. Of. My. Way!

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, God. This is one of the biggest rivalries in WWT history. And each one of them wants to be the king.

Desire: But only one can. And this time, Skulker will get his revenge.

Sandy: I'm not sure about it. Skulker is tending to get choked on big stages.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And here he comes! The former World champion! And a victory in this tournament can give him his title back!

Desire: Youngblood is just cocky. No one cares about you anymore, dude!

Sandy: That is not what the fans are thinking. They are cheering.

**Youngblood enters the ring and starts brawling with Skulker. Skulker hits a koppo kick on Captain Youngblood. Skulker then keeps throwing Youngblood into the corners. Youngblood dodges a clothesline and then Youngblood executes a pumphandle suplex on Skulker. Skulker gets sidewalk slammed by Captain Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Skulker with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Youngblood. Youngblood gets tiger suplexed by Skulker. Jason counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: The crowd is going crazy here! Skulker and Youngblood are just exploding!

Desire: Yeah? Who's dominating? Of course, Skulker!

Sandy: This match can go either way.

**Skulker starts stomping on Youngblood but Youngblood slaps him. Youngblood then hurricanranas Skulker. Youngblood pins Skulker against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Then he monkey flips Skulker. Then they go to the outside, and they start brawling in there. Skulker then clotheslines Youngblood on the steel steps! Youngblood screams in pain but Skulker takes him into the ring. Skulker executes a neck scissors on Captain Youngblood. Then he jumps on him with a second rope elbow. Jason counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: Those attacks really made Youngblood weaker!

Desire: That's his natural condition. Skulker just needs to finish him up!

Sandy: Youngblood, kill this doughbag!

**Skulker then screams at the crowd, that chants "Doughbag!". Skulker takes Captain Youngblood down with a knee. Then he starts clotheslining Youngblood. Then he screams "This is the end!". He picks up Youngblood for the Skulker Buster... But Youngblood lands on his feet, kicking Skulker's gut! He Pirate Bombs Skulker! The crowd is going crazy as Youngblood pins Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Youngblood defeated Skulker yet again! Youngblood is on the semi-finals!

Desire: Yeah? Yeah? Do you know against whom?

Sandy: Well, it's clear that Youngblood will face...

**Danny comes to the ring and clotheslines Youngblood! Then he stomps on him and says "I'm the king. Me. Not you. This time it's different", and leaves. **

Desire: He will face this guy on the semi-finals. Go to commercials.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce right now, live via satellite from the Sand Villiage, in Japan, the World champion, Gaara.

**Gaara appears on the TVtron. **

Gaara: Hey.

Mr. Comanator: Gaara, that must be a very tough time for you, Eric Cartman is blackmailing you for your title, or else he will reveal a secret from Kin's past. What do you think about that?

Gaara: You know what, I... I just don't know. I recently thought about it- Why am I always has to make the tough decisions around here? Why me? Am I that hated within the wrestlers?

Mr. Comanator: I don't know.

Gaara: Always me. Do you think I had one moment of sleep since I got this?

**Gaara raises his belt. **

Gaara: It's trouble in paradise. But you know what? Next week it will be over. The entire thing will be solved. Finally. The problems will be history, as I will do something... Big. Something that will change everything in WWT. And maybe then I will get some sleep. Maybe I won't. But something will have to give. And people like Cartman, people like Zim, like Shikamaru, like Spongebob, and... Like my brother, will get something.

Mr. Comanator: I thank you for your time.

**The cameras switch to Zim, who watches this. Then he sees Shikamaru. **

Zim: It's seems like your friend got a big decision to make.

Shikamaru: He got the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Zim: Yeah, but the weight will be lighter soon, because one thing he has on his shoulder will be mine in 13 days.

Shikamaru: You're right about him being lighter, but that belt is going nowhere expect for around my waists.

Zim: Shikamaru, I've defeated you time after time after time! I kicked your ass and since I kicked your ass, you're not a champion's material. And I will prove it again.

Shikamaru: I'm the real deal, Zim. You think you'll be the champ, fine. But I will crush your dream and will win it for the 5th time.

Zim: We'll see about that.

**They stare at eachother. The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, things between Spongebob and Kankuro are boiling. They have a mutual hate for eachother.

Desire: Spongebob needs to move on! He is not the master anymore, Kankuro is!

Sandy: This nickname just sucks. Kankuro can only repeat on the chorus: Master, master...

("My world" by Dale Oliver plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And maybe this is the master. He is the ruler of his world. WWT.

Desire: Spongebob is not ruling anything. And he is losing his world.

Sandy: I don't think so, and he will prove it in this ring.

**Kankuro and Spongebob start attacking eachother in the ring. Kankuro then starts choping Spongebob. Spongebob hits him with a back fist. Flying kick by Bob takes Kankuro down. Jason Smith counts... 1... Kankuro kicks out. Spongebob Squarepants does a cartwheel but Kankuro moves. Kankuro picks Bob up and side suplexes him to the mat. Kankuro goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Spongebob. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Spongebob whips Kankuro to the corner and follows him in with an avalanche. **

Mr. Comanator: Good move, Spongebob, good move.

Desire: Kankuro is just saving some energy, he know what he does!

Sandy: Yeah, he is getting his ass whipped! Kick his ass, Spongebob!

**Kankuro gets locked in the double chicken wing. Spongebob keeps tighting the hold, but Kankuro manages to escape. Spongebob whips Kankuro to the ropes. He tries to attack him, but Kankuro catches him. Kankuro with an Aztecan suplex on Spongebob sends him to the floor. They keep lying in there, until Kankuro takes Spongebob into the ring. Kankuro trys for a avalanche but Spongebob avoids it. Bob monkey flips Kankuro onto the mat. Kankuro gets knocked on the ground and Spongebob flips onto him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Kankuro manages to give some serious damage, but Spongebob always manages to turn it.

Desire: Yeah, but the damage will catch up on him.

Sandy: Not if he will destroy Kankuro first.

**Spongebob Squarepants tackles Kankuro to the mat. Spongebob goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Kankuro. Kankuro hits Bob with the back of his elbow. Kankuro hits Spongebob Squarepants with an atomic drop. Spongebob then gets angry and slaps Kankuro! Kankuro hits the fallaway slam on Spongebob Squarepants. Kankuro then picks up Spongebob and hits him with the Puppet Master! Kankuro then covers Spongebob as Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, my! Kankuro has just exploded! He pinned Spongebob!

Desire: Told ya! Kankuro is having a high momentum. Probably the highest.

Sandy: But Eric Cartman is still treating the WWT title. Kankuro needs to think about that.

**Kankuro goes for the announcers table. He takes a headset. **

Kankuro: You know, I don't care what everyone are saying. I will be the WWT world champion, it is my destiny, and no one, not even my brother, and of course not some fat kid from South Park, will prevent me from reaching that. I will show all of you. And then I will be your master. And remember- I'm here...

**He puts his hand up. **

Kankuro: And you... And Spongebob, as I just proved... Are here!

**Kankuro puts his other hand in the height of his groin. He takes the headset off. **

Mr. Comanator: Good night.

Desire: Master. Master.

Sandy: Again.

**The show ends as Kankuro poses for the crowd, as some cheer for him. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**#1 contenders Womens title match: **Lydia def. Temari

**Quarter finals tournament match: **Danny Phantom def. Norbert Beaver

Zaku and Dosu def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

**Quarter finals tour****nament match:** Captain Youngblood def. Skulker

Kankuro def. Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship, Ladder match: **Gaara (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Kankuro vs Eric Cartman vs Shikamaru Nara vs Invader Zim

**Semi finals tournament match: **Danny Phantom vs Captain Youngblood

**Semi finals tournament match: **? vs ?

**King of the WWT:** ? vs ?

**WWT X division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia (W/**Ino **as a special referee)

* * *

Well, the tournament becomes brighter and brighter every day. And Kankuro is moving towards the title. What will be Gaara's desicion next week? Who will come out with the title? Will Cartman take the title?

Please review.


	45. Show 264

Hey guys!

Finally, We end the buildup to King of the WWT. Tonight we will close everything before the PPV, that will be great. Gaara will have his decision. Will he help Cartman? Will he decide that he wants his title?

And the tournament will have the final quarter-finals matches tonight. Dagget Beaver will face the only man to hold every WWT title there is to hold- Kappa Mikey. While TV champion Snap, will fight another champion, the national champion, American Dragon Jake Long.

Youngblood and Danny will also be on the show. Each one of them wants to be the king.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 264.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: July Week 4

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks, and tonight we will finally know which two WWT superstars will be able to fight for the crowd this Sunday! Jake vs Snap, Mikey vs Dagget! Who will join Youngblood and Danny in the semi-finals?

Desire: Also tonight, Zaku and Dosu will fight for the tag titles against Norbert and Sasquatch! I sense new champs!

Sandy: And Gaara will decide about what he's gonna do with the Cartman situation! What will he do?

("Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Eric Cartman!

**Cartman goes to the ring, signals that he will have the belt. The crowd boos him. **

Mr. Comanator: I hope this man won't be the champion next week. He just can't.

Desire: He is undefeated, and he will be the champ next week! And there's nothing you can do about it!

Sandy: We can't do anything about him, but Gaara can!

Cartman: You know, people are saying that I will have no chance come Sunday. That I will get what I deserve. The thing that those people not understand, is the fact that what I deserve is the World title! I deserve the World title! And all the veteran wrestlers will scream, because most of them never held the World title and they worked their asses up, like suckers, but I am the only one with brain around here, because I am the only one that thought about taking Gaara's life and make them into hell. That's me. I am the only one here that did it! And you will find out that I'm everything that I said I am! You can pretend that it's not going to be this way but you know, deep inside, that I am going to end up, next week, in this hour, as the champion! You people are actually believe that Gaara will refuse to me? Do you...

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out. You can see some signs that said "Kankuro=champ" and "Kankuro's destiny awaits him". **

Kankuro: You know something, I got to dispute about what you've just said, Cartman boy. What was that about you as a champ?

Cartman: Hey, you've noticed what I said about you? About guys like you that worked for 6 years and never got it? Never had their chance?

Kankuro: I did, but I think that you are a joke in bad clothes...

**Crowd cheers. **

Kankuro: And I will, I will, be the champ in this time, in this hour next week. That's for sure.

Cartman: You and your brother are a family of idiots. Your whole family is a family of stupid guys from Japan that think that they are so great, but Gaara is being loved by... You know what's the word for that? Fangirls! And some fanboys, I think...

Kankuro: That's the only thing you have to do. When it's hard, you'll talk about gay people. Really great.

Cartman: The thing is, that I am an icon! Icon that people put on signs in WWE events during the peak of their company! I was there when Steve Austin and the Rock...

Kankuro: You've been there when Golga used you as a mascot, and his opponents took the stuff out of this mascot every week.

Cartman: Don't remind me of this.

Kankuro: Don't worry, the ICP and the Oddities are great stuff! Really! Right, they have no talent in the ring and their songs suck but hey, so are you!

**Suddenly Shikamaru and Temari come. **

Shikamaru: Wait a second, wait a second! I mean, you are right, Kankuro, but the thing is that this fat ass need to learn respect, honor, and dignity! You see, during my...

Cartman: Oh, by the way, I really wanted to talk about Kankuro's sister. She's a ho, right? She's willing to f...

Kankuro: Whoa, it's my sister. You can't say those stuff in our culture! You can say- "Hey! Temari! Why you choosed a lazy, boring, backstabbing jerk for a boyfriend?". You can say that! But to curse my sister?

Temari: Kankuro, if you're a man, then you would agree to face Shikamaru in a match.

Kankuro: I've defeated the guy. I've defeated him so many times... Please, let me rest before the big night!

Shikamaru: The big night? You've said that for almost four years now, and you've never managed to win the title! Face it, Kankuro, it will never, ever, happen! And you, Mr. Eric! Maybe I will beat it to you, in a match!

Cartman: Once again? Guys, I'm undefeated. But I will face you, Shikamaru. And then I will show all of you that I'm better.

**Zim and Misty appear on the TVtron. **

Misty: All of you peons need to shut up, because there is only one real champ in here. My man is the next champ.

Zim: I want to remind you that I defeated Spongebob and Shikamaru to get two title reigns. That I defeated Kankuro in a World title match. The only reason I never defeated Cartman is because I never faced him, and now, with Gaara being so bad, I am the ideal person to hold it.

Cartman: Maybe you'll enter this ring with me, you asshole?

Kankuro: Guys, it's nice, but the only man that can win it...

Shikamaru: I am more of a star then all of you!

Voice: Yo, ladies, with all due respect...

**Spongebob appears in the skybox. The crowd cheers wildly. **

Spongebob: While it's clear that I am the star in this match, I really think that we need to wait for Gaara's decision. And by the way, I'll have a special "Champion's guest" edition tonight! And you won't believe who is the guest... See ya later.

Mr. Comanator: Wow...

Desire: Yeah. They all want it.

Sandy: Commercials.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, guys, and we're going to see the first match for tonight.

Desire: Who needs Mr. Krabs? Timmy Turner is the real story. In 6 days, Timmy will destroy Squidward and win the X division title for the 9th time!

Sandy: Squidward will get his revenge on Timmy, and you know it!

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Rock Lee lost direction in recent weeks. He wasn't even in the tournament!

Desire: You know, that's because he was robbed in the national title match.

Sandy: Oh, so that's why he haven't been here for a month?

**Krabs executes a pumphandle suplex on Rock Lee. Mr. Krabs uses a snap mare takeover on Rock Lee. Lee legsweeps Mr. Krabs. Lee mule kicks Krabs. Krabs hits Rock Lee with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Jason Smith counts... 1... Lee kicks out. Krabs executes a jawbreakeron Lee. Krabs tries clotheslining Lee but Lee dodges. Lee kicks Krabs in the face. Lee knee drops Krabs. Rock Lee executes the front facelock on Krabs. Jason checks this... Krabs fight out of the hold. **

Mr. Comanator: Nice match, but I do wonder, what a role will Krabs play, if any, in the X division title match this Sunday?

Desire: If he will try put himself in there, he will get destroyed just like Timmy did to him few weeks ago.

Sandy: Timmy is believing that he is such a man. Someone needs to pop this bubble.

**Rock Lee piledrives Krabs into the mat. Mr. Krabs gets hit with a dragon scerw from Lee. Rock Lee gives Mr. Krabs the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Krabs grabs Rock Lee's leg and takes him down, then jumps on him with a legdrop. The Krabs climbs to the ropes. He uses the Million Dollar Elbow... But Lee moves! Lee then kicks Krabs with the Leaf Hurricane. Jason Smith counts the pin... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Krabs has fought well, but Lee won the match.

Desire: Yeah, and he will start being recognize soon.

Sandy: He needs to. Maybe this victory will help him.

**The cameras switch to Ino, in the backstage. Shego arrives. **

Shego: Feel good?

Ino: Actually...

Shego: Don't even start. You are the referee, Ino? You are the referee?

Ino: Yes. One hell of a role, and I will do one hell of a job.

Shego: Really? I don't believe for one second to the BS that comes out of your mouth.

Ino: Why? You don't like me? What have I ever done to you?

Shego: Stop with this! I know you will screw me this Sunday. You just can't help it, don't you?

Ino: Excuse me, but I will call this down the middle.

Shego: Really? It came to this? You're using the catchphrases of any special ref in the last decade? Where is the Ino that opened her mouth and made people on south Africa to hear her! Where is she?

Ino: Maybe you'll see her Sunday. Maybe you won't.

**Ino leaves. **

Shego: She's a b...

**Lydia comes and attacks Shego from behind. They keep brawling until the security come to separate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Stop them! Stop!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap is really confident about this match. He defeated Jake to win the Hardcore title two months ago.

Desire: Snap has the experience. All hail king Snap! He will crash you!

Sandy: Why he's taking the mic?

Snap: Now, before I would defeat Jake Long and will go another step in becoming the King of the WWT, I thought to myself: Jake haven't defended his title at all since he won it. Now, I don't wanna tease the poor guy, because he knows that I am so much better then him... But I would like him to put his title on the line in this match, because really... I got nothing to win in here.

Mr. Comanator: Snap, you are such an idiot...

Desire: No, he wants more gold and it's fine.

Sandy: Gold-digger...

**Ember appears on the TVtron. **

Ember: Okay, Snap... You got what you wished. Jake agreed to put the title on the line. I hope for you you'll win it, because there is a guy that really wants a shot at your TV title if you won't be busy in the tournament. We'll see.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There he is! The national champion, the American Dragon, the guy that wants to be the king!

Desire: Jake won't be the king. He doesn't have what it takes. You need class, you need dignity, you need pride...

Sandy: Yeah, like Danny, or Snap... Really classy.

**Jake and Snap lock up. Snap jabs Jake Long. Snap then clotheslines Jake. A flying shoulder block send Jake Long to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... Jake kicks out. Jake then hits Snap in the face. Jake Long hits Snap with a Baba chop. Jake Long hits Snap with a slingshot bodyblock. Jake Long leg drops Snap. Jake flips into Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... Snap kicks out as well. Snap executes a huge gutbuster on Jake. Snap pins Jake against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake manages to attack a little bit, but Snap is really bringing his A game.

Desire: His all A game. Rightful for a king. He will be the king, I sense it in my bones.

Sandy: Desire, how come your bones never cracked when all your prediction didn't came true?

**Snap takes a slap to the face from Jake. Snap gets angry. Snap hits a koppo kick on Jake. Snap executes a corkscrew legdrop on Jake Long. Snap hits Jake Long with an inverted atomic drop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Snap then whips Jake to the corner, but Jake reverses it and clotheslines Snap. Jake Long with a Russian legsweep on Snap. Jake hits Snap with a flying senton. Jake then tries to superkick Snap, who dodges and Bulldogs Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out again, and Snap gets annoyed. **

Crowd: Snap sucks! Snap sucks!

Mr. Comanator: The crowd doesn't save their opinions to themselfs...

Desire: They should have done it. Because their opinions never matter.

Sandy: But Snap hears it. I like it when he gets annoyed.

**Snap then springboard kicks Jake. Then he picks Jake up, but Jake starts attacking him, so Snap throws Jake onto Jason Smith. Both are down. Snap then goes to the outside to get a chair. Then **Patrick** comes out, and meanwhile Snap is swinging the chair. Then Patrick shouts something. Snap turns around and gets PatGored! Patrick then gets out with the chair. Jake and Jason get up, and Snap, meanwhile, try to get up too. He screams at Patrick, but Jake kicks him in the midsection and gives him the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT national champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: YES! Told ya so! And now I guess we know who wants to fight Snap!

Desire: Snap had the match! Patrick and Jake conspired against Snap!

Sandy: I truly think that Jake can be the king! He just needs to win two more matches in 6 days!

**The cameras switch to Danny Phantom, in the backstage. **

Danny: Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing history right now. Now you're looking at the first ever king of the WWT. You could have thought that Spongebob, or Shikamaru, or anybody else will be the king, right? Well, guess again. There you got the king- And his name is Danny Phantom. I'm the king! People are asking me if I'm not a little bit overconfident in my abilities, but I know that I am better then every guy in that damn locker room, because I am the best wrestler in WWT, I'm better then all of you! And then, you put me in the semi-finals match against a guy named Ca...

**Youngblood comes to the scene. He shakes his hand. **

Youngblood: Well?

Danny: Excuse me, I'm talking.

Youngblood: That's what you know to do. Talking! Talking and talking and talking! But when was the last time you've actually backed up what you've said?

Danny: In 6 days I will. I will destroy you, I will kick your ass...

Youngblood: You think that way, But last time you and I been in the ring together, one on one, every eye was on me, saving this promotion from you!

Danny: You failed, Youngblood. I still hold this promotion in its balls.

Youngblood: Danny, I would love to hold you in your balls, but the problem is that no one knows if you have a set!

**Danny then pushes Youngblood. **

Youngblood: Really?

**Youngblood then starts brawling with Danny. Then he throws him on the wall. **

Youngblood: Idiot.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to use this time to interview Eric Cartman.

**Cartman appears on the TVtron. The crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Cartman...

Cartman: Shut up, idiot. Listen, all I heard for the last hour was that I have to wait until Gaara will be here, and then he will "Make his decision". Yeah, right? But people know that he will lose to me. Because he is too loyal to his stupid girlfriend! Because he is an idiot! And I got the secret. I hold inside me the secret that will ruin Gaara's life if it will be told, you got that? But I'm willing to keep that secret if Gaara will help me to become the champion in 6 days. And if someone else will win the title... Gaara will have to pray that it won't happen.

**The interview ends. **

Desire: I sense that we'll have a new champion!

Sandy: Please no...

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWT Tag team championship! Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Talking about Cartman... There are his bodyguards, that want the tag titles.

Desire: And what a great moment it will be, when Zaku and Dosu will win the tag titles six days before Cartman wins the World title!

Sandy: I hope that the Youngsters won't win the titles. All three of them. Those two are just scary.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Sasquatch are still great as the tag champs. Norbert is just red hot at the moment.

Desire: Norbert and Sasquatch are losers. Not like the Youngsters. The tag titles need some new blood.

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch need to beat respect onto Zaku and Dosu.

**Zaku and Norbert start the match. They lock up... Zaku slaps Norbert. Zaku then hits Norbert in the face. Norbert clotheslines Zaku. Norbert Beaver gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... Zaku kicks out. Zaku picks Norbert up in a fireman's carry and flapjacks him. Zaku applies an arm wrench to Norbert. Zaku tags Dosu while Norbert tags Sasquatch. Sasquatch puts his knee onto Dosu's face. Jason Smith counts... 1... Dosu escapes. **

Mr. Comanator: The tag team champions just take it to the Youngsters.

Desire: While you're doing your cliches, Zaku and Dosu are thinking about...

Sandy: No one thinks about strategies when he gets his ass kicked! Accept it!

**Sasquatch jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Dosu. He tags in Norbert. Norbert places Dosu on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Dosu grabs Norbert's leg and takes him down. Dosu tags in Zaku. Norbert Beaver gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Zaku side slams Norbert. Zaku kicks Norbert in the head. As the crowd chants "Zaku Sucks", Zaku then flips them off and gut-wrenchs Norbert. **

Mr. Comanator: It's seems good for Zaku and Dosu.

Desire: Of course it looks good.

Sandy: Wait, what the hell?

**While Jason is busy with Zaku and Norbert, Dosu takes a chair and hits Sasquatch in the knee from the outside. Sasquatch falls on the floor, screaming in pain. Dosu just looks at him. Zaku also looks and laughes, but Norbert then dropkicks him! Norbert Beaver hits Zaku with an earringer. Norbert then whips Zaku to the ropes and then suplexes him. Dosu enters the ring, but Norbert clotheslines him. Zaku gets up, and Norbert kicks him in the gut. Then he gives him the Beaver Fever! Jason counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: What the...! God, Norbert just defeated both of them!

Desire: What just happened? He did something wrong, I tell you!

Sandy: Wow. I'm impressed. Norbert is good.

**The cameras switch to Timmy Turner, who walks in the backstage. Bob Jones comes to him. **

Jones: Timmy, in 6 days you got an important match, you will challenge Squidward for the X division title. Now, you and Squidward got history of...

Timmy: Shut up. You wanna know the history? There is the history. Squidward hurt me during reconstruction. I don't blame him- That's our history. Pain. We live to give pain to eachother. We live to destroy eachother. We hate eachother with a pure, raw, burning hatred! People know it. I've hated Squidward since the first day I saw him walk into WWT. So right, sometimes I got the fans, sometimes he got the fans, it doesn't matter. The deal is this: Squidward and I got a rivalry like no other. You can look at every rivalry, but you will never find any rivalry in WWT that is so long like that one! And I will love to injure Squidward in 6 days. In 6 days I will destroy him and I will kill him if I have to, because that's me, and that's him, and that is unchangable.

**Squidward then comes to attack Timmy, as both of them start brawling. They start brawling on the floor, but the security crew comes to break it up. Timmy and Squidward manage to get through them and fight again, but then the crew holds them back. **

Squidward: Just wait till Sunday, you sorry faggot!

Timmy: I'll kill you, you sorry son of a bitch!

Mr. Comanator: Stop that! Stop that!

Desire: Commercials!

Sandy: If there ever was a right time- Commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Ember's office. Kankuro enters. **

Ember: Oh, no, what are you want?

Kankuro: Who do you think that will walk out as the champion this Sunday, Ember? No right answers, just say what you think.

Ember: Um... Let's see... I think that Spongebob got the experience edge.

Kankuro: No, I'll give you hints. He is one of the main people in here.

Ember: Zim? Because he is pretty good lately.

Kankuro: Wrong. The crowd hates him but loves him for his charisma.

Ember: Cartman. In my worst dreams, he is representing this promotion.

Kankuro: Wrong. The guy is Japanese.

Ember: Shikamaru. He wants to be the champ again!

Kankuro: From the Sand village.

Ember: Right. Gaara. He will decide that he is...

Kankuro: Me, Ember. You think that I'll win, don't you?

Ember: I don't think so.

Kankuro: Deep inside, you are. Deep inside, you're afraid of this, don't you? You'll even like Cartman as a champ more then me. Right?

Ember: ...

Kankuro: Deep inside your mind, miss Ember, you are truly afraid about the fact that I can end up with the title this Sunday. But you'll have to swallow it. You'll have to accept it. Accept the fact that after 5 years of manipulating, backstabbing and burial- I am going to make my dream come true. You are afraid. But you know what? You have all the reasons in the world to be afraid. Ember, this Sunday I'm going to that ring to do the one thing that you don't want me to do. That Mr. TV never wanted me to do! To be the champion. And that's a fact.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a quarter finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget Beaver... I hate this guy. That's the time for Dagget to go down.

Desire: Dagget used the "Princess of the Universe" theme for a long time. Now he will be the king.

Sandy: Dagget doesn't deserve to be even a jester. By the way, I guess that Lydia is still hurt from the brawl with Shego!

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is here! And he wants to add another achievement to his list: King.

Desire: He is the stupidest, most over rated wrestler in the history of WWT. And his song sucks.

Sandy: Hero. Mikey will be a deserving king.

**Mikey and Dagget lock up. Dagget then kicks Mikey in his knee. Dagget tries to hurricanrana Mikey but Mikey manages to pull him off. Mikey whips Dagget into the corner. He starts punching Dagget. Then Mikey German suplexes Dagget into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget kicks Mikey in the head. Dagget Beaver hits Mikey with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Then Jimmy Neutron comes to the ramp, and watches the match. **

Mr. Comanator: What is Jimmy doing here?

Desire: He wants to watch the match. He entitles to that.

Sandy: I don't know. Something smells fishy.

**Kappa Mikey gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Dagget hits the Samoan drop on Kappa Mikey. Jason counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Dagget tries to clothesline Mikey. Mikey dodges. Flying side kick by Mikey takes Dagget off his feet. Mikey then climbs to the top rope. He jumps with a crossbody! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Mikey then puts Dagget in the Lylymu Breaker position. Jimmy climbs to the apron. Jason argues with Jimmy. Mikey then releases Dagget and starts talking with Jimmy. Dagget rolls Mikey up! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT THE FU...! WHAT?

Desire: Told you so! Mikey is gone, Dagget is going to his throne!

Sandy: Against Jake Long! Dagget and Jake will face eachother in six days!

**Dagget gets out of the ring. Then Mikey takes the microphone. **

Mikey: What the hell was that? What the fuck you tried to do, Jimmy?

**Jimmy screams something at Mikey. **

Mikey: You know what, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you sticking your big head into my business! I'm challenging you! You and I, in six days! What you say about that?

**Mikey throws the microphone to Jimmy. **

Jimmy: You know what? Maybe it's because what you're doing with Chouji. Maybe it's because I sick of you. Maybe it's because I'm sick of them! But I'm going to kick your ass in six days! You wanna know what will happen in six days, Mikey? You wanna know what? You will get your back and legs broken by the Neutron Lock. See you in six days.

**The cameras switch to the parking lot, where you can see a limo arriving. **

Mr. Comanator: That's Gaara's limo.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I so hope that someone will just stop this guy. I can't take him anymore!

Desire: You'll have to. Because next week he will be champion. And that's for sure.

Sandy: I wished I could say some good words, but maybe there is no hope.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Maybe this is the hope! Maybe he is the one that can stop Cartman!

Desire: This idiot? This jerk? It will be too much... Troublesome... For him.

Sandy: I hope that he will stop him. But the time for stopping Cartman is running out.

**Shikamaru and Cartman get into eachother's faces. Then Cartman pushes Shikamaru. Shikamaru then clotheslines Cartman! Shikamaru drives his knee onto Cartman's face. Shikamaru starts attacking Cartman on the mat, but Cartman throws him away. Shikamaru gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Eric Cartman gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru escapes. Shikamaru hits Eric Cartman with a heart punch. Shikamaru then hurricanranas Cartman to the mat. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out too. **

Mr. Comanator: Almost, Shikamaru, almost!

Desire: Almost is not enough! This is wrestling, and if you can't cut the mustard, then go out!

Sandy: Tough words... But who cares about your words?

**Shikamaru hits Eric Cartman with the spinebuster slam. Shikamaru trys for a Death Valley Driver but Eric Cartman avoids it. Eric Cartman monkey flips Shikamaru onto the mat. Eric Cartman hits Shikamaru with the double arm DDT into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru rakes his fingers across Eric Cartman's back. Eric Cartman gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Shikamaru comes at him and drills him with the Stinger Splash. Eric Cartman is bounced off the ropes and hit with the Rocker Dropper. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: No one gives up! No one!

Desire: One of them will have to give up soon. And I know who it's gonna be.

Sandy: This match is really good.

**Shikamaru hits a ropeflip moonsault on Eric Cartman. Shikamaru goes off the top nailing Eric Cartman with a flying elbow drop to the gut. Shikamaru then tries to do it again, but Cartman moves out of the way. Eric Cartman tombstones Shikamaru onto the mat. Shikamaru is out cold! Cartman sees that, and then runs to the ropes, and gives Shikamaru the Cartman Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God... He is just unstopabble.

Desire: That's right. And wait another six days. Then he will be the champion.

Sandy: Maybe he won't. It all depends on Gaara!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: In six days, King of the WWT. We will see Lydia fighting Shego for the Womens title.

Desire: Lydia wants revenge. And with Ino as the special referee, maybe it won't be so good for Shego.

Sandy: It's hard to believe Ino. What will happen?

Mr. Comanator: Patrick Star will challenge Snap for his TV title.

Desire: Snap will try to prove that he is the best, by killing that idiot.

Sandy: And Patrick will try to take revenge, and win his 6th TV title.

Mr. Comanator: Squidward and Timmy will go at it for the X division title!

Desire: Timmy will be happy to destroy Squidward once and for all!

Sandy: And Squidward will be happy to shut Timmy's mouth once and for all!

Mr. Comanator: Mikey and Jimmy Neutron will try to solve their differences.

Desire: Jimmy really wants to destroy Mikey. He will be happy to do that.

Sandy: Those former partners will finally dissolve their alliance!

Mr. Comanator: The king of the WWT is here! Dagget Beaver and Jake Long will clash in the semi finals match.

Desire: And the real king, Danny Phantom, will meet that idiot Captain Youngblood!

Sandy: And the winners will face eachother for the crown! I wonder who will be the winner!

Mr. Comanator: And the main event, six man ladder match for the world title! With people like Shikamaru, and Spongebob!

Desire: And with Zim, and the next champion, Eric Cartman!

Sandy: But I wonder about the Sand brothers, Kankuro and World champ Gaara. Will Gaara do something? Will Kankuro's destiny be achieved?

Mr. Comanator: "King of My World" by Saliva is the official theme song for the event.

Desire: Whose power, his kingdom. And it's going to be Cartman.

Sandy: The war will come this Sunday.

**The cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening. **

Announcer: The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about! This night we have a surprise guest! And now, here is your host, the best wrestler in WWT, Spongebob Squarepants!

**You can see Spongebob in the ring. **

Spongebob: You people must be wondering who is going to be my special guest tonight. I know that you people are thinking: Gaara, or Cartman, or Kankuro. But that's not it. That guest is someone very special. Ladies and gentlemen... Kin Tsuchi!

**Kin comes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What he wants from her?

Kin: I am the guest? What do you want from me?

Spongebob: I thought about it. Krabs and Squidward were right. It is because of you. Gaara is being blackmailed because of your mistakes. How can you make Gaara lose his dream?

Kin: ... You're really dissapointing me, Sponge. You know, you need to give up in relationships.

Spongebob: But why can't you give up?

Kin: I can't, okay? Just can't.

Spongebob: Kin, you're a smart girl. Where are your morals?

Kin: Face it, Spongebob, no one gives a damn about morals! The enemy is Eric Cartman! Fuck the morals!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Here he comes!

Desire: No way.

**Gaara comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Sandy: It is! I wonder what he got to say.

Kin: Gaara, tell him.

Gaara: Tell him what?

Kin: That you want to help me in this situation.

Gaara: ... And what if I'm not?

**The crowd cheers. **

Kin: Wh... What was that?

Gaara: Kin, this is my dream! This is my belt! I love my belt! Can't you count on me?

Kin: Are you nuts? Are you outta your mind! Listen to me, you idiot! This is my life, and you won't risk it!

Gaara: And this is my life, and you won't interfere again!

Kin: You are a jerk, Gaara! A total jerk! If I have to prevent you from beating Cartman, so be it! And you will lose that stupid belt, because...

**Gaara then slaps Kin in the face! The crowd is in shock. **

Sandy: WHAT?

Gaara: Happy now?

Kin: I will be when you'll lose it. See this relationship as something from the past. I hate you!

**Kin leaves. **

Gaara: I don't care. Thank you, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to say it, the WWT World champion, Ga...

**Cartman then comes and attacks both of them with a chair! Then he takes the belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Not you again!

Desire: He made enough damage. Now it's his title.

Sandy: We'll see.

**The show ends as Cartman poses with the belt. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Rock Lee def. Mr. Krabs

**Quarter finals tournament match, WWT National title: **Jake Long (c) def. Snap

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) def. Zaku and Dosu

**Quarter finals tour****nament match:** Dagget Beaver def. Kappa Mikey

Eric Cartman def. Shikamaru Nara

* * *

**Card for King of the WWT:**

**WWT World Championship, Ladder match: **Gaara (c) vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Kankuro vs Eric Cartman vs Shikamaru Nara vs Invader Zim

**Semi finals tournament match: **Danny Phantom vs Captain Youngblood

**Semi finals tournament match: **Dagget Beaver vs Jake Long

**King of the WWT:** ? vs ?

**WWT X division Championship: **Squidward (c) vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Womens Championship: **Shego (c) vs Lydia (W/**Ino **as a special referee)

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Patrick Star

Kappa Mikey vs Jimmy Neutron

* * *

Finally, it is over! Now we know that Gaara will try to retain his title. Cartman will try anything to win it. And Kankuro is... Wanting his destiny to be fulfilled. Who will win?

Please review.


	46. King of the WWT

Hey guys!

Finally, it's finally here: King of the WWT. The king will be crowned here tonight. We will see four people- Dagget, Jake, Youngblood and Danny- Fighting for the crown. Which one of them will become the king? Who will get the power?

Moreover- Six people will chase the World title tonight in a six man ladder match. Will Zim be back to his status? Maybe Shikamaru will take the title with respect? Will Spongebob show that he still got it? Will Kankuro's destiny will be fulfilled? Will Cartman destroy all our hopes? Or will Gaara show that he got his dignity?

Just remember- Whose power, his kingdom. And tonight we will see a fight for the power.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Grudge: July week 4

When you enter the land the God is giving you and have taken possession of it and settled in it, and you say, "Let us set a king over us like all the nations around us,"

**You can see Dagget as a king. **

Be sure to appoint over you a king the God chooses.

**You can see Youngblood as a king. **

The king, moreover, must not acquire great numbers of horses for himself or make the people return to Egypt to get more of them... He must not take many wives, or his heart will be led astray. He must not accumulate large amounts of silver and gold.

**You can see Danny as a king. **

And not consider himself better than his fellow Israelites and turn from the law to the right or to the left. Then he and his descendants will reign a long time over his kingdom in Israel.

**You can see Jake as a king. **

Tonight, is a night like no others. Four superstars will fight to be the king.

Danny: There you got the king- And his name is Danny Phantom.

Youngblood: You think that way, But last time you and I been in the ring together, one on one, every eye was on me, saving this promotion from you!

Jake: I will beat anyone in my quest to become the king of the WWT!

Dagget: I am the king. I am the man. I am the ruler.

Each one of them will try to overcome of his opponents.

Dagget: Since last year, you've been a thorn in my side!

Jake: Dagget. You can advance how long you want. But when you'll face me, you will never be able to win because I will destroy you, you idiot!

Danny: Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing history right now. Now you're looking at the first ever king of the WWT.

Youngblood: That's what you know to do. Talking! Talking and talking and talking! But when was the last time you've actually backed up what you've said?

**It's switches to the participants in the ladder match. **

Six men... Each one wants the same goal...

Shikamaru: I'll defeat Gaara for the title, I know I can.

Zim: I will take this title! You are pathetic and I will take this title of you, I will hold it with respect and honor!

Spongebob: The world title is my future, my past, my everything!

Kankuro: My destiny is to win the world title and you know it.

Cartman: You can pretend that it's not going to be this way but you know, deep inside, that I am going to end up, next week, in this hour, as the champion!

Gaara: This is my dream! This is my belt! I love my belt!

They will step to every level just for winning it. But in the end, we'll have only one champion. Only one man with power. And remember- Whose power, his kingdom.

**"King of My World" by Saliva plays as the intro to King of the WWT. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We're LIVE from Baltimore, Maryland, At King of the WWT! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! Who will be the king? Who will be the champ? Who will it be?

Desire: Danny Phantom and Eric Cartman! I can feel it in my bones! Danny will be the King, Cartman will be the champion!

Sandy: I hope that Gaara will retain his title. He is the best wrestler in there.

Mr. Comanator: But let's keep in mind that we have a whole lot more. Besides the World title, three more titles will be on the line tonight!

Desire: I sense that we will have a great time tonight.

Sandy: That's for sure! Let's get into the action!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to King of the WWT!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: Our opening match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT Television championship!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yes, Patrick Star. He is angry about the fact that Snap prevented him from advancing in the tournament.

Desire: So he decided to cost Snap his own match... Great, just great.

Sandy: Well, that is justice. And Snap will learn- Get out of Patrick's way!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap. This guy is just... Just... I don't know.

Desire: Great? Awesome? Champion? Not Patrick?

Sandy: Snap is a great wrestler, however, he is one of the most despicable people in here.

**Snap taunts Patrick. Patrick then slaps him. Patrick hits Snap with a heart punch. Patrick uses a lariat on Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Snap tries to hit Patrick in his head, but Patrick just blocks it. Patrick Star monkey flips Snap onto the mat. Patrick then laughes about Snap. He picks him up but Snap rakes him in the eyes. Snap executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap has managed to reverse the match. He is now on the attack.

Desire: Patrick is attacking with a lot of moves, but Snap got the strategy.

Sandy: Snap raked Patrick in the eye! Snap is a cheater!

**Flying side kick by Snap takes Patrick Star off his feet. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Patrick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Snap hits Patrick Star with the back of his elbow. Then Patrick blocks the attack, and whips Snap into the turnbuckle! Then he gives Snap the Stinger Splash in the corner. Then he hits Snap with a belly to belly suplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Snap is bounced off the ropes and hit with the rocker dropper. Patrick with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Patrick win the title for the 6th time?

Desire: Come on, Snap! What are you thinking?

Sandy: That is his "Strategy". His lose is our gain.

**Patrick then signals for the Pat Gore... He runs and misses it! Snap kicks him in the gut and picks him for the Snappy Bomb! Patrick kicks him in the back and rolls him up! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap reverses it and they keep rolling for a while until Snap is on top. 1... 2... Snap holds the ropes! 3! Snap releases the ropes and rolls out of the ring. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Television champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Wait, Snap had the ropes! He had the ropes! He cheated yet again!

Desire: I saw nothing! But you know, Snap keeps proving that he is one of the best.

Sandy: This is an outrage! Snap will get what he deserve quickly!

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty, in the backstage. **

Zim: What a night, huh?

Misty: Yeah. Finally, Lydia is going to break Shego. She will end her reign as Womens champion forever!

Zim: I don't care about Lydia. I don't care about nothing besides my main event tonight.

Misty: You've been screwed for way too long.

Zim: Yeah. That is why tonight, I'm climbing the ladder, and kicking the ass of every one that stands between me and my title.

Misty: Kick Spongebob's ass for me, will you?

Zim: I will kick his ass, I will kick Shikamaru's ass, and I will especially kick Gaara's ass. Kankuro and Cartman are definitely not factors.

Misty: I will root for you, that's for sure.

Zim: When this night is over, we will have a new champion. Me. And there is not a damn thing that anyone can do about it.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who is with Mikey. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, the event has just started and it's me, Bob Jones, here with Mikey. Mikey, it all started a month ago. Jimmy Neutron came to the ring and did those things.

**You can see a footage from show 259: Jimmy runs to Mikey. Then he starts attacking Mikey, putting him on steps, and giving him the Neutron Blast on them! It switches back to Jones. **

Jones: Now, Mikey, the next week, the attack made its mark on you.

**You can see the Cartman-Mikey match from show 260: Mikey tries to clothesline Cartman but his legs are collapsing, as he screams in pain and says "Jimmy you son of a...". Eric Cartman executes the front-layout suplex on Kappa Mikey. Then Cartman is about to use the Big Splash... But regrets and just puts his finger on Mikey. 1... 2... 3. It switches back to Jones. **

Jones: Six days later, you've lost your national title, and most people say it was because of those injuries. But just six days ago, Jimmy Neutron costed you the qualifying match against Dagget Beaver.

**You can see the Dagget-Mikey match from last week. Mikey puts Dagget in the Lylymu Breaker position. Jimmy climbs to the apron. Jason argues with Jimmy. Mikey then releases Dagget and starts talking with Jimmy. Dagget rolls Mikey up! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! It's switches back to Jones and Mikey. **

Mikey: Well, I guess that's pretty sums it up. Now, look. Me and Jimmy, we got a long way going. I mean, it was more then four years ago when our unlikely team defeated Zim and Snap for the tag titles. Now, we held those titles for almost nine weeks, and then, after we lost the titles, he turned on me. Now, I don't know how it happened, but nine months ago, maybe because we hated the same guys, Jimmy persuaded me to team up with him again. And we won the titles again. It was short and sweet, 13 days to be exact! But you know, since then, I've became disgust with Jimmy's entics. You can love the fact that I'm fighting the evil, you can think I'm a nerd for that, but I will defeat this idiot called Jimmy Neutron, and I will make him shut up his mouth once and for all!

**Mikey walks to the ring. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There he is! Mikey wants to revenge Jimmy for all that he did! And now Mikey will show him.

Desire: Mikey will be injured again. That's what Jimmy does.

Sandy: No, that what Jimmy wants to do, and that what Mikey won't give him do.

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy genuinely thinks that he is amazing! He really thinks that he is that good!

Desire: You know, Jimmy is one of the best guys in here. He fought the best we have to offer.

Sandy: He could have been good, unless he had that stupid attitude! People hate him for that!

**Jimmy hiptosses Kappa Mikey. Kappa Mikey attempts to kick Jimmy, but Neutron catches his leg. Kappa Mikey flips around and kicks Jimmy Neutron. A side kick by Kappa Mikey turns the match around by knocking Jimmy to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Neutron grabs Mikey by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Neutron connects with a flying knee. Mikey goes down. Jason Smith counts... 1... Mikey kicks out. Jimmy Neutron goes for a dropkick but Mikey dodges the attack. **

Mr. Comanator: Whoa, Mikey is a fast guy.

Desire: Jimmy is a great mat worker, so he knows that he should pull Mikey to the floor.

Sandy: Yeah yeah... Mikey just needs some good moves to win.

**Kappa Mikey jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Neutron. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jimmy executes a neck scissors on Mikey. Jimmy measures Kappa Mikey up and drops a closed fist. Jimmy executes a corkscrew legdrop on Mikey. Jimmy Neutron leg lariats Mikey, sending him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey escapes. Jimmy Neutron hits a koppo kick on Mikey. Neutron mule kicks Kappa Mikey. Jason counts again... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out again! **

Mr. Comanator: What a great match, and you know, we got tons of great stuff for you!

Desire: Danny will be the king! Cartman will be the champion!

Sandy: Don't push it! Let's talk about the match.

**Jimmy then goes for a belly to belly, but Mikey keeps preventing it. Then Mikey headbutts Jimmy! Kappa Mikey nails Jimmy with a springboard dropkick. A side kick by Kappa Mikey turns the match around by knocking Jimmy to the mat. Then Mikey climbs to the top rope. He then pumps the crowd up and jumps... With the Lylymu Splash! Mikey lays for a second... But then he puts himself of Jimmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Whooo! Told ya! Mikey just showed everyone what he is made of!

Desire: Oh, sh...! Never mind. The night is still young.

Sandy: Mikey is so great! I hope that he will keep on rolling like that!

**The cameras switch to Timmy Turner, who is walking in his room. Then Danny Phantom enters. **

Danny: Hey, Timmy, old pal.

Timmy: What do you want?

Danny: What do I want, what do I want... Just to wish you luck before your match for the X division title match tonight!

Timmy: No, seriously, what?

Danny: To tell you that as the king of the WWT, I will help you, and everyone else that Ember McLain has a vendetta against.

Timmy: Great. But you know that if you wanna be the king, you need to pass Dagget, Jake, and Youngblood. And they are a tough task.

**Silence. Then both are laughing. **

Danny: You almost got me in there!

Timmy: No, just a joke... Those fools will never have what it takes!

Danny: Good luck, Timmy!

Timmy: Good luck, your majesty! Oh, God...

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Temari's locker room. Shikamaru is walking. **

Temari: Shikamaru, you'll break the floor of you'll keep it that way. Please.

Shikamaru: I can't. I'm thinking.

Temari: Shikamaru, you think that you are in trouble? Ino just came back, and I don't know if I can believe to one word she says.

Shikamaru: That's not the big problem in here.

Temari: So what is "The big problem", you lazy ass? What?

Shikamaru: You're not fighting for any title tonight. But you know that I am. And I want the World title. I want it back, I want to hold it again for the 5th time. I want to be on top of the world again. I need to be there again.

Temari: That's the big problem?

Shikamaru: The big problem is a guy named Eric Cartman. I don't want him to be the champion, he just can't be the champion. You get it? He just can't!

Temari: It seems like... When you just look at the guy you hate him. That everyone hates just seeing him!

Shikamaru: Yes, because that's it. He is the most evil entity I have ever seen in WWT. He is worse then Danny Phantom!

Temari: No way. That's impossible.

Shikamaru: At least you know that Danny has the respect for some of his opponents. But this guy is just... Just... I don't know, he got that evil thing inside of him.

Temari: So he can't win it.

Shikamaru: I hope he won't. But mostly, I hope that I'll win it.

**Cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a semi-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: He thinks that the kids aren't alright. And he wants to be the ruler. That's why we're here, for this tournament!

Desire: Danny Phantom, the uncrowned king! He is here for getting his crown! And no one will stop him from getting it.

Sandy: Danny is a stupid, obnoxious, idiotic, self righteous nuthead. No one wants to see him as a king.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: But they want this man! The former champion, the great guy, the Pirate, Captain Youngblood!

Desire: This is gonna be different now. Youngblood will not pull up a trick again, like he did on Televmania.

Sandy: It's time for Danny to walk the plank. Walk and fall. And drown.

**Youngblood plays for the crowd a little bit. Youngblood turns around, and Danny uses a lariat on Youngblood! Phantom executes a corkscrew legdrop on Captain Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood looks angrily at Danny, and then slaps him. Youngblood whips Danny into the corner and then gives him 10 punches. Then he hurricanranas Danny into the floor. Captain Youngblood hits a flying karate chop right to Danny's neck. Youngblood then poses for the crowd. **

Crowd: Let's go Youngblood! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Let's go Youngblood! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Mr. Comanator: It's a hot Maryland crowd, and Youngblood just loves it!

Desire: Don't play for them, it will cost you the match!

Sandy: They just make Youngblood being stronger. And he wants the crown.

**Danny gets elbowed to his midsection by Youngblood. Danny Phantom gets hit with a back heel kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Captain Youngblood uses a snap mare takeover on Danny Phantom. Captain Youngblood goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Danny Phantom. Jason Smith counts again... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Phantom picks Captain Youngblood up and side suplexes him to the mat. Danny then gives a knee drop to Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Danny managed to attack a little bit, but Youngblood still has the upper hand.

Desire: Danny, kick his ass! Remember, that's the guy that tried to ruin your life!

Sandy: Excuse me, but Danny tried to do the same to Youngblood!

**Danny runs to the outside. Youngblood then chases him around the ring for a little bit, but then Danny kicks him in the gut! Then Danny whips Youngblood... Into the steelsteps! Youngblood starts bleeding. Danny then goes for Youngblood, but then, as he sees the bloody Youngblood, he quickly retreats as both of them enter the ring. Youngblood jumps from the top and nails Danny with a flying axhandle smash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out again! **

Mr. Comanator: Shades of Televmania! And Danny is still afraid from the blood of the captain!

Desire: I've already told you, it has diseases in it!

Sandy: I've already told you... Shut up!

**Danny Phantom gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Captain Youngblood. Japanese armdrag take down from Captain Youngblood send Danny Phantom to the mat. Then, Youngblood stands in one corner. He raises his hand. Danny gets up... He looks at where Youngblood was 5 seconds ago. He turns around... Youngblood runs! Danny dodges! He catches Youngblood and Ghost Slams him! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? The tactic that Youngblood used in Televmania has failed! Danny is in the finals!

Desire: Yeah! Told ya! He is one victory away from his coronation! This is the cruellest dream: Reality!

Sandy: No! Please! I don't wanna see him as the king! I don't wanna!

Mr. Comanator: Let's move to WWT New York.

**The cameras switch to WWT New York. You can see Zaku and Dosu in there. **

Desire: Hey guys! How are you? Excited for tonight?

Zaku: I'm not excited about anything. This idiot Gaara is going to lose his title and it's great. But I think about the fact that he hit a poor, innocent woman like Kin Tsuchi. Do you think that it is fine to hit a woman? Do you think it's fine?

Sandy: Guys, she made demands that Gaara couldn't allow to...

Zaku: It's all because of this stupid things that this idiot did before! Because of that he got punished! It's all his fault!

Mr. Comanator: Really? Or you just couldn't handle life?

Dosu: Life? Gaara never liked his own life so he destroyed our life. Everything went fine before he came in and intervered in that. Gaara of the Sand will suffer. For the things he did with Kin Tsuchi, for the things he did to us, and for his life in general. He will pay.

Desire: But guys, tonight, Zaku and Dosu, what do you think about the main event?

Zaku: We hope that Gaara will lose the title. And if he will lose it to Cartman, that's even greater. Good day.

**The cameras switch to Ember's office, where Youngblood is walking, angrily. **

Youngblood: You've told me that I will have my title shot! Instead, I'm on stupid matches with people that got nothing on me! For God's sake, I need to be on the main events! Now I can't even fight for the title! Why I needed that?

Ember: Youngblood, the WWT committee just refuses to give you the title shot until you'll "Prove that you're worthy". So because you didn't won here...

Youngblood: Prove them that I'm worthy? That I'M WORTHY? If it hadn't for me, those idiots never had a job! They never had any power to begin with, because they all would have worked for Danny Phantom!

Ember: I know, I don't agree with them, but what do you want me to do?

Youngblood: You are the ruler, Ember McLain! You are the owner, whether it's temporal or not! Mr. TV is not here, so you better start doing some order in here! I was in the main event of Televmania, dammit! I am the longest reigning World champion! But if you won't give me a title shot, then I'll show everybody what I can do!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a semi-finals match for the King of the WWT tournament! Introducing first, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You know, Dagget is very cocky. And he truly believes that he deserves being the king.

Desire: From the Prince of the Universe to the king of the world. Pretty weird... But I like it.

Sandy: Dagget is just making me sick. He is an idiot. Our good idiot. And he is ungrateful.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jake Long! The National champion, the guy that it's his life, the guy that wants to prove he can make it to the next level!

Desire: The guy that seperated between Dagget and Lydia! This dictator! Dagget will kick his ass. For Good.

Sandy: I think that Jake is the only hope for stopping Danny Phantom.

**Jake and Dagget look at eachother. Then Dagget kicks Jake in the nuts! Jake falls, and the match officially begins. Dagget Beaver hits Jake Long with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake Long hits Dagget with the belly-to-belly suplex. Jake hits a flying karate chop right to Dagget's neck. Flying side kick by Jake takes Dagget off his feet. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget Beaver executes the flying head scissors on Jake. Dagget apllies the camel clutch on Jake Long. **

Mr. Comanator: The camel clutch! Dagget is trying to choke the life out of Jake!

Desire: Choke him, Dagget! Show him how you feel!

Sandy: I won't stand a Danny-Dagget final. Those two are nutheads!

**Jake manages to release himself from the clutch. Dagget punches Jake in the gut. Dagget hits Jake with an earringer. Somehow, Jake manages to slither away and hits Dagget with the German suplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out! Then they start brawling on the outside. Then Dagget throws Jake on the guard rail! Dagget returns to the ring and poses for the crowd. Jason Smith starts counting, but Jake manages to comeback on 6. Dagget Beaver gets hit with a back heel kick. Jake gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Dagget hits a koppo kick on Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it, Dagget got the control now!

Desire: Dagget just shows you the fact that he got what it takes to go to the finals!

Sandy: He got what it takes, he just gives me nausea.

**Jake Long gets knocked on the ground and Dagget Beaver flips onto him. Dagget goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Jake. Then Dagget picks Jake up and laughes about him. Then he tries to set him up for the Muscular Savior, but Jake manages to fight it... Jake pushes Dagget, and then hits him with a Dragon DDT! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Jake managed to defeat Dagget! He managed to get into the finals!

Desire: No! Wait! That's just wrong!

Sandy: Well, I hope that Jake will stop...! WAIT!

**Dagget then attacks Jake from behind! Dagget then hits Jake with the Muscular Savior! Then he climbs on the top rope and hits Jake with the Beaver Splash! Then he spits on Jake. Then he screams "Now you'll not be the king as well!". **

Mr. Comanator: No! Dagget is just a sore loser, and he costs Jake his chances to become the king!

Desire: Well, it's not like Jake could have defeat Danny.

Sandy: Don't you think it's over yet! I know Jake and I know that he won't let that prevent him from being the king!

**The cameras switch to Ino, who's looking at her referee outfit. Then Chouji comes. **

Chouji: Special referee, ha?

Ino: Yes. You know, people say that it's hard to give me trust.

Chouji: It's really hard. After all of the things you've done... All the backstabbing and the hating and everything... It's very hard to trust in you, Ino.

Ino: Why? Does something wrong? Do you think I haven't changed my ways? Do I look evil in some way? What will I gain from betraying again?

Chouji: You know the old story, Ino. You know the lesson it teaches.

Ino: What old story?

Chouji: The story which lesson is "Never trust the snake".

**The cameras switch Squidward. He is alone. **

Squidward: Recently I couldn't help but notice that people really didn't like the way that I reconstructed Timmy. They said that I was too bad. Too cruel. To hard. And then they asked me That question, that horrible question, "What the hell he has done to you?". Well, then maybe I need to explain it to you. Since the first day of WWT, me and Timmy Turner had the weirdest relationship of them all. We fought. And fought really good. He was the tag champ, I was the challenger, and I hated him. We fought and fought and fought- Until he joined Team Spongebob. For the first time, we've been on the same side. On that elite group. But then... Oh, I remember that day so brightly- He left us. And we started fighting again. This time for this prestigious title belt. The X division title belt. And he won, most of the times. But then, after more then one year of fighting, everything changed! We've been on the same side again! That was the weirdest thing- Suddenly, my best friend left me, and my best enemy has joined me. And this time, we even became tag champs together. But then, then it was the thing that made me realize- This is not normal. One year ago, Timmy betrayed me. And that was it. We fought dozens of times- In every shape or form. Including last Televmania. Then I realized that... It's something else. There aren't two wrestlers in this world that are hating eachother that much! There aren't! We have tried to injure eachother, we have tried to destroy eachother's life. And tonight we will. We will. And I'll love to see Timmy try to resist.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT X division championship! Introducing the challenger, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this guy! The most dangerous wrestler in the X division. The 8 time champion.

Desire: Tonight, Timmy will prove that he is the best in the X division. And he will love to see Squidward crawl.

Sandy: No, Squidward will be happy to destroy that idiot. We need to kill this guy.

("Come to life" by Alter Bridge plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the WWT X division champion, Squidward! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: After everything that they have done to eachother, they still got energy for another match.

Desire: Squidward, you suck! You are a dictator! You will be destroyed!

Sandy: Squidward! Kick Timmy's ass! He will get beaten! This is your title!

**Timmy taunts the crowd on the apron. Squidward pulls Timmy by his head and throws him into the ring! Squidward starts attacking Timmy on the mat, and then kicks him on his face. Squidward whips Timmy into the ropes, but Timmy hits him with a crossbody. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Turner whips Squidward's feet from under him with a side kick. Squidward pulls out a sitdown faceslam from his back pocket, taking Timmy Turner face first into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two are just hating eachother. They're fighting with everything they got.

Desire: Timmy just wants his revenge. He wants his revenge for the suffering!

Sandy: And what about the concussions, and all the injuries that Timmy gave Squidward?

**Squidward gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Turner. Squidward hits Timmy with an earringer. Squidward rolls onto Turner connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Timmy then hurricanranas Squidward to the mat. Then he climbs to the top rope, and hits Squidward with the flying bulldog. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Timmy then screams something on the crowd. He then tries to go for a german suplex, which Squidward reverses into an armbreaker. Then Squidward legdrops Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't recall seeing those moves from them. This is a special occasion.

Desire: Timmy, show him what you got! Show everybody!

Sandy: I hope that Squidward will just have enough power to after those moves.

**Squidward hits Timmy with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Then he does it again. Then Squidward climbs to the top rope and points to the sky. He frog splashes Timmy! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out! Squidward runs and tackles Turner. Squidward punches him in the head. Then Squidward screams "It's over! It's really over!" As he puts Timmy in a powerbomb position. Then he picks Timmy up and gives him the Clarinet Piledriver! Then Desire leaves her position and distracts Jason Smith. Squidward then sees it and leaves Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Get her out of there!

Sandy: Not now you bitch!

**Squidward then looks at Desire and slaps her! He turns around and gets DDT by Turner! Timmy then screams "Don't you touch her!". Then he puts Squidward next to the turnbuckle, and hits him with the Star Dust! Then he climbs to the top rope. Then he takes a deep breath... And hits the Timmy Star! Then he pins Squidward... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: No. No! Please! Not this way! It's... That's an outrage! No!

Desire: Wow, I'm back! Hey, Squidward, crawl! Crawl! Scream for your fans!

Sandy: No! You are a... Not again! For the 9th time now... Timmy Turner is the champion! I am sick...

**Then Timmy spits on Squidward's face. Then he rubs the title in his face. **

Timmy: That's mine! For good, you hear me?

**Timmy then leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it.

Desire: You better believe. You better believe.

Sandy: Oh, God...

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Spongebob. **

Jones: Well, guys, the event is really entertaining so far, and now, we're here with the big dog. The alpha male. The first ever, and six times World champion, Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob, tonight is your chance to win a 7th title. What do you think?

Spongebob: Well, first of all, I want to say that I'm very proud to have Gaara as a personal friend after he has decided what he has decided. I do. But it's too bad that this decision will not let him keep his title!

Jones: It won't?

Spongebob: No. No, because there is only one man that will leave Baltimore with the title. You see, so many great things happened in here. It's the city of firsts, the greatest city in America. But Ric Flair said once that Lex Luger needs to make it to Baltimore. Everyone made it. But tonight, only one man will leave Baltimore as the greatest guy in the world. As the best guy. The World champion. And there is only one man that can do it. His name is Spongebob Squarepants. And he will show it later on tonight.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, a pretty confident Spongebob here tonight, but now we need to move to another match. Shego has to defend her title against Lydia, and this time, there is a special woman that will keep order.

**The cameras switch to the Shego-Lydia promo. You can see Lydia attacking Shego as Misty cheers for her. Lydia then gives her the Lydia-Plex. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Dagget Beaver helped Misty to find... That thing and bring it back into the promotion?

Misty: We'll see you at Grudge... Good luck, because you're gonna need it!

Sandy: Now we got this maniac as a #1 contender for the Womens title!

**You can see Lydia destroying people in the ring. **

Misty: I've managed to be the controller. I'm in control! And not you, Ember, and not even you, miss champion, can put me out of control, when I have this monster with me.

**You can see Shego hits Lydia in the head with a chair. **

Ring announcer: The winner of this match, by DQ, Lydia. But still the WWT womens champion, Shego!

**Then you can see Ino in the ring, with Temari and Shego. **

Ino: I promise to you. I've changed. I thought about my doings and decided that I will not do it again.

Shego: There it is! There is your plan! Ino, you are helping Lydia, right?

**You can see Lydia against Temari. **

Sandy: Temari and Lydia will fight for the #1 contendership for the womens title!

**You can see Lydia choking Temari and winning the match. Then you can see Shego and Lydia brawling everywhere. **

Sandy: God. Those two hate eachother.

Mr. Comanator: Stop them! Hey! You can't let them brawl!

Desire: No, don't stop it! I want to see blood!

**You can see Ember and Ino. **

Ember: There is not another person in this promotion that can maintain order between those two. That's why you'll be the special ref in their match. Got it?

Ino: On one condition. If I'm the special ref in the womens match, then I'll face the winner of this match.

Ember: ... Okay, you got it.

**You can see Shego and Ino backstage. **

Shego: I know you will screw me this Sunday. You just can't help it, don't you?

Ino: Excuse me, but I will call this down the middle.

Shego: Really? It came to this? You're using the catchphrases of any special ref in the last decade? Where is the Ino that opened her mouth and made people on south Africa to hear her! Where is she?

Ino: Maybe you'll see her Sunday. Maybe you won't.

Desire: Lydia wants revenge. And with Ino as the special referee, maybe it won't be so good for Shego.

**The cameras return to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you, the special referee in the next match. She is the longest reigning WWT Womens champion... Ino Yamanaka!

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Mr. Comanator: Boy, this woman is really... Something. She's weird.

Desire: I don't believe that Ino has gotten this soft. She must have a plan! She wants the title!

Sandy: For once, I agree. You know, she will face the winner of this match next month.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Dagget Beaver, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look who's here. After he got eliminated from the tournament and attacked Jake Long, he's here in Lydia's corner.

Desire: He just wants to support her. You know, Lydia can win her first womens title tonight!

Sandy: I hope she won't. I really want to see Shego vs Ino for the title.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from parts unknown, the WWT Womens champion, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yes, there she is! This woman was the main female in WWT since Ember's retirement! And she won't give it up!

Desire: She needs to give it up, if she doesn't wish to die! Lydia will kill her!

Sandy: No way. She will use everything in her power to destroy Lydia. Ino or not.

**Ino then picks up the belt in front of the crowd, but then looks at it, as Shego says something. The bell rings. Lydia drops Shego with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Flying Tomahawk by Lydia sends Shego down to the mat. Ino counts the pin... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Shego uppercuts Lydia. Shego comes from behind and bulldogs Lydia. Ino counts the pin... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Shego is not taking her eyes of Ino. Lydia attacks Shego from behind and smashes her head on the turnbuckle. **

Mr. Comanator: It's really seems like Shego wants Ino to do something and to annoy her!

Desire: Exactly, that woman is just not reasonable!

Sandy: Shego can't let her emotions take over her! She needs to destroy Lydia fast!

**Lydia hits a ropeflip moonsault on Shego. Lydia slingshot elbow drops Shego. Lydia hits Shego with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Ino counts... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Lydia jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Shego, but Shego catches her. Shego then drops her with a backbreaker. Shego faceslams Lydia into the mat. Ino counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Shego then says something to Ino. Ino then says something to her as well. Then Lydia goes for a leg lariat, but Shego dodges, and Lydia hits Ino! **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Lydia just... I think inadvertly, hit Ino!

Desire: You know, that wasn't on purpose. Lydia doesn't want another DQ.

Sandy: Yeah. Especially when she knows that Ino is the next in line.

**Lydia then checks Ino. Then Dagget enters the ring, and hits Shego with the Muscular Savior! He goes out of the ring, but meanwhile, Lydia locks the Sleeper on Shego! Ino wakes up and checks this, but Shego manages to power out of it... Just for Lydia to hit her with the Lydia-Plex! Ino counts the pin... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the new WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: NO! Ino, you idiot, there was an interference! Shego got nailed by Dagget!

Desire: She made it! Lydia is the champion! She won it! And Dagget is so happy. At least one of them got something.

Sandy: Yes, at least Lydia got a brain! This Ino... I'm sure that she has something to do with it! Now she will face Lydia!

**Lydia celebrates with Dagget on the outside. Meanwhile, Shego wakes up.

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute...

**Then Shego screams "Dagget attacked me!" and then she starts screaming stuff at Ino. Ino tries to say stuff but Shego keeps screaming. Then Ino pushes Shego to the floor. She leaves. **

Desire: Very interesting...

Sandy: I'm not quite sure about it.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, with Bob Jones, in the backstage. **

Jones: Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are just before the finals of the tournament, but before that, let's talk to another one of the participants in the main event. Ladies and gentlemen, Kankuro.

Kankuro: Hello.

Jones: Kankuro, correct me if I wrong but this is your first opportunity at the title in a long time, right?

Kankuro: You are damn right. And you know, the thing that is important tonight, is the fact that the only thing that evaded me in here will be finally mine. I'll finally become the WWT World heavyweight champion. Me. Not anybody that already been a champion. Not Spongebob. Not Gaara. And definitely not Cartman. He thinks that he will become the champion tonight but he won't. And my dear brother maybe has a dream to retain his title and to keep everything fine in his dreamy reality- But he needs to know that my fist will break this dream once and for all. And then, the reality will be changed, as I will finally achieve my destiny, my dream, my victory, and the WWT World title! Because even if you think that Gaara will...

**Gaara comes. He looks at Kankuro. **

Jones: Gaara, I really wanted to interview you too...

Gaara: Shut up. Leave.

**Bob Jones leaves. **

Gaara: This is a dream? And your so called "Destiny" is the reality?

Kankuro: Right.

Gaara: It's the other way around, Kankuro. You know as well as I do, that I am the first one of us to make the dream a reality. And you, you dreamt for six years about this, and never, not even once, achieved it. So who's the dreamer? Who's the guy that living his dream? You or me?

Kankuro: Your dream will be ended. You know it. You saw it, you know that I can win it tonight. That I can achieve it.

Gaara: Really? And why is that? You could have done it 13 days ago. But now, as I decided to leave Kin and to win this thing on my own, you know that I will retain my title.

Kankuro: You can ramble all you want about it. But I know, as well as those idiots out there know, that I will kick your ass.

Gaara: So I guess we will see about it in the end of the night.

Kankuro: Yeah.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, in just few moments we will see the finals of the King of the WWT tournament! Do you believe it?

Desire: Actually, I don't believe it... Are you kidding me? I told you that Danny will be the king since day one.

Sandy: You idiot, the match hasn't started yet! It's going to begin...

("All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u plays)

**Kin comes out to the ring ramp. The crowd gives her a mixed reaction. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what is she doing here?

Desire: She works here, you know! And I guess she's really interested in the main event.

Sandy: I don't like her anymore... She's really annoying. The things she did to Gaara...

Kin: You know, in the last six days I got some criticism. People said that my mistakes shouldn't hurt Gaara's title reign, and that I should "Count on him". Now, people also said that I said bad things. I called Gaara a "Jerk" and I said that I hate him... Now, you people are failing to realize, that Gaara slapped me in the face, first of all, and that he is actually risking my life in revolting against Eric Cartman. But I don't expect this much of you. You see, most of my friends from Japan got Americanized. Yes, they became just like the sick America, worrying only for themselfs. Your country was built on the foundations of hating, of nativism, of a sick and unrestrained Capitalism that hates the weak and the old, that prefers to neglect the hungry minority in favor of the filthy, rich and fat majority, under the disguise of freedom. But let's face it- You people just care about yourselfs!

**Crowd boos and chants "U-S-A! U-S-A!". **

Kin: Yeah, that's what you know, you sheeps. You got into Iraq under the disguise of freedom but you wanted oil. You made people die in Vietnam just for world domination. Japan is not like that. In Japan, we care about the weak people. We got respect for our friends. And we don't care about just ourselfs. Everything in Japan was so great until the West invaded it and decided to make it modern. You ruined Japan. And for money. So you know what? You people just make me sick. The Japanese people know that what Gaara has done was wrong, and therefore, I hope that you Americans will be burn in hell. Bye!

**Kin leaves as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Fucking bitch. That's what she thinks? Well, leave USA, go back to Japan! It will be better for both of us!

Desire: Hey, you know, Kin just thinks different then all of us. The first amendment allows her to do that.

Sandy: You know, the groups that hate USA don't need to enjoy the rights of it.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, it is the final match of the King of the WWT tournament!

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

**Jake comes to the ring, and you can see that he is injured. **

Mr. Comanator: This ain't a song for the broken hearted. But Jake got a broken body thanks to Dagget.

Desire: This guy is stupid. He's risking his life by fighting in here. And he would've lost anyway!

Sandy: He won't! This is his life! He's here to show all of us what he can do!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this idiot. He is smug. He is cocky. And he wants the crown.

Desire: Yes, because he is that damn good! He is really good! He is the real king!

Sandy: I hope this guy won't be the king. We've gone through one Danny Phantom regime, and I don't want another one.

**Jake tries to fight Danny, but Danny hits him with a pumphandle suplex. Danny jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Jake Long. The crowd then chants "Danny sucks". Danny flips them off. Jake grabs Danny Phantom's head and hits him in the face. Jake Long uses a lariat on Danny Phantom. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny is surprised. Danny uses a headlock takedown on Jake. Phantom hits a ropeflip moonsault on Jake. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Jake is still going pretty good.

Desire: Look at him, he starts wearing out.

Sandy: Please, don't let him lose... Please, help Jake win...

**Danny rakes his fingers across Jake's back. Danny Phantom monkey flips Jake onto the floor. Danny Phantom drives a forearm into Jake Long. Then he locks him in a figure four. Danny screams "Woooooo!" as Jake is screaming from pain. Jason checks it, but Jake refuses to tap out. Jake then manages to get out of it and hits Danny with an enziguri! Jason counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny chops Jake again and again. He screams "It's my crown!" and then gives Jake the Japanese armdrag. Danny then poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: No way, Jake is just trying anything, but Danny is just too strong!

Desire: Of course he is. Stop this nonsense and tell Jake to give up for Danny.

Sandy: Jake will never give up. He got this attitude.

**Jake hits a koppo kick on Danny Phantom. Jake Long jumps from the top and nails Danny with a flying axhandle smash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny executes the German suplex on Jake. Phantom executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Jake Long. Then he kicks Jake on the mat. He then suplexes Jake. Then he gives him another suplex. 1... 2... Jake kicks out again and Danny screams in frustration! The crowd's chants don't help either. Danny then screams "I'll kill him for good!". **

Mr. Comanator: Kill him?

Desire: Yeah, show them, king! Show them, defeat that idiot now!

Sandy: This man is injured, for God's sake!

**Danny then bodyslams Jake. Then he is dropping an elbow on him. Danny then gives Jake a seated senton. Then he screams "This is the end!" as he prepares for the Ghost Slam. Jake wakes up... Danny picks him up for the slam... But during the spin, Jake just keeps spinning around Danny, and in the end, locks him in a headlock, and gives him the Dragon DDT! The crowd explodes, but Jake is not moving. The crowd claps for Jake, and chants his name. Then Jake wakes up and covers Danny! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Jake is the King!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the King of the WWT, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Jake wins it! Jake wins it! He wins it, he wins it! He is the King!

Desire: NO WAY! No, don't tell me that he is the King!

Sandy: I can't believe it, but he is! And the crowd loves it!

**Jake goes to the stage next to the ramp, where there is a throne and a crown. Bob Jones is in there. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it, Jake Long is the King! Jake, some words?

Jake: Bon Jovy says it better. I just wanna live while I'm alive...

Crowd: IT'S! MY! LIFE!

Jake: You know, I'm going to be your king! I won't wear a crown or a robe like others! I'm going to be the king with honor and pride! For you guys! I'm here for you! And this Dragon will kick asses until he wins the title! It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, and thank you!

**Jake takes the crown, and puts it on his head. The crowd cheers. **

Bob Jones: King Jake Long, ladies and gentlemen!

Mr. Comanator: That's the best thing happened in this event! But now...

Desire: Oh, I've waited for it all day. 14 world titles between four of them, and two more that just want to win their first World title.

Sandy: This is a six man ladder match for the World title. Who will get it? Who will climb up?

**The cameras switch to the ladder match promo. You can see Gaara with the title, in a black room. **

_The current..._

**It's switches to Spongebob with the title. **

_The first..._

**It's switches to Zim and Shikamaru with the title. **

_The past..._

_**_It's switches to Kankuro with the title. **

_The present..._

_**_It's switches to Cartman with the title. **

_And the future..._

**You can see ladders around the ring. You can see the World title belt lying on a table in the center of the ring. **

_Since forever, the man wanted to be on top..._

Spongebob: There are a lot of problems in WWT. Rookies are coming from here and from there, they want respect.

**You can see Cartman giving the big splash to people. **

Spongebob: We got a genius that wants the title, and an alien with a weird girlfriend that wants it too.

**You can see Shikamaru and Zim fighting in the ring. **

Spongebob: We got a delusional guy fighting for a title shot as the crowd doesn't know how to response- Cheer or boo.

**You can see Kankuro hits the Strings Pulling on some people. **

Spongebob: The world title is my future, my past, my everything.

**You can see Spongebob main eventing Televmania. **

Gaara: I never thought that one day, I will be again on top of the world, as the WWT World champion. But now it's different. Now I can't hunt anymore. I got challenges coming from everywhere. From old foes, new foes, They are all coming at me!

**You can see Gaara winning the title. **

_Those six people want the title. They want to get the belt to prove their dominance. There was only one solution._

**You can see Ember. **

Ember: The match in King of the WWT for the WWT World title will be Gaara against... All of you. The six of you will fight for that title... In a ladder match!

**You can see each of the competitors climbing a ladder in the ring. **

_Destiny? Experience? Brain? Respect? Evil? It's all just nothing, when we talk about the title... God needs to have mercy on all of them. The real king is here. The real king is in the World champ. And we will see that real king tonight. _

**You can see the belt hanged high... And then it's switches to the real belt at the actual arena, as the camera goes far to film the entire ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall... It is a six man ladder match for the WWT World championship! Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Mr. Comanator: Damn right, we're ready!

Desire: Go to the introductions already!

Ring announcer: So now, I'll ask you... What you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

Sandy: This is it! This is the match!

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

**Spongebob comes out with a robe that reads "WWT forever", then he throws the robe into the crowd and then screams "7 times now! 7 times!". **

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challengers! First... From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean... He is a former tag team champion, a former Television champion, and the first ever, and the six times WWT World heavyweight champion... The face of WWT... Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: God, what an entrance! You know, the real king is right here. I think that Spongebob can win the title for a record breaking 7th time tonight.

Desire: Yeah, such a role model... Really great. He is just overrated.

Sandy: This is the man! He will win this match, I tell you! The crowd just goes insane for him!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

**Zim comes out, as the crowd jeers him. He is keeping on his pocker face on, walking into the ring. **

Ring announcer: From Irkan Planet... The former 7 times tag team champion, the former national champion, and the former 2 times World champion... The master of the Alien Lock, Invader... ZIM!

Mr. Comanator: Zim won his first WWT title by defeating Spongebob himself. He won his second one almost two years ago, by defeating Shikamaru.

Desire: The crowd may don't like him, but you know that he got what it takes to climb the ladder.

Sandy: If Zim will win, it may make him rise up again. He wanted this for a long time.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**Shikamaru comes out as the crowd cheers wildly. Then he picks up five fingers, as he points to Zim and Spongebob. **

Ring announcer: From Konoha Village In Japan... The former 3 times tag team champion, former 2 times Television champion, and the former 4 times World champion... The genius of Konoha... Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: This man is the greatest rival of Spongebob! They switched the title a lot of times in the past. And Shikamaru now wants another title.

Desire: I don't think he still got what it takes to climb the ladder. He might break a knee just moving.

Sandy: Stop that. This guy is really one of the best in here. He main evented three Televmanias, from Televmania II through IV!

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

**Cartman comes out as the crowd boo as loud as they can. He flips the crowd off and screams "This is mine!". **

Ring announcer: And now... He is representing the fearsome stable of the Youngsters... He is called "Mr. personality"... From Colorado, he is South Park's favourite son... The undefeated... Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: This man is just plain evil. His plan may have failed, but don't you ever think he doesn't want the title.

Desire: And he got the best entrance song of them all. He is here to destroy people and to prove them that he is better, just three months in the promotion.

Sandy: Come on, crowd! Chant it- Fuck you Eric! Come on! He can't leave Baltimore with the title!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Kankuro then says "It's destiny". **

Ring announcer: From the Sand Village in Japan, he is the self proclaimed "Winner", he is a former television and tag team champion... He is the best wrestler that never won the WWT World title... Master of Puppets... Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: The master. The guy that wants the title more then everything. He is here. And he wants the title.

Desire: I guess that he can win it. The crowd even likes him. And he wants to climb high to the belt.

Sandy: He's here and you're here... I wonder if it is his destiny.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes out as the crowd cheers. He is looking up, for his title. **

Ring announcer: And now... From The Sand Village in Japan... He is the former tag team and television champion... He is a two times, reigning and defending WWT Heavyweight champion of the World! Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And he decided that he won't give up! He will fight for the title! He is here to retain it!

Desire: This is Gaara's last great moment, this entrance. After that, he is a loser.

Sandy: It's not over until it's over. And he's here to show you that.

**Kankuro then starts attacking Gaara. He hits Gaara with an elbow. Meanwhile, Shikamaru brings Zim down with a German suplex. Kankuro turns around and Spongebob clotheslines him. Cartman just watches all of this. Gaara then kicks Kankuro in his nuts... Then he hits the Stunner on Shikamaru! Kankuro then starts kicking Shikamaru. Zim then whips Spongebob into the corner, but Cartman gives Zim the drop toe hold! Cartman then splashes Spongebob in the corner. Meanwhile, Gaara manages to Piledrive Kankuro to the mat. He turns around, to a belly to belly suplex from Shikamaru. Then Cartman and Shikamaru switch blows. Cartman turns around right into a Spongebob enziguri. Kankuro then hits Shikamaru with a double arm DDT. Then he gives Spongebob the short arm clothesline. He takes the ladder. However, Gaara jumps on him with plancha, knocking both of them! **

Mr. Comanator: My GOD, the Sand Boyz just clashed!

Desire: Come on, someone to take advantage!

Sandy: Spongebob, it's your chance! It's... Zim!

**Zim then gets up quickly. But Spongebob wakes up too and they are fighting. Spongebob hits Zim with a crossbody bodyblock. Then he gives him the Powerslam. But then, Cartman hits Spongebob with a ladder! Cartman then sets up the ladder and climbs. Shikamaru pulls him down and hits Cartman. Then Shikamaru tries to climb, but Gaara wakes up and puts another ladder in there. Then they start hit eachother, but as Gaara can't stop Shikamaru, he jumps on his ladder, making it fall on the ropes. Then Gaara powerbombs Shikamaru. Then Kankuro dropkicks Gaara to the outside! Then Kankuro suplexes Spongebob on the ladder. But then Cartman hurricanranas Kankuro on the ladder! Then Zim comes with another ladder. Zim climbs on his ladder, as him and Cartman fight, but then he jumps with a leg lariat... but hits his leg on the ladder, making him crash outside the ring! Spongebob wakes up and climbs the ladder, and then he hits Cartman with a neckbreaker! **

Mr. Comanator: They need to help Zim! He's injured! I think his injured!

Desire: What do you mean... Injured? Oh God...

Sandy: No one notices, it's every guy for himself!

**Spongebob then climbs on the ladder, but Gaara comes and drops Spongebob with the electric chair drop! Then he climbs and reaches the title... Kankuro comes and climbs. Then they start brawling on top of the ladder. Then Shikamaru climbs on another ladder... And jumps on the Sand Boyz with the flying forearm! All three are knocked out. Cartman wakes up. He climbs... He almost reaches the belt! Spongebob climbs too, smashing Cartman's head on the ladder. Meanwhile, Shikamaru just climbs on another ladder, as the Sand Boyz climb on a third one. The five people are trying to take the title, as you can see Zim leaving with EMT's. Then, during a fight, Cartman's weight makes him fall on Shikamaru, making all the ladders to fall! The crowd cheers and claps. No one moves. Then Kin comes to the ring, grinning. She enters the ring, taunting Gaara, and then sets up a ladder. Then she helps Cartman wake up, and she helps him climb on the ladder! **

Mr. Comanator: Make this bitch go away! Make her go away!

Desire: That's it, just climb on the ladder! Do it!

Sandy: Someone, anyone, please, stop tha... Gaara!

**Gaara wakes up and then gives Kin the Sand Whip! Cartman falls a little bit, and then Gaara pulls him off the ladder and kicks him with spinning heel kick. Then Spongebob and Shikamaru climb on another ladder and try to fight for the belt as Gaara attacks Cartman, but Kankuro pushes the ladder as they crash on the announcers table! Kankuro then climbs on another ladder to the top, as Gaara notices that and throws Cartman out. Gaara climbs and starts brawling with Kankuro. Cartman, however, climbs on the other ladder as well, trying to win the belt. Kankuro is sick of that and then takes Cartman and gives him the Master of Puppets Stunner off the ladders! Then He climbs again and tries to fight Gaara, as he hits him in the face. Then Kankuro reaches for the title... Gaara punches him in the gut, and then powerbombs him off the ladder! Then Gaara just climbs the ladder. He reaches the belt... He tries to unhook it... He makes it! He unhooked the belt! **

Crowd: YES!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and STILL the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand!

Mr. Comanator: He made it! He made it! Gaara unhooks the title belt! He is the winner of the ladder match, he is the champion!

Desire: No way. No way! That means trouble! Those are troubles!

Sandy: No it's not! He won it! He managed to beat the odds again and he's the champ! Gaara! He managed to knock everyone else out!

Mr. Comanator: In the end, only one is standing! This is Gaara! This is the champion! From Baltimore, good night!

**The show ends as Gaara raises the belt up high, on the ladder, with Shikamaru and Spongebob look happily, and as Kankuro looks up in envy. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) def. Patrick Star

Kappa Mikey def. Jimmy Neutron

**King of the WWT semi-finals match: **Danny Phantom def. Captain Youngblood

**King of the WWT semi-finals match: **Jake Long def. Dagget Beaver

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner def. Squidward (c) (New champion)

******WWT Womens Championship, Ino is the special referee: **Lydia def. Shego (c) (New champion)

******King of the WWT finals match: **Jake Long def. Danny Phantom

**WWT World Championship, Ladder match: **Gaara (c) def. Kankuro, Spongebob Squarepants, Eric Cartman, Shikamaru Nara and Invader Zim

* * *

Finally! After a long fight, Gaara is the champ, Jake is the king, and we got two new champions. What will happen now? What about Cartman and Kankuro?

Please review.


	47. Show 265

Hey guys!

The next event is a big one. It is called **Summer On The Beach**, and it's a very big event. I wonder what matches will be made for it.

Last night we crowned a king, and he is called Jake Long. Jake will try to keep this momentum tonight, and to show the entire world why he won the tournament.

Also, Eric Cartman lost last night, but still, he is yet to be pin or submit in here. One has to wonder what he will do.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 265.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 1

Mr. Comanator: Surprises were part of last night's King of the WWT. Snap has managed to retain his TV title controversially, while Kappa Mikey finally managed to get revenge at Jimmy Neutron.

Desire: Meanwhile, Lydia proved to the world that she is the best woman in here, defeating Shego for the womens title as Ino officiated. Then, Timmy Turner won his record breaking 9th X division title from Squidward.

Sandy: The highlight came in the King of the WWT tournament matches- After Youngblood was eliminated by Danny Phantom, and after the attack on Jake Long by sore loser Dagget Beaver, everybody thought that the Phantom King will emarge. However, Jake Long managed to surprise everybody by defeating Danny Phantom, becoming the King of the WWT.

Mr. Comanator: And in the main event, a six men ladder match for the title, bodies got broken, legends were made, and even after he got blackmailed and turned on by his own ex-girlfriend, Gaara managed to retain his title. What will happen as we march towards Summer on the Beach? We will find out tonight, on Monday Night Program!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks, and tonight we will start marching towards Summer on the Beach! Tonight we will have some great matches. How about it, girls?

Desire: Shikamaru will be in action, so does the new king Jake Long, and we will have an exclusive interview with Invader Zim!

Sandy: And Spongebob said that he has an important message. What could it be?

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand!

**Gaara comes out, raising his title. **

Mr. Comanator: After everything that happened to him last month, he is still the champ. Just amazing.

Desire: Sooner or later, Gaara's luck will run out, and he knows it. It was very close last night.

Sandy: Luck is for losers. If Gaara will be beaten, he will be beaten with honor.

Gaara: After all of the ladders, the cracked bones, the punches, the attacks- After all of that, I'm standing here before you as the champion. I overcame my biggest challenge to date last night, and I proved to everyone that doubt that I am the best champion. Whether it's a legend like Spongebob or Shikamaru, whether it's a guy with tons of experience like Zim, whether it's a devil like Cartman or even my own brother, I proved to you that I am the best guy in here. I'm here with this title, still the champion, and happy. Now I'm looking forward, towards Summer on the Beach. Who will be my opponent at that event? The WWT committee said that they will decide who it's gonna be later on tonight. I don't know who it's gonna be, but I hope that it will be a decent guy. Now, after everything that happened, I don't want to be in here without a competition. So if anybody want to fight with me later on tonight... For this very title, speak now, or forever hold your piece.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: I saw this coming... Here is the Master.

Desire: And Kankuro was very impressive last night. He almost became a champion.

Sandy: Almost doesn't count. But he was impressive, nonetheless.

Kankuro: You've said that you proved that you're the best champion. But you didn't. I was the most impressive guy last night. I climbed up there and brawl with you at the top of the ladder, fighting for the biggest prize in our industry, and I felt that. I felt like it was meant to be. Even more then that- The 1st Mariner Arena that we've been in last night was the place where we lost the tag titles. Then it was the end of the Sand Boyz. I attacked you. It felt like we had this magic again, where it all started, nearly four years ago- But I lost. Gaara, you know it, they know it, and I know it- We need to fight for this as soon as possible. Tonight seems like the best place to do it. Come on, Gaara! Right where it started, let's finish it all!

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Cartman: No, no no no no no. I think that you got it all wrong, Kankuro. You weren't impressive last night. We have seen you, once again, for the billionth time, losing a title match. How many of those you lost? No. The real impressive guy was me. I was in a big match, yet I was better then everyone else. And if I wasn't a little off from the ladders- I was standing here with this title. So you see, you need to defend this title against me! Because I'm the only guy in WWT who hasn't got pinned yet! So if you want to be the first guy to do it- Let's see you. Bring it on. Fight me now, you asshole, and I will kick you in the nuts and will be the champion!

Gaara: Well... Tell me something, Cartman. Do you agree to face me for this title in a hardcore match, where I'll kick your ass?

**Crowd cheers. **

Kankuro: Wait a second, that's not...

Cartman: Yeah, I will. And I will kick your ass and cut it and then I'll serve it for dinner. That's what I'll do.

Gaara: So you're on.

Kankuro: Wait a minute, what about me? What about my match?

Cartman: Beat it.

Kankuro: You idiots! I will show you... The destiny will be denied for no more!

**Kankuro leaves. Then Cartman kicks Gaara in the nuts! **

Cartman: See ya later, ex-champion!

**Cartman leaves as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: What a cheap shot! This idiot!

Desire: Cartman-Gaara for the title in a hardcore match! We will have a new champ tonight!

Sandy: Wow... I don't know about this. No one has managed to pin Cartman in here yet.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Jimmy arrives. Bob Jones comes. **

Jones: Jimmy, you lost to Mikey last night, and people say...

Jimmy: Shut up.

Jones: But Jimmy, what are you thinking...

Jimmy: Listen to me! Someone will get his ass kicked tonight. If you don't want to be that guy, just back off. Got it?

**Jimmy walks out. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, the team of Rock Lee and Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And what a way to kick off the show, with a tag team match! I wonder which team will have the next title shot...

Desire: Those two! They are the best tag team I saw in a long time! They will defeat Norbert and Sasquatch!

Sandy: I don't know, there are a lot of tag teams! And we'll see how tough those two are tonight.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Chouji and Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There they are! They want to make a name for themself in the tag team division, those two!

Desire: Chouji made the wrong choice. But hey, we need some easy challenges.

Sandy: Mikey is one of the best superstars in here. Chouji got the power. They can make a great tag team.

**Chouji hits Rock Lee with the back of his elbow. Chouji drops Lee with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Lee manages to use a takedown on Chouji. Chouji gets knocked on the ground and Rock Lee flips onto him. Rock Lee rolls onto Mikey connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Lee tags in Neji. Neji goes for a backdrop driver but Chouji dodges the attack. Neji gets hit with a fisherman suplex by Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Neji kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Two decent teams. Guys, remember that we will have an interview with Zim later on.

Desire: Yeah, he landed in a bad way during the ladder match last night.

Sandy: And we got a hardcore match for the title, and a Spongebob interview!

**Chouji tags in Mikey. Neji Hyugga hits a tiger driver on Mikey. Neji holds Mikey in the abdominal stretch. Mikey struggles but manages to break out of it. Neji tags in Lee. Rock Lee sets Mikey up DDTs him into the mat. Lee shoulder tackles Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Mikey then uses the hurricanrana on Rock Lee. Mikey goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Lee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Mikey then tags in Chouji. Chouji bounces Rock Lee off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Back and forth they go.

Desire: Neji and Lee are one of the best teams we have in here.

Sandy: You can guess that Norbert and Sasquatch are watching this.

**Rock Lee gives Chouji a reverse neckbreaker. Then he locks Chouji in a figure four! Chouji struggles hard. Neji then holds Lee's hands during the hold. Mikey sees this, runs to the outside and kicks Neji in the face! Lee releases the hold. Chouji executes a headlock takedown. Then Chouji picks up Lee and goes for a muscle buster! Then Chouji climbs on the second rope and uses the Banzai drop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Chouji and Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! What a great match. In the end, Chouji managed to pick up the win for him and Mikey.

Desire: Oh, man... That attack on Neji was uncalled for! Hey, look!

**Norbert and Sasquatch come to the ramp, and clap for Chouji and Mikey who look at the belts. **

Sandy: It's all about that. Commercials.

**After the commericals, the cameras switch to Kin, in a backstage room. **

Kin: You know, I got a lot of feedback after what I said last night about the US, and also about my interference in the main event. You think that what I said yesterday was bad? Wait for it. This week we all need to remember the horrible scandal that the USA was involved in. I'm talking about the severe case, and the horrible display of bloodthirstiness at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Yes, those two peaceful towns got destroyed because of the Americans. The United States stated that it was necessary. That they didn't want to lose more soliders. Well, what the government refuses to tell you, was their real intentions. The Japanese government agreed to give up the war. They agreed to everything, but only in one small condition: They wanted Emperor Shōwa, or as you know him, Hirohito, will remain in his position. That was the excuse that the United States was waiting for. You see, they didn't want the USSR to rule Japan, it had too much money in there! And Uncle Sam just couldn't allow them to prevent so much money for him... So he had to show off. And he did it with bombing two peaceful cities under the excuse that "Japan should've give up with no conditions". And guess what? After the bombing, the killing, everything- Emperor Shōwa was still in his position. So what have we done here? I'll tell you what- The US once again risked life for money, for their own filthy money. All of your wars were because of money! So you know what, maybe it's smart for me to stop your afforts to americanize me, because I don't want to get into your dirt! Good day.

**The cameras switch to Fifi La-Fume, in the backstage. **

Fifi: Vous avez été en attente pendant une longue période. Mais l'attente est presque finie. Je viendrai. La semaine prochaine, Fifi La Fume.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Mr. Comanator: I think that we'll see Fifi in the ring for the first time next week!

Desire: Oh, joy...

Sandy: Wait, look who's here...

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Zaku is going to have a big challenge tonight. A match with Shikamaru!

Desire: How in the world does Shikamaru still standing after the ladder match yesterday? He should be in a wheelchair!

Sandy: And remember, an interview with Zim tonight. We will here about his condition.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I think that Shikamaru is just as good as always! Look, he looks fine!

Desire: After everything, he isn't hurt, but Zim is? Where is the justice?

Sandy: Oh, please... I guess that Shikamaru is just good enough to prevent himself from getting injured.

**Zaku hits Shikamaru with a spinning heel kick. Zaku kicks Shikamaru in the back of the leg. Zaku applies an arm wrench to Shikamaru. Zaku short-arm clotheslines Shikamaru to the floor. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru hits Zaku with a knee. Shikamaru climbs to the top rope and nails Zaku with a reverse flying elbow drop. Shikamaru body slams Zaku. Shikamaru then goes for a legdrop but Zaku moves. Zaku executes a pumphandle suplex on Shikamaru. Zaku places Shikamaru on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Zaku is really making some moves.

Desire: I wonder what he thinks about what Kin did.

Sandy: I'm so sick of hearing about Kin.

**Zaku gives Shikamaru the Senton bomb. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru knocks Zaku out with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Shikamaru powerbombs Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Zaku then pushes Shikamaru, and then goes for the ZKO... Only for Shikamaru to push him down. Then Shikamaru runs and uses the Shadowsault on Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Well, that was pretty quick. Shikamaru managed to defeat Zaku.

Desire: You can't take anything from Zaku. He almost hit the ZKO.

Sandy: But only almost. Besides, I hate Zaku. He is... watch out!

**Jimmy Neutron comes and gives Shikamaru the German suplex! Then he starts attacking Shikamaru. Temari tries to help but Jimmy pushes her to the mat. Then he throws Shikamaru to the outside. Then he takes the matress of the floor and puts Shikamaru in the position... He Piledrives Shikamaru onto the bare floor! Then he locks Shikamaru in the Neutron Lock as you can see that Shikamaru is bleeding badly. Shikamaru then taps out. Temari tries to pull Jimmy off Shikamaru as the security comes. Then Jimmy releases Shikamaru. He leaves the ring as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? What is this idiot thinking, coming in here and attacking Shikamaru like that?

Desire: Well, he did said that someone will get his ass kicked, so Shikamaru was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Sandy: Jimmy will be at the wrong place when Shikamaru will come to get revenge! Oh, God, go to the commercials, please...

**After the commercials, you can see that Shego is in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, folks, and... We got something in the ring right now...

Shego: Unacceptable, that's what I think. Ino came in, and she knew that she can't beat me for the title. So what she did was to screw me out of the title so that she will have a match against Lydia. And you know it, guys, that Ino can beat Lydia. Even more then that- I'm guessing that Ino will use her control on Lydia to defeat her for the title! It's all a plan, it's all a scam to screw me. And that's why I won't leave this ring until Ino will come and face me like the man she is! Yeah, I said that! Ino, come here, you slut, and tell me to my face that you screwed me!

**Ino comes out. **

Desire: Yeah, there she is. I know that she is still that devious girl. What a brilliant plan she had.

Sandy: I don't know... She can turn on you in a blink of an eye. Yet I don't know...

Ino: I screwed you? Okay, fine, really nice. You see, I accidentally was down after a leg lariat that you dodged from, and couldn't see Dagget interfering. Really cool. Any problem?

Shego: Oh, I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart! I should've let Lydia hit me, your highness. That's the best technique in a match, right? To get hit. You know it, that was your strategy in our matches! Right?

Ino: Wow. I'm sorry for not awarding you the match right away for your awesome talking, Shego. I mean, when you just blink the entire world shakes and gets knocked out, right? But don't you worry. Because if you said I was afraid of you, then I'm not, because I will give you a title match after I will destroy Lydia. You know, the thing that you couldn't done two times!

Shego: I can and I destroyed Lydia. You just screwed me because you know that you can't beat me! You can't beat me on your best day, when I'm in my worst day! You know it, I know it, they know it, Lydia knows it, everyone that been through your bed knows it...

Ino: No, I don't know it, but I do know that you're annoying me and that you will get a brain crush very very soon.

Shego: You wanna fight? That's fine. We don't need a ref, we can just fight until one of us is knocked out!

Ino: Okay! Ok...

Shego: You jerk! Get your piece of trash out of here so we can fight alone!

**Ino looks to the ramp, and then she sees Lydia. **

Ino: Actually, Shego, she's not mine. I don't have anything to do with her. But I will do that!

**Ino slaps Shego and then goes to the outside to brawl with Lydia! Then the security comes and tries to pull them off, but then Shego joins the brawl! The security then pulls Shego off Ino. Ino then tries to attack Lydia, who tries to dodge the attack. **

Mr. Comanator: God, those women just hate eachother!

Desire: Can you stop them, please?

Sandy: Settle down. There, they stopped.

**The cameras switch to Ember's office. You can see that Youngblood is angry. **

Youngblood: Is that all you think I'm worth? God dammit, Ember! I don't need to do that! I don't need to do that!

Ember: Please, Youngblood, I'm sorry! But that's the deal, you have to...

Youngblood: I don't need this shit! I can go into another place, maybe they will treat me as the star that I am! Maybe I'll just don't be in that match!

Ember: Youngblood, if you'll start walking out of matches, you'll just be fined, and you will get even worse matches. Look, you have to understand. Your losses recently made you pretty down. You and Dagget are just... You know, both of you lost last night so according to the ranks, you two are on the same level.

Youngblood: ME? At the same level of Dagget? Are you a fucking idiot? And more then that- You're saying that me and Dagget have to fight in a #1 contenders match... For the Television title? Do you think I need to fight for the Television title? I won't let them hold me down again! I saved this company, they have their jobs because of me! And I need to fight for the TV title?

Ember: Yes, you need to fight for it! Just go with it! I promise to you, Youngblood, I'll give you your title shot soon, but you have to help me!

Youngblood: Help you? If the committee doesn't pick me as the #1 contender, then what the hell I'm doing in one of the biggest events of the WWT? Fighting for some midcard title?

Ember: That's if you'll beat Dagget now.

Youngblood: Beat him... Of course I'll beat him! Watch me!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Princes of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a #1 contenders match for the WWT Television championship! Introducing first, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Same level as Dagget? This idiot never achieved great things like Youngblood!

Desire: Hey, he almost became the king last night! You know it, Jake just cheated!

Sandy: TV champ Snap is watching this. For sure. He will face the winner of this match.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Finally some sense! Captain Youngblood is here. But he needs to be at the big matches.

Desire: Finally the committee knows what he's worth. He is nothing.

Sandy: Youngblood will show you what he's worth. Dagget needs to walk the plank in a few moments.

**Youngblood and Dagget get into eachother's faces, and then they grapple for a bit. Youngblood uses an armdrag on Dagget. Youngblood then drops some fists on Dagget. Youngblood strikes Dagget Beaver in the chest. Captain Youngblood uses a cradle suplex on Dagget Beaver. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Captain Youngblood. Dagget Beaver executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Youngblood. Dagget Beaver uses a snap mare takeover on Youngblood. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Two great competitors. And to think that we could see this match last night, in the finals of the tournament!

Desire: And then we could see king Dagget, just as we see tonight! Look, Dagget just uses everything he got!

Sandy: Stop the nonsense, both of them got great moves.

**Youngblood then hits Dagget in the face with some fists, and then locks him in a sleeper hold. Dagget tries to get out of it, and then he uses the ropes to jump and pin Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Dagget Beaver. Captain Youngblood grabs Dagget and applies an arm wrench. Youngblood tries to kick Dagget, but Dagget uses a takedown. Captain Youngblood gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Dagget Beaver goes to the top and executes a flying hip attack on Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: Just great. And to think that they just want the TV title, think what we will see in the main event!

Desire: Yeah, the main event will be as great as this match, and even greater.

Sandy: But why to talk about something other then this match in the ring? Look at the action!

**Dagget kicks Youngblood in the head. Captain Youngblood nails Dagget with a belly-to-back suplex. Dagget Beaver gets knocked on the ground and Youngblood flips onto him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Then Dagget goes to remove a turnbuckle, which Jason stops him. Then Snap comes in, with a chair. Snap climbs on the apron, and then... He throws the chair to Youngblood, while Dagget falls on the mat. Jason turns around and sees Dagget on the mat while Youngblood holds a chair. Then he calls for the bell! The crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, Jason, you're wrong! You're really wrong!

Desire: This idiot Youngblood! He hit a poor guy like Dagget because he knew that Dagget was beating him!

**Dagget then goes to celebrate with Snap. They shake hands. **

Sandy: Not this time. Jason! Look at the TVtron!

**Jason looks on the TVtron, where he can see what Snap has done. Then he signals something. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, referee Jason Smith has decided that this match is a double DQ!

**The crowd still boos, but this annoys Dagget who screams something. Snap is happy, nonetheless. **

Ring announcer: And therefore, at Summer on the Beach, both Dagget and Youngblood will fight Snap in a triple threat match!

**The crowd cheers, while this makes Snap angry. He screams something. Youngblood then screams "Both of your asses are mine!". **

Mr. Comanator: YES! Snap has tried, but now he got double trouble!

Desire: Excuse me, that match should have been without Youngblood! He got DQed!

Sandy: That's not what Jason's thinking. And he decides. Now, the star's paparazzi! And guess who got caught today?

**The cameras switch to the opening of the "**Stars paparazzi**". You can see Timmy and Desire in a resturant. **

Timmy: 9th time champion. Do you get it? 9th time! Oh, this is too good. I mean, the only way it was better was if I could injure Squidward.

Desire: Great, Timmy. Great. But don't forget that I helped you with that.

Timmy: I thought you denied it. You've said that...

Desire: Come on, Timmy, I ain't that stupid! Do you really think that I can't see any cheating? Personally, I think that if you're not cheating, you're a sucker.

Timmy: Yeah, but you can't say that out loud.

Desire: Right.

Timmy: Wow, I really want to injure someone with my Timmy Star. Stupid Squidward... He shouldn't be healthy. Never mind. I'll show him.

**Desire's phone is ringing. **

Desire: Hello? Yeah, he is here. What? Wait, we got something to say about that! No, wait a... Hello? Hello?

Timmy: What?

Desire: It was a management guy... He said that Squidward invokes his rematch clause next week...

Timmy: WHAT? Excuse me, I got something to say about that!

Desire: Too bad, he was...

Timmy: Wait, wait a... Why are you filming? Hey! Stop that!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Desire: That was very not cool.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was crying about his lose last night.

Desire: I still can't believe that he lost to Jake! Danny is the king, he doesn't deserve it!

Sandy: I wonder why he's here. I don't think that he has a match tonight.

Danny: Well well well. Once again the WWT management screwed me. That's because I was set to get on my throne last night- To defeat the opposition and to execute them, for me to get in my rightful place as the king, above all of the fools in this promotion! But then I got robbed by a guy which his name is... Jake Long!

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: He is no king, he is a stupid mouse from New York City which lives on Harlem with all the other criminals. He is the epitome of everything that is wrong with the new generation today. That's what he is! I should have been on the throne, I should have been the WWT champion, I should have been the ruler! This promotion got taken over by an giant evils that their representors are people like Jake Long or Norbert Beaver. I won't stand there and wait for them to take over my company! I will stop them! I will do anything to stop them, and I will...

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

**Spongebob comes out. **

Spongebob: I feel that you're... angry. No, even more then that... You're jealous.

Danny: Jealous?

Spongebob: Yeah, you're jealous of those guys that won the crowd's support. You're jealous of them. You've always been, that is why you hate Youngblood so much.

Danny: Jealous because they have the crowd's support? I don't need their support, I've became the best wrestler in WWT without their help! This crowd is stupid and fool for not acknowledge me as the talent that I am! Meanwhile, other promotions treat me like a king! But here, even in a stupid tournament for a fake crown I get screwed! So yeah, I'm angry.

Spongebob: You need to understand that times are changing. I don't like that but one day, we will have to watch them main eventing Televmania. People like Youngblood and Gaara got the torch. Now the time has come for the Youngsters- Not the Cartman guys, but the great guys- To take a center stage. They can do it, we know it because we fought with those guys. And maybe that means that our generation is falling.

Danny: It's because of you.

Spongebob: Excuse me?

Danny: It's you, Spongebob, you! While I was absent, you could stop them. You could have maintain control over the WWT. But you've prefered to help them. You help to dig your own grave, Spongebob. We could have rule together, but because of your ignorance we are losing the war. Not any longer. I will take the lead right now. I will lead us towards victory.

Spongebob: You've finally lost your mind. I knew it would happened sooner or later...

Danny: But before I'll stop them- I need to purge this place of all the defectors and informants. And you are a defector, Spongebob. You are a traitor, you are the fifth column! But don't you worry, I'll deal with you. On Summer on the Beach, you and I will finally settle the score!

Spongebob: Please... A match? That's it? Danny, I will kick your ass. Just remember that this time, unlike a year ago, you won't have your ten TWO members to attack me.

Danny: Even more then that. It's time for one of us to publicly humilate the other one. To prove that he is the superior one. That he is good enough to lead an entire generation.

Spongebob: Talk clearly!

Danny: Spongebob, we will fight. But to humilate you, to prove that you are nothing... It needs to be an I Quit match.

**Crowd cheers. **

Spongebob: An I Quit match? Do you think that... I'll say those words? I don't think I've ever tapped out. I've never quit in my life. Why do you think that I will do it for you?

Danny: It will happen. Both of us, one last time. Summer on the Beach. In an I Quit match.

Spongebob: You're on.

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, yet another match is booked for Summer on the Beach!

Desire: And what a match!

Sandy: Wow, we have to settle down. Commercials.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back into the ring. **

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: A tag team match, and boy, I'm excited to see Jake in action.

Desire: Why the hell you're thinking about Jake while Timmy is here? He is the 9 times champion!

Sandy: Because of you! But don't you worry. In one more week Squidward will have his revenge.

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker. Weird that he is in this match. He only came into the quarter finals, losing to Youngblood.

Desire: Yeah, but he is still as dangerous as always.

Sandy: And hated as ever! This guy is just really bad. And he likes it!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Get out of his way! Patrick is here. He's here and he wants to fight. And I think that he is angry about what happened yesterday.

**You can see what happened at King of the WWT: Snap kicks Patrick in the gut and picks him for the Snappy Bomb! Patrick kicks him in the back and rolls him up! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap reverses it and they keep rolling for a while until Snap is on top. 1... 2... Snap holds the ropes! 3! Snap releases the ropes and rolls out of the ring. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: Don't tell me that he's crying about it. Please... He lost, take it like a man!

Sandy: He doesn't care. He just wants to kick some asses.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion and the King of the WWT, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

**Jake comes out as the crowd cheers wildly. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at this! The crowd just gives this guy the biggest ovation I have ever seen!

Desire: After all of the matches... THIS is the King?

Sandy: Yeah! He is really starting catching up. The crowd just loves him.

**Skulker strikes Jake in the chest. Skulker hits a flying karate chop right to Jake's neck. Jake Long grabs Skulker by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jake uses a running lariat to take Skulker down. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out and tags in Timmy. Timmy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jake. Turner elbow smashes Jake in the nose. Jason Smith counts... 1... Jake kicks out. Timmy gets hit with a back heel kick. Jake tags in Patrick. Patrick starts choping Timmy. Then he whips him to the ropes... Timmy dropkicks him! Then he uses an elbow submission on him. Jason checks this, but Patrick gets out of that. Timmy tags in Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Timmy and Skulker try to wear Patrick out.

Desire: I know, that's because that Timmy is a guy that knows what to do in that ring.

Sandy: But Patrick is a guy that knows how to use his power to his advantage.

**Skulker goes off the turnbuckle with a flying sommersault splash. Skulker climbs to the top rope and nails Patrick with a reverse flying elbow drop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out and tags in Jake! Jake enters and uses clotheslines on Skulker. Jake with a huge fisherman buster on Skulker. Jake Long hits Skulker with the double arm DDT into the mat. Jake with an Aztecan suplex on Skulker sends him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Jake tags in Patrick. Skulker with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Patrick Star. Skulker kicks Patrick in the stomach. **

Mr. Comanator: But you know, Skulker is a good guy in the ring. He has some big moves, and when he hits them...

Desire: All of those moves are nothing compared to the Skulker Buster! That moves will knock you out!

Sandy: Yeah, I don't know if anybody got up from that.

**Skulker tags in Timmy. Timmy Turner whips Patrick Star's feet from under him with a side kick. Flying somersault drop kick by Timmy Turner puts him back in the match. Timmy punches Patrick Star repeatedly. Then he tags in Skulker. Patrick Star gets snap suplexed by Skulker. Then Patrick tags in Jake, who discus punches Skulker. Then Squidward comes from the crowd. He tries to attack Timmy, who runs around the ring. This distracts everybody... But Skulker, who kicks Jake in the groin! Then he picks him up and hits the Skulker Buster! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of the X division champion, Timmy Turner, and Skulker!

Mr. Comanator: HEY! That was illegal! That was illegal!

Desire: Maybe you'll show him the replay. Don't accuse him for noticing this maniac, Squidward. But Skulker just pinned the King!

Sandy: He didn't pinned him, he cheated!

**Meanwhile, Squidward and Timmy keep brawling, until the security breaks them apart. Then Squidward and Patrick check on Jake, who wakes up and chases after Skulker. However, the security stops him as well, as Skulker taunts him. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, gee... Well, guys, last night we saw the ladder match for the title, and look at what happened to Zim in that match.

**You can see Cartman and Zim fighting on the top of the ladder. Then Zim jumps with a leg lariat... but hits his leg on the ladder, making him crash outside the ring! The cameras switch to Zim, who sits on a chair in the promo room. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim, hello. We like to ask you, what happened in the match?

Zim: Well, that's pretty simple. Because I jumped like that and missed it, then I crashed my leg out of the ring. Therefore, I got a fractured fibula.

Desire: A fractured fibula? Really? What that means? What about wrestling?

Zim: Because I'm injured like that, I got to rest for three months before I can fight again. That's really hurts, but I will be back.

Sandy: Anything to say to the fans?

Zim: No, I don't care about them. They can stick it. I will be back and everyone need to be afraid when that will happen. But meanwhile, you can relax, because I won't be here for three months. But when I will, I will destroy anyone.

Mr. Comanator: Thank you, Zim. Wait, Bob Jones says that we have something... Bob? Are you there?

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, in the emergency room. **

Jones: Yeah, guys, I heard some shouting from the emergency room, and I'm here to... Wait!

**Shikamaru comes out of the room. Temari is coming after him. **

Temari: You need to rest!

Shikamaru: No, I'm not. Where is Neutron?

Jones: I think he left after he...

Shikamaru: Yeah? Okay. Jimmy, if you're watching this, just know that your ass belongs to me, because when I'll find you, I will hit you hard.

**Shikamaru then leaves. The cameras switch to Cartman and Gaara, each one is walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at this!

Desire: We have the hardcore World title match right now!

Sandy: One quick commercial break, and we will have it!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a hardcore match for the WWT World title! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is undefeated! He fought to get a singles title shot. Can he win the big one tonight?

Desire: No one have ever pinned him. He never tapped out. The answer is yes. He is the next champion.

Sandy: Gaara wants his revenge! He wants his revenge on this guy, and he's gonna get it!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And I hope he will! He is the world champion, he is the most popular guy in here!

Desire: Only for now. Starting tonight, the era of Cartman will start!

Sandy: Not now, not tonight, and not in a billion years! Oh, look!

**Cartman and Gaara then start a fist fight. Then, Gaara clotheslines Cartman out of the ring. Then he throws Cartman into the ring post! He keeps hitting him and then throws him over the guard rail! Then he hits Cartman's head onto the guard rail! Then Cartman stops Gaara, and backdrops him over the rail. Then Cartman hits Gaara's head on the announcers table! Then he brawls with him to the aisle, where he suplexes Gaara on the steel! Jason smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out! Then they brawl until they enter the ring. Gaara executes a pumphandle suplex on Eric Cartman. Then he hits Eric Cartman with an earringer. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is just a brawl, a criminals fight!

Desire: They use everything they got on eachother! They try to destroy eachother!

Sandy: I hope that Gaara is not hurt by those moves.

**Eric Cartman knifehand chops Gaara. Eric Cartman side slams Gaara. Then he brings in a steel chair and hits Gaara on the head! Then he executes the diving headbutt on Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Then Gaara whips Cartman to the outside. Eric Cartman is hit with a backward kick. Then Gaara suplexes Cartman on the ringside area. Gaara swings A Window Pane and hits Eric Cartman, making Cartman to bleed! Gaara punches Eric Cartman in the gut. Then he throws him into the crowd again. Then he whips him with a belt! Gaara picks up Cartman and delivers a bone crunching shoulderbreaker. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out! Cartman runs into the ringside, and then hits Gaara with a belly to belly! **

Mr. Comanator: I've never seen Cartman bleeds! Oh, God, where they will stop?

Desire: That's better then the ladder match!

Sandy: Oh, right, and this is free!

**Cartman throws Gaara into the ring and climbs on the turnbuckle. Then he jumps with a diving leg drop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Then Dosu and Zaku run into the ring. Dosu throws A Milk Crate at Gaara. Zaku stomps Gaara. Then they hold Gaara as Cartman takes a lead pipe. Then Cartman runs... But Gaara dodges and Cartman hits Zaku! Then Gaara clotheslines Dosu! Then Cartman hits Gaara with the lead pipe! Cartman then signals for the big splash... Then Kankuro enters the ring! Cartman runs to the ropes for the splash... But Kankuro gives him the Puppet Master! Then he goes out of the ring. Gaara climbs on the turnbuckle and then... Hits the Sand Bomb! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand!

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Gaara just managed to defeat Cartman! Cartman got pinned! For the first time in WWT, he got pinned!

Desire: No! Don't tell me that Kankuro prevented Cartman from being the champion!

Sandy: YES! YES YES YES! Cartman lost, he is a loser, he lost, Gaara is still the champion!

**Then Kankuro takes the microphone. **

Kankuro: Good for you, little brother. You've finally defeated this jerk. Great. But I thought you would like to know, little brother... The WWT committee has decided that... I am the #1 contender. And I will face you for your title at Summer on the Beach. Congratulations!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! It's brother vs brother!

Desire: His destiny awaits for him!

Sandy: It will finally happen in Summer on the Beach!

**The show ends as Gaara looks at Kankuro, who signals for the belt. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Chouji and Kappa Mikey def. Neji and Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara def. Zaku

**#1 contenders for the TV title match: **Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver fought to no contest

Skulker and Timmy Turner def. Jake Long and Patrick Star

**Hardcore match, WWT World title: **Gaara of the Sand (c) def. Eric Cartman

* * *

**Card for Summer on the Beach:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Kankuro

**I Quit match: **Spongebob Squarepants vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Dagget Beaver

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Ino

* * *

Cartman got pinned. Now we found out that Kankuro will fight Gaara for the title! Can he finally achieve his goal? Can he get to his destiny?

Please review.


	48. Show 266

Hey guys!

Well, we know who Gaara needs to face on Summer on the Beach. It's his big brother, Kankuro. Finally Kankuro is getting his title shot.

I think that we don't need to talk a lot. Let me just take you into WWT again.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 266.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 2

**Last week... **

Cartman: You need to defend this title against me! Because I'm the only guy in WWT who hasn't got pinned yet! So if you want to be the first guy to do it- Let's see you. Bring it on. Fight me now, you asshole, and I will kick you in the nuts and will be the champion!

Gaara: Well... Tell me something, Cartman. Do you agree to face me for this title in a hardcore match, where I'll kick your ass?

Cartman: Yeah, I will. And I will kick your ass and cut it and then I'll serve it for dinner. That's what I'll do.

Gaara: So you're on.

Kankuro: You idiots! I will show you... The destiny will be denied for no more!

**You can see Cartman and Gaara brawling in the ring, outside of it, in the crowd... **

Mr. Comanator: This is just a brawl, a criminals fight!

Desire: They try to destroy eachother!

**You can see them swinging weapons at eachother. Then Zaku and Dosu come and attack Gaara. **

Sandy: This is free!

**You can see Cartman accidently hitting Zaku. Then you can see him hitting Gaara with a lead pipe. He runs for the big splash... But Kankuro gives him the Puppet Master! Then Gaara hits the Sand Bomb! 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: OH MY GOD! Gaara just managed to defeat Cartman! Cartman got pinned! For the first time in WWT, he got pinned!

Kankuro: Good for you, little brother. But I thought you would like to know... The WWT committee has decided that... I am the #1 contender. And I will face you for your title at Summer on the Beach. Congratulations!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! It's brother vs brother!

Sandy: It will finally happen in Summer on the Beach!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks. and And tonight we got a great show for you. We will see Timmy Turner fighting in an X division title rematch against Squidward!

Desire: But even better, Jake Long will fight the real king, Danny Phantom, in a national title match!

Sandy: Yeah, and Snap will fight Shikamaru! And Fifi La Fume will make her debut! This is gonna be great.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Look who's here! It's Youngblood!

Desire: Oh, no. Him opening the show reminds me of bad times.

Sandy: I wonder why he's here. Last week he became one of three participants in the TV title match.

Youngblood: Now look. Last week I fought Dagget and him and Snap made a stupid plan to prevent me from winning. But because both of them are total assholes that can't do anything right, it failed, and now both me and Dagget will fight Snap for the title. The deal is this- I don't care about the TV title! I don't care about it! I care only for the World title. And I will fight for it. That's why I'm here. Gaara, my friend, come here and fight me for the title. Now you finally got rid of this idiot Cartman, and you can finally fight against a real man. So it's time for me to get my real rematch. Because one asshole named Kankuro prevented me from staying as champion in the first place, and therefore I need to...

("Princes of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Dagget: Wait, wait, spare me this. Youngblood, last week I defeated you. Therefore, I don't care to give you a singles match against Snap because I need to fight Gaara for the title, and then he will lose it to me. You see, you and I both know that I'm the more talented guy. And therefore if anybody needs to get a world title shot, it's me!

Youngblood: Wait... What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell you're asking for a world title shot, what have you done to get a title shot? You haven't defeated me, I should have been the winner in the first place. I shouldn't be in that match at all! That was because of the WWT committee. Now shut up, and let a guy that actually did something in his career to fight.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro: That's so cute to see your little argument here! Really cute. The difference between me and you is that I actually have a title shot, and it is on Summer on the Beach. So I don't care who it's gonna be... I defeated both of you before. You, Dagget, are not even a factor. And you, Captain Jack Sparrow, remember what happened two months ago? Remember the beating you got? So tell me, what makes you think that I will not kick your ass again?

Youngblood: The fact that you got lucky. You just got lucky, and there is no way that you will actually be the champion one day.

Kankuro: I disagree with that.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

Gaara: Look, guys, that argument is nice, but I'm sorry to tell you... My brother is right. You see, he is the #1 contender. You, Youngblood, got your rematch. And you, Dagget... Well, you know. You suck. So I'm sorry, but I don't think that you will see another title match until Summer on the Beach. My brother got a title shot and we have to respect that.

Dagget: Yo, Gaara! You know as well as I know that I can kick the ass of all of you!

Gaara: Maybe you'll prove it, Dagget?

Kankuro: He got nothing to prove. Your pirate friend also got nothing to prove. The only one that really can prove himself his me!

Youngblood: You want me to kick your ass?

Kankuro: You can bet on that!

**Suddenly, Ember appears on the TVtron. **

Ember: Excuse me, guys, but I sense that we have a problem here.

Kankuro: You're so smart.

Ember: Shut up. But I saw something unique in here... Dagget, you want to fight Gaara?

Dagget: Yes, I am! I am the boyfriend of the womens champion, it's only fitting for me to be the world...

Ember: Yeah yeah yeah. But you, Kankuro, do you want to fight Youngblood?

Kankuro: It's not that I want it, it's that he is annoying me.

Ember: Okay. So tonight we will have a tag team match. It will...

Youngblood: There is no need to explain, Emb. Me and Gaara will kick Kankuro and Dagget's asses!

Ember: Well, no... Gaara and Kankuro will team up for the first time in nearly four years against you and Dagget.

Youngblood: WHAT?

Kankuro: You can't seriously make me team up with Gaara!

Ember: Yes I can. And I guess that it will be very interesting. Now shut your mouth. That's the main event for tonight.

Gaara: Oops... Sorry.

Youngblood: Gaara... You...

Gaara: Sorry, didn't mean to do that...

Youngblood: You could have just say yes to my challenge...

Kankuro: Too bad, Youngblood. You're gonna enter this ring with the bad ass fighter himself, me!

Gaara: Bad ass fighter?

Kankuro: You got any problem with that?

Gaara: Well, you can be what you want, but I am the arena king, and if anyone of you have any problem with the tag team match, don't be sad, be sand, be Gaara!

**The crowd cheers as he leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Rivals will team up together!

Desire: I can't believe that Ember did that!

Sandy: That will be a great main event!

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Norbert and Sasquatch are talking. **

Norbert: We got the premission to choose are own opponents at Summer on the Beach!

Sasquatch: Oh Yeah, we have to choose wisely now.

Norbert: So, which tag team you had in mind?

**Zaku and Dosu arrive. **

Zaku: Opponents? Hey, I got the perfect opponents for you! You can take on the Youngsters.

Norbert: We pinned you guys two weeks ago. Remember? Or that my Beaver Fever erased some of your memories?

Zaku: What? Listen to me, you got no other people to fight!

Dosu: And no team is as good as us... We are the best tag team in here.

Norbert: Well, we got the belts, so...

Sasquatch: Beat it, yeah!

Dosu: If you won't pick us...

Zaku: Yeah, if you won't... You need to find a place to hide.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Come to life" by Alter Bridge plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT X division championship! Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's time for the rematch! Squidward just eager to fight Timmy again!

Desire: And again, he will get his ass kicked! He just doesn't learn!

Sandy: Squidward just keeps fighting Timmy forever and ever.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I still can't believe that he is a nine time champion!

Desire: He is, and he is the best. Squidward will just lose again.

Sandy: Don't count him out yet, anything and everything can happen.

**Squidward hits Timmy with a high crossbody, knocking him down. Squidward hits him with a back fist. Squidward bounces Timmy off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Squidward executes a swinging bulldog on Timmy Turner driving Turner's face into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Timmy Turner hits Squidward with an earringer. Turner pulls out a sitdown faceslam from his back pocket, taking Squidward face first into the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two just can't stand eachother.

Desire: Yeah, I can't stand Squidward either.

Sandy: That's weird, because most people can't stand Timmy.

**Timmy Turner flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Turner jumps and elbow smashes the lying Squidward. Timmy hits Squidward with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Squidward executes the brain buster on Timmy. Squidward rolls onto Turner connecting with a knee. Then he uses the Lionsault on him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: All of those moves, I can't believe what I'm seeing here!

Desire: It's too fast to see!

Sandy: Come on, Squidward! Show him what you got!

**Squidward applies the clawhold on Timmy. Timmy tries to fight it... He fights it... Squidward throws him to the mat. Timmy is nailed with a dropkick from the top rope by Squidward. Then Squidward kicks Timmy in the mid section and prepares for the Clarinet Piledriver! Timmy pushes Squidward back and kicks him in the head! He climbs on the ropes... And hits the Timmy Star! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man! What a match! And the result...

Desire: Timmy is still champion! Told ya!

**Timmy then starts kicking Squidward. **

Sandy: Stop that! You won the match, what else do you want?

**Mr. Krabs runs into the ring and chases Timmy away. Then he checks on Squidward. **

Sandy: Well, I guess that we need to take a break now. Commercials!

**After the commericals, you can see Patrick in the ring. **

Patrick: Spongebob, come into this ring.

Mr. Comanator: Guys, I don't know what we're seeing now...

Patrick: I've made my mind, Spongebob. We will face eachother. If not today, next week, and if something will happen, then next week, until I'll find out! Spongebob, come to face me!

**Spongebob comes to the ring. **

Spongebob: Yo, Patrick, what happened?

Patrick: Nothing, I just have to face you. We have to face eachother!

Spongebob: I would love to. But I don't know if we have the time for it tonight.

Patrick: So next week. I don't care when it will happen, I just want it to.

Spongebob: I really don't get it.

Patrick: Look, I gotta fight you. This is the...

Voice: Whoa whoa whoa!

**Danny arrives. **

Danny: Listen to me, Patrick. You know that you are an idiot. You know it, right? And you know that even though I hate Spongebob... Wait, no, I don't hate him- I despise him... Wait, I'm urinating on everything he does in his life... Yeah, that's the right thing...

Patrick: To the point!

Danny: What point?

Patrick: Even though you hate him...

Danny: I don't hate him...

Spongebob: To the point!

Danny: Well, even though I... Feel that way about Spongebob, still, that's nothing compared to how I feel about you. Because at least Spongebob is talented. You? What are you? You are one of the least talented members of WWT. You are just nothing. You're an idiot and talentless.

Patrick: Talentless? I've beat you once!

Danny: Yeah yeah, whatever. The point is that you are nothing.

Spongebob: Danny, you are the least wanted member of this promotion. You know it, I know it, he knows it, and they know it.

Danny: Oh, great, the same old saying. Fine, whatever. But regardless what you'll say, I will be the winner on Summer on the Beach.

Spongebob: Danny, I don't have the words "I Quit" in me. I never quit! You, on the other hand, are the most coward guy in WWT. So when you'll quit? I'll tell you when- In one second!

Danny: You don't know me when I want something. When I want to punish a guy, when I want to prove a point, when I want to lead the right people to rule this promotion, I stop at nothing. Everyone saw that a year ago.

Spongebob: The TWO is dead, Danny. But your stable is something very very weird: Normally, when you cut the head off, the body stops moving. This time, maybe the body stopped, but the head just keeps moving, cursing and spitting his venom everywhere! So the only thing that I can do is to blast the head once and for all! And this time it will stop!

Danny: By the way, look- You're ignoring your friend. He's standing there, doing nothing. That proves my point- He is nothing. And you, Spongebob, are gonna be nothing- Nothing at all- After I'm done with you. Goodbye.

**Danny leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two are just great. And they have their match.

Desire: And Patrick is nothing.

Sandy: Stop it. Just stop it.

**The cameras switch to Fifi La-Fume, in the backstage. **

Fifi: Dans quelques instants, vous allez observer la plus grande lutteuse à jamais mettre les pieds dans un ring WWT. C'est moi. Fifi La Fume...

**Then Lydia comes from behind and attacks Fifi! She hits her with the womens belt. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, that was uncalled for!

Desire: Finally someone stopped this nonsense! Get her, Lydia!

Sandy: I can't believe it. That's our womens champion?

**The cameras switch to the ring. Lydia carries Fifi into it. Lydia places Fifi on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Fifi gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Jason Smith counts... 1... Fifi kicks out. Fifi throws Lydia on the turnbuckle and then smashes her head onto it! Fifi knees Lydia and rolls back to her feet. Fifi then clothesline Lydia. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out! Fifi forearm smashes Lydia. Fifi goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Lydia. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Fifi manages to come back!

Desire: No way, Lydia doesn't like to get beat by weak girls!

Sandy: Yeah, last time it happened, it was you that beat her on her debut...

**Fifi runs for another clothesline... Lydia powerslams her! Lydia stomps Fifi La Fume's head. Lydia legsweeps Fifi La Fume. The crowd starts chanting "Lydia sucks!". Lydia then powerbombs Fifi! Then she picks up Fifi with the Lydia-Plex! Jason Smith starts counting, but Lydia stops the pin. Then she locks Fifi in the Lydia Sleeper! Fifi tries to fight the hold... She fights the hold... She stops moving. Jason checks that and then orders for the bell to ring. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, the WWT womens champion, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, well. Not such a good debut for Fifi.

Desire: That's because she made her debut against our womens champion!

Sandy: The same one that attacked her backstage! God, you're such an idiot.

**You can see Ino is watching the match from the backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: And remember- Ino will face Lydia.

Desire: She did such a good job in making it happen.

Sandy: I don't know if Ino knew what she was doing at King of the WWT! You don't know it!

**The cameras switch to Dagget, who's watching the match with joy. Youngblood comes. **

Youngblood: Look, maybe you're my partner tonight, but don't you ever think that you're on my level. And don't you think that I need you.

Dagget: The last thing I want is to be on your level. You suck.

Youngblood: The thing is that you are an idiot. So shut up your mouth, Dagget. And don't interfere with my business tonight.

Dagget: As long you're not interfering my business, I won't.

Youngblood: What business you got in this match? What business? It's all about me! I will kick Kankuro's ass! I'll prove that I deserve being the #1 contender! Me! Not you, Dagget! Not you! And definitely not Kankuro!

Dagget: Well, we'll see tonight.

Youngblood: Be careful, Dagget. The plank is pretty wide. And I can make you walk on it as well.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Skulker. **

Jones: Hello guys, it's me, Bob Jones, and I'm here with Skulker. Skulker, in few moments Danny Phantom will challenge Jake Long for the national title. What do you think about that?

Skulker: Listen to me, with all due respect to Danny Phantom... And everyone knows that he got very little of it, he shouldn't be challenging for the title. I should be the challenger! I pinned Jake Long last week! If anyone should've been the #1 contender it's me! Jake Long is the boy wonder. He came in here and now he wins a lot of things, but the fact is that he stinks in the ring and outside of it, and that I beat him! So I am better then him. And if you don't think so, then I'll make you to!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National championship! Introducing the challenger, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Danny is still angry about his loss to Jake 13 days ago! Now he wants the national title.

Desire: That's because Danny was cheated! And besides, Jake is not that big deal.

Sandy: I still can't believe about the stuff that Danny said. His words about Patrick are just...

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this guy! The great national champion! He is the future!

Desire: Future? He is never was. He is nothing and we will see it tonight.

Sandy: This "Nothing" defeated Danny. And he will do it again.

**Danny and Jake lock up. Jake throws Danny with an armdrag. Then Jake tries to knee Danny, only for Danny to move from it. Danny Phantom hits Jake with an earringer. Danny executes a pumphandle suplex on Jake. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake Long applies an arm wrench to Danny. Phantom gets knocked on the ground and Jake Long flips onto him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny then uses a takedown on Jake. Then he locks Jake in the figure four. Jason checks it. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh, Jake remembers it! Jake remembers this hold!

Desire: Yeah, he was screaming in pain last time!

Sandy: But he got out of it last time!

**As soon as Danny sees that Jake tries to power out of the hold, He kicks him in the head. Then he drops him with a rocker dropper. Danny Phantom throws Jake off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Danny Phantom catches Jake leg, but Jake Long reverses it with an enzuigiri to Danny Phantom's head. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Jake hits Phantom with a heart punch. Jake with a headscissors takeover on Danny. Danny discus punches Jake Long. Phantom bites Jake Long's arm out of desparation. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny will step to any level to win the title.

Desire: Danny shouldn't fight for it anyway. He should be in world title matches.

Sandy: He is cheating his way to World title matches, that's what he's doing!

**Danny Phantom hits a koppo kick on Jake. Danny Phantom kicks Jake Long on the mat. Then Spongebob comes to the ramp to watch the match. Danny Phantom superkicks Jake Long. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Danny throws Jake to the ropes... Jake reverses it! He clotheslines Danny! Then he starts attacking him with fists. Jake Long with a falling splash on Danny Phantom. Then he picks up Danny... Dragon DDT! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT National champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Told ya! Jake defeated Danny yet again!

Desire: NO NO NO! Spongebob distracted Danny! He distracted him! He shouldn't be here!

Sandy: Well, who's nothing now? Jake is still champion and he got an insane amount of momentum. Commercials!

**After the commercials, you can see Bob Jones with Jimmy Neutron in the backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy, last week you attacked Shikamaru. Why?

Jimmy: Why? You really wanna know why? I'll tell you why. That's who I could attack at the same point.

Jones: I beg your pardon?

Jimmy: He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wanted to attack someone and I attacked him. Fine?

Jones: But Jimmy, don't you afraid of revenge?

Jimmy: Revenge? By Shikamaru? He can do nothing to me. He is my bitch. And if he'll try doing something, I'll take care of that.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who is walking backstage. Then he sees Mikey. **

Mikey: Well. You must be very happy, #1 contender and all.

Kankuro: Yes, I am. I guess that you're jealous, Mikey. When was the last time you got a one on one match for the title? Yeah... That was... Long ago.

Mikey: Really? Is this so? Is this what you're thinking about me?

Kankuro: No, that's not everything. You see, Mikey, I still can't believe that you won the title before me, and then you've even retained it against me. That should have been my year, Mikey. But you started it. You started the downfall. That was what you've done.

Mikey: Sorry for winning it before you, I just couldn't wait billion years until you'll win it.

Kankuro: Again, Mikey- It was because of me you won the title at the first place! You are a very very lucky person. But I'm sick of it. I'm a Winner, and my destiny is to finally become a champion. In 20 days, I will be the champion. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it.

Mikey: You said that line for three years now, Kankuro.

Kankuro: But this time it will be true. This time is for real. And you and all of the puppets will see.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Kankuro is intense before the main event tonight.

Desire: And rightfully so! But now we're gonna see Shikamaru that tries to stay relevant.

Sandy: Tries? He will always be relevant. And the words that Jimmy said were stupid! Just plain stupid!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This idiot interfered a #1 contenders match last week and now he got to fight both Dagget and Youngblood. He deserves it.

Desire: Don't forget that his two opponents have to team up tonight!

Sandy: Yes. And Snap will watch this match closely. He wants to see his opponents.

**Shikamaru gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Snap. Snap headbutts Shikamaru. Shikamaru catches Snap leg, but Snap reverses it with an enzuigiri to Shikamaru's head. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru hits him with a back fist. Shikamaru hits Snap with an earringer. Shikamaru throws Snap off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Shikamaru gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. Snap applies an arm wrench to Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is really trying to win this match.

Desire: Yes, because he needs the momentum.

Sandy: Yes, but Shikamaru has something to prove.

**Snap is nailed with a waistlock suplex from Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolls onto Snap connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru uppercuts Snap. Shikamaru hiptosses Snap. Shikamaru picks Snap up and side slams him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Shikamaru gets hit with a running powerslam by Snap. Snap climbs on the top rope and prepares for a dropkick. He jumps... Shikamaru catches him in the S-Factor! Snap crashes on the mat. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! What a great S-Factor! Snap was caught in mid-air!

Desire: Please! Shikamaru had some luck. So what? Do you think that impresses someone?

Sandy: Yes! But it doesn't impress you, because you're a dummy.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Patrick is walking. Zaku and Dosu see him. **

Zaku: Wow, chubby, out of our way.

Patrick: What?

Zaku: Out!

Patrick: What is your problem?

Dosu: You must forgive Zaku. He just says that we need to attack people to get our tag title shot.

Patrick: And what it has to do with me?

Zaku: You got the honor to be the first victim, idiot.

Patrick: Oh, please. You two are going to attack me?

Dosu: Yeah. Don't worry. It won't hurt... A lot.

Patrick: ... Hey, you know what else won't hurt a lot?

Zaku: What?

Patrick: Him!

**Then, **Truman X **comes to attack Zaku and Dosu! Patrick joins him in attack. They kick Zaku and Dosu on the floor. **

Truman: Told you I'll be back.

Patrick: Too bad for you two.

**The cameras switch to the opening of the "**Stars paparazzi**". You can see Shego in the airport. **

Cameraman: Shego! How was the flight?

Shego: What the hell do you want?

Cameraman: Tries to catch wrestlers.

Shego: And you've decided to bug me? Why is this?

Cameraman: No, you're the first wrestler that I saw.

Shego: Well, you can go to Ino. She's there. I've heard that she got tons of dirty, juicy life. You need to follow her.

**Ino comes. **

Ino: Someone talked about me?

Shego: Yeah. But no one cares about you.

Ino: You know something, Shego, you're just jealous. Suddenly, I got the fans's support.

Shego: Ino, shut up your mouth.

Ino: No, you're jealous. I took your status, Shego.

Shego: Really? Is this so? Or you've cheated to take it?

Ino: Shut up.

Shego: Now I got it. You really deserve an award- For the first time, you haven't slept your way to the...

**Ino slaps Shego! **

Shego: You fucking bi...

**They start brawling again! Then airport security and the cameraman start separating. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Sandy: They just hate eachother!

**You can see Kankuro and Gaara stare at eachother in the backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: And in few moments, it's on! The main event! Don't go away!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Princes of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I wonder how Dagget will team up with one of his opponents for Summer on the Beach.

Desire: Dagget should have been the lone #1 contender for the TV title! Why he has to be in a triple threat match?

Sandy: Because he tried to outsmart the system! And this is a punishment.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: His tag team partner, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There he comes! The man that wants to prove that he is still a main eventer!

Desire: That sucks, because for him- Everything does falling apart.

Sandy: Who cares? Youngblood is one of the most popular guys in here! He is here to kick asses!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from the Sand Village in Japan...

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out to interfere Gaara's entrance. **

Ring announcer: Kankuro, and the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand... The Sand Boyz! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that they are reuniting! The Sand Boyz, the former 2 times tag team champs, are in the ring together again!

Desire: But they will explode in 20 days. When one of them will fulfill his destiny.

Sandy: No one needs destiny. Each one of them wants to prove that he is the better man.

**Dagget Beaver grabs Kankuro and applies an arm wrench. Dagget then hits Kankuro in the face. After Kankuro hits him in the face, he tags in Youngblood. Youngblood kicks Kankuro in the gut. Then he tries to slam Kankuro, who lands on his feet. Kankuro superkicks Youngblood. Kankuro wraps his legs around Youngblood's neck and puts him in the figure-four sleeper. Jason Smith checks this... Kankuro tightens the hold... Youngblood escapes. Captain Youngblood throws Kankuro off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Kankuro is really doing well in the ring so far.

Desire: Yes, because he knows that his little brother is watching him.

Sandy: He could be tired from all of this. He needs to tag in Gaara.

**Captain Youngblood trys for a handspring moonsault but Kankuro avoids it. Kankuro tags in Gaara. The crowd cheers. Gaara enters as Youngblood tells him something. Gaara hiptosses Captain Youngblood! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out, and then tags in Dagget. Dagget runs into a clothesline. Gaara rolls onto Dagget Beaver connecting with a knee. Gaara tags in Kankuro. Kankuro hits Dagget with a double underhook piledrive right into the floor. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out and tags in Youngblood. **

Mr. Comanator: The Sand Boyz are dominating!

Desire: Yes, Dagget and Youngblood are good tag team wrestlers, but not with eachother!

Sandy: Of course. And this situation must be very weird for Youngblood.

**Kankuro with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Youngblood. Kankuro nails Captain Youngblood with a belly-to-back suplex. Youngblood gets up off the ground and Kankuro hits him with a flying dropkick. Dagget enters the ring but Kankuro throws him over the top rope. Youngblood tries the Pirate Clothesline but Kankuro dodges. Kankuro hurricanranas Youngblood! Then he waits for him, and hits him with the Strings Pulling! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the Sand Boyz!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Kankuro just manhandled his opponents!

Desire: Wow. How can Gaara up this?

Sandy: It's simple! He just needs to defeat Kankuro!

**Gaara enters the ring. Kankuro is celebrating, but then he turns around and Gaara hits him with the title belt! **

Mr. Comanator: The belt! Gaara just hit his own brother with the belt!

Desire: This idiot!

Sandy: Gaara told Kankuro- You've been more impressive, but never underestimate me!

**The show ends as Gaara raises his title in the ramp, as Kankuro gets up and looks at him angrily. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT X division title: **Timmy Turner (c) def. Squidward Tentacles

Lydia def. Fifi La Fume

**WWT National title: **Jake Long (c) def. Danny Phantom

Shikamaru Nara def. Snap

The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankuro) def. Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver

* * *

**Card for Summer on the Beach:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Kankuro

**I Quit match: **Spongebob Squarepants vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Dagget Beaver

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Ino

* * *

Wow, finished early this time! Well, Kankuro and Gaara are in a war of one upmanship, as each one of them tries to prove that he is the better brother. what will happen next?

Please review.


	49. Show 267

Hey guys!

Things are really heating up in the wrestling world, especially with the Rock-Cena affairs. But in WWT we got a much more expected main event! Brother vs Brother.

And we got a lot more going. Danny Phantom is in an amok for hunting youngsters, and he is blaming Spongebob for making him lose his spot. What will he do about it?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 267.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 3

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we'll see Norbert and Sasquatch in a tag team titles match against Mikey and Chouji!

Desire: Also tonight, Misty will fight against, wrestling for the first time since four months ago, Ino!

Sandy: Also, Jimmy Neutron will fight Youngblood. This is a really big match.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Gaara!

Mr. Comanator: Well, look at this! Gaara is here! The arena king is here!

Desire: Yeah. And I want to remind you that this idiot attacked his own brother last week after a match!

Sandy: How many times did Kankuro attacked Gaara after matches in the past?

Gaara: Many people have questioned my actions last week. They didn't like it when I attacked my own brother will my belt. Well, I really want to tell you, that I would attack Kankuro again and again, because he is the guy that attacked me over and over. My blood is on his hands, and I thought it's just fitting for me to have his blood. This is blood vengeance. And I will have it on Summer on the Beach. That's because Kankuro will get his ass whipped, and will get a Sand Whip, and a Sand Bomb, and a Singapore Cane, and a kick to the nuts, and he will get choked on the one thousand time in the big match, and once again will lose in a title match because he is a loser.

**Crowd cheers. **

Gaara: My brother is a loser. He is a big idiot, and he thinks that he is really big shot, but he is nothing. I am the guy to hold this title! I am the right guy to lead WWT! And if my brother doesn't like it, well, don't be sad... Be sand. Be Gaara!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

**Snap comes to the ramp. **

Snap: Gaara, Gaara, Gaara... Is this all you can say? That's it? You're just saying the same old shit to those sheeps out there. But everyone knows that I will be the next champion. Whether you people like it or not, it's me.

Gaara: And that's... Why?

Snap: Look at me, I am the best TV champion ever.

Gaara: I don't know about that, but you sure are the dumbest one. You made yourself a triple threat match!

Snap: I know, I know... But still...

Gaara: Shut up! You've defeated me in Televmania, yet look at this- I am the World champion and you are just what you really are- #2!

**Crowd cheers. **

Snap: What? Listen to me, bastard, that's not how you talk to me!

Gaara: I'm talking like this when I want!

Snap: Okay, you know what? You are also one of the guys that responsible for the stupid stuff of those young wrestlers in here! You are also responsible! So how about you'll team up with Spongebob, the great youngers helper, to face me and Danny Phantom in a tag team match tonight?

Gaara: You know what? You're on! Bring Danny to the ring with you, and me and Spongebob will kick his ass, and your's as well!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, we'll have a tag team match tonight!

Desire: And with some big names!

Sandy: Danny and Spongebob will be in the ring together for the first time in six months!

**The cameras switch to the parking lot, where Jake Long arrives. Bob Jones approches him. **

Jones: Hello, Jake. What is on your mind tonight?

Jake: Excellent question. You see, Skulker said last week that I stinks in the ring, and then he said that he is better then me. If he really wants to check it, I propose a match. He can challenge me for the title at Summer on the Beach, and we'll see what will happen.

Jones: A match with Skulker?

Jake: Yes. A match with him. And don't forget, guys- This Dragon never backs down.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's time for the first match tonight! But I'm surprised that he is in it.

Desire: But the first match is to excite the fans! Why to put him in there?

Sandy: Yeah, he needs to be on main events!

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this guy had some problems with Shikamaru lately. I really wonder what Shikamaru will do about it.

Desire: He better not to do anything. Just suck up the pride!

Sandy: This Jimmy is just a... He is having such a big ego! And for what?

**Youngblood and Jimmy stare at eachother. Then Youngblood hits Jimmy in the face! Youngblood uppercuts Jimmy. Captain Youngblood grabs Jimmy and applies an arm wrench. Jimmy gets hit with a spinning heel kick. Captain Youngblood pins Jimmy Neutron against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Youngblood executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Jimmy Neutron's face to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Youngblood Irish whips Jimmy into the corner but Jimmy reverses it and splashes him. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh, Youngblood should watch out!

Desire: Totally, Jimmy has some big moves when he does them.

Sandy: Don't let him get you, Youngblood!

**Jimmy Neutron executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Captain Youngblood. Neutron mule kicks Youngblood. Jimmy hits Captain Youngblood with a heart punch. Jimmy executes a corkscrew legdrop on Captain Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... Youngblood kicks out. Captain Youngblood is hit with a backward kick. Neutron leg lariats Captain Youngblood, sending him to the mat. Jimmy takes Youngblood down with a knee. Then he locks Youngblood in the bearhug. Jason Smith checks it... Youngblood screams in pain... He fights it... He manages to break it! **

Mr. Comanator: He is out! He is out!

Desire: No! Jimmy, go for the Neutron lock! Go for the Neutron Lock!

Sandy: Not now, because Youngblood is on fire!

**Youngblood hurricanranas Jimmy to the mat. Youngblood climbs to the second turnbuckle and moonsaults onto Jimmy. Then Youngblood starts hitting Jimmy with his knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Then Youngblood kneels in the corner... He prepares for it... Dagget then comes down the ramp. Youngblood looks at him. Youngblood then screams something on him, but Jimmy then hits him with a double axe handle on the back! Jimmy then takes Youngblood and hits the Neutron Blast! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Youngblood was distracted! That's wrong!

Desire: Wrong? It's not Dagget's fault that Youngblood can't divide his attention!

Sandy: Right, but Youngblood can divide Dagget. He can also cut him to pieces. Well, we gotta go for commercials!

**After the commericals, you can see Youngblood angry in Ember's office. **

Youngblood: Why the hell I had to fight Jimmy, in the opening match, and why the hell that idiot was there?

Ember: Look, Youngblood, I got nothing to do about it! All of those loses recently are really not helping. You need to help me to help you!

Youngblood: Help you with what, Emb? With what? I don't see you doing anything, absolutely anything to help me getting back my title shot! This is my title shot, it's mine! But it seems that everyone but me get matches and I don't! So what the hell are you doing to help me?

Ember: Youngblood, the committee decided that...

Youngblood: I could care less about a stupid ass committee! I'm going home!

**The cameras switch to Jimmy, who is walking in the back. Shikamaru and Temari see him. **

Temari: There he is. Wait, Jimmy, we got something to say.

Jimmy: Really? I don't care. I won my match.

Shikamaru: Now listen to me, punk! I still didn't forgive you about your attack on me two weeks ago! So I suggest we'll fight at Summer on the Beach. Do you accept the challenge?

Jimmy: What do I have to prove? I got nothing to prove for you.

Shikamaru: Maybe we'll find out in the ring?

Jimmy: Sorry, the answer is...

Shikamaru: Okay, I'm not pushing. What a chicken.

Jimmy: Excuse me? I am not a chicken!

Temari: You sure are acting like a one.

Jimmy: Okay! Then I will fight you in a match. And we'll see who is the real deal.

Shikamaru: We'll see.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Last week we were surprise to see Truman comes back to help Patrick against the Youngsters!

Desire: What a loser. Couldn't he stay on vacation? And what's with this awful song?

Sandy: The ultimate underdog is back! And he's here to fight one of the Youngsters.

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I still don't like this guy. He is just... Weird.

Desire: Now THAT'S a wrestler. And he will make Truman scream in pain in front of the crossface!

Sandy: Truman really has a big challenge tonight. And this test is in the form of a cold, uncaring bastard.

**Flying side kick by Truman X takes Dosu off his feet. Dosu gets elbowed to his midsection by Truman. Truman X picks up Dosu and delivers a tilt-a-whirl suplex. Truman springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Dosu. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Truman tries to attack Dosu, who manages to poke Truman in the eye without Jason's noticing. Dosu executes a headlock takedown. Dosu drives a forearm into the head of Truman. Truman gets tiger suplexed by Dosu. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Truman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Be careful, Truman! This guy is working on the head, because he has a submission move for it!

Desire: Yeah, and Dosu is fighting to get a tag team titles shot just like any other team!

Sandy: I really hate it when you allow a champion to pick his challenger! It always makes some problems!

**Dosu gives Truman a vertical suplex. Dosu discus punches Truman X. Dosu uses a running lariat to take Truman down. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Truman kicks out. The crowd starts chanting "Dosu sucks!". Flying lariat by Dosu takes Truman X down. Dosu puts Truman X in the double reverse chinlock. Truman fights the hold as the crowd starts chanting "Let's go Truman, let's go!". Truman fights it... Dosu tighten it... Then Truman manages to power out of the hold, and kicks Dosu! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, that's good! Now you can show him, Truman!

Desire: Show him what? His great losing skills?

Sandy: Desire, Truman has proven to you that he is a really good wrestler before.

**Truman X sets Dosu up DDTs him into the mat. Truman X jumps and elbow smashes the lying Dosu. Then Truman poses for the crowd a little bit. Then Truman hurricanranas Dosu into the mat. Then he signals for the crowd. He takes Dosu... And then he picks him up. Then he a delivers a bone crunching Truman Breaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! He won it! Truman wins in his return match!

Desire: Allow me to remind you something! I- Hate- Truman- ZZZZZZZZZZ...

Sandy: Yeah. Too bad that he doesn't care, you know. Nobody cares about you.

**The cameras switch to Kin, who's walking backstage. Then she opens a door. You can see Cartman in a wheelchair. **

Cartman: Ow... Hello. Oh, God, it hurts...

Kin: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Cartman: What?

Kin: Now look. I am not Gaara's girlfriend anymore! Can you please, just not tell my secret?

Cartman: He will pay... This bastard will pay. I don't know how, but he will pay. He is gonna lose his title...

Kin: Well, please, please don't tell my secret.

Cartman: I don't put a Thailand bitch's dick on this secret! Fuck it!

Kin: Oh... Thank you.

Cartman: Just leave! Ow... Gaara... You will pay for this...

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Ino. **

Jones: Hello guys. I'm here with Ino, who is gonna enter the ring for the first time in more then four months tonight! Ino, are you excited about getting back into the ring?

Ino: Oh hell yeah! I'm finally here, I'm finally getting back into the ring, my ring, to defeat all the divas!

Jones: Ino, don't you think that to return this late into the ring will prevent you from being in a good shape for your match against Lydia in 13 days?

Ino: Um, no. You see, wrestling is like riding on a bicycle. You will never forget it!

Jones: Never?

Ino: Yes. Now I need to go to the ring.

**Ino is leaving. Shego comes from the other way. **

Shego: This bitch...

Jones: Shego, where are you standing in the womens title match at Summer on the Beach?

Shego: I stand for me, and for me only. I will get one of them for the title, and that's for sure. Just wait.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And the #1 contender for the Womens title is coming back to the ring. Wow.

Desire: I admire her willing to do anything to win the title. She is evil.

Sandy: We need to be careful. She can turn on us in a glimpse of an eye!

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Ino's return match! Can Misty stop her?

Desire: Misty is a very tough girl but not like Ino.

Sandy: I don't know about it. Misty can use her legs really well if you know what I mean...

**As the bell rings, Misty goes to work on Ino. Misty brings Ino down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Misty climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with an Air Sabu on Ino. The crowd then starts chanting "Slut! Slut!" and Misty says "Be nice to her!". Misty gives Ino a reverse neckbreaker. Ino gets knocked on the ground and Misty flips onto her. Jason Smith counts... 1... Ino kicks out. Misty is surprised at this. Then she picks up Ino and says "I'm the queen!". Then she slaps Ino. **

Mr. Comanator: Ino is weak. She hasn't been in the ring for a long time.

Desire: And Misty is killing her!

Sandy: No, I think that Ino got something left... Look!

**After the slap, Ino suddenly starts waking up. Misty gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Ino. Ino executes a back breaker on Misty. Flying sommersault drop kick by Ino puts her back in the match. Ino sends Misty to the corner of the ring. Then Ino jumps on her and gives her ten punches and a hurricanrana. Then Ino climbs to the top rope. Then she jumps with an Ino Splash onto Misty! Then Ino says "No, not yet". Then she picks up Misty and hits the Brain Crusher on her. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Ino!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! A big return for Ino. Big one.

**You can see Lydia is watching from the entrance ramp. **

Desire: And the champ is watching. You should beware of her, Ino.

Sandy: Yes, the champion is scary. And I don't know if Ino can defeat her. Let's go to commercials.

**After the commercials, you can see Spongebob talking with Truman and Patrick. **

Truman: Great to be back in here, you know?

Spongebob: I know. I had to returns to here after being gone, and you only left for a month! Imagine me, after five months, returning. Can you believe it?

Patrick: Can you believe five months without you?

Spongebob: Right!

Truman: Well, I gotta go. I need to catch Norbert and Sasquatch. We will have the title shot, Pat!

**Truman leaves. **

Patrick: So...

Spongebob: So...?

Patrick: Next week, Spongebob.

Spongebob: What?

Patrick: You and I, next week. I can't stand it anymore. I want to find out who's the better man in that ring!

Spongebob: Next week? Okay, if that's what you want. I could use a little... Warm up match.

Patrick: Warm up match? Your match with Danny is a cold up match.

Spongebob: You right. He is a lowlife chicken. He will give up fast. Very fast.

Patrick: So next week.

Spongebob: Yeah.

**The cameras switch to Danny and Snap in the backstage. **

Danny: ... Taking our spot, you get it? And he, Spongebob, he helps them to take our spot! You know what I mean! Look on them now! We are the founders of this promotion, why the hell should we give it to them?

Snap: You're totally right. But before you'll fight them, you need to destroy any informant. I can't believe that Spongebob actually dig my grave and I never noticed it! You really need to stop him, Danny. You can't let one bad apple to destroy us. You got to do it, Danny. Only you can beat some sense into the guy.

Danny: Yes. And I will. People are saying that the day where Spongebob will shout the words "I Quit" out of his lips, will be the day where the apocalypse will come. I can promise to them that on Summer on the Beach... The apocalypse will come. And the new world, that I'll create, will be a world with the right rulers.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team championship! Introducing the challengers, from Japan, the team of Chouji and Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, it's time for the tag titles match! And those are the challengers!

Desire: Really? This makeshift team? Those are the challengers?

Sandy: Yes, they are! But I wonder who will face the tag team champs at Summer on the Beach. The champions will choose their challengers!

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And those champs are yet to name their challengers! But who knows if they will be the champs at the event!

Desire: I see Zaku and Dosu come out as champions from Summer on the Beach.

Sandy: They will never pick them! You know it!

**Mikey and Sasquatch start the match. Sasquatch quickly clotheslines Mikey. Kappa Mikey gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Sasquatch hits a jumping elbow thrust on Mikey. Sasquatch tags in Norbert. Norbert goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Kappa Mikey. Norbert hits a koppo kick on Mikey. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Flying side kick by Kappa Mikey takes Norbert off his feet. Mikey tags in Chouji. Norbert Beaver gets hit with a flying forearm right to the face. **

Mr. Comanator: Now Chouji has entered the match! This is gonna be good!

Desire: Can anyone of those teams do something that matters?

Sandy: Please, shut up. We don't care about your opinion.

**Chouji suplexes Norbert. Norbert Beaver gets kneed in the stomach by Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Chouji tags in Mikey. Kappa Mikey goes for a flying sitdown splash but Norbert Beaver dodges the attack. Norbert then hurricanranas Mikey. Kappa Mikey gets tiger suplexed by Norbert. Norbert then tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch then gives Mikey the belly-to-belly suplex. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Sasquatch whips Mikey into the turnbuckle, but Mikey climbs on the turnbuckle and hits him with Whisper in the Wind! **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God! Look on the athleticism of Mikey!

Desire: Well, very few can do that.

Sandy: Maybe we'll see new champs? Could it be?

**Mikey pins Sasquatch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Sasquatch just barely kicks out. Mikey then puts Sasquatch in the Lylymu Breaker position. Zaku and Dosu then run and climb on the apron! Jason Smith is distracted and Norbert then clotheslines both Zaku and Dosu! Chouji goes to help him attack them. Sasquatch then hits the fireman carry on Mikey! Then he climbs to the top rope and hits the elbow drop! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag Team champions, Norbert and Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: Hey, wait a minute! I have all the respect in the world for the champs, but Zaku and Dosu distracted Mikey!

Desire: Again? Who cares! Mikey is just weak!

Sandy: Those two Sound Village idiots.

**Mikey then argues with Sasquatch and Norbert. Chouji then joins the argument, but Norbert and Sasquatch manage to calm them down. Then they shake hands, but Mikey says "We want another shot". **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, I guess that everything is fine.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see Timmy. **

Timmy: Now, everyone has wondered- Who will face me for my new title at Summer on the Beach? Who is the unlucky guy that will get his face rearranged? And then I thought to myself that there is one guy that interfere in my business for a long time. Actually, for the last six months he held grudge, and when I finally got released from my reconstruction, I swore that I'll destroy him, because he helped Squidward to infict all of this damage to me. So you know it, You know that Mr. Krabs is going to be injured by my hands yet again, in 13 days. And Mr. Krabs, you better not showing up to the match because I'll kill you next time I'll see you.

**The cameras switch to split screen, where you can see Danny and Snap walking from one side, and Spongebob and Gaara walking the other one. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, here it is! Next, we'll see the anticipated tag team match, the...

Voice: Whoa! Is this thing on?

**The crowd boos as the cameras switch to the ring and Kankuro comes. **

Desire: Here is the Master!

Sandy: Oh no, what is he doing here?

Kankuro: My little brother came here earlier tonight and told me that the attack on me last night was just a blood vengeance, and that I'm a big loser that will never win the title. Well, Gaara, I tried to be nice. I tried. But you have just started the fire against me, and I will not rest until you'll be in that fire. Gaara, enjoy your title as much as you can, because you will lose it in two weeks. I'll be here to watch the match. I'll be here to commentate for all the puppets. But Gaara, just remember that I'm your biggest challenge to date. And after almost four years of agony and suffering, it's time for me to take that belt. That is my destiny, my real destiny. And you're gonna see it.

**Kankuro goes to sit at the announcers table. **

Sandy: So nice of you.

Kankuro:Shut up.

Mr. Comanator: Beware of him, Sandy. He can hit you.

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Kankuro, you've joined right in time for the main event.

Desire: Yeah. And we're gonna see a tag team match!

Sandy: And this man is one of the stars here! Spongebob Squarepants!

Kankuro: Let me remind you- One month ago he ate my Puppet Master Stunner.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: His tag team partner, the Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, look at this! Here comes the champ!

Desire: Not for long, you know. He got some two weeks to enjoy it.

Sandy: Tell me something, Kankuro, aren't you afraid of getting choked for the billionth time at the PPV?

**Gaara comes to the announcers table, and raises his belt in front of Kankuro. **

Kankuro: Enjoy it as long as you can. And for your question, no, I won't blew it up this time.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion Snap, and from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Snap will have a title defense in two weeks against Youngblood and Dagget. And Danny will try to do mission impossible.

Desire: If there is a guy that can expose Spongebob as the wimp he is, it's Danny.

Sandy: Kankuro, what do you think about those matches?

Kankuro: I could care less about both of them. But I really think that Danny, again, is overestimating himself.

**Snap and Spongebob start. They lock up... Spongebob uses a takedown on Snap. Spongebob measures Snap up and drops a closed fist. Spongebob hits Snap with an inverted atomic drop. He locks Snap in a Boston Crab. Jason Smith checks if Snap taps out... Snap fights the hold and hits Spongebob with Enzugiri. Spongebob Squarepants get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Snap. He tags in Danny. Danny suplexes Spongebob. Danny picks up Spongebob and drops him neck first on the ropes. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh my, I can't believe it! Spongebob is getting manhandled!

Desire: Preview for Summer on the Beach, perhaps?

Sandy: No way, he will never quit.

Kankuro: What about Gaara? Why he doesn't enter the match?

**Danny tries to whip Spongebob into the ropes, but Spongebob reverses it and clotheslines him. He tags in Gaara. Gaara hits the dropkick on Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Gaara then uses his fists on Danny. Danny tags in Snap. Gaara executes a jawbreakeron Snap. Gaara kicks Snap on the mat. Snap gets tiger suplexed by Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Gaara whips Snap into the corner and runs, but Snap dodges the attack and kicks him in the leg. Snap uses a snap mare takeover on Gaara. Then he tags in Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Gaara is in there but Snap and Danny are really doing well.

Desire: Told you, he is nothing. And comparing him to Danny and Snap?

Sandy: Yes, you can't compare Gaara to those pieces of shit.

Kankuro: Really dissapointing. Really. Gaara needs to refocus here.

**Danny sends Gaara to the corner of the ring. Then he gives him ten punches. Then he gives him the neckbreaker. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Danny tags in Snap again. Snap gives an elbow drop to Gaara. Then he picks him up for a Snappy Bomb... Gaara bounces Snap off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat! He tags in Spongebob, who comes in and starts clotheslining both Snap and Danny. Spongebob Squarepants executes a huge gutbuster on Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Really, I gotta say, that's one of the best main events we saw in a long time.

Desire: Danny, do something! Snap is getting destroyed!

Sandy: So surprising. Really surprising.

Kankuro: Well, we got talent in this match. If I was there that was the match of the century.

**Spongebob then tags in Gaara. Gaara Bulldogs Snap. Gaara picks up Snap and drops him neck first on the ropes. Gaara executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Snap. Danny tries to enter the match but Gaara then throws him at Spongebob, who backdrops him to the floor. Spongebob goes to brawl with Danny. Kankuro then climbs on the apron, to distract Gaara. Gaara then tells Kankuro something. Kankuro flips off Gaara, who tries to slap Kankuro, but Kankuro goes down! Snap catches Gaara in the Snappy Bomb! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap has his feet on the ropes! 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Snap and Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: A victory for Snap and Danny! They won, and Kankuro had a role in this!

Desire: Leave Danny, you son of a bitch!

**Spongebob takes a chair and tries to hit Danny, but Danny runs away, and then goes up the ramp to join Snap in celebration. Then Gaara takes the chair from Spongebob and looks at Kankuro. **

Sandy: Kankuro, I advise you to run.

**Kankuro quickly runs through the crowd, as Gaara tries to hit him with the chair. Then Gaara takes his belt and goes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro just ran away for his life!

**Gaara then climbs on the turnbuckle, and picks up the belt, as Kankuro looks from the crowd. **

Desire: Just wait 13 more days!

Sandy: Let see if the destiny can overcome the champion.

**The show ends as Gaara is celebrating with Spongebob, as Gaara raises his title. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Jimmy Neutron def. Captain Youngblood

Truman X def. Dosu

Ino def. Misty

**WWT Tag team titles: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) def. Chouji and Kappa Mikey

Danny Phantom and Snap def. Gaara and Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

**Card for Summer on the Beach:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Kankuro

**I Quit match: **Spongebob Squarepants vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Dagget Beaver

Jimmy Neutron vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Skulker

**WWT X Division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Ino

* * *

Well, WWT is marching to the biggest event of the Summer! And the card shapes up nicely. What will happen? It is destiny for real, or that the only thing that matters is the title?

Please review.


	50. Show 268

Hey guys!

The last stop before Summer on the Beach. What will Kankuro and Gaara do tonight? What will Ino and Shego do tonight? Who will get the tag titles shot from Norbert and Sasquatch in the PPV?

And even more: Patrick has promised that tonight, we will finally see him and Spongebob square off. What will happen in that match?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 268.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: August Week 4

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks, on the last stop before Summer on the Beach! And tonight we will have the Womens title on the line, Shego gets her rematch at Lydia!

Desire: Well, you know it's gonna be big. Tonight we will see Youngblood challenging Snap for the TV title, only 6 days before their triple threat match with Dagget for the title! And Kankuro promised to talk to the fans tonight. Will Gaara appear?

Sandy: And finally it's happening. After months of asking, tonight it will happen! Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants! Who will win?

(Amazing by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy will face Shikamaru this Sunday. What he's doing here?

Desire: Jimmy is doing what he wants! He is the most amazing wrestler in here. He doesn't need to explain himself.

Sandy: Just like he attacked Shikamaru with no reason. Really, what is wrong with him?

Jimmy: Now look, a lot of people have criticized me for my actions lately. The saying is that I am... Really unstable. That's because I brutally attacked Shikamaru with no reason! And everybody are asking themselfs when am I gonna stop? Well, I'm sick of people getting on my nerves! I won't be second fiddle to anyone anymore! So I striked right at the top. Right at Shikamaru. And then he had the nerve to call me a chicken? You know, I won't take this crap! If he thinks that he can defeat me, so fine, we'll check it. But in 6 days I'm going to crush his dreams for good. Got that? No one is going to stop me now! And...

Shikamaru: Can you stop, please?

**Shikamaru comes out to the entrance ramp as the crowd cheers. **

Shikamaru: Jimmy, stop this crap, okay? Everyone can see right through it.

Jimmy: Oh yeah? So tell me, you great wrestler, what can they see?

Shikamaru: They can see that you're trying to be something that you're not! You're walking, talking and acting like you're a big deal. Like you're a franchise player! Look at the WWT World champions list, Jimmy! Look at it closely! You will see that never, ever we had a more undeserving champion then you! You've won the title by the most hideous means! Remember that?

Jimmy: You don't know anything, you...

Shikamaru: Allow me to tell the new fans how you've won the World title a year and a half ago, at End Show 2009, okay, Jimmy? You've fought against a guy, in a first of a kind match back then! The I Quit match! Yes, you've been the first one to be in that kind of match! And then you've attacked this guy's... Well, actually, why should I talk about it? Let's see the ending of End Show 2009!

**You can see End Show 2009 main event- An I Quit match for the WWT title: Jimmy Neutron challenges **Invader Zim**. Jimmy then ties Zim with handcuffs to the ring post. Then Misty comes into the ring. Jimmy then starts attacking her with a chair, again and again. After few hits with the chair, Zim asks for the mic. **

Zim: Stop, Jimmy! **I quit! I quit!**

**The crowd is in shock, and the people start throw garbage to the ring as Jimmy celebrates his World title victory. The cameras switch back to Shikamaru and Jimmy. **

Shikamaru: That was the person that now you call him your best friend. Really? And since that day, Jimmy, you've been living in a dream. A dream about how of a superstar you are, because you interpret the booing you got as an ability to move the crowd. You can't move the crowd, Jimmy. The reason that they're booing you are simple: They don't want to see you! They hate everything you stand for!

Jimmy: You're talking about booing. You're talking about respect. Allow me to remind you where were you during this match, okay? On the weeks before that match, you were the guy that said "Hit him with everything, Jimmy! Hit him right in his heart! Have no mercy!". Isn't that what you wanted? You've wanted me to destroy Zim! You sold your respect at that point, Shikamaru! And back then, the crowd hated you more then me! You've been a joke, Shikamaru! And I will end that joke on Sunday!

Shikamaru: The difference is, Jimmy, that I realized my wrongs. I stopped doing those stuff. You haven't. So Jimmy, on Sunday, you're gonna be the joke that will end! I will defeat you for good!

Mr. Comanator: Great words from those two.

Desire: Yeah, but Shikamaru is a real hypocrite.

Sandy: You're talking about hypocrites? We'll see on Sunday.

**The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch's locker room. **

Norbert: We own Mikey and Chouji a rematch for our titles!

Sasquatch: But Truman and Patrick request a match! They wanna prove us that they are a great tag team!

Norbert: But they just came back! They can have another shot!

Sasquatch: Mikey and Chouji are not even a tag team.

**Ember enters. **

Ember: Why are you shouting, for crying out loud?

Norbert: We're trying to think about challengers for Sunday.

Ember: You know, when I gave you to pick your challengers for this Sunday I never thought that it will make such problems! You know, I'm sick of it!

Sasquatch: Oh, Yeah? Oh Yeah? Well, never mind. We're trying to think.

Ember: If you're thinking, Sasquatch, then I guess I need to make the decision! The two of you will face every tag team this Sunday in a gauntlet match!

Norbert: WHAT? But Ember...

Ember: Maybe next time you'll make the decisions on time instead of letting your stupid partner help you!

**Ember leaves. **

Norbert: Man, she's angry!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Dagget Beaver and the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The first match tonight! Tonight we'll see Timmy teaming up with Dagget.

Desire: Timmy doesn't need to prove himself. Especially against Squidward and Krabs.

Sandy: This match can tell us what will happen when Krabs and Timmy will face eachother this Sunday!

("Come to life" by Alter Bridge plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, the team of Squidward and Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those two got a score to settle with Timmy. They will not rest until he'll die.

Desire: Die? Those two are really barbaric.

Sandy: Timmy almost ended both of their careers!

**Krabs and Dagget lock in. Krabs hiptosses Dagget into the mat. Then he gives him a running senton. Jason Smith counts... 1... Dagget kicks out. Krabs whips Dagget into the ropes but Dagget hits him with a knee. Dagget executes a corkscrew legdrop on Krabs. Krabs gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Dagget. Dagget executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Mr. Krabs. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Dagget tags in Timmy. Mr. Krabs gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Timmy Turner. Timmy then hits the hurricanrana on Krabs. **

Mr. Comanator: They're all over Mr. Krabs! They want to weaken him before the match on Sunday!

Desire: This is a match, for God's sake! they want to win!

Sandy: They want to, but they won't.

**Flying side kick by Timmy takes Krabs of his feet. Timmy then clotheslines Krabs. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Then Timmy tries to hit him with the leg lariat, but Krabs dodges and tags in Squidward! Squidward starts clotheslining Timmy. Squidward hits him with a back fist. Squidward uppercuts Timmy. Timmy catches Squidward's leg, but Squidward reverses it with an enzuigiri to Timmy's head. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Timmy tags in Dagget. Dagget monkey flips Squidward. **

Mr. Comanator: They're starting to get momentum!

Desire: Dagget is still good enough! And Timmy just destroyed Krabs!

Sandy: Allow me to remind you that Krabs managed to reverse Timmy's attack.

**Squidward sets Dagget up DDTs him into the mat. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Then both of them tag in their partners. A flying bodypress by Krabs takes Timmy to the mat with authority. Mr. Krabs discus punches Timmy. Krabs powerbombs Timmy. Dagget runs into the ring, and Krabs throw him at Squidward, who drops him on the floor. Timmy gets up and Krabs locks the Million Dollar Dream on Timmy! Timmy fights the hold... He fights it... He taps out! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Squidward and Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy tapped out! He tapped out to Krabs's hold!

Desire: No! You don't understand- He didn't want to get hurt in his neck before the match, so he tapped out.

Sandy: The bottom line is this- Krabs made Timmy tap out! And this Sunday he can do it again!

**You can see Jake Long backstage. Then Skulker comes in. **

Skulker: Do you think it's funny?

Jake: Depends on what we're talking about. Your face, for example.

Skulker: Listen to me, Jake. You can think that you're that big but you're not. I'm the real deal. I'm the guy that controls this crowd. Now, you do know that this Sunday is your last day as a champ, right?

Jake: And that's... Why?

Skulker: Listen to me, American Dragon. Dragons are not cool anymore. Saw your friend, The original American Dragon? Remember D-Bryan?

Jake: Stop that.

Skulker: Well, but he is a real loser, doesn't he? And I'm going to destroy you just the same way.

Jake: Skulker, you've said those those words for a long time. Now, allow me to ask you... Last time you've won a PPV was... When?

Skulker: When?... This Sunday.

**Skulker then kicks Jake in the groin. Then he throws him on the wall. He kicks him on the floor. Then he spits on him. **

Skulker: See ya Sunday.

**The cameras switch to Fifi La Fume. Shego is talking to her. **

Shego: Never, never ever, turn your back on wrestlers, you get this? They can attack you in a blink of an eye.

Fifi: C'est magnifique, Madame Shego! And then I will be a great wrestler like you?

Shego: Hey, let me remind you, former two times champ. And in few moments- Three times.

Voice: Ahem...

**Ino comes in. The crowd cheers. **

Ino: Allow me to remind you that I am a former two times champ myself... And in few days, three times.

Shego: Really? No, really? Allow me to remind you that I'm the first diva to destroy Ember McLain and to get her throne.

Ino: And I will remind you, that until I retired Ember one year ago, you were nothing. You two fought, and I won in the end. How was that?

Shego: Because you've picked up the pieces! You've choosed your time! But who defeated you for your title?

Ino: Who's fighting for the title this Sunday?

Shego: I'm fighting now! Fifi, listen to me, don't you ever try to be like Ino! You'll be an alchoholic slutty blonde bimbo with no job or friends!

**Ino then slightly pushes Shego from behind. Shego turns around. **

Shego: What the hell was that for?

Ino: You know, someone said that the best tip for WWT is to never turn your back. I've just checked.

**Ino leaves. **

Fifi: That's a woman! Mon héroïne

Shego: Shut up, and stop this stupid french nonsense.

Mr. Comanator: Shego vs Lydia, the title's on the line, next!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Parts Unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: After almost four months, Shego will have her rematch for the title!

Desire: I wonder how it will affect Ino's match in six days.

Sandy: I really wanna see Ino vs Shego again. Shego can win it all!

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: That's Lydia's first title defense. I don't think that she can defeat Shego again, never mind Ino.

Desire: Hey, she proved that she can beat Shego. And I don't know about Ino.

Sandy: Maybe they are in cahoots? You can't fully trust Ino.

**Shego knifehand chops Lydia. Shego then uses a takedown. Shego tackles and begins punching Lydia. Shego executes a huge gutbuster on Lydia. Lydia gets tiger suplexed by Shego. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Shego then throws Lydia to the turnbuckle and tries to clothesline her, but Lydia dodges it. Lydia rakes the face of Shego in attempt to make a come back. Lydia grabs Shego's head and arm and delivers a head and arm suplex. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, Shego started nicely.

Desire: Who cares? Lydia is dominating! Look at her!

Sandy: It can be changed in an instant. If Lydia will make a one mistake...

**Lydia places Shego on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. Lydia with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Shego. Lydia fist drops Shego on the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Lydia bounces Shego off the ropes and faceslams her onto the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Lydia then tries to suplex Shego but Shego reverses it and DDTs her to the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: Okay! Now Shego reversed it!

Desire: No! Lydia, quick! Do something!

Sandy: That's not gonna help her! Shego is... Wait a minute!

**Ino comes to the entrance ramp to watch the match. Shego climbs on the top rope and points to Ino. Shego with a high crossbody on Lydia. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Shego then runs to do the Bulldog... Lydia moves out of the way! Lydia hits the Lydia Plex on Shego! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: What? I can't believe that Lydia won it!

Desire: So they are in cahoots! Lydia is still Ino's mercenary!

Sandy: Are you really sure about that?

**Lydia goes to the entrance ramp and then raises the title in front of Ino. Ino then looks at it... Then she clotheslines Lydia! Ino then says "Don't screw with me again". **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, you just can't be sure...

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, just six days before Summer on the Beach, Kankuro will adress the fans. About this subject, I would like to interview the WWT World champion, Gaara.

**Gaara comes. **

Gaara: Heya.

Jones: Gaara, Kankuro is a very dangerous man. Why do you think that he wanted to talk to the fans tonight?

Gaara: Listen, I don't care what he will do. Because never mind what he will do, I will destroy him in six days and he knows it. He is nothing! Simply nothing. A good song once said "You're only Smoke and Mirrors". That's what he is. Don't try to fool me, Kankuro. I've been in this situation before. I saw you almost becoming a champ. I was there. But you always failed. So when you'll lose to me again this Sunday, don't be sad. No one in The Palace of Auburn Hills will be sad! But in this Summer, the beach will be with a lot of sand. And everybody will be sand. Everybody will be Gaara. Thank you.

**The cameras switch to Jimmy, who's walking angrily backstage. **

Jimmy: Undeserving champion, he says... They don't want to see me, he says...

**Danny comes. **

Danny: You're going down that quick, Jim?

Jimmy: What are you want?

Danny: Jimmy, here's a quick question. Am I a superstar?

Jimmy: I don't wanna talk about you.

Danny: Really, Jimmy. Am I?

Jimmy: Yes.

Danny: You know how many times they called me an undeserving champion? How many times they told me that I'm nothing? That the crowd hate me and doesn't want to see me? Do you know?

Jimmy: No.

Danny: So now you'll listen to me. For real. Remember when I talked to you a month ago about showing some backbone? It's the time. This Sunday is your time. Now or never. Don't let Shikamaru to step on you. I'm not letting Spongebob to step on me. I never did! And now everyone knows that I am a superstar. Jimmy, if you're losing this Sunday, this means that you gave up. But a victory for us this Sunday... A victory for... Wait a minute.

**Danny then goes somewhere. Then he brings Timmy, who's still a little bit hurt from his match. **

Danny: You two are simply not get it, do you?

Timmy: Come on, Danny, I'm busy!

Danny: Listen! You, Timmy. Don't you think that you can do a lot more of the X division title?

Timmy: Of course, but...

Danny: And Jimmy. Don't you think that you should fight for the World title?

Jimmy: Yeah, but...

Danny: No but! It's time for you two to finally understand it. No one will stop this downfall for you. Even not me. But I will not allow you to go down without warning. Without something for you to think of, without a way to stop the downfall! Timmy and Jimmy, you two will not lose. You two, and me, will not lose. We will show this crowd, we will show this organization, we will show those young wrestlers what we're made of. And then they will not stop us. They will bow down in surrender. Clear?

Timmy and Jimmy: Yes...

Danny: I've asked if this is clear?

Timmy and Jimmy: YES SIR!

Danny: Great... And never forget this speech. Never ever forget it.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey is here! Tonight we heard that Mikey and Chouji will have a chance to become tag champs this Sunday if they will win the gauntlet match!

Desire: They don't stand a chance. They will lose to Zaku and Dosu!

Sandy: Oh man... I hope that Zaku and Dosu won't be the champs next week...

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: What this guy thinks? He is like heaven's snake. Rustles and always thinking of his next victim.

Desire: His next victim is, of course, Spongebob this Sunday.

Sandy: For the last time, Spongebob will never spit those words, "I quit", from his mouth!

**The crowd starts chanting "Spongebob! Spongebob!" to Danny. Danny and Mikey lock up. Danny then uses the armdrag on Mikey. Mikey monkey flips Danny to the floor. Mikey uses the spinning kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Mikey whips Danny to the ropes, but Danny stops that and kicks him in the gut. Mikey gets tiger suplexed by Danny. Flying Tomahawk by Danny Phantom sends Mikey down to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Danny can really use a victory right here.

Desire: He is a leader. He can make people do some stuff.

Sandy: I don't wanna say who he reminds me. I'll just say that he's a demagogue.

**Danny hits Mikey with a heart punch. Phantom executes a huge gutbuster on Kappa Mikey. Mikey gets knocked on the ground and Phantom flips onto him. Danny Phantom nails Mikey with a belly-to-back suplex. Danny then locks Mikey in a single leg crab. Jason Smith checks it. The crowd then cheers Mikey and screams "Spongebob! Spongebob!". Danny screams on them to shut up. Mikey then gets up and gives Danny the Enzugiri! Kappa Mikey gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Danny Phantom. **

Mr. Comanator: Now Mikey is doing it! There are those moves!

Desire: Wait, can this crowd shut up? Those chants are ruining the match!

Sandy: To see Danny's face ruins them the match already.

**A side kick by Kappa Mikey turns the match around by knocking Phantom to the mat. Danny Phantom gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Flying lariat by Mikey takes Phantom down. Then Mikey picks up Danny. He gives him the Lylymu Breaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: That's it! That's the match for Mikey!

Desire: You idiot! This crowd needs to shut up! Shut up! Danny couldn't concentrate!

Sandy: Maybe he won't be able to concentrate this Sunday as well. Isn't that right? Let's go to commercials.

**After the commercials, you can see Youngblood walking backstage. Then Norbert comes. **

Norbert: Youngblood, I have to talk with you...

Youngblood: Not now, my TV title match is in few moments.

Norbert: No, but it's really important. It's about Ember.

Youngblood: What?

Norbert: Look, I think that she totally overreacted earlier. She got angry at me and Sasquatch and told us to defend our titles in a gauntlet match.

Youngblood: So what?

Norbert: Why she did this? I mean, we just...

Youngblood: I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everyone here going at me for telling Ember all those stuff, because I'm not the adress! I got enough problems!

Norbert: Look, I'm sorry, I just...

Youngblood: You got exactly what you deserve. You and your brother, you're so alike! You both are annoying idiots!

Norbert: What? Look, Youngblood, I didn't meant to...

Youngblood: Tell that to your brother! I'm a real star, he is nothing! He is nothing for me! He is just a thorn!

Norbert: I just...

**Youngblood leaves. **

Norbert: They all got crazy!

**The cameras switch to Kankuro backstage. **

Kankuro: What will I say tonight? What will I do tonight? Is it gonna be something bad? Good? Nothing harmful? Will someone get hurt by what I'm going to say? Well, I can't tell. But tonight everything will be clear. Everything. And the eyes will all be set for this Sunday- When My destiny will finally come. Finally. And that will be the end for the Puppets dream. See ya later.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Kankuro is later tonight! But this guy is angry...

Desire: Yeah. Because he is a loser, and he found that out.

Sandy: But now he got the chance! He can win the TV title from Snap! What a moment that will be!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Just six days before Dagget joins them in a triple threat match, the title is on the line!

Desire: This Youngblood just can't wait. He thinks that everything deserves to him.

Sandy: I will be really happy if Snap will lose his title six days before the event.

**Snap starts brawling with Youngblood. Captain Youngblood with a headbutt on Snap. Youngblood hiptosses Snap. Youngblood hits Snap with an inverted atomic drop. Youngblood executes a pumphandle suplex on Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Youngblood runs to the ropes but Snap dodges it. Youngblood hits the ropes and Snap knees him in the back. Snap clotheslines Youngblood. Youngblood gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Snap. Youngblood gets hit with a back heel kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, I don't know why is Youngblood angry. Actually, maybe he is mad because he hasn't had a title match in a long time.

Desire: Well, then he needs to be angry for a lot longer. Ember is angry because she found out that she is a bad owner.

Sandy: Hey, don't be so dramatic. Everybody has those kind of days.

**Snap grabs Youngblood by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Snap twists Youngblood's arm and throws him on the mat. Snap executes a corkscrew legdrop on Captain Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Snap bounces Captain Youngblood off the ropes and faceslams him onto the floor. Snap goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Captain Youngblood. Snap puts Captain Youngblood in an arm grapevine submission. Youngblood fights it... He fights it... He hits Snap with a kick to the head! **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood broke it!

Desire: Oh no! Snap, do something!

Sandy: Youngblood is going to take the garbage out!

**Captain Youngblood hits Snap with a slingshot bodyblock. Youngblood with an exploder suplex on Snap. Youngblood hits Snap with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Youngblood drives a forearm into the head of Snap. Suddenly Dagget runs to the ring. He climbs on the top rope and hits Youngblood with a flying dropkick! Jason Smith calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by Disqualification, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: Dagget has just cost Youngblood the title!

**Dagget then keeps attacking Youngblood. Snap then goes to the outside to bring in a chair. **

Desire: Snap, blast his brain out! Show him!

**Snap comes, but then Youngblood moves out of the way of the chair shot, making Snap drop the chair. Then Youngblood takes the chair and clears the ring. Dagget and Snap run as Youngblood goes to take the TV title. Then he looks at it and drops it on the floor, and says "This is mine in six days!". **

Sandy: I think that he is right.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see Cartman on a wheel chair. **

Cartman: Since three weeks ago, I've been announced anything but dead. They said that Gaara kicked my ass, that he destroyed me, that my story is done in WWT. Little they know. I am not dead. Gaara can brag all he want that he beated me and pinned me. But this is just a small match. Just a small fight. A small battle. One battle will not end this war, and when I'll be back, better then ever, you will see how much I'm serious. You will see what I can do. And that World title will be mine sooner or later. That's me, Eric Cartman. They call me Mr. Personality. And I will be better very soon. And then you'll see.

Mr. Comanator: Tough words.

Desire: He is so charismatic.

**The cameras switch to split screen, where you can see Patrick and Spongebob walking to the ring. **

Sandy: But now, we've waited for that for a long time, finally, Patrick will clash with Sponge...

**BAM! Danny comes in and smacks Spongebob with a steel chair. Then he starts attacking Spongebob as the security comes to hold him back. Then Patrick comes and tries to attack Danny, but the security separates between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Whoa! Hey, what is this?

Desire: Danny Phantom just showed Spongebob!

Sandy: No, wait! How Spongebob will wrestle tonight?

Mr. Comanator: I don't know, but we got to go to commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is the main event. But will Spongebob be able to compete?

Desire: I wonder who will fight Patrick instead.

Sandy: Only Spongebob! He waited for this for so long, they can't cancel it now!

**Patrick waits in the ring, as the crowd cheers. **

Crowd: We Want Spongebob! *Clap Clap, Clap Clap Clap* We Want Spongebob! *Clap Clap, Clap Clap Clap*

**Patrick keeps waiting, until... **

("Burn in my light" by Mercy Drive plays)

**The crowd boos loudly as one man steps through the curtain... **

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku! (Crowd boos)

**Zaku comes out as the crowd boos him. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Not him!

Desire: Oh yes! Great guy! They will be in the tag team gauntlet this Sunday!

Sandy: Poor Patrick! We wanted to see him against Spongebob so much... Now he has to face... This idiot!

**Zaku laughes on Patrick and teases him. Patrick is frozen. Then Zaku gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Patrick Star! Patrick tackles Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Patrick jabs Zaku. Patrick then puts Zaku next to the ropes, but Zaku elbows him. Zaku executes the jumping sidekick on Patrick Star. Zaku short clothslines Patrick Star. Zaku puts Patrick Star in the double underhook position and gives him a doubl underhook backbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Patrick is mad!

Desire: Of course, he found out his true place!

Sandy: You know what Zaku's true place? The garbage truck.

**Zaku hits Patrick Star with an elbowdrop. Zaku discus punches Patrick Star. Zaku flips onto Patrick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Patrick gets sidewalk slammed by Zaku. Zaku hits a dragon suplex on Patrick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick throws Zaku off him. Patrick then starts clotheslining Zaku. Patrick hits a koppo kick on Zaku. A flying shoulder block send Zaku to the mat. Patrick then hits the leg lariat on Zaku! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick managed to come back!

Desire: Oh no, that's not fair!

Sandy: Zaku must be sorry for accepting this match now!

**Patrick executes a flying headbutt on Zaku. Patrick uses a legsweep faceslam to bring Zaku down. Then Danny Phantom comes to watch the match. Jason Smith then starts talking to Danny. Zaku then hits Patrick in the groin! Zaku then hits Patrick with the ZKO. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Zaku!

Mr. Comanator: This damn Danny! He just interfered again! Can he stop sticking his nose?

Desire: Danny is a great guy. Patrick tried to attack him.

**Then Danny takes a chair and enters the ring. He sits on it and looks at Patrick. Zaku taunts Patrick and then leaves. Danny takes the chair... **

Sandy: Spongebob!

**The bloody Spongebob then runs to the ring and kicks Danny with the chair! Danny rolls out of the ring as Spongebob picks Patrick up. Spongebob then takes the microphone. **

Spongebob: You'll never make me say that! Never mind what you'll do, I'll never say those words! Never! So Danny, prepare for a beatdown this Sunday, because your ass and your soul belong to me!

**The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Some great words!

**Spongebob then celebrates with Patrick. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, let's settle down.

Desire: Settle down? Have you seen that?

Sandy: Now let's look on the card for this Sunday's Summer on the Beach!

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Sasquatch couldn't decide on challengers, so they will face every tag team in a gauntlet match for the tag titles!

Desire: Those poor miserable idiots will get what they deserve this Sunday!

Sandy: Ember was way too harsh on them.

Mr. Comanator: Jake Long will defend his National title against Skulker.

Desire: Skulker is hungry for the title.

Sandy: But Jake has something to prove!

Mr. Comanator: Timmy Turner will have to fight Mr. Krabs for the X division title!

Desire: Krabs will learn to shut up this Sunday!

Sandy: Timmy tapped out tonight, will he do it on Sunday?

Mr. Comanator: Snap will defened his TV title against both Dagget and a very angry Captain Youngblood.

Desire: This Youngblood is nuts! He is nuts!

Sandy: I smell a new champion! And he is a Pirate!

Mr. Comanator: Ino will return to PPVs to fight Lydia for the Womens title!

Desire: I smell a conspiracy right there. Ino is a very smart woman.

Sandy: Will Shego have something to do with this match?

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy Neutron will fight Shikamaru!

Desire: Jimmy needs to prove that he is a franchise player!

Sandy: And Shikamaru will end this joke of a guy.

Mr. Comanator: One half of the main event, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, I quit match!

Desire: Danny will stop at nothing to win.

Sandy: And I can say it right now, Spongebob will never quit!

Mr. Comanator: And then, finally, it's happening, Kankuro will fight Gaara for the World title!

Desire: The destiny will finally come!

Sandy: Will Kankuro get choked again?

Mr. Comanator: "Summer Nights" by Rascal Flatts is the official theme song for the event.

Desire: Join us in Auburn Hills, Michigan!

Sandy: It will be hotter then the desert!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes into the ring as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. **

Kankuro: Thank you, Thank you. In 6 days it's finally happening. Me and my little brother in a World title match. Now, I really wanted to take this time and to explain my road to this match. Let's begin.

Mr. Comanator: You've turned your back on your brother.

Kankuro: Everything begun in 2007. After a bad losing streak, I attacked Gaara and became a real man in this company. I've had my own stable, the Winners, with Norbert and Sasquatch. I fought the best people in here. And I got my first chance at the title. Me and Kappa Mikey, this lucky bastard... Well, I fought and lost because of interference. Then, my brother won the title. I hated it. Youngblood took it away from him and I tried to win it from him, but I was unsuccessful. Then I joined Mr. TV's corporation and once again, tried to win the title. No. Because people like Zim defeated me. I had to take a back seat. Then I joined the TWO, and from a real player I've became the low member. But then it all came back to me. What I need to do. To be only for myself. I will do things only for myself. And this starts on Sunday.

**Crowd gives a mixed reaction. **

Kankuro: You people need to stop it. I don't give a damn if you're with me or against me, because never mind what, I'm better then you puppets! I'm better then my brother, and this Sunday I'll prove it. I'm here...

**Kankuro picks up his right hand. **

Kankuro: And you are here.

**Kankuro puts his left hand in the height of his groin. **

Kankuro: The next World...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes. **

Gaara: Big brother, it's time for me to finally put it on the table. You and I will fight this Sunday and I'm happy. I'm happy because I'll have the chance to finally shut you up for good, Kankuro. Finally. After four years now, it's time for you to shut up. This Sunday you will shut up after I'll beat you.

Kankuro: I'll shut up only when I'll have the title.

Gaara: If it's that way, then so help me God. You will never have this.

Kankuro: Why?

Gaara: You're destiny is not true. It never was. Everyone know it.

Kankuro: We'll see it this Sunday.

Gaara: But once again, Kankuro. Even though I take you very seriously, don't be sad when you will lose to me. Just be sand, be...

Kankuro: Be Kankuro, be master.

Gaara: We'll see.

Kankuro: We will, puppet.

Gaara: Good luck, traitor.

Kankuro: And sorry for that... Little brother.

Gaara: Same here... Big brother.

**Gaara raises his title as Kankuro looks. **

Mr. Comanator: Who will win in Summer on the Beach?

Desire: Watch this Sunday to find out!

Sandy: Destiny vs title! Brother vs brother! Kankuro vs Gaara!

**The show ends as Kankuro and Gaara have a staredown. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Squidward and Mr. Krabs def. Timmy Turner and Dagget Beaver

**WWT Womens Championship:** Lydia (c) def. Shego

Kappa Mikey def. Danny Phantom

**WWT Television Championship: **Captain Youngblood def. Snap (c) by DQ

Zaku def. Patrick Star

* * *

**Card for Summer on the Beach:**

**WWT World Championship: **Gaara (c) vs Kankuro

**I Quit match: **Spongebob Squarepants vs Danny Phantom

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Dagget Beaver

Jimmy Neutron vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Skulker

**WWT X Division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Ino

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs every tag team on the roster

* * *

That's the end for the buildup! Will Kankuro manage to win it? Will Spongebob and Danny kill eachother? What will happen in the event?

Please review.


	51. Summer on the Beach

Hey guys!

This is the biggest event of the Summer. It's hotter then the desert, it's Summer on the Beach! Tonight we'll see some great matches, including a gauntlet match for the tag titles and a much expected Womens title match.

Danny and Spongebob will finally solve all of their problems in an I Quit match. Each one of them wants to humiliate the other one. Who will spit those words from his mouth?

And finally, can destiny finally be achieved tonight? Can Kankuro prove that he is worthy a main event status? Or will Gaara show us all that he can stop the destiny to keep his title?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Summer on the Beach: August week 4

**"Summer Nights" by Rascal Flatts plays as the intro to WWT Summer on the Beach. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. The entrance area for the wrestlers is decorated with surfboards and sand. **

Mr. Comanator: LIVE from the Palace at Auburn Hills, Michigan, it's Summer on the Beach! I am Mr. Comanator! And next to me you got Desire, and Sandy Cheeks! The biggest event of the Summer is here!

Desire: It's hotter then the desert! It's with all the great matches, it's WWT!

Sandy: Who will win tonight? Who will go home with titles?

Mr. Comanator: We got Danny and Spongebob in an I Quit match!

Desire: Tonight the destiny will finally come as the two Sand Boyz, Gaara and Kankuro, will face eachother for the WWT title!

Sandy: Now let's begin! Let's begin now!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the biggest event of the Summer, it's WWT Summer on the Beach 2011!

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: Our opening match is the gauntlet match for the WWT Tag Team championship!

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Japan, the team of Chouji and Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The luck of a draw wasn't good for this team! They have a dream!

Desire: This is a sign. This team won't be here for long.

Sandy: They can do it, against all odds! Do it, Mikey and Chouji! Show us the inner hero!

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: And making their way to the ring, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, at least they got a low number as well.

Desire: Not fair! But they will make it. They can be the champs.

Sandy: Hey, what is this?

**Zaku and Dosu point at the entrance way, as **Kin **comes out to join them. **

Sandy: Oh no! Don't tell me that she joined them! Kin has joined her old friends! The Sound team is here!

**Mikey and Zaku start. They lock up. Mikey uses a takedown. Zaku gets elbowed to his midsection by Mikey. Mikey kicks Zaku's head out of desperation because Zaku blocked Mikey's first kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Zaku drives a forearm into Mikey. Zaku tags in Dosu. Mikey gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Dosu. Mikey gets knocked on the ground and Dosu flips onto him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Dosu tags in Zaku. Zaku tries to punt Mikey but he runs away and tags Chouji in! **

Mr. Comanator: Now Chouji is in!

Desire: No, someone do something! Kin!

Sandy: Now we'll see how Zaku and Dosu are tough!

**Chouji gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Zaku. Chouji leg lariats Zaku, sending him to the mat. Chouji executes a snap mare on Zaku and locks him into the sleeper. Then Zaku starts struggling, but Kin pulls Chouji's leg, making him release the hold. Mikey then tries jumping at Kin but she moves out of the way and he hits the guard rail! Jason Smith is distracted. Zaku low blows Chouji! Then he gives him the ZKO. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Those sons of bitches!

Desire: Too bad! Told you so!

Sandy: Wait, now we got another team coming.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

**Norbert and Sasquatch run to the ring. Zaku grabs Norbert Beaver and applies an arm wrench. Zaku makes the tag to Dosu. Norbert Beaver suplexes Dosu. Norbert short-arm clotheslines Dosu to the mat. He tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch sets Dosu up and DDTs him into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Both tag in their partners. Zaku dropkicks Norbert in the knee. Then he legdrops him. Then he climbs on the ropes and hits the senton! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: The tag team champions got screwed by Ember. She overreacted in this case!

Desire: Finally she showed some backbone! They deserve it!

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch just need two victories! They can do it!

**Norbert Beaver nails Zaku with a belly-to-back suplex. Then he runs to the ropes and Kin pulls his legs. Norbert shouts at her and meanwhile Zaku tags in Dosu and they prepare. Norbert turns around, he's getting a 3D... NO! He throws Zaku to the outside. Then he kicks Dosu in the gut and hits him with the Beaver Fever! Then he tags in Sasquatch. Sasquatch climbs on the ropes and hits the elbow drop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: YES! One victory for the champions!

Desire: They will lose now! Yes they will!

Sandy: I don't think that you can win in this situation... The next team is...

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

**Truman and Patrick come out to a great response. **

Mr. Comanator: Lucky!

Desire: NO! Not these guys!

**Truman and Patrick enter the ring. Truman hits a jumping elbow thrust on Sasquatch. Truman tries to even the match with a flying shoulder block. Sasquatch hiptosses Truman and tags in Norbert. Norbert dropkicks Truman. Truman tags in Patrick. Patrick then clotheslines Norbert. He throws him to the turnbuckle and hits him with a stinger splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Norbert tags in Sasquatch. Patrick executes a huge gutbuster on Sasquatch. He tags in Truman. Sasquatch nearly goes unconscious by the emense pain produced by Truman's frog splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman and Patrick want those titles. They want it bad.

Desire: Why does it had to come down to those teams?

Sandy: The most deserving teams.

**Truman goes for a tornado DDT but Sasquatch dodges the attack. Sasquatch then spears Truman. Then he puts him on the top turnbuckle. Norbert tags himself in while Sasquatch hits a belly to belly superplex on Truman! Norbert then climbs on the ropes and hits the Beaver Splash! 1... 2... Patrick runs to break the pin. Sasquatch then runs towards Patrick and both hit eachother, making them both fall to the mat. Truman then picks up Norbert to a Trumanbreaker position... Norbert uses a backslide! 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: Yes!

Desire: Please...

Sandy: That's it!

**Norbert takes the titles. Sasquatch is still knocked out. **

Ring announcer: The winners of the tag team gauntlet, and... Still! The WWT...

Ember: Hold it, hold it!

**Ember comes out to mixed reaction. **

Ember: Norbert... And your knocked out friend... I really admire your wrestling ability... But I told you that you have to defend against every tag team on the roster!

Mr. Comanator: What?

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

**Neji and Rock Lee come out. They shake hands with Ember. **

Desire: Oh yes!

Sandy: I haven't saw them in almost a month! Now they will just enter the match?

**Jason Smith takes the belts off Norbert. Sasquatch is still knocked out. Then Rock Lee hits the leaf hurricane on Norbert. Neji then takes him and gives him the Neji Slam! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are the winners of the tag team gauntlet, and the new!

**The crowd boos heavily. **

Ring announcer: WWT Tag team champions, Neji and Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: NO! I can't believe it! What has gotten into Ember? She cost Norbert and Sasquatch their titles!

Desire: That was because they couldn't choose contenders! So now they got all of the tag teams and they lost their titles!

Sandy: No! I can't believe that those idiots are the champions! It can't be happening! No!

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who arrives on the building. Bob Jones comes to him. **

Jones: Kankuro, Kankuro, I've wanted to ask you...

Kankuro: Let me guess! Will I get choked here tonight as well?

Jones: Kind of, yeah.

Kankuro: Not now. Not when the destiny calls me. Not like this.

Jones: But Kankuro, I think that you've got a lot of chances at the title by now. Don't you think that if you'll lose tonight, then it's the end? Everyone will finally realize that you're just talking!

Kankuro: That is exactly why I won't lose tonight. I gave up too much. Not now. Today I'll finally win what I wanna win.

Jones: Kankuro, why this time is different?

Kankuro: This time... I won't let go. I won't stop until I'll win it. You'll see. All of you will see tonight.

Jones: Thank you for your time.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

**Cartman comes out to the ring ramp. He has a mic in his hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no...

Desire: He's back! He's healthy! He's here!

Cartman: Allow me to ask you: Are you happy because I am not a part of the PPV?

**The crowd cheers for that. **

Cartman: You people are idiots. I would say tougher words but the people in the censorship department told me that they don't plan to break any fingers today. So I'll make this short. I guess you've already saw this... Zaku and Dosu didn't came to the ring alone tonight. I would like to introduce the Youngsters's new manager. Please welcome Kin Tsuchi.

Sandy: WHAT?

**Kin comes out to the ring ramp. The crowd boos her heavily. **

Kin: Thank you, Eric. Now, I wanted to tell all of those filthy americans to shut up because I'm talking!

**The crowd boos, and starts chanting "U-S-A! U-S-A!". **

Kin: Finally I'm free. Finally I'm where I belong. Finally I'm home. With Zaku and Dosu. And not with Gaara. You stupid Americans just tried to hold me down. That's why I decided to stop listening to you. You see, this man right here knows the problems with the American society. A fat, greedy society. He knows it, that's why he has a show on Television to attack it. That's why I need to join him. And to my people, my friends, Zaku and Dosu. They knew it. They knew that America was bad for me. And that's exactly why I'm joining the Youngsters now. So goodbye, idiots. See you another day.

Cartman: And one last thing- Michigan sucks!

**The crowd boos Cartman as he and Kin are leaving. **

Mr. Comanator: In one month, Kin has became totally sick.

Desire: She finally saw the light! She aligned herself with the brightest rising star in this company.

Sandy: Can we please continue with the event?

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT X division championship! Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Squidward Tentacles, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Mr. Krabs is accompanied by his long time friend, former champ Squidward, for this match. Can Mr. Krabs win a sixth X division title?

Desire: It's not fair. Squidward shouldn't be here at all. This should be a pure Timmy squash.

Sandy: Krabs is a dangerous athlete. He can beat Timmy pretty good.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man is a nine times champion! He is dangerous, he is hungry, and he hates both Squidward and Krabs.

Desire: Timmy would love to see both of them crawl. And he will do it tonight.

Sandy: Let's see what Timmy's made off. Let's see if he is the king of the X division.

**Turner gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Krabs. Mr. Krabs leg lariats Timmy, sending him to the mat. Mr. Krabs kicks Timmy Turner on the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Turner kicks out. Krabs grabs Timmy but Timmy trips him. A side kick by Timmy turns the match around by knocking Mr. Krabs to the mat. Mr. Krabs gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Timmy then hits the standing moonsault. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Squidward cheers on Krabs from the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Squidward is not a factor, but those two are trying to outwrestle eachother.

Desire: Timmy is proving time and time again that he is the best pure athlete in here.

Sandy: He is a pretty good athlete. And this is only the second match of the night!

**Timmy hits Krabs with a Flying somersault drop kick. Then he taunts Squidward. He is then jumps on the ropes and hits an elbow drop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Timmy Turner with a frankensteiner on Mr. Krabs. Then Timmy hiptosses Krabs. He is then legdrops him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Timmy argues with Smith and then shouts stuff at Squidward. Krabs rolls Timmy up! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Krabs kicks Turner in the stomach and executes the sitdown face slam. Mr. Krabs legsweeps Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Here it is, Krabs is using a technique to bring the momentum on to his side.

Desire: He is using a Squidward's distraction! You need to DQ Krabs right now!

Sandy: Timmy is just scared. He is scared of Squidward.

**Mr. Krabs bounces Turner off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Then Krabs picks Timmy up but Timmy uses the Irish whip. He tries to clothesline Krabs, but Krabs locks in the Million Dollar Dream! Timmy is fighting the hold as Jason Smith checks it. Timmy struggles and moves anywhere in attempt to break it. Then he climbs on the ropes and jumps... He hits Jason Smith! Then Timmy taps out, making Krabs release the hold. Then Krabs realize that Jason is out. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on! Timmy has tapped out, in the second time this week, to the Million Dollar Dream!

Desire: Did Jason approved it? No, I don't think so.

Sandy: This Timmy got brain. Like him or hate him, but he is very smart.

**Krabs then starts brawling with Timmy. Squidward then climbs on the ropes and jumps... Timmy catches him and gives him an STO! Then Krabs tries to pin Timmy but Jason is only starting to come to his feet. Timmy then takes a turnbuckle padding off, and then whips Krabs into it! Then he catches Krabs and climbs on the turnbuckle. He hits the Star Dust! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: WOW! That was a great match, but Timmy had to cheat to retain his title.

Desire: Yes! Timmy is proving that he is the best! And Squidward gets some too!

Sandy: Don't worry, Timmy. You'll have your day. Meanwhile, just enjoy the title and the good matches.

**The cameras switch to Danny, who's watching all of this with a smile backstage. Jake Long then passes by. **

Danny: Jake, come here.

Jake: What?

Danny: Come here. Look, you may think you got me last month for the crown. But remember this: I will always be the ruler of WWT.

Jake: Really? Is this why I defeated you twice now?

Danny: No. That was because you're lucky. You see Jake, there are people in this world like Triple H, like the Rock, like me! The rulers of this industry. And there are people like you and... AJ Styles. The fans maybe thinking that you are cool, but they won't buy any tickets to see you.

Jake: Yeah... Well, actually, there are people in this world like me and AJ Styles. But I would put you in the catagory of... Hulk Hogan. Or maybe Ric Flair. You just don't know when you become a joke!

Danny: A little respect, junior. Those are legends. I'm a legend, Jake. You know it.

Jake: Oh yeah, and we got a third type. People like Steve Austin, like Rock, like... Spongebob! People that know exactly what they should do!

Danny: You need to be ashamed of yourself! You're putting Spongebob in that list?

Jake: You will see that later tonight, don't you think? When you'll cry those words onto the microphone.

Danny: Jake, because you're a young wrestler, I'll give you only a warning this time. Next time you won't be that lucky. And also, later tonight, you'll see how much serious I am, when I'll destroy Spongebob and make him say those words.

Jake: We'll see, Danny. We'll see.

**The cameras switch to Dagget in the backstage. **

Dagget: Recently, I got some problems with a guy named Captain Youngblood. Do I know the guy? Hell yeah. I had some matches with him in the tag team division. I had some Hardcore title matches with him. We've been friends, we've been enemies. But the thing is that Youngblood got crazy. When Youngblood loses the World title, he tends to become irrelevant. Just like after Televmania IV. Remember that, Youngblood? How you've gone further and further down at the card, and you had to miss Televmania V because you had nothing to do? Hey, I had nothing to do on Televmania V too! By the way, remember how a month ago, just prior to us fighting and getting into this match, Ember told you that you are in my level? Remember the fear in your eyes, Youngblood? That's simple. You know that you're not at my level. You know that I'm better! And tonight you're going to lose to me. You and Snap. Both of you. Because that's Dagget Beaver. That's the guy that is the best blue chipper in here. Me. And I will show all of the fans and everyone that is watching what I can do. Because I'm just better then you, Youngblood. And starting tonight, you won't deny it.

**Cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT National championship! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, the TV title match is later tonight. But now it's the time for the National title match.

Desire: And it is time for Jake Long's flame to finally be put down, and no one can do it better then Skulker.

Sandy: Can Skulker defeat the King? He pinned him before, but Jake got guts.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, he is the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: King Jake Long, the guy that proved everyone how much he is worthy of being a real star in here.

Desire: Danny just said it, Jake had some fluke victories, but this is gonna end. Right now, after a Skulker Buster.

Sandy: Let's see if Jake really have what is takes.

**Jake enters the ring and immediately starts attacking Skulker. Jake brings Skulker down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Jake Long knifehand chops Skulker. Jake hurricanranas Skulker to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Jake tries to whip Skulker into the corner but Skulker stops that and lariats him. Skulker executes a huge gutbuster on Jake Long. Skulker drops his leg on Jake Long. Skulker then whips Jake into the corner and uses an avalanche. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh God, isn't this Skulker a behemoth?

Desire: He is. He is just killing Jake. For real, and Jake does nothing!

Sandy: If Jake won't focus, he will lose his title!

**Skulker puts Jake Long on the top rope and executes a superplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake Long gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Skulker. Skulker hits him with a big splash. Then Skulker clotheslines Jake. Then he drops the elbow. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Skulker then kicks Jake in the gut. Then he whips him to the ropes and uses the big boot. Skulker pins Jake... 1... 2... Jake kicks out again! Skulker then tries to clothesline Jake from the ropes, but Jake reverses it and superkicks Skulker in the face! **

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Jake has just stopped this massive force called Skulker!

Desire: No! Come on, Skulker, come on! Wake up! You can't let him do it!

Sandy: Jake, now it's the time! Now!

**Jake pins Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker just barely kicks out. Jake then uses the spinning heel kick on Skulker, making him fall to the mat. Then Jake uses a springboard moonsault. Then Jake picks up Skulker. Skulker kicks Jake in the gut! He picks him up for the Skulker B... NO! Jake falls on his feet from behind. He kicks Skulker in the gut, and gives him the Dragon DDT! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT National champion, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Jake Long with another victory. I guess that Jake is really on his way up.

Desire: Way up! He is winning because his opponents can't concentrate with his smell!

Sandy: Excuses, excuses... Jake is really good. Jake is just proving that he got it all.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Temari is in the catering area. Then Kankuro comes. **

Kankuro: My title... That's gonna be mine...

Temari: Um... Kankuro? I don't wanna blow it for you, but you've really lost your mind.

Kankuro: Me?

Temari: Yes. For the past five months, you've became obsessed.

Kankuro: You're absolutely right!

Temari: Really?

Kankuro: Yeah. That's why I will be victorious here tonight. Finally, after all those years... I'll beat my brother, and win the title at the same time. I couldn't ask for a greater thing in life.

Temari: Don't you think that you're a little bit overconfident? I mean, it is Gaara!

Kankuro: Listen to me, big sister. Our little brother was always the better one. But now I'm going to prove it wrong. I am the better one. I am the real man. And I am the World champion. Goodbye, Temari. Say hello to Shikamaru for me.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Youngblood. **

Jones: The WWT championship match is yet to come, guys. But next up is a triple threat match for the Television title. Snap will have to defend against Dagget Beaver and this man next to me, Captain Youngblood. Youngblood, many people feel that you're losing your edge. You've lost three PPV match straight. It's also been a month since you've pinned anybody! Do you think that you're losing your edge?

Youngblood: Look, I don't care what anybody's thinking. I'm going to prove all of those people wrong when I'll win the TV title. But don't you think for one second, Bob, that I will stop at a secondary title. I won't stop until I'll be back at the World title picture. Because I am the best champion in this company. I've done anything! And no one will make me lose. No one will stop me. I am going to kick your asses! Snap, Dagget! You two idiots are going to lose it big time. And you're looking at the new TV champion!

**Youngblood is leaving. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is a triple threat match, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The Captain is here! And he wants revenge. He wants the title!

Desire: He needs to shut up! He needs to learn to accept the fact that he is a loser!

Sandy: Youngblood is here with purpose! He's here to destroy Snap and Dagget! He is here to rock the place!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget Beaver, a talented young hotshot. But he needs to learn to stop his ego. He actually is thinking that he is better then Youngblood!

Desire: Dagget is the future. We know it. Dagget can show the world tonight that he can do it all!

Sandy: He is the man with the low chances. He has never won this title. He has never been a world champ! Can he do it?

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponent, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man believes that he is the best! He believes that he is the biggest star! Can he prove it tonight?

Desire: Snap has done it all in the past year. Since last year he really advanced up the ranks, and now he is ready to crash through his opponents.

Sandy: Snap can kiss his title goodbye right now. He is gonna lose it, I sense it.

**As the bell rings, all of the participants start brawling. Youngblood then slams Snap into the mat. He starts brawling with Dagget and smash him on the turnbuckles. Dagget reverses it and smashes him back. Then he gives him the pumphandle suplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap breaks it. Snap kicks Dagget in the face and makes him go to the outside. Snap then armdrags Youngblood. Then he gives him the seated senton. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood rakes his fingers across Snap's back. Youngblood then whips Snap to the ropes and dropkicks him. **

Mr. Comanator: All three are just going at it!

Desire: Dagget needs to come back into the ring!

Sandy: Yeah, I guess that Youngblood and Snap are just ignoring him.

**Dagget climbs on the ropes. Then he jumps with a crossbody on both Youngblood and Snap. Dagget then uses the neckbreaker on Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood breaks it. Dagget hits the leg lariat on Youngblood. He tries to pin him too, but Snap breaks it. Snap trys for a vertical suplex but Dagget Beaver avoids it. Then Youngblood and Dagget just throw Snap to the outside. Youngblood then hiptosses Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget Beaver hits Youngblood with a Baba chop. Then he frankensteiners Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, this Dagget is doing well.

Desire: I know! I sense it- He will win it!

Sandy: You can't count Youngblood out just yet! He can make a comeback!

**Youngblood then whips Dagget onto the ropes, and then he picks him up with a backbreaker. Youngblood then climbs on the ropes and hits a flying leg drop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget then tries to kick Youngblood but Youngblood moves, and then kicks him in the gut! He gives him the Pirate Bomb! Youngblood is pinning. 1... 2... Snap comes in and breaks it! Then Snap throws Youngblood out and pins. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT! Snap has just choose his spot! He just picked up the pieces! He can't do it!

Desire: Wow! What a nice victory for Snap! I never saw this coming! He is one of the best TV champs

Sandy: This idiot! One day he will lose in a one on one match, and then... Hey!

**Youngblood enters the ring and starts attacking Dagget! Then he picks Dagget up and hits the Pirate Bomb again! Then he takes Dagget and throws him to the ropes. Then he hits the Pirate Clothesline! **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! I know that it stinks, but Youngblood can't do that!

Desire: This piece of shit! He is a sore loser!

Sandy: He is livid! He is sick with losing!

**Youngblood is leaving to a mixed reaction. **

Mr. Comanator: Let's move to WWT New York, fine?

**The cameras switch to Shego, who's watching the show at WWT New York. **

Mr. Comanator: How are you, Shego?

Shego: Tell me something, am I here so I won't interfere in the Womens title match?

Desire: Yes, right! You can't stop Ino in her mission!

Shego: Listen to me, Desire. You'll shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. Now listen, I'm here and I'm enjoying, but Ino, if you'll win the title tonight, just remember that I am here to kick your ass, fine? And that I will win it back someday.

Sandy: Shego, who do you pick in that match?

Shego: The truth? I don't know. But I hope it will be Ino.

**The cameras switch to the Ino-Lydia promo. **

Ino: Well... Hello.

**You can see Ino in the ring in the night of her return. **

Ino: Why I came back? Now, if you people remember this, I should have been reconstructed by Shego! However... It didn't came out as planned, right?

**You can see Ino leaving after a loss to Shego. **

Ino: Maybe it's time for me to start again here at WWT. Right? What do you think?

**Shego comes out. **

Shego: What the hell are you doing here? Ino, you are the devil himself. You got no remorse.

**You can see the Lydia-Shego match last month. Dagget enters the ring, and hits Shego with the Muscular Savior! Ino is knocked out. Then Lydia hits the Lydia-Plex. Ino counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Desire: She made it! Lydia is the champion! She won it!

Sandy: This Ino... I'm sure that she has something to do with it! Now she will face Lydia!

Shego: Unacceptable, that's what I think. She knew that she can't beat me for the title. So what she did was to screw me out of the title so that she will have a match against Lydia. And you know it, guys, that Ino can beat Lydia. Even more then that- I'm guessing that Ino will use her control on Lydia to defeat her for the title! It's all a plan, it's all a scam to screw me.

Ino: I screwed you? I accidentally was down after a leg lariat that you dodged from, and couldn't see Dagget interfering.

Shego: Oh, I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart! I should've let Lydia hit me, your highness.

Ino: Wow. I'm sorry for not awarding you the match right away for your awesome talking, Shego. I mean, when you just blink the entire world shakes and gets knocked out, right?

**Then Lydia comes. **

Shego: You jerk! Get your piece of trash out of here so we can fight alone! Ino slaps Shego and then goes to the outside to brawl with Lydia! Then the security comes and tries to pull them off, but then Shego joins the brawl! The security then pulls Shego off Ino. **

Shego: Never, never ever, turn your back on wrestlers, you get this? They can attack you in a blink of an eye.

**You can see Lydia defeating Shego. Then, Lydia goes to the entrance ramp and then raises the title in front of Ino. Ino then looks at it... Then she clotheslines Lydia! Ino then says "Don't screw with me again". **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, you just can't be sure...

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You really can't be sure. Not with her. Not with this strong women. She can do everything.

Desire: She can also make you believe in every word she says. She loves to manipulate people.

Sandy: I really don't know! How can you know if Ino is for real or not? She was so hated, so bad...

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This women is just pure evil. No one will ever cheer for her. But she recently had major victories over Shego.

Desire: Yeah, but I don't believe that Lydia got her own will. She lives for other people. For Dagget, for example.

Sandy: Right. Lydia is evil. Now we'll see if this is for real.

**Lydia and Ino have a staredown. Then Lydia pushes Ino... Ino clotheslines Lydia! Ino legsweeps Lydia. Ino then executes a pumphandle suplex on Lydia. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Ino brings Lydia down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Then she runs for a leg drop, but Lydia moves out of the way. Lydia nails Ino with a belly-to-back suplex. Lydia drives a forearm into Ino. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Lydia then whips Ino to the ropes and then knees her in the face. **

Mr. Comanator: I guess that it's true, Ino and Lydia are not in cahoots!

Desire: Maybe it's right, but why you think that Ino is not evil? She is.

Sandy: But she told the truth, I think.

**Lydia hits Ino with a jumping lariat. Lydia double underhook faceslams Ino hard to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Lydia then climbs on the top rope. Then she hits the senton from the ropes. Lydia then picks up Ino and then puts her in a powerbomb position. Lydia picks her up... Ino slams her and then gives her a facebuster! Ino hits Lydia with an earringer. Ino uses a snap mare takeover on Lydia. Ino jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Lydia. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Ino is doing everything she can just for winning!

Desire: She needs that power. She needs that!

Sandy: I wonder what Shego is thinking right now at New York.

**Ino knees Lydia and rolls back to her feet. Ino hits a jumping elbow thrust on Lydia. Then she looks at the turnbuckle. Then she nods. She climbs on the turnbuckle and then screams "1170!". The crowd then starts buzzing. They then start cheering. Ino takes a deep breath and jumps... HOLY SHIT, Lydia just moved out of the way! Lydia then quickly covers Ino. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: HOLY... Wow! Ino just missed! She wanted to give a show, and she missed it.

Desire: She missed it alright! That's what you get for kissing up for the fans! 1170... Who does those stuff anyway?

Sandy: I can't believe it. Ino almost killed herself for this moment... Wow.

**Lydia left the ring. Ino gets up. The crowd then gives her a standing ovation. **

Mr. Comanator: That's... Those are the moments that we love.

Desire: Blah...

Sandy: Shut up. Don't spoil it.

**The cameras switch to Jimmy, who's walking to the ring. Danny then comes to him. **

Danny: Do you remember what I said, Jimmy?

Jimmy: About winning tonight? Yes, I did.

Danny: Jimmy, you know that we deserve so much more. You know that.

Jimmy: I do.

Danny: Now, look, Jimmy. You just need to think big. Think in big, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Danny... I... I honsetly think that you are going over the top in here... I don't really think that you...

Danny: Can beat Spongebob? Isn't that right?

Jimmy: Y... Yes. I'm sorry, but...

Danny: Oh, Jimmy... Do you remember how many times they said that I couldn't defeat him? You see, a year ago they said the same thing. Who won?

Jimmy: You.

Danny: So Jimmy... Don't give up on me just yet. Watch after your match. I hope that it will be good enough match for you.

**The cameras switch to Gaara, who's with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Well guys, we're getting closer and closer to the main event. We've heard from Kankuro, and now we'll hear from the World champion, Gaara.

Gaara: Hello.

Jones: Gaara, first thing first, What do you think about Kin joining up with Cartman?

Gaara: I really don't care about it.

Jones: Okay... Now, about the main event. Gaara, you've been considered the better brother for a long time. Do you believe that tonight you'll finally prove it? Do you believe that you can stop Kankuro's so called destiny?

Gaara: Of course I can! In case you haven't watch, since Televmania I did exactly what I said. Kankuro got choked last month in his big chance, at the exact same arena where it all begun. Now he thinks that it's his time. It's not. It was always my time. It is my time. No one will take me down of my throne, especially not him. I will not, under any circumstances, lose to my bigger, less successful, brother. I won't be used a stepping stone. I will show him. And in the end of this night, he will feel the burn of another faliure. I will stop destiny with my hands, because no one can stop my actions. And once again, to all of the "Puppets" here. When Kankuro will lose, don't be sad. Be sand. Be Gaara!

**The cameras return to the ring. **

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: He has been called A poser, the most undeserving champion that we ever had! Can Jimmy change it tonight?

Desire: Well, Shikamaru just can't accept the facts. Jimmy is way more successful then him. And Jimmy will destroy him.

Sandy: Jimmy attacked Shikamaru few times in the past four weeks. Can he still be that much dangerous?

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Temari, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, here comes the man that won the main event of the first Summer on the Beach! Where he won his first World title!

Desire: I can't believe that five years later he still wants to win the title...

Sandy: Well, that's because Shikamaru is just so freaking good! He is one of the best! That's for sure.

**Shikamaru and Jimmy are locking up. Jimmy then throws Shikamaru into the turnbuckle. He tries to clothesline him but Shikamaru moves out of the way. Shikamaru executes the jumping sidekick on Jimmy. Shikamaru knees Neutron and rolls back to his feet. Jason Smith counts... 1... Jimmy kicks out. Shikamaru then hiptosses Jimmy. He climbs on the turnbuckle. Then Jimmy shakes the ropes and makes Shikamaru fall. Jimmy punches Shikamaru in the head. Neutron mule kicks Shikamaru. Jimmy Neutron dropkicks Shikamaru to the knee. **

Mr. Comanator: You can see that Shikamaru is working on the knee, because he wants to do the Neutron Lock.

Desire: The Neutron Lock is a tough, tough submission hold. No one breaks it.

Sandy: Shikamaru is tough, he is experienced, he knows how to fight.

**Jimmy keeps attacking Shikamaru's knee. Jimmy then locks Shikamaru in a leg lock. Jason Smith checks this... Shikamaru screams in pain, but doesn't tap out. Jimmy releases it. Jimmy then catapaults Shikamaru to the corner. Then he gives him a victory roll. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Jimmy with a huge fisherman buster on Shikamaru. Shikamaru gets hit with a back heel kick. Jimmy then drops his elbow on Shikamaru's knee. Then he climbs on the second turnbuckle and hits an elbow drop on Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Then Jimmy says "This is over". **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is just using everything, and you know what's coming next!

Desire: Yes! The deadliest submission hold in the WWT!

Sandy: The Neutron Lock is coming!

**Jimmy points to Temari and tells her to watch this. Jimmy then locks the Neutron Lock on Shikamaru. Shikamaru screams in pain but doesn't tap out. Jimmy keeps tighting the hold. Then Shikamaru manages to crawl to the ropes. Then he climbs on them and releases himself! Shikamaru springboards off of the rope and hits a crossbody on Jimmy. Then Shikamaru hits the Bulldog on Jimmy. Shikamaru hits Jimmy Neutron with a heart punch. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jimmy then hits the neckbreaker on Shikamaru. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh God, I think that Jimmy has managed to get the momentum back!

Desire: Shikamaru had a fluke wave of momentum. Now Jimmy will destroy him.

Sandy: Do something, Shikamaru!

**Jimmy hits the double underhook powerbomb on Shikamaru. Jimmy then hits a leg drop on Shikamaru. Then he picks him up for the Neutron blast... Shikamaru reverses it! He hits the S-Factor! Then Shikamaru runs and hits the ShadowSault! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru has done it! In a great match, he has managed to defeat Jimmy!

Desire: This... How the hell he did it?

Sandy: A great will power, and an awesome wrestling ability.

**Shikamaru and Temari leave the ring. Jimmy then stays in the ring. **

Crowd: JIMMY SUCKS! JIMMY SUCKS!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, God. Jimmy can't believe it.

Desire: He needs to think big.

Sandy: I think that Shikamaru proved his point.

**The cameras switch to Spongebob. He is taking some breathes in his locker room. Patrick arrives. **

Patrick: So...

Spongebob: Yeah. The big match.

Patrick: Spongebob, I really want us to face eachother after this match. I really do.

Spongebob: Don't you worry, Patrick. We'll have all the time in the world after this match. After I'll finally get rid of this, after I'll stop it... That will be great. Danny Phantom will never make me say those words, Patrick. You know it.

Patrick: I know. Spongebob, I really... I really admire you, have I told you that before?

Spongebob: Few times. Well, this is it. It's time for me to go.

Patrick: Good luck.

Spongebob: I don't need luck.

**Spongebob leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Let's see how they got in here.

**The cameras switch to the Spongebob-Danny promo. **

It begun a long time ago...

**You can see Danny and Spongebob celebrating in the ring together. You can see them posing backstage. Then, you can see Spongebob shakes his head and attacks Danny. **

Spongebob: That was a long ride... A long ride...

Danny: A really long one. Since day one, this rivalry was going.

**You can see them fighting in the ring. You can see Spongebob hits the Spongy Edge on Danny. Then you see Danny hits him with the Ghost Slam. **

Spongebob: Every night, before I go to the ring, I know that it's all on my shoulders. It's hard. Especially when the opponent is so hated, like public enemy number one, Danny Phantom.

Danny: Now, I need to vanish the symbol from here. The biggest symbol of WWT.

Spongebob: I feel that you're... angry. No, even more then that... You're jealous. You're jealous of those guys that won the crowd's support.

Danny: Jealous because they have the crowd's support? I don't need their support, I've became the best wrestler in WWT without their help!

**You can see Danny standing on the turnbuckles and posing. **

Spongebob: You need to understand that times are changing. I don't like that but one day, we will have to watch them main eventing Televmania. And maybe that means that our generation is falling.

Danny: It's because of you. While I was absent, you could stop them. You could have maintain control over the WWT. But you've prefered to help them. You help to dig your own grave, Spongebob. We could have rule together, but because of your ignorance we are losing the war. Not any longer. I will take the lead right now. I will lead us towards victory. But before I'll stop them- I need to purge this place of all the defectors and informants. And you are a defector, Spongebob. You are a traitor, you are the fifth column! But don't you worry, I'll deal with you. On Summer on the Beach, you and I will finally settle the score! It's time for one of us to publicly humilate the other one. To prove that he is the superior one. That he is good enough to lead an entire generation. It needs to be an I Quit match.

Spongebob: Do you think that... I'll say those words? I don't think I've ever tapped out. I've never quit in my life. Why do you think that I will do it for you?

Danny: Regardless what you'll say, I will be the winner on Summer on the Beach.

Spongebob: Your stable is something very very weird: Normally, when you cut the head off, the body stops moving. This time, maybe the body stopped, but the head just keeps moving, cursing and spitting his venom everywhere! So the only thing that I can do is to blast the head once and for all! And this time it will stop!

Danny: We are the founders of this promotion, why the hell should we give it to them? People are saying that the day where Spongebob will shout the words "I Quit" out of his lips, will be the day where the apocalypse will come. I can promise to them that on Summer on the Beach... The apocalypse will come. And the new world, that I'll create, will be a world with the right rulers.

Spongebob: You'll never make me say that! Never mind what you'll do, I'll never say those words! Never! So Danny, prepare for a beatdown this Sunday, because your ass and your soul belong to me!

Danny: At Summer on the Beach, be prepared for your blackest day and for your worst nightmare.

Spongebob: Danny, I don't have the words "I Quit" in me. I never quit! You, on the other hand, are the most coward guy in WWT. So when you'll quit? I'll tell you when- In one second!

Danny: It will happen. Both of us, one last time. Summer on the Beach. In an I Quit match.

**Danny and Spongebob are having a staredown. Then the cameras switch to the ring, and you can see that Sandy is inside a glass cell. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, man...

Desire: Sandy, what the hell are you doing?

Sandy: What does it look like I'm doing? Danny will not hurt me in order to make Spongebob quit! I'm just being careful.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this next match is scheduled for one fall, it is an I quit match! The only way to win this match is to make your opponent say the words "I Quit"!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This is the man that wants to destroy the young wrestlers. But for that he needs to destroy the symbol.

Desire: Do you think that he will give up in a second? He won't. He will never do it. Never.

Sandy: But we know that his opponent won't either. This is the biggest rivalry in WWT.

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And this man wants to move on. He wants to end this rivalry. He wants to stop it for good.

Desire: Something's gotta give. Really. Someone will have to quit.

Sandy: But Spongebob doesn't have those words in his vocabulary! He will never quit! Never! You know it for real!

**Danny enters the ring and starts attacking Spongebob, but Spongebob manages to hit him in the head. Spongebob pushes Danny to the corner and hits him. Then he whips him to the other turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Then he hits him with a knee in the corner. Spongebob then kicks Danny with a flying kick. Then he whips him once again into the corner and hits the Monkey flip. Then he takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: It's going to be over this fast?

Spongebob: Do you quit now? Have you had enough?

Danny: Stop this nonsense, Sponge, I'm just getting started!

Desire: Yeah, you tell him, Danny!

Sandy: Oh, Danny should've quit now.

**Spongebob picks Danny up and then Danny hits him in the gut. Danny then hits him with some fists and then whips him to the ropes. Danny uses a bulldog. Then he takes the mic and hits Spongebob in the head. Then he throws him over the top rope and goes out. Danny starts attacking him next to the barricade. Then he whips Spongebob to the steel steps! Danny then takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny is punishing Spongebob, total punishment!

Desire: Now he will quit! He will!

Danny: Well, Spongebob, you waste of space, will you say it now?

Spongebob: Go hang yourself from a tree, Phantom!

Sandy: Told ya!

**Danny then starts arguing with the crowd. Spongebob gets up and hits him with a clothesline. Spongebob then takes him to the other side of the ring and then suplexes him on the ring ramp. Then he takes a steel chair. He swings it and hits Danny in the head! Then he puts the chair on Danny, and then splashes onto it! He takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it, I have never seen Spongebob doing those stuff!

Spongebob: You... You better think about that very well, Danny... How now?

Danny: Suck my balls! Suck them, suck them...

**Spongebob then chokes Danny with the mic! Then suddenly Jimmy Neutron comes. He tries to interfere but Patrick blindsides him from behind! Then he takes Jimmy back, where the security comes to separate between them. Spongebob is a little bit distracted, and Danny attacks him. Then Danny picks up Spongebob and hits him with the Ghost Slam! He takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: Now Jimmy and Patrick are leaving, but what about Spongebob?

Danny: You son of a bitch... Say it now!

Desire: No one, no one gets up from the Ghost Slam!

Spongebob: ... Fuck you, Danny! Go and fuck yourself!

Sandy: Whoa!

**Danny is angry, and he spits on Spongebob, who gets up and chokes him! Spongebob then takes Danny to the technical area. Then he crashes Danny's head on the steel ramp! Then he kicks him in the gut. He picks him up, it's the... Spongy Edge! Spongebob then starts kicking Danny again and again. Then he moonsaults on Danny. Then he gets the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: That's it, that's gotta be it!

Desire: No, please no!

Spongebob: How about now? How about now, admit it's over!

Sandy: Come on, you piece of trash!

Danny: ... Spongebob, I won't say it to you even if my life depends on it!

**Spongebob is pretty sick of it and pushes Danny onto the steel lightning structure. Spongebob then runs for a leg lariat... Danny picks him up and Spongebob hits his head on the structure! Danny then takes a chair from near by. Then he hits Spongebob in his head with the chair! Spongebob is bleeding. Then Danny hits it again. Then he picks up Spongebob. Then he hits the Ghost Slam again, but this time on the chair! Then he takes the mic. **

Mr. Comanator: He is killing him!

Desire: Now it's the time!

Danny: How about now? How about now? Now maybe you'll admit that you've lost?

Spongebob: Oh... Oh...

Sandy: Come on, Spongebob! Get up!

Crowd: Spongebob! Spongebob!

Danny: Come on... Does it really worth it?

Spongebob: ... I... I... Quit!

Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy: WHAT?

Danny: Just to be sure that it's not like Miz did to Cena or Rock to Foley... Come again?

Spongebob: You've won! I quit!

Crowd: WHAT?

Danny: Well... Told you so.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner... Danny... Danny...

Danny: Say it!

Ring announcer: The winner is Danny Phantom!

Danny: Thank you.

**Then Danny leaves as the crowd boos him and throws stuff at him. **

Mr. Comanator: No way... No way...

Desire: But you've heard it with your own ears! Spongebob admit it!

Sandy: I must be dreaming... I...

Desire: Well, I was the smart one! I was the one that knew that Danny will do it! Told ya!

**The EMT's come to help Spongebob. Spongebob then slowly goes back to his feet, and then leaves with them. Sandy goes out of her cell. **

Sandy: No way...

Mr. Comanator: We have withnessed... Spongebob's downfall.

**You can see Kankuro, sitting and staring in the air. Then, he gets up. Suddenly, Ember comes. **

Ember: Your big night, ah?

Kankuro: You bet your ass it is.

Ember: Allow me to say something. You are going to get choked again! You're going to blow another chance! You're going to finally realize what you are. A loser!

Kankuro: A loser? Ember, this is the night. This is the night. Tonight, I'll finally make it happen. Tonight, I will show you what I can do. Tonight, I'll destroy my little brother and I'll show him that I am the better one. I am the greatest. And I will finally be the WWT World champion.

Ember: That will never happen. Never.

Kankuro: Ember... You just can't say never in WWT.

**Kankuro goes to the ring. The cameras switch to the Kankuro-Gaara promo. You can see Kankuro and Gaara in the ring, after a tag match. **

Kankuro: The 1st Mariner Arena that we've been in last night was the place where we lost the tag titles. Then it was the end of the Sand Boyz.

**Kankuro attacks Gaara. You can see numerous attacks and brawls by them. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Can someone stop those two from brawling? They can't hate eachother for this much!

**You can see Gaara in the ring, after he won the title. **

Gaara: Even with a delusional brother like I have, that will be angry because of the fact that I beated him to the title, I am happy. I proved to everyone that doubt that I am the best champion.

**You can see Kankuro outside of the ring. **

Kankuro: I thought you would like to know, little brother... The WWT committee has decided that... I am the #1 contender. And I will face you for your title at Summer on the Beach. Congratulations!

Gaara: He is nothing! Simply nothing!

Kankuro: I'm a Winner, and my destiny is to finally become a champion.

**Gaara hits Kankuro with the World title belt. **

Mr. Comanator: The belt! Gaara just hit his own brother with the belt!

Sandy: Gaara told Kankuro- You've been more impressive, but never underestimate me!

Gaara: Many people have questioned my actions last week. They didn't like it when I attacked my own brother will my belt. Well, I really want to tell you, that I would attack Kankuro again and again, because he is the guy that attacked me over and over. My blood is on his hands, and I thought it's just fitting for me to have his blood. This is blood vengeance.

Kankuro: After almost four years of agony and suffering, it's time for me to take that belt.

Gaara: Big brother, it's time for me to finally put it on the table. You and I will fight this Sunday and I'm happy. I'm happy because I'll have the chance to finally shut you up for good, Kankuro. Finally. After four years now, it's time for you to shut up. This Sunday you will shut up after I'll beat you.

Kankuro: I'll shut up only when I'll have the title.

Gaara: You're destiny is not true. It never was. Everyone know it.

Kankuro: We'll see it this Sunday.

Gaara: But once again, Kankuro. Even though I take you very seriously, don't be sad when you will lose to me. Just be sand, be...

Kankuro: Be Kankuro, be master.

Gaara: We'll see.

Mr. Comanator: Who will win in Summer on the Beach?

Sandy: Destiny vs title! Brother vs brother! Kankuro vs Gaara!

**You can see the World title. Then the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall... It is for the WWT World championship! Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So now, before we'll find out if the Destiny is for real... What you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out as the crowd cheers. He then says "Now or never. **

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From the Sand Village in Japan, he is the self proclaimed "Winner", He is the best wrestler that never won the WWT World title... The man that says that it's his destiny... The Master of Puppets... Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Is it the night, where this man will finally get what he wants? Is it his time? Can he finally do it tonight?

Desire: He is ready. He is in the best shape he has ever been. He is ready.

Sandy: Can he really be the master? Can he really achieve his destiny? We're gonna see it tonight.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes out as the crowd also cheers. Then he looks at Kankuro. **

Ring announcer: And his opponent... Also from The Sand Village in Japan... He is the main man in WWT... He is the reigning and defending WWT Heavyweight champion of the World! He is Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Listen for the ovation for the champion! Listen to this! Have you ever heard this much of cheering?

Desire: It may be his last night with the title. Can he stop destiny? Can he defeat his brother?

Sandy: That's the only way for them to finally settle it. The only way.

**Gaara and Kankuro are having a staredown as Jason Smith picks up the belt. They lock up. Then Gaara pushes Kankuro into the corner and slaps him. Gaara whips Kankuro into the corner and then follows in with a clothesline. Gaara then drops Kankuro's head on his knee. Then he gives him the neckbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Then Gaara whips Kankuro into the ropes, but Kankuro stops himself. Gaara runs towards him, but Kankuro elbows him in the face. Then he clotheslines Gaara and starts hitting him in the face. **

Mr. Comanator: Both are hating eachother, both want the title!

Desire: You must admire Kankuro's afforts! You must give him credit!

Sandy: This crowd is just electric!

**Gaara gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Kankuro. Kankuro rakes his fingers across Gaara's back. Kankuro knifehand chops Gaara. Then Kankuro drops his knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Kankuro with an impressive flying spinning leg lariat on Gaara. Kankuro stomps Gaara. Kankuro with a Russian legsweep on Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Kankuro locks him in the chinlock deathlock submission. Jason Smith checks it... Gaara fights the hold... Gaara fights it... He breaks it! **

Mr. Comanator: Yes! He managed to break it!

Desire: No! No!

Sandy: You show him now, Gaara!

**Gaara suplexes Kankuro. Kankuro gets hit with a running powerslam by Gaara. Gaara executes a jawbreaker on Kankuro. Kankuro gets knocked on the ground and Gaara flips onto him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Gaara bounces Kankuro off the ropes and clotheslines him. Gaara monkey flips Kankuro onto the mat. Gaara executes the flying head scissors on Kankuro. Gaara executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know that Kankuro will not give up. You know it for real.

Desire: He can't give up. He has to make his destiny come true.

Sandy: Destiny, destiny- Can he back it up with some action?

**Gaara goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Kankuro. Gaara neck snaps Kankuro. Gaara gives the Tiger Suplex to Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Gaara fist drops Kankuro on the mat. Gaara then picks up Kankuro. He goes for the Sand Whip... Kankuro reverses it! He hits the String Pulling! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: YES!

Mr. Comanator: Oh my God, it happened!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and... the new! WWT World champion, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: The destiny is here! He made it! Kankuro is the champion!

Desire: Finally! Finally it's here! Finally the destiny was achieved! He won it!

Sandy: After four years of talking! After five years of wrestling, he made it! He won it! He did it and did it rightfully!

**Kankuro takes the title. Then he starts hugging it in the middle of the ring as Jason Smith raises his hand. Kankuro then climbs on the top turnbuckle as the fireworks start. **

Mr. Comanator: In The Palace of Auburn hills, Michigan, in front of more then 23,000 fans, in front a world wide PPV audience, he did it! Good night folks! Good night!

**The show ends as Kankuro looks at his title, and then raising it. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Gauntlet match, WWT Tag Team Championship: **Neji and Rock Lee def. Norbert and Sasquatch (c) , Zaku and Dosu, Chouji and Kappa Mikey and Patrick Star and Truman X (New champions)

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) def. Mr. Krabs (W/Squidward)

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) def. Skulker

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) def. Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver

******WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) def. Ino

Shikamaru Nara def. Jimmy Neutron

******I Quit match: **Danny Phantom def. Spongebob Squarepants

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro def. Gaara (c) (New Champion)

* * *

It finally happened! A big day in WWT! Kankuro has finally won it! But what now? How about Spongebob? How about Danny and his fight for the veterans? What will Kankuro do as a champion?

Please review.


	52. Show 269

Hey guys!

Look at what Fanfiction Wrestling Critic wrote about my company:

_WWT: World Wrestling Television by Yosi-Mr TV:_

_The underdog/dark house in this business. Despite running with only a few number of characters, but this company managed to keep going strong. I wonder what has this author being smoking to make this awesome shit. (pardon my cussing)_

_Pros: Great and deep rivalries, superstars who aren't sacred of anything, and brilliant handling on the rosters._

_Cons: Only had a few numbers of superstars, underrated female matches and some title matches aren't hyped._

_Ratings for this Company: 8.9/10_

So yeah- I do feel that WWT is unique for it's deep rivalries and it's handling of the rosters, but I do realize that it's roster is pretty small. So change will come.

But now to Monday Night Program! After what has been called "Best WWT PPV this Year", What will happen in WWT with it's new world champion? What will happen on the next PPV, **Unforgiven Shows**?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 269.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: September Week 1

Mr. Comanator: WWT had a big night last night at Summer on the Beach! Jake Long retained his National title against Skulker, and also: Shikamaru proved that he has what it takes to remain at the top by defeating Jimmy Neutron!

Desire: Timmy retained his X division title against Squidward, while Womens champ Lydia destroyed Ino Yamanaka. Also, Tag champs Norbert and Sasquatch got on Commissioner Ember McLain's bad side and lost their titles to Neji and Rock Lee!

Sandy: Snap defeated both Youngblood and Dagget and retained his TV title. And in a semi-main event match, Danny Phantom did the impossible by making Spongebob saying "I Quit!". What does it mean?

Mr. Comanator: And in the main event, the emotions were high, as world champ Gaara fought his big brother Kankuro, and lost to him! Tonight WWT has a new champion, and his name is Kankuro! What will Mr. Destiny do here tonight? To find out, watch the Monday Night Program!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! And one night after Summer on the Beach, WWT will never be the same!

Desire: Ember has promised that she will reveal her plans for Kankuro tonight! What will happen?

Sandy: And what about the champ? And what about Spongebob's condition after his match last night? All of this and more, tonight!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW WWT World champion, Kankuro!

**Kankuro comes out with his title to a mixed reaction. Then he raises the title high. He walks to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It's been an hellacious match last night for this man! Now, what he's gonna do?

Desire: He has finally fulfilled his destiny! His great destiny! Kankuro is the champion!

Sandy: I gotta give it to this man. He has managed to do it. Good for him.

Kankuro: Stop, stop, stop... Okay. Well, I'm standing here tonight, on this sacred ground, this ring... My ring! Allow me to ask: What did I say the whole time? What did I said? I told you that it's my destiny to beat my little brother and to become the champion, didn't I? You can take all of the previous champions, you can take all of them, and I'll beat them too! You can bring in Spongebob from his hospital bad, you can bring in Zim from his hospital bad, you can bring Snap, you can bring Shikamaru- Which, by the way, I proved that I can beat- You can bring in the so called best wrestler, Danny Phantom, and his friend Jimmy Neutron! You can also bring in Mikey... No, wait, don't, he sucks. You can also bring in the biggest of all! You can bring in my little brother. You can bring all of them, and I'll defeat them! Because they got nothing on me! Because I'm better then them! And nobody can beat me! And...

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute! I think he forgot one particular champ!

Desire: Oh, no... He comes in to rain on this parade...

**Youngblood comes out to the ramp with Ember. **

Sandy: Maybe we'll find out what Ember's plan is.

Ember: Cut it out... Okay, Kankuro, congratulations! Who has ever thought that this belt will be around your waists? I mean, finally you've done something right! But don't you think that you are going to have an easy life. You know why? Because I will announce your first title defense right now. And it will be next week, in that ring, against this man next to me!

Mr. Comanator: What's that? Next week, Kankuro and Youngblood for the title?

Kankuro: What man?

Youngblood: Shut up. Look at this, Kankuro. You know that the man that should have been the champion is me! Three months ago, you've screwed me. And besides, I'm better then each and everyone of the other champions. No one held it as long as me!

Kankuro: Really? That's weird. Because the other champs are winning, usually, while you are losing for... How much?

Youngblood: Hey, I never got pinned last night! It doesn't count, I don't need a lowly midcard match! You know that! You know that I'm better then all of them! And the question is, are you man enough to walk the plank?

Kankuro: I really don't think that our relationship is in this level that I can... Walk your plank. Besides, it's disgusting.

**Crowd laughes. **

Desire: Good one!

Youngblood: What the... That wasn't even funny! You know what, Kankuro? Next week we'll see how much of a fluke you are because you'll lose your title to me! And then everyone will see how much I'm good!

Kankuro: Yeah yeah... That's the big plan? I mean, I defeated your boyfriend some billion time before. Is this the plan?

Ember: Oh, shut up. Now, about the #1 contender for the next PPV, Unforgiven Shows... It's going to be a special night. You see, tonight, eight man will fight in four singles matches. The four winners will go on to a four-way match next week. The winner of the four-way, will be the #1 contender at the PPV, and will face Youngblood for the title.

Youngblood: Me, not you.

Kankuro: The big question is not whether I can walk your plank. The big question is, can you rise against your master, you Puppet? See you next week!

**Kankuro raises his title. Youngblood and Ember are leaving. **

Sandy: Well, we'll have two big matches next week and four big matches tonight!

**The cameras switch to Eric Cartman, who watches the show. Then Jake Long comes. **

Jake: Wow, the winner will get a title shot at Unforgiven Shows! I really wanna be in those matches.

Cartman: You? If anybody should be in those matches is me.

Jake: Oh, Cartman! You can return to the ring? Wait, did the enema came down fine?

Cartman: What enema?

Jake: To take the singapore cane out of your ass.

Cartman: Wait, hey, wait. You know something, asshole, you think that you're a big shot for defeating some superstars in a fluke?

Jake: A fluke? If anyone is a fluke, it's you.

Cartman: Jake, shut up. You don't want me to kick your ass, right? I thought so.

Jake: Cartman, do you know what I have on my shoulder? A title! Wow, do you know what does "Title" means?

Cartman: Yes, but Gaara...

Jake: But Gaara! Oh, wow! Cartman, you know that you suck. You know that you'll never win a title like this! That's because your a loser. A really big loser.

Cartman: Well...

**Ember and Youngblood are passing by. **

Jake: Hey Ember! Do I in the qualifying matches?

Cartman: Yes, what about me?

Ember: Shut up, you're not in it.

**Ember leaves with Youngblood. **

Cartman: It's that time of the month. Look, since both of us can't get the title shot at Unforgiven Shows, which, by the way, will be at my home country of Colorado, maybe we can make a match.

Jake: A match? For Unforgiven Shows?

Cartman: Yes, you yankee. Listen, me and you for your title.

Jake: Okay. Oh, and by the way! You know, a streak is a streak when they count it. They never counted your streak. If you wanna know about streaks, ask me.

Cartman: I don't need any...

Jake: Oh, and another thing! You suck balls, Cartman.

**Crowd cheers. Then the cameras switch to Bob Jones, who tries to interview Gaara. **

Jones: Gaara, can you please tell us what you're going to do after you lost the title?

**Gaara pushes Jones out of the way and keeps walking. **

Jones: Gaara? Gaara?

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: This qualifying match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The first qualifying match! And look at this, Skulker is here. He wants a title shot.

Desire: Yes. You know, he can be a dark horse and win the world title. Besides, he really wants a rematch with Youngblood.

Sandy: Oh, come on. This guy won't be a champ. He sucks! Sucks ass!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no... That's his opponent... Really, bad for Skulker...

Desire: No! But Gaara is mentally unstable after he lost last night!

Sandy: I know! Isn't that great? Kick his ass, Gaara!

**Gaara executes a pumphandle suplex on Skulker. Flying side kick by Gaara takes Skulker off his feet. Gaara short lariats Skulker. Gaara brings Skulker down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Gaara then tries to clothesline Skulker, but Skulker dodges it, making Gaara hit the ropes. Skulker picks Gaara up and side suplexes him to the knees Gaara and rolls back to his feet. Skulker jabs Gaara. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle and hits the flying clothesline! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I'll never know how Skulker manages to reverse matches in one moment.

Desire: It's his talent. He got a big one. That's why he can be the champion.

Sandy: But Gaara is angry. He is very angry and he wants to kick some asses.

**Skulker tries to dropkick Gaara. Gaara dodges it and then takes Skulker and throws him to the outside! Then he starts smashing Skulker into the guard rail. Then he whips him to the ring post! Then he throws Skulker back in. Gaara picks up Skulker and drops him neck first on the ropes. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Gaara kicks Skulker in the back of the leg. Then, Danny Phantom comes down the ring ramp. Gaara then uses the spinebuster on Skulker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: What is this son of a bitch doing out there?

Desire: Well, he has a match. Oh, you've talked about Danny, not Gaara?

Sandy: Look at him, all smug and cocky. I would've come down there and slap the taste out of his mouth.

**Gaara delivers a stiff inverted powerbomb send Skulker hard to the mat. Then he sees Danny and flips him off. Then he takes Skulker and hits the Sand Whip! Then he climbs on the turnbuckle for the Sand Bomb... Suddenly Danny shakes the ropes, and makes Gaara fall on his crotch! Jason Smith calls for the bell! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, by Disqualification, Gaara!

**Danny then enters the ring and starts attacking Gaara. Skulker wakes up, and then says some things to Gaara, before leaving. Danny keeps beating on Gaara and kicks him out of the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: What the hell is Danny thinking? What he's trying to do?

Desire: He is proving without a shadow of a doubt that he is the man that will win the title shot!

Sandy: Wait, he has a match? Before that, we have to go to commercials!

**After the commercials, you can see Ember and Youngblood in Ember's office. **

Ember: I can't stand all of those idiots anymore! They can only take, and take, and take again! They always want title shots!

Youngblood: And they always complain about something.

Ember: Exactly! So why...

**Norbert and Kankuro enter the office. **

Ember: Why aren't you knocking, so I can properly reject you?

Norbert: How you're not ashamed of yourself, Ember?

Ember: Well, you can't be ashamed of talents.

Norbert: You pulled this stupid trick last night. It's not going to work! Do you get it?

Ember: Oh, come on! I gave you the rematch! You have a rematch next event! What more do you want?

Sasquatch: We want you to stop cuddle next to your boyfriend and listen!

Youngblood: Hey! Shut up! I'm...

Norbert: Youngblood, come back when you actually win a match for a change, will you?

Youngbloood: And you, come back when your brother will have a brain!

Norbert: Well, my brother is right about you. Look at you, you're like a bitter old man!

Ember: Okay, we won't take that! You know, I got an idea how I will use you better! Norbert, you're in the qualifying matches now!

Norbert: Oh no! I'm so afraid! Now I got punished because I have a chance to fight for the biggest prize in the company!

Youngblood: And you'll fight... Oh yeah! Your idiotic brother Dagget!

Norbert: ... And?

Youngblood: Let's see what you can do, Norbert. Let's see. But think what it means for your partner if you'll win those matches, Norbert! Think about him! What he will do without you? I mean, you're the talented one out of both of you!

Sasquatch: ... Let's go, Norb.

Norbert: Yes. I can't stand the smell.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Danny is in there, and now Jimmy and Timmy joined him.**

Danny: Okay, okay, settle down, people, settle down. No need to throw rubbish into the ring. What you see here before you, is the greatest gathering of talents in the WWT. You see, here is Timmy. Timmy, maybe you'll tell us what you've been doing recently?

Timmy: I destroyed people with my Timmy Star to retain my record breaking 9th X division title.

Danny: Really? And Jimmy, what you've been doing recently?

Jimmy: Broke some legs with my Neutron Lock.

Danny: Right. You know, you've just seen me attacking Gaara. You wanna know why? Again, the only way for me to destroy the young wrestlers for good, is to destroy the defectors and informants. Now, Gaara is the next one for me to bring down. Because the other one... What was his name? Sponge... What? What was his name, guys?

Timmy: It had a B in it!

Jimmy: I remember! The last name started with an S!

Danny: B... S... Oh Yeah! Spongebull Shitpants!

**Crowd boos. **

Danny: Who won last night?

Jimmy: You. And I'm sorry for not winning, it won't happen again, Danny, I swear.

Danny: You better be. You see, I won, despite no one thought that I could.

Timmy: You know why? That's because you're just good.

Danny: I know! We are good! We are so good!

Jimmy: So Gaara, live with the fact that we attacked you. If someone on the back has a problem, then shut up.

Danny: Well, enough talking. Bring in my opponent, so I will win the qualifying match and destroy Youngblood or Kankuro or whoever in the PPV.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: This qualifying match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, By Way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: YES! Mikey defeated Danny last week! He can do it tonight as well!

Desire: Wait a minute! I thought that we should bring the viewers new matches each week! Where is this?

Sandy: Yes, we should give new matches... But the crowd really wants to watch Danny gets screwed.

**Mikey enters the ring and then Timmy and Jimmy are taunting him. Danny tells them to go to the back. Mikey whips Danny's feet from under him with a side kick. Mikey then hits a jumping lariat onto Danny. Kappa Mikey springboards off of the rope and splashes onto Danny Phantom. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Mikey then whips Danny onto the ropes, but Danny reverses it and knees him in his gut. Danny whips Mikey onto the ropes and then boots him. Then Danny gives him 10 punches. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, this Danny is cocky or what? He is just an egomaniac!

Desire: No, he just knows that he is this good. Look at his moves! Look at them!

Sandy: Oh, please... Danny is gone crazy. He is thinking that he is some kind of a cult leader or something.

**Danny nails the bridging back suplex on Mikey. Danny with a falling splash on Mikey. Phantom with a headbutt on Kappa Mikey. Danny bounces Mikey off the ropes and clotheslines him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. The crowd starts chanting "Danny sucks!". Danny shakes his head. Then he drops the legdrop on Mikey. Then he picks him up and locks him in the full nelson. Jason Smith checks it as the crowd starts clapping for Mikey. Mikey is fighting it... He is fighting it... Then he falls to a sitting position, giving Danny a jawbreaker! **

Mr. Comanator: A great counter, great counter from Mikey!

Desire: Danny, don't let him get you! You are much better then him!

Sandy: Oh, man... Can you stop marking out for him? Please?

**Flying somersault drop kick by Mikey puts him back in the match. Phantom is driven further into the mat by Kappa Mikey with a diving elbow smash. Mikey gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Phantom. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Then Mikey picks Danny up. He is going for the Lylymu Breaker... Danny then starts fighting it! He is fighting it... He is turning Mikey around and rolls him up! He holds the tights! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: Hey! Don't tell me that Danny is going to advance with this cheap victory!

Desire: What cheap? He proves that last week was a fluke. He is for real. He is the A-Wrestler.

Sandy: I hope that Danny's prophecy won't be fulfilled. He can't be in the title match again. Can we go to commercials, please?

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. Temari is in it. **

Temari: Well, you know something, I have some problems with my two best friends recently. The main problem is because they both... Well... Both of them don't really like eachother. They are fighting, screaming, trying to kill eachother... You know, normal stuff! So I've decided to get those two in here and to make peace between them. First, I wanna invite Shego!

**Shego comes out. She isn't pleased so much. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, Shego is the one that Temari talked about?

Desire: She doesn't seem too happy.

Sandy: That's because it means that Temari wants to make peace between her and...

Temari: And now, the other side... Ino Yamanaka!

**Ino comes out, and just like Shego, she isn't happy. **

Mr. Comanator: Does Temari have a death wish?

Desire: I wouldn't try to make peace between those two. No no.

Sandy: It's crazy.

Temari: Okay, now you two will shake hands like big girls.

**Both are looking at Temari. Shego takes the mic. **

Shego: What in the blue hell are you thinking, Temari? What are you thinking?

Temari: Nothing, just shake her hand...

Shego: I will not touch her filthy, semen-covered hand even with a thirty two feet stick!

**Crowd cheers. Ino takes the mic. **

Ino: And I won't touch her filthy, greasy hand even if you'll pay me!

Temari: Come on, girls... You are both friends of mine. We've been friends! Remember that?

Shego: Been! But do you remember two years ago? When I got in WWT? How you two looked down on me?

Temari: Shego, it's been two years! Don't tell me that you couldn't forgive Ino after all those years! You've been able to forgive me, but not to her?

Shego: You can't forgive her! She is half-human, half devil! Hell, I don't even know if she's not a full devil! Ino, I don't care if you're meaning your aplogies or if you're a filthy liar, because I hate you!

Ino: Why is this? Why? Because I kicked your ass in the ring, made your life miserable? Really? Well, then I really don't care. Who needs your respect?

Shego: You do! That's because you have no self-respect!

Ino: And you suck ass.

Temari: Ino! I want you two...

Ino: Why you interfere anyway? You know, they say titles are thicker then blood. Temari, I know that you've been announced as the #1 contender! I know that you'll face Lydia. Great for you! What do you know about it, Temari? What have you done besides sitting on the fence, without any abillity to decide which side you are?

Shego: Even now you can't decide in which side you are!

Temari: I'm on my side. I just want you two to be friends.

Ino: Never. Not in this lifetime!

Temari: Then we have a problem.

Shego: No, you have a problem! I'm just fine with this!

Ino: Me too! In fact, the only thing that me and Shego agree on is that we need to hate eachother.

Temari: And I'm telling you that I won't stop before I'll make peace between both of you. Sorry.

**Temari leaves. The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who's with Snap. **

Jones: Well, guys, I'm here with TV champion Snap, who managed to retain his title last night in a triple threat match. Snap, I understand that you are in the qualifying matches tonight!

Snap: You can bet your last dollar I am. I am so good, I wonder why they hasn't announced me as #1 contender from the start!

Jones: Snap, don't you think that you are a little too cocky?

Snap: Cocky? Look at me! Is there a champion better then me? I'm a champ! I unified between the Hardcore and the TV title! I am the only champ that stays, because every other champ has fallen before me!

Jones: Snap, one last question. Who do you face in the qualifying match?

Snap: Ah... I don't know. Well, who cares? He will feel the Snappy Bomb anyway.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

(Rene Dupree's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Fifi will fight her second match tonight. One month ago, Lydia attacked her!

Desire: Well, c'est la vie. She should've stop with this french nonsense and not annoy the champ!

Sandy: Yes, the Womens title is very hot recently.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sound Village In Japan, Kin! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This woman has decided that she is too good for the US. She is better.

Desire: She's from Japan! They're smart in there! You cannot blame her!

Sandy: Well, we're lucky that Kin has no mic tonight. She's spitting venom since she left the US.

**Kin gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Fifi picks up Kin and drops her neck first on the ropes. Kin gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Fifi La Fume. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kin kicks out. Fifi tries to clothesline Kin but Kin dodges it. Kin with an Aztecan suplex on Fifi sends her to the mat. Kin executes a huge gutbuster on Fifi La Fume. Kin climbs on the turnbuckle and hits an elbow drop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, watch carefully, because we will see what Fifi knows to do.

Desire: She knows to get her ass kicked.

Sandy: You have nothing else to say?

**Kin tries to hurricanranas Fifi, but Fifi facebusters her! Fifi La Fume body slams Kin. Then Fifi runs to the ropes and hits a double leg drop on Kin. Then she climbs on the ropes and hits a seated senton on Kin. Then she picks her up and hits the Skunk Drop (Samoan Drop). Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!

Mr. Comanator: First win for Fifi! That's it! Impressed, ladies?

Desire: Ah, she's not that special. She is just like the other ones.

Sandy: It's too early to tell. I wonder what... Wait, Bob Jones is backstage. Take it away!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Patrick. **

Jones: Well, Patrick, I guess that things were pretty crazy for you in the last 24 hours, isn't that right?

Patrick: Yeah, they were. You know... I can't believe it happened. Spongebob actually did quit last night. I never thought it would be like this in my wildest dreams.

Jones: Patrick, how about Spongebob? What about his condition after the beatdown last night?

Patrick: Well, actually, Bob... It's... It's... Well... It's bad.

Jones: Why? What has happened?

Patrick: Look, I've been there for an hour as the paramedics checked him. And they said that... They said that he got some serious internal injuries.

Jones: Internal injuries?

Patrick: Serious ones. And they said that... He may won't wrestle ever again.

Jones: Never?

Patrick: N... Nev...

**Patrick then breaks down in crying. **

Jones: We'll have to cut to commercials, guys.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to Timmy backstage. Then Mikey comes. **

Timmy: Oh, you've managed to overcome this horrible lose earlier?

Mikey: Turner... You know, I've hated you for a long time...

Timmy: Of course, of course. I'm so lucky that I don't care who hates me.

Mikey: Listen, Turner. I won't take this anymore, do you understand? I'm not your stepping stone! I'm not Danny's stepping stone! If I need to run you three down, one by one, then I will! Got it?

Timmy: Wow, those are tough words! Really tough! Well then, I'm busy right now...

Mikey: Turner, if you won't stop it, I will destroy you. And I will start by taking that title.

Timmy: You won't have a title shot until you're dead. Bad luck.

Mikey: We'll see about that, Turner.

**The cameras switch back into the ring. **

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This qualifying match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver dam, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Norbert got this match for annoying Ember and Youngblood. Allow me to say, it pays off to piss them!

Desire: Hey, you can't talk to them like that! Besides, we're going to see how much Norbert is selfish because he is going to abandon Sasquatch!

Sandy: Come on, Sasquatch understands that Norbert can go for better things.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You know, Dagget had some problems with Youngblood. Can you believe if we'll get Youngblood-Dagget for the title?

Desire: Man, that sounds good. Can you imagine Norbert-Kankuro or Norbert-Youngblood for the title?

Sandy: Wow, the possibilities are just so good! I don't know what I wanna see!

**Norbert starts attacking Dagget on the mat. Then he pushes him to the corner, hits him, and then monkey flips him. Norbert bounces Dagget Beaver off the ropes and hits him with a jumping clothesline. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget Beaver discus punches Norbert Beaver. Flying Tomahawk by Dagget Beaver sends Norbert Beaver down to the mat. Dagget Beaver executes a headlock takedown. Dagget Beaver hiptosses Norbert Beaver. Then he legdrops him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is kind of Ironic that we're seeing another brother vs brother match.

Desire: Man, we got some disfunctional families. How about your family, Sandy? Got any angry cousin to attack you?

Sandy: No, but I wonder if we can bring your family to beat you up.

**Dagget executes the jumping sidekick on Norbert. Dagget then places Norbert on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. They lockup. Dagget sends Norbert Beaver to the corner of the ring. Dagget follows in with a stinger splash. Then he hits him with a Dragon Suplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Dagget tries for a clothesline but Norbert ducks and jumps with Dagget's head, bringing it to Norbert's knee. Norbert then dropkicks Dagget to the mat! **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, that's a match! That's a great match, Dagget and Norbert are using everything they have!

Desire: Yes, but no one of them can win the title- Only Danny Phantom.

Sandy: What is this fetish you have with Danny?

**Norbert Beaver uses a snap mare takeover on Dagget Beaver. Dagget get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Norbert Beaver. Norbert then hits the fameasser on Dagget! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out! Norbert then tries to go for an hurricarana but Dagget spinebusters him! Then Dagget goes on the top rope. He hits the Beaver Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Man, Dagget is on a roll! I can't believe it, he got the chance to be the #1 contender!

Desire: Wow, I told you that he is big! Look at him, defeating his brother, going up the ranks!

Sandy: I think that somewhere, Youngblood is happy to see them kicking eachother's asses.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see Chouji watching the show. Danny comes. **

Danny: Why the hell are you here?

Chouji: Watching the show, you know. You'll never know when you can have a match.

Danny: In your case, never! Chouji, really, I can't believe I let you being my friend once.

Chouji: Well, if you wanna be friends with a guy like Jimmy Neutron, then...

Danny: Chouji, you're pathetic! You're doing nothing. The only thing that makes you good is when you hang out with better people to ride on their success. Chouji, admit it, you're nothing without me, or Ino.

Chouji: What does it have to do with you?

Danny: I'm everything, Chouji. Everything. So don't piss me off. Okay?

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, with Bob Jones backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with new world champion Kankuro, and Kankuro, in one week you'll have your first title defense.

Kankuro: That's weird, I thought that if I had my first title defense it should be against my little brother.

Jones: I understand that Ember has told Gaara to fight for his rematch. And Gaara will, next week, in a four way match. But Kankuro, you'll have to face Youngblood first!

Kankuro: Tell me something, how many times I beated him? He thinks that he is so good, but when was the last time he actually won? This little idiot... Look, next week I'll retain my title against him and then, in Unforgiven Shows, I'll defeat whoever it will be. You know it. I've worked way to hard for this title and I won't lose it to Youngblood just like...

**Youngblood then comes and attacks Kankuro from behind! Youngblood then starts attacking Kankuro on the floor as they start brawling. The security comes in and separates between them as the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, the ground for next week's title match is already heating up!

Desire: Yes, but who will be in the fatal four way next week?

Sandy: Dagget, Gaara, Danny- And now, we'll find out.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This qualifying match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Man, Snap is confident in his ability to be the champ. He just defeated two people to retain his title.

Desire: Yeah. I don't see anyone who can defeat Snap.

Sandy: Oh, man, I definitely don't wanna see Snap in a title match.

Ring announcer: And his opponent...

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**The crowd cheers wildly as Shikamaru comes out. **

Ring announcer: From Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, yes! He can defeat Snap! He can do it!

Desire: This man? Allow me to say: Anti-Climax.

Sandy: Well, Shikamaru wants his title really bad. He now has a chance to get it.

**Shikamaru enters the ring and starts hitting Snap. He pushes Snap to the mat. Shikamaru hiptosses Snap. Shikamaru takes Snap down with a knee. Then he whips him to the turnbuckle, and then hits a big boot onto Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Shikamaru then runs with a clothesline, but Snap dodges it and kicks him in the gut. Shikamaru gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Snap then drops his elbow on Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: A match for pride, a match for the chance to challenge for the title!

Desire: Yes, and Snap is using everything he got. He won't let Shikamaru hold him down!

Sandy: But Shikamaru won't give up a chance for the title!

**Snap bulldogs Shikamaru. Shikamaru get whipped into the corner and Snap follows himin with an avalanche. Then he hits an Enzuigiri on Shikamaru! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Then Snap uses a neckbreaker on Shikamaru. Then he drops his leg on Shikamaru. Then he picks him up and hits a German suplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Then Snap kicks Shikamaru in the gut. He picks him up for the Snappy Bomb! Shikamaru fights it... He fights it... He hits a DDT on Snap! Both are down! **

Mr. Comanator: A DDT to counter the Snappy Bomb! And now it's anybody's game!

Desire: No! Get up, Snap! Do something!

Sandy: They start moving!

**Both start moving and get to their feet. Shikamaru hits Snap with the Harlem Sidekick! Mexican hiptoss executed by Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru runs... He moves under Snap, and then hits the full nelson slam! Then Shikamaru picks up Snap... Snap then kicks him in the gut! Then Snap whips Shikamaru to the ropes. He tries to kick Shikamaru but Shikamaru dodges it and kicks him in the gut... S-Factor! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: He did it! Shikamaru won the match! He is in the four way match!

Desire: Who cares, Danny will win it! Danny will win it for sure!

Sandy: Oh, can you stop with Danny? Stop it! Shikamaru won it! Next week we'll have a four way match! Good night!

**The show ends as Shikamaru celebrates. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Qualifying match:** Gaara def. Skulker by DQ

**Qualifying match:** Danny Phantom def. Kappa Mikey

Fifi La Fume def. Kin Tsuchi

**Qualifying match:** Dagget Beaver def. Norbert Beaver

**Qualifying match:** Shikamaru Nara def. Snap

* * *

**Card for Unforgiven Shows:**

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Neji and Rock Lee (c) vs Norbert and Sasquatch

* * *

Oh yeah, next week will be huge, with a world title match and with a fatal four way #1 contenders match! Well, until next time, be happy, marry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and be happy because Zack Ryder, CM Punk, and most importantly, Daniel Bryan, are champions!

Please review.


	53. Show 270

Hey guys!

Well, tonight we got a double main event- Kankuro will have his first ever title defense, against Youngblood, while four people will fight for a title shot at Unforgiven Shows.

Really, who will win the title shot? Shikamaru, who want to win the title back after two years of trying? Will Dagget prove what he's worth? Will Danny put everybody back into the nightmere? Or will Gaara get his rematch at his title?

Now, another something. At the recent **Fanfiction Wrestling Awards**, Danny won the best match award for him and Spongebob's match at Summer on the Beach. Tonight we'll see an exclusive footage of what happened backstage after he got the award.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 270.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: September Week 2

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone, to the dark horse of Cartoon Wrestling! Welcome everyone to Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we have a double main event!

Desire: Yes, Kankuro and Youngblood will fight it out for the World title in Kankuro's first title defense. Can he defeat the longest reigning WWT champ?

Sandy: Also, four people will fight tonight for a World title opportunity at Unforgiven Shows! Who will win and who he will face?

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWT World champion, Kankuro!

**Kankuro comes out with his title. **

Mr. Comanator: It's the champ! And I guess that he is here to talk to the fans!

Desire: This is what makes this man so good. He's still having a connection with his fans.

Sandy: What fans? Never mind. You know, I still don't get it. How he's so damn popular?

Kankuro: Well, championship, day eight. It's been eight days since I've won this belt. And tonight I already got a title defense, against a guy that his name is "Captain Youngblood", which appears to have his head stuck so deep in his girlfriend's ass so he can get anything for free. You see, Ember McLain, I can take it. Line those challengers up, and I will mow them down! If Ember is the temporary owner of WWT, until Mr. TV will be back, then it sucks ass. And especially for me. But for making me lose, she has to make me fight people on my league! Not like Youngblood, the guy that can't even shine my dirty shoes! So Ember, next time try and give me an actual challenger. Because the...

("RemEmber" by Ember McLain plays)

Mr. Comanator: There is the commissioner! And I guess that she has heard enough.

Desire: Can Kankuro talk one time without anyone of those two will come to stop him?

Sandy: Wait, Ember is talking.

Ember: Does anybody have a remote control? Because I wanna fast forward to the part it's interesting. You see, Kankuro, you've said the exact same stuff last week and I was here to stop you as well. Don't you think that it's stupid?

Kankuro: No, I don't think. You know, I think that I've became a little softer since I've won this.

Ember: Kankuro, if you've been any softer then what you are already, then you couldn't stand.

Kankuro: Is this the best you can do, Emb?

Ember: Well... Right, that was bad. Now listen, Kankuro. I won't "Line them up" for you. I think that only one man can represent this company, and his name is Youngblood. Any other choice will be stupid.

Kankuro: Ember, your boyfriend is a loser. He is such a big loser that his parents should get fined for hurting the public's well being.

Ember: Shut up your mouth, Kankuro. Do you think that I hate you? You got no idea how much I hate you because you're so annoying. How the hell can one guy be so annoying? I mean, your friends Sasquatch and Norbert...

Kankuro: Those are not my friends.

Ember: But you've teached them when they first got in here, as part of the "Winners" stable. Now I get it! The reason that they are so annoying is because of you! You've teached them how to do it, right? And, you know, Dagget is linked to Norbert, so something is fucked up in this family. But it ends tonight. Goodbye, former champ! See you in the losing end again!

**Ember leaves as Kankuro raises his title. **

Mr. Comanator: We'll see that match later tonight! Kankuro and Youngblood!

Desire: And also, Danny will win a four way match to become the #1 contender!

Sandy: Speaking about your precious Danny, do you know what happened to him after he won a fanfiction wrestling award? We'll see those footages tonight!

**The cameras switch to Gaara, who sits and watches the show. Then Shikamaru comes. They stare at eachother, and then shake hands. **

Shikamaru: How are you?

Gaara: Fine, fine. You know, a big match tonight. The winner goes on to face the champ.

Shikamaru: I know. The two man that could be champions at Unforgiven Shows are having a lot to do with us.

Gaara: Yeah, my brother and my partner... Or former partner, since he is... I don't know.

Shikamaru: Your brother is my former partner. And your former partner is my student.

Gaara: Your student... How come that your students are always so good?

Shikamaru: Because I'm really good. And you'll see it tonight, when I'll beat you, my other student Dagget, and this idiot Danny to...

Gaara: No no no, you see, you can beat them, but not me. Definitely not me. Because if anybody's facing the champ, it's me. I deserve my rematch.

Shikamaru: Yeah, I know, I'll give you the first shot.

Gaara: How you'll give me the first shot if I'll win it before you? Hell, if I'm the champion, then you won't win the belt forever.

Shikamaru: Yeah, the ring says otherwise.

Gaara: Okay, we'll wait and see.

Shikamaru: We will, Gaara. We will.

Gaara: But when you'll lose, don't be sad. Be sand, be Gaara.

**They have a staredown. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Kin Tsuchi, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We kick off this edition of Monday Night Program with a tag team match! And its a rematch from Summer on the Beach!

Desire: Why? Zaku and Dosu already defeated Chouji and Mikey. Why do they need doing it again? Oh, there's Kin!

Sandy: Yes! This stupid girl comes down with her team to spit some anti-american words.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Japan, the team of Chouji and Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I don't think that Mikey will allow anti-american speeches!

Desire: Even Mikey decided to live in Japan... So if the crowd chants "U-S-A", that won't help anybody!

Sandy: No, but it will annoy Kin, right...? Oh, no, she comes here...

**Kin comes to the announcers table. **

Kin: Hello, you stupid filthy Americans, I'm here to talk some sense into you. Most of you are watching this after a big, greasy dinner...

**Mikey and Zaku start the match. They lock up... Mikey manages to take Zaku down. Then he flips onto Zaku. Then he gives him a flying sidekick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Mikey tags in Chouji. Chouji drops his knee on Zaku. Chouji tackles Zaku. Chouji lifts Zaku into a vertical suplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Chouji whips Zaku into his and Dosu's corner, but Zaku uses the ropes to jump above Chouji. Then he kicks Chouji in the knee and tags in Dosu. Dosu goes up to the top and comes down on Chouji with an asai leg lariat. The crowd chants "Dosu sucks". **

Mr. Comanator: This Dosu is a weird, snake-like man. He is unpredictable.

Desire: Yeah, and dangerous one as well.

Sandy: And he has some weird sense of fashion. What is with that guy's clothes?

Kin: You are here with an Astronaut suit, and you're calling my team weird people? You Americans, always funny...

**Dosu monkey flips Chouji onto the mat. Dosu hits Chouji with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Dosu jumps off the turnbuckle with the flying bodypress on Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Flying side kick by Dosu takes Kappa Mikey off his feet. Zaku gets the tag. Zaku with a headbutt on Chouji. Zaku then hits a springboard knee attack on Chouji. Zaku then hits a German Suplex on Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Chouji crawls and Zaku holds his leg. Chouji kicks Zaku in the face and tags in Mikey! **

Mr. Comanator: Look, look, Mikey has entered the match!

Desire: Stop this guy, he's a mad man!

Sandy: Go, Mikey! Show them some American beatings!

Kin: This Mikey is the epitome of a stupid American that tries to Americanized good Japanese people!

**Mikey enters the ring and starts Clotheslining both Zaku and Dosu. Then he takes Dosu and Spinebusters him. Then he hurricanranas Zaku. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Mikey kicks Zaku in the gut. He gives him the Powerbomb! He pins... 1... 2... Dosu breaks it! Chouji enters the ring and whips Dosu out of the ring. Chouji then picks up Zaku and gives him the Muscle Buster! Mikey climbs on the ropes. Zaku gets up, and he gets the Lylymu Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Chouji and Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, great moves from both of them. Kin, I'm sorry, but your team lost.

Kin: You shut up, They cheated and you know it! In Japan it wouldn't have happened!

**Kin leaves. **

Desire: Good for you, Comanator! You've made her leave!

Sandy: She had to leave anyway. Now, I... Wait just a minute!

****WHAM!** Chouji turns around and gets a forearm shot from Dosu. Dosu goes out of the ring as Mikey tries to catch him. Then Mikey and Jason check on Chouji, who appears to be knocked out. **

Mr. Comanator: What the hell was that? How the hell Dosu has... How in... He knocked...

Desire: That attack is the **Melodic Arm**. And look how deadly it is.

Sandy: I thought that Lex Luger is not wrestling anymore!

Mr. Comanator: Man, we need that commercial break.

**After the commercials, you can see the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, last Saturday Night we had the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards show! That was a great show, great show! Our Spongebob, wrestler of the year!

Desire: Yes, our own Bob Jones won the award for being the best backstage interviewer award! But most importantly, Danny won the award for the best match of the year!

Sandy: Yes, a match that he had with Spongebob eight days ago, before he stole the award from Spongebob! But what happened after Danny won the award? This is the Star Paparazzi.

**The cameras switch to the opening of the "**Stars paparazzi**". You can see Danny come to the backstage with his award. **

Danny: Let me get out of this stinky hole...

Cameraman: Danny, best match award?

Danny: You again? Listen, of course I won this award. Triple H said- I can carry a broomstick to a five star match. Well, I carried something even worse.

Cameraman: Danny, don't you think that you're...

Danny: Shut up. Everybody thought that Ares and Ben Ten will take it from me, but I proved them wrong, haven't I? And more then that, why I'm not on the Superstar of the Year Award candidates list? I defeated two people in there- Naruto and Spongebob. I'm so much better then...

**Suddenly, **Patrick** comes out of nowhere and attacks Danny! Then they start brawling on the ground until the award show security comes to separate between them. Patrick tries to attack Danny again but the security stops him, as he starts kicking as they take him. The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Ladies and gentlemen, Danny Phantom!

**You can see Danny, with Jimmy and Timmy, on the TVtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny, what is your condition after this hellacious...

Jimmy: Hold your tongue! How do you have the hardihood toverbalise him like that?

Sandy: WHAT? Jimmy, we just...

Timmy: No, no! Do it right!

Desire: Idiots, if you will... Danny, congratulations on the award!

Danny: Thank you, Desire, for knowing how to start a conversation with a star like me.

Desire: But this uncalled for attack by Patrick, how are you after that? What about that nuthead anyway?

Jimmy: I will express our displeasure with...

Timmy: Jim, no... Desire, I will talk instead of Danny because he's still a little bit hurt. Now, Patrick is not here, he is recovering from mild injuries with Spongebob, after Itachi, Kisame and Ben Tennyson Kicked their asses.

Sandy: Wait a minute! Danny was looking pretty good to me when he came in to attack Patrick and Spongeob and then stole the Wrestler of the Year award!

Desire: Shut up, they're talking!

Timmy: Thank you. You know, it takes a great guy to come back from this stupid attack and attack back. I mean, this man, this Ghost Boy, is a wrestler, and a good one, and he can take it. But the security people are not!

Desire: And how about Danny's condition? I hope that Danny can answer me at least this.

Danny: Oh, I'll be fine by the time of my match! And believe me, Patrick can keep acting like he's a bigshot, like he's me, but he will never be. And he will never be as I defeat the champion at Unforgiven Shows and become the five times champion. Now I gotta rest.

Desire: Thank you, Danny, for your time.

Danny: You welcome.

Mr. Comanator: Man, they are just...

Sandy: Hold it, Comanator, stand in line. I wanna beat them before you.

**The cameras switch to the backstage. Norbert is watching the show. Dagget comes in.**

Dagget: Hey bro! How are you?

Norbert: Fine, fine... Big match tonight!

Dagget: Yes, I can be the #1 contender. Do you know how big that would be? I mean, I never had any one on one World title match in a PPV before! Never! This thing will make waves, I'm sure about that.

Norbert: Yes... Who do you prefer to face for the title?

Dagget: Well, I don't know... Both Youngblood and Kankuro are annoying. Really.

Norbert: I would've prefer Kankuro... I won't stand it if Youngblood will win the title back...

Dagget: Hey, what is your problem with Youngblood anyway?

Norbert: Nothing. He just says that I'm annoying like you.

Dagget: Like me?

Norbert: Yes. Ah, never mind. Good luck tonight, Dagget!

**Norbert leaves. **

Dagget: No one can call the Beaver brothers annoying...

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Youngsters, from South Park, Colorado, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's been more then a month since Cartman competed in a match because of the injuries he substained from Gaara.

Desire: Yes, that just shows you how stupid Gaara is and why he shouldn't be competing for the title!

Sandy: This is Wrestling! Cartman should've stop bugging Gaara. He got what he deserved.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Hey, Squidward got a new theme! Nice. As many of you know, Squidward likes classic music.

Desire: What a weenie. Besides, he's facing Cartman in here. He can't be good against him.

Sandy: Cartman is angry, but Squidward wants to get back on track.

**Squidward enters the ring and dodges a clothesline. Then he knocks Cartman down and starts brawling with him. Squidward grabs Cartman's head and hits him in the face. Squidward hits the spinning heel kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... Cartman kicks out. Squidward tries to whip Cartman but Cartman uses a headlock and then uses a close fist without Jason Smith's noticing. Cartman neck snaps Squidward. Eric Cartman hiptosses Squidward. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Eric Cartman kicks Squidward on the mat. Squidward goes for a small package! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward almost had Cartman!

Desire: Only almost. I would like to remind you that Cartman was pinned only once in his career in WWT.

Sandy: And after that pinfall he had to take some foreign objects from his butt.

**Cartman whips Squidward to the ropes and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Cartman uses a running lariat to take Squidward down. Cartman then hits a legdrop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Eric Cartman monkey flips Squidward onto the mat. Cartman then uses a spinebuster on Squidward. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Cartman picks Squidward up... Squidward hits an Enzigiri! Both are down. Squidward gets up and then whips Cartman to the ropes and dropkicks him. Then he manages to suplex Cartman! **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Squidward has managed to do the suplex!

Desire: How can he do that? I'm telling you, he hit Cartman with something!

Sandy: No, that's more like Cartman. Squidward is managing to kick his ass!

**Squidward runs to Cartman and uses a sunset flip. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Squidward then puts Cartman on the top turnbuckle. He runs and hits an armdrag from the top rope! Cartman is down and Squidward manages to pin him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Squidward puts him in a Piledriver position! Cartman then pushes Squidward to the ropes! Cartman kicks Squidward in the gut. He hits the... Dragon DDT? Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Cartman got the pin using Jake Long's finisher!

Desire: Wow, it's great. Cartman is sending a message to Jake. He wants the National title.

Sandy: Cartman wants to win a first title here. But Jake won't let that be on his expense.

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where you can see an angry Snap. He walks and bumps into Mr. Krabs. **

**Temari leaves. The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who's with Snap. **

Snap: Watch where you going, Krabs! You can hurt me!

Krabs: Well, that will be pity, right? No, not really...

Snap: Shut up. Who are you to talk to a guy like me? I'm the TV champ. I'm the guy that unified the Hardcore title and this belt.

Krabs: But aren't you the guy that lose to Shikamaru last week? After you've said that he will feel the Snappy Bomb?

Snap: He cheated to defeat me.

Krabs: Snap, just because Shikamaru has a brain and you don't, that doesn't necessarily means he cheated.

Snap: He did!

Krabs: Snap, maybe you'll stop the bitching? The entire year, everything you've done is crying!

Snap: The entire year, everything I did was kicking asses!

Krabs: Oh, stop it. What an idiot.

**The cameras switch to Temari. She's standing alone in the interview ground. **

Temari: Bob? Where are you?

**Then the lights go down and there is smoke. **

Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, the best backstage interviewer award winner, Bob Jones!

**Bob enters. **

Jones: We are the champions, my friend! Dah dah dum, dah dah dum! And we'll keep our...

Temari: BOB!

**Everything goes back to normal. **

Jones: Oops, sorry, Temari. I just won the award, and...

Temari: Settle down, we have an interview to conduct!

Jones: Okay, then... Temari, your match with Lydia at Unforgiven Shows?

Temari: Yes, I really think that I can defeat her. I mean, I am a three times champion. Can't I defeat her? Of course I can.

Jones: What about the entire deal with Ino and Shego?

Temari: Ino is really talented. Shego is as well. But they need to work together. We need to work together for kicking Lydia's ass!

Jones: Thank you for your time.

**You can see both Youngblood and Kankuro walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, yeah, this is it, we will have the World title match in a moment!

Desire: But before that, let me guess, commercials?

Sandy: Yes, but we'll be back.

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: A mixed reaction for Youngblood here tonight. He will try to break his losing streak and to win his third World title.

Desire: Excuse me, but Dagget was the one that got pinned in the triple threat match, so that won't count!

Sandy: Since when you've became a Youngblood fan?

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Kankuro! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Once again a mixed reaction. Weird. But I can't blame the crowd.

Desire: I'm not a Youngblood fan! I'm just telling the truth. But Kankuro has a big task tonight.

Sandy: Although he defeat Youngblood before. Can he do it again?

**Kankuro and Youngblood lock up... Youngblood uses the headlock takedown. Kankuro gets hit with a running powerslam by Captain Youngblood. Youngblood then whips Kankuro to the corner and gives him ten punches. Then Youngblood uses the monkey flip. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood whips Kankuro to the ropes and tries to attack him, but Kankuro pokes his eye. Kankuro drops Captain Youngblood with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Then he drops the elbow on Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that Kankuro used an eye gouge.

Desire: Win if you can, lose if you must...

Sandy: Shut up, you don't have to cheat. You really don't have to.

**Kankuro drops his fists on Youngblood. Then he throws him to the corner, and Youngblood flips himself into the turnbuckle. Kankuro comes up and gives him a back superplex. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Kankuro kicks Youngblood in the gut and then uses the neckbreaker. Then he climbs to the ropes. Then he jumps with a diving legdrop! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Youngblood gets off the mat and Kankuro dropkicks him. Then Kankuro locks him in a headlock. **

Mr. Comanator: The match has slowed down a little bit.

Desire: Yes, Youngblood will have to work hard to get away from that. And we still have a #1 contenders match!

Sandy: But the question is, who will the champ be?

**Youngblood starts standing up... He is standing up... He starts punching Kankuro and pushes him! Then he hits the Lou Thesz press and starts hitting Kankuro! Youngblood nails Kankuro with a double underhook suplex. Captain Youngblood executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Kankuro's face to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood then runs and bulldogs Kankuro! Then he runs and hits the rolling thunder. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: It seems as Youngblood is on the road for victory!

Desire: Yeah, it is! Youngblood unleashes himself!

Sandy: But Kankuro keeps kicking out!

**Youngblood unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Kankuro. Then Youngblood signals for the Pirate Clothesline... Suddenly Dagget comes down the aisle. He climbs on the apron and starts taunting Youngblood. Youngblood looks at him... He goes for the Pirate Clothesline... On Dagget! But Dagget goes down from the apron! Youngblood turns around... Kankuro gives him the Puppet Master Stunner! Kankuro covers Youngblood. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Dagget has just stick it to Youngblood yet again!

Desire: The TV title two weeks ago, and now the World title! Youngblood keeps losing because of Dagget!

Sandy: It seems as Dagget didn't like Youngblood calling him and his brother annoying!

**Kankuro leaves. Youngblood is in the ring and starts having a temper tantrum. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, for the love of God, can Youngblood just stop it?

Desire: But Dagget stucked his nose in Youngblood's business yet again! Why?

Sandy: The losing streak continues, but Dagget wants to become the #1 contender!

**The cameras switch to WWT New York. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, we're outside of WWT New York, and in it, we have Jake Long!

**You can see Jake on the bar. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake, how are you there?

Jake: I feel great! You know why? That's because I'm in New York city. My city, isn't that right?

**The crowd cheers. **

Desire: Great...

Sandy: Jake, you'll have a match in Unforgiven Shows against Cartman. What do you think about that?

Jake: That Eric Cartman comes from a bad state. Nothing without Providence? You can come to our empire state and we can show you what we can do. And Cartman, do you think that the American society is bad? Do you think that the New Yorkers are bad? Do you think that Disney, or the American Dragon are bad? On Colorado, I will show you what we can do.

**The cameras switch to the ring. You can see Norbert and Sasquatch in the ring. **

Norbert: You know, eight days ago, me and Sasquatch lost are titles to Neji and Rock Lee. And since then, we've been angry as hell. Ember McLain has decided to do anything to screw us out of the titles. She made us defend the titles in a tag team turmoil. She made us lose the titles in the tag team turmoil. So you know what? I saw my brother Dagget making his point and screws Ember and Youngblood. I think it's time for us to do the same.

Sasquatch: Yeah. Tonight my partner Norbert had a scheduled match against one half of the new champions, Neji Hyugga. And in 20 days, we should have get our rematch with the champs at Unforgiven Shows. But we don't wanna wait until then!

**The crowd cheers. **

Norbert: That's why we're calling Neji and Lee out. Neji! Lee! If you two got any set of balls, even though it's weird, because you two had a sex with Ember before the show to get the titles, and it's weird without balls... So if you two got what it takes, come on down and give us the title shot we deserve right now!

Mr. Comanator: Another title match? Tonight?

Desire: Those two need to wait their turn!

Sandy: It all depends on the champions.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

**Neji and Rock Lee come out. **

Neji: Come on, you two... We defeated you for those belts fair and square.

Norbert: No, you haven't! And you wanna know why? If you two think that you can, after a month of absence, to come in and steal those title from us...

Neji: Then we will do it. Anything is according to the destiny. Determinism, guys, Determinism!

Sasquatch: We don't get you. Now, we have a rematch clause, and we choose to...

Neji: Choose? Do you actually think that you have the freedom of choice? It's an illusion! Not only that the end is known, but every step in the way is known. Those steps are simple: You two will get your asses kicked and loss. Our win had to happen- It happened. Your lose had to happen- And it did.

Norbert: Hey, Neji, you know what? Does the rematch has to happen?

Neji: Of course.

Norbert: So maybe we'll bring it now? If it has to happen, let's accept it. The match for Unforgiven Shows is off- Let the rematch happen now!

Neji: ... Okay. We shall. Lee, come to the ring.

Mr. Comanator: A rematch for the tag titles! And it will happen next!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back into the ring, where the match is going to get start. **

Mr. Comanator: We're back, guys, and now we will have an impromptu tag titles match!

Desire: Well, instead of waiting till Unforgiven Shows, Norbert and Sasquatch will get their asses kicked today.

Sandy: Oh, you just wait.

**Sasquatch knifehand chops Neji Hyugga. Neji Hyugga gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Sasquatch suplexes Neji Hyugga. Then he whips Neji into the corner. Then he tags in Norbert. Norbert enters. Norbert hurricanranas Neji to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Neji then manages to tag in Rock Lee and both are working on Norbert in the corner. Lee clotheslines Norbert. Lee then gives Norbert the Russian Leg Sweep. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Lee tags in Neji, who drops the knee on Norbert. **

Mr. Comanator: If Sasquatch has been there, he could have overcome Neji and Lee.

Desire: If! But Norbert is in there, right? Right?

Sandy: Yes, he's in there, that's why he will turn this match.

**Neji uses the Lou Thesz press on Norbert. Norbert tries to tag Sasquatch, but Neji pulls him back. Neji gives Norbert the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Neji tags in Lee. Lee the kicks Norbert a few times. Then he gives him the leg lariat. Lee gives Norbert a reverse neckbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Lee then gives him a legdrop. Then he whips Norbert into the ropes, and tries to hit the Leaf Hurricane... He misses... Norbert uses a tornado DDT! Both are down. **

Mr. Comanator: Both of them are down! Who will wake up first?

Desire: They can't let Norbert tag Sasquatch in!

Sandy: They start moving!

**Norbert and Lee start crawling... They keep crawling... Both tag in their partners! Sasquatch enters and then starts clotheslining Neji! Then he catches Neji and gives him the backbreaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lee breaks it. Then Sasquatch whips Lee onto the ropes and clotheslines him! Then he starts kicking Neji on the mat. He tags in Norbert! Norbert is waiting... He is waiting... Neji gets up... Kick to the gut! Beaver Fever! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: YES!

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and the NEW WWT Tag Team champions, Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: For the fourth time, it has happened! Norbert and Sasquatch won the titles! They have won it!

Desire: No! That wasn't suppose to happen! No! Why? Not again!

Sandy: Yes again! Norbert and Sasquatch won it! Man, I can't believe it...

**Norbert and Sasquatch are celebrating with their belts. Suddenly, two mystery people wearing black and masks enter the ring and starts hitting them! Those people are pretty short, one is pretty fat and the other one looks normal. Then The normal one gives Norbert the Bulldog. The fat one kicks Sasquatch in the gut and gives him the Jackhammer. Then they run from the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wh... Who are those guys?

Desire: I don't know, but they have destroyed the so called-champions.

Sandy: This is an outrage! Man... Do something!

**The cameras switch to Ember's office, where you can see an angry Youngblood. **

Youngblood: This is bullshit! I got screwed out of the title! And those stupid Beaver brothers and this idiot Sasquatch are...

**Ember enters. **

Ember: Youngblood, settle down.

Youngblood: No, I won't! Dagget screwed me, and now those two Beaver Brothers won the titles!

Ember: You've turned off the TV, right?

Youngblood: Yeah.

Ember: So you haven't seen those two mystery guys that came in and attacked the new champions.

Youngblood: What?

Ember: Yeah, those two came out of nowhere and attacked both Norbert and Sasquatch.

Youngblood: ... Wait, so you...?

Ember: And if Dagget will annoy you one more time, they will attack him as well.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, with Bob Jones backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Kankuro. Congratulations on your first title defense against Youngblood. But Kankuro, in a moment we'll have a four way match to decide who will challenge you for the title in 20 days at Unforgiven Shows. What do you think about that?

Kankuro: Well, I really don't care who it's gonna be, because I kicked those four asses before! I already kicked Gaara and Shikamaru's ass before and Danny cheated the last time we've faced eachother. And Dagget is really nothing. So you know what, Whoever that will be, he's going to bow down before the Master!

Mr. Comanator: #1 contenders four way match!

Desire: It's coming up next!

Sandy: Just a quick commercial break!

**After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This Fatal four way match is scheduled for one fall, it is to declare the #1 contender for the World title! from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: We've already seen Dagget interfering in the World title match earlier tonight, now can he be the #1 contender?

Desire: Just remember one thing, Ember has said that the two guys that attacked Norbert and Sasquatch can attack Dagget as well if he won't shut up.

Sandy: What a night this has been... World title match, Tag titles switched hands and now this...

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man has surprised everyone by entering this match and defeating Snap. Can Shikamaru win this match?

Desire: He wants a fifth title reign? Please make him shut up. He is just hopeless.

Sandy: You know, everything can happen in WWT. Shikamaru can really win this match!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: Next, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Your favourite, Desire. Danny, just like any other guy, wants his title back.

Desire: First off, it's Kankuro's title. But of course that Danny is the best wrestler in WWT and he deserves to win here.

Sandy: He is the only guy that I won't stand it if he'll win it. Look, he's walking with those two awards! Those awards are Spongebob's!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: And last, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The former champion! And he really wants his title back. He needs to win this match!

Desire: No, I don't think so. Gaara can do what he wants, but he won't win this match.

Sandy: This is my favourite. This is everyone's favourite! He is going to be unleashed right now!

**Gaara enters the ring and everyone immediately start brawling with eachother. Shikamaru then throws Danny to the ropes and hits the backdrop. Gaara dropkicks Shikamaru. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Danny hits a dragon suplex on Dagget Beaver. Jason Smith counts... 1... Shikamaru breaks it. Danny gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Gaara. Flying Tomahawk by Dagget sends Shikamaru down to the mat. Gaara then hits Dagget with a knee. Then Danny catches Gaara and hits him with a full nelson slam. Jason Smith counts... 1... Dagget breaks it. **

Mr. Comanator: They won't let anyone get a pin. They will break it.

Desire: I gotta say, Dagget is really impressive. But Danny has two pins over him and Gaara, and they broke it everytime!

Sandy: Smart thing. I don't wanna see him winning.

**Danny and Dagget start brawling and Danny whips him to the corner, but Dagget jumps over Danny. Then Dagget gives him the victory roll. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny Phantom gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Dagget. Dagget Beaver executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Danny Phantom. Then Shikamaru pushes Dagget and pins. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny then gives Shikamaru a backbreaker. Gaara comes and Danny suplexes him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This fight is all over the ring! There isn't a dead moment!

Desire: Yeah! And look at Danny makes an example of them!

Sandy: Can you talk about someone else? Look, Dagget is doing great!

**Shikamaru hits a kneeling headbutt to Danny Phantom's groin. Shikamaru knees Phantom twice and rolls back to his feet. Danny gets tiger suplexed by Shikamaru. 1... 2... Gaara breaks it. Shikamaru and Gaara look at eachother and then start brawling. Gaara clotheslines Shikamaru. Shikamaru gets snap suplexed by Gaara. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Then Dagget jumps on Shikamaru with a flying kick. Danny then comes in and DDTs Dagget. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Then Shikamaru hurricanranas Danny. All are down. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it, this must be the best main event of Monday Night Program in a long time!

Desire: Right, it is! And now the first man to get up will get an advantage.

Sandy: Wait, look! Look who's moving!

**Gaara gets up. Danny gets up too and gets kicked in the gut. Then Gaara uses the sideslam on Danny. 1... 2... Shikamaru comes in to break it! They start brawling. Danny Phantom bounces Dagget Beaver off the ropes and hits him with a trys for a neck scissors but Gaara avoids it. Gaara spins around Shikamaru's back and DDT's him into the mat. 1... 2... Dagget breaks it! Gaara then hits Dagget with the Sand Whip! Danny comes in to hit Gaara, and Shikamaru suplexes Gaara. Then he clotheslines him to the outside and starts attacking him. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny is in the ring alone with Dagget!

Desire: Shikamaru and Gaara are outside!

Sandy: Hey, what they are doing here?

**Timmy and Jimmy come. Jason Smith is busy with Danny, who's attacking Dagget. Then Jimmy kicks Shikamaru in the groin! Timmy executes a standing moonsault on Gaara. Both are laying down as Jimmy and Timmy are leaving. Then Danny hits a suplex on Dagget. Then he symbols for the Ghost Slam. Dagget gets up and Danny picks him up... Dagget hits the Muscular Savior! Dagget then climbs on the top turnbuckle. Dagget then screams. He jumps... And hits the Beaver Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: NO WAY! No freaking way! I can't believe it!

Desire: WHAT? I gotta... No way, I must be dreaming!

Sandy: No, we're not! It is Dagget Beaver who will get the title shot in twenty days! He is main eventing a PPV!

**Kankuro comes to the ring ramp, and looks on in disbelief. Manwhile, Dagget gets his hand raised by Jason Smith. Dagget then symbols for the belt. **

Mr. Comanator: This is one of the biggest upsets in WWT history! Dagget is the #1 contender! Dagget is the #1 contender!

Desire: And look, the crowd cheers for him!

Sandy: Kankuro will have to defend his title... Against Dagget Beaver?

**The show ends as Dagget stands on the turnbuckle and looks on Kankuro. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Mikey and Chouji def. Zaku and Dosu

Eric Cartman def. Squidward

**WWT World Championship:** Kankuro (c) def. Captain Youngblood

**WWT Tag Team Championship:** Norbert and Sasquatch def. Neji and Rock Lee (c) (New champions)

**#1 contenders match:** Dagget Beaver def. Danny Phantom, Gaara and Shikamaru Nara

* * *

**Card for Unforgiven Shows:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Dagget Beaver

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Eric Cartman

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

* * *

I'm pretty surprised myself! You see, those two last matches were last minute decisions. I've decided to give the Beaver brothers and Sasquatch a big surprise! But what is going to happen now, as the #1 contender is Dagget Beaver out of all people? And what will Danny do about it?

Please review.


	54. Show 271

Hey guys!

It was the most unexpected victory in perhaps WWT's history, as Dagget Beaver won the #1 contendership! Tonight Kankuro will adress his new rival...

What will happen tonight? I guess that there are some people that are very angry about that, namely Danny and Youngblood... What will they do?

And tonight, Patrick returns to Monday Night Program with a very important message. What is it?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 271.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: September Week 3

**Last week... **

Mr. Comanator: We've already seen Dagget interfering in the World title match earlier tonight, now can he be the #1 contender?

Sandy: You know, everything can happen in WWT.

**You can see Dagget performs moves and kicks out of pinfalls. **

Desire: I gotta say, Dagget is really impressive.

Sandy: Dagget is doing great!

**You can see Gaara clotheslining Shikamaru into the floor, as Timmy and Jimmy come to attack them. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny is in the ring alone with Dagget!

**Danny symbols for the Ghost Slam. Dagget gets up and Danny picks him up... Dagget hits the Muscular Savior! Dagget then climbs on the top turnbuckle. Dagget then screams. He jumps... And hits the Beaver Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: NO WAY! No freaking way! I can't believe it!

Desire: WHAT? I gotta... No way, I must be dreaming!

Sandy: No, we're not! It is Dagget Beaver who will get the title shot in twenty days! He is main eventing a PPV!

**Kankuro comes in to look. **

Mr. Comanator: This is one of the biggest upsets in WWT history! Dagget is the #1 contender! Dagget is the #1 contender!

Desire: And look, the crowd cheers for him!

Sandy: Kankuro will have to defend his title... Against Dagget Beaver?

**You can see Dagget stands on the turnbuckle, in the background of Kankuro's face. **

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: This is the place where anything can happen! This is the land of opportunities! This is WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! What a night we got in here!

Desire: A TV title #1 contenders match with Krabs and Skulker! A womens tag team match, where Temari needs to find a partner to fight Misty and Lydia!

Sandy: New #1 contender Dagget will fight a guy that will be announced later on! And Patrick got an important message! This is going to be a great night!

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the #1 contender, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

**Dagget comes out to a great ovation. His T-Shirt reads "Chews them to victory". **

Mr. Comanator: We were surprised last week seeing this man becomes the #1 contender after winning a big match.

Desire: I think that Dagget has gotten soft, I think that he is going to be burned off really quick.

Sandy: I really can't believe that he is the guy that will fight Kankuro. Good for him, he is really impressive.

Mr. Comanator: Shh, he has the mic.

Dagget: Since last week, I couldn't realize this thing. I couldn't understand it. It was the biggest thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't believe that I actually did it. I broke my own record in temple run!

**Crowd laughes. **

Dagget: Wait, that wasn't the big deal! Last week I actually defeated three of the best WWT champions ever, a group of people that together held ten world titles. And now I am the #1 contender for the title, at Unforgiven Shows!

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: That doesn't make you better then Danny!

Dagget: So you know, that means that I actually got the chance to win my first ever world title in 13 days. I'm going to be the champion! You know, I've worked my whole life for this moment, and I won't spoil it. I'm going to win the title. So I don't know how you need to do that, I'm usually not the guy that does those stuff, but Kankuro! If you got any testiculer fortitude, come here and face me like a man!

Sandy: He is very direct. Will the champ answer the challenge?

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out to the ring. **

Kankuro: You know, you've said that you couldn't believe it for a week. Same here. Since last week, I've asked myself the same question that everyone else have asked themself- You? Who are you? Who are you, Dagget Beaver? Why it has to be you?

Dagget: Maybe because you are not ready to this kind of an opponent. Maybe because I'm the guy that can stop your destiny?

Kankuro: My destiny came. There is no need to stop it anymore. The thing is, that no one expects from you to defeat me, Dagget. Can you do it? Of course not, Dagget. You are not the champion type. You are not the guy to defeat me.

Dagget: No one thought that I could defeat those three guys and I did. No one thought I would be able to stand up to Youngblood and I did. By the way, you kinda owe me. I helped you last...

Kankuro: Don't go in there. Dagget, I've defeated Youngblood before, and I didn't need your help last week. You know that. You're nothing more then a new flavor, Dagget. And in 13 days, this flavor will not be tasty anymore.

Dagget: Really great, Kankuro. But even though you're "absolutely sure" about that, you still have this doubt. What will happen, Kankuro, if you'll accidently miss one move, and then I'll hit the Beaver Splash on you? What will happen if you'll make one mistake, Kankuro? You wanna know what will happen? I'll tell you. We will have a new champion. And his name will be Dagget Beaver!

**Crowd cheers. **

Kankuro: No, Dagget, that won't happen until I'm dead or I'll say so. You know that. You know that you're not on my league. You know that you don't deserve this spot with me. Because I got nothing to prove.

Dagget: You're right! I mean, you need talent for talking again and again about destiny for few years without falling asleep. It takes talent.

Kankuro: Dagget, you can say those stuff as long as you want to, but you're not a championship material! And in thirteen days, we're going to see that.

Dagget: No, in thirteen days all we're gonna see is a new champion, which is me!

**Kankuro looks at Dagget. Then he tries kick him... Dagget dodges it and holds Kankuro from behind! He hits the Musuclar Savior! Then he taunts Kankuro and leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Dagget has just surprised everyone!

Desire: This idiot could have broke Kankuro's neck or something!

Sandy: Wrestling, Desire, Wrestling!

**The cameras switch to Gaara, with Bob Jones. **

Jones: Hey guys, it's me, Bob Jones, and I'm here with Gaara. Gaara, what do you think about what happened in the World title scene?

Gaara: Well, kudos for Dagget. He did great and if he'll win, good for him. My problem is the fact that he wasn't suppose to win it from the start. Me and Shikamaru had this match won, we've done great until Danny's good henchmen came in to attack us. If I were Danny Phantom, I would be carful, because he got tons of people that want to kick his ass. So Danny, be careful not to find any cane in your ass, fine? And when you do, be sand, be Gaara.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: This TV title #1 contenders match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I guess that Snap will watch this match carefully, because he will face the winner.

Desire: Yeah, and this man, Skulker, is one of the best so he will be able to defeat Snap.

Sandy: They have some alliance, right? Him and Snap?

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Krabs and Snap had some problems recently, as Krabs called Snap a "Bitching idiot".

Desire: And when was the last time Mr. Krabs won a title? No, I don't remember.

Sandy: Maybe in thirteen days? He can win the TV title then. But he needs to defeat Skulker before.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, look who's here.

**Snap comes out with a chair and sits on the stage. Skulker attacks a distracted Krabs. Skulker whips him to the ropes and hits a knee strike on him. Then he attacks him on the mat. Krabs pushes him. Krabs hits him with a back fist. Then he clotheslines Skulker. Then he drops an elbow. Jason Smith counts... 1... Skulker kicks out. Skulker grabs Krabs by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Skulker uses a neckbreaker on Krabs. Skulker then catapults Krabs to the ropes and hits an STO. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is not fair, Krabs was distracted by Snap's appearance!

Desire: He should have been ready. And besides, you've never said that about Kankuro!

Sandy: Well, regardless, he will be able to reverse this.

**Skulker dropkicks Krabs to the knee. Skulker executes the flying head scissors on Krabs. Skulker then picks up Krabs and slams him. Then he hits the big splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Snap watches this. Skulker then climbs to the top rope and hits the flying leg drop! Jason Smith counts again... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Now Skulker is climbing the top rope again. He is going for a frog splash... Krabs moves out of the way! Skulker lays on the ground in pain. **

Mr. Comanator: And now Mr. Krabs is reversing it! There it is!

Desire: No! Skulker, you gotta wake up!

Sandy: Krabs just needs to take advantage of this!

**Krabs starts hitting Skulker in the face. Then he hits a spinning heel kick. Then he hurricanranas him to the mat and starts hitting him again. Mr. Krabs piledrives Skulker. Then he picks Skulker up and looks at Snap. He locks the Million Dollar Dream! Skulker fights it... He keeps fighting it... He taps out. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: So Mr. Krabs gets a title shot in thirteen days, you have to give him credit because he can be the TV champ!

Desire: You know, Snap is going to destroy that idiot with a big Snappy Bomb!

Sandy: I think that we're going to see a big Million Dollar Dream, a tap out and a new champ.

**The cameras switch to Ino, who's walking. Then she sees Shego sitting outside of a room. **

Ino: Oh, you're waiting for Temari to get out of the door?

Shego: Listen, me and Temari are good friends, and I'm going to be her partner tonight.

Ino: I think that Temari would want a girl that she knows better. And a girl that can actually win a match.

Shego: You're just as good as me, Ino, about winning matches. You've lost to Lydia.

Ino: We'll see.

**Temari comes out. **

Temari: Oh, dear...

Ino: Temari! Well, what you've decided?

Shego: And I would like to remind you that I am the strong girl here.

Ino: Well, you got a lot on the arms and not so much inside your head.

Shego: Well, at least my weight is on my arms and not in the breast!

Temari: Girls, stop that! Look, I've made my mind.

Ino: Well?

Temari: ... Ino, you are with me tonight.

Shego: Temari!

Temari: I'm sorry, Shego, I just think that Lydia knows you better then what she knows Ino.

Ino: Bye, loser!

**Ino and Temari leave. **

Shego: Ino... Slut...

**The cameras switch to Jimmy and Mikey, who are arguing. **

Mikey: What the hell is wrong with you? I need to talk to Timmy.

Jimmy: This is preposterous! My fellow comrade Turner cannot mix up with the rabble that you come from!

Mikey: Jimmy, I think that you've swallowed motor oil or something like that, because you're talking nonsense.

**Timmy comes. **

Timmy: Wanted to see me, Mikey?

Mikey: Yes. I won't leave until I'll get my title shot! Give me a title shot!

Timmy: Oh, man, you're one annoying guy. You know what? You can fight with me at Unforgiven Shows for the title...

Mikey: Great.

Timmy: IF! You'll defeat Jimmy here later on tonight. And believe me when I'm saying, that with me and Danny backing him up, there is no way for him to lose.

Mikey: You and Danny will be there?

Timmy: Yes. Scared?

Mikey: Hmmm... Not at all. I gotta go now.

Timmy: See you in the ring.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Misty and the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that Ino was chosen as Temari's partner. Do you think that they have a chance?

Desire: They need to face the team of the first Womens champion and the current Womens champion. So their chance is low.

Sandy: But you can't underestimate in the other team.

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, from Japan, the team of Ino Yamanaka and Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You really can't underestimate in a team of two strong champions. They are so good.

Desire: Temari is a loser and I don't get why she always gets title matches. And you know that Ino will stab her in the back.

Sandy: How would you know? Ino is mysterious.

**Ino and Lydia start the match. Flying kick by Ino takes Lydia down. Ino then starts attacking Lydia on the mat. Ino rakes her fingers across Lydia's back. Then Ino hits Lydia with her knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Ino tags in Temari, but Lydia hits Temari in the face. Then she tags in Misty. Misty then hurricanranas Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Misty then suplexes Temari to the mat. Then she starts working on Temari's legs. Then she jumps with a splash on Temari. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You can't underestimate any team, Misty and Lydia are both talented.

Desire: And look how they put Temari in her place. In her real place as a loser.

Sandy: Desire, remind me how many matches have you won?

**Misty tags in Lydia. Then she whips Temari to the ropes as Lydia uses the backbreaker on her. Lydia then chokes Temari on the ropes. Then she clotheslines her. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Lydia tags in Misty again. Misty starts kicking Temari and then drops her to the mat. Then she climbs on the second rope and jumps with a splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out again. Misty then tags in Lydia. Temari gets bounced to the ropes and is hit with a back bodydrop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari keeps kicking out, to Misty's anger and to Lydia's apathy. **

Mr. Comanator: Temari just keeps fighting here, she needs to make a tag or else she will lose the match!

Desire: Look on Lydia's face. Without any emotion. Just a cold, sadistic look.

Sandy: Tell me something, is this Lydia made out of stone or something?

**Lydia leg lariats Temari, sending her to the mat. Lydia locks Temari in the grapevine submission. Jason Smith checks it... Temari's fighting the hold... Temari fights it... she starts pounding on Lydia... She escapes! Then she tags in Ino! Ino enters and hits Lydia with her knee. Then she suplexes an intefering Misty. Lydia runs towards Ino and Ino smashes Lydia's head on the turnbuckle. Then she does the Monkey Flip. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: There it is! Ino is in!

Desire: Ino is talented, no doubt about it.

Sandy: She almost pinned the champ!

**Ino hits Lydia with an inverted atomic drop. Lydia quickly tags in Misty. Misty enters and catches Ino's leg only for Ino to hit her with a kick to the head! Then she picks Misty up and hits her with a sideslam. Ino then poses for the crowd. Suddenly, Shego comes. She then starts shouting stuff at Ino and Temari. Ino is distracted. Misty catches Ino in a crucifx pin! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Misty and the WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

Mr. Comanator: Shego had just cost Temari the match! I can't believe it!

Desire: No, she had cost Ino the match. And she meant to do that.

**Then Lydia and Misty start attacking Ino. Temari tries to enter the ring but Shego holds her. Then Temari kicks Shego! Temari enters the ring and starts clotheslining Misty and Lydia, until they run away. Then Ino gets up and sees Shego. Then she goes after her, as Temari goes after them! **

Sandy: I can't believe on those two! We have to go to the commercial break...

**After the commercials, you can see an angry Youngblood walking. **

Youngblood: He shouldn't be the #1 contender, I should be! No, I should be the champion!

**Squidward comes. **

Squidward: Youngblood, it's hard for me to understand you.

Youngblood: Understand what, Squiddy?

Squidward: Since when you've became such a pussy?

Youngblood: You too? Shut your mouth! I don't deserve this treatment!

Squidward: Youngblood, perhaps you need trying to settle down and then you won't lose.

Youngblood: Settle down? How can I when they treat me like some second-rated superstar? How can I? But what would you know, You'll love to be in my position now because it's better then what you're doing.

Squidward: Youngblood... I'll suggest you to shut up.

Youngblood: And I'll shut your mouth for you.

**The cameras switch to Kin, in the promo room. She reads a book. **

Kin: _All My Sons_. The best play for you Americans to open your eyes. The play talks about the Keller family. Joe, the father, sold damaged plane cylinder heads out of his factory during world war II, inadvertently causing the deaths of 21 pilots. So "For his family", he says that his own partner, his own neighbor, is to blame. Isn't Joe Keller the most wonderful "American Dream" ever? He was in working class and now he is in the middle class. Great for him! He has a house in the suburbs, right? He has a wonderful wife, wonderful job, wonderful two kids... Oops, right, he doesn't. Because his old son is MIA. His young son is embittered. He hates the fact that the world continues like this after the war. For what he has fought? I don't know, apparently he doesn't know either. Oh, and his wife is stupid. Because she thinks that her son is alive and is coming back. Not only because she wants her son- But because she doesn't want to admit that it was Joe Keller's fault for killing the son. Because she knows that Joe is guilty. Joe said that he wasn't in the factory that day- He was sick, but he didn't! She knew that. And then we got Ann, that finally decides to pull the plug from the corpse that is the Keller family. She has a letter! And in that letter the old son writes that he is going to commit suicide because of his father.

**Kin closes the book. **

Kin: But what angers me about that? After Arthur Miller told you people that the American Dream sucks, what does he get? Well, he needs to go to the House Un-American Activities Committee. Oh yeah, because his an anti-American Commie, for telling people to stop being stuck inside their own asses and start helping other people. Yes, so un-american. Well, that's it for today. For me, anyway, but not for Dosu as he has a match now. Kick his ass, Dosu.

**The cameras switch to the ring. Chouji is already in there**

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: What a bitter girl. This Kin is just...

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, representing the Youngsters, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: If you wanna see why this match is happening, look at this.

**You can see a footage from last week: Chouji turns around after him and Mikey defeated Zaku and Dosu, and gets a forearm shot from Dosu. Chouji is appeared to be knocked out. The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: This Melodic Arm is dangerous. So Chouji is stupid for demending to fight Dosu.

Sandy: What is in that arm? What's the deal with that?

**Dosu and Chouji start brawling. Chouji tackles Dosu. Chouji then whips Dosu to the ropes and then kicks him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Chouji then starts hitting Dosu and then clotheslines him. Then he gives him a legdrop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out again. Then Dosu kicks Chouji in the knee. Then Dosu slams Chouji to the mat. Afterwards Dosu kicks Chouji in the face. Chouji gets picked up and gets nailed with a sideslam. Then Dosu gives Chouji a big splash. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Meanwhile Dosu didn't used any attack with that arm.

Desire: If he would have done it, he was the winner.

Sandy: Chouji won't fall again to this trick. Now let's see that.

**Dosu tries clotheslining Chouji but Chouji spinebusters him. Dosu gets hit with a running powerslam by Chouji. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Chouji then picks Dosu up and hits him with the Muscle Buster! Then he... Picks Dosu up? Then he whips Dosu to the ropes and is going to hit him with a running crossbody, but Dosu dodges it and as Chouji turns around, Dosu hits him with the Melodic Arm! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dosu!

Mr. Comanator: The Melodic Arm! He hit it again and Chouji is knocked out yet again!

Desire: This arm is dangerous! You know, Dosu can become a serious player with that arm.

Sandy: Someone needs to do something about Dosu's arm! Check it or something!

**You can see two mysterious people walking backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, those two mystery people attacked Norbert and Sasquatch last week!

Desire: What, you think that they will reveal themselfs?

Sandy: We'll find out after the commercials!

**After the commercials, the two mystery guys are in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, fans, and they are here! I wonder who are those two!

**Suddenly, the two guys are taking off their masks... **

Mr. Comanator: There it... Wow...

**The two guys are... **Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson?****

Desire: BART SIMPSON?

Sandy: And Griffin is in there! I can't believe that those two second generation superstars were that attacked the tag champs!

Bart: Surprise surprise! Guess who is it? The best guy in Cartoon wrestling is in WWT! And with me is Chris Griffin!

Mr. Comanator: What the... I can't believe it's them!

Griffin: What, Comanator, any problem? You can't believe that we are in this small promotion, right?

Bart: Wait, let's remind them what was our first act in the WWT... Roll the footage!

**You can see footages from last week: Norbert and Sasquatch are celebrating with their belts. Suddenly, two mystery people wearing black and masks enter the ring and starts hitting them! Those people are pretty short, one is pretty fat (Now it's clear that it's Griffin) and the other one looks normal (That's Bart). Then The normal one gives Norbert the Bulldog (Or the BartDog). The fat one (Griffin) kicks Sasquatch in the gut and gives him the Jackhammer (Or the Griffin Buster). Then they run from the ring. The cameras return to the ring. **

Bart: See that? That is why we are better then each and every one of the other wrestlers! Because we got the balls to do those stuff! Now, another something. I've heard that Dagget Beaver needs to fight here tonight with someone that Ember has picked. News flash! That's me!

Desire: What?

Bart: Oh yeah, that's me! Dagget, tonight is my WWT debut and against you! So now you need to wake up from your dream because you're going to get the BartDog. Griffin, come!

**Bart and Griffin leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget will have to fight Bart tonight!

Sandy: Wow, I can't believe it.

**The cameras switch to the backstage. You can see Bob Jones, Norbert and Sasquatch. **

Jones: Well, guys, I'm here with new tag team champions, Norbert and Sasquatch, and...

Norbert: Shut up, Bob! Listen to me, Simpson! You too, Griffin! If you two think that you can come in and attack us without us responding, you two got shit in your head! Me and Sasquatch won't shut up!

Sasquatch: Oh, yeah! And you know what? Simpson and Griffin, you two can get your title shot at the PPV because we will be there to destroy both of you and retain our titles!

Norbert: And you, Ember McLain, if you think for one moment that we're going to shut up as you try to destroy us, you got another thing coming!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: So, Jimmy will fight Mikey in this match. If Mikey will be victorious, he will become the #1 contender for the X division title.

Desire: Yeah, I don't see this happening. Jimmy is focus, he is smart, he got everything to destroy Mikey.

Sandy: But Mikey has the heart. And he is determined to destroy Timmy.

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no. Don't tell me that they will be here to watch the match.

Desire: They are supporting Jimmy. That's nice.

Sandy: Supporting... On their dictionary, that means "To interfere". Why can't they just stop and be fair?

**Mikey and Jimmy lock up. Mikey quickly takes Jimmy down but Jimmy nips up. Mikey then hiptosses him and locks his arm, only for Jimmy to kick him in the head. Jimmy tries to run into Mikey, only for Mikey to hit him with an elbow. Springboard bulldog by Kappa Mikey sends Neutron's head crashing into the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Mikey runs to the ropes but Timmy holds his leg, distracting Mikey. Jimmy starts attacking Mikey and then gives him the belly to belly suplex. Jimmy then drops his elbow three times on Mikey. **

Mr. Comanator: Mikey was in complete control until this idiot Timmy interfered, just few minutes into the match!

Desire: Timmy did nothing! He was just watching Mikey losing!

Sandy: He makes Mikey to lose! Ban him from ringside now! And take Phantom with you!

**Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Mikey sending him to the mat. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy then tries to climb on the apron, distracting Jason Smith. Jimmy puts Mikey near the ropes and Danny slaps Mikey. Then Jimmy hurricanranas Mikey. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Neutron punches Mikey in the gut. Jimmy spinning mule kicks Kappa Mikey. Jimmy executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Mikey. Then Jimmy climbs on the top rope, and hits Mikey with a crossbody. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy uses everything he got, but Mikey just can't quit!

Desire: He's killing Mikey, Mikey can't win this match, so tell me, doesn't Mikey get it?

Sandy: He won't "Get it" because he wants an X division title match.

**Jimmy jabs Kappa Mikey. Jimmy then picks Mikey up and gives him the neckbreaker. Mikey is hit with a backward kick. Then Danny climbs on the apron and distracts Jason Smith, as Timmy tries to attack Mikey. Suddenly, **Patrick **runs to the ring and chop blocks Timmy! Then he enters the ring and hits a shoulder block on Danny! Then He goes outside to attack Danny, making Timmy and Jason run to pull him away. Jimmy looks at all this and then turns around... WHAM! He gets nailed in the nuts by Mikey! Mikey then says "Oh, so you do have some!". **

Mr. Comanator: Apparently, he does have balls! Good for Mikey!

Desire: Take him off Danny! Take Patrick off Danny!

Sandy: I love it! Patrick, good for you!

**They manage to pull Patrick off Danny and he leaves. Mikey jumps and elbow smashes the lying Neutron. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Then they start brawling and Jimmy clotheslines Mikey! Then Jimmy picks Mikey up. He's going for the Neutronic Blast... Mikey manages to go behind him and hits the Lylymu Breaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Oh yeah! Mikey has just won himself a title shot! Patrick helped him to even the odds!

Desire: Even the odds? Even the odds? He interfered in this match illegally!

Sandy: That will teach Danny and Timmy to not interfere in matches! Oh no, he has the mic...

**Danny takes the microphone. **

Danny: Patrick! Listen to me, you asshole! You've been a thorn in my side for almost three weeks now! You want to come in and attack me? Come here, and make your ass famous because you need to face a two times wrestling award winner, the best match award and the best wrestler award!

**Patrick comes out. The crowd chants his name. **

Patrick: Danny, you can bet your ass that those two awards aren't yours! They belong only for one person and his name is Spongebob! You tool those awards from him, and you are the broomstick that my buddy has been carried to good matches and made famous for the last five years! You know it! And since you've injured him, I'm here to avange! I don't forget. I don't forget that two years ago you've almost kicked me out of WWT for good!

Danny: And I regret it to this day. I regret that it was only "Almost"! Because you are just like Spongebob!

Patrick: Shut up your mouth, Danny! Now I'm talking! And you know, I thought about a match for the Pay-Per-View. You will assemble a team of three, and I will assemble my team, and we will fight in a six men tag team match!

Danny: Wait a minute! Six men? But your inteference made Timmy have a match! He won't be able to be on my team!

Patrick: Oh, that what it was? So yeah, he won't be able to be on your team. But...

**BAM! **Skulker **comes to attack Patrick from behind. Patrick is being thrown into the ring where Skulker and the other trio start attacking him. **

Mr. Comanator: No! Skulker is attacking Patrick!

Desire: Well, so I guess that Skulker will join Jimmy and Danny in the six men!

Sandy: I don't care! Help Patrick!

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara and Shikamaru run to the ring and help Patrick! They start attacking everyone and clothesline them to the outside. The crowd erupts. **

Mr. Comanator: Those are Patrick's partners! Those are Patrick's partners! They never forgave Danny for last week!

Shikamaru: Phantom! Believe me that we're with Patrick on this one. You have been the cancer of WWT for years! So that's why when he decided that he's taking matters to his own hands and attacks you, we've decided to happily join in! And we will see you at the Pay-Per-View!

Sandy: Wow, that's great! This is going to be a great match!

**The cameras switch to Cartman, who's in the backstage. Jake comes. **

Cartman: You really think you're funny, right?

Jake: Yeah, kinda. Why?

Cartman: Listen to me, asshole, you will show me the respect that I deserve!

Jake: What respect, Cartman? What respect, I mean, you did nothing in here, you come here and think you deserve everything! You think you deserve this title! But this title, the National title, is going to the right American, and not to some rat from Colorado!

Cartman: It's better then a liberal bitchy New Yorker!

Jake: Honestly, Cartman? You know...

**Jake then smashes Cartman with the belt! Then they start brawling on the floor as the security comes to separate between them. Then Jake kicks Cartman in the gut and the security prevents them from brawling. It switches to Dagget walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: That was a brawl! But up next, the #1 contender is in action!

Desire: And against a debuting Bart Simpson!

Sandy: All of this after the commercials!

**After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beavers Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this is the main event, and our #1 contender wants to prove that he can main event shows.

Desire: I really hate him right now. He threw all his cool stuff away. He threw Lydia!

Sandy: Wow, really? This Dagget is really special. He really has a chance to win the World title in the PPV!

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, making his WWT debut, from Springfield, Bart Simpson! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comanator: This is the debut of Bart Simpson in the ring. He is hot, he is young, he is talented, but so is Dagget.

Desire: He is going to stop the dream by defeating Dagget for good.

Sandy: And you know that Kankuro is watching backstage. He was embarrassed earlier. And Dagget wants to revenge for his brother.

**Dagget and Bart start brawling. Dagget throws Bart into the corner and then starts punching him. Then he runs and hits him with a knee. Dagget then whips Bart into the ropes and tries to kick him. Bart Simpson catches Dagget Beaver leg, but Dagget reverses it with an enzuigiri to Bart Simpson's head. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Dagget then works on Bart's arm, but Bart hits him in the head. Bart Simpson short lariats Dagget. Bart Simpson knees Dagget Beaver and rolls back to his feet. Then Bart taunts the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: That's Bart Simpson on his debut! And he's showing us some moves!

Desire: Why he's not the #1 contender? He could do much better then Dagget.

Sandy: No he can't. To give him a title match right away just sucks.

**Bart then hiptosses Dagget. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Bart Simpson with an Aztecan suplex on Dagget sends him to the mat. Bart then tries to pick Dagget up... Dagget uses a small package! 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Bart then kicks Dagget in the head. Dagget gets up and gets a Lou Thesz press. Bart Simpson uses a snap mare takeover on Dagget Beaver. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Bart then puts Dagget on the turnbuckle. Then he screams at the crowd. He tries to do a tornado DDT... But Dagget hurricanranas him to the mat! Both are down! **

Mr. Comanator: Both are down! Both are down! Who can get up?

Desire: Come on, Bart! Don't let him bring you down!

Sandy: Come on, Dagget! Show him what you got!

**Dagget gets up. Dagget Beaver executes the jumping sidekick on Bart Simpson. Bart Simpson is hit with a backward kick. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Dagget runs with the help of the ropes but Bart jumps above him and then gives him the Monkey flip. Bart then climbs on the turnbuckle and moonsaults onto a standing Dagget. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Bart Simpson bounces Dagget off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Jason Smith counts again... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator:Dagget just keeps kicking out and kicking out!

Desire: But a new guy just destroys Dagget. So what's the deal?

Sandy: The deal is to win.

**Bart then climbs on the rope and jumps with a headbutt... Bart moves! Dagget picks up Bart and hits him with a double underhook suplex! Then Dagget points at the turnbuckle. He climbs... Dagget executes the Beaver Splash on Bart Simpson! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh yeah! Dagget Beaver wins yet again! And...

**Kankuro runs to the ring with Chris Griffin and then they start kicking on Dagget. Bart gets up and starts joining them. **

Desire: Yeah, show him! Show this idiot!

**Suddenly, Norbert and Sasquatch run to the ring, making Kankuro, Bart and Griffin to run away. **

Sandy: Dagget's brother! And there is Sasquatch! The tag team champions are there!

**Dagget then gets helped to his feet by Norbert and Sasquatch. Then Norbert says "See you in the ring next week!". **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, so we'll have a six men next week?

Desire: Who do you think you are?

Sandy: We're out of time! See you next week!

**The show ends as Dagget, Norbert and Sasquatch are shouting at Kankuro, Simpson and Griffin. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**#1 contender TV title match: **Mr. Krabs def. Skulker

Lydia and Misty def. Temari and Ino

Dosu def. Chouji

Kappa Mikey def. Jimmy Neutron

Dagget Beaver def. Bart Simpson

* * *

**Card for Unforgiven Shows:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Dagget Beaver

**Six men tag: **Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara vs Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Eric Cartman

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Kappa Mikey

* * *

Sorry about the update gap. But there it is! So it seems like we have some new matches. What will happen next week?

Please review.


	55. Show 272

Hey guys!

So we're in the last stop before Unforgiven Shows, and we're looking forward for tonight.

Dagget Beaver will be in a six men action tonight, teaming up with his brother Norbert and Sasquatch, the tag team champions, to face the team of the WWT World champion Kankuro, and the #1 contenders for the tag titles, Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin.

Speaking about six men, tonight we'll also see some confrontations between Patrick, Gaara and Shikamaru from one side, and Danny, Jimmy and Skulker from the other side. I really think that this thing will be bad.

Be sure to see WWT at CWF supershow of JC 619!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 272.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: September Week 4

**Last week... **

Mr. Comanator: There it... Wow...

**You can see Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson in the ring. **

Bart: Surprise surprise! The best guy in Cartoon wrestling is in WWT! And with me is Chris Griffin!

**You can see them throw Norbert and Sasquatch off the stage. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two mystery people attacked Norbert and Sasquatch last week!

Bart: Now, another something. I've heard that Dagget Beaver needs to fight here tonight with someone that Ember has picked. News flash! That's me!

**You can see Dagget and Bart in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, this is the main event, and our #1 contender wants to prove that he can main event shows.

**After Dagget wins the match, Kankuro and Chris Griffin run down to attack him. Then Norbert and Sasquatch chase them away. **

Sandy: Dagget's brother! And there is Sasquatch! The tag team champions are there!

**Dagget then gets helped to his feet by Norbert and Sasquatch. Then Norbert says "See you in the ring next week!". **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, so we'll have a six men next week?

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: This is that Dark Horse of Wrestling! The most unexpected program in Wrestling! This is WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! It's the last stop before Unforgiven Shows!

Desire: And tonight we'll have a six men tag match, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin and World champion Kankuro will fight Tag champs Sasquatch and Norbert, and with them we have Dagget Beaver!

Sandy: I'm really excited! We got a lot of matches tonight.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, pleasr welcome the tag team champions, Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver, and the #1 contender, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

**Dagget, Norbert and Sasquatch come out. Norbert and Sasquatch are pointing at Dagget. **

Mr. Comanator: This #1 contender got it all! he got speed, power, charisma, everything but the belt! Will it be different in six days?

Desire: Do you think that after years of chasing the title, Kankuro will just allow Dagget to use him as a stepping stone?

Sandy: Kankuro can try stopping it, but Dagget is on a roll.

Norbert: You know, I thought that I'll try talking here, but I think that it's better to let my bro here to speak for us.

**Norbert gives Dagget the microphone. **

Dagget: Ladies and gentlemen, teaming up with me tonight are your tag team champions, Sasquatch, and Norbert Beaver!

**Sasquatch and Norbert are posing for the crowd. **

Dagget: And they're teaming up with the next WWT World champion, the man that is going to defeat Kankuro in six days, Dagget Beaver!

**The crowd cheers. **

Dagget: You know, in six days it's gonna be the biggest match in my life. The match that I was waiting for. A main event match for the World title. Now, a lot of people ask me if I can win the title. If I can finally prove that I'm worthy of main event status. Now, can I? Can I do it? Well, hell yeah I can do it! I can defeat Kankuro in six days and become a champion. And this will shut up all the critics that said: "This is Dagget Beaver, he is just lucky. He is not a main event material". People have said it! They have! But they will shut up when I'll do what I'm gonna do to Kankuro. And after some time in WWT, I will be the World heavyweight champion!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro, Bart and Griffin come out. The crowd boos them. **

Kankuro: Who do you think you are, Dagget Beaver?

Dagget: I think that I'm the #1...

Kankuro: Shut your hole! Listen to me. No one calls me out. No one uses me as a stepping stone. No one is better then me. I am the World heavyweight champion and if you think that after more then five years of chasing this title I'll just give it to you, after one month, so you're dead wrong, Dagget.

Dagget: Oh, really?

Kankuro: And your partners! What about your partners? I have never seen anything more ungrateful then them! Do you even remember who was the tag team champion with you two in the first place? Do you remember who took you from nothing, from nothing! To the top? Norbert, you've been angry about Dagget, you've hated him, and you've wanted to be something! And Sasquatch, you've been in the streets before I found you and took you to the top! With me, you two became champions! With me as your leader, you two became something! I have even helped you join the TWO when no one else wanted you! Yet how you two thank me? You attack me, you cost me chances to win this title, and you fight me!

Norbert: WE fight you? Allow me to remind you that it was YOU that attacked us! You've joined Mr. TV's "Corporation". You've decided that you don't need us anymore! Do you think I will forgive you for that? We, me and Sasquatch here, we've never fully forgave you for that. Payback is a bitch, Kankuro. You know it.

Dagget: Just as my brother said, Kankuro. You're annoyed because you've never got the title until now? You've blew thousands of chances to win it! How many chances I got? You know how much? You can count them on one arm. But unlike you, I won't blow it this Sunday. I'll win my title! And I don't care if you've worked for five years or million years, because I'll get what I DESERVE, and it's the World title! See ya in the ring tonight, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: This Dagget has some balls!

Desire: Kankuro will shut his mouth sooner or later.

Sandy: I'll go with later... A lot later. In six days Dagget will show us what he can do.

**The cameras switch to Danny, Timmy and Jimmy in the backstage. **

Timmy: You got to talk to him, Danny.

Jimmy: Indeed, it's impossible for him to...

Danny: Fine, fine... Oh, there he is.

**Skulker enters. The trio just stares at him. **

Skulker: You want a poster?

Danny: What?

Skulker: You're staring at me, maybe a poster will do better.

Danny: Look, Skulker, we've wanted to talk to you about the fact that you're teaming up with me and with Jimmy this Sunday. You see, as a team, we need to...

Skulker: Save it, Danny. I just hate Patrick, Gaara and Shikamaru. I just hate them. I'm not doing it as a favor to any of you. Not Timmy, not Jimmy- And by the way, I hate you, Jimmy- And of course not for you. You're not gonna be my leader again.

Danny: No, don't think of this as a TWO reunion because it's not. I know to move on.

Skulker: I'm doing this for me and for me only. By the way, Jimmy, I've heard you're fighting Shikamaru tonight. Good luck, because I know how much he beat you up last month. Right?

Jimmy: Skulker...

Skulker: And by the way, the match at Unforgiven Shows will be ended with a Skulker Buster.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We haven't seen Neji since he and Lee lost the tag titles two weeks ago.

Desire: I'm still thinking that it was an outrage! The match should have happened in the PPV!

Sandy: Well, now we know that they are losers. This is for the better.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is the man that will fight for the X division title in six days. I know that he can win it.

Desire: Patrick interfered in his match last week! Mikey has cheated, he hit Jimmy in his sensitive area...

Sandy: Of course he did. He cheated because Jimmy's been cheating for the entire match.

**Mikey enters the ring and Neji starts hammering on him right away. Mikey gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Neji. Flying kick by Neji takes Kappa Mikey down. Neji Hyugga knees Mikey and rolls back to his feet. Neji Hyugga hits Kappa Mikey with an elbowdrop. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Neji bites Mikey's arm out of desparation. Neji executes an airplane spin on Kappa Mikey. The crowd chants "Neji Sucks". Neji then screams of them to shut up, and the crowd responds in "Eight days! Eight days!". **

Mr. Comanator: They laugh about the fact that he lost the titles that fast!

Desire: Can the crowd just shut up and focus on the ring action?

Sandy: No, I don't think so. Neji is pathetic.

**Mikey gets drilled with an inverted back breaker. Neji picks up Mikey and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Neji then climbs on the top turnbuckle and hits the Frog Splash on Mikey! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Neji tries to attack Mikey but Mikey holds his legs and takes him down. Mikey catapaults Neji into the turnbuckle. Then Mikey runs and bulldogs Neji into the mat! Then Mikey poses for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: I really think that Mikey can win the title if he'll do just like this in his match.

Desire: They will need to fight with ear plugs if they want to win, because this crowd is just so distracting!

Sandy: If you can't handle it, just give up.

**Neji gets up and Mikey kicks him in the gut. Then Mikey runs and DDTs Neji. Mikey then runs to the turnbuckle and hits a split legged moonsault. Then Mikey picks Neji up. He gives him the Lylymu Breaker! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, just like this. He is victorious.

Desire: This idiot! He is... Oh!

**Timmy enters the ring and hits Mikey with the belt. Then Timmy hurricanranas Mikey. Then he climbs on the top rope, and hits Mikey with the Timmy Star! Then Timmy picks up the belt. **

Sandy: That was uncalled for! Mikey will show Timmy!

**The cameras switch to Youngblood, who's walking backstage. Then he sees Squidward. **

Youngblood: Your words last week were the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life.

Squidward: Why, because it was true?

Youngblood: It wasn't right. I AM the biggest superstar in this promotion. You know it. Who are you? You're nothing compared to me.

Squidward: You think you can prove it in the ring?

Youngblood: Wh... I won't step into the ring with you! I'm stepping to the ring with the best!

Squidward: As I thought. A chicken.

Youngblood: You shut up! Okay, fine. In six days, you and me.

Squidward: See you then, Youngblood.

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: A new match for Sunday! Wow! But now, we're gonna see Shego in action.

Desire: Shego... She's not relevant anymore.

Sandy: Well, she tries to fight it. I hope that she won't do anything stupid...

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

**Temari comes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, this isn't Fifi La Fume.

Desire: Really?

Sandy: What does Temari doing here? She has the night off, to prepare for her big match.

Temari: What were you thinking last week?

Shego: You know, I was just thinking that...

Temari: You've let your ego get the better of you, didn't you? I mean, it was perfectly fine for me to team with Ino, the match went EXACTLY as I wanted it to go, but you've HAD to interfere. You've just HAD to attack Ino, don't you? And then, oh, what you've decided to do then? To prevent me from getting into the ring and help her!

Shego: You shut up Temari! What do you know about any of this? What have you done during the time where I fought Ino? What have you done? I'll tell you what- You pity yourself because Ino had turned you into a joke! A joke! You've became a joke and I was the one that brought you out of it and look! You got a title shot, isn't that right? Without me, you've been a loser! What do you know, Temari? Go ahead and pretend that you are so noble and want to make everyone happy. Go ahead and pretend! But I know that you're not counting on Ino even one bit. Because you know that she is that snake that will strike you in the ring.

Temari: If you think that I owe you anything because of that...

Shego: Go away, Temari. I have a match.

Temari: Fine, have it your way.

**Temari leaves. **

(Rene Dupree's theme plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from France, Fifi La Fume! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Tough words from Temari to Shego. But really, what do we have to say?

Desire: What can we say? Until Ino will really prove that she is different, I don't think that anyone would trust her.

Sandy: Shego and Ino have been on a collision course since Ino has returned.

**Fifi and Shego lock up. Shego tries to push Fifi but Fifi uses a headlock takedown. Fifi hiptosses Shego. Fifi punches Shego in the head. Fifi La Fume does a cartwheel and kicks Shego in the face. Jason Smith counts... 1... Shego kicks out. Shego goes for a running lariat but Fifi La Fume dodges the attack. Fifi tries to kick Shego but Shego catches her leg and take her down. Then Shego pulls Fifi's leg into the mat. Then she starts hitting Fifi on the mat. Shego whips Fifi into the corner and hits 10 punches. Fifi falls as Shego poses for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: I really think that Fifi went a little bit over her head around here. I mean, it IS Shego.

Desire: Yes, Fifi is not a real factor. Shego is really good.

Sandy: And she is teaching Fifi respect. Don't try to fight a veteran, you can seriously suffer.

**Shego hits Fifi La Fume with a headbutt to the mid-section. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Fifi La Fume gets tiger suplexed by hits Fifi La Fume with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Fifi kicks out again. Shego then uses the ropes to jump on Fifi with a crossbody, but Fifi reverses it! 1... 2... Shego kicks out quickly and then clotheslines Fifi. Shego then chokes Fifi in her neck. Then she picks Fifi up and drops her with a sleeper hold neckbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Fifi kicks out again. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, what the hell was Fifi thinking?

Desire: And you see that Shego is working on the head because of her submission hold.

Sandy: Yeah, the deadly Green Chokehold.

**Shego then throws Fifi onto the ropes and Fifi dodges a clothesline. Then she hurricanranas Shego! Fifi pins her... 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Then Fifi dropkicks Shego. Then she climbs to the ropes and tries to jump with the elbow... Shego moves out of the way! Then Shego stretches her hands out, to symbol for the Green Chokehold. **Ino **runs to the ring and climbs on the apron. Shego sees her and runs to clothesline Ino, but Ino goes down. Then Fifi uses a victory roll! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!

Mr. Comanator: Shades of last week! Ino has just cost Shego the match!

Desire: Wow, they hate eachother!

**Shego wakes up, and then she's about to attack Ino. However, Lydia runs down and hits Shego with the Womens belt. Temari runs down to help Shego, but Ino stops her. Meanwhile Lydia keeps attacking Shego, and then Temari pushes Ino down and chases Lydia away. Then Temari leaves both Ino and Shego and goes backstage. **

Sandy: Which side Temari's in? Who will win the match this Sunday? Come back after the commercials.

**After the commercials, you can see Patrick in his locker room. Shikamaru and Gaara come. **

Shikamaru: Hey, Pat.

Patrick: Hello.

Gaara: Listen, rumor has it that Danny wants to take you down tonight. He really doesn't want to team up with Skulker so he wants us to lose a team member as well. And he doesn't even see you as someone worthy to get into the ring with him.

Patrick: Is this so?

Shikamaru: Yes, he wants to take us down, but he really hates it when someone "Like you" tries to make him look even more stupid then what he is now.

Gaara: So listen, tonight Shikamaru will fight Jimmy, and I suggest you to stay...

Patrick: You know what, I really don't care. Actually, I would LOVE to get my hands on this idiot. He has acted like this since he came back. He has injured my best friend, he took my best friend's awards, and he attacked me. This is revenge.

Gaara: You know, Patrick, I've never saw you with such power of will. You really want to kick his ass more then we do, right?

Patrick: That's right.

Shikamaru: Okay guys, Danny will try something dirty tonight in my match with Jimmy, and I'm sure that him and Skulker will be there. So you two will be there in ringside to back me up.

Gaara: Don't you worry...

**Gaara takes his cane out. **

Gaara: After I'm done with Phantom, he will want this cane because he won't have one.

Patrick: Not before I'll squash his little, annoying head and will make it clear for him that he needs to... Get. Out. Of my. Way!

**The cameras switch to Ember, in her office. The phone rings. **

Ember: Hello? Yea... WHAT? Oh, yeah, of... What? No, there is no need to... There is no need to... I'm just... But I... But how can I... But you're... I can... Fine, fine I got it! I got it, okay. Fine. See you in six days.

**Ember hangs up. **

Ember: ... Dammit!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what was that? What was that phone?

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Mr. Krabs, and the WWT National champion, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Who called Ember? Can you tell me? Why she was so upset?

Desire: Does it really matter right now? Look, now we got a tag team match, and a one that combines two matches for this Sunday!

Sandy: Yes, Krabs will challenge Snap for the TV title, while Jake will defend his title against Colorado native Eric Cartman.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Eric Cartman, and the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, and how do you think that the Denver crowd will respond? Jake doesn't like them very much and Cartman says that he is their hero.

Desire: I think that Cartman will get what he deserve this Sunday: A first ever title reign in here.

Sandy: If the Denver crowd is treating Cartman as a hero, so it's really bad...

**Jake and Snap start in the ring and they get into a staredown. Then they push eachother. Jake then clothesline Snap. Jake Long executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Snap. Jake Long with a huge fisherman buster on Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Jake tags in Krabs. Mr. Krabs measures Snap up and drops a closed fist. Then he throws Snap to the ropes and tries to clothesline him, only for Snap to elbow him and then jump on him with a side kick. Then he tags in Cartman, who starts attacking Krabs. Eric Cartman uses a belly-to-belly suplex. Mr. Krabs is down. 1... 2... He kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh, Snap has managed to distract Krabs and now they start attacking him.

Desire: Yeah, yeah, keep on complaining. Just admit it: They are the better team!

Sandy: But Jake and Krabs are better as people.

**Cartman drops his knee on Krabs gut and then tags in Snap. Then both start kicking him and then Cartman leaves. Snap picks Krabs up, but Krabs discus punches him. Then Krabs hurricanranas Snap... 1... 2... Snap kicks out, and then chop blocks Krabs. Snap picks up Krabs and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. Then Snap legdrops Krabs. He screams "You won't get my title!". Then he pins him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Snap tags in Cartman. Krabs gets hit with a back heel kick. Then Cartman does a cartwheel on Krabs. **

Mr. Comanator: If Krabs won't tag in Jake, they will lose this match!

Desire: Oh, come on! Those are Cartman and Snap in there! They are two of the brightest stars in WWT!

Sandy: Not like Jake, believe me, if he was in there...

**Eric Cartman with an exploder suplex on Krabs. Then Cartman runs to the ropes and does a standing moonsault. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Cartman then dropkicks Krabs. Cartman then tags in Snap. Then he throws Snap onto Krabs... Who powerslam him! Krabs then tags Jake in. Jake runs and clotheslines everything in sight. Then he throws Cartman onto the ropes and gives him the backbreaker! Then Jake poses for the crowd that cheers him. Then he jumps with his knee onto Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: And now he is in there, and look what he's doing! This man has some bright future.

Desire: No, come on! Krabs had cheated to get a tag!

Sandy: What cheating? I only saw ass kicking.

**Krabs then clotheslines Cartman out of the ring. Then Jake tries to throw Snap into the corner, but Snap reverses it. Jake uses the ropes to jump over Snap and then gives him the STO! Then he picks Snap up and hits him with the Dragon DDT! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Mr. Krabs and Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Another victory for Jake! Do you think it means something for the Pay-Per-View?

Desire: No, that means that Jake is just lucky, but no one cares about him and after this Sunday, you'll see that.

Sandy: Meanwhile, the one that is celebrating is Jake, and Krabs will also show you this Sunday.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Dagget Beaver. **

Jones: Dagget, six days before your title shot, and you're teaming up with your brother and with his partner, against a trio of people that you three will face this Sunday. Dagget, what are your chances tonight?

Dagget: Chances, chances... Listen, three weeks ago, when I fought Norbert, and I won, what were the chances that people gave me? And two weeks ago, as I fought Danny, Gaara and Shikamaru, and won, what chances people gave me? And one week ago, as I main evented the show, what were the chances? Yet, who won? I'm on a roll and you can't deny it. I don't care about chances, I care only about matches, and about winning. Now, you think that I won't win tonight? It's a damn shame. Because I will show you, and I will win and this Sunday I will put Kankuro in his place and will win my first ever WWT World title! And if you don't like it, and if you have any problem with it, beat it!

**Norbert and Sasquatch come. **

Sasquatch: Oh yeah.

Norbert: That's the Beaver family for you.

**The cameras switch to Jimmy, who's walking to the ring. Then he sees Gaara staring in him. **

Jimmy: Can I help you?

Gaara: Yeah. Can you put my cane in your ass?

Jimmy: Excuse me, but why should I put the...

Gaara: Don't search for a reason in everything, Jimmy. Don't. You know what they say about the curiosity of the cat. You know?

Jimmy: How's that connected to...

Gaara: There is no reason, Jimmy. There is no reason to why you, Timmy and Danny are so evil. There is no reason why you attacked me two weeks ago, and there is no reason why I want to put my cane into your ass. That's the way it works, Jimmy. You're doing something stupid, I put my cane up your ass. Just because.

Jimmy: Oh, my...

Gaara: Yeah. And another thing, Jimmy. If you're looking for Skulker and Danny to accompany you...

Jimmy: They're in our room. There...

**Jimmy walks to his locker room, and open the door. Then he sees Patrick coming out with a chair. **

Patrick: Hello.

**Jimmy looks around. He tries to peek into the room, regrets, and then runs away. **

Gaara: So... They're waiting for him in the aisle, right?

Patrick: I didn't want to make him worry. Besides, I needed the chair.

Gaara: Good for you, Patrick.

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy and Shikamaru are having a rematch from Summer on the Beach, next!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Danny Phantom and Skulker, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy is still looked a bit paniced... He thought that Patrick attacked Skulker and Danny but those were mind games.

Desire: How can a no-brainer like Patrick play in the smartest superstar in WWT?

Sandy: I gotta tell you, Danny's team is in trouble.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Patrick Star and Gaara of the Sand, from Retrovile, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Man, Shikamaru and Gaara are adding some experience to Patrick's team. Do you think that it will prevail?

Desire: Those three are a trio of aggressive, bitter idiots! They just can't stand the fact that Danny has a...

Sandy: They just can't stand Danny, and I can't blame them.

**Shikamaru and Jimmy each are shouting at the other's entourage. Then Jimmy attacks Shikamaru from behind. Shikamaru pushes him and looks at him. Shikamaru knees Neutron and rolls back to his feet. Shikamaru uses a snap mare takeover on Jimmy Neutron. Shikamaru rolls onto Jimmy Neutron connecting with a knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Shikamaru kicks Jimmy on the mat. Then he picks him up and then Jimmy slaps him. Jimmy chop blocks Shikamaru and then starts attacking his knee. Then Jimmy takes Shikamaru's leg and drops it on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: You can see Jimmy working on the leg. You know why is that.

Desire: Of course, he wants to lock his Neutron Lock on Shikamaru and this time finish him for good.

Sandy: Both need to be careful, or else they will be taken out from their match this Sunday!

**Jimmy Neutron hits a spinning leg lariat on Shikamaru sending him to the mat. Shikamaru gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Neutron. Shikamaru gets hit with a back heel kick to the leg. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Jimmy then starts hitting Shikamaru's leg with fists, and then gives him a brain buster! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Skulker screams "That's not how you do it!". Jimmy throws Shikamaru into the corner and then runs, but Shikamaru boots him! Shikamaru then climbs on the ropes and hits him with a flying Clothesline! Both are down. **

Mr. Comanator: They're both down! They're both down!

Desire: Have you heard Skulker screaming that Jimmy used the Skulker Buster in a wrong way?

Sandy: There is a right way to use it? Man, I've been living a lie.

**Shikamaru does a nip up. Then he starts clotheslining Jimmy and then whips him to the ropes and dropkicks him. Then Shikamaru points at Danny and gives him the crotch chop. Flying side kick by Shikamaru takes Jimmy off his feet. Shikamaru kicks Jimmy in the gut and try the S-Factor, however, Jimmy reverses it. He tries to suplex Shikamaru but Shikamaru reverses it and Suplexes him! Then Shikamaru uses the Shadowsault on Jimmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Goodbye Jimmy! The Shadowsault sealed it.

**Danny tries to climb on the apron, but Gaara and Patrick enter the ring. Skulker pulls Danny off the apron and they leave, with Jimmy. **

Desire: Keep your power for this Sunday! Yeah, then Danny will destroy them!

Sandy: Please, I know that they will lose this Sunday. Danny will get an ass kicking this Sunday.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, Bart and Griffin in their room. **

Kankuro: If you don't want us to end like those idiots, you will listen to me. I will lead you, and you will have the victory.

Bart: No, I don't think so. You know, I was a champion in a lot of organizations.

Griffin: You know, Kankuro, you should not commend us or else we'll...

Kankuro: Excuse me? I am more experienced then you, so...

Bart: Yes, but we're more famous. So zip it.

Kankuro: If you two won't have any respect for me...

Griffin: Don't you worry, we will win this match. You just watch.

**They leave. The cameras switch to Ember's office. Youngblood is there.. **

Youngblood: Why I need to fight Squidward? Why I can't have any World title shot while Dagget Beaver gets them?

Ember: Yeah.

Youngblood: And you know that I'm the best superstar in WWT. I'm the best!

Ember: Yeah.

Youngblood: Ember? Something's wrong?

Ember: Well... You know...

Youngblood: What? Are you worried about something?

Ember: Yeah, well... I got a phone call...

Youngblood: Okay. Who was on the phone?

Ember: Mr. TV!

**The crowd cheers. Youngblood looks in shock. **

Youngblood: And... And... What did he said? How is he doing on his vacation?

Ember: You know. Nice people, nice food, he's coming back this Sunday...

Youngblood: WHAT?

Ember: We got nothing to worry about, right? It's not like I annoyed some guys, right?

**Youngblood and Ember then look at eachother in concern. **

Mr. Comanator: Commercials! Now!

**After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Unforgiven Shows this Sunday, ladies and gentlemen, and we will have a TV title match with Mr. Krabs challenging Snap.

Desire: Krabs luck will run out this Sunday.

Sandy: I'm sensing that with all of those pinfalls, we can have a new champion.

Mr. Comanator: Mikey will challenge X division champion Timmy.

Desire: We've seen Timmy destroying Mikey with the Timmy Star, and we'll see that again this Sunday.

Sandy: I hope that Mikey will show this idiot and will win the title.

Mr. Comanator: Jake Long will defend his National title against Eric Cartman.

Desire: Cartman will try to get his revenge in front of his home town fans.

Sandy: What will be the reaction for those two?

Mr. Comanator: Temari will challenge Lydia for the Womens title.

Desire: What role will Ino and Shego play?

Sandy: Never mind what, I think that both of them can agree on Temari as a champion.

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Sasquatch will fight Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson for the tag titles.

Desire: New champions, you can feel it!

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch are going to show those idiots who is the best team.

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood will fight Squidward.

Desire: Come on, is this the best you can give Youngblood?

Sandy: And Mr. TV will be back! What can this mean?

Mr. Comanator: Danny's team of him, Jimmy and Skulker will fight Patrick, Gaara and Shikamaru.

Desire: Danny will show Patrick who's the boss this Sunday.

Sandy: We've saw Danny's team is scared to death, and they will die this Sunday.

Mr. Comanator: And of course, Dagget Beaver will challenge Kankuro for the WWT World title.

Desire: Dagget, Dagget, Dagget... Your dream will be ended this Sunday.

Sandy: OR we can have a new champ.

Mr. Comanator: "Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale is the theme for WWT Unforgiven Shows.

Desire: I wonder if Dagget can rise to the occasion.

Sandy: My guess? He will.

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

Ring announcer: This six men tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of the tag team champions, Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver, and their partner- Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This Sunday we will have a six men tag match. But this match can be even bigger. It got all the young talents.

Desire: Kankuro will show Dagget this Sunday! Actually, Dagget will be lucky to leave on his feet tonight.

Sandy: It's the first time in a long time that the Beaver brothers are teaming up in WWT.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Chris Griffin, Bart Simpson, and the WWT World champion, Kankuro! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comanator: Unforgiven shows rivals will be pit against eachother now! This match can be a huge boost for some of them!

Desire: But it will be a wake up call for Dagget.

Sandy: Dagget has shocked us by becoming #1 contender, now can he shock us yet again this Sunday?

**Dagget and Kankuro start the match and stare at eachother. They start grappling, and Kankuro throws Dagget into the ropes, and then Dagget comes back with a shoulder block. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Dagget tags Norbert in. Norbert jumps with a springboard elbow drop on Kankuro. 1... Kankuro kicks out. Norbert runs onto Kankuro but he knees him and tags Bart in. Bart enters but Norbert gives him a drop toe hold. Then he tags Sasquatch in. Both give Bart a double hip toss. Sasquatch pins... 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Then he dodges a clothesline and DDTs Sasquatch. Bart tags Griffin in. Then Griffin uses the snapmare and dropkicks Sasquatch in the back. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, I told you that this match will be full of action.

Desire: There is no doubt. Bart and Chris are young and fresh, and if we add Kankuro's experience to that, this is a classic.

Sandy: Meanwhile, big Sasquatch is getting hammered right there.

**Griffin tags Bart back in. Sasquatch manages to tag Norbert back in. Norbert runs to the ring but Bart clotheslines him. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Then Bart tags Kankuro in, and Kankuro kicks Norbert on the mat. Then he throws Norbert to the ropes and kicks him with a boot. Kankuro starts attacking Norbert in the corner, but Jason Smith warns him. Kankuro argues with Jason and Norbert kicks Kankuro. He runs to the ropes but Kankuro hits him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Griffin tags himself in and Kankuro doesn't really like it but complies. Griffin starts attacking Norbert in the corner and runs... Norbert picks the leg up! He tags into Dagget, who starts beating Griffin with clotheslines and then a neckbreaker! **

Mr. Comanator: There it is, it's Dagget!

Desire: Did he took something before the match? How can he be so fresh?

Sandy: You know that Dagget really want to impress before this Sunday!

**Dagget pins... 1... 2... Griffin kicks out and tags Kankuro in. Kankuro kicks Dagget in the face. Then he suplexes him. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Kankuro takes Dagget to the corner and then hurricanranas him. Then Kankuro tries to give Dagget the big boot but Dagget dodges it. He jumps on the ropes and kicks Kankuro in the head! Then he throws Kankuro into the corner. Then he clotheslines and Bulldogs him. Then Griffin and Bart enter and try to attack Dagget but he dodges... And then Norbert and Sasquatch backdrop Griffin and Bart into the outside! Dagget then climbs on the ropes... He hits the Beaver Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Crowd: YEAH!

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Sasquatch, Norbert Beaver and Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Dagget has just pinned the champion! Dagget pinned the champion!

Desire: No way! How in the blue...

**Norbert and Sasquatch enter the ring and then pick Dagget up on their shoulders. **

Sandy: Now we know that Dagget can do it, but will he do it this Sunday?

Mr. Comanator: Goodbye, guys, see you in Denver, for Unforgiven Shows, and we can have a new champion!

**The show ends as Dagget is still celebrating. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Kappa Mikey def. Neji Hyugga

Fifi La Fume def. Shego

Jake Long and Mr. Krabs def. Eric Cartman and Snap

Shikamaru Nara def. Jimmy Neutron

Dagget Beaver, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch def. Kankuro, Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin

* * *

**Card for Unforgiven Shows:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Dagget Beaver

**Six men tag: **Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara vs Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Mr. Krabs

**WWT National Championship: **Jake Long (c) vs Eric Cartman

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin

Captain Youngblood vs Squidward

**WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Kappa Mikey

* * *

Well, Dagget pinned Kankuro. So clearly Dagget can beat Kankuro- But will it be the case this Sunday? And what about Patrick's quest for revenge?

Please review.


	56. Unforgiven Shows

Hey guys!

Finally, we came down to this. The event where Worlds collide. This is WWT Unforgiven Shows!

One month after injuring Spongebob, Danny Phantom will have to deal with the consequences as his team will face Patrick's team. And, Dagget is looking to prove that he can win the WWT World title, while Kankuro doesn't want to be used as a stepping stone.

But also, tonight is the return, after four months, of Mr. TV. What will he do? What will happen to Ember? Let's find out.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Unforgiven Shows: September week 4

_Different parts of the world can be so different. What happens when they collide?_

**You can see Danny's team of wrestlers. **

Danny: The only way for me to destroy the young wrestlers for good, is to destroy the defectors and informants.

**You can see Patrick's team. **

Patrick: Get out of my way!

_The traditional culture against the new culture. Those societies are can't co exist together, right?_

**You can see Jake Long and Eric Cartman fighting. **

Jake: What respect, Cartman? What respect, I mean, you did nothing in here, you come here and think you deserve everything!

Cartman: It's better then a liberal bitchy New Yorker!

_The conservative society against the liberal one. Totally different worlds._

**You can see Kankuro and Dagget. **

Kankuro: Who are you, Dagget Beaver?

Dagget: I don't care if you've worked for five years or million years, because I'll get what I DESERVE, and it's the World title!

_The veteran society and the young society. They're on a collision course._

_But when your two bosses are from different societies..._

**You can see Ember in the ring. **

Ember: I am the girl with the power.

TV: Ember, I'm going on vacation. I don't know when I'll come back, but I will, someday. You have the full power while I'm not here.

Ember: It's not like I annoyed some guys, right?

_It's gonna happen tonight. Tonight those worlds collide._

Announcer: And now, live from the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado, WWT Unforgiven Shows 2011- When Worlds Collide!

**Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale plays as the intro to WWT Unforgiven Shows. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Worlds are colliding tonight! The collision course ends here! Live from the Pepsi Center, this is Unforgiven Shows!

Desire: People from different cultures will collide tonight! Can you believe that Mr. TV is back, and he will be here with Ember?

Sandy: I can't believe that Patrick's team will collide with Danny's team, because this is going to be awesome!

Mr. Comanator: Also, Colorado's favorite son, Eric Cartman, will get a National title shot against New Yorker, Jake Long!

Desire: And Kankuro will have his first big title defense! And it's going to be against... Dagget Beaver?

Sandy: You know what, it's time to start! Let's do it right now!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Our opening match is for the WWT X division championship!

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is the man who wants to win a 7th X division title! Can he do it?

Desire: No, of course not. I told you, this man is a loser.

Sandy: Mikey has defeated Jimmy Neutron to be in this match. Now can he prove us that he can do it?

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is a disgusting human being. He's Danny and Jimmy's friend.

Desire: Oh, come on. Who cares? He is a nine time champion, and he is dangerous.

Sandy: Mikey needs to be careful. Timmy hit him with the Timmy Star last Monday. This move can seriously injure you.

**Mikey and Timmy are having a staredown. Then Timmy pushes Mikey to the mat. He tries to run towards him, but Mikey dropkicks him. Mikey then poses for the crowd. Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Turner. Then Mikey runs to the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder on Timmy. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey then whips Timmy to the ropes and tries dropkicking him, but Timmy stops himself. Timmy then kicks Mikey on the mat. Mikey gets elbowed to his midsection by Timmy Turner. Then Timmy runs towards Mikey and gives him the Monkey flip. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Those are Timmy's dangerous, dangerous moves. One bad move and you're injured.

Desire: Well, I think that those moves are great, because those moves led him to nine reigns as a champion.

Sandy: And it costed him some friends as well, like Squidward and Krabs.

**Timmy puts Mikey on the top turnbuckle and then backdrops him to the mat. Then he jumps with a double foot stomp on Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. The crowd starts chanting "Timmy Sucks". Timmy really doesn't care, so he clotheslines Mikey. Then he uses a springboard knee attack. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy then rolls Mikey to the outside. Mikey is on the guard rail. Timmy runs... And uses a springboard clothesline to drive Mikey into the guard rail! Mikey screams in pain. Timmy rolls back into the ring. Jason Smith starts counting Mikey out. **

Mr. Comanator: If Mikey won't wake up, he will lose this match!

Desire: As I was saying, those moves lead Timmy to victory.

Sandy: I hope that someone will sue Timmy one day for those moves! I hope he will end on the street!

**Jason is already on five as Mikey manages to roll back into the ring, when Timmy knees him in the gut. Then he throws Mikey to the turnbuckle, as Mikey flips on the turnbuckle. Then Timmy gives him the Belly to Back Superplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out! Timmy hates it. Timmy runs and hits the spinning DDT. Then Timmy hits the Standing moonsault. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out yet again! The crowd then starts a "Mikey" chants to Timmy's anger. Then Timmy goes to the outside and takes a mic. **

Timmy: Let's see if your hero is this good! I will kill him!

Mr. Comanator: What a despicable, lowly scum! He is just angry because he's trying all of his moves and still...

Desire: And still Mikey escapes death! Come on, can he die already?

Sandy: He will never die, never, not until he gets ridden of Timmy!

**Timmy then enters the ring and whips Mikey to the ropes... Mikey uses a sunset flip! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey starts chopping Timmy. He chopes him again. Timmy runs towards him and Mikey backdrops him as the crowd goes wild! Then he hurricanranas Timmy! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Then Mikey picks up Timmy for the Lylymu Breaker... Timmy gives Mikey the jawbreaker! Then he goes to the top rope. He takes a deep breath... The Timmy Star!... NO! Mikey moves and Timmy lands on his feet. Mikey uses the roll up! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW! WWT X division champion, Kappa Mikey!

**Mikey rolls out of the ring and takes his title as Timmy can't believe it. **

Mr. Comanator: For the seventh time he has done it! Mikey won the title and Timmy can't believe it!

Desire: NO WAY! This is not real! Timmy can't lose his title!

Sandy: Oh, but that's exactly what happened! Out of nowhere, Timmy's best move made him lose his title! That was a superhuman-like comback!

Mr. Comanator: A superhuman one, a superhero one, indeed! From the ashes, Mikey has risen as the champion!

Desire: No, please no...

Sandy: Oh hell yeah!

**The cameras switch to Youngblood and Ember, on Ember's office. **

Youngblood: Look, it doesn't mean that he will fire you! He won't!

Ember: You don't know the guy, he will do something bad! Hell, you need to be careful as well!

Youngblood: What have I done?

Ember: Losing. Badly. He can fire you as well.

Youngblood: Ember, if he wants to fire someone for losing, so he needs to fire Truman. I promise, nothing will happen! Mr. TV won't do anything bad!

Ember: I hope he won't. Man, Youngblood, I can't lose my power right now!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, and he is with Gaara, Shikamaru and Patrick. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, team Patrick. Gaara, Shikamaru, and of course Patrick. Tonight they will fight the team of Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker. Gentlemen, what are your thought heading to this match?

Shikamaru: Hey, Bob, this is going to be an old school ass kicking! You know, I'm going to kick Jimmy's ass so hard he will lose some of his brain. Danny's team will get some serious beating here tonight, because they will pay for all they did to us!

Gaara: You know, Danny has been here at Denver all day, complaining "Oh, this city is bad. Oh, it's not classy enough". You know, Danny is just angry. He was on the tryouts for the Denver Nuggets this morning, and they told him "Not this kind of Nugget!".

**Crowd cheers. **

Gaara: But that's fine. For us, Danny, you will always be a great Nugget.

Patrick: And you know, we're going to destroy Danny Phantom and nothing will stop us from kicking his ass. Danny, you got your little mission to destroy people like us? Allow me to ask you to do something. Out. Of. My. Way!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, I cannot wait to this match later on tonight.

Desire: Danny is not a... Well, you know, The late great Owen Hart was called a...

Sandy: Shut up. Man, Patrick wants to kick Danny's ass.

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, let's continue with the event. Now we got a TV title match. Krabs has some big momentum heading to this match.

Desire: Oh, he won't get away with this. He won't win it now. He won't be a champion.

Sandy: He pinned Skulker thirteen days ago, managed to annoy Snap and on a tag team match six days ago, Snap was pinned.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This man was pinned by Jake, and not by Krabs. However, I wonder if Snap won't tap out to Krabs.

Desire: No. Why would he do that? Krabs is going to be destroyed in that match.

Sandy: You know, Krabs never won a TV title. I hope it will be a first tonight!

**Snap runs into the ring and starts attacking Krabs. Snap drops Krabs with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Snap strikes Krabs in the chest. Snap short lariats Mr. Krabs. Snap jabs Krabs. Jason Smith counts... 1... Krabs kicks out. Krabs clotheslines Snap. Then he starts attacking him on the ground. Mr. Krabs connects with a flying knee. Snap goes down. Then he takes Snap and gives him a vertical suplex. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Krabs then whips Snap into the turnbuckle and then gives him a german suplex. Then Krabs poses for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is getting his ass kicked by Krabs, Krabs has a mission here!

Desire: No! Wait! How Krabs is doing all of this?

Sandy: He got a tank that never ends! Kick his ass!

**Krabs then uses the armdrag on Snap. Then he dropkicks him in the back. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Then Krabs whips Snap into the ropes. Then he hits the headscissors on Snap. Snap is going to the corner and Krabs knees him in the back. Snap is getting thrown to the other corner and then Krabs comes with 10 punches. Then Krabs hits Snap with a bulldog from the top rope. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Then Krabs hits Snap with a neckbreaker. Then he climbs on the second rope and hits the elbow drop. **

Mr. Comanator: If even this match is so good, I can't wait for the bigger matches!

Desire: You know why it's so good? Because Snap keeps getting and getting the attacks.

Sandy: Even if Snap would've lost in 20 seconds it was fine for me.

**Krabs then tries to go for the Million Dollar Dream, however, Snap hits him in the head. Snap then kicks Krabs in the head. Then he climbs on the top rope and hits a seated senton on Krabs. Then he throws Krabs onto the ropes and gives him the backbreaker. Snap then taunts the crowd. Suddenly Krabs gets up! Snap turns around and gets a knee to the face! Then he gets clotheslined again and again. Then he climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the Million Dollar Elbow... Snap catches him! He sets Krabs up... Snappy Bomb! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? Snap was beaten up, how in the blue hell he has managed to get out with his title yet again?

Desire: Because he is so good! He is the winner, he is the television champion. No one can beat him.

Sandy: I just can't take it. He can't hold this title any longer!

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, who comes to the arena with his title. Bob Jones comes to him. **

Jones: Kankuro, tonight is your first big title defense. You are going to defend your title against a surprising challenger named Dagget Beaver. How did you prepared for your match?

Kankuro: How did I preprared... Well, I know that I've changed a bit since I've been here.

Jones: What do you mean?

Kankuro: Last time I've been here, it was Grudge 2007. Remember?

Jones: No, I don't remember every event, Kankuro.

Kankuro: In that event, I was on the opening match. I fought Chouji in an Ultimate X match for the X division title. I was so desperate at the point that I fought for the X division title. Funny, right?

Jones: Yeah.

Kankuro: Ha ha ha...

Jones: Ha ha ha...

Kankuro: Ha ha ha!

Jones: Ha ha ha!

Kankuro: HA HA HA!

Jones: HA HA HA...

**Kankuro slaps Jones. **

Kankuro: Do you think it was funny? I don't... A talent like me being used in those matches. But look at me now. I am the alpha male. I am the ruler. I am the master. And to put me in a match against Dagget Beaver is a sad joke. It's a sad joke, and I will end this sad joke tonight, as I'll destroy this idiot. I know him for way too long, and he has annoyed me for way to long. Tonight I'll prove to you that Dagget Beaver is nothing but a wannabe superstar.

**The cameras switch to Temari, who's walking to the ring. Shego stops her. **

Shego: You owe me an explanation.

Temari: About what?

Shego: Why do you still trust Ino after she proved to you last Monday night that she is a backstabber? Why?

Temari: Well, maybe for the exact same reason that I trust you. You started it, remember?

Shego: I started it? I started it? I injured her knee? I ambushed her? No, it was the other way around.

Temari: Listen, I don't care what do you think. Just don't cost me this match tonight, okay? I sense it, I'm gonna win the Womens title. I know it.

**Temari keeps on walking. Cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Man, we saw all three of the Sand Sibilings want to win their matches, but I think that Temari is the one with the most power of will.

Desire: Yeah, too bad she need to fight the most dominate Womens champion ever.

Sandy: After listening to Temari, I gotta say that she looks to me on the right path to victory.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from The Ghost Zone, the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at her, scary, emotionless, and this is the champion. By the way, how do we have a champ that can't talk?

Desire: Excuse me, I've heard her talking before. She's just a woman of fewer words.

Sandy: She's MUTE. But who cares? I think that this is the end for her.

**Temari starts attacking Lydia. She throws her to the ropes and then knifehand chopes her. Temari uses a snapmare on Lydia. Then she runs to the ropes and drops the elbow. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Temari then gets a punch on her face. Lydia then uses the crossbody on Temari. Then she hits Temari with a flying side kick. She throws Temari onto the ropes and starts attacking her with Jason warning her. Lydia pins Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Lydia chocks Temari on the ground and then stops. **

Mr. Comanator: You need to be careful of this Lydia. It's like she's impervious to pain.

Desire: She got no emotions. Why do you think she will be hurten?

Sandy: Oh, you can hurt her. She will make one mistake and Temari will capitalize on it.

**Lydia executes a jawbreakeron Temari. Then Lydia picks Temari up and gives her the electric chair drop. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Lydia then kicks Temari on the mat, picks her up and chops her. Then she throws Temari onto the ropes and gives her a fallaway slam. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Temari kicks out again. The crowd starts clapping for Temari, yet Lydia doesn't respond. She takes Temari and throws her into the turnbuckle. Then she runs towards Temari... Temari slithers out of the corner and gives Temari an overhead kick! **

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Now THAT'S talent! This is the mistake that Lydia made!

Desire: Hey, that's not legal, you can't use the ropes like that!

Sandy: All legal, my friend! Even the victory!

**Temari runs and bulldogs Lydia! Then she poses for the crowd. 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Temari picks Lydia up and starts clotheslining her. Then she climbs to the top rope. It's time for the Fan! She jumps... Lydia uses Jason Smith as a shield! Temari starts checking on Jason. Lydia goes to the outside to bring the Womens title. Then you can see Ino and Shego coming down, both are pushing eachother. Temari gets up, and both scream "Look out!". Temari turns around and... ducks from the belt! She kicks Lydia and then DDTS her! Both are down. Then she sees Shego and Ino. She screams on them. **

Mr. Comanator: No, pin Lydia, Temari, Jason is getting up!

Desire: It's her fault. She had to decide but she decided to not do it.

Sandy: It's Shego and Ino's fault!

**Temari keeps screaming on them. Then Jason gets up. Temari pins Lydia... 1... 2... 3-NO! Lydia kicks out. Jason then sees the belt in the ring and proceeds to get it out. Then Lydia hits Temari from behind with a double axe handle. She hits the Lydia-Plex... No, Temari counters! She pushes Lydia to the ropes, she rolls her over... Then Shego throws Ino into the ring. She starts attacking her and then Jason goes to them to stop it. Shego and Ino both push Jason and he calls for the bell. Temari gets up as if she won, and then sees Shego and Ino. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, by Disqualification, and still the WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

**The crowd starts booing. **

Mr. Comanator: But Temari was winning the match! She has pinned Lydia!

Desire: As I was saying, Temari should've put both Shego and Ino in their place.

Sandy: Yes, she needed to do that! Those two just costed her the title!

**Temari then starts shouting on Shego and Ino. Lydia then hits Temari on her back with the belt! Lydia then runs away with her title. The crowd is booing as Shego and Ino start checking on Temari. **

Mr. Comanator: She needs to do something about that.

**The cameras switch to Danny, Skulker and Jimmy. **

Danny: Tonight I'm going to lead a team of warriors to the victory. You see, coming into this arena, I thought that maybe I was too harsh on poor Patrick. He is young, he knows nothing, and maybe if I'll give him those...

**Danny shows his two awards- That he stole. **

Danny: Maybe I do need to give him what he wants and... Just end this war. I mean, it just prevents me from getting my WWT World title. So maybe I should give him those awards? And then I've looked onto the awards. The match of the year award, the wrestler of the year award. Then I remembered. He wanted those awards for Spongebob! He doesn't care about those, right? He wanted to give them away. I've beated Spongebob. I've beated him and he is injured because of me. Therefore those are my awards. But I don't blame you, Patrick. I don't blame you for not knowing this, simply because you're a poser. You've surrounded yourself with "Stars"- Which I destroyed, by the way- And think that you're one of them. But you're not. So tonight, you can enjoy your one moment in the sun, Patrick, enjoy it as long as you can, because I'll be there to make the sun go down for you. And why is that? Because I'm smarter. Better. Wrestler.

**The cameras switch to a promo. You can see Youngblood losing and getting angry. **

Bad attitude. A string of losing made Captain Youngblood, a once universally beloved superstar, into a mess.

Youngblood: I want my title back! I held the WWT title for 7 months! No one else have ever done it! Why do I need to prove myself?

No longer being viewed as a real threat for the title, Youngblood started to have some temper issues.

**You can see Youngblood arguing with Ember. **

Youngblood: You've told me that I will have my title shot! Instead, I'm on stupid matches with people that got nothing on me! For God's sake, I need to be on the main events! Now I can't even fight for the title! Why I needed that?

Ember: Youngblood, the WWT committee just refuses to give you the title shot until you'll "Prove that you're worthy". So because you didn't won here...

Youngblood: Prove them that I'm worthy? That I'M WORTHY? If it hadn't for me, those idiots never had a job!

Youngblood's temper problems started coming into play, and threaten his colleagues...

**You can see Youngblood attacking Dagget after a lose. Then he picks Dagget up and hits the Pirate Bomb! **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! I know that it stinks, but Youngblood can't do that!

And even Youngblood's friends sense his wrath.

Youngblood: Gaara... You...

Gaara: Sorry, didn't mean to do that...

Youngblood: You could have just say yes to my challenge...

**You can see Youngblood arguing with Norbert in the backstage. **

Youngblood: I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everyone here going at me for telling Ember all those stuff, because I'm not the adress! I got enough problems!

Youngblood: You got exactly what you deserve. You and your brother, you're so alike! You both are annoying idiots!

Norbert: What? Look, Youngblood, I didn't meant to...

Youngblood: Tell that to your brother! I'm a real star, he is nothing! He is nothing for me! He is just a thorn!

Now Youngblood decided to use his girl, the girl with the power, to make his life easier.

**You can see Youngblood arguing with Ember. **

Youngblood: Help you with what, Emb? With what? I don't see you doing anything, absolutely anything to help me getting back my title shot! This is my title shot, it's mine! But it seems that everyone but me get matches and I don't! So what the hell are you doing to help me?

Ember: I know, I don't agree with them, but what do you want me to do?

Youngblood: You are the ruler, Ember McLain! You are the owner, whether it's temporal or not! Mr. TV is not here, so you better start doing some order in here!

But maybe Ember has started to act too late? Not only that Youngblood was changed, not only that the fans start to hate him, but tonight, Ember McLain could be fired by a returning owner!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The Ode to Joy is playing, and here he comes! He comes to fight Captain Youngblood, and man, what's up with Youngblood?

Desire: Nothing! Nothing! And why the hell is Squidward sticking his big nose into it?

Sandy: He's trying to be friendly. Squidward was just trying to help.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Tonight we will find out Ember's destiny! That's because the owner, Mr. TV, is coming back!

Desire: We did just fine without him!

Sandy: Come on, let's focus on Youngblood! Can he finally get a win?

**Squidward goes on the attack as the bell rings, and starts attacking Youngblood. Then he hiptosses him. Squidward then gives Youngblood a neckbreaker. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Squidward executes a swinging bulldog on Youngblood driving Captain Youngblood's face into the mat. Then he picks Youngblood up but Youngblood rakes his face. Youngblood punches Squidward in the gut. Squidward catches Captain Youngblood leg, but Captain Youngblood reverses it with an enzuigiri to Squidward's head. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: And you can see that Youngblood adopted a more agressive, less energetic in-ring style. What does it mean?

Desire: That he is just sick with losing, and I'm agreeing with him.

Sandy: Oh man, if you start to like Youngblood's style, that's bad.

**Youngblood grabs Squidward's head and hites him in the face. Then he whips Squidward into the turnbuckle. Then Youngblood attacks Squidward from behind. then he gives him a german suplex. The crowd gives some mixed reaction for Youngblood. Squidward clotheslines the distracted Youngblood over the top rope! Youngblood is on the guardrail. A fan says "Ember will be fired tonight!". Youngblood says "Really? You're such a smart cookie!" and comes back into the ring. Squidward tries to clothesline him and Youngblood hits him with the knee. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: What has happen to Youngblood?

Desire: He wants this victory for real. He wants it now.

Sandy: But it's so unlike him to disrespect the fans.

**Youngblood knifehand chops Squidward. Then he whips him to the ropes and backdrops him. Youngblood picks Squidward up and bodyslams him. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Youngblood then climbs on the second rope. He jumps with a double axe handle. Then he runs and drops an elbow on Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. The crowd then chants "Young-butt! Young-butt!" at Youngblood. Youngblood ignores it. He sends Squidward to the ropes... He uses the spinebuster... but Squidward drops him on his knee! Then he suplexes Youngblood. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: That's it, Squidward came back into the match!

Desire: No, come on! Youngblood can't lose to this idiot!

Sandy: He needs to work on his ego.

**Squidward throws Youngblood into the turnbuckle. Then he clotheslines him. Then he gives him the springboard headscissors. Squidward delivers a spine buster to Youngblood. Then Squidward puts Youngblood on the position. He's about to deliver the Clarinet... Youngblood backdrops him. Youngblood then goes into the corner. Squidward gets up... He gets the Pirate Clothesline! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: That's it. Youngblood won the match. His first victory in two months, I think.

Desire: Right, and he will no longer be a loser. No longer.

Sandy: I hope that a victory will make Youngblood easier to handle, because...

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

****Mr. TV** comes out to a great ovation. TV then walks down the aisle and enters the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: It's him! Mr. TV!

Desire: Oh, no... Not now!

Sandy: I wonder why he's here.

TV: WWT fans, make some noise for me!

**The crowd cheers. Youngblood is really look shocked. **

TV: Well, it seems like a lot has changed in the last four months. Gaara won the title, now Kankuro is the champion, my biggest star is injured, and it seems like all of the chaos is happening on the last few months. Man, I hardly know my WWT anymore.

Youngblood: Mr. TV, sir... Hi...

TV: Youngblood... You've really went on a losing streak since I've left, don't you think? Even if you thought that Ember's being in control will help you, it haven't, right?

Youngblood: No... She haven't...

TV: Now, Youngblood, I gotta tell you. I had a lot of calls from people on the roster talking about you having some temper tantrums. Is this right?

Youngblood: Well, maybe in some places I've been angry... But, you know...

Mr. Comanator: In some places?

TV: Well, listen to me, Youngblood. People have said that you've became a real headache. Norbert and Sasquatch say that you and Ember keep teasing them. Dagget says that you've called him, and I quote Dagget, "A backstabbing cheating loser who's taking spots".

Youngblood: Look, I never said loser, I said an idiot...

TV: Is this right, Youngblood?

Youngblood: Well...

Voice: Stop!

****Ember **comes out. **

Desire: There she is, the Commissioner!

Ember: Stop, Mr. TV. It's not his fault. It's mine. Don't make him pay for what I did.

TV: Really, Ember?

Ember: Yeah, look, I guess I was a little excited to get back into a power position and couldn't handle the pressure. Sorry.

TV: Okay, here is what we're gonna do. First of, you two are not fired, so settle down.

**Ember and Youngblood are relieved. The crowd gives a mixed reaction. **

TV: But Ember, I really think I should come back. I don't think you can handle the pressure of being a sole owner. You are only the commissioner again.

Ember: Okay...

TV: Well, let the show continue.

**Ember, TV and Youngblood are leaving. **

Mr. Comanator: So their not fired.

Desire: Wow, thank God...

Sandy: Well, let's see Colorado's favorite son and what he has done today.

**The cameras switch to Cartman, who's sitting next to a sign reads "Denver, 50 miles away". **

Cartman: Right down the road, next to a beautiful town named South Park, we got the capital of Colorado. Denver. Denver is the 27th most populous U.S. city. It was named "Wall Street of the West". Yet, I think that Denver got some big problems. 31.8% of Denver are Hispanic. 10.2% are Blacks or Afro-Americans. 3.4% are Asian. But all of those minorities are not as bad as the scum that will come to Denver tonight named Jake Long. A New Yorker that decided to came to the Rocky Mountains to embarrass me, to embarrass our city, to embarrass the entire state of Colorado! But it won't happen, because tonight, Jake Long is getting screwed. Screw you guys- I'm coming home.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, this Eric Cartman is determined to win the National title off Jake Long here tonight.

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team championship! Introducing the challenger, the team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, **Team Amazement**! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: What is their name? Those two are very ambitious, and they want to win the titles here tonight.

Desire: Yes, they are team Amazement and they will become the new tag team champions. They are icons!

Sandy: They are here for two weeks and already I hate them...

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Actually, the day that Bart and Griffin arrived in WWT, those two won the titles back.

Desire: Yeah, Neji and Rock Lee should have defend the titles here! It's so not fair.

Sandy: Neji and Lee suck, real badly. They are probably the worst tag champs ever.

**Sasquatch executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Bart Simpson. Bart gets hit with a back heel kick. Sasquatch then drops his elbow on Bart. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Norbert gets the tag. Norbert hiptosses Simpson. Norbert then gives Bart a suplex facebuster. Bart tags Griffin in. Chris clotheslines Norbert. Griffin does a cartwheel and kicks Norbert in the face. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Griffin tags in Bart. Bart throws Norbert to the ropes and hits him with a crossbody block. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, Team Amazement are now teaming up on Norbert!

Desire: Of course, they are so amazing so they will destroy that idiot Norbert.

Sandy: Norbert will show them what he can do.

**Bart with an exploder suplex on Norbert. Bart Simpson hits him with a back fist. Norbert then uses a takedown on Bart. He tries to tag Sasquatch but Bart catches him and hits him with an elbow. He tags in Chris. Griffin uses a sideslam on Norbert. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Then he throws Norbert to the turnbuckle and then gives him a knee in the corner. Then he tags in Bart. Bart then uses the Bronco Buster on Norbert! 1... 2... Norbert kicks out again. Bart then runs to clothesline Norbert but Norbert dodges and tags in Sasquatch, who starts clotheslining Bart! **

Mr. Comanator: Now big Sasquatch is in. This is good!

Desire: Oh, Sasquatch will feel the same pain.

Sandy: That's if he won't attack those two nimrods on full power!

**Sasquatch then attacks Bart with his knee. Bart tags in Griffin. Chris runs but gets chokeslammed to the mat. Sasquatch then climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the Sasquatch Elbow! 1... 2... Bart breaks the pin. Sasquatch then takes Bart and tackles him out of the ring. Then Sasquatch tags Norbert in. Norbert hits a koppo kick on Bart Simpson. Norbert then uses the Lou Thesz press on Griffin. Then he picks Griffin up. The Beaver Fever! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag Team champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!

Mr. Comanator: Told you so. Norbert and Sasquatch are still the best tag team in WWT.

Desire: Oh, come on! Sasquatch attacked Chris without any reason, he should be DQed!

Sandy: Who cares, Norbert and Sasquatch are proving, once again, that no team can beat them cleanly.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, it was a great event so far, and now I want to introduce to you the new X division champion...

**Mikey comes with champagne bottles, splashing with them. **

Jones: Kappa Mikey! Mikey, congratulations.

Mikey: Thank you, oh God, I can't believe it... I've won it once again! I couldn't believe that...

**Suddenly Mikey gets some champagne in face as Squidward, Chouji, Krabs and Truman X come to celebrate. **

Jones: Whoa, what a party!

Mikey: This one's for you, WWT fans! Yeah!

Jones: Take this back, folks!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, that is a happy night. The crowd is so happy!

Desire: Oh, please...

Sandy: You know, I've heard that we're gonna have some surprises tonight.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the next match is for the National championship! Introducing...

("The Great Gate of Kiev" by Modest Mussorgsky plays)

Mr. Comanator: Wait!

**Suddenly, **King Mickey Mouse **comes out. The crowd starts booing. **

Desire: Oh no, not this guy... He is just annoying.

Sandy: Desire, are you nuts? This is King Mickey Mouse! He is a legend!

Mr. Comanator: I wonder what he is doing in WWT.

Mickey: Hear thee! I'm here as an invited guest of Mr. TV. I'm, the great King Mickey Mouse, is here to get a revenge! Indeed, I haven't forgotten about last time I've been here on Colorado. You people attacked me! But no one, no one, is attacking King Mickey Mouse! So to get my revenge, I had to send down my finest... Please welcome the National champion, King Jake Long!

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

**Jake comes out, with a king's costume. The crowd boos him too. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that we've found out how the crowd will respond to Jake.

Desire: Of course, look at Jake, he thinks that he's better then the crowd. He is not a king.

Sandy: He is, and he is better then Cartman and he is better then all of the crowd of Colorado.

Jake: Thank you, boss. You know, I've heard that Denver don't like Disney. I've heard that your boy Eric Cartman has attacked my boss, the great King Mickey Mouse! Now listen to me, Eric Cartman can do whatever he want, but he will still be a racist, ignorant, fat kid from South Park, and I will still be a King!

Mr. Comanator: Tough words from Jake.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from SOUTH PARK, COLORADO (Crowd cheers), please welcome... Eric Cartman! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Cartman's getting a thunderous applause from the crowd!

Desire: Hear this! This is the man that will destroy stupid King Mickey!

Sandy: Oh, shut up. He won't be able to survive one minute against Jake.

**Cartman enters the ring and Jake starts hammering on him. Cartman pushes Jake into the mat. Then he starts attacking Jake. Cartman discus punches Jake Long. Cartman whips Jake into the ropes and then hits him with a clothesline. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Cartman starts punching Jake. Mickey starts shouting on Cartman. Cartman gets distracted. Jake knees Cartman in the back. He throws Cartman to the corner. Then he gives Cartman the Shining Wizard. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Jake then starts flipping off the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that the Colorado environment is bad for Jake. He's becoming aggressive...

Desire: Oh, he was always aggressive down there. And this crowd realized it.

Sandy: This crowd couldn't realize how much milk you can put in 10 gallons hat.

**Jake Long grabs Cartman by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Jake Long executes a headlock takedown. Then he runs to the ropes and drops an elbow on Cartman. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Jake Long neck snaps Eric Cartman. Then he picks Cartman up and gives him a back suplex. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out again. Jake does a cartwheel and kicks Cartman in the face. Then Jake takes Cartman into the top turnbuckle. He picks him up for a superplex... Cartman lands on him with his belly! 1... 2... Jake barely kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: No way! How in the world Jake came out of this?

Desire: How in the world Cartman stopped Jake's attacks?

Sandy: By cheating, by cheating!

**Cartman picks up Jake and drops him neck first on the ropes. Cartman then catches Jake and suplexes him. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Cartman then picks up Jake but Jake pokes him in the eye. He throws Cartman to the ropes. Mickey holds Cartman! Jake runs... Cartman moves, Jake knees Mickey! Cartman then powerslams Jake! Cartman then climbs on the turnbuckle. Cartman then screams "Broncos rule!" and jumps with a super big splash onto Jake! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: He did it! Eric Cartman, in front of his hometown, won the National title!

Desire: Oh, look at this! Mickey can't believe it, Jake can't believe it!

Sandy: No! No, please don't tell me that this idiot has won a title in WWT!

Mr. Comanator: I'm sorry, Sandy, but we'll have to live with this.

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Dagget. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, it's coming closer and closer, the WWT World title match, Dagget and Kankuro. And I'm here with the #1 contender himself, Dagget Beaver. Dagget, your thoughts about the match tonight?

Dagget: I'm glad to see you've recovered from the slap...

Jones: Yeah, kinda... My question?

Dagget: Look on Kankuro very carefully. Look at him. Now tell me if this guy is the ideal champion for you. Is he? No, he is not. He is definitely the worst person in here. But I'm sensing that he is the old-school type. The type of a guy that for annoying will cheat and curse. That is not enough. But me, what's about me? What makes me a good person? I'll tell you. The fact that the crowd loves what I'm doing. I'm Dagget Beaver, I'm the Beaver that will chew him to victory. I defeated three of the top guys for becoming the #1 contender, and tonight will defeat another guy to become the champion. I'm Dagget Beaver. I'm the guy that will kick his ass and will become the new champion! And Kankuro can whine all he wants, but tonight I'm passing his destiny like nothing.

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget and Kankuro, here tonight, fighting for the title.

Desire: And now we got into the real match for me, team Danny vs team Patrick!

Sandy: Oh, please, Patrick will prove to Danny that he needs to get out of his way.

Ring announcer: The following match is a six men tag team...

TV: Hold it, hold it!

**Mr. TV comes out. **

Desire: What's now?

TV: Guys, before this match will start, I would like to make a change. This match will now have a special referee!

Mr. Comanator: A special referee?

Sandy: Whoa!

TV: Yeah, Jason, you better get some air before the important title match. But now, let me introduce to you to the special referee. To the guy that he is the only one that can maintain order between those two teams! Please welcome... **Invader Zim!**

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

**Zim comes out, shakes hands with Mr. TV and walks to the ring to a great ovation. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim! But I thought that he has a fractured fibula! But I guess that it doesn't prevents him from reffering!

Desire: No! Why he is the ref? He can't do that! Come on!

Sandy: He knows Danny's tricks. And I think that he doesn't like Danny that much.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the team of Skulker, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Look at this team of haters. They hate WWT and everything we stand for.

Desire: Comanator, they love WWT and they fight for everything this stinking company stands for! Look at their leader! Look!

**Danny jaws a little bit with Zim. **

Sandy: Yeah, a dirty, filthy, cheating bastard. No one in the history of WWT was more hated then Danny.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Shikamaru Nara, Gaara of the Sand and Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: It's not about awards, it's about revenge. And this team's leader is a man that wants him some.

Desire: He can keep on with trying get the revenge. But he won't have it, not with Danny!

Sandy: Zim won't allow any cheating! He will show Danny.

**Patrick starts the match with Jimmy, as the crowd bursts into chants of "Jimmy sucks! Jimmy sucks!". Jimmy shouts on them, and Patrick clotheslines him. Then he drops him with a Gorilla Press Slam. Patrick Star jabs Neutron. Patrick Star does a cartwheel and kicks Neutron in the face. Zim counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. He tags Shikamaru in. Jimmy Neutron delivers a kick to the head of Shikamaru. He tags Danny in. Danny hits Shikamaru with a heart punch. He uses a leg lariat on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out, and Danny tags Skulker. Skulker monkey flips Shikamaru onto the mat. He drops his elbow on Shikamaru. Shikamaru manages to tag Gaara in, and Danny tags himself in. **

Mr. Comanator: You noticed that Danny is not aware of Patrick.

Desire: Why should he? Who is Patrick anyway?

Sandy: Danny is scared, plain and simple.

**Gaara tackles Danny. Danny kicks Gaara. They start switching punches. Danny then suplexes Gaara. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out, and Danny starts arguing with Zim. Danny throws Gaara into the ropes and Shikamaru tags himself in. Shikamaru hits a discus punch on Danny. He throws Danny to the turnbuckle and Danny flips on the ropes. Shikamaru then hits him with the Electric chair drop! Danny quickly tags in Jimmy. Jimmy starts kicking Shikamaru he puts him on the turnbuckle and runs... He hits Shikamaru with the knee. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Jimmy attacks Shikamaru on the mat. Then he catapaults him into the turnbuckle. Then he tags Skulker in. Skulker hits Shikamaru with a knee. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru is the one who gets beaten up most of the time. He keeps kicking out.

Desire: Because Zim is counting slowly! If it was a good ref, this match was over by now!

Sandy: Of course, it has nothing to do with Shikamaru's experience.

**Skulker tags Danny in. Shikamaru gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Danny keeps on locking the armbar, but Shikamaru rolls him up. 1... 2... Danny kicks out, and kicks Shikamaru's face. Danny then goes to the apron. He jumps on Shikamaru with a springboard clothesline. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Danny then screams on Zim. Shikamaru chop blocks Danny and tags Patrick in! Patrick hits Danny with the spinning heel kick! Patrick Star forearm smashes Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Patrick throws Danny to the turnbuckle and hits him with a Stinger Splash! Then he gives Danny the belly to belly suplex. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: He won't get any tag now! Patrick wants Danny all for himself!

Desire: Stop this maniac! Stop him! Stop him now!

Sandy: I can feel Spongebob in Patrick!

**Patrick bounces Phantom off the ropes and faceslams him onto the mat. Then he hits him with a diving elbow drop! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Patrick hits Danny and sends him to the ropes. Spinebuster! Then Patrick screams "Now I'm ending this match! Out of my Way!". Patrick then goes to the corner. The crowd eagerly waits. Danny gets up... He turns around... And gets Pat-Gored! Patrick pins Danny, Zim counts! 1... 2... Still 2... Zim has stopped the count. Patrick looks into the eyes of Zim. Zim then says "You should have see this coming". Patrick gets up. **

Mr. Comanator: What is this? He can't... He is the REFEREE, in God's name!

Desire: And I think that now I got it! He is on the winning side!

Sandy: Zim, you asshole! Don't tell me you are still with Jimmy!

**Zim laughes. He taunts Patrick. Then he gets that Shikamaru and Gaara are standing right behind him and that he is surrounded. Skulker and Jimmy come in, and then Gaara and Shikamaru throw themselfs with them to the outside, where a brawl starts! Patrick, meanwhile, is going to choke Zim. Danny with a roll up! Zim counts 123! That was a fast count! Zim and Danny slide out of the ring as Skulker and Jimmy run away! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Skulker, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: He cheated! Wait, look at this!

**Danny and Jimmy hug Zim as he takes off the referee's T-shirt to reveal his own T-shirt. Then Misty comes in to celebrate with them, as they pose on the ramp for the angered Gaara, Shikamaru and Patrick. **

Desire: Well, as we see, Jimmy is still friends with Zim. And so is Misty! So that was so expected!

Sandy: This... This... JERK! Patrick won't have this! And Danny knows that he couldn't beat Patrick fair and square!

**Danny's team leave. Patrick, Gaara and Shikamaru are staying in the ring. The crowd claps for them. Patrick says "He will have his day", and then they leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny and Zim both will have their day.

**You can see Bob Jones, running for Danny's team. **

Jones: Zim, how could you do that? You've just abused your ref power to help Danny!

Zim: What do you think? I've said it two months ago. I don't care about the crowd. I don't. They can stick it, and everyone needs to be afraid for the day I'll come back, and when I'll be back, I will destroy everyone who's in my way. Are you surprised? I came out and the crowd cheered for me, they were so stupid. For real. I didn't came back for you. I came back because I had a vision, and Danny had the same vision. You know it, right? So that's why I came back. Goodbye!

**Zim leaves with team Danny. The cameras switch to Dagget, who's walking to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: And now it's time for the World title match. Let's see how it started

**The cameras switch to the Kankuro-Dagget promo. You can see Gaara, Danny, Shikamaru and Dagget fighting. **

Dagget: Yes, I can be the #1 contender. Do you know how big that would be? I mean, I never had any one on one World title match in a PPV before! Never! This thing will make waves, I'm sure about that.

**Timmy and Jimmy attack Gaara and Shikamaru. Danny is with Dagget. He symbols for the Ghost Slam. Dagget gets up and Danny picks him up... Dagget hits the Muscular Savior! Dagget then climbs on the top turnbuckle. Dagget then screams. He jumps... And hits the Beaver Splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: NO WAY! No freaking way! I can't believe it!

Sandy: Kankuro will have to defend his title... Against Dagget Beaver?

**You can see a shocked Kankuro. **

Kankuro: I've asked myself the same question that everyone else have asked themself- You? Who are you? Who are you, Dagget Beaver? Why it has to be you? No one expects from you to defeat me, Dagget. Can you do it? Of course not, Dagget. You are not the champion type. You are not the guy to defeat me.

Dagget: No one thought that I could defeat those three guys and I did. No one thought I would be able to stand up to Youngblood and I did.

**You can see Dagget interfering in Kankuro's match with Youngblood, attacking Youngblood. **

Kankuro: You're nothing more then a new flavor, Dagget. And in 13 days, this flavor will not be tasty anymore.

Dagget: What will happen, Kankuro, if you'll accidently miss one move, and then I'll hit the Beaver Splash on you? What will happen if you'll make one mistake, Kankuro? You wanna know what will happen? I'll tell you. We will have a new champion. And his name will be Dagget Beaver!

Kankuro: No, Dagget, that won't happen until I'm dead or I'll say so. You know that. You know that you're not on my league. You know that you don't deserve this spot with me. Because I got nothing to prove.

**Dagget attacks Kankuro. Kankuro looks at him. **

Kankuro: Who do you think you are, Dagget Beaver? No one uses me as a stepping stone. No one is better then me. I am the World heavyweight champion and if you think that after more then five years of chasing this title I'll just give it to you, after one month, so you're dead wrong, Dagget.

Dagget: You're annoyed because you've never got the title until now? You've blew thousands of chances to win it! How many chances I got? You know how much? You can count them on one arm. But unlike you, I won't blow it this Sunday. I'll win my title! And I don't care if you've worked for five years or million years, because I'll get what I DESERVE, and it's the World title!

**You can see Dagget, Norbert and Sasquatch fighting Kankuro, Bart and Griffin. Dagget climbs on the ropes... He hits the Beaver Splash on Kankuro! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Dagget has just pinned the champion! Dagget pinned the champion!

Desire: No way! How in the blue...

Sandy: Now we know that Dagget can do it, but will he do it this Sunday?

Dagget: All we're gonna see is a new champion, which is me!

**You can see Dagget and Kankuro in a staredown. Then the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall... It is for the WWT World championship! Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So... What you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger! From the Beavers Dam, he is the man that wants to win the title, in his first main event match on Pay-Per-View... Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man wants to become a WWT World champion! Nothing will stop him from achieving this!

Desire: Nothing- Except for the champion. Nothing- Except for Kankuro.

Sandy: Kankuro won't be able to stop him. Dagget will end this stupid "Destiny" thing in a second.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent! From the Sand Village in Japan, he is the self proclaimed "Winner", reigning and defending WWT heavyweight champion of the WORLD! The Master of Puppets... Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: There he is, the champion! And he was pinned by his opponent six days ago. Will it happen again?

Desire: Dagget may had some luck, but now he will fall down.

Sandy: I hope that Kankuro will get another Beaver Splash tonight. And then we can have a new champion!

**Dagget and Kankuro have a staredown. They look at eachother... Kankuro slaps Dagget! Dagget gets angry. Dagget clotheslines Kankuro! Dagget starts hammering on Kankuro. Dagget rakes the face of Kankuro in attempt to make a come back. Dagget hits Kankuro with the back of his elbow. He runs and dropkicks Kankuro. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Dagget runs to Kankuro and he dodges. Dagget hits the ropes. Kankuro pushes Dagget and then suplexes him. Kankuro discus punches Dagget Beaver. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is already hammering on Dagget, kicking his behind any way he can.

Desire: And Kankuro is only warming up. He is just having mercy on Dagget.

Sandy: Mercy? Kankuro can save it for himself. Dagget will take it!

**Kankuro throws Dagget to the ropes and faceslams him to the mat. Then he climbs on the second rope and hits Dagget with a fist drop. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Kankuro starts hitting Dagget with fists. He throws him to the turnbuckle and runs, but Dagget moves! He rolls him up. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. He then starts attacking Dagget. Kankuro hits Dagget Beaver with a running powerbomb on to the mat. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Kankuro then throws Dagget to the ropes and comes back with a knee. Then he poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Never mind what he's doing, Kankuro can't pin Dagget.

Desire: But he can kick his ass!

Sandy: But not enough for pinning Dagget!

**Dagget gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. Kankuro bounces Dagget off the ropes and clotheslines him. He climbs to the ropes and hits Dagget with a knee drop. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro hits the mat. Kankuro rakes his fingers across Dagget Beaver's back. Then he runs and gives Dagget the neckbreaker. Then he kicks Dagget on the mat. Then he locks Dagget in a sleeper hold and screams "Cry, Dagget! Cry!". Dagget fights the hold. He keeps fighting it. Then he stops moving. Jason Smith checks it. **

Mr. Comanator: No, it can't end that way!

Desire: Come on, I wanna go sleep.

Sandy: Not now! After all he took, Dagget can't pass out!

**Jason picks Dagget's arm and drops it. It falls. He picks it again. It falls. Then he picks it up for the third time... He drops it... The arm stops! Dagget starts waking up and fights Kankuro! He elbows Kankuro and releases himself from the hold! He runs to the ropes and dodges a Kankuro clothesline. He jumps from the ropes onto Kankuro! Kankuro catches him and falls, making Dagget crash onto the mat. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out yet again! Kankuro is sick of it. He throws Dagget to the turnbuckle and Dagget flips... He lands on the apron, climbs on the other turnbuckle and jumps with a double axe handle! **

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Look at this, Dagget is proving himself once again to be a worthy opponent.

Desire: No, how he still has something left in his tank?

Sandy: Because he got heart! And he got a goal!

**Dagget gets up. Then he takes Kankuro by the legs and spins him around! Then he gives him an elbow drop. Then he throws Kankuro to the ropes. He tries to clothesline Kankuro, but Kankuro dodges and accidentally hits Jason! Dagget takes Kankuro and hits him with a Muscular Savior! Then he climbs to the top rope. He jumps with the Beaver Splash! The crowd counts... 1... 2... 3... 4... But Jason is still knocked out! Suddenly, out of all people, **Youngblood **comes out with a sledgehammer. Dagget gets up... Turns around... And gets hit with the sledgehammer! **

Mr. Comanator: OW! What he's thinking? What the hell is Youngblood thinking?

Desire: Revenge! Revenge!

Sandy: He had just... But... He...

**Youngblood leaves. Kankuro, meanwhile, pins Dagget. Jason gets up... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT World champion, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: No! Youngblood has just cost Dagget his chance!

Desire: He blew it! Dagget has blewed his chance, those are the headlines for tommorow!

Sandy: No! Youngblood, what has gotten into you? Why?

**Kankuro celebrates over a bloddy Dagget, and Youngblood laughes. **

Mr. Comanator: With the help of Youngblood, Kankuro is still WWT champion! Say it ain't so!

**The show ends as Kankuro raises his title, as Dagget lays down. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT X division Championship: **Kappa Mikey def. Timmy Turner (c) (New champion)

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) def. Mr. Krabs

******WWT Womens Championship: **Lydia (c) def. Temari

Captain Youngblood def. Squidward

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman def. Jake Long (c) (New champion)

Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker def. Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara (W/ Invader Zim as special referee)

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) def. Dagget Beaver

* * *

Youngblood? Hits Dagget? Zim? joining Danny? Cartman? National champion? It seems that nothing was solved tonight, and everything got even more complicated. Revenge will be here.

Please review.


	57. Show 273

Hey guys!

After another hot PPV, we come to a big Monday Night Program.

It seems that Youngblood was angry because Dagget was in the main event, so he came in to cost Dagget a title victory. Dagget won't shut up at that!

Even worse then that, Invader Zim made his return last night, and as a referee, screwed Patrick's team out of a match with Danny's team.

And tonight is the return of Mr. TV to Monday Night Program! What will happen with that?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 273.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: October Week 1

**Last night... **

Mr. Comanator: WOW! Look at this, Dagget is proving himself once again to be a worthy opponent.

Desire: No, how he still has something left in his tank?

Sandy: Because he got heart! And he got a goal!

**Dagget takes Kankuro and hits him with a Muscular Savior! Then he climbs to the top rope. He jumps with the Beaver Splash! The crowd counts... 1... 2... 3... 4... But Jason is still knocked out! Suddenly, out of all people, **Youngblood **comes out with a sledgehammer. Dagget gets up... Turns around... And gets hit with the sledgehammer! **

Mr. Comanator: What he's thinking? What the hell is Youngblood thinking?

**Kankuro pins Dagget. 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and still the WWT World champion, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: No! Youngblood has just cost Dagget his chance!

Sandy: No! Youngblood, what has gotten into you? Why?

Mr. Comanator: With the help of Youngblood, Kankuro is still WWT champion! Say it ain't so!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! After a hot Pay-Per-View in the form of Unforgiven Shows, we come to you!

Desire: Tonight we'll have a surprise debut! Fifi La Fume will fight against a mysterious, debuting diva!

Sandy: Also tonight, Mr. TV comes back to Monday Night Program! What a luck!

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget was screwed just 24 hours ago! He is, in my opinion, an uncrowned champion!

Desire: He lost fair and square to our champ, Kankuro. Dagget now needs to come back to the back of the line!

Sandy: Youngblood, this no-good jealous jerk decided that he will be a crybaby. He can stick it.

Dagget: Let me make this short. Youngblood! Come into the ring right now!

**Crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, now we're talking!

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

**Youngblood comes out to a booing. He walks to the ring and has a staredown with Dagget. **

Youngblood: Do you think that I'm so unimportant so you, YOU, can call me out?

Dagget: I know that you screwed me last night! I had the title won, I had it in my hands, but you had to attack me, don't you?

Youngblood: Dagget, maybe I'll explain it to you in simple words. Until I'm winning my title, no one will!

Dagget: You know that I could! You know that! Why you had to screw me?

Youngblood: It would've hurt for me if someone other then me will win the belt. But I will commit suicide if YOU wll win it!

Dagget: So pull out a gun, because I'm gonna win it! I'm gonna do it, I demand a rematch! I demand that Kankuro will come...

Youngblood: You won't demand nothing! If anybody's gonna get a title shot, it's me!

Dagget: You can't challenge without head! And in this rate, you won't have one soon!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Desire: Finally, the champ is here!

Sandy: A champ! He was getting his ass kicked last night!

Kankuro: You know, your argument is pretty nice, but it won't get you to anything. Youngblood, three weeks ago I defeated you. And Dagget, I have to explain nothing to you. You lost last night.

Youngblood: Because of me! You owe me, Kankuro. You...

Dagget: If anything, Kankuro, you owe me! I was the one that helped you to defeat this jerk here three weeks ago. I demand a rematch!

Kankuro: Neither one of you will have a title shot! I'm the champ, and I say who challenges me!

Voice: Actually, you don't.

****Mr. TV **appears on the TVtron. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: There is the boss!

TV: You don't, Kankuro. I decide who you'll face for the title.

Kankuro: But really, Mr. TV, both of them already lost to me!

Youngblood: I lost in an unfair way, I get the shot!

Dagget: Come on, guys, I know what Mr. TV thinks. Triple threat match, right?

TV: No, Dagget. I thought about that, and it won't be fair to give you two a title shot just like that.

Kankuro: Told you.

TV: You have to earn it. Tonight, we will have a tag team match. You, Kankuro, will team up with Youngblood. If your team wins, Youngblood will have the title shot at **Tension Show**. If Dagget's team will win, then the one who will get the fall will be the #1 contender.

Youngblood: Works for me.

Dagget: Wait. It's a tag team match! Who is my partner?

TV: Well...

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**Shikamaru comes out to a great ovation! Then he symbols for the belt. Dagget goes to the ramp to shake hands with his teacher. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh yeah! Dagget and Youngblood's teacher! Kankuro's former partner!

Desire: No way! Well... Youngblood's team will be victorious, so he will have the title shot anyway.

Sandy: Oh, I hope not. Dagget and Shikamaru will have a big opportunity!

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, who sees Jake Long, who enters the building. **

Jones: Jake, it's good you're here. When you're going to use your rematch clause against Cartman?

Jake: My rematch clause?

Jones: Yeah, you deserve a rematch. Do you think that the crowd just messed your head last night?

Jake: Listen, I gave up my rematch clause.

Jones: You WHAT?

Jake: Yeah, I did. I have some other plans for my future. Maybe you'll see them tonight. Who knows?

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Rene Dupree's theme plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled one fall! Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Fifi will fight against a mysterious diva tonight.

Desire: Come on, guys! If we have a great diva come to WWT, why give her a match with Fifi La Fume?

Sandy: Hey, this Skunk is really good. Be careful, whoever her opponent is!

Ring announcer: And her opponent... from the Internet... **Roll**! (Crowd boos)

("Lovepasionfuryenergy" by Boyhitscar plays)

**Roll comes out and the crowd boos her. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no... Please, why it has to be her?

Desire: Roll! She is a girl that never afraids from love! She won't deny her feeling!

Sandy: She's doing sex with her brother, for God's sake! Hey, hear the crowd!

Crowd: Brother-Fucker! *Clap, clap, clap clap clap* Brother-Fucker! *Clap, clap, clap clap clap*

**Roll shouts on the crowd to stop. Fifi knees Roll in the back. Then she starts chopping her. Fifi La Fume executes the front-layout suplex on Roll. The crowd then starts a "Fifi" chants. Fifi then runs and drops her elbow on Roll. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Roll slaps Fifi. Fifi La Fume gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Roll then jumps with a double legdrop on Fifi. 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This crowd just hates Roll. She is being hated within second!

Desire: Really bad. This crowd is just stupid.

Sandy: Come on, guys, there is something wrong in her head!

**Roll chops Fifi. Roll bounces Fifi La Fume off the ropes and hits her with a jumping clothesline. Roll then takes Fifi and gives her one suplex. Then she gives her another one. Then she gives her a third one. Then Roll climbs on the top rope. She hits the Roll's Rolling (450 Splash)! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Roll!

Mr. Comanator: On her debut match, Roll wins without any problem.

Desire: Of course, look at her! She is a future champion!

Sandy: I hope not! The crowd chants some words and they are absolutely right! I hate this brother-fu...

Mr. Comanator: Okay, cut to the commercials!

**After the commercials, the cameras are in the ring. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. TV!

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV is back on Monday Night Program!

Desire: Too bad. I enjoyed without him.

Sandy: Come on, it's clear that Ember couldn't cut the mustard. She couldn't handle the pressure!

TV: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, thank you! I'm very happy to be back on Monday Night Program!

**The crowd cheers at this. **

TV: Now, to our show tonight. As you know, I've made my first match for tonight. I've made the tag team main event. Now, that's could've been fine but something else catched my eye. It seems to me that we got here a team that loves to play games! This team is being led by Danny Phantom, and they are the worse people I have ever met!

**You can see Danny's team looking at this on a monitor from the backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: There they are right now.

TV: Well, if you see me, allow me to tell you that Jimmy has a match tonight. It's gonna be against Patrick, and it will be a **First Blood match!**

**Jimmy then starts shouting as the other members try to calm him. **

TV: Each and every one of you idiots will learn to be honest, and if Patrick needs a revenge, I'll be happy to grant it for him! Now, about...

Voice: Wait a minute, I want to say something!

****Temari **comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, she is angry! Temari lost a Womens title match by DQ last night!

Temari: Mr. TV, welcome back. Last night, A travesty happened. Look at the TVtron, please!

**You can see footages from last night's match Unforgiven Shows. Lydia hits the Lydia-Plex... No, Temari counters! She pushes Lydia to the ropes, she rolls her over... Then Shego throws Ino into the ring. She starts attacking her and then Jason goes to them to stop it. Shego and Ino both push Jason and he calls for the bell. Temari gets up as if she won, and then sees Shego and Ino. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, by Disqualification, and still the WWT Womens champion, Lydia!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Temari: Obviously, I won this match but my two wonderful "Friends" came there and ruin it.

TV: Look, Temari, you had to give them answer! Who do you support? Ino or Shego?

Temari: I don't want to support anyone of them. I'm against war.

TV: What do you want me to do, Temari? I can't do anything about Ino and Shego.

Temari: Not about them. About Lydia. I want a rematch. I want you to take Lydia. Then you'll take me. Then you'll take Tension Show... And you'll add a **steel cage **to the whole mix!

**Crowd cheers. **

Temari: So it will be only me and her, alone, for the Womens title, and I'll destroy her to become the 4 time WWT Womens champion!

TV: You know what, Temari? You're on! In 27 days, you, Lydia, Steel Cage, the WWT Womens title!

**The crowd cheers as Temari pose. **

Mr. Comanator: Womens title match at Tension Show!

Desire: And it will be inside a steel cage!

Sandy: Oh my God, I can't believe it!

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this is the Stars Paparazzi!

**The cameras switch to the opening of the "**Stars paparazzi**". You can see Cartman comes out of a club in a late hour. **

Cameraman: Cartman, celebrating?

Cartman: As I told all of the people in Denver, I won the match and the National title. I'm the National champion, and finally someone else other then Jake Long represents the nation. I'm Eric Cartman, I'm a real american! I mean, look at me, I'm wearing a red shirt, a blue hat and my skin is...

Cameraman: Yeah, let's stop here...

Cartman: The point is this. I've won the National title and I won't lose it. I will hold it for a long time. A really long time. And all of you motherfu**ers can stick my d**c into your a** because all of you are bast***s!

Cameraman: Cut! Cut!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Bart Simpson, Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Griffin will fight in his first singles match in WWT. Team Amezement lost last night and Chris took the fall.

Desire: Sasquatch has cheated during this match and everybody know it!

Sandy: Hey, is your brain a part of "Everybody"? Because that's surprising.

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: We haven't seen the Ultimate Underdog for a month. Do you think he had some training?

Desire: Well, I think that... He still sucks.

Sandy: Who cares about your opinion anyway, Desire?

**Truman jumps into the ring with a springboard clothesline and starts hammering away on Griffin. Truman X slaps both sides of Chris's head. Truman X goes off the top turnbuckle and double foot stomps Chris Griffin. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Griffin kicks out. Chris Griffin gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Truman then throws Chris to the turnbuckle. Truman runs... Griffin kicks him in the head. Griffin then jumps on Truman with a Lou Thesz press. Then he starts attacking him and poses for the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman has managed to do some moves.

Desire: Yeah, but we saw that Griffin is the real deal.

Sandy: The match isn't over yet.

**Chris Griffin hits Truman X with an earringer. Then he picks Truman X up and gives him the vertical suplex. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Chris Griffin spinebuster bombs Truman X onto the mat. Chris executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Truman. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Griffin throws Truman to the ropes but Truman hits him in the jaw. Then Truman uses the leg lariat on Griffin! Bart starts screaming on Truman but Truman flips him off. Truman then runs with a clothesline but Griffin dodges and hits him with the Griffin's Wing (Brodus Clay's What the Funk?). 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Chris Griffin!

Mr. Comanator: Well, now the match is over and Griffin is impressive.

Desire: Impressive is an understatement! Look at him, doing just great!

Sandy: Yes, I don't think so. He was just lucky this time.

**The cameras switch to the backstage. Zim, Misty and Danny are walking. **

Danny: I really liked it yesterday. You've showed them.

Misty: Allow me to agree, Zimmie, you've made your impact.

Zim: Yeah, maybe next time they will think again when they will mess up with...

**Gaara appear. The crowd cheers. **

Gaara: Have you said something?

Zim: Go away.

Gaara: No, not before you'll count from one to three faster then the time it takes Danny to get an orgasm.

Danny: You son of a...

Gaara: Are you sure you wanna finish this sentence?

Misty: Listen to me, Mr. Gaara of the Sand! If you think that you can laugh, so guess again, because we've won last night!

Gaara: Misty, you suck... And not only in the ring.

Zim: Boo-hoo. So you've lost, big deal. Now shut up and accept the...

**Suddenly Zim stops. Then Patrick comes. The crowd cheers even more. **

Patrick: Where is Jimmy?

Danny: Not of your business.

Patrick: Where. Is. Jimmy?

Zim: He is getting ready to kick your ass!

Misty: Yes, you know, behind this door...

**Misty points at a door with a star on it. **

Misty: Is one of the biggest stars in WWT, prepares for his match. If you'll listen closely, you will hear him in all of his might.

**Suddenly, you can hear Jimmy's shouting from behind the door. **

Jimmy: God dammit, WHY? Why it has to be me all the time? Why can't it be Danny? I don't wanna bleed...

**Patrick and Gaara laugh. **

Patrick: Yeah, I'm scared.

Danny: Excuse me, but Jimmy is a great guy. I can count on him with my eyes closed!

**Patrick and Gaara keep laughing. **

Danny: Oh oh...

Mr. Comanator: First Blood match, Patrick and Jimmy! What else will happen tonight?

**After the commercials, you can see Bob Jones with Mikey. **

Jones: Mikey, a word just came out that Timmy Turner will use his rematch clause at Tension Show. What do you think about that?

Mikey: Timmy can do whatever he wants but in my opinion he will always be a pompous, arrogant ass! I've beated him fair and...

**BAM! Timmy pushes Mikey to the interview set and starts pummeling him! The security takes Timmy away. **

Timmy: You piece of... You... That's mine! Give me my title!

**Mikey then jumps on Timmy and the security tries to separate between them. **'

Mikey: You little ass!

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, Danny's team is just running wild! Timmy is just attacking everyone!

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Sasquatch, from the Beaver dam, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, we will try to keep on with the show. Norbert Beaver is set for action.

Desire: Him and Sasquatch will lose those tag titles! And I will be there to laugh about it.

Sandy: Think whatever you want. Norbert and Sasquatch are the best team.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap has defeated Mr. Krabs last night to retain his title. Snap keeps on holding it.

Desire: Is he the best TV champ or what? He is the first one, by the way.

Sandy: Wow, so great. Look at him! He is clearly afraid of Norbert.

**Norbert starts brawling with Snap. He throws Snap to the turnbuckle and elbows him. Then he gives him the Snapmare and poses for the cheering crowd. Then he runs and dropkicks Snap. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Norbert throws Snap to the ropes. He tries to clothesline him. Snap dodges. Snap kicks Norbert in the head. Snap slaps Norbert Beaver. Snap hits a kneeling headbutt to Norbert Beaver's groin. Snap picks up Norbert and drops him neck first on the ropes. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Norbert is doing those great moves but still...

Desire: But Snap is still kicking his ass! Snap is the TV champ for a reason, you know!

Sandy: Because he cheats and picking his time. That's why.

**Snap short-arm clotheslines Norbert Beaver to the mat. Snap tackles Norbert and pummels his head. Snap executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Norbert. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. A flying shoulder block send Norbert Beaver to the mat. Snap then picks up Norbert and hits him with a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Norbert is hit with a backward kick. Snap kicks Norbert Beaver on the mat. Snap hurricanranas Norbert Beaver and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Snap punches Norbert... Norbert suddenly wakes up and pushes Snap to the mat as the crowd cheers! **

Mr. Comanator: What the hell? How the hell Norbert got some energy left?

Desire: Wait, call for the cops! He got drugs, I tell you! Those are drugs!

Sandy: No, look, he is getting feed off by the crowd!

**Norbert then starts hiting Snap and clotheslining him. Norbert executes the flying head scissors on Snap. Snap gets up, and Norbert suplexes him as Sasquatch cheers on. Suddenly, **Zaku, Dosu and Kin** walk to the ring. Norbert kicks Snap in the gut. He picks him up for a Beaver Fever... He hits it! Suddenly, Kin and Zaku start arguing with Sasquatch. Jason Smith is busy with this and cannot count Norbert's pinfall. Norbert turns around... **WHAM!** A Melodic Arm by Dosu! Kin and Zaku leave. Snap covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Wait! Dosu had just hit Norbert with his Melodic Arm! What does it mean?

Desire: It means that Dosu and Zaku want a title shot. That's for sure.

**Sasquatch enters the ring and wakes Norbert up. Norbert wakes up and then him and Sasquatch go looking for Zaku and Dosu. **

Sandy: Just wait until Norbert will find them. I'm sure that they ran away to Japan by now.

**The cameras switch to Kankuro, in his locker room. Youngblood enters. **

Youngblood: Let me make it clear. I don't like you, Kankuro. I haven't forgot you attacking me few months ago. I haven't forgot the fact that you took away my title. I forgot nothing. I forgave nothing.

Kankuro: Good. I haven't forgot as well!

Youngblood: Good.

Kankuro: And just to let you know, this is not your title, it's mine. And it will still be this way even if you'll face me.

Youngblood: Our opponents tonight aren't in my leauge. You're not in my leauge as well. So Kankuro, after I'll win tonight, you will have big trouble in our title match.

Kankuro: Yeah, remind me who won the last thousand matches between us?

Youngblood: Don't push it, or else you'll walk the plank faster then you think.

Kankuro: We'll see.

**The cameras switch to Danny, Zim and Misty. They're pushing Jimmy, who's clearly doesn't want to fight. **

Jimmy: But I don't want to fight in this match!

Danny: Come on, Jimmy, you're representing me! Do it right, for once in your life!

Jimmy: No, please!

Misty: Jimmy, don't you worry, just hit Patrick with some weapon!

Jimmy: But it's so barbaric!

Zim: For God's sake, just GO!

**Zim pushes Jimmy really hard and he disappears. Zim, Misty and Danny smile. **

Misty: Five bucks on Patrick?

Zim: I'm with you.

Danny: Excuse me, but I think that Jimmy is great. He will win this match in no time.

**Zim and Misty start laughing. **

Danny: Oh, dear...

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy will have his hands full with Patrick, First Blood match, next!

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Ring announcer: This first blood match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd boos)

**Jimmy gets pushed down the aisle and gets lead to the ring by the security. The crowd bursts into a "Jimmy Sucks!" chant. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy Neutron- Whipping boy. Shikamaru last week, Patrick now... I think that Jimmy really should leave Danny's team.

Desire: But since he joined, he is on the second-to-last matches! This is his fourth straight "Almost main event"!

Sandy: Yeah, and he is "Almost" winning every time. And the crowd "Almost" likes him. But only almost...

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy tries to run away... I would suggest for him to just make himself bleed and lose the match.

Desire: Excuse me, Jimmy can win this match if he will just focus!

Sandy: Jimmy needs to run for his life... Wait, Patrick now goes for it!

**Patrick runs to the ring and starts hitting Jimmy with fists on his head. Jimmy tries to run away. Patrick takes Jimmy and gives him the German Suplex. Then Patrick runs and knees Jimmy. The crowd then blasts in chant of "Die, Jimmy, Die!". Patrick says "I will make him do that!". Patrick runs towards Jimmy and clotheslines him to the outside. Jimmy chops Patrick. Jimmy then whips Patrick onto the announcers table! Jimmy then tries to leave the ring. Suddenly you can see Gaara with his cane on the ramp. Jimmy quickly backs down and comes back. **

Mr. Comanator: I guess that Jimmy realized that he doesn't want any cane in his ass.

Desire: Stop with that joke! That ain't funny! Gaara got nothing to do in here!

Sandy: He did nothing. Jimmy, being the genius that he is, understood that the better option is to come back...

**Jimmy enters the ring and Patrick tries to clothesline him. Jimmy dodges and jumps on Patrick with Springboard knee attack. Then he hits Patrick with a scoopslam. Then Jimmy goes to the outside and takes a screwdriver from under the ring. Jimmy then tries to hit Patrick with it. Patrick kicks Jimmy's hand, making him lose the screwdriver! Jimmy still kicks Patrick in the gut. He picks him up. The Brain Buster! Jimmy tries to cover, only for Jason to explain Jimmy that he can't win like this. Jimmy then hits Patrick with a legdrop. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy really wants to end it quick.

Desire: Because it's not his kind of match!

Sandy: And he is not my kind of wrestler. Do I complain? Yeah, but not if he's getting his ass kicked.

**Jimmy then takes a chair. He throws Patrick to the apron. Then he tries to suplex Patrick from the apron... Patrick lands on his feet from behind Jimmy. He hits him with a powerslam on the chair! Jimmy screams in pain. Then Patrick sees the chair. He takes it and puts it on Jimmy's head. Then he waits. Jimmy gets up, and then realizes that he has a chair on his head... **BAM! **A PatGore on the chair, right for Jimmy's head! Jason Smith checks it... Jimmy bleeds! He calls for the bell.

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Once again, goodbye Jimmy! Goodbye!

Desire: Don't you worry, they got something on their sleeve!

Sandy: Yeah, we saw it. Patrick won't rest until he will destroy all of them.

**Gaara comes to the ring and celebrates with Patrick. The cameras switch to Jake Long, as he walks towards a door with Misty and Zim guarding it. **

Zim: Whoa, easy there. No entry.

Jake: Very funny. I want to talk to Danny.

Zim: No entry.

Jake: DANNY! Come out!

**Danny peeks. **

Danny: Oh, no... What are you want?

Jake: Listen, I got how it works in here. You need to do things to get noticed. Wanna fight next week?

**The crowd cheers. You can see that Patrick and Gaara look at that from the ring. **

Danny: Me? Against you? Jake, come back in two years.

Jake: Listen, Danny, I won't take no for an answer. I'll kick your ass and destroy you in the ring or else...

**WHAM! Skulker blasts Jake from behind. Gaara and Patrick run down for help. **

Skulker: That will teach you.

Danny: Oh, sh...

**Danny locks himself in his room, as the security, Patrick and Gaara come to check on Jake. Patrick then looks at them. **

Patrick: Just wait. You'll never know which one of you is next.

Zim: Wow, I'm scared.

Patrick: Just wait.

**The cameras switch to Dagget's locker room. Shikamaru is in there. **

Shikamaru: You know, Dagget, I'm very proud of you.

Dagget: Thank you.

Shikamaru: No, really, you've almost won the title last night. If it wasn't for Youngblood, you could have been the champ.

Dagget: I know. But don't worry. After I'll get the pinfall tonight, I'll beat Kankuro for his title.

Shikamaru: No, Dagget, you won't get it.

Dagget: Why?

Shikamaru: Because I plan to get it.

Dagget: Oh yeah? I don't care. I will get it.

Shikamaru: Well, we'll see about it, right?

Dagget: Yeah, we'll see.

**Dagget and Shikamaru shake hands. Then they leave. **

Mr. Comanator: The main event, next!

**After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: This #1 contenders tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver's Dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is the man that 24 hours ago just barely lost a title match. He wants to have another title shot.

Desire: He got his chance. Dagget now needs to come back to the end of the line.

Sandy: If it wasn't for Youngblood, Dagget could have been the champion.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV made a surprising decision putting Shikamaru in this match.

Desire: Yeah, Youngblood should have get the title shot.

Sandy: What? Since when you've became a fan of...

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This guy? Since the crowd decided to boo him. I can't believe he attacked Dagget!

Desire: Well, it's better then the Youngblood we got before that. The loser one.

Sandy: Now you're a fan of him? You always got a double take...

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT World champion, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Remember, if this man's team wins he will face Youngblood at Tension Show!

Desire: And if by some miracle the other team wins, the one who will have the fall will get the title shot.

Sandy: I hope that it will be Dagget. He can really win it!

**Kankuro runs into the ring and starts hammering on Shikamaru. He starts to attack him. Shikamaru then pushes Kankuro to the mat. Shikamaru runs with a knee and hits Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Shikamaru then takes Kankuro and whips him to the outside. Then he tags Dagget in. Dagget then runs and Shikamaru throws him onto Kankuro! The crowd starts chanting "Holy Shit!". Then Dagget throws Kankuro into the ring. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Dagget puts Kankuro in the corner and runs... Kankuro kicks Dagget in the face. Then he clotheslines him. **

Mr. Comanator: WHOA! Dagget just got hit!

Desire: Told you so. Dagget burned all his energy early.

Sandy: You've said it last night as well, but we all know that Dagget got a special tank just in case.

**Kankuro tags in Youngblood. Youngblood chops Dagget. Then he picks him up and drops him on his face. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Youngblood throws Dagget into the corner and clothesline him in the corner. Then he hits a German Suplex. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out again. Youngblood then tags Kankuro in and they both kick Dagget. Kankuro does a snapmare on Dagget. Kankuro throws Dagget to the ropes and faceslams him to the mat. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Kankuro picks Dagget up. Dagget does an inside cradle! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out and then slaps Dagget! **

Mr. Comanator: Man, Just like he always does, Dagget kicks out!

Desire: It's annoying, okay? A-NNOY-ING!

Sandy: But it proves that he is good.

**Kankuro tags Youngblood. Dagget tries to tag Shikamaru but Youngblood pulls him back. Youngblood powerslams Dagget. Then he scoopslams him. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Then Youngblood tries to do the hiptoss, but Dagget reverses it and then gives Youngblood the backbreaker! Then he crawls... And tags Shikamaru back in! Shikamaru then climbs and drops an elbow on Youngblood! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. He tags Kankuro in. Kankuro enters and Shikamaru hiptosses him. Then he does a legdrop. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, the tag may help Dagget now but not if he wants to be a champion!

Desire: He wants... But he cannot be a champion.

Sandy: Shikamaru is also fine. But he needs to get the pin.

**Shikamaru throws Kankuro to the ropes and catches him... Samoan Drop! 1... 2... Youngblood breaks it. Dagget then clotheslines himself and Youngblood to the outside. They start brawling. Kankuro then does a headlock backbreaker. Then he suplexes Shikamaru. Then he picks Shikamaru up... He's doing the Strings Pulling! NO! Shikamaru goes behind Kankuro. He kicks him in the gut! S-Factor! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Dagget Beaver, and the #1 contender, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru has pinned Kankuro! Shikamaru is the #1 contender!

Desire: Oh, crap! I can't believe it!

**Dagget goes to the ring. He looks at Shikamaru. Then they shake hands. **

Sandy: And you know how much Dagget wanted to get the title shot! You know it!

Mr. Comanator: But his teacher got it! He will face Kankuro at Tension Show!

**The show ends as Shikamaru climbs on the top turnbuckle and signals for the belt. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Roll def. Fifi La Fume

Chris Griffin def. Truman X

Snap def. Norbert Beaver

**First Blood match: **Patrick Star def. Jimmy Neutron

Shikamaru Nara and Dagget Beaver def. Kankuro and Captain Youngblood (Shikamaru got the pin)

* * *

**Card for Tension Show:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Womens Championship, Steel Cage match: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT X division Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Timmy Turner

* * *

So we got a #1 contender. And we also got a main event! And we got some big matches for next month's PPV!

Please review.


	58. Show 274

Hey guys!

So our #1 contender is Shikamaru. And on Tension Show, he will fight Kankuro for the title.

Also, there are other stuff that are happening. For example, Jake Long was attacked last week by Danny's team. How will Jake respond?

Dagget and Youngblood are still having their problems. What will Dagget do about that? What would Youngblood do, now as Mr. TV is in charge and not Ember?

By the way, this episode is in a new format, as every segment is separated from the other one with the horizontal line.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 274.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: October Week 2

**Last week... **

**You can see Kankuro and Youngblood in the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Remember, if this man's team wins he will face Youngblood at Tension Show!

**You can see Dagget and Shikamaru. ((

Desire: And if by some miracle the other team wins, the one who will have the fall will get the title shot.

Shikamaru throws Kankuro to the ropes and catches him... Samoan Drop! 1... 2... Youngblood breaks it. Dagget then clotheslines himself and Youngblood to the outside. They start brawling. Kankuro then does a headlock backbreaker. Then he suplexes Shikamaru. Then he picks Shikamaru up... He's doing the Strings Pulling! NO! Shikamaru goes behind Kankuro. He kicks him in the gut! S-Factor! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Dagget Beaver, and the #1 contender, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru has pinned Kankuro! Shikamaru is the #1 contender!

Desire: Oh, crap! I can't believe it!

Mr. Comanator: He will face Kankuro at Tension Show!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we got one heck of a show, Eric Cartman is here, the National champion, and he will fight Squidward in a non-title match!

Desire: And just like last week, tonight we'll have a surprise debut! Fifi La Fume will fight against a mysterious, debuting diva... Yet again!

Sandy: Also, Danny's team is here! And Patrick's team as well!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There he is, the #1 contender! And he really knows the champ.

Desire: Yeah, because he was carried by Kankuro in their tag team.

Sandy: Remember that Kankuro almost killed Shikamaru earlier this year.

Shikamaru: Finally it happened. You know, I've tried to get two things for a while now. First, I've wanted to get a WWT World title shot. Secondly, I've wanted to kick Kankuro's ass until he will be nothing!

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: Keep on dreaming.

Shikamaru: And last week, I got both! I pinned him, therefore I'm getting a chance to kick his ass and get a title for it, which is great! Because I'm a four time WWT World champion. I've been here since day one, I've trained most of the young people in WWT. I've trained Dagget Beaver, Jake Long and even Captain Youngblood. And I can still go. So I'm going to come to Tension Show. And Tension Show is maybe where it all begun, don't you think? Tension Show is an event that got horrible, horrible stuff in it. You know, this year's tagline is "Friends is Nothing". And on this event, friends are nothing, right? I mean, On the buildup to the first event, Spongebob attacked me. On the next event, Kankuro attacked Gaara and then developed his attitude that he still goes by today. On the buildup to the third event, Youngblood actually attacked everybody and anybody. Two years ago I fought Dagget Beaver, my student. And last year, of course, Youngblood was attacked by... Skulker. Yeah, so in this event, friends are probably nothing. And especially on this year, considering the history between me and Kankuro.

Mr. Comanator: Former tag champs.

Shikamaru: Now, I don't care if he thinks that it's his "Destiny" or whatever, I WILL be the champion and I will defeat him on Tension Show...

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Sandy: Speaking of which, look, there is the champion.

Kankuro: Look at you, so happy for finally getting your title shot, right? Right. Well, don't be happy. Because it's nothing.

Shikamaru: Said who?

Kankuro: I did. And listen, I kicked your ass like, what, a thousand times in the last six months? You've kept saying that you were the better partner, but your not, because look- I am the champion.

Shikamaru: You know damn well that if it wasn't for Youngblood, the real champ would have been Dagget Beaver!

**Crowd cheers and breaks into a "Dagget" chant. **

Kankuro: Oh, shut up. Who cares about Dagget anyway? He is nothing. Youngblood is nothing. Their teacher is nothing. If they couldn't beat me, what makes you think that you would be able to?

Shikamaru: I've beated you before, Kankuro. And you know that I can do it again. And this time, Youngblood won't be there to help you. Both of us, you and I, in a match for the biggest prize ever! And no one will interrupt this.

Kankuro: Shikamaru, I kicked your ass before, and you know that I can do it again.

Shikamaru: You won't. And you know why?

Kankuro: Why?

Shikamaru: Because I'm here...

**Shikamaru holds his right hand high. **

Shikamaru: And you're here...

**Shikamaru holds his left hand in the height of his groin. Kankuro is shocked. **

Desire: That's Kankuro catchphrase, Mister!

**Kankuro looks at Shikamaru... And pushes him! Then they start brawling as the WWT security comes to seperate between them. **

Mr. Comanator: Those two want to kill eachother!

Desire: Well, how can you blame Kankuro after being disrespected like this?

Sandy: Who cares? Let them fight!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Jake Long, as he is in the locker room of Gaara and Patrick. **

Patrick: So Jake, what you were trying to do last week?

Jake: When I tried to challenge Danny?

Gaara: Yeah, you know that there is something wrong with his head, right?

Jake: Look, I tried to help.

Patrick: What do you mean?

Jake: I saw what happened to you last time you've fought Danny. He got tricks and he can make you fall just because he outsmarts you.

Gaara: Thank you for this...

Jake: But I know the son of a bitch. I know how we can beat him, I did it already. And with Shikamaru gone to the World title picture, you need another guy to even the odds. That's why I'm here. I'll help you.

Patrick: Gaara, he's right. We need someone else to help us.

Gaara: Wait, wait. How can we know that you're tough enough? I mean, not everyone can join this elite squad. We are men!

Jake: Well... If a girl told me to drop my title because of her secret, I would have said no.

Crowd: Oooh!

Gaara: You know, that's what great about wrestling. Anything can happen!

Patrick: So he's in, right?

Gaara: Fine.

Jake: Great. We'll kick some asses.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Squidward is coming back after a great match with Youngblood Eight days ago.

Desire: And he lost. Why was he in a match with Youngblood in the first place?

Sandy: But tonight he got another challenge.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: And this is the man who won his first ever title in WWT at Unforgiven Shows. Eric Cartman, a guy that won a lot of matches...

**Suddenly, **Snap **walks down the aisle. He sits in ringside. **

Desire: The TV champ! The TV champ is here! I wonder what he's doing here!

Sandy: Why we have to see this idiot down here? Why?

**Squidward starts hammering on Cartman. Squidward punches Eric Cartman in the head. Then he whips Cartman to the ropes and knees him. Then he hits him with a torando DDT. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Squidward then says something to Snap. Snap screams something. Cartman kicks Squidward in the leg. A flying shoulder block send Squidward to the mat. Then Cartman runs and drops an elbow on Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Cartman picks Squidward up. He drops him with a backbreaker! 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, this time, the crowd is booing Cartman, unlike eight days ago, in his home town.

Desire: Of course, because the Colorado crowd is smart when it comes to Cartman.

Sandy: So one state loves him. Who cares? He still sucks!

**Cartman clotheslines Squidward. Then he hits him on the mat and knees him. Cartman gives Squidward the cobra clutch suplex onto the mat. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Cartman throws Squidward to the turnbuckle and starts attacking him. Then he clotheslines him on the turnbuckle. Then he takes Squidward and powerslams him! 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Cartman then throws Squidward to the ropes. Squidward comes back and drops Cartman on his knee! Then Squidward jumps on Cartman with a springboard hurricanrana. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, Squidward came back! Now we'll see how well Cartman is doing.

Desire: Don't you worry, this is nothing! I swear, it's nothing!

Sandy: Settle down. Squidward just goes to kick his ass!

**Squidward starts chopping Cartman. Then he runs to the ropes and dropkicks him! He tries to pick Cartman up but can't do it. He chops Cartman again. Then he hits him with a knee. Then he picks him up with a back suplex! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Squidward runs... But Cartman picks him up and sideslams him! Then he runs to the ropes. Big Splash! 1... 2... 3. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Man, what an opening match. The National champion is rolling. Hey!

**Snap enters the ring and starts attacking Squidward. Cartman kicks Squidward as well. Then Cartman goes and brings a chair. He puts it on the mat as Snap prepares for a Snappy Bomb. **

Desire: Snappy Bomb! This is for your words, Squidward!

Sandy: What wor... Krabs!

**Mr. Krabs runs and clotheslines Snap. Then Cartman tries to take the chair and to hit Krabs, but Squidward takes the chair and hits Cartman! Cartman then gets caught in the Million Dollar Dream! Krabs keeps on locking it. Cartman taps out! Krabs throws Cartman to the mat. Then he high fives Squidward and they leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Cartman tapped out! You know what would have happened if that was a match?

* * *

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. He brings Ember a lot (A whole lot) of papers. **

TV: So go and copy those for me. Three times.

Ember: Okay.

TV: But copy only half of those three times. The second half four!

Ember: Fine...

TV: The second half is the one from "Jimmy" to "Zaku", right?

Ember: Jimmy is the first one here...

TV: So organize it alphabetically.

Ember: Okay, Mr. TV.

TV: And bring me some coffee, will you?

Ember: Fine!

**Ember goes out, and Youngblood enters. He stares at her. Then she goes out and Youngblood goes to Mr. TV. **

Youngblood: What was that?

TV: I gave her some stuff to...

Youngblood: Is this a job for the Commissioner?

TV: I had no one else to do this.

Youngblood: TV, this is Ember McLain! She is a five times champion! You cannot...

**Dagget enters. **

Dagget: Whoa! Look at this. Can I get a drink too?

Youngblood: What are you doing here?

Dagget: Want some chocolate milk from your girlfriend.

Youngblood: She is not a waitress!

Dagget: Wanted to see me, Mr. TV?

TV: Yeah, I've wanted to see both of you. The situation between both of you is really heating up.

Youngblood: I don't care about it, I want a World title shot!

TV: You've had your chance to get one last week. Now look, I've decided that on Tension Show, both of you will fight in a match!

Dagget: Great! Youngblood, you know what payback is, right?

Youngblood: Listen to me, Dagget, you are not a challenge. I will pass you, and go on to become the champion. Fine?

TV: Good luck for both of you.

**You can see Danny, Skulker, Timmy, Jimmy, Misty and Zim walking backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, Danny Phantom got some words to say! I wonder what he will say, next!

* * *

**After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring, where Bob Jones is standing. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, Danny Phantom.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

**Team Danny is walking down the aisle. The crowd boos them big time. **

Mr. Comanator: I'm wondering what Danny has to say here tonight.

Desire: What he has to say, he's the greatest in WWT, something else?

Sandy: You know, I'm wondering what Patrick's team is doing right now.

Jones: Danny, you've asked for a time to talk. What is it?

Danny: First thing's first, Don't talk to me with this lack of respect! I'm the greatest wrestler in WWT, so show me the respect!

**Crowd boos. **

Danny: Oh, shut up. You see, recently, people have decided that they want to be me. They want to be Danny Phantom! People like Gaara.

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: People like Jake Long.

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Danny: And even people like that lowlife Patrick Star!

**The crowd cheers as much as they can. Danny takes his two awards- Best match and superstar of the year (That he stole). **

Danny: You see those? When you have two of those, you are the best. No one can stop you because you are the best. Each and everyone of you should achknowledge this! So this is the...

**Suddenly, the lights go down, as a mysterious symbol appears on the TVtron. **

Voice: The revenge is here, the revenge is here... The warrior of light will come to punish the ones that have committed the sins. My way is lost... But I found my destiny.

**The lights go back up. Danny really doesn't care. **

Mr. Comanator: What was this?

Danny: Yeah, I guess that the management is trying to make me scared. But you can't. I was thinking about a name for this group. A name for this team. Wait, I'll think about it. Maybe my friends will take it from here.

**Danny gives Jimmy the microphone. He goes to think about something. **

Jimmy: If you think that I'm suck, after giving Patrick a run for his money last week, so you are just idiots. I'm one of the best guys in WWT. And maybe him and Gaara injured me last week, but it's nothing, I'll come back in two weeks or something like that. Because I'm Jimmy Freakin' Neutron!

**Misty takes the microphone. The crowd screams "Slut! Slut!". **

Misty: Shut up. You know, I don't think that you people are fully understand our power. We can outsmart, outwrestle and out-anything on everyone of you!

Zim: Yeah, like it's my problem that Patrick is an idiot? I screwed him for the money. And I would have kicked his ass, but I'm still injured, so...

**Timmy takes the mic. **

Timmy: Yeah, and Kappa Mikey, your title reign will be ended as I will become TEN times X division champion! And in few seconds Jake Long will come here to wrestle with me, and I'll show him exactly what I'm going to do to Mikey at Tension Show!

**Skulker takes the microphone. **

Skulker: Speaking of Jake. If he wants any revenge on us, so we'll be happy to do it. Jake, Gaara and Patrick, the three of you can fight the winning combination of me, Jimmy and Danny, and we'll kick your ass yet again, at Tension Show!

**Danny then takes back the microphone. **

Danny: And you know what? I'm challenging Shikamaru to a match tonight, in the main event! I'll show that I'm better then him, and I'll show that I'm a full-blooded great!

Mr. Comanator: A match with Shikamaru? Here tonight?

Danny: So, our name? The one you should all be afraid of? I thought that because we're all Nicktoons, and because after what we've done, and what we'll do to you, your blood is on our hands! So because of that, the most fitting name is... Full Blooded Nicktoons. The F-B-N!

**The crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! The F-B-N is a Spongebob's stable!

Desire: Well, I'm seeing Jimmy, I'm seeing Timmy, I'm definitely seeing Danny, so the F-B-N it is!

Sandy: Oh, shut up. That was the first stable of WWT but it was Spongebob's!

* * *

**Every F-B-N member leave the ring and go to the backstage, except for Timmy, who's in the ring, with Jimmy on ringside. **

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I think that Jake Long wants to get his revenge on the so called F-B-N and he will start with Timmy.

Desire: Jake knew that he's not that popular anymore so he's trying attaching himself into a hot superstar in Timmy.

Sandy: Hot superstar? Jake is hotter then Timmy. Hell, the fridge is hotter then Timmy!

**Jake runs to the ring and starts clotheslining Timmy. Then he runs and hits Timmy with a Shining Wizard. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Jake runs and does a cartwheel and Timmy moves out of the way. Then Timmy jumps with a seated senton. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Turner executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jake Long. Then he runs and hits Jake with a headbutt. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jimmy then tries to make the crowd chant for Timmy, but the crowd just keeps on chanting "Jimmy sucks". Timmy tells them to shut up. **

Mr. Comanator: Maybe Timmy would have wanted to be in Colorado.

Desire: Yeah, they would boo Jake out of the building there.

Sandy: Meh, they still hate Jimmy and Timmy in there.

**Timmy whips Jake to the ropes and then hits him with a forearm shot. Timmy then climbs to the ropes. Then he jumps with a somersault slam on Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Timmy takes Jake and gives him Atomic drop. Then he runs with a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Timmy then throws Jake Long into the turnbuckle. Timmy Turner comes at him and drills him with the splash. Then Timmy takes Jake and picks him up. Then he gives him a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Timmy throws Jake to the ropes but Jake dodges him and hits him with a springboard knee! **

Mr. Comanator: Now both are down! Both Jake and Timmy are down!

Desire: Get up, Timmy! Jimmy, go and help him!

Sandy: Jake is getting up!

**Jake grabs Timmy Turner by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Then he hits him with a powerslam. Then he runs to the ropes but Jimmy catches his leg. Jake then picks Jimmy by the hair. He's about to attack him but Timmy hits him in the knee. Suddenly Mikey runs from the crowd and clotheslines Timmy! Jason calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by Disqualification, Timmy Turner!

Mr. Comanator: Mikey's interference made Jake to be...

**Jake then throws Jimmy into the ring. Then Jake takes Jimmy and hits him with the Dragon DDT! Mikey, meanwhile, hits Timmy with the Lylymu Breaker! **

Desire: Not on the neck! You can cripple them!

Sandy: This time both got what they deserve.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the backstage. Fifi is in a dark corner. **

Fifi: Fifi est ici. You know, Since I came into the WWT, I couldn't find any way to really break out. To really become a... Gros bonnet, no wait, big shot? Around here. France is the best country in the world! We got tour Eiffel, we got the best wine, the best _fromage_, the best women, we got Anne-Marie David, mon dieu! We started the Age of Enlightenment in Europe and actually, we made the USA what it is today. So I thought to myself... Why won't I represent the Tricolore? Why should I downplay my french harritage? My name is Fifi La Fume. I'm from France. And for the woman that will make her debut against me... Au revoir!

**The cameras go to a commercial break. **

* * *

**After the commercials, you can see Kin watching the show. Norbert and Sasquatch enter the room. **

Kin: Excuse me, get out!

Norbert: Where is your team?

Kin: None of your business.

Sasquatch: Oooh yeah, it's our business. They attacked Norbert last week. We don't forget, we don't forgive!

Kin: Sasquatch, maybe you're thinking-thinking that it was evil, but they tried to make a point.

Norbert: And that point is...?

Kin: They can outsmart you anytime. They can beat you for those titles anywhere, anytime.

Norbert: How about Tension Show?

Kin: Is this a challenge?

Norbert: Sasquatch?

Sasquatch: Ooooooooh YEAH!

****WHAM!** Dosu hits Sasquatch with the Melodic Arm from behind! Zaku comes and hits the ZKO on Norbert! Then they kick them out of the room. **

Zaku: Say goodbye to your titles.

Dosu: The deathwish has been signed...

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Those idiots! What they think they are doing?

Desire: Challenging the champions!

Sandy: Those idiots.

Mr. Comanator: You know, it's time for another big debut in here!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen... Making her debut in WWT... The new diva...

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

Ring announcer: From Konoha Village in Japan... Sakura Haruno! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: OH YEAH! Much better then last week! Last week we got Roll, but now is a real woman!

Desire: HEY! I sense that certain Japanese people pressured to sign her!

Sandy: Sakura, making her debut, will have to fight the diva "Welcoming committee", Fifi. And few minutes ago we saw her...

("Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from France, Fifi La Fume! (Crowd cheers/boos)

**Fifi comes out with a French flag and with a wine bottle, as she hums her theme song. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, when Fifi said she is going to represent her culture, she wasn't joking.

Desire: Yeah, Fifi represents the Tricolore, and she's all french!

Sandy: She's walking to the Eurovision-winning song of Anne Marie David.

**Fifi starts chanting "Vive la France!". Sakura then knees her in her face. 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Sakura then starts chopping Fifi. Then she bodyslams her, runs and hits a running splash. 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Sakura tries to clothesline Fifi but she dodges. Fifi uses and armdrag takedown on Sakura. Then she picks Sakura up and puts her in the corner. Fifi attacks Sakura in the corner. Then she clotheslines her, and hurricanranas her into the mat. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Fifi is more aggressive. Do you think that this change in attitude would help her?

Desire: She's a french skunk, and now she embraces the french culture. It will help her.

Sandy: Too bad, I liked the old Fifi. Why this over the top french style?

**Fifi powerslams Sakura. Then Fifi locks Sakura in a headlock. Sakura drops Fifi to the mat and hits her with a full nelson slam. Then she picks her up and hits an atomic drop! 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Sakura then shouts "Cherry Blossom!". She picks Fifi up... And hits the Cherry Blossom Suplex (Butterfly Suplex) ! 1... 2... 3no! Fifi put her leg on the bottom rope. Sakura then tries to pick Fifi up but Fifi pokes her in the eye. She hits her with a Skunk Drop! Then Fifi screams "Tricolore!". She climbs to the bottom rope and hits a moonsault. Then she hits one from the second rope. Then she hits a top rope moonsault onto Sakura! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!

Mr. Comanator: Tricolore? I really think that Fifi became too much patriotic.

Desire: The big story is that Sakura, your precious diva, lost on her debut match. And Fifi won.

Sandy: Oh, come on, everything can happen here. Everything.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Ino, who watches the match. Shego enters. **

Shego: You've brought in a friend to the WWT?

Ino: You again? Leave me alone, Shego. I'm sick of you talking down to me. Don't take your aggression out on me.

Shego: No, I will tell you something. I don't trust you a bit. I don't trust you because you're Ino Yamanaka.

Ino: I know. I am Ino. And I am the most dominate womens champion in the WWT.

Shego: No. You're Ino, the biggest slut in WWT.

Ino: Shego, got another sentence? Because this is getting old.

Shego: Yeah, you suck.

Ino: Shego, do you even remember why we hate eachother?

Shego: Of course I do! It was because you... Didn't... You... attacked...

Ino: See?

Shego: Wait, no, now I remember. I cannot forget, Ino. You've hated me since I came into WWT and you know it.

Ino: Right, maybe it was that.

Shego: Maybe. Just maybe.

Ino: I hope you'll advance to the modern era. Thank you.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Shikamaru. **

Jones: Shikamaru, why you've wanted to speak to...

Shikamaru: No, don't talk. Danny Phantom, you want me to fight you in this ring tonight? I'll be more then happy to do it. Bring your ass to the ring and your little F-B-N can come too, if you'll like. I'll take all of you down. See you in the ring.

Mr. Comanator: We'll have a great main event tonight! Shikamaru and Danny! We'll be right back!

* * *

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Chouji is here. Man, talking about Chouji, his friend Shikamaru dropped a bombshell.

Desire: Yes, Shikamaru has volunteered to get his ass kicked by Danny. What a joke!

Sandy: Shikamaru will kick Danny's ass just like he will do to Kankuro!

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This is an interesting match where the former tag team champion is seen for the first time since him and Neji lost the title.

Desire: I think he tried to get a lawyer to sue Norbert and Sasquatch for this ridiculous title change.

Sandy: We've hardly seen Rock Lee in the ring, alone. This time he fights his fellow member of Konoha village, Chouji.

**Chouji clotheslines Lee and hits him with fists. Then he throws him to the turnbuckle and squashes him on the turnbuckle. Then he chops Lee and knocks him down. Chouji executes a pumphandle suplex on Rock Lee. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Chouji picks Lee up, but Lee pulls his hair. Lee hits Chouji with a knee. Then Lee runs to the ropes and shoulder tackles Chouji. Then he runs and hits the legdrop. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Lee takes Chouji and gives him an armdrag. **

Mr. Comanator: Lee uses a lot of martial arts moves. He controls those really well.

Desire: Of course. And Chouji, being the fat pig that he is, cannot get any offense.

Sandy: Just wait, Chouji will win it with his power.

**Rock Lee knifehand chops Chouji. Then he gives Chouji some swift kicks. Then he whips him to the ropes. Lee unleashes the Canadian backbreaker on Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Lee is really angry. He picks Chouji up and hits him with an enzugiri. Then he climbs to the top rope. He jumps with a diving headbutt! NO! Chouji moves out of the way! Both are down. Then, in a count of 5, both are getting up, and then Chouji screams "That's it!" on Lee, driving the crowd crazy. Lee tries to run to Chouji but Chouji boots him in the face. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji made a comeback! He managed to reverse the attacks!

Desire: WHAT? What has happened in here?

Sandy: Maybe it's the power of the crowd! Maybe it's Chouji's heart!

**Chouji then picks Lee up and then gives him a triple suplex. Then he runs to the ropes and hits an elbow drop! Then he takes Lee into the corner. He climbs on the second rope... But Lee hits him in the back, dropping him down! Then Lee picks Chouji up, and hits him with a spinebuster. The crowd boos. Then Lee hits the Leaf Hurricane! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: Wow! What a match, not the usual type of match we're used to see from Chouji.

Desire: I think it was a Japanese style match! Kin is right, those Japanese guys are good.

Sandy: Now you understand? Wow, a great, awesome match by two of Konoha's best athletes.

**You can see Shikamaru stretching up in his locker room. **

Mr. Comanator: But here is the best athlete from Konoha! And he will have a challenge tonight, fighting Danny Phantom! Next!

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch to Bob Jones, and he is with... Ember. **

Jones: Ember, I've wanted to talk to you about something.

Ember: I'm kinda in hurry... I had to do something for Mr. TV.

Jones: It will be quick.

Ember: But make it real quick, I have to come back to his office... OUR office... My...

Jones: Ember, for real now. Do you have any problem with Mr. TV coming back to run WWT?

Ember: WHAT? Ha... Ha ha ha!

**Ember starts laughing... In a not so convincing way. **

Ember: No, definitely no. I mean, why... Why would you think that...

**Youngblood comes. **

Youngblood: Ember, let's go to the hotel.

Ember: But Youngblood, I have to stay in here... Mr. TV wants me to...

Youngblood: Oh, come on!

**Youngblood leaves angrily. **

Ember: Um... He is just...

Jones: So you got no problems with Mr. TV coming back?

Ember: Don't believe the dirt sheets. Believe only in what you see... Oh, crap.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty, leaving the arena. **

Misty: Are you sure it's fine that we leave the arena before Danny?

Zim: Come on, Mist, you know that he won't care. He can take out Shikamaru by himself.

Misty: I know. Tell me something... How's your leg?

Zim: Getting better, why?

Misty: Because I thought that tonight, we can do...

**She whispers something. **

Zim: Misty, you... Let's go to the hotel! Now!

Misty: Yeah!

Voice: Well, well, well!

**You can see Gaara. **

Gaara: Look on you two. Doing what you're doing best.

Zim: Oh, leave us alone.

Misty: Yeah, nobody talked to you.

Gaara: Zim, I think you better get back to health fast, because I want to fight you.

Zim: Cannot make it heal faster.

Gaara: You know, it's lucky that your girlfriend never got hurt in her legs with all those kicks. I've heard that she's using those legs for something at night. If she was injured, she couldn't open them...

Zim: WHAT? Now, listen...

**Patrick comes. He looks at Zim. **

Misty: We... We will leave now.

Zim: Yeah... You two need to learn that... There are new rules in here and...

**Patrick moves forward. Zim goes backward and falls. Misty picks him up quickly and leave. **

Gaara: You know something about their "Rules"?

Patrick: There are new rules... No F-B-N!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: How dare this man to use the F-B-N's name for his new group?

Desire: Excuse me, but Danny was an F-B-N member just like Timmy and Jimmy. He got the rights to the name.

Sandy: Oh, no. Only one man has the rights to this name and you know it.

**Danny puts his two awards in Desire's hands. **

Desire: Yeah, I'll keep those.

Sandy: And those awards are belong to the same man!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: There is the #1 contender. Guys, this is going to be a big match. Those two know eachother really well.

Desire: Danny is more successful then Shikamaru, therefore, he will win this match.

Sandy: Shikamaru has more self respect then Danny. So that means he will win in life.

**Shikamaru and Danny immediately start hitting eachother with fists. Shikamaru then hits Danny with a big fist to the face. Flying side kick by Shikamaru takes Phantom off his feet. Then he pins Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Shikamaru throws Danny to the turnbuckle. He starts chopping him, but then Danny stops him and put Shika on the turnbuckle. Then Danny kicks Shikamaru and chokes him with the leg. Then he monkey flips Shikamaru to the mat. Then he pins him... 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru is hit with a backward kick. Danny then poses for the booing crowd. **

Crowd: PATRICK! PATRICK!

Mr. Comanator: You hear who this crowd wants, they want Patrick!

Desire: Yes, I know. It's simple: Stupid people want a stupid Starfish.

Sandy: Shut your mouth. Danny should be ashamed of himself, taking credit for those stuff!

**Danny takes Shikamaru and shouts on him. Then he slaps Shikamaru. Danny Phantom nails the bridging back suplex on Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Danny runs and drops an axehandle. Then Danny screams on the crowd. He takes Shikamaru and uppercuts him. Then he hurricanranas Shikamaru to the mat. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Danny clotheslines Shikamaru and starts attacking him. Then he climbs on the top rope. He jumps with a splash! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out again! Danny then argues with Jason Smith. **

Mr. Comanator: That was two, Danny, stop that...

Desire: Someone needs to stop those slow counts! You know how much different would be the WWT without those?

Sandy: Without those, Danny was the face of the... Ugh, that stinks.

**Danny then picks Shikamaru up and holds him in a sleeper hold. Shikamaru is out. Danny laughes. However, Shikamaru starts elbowing Danny in the stomach! Danny tries to hold Shikamaru, but Shikamaru drops on his back, knocking Danny down! Then he takes Danny and powerslams him! The crowd cheers. Shikamaru climbs on the rope. He hits a moonsault onto a standing Danny! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Then Shikamaru gives a spinning heel kick to Danny. Then he runs and jumps. Shadowsault! 1... 2... Danny kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: Danny kicked out of the Shadowsault!

Desire: Yeah, he is that good!

Sandy: He won't stand the S-Factor, Shikamaru just needs to hit it!

**Danny suplexes Shikamaru. Then he throws Shikamaru to the ropes. He goes for the Ghost Slam... Shikamaru gets out of it, and pushes Danny to the ropes! He rolls him up! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Shikamaru jumps over Danny. He kicks him in the gut! S-Factor! He pins Da... WAIT! Kankuro comes out and kicks Shikamaru! He starts attacking him! Jason calls for the bell. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny got DQed! Kankuro is in there!

Desire: Man, I've waited to see him kicks out of the S-Factor! There you go, Danny...

**Desire gives Danny his awards and Danny leaves. Kankuro starts kicking Shikamaru's face and then he goes out and takes a chair. Temari runs out. **

Sandy: Temari! Temari is here! Please stop this!

**Temari comes in and tries to protect Shikamaru. She tries to talk some sense into Kankuro. Kankuro really doesn't want to hit his older sister. Lydia runs out. Then Temari gets up and tries to fight with Lydia, but Lydia pushes her... Right into a Kankuro chair shot! **

Mr. Comanator: NO! ! ! No, he hit Temari! This son of a bitch hit Temari!

Desire: Actually, if it was that way then Temari is a daughter of a bitch because she and Kankuro are...

Sandy: Is this what important now? ! Temari is hurt! Our so called "Great champion" attacked a woman, nonetheless, his older sister!

**You can see that Temari is bleeding. Kankuro takes the chair and this time hits Shikamaru, who tries to get up. The paramedics come to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: How could you, Kankuro? ! How could you? !

Desire: Maybe there is some kind of alliance between the womens champ and the World champ!

**Kankuro and Lydia go out of the ring. The paramedics are checking on Temari and Shikamaru. **

Sandy: Those two egomaniacs! Shame on the WWT that those are its representatives!

Mr. Comanator: But what about Tension Show? ! What about the main event? !

**The show ends as Shikamaru and Temari are taken on a stretcher. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Eric Cartman def. Squidward

Jake Long def. Timmy Turner

Fifi La Fume def. Sakura Haruno

Rock Lee def. Chouji

Shikamaru Nara def. Danny Phantom by DQ

* * *

**Card for Tension Show:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Womens Championship, Steel Cage match: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT X division Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Timmy Turner

Dagget Beaver vs Captain Youngblood

The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker) vs Patrick Star, Gaara and Jake Long

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Zaku and Dosu

* * *

No way! The feuds are getting hotter, but it seems that two matches for Tension Show are in serious doubt! What will happen with those matches?

Please review.


	59. Show 275

Hey guys!

Anybody knows what about Tension Show's main event, or Womens title match? It seems to me that both challengers are injured. What will be the decision?

And also, what about the F-B-N? Danny decided to further insult Spongebob and use a name of a Spongebob-led stable during the first days of WWT, as a name for his own stable!

But Patrick, Gaara and Jake Long decided to go on a crusade to clean the world from the F-B-N. Who will suffer?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 275.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: October Week 3

**Last week... **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, this is going to be a big match. Those two know eachother really well.

**You can see Shikamaru and Danny fighting, with eachone of them giving their best moves. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny kicked out of the Shadowsault!

Desire: Yeah, he is that good!

Sandy: He won't stand the S-Factor, Shikamaru just needs to hit it!

**Shikamaru manages to reverse Danny's attacks and hits the S-Factor! But suddenly, Kankuro comes and start attacking him. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny got DQed! Kankuro is in there!

**Kankuro brings a chair. Then Temari comes to protect Shikamaru. Lydia comes. Then she pushes Temari into a chair shot! **

Mr. Comanator: NO! ! ! No, he hit Temari! This son of a *Censored* hit Temari!

Sandy: Our so called "Great champion" attacked a woman, nonetheless, his older sister!

**Kankuro then hits Shikamaru with the chair. Both are bleeding. **

Desire: Maybe there is some kind of alliance between the womens champ and the World champ!

Mr. Comanator: But what about Tension Show? ! What about the main event? !

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! You know, I still just can't believe what we saw!

Desire: It seems to me that the race for the Womens and World title is open! That's because our two #1 contender decided to take a vacation...

Sandy: You don't know that! They can be just fine! Maybe they are!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**The crowd cheers. You can see Shikamaru signs. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, wait, look at this!

**No one comes out. **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out as the crowd boos him. Kankuro enters the ring and flashes his title.

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no... Our great champion. He is a lowlife scum!

Desire: He is the most successful man in WWT. And now I think that he will not have a match at Tension Show.

Sandy: Shikamaru will come, and even if he won't, someone else will get the shot.

Kankuro: You know, I thought to myself for the last week about what I did. I actually injured two people. My older sister and her boyfriend, my former partner. So I thought to myself, was this a right thing to do? Have I crossed the line? Maybe it was a wrong thing. And I realized something. No matter how much you hate someone, you can't injure him. You can't take his livelihood. And it's even worse when this man is related to your sister. To the girl that protected you for so many years. That been there during the hard times. For me to make her suffer? That's low. That is really low. I hate every limb in my body for this.

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. Kankuro has some regrets?

Kankuro: I can't live with myself knowing that I did this. I can't look in the mirror. I can't even look at this damn belt! The belt made me do it! My greed for this belt! I did everything for this belt!

Sandy: Finally he understands.

Kankuro: No more. Hereby, I **declare my retirement and vacate the** **title**.

Desire: No way!

Kankuro: KIDDING!

**The crowd boos and throws stuff at Kankuro. Kankuro then pats his title. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, son of a bitch.

Kankuro: Actually, when I thought about it, it felt good. It felt good to finally release myself from this garbage! From two people that made this belt to allude me. And you know what? I would to it again, and I would add every person that annoyed me in my life! This greed for the belt is good! It's good! You know, friends ARE nothing. And no one will avange Shikamaru. For I have killed a man for wounding me. That's it. And no one will do anything about that, because I will do it again to anybody who will try to...

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Sandy: Are you sure friends are nothing?

**Chouji comes out. **

Chouji: How dare you speak like that? How dare you do something like that?

Kankuro: Easy, I will do it to you as well. Want some?

Chouji: You better shut up, Kankuro. Or I'll...

Kankuro: Or you'll what?

**Kankuro gets into Chouji's face. **

Kankuro: Or what, Chouji? I know that you had some big ego, but recently you've realized who you are, right?

Chouji: I know that I am Chouji, and I'm Shikamaru's best friend!

Kankuro: Friends are...

Chouji: I'm not nothing! I'm a guy that can beat you for that belt! I can beat you for this!

Kankuro: Is this a challenge?

Chouji: You know what? Yes it is!

**Crowd cheers and bursts onto a "Chouji" chant. **

Kankuro: You want a title shot?

Chouji: Yeah.

Kankuro: Well, we need a new contender after Shikamaru...

Chouji: Not on Tension Show. TONIGHT!

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: Who the hell he thinks he is? !

Kankuro: Really? Don't you want a big main event on a big event?

Chouji: I will be in a big main event in a big event. Because I KNOW that Shikamaru will be back. And when he'll be back, he will get the title shot in a big event and we'll tear the roof off! But for now, Kankuro, I want you tonight.

Kankuro: Well, you know, if I'll defend the title against you tonight... Then I won't have to defend my title against whomever the WWT committee will decide to replace Shikamaru. I mean, contractually, I need to defend my title only once in a month or against Shikamaru. If I'll defeat you tonight, because Shikamaru won't be healthy in time for the match, I can take some weeks off!

Chouji: And WHEN I'll win, you'll be sorry for everything. This is it, Kankuro. You had a great reign, but tonight it will be over.

Kankuro: We'll see. See ya later, Fat ass!

**Kankuro leaves. Chouji takes the microphone. **

Chouji: One last thing, Kankuro. I'm not fat, I have big bones. And those big bones will crush you later on.

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! A WWT World title match tonight! We can't miss it! Let's go to break.

* * *

**After the break, you can see Chouji walking in his locker room. **

Mr. Comanator: And this is the man who will challenge for the World title tonight. What is going through his head?

* * *

**The cameras switch to Dagget, who walks backstage. Then he sees Lydia. **

Dagget: Look at this. Lydia. How are you?

Lydia: ...

Dagget: No, can't understand anything.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: But if you're thinking that since I got my title shot I'm not talking to you then you're right.

Lydia: ...

Dagget: Oh, I'm sick of it. You know, maybe you didn't actually hit Temari or Shikamaru, but you're responsible for this. It's you. And I hope I'll never have to see this monster standing in front of me. You've been a temporary faliure to me. It was my lack of confidence that made me to... Ugh, "Love you". But no longer. And you know, Lydia, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now. All of this freaky thing? Stupid.

Voice: Arrgh!

****WHAM! **Youngblood hits Dagget with a Pirate Clothesline. Lydia just leaves. **

Youngblood: Maybe you should go back to her. Because she is as high as you can get.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Desire: Good for Youngblood.

Sandy: This jerk! I can't stand him anymore!

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Mr. Krabs is going to open this big night. Remember, Chouji vs Kankuro tonight!

Desire: Kankuro will kick Chouji's fat ass in five seconds.

Sandy: Chouji wants his revenge. But now, Krabs is going to fight against someone he never met before.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Springfield, Bart Simpson! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comanator: Bart Simpson is young, charismatic and got every tool to make it here. Only problem is that he is an egomaniac.

Desire: And yet he made a bang here in WWT. He made his debut with noise.

Sandy: You can't take away from Krabs's experience. He can take Bart out.

**Krabs uses the takedown on Bart. Then he punches him. Krabs hits Bart with his knee. He does the legsweep! 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Krabs tries to throw Bart into the turnbuckle but Bart reverses it and clotheslines Krabs. Bart Simpson jumps from the top and nails Krabs with a flying axhandle smash. Bart then starts hammering on Krabs. Then he rakes his fingers over Krabs back. Bart hits a dropkick on Krabs. Then he runs and hits a legdrop. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Bart shows us his talent. Where is Chris Griffin, by the way?

Desire: Maybe he's taking care of Brian or Stewy.

Sandy: Yeah yeah. As long as he's not here, it's fine with me.

**Bart kicks Krabs in his head. Then Bart runs, dodges and hits Krabs with an uppercut. Then Bart gives Krabs the tiger suplex. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Bart kicks Krabs on the mat. Then he throws him to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Bart gives Krabs an hurricanrana. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Bart tries to pick Krabs up but Krabs uses the small package! 1... Bart kicks out and kicks Krabs. Then he slams Krabs to the mat. Bart then climbs on the turnbuckle. He jumps with a diving leg drop! 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Bart picks Krabs up but Krabs chops him hard! **

Mr. Comanator: OW! That must've hurt!

Desire: No, Bart, stop that!

Sandy: Oh, yeah, now defeat him, Krabs!

**Krabs whips Bart into the ropes and clotheslines him. Then he hits him with a spinning leg lariat. Bart Simpson is t-bone suplexed by Krabs. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Suddenly **Eric Cartman** comes out. Krabs and the ref look at him. Krabs shouts at Cartman. Then Bart hits Krabs with a low blow! Then he hits him with an inverted DDT. Bart runs and hits the BartDog! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Bart Simpson!

Mr. Comanator: What is he doing here? Come on!

**Squidward then runs to throw Cartman into the ring and Snap also joins in. The foursome start brawling until Mr. TV appears on the TVtron. **

TV: Stop! Stop. Okay, I've decided that it can't continue this way. I've decided to make a match for Tension Show. Two matches, actually. Now, Squidward, you will face Snap for his TV title in the PPV.

**Crowd cheers. **

Desire: Hey, what he has ever done to deserve it?

TV: And Krabs, since you've made Cartman tap out last week, I think it's only fair to make you the #1 contender for the National title.

Sandy: All right!

TV: Now get out of my ring.

Mr. Comanator: Two new matches for Tension Show! Wow!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Kin, in the promo room. **

Kin: So once again, I'm here to make all of you fat americans feel bad about yourself. This is me, Tsuchi Kin. Yes, it's time for some more smart talk from this girl that can seduce everyone. By the way, Eve Torres? I made a career out of seducing when you made Triple H touch your boobies. But enough talking about posers. Let's talk about me. Or even better, about Zaku and Dosu. As you know, Team Sound Village decided to go on our own, without Cartman. I hope he will keep telling you americans what is wrong with your country with his satire. Now, we've challenged Norbert and Sasquatch to a tag titles match. They are really confident that we are nothing, but we had their number for the last two weeks. Dosu's arm is a dangerous weapon. It knocked both Norbert and Sasquatch out. And I deny any accusations about Dosu having something inserted in his arm. It's only his arm, and it's that dangerous. And in thirteen days, we'll have new champions. Zaku and Dosu. The Sound Village flag will wave high above every star-spangled banner, and above every...

Voice: Tricolore!

**Fifi comes to the promo room. **

Kin: No... I don't want anything to do with...

Fifi: Come on, Kin, Mon-amour! You know that I am patriotic just as you! I represent my country against the americans in a proud way!

Kin: Yeah, nice, Fifi, now please...

Fifi: I know the real meaning of the Red, White and Blue!

Kin: Fifi, I'm doing a promo... Can you please get out?

Fifi: Merde!

**Fifi goes out. **

Kin: Okay, so as I say: In thirteen days, I'm managing two champions.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: This Kin is just...

Desire: She is confident in her team's abilities and I too!

Sandy: Two anti-Americans... Kill me.

("Tom Traubert's Blues" by Tom Waits plays)

Mr. Comanator: Wait... What is this?

**A white faced clown walks down the aisle, dancing creepily to the music. **

Mr. Comanator: What is this? Who is this clown?

Desire: That shows your proffesionalism if you don't know what is going on in the show you're commentating.

Sandy: Something about this clown is very weird... And familiar.

**The clown stops dancing and takes the mic. **

Clown: Whoa! Ha ha ha! You know, being a clown it's not that easy as you may think. It's hard. You need to wear a mask all day long, making all of those stupid kids laughing, and it can make you insane! And most of all, there are people who are afraid of you!

**Crowd boos and screams "Kill the Clown!". They hate it when a non-WWT guy, nonetheless an annonymous person, is interrupting the show. **

Clown: But I'm nice! I'm very nice, every guy in my circus is nice! The lion tamer, the rope walker, the giants, the freaks, and the nicest woman in all of my circus... The lady in the torture wheel. You know her as Lydia.

**The crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: This guy is from Lydia's circus?

Clown: Lydia is very sad about Temari's injuries. She thinks it's a shame she won't showcase her abilities against Temari and destroy her. But some other lady will get Lydia's wrath. Her cold... Cold behavior. No lady can withstand the toll of the job in the circus.

Sandy: What toll? That you have to get boycotted in school in order to pass the application test?

Clown: It is a big masquerade, and it's a hard job. You cannot pretend it's a happy world. That is why the circus became like this. And Lydia will represent the circus, and will destroy everyone.

* * *

**The clown leaves the ring. **

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Skulker has requested this match with Jake Long. He wants to represent the F-B-N and to destroy Jake.

Desire: Come on, it's better to give up on the F-B-N war. No one will be able to defeat them.

Sandy: Patrick won't give up until he will make Danny's life a living hell. He will never give up!

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And this man won't give up as well! He's on his journey to prove himself!

Desire: He needs to be careful, or else Danny will break something in him.

Sandy: Danny is not here tonight. I wonder how the F-B-N will function without him.

**Immediately as Jake enters the ring, Skulker starts attacking him. Skulker executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Jake. Then he throws Jake to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Then he drops Jake on his knee. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Skulker with an Aztecan suplex on Jake sends him to the mat. Then Skulker runs and kicks Jake in his stomach. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Skulker picks Jake up but Jake starts kicking him and gives him a jawbreaker! Jake runs to the ropes... Skulker hits him with a big boot. Then Skulker drops a big elbow on Jake. Skulker raises his hands to the booing crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Skulker has became more sadistic, more tough, since he joined Danny.

Desire: It's Danny great personality. It makes people better.

Sandy: No, it makes them throw up in their sleep. Someone needs to stop Danny.

**Jake Long gets hit with a back heel kick. Skulker then chokes Jake on the mat. Then he picks Jake up and throws him to the ropes. Jake comes back and Skulker hits him with a big spinebuster. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Skulker takes Jake and chops him. Then he picks Jake up and puts him on his shoulders. A slam! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Skulker then picks a groggy Jake up. Then he runs to the ropes he tries to clothesline Jake... Jake dodges! Skulker comes back from the other side and gets a powerslam! The crowd goes crazy for Jake! **

Mr. Comanator: There it is, Jake has managed to stop Skulker!

Desire: Wait, Jake cheated! He played possum!

Sandy: Oh, yeah, cheat, Jake, screw Skulker!

**Jake runs and flips onto Skulker. 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Jake starts hitting Skulker with his knees. Then he whips Skulker to the ropes and hits a backdrop. Jake runs to the ropes. A springboard knee attack! Jake tries to hit the DDT but Skulker pushes him. Jake keeps hitting Skulker with his knees. Then he runs and clotheslines Skulker, who is still standing. Jake keeps doing it and kicks Skulker in his head. Then he catches Skulker and hits him with a Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jake Long!

Mr. Comanator: Yeah! Once again, Jake is the winner. I wonder how it will affect on the six men tag match at Tension Show.

Desire: It won't, because Danny will lead his team to another victory!

Sandy: Well, this time he won't have Zim as a referee to screw the match.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Ino's locker room. She's talking with Sakura. **

Ino: I'm surprised to see you in WWT. What brought you in here?

Sakura: The competition. Hey, maybe we could fight one day?

Ino: One day, but I want this match to be for the Womens title.

Sakura: The Womens title... Yeah, but how you plan to win the Womens title?

Ino: Well, if Temari won't be able to fight Lydia, maybe I will be her replacement! Because, you know, we're good friends...

Sakura: Right. But what if the WWT committee will pick...

Voice: Ahem!

**Shego comes in. **

Shego: I'm Temari's best friend and if she won't be able to fight Lydia, I'll take her place.

Ino: No, I will. I can make a better Womens champion.

Shego: Yeah, I saw your last reign... Hated it, everyone did.

Ino: Sakura, please meet Shego. She is an idiot and she can't let go of the past.

Sakura: Yeah, I kinda know about it...

Shego: I won't be surprised if Ino gave some of her "Services" to Mr. TV for him to sign you!

Sakura: What? ! Excuse me, but you are rude, missy!

Shego: Okay, how about that? Next week, you and me, in a match.

Sakura: Fine, I'll be happy to kick your ass for Ino.

Shego: And you can bring your Ino-Pig to the ring.

Ino: Hey! You can't talk like this!

Sakura: Yeah! Only I can call her Ino-Pig!

Shego: Screw both of you.

**The cameras go to a commercial break. **

* * *

**After the commercials, you can see Bob Jones with Gaara. **

Jones: Gaara, in few moments you'll fight F-B-N member Jimmy Neutron. How you feel about it?

Gaara: Bob Jones, stop this nonsense talking, you know how I feel about it. Jimmy Neutron sucks, the crowd knows it, I know it, the popcorn guy knows it, everyone knows it. Jimmy thinks that he is a big guy but we told him, he sucks, and no one cares about him. The crowd doesn't want to see Jimmy Neutron, these people want him to leave their TV screen quick as he can! And after Patrick made him bleed to weeks ago, and Jake gave him the DDT last week, it's time for me to end it and to stuck my cane up his ass! Neutron, tonight your ass is mine, and I will...

Jones: Wait, what is happening in the ring? I think it's about Jimmy.

Gaara: What about the ring?

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. Jimmy is in the ring, talking. **

Crowd: Jimmy Sucks! Jimmy Sucks!

Mr. Comanator: You know that everything is alright in WWT if the crowd is chanting "Jimmy sucks".

Jimmy: You know, I told you people last week that I'll take two weeks off to be ready for the big six men tag match after Patrick brutally beated me in the first blood match. Those injuries got even worse after Jake Long horrible attack on me last week... Yet I came here tonight, and I found out that I have a match, and even worse, a match against Gaara! Gaara! One of the most violent, barbaric, scary wrestlers in WWT! I won't fight him!

Desire: Right, they risk you!

Jimmy: I won't fight Gaara for this. I'm sorry, but this match is off. Gaara, you can do whatever you want, but I won't fight you tonight, sorry.

**Crowd boos. Jimmy leaves. **

Sandy: Oh, this jerk. I could have injured him for real...

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

**Gaara comes out to block Jimmy's way. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute here...

Desire: No, Gaara, don't!

**Jimmy says something and now Gaara throws him back into the ring! Then Gaara orders the ref to ring the bell. **

Sandy: All right, this match is on!

**Gaara whips Jimmy to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Then he kicks him in the corner and chokes him with the leg. Gaara short lariats Jimmy Neutron. Gaara then starts attacking Jimmy on the mat, throw him to the ropes and gives him a backdrop. 1... Jimmy kicks out. Gaara throws Jimmy to the corner and starts punching him. After 8 punches, Jimmy pushes Gaara. Gaara gets hit with a back heel kick. Then Jimmy runs to the ropes and hits an elbow drop. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Jimmy gives Gaara the Snapmare and dropkicks him in the back. **

Mr. Comanator: So long for an "Injury".

Desire: It's a miracle! It's a miracle! Danny can heal people from far away!

Sandy: Okay, that must be the dumbest thing you've ever said!

**Jimmy does a cartwheel and kicks Gaara in the face. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Jimmy throws Gaara to the turnbuckle and hits him with a knee. Gaara is down. Jimmy then starts attacking Gaara in the legs. Then he locks Gaara's leg. Gaara fights it and starts kicking Jimmy in his face. Gaara then pushes Jimmy away. Then he chops Jimmy. Gaara brings Neutron down with a Mexican armdrag takedown. Then he picks Jimmy up and suplexes him! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Then Gaara dodges a clothesline and DDTs Jimmy to the floor. Then he starts hitting Jimmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, you need to notice the different styles of both of them. Jimmy with a slow style and Gaara with fast punches and brawling.

Desire: Gaara makes himself tired early, but Jimmy will manage to destroy Gaara in no time.

Sandy: If he will live by then... I think he won't.

**Gaara runs and hits Jimmy with a knee attack. Then he whips Jimmy to the ropes and hits him with a triple suplex. He picks Jimmy up and delievers a backbreaker to Jimmy! Then Gaara poses for the crowd. Gaara picks Jimmy up and headbutts him. Then he goes for the Sand Whip... Jimmy falls down to the mat and holds his neck in pain. The referee checks on Jimmy. Gaara then asks the crowd "Kill him?" to which the crowd replies in a thunderous "YEAH!". But then... **

Mr. Comanator: This Jimmy is a really good ac... Wait!

Desire: Who is this in the crowd?

Sandy: Danny? !

****Danny **comes out from the crowd in the direction that Gaara doesn't look into. He climbs on the apron. Gaara turns around... BAM! Gaara gets hit with one of Danny's awards! Danny goes down. Jimmy, meanwhile, runs and puts an unconscious Gaara in the Neutron Lock. The referee checks it and orders ring the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Jimmy Neutron!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, damn it! I thought that Danny wasn't here tonight! He shouldn't been here!

Desire: He came in here fast, when he saw Jimmy was in trouble.

Sandy: Came fast my butt, he was here the entire time!

**Jimmy runs to the ring ramp as Danny raises his hand. Jimmy acts like he won the marathon. **

Mr. Comanator: An idiot.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Timmy, who watches the match. Bob Jones comes. **

Jones: Timmy, your thoughts about the match?

Timmy: What match?

Jones: That match, Jimmy-Gaara.

Timmy: Oh, Jimmy won already?

Jones: Timmy, what were you doing the whole time?

Timmy: I was thinking. Thinking of when I'll defeat Mikey and destroy him. And then, I'll become the ten times X division champion.

Jones: Timmy, don't you think that you're obssesed with him?

Timmy: Oh yeah, I am. I am, and I will show him in thirteen days. His X division title reign will be really short. Really...

Jones: Okay...

Timmy: Oh, yeah, don't blame me if I'll give him a concussion or something...

Jones: Oh no...

Timmy: I'm the Star.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office, where he's at with Ember and Youngblood. **

TV: Youngblood, you can't do those stuff! You can't just go and attack people for no reason!

Youngblood: To attack people for no reason is rule number one on wrestling. And I had a reason.

Ember: Yeah, why aren't you punishing Dagget?

TV: For what?

Ember: He started this whole thing, you know!

TV: Ember, by the way, where are the documents I've asked for?

Ember: Oh... I'll go get them.

**Youngblood stops Ember. **

Youngblood: You'll stay right here, Ember. You are the Commissioner, you can handle this.

Ember: I could... But I can't dispute on his decisions. Besides, I have documents to...

Youngblood: SHUT UP! Don't you realize that he is abusing you? Ha? ! He is on a power trip, and you can stop him by just...

TV: Okay, Youngblood, that's enough. Maybe I'm on a power trip, but you are having a Paranoia! Now I got an idea. You'll fight tonight, against Patrick Star!

Youngblood: WHAT? I won't fight, I'm fighting when I want.

TV: You know, Youngblood, if you won't... You'll be fired.

**Crowd cheers. **

Youngblood: You'll pay for it...

TV: I'm your boss, now to the ring!

**Youngblood leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood is on thin ice! And he will fight Patrick, next!

* * *

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood is losing more and more fans each week, the crowd just hates this guy because of his actions.

Desire: Dagget has disrespected Youngblood, so Youngblood is doing what all of us want to do.

Sandy: Dagget was right, you can't let Youngblood lose a World title, he will become angry after that.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick is on a roll lately, fighting his way to get to Danny Phantom.

Desire: I suggest he would stop now, before he will share a bad with Spongebob in the hospital.

Sandy: Spongebob is very proud of Patrick, I'm sure about that. And I hope that he will injure Danny.

**Youngblood laughes about Patrick and starts badmouthing him. Patrick slaps Youngblood! Youngblood pushes Patrick. Patrick looks at the crowd... And then starts kicking Youngblood and hits him! Patrick picks Youngblood and throws him to the mat. Patrick dropkicks Youngblood. Patrick runs and drops his elbow on Youngblood. Then he takes Youngblood and gives him a brutal clothesline! He throws Youngblood to the turnbuckle and hits him with a stinger splash. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Patrick picks Youngblood up but Youngblood pokes him in the eye. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait! He poked Patrick in the eye! Can he stop? What is happening to Youngblood?

Desire: Come on, be open to changes. Matches where eye poking is legal sound great.

Sandy: Stop the bullshit, Youngblood is not that good anymore.

**Youngblood grabs Patrick's leg and takes him down. Then Youngblood starts stomping on Patrick. Youngblood nails Patrick with an inverted DDT. Then he climbs on the second rope. He hits an elbow drop. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Crowd starts a "Dagget" chant and Youngblood flips them off. Youngblood rakes the face of Patrick in attempt to make a come back. A flying shoulder block send Patrick to the mat. Youngblood then kicks Patrick's face. Patrick keeps getting up after every kick. Then Youngblood hits him with a big kick. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out! Youngblood is furious! **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick just refuses to die! Never give up!

Desire: Well, he can fight with concussion, but don't blame Youngblood.

Sandy: Youngblood is brutal and agressive. He is a different man!

**Youngblood hits Patrick with his knee. Then he gives Patrick a spinning kick. Patrick is a little dizzy. Youngblood catches Patrick in a cobra clutch and hits him with a suplex. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out again. Youngblood runs and drops a legdrop on Patrick. Then he picks Patrick up and runs. Patrick catches him in a tilt a whirl backbreaker! The crowd cheers. Then Patrick sits in the corner. Youngblood gets up... Patrick runs...! Youngblood gets out of the ring? Youngblood is leaving as the crowd boos. Suddenly,"All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait a minute! I think that business are about to pick up here!

**Dagget comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Desire: You should be out from Clothesline!

Sandy: Oh, you need to run now, Youngblood!

**Dagget starts running, and Youngblood runs back to the ring... Pat Gore! 1... 2... 3! Patrick won! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Wait, Dagget is in the ring!

**Dagget runs and starts attacking Youngblood. Then Danny runs to the ring and him and Patrick start brawling. Then they start to brawl on the aisle as they chop and headbutt eachother. **

Desire: Stop them! Patrick and Dagget need to be in full health for Tension Show!

Sandy: LET THEM FIGHT! Go on!

**Patrick and Dagget then throw Danny and Youngblood and both are bump into eachother. Danny and Youngblood make a hasty retreat. **

Mr. Comanator: Once again, a victory for the good guys!

* * *

**You can see Kankuro looking on his belt in his locker room. **

Mr. Comanator: But will it be the case on our next match? Or will this man retain his title against Chouji? Next!

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch to Bob Jones with Chouji. **

Jones: Chouji, your big moment is in few minutes. You're gonna fight Kankuro for his World title. What are your thoughts going into this match?

Chouji: Well, this is the biggest match I had in my career, and I won't blow it. Unlike Kankuro, I don't need millions of chances to become a champion. And this is, if I'm not mistaken, my first ever one on one title shot. So I will defeat him and I will become the champion. And then, when Shikamaru will be back, he will get his match against me! And that's because I am better then Kankuro, and payback is a bitch!

Jones: Good luck, Chouji.

Chouji: Thank you! And don't forget to conduct an interview with the new champion after the match.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Misty, who's walking backstage. Then Gaara comes with his cane. **

Gaara: Where's Danny?

Misty: Like I'll tell you.

**She's trying to leave, but Patrick and Jake come and block her way. **

Jake: Where's Danny, Misty?

Misty: I didn't know he was here at all...

Patrick: Listen, I know you F-B-N members are in Danny's ass. And here at Team Patrick, if you hurt one member so you hurt us all. Danny cost Gaara the match. Where is he?

Misty: I don't know, I swear...

Jake: What should we do with you?

Misty: Maybe let me go because you're good guys?

**Gaara picks his cane up. **

Gaara: Listen, Misty, ever heard about Gray and Grey morality?

Misty: I prefer pink...

Gaara: In my world there are no good or bad guys... Well, Danny is bad... But I'm not good... I don't care hitting a woman, you know.

Misty: Oh, shit.

Gaara: Once again, where is...

**Suddenly, Skulker, Jimmy and Zim come and hit Team Patrick with chairs! Zim then chokes Patrick with the chair. **

Zim: Congratulations. Next week I'm making my return to the ring... Against you!

Misty: Good. Now let's go.

Jimmy: Come, Skulker.

Skulker: Wait.

**Skulker looks at Jake. He spits on him. **

Skulker: Done.

Misty: Goodbye!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(Wings of the Butterfly by H.I.M plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! Introducing the challenger, from from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those F-B-N... But nevermind, can this man avange for his friend?

Desire: Friends are nothing, once again. And Chouji is even less.

Sandy: But this man will try his best, and Kankuro is gonna be squashed.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from The Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The World champion, and the audacity of him makes me sick. He has no regrets for what he did!

Desire: Shikamaru annoyed him, and now Chouji annoys him, so Chouji can share a bad with Shikamaru.

Sandy: Kankuro annoyed Chouji, and Chouji will send him to something even worse then hospital... Cemetery!

**Chouji runs and jumps to the outside on Kankuro! Then he starts beating him up! Chouji takes Kankuro and whips him into the steel steps. Then he runs and hits Kankuro's head with his knee! Chouji throws Kankuro into the ring as Jason Smith calls for the bell. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Chouji comes over and smashes Kankuro's head into it. Then he drops Kankuro with an electric chair drop. He runs and kicks Kankuro on the mat. Then he jumps with a big splash. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji just going ballistic on Kankuro, I think he tries to make Kankuro retire for real!

Desire: If this is the man you want to represent WWT, so you are crazy.

Sandy: Ever heard of a blood vengeance? This is it. Eye for an eye.

**Chouji tries to throw Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro reverses it and kicks Chouji's leg. Chouji gets tiger suplexed by Kankuro. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Kankuro picks Chouji and clotheslines him. Then he picks him up and monkey flips Chouji onto the mat. Kankuro climbs on the top rope. Then he shouts on the booing crowd. He jumps with a diving leg drop! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Kankuro then climbs on the top rope again. This time, Chouji gets up. Chouji runs and drops Kankuro with an armdrag as both go down! **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji has got up from Kankuro's attacks! This boy got guts, believe it or not.

Desire: He is very stupid, and really no one cares about him.

Sandy: Chouji is just very angry, and I can't blame him. Kankuro needs to pay!

**Chouji gets up. He runs towards Kankuro and hits him with an hurricanrana. Then Chouji drags Kankuro to the corner. He climbs on the second rope. Then he screams "Banzai"! He jumps and hits the Banzai Drop! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Chouji then climbs on the top rope. Kankuro gets up and gets hit with a crossbody! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Chouji runs and gets kicked in his head. Then he kicks Chouji in his gut. He hits the Puppet Master Stunner! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Chouji kicks out yet again! The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji keeps kicking out! He wants to win the title, the title is on the line!

Desire: This is way too long for a warm up match!

Sandy: This is not a warm up! Chouji wants this for real!

**Kankuro hits Chouji in the face with fists. Chouji keeps getting up. Then he picks Kankuro up and hits him with a chokebomb! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! Chouji then crosses his arms. He takes Kankuro up... He kicks him in the gut. He picks Kankuro up for a muscle buster... Kankuro drops from behind Chouji. Kankuro hits Chouji with the Strings Pulling! Kankuro lays down a bit, and crawls to cover Chouji. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Chouji was this close... He was this close to be the new champion!

Desire: I hate to tell you again, I've told you so! Chouji is nothing, really nothing, and now Kankuro doesn't need to defend his title on Tension Show.

Sandy: Oh, crap! The only hope is if Shikamaru will be ready, but we don't know about him or Temari!

**The cameras switch to the F-B-N. They leave the building. **

Danny: Welcome back to the ring, Zim.

Zim: Oh, thank you.

Jimmy:We're gonna teach them a lesson, Danny.

Danny: That's great. And remember, that I'm the... The...

**Danny then sees a wall with blood that writes "You're mine, Danny". **

Danny: ...

Timmy: Hey, what is...

Danny: Leave. Now.

Skulker: Why is this...

Danny: Leave.

Misty: But...

Danny: I'VE TOLD YOU TO GO!

**The F-B-N runs away quickly. The show ends as Danny stares at the cryptic message. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Bart Simpson def. Mr. Krabs

Jake Long def. Skulker

Jimmy Neutron def. Gaara of the Sand

Patrick Star def. Captain Youngblood

**WWT World Championship:** Kankuro def. Chouji

* * *

**Card for Tension Show:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara (Maybe it won't happen due to Shikamaru's injuries)

**WWT Womens Championship, Steel Cage match: **Lydia (c) vs Temari (Maybe it won't happen due to Temari's injuries)

**WWT X division Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Timmy Turner

Dagget Beaver vs Captain Youngblood

The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker) vs Patrick Star, Gaara and Jake Long

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Zaku and Dosu

**WWT Television Championship:** Snap (c) vs Squidward

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

Who's sending Danny those messages? Will Shikamaru and Temari be able for their matches? What about Dagget and Youngblood?

Happy Passover, and enjoy Wrestlemania!

Please review.


	60. Show 276

Hey guys!

The go-home show is finally upon us. Today we'll hear an update about both Shikamaru and Temari. Will we have a womens title match and/or a World title match at Tension Show?

The F-B-N is also in town, and tonight Zim will make his return to the ring, as he will face Patrick. It's important to remember that Patrick, Gaara and Jake are very angry and there is no way that this match will go down in a clean way.

And also, the Ino-Shego feud takes a turn as Sakura Haruno decides to join the fray and fighting Shego here tonight.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 276.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: October Week 4

**You can see a wheelchair rolling backstage, but you can't see who's sitting on it. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that on this wheelchair there is the one guy that we've been waiting for. Tonight we'll hear an update about Shikamaru and Temari's condition after Kankuro and Lydia's vicious attack. Tonight!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tension Show is coming in six days, and tonight's show is gonna be great!

Desire: I've been waiting for this match, Zim will finally be back in the ring to shut Patrick's big mouth once and for all!

Sandy: And also, Sakura and Shego will go at it tonight, and many more surprises!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

**The crowd cheers. Shikamaru and Temari come out in two wheelchairs and a microphone. **

Mr. Comanator: There they are... This man is signed to meet Kankuro in six days, this woman needs to face Lydia in six days, but they are on no condition for it, right?

Desire: Well, I hope it teaches them a lesson, never interfere in Kankuro's busi...

Sandy: Business? ! Lesson? ! Kankuro had crippled a guy. He had crippled his sister!

Shikamaru: Well... I guess you know our condition just from looking.

Mr. Comanator: Yeah...

Shikamaru: Look at the wheelchair. Look at this. You know, almost five months ago, Kankuro tried to run me over... He tried, the security stopped him. It was during this moment that I realized that... He is not the same. He is just different. He is obssesed with the title belt, he wants to kill everyone that only gets near to him and threatens to take this belt.

Desire: And your point?

Shikamaru: But I can't achieve what I wanted to. I don't know if I'll ever be back in the ring... I don't know. And what I wanted was to be the champ again. Isn't that right, Temari?

Temari: Yeah... I can't get what I want either. I dreamt about it... I dreamt that in six days I'll defeat Lydia, become the champion, and everything will be alright... But it won't happen, right? Because of my brother, because of that... Stupid, stupid man... I won't forgive him about that. I was willing to forgive him for harming our family four years ago, when he attacked Gaara. Now I won't. He had harmed the family way too much.

Shikamaru: Well, happy, Kankuro? You've won. You've won, you don't need to worry about me anymore, I'm done. You don't need to worry about your family anymore, they're done with you. Hope you're happy about it.

Sandy: No...

Shikamaru: Thank you, guys. Sorry. But for me, just make Kankuro's life a living hell.

**Shikamaru and Temari roll back to the back. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. It's Kankuro's fault.

Desire: Oh, come on, Shikamaru is not dead, right?

Sandy: When Shikamaru will come back, he will destroy Kankuro, I can assure you that!

* * *

**You can see Kankuro looking at the promo. He smiles and looks at his belt. **

Mr. Comanator: It's this man's fault. His fault! If I could, I would kick his ass so hard...

* * *

**The cameras switch to Ember, in Mr. TV's office, with Mr. TV. . **

TV: Ember, come on, I've asked you to bring the papers and start working on them!

Ember: Okay, I will, but come on, I need five minutes break.

TV: Fine. Take five minutes.

Ember: Hey, you know what, Mr. TV, I got an idea for a match. Let's add a stipulation to a match in Tension Show.

TV: Which match?

Ember: Look, our next PPV is Channels War.

TV: Remember a year ago, we've fight the Toon World Order?

Ember: Yeah. Now look, I thought about deciding the #1 contender for Channels War early.

TV: Okay.

Ember: So, I thought that we'll make the Youngblood-Dagget match a #1 contenders match. The winner faces the champion in Channels War.

TV: Can you believe that it's gonna be the first WWT event where the WWT World champ won't fight?

Ember: Yeah, Kankuro stepped to a new low.

TV: It's another one of your problems. You've made Kankuro become this way. If you didn't took away his title shot for Danny Phantom...

Ember: What? That's not my fault.

TV: Ember, the papers!

Ember: Oh, fine!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, the team of Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The first ever tag team champs are trying to get singles revenge! In six days, each one of them will try challenging for a title.

Desire: Squidward will get his ass kicked by TV champ Snap, while Krabs will be broken by Cartman, the National champion.

Sandy: I hope that Snap and Cartman will lose their titles, they're two of my most hated people in WWT.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of WWT Television champion Snap, and WWT National champion, Eric Cartman! (Crowd Boos)

Mr. Comanator: The veteran Snap next to the young Cartman. Maybe they are a great combination.

Desire: They're a great combination! They just so successful in singles, so they won't team up so frequently.

Sandy: Last time I saw them together, they lost.

**Krabs and Cartman start the match. They lock up and Krabs uses a takedown. Then Cartman gets up. Krabs throws Cartman to the ropes and runs, then he hits him with a shoulderblock. Krabs drops his leg on Cartman. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Krabs then uses the neckbreaker on Cartman. He locks Cartman's head, but Cartman kicks him and tags Snap in. Snap runs and starts attacking Krabs. Then he throws Krabs to the turnbuckle. Snap starts kicking Krabs in the corner. Then he uses the flapjack. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You have to remember- Krabs lost to Snap one month ago. So they kinda know eachother.

Desire: I don't care about statistics, all I care is that Krabs is getting his ass kicked!

Sandy: Oh, don't worry, Krabs just needs one mistake of Snap.

**Snap tags in Cartman. Cartman uses his knee on Krabs's back. Eric Cartman legsweeps Krabs. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Cartman runs and Krabs uses the backdrop on him! Snap suddenly tries to enter the ring but the referee stops him. Krabs tags Squidward in. Squidward starts attacking Cartman but then the ref tells him to get out because he didn't see the tag. Krabs argue about that and Cartman takes him to his corner. Cartman tags Snap in. Then both give Krabs a double suplex. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. The crowd teases Cartman and Snap. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, both Snap and Cartman are just really hated here. I don't know why.

Desire: Jealousy. People are jealous.

Sandy: I really don't wanna be as fat as Cartman, so tell him to calm down.

**Snap hiptosses Krabs and dropkicks him on his back. Then Snap climbs on the turnbuckle. He flips the crowd off. Snap jumps with a splash... Krabs moves! Krabs tags Squidward in! Squidward starts clotheslining Snap and dropkicks him. Cartman enters and both Squidward and Krabs throw him out of the ring. Then both are running the ring... They hit Snap with a double elbow drop! Squidward then picks Snap up. He symbols for the crowd... The Clarinet Piledriver! He covers Snap. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Comanator: They won! In two weeks, Krabs made Cartman to tap out while Squidward pinned Snap!

Desire: No, hey! That's not fair, they doubled teamed Snap!

Sandy: It's all fair! And on six days, they will become champions. Commercials!

**Squidward and Krabs are posing as Cartman and Snap are holding their heads and their titles in fear, as the show takes a break. **

* * *

**After the break, you can see the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome back, guys. What a great show we got for you tonight.

Desire: Zim will return to shut Patrick's mouth off once and for all. Also, in few moments, our World champion Kankuro will be interviewed.

Sandy: Oh, I can't wait for this.

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

**Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin come out to the ramp. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, those two don't have a match, right?

Bart: Dear crowd, your sleeping time has finally ended!

**Crowd boos. **

Bart: Because now, finally, you got two people that you can look up too, that you can cheer for, that you can admire with all of your hearts!

Griffin: We are the two young stars of WWT. No one has made more of an impact in his first month here as much as we did. We are the best tag team in WWT, we are great, and we are the team that you love. Because no longer you will be bored to death by long, awful talkers!

Bart: And no longer you'll see those boring matches from top to bottom with the same old people. Now, you'll finally have something new. Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Team Amazement!

**Crowd boos. **

Griffin: You can accept it, or you can accept it.

Bart: But never mind what, you'll always love it.

**Team Amazement leave. **

Mr. Comanator: Idiots...

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones in the backstage. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time- WWT World champion, Kankuro!

**Kankuro comes. The crowd boos. **

Jones: Kankuro, at the start of the show, Shikamaru and Temari talked about the damage that you and Womens champion Lydia inflicted to them. With this said, your match with Shikamaru this Sunday is officialy off. What do you plan for Tension Show?

Kankuro: I've already said it. Nothing. Night off. My contract says that the title should be defended once in a month, and last week I proved Chouji that he is just a fat bug by defending the title against him. Therefore, I fulfilled my obligations. I had a contract for a match in Tension Show- But that was before Shikamaru was injured. So I don't have to and not gonna to defend my title this Sunday.

Jones: Kankuro, allow me to officially announce you as a coward.

**Kankuro pulls Bob Jones close. **

Kankuro: THINK ABOUT YOUR WORDS! If you don't wanna end up with Shikamaru and my dear sister, think about it.

**Kankuro releases Bob and leave. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd cheers)

**Sakura comes out and then points at the ring ramp. Ino follows her. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Ino and Shego are embroiled in war, and Sakura is a new side in this war.

Desire: A war that Temari made. What a luck we have that Lydia put her on the shelf.

Sandy: So this match can really be important for the ranks in the division.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Parts Unknown, Shego! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Look, I love Shego... But I think she has some problems with her temper lately.

Desire: Told you. She is the real brutal woman, not Lydia!

Sandy: Stop talking about Lydia. Actually, I wonder when Shego and Ino will enter the ring.

**Sakura punches Shego in the gut. A flying shoulder block send Shego to the mat. Sakura runs and hurricanranas Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Ino argues with Shego who is on the ropes. Sakura runs and Shego moves- Sakura lands on the ropes. Shego clotheslines Sakura and hammers on her. Sakura gets elbowed to her midsection by Shego. Shego runs and kicks Sakura in her face. Then Shego picks Sakura up and hits her with the Tiger suplex. Shego covers Sakura... 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: As you can see, Shego is the aggressive one in this match.

Desire: Of course she is, she's always aggressive.

Sandy: You can't blame her. You know, Ino is annoying sometimes.

**Shego runs and drops her leg on Sakura. Then Shego picks Sakura up and drops her face on the mat. Shego starts hitting Sakura on her head. The crowd starts chanting for Sakura. Shego is a bit surprised by that. Shego chops Sakura. She whips her to the ropes and dropkicks her to the mat. She covers. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Shego takes Sakura and puts her in a piledriver position. Sakura turns it into a cradle! 1... 2... Shego kicks out and kicks Sakura. Shego kicks Sakura and powerbombs her twice! 1... 2... Sakura kicks out yet again. Shego once again shouts at Ino. **

Mr. Comanator: I think that Shego imagines Ino's face and then uses the aggression on Sakura.

Desire: Yeah, I can agree with that. Who do you think will fight Lydia this Sunday?

Sandy: It's really hard to decide. Sakura is showing some toughness but Shego got the experience.

**Shego picks Sakura up... Sakura gives her a jawbreaker! Sakura dropkicks Shego. Then she gives her a running facebuster! Sakura then powerslams Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Sakura then poses for the crowd and runs to the ropes. Shego kicks her in her face. Then Shego runs to her side of the ropes... Wait! Ino pulls Shego's leg and Shego falls. Shego starts arguing with Ino again. She turns around... The Cherry Blossom Suplex by Sakura! Sakura covers Shego. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Sakura Haruno!

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it! Ino has costed Shego yet another match!

Desire: Oh oh, this is gonna hurt!

**Ino then takes Sakura and runs quickly out of the ring. Shego then chases her. **

Sandy: Wow, I honestly don't know who to support here.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Roll, who watches this match. You can see that Truman is watching the match as well. **

Roll: Want a poster?

Truman: Why?

Roll: You're staring at me.

Truman: Maybe because I still can't believe that you're...

Roll: I heard it all. Stop the crap, I don't care about what anybody think of me.

Truman: You know, if you're a new diva, you should walk in the locker room and introduce yourself.

Roll: Everyone knows who I am. And where you've heard this? In a stupid forum?

Truman: No, that was said by a lot of experienced wrestlers...

Roll: Now I understand.

Truman: What?

Roll: Your super-ego. It's too big.

Truman: Hey, I'm the most humble guy that...

Roll: Not this ego, Truman. Ever heard of Freud?

Truman: Yes.

Roll: Your personality has three areas: The morals, the will- Or the "Id"- And the area that is bridging between those two.

Truman: So?

Roll: You're to moralistic. You hate me because morally- It's the right thing to do. You fight evil and to the right thing because it's good "Morally".

Truman: Yeah, I know that.

Roll: Ever listened to your wills?

Truman: My wills?

Roll: Your wills, Truman. What do you really want to do? Attack people? Injure people? Incest?

Truman: NO! I can't do all of my wills, there are rules!

Roll: And do you like listening to rules?

Truman: I need to.

Roll: Who said? Look at you, the most pathetic joke at WWT. The eternal loser.

Truman: That's Underdog!

Roll: Underdog wins, Truman. You don't, because you are not listening to your 'ןךךד. Think really good, Truman. Look at the roster. And see if you realize something.

**Roll leaves as Truman is baffled. **

* * *

**You can see flashing pictures. Then you can here a creepy voice. **

The lamp of the body is the eye. If therefore your eye is good your whole body will be full of light, but if therefore your eye is bad your whole body will be full of darkness.

Narrator: His head and his hairs were white like wool.

Priest: His head and his hairs were white like wool.

Both: And his eyes were like a flame of fire, and his voice the sound of many waters, and out of his mouth came a sharp double-edged sword and his presence was as the sun shines in his strength.

Shadowy figure: If therefore the light that is within me is darkness, how great is that darkness?

**Next week...**

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring, where Bob Jones is standing. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen... The F-B-N.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

**The entire F-B-N arrives with security. The crowd boos loudly as the most despised stable in WWT walks to the ring. Danny screams at the crowd as the fans try to attack him, only for the security to stop them. **

Mr. Comanator: For once, I can understand Danny, without this security, the F-B-N will be destroyed by the fans!

Desire: Those rabid fans need a guy as smart as Danny Phantom to teach them manners!

Sandy: They need Danny like I need cancer. They need to vanish from the face of this earth.

Jones: Danny, on six days your stable has some important matches. Timmy Turner will face Kappa Mikey in a rematch fro, Unforgiven Shows for the X division title. However, Danny, you, Jimmy and Skulker will fight Jake Long, Gaara of the Sand and Patrick Star.

**The crowd cheers for each name and explodes for Patrick's. **

Jones: And tonight Patrick will come after you. And tonight he will fight the returning Invader Zim. Danny, don't you think you're going a little bit too far?

Danny: A little bit too far? Let me remind you of something. One year ago, a group by the name of Toon World Order ruled this promotion. The promotion that decided to treat Danny Phantom with no respect, with none of the respect that he deserves. So I took people like Timmy, like Skulker, even Shikamaru and Kankuro, to make a revolution in WWT. Look how it changed in the last year and a half. Look, Bob Jones! Look around you! You know that I made the stars of WWT! Shikamaru and Kankuro were nothing and I recruited their asses for my stable. I gave them the push to come back for the main event! The difference is, that Danny Phantom is always a main event. Never mind what, I'm here, doing what I do best, giving the best matches, and get booed by fans, and yet, I'm successful. So I don't care about the fans's opinion. I'm the best wrestler in WWT with or without the fans!

Jones: Maybe so, but why to go this far?

Danny: Because it's stupid! I won't rest as those none respectful punks like Jake Long, Patrick Star, the Beaver brothers or any other young guy get title matches handed to them. I built WWT! Gaara and Spongebob fell asleep in the guard. That is why I am the leader. You know why, because I'm smarter, better, wrestler!

**The crowd boos at Danny's words. **

Jimmy: You don't know how much you're right, Danny. I don't get it. The WWT fans are just hate me, plain and simple. They hate me for everything I am! Why? Why it's me? Why I'm considered as the worst WWT champion ever? I don't get it. Just don't get it. So Danny, that's why I'm with you.

Danny: What about you, Skulker?

Skulker: ...

Danny: Right, you're a quiet guy, but you know that you don't want to be one of them. You hate those young guys. You hate the fact that they get handed with everything but you don't. Don't you worry, it will be different.

Misty: I don't know about Skulker, but I hate it. I'm the first ever womens champion! And now every women gets a break, from Japanese bimbos to green shemales and even a tricolore waving skunkette. What about Misty? Well, it seems to me that if I won't kick my way to the top, it won't happen. Well, I will show you guys.

Jones: Allow me to talk to Zim. Zim, tonight you're making your return to the ring.

Zim: You've been waiting for this for a long time, three months to be exact! Three months since I fought in that ladder match. I never lost, I was injured. And that's the mentality of new stars. Brutal matches. And also, that's Gaara's mentality, so I'll destroy him. I'll destroy anyone that will be with him. And I'll start with Patrick tonight.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Team Patrick comes to the ramp. The security stops them. **

Danny: If you'll take another step, Patrick... If you'll...

Patrick: What will you do, Danny? Send me to Spongebob's hospital? Send your henchmen to get me like the coward you are? In six days I'm gonna enjoy my match because I'll finally get my hands on you! And that's something I've wanted to do since month ago, when your stupid referee screwed me! But now your referee will be punished as well as I'll kick your ass, Zim, in this ring tonight!

Zim: All I hear is crying. Just get over the fact that you are inferior to us.

Gaara: Inferior? Inferior? The only thing that is "Inferior" to you people are amebas! And they will be more then what you'll be after this Sunday!

Danny: Oh, really, Gaara? Really? Well, you know that I'm wrestler of the year and match of the year award winner...

Patrick: Those are Spongebob's awards, you mother...

Jake: Settle down, Patrick. This guy is being the cancer of WWT since day one.

Danny: Well, I almost killed it, didn't I? And now I'm changing it, this is my ring, my world, my F-B-N! And none of you is on the plan.

Patrick: Danny, are you trying to be a poet?

Danny: Shut up.

Timmy: Yeah, get out of here. Now I have a match with stupid Dagget Beaver.

Jake: Timmy... You're able to speak!

**Crowd laughes. Timmy shouts something. **

Jake: Yes! You are! I thought that the only thing you do is sitting in the ring, nodding to every bullshit of Danny Phantom, trying to look tough and staring like this...

**Jake puts his two front teeth out of his mouth, and widens his eyes. **

Patrick: Yeah, like this.

Danny: Security, I'm sick of it, we're leaving, but first, take those retards to their room.

**The security takes Team Patrick. Patrick takes the microphone. **

Patrick: Don't you worry, I'll kick all of your asses eventually. Zim, you're first!

**Team Patrick leaves. The F-B-N now leave as well, exept for Timmy. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, when we'll come back, Timmy vs Dagget!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. Timmy is standing. **

Mr. Comanator: If Mercy drive is playing, that can mean only one thing...

Desire: Timmy is in action! You know, once it meaned that you'll get bored from chinlock of some third generation wrestler...

Jimmy: Yeah... But I don't think that Timmy quiet understands what he needs to face here...

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, from the Beavers dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget is here! And I guess that after those words from Danny he is pumped up!

Desire: This guy will get his just desserts from Youngblood this Sunday.

Sandy: Not before Timmy will be destroyed by Mikey.

**Dagget runs to the ring and hits Timmy with a springboard clothesline. Then he starts hitting Timmy in his head. Dagget runs and hits Timmy with a spinning Legdrop. Then Dagget uses the lariat on Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Dagget runs towards the ring and tries to attack Timmy but Timmy hits him with a knee facebuster. Timmy dropkicks Dagget in the face. Then he takes Dagget and chokes him on the ropes. He starts kicking him in the corner. Then he uses the monkey flip on Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Timmy starts trash talking Dagget. **

Mr. Comanator: I really don't think that it's called for. Timmy is just acting like a jerk.

Desire: He is angry because he lost his title to Mikey. After this Sunday it's gonna be fine.

Sandy: Well, I'll take this Timmy anytime if it means that he will keep on with losing.

**Timmy kicks Dagget on the mat. He picks Dagget up and throws him back to the mat. Then he takes Mikey and suplexes him. He tries doing it again but Dagget tries to give him the inside cradle. Timmy quickly gets up and gives Dagget a flapjack, landing Dagget's neck on the top rope. Timmy then hits him with a springboard kick. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Timmy then takes Dagget, screams something and then hits him with a frankensteiner. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Timmy then picks Dagget up... Dagget hits him with an enzuigiri! Both are down. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it, Dagget just needs to get up and turn this match around.

Desire: Timmy is tough, he will stop this.

Sandy: Come on, Dagget! Show him what you got!

**Dagget and Timmy get up. Timmy runs and Dagget backdrops him! Dagget then starts dropkicking Timmy. Dagget powerslams Timmy to the mat. 1... 2... Timmy gets up. Dagget then locks Timmy's neck and hits him with the Muscular Savior! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Dagget points at the turnbuckle. Suddenly Youngblood walks to the ring. Dagget is distracted and Timmy knees him from behind. But suddenly, Mikey comes down as well, and flashes his title. Timmy is now distracted. Dagget with a cruicifix pin! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: With Mikey for balance, Dagget wins it!

Desire: What he's doing in here? ! He should not be here!

**Timmy gets up and Mikey runs away. Timmy starts chasing him. Youngblood and Dagget are staring at eachother as Dagget smiles. **

Sandy: This Sunday, those two will clash! I can't wait!

**Youngblood and Dagget keep shouting things to eachother. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Chouji. **

Jones: What a show we had tonight and the main event is yet to come. But now, Chouji. Last week you've came within inches away from winning the World title. What do you think about that?

Chouji: I won't give Kankuro any credit for this. He is a low life scum. I could have won the title, but he didn't make the mistake I was looking for. Next time he won't be so lucky.

Jones: What about Shikamaru?

Chouji: Oh, he will be back to kick Kankuro's ass. And when it will happen, Kankuro will suffer. And I can't believe that this idiot won't defend his title at the PPV.

Jones: It's his contract.

Chouji: Well, so that's it. Shikamaru will come back eventually and kill him. Or else... I will. You see, it's time for me to rise in WWT. I'm going to pass every opponent until I'll make it here.

Jones: I thank you for your time.

Chouji: Thank you.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Chouji is determined, and remember, guys, Patrick and Zim tonight!

("Tom Traubert's Blues" by Tom Waits plays)

Desire: Wait! You know what this means!

**The white faced clown walks out of the curtains. He starts dancing creepily to the music. Then Lydia comes out with him. **

Sandy: What the hell is this clown? Who is he? Besides, he looks familliar!

**The clown stops dancing. Then he starts taking his clown accessories off. Then he reveals himself as... **

Mr. Comanator: **Freakshow? !**

Desire: This is Lydia's former manager! But we haven't seen him in... Almost three years!

Sandy: I knew he looked familliar! Oh, no, please no...

Freakshow: Told you, being a clown is a hard job. That's why I'm not.

**Crowd boos. Then they start a "Freakshow sucks" chants. **

Freakshow: Almost three years ago I left WWT. I had to leave it because Lydia... Lost. She lost in a womens title match. For my career. Bad for me. But Lydia can't be at WWT without someone to control her. She's a marionette. First it was me. Then it was Temari. Then it was Dagget. Then it was Misty. Then it was Dagget again. And now, she is back to her rightful place as my marionette.

Mr. Comanator: I should have seen this coming...

Freakshow: I said that the circus takes a toll on the mind. That's why my circus is circus Gothica. It's gothic, it shows you the real world. Freaks of nature, bad people, weird people, outcasts. That was the original purpose of circus. Ever heard about the Elephant Man? This is circus. Not fun loving clowns. It's purpose is not to forget the troubles. Because the troubles are there.

Mr. Comanator: This son of a...

Freakshow: So to the woman that will face my Lydia this Sunday... Just remember that this is the best woman in WWT. And this is your womens champion. Show some respect. Goodbye, for now.

**Freakshow and Lydia leave. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Norbert Beaver, from the Animals Kingdom, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Sasquatch! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Sasquatch and Norbert are preparing to face Zaku and Dosu in six days.

Desire: Well, after Dosu will kick his ass now, they will lose the titles, finally.

Sandy: Sasquatch just needs to be careful from this arm of Dosu and it will be fine.

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Kin and Zaku, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: You really need to be careful from the Melodic Arm. It knocked out many people.

Desire: Including Norbert himself. And two weeks ago, Sasquatch got it.

Sandy: So we know that Dosu can knock both out with his arm. Be careful.

**Dosu starts punching Sasquatch, but Sasquatch doesn't sell the punches. Sasquatch then clotheslines Dosu. Then he starts kicking him. He puts him in the corner and chops Dosu hard. Then he whips Dosu to the other side. He drops Dosu with a pumphandle slam. 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Sasquatch picks Dosu up again. Zaku climbs on the apron. Dosu drops from behind and gives Sasquatch a neckbreaker. Then he chop blocks Sasquatch. Sasquatch falls. Then Dosu runs and flips onto Sasquatch. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Dosu then puts his arm on Sasquatch's neck. **

Mr. Comanator: Dosu is having some hard time to take down big Sasquatch, but he tries to weaken him up.

Desire: Dosu just needs to weaken him up enough for him to use the arm.

Sandy: Someone needs to do something about this arm.

**Dosu takes Sasquatch and knees his face. Then he kicks Sasquatch's knees. Sasquatch falls a little bit. Dosu picks him up and manages after a struggle to hit Sasquatch with an exploder suplex. The ring shakes from the suplex. Dosu covers Sasquatch. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Then Dosu distracts the ref as Kin slaps Sasquatch. Then Dosu takes Sasquatch and gives him a legsweep. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Dosu then whips Sasquatch to the ropes. Dosu tries to pick Sasquatch up but Sasquatch falls on him! 1... 2... Dosu barely kicks out. Sasquatch then starts waving his head for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: He's feeling it! Sasquatch is in the zone!

Desire: What zone? No, stop him right now! Hit the arm right now!

Sandy: I don't think it will work now!

**Sasquatch then powerslams Dosu. Dosu gets up and Sasquatch tackles him. Then Sasquatch starts hitting him on the mat. He picks Dosu up... Dosu gets Chokeslammed right onto the mat! Zaku then gets into the ring, but Norbert runs and starts clotheslining Zaku. Dosu wakes up and attacks Sasquatch who's on the ropes, preparing for the elbow drop. The ref has no choice but to DQ both sides. Kin then enters the ring. Norbert turns around and walks right into a chair shot from Kin. Kin and her team leave. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that Zaku and Kin decided to stop the match right before Sasquatch's victory!

Desire: They had no choice, Norbert was taunting them and Sasquatch was about to injure Dosu.

Sandy: Oh, there will be hell to pay this Sunday.

* * *

**You can see Zim in his locker room. Danny comes. **

Danny: Ready?

Zim: Yeah. My comeback match! Oh, I'm so excited!

Danny: Don't you worry, the F-B-N will teach Patrick a lesson that he will never forget.

Zim: Danny, don't send everyone down there. I'll kick his ass on my on.

Danny: Sure?

Zim: Sure.

Danny: Good luck, Zim.

Zim: I don't need. As you know, Patrick is not on the plan.

**Zim goes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Next, Zim makes his comeback match!

**You can see Patrick walking down to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: But he needs to face an angry Patrick Star! Next! Don't go anywhere!

* * *

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We've been waiting for this for a long time. Zim comes back to the ring.

Desire: This is gonna be the highest rated match in WWT history! Zim is back!

Sandy: I got it! Now we'll see if he got what it takes for facing Patrick.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: And this is an angry Patrick nonetheless.

Desire: He is just a barking dog. Who cares what he's doing?

Sandy: Most fans. And Danny, because he's afraid of Patrick.

**Zim and Patrick get into eachother's face. Zim then says something. Patrick then starts attacking Zim's face, and starts hammering away on him. They start brawling around the ring. Patrick uses a takedown on Zim. Then he catapaults Zim into the turnbuckle. Patrick covers Zim... 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Patrick then sends Zim to the ropes, but Zim kicks his head. Zim suplexes Patrick. Then Zim picks Patrick up again. He sends Patrick to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Then he gives Patrick an electric chair drop. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim has a lot of agressions in the match. This is bad for Patrick.

Desire: But good for the entire world.

Sandy: Patrick can survive this. He will manage to beat Zim.

**Zim grabs Patrick Star's leg and takes him down. Then he elbow drops him. Zim kicks Patrick on the mat. He runs to the ropes and hits a double axe handle. Zim then climbs on the turnbuckle. Patrick gets hit with a flying side kick. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out again. The crowd starts chanting Patrick's name. Zim screams "F-B-N!" and then runs and kicks Patrick's face. Zim then picks Patrick up. He nails him with a double underhook suplex. Then Zim covers Patrick. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Zim is really angry. Then he sits in the corner. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, no! He's not going for the...

Desire: The Alien Spear is coming!

Sandy: Get up, Patrick! Get up! Do something!

**Patrick gets up and turns around... But quickly dodges from the Spear. Patrick tries to attack Zim but Zim tries to lock him in the Alien Lock. Patrick manages to run away from that but Zim dropkicks him in the head. Then Zim picks Patrick up. Then he puts Patrick in a firemen's carry position. Zim uses the Samoan Drop! Zim covers Patrick. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out! Zim is sick of it and slaps Patrick. Suddenly Patrick gets up. Zim tries to slap him again but Patrick holds his hand. Patrick takes Zim and gives him the belly to belly suplex! **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick woke up! He is fine!

Desire: How the hell he's doing it? ! Can you explain me?

Sandy: He's listening to the crowd. That's crowd energy.

**Patrick then takes Zim and powerbombs him once to the mat. Then he picks him up again and powerbombs him. Then he runs and gives Zim the Paydirt. Danny then tries to run to the ring. Suddenly Gaara and Jake come and throw him to the ring ramp. Danny quickly runs away. Patrick then signals for the crowd. Then he sits in the corner. Zim wakes up. He is checking for Patrick in the ring. Then he slowly turns around... Pat Gore! Patrick then pins him. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: He survived it! Patrick has managed to destroy Zim, Zim was defeated, and this Sunday Patrick got three more to go!

Desire: Why? How? Oh, Zim is a little rusty. Don't you worry, that will be nothing. This Sunday, nothing will help Patrick.

Sandy: Just wait for this Sunday! Team Patrick is rolling.

**Patrick goes to celebrate with Gaara and Jake. They leave together. **

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what? ! What is going on? !

* * *

**The cameras switch to a disturbing picture- Kankuro takes Temari, with her wheelchair, in the hallways. **

Temari: HELP ME!

Kankuro: You like to run your mouth, sis? Well, you shouldn't do so with the master.

Temari: Kankuro, you... I'll get you!

Kankuro: Don't you worry, this is instead of what I was gonna do to your boyfriend. But he's injured, so it's gonna be you!

Temari: Someone! Help!

Kankuro: Oh, shut up. There it is!

**Kankuro takes Temari to the ring. Then he turns over the chair. Then he throws Temari into the ring. He takes a microphone and puts Temari on her knees. Temari is begging. **

Mr. Comanator: Stop this idiot! He can seriously hurt her!

Kankuro: So, you thought you can badmouth me and get away with that. I'm a stupid man? I harmed the family too much?

Temari: Kankuro, please...

Kankuro: Oh, but now it's where all the fun begins! No one says those stuff about the champion and gets away with that. No one can... Oh, you!

**Chouji runs down. However. Kankuro hits him with the microphone. Then he throws him out of the ring. **

Desire: This fat ass got what he deserves!

Kankuro: Your friends never realize not to mess with me? I mean, I could have put Chouji right next to Shikamaru.

Temari: Shikamaru is more of a man then you'll ever be!

Kankuro: A man is not confined to wheelchair! A man is not in this condition, Temari! And if I beated him down, I'm the man! I'm the guy! I'm the WWT World champion!

Temari: Help me! Help me!

**Kankuro turns around and see Shikamaru coming down with his wheelchair. He goes to ringside. **

Sandy: Shikamaru, you're brave but what can you do?

Kankuro: Oh, isn't that sweet? You came to rescue your girlfriend from her mean brother, don't you? But after I put you in this chair, you can do nothing. Another step and I'll kill her. You see, I'm better then everyone else. I'm the big guy, I'm the Master, I'm the champion. So no one orders me around. I'm doing whatever I'll damn please! So shut up. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, the beating that Shikamaru was suppose to get...

**Temari then spits on Kankuro! Kankuro takes the mic. **

Kankuro: That's it... I'll kill you.

Mr. Comanator: No! Stop him!

**Kankuro starts choking Temari... But... **

Mr. Comanator: Wha...

Desire: How...

Sandy: He's walking!

**Shikamaru suddenly **gets up **from his wheelchair and tackles Kankuro! He starts beating up on Kankuro! Then Temari gets up from her knees. **

Mr. Comanator: It was a setup!

Shikamaru: You know, Kankuro... Payback is a bitch. You know that you should've get the work done... But I'll do my own work on you this Sunday. And I'll do it damn well... Damn well...

**Kankuro gets up, and Shikamaru hits him in the head with the microphone! Then he hits him with the S-Factor! **

Desire: This liar!

Sandy: Oh, yeah! They're both healthy! And this Sunday, they'll have their revenge! Shikamaru is healthy! It's so troublesome to mess with the genius!

**The show ends as Shikamaru poses with the title. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Squidward and Mr. Krabs def. Snap and Eric Cartman

Sakura Haruno def. Shego

Dagget Beaver def. Timmy Turner

Sasquatch and Dosu fought to no contest

Patrick Star def. Invader Zim

* * *

**Card for Tension Show:**

******WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Womens Championship, Steel Cage match: **Lydia (c) vs Temari

**WWT X division Championship: **Kappa Mikey (c) vs Timmy Turner

Dagget Beaver vs Captain Youngblood

The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker) vs Patrick Star, Gaara and Jake Long

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Zaku and Dosu

**WWT Television Championship:** Snap (c) vs Squidward

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Mr. Krabs

* * *

They are fine! Temari is fine! More then this, Shikamaru is fine! They will have their title matches at Tension Show! And can Team Patrick get revenge on the F-B-N?

I guess friends are nothing, and this will be the case this Sunday!

Please review.


	61. Tension Show

Hey guys!

So I guess it finally came! After 60 chapters, or 59 shows with actual wrestling storylines, I finished a year of WWT. Yes, since show 229, which was the first Monday Night Program in here, I did 48 shows and this is the 12th PPV I'm doing. A year of storylines in fanfiction!

And what an event we got tonight. We got huge matches, Shikamaru wants to destroy Kankuro and win a 5th world title tonight, can he do it? Also, Team Patrick wants its revenge over the F-B-N. Temari wants her revenge over Lydia for the Womens title, and Dagget and Youngblood will fight to declare the #1 contender for Channels War.

Finally, Tension Show, friends are nothing!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Tension Show: October week 4

**You can see kids playing. **

_Friendship between kids is the best thing you can hope for!_

**The smiling kids are playing with a ball. **

_You know that money can't buy anything for you, it can't buy friendship and everyone want a friend! Everyone!_

**Suddenly, the picture cracks. You can see Danny destroying Spongebob. **

Danny: I'm the greatest wrestler in WWT, so show me the respect! Your blood is on our hands! So because of that, the most fitting name is... Full Blooded Nicktoons. The F-B-N!

**You can see Patrick. **

Patrick: I'm gonna enjoy my match because I'll finally get my hands on you!

_So... Maybe not everyone?_

**You can see Temari getting DQed against Lydia as Shego and Ino interfere. **

Temari: Obviously, I won this match but my two wonderful "Friends" came there and ruin it.

_Maybe not a lot of people want friends..._

**You can see Kankuro hitting Shikamaru with a chair. **

Kankuro: It felt good to finally release myself from this garbage!

Shikamaru: On this event, friends are nothing.

_Actually... Friends are nothing. And tonight we'll see that._

* * *

Announcer: And now, live from the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri, WWT Tension Show 2011- Friends are nothing!

**"Burn" by Papa Roach plays as the intro to WWT Tension Show. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: We welcome you to one of the most anticipated Pay Per View extravaganza in recent memory! Tension Show is here tonight! And in an event where friendship is nothing, absolutely nothing, bodies are gonna fly! That's me, Mr. Comanator.

Desire: And Desire. And as you know, tonight we got a main event for the ages, Shikamaru and Kankuro are gonna fight, and this feud is personal!

Sandy: And I'm Sandy! Also, tonight, Team Patrick and the F-B-N will fight in a six men tag. This time, we'll have no crooked special referee to screw the right team from winning the match!

Mr. Comanator: Also, you can see the steel cage hanging above, Lydia and Temari will fight for the Womens title!

Desire: Also, who will be the #1 contender? Dagget and Youngblood will fight for the position!

Sandy: And we're going to open it up with a big National title match!

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Our opening match is for the WWT National championship!

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing the challenger, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, last year on Tension Show, Krabs won the X division title match match while Squidward won the National title match. Tonight they switched in places.

Desire: Wow, really great. So after a year, you're still fighting on opening matches. Neat!

Sandy: A year has passed and you are still screaming on commentary. Please, stop.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, first title defense for this guy. Do you think that he can make it?

Desire: Why not? Look, I know that this is serious downfall from the Colorado crowd last month, but yet...

Sandy: Don't remind me of that. That was a rough night.

**Cartman enters the ring. He gives the title. The crowd boos him. Cartman starts cursing them. He turns around and Krabs dropkicks him quickly. Then he whips him to the ropes and kicks his leg. Krabs does a cartwheel and kicks Eric Cartman in the face. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Krabs puts Cartman in the corner. He tries to hit Cartman but Cartman pokes him in the eye. Then Cartman puts Krabs in the corner and clotheslines him. Cartman knees Mr. Krabs and rolls back to his feet. Mr. Krabs gets knocked on the ground and Eric Cartman flips onto him. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, this guy is just a cheater. Less then a minute and he uses an eye poke.

Desire: Who cares? He is winning.

Sandy: The match isn't over yet, so shut up.

**Cartman hits Krabs in the head. Then he drops him to the mat. Krabs gets up and Cartman runs and hits him with a clothesline. Cartman then picks Krabs up and hits him with a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Cartman then picks Krabs up and hits him with a backbreaker. Then Cartman puts Krabs on his shoulders and hits him with the Death Valley Driver. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Cartman is really angry now. Krabs gets up. Cartman runs and hits Krabs with a shoulder block. Then Cartman does a crotch chop. He runs for a big splash... Krabs moves, Cartman lands on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh, that must've hurt!

Desire: This mother... Why he can't sit still?

Sandy: Yeah, now Cartman is gonna get his!

**Krabs runs and hits Cartman with a leg lariat. Cartman runs and Krabs manages to hit him with a samoan drop. Krabs goes to the ropes. He jumps with a double foot stomp! Cartman gets up and Krabs hits him with a suplex. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Krabs then tries to catch Cartman with the Million Dollar Dream but Cartman hides behind the referee. Krabs tries to chase Cartman but Cartman picks him up and lands him on the ropes. Krabs falls. Cartman then runs and hits Krabs with the big splash. The referee counts... 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, so close... Cartman could have made one mistake for losing the title, but he managed to get the victory.

Desire: Right, because he's better then everybody that tries to beat him.

Sandy: One day he will lose! One day.

Mr. Comanator: Well, guys, we're live here tonight from the Scottrade center in St. Louis for Tension Show. Friends are nothing tonight as Shikamaru and Kankuro will go at it for the title.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Youngblood and Ember, on what was Ember's office- Now Mr. TV's. **

Youngblood: I can't believe you've managed to convince him giving me a #1 contenders match!

Ember: Well, who's a corporate puppet now?

Youngblood: You.

Ember: I did what you want.

Youngblood: Yeah, but you let him step on you. You're not stepping stone, and neither am I! That's why I won't let Dagget step on me. I'll beat Dagget and then, next month, will win the World title from whoever it will be.

Ember: Who you want?

Youngblood: I don't know, but I'm gonna think about it. And then Dagget will come back to the low-card.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, and he is with Zim and Misty. **

Jones: Hello WWT universe, this is Bob Jones and next to me are Zim and Misty...

Misty: The power couple. Wait, no- The first couple. No! The best wrestler in WWT and the first Womens champion.

Jones: Wait, but don't you think that Danny is the best wrestler?

Zim: Oh, no, I'm just letting Danny feel like he is better then me. But I'm the best.

Jones: So why you're not the leader of the F-B-N?

Zim: Because you need to go to some places. Here, for example- Danny went to some place I don't know about, and he's still there.

Jones: As we speak?

Zim: Yeah!

Jones: Where?

Misty: Excuse me, is this interview about Danny or about us?

Jones: Actually, do you plan be on ringside for the six men tag tonight?

Misty: No, and that's because we're banned from ringside. Mr. TV...

Zim: This... Well, with or without us, they will win. The F-B-N will win, again.

Jones: But Danny is not here yet? So... What if he won't come?

Misty: The General always comes. Always.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: The F-B-N just scares me.

Desire: Misty always knows what to say.

Sandy: How great will it be if Danny won't come?

("Burn in my light" by mercy drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, accompanied by Kin, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku and Dosu! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Since Kin became their manager, they are on a roll. But can Zaku and Dosu become champs tonight?

Desire: Let me put it like this: When Norbert and Sasquatch will hear bells tonight, they shall not ask for whom it tolls.

Sandy: It tolls for the crowd, for making them leave before Kin will start talk about something stupid.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Those two are ruling the tag team division. They held the titles for five months, save for 15 days.

Desire: But now it's time for a change. Zaku and Dosu came when Norbert and Sasquatch won the titles, and now they will destroy them.

Sandy: They won't have a chance against the champs. They are the best tag team in WWT, perhaps the best in history.

**Norbert and Sasquatch pose with their titles, but Zaku and Dosu attack them. They try to whip them to eachother, but Norbert and Sasquatch manages to reverse it, throwing Zaku and Dosu to eachother. Then Sasquatch starts with Zaku. He kicks Zaku in the face. Then he picks Zaku up and slams him to the mat. 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Sasquatch then drops Zaku on his knee. Then he tags Norbert in. Norbert uses the axe handle on Zaku. He throws Zaku to the ropes and tries to clothesline him. Zaku dodges and then hits him with a Lou Thesz press. He starts hammering on Norbert. **

Mr. Comanator: It doesn't look well for Norbert.

Desire: Norbert never looked well. His teeth are like...

Sandy: Well, you're looking like something I can't say because we'll get warning.

**Zaku puts Norbert in the turnbuckle and starts hitting him with his knee. Then Zaku starts punching Norbert. He puts him in the other corner and tags Dosu in. Then they gives him a double kick. Dosu picks Norbert up and whips him to the ropes. Then he chops him. Dosu runs and hits Norbert with a headbutt. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Then Dosu takes Norbert up. He tries to pick him up for Suplex, but Norbert manages to get out. He tries to roll Dosu up but Dosu hiptosses him. Then Dosu knees him. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Dosu tags Zaku in, and he prevents Norbert from tag in. **

Mr. Comanator: It seems to me that they want to prepare for the Melodic Arm.

Desire: Oh, we're gonna see new champs tonight.

Sandy: We'll see about that.

**Zaku legsweeps Norbert. Then Zaku picks Norbert up and lands him on his face. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Then Zaku tries to whip Norbert to the ropes but Norbert manages to come back and tags Sasquatch in! Sasquatch clotheslines Zaku. Then he picks him up and gives him a bearhug backbreaker. Zaku quickly tags Dosu in. Dosu enters the ring and kicks Sasquatch in the leg. Sasquatch falls. Norbert tries to help but Zaku throws him to the outside. Then Zaku takes Sasquatch and holds him. Then Dosu reveals his arm. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no, there it is!

Desire: Goodbye, tag team champs!

Sandy: No!

**Dosu runs... But Sasquatch moves and Dosu hits Zaku with the Melodic Arm! Dosu then checks it as Kin screams on him. Then Sasquatch tags Norbert in. Dosu turns around and Norbert hits him with a missle Dropkick! Then Norbert takes Dosu. He picks him up. He gives him the Beaver Fever! He covers Dosu. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team champions, Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Oh! Kharma is a you-know-what, because Dosu's tactic has destroyed him!

Desire: NO! That's can't happen, Norbert and Sasquatch know very well that they can't beat Team Sound Village!

Sandy: Okay, let's keep with the event, I mean, that was a really great victory by the champs!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Team Amazement. They're reading newspapers. **

Griffin: Oregon? You could have lived anywhere in the world, and you choose Oregon?

Bart: Who cares, Chris, it's on the news! That's the first step in making us the saviors of WWT!

Griffin: So what the next one?

Bart: Listen, the plan is working really well! I swear. We just need to wait a little bit...

**Truman comes in really unorganized fasion: His hair looks wrong and his clothes are dirty. **

Griffin: Whoa! Dude, when you took a shower lately?

Bart: Before you kicked his ass last month. Remember?

Griffin: Since our match?

Truman: No, no, not at all, since Monday, I looked for something, ha! Looked and looked but can't find it. Hey, you two, do you ever listen to your wills?

Bart: All the time.

Truman: Really?

Griffin: Yeah, who's not?

Truman: And if your wills are morally bad?

Bart: Fuck Morality.

Truman: So what you do?

Bart: Whatever we want.

Griffin: Yeah, we're team Amazement!

Truman: What your wills are saying now?

Bart: You know... I want you to get out of here!

Griffin: Hey, that's what my wills are saying too!

Bart: Big brains are thinking the same way.

Truman: Wait... So you're trying to hint me that I need to go.

Bart: Hint? No. We're telling you: Get the hell out of here!

Truman: Interesting...

**Truman leaves. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's with Kankuro. **

Jones: WWT World champion Kankuro. You've been thinknig that you won't be here today. But you are. Because Shikamaru has tricked you.

Kankuro: No one tricks me, I'm the World champion. And how dare you calling me for this interview just like this?

Jones: Well, you've been called to wrestle here tonight just like this.

Kankuro: He thinks he tricked me. But I guess that I hit his head so strong that his memory is not working! Because if so, he would've remember that I kicked his ass for the last seven months! You see, tonight's match is seven months in the making. Seven months! But he won't survive tonight's encounter. Because just like in the last seven months, I'm gonna kick his ass, and kill him.

Jones: Wait, what?

Kankuro: You've heard right. You see, I tried to let him understand that he can't put his big nose in my business. When he tried it the first time, I tried to run him over, but I got arrested before I could get it done. I tried to cripple him, but it didn't work. Tonight, the only way is just to... Kill him. That's it. And then all of the puppets will bow down to the master.

* * *

**Cameras switch back to the ring. **

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWT X division championship! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Intense interview from Kankuro. Now, can this man win a 10th X division title?

Desire: Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if the reason he lost it in the first place was for winning it for the 10th time.

Sandy: No, he lost it because he thought that Mikey is nothing. Well, he was wrong.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, by way United States, he is the WWT X division champion, Kappa Mikey! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Last month Mikey made a comeback from the ashes to defeat Timmy. Tonight Timmy wants to do the exact same thing!

Desire: And he will, because he will destroy Mikey. I know that he's gonna destroy him.

Sandy: You've said it last month. You've said it everytime that Timmy lost the title.

**Kappa Mikey executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Turner. Mikey drops his elbow on Timmy. Then he uses a headlock on Timmy. Timmy throws him to the ropes, Mikey dodges a clothesline and hits a springboard inverted DDT. Timmy doesn't fall but Mikey manages to take him down with the arm, throws him to the ropes and hits the Monkey flip! The crowd is excited. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey pushes Timmy to the outside. He runs... He dives, Timmy moves and Mikey hits the security guard rail! Timmy puts him inside. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy kicks Mikey and taunts the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: It's only one minute to the match and already Mikey showed us some great moves.

Desire: That made him lose. You see, you can't beat Timmy in those games.

Sandy: Oh, don't worry, Mikey is gonna come back.

**Timmy picks Mikey up and throws him to the ropes. Mikey goes from under Timmy and tries a dropkick, but Timmy moves. Timmy picks Mikey up and suplexes him. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy throws Mikey to the ropes and hits him with a backbreaker. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy picks Mikey up and tries another backbreaker, but Mikey jumps on the ropes and hits him with a DDT! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey runs and Timmy kicks him. Timmy puts Mikey in the corner. He hits him and chops him. Timmy throws Mikey to the other corner and Mikey flips. Timmy runs... Mikey moves and Timmy hits the ropes! **

Mr. Comanator: OH! That must've hurt!

Desire: Who cares? This is great!

Sandy: I gotta agree with you, a great match!

**Mikey hits Timmy. He whips him but Timmy reverses it and whips Mikey to the ropes. Mikey comes back and hurricanranas Timmy! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey then takes Timmy and Samoan drops him. Then he runs and uses a springboard moonsault... Timmy picks his legs! Timmy runs but Mikey clotheslines him. Mikey tries to use the Lylymu Breaker... Timmy jumps and lands on the turnbuckle! Timmy jumps... Star Dust! Timmy then climbs on the other turnbuckle. He takes a deep breath and screams "Ten times"! Timmy Star! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and for the 10th time, the NEW WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!

**The crowd gets up for both wrestlers. **

Mr. Comanator: The crowd is getting up! He's getting up for this one hell of an athlete, the 10 times champion!

Desire: No one has ever done it! 10 reigns with a normal belt, Timmy is one of a kind!

Sandy: But you gotta give it to Mikey. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't match Timmy.

**Timmy leaves. Mikey is alone, and the crowd claps for him. **

Mr. Comanator: That was a classic match, maybe the best X division title match I saw! But this man has lost.

Desire: I really don't understand the crowd.

Sandy: That's really doesn't mind. That's fine, Mikey.

* * *

**There's a static on the screen. **

_It happens... All of the sinners will be punished... A warrior of light will come to destroy the enemies made out of darkness._

**Tommorow...**

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Shego!

Mr. Comanator: Shego is on Tension Show! You know, exactly two years ago she won her first Womens title on Tension Show.

Desire: Who cares? Tell me, she got a match? No, so she shouldn't be here!

Sandy: So why does she here?

Shego: St. Louis Missouri!

**Crowd cheers. **

Shego: That's your girl Shego in here! And you know that I'm the greatest diva in WWT.

Desire: You're not the champion...

Shego: And I was thinking about challenging the winner of the cage match between Lydia and Temari... Who didn't said a word to me about the fact that she's tricking everybody... But nevermind, that came off well!

Mr. Comanator: Damn right.

Sandy: And I almost forgot about the cage.

Shego: If you remember, I'm the reason for the cage. She wants no interferences. But next month, I want the title shot! I want it! And I'm gonna get it. And even if it's Temari, I'm gonna choke the life out of everybody that will stand against me!

("Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh shit, it's Fifi...

Fifi: Pardon a moi, Shego, but I'm thinking something else. Le représentant de Frence, mrs. Tricolore her self, and the woman with the best entrance music in WWT today, Fifi La Fume, will fight the winner of this match.

Shego: Ah... How much matches you got under your belt?

Fifi: You americans always say something like... It doesn't matter how match much... Mash...

Shego: Less talking, please...

("Lovepasionfuryenergy" by Boyhitscar plays)

**Roll comes out. **

Sandy: Now she...

Roll: Wait, wait, wait. You know, there is one woman who can fight the Womens champion... maybe one of the best women wrestlers in history?

Shego: *Ahem* Brotherfucker *Ahem.

Roll: What?

Shego: Nothing... Cough...

Roll: Take care of that. You know that it can only be me!

Shego: I don't know if you're hearing well today... But 15,000 people are saying you did sex with your brother.

Crowd: Brother-Fucker! *Clap clap, clap clap clap* Brother-Fucker! *Clap clap, clap clap clap*

Roll: I don't know if you understand well... But I don't care if those people are dead or alive.

**Crowd boos. **

Fifi: Yeah, come back to your nothing.

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

**Ino and Sakura come out. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't know why they are here.

Desire: Probably want to challenge the champ.

Ino: You know, I can't take this anymore. I can take all of this stupid talking anymore!

Shego: No, but you love listening to yourself.

Sakura: Shego, settle down. Now, at least you've talked great, they just bored us backstage!

Ino: Nah, Shego was just as boring.

Shego: Ino! You want me to kick your ass?

Ino: Like you did to Sakura last Monday?

Sakura: Ino...

Ino: You've beated her, right? You've beated her, then you're better, period!

Fifi: Well, Merde, I'm leaving.

Roll: Yeah. We are boring? You made this crowd go to sleep.'

Ino: The fact that the crowd scream "Brother-fucker" doesn't mean you're exciting.

Sakura: That's just disgusting.

Roll: I'm leaving!

Shego: So you say I'm boring?

Roll: Really.

Fifi: Vous êtes terrible et ennuyeux.

Ino: Nevermind. Anyway...

**Shego then catches Fifi by her tail and Roll runs away. Shego then locks Fifi in the Green Chokehold. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh! You shouldn't say... Whatever that was, Fifi!

Desire: She's killing her!

Sandy: Thank God!

**Sakura tries to release Fifi but Ino stops her. **

Ino: Yeah! You're angry! Do it on Fifi!

Fifi: Ah! Mon Dieu!

Ino: Don't forget, I made her defeat you, Shego!

**Shego then tries to attack Ino but Ino takes Sakura with her. Then Shego kicks Fifi. **

Mr. Comanator: You know that it has to be this way! You don't mess with Shego!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Temari and Shikamaru. They're playing chess in their locker room. Bob Jones enters. **

Jones: Guys, I wanted to...

Shikamaru: Shhh! We're playing chess!

Jones: Oh... Who's winning?

Shikamaru: Come on, I'm a genius, mind you!

Jones: Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you two about your matches tonight...

Temari: Check-Mate.

Shikamaru: WHAT? ! How...

Temari: Yes, Bob?

Jones: Listen, you've tricked a lot of people last week. You've made people believe that you can't compete but you can.

Temari: Right, it was necessary.

Shikamaru: How the hell you got a checkmate, I want a rematch!

Temari: Shut up! Yeah?

Jones: So, Temari, now's your match with Lydia, a cage match. She got Freakshow on her side, not that it matters in a cage match, and I don't think that she cares who is her opponent.

Temari: I know. But she won't make it out of the cage. Neither will I. I swear that I'll destroy Lydia inside of the cage and I'll end this joke that is called Lydia!

Jones: Good luck.

**Temari leaves. **

Jones: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Well, okay... Kankuro says he will kill me. I'll show him. I won't speak about it. I'll just do it in the ring.

Jones: Guys, let's get back to you.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. The cage is already in there. **

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a Steel Cage match for the WWT Womens championship!

("Overprotected" by Britney Spears plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the Sand Village in Japan, Temari! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: She wanted no interference. No escape. But will this be the night where Temari finally wins the title back?

Desire: She hadn't held the title for almost two years, so why now?

Sandy: Oh, I wanna hope that Temari will win it tonight.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, being accompanied by Freakshow, from The Ghost Zone, the WWT Womens champion, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Three months ago, she took Shego down and won the title! Lydia wrecked everyting since then. Can she keep it tonight?

Desire: She got Freakshow with her, she's intense, she has everything. So Temari's dream will be crushed tonight.

Sandy: I hope that Freakshow won't do anything... Oh, that's good.

**Freakshow leaves for the backstage. **

Desire: Lydia doesn't need him to retain her title.

**Lydia enters the cage, and Temari starts attacking her right away. Then she throws Lydia to the fence of the cage! Then she picks Lydia up and throws her to the other side of the cage! Temari does a cartwheel and kicks Lydia in the face. 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Temari picks Lydia up but Lydia reverses it and clotheslines her. Lydia then tries to escape the cage but Temari catches her and pull her down. Lydia pokes Temari in the eyes. Lydia hiptosses Temari. Then she catapaults Temari to the wall! 1... 2... Temari kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is history in the making, I don't remember any cage match with the women!

Desire: And Lydia will win in this historical match! What a joy!

Sandy: If she'll keep trying to escape, then she will.

**Lydia knees Temari. Then she hits a neckbreaker on Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Lydia then signals for opening the door. She goes for the door and then Temari pulls her, rolls her up and starts attacking her. Lydia slaps her. Then she climbs on a turnbuckle and hits Temari with a diving axe handle. Then she tries to climb the cage. Temari gets up and puts Lydia on her shoulders. She hits her with an electric chair drop! Both are down. Then they start to get up and Lydia slams Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out yet again! **

Mr. Comanator: How she's doing that? I mean, she is just keep kicking out and kicking out!

Desire: She's annoying. A lot. So that's why.

Sandy: Temari is just awesome.

**Lydia then tries to lock Temari in the Sleeper but Temari reverses it! Then Temari picks her up and powerbombs her! She picks Lydia up and chops her. Then she whips her to the ropes and dropkicks her. Then she... Starts climbing the cage? Temari then stops at the top of the cage. She looks down. Then Temari screams. She jumps! ! ! ! A diving leg drop on Lydia's throat! Lydia then starts kicking like a fish out of the water. Then Temari manages to crawl and covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Mr. Comanator: She did it!

Desire: What? !

Sandy: History in the making!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW! ! ! ! WWT Womens champion... Temari!

Mr. Comanator: For the fourth time, she is the top women in WWT! She made it! She won the cage match!

Desire: But Lydia had just started to get going!

**Temari gets out of the cage and takes the title. Then she celebrates. **

Sandy: I love it. She's the new champion. And I wonder how will it affect on the situation in the Womens division.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Dagget. **

Jones: It's Bob Jones again, ladies and gentlemen, and I'm here with Dagget Beaver. Dagget, for the last three months you and Youngblood were just... Inseparable. Now, in few moments, you two will fight to decide who will get the title shot at Channels War. What do you have to say?

Dagget: What do I have to say? The exact same thing that I said the last three months. Youngblood is afraid because he KNOWS that I'm better then him. He knows that I'm on the rise and he's falling! He knows that I'm better. Who won the four way match for getting a title shot last month?

Jones: You.

Dagget: Right. And everything went the right way. I was about to become the champion, I was going to make my dream come true... And then he came. Youngblood. Youngblood came in with a sledgehammer and ruined my chance! My chance, my dream! I don't like it when someone hits me with a sledgehammer!

Jones: You don't.

Dagget: And you know, everyone needs revenge tonight. For injuries or something like this. I got something else. I need to shut up all the critics. I need to prove something for me and for everyone! That I'm not just a blue chipper! I'm going to be the star, and I'm the rising star! I'm the guy that is going to be the next champion!

* * *

**The cameras switch to the Dagget-Youngblood promo. **

Dagget: Recently, I got some problems with a guy named Captain Youngblood.

**You can see Dagget and Youngblood brawling. **

Dagget: When Youngblood loses the World title, he tends to become irrelevant.

**You can see Youngblood losing because of Dagget's interference. Youngblood starts screaming. **

Dagget: You know that you're not at my level. You know that I'm better!

**You can see an angry Youngblood at Ember's office. **

Youngblood: This is bullshit! I got screwed out of the title! He shouldn't be the #1 contender, I should be! No, I should be the champion!

**Then you can see Youngblood coming out during the Dagget-Kankuro match. Youngblood hits Dagget with a sledgehammer. 1... 2... 3. **

Mr. Comanator: What the hell is Youngblood thinking?

Desire: Revenge! Revenge!

Sandy: No! Youngblood, what has gotten into you? Why?

**You can see Dagget and Youngblood in the ring. **

Dagget: I know that you screwed me last night! I had the title won, I had it in my hands, but you had to attack me, don't you?

Youngblood: Dagget, maybe I'll explain it to you in simple words. Until I'm winning my title, no one will! But I will commit suicide if YOU will win it!

Dagget: So pull out a gun, because I'm gonna win it!

**You can see both in Mr. TV's office. **

TV: I've decided that on Tension Show, both of you will fight in a match!

Dagget: Great! Youngblood, you know what payback is, right?

Youngblood: Listen to me, Dagget, you are not a challenge. I will pass you, and go on to become the champion. Fine?

TV: Good luck for both of you.

**Dagget and Youngblood are staring at eachother. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, it is a #1 contenders match!

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Beavers dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I think that we've summed up the feud very good. Yeah, Dagget is angry and he wants his title shot.

Desire: He wants but you know what he will get. Nothing, because he won't be able to win.

Sandy: Dagget just keeps surprising everyone so I really think he will keep surprising tonight.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: How the mighty have fallen. He lost his title and since then he is in downward spiral.

Desire: It will stop tonight. Youngblood will win this match and will become the #1 contender.

Sandy: Youngblood's cockyness made him fail a lot of times. So maybe it will be the case tonight.

**Youngblood argues with some fans. Dagget really wants to start the match so he goes and starts brawling with Youngblood. Then he throws Youngblood on the steelsteps! Then he puts Youngblood in the ring. Dagget Beaver executes a pumphandle suplex on Captain Youngblood. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Dagget throws Youngblood to the corner and starts attacking him. Then Dagget runs to the turnbuckle but Youngblood kicks him in the face. Youngblood hits Dagget with his knee. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget goes right away to work on Youngblood.

Desire: And Youngblood is using his experience to stop Dagget.

Sandy: Dagget can hit him back every moment.

**Captain Youngblood tackles Dagget Beaver. Dagget gets snap suplexed by Youngblood. Then he runs and legdrops Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Youngblood taunts the crowd. Flying side kick by Captain Youngblood takes Dagget Beaver off his feet. Youngblood hits Dagget Beaver with the back of his elbow. Then he slams Dagget. Youngblood then runs to the ropes and then stops before Dagget, screams "I'm the best!" and drops the elbow on him. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out again. Youngblood pounds on the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood just can't stop Dagget from keep coming for him.

Desire: Come on, Dagget should just give up.

Sandy: No, he is never doing it.

**Youngblood then puts Dagget in a piledriver position. Then Dagget hits him with a backdrop! Dagget then poses for the crowd. Youngblood gets up and Dagget chops him. Then he slams Youngblood. Captain Youngblood gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Dagget Beaver. Dagget covers. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Dagget then spinebusters Youngblood to the mat. Dagget executes a huge gutbuster on Captain Youngblood. Then Dagget climbs on the top rope. He symbols for the Beaver Splash! **

Mr. Comanator: The Beaver Splash is coming!

Desire: No, no!

Sandy: Yeah!

**Youngblood pushes the ref to the ropes and Dagget lands on his groin. Youngblood then climbs on the turnbuckle and hiptosses Youngblood. Then Youngblood goes to the corner. He waves his hand. Dagget gets up. He turns around... Youngblood hits Dagget with the Pirate Clothesline! Then Youngblood covers Dagget. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!

Mr. Comanator: He cheated! He is the #1 contender, but Youngblood pushed the referee on the ropes!

Desire: Hey, if Dagget can't keep his balance in those situations he deserves to lose.

Sandy: Now you tell me that we'll have to see this idiot on the main event of Channel Wars? Really?

**Youngblood gives a crotch chop to the crowd. Then he symbols for the belt. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room. Jimmy is pacing the room. Every F-B-N member is in there- Exept Danny. **

Skulker: You give me headache! Stop it!

Jimmy: Stop it? STOP IT? Our match is almost here and Danny has not arrived yet! How can I stop it?

Timmy: Relex, Jim. Things are going our way tonight, I can feel it.

Jimmy: Yeah? Really? Things are going your way tonight! Ten time champion!

Timmy: I know, I know!

Jimmy: But listen, if we will go to the ring without Danny tonight, Patrick and his team will kill us. They will, I swear!

Misty: Maybe you'll take Zimmy as a replacement?

Zim: No, I fought Patrick six days ago, and believe me, it hurt!

Skulker: Listen, a third team member is just a formality because I can kick their ass alone.

Jimmy: Really? So maybe you will? I'll just hide in here, and you'll get the beating!

Danny: No need to panic, no need to panic...

**Danny comes. **

Misty: Oh! Hello to you! I don't know if you know, but being fashionably late kinda loses it's effect after, let's say... Two hours? !

Danny: But I came, right?

Timmy: You didn't even watched my title victory.

Danny: I know, but you want me to plan ahead the war, right? Right?

Jimmy: Fine. You are lucky that the TV title match is before us.

Danny: Don't you worry. I won't dissapoint you.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny came just now! Weird!

Desire: I really need to ask him about that...

Sandy: I care more about why he came, I didn't want to see him.

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the next match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, he is the WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap held this title for four months. Man, this is a long title reign.

Desire: Why is he introduced first? He's the champion, for God's sake!

Sandy: Who cares? Who cares when is the champion introduced if he's a good wrestler?

Snap: You know, I came here tonight and I was mad as hell. Wanna know why?

Crowd: NO!

Snap: Yeah, yeah... Anyway! Can someone explain to me why I need to defend my title tonight against Squidward?

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV booked it...

Snap: I mean, right, he did pin me six days ago. BUT! It was only due to help from Mr. Krabs. Now, my good friend Eric Cartman had already destroyed Krabs. So now Squidward has no one to help him defeat me. So why? Why am I facing him? He knows damn well that this match will just end with a big Snappy Bomb.

Sandy: Wow, he can talk...

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: His opponent, and challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Can Squidward win the title here tonight? Can he become the Television champion?

Desire: This match is just formality! No one really believes it will happen.

Sandy: You know, it will happen. I can bet on that.

**Squidward runs to the ring and hits Snap with a crossbody. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Squidward chops Snap. Squidward hits Snap with a heart punch. Squidward flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Squidward runs and Snap dodges. Squidward hits the ropes and Snap backdrops him. Snap kicks Squidward on the mat. Snap shoulder tackles Squidward. Snap stomps Squidward. Then he hits him with a headbutt. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is just all over Squidward.

Desire: He wants to get his paycheck and go home.

Sandy: A wrestler needs to come to entertain the fans.

**Snap nails Squidward with a belly-to-back suplex. Squidward gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Snap. Snap does a handspring and hits Squidward with a bodyblock, what a move! 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Snap puts Squidward on the top rope. He symbols for the superplex... Squidward kicks him and then gives him a spear that make them both crash on the mat. Both are down and take their time to breath. Squidward then manages to crawl and pins Snap. 1... 2... NO! Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: I thought that was over!

Desire: No, it won't. Snap said, this match is nothing.

Sandy: So why he has such a hard time?

**Squidward picks Snap up but Snap kicks him. Then Snap runs and hits him with an uppercut. Then Snap takes Squidward and powerslams him. Then Snap picks Squidward up. He kicks him in the gut. Then he crosses his arms. He picks him up for the Snappy Bomb... No! Squidward hits him! He hits him! Snap falls and Squidward is on him! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Television Champion, Squidward Tentacles!

Mr. Comanator: He did it! Squidward did it!

**Squidward then runs away and takes the title. Then he leaves through the crowd as Snap doesn't understands. **

Desire: Stop it! Hey! Not fair! He tricked him! Stop it!

**Snap starts kicking and punching the mat. He leaves the ring and screams on everyone he sees. **

Sandy: Well, so much for a match that is "Nothing"!

Mr. Comanator: Man. What a surprising night!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Patrick, Gaara and Jake. **

Patrick: Okay, this is the time. Now it's the time for us to go out there and kick the ass of this idiot named Danny Phantom.

Jake: And his entire F-B-N.

Patrick: Yeah. Remember- The enemy is smart, bad, and dangerous- But together, we can destroy him.

Gaara: We need to stick everything we find in his...

Patrick: We got it, Gaara.

Gaara: We need to destroy him. I hate the guy. And only if the WWT will be Phantom-free, it will be good enough.

Jake: It's time to stop the F-B-N!

Patrick: So GO! GO GO GO!

Jake: Yeah!

Gaara: Kick his ass!

* * *

**The cameras switch to the six-men tag promo. **

Danny: Our name? The one you should all be afraid of? I thought that because we're all Nicktoons, and because after what we've done, and what we'll do to you, your blood is on our hands! So because of that, the most fitting name is... Full Blooded Nicktoons. The F-B-N!

**You can see Zim screwing Team Patrick at Unforgiven Shows. **

Danny: You see, recently, people have decided that they want to be me. They want to be Danny Phantom! People like Gaara. Jake Long. And even people like that lowlife Patrick Star!

**You can see the F-B-N attacking people- Until you can see Patrick and Gaara looking at the Zim and Misty. **

Misty: We... We will leave now.

Zim: Yeah... You two need to learn that... There are new rules in here and...

**Patrick moves forward. Zim goes backward and falls. Misty picks him up quickly and leave. **

Gaara: You know something about their "Rules"?

Patrick: There are new rules... No F-B-N!

**Then you can see the F-B-N attacking Team Patrick. **

Misty: Goodbye!

Desire: Those rabid fans need a guy as smart as Danny Phantom to teach them manners!

**You can see Danny in the ring with security. **

Danny: One year ago, a group by the name of Toon World Order ruled this promotion. The promotion that decided to treat Danny Phantom with no respect, with none of the respect that he deserves. So I took people like Timmy, like Skulker, even Shikamaru and Kankuro, to make a revolution in WWT. Look how it changed in the last year and a half. Look, Bob Jones! Look around you! You know that I made the stars of WWT! Danny Phantom is always a main event. Never mind what, I'm here, doing what I do best, giving the best matches, and get booed by fans, and yet, I'm successful. So I don't care about the fans's opinion. I'm the best wrestler in WWT with or without the fans!

**Team Patrick comes. **

Danny: If you'll take another step, Patrick... If you'll...

Patrick: What will you do, Danny? Send me to Spongebob's hospital? Send your henchmen to get me like the coward you are? In six days I'm gonna enjoy my match because I'll finally get my hands on you! And that's something I've wanted to do since month ago, when your stupid referee screwed me!

Jake: This guy is being the cancer of WWT since day one.

Danny: This is my ring, my world, my F-B-N! And none of you is on the plan.

**You can see the two teams brawling. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick has managed to destroy Zim, Zim was defeated, and this Sunday Patrick got three more to go!

Patrick: Out. Of. My. Way!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is a Six-men tag team match!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the team of Skulker, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom... The F-B-N! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: This team is probably the most hated team in WWT. I don't know anyone more hated then Danny Phantom.

Desire: We've been in the same situation a month ago, okay? And who won, do you remember?

Sandy: Well, it is looking awfully familliar. Oh, I just hope that the result will be different this time.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Jake Long, Gaara of the Sand and Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, it is looking familliar. But maybe Jake is the wild card in this entire story.

Desire: Really? Danny has told Jake to stop sticking his nose in F-B-N's business!

Sandy: I think that the wild card is the fact that Zim is not the referee.

**Jake starts the match with Jimmy. Just like last month, the crowd starts chanting "Jimmy Sucks". Jimmy and Jake lock up and Jimmy hits Jake in the gut. Then he slams Jake. Jake gets up and Jimmy dropkicks him. Jimmy climbs on the second rope and tells the crowd to shut up. He jumps on Jake and Jake hiptosses him. Then he twists Jimmy's arm and pulls it. Jimmy pushes him to the corner and elbows him. Then he throws him to the other turnbuckle and runs... Jake moves and Jimmy hits the turnbuckle. Jimmy turns around and Jake clotheslines him. Then he gives him the snapmare and Jake tags in Skulker. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, say what you want, but Jimmy is a good wrestler.

Desire: Yeah, he could have been great if the crowd will stop saying those words.

Sandy: Hey, if he's busy in listening to those chants, he will fail for sure.

**Skulker comes in and him and Jake start brawling with eachother. Then Jake kicks him in the gut. Jake tags Gaara in. Gaara starts hitting Skulker. Danny screams "Stop his attacks, you idiot!". Skulker manages to put Gaara in the corner. He throws Gaara's head to the turnbuckle. Then he tries doing it again but Gaara stops it and throws Skulker's head to the turnbuckle repeatedly. Then Gaara starts attacking him in the turnbuckle and hits him with a discus punch. Gaara then poses for the crowd. He picks Skulker up but Skulker pokes him in the eye and tags Danny in. **

Mr. Comanator: Oh no. No, not him!

Desire: Oh, now business are about to pick up!

Sandy: This idiot! Now he comes in!

**Danny enters and Gaara manages to tag Patrick in! Patrick enters and him and Danny have a staredown. Danny runs and tries to tackle Patrick. Patrick is standing. Danny tries it again with the same result. Then Danny tries to clothesline Patrick but Patrick dodges and slams Danny. Then he picks Danny up and suplexes him. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Patrick tags Jake in. Jake climbson the ropes and chops Danny! Then he does it again, and again, Then he tries to whip Danny but Danny hits him with a backbreaker. Danny tags Jimmy in. Jimmy jumps and gives an axehandle to Jake. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, so much for Danny. Patrick dominated him.

Desire: Danny's greatness is in his smartness. Look at how he dominates this match!

Sandy: Oh, we'll just wait.

**Jimmy clotheslines Jake. He shouts something at Gaara. Then he tries to slam Jake but Jake reverses it. Then he rolls Jimmy up! 1... 2... Skulker breaks it. Jimmy and Jake are trading punches and Jake starts pushing Jimmy and tries to go for the tag. Jimmy manages to suplex Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jimmy picks Jake up and hits him with a double backbreaker. Then he tags Skulker in. He holds Jake as Skulker elbows him. Then Skulker gives him a press slam. Skulker pushes Jake to the turnbuckle, then he ties him in the ropes and tags Danny in. **

Mr. Comanator: Tell me Danny is not going to do this!

Desire: Well, Jake is a little tied up right now.

Sandy: That's a bad joke, and those stuff that Danny is doing are the same!

**Danny starts chopping Jake. Then he tries to slam Jake but Jake reverses it and chops him! Suddenly Zim and Misty come. Jimmy and Skulker see this and run to attack Gaara and Patrick. Misty distracts the referee. Zim takes Danny's "Match of the year" award. Danny holds Jake. Zim runs... Jake ducks, and Zim hits Danny with the award! Patrick then pulls Zim out of the ring and takes the award! Jake then picks Danny up. Dragon DDT! Jake covers Danny. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long and Patrick Star!

**Jake, Gaara and Patrick run to the ramp and then celebrate with Danny's award. **

Mr. Comanator: That's it! Team Patrick has won it! And it seems that they got Danny's award as well!

**The F-B-N tries to wake Danny up. Team Patrick runs away. Danny gets up and then looks at the "Superstar of the Year" award (Which he stole) and then screams on the F-B-N to go get his second award! They start chasing Team Patrick. **

Desire: Hey, that's award is Danny's! It's Danny's!

**You can see Team Patrick runs to the parking lot, and then they enter a car. Gaara speeds up and they leave. The F-B-N comes and then Danny screams. **

Danny: FUCK!

Sandy: Yeah, indeed! You idiot! Oh, man, that's great...

* * *

**You can see Kankuro walks with his title. Then he bumps into Mr. TV. **

Kankuro: Hello, boss.

TV: Oh, I was looking for you.

Kankuro: Yeah, you need to wait few minutes, I'm going to destroy Shikamaru. You know, he made me so angry, I may DQ myself!

TV: That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you.

Kankuro: Why? Wait, you won't take my champion advantage, right?

TV: Oh, no. You see, I never liked it when someone tells the champion that if he gets DQed then he loses the title. The only way a champion can win a title in my view is by pinfall or submission.

Kankuro: So, what you're saying?

TV: If you even think about getting DQed or getting counted out, stop now. Maybe some people don't wanna see a brawl but I like brawls. So, Kankuro, because both of you and Shikamaru got aggressions, your match will be with no DQ, no count outs, everything goes!

Kankuro: WHAT? !

TV: And I think that Shikamaru is pretty angry. Hurry.

**Kankuro is angry. He leaves. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to the Kankuro-Shikamaru promo. You can see Shikamaru reversing the Strings Pulling, hitting the S-Factor and pinning Kankuro. **

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru has pinned Kankuro! Shikamaru is the #1 contender!

Shikamaru: Finally it happened. You know, I've tried to get two things for a while now. First, I've wanted to get a WWT World title shot. Secondly, I've wanted to kick Kankuro's ass until he will be nothing!

**You can see Kankuro and Shikamaru brawling in their matches and then you can see them as tag team champions. **

Shikamaru: On this event, friends are nothing, right? Now, I don't care if he thinks that it's his "Destiny" or whatever, I WILL be the champion and I will defeat him on Tension Show!

**You can see a picture from last April- a knocked out Shikamaru on the floor. **

Kankuro: I did. And listen, I kicked your ass like, what, a thousand times in the last six months? You've kept saying that you were the better partner, but your not, because look- I am the champion.

Shikamaru: Both of us, you and I, in a match for the biggest prize ever! And no one will interrupt this.

Kankuro: Shikamaru, I kicked your ass before, and you know that I can do it again.

Shikamaru: You won't. And you know why?

Kankuro: Why?

Shikamaru: Because I'm here...

**Shikamaru holds his right hand high. **

Shikamaru: And you're here...

**Shikamaru holds his left hand in the height of his groin. Kankuro is shocked. **

**Kankuro looks at Shikamaru... And pushes him! Then they start brawling as the WWT security comes to seperate between them. **

_I didn't know you were a fake_  
_Every lie straight to my face_  
_So blind I could not see_  
_Right behind my back you stabbed me_

**You can see Kankuro hitting Shikamaru and Temari with a chair. Paramedics are checking on Shikamaru and Temari. **

Mr. Comanator: How could you, Kankuro? ! How could you? !

**You can see Kankuro in the ring. **

Kankuro: It felt good to finally release myself from this garbage! From two people that made this belt to allude me. And you know what? I would to it again, and I would add every person that annoyed me in my life! This greed for the belt is good! It's good! You know, friends ARE nothing. And no one will avange Shikamaru. For I have killed a man for wounding me. That's it. And no one will do anything about that.

_Should've know you were a bitch_  
_Shut up you're making me sick_  
_Little man you're nothing like me_  
_Lying cheating so deceiving_  
_I trusted you broke me down_  
_And you screwed me over_

**You can see Shikamaru on a wheelchair. **

Shikamaru: I don't know if I'll ever be back in the ring... I don't know. And what I wanted was to be the champ again. Well, happy, Kankuro? You've won. You've won, you don't need to worry about me anymore, I'm done. You don't need to worry about your family anymore, they're done with you. Hope you're happy about it.

**You can see Kankuro taking Temari to the ring in her wheelchair. Shikamaru comes. **

Kankuro: Oh, isn't that sweet? You came to rescue your girlfriend from her mean brother, don't you? But after I put you in this chair, you can do nothing. Another step and I'll kill her. You see, I'm better then everyone else. I'm the big guy, I'm the Master, I'm the champion. So no one orders me around. I'm doing whatever I'll damn please! So shut up. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, the beating that Shikamaru was suppose to get...

**Temari then spits on Kankuro! Kankuro takes the mic. **

Kankuro: That's it... I'll kill you.

Mr. Comanator: No! Stop him!

**Kankuro starts choking Temari... But... **

Mr. Comanator: Wha...

Desire: How...

Sandy: He's walking!

**Shikamaru suddenly **gets up **from his wheelchair and tackles Kankuro! He starts beating up on Kankuro! **

_Don't try to deny it _  
_You cannot hide it _  
_Ill be ignited_  
_When I get to watch you burn_  
_Burn Burn_  
_I wanna watch you burn_  
_Burn Burn_  
_I wanna watch you burn_  
_You're gonna get what you deserve_  
_I wanna watch you burn_

**Shikamaru hits Kankuro with the S-Factor. **

Shikamaru: You know, Kankuro... Payback is a bitch. You know that you should've get the work done... But I'll do my own work on you this Sunday. And I'll do it damn well... Damn well...

_You're gonna get what you deserve_  
_I wanna watch you burn!_

**You can see Shikamaru standing above Kankuro. **

* * *

**Then the cameras switch back to the ring. **

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall... It is for the WWT World championship, and per Mr. TV's order, it is an **anything goes match**! Are you ready?

**Crowd cheers. **

Ring announcer: No, no, no. I said... ARE YOU READY?

**Crowd cheers louder. **

Ring announcer: So... What you'll say to me?

Crowd: W-W-T!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: Introducing first, the challenger! From Konoha Village In Japan, he is a former four times WWT World champion, a former partner of the champion. A man hungry with revenge... Ladies and gentlemen, one of the best wrestlers in WWT, the genius of Konoha village, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The video package leading to this match was so right! I'm sure that this is the song that is playing in Shikamaru's mind right now!

Desire: Well, then it's a bad song. How can you love a guy that lied just to get revenge on Kankuro?

Sandy: Easily. And now, with this an anything goes match, it's gonna be really violent.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent! From the Sand Village in Japan, he is the self proclaimed "Winner", the former partner of the challenger, reigning and defending WWT heavyweight champion of the WORLD! The Master of Puppets... Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro has gone a long way to win this title. Will it all end tonight?

Desire: No! Kankuro won't let Shikamaru trick him again. This time, Kankuro will be the one with the upper hand.

Sandy: Regardless of the result, this match is personal. It's going to be bloody!

**Kankuro argues with the fans. Shikamaru runs and starts pounding him. Then Shikamaru rams Kankuro's head to the security guardrail. Kankuro knees Shikamaru and they start brawling. Shikamaru rams him again on the rail, climbs on it and hits a clothesline off it. Then he takes a trash can and throws it at Kankuro. Shikamaru takes Kankuro and clotheslines him to the crowd. Then they start brawling in the crowd. Kankuro runs back to the ring ramp but Shikamaru hits him with a suplex. Shikamaru throws Kankuro to the ring. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Ugh, bloody indeed!

Desire: He's killing him! Can't you do something? !

Sandy: Well, he said he was gonna do it!

**Shikamaru slides Kankuro to the outside. Then they brawl again to the crowd. Kankuro then powerslams Shikamaru. He starts hammering on Shikamaru. Then he tries to hit the Strings Pulling but Shikamaru gives him a neckbreaker. Then Shikamaru catapaults Kankuro right onto Jason Smith and over the guard rail! Shikamaru tries to throw Kankuro to the steelsteps but Kankuro reverses it and Shikamaru hits the steps. Then he throws Shikamaru to the ring. He knees him. Then he starts choking Shikamaru with his leg. **

Mr. Comanator: Now Kankuro tries to kill Shikamaru!

Desire: I've never seen two superstars with more hatred then those two!

Sandy: This is an old-school Texan brawl! Plain and simple! Better then the battle of St. Louis!

**Kankuro picks Shikamaru, whips him, and hits him with the Puppet Master! Then Kankuro notices that there is no ref. Jason gets up. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out! Kankuro argues with Jason and Shikamaru gets up and starts hitting him. He throws him to the ropes. Kankuro dodges a clothesline but Shikamaru kicks him in the face. Then he runs and drops the elbow on Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro gets up. Shikamaru throws Kankuro again to the ropes and throws him to the outside. Then he rams Kankuro's face in the steps and on the announcers table. Kankuro is laying next to the announcers. **

Mr. Comanator: Be careful now!

Desire: You idiot, stop this stupid match! Jason, for what we pay you?

Sandy: Shikamaru, kill him. I love this match!

**Shikamaru starts hitting Kankuro on the table. Then he takes Desire's headset and starts choking Kankuro with those. He gives Desire the headsets back and says "Shut up sometimes!". Kankuro then kicks him. Kankuro suplexes Shikamaru through the table! The bloody Kankuro takes Shikamaru back into the ring. Then he kicks him in the corner. Then Kankuro throws Shikamaru and elbows him. Kankuro tries to hit a legdrop but Shikamaru moves! Shikamaru throws Kankuro to the ropes but Kankuro knees him and chopblocks him. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, this match is maybe too much violent!

Desire: Maybe? This is a slaughter! A slaughter I tell you!

Sandy: Listen to Shikamaru, he told you to shut up.

**Then Kankuro throws Shikamaru's leg on the ringpost. Then he hits Shikamaru's head. Then he enters the ring and throws Shikamaru on the mat. Then he starts hitting Shikamaru's leg. Suddenly... **Youngblood? **He comes with a sledgehammer, just like last month. Then Kankuro screams something at Youngblood. Youngblood pushes him as Shikamaru gets up. Youngblood runs... Shikamaru ducks, Youngblood hits Kankuro with the sledgehammer! Shikamaru hits Youngblood with the S-Factor! He covers Kankuro. 1... 2... 3! ! ! ! **

Mr. Comanator: HE DID IT! HE DID IT! YEAH! YEAH!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and... THE NEW!

**Crowd cheers and claps. **

Ring announcer: WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood screwed Kankuro! He was aiming at Shikamaru but hit Kankuro! He made Kankuro lose!

Desire: And the title! Now Kankuro lost the title because of Youngblood's interference!

Sandy: Five times! Shikamaru has made it, but you know that his next challenger is Youngblood!

**Temari comes. Then she and Shikamaru hug and celebrate with their titles. **

Mr. Comanator: They got their revenge! Shikamaru is the new champion! Good night!

**The show ends as Shikamaru and Temari are climbing on the turnbuckle. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) def. Mr. Krabs

**WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) def. Zaku and Dosu

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner def. Kappa Mikey (c) (New champion)

******WWT Womens Championship, Steel Cage match: **Temari def. Lydia (c) (New champion)

**#1 contenders match:** Captain Youngblood def. Dagget Beaver

**WWT Television Championship: **Squidward def. Snap (c) (New champion)

Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand and Jake Long def. Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker

**WWT World Championship, anything goes match: **Shikamaru Nara def. Kankuro (c) (New champion)

* * *

Four titles have changed hands. And might I add, in great matches. Following the most brutal main event in WWT's history, what will happen now? What's next for Kankuro?

Please review.


	62. Show 277

Hey guys!

It was even bigger then the battle of St. Louis. It was full of hatred, of brawling, and it was bloody. But in the end, it was Shikamaru that triumphed over Kankuro and won a 5th World title.

So we know that the main event for Channels War will be Shikamaru-Youngblood. I wonder what Kankuro has to say about that.

And what about the F-B-N? After their lose to team Patrick, can they regroup? What they're gonna do?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 277.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November Week 1

**You can see footages from Shikamaru and Kankuro's match at Tension Show. **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro has gone a long way to win this title. Will it all end tonight?

**Shikamaru rams Kankuro's head to the security guardrail. Kankuro knees Shikamaru and they start brawling. Shikamaru rams him again on the rail, climbs on it and hits a clothesline off it. Then he takes a trash can and throws it at Kankuro. **

Desire: He's killing him! Can't you do something? !

**Shikamaru catapaults Kankuro right onto Jason Smith and over the guard rail! Shikamaru tries to throw Kankuro to the steelsteps but Kankuro reverses it and Shikamaru hits the steps. **

Sandy: This is an old-school Texan brawl! Plain and simple! Better then the battle of St. Louis!

**Kankuro suplexes Shikamaru through the announcers table. Kankuro throws Shikamaru's leg on the ringpost. **

Mr. Comanator: My God, this match is maybe too much violent!

Desire: Maybe? This is a slaughter! A slaughter I tell you!

**Youngblood comes with a sledgehammer, just like last month. Then Kankuro screams something at Youngblood. Youngblood pushes him as Shikamaru gets up. Youngblood runs... Shikamaru ducks, Youngblood hits Kankuro with the sledgehammer! Shikamaru hits Youngblood with the S-Factor! He covers Kankuro. 1... 2... 3! ! ! ! **

Mr. Comanator: HE DID IT! HE DID IT! YEAH! YEAH!

Ring announcer: Here is your winner and... THE NEW! WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood screwed Kankuro! He was aiming at Shikamaru but hit Kankuro! He made Kankuro lose!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! And on the heels of a great Pay-Per-View event, we are...

Desire: Shut up! I still can't believe the amount of travesties that happened last night!

Sandy: Oh, but I can! We got new champions, and most of the results were great for me!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

**The crowd boos. The entire F-B-N comes. Even Timmy, who won last night, is looking angry. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, I never expected them to show here. Danny and the F-B-N.

Desire: They were robbed last night! Look!

**You can see footages from last night Six men-tag match. Zim takes Danny's "Match of the year" award. Danny holds Jake. Zim runs... Jake ducks, and Zim hits Danny with the award! Patrick then pulls Zim out of the ring and takes the award! Jake then picks Danny up. Dragon DDT! Jake covers Danny. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long and Patrick Star!

**Jake, Gaara and Patrick run to the ramp and then celebrate with Danny's award. You can see Team Patrick runs to the parking lot, and then they enter a car. Gaara speeds up and they leave. The F-B-N comes and then Danny screams. **

Danny: F**K!

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

Sandy: Yeah, I noticed that Danny has only one award and that's the one that he didn't even won!

Danny: Patrick Star! Come with my award to this ring right now!

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: Oh no, I'm not going to brawl with him if that's what you people think. I got an entire F-B-N standing right here besides me, that is going to destroy him! We are going to destroy Patrick if he won't give my award back! This is my wrestler of the year award!

Mr. Comanator: Spongebob's.

Desire: No, his.

Danny: Patrick, as I said, this is my world, my ring, my F-B-N, and you and your team are not in the plan, so come here and bring me my award now!

**No one comes. **

Danny: I swear, if you won't come, if you won't come...

Jimmy: We'll come for you!

Danny: Yeah!

Jimmy: So you better come! And without your two idiots to back you!

Danny: Okay, Jimmy, enough.

Timmy: Hey, Danny, can I have a speech?

Danny: Okay, if Patrick won't come by the end of the speech, we'll look for him.

Timmy: Fine with me. So ladies and gentlemen, I'm the new X division champion!

**Crowd boos. **

Timmy: And I'm a ten times champion, so I think that makes me the best wrestler in here! No one in WWT won any title for ten times! And after my match with Mikey, I proved, without a shadow of a doubt, that I'm the best up and coming wrestler in here. The difference between me and those other young people is that I know my place, I know that I need to learn from people like Danny. I am different. Well... That's it.

Danny: So, Patrick...

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

**Dagget comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Sandy: It's Dagget! I wonder what he's doing here!

Danny: You're not Patrick.

Dagget: Good call! Now, allow me to stop this stupid promo and tell you that this is the most boring thing I've ever seen!

Crowd: YEAH!

Danny: Yeah, who are you? What you did in here that you're talking to me like your something big?

Dagget: Hey, remind me, who I defeated to get a World title shot two months ago?

Danny: Gaara and Shikamaru.

Dagget: And...? Three hints. He is an idiot, he sucks, and his henchmen also got kicked in their asses.

Jimmy: That's not true! We haven't touched you in this match!

Dagget: Yeah, you love touching people! But I've defeated this idiot, and pinned him, to get a title match that I could have won!

Danny: I want Patrick.

Dagget: Well, then I guess that you're afraid. I wanted to fight you tonight but oh well...

Danny: Afraid of what? Of a small fish like you?

Dagget: So you'll accept it?

Danny: Fine.

Dagget: I'll see you later.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. He's with Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin. **

TV: I can't believe it, it's even worse then Danny...

Bart: As we say, we are the most exciting, fresh and amazing tag team in your company.

Griffin: We are saving your promotion, and that's why you need to give us more time.

TV: More time for what?

Bart: To save the fans! To wrestle! To fight bigger guys!

TV: Bigger guys?

Griffin: Yeah! We are main eventers!

TV: Really? Are you sure that's what you want?

Bart and Chris: YEAH!

TV: Okay. So as a prize for boring me to death, I'll give you bigger matches. You two will fight Gaara and Patrick tonight!

Bart: WHAT?

Griffin: Wait, you can't shoot us up there already!

TV: Well, A, I can! And B, I believe in letting people swim or sink. I hope that Gaara and Patrick won't sink you too hard.

**TV leaves. **

Bart: Oh, he will pay.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing the callenger, from the Chalkzone, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: We've learned earlier today that Snap has invoked his rematch clause! He lost the title surprisingly last night.

Desire: Last night was a mistake. But don't you worry, Snap will fix the mistake... And Squidward's face along the way.

Sandy: His mistake was not taking Squidward seriously. And that was fixed last night.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, he is the new WWT Television champion, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Yeah, Squidward surprised everyone by winning the title last night. That was the most surprising result of last night!

Desire: And it was one of the worse results from last night! I can't believe that he's the champion!

Sandy: Squidward will destroy Snap just like he did last night!

**Squidward hiptosses Snap. Then he starts hitting him with fists. Then he pushes Snap to the turnbuckle and starts attacking him. He runs and hits him with a knee. 1... Snap kicks out. Snap pokes Squidward in the eye. Squidward gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Snap comes over and smashes Squidward's head into it. Snap with a high crossbody on Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Snap starts choking Squidward on the mat. Then he hits him with a knee strike. Then he rolls Squidward up. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is one cheater... I can't believe he's doing this.

Desire: Doing what? He's kicking Squidward's ass!

Sandy: He did it yesterday and who won?

**Snap hits Squidward with a headbutt to the mid-section. Then Snap picks Squidward up and gives him a backbreaker. Then he picks him up and gives him a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Snap hits Squidward in the head again. Then he slams Squidward. Snap rolls onto Squidward connecting with a knee. Then Snap stomps on Squidward. Snap then climbs to the top turnbuckle. Then Snap taunts the crowd. He jumps with a double axe handle... Squidward dropkicks Snap! Both are down. Then Squidward covers Snap. 1... 2... No! Snap kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: SO CLOSE!

Desire: I don't care about close. Snap is not out yet!

Sandy: But he's gonna be!

**Squidward then takes a running Snap and powerslams him. Then he jumps on the ropes. He springboard splashes Snap. 1... 2... Snap kicks out again. Squidward then kicks Snap. Then he hurricanranas Snap. Squidward tries to put Snap in a clarinet position. Snap catches the pants of the referee. He keeps the referee busy. Then Cartman runs to the apron. Cartman drops Squidward on the ropes. Snap then kicks Squidward in the gut. He hits the Snappy Bomb! Then he covers Squidward. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and the new WWT Television Champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? No way! Snap won the title AGAIN?

Desire: Told you! Told you, that's justice!

Sandy: It was Cartman! This idiot has interfered! He cost Squidward his title!

Mr. Comanator: You got to wonder what is Cartman connection with Snap.

Desire: My guess? Both are champion.

Sandy: Shut up. Commercials.

**Snap celebrates while Cartman walks to the back with a smile, as the show takes a break. **

* * *

**After the break, you can see the WWT World title. The camera then moves backward and you can see Shikamaru and Temari in Team Patrick's locker room. The crowd cheers. **

Patrick: Congratulations, I mean, you survived a brutal match to win the title.

Shikamaru: Thank you.

Gaara: I always knew that you two had it.

Temari: Yeah. By the way, um, have you seen our common dysfunctional brother?

Gaara: No. Weird, but since the match we haven't seen him. I don't think that he's here.

Temari: Really?

Shikamaru: Weird...

Jake: We saw the match in the hotel room and it was brutal! I mean, it was a slaughter!

Shikamaru: Thank you. But now I have to move from one obsessed idiot to another one in the form of Youngblood.

Patrick: We would love to chat, but me and Gaara have a match.

Gaara: Let's kick Team Amazement's ass. You got the "Surprise"?

Patrick: Yeah, it's gonna be great.

Temari: Good luck!

**Patrick and Gaara leave. **

Jake: So... Youngblood?

Shikamaru: Don't you worry, I'll destroy him too.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Shego, backstage. Truman comes to her. Once again, his hair looks wrong and his clothes are dirty. **. **

Shego: Damn it, Truman, what is this?

Truman: You know, I haven't take a shower for a week!

Shego: Thank you for this wonderful piece of information!

Truman: Shego, I gotta ask something. Have you ever listened to your wills?

Shego: Truman, honestly, I don't think you need to take an advice from Roll! You know, she and her brother...

Truman: I know! Everyone knows that, there is no need to talk about it.

Shego: So stop thinking about it.

Truman: My question!

Shego: Well, I'm listening to my wills when it's about Ino. I don't care about morals and values when it comes to kicking her ass!

Truman: Kicking ass... And?

Shego: Yeah, but you know what is my secret?

Truman: What? Oh, great Shego, please share your wisdom with me!

**Shego tells Truman to get closer. Then she whispers. **

Shego: I'm taking a shower every day!

Truman: FINE, I'll go take a shower!

Shego: And stop thinking about that!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, Team Amazement! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Team Amazement think that they are the saviors. But they're not, because they annoyed Mr. TV.

Desire: So he put them in a match against those two violent people in Gaara and Patrick.

Sandy: Yeah, because he's the boss! So he doesn't like being annoyed!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Gaara of the Sand and Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, Patrick was called out by Danny at the top of the program but never actually... What?

**You can see a picture from the backstage, where Danny tries to pass a row of security guys to get to the aisle. The guys are blocking him and the picture switches back to the ring. **

Desire: Hey! You don't treat him like this!

Sandy: It's great that they're doing it. I mean, I don't want Danny to harm Pat... Wait, what is this?

**You can see that Patrick has something in his pants. It looks pretty bad... Patrick then puts his hand in the pants and takes out Danny's "Best match" award. **

Mr. Comanator: Hey, Patrick, was this an award or you're just happy to see the fans?

Desire: This disrespectful son of a...!

Sandy: Yeah, this is the surprise! Oh, great. Good for you, Patrick.

**Gaara and Bart open the match. Bart taunts Gaara. Gaara takes him down and starts hitting his head. Then he chokes Bart on the ropes. He rolls Bart up. 1... 2... Bart kicks out and tags Griffin in. Chris enters and starts chopping Gaara. Then he hits a kneeling facebuster on Gaara. Griffin pins Gaara... 1... Gaara kicks out strongly. Gaara then just shakes his head and tags Patrick in. Patrick clotheslines Griffin. Then he slams Griffin and then jumps on him with the knee. 1... 2... Griffin kicks out. Patrick then tries a submission but Bart comes in and kicks him. Then Griffin starts attacking him. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, meanwhile it seems that Team Amazement is just losing.

Desire: They can do it! If they will work hard they will win!

Sandy: If they will work hard, they may won't get the cane up their asses.

**Griffin whips Patrick to the ropes and backdrops him. Then he tags Bart in. Bart then jumps from Griffin's shoulders onto Patrick. 1... 2... Patrick throws Bart away. Bart and Griffin then try a double suplex but Patrick just reverses it. He tags Gaara in. Gaara then hits his knee onto Bart's face and throws Griffin onto Patrick. Patrick powerslams Griffin and throws him out. Then Gaara puts Bart in the Sand Whip position but the referee is busy with Patrick and Griffin. Invader Zim comes in. He spears Gaara and makes him fall! Then he gets out. Patrick comes in while Bart covers. 1... 2... 3? **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners... Team Amazement!

Mr. Comanator: Cheating! Plain and... No, Zim!

**While Griffin and Bart are leaving, Zim is taking the award and starts running with it. But when he is on the ramp, Jake comes out and jumps on him. Jake takes the award as the entire F-B-N (Excluding Danny) comes out. Jake, Gaara and Patrick run with the award through the crowd. The F-B-N takes Zim. **

Desire: They stole it again!

Sandy: Eye for an eye. Danny needs to give back Spongebob's award.

**The F-B-N is leaving as Jimmy says "Don't you think it's over!". **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Ember, as she and Youngblood are talking. **

Youngblood: So, you haven't seen my victory last night.

Ember: No, I've told you, he said that I needed to go over some documents.

Youngblood: He, as in Mr. TV, right?

Ember: Yeah.

Youngblood: You want to go out tonight? I got the night off.

Ember: I'm sorry, I just got this work to do...

Youngblood: OKAY, THAT'S IT!

**Youngblood gets up. **

Ember: Wait, it's not that bad... Hey, where do you think you're going?

Youngblood: He can command on every lowly wrestler in here from Shikamaru to Truman! But when it comes to my life, my personal life! And when it comes to treating you this way, I'm not going to take this!

Ember: But where are you going? !

Youngblood: To the ring! To adress this!

**Youngblood leaves. Ember is shocked. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

**Youngblood comes to the ring quickly. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, the #1 contender got something on his mind and he won't shut up!

Desire: Yeah, he feels like Ember is being mistreated by Mr. TV.

Sandy: He's the boss! You need to listen to Mr. TV!

Youngblood: Okay, I'm sick and tired of this! Since Mr. TV has come back a month ago, he treated my girlfriend, Ember McLain, like a joke! You can't do that! You can't let Ember freaking McLain to do a paperwork and you can't treat her like garbage! TV, come to this ring right now so I can kick your ass and beat an apology out of you!

Mr. Comanator: He can't do it!

Desire: But knowing Youngblood, he would!

Ember: Stop!

**Ember comes out and tries to talk with Youngblood. **

Sandy: Well, Ember tries to settle him down.

Youngblood: What?

Ember: You can't do that! That's my job!

Youngblood: Yeah? And what about your rights?

Ember: I'm very comfortable with...

Youngblood: Ember, you're not.

Ember: He gave me my job! He is my boss!

Youngblood: And you know damn well that without you, he wouldn't have a job!

**Crowd boos. **

Youngblood: That's the truth, don't listen to them, listen to me, your boyfriend, Youngblood! I know it! Without Ember McLain to carry the promotion and become its most popular performer, the WWT would declare bankcrupty and he would be sitting home, writing wrestling shows for himself to enjoy!

Ember: You're kinda exaggerate...

Youngblood: No, I'm not, Emb, and you know it! That's our ring! We are the people of this city! Without me, he would be without a job. When he was begging for a guy to destroy the TWO- Who did it? ME! When he was begging for someone that will bring attitude to WWT, who did it? ME! So don't tell me he can do this, because we are the reason of all of this!

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

**Mr. TV comes. **

Sandy: Finally, some sense!

TV: Stop this right now, Youngblood! You're lucky I'm not firing you right now!

Youngblood: No, it's not a luck. You know that you're nothing without us! Nothing! We made this!

TV: No, THEY made this!

**Crowd cheers. **

TV: You're not bigger then this, Youngblood. And quite frankly, I don't think I got what you want.

Youngblood: Treat US fairly.

TV: Is this right, Ember?

Ember: ...

Youngblood: I'm with you.

Ember: ... Yes. Youngblood is right.

**Crowd boos. **

TV: He is right? Was it my fault that he lost to anybody and their mother?

Youngblood: And now I'm the #1 contender! What do you think about that?

TV: You're a cheater, Youngblood. You've prevented Dagget from becoming a champion. You cost Kankuro the title. You want to have the spotlight only on you.

Youngblood: Yeah!

Ember: Mr. TV, he's right. I'm sorry, but this is not a way to treat me!

Youngblood: She is the reason you have a job!

TV: Yeah, thank you both for helping me in this, but it's not only about you.

Youngblood: It's gonna be after Channels War!

Shikamaru: Really?

**Shikamaru comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: The champ!

Youngblood: You!

Shikamaru: It's gonna be about you after Channels War? After you'll do what?

Youngblood: After I'll beat you. I'm the reason why you're the champion.

Shikamaru: Yeah right. Once again you love taking credit for everything, right?

Ember: You know it's right!

Shikamaru: Oh, shut up!

**Shikamaru pushes Ember. Ember is looking really angry. **

Youngblood: If you'll touch her one more time, I swear, I'll finish what Kankuro started!

Shikamaru: And you'll do it just as good as him, and end up as good as him!

TV: Shikamaru, settle down. I mean, it's obvious that those two ungrateful guys won't listen, so... What is this?

**The security comes to the ring. The head of security then takes out handcuffs and approaches Shikamaru. **

Shikamaru: What the f...

Ember: You know, while I was commissioner, I thought about some situations like this. So I put a special clause in my contract.

Youngblood: Really?

TV: What it says?

Ember: If someone physically provokes me, he will be arrest. Shikamaru, you're under arrest!

Shikamaru: WHAT?

Youngblood: Excuse me, but you can't have him taking the title to jail!

Ember: Yeah, that's why we'll strip him...

TV: No you won't. I maybe can do nothing about him going to jail, by the way, don't you worry, Shikamaru, I'll handle this. But you know damn well, Ember, that you can't breath without me approving! So he's still the champion.

**The security takes Shikamaru as Youngblood taunts him. **

Youngblood: He will be the champion, but in four weeks, it's gonna be me!

Mr. Comanator: Guys, we gotta take a break!

* * *

**The cameras switch to something that happened during the break- Shikamaru was led to a police car. **

Mr. Comanator: Guys, during the break, Shikamaru was arrested, I hope it's gonna end up okay.

Desire: How DARE Mr. TV to not strip him from the title?

Sandy: Mr. TV will help Shikamaru. He went personally to the police station to help him.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Internet, Roll! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Umm... Wasn't that Kin's theme?

Desire: Yeah, I guess Kin let Roll use that song.

Sandy: Just to hear this song and to watch Roll makes me wanna throw up.

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this is going to be a match between two of the newest divas.

Desire: Sakura is new and she's already making me angry.

Sandy: Stop that. Sakura is going to be huge.

**Sakura Haruno hiptosses Roll. Then she kicks her in the back. She throws Roll to the turnbuckle, and then headbutts her. She slams Roll. 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Sakura Haruno with a headscissors takeover on Roll. Then she goes to the ropes and tries to hit Roll with a springboard legdrop- but Roll moves out of the way. Sakura lands and misses. Roll then clotheslines Sakura. The crowd starts a "Brother-Fucker" chant, as Roll screams and hushes them. Roll then runs and dropkicks Sakura. Roll covers. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, Roll took the control.

Desire: She's destroying Sakura and shows her who's the boss!

Sandy: Roll will not kill Sakura that easy.

**Flying side kick by Roll takes Sakura Haruno off her feet. Roll applies an arm wrench to Sakura Haruno. Then she hits Sakura's arm with the knee. Then she picks Sakura up and powrslams her. Roll then jumps on Sakura with a senton. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Roll whips Sakura to the ropes and then backdrops her. Then she starts hitting her. Roll throws Sakura to the ropes again but Sakura hits her with an elbow smash! Sakura then runs and jumps with her knee onto Roll. Sakura covers. 1... 2... Roll kicks out quickly. Sakura then raises her hand. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow, Sakura has managed to stop the attacks!

Desire: Oh, but she still can't stop Roll.

Sandy: Just wait few moments.

**Sakura strikes Roll in the chest. Sakura Haruno executes the front-layout suplex on Roll. Sakura Haruno hits Roll with an elbowdrop. Then Sakura climbs to the ropes and hits a flying clothesline! 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Sakura then tries to chop Roll but Roll dodges the chop. Then she picks Sakura and hits her with a neckbreaker. Then Roll goes to the turnbuckle. She climbs up on the top turnbuckle. The crowd keeps chanting "Brother-Fucker" at her and Roll flips them off. Roll hits the Roll's Rolling! She covers Sakura. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Roll!

Mr. Comanator: Oh, no! Roll has defeated Sakura...

Desire: Told you so! Now stop doubt me.

Sandy: You know, you have to wonder who will face Temari for the title next!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch, who are watching the show. Neji and Rock Lee come in. **

Neji: I think that one month of waiting for you to do what you need to do is enough.

Norbert: You two?

Neji: Yeah. Now do what you need to do. Right Lee? Yeah, tell them! Give us the titles.

Sasquatch: What?

Neji: You've heard it. Titles please!

Norbert: Man, what is it with you, the Japanese people, thinking that you deserve everything?

Lee: The titles, Norbert. Or else we'll kick your ass for those and this will be ugly.

Sasquatch: I got two words for you. Ooooooooooooh Nooooooo!

Neji: No?

Norbert: No! If you want those, fight for them. And if you want a fight, prove us that you deserve that.

Neji: We are the former champions!

Sasquatch: Former! Now out!

**Lee and Neji leave with a look of hate in their eyes. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's running towards Cartman. **

Jones: Cartman! Cartman, everyone wonder why you did what you did...

Cartman: Why I did what I did when I did it?

Jones: The TV title match. You've cost Squidward the title. Are you and Snap in some kind of alliance?

Cartman: Me and Snap? Well, you know, we both are champions.

Jones: Cartman, it's not the first time you help him.

Cartman: Well, you know that I kicked Krabs's ass last night, so I thought I'll kick Squidward's too. Good day.

****WHAM! **Squidward runs and spears Cartman to the set. He starts attacking him as the security tries to seperate. **

Squidward: You'll not get away with this, you fat freak!

**Squidward tries to break through the security. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: The ten time champion. After his big match with Mikey last night, I'm surprised that he's standing.

Desire: That's Timmy. He's one of the best wrestlers. I even think that he could become a world champion.

Sandy: Oh, God have mercy on us if it will happen...

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Chouji's stock raised after his match with Kankuro two weeks ago.

Desire: How does loses make your career rise?

Sandy: A victory here can give Chouji a title match.

**Chouji hits Timmy with a Baba chop. Chouji uses a snap mare takeover on Timmy Turner. Chouji then hits an axehandle smash onto Timmy. 1... Timmy kicks out. Chouji throws Timmy to the corner. He runs but Timmy kicks him in the head. Timmy then jumps with an elbow smash onto Chouji. Then he starts attacking him on the mat. Timmy then knees Chouji in the face. Then he gives him the leg lariat. Timmy then climbs on the top turnbuckle. Chouji gets up. Timmy hits him with a dropkick. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Can Chouji withstand all of those attacks?

Desire: Just like Mikey, he can't.

Sandy: Timmy is just running and jumping all over the place.

**Timmy hits Chouji with a suplex. Then Timmy runs and jumps on the second rope. He jumps to the top rope. He hits a springboard splash onto Chouji! He covers. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. The crowd starts chanting "Timmy sucks!". Timmy tells the crowd to shut up. Timmy hiptosses Chouji. Then he runs to the ropes. He hits a springboard knee strike onto Chouji. Chouji falls. Timmy covers him. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Timmy pounds the mat. He climbs to the ropes. Chouji takes Timmy! He drops him with an electric chair drop! Both are down. **

Mr. Comanator: Okay, now Chouji has managed to stop Timmy. Can he capitalize?

Desire: Get up, Timmy! You're a ten time champion now, get up!

Sandy: We got it, he is the ten time champion, great! Now shut up!

**Timmy and Chouji get up. Chouji hits Timmy Turner with a slingshot bodyblock. Chouji with a falling splash on Timmy Turner. Chouji covers Timmy. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Chouji then tries to clothesline Timmy. Timmy dodges and then pushes the referee onto Chouji. Timmy then gets out. He brings his title in. Suddenly, Mikey runs to the ring. Mikey hits Timmy with a shining wizard. Then he takes the belt. Timmy gets up and Mikey hits him with the belt! Then he rolls out as Chouji covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Chouji!

Mr. Comanator: Payback is a bitch, and Mikey has cost Timmy the match!

Desire: They are cheaters! Both of them! Oh, Timmy won't shut up at this...

Sandy: Timmy will suck it up. He deserves this, he tried to cheat!

* * *

**You can see The F-B-N in their locker room. **

Danny: Okay, I want my award back! One is not enough! How could you lose grip on it?

Zim: Sorry.

Jimmy: We will get it back, don't you worry.

Misty: Yeah, you just need to kick the ass of this sorry beaver.

Danny: Dagget Beaver... I can't stand him.

Zim: Do you want any of us to... Check on you during the match?

Danny: It's only Dagget. I'll be fine. Goodbye.

**Danny goes to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, main event, next!

* * *

**After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring. **

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beavers dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Dagget has challenged Danny earlier tonight. Dagget refuses to disappear following his loss to Youngblood.

Desire: Can someone please stop this one hit wonder? I hope that Danny will destroy him.

Sandy: After this match we'll know if Dagget is for real.

("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Amity Park, he is the leader of the F-B-N, Danny Phantom! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Well, this song is really describing Danny. He is the one we love to hate.

Desire: Danny wants to reeducate this crowd.

Sandy: If somebody needs to be reeducated, it's Danny.

**Danny enters the ring and starts taunting the crowd. He turns around and Dagget hits him with a forearm shiver. Dagget starts attacking Danny on the floor. Dagget grabs Phantom by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Then he tosses Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Dagget then poses for the cheering crowd. He turns around and tries to slam Danny. Danny reverses it and pushes Dagget to the corner. Then he starts punching him. Then he picks Dagget up and throws him with a last call. Danny then covers Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget really doesn't want to give up.

Desire: It's not about what he wants. His destiny is to lose.

Sandy: Danny is the one who is losing recently.

**Danny Phantom hits Dagget Beaver with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Then Danny takes Dagget and suplexes him. Then he gets up and suplexes Dagget again. Then he puts Dagget on his shoulder. He hits him with a death valley driver. Danny covers Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget Beaver's arm is just being TWISTED by an arm grapevine by Phantom. Dagget flips onto the ground and Danny jumps on him with the leg. Then Danny takes Dagget and starts spinning. He tosses Dagget to the mat. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: The question is, can Dagget find a way to get out of those attacks.

Desire: Danny is the master of those attacks. He's just playing now.

Sandy: Meanwhile Dagget is kicking out.

**Danny throws Dagget to the ropes and then backdrops him to the mat. Then he picks Dagget up and hits him with a backbreaker. Then Danny climbs on the top rope and drops his fist onto Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Danny tries to whip Dagget to the turnbuckle and Dagget reverses it and clotheslines Danny! Dagget picks Danny up and tries the Muscular Savior. However, Danny pokes Dagget in his eyes. Then Danny dropkicks Dagget. Danny picks Dagget up and puts him in the Ghost Slam poisition... Wait, the lights are out? **

Mr. Comanator: Hey! What happened to the power?

Desire: Come on! He was about to win!

Sandy: Wait, there is a problem...

**Suddenly something is going on the TVtron. **

Narrator: Behold he cometh with lightning and clouds, every eye shall see him...

Voice: Oh death where is your sting?

Narrator: Especially those who fought him, and they all shall wail because of him...

Voice: Oh Hell where is your victory?

Minister and Narrator: He is the Alpha, The Omega, the begining andthe end, and in these days sall men seek death and shall not find it. And they shall desire to die. and death...will...flee...from...them!

**There is a voice of Crash of Thunder and a crack of Lightning. The lights go back up. Danny is looking to the ramp. Dagget rolls him up! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what? Dagget won!

Desire: Danny was distracted! That's not fair!

Sandy: But what has happened?

* * *

**Danny is standing in the ring as Dagget is leaving. **

Danny: Okay! That's it! Since last month someone decided to mess with my head! Someone thought it will be funny to do all of those cryptic messages! But I won't shut up! I'm the best wrestler in WWT, I won't take this! So whoever it is, allow me to use a verse from the bible, "Brace yourself like a man"! Come to this ring right now and allow me to kick your ass!

Mr. Comanator: But who is he talking about?

Desire: I don't care, Danny will kick his ass!

**The lights go out again. **

Sandy: Now what?

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

**The crowd cheers. Suddenly, someone walks out of the curtain. **

Mr. Comanator: **Airnaruto45 is here**!

**Danny is shocked. Airnaruto45 has a baseball bat in his hands. He smiles. **

Desire: You again? Last time you've been here, Danny kicked your ass!

Sandy: And now he's here for revenge!

Danny: You? It was you? You are the one who is responsible of all this?

Airnaruto45: Yeah, it was me! Revenge is hell, Danny, and I'm about to get it!

Danny: Yeah, very nice. Now please get out of here, get out of my life, because I got a job to do, and that is wrestle!

Airnaruto45: Then I'll be happy to comply.

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what?

Danny: What do you mean?

Airnaruto45: Danny, for the second year in a row, you're going to be on a special match on Channels War. The Television Games match!

**Crowd cheers. **

Danny: Well, okay. So?

Airnaruto45: This match is going to be a 5 on 5 team match. I guess that your team has already four members: Zim, Skulker, Jimmy and yourself!

Danny: Yeah, that's my F-B-N.

Airnaruto45: And the opposing team also already has four members.

Danny: Who?

Airnaruto45: Three people that you already know very well... And their fourth team member? Well... It's **ME**!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Patrick, Gaara and Jake come out. Patrick then raises the award that he stole from Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: Team Patrick! In four weeks on Channels War, in a Television Games match, it's gonna be The F-B-N against Team Patrick... With Airnaruto45!

**The show ends as Team Patrick raises their hands with Airnaruto45. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap def. Squidward (c) (New champion)

Patrick Star and Gaara of the Sand def. Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)

Roll def. Sakura Haruno

Chouji def. Timmy Turner

Dagget Beaver def. Danny Phantom

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

******WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**Television Games, 5 on 5: **The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker, Invader Zim and ?) vs Team Patrick (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and ?)

* * *

So we have it! We already know the two main events for Channels War! A big World title match and a Television Games match with a lot of hate.

What will happen next?

Please review.


	63. Show 278

Hey guys!

So it was Airnaruto45 who came to avange Danny. And for everyone who wonder- Yes, the Television Games match is a Leathal lockdown match. You can check chapter 6 of WWT, last year's Channels War, where Team Danny is fighting Team Snap, to get an idea of how it's gonna be like.

So tonight we will see the outcome of the announcement about the Television Games match.

And also- What about Youngblood and Shikamaru? Are they gonna fight tonight? Man, I can't wait.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 278.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November Week 2

**You can see footage of Danny in the ring from last week. **

Danny: Okay! That's it! Since last month someone decided to mess with my head!

**Narrator: Behold he cometh with lightning and clouds, every eye shall see him...**

**Voice: Oh death where is your sting?**

Danny: Someone thought it will be funny to do all of those cryptic messages!

**Narrator: Especially those who fought him, and they all shall wail because of him...**

**Voice: Oh Hell where is your victory?**

Danny: But I won't shut up! I'm the best wrestler in WWT, I won't take this!

**Minister and Narrator: He is the Alpha, The Omega, the begining andthe end, and in these days sall men seek death and shall not find it. And they shall desire to die. and death...will...flee...from...them!**

Danny: So whoever it is, allow me to use a verse from the bible, "Brace yourself like a man"! Come to this ring right now and allow me to kick your ass!

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

Mr. Comanator: **Airnaruto45 is here**!

Danny: You? It was you? You are the one who is responsible of all this?

Airnaruto45: Yeah, it was me! Revenge is hell, Danny, and I'm about to get it! For the second year in a row, you're going to be on a special match on Channels War. The Television Games match! This match is going to be a 5 on 5 team match. I guess that your team has already four members: Zim, Skulker, Jimmy and yourself!

Danny: Yeah, that's my F-B-N.

Airnaruto45: And the opposing team also already has four members.

Danny: Who?

Airnaruto45: Three people that you already know very well... And their fourth team member? Well... It's **ME**!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Patrick, Gaara and Jake come out. Patrick then raises the award that he stole from Danny. **

Mr. Comanator: Team Patrick! In four weeks on Channels War, in a Television Games match, it's gonna be The F-B-N against Team Patrick... **With Airnaruto45!**

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! That was shocking, I still can't believe it, Airnaruto45 is here!

Desire: We can't let an outsider to come to our promotion and steal the thunder off the wrestlers!

Sandy: Oh, all of a sudden it's "Our promotion"? Really? You hate this promotion!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Patrick, Jake, Gaara and Airnaruto45 come to the ring. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Who would have thought? One of the main events of Channels War is gonna be great, a Television Games match!

Desire: Not because of this team! This match will be great because Danny and the F-B-N will destroy Patrick once and for all!

Sandy: Look at the award! Patrick has Danny's "Match of the year" award.

Patrick: You know, this rivalry is going for a long time. I know that Danny Phantom wants it to end! But it won't end until I'll destroy Danny Phantom! And that's why I have a team. I went and got the best team you can possibly have. A team that includes all of the worse enemies of The F-B-N, and a team that will destroy the F-B-N for good.

Mr. Comanator: For good?

Desire: Keep dreaming.

Patrick: Gaara of the Sand. A former two times WWT World champion. A guy that holds a victory over each one of the opposing team members. Takes no BS. Kicking asses and if he doesn't like you, he pushes the Cane up your ass!

Gaara: You're right. That's why I'm here on this team. I'm here because Danny annoys me. Like a bug. And on Channels War, I'm going to kick this bug's ass.

Patrick: Jake Long. The American Dragon. King of the WWT. A guy that managed to prove that he can pin Danny Phantom. Pinned Skulker. Was undefeated in WWT for Ten months and Fifty matches.

Jake: Yeah, and the reason why I'm here is because the F-B-N afraids of me. They afraid of a young guy that can replace them in their position. Danny knows that I can become and that I am better then him. I'm better then him in everything.

Patrick: Airnaruto45.

**Crowd cheers. **

Sandy: That's the wild card!

Patrick: Quite frankly, I don't know if you're a good wrestler. I don't know if you can take the punishment of this match. But you're representing one important side. The fans's side. You are one of them, you are not going alone to this ring at Channels War. You'll have the power of Millions and Millions of fans all over the world, millions of fans who want to destroy Danny Phantom and kill him!

Airnaruto45: Yeah! And I'm here because Danny Phantom hates my guts and because I make him shake!

Patrick: And the team captain...

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV! The boss!

TV: Whoa, Patrick, I'm sorry to cut you. But I think that we all know who you are.

Patrick: Even if you know, I really want to say it.

TV: But Patrick, there is a problem.

Patrick: What?

TV: Your team has only four members.

Patrick: Right, just like Danny's.

TV: I want five. Both of you need five.

Patrick: Look, Mr. TV, I don't think that there is a guy in WWT that is brave enough to do this.

TV: I'm sure you'll find one.

Patrick: There is only one guy who's brave enough, but he's injured.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

**Dagget comes out. The crowd cheers. **

Sandy: How could we forget Dagget!

Dagget: You need a guy to join your team?

TV: I think you've found him!

Dagget: Yeah! I proved I am brave enough last week when I challenged Danny. I proved that I can defeat him. I proved that I can become a WWT World champion. So it's only natural that I'll join the team!

Patrick: Wait. Airnaruto45, is this fine with you?

Airnaruto45: Every guy that hates Danny is a friend!

Patrick: Gaara?

Gaara: As long he's kicking asses, I'm fine.

Patrick: Jake?

Jake: No.

Patrick: Funny, Jake. Now, Dagget, welcome...

Jake: I thought I said no?

**Crowd is silent. **

Dagget: What? Come on, you can't be serious.

Jake: Really? What, do you think that you're a "Real man", Dagget?

Dagget: I proved it.

Jake: Not to me. You know what I think about when I see you?

Dagget: A good wrestler?

Jake: No. The guy who costed me my career a year ago. The guy that refused to listen to me during the reconstruction. The guy that attacked me after he lost to me and almost let Danny become the King.

Dagget: Come on, Jake, that was long time ago.

Jake: I don't forget, Dagget! I don't. After four months, you finally realize that what I tried to tell you is right? That you're better without Lydia? That you're better in the good side?

Dagget: But...

Jake: I don't care what you'll say. I won't accept you to this team.

Patrick: Jake, please. We need a fifth guy.

Jake: No. We don't. Danny has four guys. We have four guys. TV, make this an eight man tag.

TV: I won't.

Jake: So we'll find another guy. And if we won't, I'd rather go to the cage in a disadvantage instead of teaming up with this idiot.

Dagget: Excuse me?

Voice: Oh, isn't that sweet?

**The F-B-N appear on the TVtron. **

Danny: Look, guys! They already have problems!

Skulker: I wanna say that I won't take Dagget too. I mean, he sucks.

Danny: Right.

Jimmy: Hell, why even go to a match? I mean, it's obvious that we'll kick your team's ass.

Misty: They probably like it. They like it when we kick their asses.

Dagget: Misty, you haven't changed.

Misty: Dagget, you should know that by now! I mean, come on. We've been on the same side for, like, two years! And also, allow me to remind everyone that you were the one that told me how to bring Lydia back to the WWT.

Jake: Yeah, that' another reason why I won't take you.

Zim: Oh, but Jake, maybe you shouldn't worry about Dagget. How about you'll fight me! Tonight!

Jake: I'll kick your ass, Zim!

Dagget: I can tell you how to defeat...

Jake: I don't need your help. As a former TWO member, I shouldn't be surprised if you're on their side!

Dagget: I'm not.

Jake: I won't take you to this team, Dagget. That's final.

**Jake leaves. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction. **

Mr. Comanator: Man...

Desire: And that's Patrick's "Great team".

Sandy: I can't believe it.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the backstage, where Mr. Krabs is watching the show. Truman comes to him. This time, however, Truman looks better and cleaner. **

Truman: Krabs, would you mind answering some questions?

Krabs: You've taken a shower.

Truman: What? Yes. Well, I'd like to ask you about...

Krabs: Truman, don't you think that you've taken it too far?

Truman: What do you mean?

Krabs: This entire "Listening to your wills" thing. You've taken it too far.

Truman: You know, Krabs, the morals tell me that I need to listen.

Krabs: Exactly!

Truman: But my wills are saying that you're an idiot. Also, they're saying that I need to fight you.

Krabs: Oh, please.

Truman: Yeah! In the ring, later!

Krabs: I hope I'll beat some sense into you.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of WWT X division champion Timmy Turner and WWT Television champion, Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Snap won the TV title last week, stopping Squidward's reign at one day!

Desire: As I said, he has fixed the mistake. And now he's teaming with Timmy, also a guy who fixed his mistake from last month.

Sandy: Those two champs will face the former champions.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Kappa Mikey and Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Mikey lost his title to Timmy in a great match on Tension Show, while Cartman costed Squidward his title last week!

Desire: Cartman is always fixing the world. I just love it.

Sandy: Squidward wants to fix Cartman's face when he finds him.

**Squidward starts with Timmy. Timmy then says "Want me to give you a concussion again?". Squidward gets angry and takes Timmy down. Then he starts attacking him. Then he slaps him. He whips Timmy to the ropes and hits him with a shouder tackle. Then he clotheslines Timmy. He covers him. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Squidward again runs to the ropes but Snap trips him. Squidward shouts on Snap and Timmy hiptosses Squidward. Then he starts stomping on him and crashes his head on the turnbuckle. He tackles Squidward and tags Snap in. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy is so disrespectful. I really hate him.

Desire: Look, he's kicking Squidward's ass! He made a career out of this!

Sandy: Now Snap is in. I bet that he's afraid a little bit.

**Snap hits Squidward on the turnbuckle. Then he picks Squidward up and hits him with a fist. Then he puts Squidward in the corner and tags Timmy again. Suddenly Squidward starts kicking them. He kicks Snap and then kicks Timmy. Snap manages to hit Squidward in the gut and throws him at Timmy, who dropkicks Squidward. Timmy covers Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Timmy takes Squidward and starts hitting him on the mat. Then he starts hitting Squidward with his knees. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. Timmy tags Snap in. **

Mr. Comanator: But Squidward keeps kicking out from pinfalls.

Desire: And that means he will get hurt.

Sandy: Oh, don't you worry, he won't.

**Snap kicks Squidward. Then he suplexes him to the mat. Then he tries another suplex but Squidward elbows him and releases himself from the hold! Snap runs for the ropes but Squidward kicks him in the jaw! Then both are down. Suddenly they start moving. Snap manages to tag Timmy back in... Squidward manages to tag Mikey in! Mikey hits Timmy with a springboard clothesline! Then he runs and clotheslines Snap out of the way. He chops Timmy and then splashes him. Then Mikey picks him up and gives Timmy the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Squidward Tentacles and Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, a great opening match. And as we saw, Mikey pinned Timmy really quick!

Desire: Oh, they just had luck! If Mikey wouldn't get tagged in...

Sandy: But he got tagged in! And because of... Cartman!

**Cartman suddenly runs in and tries to attack Squidward. The referees manage to pull him back. Squidward warns him. **

Mr. Comanator: Cartman again! I can't stop thinking why he targeted Squidward!

Desire: He helps Snap.

Sandy: Who cares? Squidward and Mikey are winning. Commercials!

**Squidward and Mikey celebrate as the show goes to break. **

* * *

**After the break, you can see Temari in the backstage. Roll comes to her. **

Roll: Hello, Womens champion.

Temari: Oh. You.

Roll: Yes, the fastest rising woman in WWT.

**You can hear the crowd give Roll the familliar chant of Brother-Fu... **

Temari: Hear this?

Roll: No.

Temari: I could've swear I've heard something.

Roll: You didn't. By the way, question: How much time will pass before you'll give me what I deserve?

Temari: And that is...?

Roll: A shot.

Temari: Come on, Roll, you suck, but that's not a reason to commit suicide.

Roll: Not this shot...

Temari: Fine. Next week. You want it? You'll get it!

Roll: Say goodbye to your title.

Temari: Say goodbye to having sex with your brother.

Roll: ... Just wait.

**Roll leaves. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. You can see him with Snap. **

TV: Why does Cartman keep interfering with your matches?

Snap: I guess he hates Squidward.

TV: It is more then this. Are you two a tag team?

Snap: Oh, TV, I know that you love to rule everything that happens in WWT. But you can't know everything.

TV: Really?

Snap: Yeah, you know, you can rule all the rest but I'm just too good.

TV: Snap, Squidward pinned you today, right?

Snap: Yeah?

TV: So next week he will have his rematch for the Television title.

Snap: WHAT? ! I defeated him! Last week! Why should we give the viewers a rerun?

TV: Oh, because I just love to rule everything.

Snap: One day you'll get what you deserve...

**Snap stares at Mr. TV. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: The crowd gives Truman a mixed reaction, and that is because he's been acting kinda weird lately.

Desire: He refused taking a shower. That's more then weird.

Sandy: He's confused! I hope that Krabs will help him.

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: I really hope so. I mean I thought that those two are friends.

Desire: Friends! Look where it brought Truman. He is in rock bottom!

Sandy: Well, Mr. Krabs will bring him to Bikini Bottom and will kick his ass if he won't stop... Hey!

**Truman tackles Krabs on the ramp. Truman throws Krabs to the ring. He enters and Krabs double axehandles him. Then he kicks Truman. He hits Truman with an elbow and whips him to the ropes. Truman reverses it... Krabs hits him with a shoulder. Krabs runs to the ropes but Truman hits him in the knee and makes him fall. Truman kicks Krabs in the corner and whips him to the turnbuckle. Krabs jumps and gives him headscissors! Truman falls to the outside. **

Mr. Comanator: Truman, think reasonably! Come on, that's your friend!

Desire: Hey, Truman! That's your most interesting match I saw.

Sandy: Think about morals!

**Truman comes back. Krabs starts punching him. He whips Truman to the ropes. Krabs runs and Truman powerslams him! Truman climbs on the turnbuckle. He clotheslines Krabs. Then Truman starts punching Kras. He runs and drops a leg on him. Then he gives him another legdrop. Then Truman gives Krabs a back body drop. Truman covers. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Truman punches the mat. **

Mr. Comanator: Look at Truman. He's too aggressive.

Desir: At least he's not getting hit.

Sandy: No, he hits us. Straight on our hearts.

**Truman climbs on the ropes. He hits a Splash...! NO! Krabs moved! Then Krabs starts hitting Truman. Then he whips Truman. Truman reverses it... Krabs dodges a clothesline, he kicks Truman! 1... 2.. Truman kicks out. Krabs whips Truman to the turnbuckle and dropkicks him. Then he bodyslams him. Krabs climbs on the turnbuckle. Truman gets up. The Million Dollar Elbow... Truman moves! Roll up!Truman holds the tights! 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Truman X!

Mr. Comanator: Truman wins! But cheats in order to do so!

Desire: Wow! That's new attitue!

**Krabs then gets up. He takes Truman. Then he says something. Truman pushes him and leaves. **

Sandy: What is wrong with you?

**Truman leaves to the back as Krabs looks **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones, with Youngblood and Ember. **

Jones: I'm here with Youngblood and Ember. Youngblood, it seems to me that your issues with WWT World champion Shikamaru are really big.

Youngblood: You think?

Jones: Also, you and Ember have problems with Mr. TV.

Youngblood: Yeah, that's how it is.

Ember: I don't understand why he tries to keep me down. I mean, wasn't I a really good at running the promotion?

Jones: A lot of people claimed that you couldn't stop some stuff that happened and that you've abused your power.

Ember: Wait, do you say that I... Don't give opportunities?

Jones: Uh... Yes!

Ember: But I do! Here, I went to the committee earlier and asked them to give an opportunity to a young star!

Jones: Really? To whom?

Ember: Well, tonight, Shikamaru will have to defend his title.

Youngblood: Yeah, I mean, he needs something to drive his mind off what happened to him at jail last week.

Jones: Against whom?

Ember: He will defend his title against... Chouji.

Jones: WHAT? But...

Ember: End of discussion.

Youngblood: This is gonna be great!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Team Patrick's room. **

Patrick: I don't know what to say...

Airnaruto45: Look, I don't care if it's four guys or five guys, I just don't want any disadvantage!

Gaara: We can't allow ourself being at disadvantage!

Patrick: Fine, I'll talk to him.

**Jake comes in. **

Patrick: Jake, we wanted to talk to...

Jake: No.

Patrick: But you haven't heard...

Jake: I don't need to. You want to put Dagget on our team.

Patrick: Yeah.

Jake: No. I don't agree with this.

Patrick: But we need a fifth partner!

Jake: We need Dagget as much as AIDS.

Gaara: Jake, don't piss me off. I won't give Danny the advantage. Do you want me to kick your ass?

Jake: Kick.

Airnaruto45: But we're a team!

Jake: So respect my decision! My decision is to not allow Dagget be in here.

Patrick: So what do you suggest?

Jake: Find someone else. Not Dagget!

Mr. Comanator: Jake will face Zim, tonight!

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch to the ring. **

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Freakshow, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: We haven't seen Lydia since she lost the title to Temari eight days ago.

Desire: Lydia is very focused now. She want her title back!

Sandy: Don't forget, next week, Roll challenges Temari for the title.

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, being accompanied by Ino, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: She's with Ino. Sakura has really came far since debuting.

Desire: With Ino in ringside, it won't be a normal match.

Sandy: Yeah, and Freakshow won't help too.

**Sakura and Lydia lock up. Then Lydia pushes Sakura to the floor. Sakura then runs and dodges a clothesline. She pushes Lydia to the ropes. Then she runs... Lydia tackles her. Lydia covers. 1... Sakura kicks out. Then Lydia pushes Sakura to the outside. Freakshow stomps on Sakura and throws her back to the ring. Lydia covers her. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. You can see that Shego is watching backstage. **

Mr. Comanator: Shego is looking at this match. She lost to Sakura two weeks ago.

Desire: Because of Ino.

Sandy: Wow, I wonder when it will stop, this thing with Ino and Shego.

**Lydia and Sakura start punching eachother. Lydia knees Sakura. Then she whips her to the ropes... Sakura with a neckbreaker! 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Sakura runs and Freakshow trips her. Then Ino comes... Ino low blows Freakshow! Sakura laughes, and Lydia hits her with a forearm. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out again. Then Lydia tries to lock the Sleeper. Sakura resists... She kicks Lydia in the gut! **

Mr. Comanator: Exactly, Sakura! Don't let her get you!

Desire: Poor Freakshow! His first match back with Lydia and he gets treated like this.

Sandy: I didn't missed him. But that was cool!

**Lydia misses an elbow drop. Then Sakura runs and dropkicks Lydia. Then Sakura starts punching and kicking Lydia. Then she climbs on the corner... A Lou Thesz Press! 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Then Sakura hits Lydia with an enzuigiri! Then Sakura rises her hands. Lydia gets up... The Cherry Blossom Suplex! Sakura then covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Sakura Haruno!

Mr. Comanator: Yes! Lydia loses and Sakura is winning.

Desire: Oh, if it wasn't for Ino... Oh, they will get what they deserve.

**You can see that Shego is still watching. **

Sandy: And what will be the end with this rivalry?

* * *

**The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch, who are watching the show. Team Amazement come in. **

Bart: We want another title shot.

Norbert: Oh, sh...

Griffin: And we want it on Channels War!

Sasquatch: Please tell me that they don't mean it...

Bart: We are gonna save the fans! We are gonna save the WWT and turn it into an exciting product!

Norbert: Sasquatch, maybe if we ignore it then it will stop.

Neji: Hey!

**Neji and Rock Lee come. **

Neji: You've told us that we're gonna get the title shot.

Sasquatch: We've promised nothing! Actually, we are sick of all of your tag teams!

Bart: You know something, how about we'll fight it out! Neji and Rock Lee against team amazement for the #1 contendership!

Lee: Work with me.

**Team Amazement, Rock Lee and Neji leave. **

Norbert: Why all the idiots are coming to us?

Sasquatch: I don't know.

* * *

**The cameras switch to The F-B-N in the back. **

Danny: We already see cracks in their front. They can't defeat the F-B-N.

Zim: I'll prove it right now.

Danny: They may have shuffled the cards but I'm the joker.

Misty: Yeah! And I'm the queen!

Zim: And I'm the Ace.

Jimmy: Wait, I'm the Ace!

Zim: No, you're the King.

Jimmy: But Ace is better!

Skulker: So wait, I'm the Jack? Because I don't wanna be below Misty.

Misty: I'm the queen, no doubt.

Skulker: Put Timmy as the Jack, I don't wanna be the Jack. Or just make Misty a 10...

Danny: SHUT UP!

Zim: Sorry...

Danny: It doesn't matter what cards you are. All that matters is that I'm the Joker. And Patrick is a 2. Wanna turn it into a chess game? I'm the King, he's the pawn.

Jimmy: Actually, the King is not that strong. You should be the Queen.

Misty: But I'm the Queen!

Skulker: And I'm the Bischoff?

Zim: Hey, if Misty is the queen, so no one can be her King but me.

Danny: STOP!

Jimmy: Sorry.

Danny: Good. Now, dear F-B-N. It's time to show Jake Long that he's not on the plan.

Zim: I will. And after this match, the song "It's my life" won't fit so well, because he will have no life.

**The F-B-N marches to the ring. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I hope that this showdown won't be like the one from two weeks ago, where Zim lost to Patrick.

Desire: Zim is now in full health. He's going to destroy Jake Long because Jake has other things on his mind.

Sandy: Don't count Jake out just yet.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Team Patrick, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: What do you know, the ringside is getting full.

Desire: I hope that they won't brawl. It can be deadly.

Sandy: Yeah. And don't forget that we also got a World title match coming up, Chouji and Shikamaru!

**Jake and Zim lock up. Jake pushes Zim to the corner and Zim reverses it. Jake manages to push Zim back and then twists his hand. Then Jake picks Zim up and gives him a backbreaker. Then Jake runs and drops an elbow drop onto Zim. Jake covers... 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Misty then says "Go easy on him!". Jake just laughes at this. Jake then approaches Misty and then leads the crowd in a "Slut" chants, and Zim attacks him from behind! **

Mr. Comanator: You shouldn't have done it, Jake. Zim is very proud of his girlfriend.

Desire: It so un-manly to do this thing.

Sandy: You know everything about manly, right, Desire?

**Zim starts punching Jake. Then he throws Jake to the turnbuckle repeatedly. He whips Jake to the turnbuckle but Jake reverses it. Jake runs and Zim tries to throw him to the outside as the F-B-N waits. Jake manages to come back to the ring. Zim throws Jake to the turnbuckle. He runs and tackles him! Then he tries for another tackle but Jake rolls him up. 1... 2... Zim kicks out and dropkicks Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Zim is angry. And so is Danny.

Desire: And that is not even the main event!

Sandy: I hope that Zim's attack won't injure Jake.

**Then Zim takes Jake and hits him with a neckbreaker. Zim then drops an elbow on Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Zim starts choking Jake. He keeps choking him... Jake gets up. He elbows Zim. Then he gets out of the choke! Jake then gets whipped to the ropes. Jake dodges a clothesline. He catches Zim in a DDT position... Zim gets out! Zim then powerslams Jake to the mat. 1... 2... Jake kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: Man, I thought that was over!

Desire: Yeah, that powerslam was vicious!

Sandy: If Jake would've hit the DDT, he was victorious!

**Zim then picks Jake for a suplex... Jake reverses and hits a suplex! Both are down! Then they get up. They start a punching contest. Jake then runs and dropkicks Zim! Then he clotheslines him. Then he backdrops Zim. Jake then climbs on the top rope. Misty climbs on the apron! Danny then pushes Jake off the ropes. Zim then locks Jake in an Alien Lock! Jake fights it and fights... Patrick enters and kicks Zim. The bell rings. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, by disqualification, Invader Zim!

Mr. Comanator: Well, I don't blame Patrick! Danny cheated first in this!

**Then Team Patrick enters the ring as the F-B-N enter as well and then a brawl erupts! Gaara brings his cane and starts whacking Misty and Zim! Airnaruto45, meanwhile, starts attacking Danny as Patrick and Jake focus on Skulker and Jimmy. **

Desire: Stop them! I was afraid of this!

**Timmy runs down. Then he lowblows Gaara. He starts helping the F-B-N and the F-B-N has the upper hand. Then Dagget runs to the ring with a chair and the F-B-N leave. Dagget then raises his hands. He turns around. Jake kicks him in the gut! He's going to DDT Dagget to the chair, but Team Patrick separate between the two! Then Dagget tries to attack Jake as Team Patrick keeps separating. **

Sandy: Come on, guys! We have to be united! We have to be united!

Mr. Comanator: We have to take a break!

* * *

**After the break, you can see Bob Jones with both Chouji and Shikamaru. **

Jones: Guys, welcome back, and we're just before the main event. A match for the WWT World title, two friends, Chouji and Shikamaru. Guys, your first match on the biggest prize in the game. The two of you know eachother. What do you plan to do out there?

Shikamaru: Look, I can't say that I wasn't surprised by that. It came to me as a big surprise that I'll have tom defend my title against my best friend. But this match is really big.

Jones: Really big indeed. Chouji, your second title match at three weeks. Do you think that you can defeat Shikamaru after you couldn't defeat Kankuro?

Chouji: I don't think so. I know I can. I know I can become the World champion tonight. You see, Youngblood thinks that all of this is according to his plan. He's wrong. Me and Shika? We don't hate eachother. A year ago we've been the tag team champions, remember?

Shikamaru: Yeah!

Chouji: Youngblood thinks that if I will become the champion then it will be easier for him to beat me at Channels War. But he's so wrong. I'm even tougher. And I can become the champion tonight. Now tonight, the American fans will see something different. They will see our style. Our bond, our wrestling, our match!

Shikamaru: And if I need to lose this title to my best friend, so be it. But I won't go down without a fight.

Chouji: Me too.

Shikamaru: It's time to fight.

Chouji: Indeed.

**They both leave. **

Jones: Guys, it's the main event!

* * *

**You can see Youngblood and Ember in the office. Mr. TV enters. **

TV: You're the two I was looking for. How could you go to the committee without me approving it?

Ember: I thought you'll love the match!

TV: Yeah. Well, you can't watch it. You got a little paper work that I need to...

Youngblood: She's on strike. If you want to do something, do it on your own.

TV: Excuse me?

Youngblood: Yeah. You know something, Emb? Let's go and watch this match in another place.

Ember: Yeah.

TV: Okay, I'm happy.

**Ember and Youngblood leave. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Championship! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This man's stock has risen in the last three weeks! Can Chouji finally score here tonight?

Desire: I gotta thank Commissioner Ember McLain for giving us this match!

Sandy: We're going to see something different. Man, I can't wait.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Shikamaru is going to defend his title for the first time in here! He went to jail last week.

Desire: He should have the title stripped from him.

Sandy: No he's not. I wonder what kind of match it's going to be like.

**Chouji and Shikamaru shake hands. Then they lock up. Shikamaru locks a chickenwing. Then Chouji turns it to his own and locks Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru tries to pick Chouji's hand... And Chouji drops him to the mat. Shikamaru gets up and then does a flip. Then he flips Chouji to the ground. Both are looking at eachother and smile. Then they lock up again. Shikamaru throws Chouji to the ropes and Chouji tackles him. **

Mr. Comanator: A style that we're not used to see.

Desire: I wonder what Youngblood thinks.

Sandy: He's full of envy. He knows that he can't excite the crowd.

**Chouji starts running and Shikamaru dodges a clothesline. Then he jumps above Chouji and hiptosses him to the ground. Then he runs and Chouji kicks him from the ground. Both jump back up and look at eachother. Then they start running to the ropes, Shikamaru dodges a clothesline and Chouji jumps above Shikamaru. Then Chouji tries a low kick and Shikamaru tries a high kick. Both stand up. **

Mr. Comanator: They know eachother so well!

Desire: But they can't hit eachother!

Sandy: Man, I've never seen anything like this!

**Shikamaru goes to Chouji, and Chouji hits him in the face. Then he punches him in the corner and throws him to the other corner. Then Chouji tries a powerbomb but Shikamaru just trips Chouji. Then he runs, dodges a chop but Chouji hits him with a backbreaker. Chouji then kicks Shikamaru in the head. Then Chouji throws Shikamaru to the corner, flips and hits him with a back elbow! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You never think that Chouji is so athletic!

Desire: I wanna see some hate! Destroy him!

Sandy: It won't work, Desire. They above it.

**Chouji then uppercuts Shikamaru in the corner. Then he hits a Bronco Buster on Shikamaru. Chouji kicks Shikamaru in the leg. Then Chouji kicks him in the head. Chouji then slams Shikamaru. Then he hits a corner splash! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Chouji whips Shikamaru to the ropes and backdrops him. Then Chouji kicks Shikamaru in the face! Shikamaru falls to the outside. Shikamaru gets up... And Chouji hits him with a springboard moonsault! **

Mr. Comanator: OW! That must've hurt!

Desire: That's hate! That's what I wanna see!

Sandy: I hope that Shikamaru is alright.

**Chouji puts Shikamaru in the ring and climbs on the ropes. He hits a shoulder tackle! Then he covers. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Chouji then climbs to the corner. It's the Banzai! NO! Shikamaru moves! Shikamaru then runs and dropkicks Chouji! Then Shikamaru looks at the downed Chouji. Chouji gets up. Shikamaru kicks him in the gut and hits the S-Factor! Shikamaru covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT World Champion, Shikamaru Nara!

Mr. Comanator: In a great match, Shikamaru has won! He has won and although he had some mercy on Chouji... Youngblood!

**Youngblood runs to the ring and starts kicking a downed Shikamaru. **

Desire: Shikamaru is getting his ass handed to him!

**Youngblood then sits and prepares for the Pirate Clothesline. But... **

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Sandy: LOOK!

****Kankuro **walks to the ring with an angry look. Youngblood is shocked. Kankuro enters. Then he hits Youngblood with the Puppet Master! **

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro's back! And he has revenge on his mind!

**Kankuro then sees that Chouji gets up. Then he hits the Puppet Master on Chouji as well! **

Desire: Chouji is down as well!

**Kankuro then sees that Shikamaru gets up. Shikamaru turns around, afraid of what he's gonna see there. **

Sandy: NO!

****BAM! **Another Puppet Master on Shikamaru! Kankuro then symbols for the belt. **

Mr. Comanator: But what that means? How does Kankuro plan to get the belt that he believes is still his?

**The show ends as Kankuro celebrate. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Squidward Tentacles and Kappa Mikey def. Snap and Timmy Turner

Truman X def. Mr. Krabs

Sakura Haruno def. Lydia

Invader Zim def. Jake Long by DQ

**WWT World Championship:** Shikamaru Nara (c) def. Chouji

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

******WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**Television Games, 5 on 5: **The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker, Invader Zim and ?) vs Team Patrick (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and ?)

* * *

Dagget and Jake have their problems, but it seems to me that Kankuro is the one that is really angry! What will he do? What about the Television Games match?

Please review.


	64. Show 279

Hey guys!

Well, tonight we have a stacked show. Roll will challenge Temari for her Womens title. Also, Neji and Rock Lee will fight Team Amazement in order to find out who will fight Norbert and Sasquatch.

Also tonight, a contract signing between Youngblood and Shikamaru. Kankuro won't shut up.

And of course- After Airnaruto45 had a restraining order for the first lady of the F-B-N, Misty, I wonder what will happen this week in the Team Patrick-Full Blooded Nicktoons feud.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 279.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November Week 3

**You can see the parking lot. Then you can see Kankuro goes out of a limo. **

Mr. Comanator: Last week he came back for a revenge! But tonight, as WWT World champion Shikamaru Nara and #1 contender Captain Youngblood will sign a contract for their match at Channels War, where will be Kankuro? Don't miss it!

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! Tonight we have a big show, #1 contenders match for the tag titles!

Desire: Also, Roll will have her title match against Temari! I can't wait for this!

Sandy: What about the restraining order that Misty got? She can't come within 50 feet from members of Team Patrick!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Patrick, Jake, Gaara and Airnaruto45 come to the ring. The crowd cheers. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, in thirteen days we'll have one of the biggest matches in recent memory. Team Patrick, Full Blooded Nicktoons, Television Games!

Desire: We still don't know who will be the final member of each team! But I know that Danny has an ace in the hole.

Sandy: Meanwhile, Dagget Beaver wants to join Team Patrick as well. But Jake won't let him in.

Patrick: Man, what a great crowd! Tell me something- Are you here to see the F-B-N?

**Crowd boos. **

Patrick: So maybe you're here to see the W-W-T?

**Crowd cheers. **

Patrick: Yeah, so I think that we got this straight. Now, in thirteen days, we're gonna fight in one of the hardest matches ever. Television Games. Now, about the weapons hanging from the celling...

Mr. Comanator: All right!

Patrick: Maybe we'll tell you what's going to be hanging up from there. How about... Barbed wire baseball bats?

Mr. Comanator: Danny won't like it.

Patrick: And also... Steel chairs!

Desire: I wanna see wrestling, not a brawl!

Patrick: Also...

**Gaara whispers something to Patrick. **

Patrick: Fine, fine. Singapore Canes...

Sandy: Gaara's favorite!

Patrick: And the last weapon... How about Guitars? Yeah, we'll break some on Danny's poor head.

Gaara: That's my kind of match!

Jake: That's gonna be great.

Airnaruto45: Let's kill Danny!

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

**The F-B-N, excluding Misty, comes to the ramp. **

Desire: Oh, now that's a recipe for a good tv show! This stable!

Danny: You jerks. Do you think that you can beat my F-B-N? Do you think that you can defeat Zim, Jimmy and Skulker? And also, when we'll find a fifth team member we'll be undefeated. Meanwhile, you people aren't united!Your team has problems!

Patrick: If you're talking about last week, we are united. At least we don't rely on one leader. We decide everything together!

Jimmy: And you know, that sucks. I mean, the four of you share the same brain, so that's like one person that decides.

Gaara: Jimmy, one word that will annoy me again, and you'll have in your ass something that is bigger then your head. It won't be that hard to find something that is bigger then your "Little Jimmy"...

**Crowd laughes. **

Skulker: We'll kick your asses.

Jake: Oh, that's it? Only four words? What, it's hard for you to talk without anyone to tell you what to say? So I'll give you words: You're an asshole!

Mr. Comanator: It gets out of hand.

Airnaruto45: And what about you, Zim? Where is your girlfriend? Huh?

Zim: The hardest part of fighting you is that I need to leave my girlfriend back there because of you. Come on, you're afraid of Misty? Don't you worry, she can kick anybody's groin but yours is just too small!

Desire: Oh! Now that's a joke!

Zim: Now. Wanna see her? Here's... Misty!

**Misty appears on the TVtron. **

Sandy: Oh, no...

Misty: Do you think for one second that they need my help to kick your asses? I mean, the F-B-N contains the best wrestlers in the world and your team contains a nobody who thinks that he's a dragon, a hasbeen that was destroyed by barbaric matches, a non-wrestler and a leader that I can use his head as a room for all my clothes.

Patrick: Really?

Misty: Yeah, and I'm not finished yet.

**Dagget comes from behind. The F-B-N is looking to the ring and Misty doesn't notice. **

Gaara: Uh... That's interesting, go on.

Misty: If you think that I'm stupid enough to let you put me in jail, you're even dumber then Dagget! I mean, why would you want having an idiot in your team anyway?

Jake: Yeah, Dagget is an idiot. For real.

**Dagget gives Jake the middle finger. The F-B-N still don't know about Dagget. **

Misty: We are the greatest stable on earth. And if you will add Dagget to your team, it will only make you worse! And it's damn hard to turn zero to a negative! Ha! Ha Ha! Ha Ha...

Dagget: Ha.

**Misty then looks at Dagget. The F-B-N also looks. **

Dagget: Ha!

Misty: Oh...

**Misty then starts running and Dagget chases her. Then Misty runs through the ramp and The F-B-N catches Dagget. However, during her escape, Misty enter the ring. Then she stops as she's lying on the mat. **

Misty: Uh... Uh... Sorry?

Airnaruto45: You're less then fifty feet away! Go to jail!

**The cops arrive. **

Patrick: Wow, they're fast!

Misty: What? Wait, wait a minute...

Dagget: Guys? Help?

**The cops are taking Misty with handcuffs as Dagget is still being held by the F-B-N. **

Misty: But wait, I'm innocent!

Zim: Shikamaru was arrested only two weeks ago! Arrest him! Misty!

Misty: Zimmy!

Zim: NO!

Dagget: Help?

Jake: Man, this is worse then those old romantic movies. Bad.

Dagget: Help?

Jake: And look on those five idiots there...

Dagget: YOU!

**Dagget breaks free and runs to the ring. He and Jake almost brawl but Team Patrick stops them. The F-B-N, meanwhile, leave to help Misty. **

Dagget: It's your fault! I'm trying to help and that's what I get?

Jake: You know what you'll get? I'll tell you!

**They stop. **

Jake: You'll get me! In this ring! Tonight!

Dagget: Great. And then you'll see how good I really am.

Jake: Or that you'll be very ashamed of your abilities.

**Dagget leaves. **

Mr. Comanator: Wow! That's a great main event!

Desire: Tonight show is just big!

Sandy: Man, I can't believe it! What else will happen?

* * *

**You can see Kankuro sitting in his locker room. **

Mr. Comanator: I bet that a lot will happen with this man here. Former World champion!

* * *

**The cameras switch to the F-B-N trying to talk to the cops as Misty is sitting in the police car. **

Danny: You can't take her! Why wasn't Dagget taken?

Officer: I'm sorry, sir, but she has violated the restraining order.

Zim: Misty! Don't worry, I'll help you!

Misty: Zimmy, I'm scared!

Jimmy: Don't worry! The chances you'll have a partner in your cell is really low...

Misty: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Skulker: Shut up, bimbo!

Zim: Don't you say that!

**Zim and Skulker start arguing as the car is driving away. **

Danny: WHOA! Stop. Now, Jimmy, what do we need to do?

Jimmy: I suggest that one of us will go to bail her.

Danny: Great. Zim, you'll go.

Zim: Okay.

Danny: We have to stay here. We'll stay together and try to get revenge.

Voice: Excuse me...

**You can see Truman. **

Truman: I just wanted to...

Skulker: Our wills is to bail Misty and that you'll get out of here!

Truman: That is not what I wanted to ask.

Skulker: Oh.

Danny: What do you want?

Truman: I've decided that my wills are to join the F-B-N.

**Crowd boos. **

Danny: Uh... Well...

Jimmy: We'll let you in!

Danny: What? !

Jimmy: But you need to pass the... Initiation test!

**Jimmy winks. **

Skulker: Yeah!

Danny: Yeah, the initiation test!

Zim: What test?

Danny: Zim, what about Misty?

Zim: Right!

**Zim runs away. **

Jimmy: You need to win a match. And your match is against your former partner... Patrick Star!

Truman: Okay, I'll defeat him.

**Truman is leaving. **

Danny: You're a genius!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing first, from the Internet, Roll! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I still think of this song as a Kin song!

Desire: That's what you're thinking about? What about the fact that we can see a new champion?

Sandy: I hope we won't. I don't wanna see her as a champion.

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Temari! (Crowd cheers

Mr. Comanator: This is Temari's first title defense! Man, I'm excited.

Desire: And I think that it's her last. It's Roll time!

Sandy: Temari is a fighting champion. And she is the girlfriend of the World champion.

**Temari and Roll look at eachother. Then Temari kicks Roll and pushes her to the corner. She headbutts her, flips to the back and headbutts her again. Then Temari does a Snapmare to Roll. Temari runs and tries a dropkick but Roll dodges. Roll starts stomping Temari. Roll jumps with her knee on Temari. Roll then covers Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Roll picks Temari up and then pushes her to the turnbuckle and chokes her. **

Mr. Comanator: Roll is just livid. I really don't like it.

Desire: The crowd just keeps chanting "Brother..." You know what!

Sandy: Because Roll really is this!

**Roll then shouts on the crowd. She runs and drives her knee onto Temari. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Roll picks Temari up and uppercuts her. Then she pushes Temari to the corner and uses a monkey flip. Then she runs and hits a rolling thunder onto Temari. She covers Temari again. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Roll then takes Temari and then slams her. She climbs to the top rope. Temari then jumps on the turnbuckle and hiptosses Roll! **

Mr. Comanator: Now Temari managed to attack Roll!

Desire: But both are down!

Sandy: Who will get up first?

**Temari gets up. Then she slams Roll. Then she clotheslines Roll. Roll gets up and Temari powerslams her! Now Temari climbs to the top rope. Roll pushes the ref onto Temari! Both are down. Roll then goes to the outside and grabs a chair. Suddenly, **Shego** comes. She kicks Roll and DDTs her onto the chair! Shego puts Temari on Roll and leaves. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Womens champion, Temari!

Mr. Comanator: Well, Shego interfered to prevent cheating, but I don't know if Temari will like it!

Desire: Come on, that's just plain cheating!

Sandy: Roll cheated first! Shego just balanced it out.

Mr. Comanator: We need to take a quick commercial break. Commercials!

**Temari gets up as the show goes to break. **

* * *

**After the break, you can see Misty in her cell. **

Misty: Guard! Guard, get me outta here! Guard!

**Zim comes. **

Zim: Misty!

Misty: Get me outta here! I'm scared!

Zim: They told me that I need to wait until they will work something out about me bailing you out of here.

Misty: Don't leave me here...

Zim: I won't. Tell me something, Misty, do you have a partner in this cell?

Misty: No. NO! No, it's not what you think...

Zim: Whoa, what a luck.

Misty: Something new with the F-B-N?

Zim: Truman wants to join...

Misty: Maybe it's better here...

* * *

**The cameras switch to Mr. TV's office. Ember is there with Youngblood. **

Ember: I hope that he won't try any tricks in the contract signing. Shikamaru can be deadly.

Youngblood: Don't you worry, nothing will happen. I'm ready for everything!

Ember: And what about the match at Channels War?

Youngblood: Just like I defeated everyone in the last three months, I'll kick Shikamaru's ass.

**Mr. TV comes in. **

TV: Still on strike?

Youngblood: Yeah! She's still on strike!

Ember: Yeah!

TV: I'm firing you if you won't stop. This is the US, you can fire people without paying them.

Ember: Not striking!

Youngblood: What? Wait, you can't fire her!

TV: Look, I told you, this is the US. You can fire people just like that, especially at the Wrestling business! And even if somehow you'll manage to make her pregnant, something that is very scary, I can fire her.

Youngblood: Really?

TV: Yeah, I can fire you too.

Youngblood: You can't fire your champ.

TV: You're not the...

**The phone is ringing. Mr. TV picks it up. **

TV: What? Police? Misty? I really don't care.

**He hangs up. **

TV: Stupid Misty.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

Ring announcer: This tag team match is scheduled for one fall, it is to deterimine the #1 contenders for the tag titles! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, the team of Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I hate those two. A match that will decide who will face the champions at Channels War!

Desire: Either them, or team Amazement. Norbert and Sasquatch are in big problem.

Sandy: Norbert and Sasquatch are sick and tired of both teams.

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, Team Amazement! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: It's really weird. No one is a crowd favorite.

Desire: But both teams are good! Man, I wonder who will win.

Sandy: I hope that both teams will leave Norbert and Sasquatch!

**Neji and Griffin start the match. Griffin taunts him. They lock up. Chris chokes and punches Neji in the corner. Then he headbutts him and chops him. He whips Neji to the ropes but Neji dodges a clothesline and tries to clothesline Griffin. Then he takes him down with a spinning heel kick. Then he tries a running crossbody, but Griffin catches him and drops him with a slam. Then Griffin misses an elbow drop. Neji runs but Griffin powerbombs him. **

Mr. Comanator: Both of those teams hate eachother. They want a title match.

Desire: Wow, what a great match so far! Don't you think?

Sandy: I hate both... Please end it!

**Griffin then climbs on the corner. Rock Lee kicks him in the gut. Bart then pulls Lee to the ring. Team Amazement stomp on Lee. They whip Lee to the ropes. Lee dodges a clothesline but manages to clothesline both! Neji then dropkicks both. Lee and Bart tag themselfs in. Lee whips Bart to the corner. He stomps on Bart. Then he suplexes Bart to the mat. Griffin comes in and also gets suplexed. Then Lee snapmares Bart. **

Mr. Comanator: Lee is really on fire here. He manages to fight both!

Desire: And you said that they are a bad tag team. They are the legal tag team champs!

Sandy: They are the worst tag team champs in recent memory.

**Bart throws Lee to the ropes. Lee dodges a chop but then falls to the outside as Griffin pulls the ropes. Neji argues with the ref. Then Bart goes to the outside but Lee hits him with the drop toe hold! They start brawling on the outside. Suddenly you can see two people running down the aisle. **Zaku and Dosu**? Zaku and Dosu attack both Bart and Lee! The ref is calling for the bell. **

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the ref ruled this match a double DQ!

**Crowd boos at this. Zaku and Dosu keep attacking Bart and Lee as you can see Kin directing traffic. **

Mr. Comanator: Come on, a DQ? Why? Why those two intefered anyway?

Desire: Zaku and Dosu also want the title shot!

**Neji and Griffin take Zaku and Dosu to the ring and the three teams start brawling. **

Sandy: No, someone has to stop this!

Voice: Stop!

* * *

**You can see Norbert and Sasquatch on the TVtron. **

Norbert: You three tag teams are chasing us for... Like... Four months!

Sasquatch: Yeah! We are sick and tired of you trying to fight the greatest tag team in WWT's recent history!

Norbert: So. We've decided to give all of you a last opportunity. On Channels War, we will defend our titles against all of you in a fatal four way tag match.

Mr. Comanator: Whoa! That's a bombshell!

Sasquatch: And that's it! You lose there, you leave us alone!

Norbert: On Channels War this feud over the tag titles will finally be ended.

Mr. Comanator: So we solved the problems!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Team Patrick's room. **

Patrick: Jake you can't do that! We need anybody that can help us with the war against the F-B-N!

Jake: Not Dagget. He is bad.

Patrick: Why?

Jake: I know the guy. I know him well.

Gaara: Maybe he changed!

Jake: If I'll see that he really changed, then I will let him in. But he didn't!

Airnaruto45: Jake, don't let the team down!

Jake: I won't. And don't forget that Patrick has a match now.

Patrick: Against who? That idiotic slime, Truman? I'll kick his ass in few seconds.

Gaara: He is unstable in those days.

Jake: Be careful.

Patrick: Now Jake, I know Truman for real. And I know that he's a loser. So don't worry.

**Patrick goes out. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick, Truman X, next!

* * *

**You can see Kankuro in his locker room, drinking water. **

Mr. Comanator: And what Kankuro is doing here?

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch to the ring. **

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Patrick is focused on his match. But Truman is a psycho.

Desire: He is not a psycho! And Patrick just sucks as usual.

Sandy: That's gonna be an easy match. The so called "initation test".

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe that Truman has made the crowd to hate him.

Desire: At least he's listening to his wills. That's something!

Sandy: So he turns on his morals. Nice, Truman. Very nice.

**Truman laughes and taunts Patrick. Patrick facepalms. Truman keeps taunting and they lock up. Truman tries to twist Patrick's hand. Patrick turns that to a chicken wing. Truman then reverses it again, but Patrick manages to twist Truman's hand. Patrick then kicks Truman to the mat. Then he locks the figure four leg lock, but Truman reaches the ropes. The ref counts to three and Patrick releases the hold. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick is angry. He's really angry on Truman.

Desire: Oh, poor Patrick. He's a violent man normally.

Sandy: Yeah, I want to see Truman gets his ass kicked!

**Patrick hits Truman in the corner and whips him. Truman climbs the turnbuckle and clotheslines Patrick. Truman then climbs the turnbuckle. He gives a crotch chop and hits a moonsault! 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Truman hits Patrick and whips him, but Patrick reverses it. Truman elbows Patrick. Patrick gets up. Truman turns around and gets powerslammed! Patrick then plays for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Patrick doesn't show mercy!

Desire: That moonsault was a shot at Patrick or a tribute to Danny?

Sandy: That was a stupid attempt to take Patrick down.

**Patrick picks Truman up and scoop slams him. Then Patrick picks Truman up. He chops Truman. Then he picks him up and hits a Jackhammer! Truman just bounces off the mat. Patrick then raises his hand and goes to the corner. Truman gets up... He turns around... Pat-Gore! Truman just got speared out of his boots! Patrick then pins him. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Patrick Star!

Mr. Comanator: Truman gets squashed... I don't see any change.

Desire: So Truman is still not at the F-B-N. I hope that he will improve.

Sandy: Truman is still a loser. Fine, let's go on.

**Patrick celebrates on the ramp. Suddenly, **Jimmy **hits him from behind with a crowbar. The crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Jimmy! That jerk!

Desire: Too bad that the award is not here. Jimmy would have snapped it.

Sandy: Revenge is sweet, Jimmy. Be careful.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Zim and Misty, at the jail. **

Zim: Okay, Misty! Good news!

Misty: I'm getting outta here?

Zim: Not yet. Danny just told me in the phone that Jimmy kicked Patrick's ass. The bad news are that we still don't have the award.

Misty: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

**The cop comes and releases Misty. **

Zim: Okay. Now we need to go back to the arena.

Misty: I don't go back to the arena, I won't get to jail again!

Zim: I thought that you've enjoyed from your partner there.

Misty: Don't remind me of this, don't. Let's go back to the hotel, fine?

Zim: Fine...

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Squidward. **

Jones: A wild night tonight, we still have a World title match contract signing later on. But in few moments, Squidward, you'll face Snap for the TV title. Two weeks ago at Tension Show you've won the title but you've lost it only one day later. Tonight the... Wait, what? Squidward, you won't believe this...

Squidward: **They made it a steel cage match.**

Jones: So it's your idea!

Squidward: A steel cage match. You know why? I don't want to see Cartman comes again and ruins everything. I just don't. So I requested from Mr. TV to make this a cage match because I don't want any interference. This time, he can keep all of the interference in the back because he won't have a victory, I'll have! And say hello to your three times Television champion.

**Squidward goes to the ring. **

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. The cage is already down. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it. We're in for a great match.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: The cage is just great for this match. Snap won't be able to use any inteference.

Desire: Stupid Squidward! Snap never planned any interference. Why should he be caged?

Sandy: Because we wanna see a real match. He planned to count himself out or to DQ himself, I'm sure.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Man, Snap ruled this title for five months minus one day.

Desire: And he will keep ruling this title. He won't lose!

Sandy: What a match! What a show! Man, this is one of the best shows we had!

**Snap and Squidward lock up. Squidward pushes Snap to the corner. Then he punches him and kicks him in the corner. He chokes him with his leg. Squidward headbutts Snap. Snap hits Squidward in the gut. Then he hits him with a fist. He hits him again in the head. Squidward manages to fight back and throws Snap to the corner. He hits a Snapmare. Then he elbows Snap in the neck. He tries to climb on the cage. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward's gonna win this!

Desire: No, get up, Snap!

Sandy: He's getting up! Hurry, Squidward!

**Snap gets up and throws Squidward's leg into the wall, making Squidward fall on the corner. Snap attacks him in the corner. Snap picks Squidward up and rams him to the wall. Then he steps back and rams Squidward again! He hits Squidward and Squidward falls. Snap tries to climb on the cage. Squidward punches him and climbs on the turnbuckle. He hits him in the head. Then he punches him. Snap punches back and makes Squidward to fall on the ropes. Snap then kicks him and goes down. Squidward punches Snap from the top turnbuckle. **

Mr. Comanator: Squidward won't go down without a fight.

Desire: That's not fair, Snap was going to get out!

Sandy: Squidward won't let him!

**Then Squidward jumps on Snap with a chop. He rams Snap to the corner and headbutts him in the back. Squidward again tries to climb on the cage but Snap hits him. Then Snap throws him from the corner to the mat. Snap walks and they're going to open the door but Squidward trips him and pulls him back! Squidward tries to go through the door but Snap holds his leg. **Cartman** arrives and closes the door. Squidward then looks at Cartman who's holding the door. **

Mr. Comanator: As we thought. Cartman. And he always finds a way to get involved.

Desire: They have a brave friendship! Those two are something special!

Sandy: Yeah, people without brain and with titles...

**Squidward then starts brawling with Snap. Then Squidward attacks Snap in the corner and whips him to the other corner. Snap reverses it. Then Snap puts him in the position… A Snappy Bomb! Snap then tries to climb on the wall. Cartman then climbs too and tries to help. **Chouji** then runs and then starts attacking Cartman on the top of the cage. Snap then starts attacking Chouji, as Squidward climbs too and starts attacking Cartman. **

Mr. Comanator: Chouji is here as well! Man, what else will happen here?

Desire: Stop him! He prevents Snap from getting out!

Sandy: He's evening the playing field!

**Chouji manages to hit Cartman and makes Cartman to slip away. Meanwhile, Squidward hits the Superplex on Snap! Cartman and Chouji start arguing on the floor as both Squidward and Snap get up. Squidward goes to the door as Snap goes to climb on the cage. Squidward goes to the door… He's at the door… **WHAM**! Cartman runs and closes the door at Squidward! Squidward is knocked out. Snap climbs and gets out of the cage. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Snap!

Mr. Comanator: Cartman costed Squidward yet another match!

**The cage starts going up. Then Squidward takes Cartman and Chouji takes Snap, as all of them are in the ring. **Timmy **runs down and starts attacking both Chouji and Squidward. **

Desire: Timmy! Do some justice, Timmy. Stop those idiots from making any harm!

**The heels start attacking Chouji and Squidward. **Mikey **runs down and starts attacking Timmy. They all start a brawl. **

Sandy: I can't believe it! Someone, stop them!

**Mr. TV comes down with security. The security start breaking up the brawl. **

Mr. Comanator: We have to take a break! I hope we can take back the control!

* * *

**After the break, you can see Squidward, Chouji and Mikey on one corner, as Cartman, Snap and Timmy are on the other one, as Mr. TV and the security are in the middle. **

TV: Okay. Now, slowly. Tell me what happened.

Cartman: You piece of...

Squidward: Let's see you fight!

**They almost brawl again. The security stops them. **

TV: Okay. Now, Squidward, correct me if I'm wrong, but you want Cartman, right?

Squidward: I want his title. I want his ass!

TV: Fine. On Channels War.

Cartman: Come on!

TV: Shut up. Now, the other four people. What do you want?

Mikey: My X division title.

TV: And you, Chouji?

Chouji: Well... I want an opportunity.

TV: Really?

Chouji: Yes.

TV: Okay. So In Channels War we'll have more matches. Mikey, you'll get Timmy for his title, and you, Chouji, will get Snap for his title.

Snap: Come on, he did nothing to deserve it!

TV: He almost won the World title. But another something. You see, the winners of those two matches will face eachother. And that will be to unify the X division and the Television title. **The X division title will stop existing after Channels War**.

Timmy: WAIT, WHAT? !

Mr. Comanator: What a bombshell! **Four **new matches!

Timmy: That's my title! It's mine! You can't do it! You can't let it die!

Desire: Right.

TV: Timmy, there is something that I wanted to tell you.

Timmy: What?

TV: You're thinking that you're the best in that division?

Timmy: Yeah.

TV: You're the only one at this division. You're fighting yourself! Chouji and Mikey chased after the World title. Squidward is trying other titles. Mr. Krabs and Truman try other stuff as well. But you? Five and a half years, Timmy, and what has changed? You're fighting for the same title. So you can win it for the 20th time as far as I concerned. But I don't care. The title will die after Channels War.

**TV leaves. **

Sandy: Yeah, lay down the law!

Mr. Comanator: I wonder who will come out with the two titles.

* * *

**You can see Jake walking to the ring, as Dagget goes on the other side. **

Mr. Comanator: And we're just few seconds away from the main event. Will Dagget prove himself?

**The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Youngblood, each one is in his locker room. **

Desire: And those two still need to sign the contract for their match!

**You can see Kankuro sitting on his locker room. **

Sandy: But what does he doing here? What else will happen?

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beavers dam, Dagget Beaver! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This is going to be a big match. Nothing on the line but a pure respect.

Desire: Dagget should have join the F-B-N. Truman joined, he realizes that it's the next thing.

Sandy: Dagget is not that desperate. He just wants to prove something.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Man, Jake is mad. This match is... Four months in the making.

Desire: Since Jake has won the King of the WWT tournament, he acted like a bluff.

Sandy: Don't you worry, he won't go down that easy as well.

**Jake and Dagget stare at eachother as Jason Smith rings the bell. They lock up. Dagget tries to catch Jake from behind but Jake just twists his arm. Jake takes Dagget down and Dagget goes from behind. Jake hits the headlock takedown but Dagget locks Jake's head with his legs. Jake gives a bridge pin. 1… 2… Dagget kicks out and gets up with Jake on him. He uses the backsilde. 1… 2… Jake kicks out. Jake runs and Dagget hiptosses him. **

Mr. Comanator: I don't know, look at Dagget attacking Jake!

Desire: Jake doesn't appreciate Dagget.

Sandy: That's why this match is happening.

**Jake stares at Dagget in shock. Jake and Dagget lock up again. Jake twists Dagget's arm again, but Dagget jumps on the ropes, does a backflip and releases himself. He hiptosses Jake again! Once again, Jake is in shock. Jake slaps Dagget! Dagget immediately goes and attacks Jake on the mat! They roll eachother. **

Mr. Comanator: Jake just slapped the taste out of Dagget's mouth!

Desire: That's the thing I paid for! Brawl now!

Sandy: Oh, they got to do this in order to win!

**Jake takes Dagget to the ropes and chops him. Jake whips Dagget and Dagget kicks him. Dagget suplexes Jake to over the ropes and Jake headbutts him from inbetween. Dagget tries for a sunset flip to the outside… Jake hurricanranas Dagget to the floor! Jake then picks Dagget up and lands him on the barricade! Jason is counting five as Jake comes back with Dagget to the ring. **

Mr. Comanator: I think Dagget is injured after this move!

Desire: Man, Jake could have broke Dagget's neck!

Sandy: He doesn't care! He wants to destroy Dagget!

**Jake then kicks Dagget in the gut. Then he suplexes Dagget. 1… 2… Dagget kicks out. Jake gets up. He tackles Dagget. Then he chops Dagget. Jake then prepares for a clothesline. He runs… Dagget hits the Samoan drop on Jake! 1… 2… Jake kicks out. Dagget whips Jake to the corner and runs… Jake elbows him and kicks him in the head! Jason Smith counts… 1… 2… Dagget kicks out! **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget just doesn't give up!

Desire: I know, what a big match, what a great main event!

Sandy: I just don't know what else will happen!

**Jake then kicks Dagget near to the ropes. He whips Dagget out of the ring and turns around. Dagget hangs on and springboard Bulldogs him in the back! Jason Smith counts… 1… 2… Jake kicks out! Dagget tries to lock Jake's head but Jake rolls him up. 1… 2… Dagget kicks out. Jake catapaults Dagget to the corner, Dagget lands on the turnbuckle and jumps on Jake. The Muscular Savior! 1… 2… Jake's foot is on the rope! **

Mr. Comanator: So close, Dagget! So close!

Desire: Pull him out of there! Try again!

Sandy: I just can't follow the match! It's so quick!

**Dagget then pulls Jake. 1… 2… Jake kicks out again! Dagget picks Jake up and tries another Muscular Savior… Jake hits Dagget! Dagget tries to kick Jake but Jake kicks him first. He's going for the Dragon DDT… Small package by Dagget! 1… 2… 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!

Mr. Comanator: Dagget has just defeated Jake! Man, what a great match!

Desire: **Danny**!

**Danny, Skulker and Jimmy run to the ring. They start attacking Jake. They kick him. Danny takes the mic. **

Danny: You idiot, you think you're better then me? ! Where are your friends now? !

Sandy: You've attacked Patrick, he can't come!

**Gaara and Airnaruto45 run to the ring. Skulker takes Airnaruto45 and chokeslams him. Danny and Jimmy then start attacking Gaara, but then... **

Mr. Comanator: Dagget is coming back!

**Dagget comes back with a chair. He cleans the ring off the F-B-N. **

Desire: This idiot! Why you're doing this for them?

Sandy: He got a heart! He knows that it's the right thing!

**Jake, Gaara and Airnaruto45 get up. Gaara takes the microphone. **

Gaara: You got that, Jake? ! They attacked you but Dagget risked himself for you. After you hated him and tried to destroy him in this ring! What do you have to say about that? !

**Jake looks in shock. He takes the microphone. **

Jake: Dagget... Welcome to the team.

Mr. Comanator: Alright!

Desire: Oh, please...

Sandy: Finally! Team Patrick is complete! Team Patrick is complete with Dagget!

Mr. Comanator: But we gotta take a break! When we come back, the contract signing!

**The show goes to break as Dagget shakes hands with his team members. **

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring, where Bob Jones is standing and a table is in the middle. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the official contract signing for the World title match at Channels War. First, allow me to welcome the WWT World champion... Shikamaru Nara!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Mr. Comanator: I'm really looking forward to this contract signing.

Desire: What a great "Champion". He only defends the title against his friends.

Sandy: It was Ember who set the match last week. So allow me to tell you to shut up.

Jones: Thank you, Shikamaru, have a seat. And now, the challenger. Please welcome... Captain Youngblood.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Mr. Comanator: An angry challenger nonetheless, Mr. TV broke Ember's strike.

Desire: Capitalist... What about workers right?

Sandy: What about our right to not hear Youngblood and Ember?

**Youngblood sits with his legs on the table. **

Jones: Gentlemen... Ugh. Well, Gentlemen, do you have something to tell eachother before you'll make the match official?

Youngblood: Yeah yeah. You look very good, Shikamaru. You look... Calm. Right?

Shikamaru: No.

Youngblood: Wait, is it because of the attack last week? And the arresting two weeks ago? Man, don't hold grudge! I mean, someone had to excite the crowd after you and Chouji bored the hell out of them.

Shikamaru: You ungrateful son of a... I taught you everything you know!

Youngblood: No. You didn't. You see, there are stuff that you don't learn in wrestling school. Stuff like... This is a tough business. You can make the crowd to love you, and then, when you're showing a little bit of personality, they dump you to the dogs.

Shikamaru: Really?

Youngblood: Yes. You never thought me that. Never. So you haven't taught me everything.

Shikamaru: Well, it's a good thing, because I don't want my name to be connected to a scum like you! You are without a doubt, the most pathetic guy in WWT. For real.

Youngblood: Me? Really? What about your other student, Dagget? Ha? What about Jake? Or what about Kankuro?

Shikamaru: Don't run away. You know that you suck.

Youngblood: The champ doesn't suck. And therefore, I'm not. You see, all of those title reigns, all those six months since I lost the title... It never happened. Kankuro made me lose the title. That match is null and void. I'm still the champion, and all I need is my belt. Now, give me my belt.

Shikamaru: Take it from me in thirteen days. Now then...

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

**Kankuro steps inside the ring. **

Jones: Kankuro... It's a really bad time.

Kankuro: No it's not. Get out.

**Bob Jones gets out. **

Youngblood: Umm... Well, let's sign the contract.

Kankuro: Perhaps I hit the Puppet Master too strong on you last week, but you do remember that I can kick your ass now, right?

Shikamaru: What do you want, Kankuro? A rematch?

Kankuro: Oh! Now you're talking.

Youngblood: Excuse me, but this contract says that you can't defend the title between now and Channels War. Now sign!

Shikamaru: Wait a minute.

Kankuro: Sign, Shikamaru! Go ahead!

Shikamaru: Are you saying that I'm a coward?

Kankuro: No, why would I EVER do that?

Youngblood: Okay, now you're making me angry. Get out of here, Kankuro. Now.

Kankuro: Rematch.

Youngblood: Get out, you son of a bitch!

**Youngblood slaps him. **

Desire: You shouldn't have done it.

**Kankuro looks at Youngblood. Then he picks him up and slams him with the Strings Pulling through the table! **

Sandy: OH! Right through the table!

**Kankuro then takes the contract. He then rips it apart. He throws the parts on Shikamaru and leave. **

Mr. Comanator: I can't believe it.

**Mr. TV comes. He confronts Kankuro on the ring ramp. Kankuro just flips him off. **

Desire: Oh no.

Sandy: Kankuro really wants it. He really is.

**The show ends as Shikamaru is looking on a downed Youngblood. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) def. Roll

Neji and Rock Lee fought Team Amazement to a double DQ

Patrick def. Truman X

**WWT Television Championship, Steel Cage match: **Snap (c) def. Squidward Tentacles

Dagget Beaver def. Jake Long

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

******WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood

**Television Games, 5 on 5: **The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker, Invader Zim and ?) vs Team Patrick (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and Dagget Beaver)

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) vs Zaku and Dosu vs Neji and Rock Lee

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Squidward Tentacles

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Chouji

**WWT X Division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Kappa Mikey

**Unification match, WWT X division and WWT Television titles: **? vs ?

* * *

So Team Patrick is completed. But what about The main event? What will Kankuro do for his rematch? What's next for Ember and Youngblood? What will happen at the go-home show?

Please review.


	65. Show 280

Hey guys!

The go home show is finally here! The last show before Channels War. And tonight, Gaara and Danny will fight to decide the numbers advantage. Who will get it?

Also, what about the World title match? What will happen after Kankuro crashed the contract signing?

And more, and more.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 280.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: November Week 4

**You can see the contract signing from last week. **

Jones: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the official contract signing for the World title match at Channels War.

Youngblood: Yeah yeah. You look very good, Shikamaru. You look... Calm. Right?

Shikamaru: No.

Youngblood: Wait, is it because of the attack last week? And the arresting two weeks ago? Man, don't hold grudge!

Shikamaru: You ungrateful son of a... I taught you everything you know!

Youngblood: No. You didn't. You see, there are stuff that you don't learn in wrestling school. Stuff like... This is a tough business. You can make the crowd to love you, and then, when you're showing a little bit of personality, they dump you to the dogs. The champ doesn't suck. And therefore, I'm not. You see, all of those title reigns, all those six months since I lost the title... It never happened. Kankuro made me lose the title. That match is null and void. I'm still the champion, and all I need is my belt.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Mr. Comanator: Oh oh!

**Kankuro steps inside the ring. **

Kankuro: Perhaps I hit the Puppet Master too strong on you last week, but you do remember that I can kick your ass now, right?

Shikamaru: What do you want, Kankuro? A rematch?

Kankuro: Oh! Now you're talking.

Youngblood: Excuse me, but this contract says that you can't defend the title between now and Channels War. Now sign!

Kankuro: Sign, Shikamaru! Go ahead!

Shikamaru: Are you saying that I'm a coward?

Kankuro: No, why would I EVER do that?

Youngblood: Okay, now you're making me angry. Get out of here, Kankuro. Now.

Kankuro: Rematch.

Youngblood: Get out, you son of a bitch!

**Youngblood slaps him. Kankuro looks at Youngblood. Then he picks him up and slams him with the Strings Pulling through the table! Kankuro then takes the contract. He then rips it apart. He throws the parts on Shikamaru and leaves, confronting Mr. TV in the process. **

Sandy: Kankuro really wants it. He really is.

**"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. **

Mr. Comanator: Welcome everyone to WWT Monday Night Program! I'm Mr. Comanator and next to me are Desire and Sandy Cheeks! We're six days away from Channels War! Man, we're hot!

Desire: Tonight, Danny and Gaara will fight for the right to get the numbers advantage at Channels War! And I also wonder who will be Danny's last team member.

Sandy: But what else will happen here tonight? This show is gonna be great!

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Ring announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of WWT... Mr. TV!

Mr. Comanator: Mr. TV is here. I wonder why.

Desire: Because he loves the spotlight. He loves to choke it.

Sandy: Or maybe because he needs to make a decision. A big decision!

TV: Well, you know something, last week was suppose to be a night of triumph! It was one of the best Monday Night Programs ever. The matches were great, it was entertaining! Jake and Dagget blew the roof off with the main event! And on top of all that: The contract signing. Youngblood and Shikamaru should've signed it. But the contract wasn't signed. Because of one man- Kankuro! Kankuro came in and decided to crash my contract signing! I won't take this! This is my show! My show! And no inmate would run the asylum! No one! So Kankuro, you'll come right here, and apologize to me! Because I won't take this!

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

**Kankuro comes out. **

Mr. Comanator: This is an angry man!

Desire: Of course, he lost his title in a wrong way!

Sandy: So what is he going to do about it?

TV: Apologize.

Kankuro: No. You'll listen to me! It's maybe your show but that is MY title that you're talking about! MY title! So you will give me a title shot at this title or else...!

TV: Or else what?

Kankuro: You don't wanna know.

TV: Listen, you lost the title.

Kankuro: Yeah, after the stupid #1 contender interfered in the match!

TV: Well, he is stupid...

Kankuro: Come on! You don't wanna see him as a contender, right? You want him down! You want him down and out, and I can give it to you! Just give me my title!

Voice: Okay, that's enough!

**Youngblood comes out as the crowd boos. **

Mr. Comanator: Speaking of the devil.

Youngblood: I've said it before and I'll say it now. If I'm down and out, the entire WWT is down and out! Without me, there is no WWT! Without me and without Ember, you won't have a job!

Kankuro: But with you, I don't have any title!

TV: He has a point. Why you've interfered in the match, Youngblood?

Youngblood: I said that no one, no one, will win this title as long as I won't win it back.

Kankuro: So you've interfered... And made Shikamaru win the title. What was the point?

Youngblood: Justice! You know, why won't we let the TVtron to talk for itself?

**You can see a picture from... Six months ago. Cartoonland. Gaara vs Youngblood. Kankuro arrives. **

Mr. Comanator: You know that it's all about this moment. Cartoonland, Youngblood defends his title against Gaara.

**Kankuro comes to the ring and Piledrivers Youngblood! Then you can see Gaara covers Youngblood. 1... 2... 3! **

Desire: And that is the deal. Youngblood lost his title because of Kankuro as well.

**The cameras come back to the ring. **

Kankuro: Wow, Youngblood. That's a great movie! Where can I rent it? I mean, you obviously forgot that it wasn't my interference that made you lose the title. Gaara attacked me after that and you two kept fighting and he defeated your ass cleanly.

Youngblood: Okay, never mind, you still interfered!

Kankuro: I think that this is the biggest pile of BS I've ever heard! You are just an idiot that ran around with his hammer and actually missed Shikamaru!

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Sandy: There is the champion!

Shikamaru: Okay, I can see that the two of you are having problems. So we need to fix those.

TV: That's what I'm trying to do!

Shikamaru: Listen, Mr. TV, you can't do anything about their behavior! They are knuckleheads, that's what they do! Now, about this situation. I think that we need to let Kankuro prove that he deserves a match.

Youngblood: NO! That's my match!

TV: Great idea. I'll think for a second...

Kankuro: You know I deserve it!

Youngblood: No! You don't need to change anything, that's mine!

TV: Okay, I got this one.

Shikamaru: Well?

TV: Tonight, in this very ring, Kankuro, you will try to win your match. If you'll win, the match at Channels War will become a Triple threat match!

Youngblood: No! He can't join the match!

Kankuro: And my opponent is...?

TV: So to be fair for Youngblood, and for Shikamaru... I think it's only fair that you'll face both of them in a handicap match. You'll pin them, you'll join them.

Shikamaru: Well, okay.

Kankuro: Fine with me!

Youngblood: That's a conspiracy!

Kankuro: Shut up. And don't you worry, TV. I will get my title back.

Mr. Comanator: I really can't believe that Kankuro accepted this. It's pretty bad for him.

Desire: He's just confident in his abilities!

Sandy: So the main event of Channels War can become a Triple threat match.

* * *

**You can see Danny stretching himself. **

Mr. Comanator: And I wonder who will have the numbers advantage at Channels War! Danny vs Gaara!

* * *

**The cameras switch to Squidward with Mr. Krabs, Mikey and Chouji. **

Squidward: Listen, tonight's opponents are tough. Really tough. We have at the opposing team: Timmy Turner. All of us know what an idiot he is. He is the X division champion. He is dangerous and we all fought against him at the X division.

Krabs: Squidward... Have you noticed that all of us, except for you... Were in the X stars alliance?

Squidward: What?

Mikey: Yes! Me, Krabs, Chouji... We had this alliance with Desire and we fought against the X stars union. You, Truman and Timmy.

Squidward: Yeah.

Chouji: Man, I remember disbanding the alliance and joining the T-W-O...

Squidward: GUYS! No one cares about that anymore. Because now we're together. And we know two things! The first one, that you've learned- The X stars alliance sucked ass, because it disrespected the crowd. The second one, that I have learned- Timmy Turner is full of disases.

Chouji: I've told you so.

Mikey: But you've teamed up with him as the Cruiserweight monsters.

Squidward: Guys, let's forget about our former alignments! Okay? Now, the other guy in the opposing team is... Skulker. Timmy brought him to help his troops. Be careful, he's big.

Mikey: Fine, totally fine.

Squidward: Third opponent- Snap. He is a big egomaniac. He has the TV title. He cheated to keep it and to take it away from me. Be careful, this guy is a big cheater.

Chouji: I hope his head won't be squashed. You know, he has a big head...

Squidward: And last but not least, the National champion, Eric Cartman. He's a fat, fat asshole, that is pushing his nose at everything! Be careful, he's the most dangerous one!

Krabs: We'll let you take care of him.

Squidward: Fine. Team Squidward, assemble!

Mikey: I don't like that name.

Chouji: How about... The ego beaters?

Krabs: Assemble!

Squidward: Yeah! For kicking Timmy's ass! And for kicking his team members's ass!

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Oregon... Well, Bart will try to get a momentum before the four way tag match this Sunday!

Desire: Can we see new champions on Sunday? I don't think that Norbert and Sasquatch will pass this match.

Sandy: Well, tonight, Bart will face a tough challenge.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

Ring announcer: And his opponent, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee! (Crowd cheers/boos)

Mr. Comanator: Lee was really impressive in the tag match last week.

Desire: Man, Norbert and Sasquatch will have a big fish to catch this Sunday!

Sandy: Yeah, you have to wonder if they will make it.

**Bart and Lee lock up. Lee goes from behind and throws Bart to the mat. Bart tries to catch him from behind but Lee locks his arm. Bart hits Lee in the eyes. Then he starts punching him in the corner and whips him to the other corner. Bart dodges a clothesline and dropkicks Lee. Bart punches Lee and whips him to the ropes. Lee uses the sunset flip and then locks Bart's leg. Then he drops his elbow onto Bart's leg. **

Mr. Comanator: Lee is intense, just intense.

Desire: He won't go down easily. He must be the toughest one in this match.

Sandy: Yeah, he is always tough.

**Lee punches Bart. Then Lee punches him again and whips him to the ropes. Bart dodges a clothesline but gets a kick. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Lee picks Bart up and kicks him in the head. Then he punches him in the back and kicks his leg. Then Lee picks Bart up. Suplex! Lee then throws Bart to the corner. Then he tries to whip Bart but Bart knees him in the gut. Then Bart hits the Russian leg sweep. 1... Lee kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: You know, it may have been what Bart needs, this leg sweep.

Desire: But Lee just kicked out of that like it was nothing!

Sandy: Lee is really like a beast.

**Bart throws Lee onto one corner. Then he whips him to the ropes but Lee elbows him. Then he runs and hits a leg lariat onto Bart. Then Lee jumps at Bart... Bart powerbombs him! Bart then takes Lee and tries to lock his leg... Lee turns it to an ankle lock! Suddenly, **Chris Griffin **enters and attacks Lee. The ref calls for the bell. **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner by Disqualification, Rock Lee!

Mr. Comanator: I think that Bart was about to tap out to the ankle lock!

**Neji comes and tries to help Lee as Team Amazement just keeps beating Lee. Zaku and Dosu come to the ring, then Zaku gives the ZKO to Griffin. Bart turns around and gets the Melodic Arm. Dosu and Zaku look at Lee and Neji. **

Desire: A lot of bad blood between them! Not because of WWT affairs!

**Norbert and Sasquatch then also enter the ring, and attack Dosu and Zaku from behind. Then Lee and Neji start brawling with Norbert and Sasquatch. **

Sandy: This Sunday, only one team will stand!

Mr. Comanator: We need to maintain some order in here. Commercials!

**The security separates between the teams as the show goes to break. **

* * *

**After the break, you can see Shego, Roll, Ino, Sakura and Temari in Mr. TV's office with Ember. **

Ember: So what is the problem?

Roll: I was robbed last week. I should have won the title, but Shego interfered.

Temari: You tried to hit me with a chair in the first place.

Shego: Right, and you got your chance. So just stop.

Ino: If anybody deserves a chance at the title, it's me.

Sakura: Yeah! Come on, me and Ino are the two best women in WWT!

Ember: Okay... Let me see. Well, I guess I can make a fatal four way match for the title in six days. Temari vs Roll vs Shego vs Ino...

Shego: Wait, why Ino?

Ino: Why not?

Shego: Test her. Test her, put her against someone!

Ember: Okay, fine. Ino, you'll fight Fifi tonight, if she wins the match, she will be in the four way match.

Ino: Fifi... Come on. That's not a challenge.

Temari: Good luck.

Roll: No one of you will use that luck because all of you will lose to me.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Timmy, Skulker, Snap and Cartman. **

Skulker: Why do I need to participate in this match? Couldn't you find someone else?

Timmy: No. Why, you're busy?

Skulker: I had to do something...

Timmy: Never mind, you need to help us.

Snap: Yes, Skulker, come on, it will be fun! You're here with three champions! Three champions!

Cartman: And I'm the best one of them.

Snap: Settle down.

Cartman: Just to let him know.

Skulker: But why am I fighting tonight, all of the other F-B-N members exept for Danny are having the night off!

Cartman: Stop kissing Danny's butt.

Skulker: Snap, I swear, if you won't shut him up...

Snap: Okay, Cartman, behave!

Timmy: Don't you worry. Now, let's go to the ring and fight against team Squidward, or "The ego beaters".

Snap: Yeah, like he doesn't have an ego!

Cartman: I'll kick Squidward tonight and in six days.

* * *

**The cameras switch back to the ring. **

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

Ring announcer: This eight men tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Mr. Krabs, Kappa Mikey, Chouji and Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This eight men tag match is just stacked! A lot of rivalries in this match.

Desire: Squidward tries to take a role that is too big for him. I mean, he can't defeat a team with three champions in it!

Sandy: Who knows which of those champions will survive this Sunday at the unification tournament.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Ring announcer: And their opponents, the team of Skulker, WWT X division champion Timmy Turner, WWT National champion Eric Cartman and WWT Television champion Snap! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Too much champions. Squidward really has problems with those champions.

Desire: Because he can't win those titles. It's not that hard.

Sandy: So this is gonna be a big eight men tag match. I wonder who will win.

**Snap's team is taunting the crowd as Timmy is in the ring. Timmy and Squidward lock up. Timmy tries to turn it to a chicken wing but Squidward takes him down and elbows him in the head. Then Squidward Atomic drops Timmy to the mat. Squidward whips Timmy to the corner and tackles him. Then Squidward uppercuts Timmy and tags Chouji in. Chouji kicks Timmy on the mat. A suplex! 1… 2… Timmy kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Man, Timmy gets his ass kicked.

Desire: Not fair!

Sandy: Oh, stop whining. Timmy gets what he deserves!

**Chouji then tags Squidward in again. Both kick Timmy. Squidward uppercuts Timmy. Squidward tags Krabs in. Krabs kicks Timmy in the head. Then he legdrops him. Krabs then twists Timmy's arm and tags Mikey in. Mikey climbs on the ropes… A tomahawk chop! Mikey throws Timmy to the corner. Then he gives him the Snapmare and dropkicks him. 1… 2… Timmy kicks out. Mikey picks Timmy up and Timmy punches him. **

Mr. Comanator: Timmy starts coming back!

Desire: Yeah, do it, Timmy! You can tag!

Sandy: Oh, I hope not. I like seeing him getting beaten up.

**Mikey tags Squidward, but Timmy dropkicks him. Timmy tags Skulker in. Skulker kicks Squidward and throws him to the corner. Then he attacks him. Skulker clotheslines Squidward. Then Skulker drops four elbows at Squidward! 1… 2… Squidward kicks out. Skulker tags Cartman in. Skulker holds Squidward. Cartman kicks Squidward. Then he slaps Squidward and stomps him. He whips Squidward to the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. **

Mr. Comanator: Cartman just hates Squidward for real.

Desire: Squidward just stucked his big nose in Cartman's business.

Sandy: It was the other way around.

**Then Cartman tags Snap in. Snap and Cartman start kicking Squidward. Snap knees Squidward and bodyslams him. Then he jumps with the knee. 1… 2… Squidward kicks out. Snap then puts Squidward in the corner and tags Skulker in. Skulker kicks Squidward. He distracts the ref as Cartman chokes Squidward. Skulker then whips Squidward… Squidward DDTs him! Both are down. They crawl… Snap and Chouji get the tag! **

Mr. Comanator: Hot tag!

Desire: Oh no, not Chouji! Not him!

Sandy: Chouji, destroy him!

**Chouji runs and clotheslines Snap! Then he whips him and clotheslines him. Timmy comes and gets clotheslined as well. Chouji throws Timmy at Snap! He turns around and Skulker tries a chokeslam… He elbows Skulker and spinebusters him! Snap runs and also gets a spinebuster! Chouji then picks Snap up and tags Krabs. Chouji slams Snap and Krabs jumps from Chouji's shoulders with a splash! Timmy tries to interrupt but Krabs hiptosses him. **

Mr. Comanator: Don't interrupt, Timmy.

Desire: Timmy has nothing to do with this!

Sandy: He ran to the ring, so he gets hiptossed.

**Snap whips Krabs but Krabs hits him with headscissors! Snap tags Cartman in. Cartman kicks Krabs. 1… 2… No. Cartman then slams Krabs and tags Timmy in. Timmy kicks Krabs. Timmy locks him in a camel clutch. Krabs tries to get out… Timmy throws him to the mat and tags Skulker in. Skulker hits Krabs with the last call. 1… 2… Chouji breaks it. Skulker tags Snap. Snap headbutts Krabs. Then he elbows Krabs. He whips him to the ropes and throws Krabs to the floor. **

Mr. Comanator: Snap is just mad.

Desire: Yeah, he wants to get his respect!

Sandy: Snap doesn't care about respect, he hates anything!

Timmy gets the tag. He jumps with a stomp on Krabs. 1… 2… Krabs kicks out! Timmy throws Krabs to the corner and runs… Krabs kicks him! Then he gives him the inverted DDT. Both are down… Krabs tags Mikey in and Timmy tags Snap in! Mikey starts chopping Snap. Then he takes him down with a forearm. Then Mikey runs… Whisper with the wind! Skulker enters but Chouji tackles him! Timmy dropkicks Chouji to the outside. Squidward clotheslines Timmy. Cartman hits Squidward with the big boot. Krabs gives Cartman the flying clothesline to the outside! Mikey then hits Snap with the Lylymu Breaker! He climbs up the turnbuckle… Lylymu Splash! 1… 2… 3! **

Ring announcer: Here are your winners, the team of Mr. Krabs, Chouji, Squidward Tentacles and Kappa Mikey!

Mr. Comanator: Wow, what a match! Do you think that Mikey will unify both titles?

Desire: No, Snap wll do it just as he unified the Hardcore and TV titles!

Sandy: You cannot count Timmy and Chouji out as well! And what about the National title?

* * *

**You can see Bob Jones with Fifi La Fume. **

Jones: Fifi, you got a chance of a lifetime tonight. If you'll defeat Ino, you'll join Shego, Roll and the champ Temari at a four way match this Sunday for the Womens title! How do you feel?

Fifi: Extraordinaire, mon chere! I can't wait to defeat Ino tonight. Moi, Fifi La Fume, the fastest rising women in WWT! I'm defeating all of the great women and in six days, I'll become Femmes champion. I'm the greatest, la victoire est à moi!

Jones: Fifi, you still need to defeat Ino. She is a tough woman.

Fifi: Tough. But not as much of a lady like me. Vive la France!

**Fifi leaves. **

* * *

**The cameras switch to Team Patrick's room. **

Patrick: So, the team is completed! All that we need to do is just to get the numbers advantage!

Jake: Yeah, that's Gaara's thing.

Gaara: I'll do what I do. Don't worry, Danny is a dead man.

Airnaruto45: I think that we're going to kick the F-B-N's ass this Sunday!

Dagget: Wait a second. Danny still has another team member to add. Who can it be?

Jake: Truman?

Patrick: No, he's a loser with a bad hair and bad smell. They will never let him in.

Gaara: Well... I really can't see anyone of the roster joining them!

Airnaruto45: So maybe it's... One of us!

**Everybody are looking at Dagget. **

Dagget: Done? Maybe it's somebody new!

Patrick: New!

Jake: That's the hardest thing.

Gaara: New or not, when we'll have the numbers advantage, no one will stand a chance against us.

Patrick: Great. Gaara, keep training.

**The other team members are leaving. **

Mr. Comanator: Tonight, Gaara and Danny for the numbers advantage!

* * *

**You can see The F-B-N walking nervously, as Danny looks on. **

Mr. Comanator: But Danny is looking anything but nervous!

* * *

**After the break, the cameras switch to the ring. **

("Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: A great opportunity for Fifi. If she's winning, she'll enter the fatal four way match for the Womens title this Sunday.

Desire: Man, what a big match. I think that it's Fifi time tonight!

Sandy: But you know, Ino haven't had a match for three months! I didn't even noticed that she was injured!

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Ring announcer: And her opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: Really? Man, then Ino is really good at keeping herself relevant while injured.

Desire: She can't pass one match without injuring herself!

Sandy: Ino wants her Womens title. And she will stop at nothing.

**Ino and Fifi start brawling. They have a catfight. Ino plants Fifi's head on the mat. Ino punches Fifi in the head. Then she picks Fifi up. She throws Fifi to the corner and hits an elbow. Then she suplexes Fifi to the mat and covers her. 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Ino then starts chopping Fifi and starts choking her with the ropes. Fifi pokes Ino in her eyes. Fifi then clotheslines Ino. Then she stomps on Ino and hits her with a knee strike. She covers... 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Fifi picks Ino and hits her with a spinebuster. Then she runs and drops her leg onto Ino. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. **

Mr. Comanator: Be careful from that, Ino. Fifi can be dangerous.

Desire: Yeah. She wants a title shot but Ino just won't die!

Sandy: Ino can't lose to this bimbo. Come on, that would be embarrassing.

**Fifi starts punching Ino in the corner. Then she slams Ino. Fifi starts taunting the crowd. Then she uppercuts Ino. Fifi then throws Ino to the ropes and hurricanranas her. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Fifi then throws Ino to the ropes again... Ino dropkicks her! Both are down. Ino gets up. Ino then hits Fifi with a forearm smash. Ino then picks Fifi up and hits the backbreaker! Ino then symbols for the Brain Crush... **Shego? **Shego climbs on the apron. Both Ino and the ref are distracted. Ino turns around... **CRASH! **Fifi just broke over Ino her empty wine bottle! Fifi covers. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Fifi La Fume!

Mr. Comanator: WHAT? ! Because of Shego's interference, Ino is out of the match!

Desire: But Fifi is! So you know, Fifi can be the next champion!

Sandy: This wine bottle! I knew that something is suspicious about Fifi's "equipment"!

**Fifi runs and celebrates, while Shego taunts Ino. Ino wakes up and looks at Shego angrily. **

Mr. Comanator: I really can't believe it!

Desire: Believe it, Fifi is replacing Ino.

Sandy: I think that Shego will pay for this.

* * *

**The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He tries to interview Shego backstage. **

Jones: Shego, any comment for what you've...

**Shego just leaves. Ino comes. **

Jones: Ino, any comment for what just happened?

Ino: You know, I don't care if I lost. If Shego thinks that I won't be at the Greensboro Coliseum this Sunday, she's wrong. Even if I'm not in this match, I won't stop, and I will be there and who knows what I'll do? Who...

**Ino stops. Then she sees the F-B-N. **

Danny: Go on. Don't bother yourself. We're just going to the ring.

**The F-B-N go to the ring. **

Ino: So beware.

* * *

**The cameras switch to the ring. **

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

**The F-B-N come to the ring. Misty is, again, nowhere to be seen. **

Mr. Comanator: The F-B-N are here, man, we don't know what else we're going to see just six days before Lock Show.

Desire: That deal with the restraining order just sucks. What has Misty done to deserve this?

Sandy: I really liked those scenes of her in jail last week...

Danny: Okay. So we're six days away from Channels War where my team is going to fight Team Patrick. Allow me to say when thing- Team Patrick are the most pathetic bunch of bugs that I've ever seen! Ever! For three months. Three months, they are disturbing my F-B-N. You see, they are just keeping annoy us to the point where we need to destroy them for good. And in six days, we'll do it.

Mr. Comanator: Final team member, Danny...

Jimmy: And they decided to bring in Airnaruto45 to stop us. No, it won't work. Let me understand- You need to fight against the greatest combination of wrestlers in the world- And you bring a non-wrestler in? This guy don't know how to fight! And that's the problem with you jackasses there at team Patrick. You put personal things over business. You need to bring in the best wrestlers to your team but instead you bring in a guy that you have mercy for him. Really great. That's why you'll never win this Sunday!

Zim: And now you expect us to be afraid because you brought Dagget into your team? Why? Why? I really don't care about Dagget, because never mind what, we're going to destroy your team this Sunday and then we'll finally can move to bigger things.

Danny: So enjoy now, Patrick. Enjoy now. Because you...

Voice: Excuse me, Danny.

****Truman **comes out. The crowd boos. **

Desire: I think it's him! I think it's him!

Truman: You know, I couldn't help it but realize that your team is missing one member. I think that there is only one guy that can join this team. Me.

Crowd: Truman sucks! Truman sucks!

Danny: Oh. Truman. Look, it's not like we hate you... It's just that...

Skulker: You're a loser. We don't want a loser on our team.

Truman: But I'm not a loser anymore!

Danny: Look...

Jimmy: Truman, it's not gonna be you. You wanna help the F-B-N? Fine. But you're not the final member.

Truman: Well...Fine.

Danny: Okay. Now, all of you, sit right here because you're gonna see me destroying Gaara and winning the numbers advantage for us!

**The other F-B-N members get out of the ring and Danny is staying in the ring. **

* * *

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Ring announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for determine which team will get the numbers advantage at Channels War! Introducing, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: This match is important. Gaara and Danny, big rivals, now they will fight for the advantage.

Desire: Patrick is a coward for not fighting Danny for his team!

Sandy: Oh, stop that. Patrick is not a coward and we will see that in six days.

**Gaara enters the ring and immediately clotheslines Danny! Then he picks him up and starts punching him. Gaara then whips Danny and hits the Lou Thesz Press. Gaara smashes Danny's head on the turnbuckle, and then does it again, and again, and again. Then he whips Danny to the ropes and knees him in the gut. Gaara then kicks Danny in the gut. Then Gaara takes Danny down and chokes him. Gaara then whips Danny again but Danny kicks him in the face. Danny hits Gaara in the face but Gaara whips him to the ropes and throws him to the floor. Gaara poses for the crowd. **

Mr. Comanator: Well, I don't think that Gaara is even breaking a sweat!

Desire: This idiot... He's just a violent guy. That was the guy that represented us.

Sandy: Great, he is exactly what WWT stands for.

**Gaara goes to the outside and smashes Danny's face on the steps. Gaara throws Danny back into the ring. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. The F-B-N scream something towards Gaara. Gaara is distracted. Danny knees Gaara in the back. Danny then kicks and chokes Gaara in the corner. Danny then elbows Gaara. Then he hits Gaara in the face. Suddenly Gaara starts hitting Danny and runs to the ropes... Danny hits Gaara with his elbow. Danny pins... 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Danny kicks Gaara in the back. Then Danny climbs the turnbuckle... Gaara pushes the ropes and Danny lands on his crotch! **

Mr. Comanator: OW! Now we know that Danny is a man...

Desire: That's not funny! That's just not funny!

Sandy: It's hilarious! Now Danny is in tough position.

**Gaara starts attacking Danny on the turnbuckle. He gives him the superplex! Gaara covers. 1... 2... Danny kicks out! Danny then tries to punch Gaara. Gaara just gets angrier. He punches Danny in the face! Then he suplexes Danny! Then Gaara runs and hits Danny with the spinning DDT! 1... 2... Danny kicks out! Then Jimmy climbs on the apron. The ref is distracted. Gaara turns around... Alien Spear from Zim! Zim then puts Danny on top of Gaara! The ref counts. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!

Mr. Comanator: No! Come on, don't tell me that now they will have the advantage! Those idiots!

**The F-B-N start attacking Gaara. Then Team Patrick runs in and a brawl starts!**

Desire: Not them! Come on!

**Patrick and Danny start fighting, as the other members of Team Patrick start attacking the F-B-N as well. Suddenly... **

Sandy: Hey, who's this?

**A mysterious guy comes to the ring with a 2X4. Then he suddenly hits Airnaruto45 in the head with it! **

Mr. Comanator: My God, this guy is dangerous! He just used the 2X4 on Airnaruto45!

**The guy then hits Gaara with it too. Dagget and Jake get some as well. Then the F-B-N start attacking Patrick. Danny holds Patrick. Then the guy looks at this... And hits Patrick in the head! **

Desire: Who is this guy?

**Then the F-B-N are clapping for the guy. Then the guy takes his mask off... **

Sandy: Oh, son of a bitch.

****Wolfgang! ****

Mr. Comanator: Not him! Anybody, just not him!

**Danny then shakes hands with Wolfgang as "We are One" by 12 Stones plays. The crowd throws stuff into the ring. **

Desire: Oh, yeah! Danny has just brought a wild card of his own!

Sandy: You asshole, Danny! Asshole!

Mr. Comanator: We have to take a break! It's Wolfgang!

* * *

**After the break, you can see Bob Jones catching the F-B-N in the parking lot. **

Jones: Danny, Wolfgang! How did you...

**Danny just pushes Bob Jones and leaves. **

Jones: Oh, come on... Please...

**Mr. TV comes. **

Jones: Mr. TV, anything to say?

TV: I don't know why the hell that son of a bitch Wolfgang is here. I guess it's Ember. I really think so. But don't you worry, I'll adress this situation.

Jones: In few moments Kankuro will fight Youngblood and Shikamaru. What do you think about that?

TV: I really can't talk right now. Really can't.

**Mr. TV leaves. **

* * *

**You can see the matches for Channels War. **

Mr. Comanator: Let's go over the matches for Channels War. Fatal Four way for the Womens title, Shego, Fifi, Roll and Temari.

Desire: Temari is in a major disadvantage but I wonder what will happen in this match.

Sandy: Also, will Ino be there, after she got screwed by Shego?

Mr. Comanator: TV title match, Snap vs Chouji. X division title match, Timmy vs Mikey. The two winners will fight in a unification match to detemine the last X division champ.

Desire: It's Timmy time, it's Timmy time, and now he's gonna be much more then an X division champion.

Sandy: I still think it's gonna be Chouji or Mikey.

Mr. Comanator: National title, Cartman defends against Squidward.

Desire: It's time for Squidward to bother his own business!

Sandy: No, it's time for Cartman to pay! Pay for real!

Mr. Comanator: Norbert and Sasquatch will defend their tag titles in a four way as well!

Desire: Team Amazement, Team Sound Village, or Neji and Rock Lee. I think someone will get a revenge over Norbert and Sasquatch.

Sandy: Can Norbert and Sasquatch prove that they are the best tag team?

Mr. Comanator: Team Patrick, with Gaara, Dagget, Jake Long and Airnaruto45 will fight in a Television Games match against the F-B-N: Danny, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, Skulker and...

Desire: The new member of the F-B-N, Wolfgang! And also, with the numbers advantage, the F-B-N are unbeatable.

Sandy: You can't count team Patrick out just yet.

Mr. Comanator: And currently, the main event is a WWT title match with Shikamaru defending against Youngblood. Can Kankuro join this?

Desire: I don't know. But this match is going to be great.

Sandy: Who will leave with the title?

Mr. Comanator: "Let the Bodies hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool is the theme for WWT Channels War.

Desire: Live from Greensboro.

Sandy: It's time to pay for the sins. For real.

* * *

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Ring announcer: The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Can Kankuro do this tonight? Can he defeat both Shikamaru and Youngblood in order to enter the match this Sunday?

Desire: He wants his World title back. And he wants to get his revenge.

Sandy: He can get both if he'll just win here tonight.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ring announcer: And his opponents, first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood! (Crowd boos)

Mr. Comanator: Youngblood wants anything but letting Kankuro enter this match. He wants the World title all for himself. And the problems between him and Kankuro are just too big.

Desire: For more then six months they had their problems. Do you think that Youngblood and Shikamaru will be able to cooporate?

Sandy: I don't know, seriously. But it's all one the line here tonight.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Ring announcer: And his partner, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd cheers)

Mr. Comanator: You don't know what this man want. Does he wants to give Kankuro an opportunity? Does he want to retain his title?

Desire: Yeah, what would be Shikamaru's strategy?

Sandy: I guess that we'll just have to wait and see.

**Kankuro attacks Shikamaru from behind. He kicks Shikamaru and punches him. Then he starts attacking Shikamaru in the corner and whips him to the other corner. Shikamaru reverses it and suplexes Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Shikamaru uses the headlock takedown. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Then Shikamaru hits Kankuro with his shoulder. He tries for it again but Kankuro hits him with his elbow. Kankuro punches Shikamaru. Then he knees him. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Shikamaru tags Youngblood in. **

Mr. Comanator: Now we're gonna see Youngblood.

Desire: He won't go down easily, he wants his title shot.

Sandy: And so is Kankuro.

**Youngblood and Kankuro start brawling. Kankuro hiptosses Youngblood. Then he tries to knee him but Youngblood moves. Youngblood then hits Kankuro with the spinebuster. Youngblood pins Kankuro. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Then Youngblood uppercuts Kankuro. He whips him to the ropes and elbows him. Then Youngblood climbs on the top rope. Youngblood then jumps on Kankuro with the diving headbutt. Youngblood covers. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood kicks Kankuro on the mat. Then Youngblood tags Shikamaru in. Shikamaru then kicks Kankuro in the head. **

Mr. Comanator: Do you think that Kankuro will actually make it?

Desire: He can't take on two people at once!

Sandy: Yeah, it's too hard. They keep tagging out all the time and he is getting tired.

**Shikamaru slams Kankuro. Then he runs and hits Kankuro with the double axe handle. Shikamaru then jumps with his elbow onto Kankuro. He covers. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Shikamaru then hurricanranas Kankuro to the mat and then hits him in the face. He tags Youngblood in. Youngblood then locks the Boston Crab on Kankuro! Kankuro screams in pain. Kankuro fights it. He keeps fighting it. Youngblood holds the ropes for leverage but Jason Smith doesn't see. Shikamaru then points out to Jason that Youngblood is cheating. Jason then sees it and breaks the hold. **

: Shikamaru just helped Kankuro!

Desire: What a sucker! You could have won!

Sandy: He doesn't want it this way.

**Shikamaru and Youngblood then argue. Youngblood says "You know that you want to beat him!" as Shikamaru keeps arguing with him. Then Shikamaru kicks Youngblood in the skull! Shikamaru then leaves Youngblood. Kankuro then hits Youngblood with the electric chair drop! Then he hits Youngblood with a powerslam! Then Kankuro looks at Shikamaru. Kankuro picks Youngblood up and points at Shikamaru. Then Kankuro hits the Puppet Master! Youngblood bounces to the mat. Kankuro then pins Youngblood. 1... 2... 3! **

Ring announcer: Here is your winner, Kankuro!

Mr. Comanator: Kankuro is in the match! Kankuro has won it, he is in the match!

Desire: Wait, what the hell...!

**Kankuro turns around and Shikamaru hits him with the title belt! Then Shikamaru picks Kankuro up. He hits the S-Factor onto the belt! Shikamaru then poses with the belt over his two challengers. **

Sandy: Shikamaru won't take this! Now he has the upper hand!

Mr. Comanator: Wait, what? I think that there is something going in the back!

**Shikamaru celebrates with his title. **

* * *

**You can see a lot of crowd in the back. Bob Jones comes. **

Jones: Wait, what is this?

Security guy: He got runned over, that's for sure.

EMT: Call an ambulance, I'll try to recover him!

Jones: What is this?

**Then Bob Jones looks in shock. The camera comes closer, and you can see that one man is lying there, unconcious and bleeding. **

Sandy: **Oh, GOD! ****Mr. TV is out called!**

**The show ends as the EMTs and the security guys are looking at a downed Mr. TV. **

* * *

**Quick results:**

Rock Lee def. Bart Simpson by DQ

Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Chouji def. Timmy Turner, Eric Cartman, Snap and Skulker

Fifi La Fume def. Ino Yamanaka

Danny Phantom def. Gaara of the Sand (The F-B-N win the numbers advantage)

Kankuro def. Shikamaru and Captain Youngblood (Kankuro enters the title match)

* * *

**Card for Channels War:**

******WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro

**Television Games, 5 on 5: **The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker, Invader Zim and Wolfgang) vs Team Patrick (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Airnaruto45 and Dagget Beaver)

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) vs Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) vs Zaku and Dosu vs Neji and Rock Lee

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Squidward Tentacles

**WWT Television Championship: **Snap (c) vs Chouji

**WWT X Division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) vs Kappa Mikey

**Unification match, WWT X division and WWT Television titles: **? vs ?

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) vs Roll vs Shego vs Fifi La Fume

* * *

Wait, wait, what just happened? Not only that Danny got the numbers advantage, not only that he got Wolfgang, not only that the World title match is now a Triple Threat match, but also... Mr. TV got runned over?

Please review.


	66. Channels War 2011

Guys, I'm very dissapointed of you! All of you talked about the matches, but no one talked about the fact that Mr. TV got runned over? Come on, it's pretty insulting...

But I can't believe it's here again! Channels War! The event with the big matches, the F-B-N vs Team Patrick, Kankuro vs Shikamaru vs Youngblood for the World title, and a whole lot more.

And I can promise you, guys, that something big is going to happen in this event. Something that will be talked about for long.

**Toonwriter**- Well, yeah, that's kind of my style to have a stable... I really like stables.

But now, it's time to pay for the sins! Channels War is here!

By the way, new format- Story format. So don't report on the story. Fine?

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Tension Show: November week 4

You can see people praying at church.

_Tonight, it's time for vengeance. Tonight few people may need to pay for their sins, and some of them may can't pay the debt._

You can see Team Patrick.

_Is the will for justice is too great? Maybe the uncompromising demand for respect is too big? Especially when some can't respect within themselfs..._

"You know what I think about when I see you? The guy who costed me my career a year ago. The guy that refused to listen to me during the reconstruction. The guy that attacked me after he lost to me and almost let Danny become the King. I don't forget, Dagget" says Jake Long.

The picture switches to the F-B-N.

_Or maybe the will to form a homogeneous society is not human. Maybe it's just an impossible mission._

"We already see cracks in their front. They can't defeat the F-B-N. They may have shuffled the cards but I'm the joker" says Danny.

Then you can see the titles.

_And what will you do to get a piece of gold?_

**You can see Shego costing Ino her match.*

"You know, I don't care if I lost. If Shego thinks that I won't be at the Greensboro Coliseum this Sunday, she's wrong. Even if I'm not in this match, I won't stop, and I will be there and who knows what I'll do?" says Ino.

_Or how about the biggest prize of them all..._

You can see Kankuro, Shikamaru and Youngblood fighting.

"This is a tough business. You can make the crowd to love you, and then, when you're showing a little bit of personality, they dump you to the dogs" says Youngblood in bitterness.

"That is MY title that you're talking about! MY title!" screams Kankuro.

"You are without a doubt, the most pathetic guy in WWT. For real" says Shikamaru angrily.

_Who will pay for his sins tonight? Some may die in the process..._

You can see Mr. TV lays on the ground, knocked out...

* * *

_And now, live from the Greensboro Coliseum in Grennsboro, North Carolina, WWT Channels War 2011- Pay for the Sins!_

"Let the Bodies hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool plays as the intro to WWT Channels War. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron.

"Sins will be fixed tonight! Tonight it's finally here, Channels War! We're looking live at the Greensboro Coliseum, for some WWT action! That's me, Mr. Comanator."

"Desire here! Tonight, the F-B-N will finally get their hands on Team Patrick, in a Television Games match!" She says, excited.

"Sandy Cheeks is also here! And tonight, we're gonna see the WWT World title on the line. Shikamaru, Kankuro and Youngblood, all are fighting for their egos and for the title!" says Sandy.

"Also, the X division title will stop existing here tonight! It will be unified with the Television title!" says Mr. Comanator.

"By the way, what has happened to Mr. TV?" asks Desire.

"I'm still shocked by that!" says Sandy. "It happened one week ago, and I'm still shocked! But he would want his show to keep going!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer starts. "Before we'll start the event, I would like to inform you, that according to the information that we have right now, Mr. TV, the owner of the WWT, is in a severe coma".

"Oh oh..." says Mr. Comanator worrifully.

"Maybe we'll cancel the event?" asks Desire.

"The entire matches will be dedicated for Mr. TV. We send our best regards to you." says the announcer tearfully.

"We will never stop this event! Never!" screamed Sandy.

The ring announcer continues"Our opening match is a fatal four way match, for the WWT Womens championship!"

("Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David plays)

"Introducing the challengers, first, from France, Fifi La Fume!" the crowd starts booing as the french skunkette is stepping out of the curtain.

"Who would have believed that on her PPV debut match, Fifi will be a part of a WWT Womens title match..." said Mr. Comanator sadly.

"We're opening this show with a classic song!" Shouted Desire. "And also a title change, because there is no way that Temari leaves Greensboro with her title!" she said in confidence.

"Fifi actually defeated Ino to replace her in this match. But the victory wasn't clean." says Sandy as the TVtron showed Fifi blasts Ino with her wine bottle at Monday.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"Next, from Parts Unknown, Shego!". The crowd started cheering, although Shego was the one that distracted the ref in the Ino-Fifi match.

"Yeah, but considering the amount of matches that Ino has costed Shego, can you blame her?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Shego wants to win her title back. She lost it four months ago." said Desire.

"Shego will stop at nothing to get her title. But where is she?" asked Sandy, as Shego is yet to arrive.

Then Shego was being tossed out of the curtain. **Ino **tried to keep the attack but the security prevented it. Shego, although a little hurt, just kept walking to the ring.

"Ino decided to take matters into her own hands! She promised us she will be here!" said Mr. Comanator in enthusiasm.

"I know!" said Desire. "And Shego is still going to the ring as the security takes Ino!"

"Well, Shego is living la vida loca." joked Sandy.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

"Next, from the Internet, Roll!" the crowd's cheers have turned to boos as Roll walked out of the curtain.

"God, just don't let her become the Womens champion. Anybody but her." prayed Mr. Comanator.

"Roll is the best in here. I think that she is the favorite." said Desire.

"Not the crowd favorite." said Sandy. "You know that the crowd is chanting brother fu... You know."

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

"Introducing last," said the announcer. "From the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Temari!" the crowd cheered as Temari went out.

"And there is the champion! There is she!" said Mr. Comanator. "Now let's see if she will make it!"

"No, she won't." declared Desire. "She is going to lose her title for good."

"Why you're so aggressive?" asked Sandy. "See the bright side in Temari. She's a fighting champion."

Temari enters and immediately everyone start attacking her. Then it turns to a brawl between all four women. Roll goes for Temari and attacks her in the corner while Fifi starts kicking Shego. Both whip their opponents... Temari and Shego spin around eachother and clothesline their opponents! Then both are doing a dropkick! Fifi and Roll are out of the ring. Shego and Temari stare at eachother. They lock up and Temari turns it to a headlock. Then Shego does an armdrag. Then she throws Temari but Roll pulls Temari from the ring. Meanwhile Fifi comes back to fight Shego.

"What a great opener! All four want the title!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That title is so important for them! They're just fighting for it!" said Desire.

"Yeah, and I know, I held it and I fought some of them, especially Temari!" said Sandy.

Fifi is brawling with Shego while Roll is brawling with Temari on the outside. Roll throws Temari on the ring post. Shego suplexes Fifi! 1... 2... Roll breaks it! Then Roll hits Shego. Then Roll picks Shego up and hits the widow maker. 1... 2... Fifi breaks it. Fifi then DDTs Roll. Fifi goes to Shego. Then she suplexes her. Fifi is taunting the crowd. Temari comes back. She starts punching Fifi! Fifi whips Temari to the ropes. Temari clotheslines her! 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Temari whips Fifi and tries a kick. Fifi stops it and hits an Enzugiri! 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Fifi then tries for an STF.

"Can you tell me what Fifi is doing?" asked Mr. Comanator. "I mean, I think that she goes well over her head..."

"She's good at submissions!" said Desire. "She's very good at it!"

"No she's not. She's just cocky." said Sandy.

Meanwhile, Shego catches Roll and locks a single leg crab. Temari then elbows Fifi and breaks Shego's submission. Then she dropkicks Roll. Roll runs out of the ring as Shego hits Temari with a neckbreaker. Then Shego and Temari start a fist fight! Temari dodges a clothesline and then hits the Temari kick (Chick Kick) on Shego! 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Roll then pushes Temari to the corner as Fifi pushes Shego into another corner. Temari hurricanranas Roll! Shego then pushes Fifi off the turnbuckle. Then Temari runs and climbs on the turnbuckle. Shego pushes her!

"I can't believe it, Shego can do it!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"Told you it will be Temari's last defense!" Desire said, satisfied.

"I can't believe it, Shego is gonna win a third womens title!" said Sandy in shock.

Shego tries to jump on Temari... Fifi pushes the ref onto Shego! Shego hits him with a double axe handle! Fifi runs and Shego powerslams her! Then Roll tries to run as well. Shego pushes her over the ropes. Then Shego gives her a neckbreaker! Shego turns around... **WHAM! Ino **with a steel chair! Ino then leaves the ring. Temari then wakes up. Temari crawls and covers Shego. Fifi starts waking up and the ref is already up. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT Womens champion, Temari!"

"Ino costed Shego the title! She cost her the title!" Mr. Comanator couldn't believe it.

"Out of all the interferences in eachother's matches, that was the worse! It was for the title!" said Desire.

"Temari retained the title, but the big story was with Ino and Shego. Ino has lived up to her promise!" said Sandy, as Temari left the ring with her title as Shego started coming back to her senses.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Airnaruto45.

"I'm here standing by with Airnaruto45 representing team Patrick!" said Bob Jones. "Airnaruto, I need to ask why is it that you came to WWT to begin with?" asked Jones curiously.

"Well Bob the answer to that is simple; aside from my vengance against Danny for what he did to me way back when but also to administer the cure to WWT." said Airnaruto45.

"Cure? what do you mean by that?" asked Jones.

"It's simple Bob, if WWT is to succeed in the industry of Cartoon wrestling, the cancer that has been festering here needs to be cut away and the nucleus of that cancer is Danny Phantom." declared Airnaruto45. "He needs to be destroyed. After that I don't know who or what I'll do here maybe sign a contract to be enlisted as a full fledged talent or something like that. As for the FBN you boys talk about end times? YOU WANT YOUR END TIMES? ! ! WELL TONIGHT YOU'RE GONNA GET THEM! You better be ready for tonight Full blooded numbskulls cause tonight it's, it's, it's it's it's IT'S SHOWTIME FOLKS! !" screamed Airnaruto45, imitating Sting. But suddenly, Jimmy Neutron came.

"Really?" asked Jimmy. "Come on, do you really buy into this? You are a non-wrestler, put that through your head! Understand this, you are not one of us! You are nothing!" he shouted at Airnaruto. "And you can keep copying Sting, or Jeff Hardy, or all of those losers and anyone you would like! But when you come to WWT, this is the big guys leauge. And you know something? Starting tonight, when your team members will be destroyed, the big guys will take over, and finally will come back to their spot as rulers!" **SLAP**! Airnaruto45 slapped Jimmy! Jimmy fall to the ground and Airnaruto45 left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember, in the office of Mr. TV, as she gives Youngblood a massage.

"Oh, yeah, keep it just like this!" said Youngblood as he enjoyed the massage.

"Youngblood, promise me that you'll win tonight." said Ember in an obsequious voice.

"I will." promised Youngblood. "Now, tell me something- I want to know what was it with Mr. TV this Monday night." he asked seriously.

"What?" asked Ember in surprise.

"Who did it?" asked Youngblood.

"Well, it could be anybody!" said Ember. "It could have been... Danny? Wolfgang? Me and you?" she said as she looked at Youngblood.

"That's not me." promised Youngblood.

"Not me as well." she promised.

"So wait, who's in charge?" asked Youngblood suddenly.

"The committee said that they will try find a suitable replacement." said Ember. "Today it's me, but I don't know, they want to give anybody an opportunity."

"Oh, okay. Keep doing this." said Youngblood as he stratched his back.

"Youngblood, why you won't give me a massage?" Ember asked in her obsequious voice again.

"What, your fingers are hurt from all the paperwork?" Youngblood laughed. "Yeah, that's bad... Keep going."

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring as the crowd boos.

"Youngblood is getting ready for the big match." said Mr. Comanator.

"I sense that we'll see a new champion here tonight!" said Desire.

"And I think that Shikamaru will keep doing just like his girlfriend Temari: Retaining his title." said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship!" the ring announcer started. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Chouji!" the crowd cheered as Chouji stepped out and fist pounds with the fans.

"First match in the tournament to unify the Television and the X division titles! Who will come out as the Television champ?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"My money is on Timmy Turner. But we have to pass this match before we'll get there." said Desire.

"I hope it will be Chouji. Chouji deserves it." said Sandy hopefully.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"And his opponent, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap!" the crowd booed as Snap came out. He took a "Snap's a loser" sign and tore it.

"Snap won the title 27 days ago, after he lost it for one day to Squidward..." said Mr. Comanator angrily.

"Talk about Squidward in the National title match. Now we'll have to watch Snap destroying Chouji." laughed Desire.

"Can Chouji finally win the big one here?" asked Sandy.

Snap starts taunting Chouji. Chouji clotheslines Snap! Then he starts pounding him. Chouji whips Snap to the ropes and hits the drop toe hold! Then he starts elbow Snap. He whips Snap who dodges a clothesline and tries to attack Chouji. Chouji gives Snap the back suplex! Snap rolls to the outside and lays on the barricade. Chouji runs... And spears Snap on the barricade! Both are down outside. Chouji manages to get up and throws Snap back to the ring. He starts attacking Snap and punches him. Chouji whips Snap... Snap climbs on the turnbuckle and clotheslines Chouji!

"Wow! Chouji's initial control has now stopped, by that awesome move!" Mr. Comanator was impressed.

"Told you that Snap is going to win this." said Desire.

"It still going. Chouji won't give up so early." Sandy reminded.

Snap suplexes Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Snap then kicks and stomps Chouji. Then Snap goes to the apron. He jumps and drops the elbow. Then he pins Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Snap then comes back to the apron. He shoulder tackles Chouji. Then he slams Chouji. Snap then taunts the crowd. He pins Chouji with his finger. 1... Chouji kicks out and then chokes Snap! Chouji then chokeslams Snap! Chouji then moves his finger around his throat and then climbs on the turnbuckle. BANZAI! Snap's head is squashed! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and the new WWT Television champion, Chouji!" screamed the ring announcer as Chouji started celebrating.

"YEAH! Just like last month, Snap's cockiness has costed him the title!" said Mr. Comanator happily.

"Pfft! Like I care! This title is Timmy's by the end of the night!" said Desire.

"A new champ! This is gonna be an event to remember!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy, who's watching this. Truman comes to him.

"Timmy old pal!" said Truman in a happy voice. "Finally we're on the same side again! Finally we're friends since one year and a half ago!"

"What do you want? I'm very busy, Truman. I got a match for my title coming up. And then another one against this idiot." said Timmy arrogantly.

"Well, you know, I'm an F-B-N member now! And now we need to talk about F-B-N stuff! How about the Television Games match?" asked Truman.

"You know, I'll be happy when it all will be done and I can help the F-B-N again so they won't need your unworthy ass..." said Timmy quietly.

"Come again?" said Truman.

"You heard it." said Timmy.

"But Timmy, we're friends!" said Truman in a fake voice. "We should be friends! We're on the F-B-N!"

"Yeah, right..." said Timmy.

"But tonight the F-B-N will triumph against those idiots!" said Truman as he raised his hand in victory.

"At least we agree on something." Timmy sighed as Truman left. Timmy then moved his hand around his title.*

* * *

The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Temari in their room.

"Okay, I retained my title. Now you need to retain it." Temari urged Shikamaru.

"Don't you worry." said Shikamaru. "I won't let those two idiots to get my title. Not Kankuro and not Youngblood."

"You really can't lose to those losers! Especially not to my brother. Remember what he did." Temari said. "Don't forget that he tried to end our careers! He tried to kill us! You don't want Kankuro to kill you, it's bad!" She screamed.

"Okay, alright, settle down!" said Shikamaru. "I've worked for, like, three years to get this title back! Do you think that I'm letting it go now? No! It's my title! It's mine, not Kankuro's!" He screamed. "Mine! And not Youngblood, not Kankuro, and no one else will take it away from me without a fight!".

Both Shikamaru and Temari then take a deep breath.

"Another subject." said Temari. "What about Mr. TV? Who did it, in your opinion?" she asked.

"Well, I prefere not to think about it." said Shikamaru. "To think that we got a guy in the roster that can do that..." he trembled.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring as the crowd keeps cheering.

"The triple threat match is later on!" said Mr. Comanator, all excited.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall," announced the ring announcer. "It is a fatal four way tag team match for the WWT Tag Team Championship!" he continued as the crowd cheered.

("Burn in my light" by Mercy Drive plays)

"Introducing team number one," he announced as the crowd bursted into boos. "Being accompanied by Kin Tsuchi, from the Sound Village in Japan, the team of Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinota!". Zaku, Dosu and Kin came out as Kin waved the Japanese flag. The crowd chanted "U-S-A".

"The Sound Village representetives are getting booed like hell here tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, they are finally going to do this!" said Desire in excitement. "Finally they will become the tag champs!".

"They need to pass four other teams for this." said Sandy. "And the best teams as well".

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

"Introducing team number two," the ring announcer said as the crowd kept booing. "from Konoha village in Japan, the team of Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee!" he announced as the other two japanese guys came out and just walked to the ring without blinking.

"Maybe it's the time of those two!" said Mr. Comanator. "They are the former champs".

"Yeah, and they lost it in a wrong way in the first place!" Desire exclaimed.

"Who cares? They are losers, they are just losers!" said Sandy.

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

"Introducing team number three," the announcer continued as the crowd started cheering surprisingly as two people step out. "The team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, Team Amazement!" Team Amazement came out to cheers as you can see a sign that says "Save us, Team Amazement".

"A surprising reaction for team Amazement!" said Mr. Comanator. "They are the self proclaimed saviors of WWT".

"Yeah yeah," Desire said, uninterested. "They don't care about the crowd".

"You know," said Sandy. "Some experts say that it's their time to win the titles. Can they do it?".

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"And last, team number four!" the ring announcer said. "They are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!" Norbert and Sasquatch came out as the crowd cheered and the tag champs started shaking fans's hands.

"For five months minus eight days" said Mr. Comanator. "This tag team was on top. Is this the time for them to lose?".

"Yes, to Zaku and Dosu." said Desire. "I told you already".

"I know that they are going to win." said Sandy. "They defeated all of those teams individually. So they can do it now. Wait, here's Kin!" she said as Kin joined the table.

"I'm here to see my tag team winning and finally teaching you americans about culture!" said Kin.

Bart opens the match with Rock Lee. Bart slaps Lee and dodges a clothesline. Then he starts attacking Lee and whips him. Lee reverses it and kicks Bart. Then he hits him in the back, chops him and tackles him. Lee runs and drops the elbow. 1... Bart kicks out. Lee tries a slam but Bart reverses it. Bart dodges a clothesline and Zaku tags himself in. Bart runs and Zaku hits him with an atomic drop. Then he hits him in the face. He pulls Bart to his corner and tags Dosu in. Dosu gives the back suplex. 1... Bart kicks out. Dosu knees Bart and runs... Griffin knees him in the back. Bart kicks him in the face and tags Chris in.

"Well, Team Amazement is looking pretty good thus far." said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe that they're cheating against Zaku and Dosu!" said Desire in anger.

"Indeed, Desire." Kin nodded. "If you noticed, my tag team is the best out there".

"Stop lying." said Sandy. "Team Amazement, meanwhile, are just great".

Bart slams Dosu on Griffin's knee. 1... 2... Zaku breaks it. Dosu then gives a neckbreaker to Griffin. Norbert manages to tag himself in. Norbert dodges a clothesline and then hits Griffin with a springboard knee attack. Norbert then runs, goes from under Griffin's legs and hits him with a back suplex. Norbert kips up. Then Bart pushes him. Griffin then whips Norbert to the outside, but Norbert manages to hang on. He catches Griffin with his legs. Griffin holds him and Bart then does the leapfrog on Norbert. Griffin covers. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out.

"Man, Team Amazement does some great moves in this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, who cares?" Desire yawned. "Just tag yourself out already!".

"Meanwhile they are proving themselfs." said Sandy.

"But they're taking my team's spotlight!" Kin screamed.

Norbert got locked inside a bearhug by Griffin. Norbert fights and gets out. He runs... Griffin tries to slam him. Norbert gets out, and pushes Griffin to the ropes for a roll up... Zaku tags himself in! Zaku kicks Norbert in the face. He covers. 1... 2... Lee runs and breaks it. Zaku elbows Norbert and pulls him away from Sasquatch. Zaku tags Dosu in. They give Norbert a double suplex and both kip up. 1... 2... Bart breaks it! Dosu then catches Norbert. He locks his legs and tags Zaku again. Zaku stomps on Norbert. Zaku tries to hold Norbert. Norbert then gets up and hits an Enzugiri! But Dosu tags himself in and catches Norbert!

"Oh no, so close!" said Mr. Comanator. "Norbert was so close to tag Sasquatch!".

"But there it is, the control is now belong to Zaku and Dosu!" said Desire happily.

"Told ya." Kin said in pride. "The tag titles will come to us now!".

"Don't count Norbert out, Norbert, you're still in the game!" Sandy screamed.

Dosu then tries to suplex Norbert... Norbert gets out and pushes Dosu! He tags Sasquatch in! Sasquatch then hits Dosu. Bart runs and Sasquatch punches him. Then Griffin takes a belly to belly suplex! Neji runs and gets punched. Then he clotheslines both members of team amazement. Then he also punches Lee. Dosu comes... And gets a DDT! 1... 2... Neji breaks it. Norbert clotheslines Neji! Bart runs and tries a suplex on Sasquatch. Sasquatch just pushes him! Griffin gets whipped to the corner and Sasquatch gores him in the corner!

"All hell is breaking lose! Sasquatch destroys everything!" Screamed Mr. Comanator.

"No! Stop that beast! Anybody! Somebody!" Desire panicked.

"Dosu! You're still legal!" Kin screamed at Dosu.

"Oh oh, I forgot about it!" said Sandy.

Lee kicks Sasquatach. Then Zaku tries to whip Lee but it's being reversed. He dodges a clothesline and tries to hit a forearm... Lee catches him! Lee throws him at Team Amazement on the outside! Dosu attacks Lee from behind. Then he whips him to the corner but Lee moves out of the way... Leaf Hurricane! Then Lee runs at Sasquatch... Sasquatch hits the Samoan Drop! Then he looks at Dosu. Sasquatch climbs on the top rope. Sasquatch then points up. He jumps with the Sasquatch Elbow! The ref counts. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag Team Champions, Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!" the ring announcer announced as Norbert and Sasquatch hugged eachother.

"What a match! Great match!" Mr. Comanator said as Kin throwed the headsets and left. "And Kin is angry at her team!"

"Oh, this big filthy Sasquatch always needs to ruin everything!" cried Desire.

"Norbert and Sasquatch are still on top of the tag team world!" said Sandy. "No other tag team champs have their friendship, their bond, their chemistry!".

Norbert and Sasquatch left through the crowd, celebrating.

"What a great match, great celebration." said Mr. Comanator. "It's just getting better and better today!".

"Oh, they will have their day!" Desire said in a bitter voice.

"But until then, they are the best." Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room. Skulker lifts some weight, Wolfgang is pacing, Misty and Zim are talking. Jimmy talks with Danny.

"So what is the problem?" Danny said, as Jimmy still rubbed his cheek from Airnaruto45's slap from earlier.

"Look, Danny, I want to know how you've convinced **him**," Jimmy looked at Wolfgang. "To join the F-B-N".

"What happened, Jimmy, you think that he can screw us?" Danny chuckled to himself. "You don't think that I have more and more insurance policies, just in case?"

"That's not what I said." Jimmy said quietly. "But I don't want any trouble. Do you understand that he's maybe the guy that ran over Mr. TV?".

Danny looked at Wolfgang. "You're right. Maybe he is. Mr. TV would have fire him for sure if he would still be here. But he's not".

"Mr. TV will wake up eventually!" Jimmy said in panic. Wolfgang looked at him.

"Do I hear any doubt in your mouth, Nerd-Tron?" Wolfgang said.

"No!" Jimmy said. "No, I'm very happy that you are the last team member, for real!"

"Look, Wolfgang is great." said Danny. "I trust him. It's on me. Besides, do you think," he said, as he took the "Superstar of the year" award, "That I'll let them to take this? I want my other award. And you won't believe what I have in store for them!" Danny laughed.

* * *

The cameras switch to Chouji. Chouji is tired backstage, looking at his Television title.

"Oh, God, luck that I have three more matches to rest before I'll fight again..." Chouji said.

Snap came. Chouji stood up. "What do you want?".

"Nothing! Just to congratulate you for your victory! You've won. You're the better man!" Snap said in a fake voice.

"Cut this, Snap!" Chouji said. "What do you want?".

"Don't you trust me?" Snap said. "That's insulting... So insulting, that I'll have to do this..."

**BAM! **Timmy came from behind and then hit Chouji with a chair! Chouji fall to the ground in pain.

"Kick his ass!" Snap screamed, as Timmy hit Chouji again with the chair. Mikey then came and ran both off.

"See ya in the ring!" screamed Timmy as he ran.

"Chouji, you're okay?" Mikey checked. Chouji opened his eye.

"Mikey..." Chouji said. "Defeat Timmy!".

"But what about you?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry for last year and a half and all..." Chouji laughed. Mikey laughed as well. The paramedics came to check Chouji.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd boos.

"This... Jerk!" Said Mr. Comanator in anger. "This idiot Timmy Turner!".

"This match is scheduled for one fall," announced the ring announcer. "It is for the WWT X division championship!".

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"Introducing the challenger," he said as Mikey came out as the crowd cheered. "From Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey!".

"For the last three months, Timmy and Mikey were inseparable!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Mikey had a fluke victory over Timmy two months ago," said Desire. "But Timmy always had the upper hand!".

"Mikey was a thorn in Timmy's side for the last three months!" Sandy said. "This is the last match".

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"And his opponent," the announcing was heard as Timmy stepped out from the curtain. "From Dimmsdale, California, he is the WWT X division champion, Timmy Turner!".

"This idiot attacked Chouji backstage, I don't understand him!" Mr. Comanator cried.

"Well, he wants to win the TV title off Chouji. It's pretty reasonable" said Desire.

"Timmy needs to go through Mikey for going to face Chouji." said Sandy.

Mikey and Timmy lock up and each try to push the other one to a corner. Mikey pushes Timmy to a corner and lets him go. Timmy slaps him! Timmy runs and clotheslines his back. Then he throws Mikey to the ropes... Mikey tackles him! Mikey runs and Timmy trips him. Then Timmy knees Mikey and uses the armdrag on him. Timmy then throws him to the outside, but Mikey hangs on. Mikey jumps and dropkicks Timmy! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out.

"What a move!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mikey wants to help his friend, Chouji, and doesn't want Timmy to face him".

"It's gonna be hard, because Timmy is really good!" Desire said.

"Stop your bias commentating" Sandy said in anger. "Mikey almost defeated Timmy".

Mikey chops Timmy and throws him to the corner. Then he punches him and hits him with a snapmare. Then he kicks him in the back. Timmy hits Mikey with a neckbreaker. Timmy leans down... Mikey hurricanranas him! Mikey then takes Timmy and suplexes him. Then he whips Timmy to the ropes and Timmy goes to the outside. Timmy wants to leave. Mikey runs and hits him with a splash! Both are down outside the ring.

"Mikey is destroying Timmy!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's kicking his ass!".

"But he might wind up injured if he won't stop!" Desire said.

"Well, it will even the playing field between him and Chouji." said Sandy.

Mikey throws Timmy back to the ring and clotheslines him. Then he locks Timmy's head. Timmy gets up... And gives him a codebreaker! Mikey hits the mat. Timmy then drops Mikey to the mat. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy gets angry and starts kicking and stomping Mikey. Mikey holds Timmy's legs and throws him around! Then he hits him with a spinning heel kick! Then Mikey hits Timmy with enzuigiri. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Mikey tries a powerbomb. Timmy turns it to a facebuster! 1... 2... Mikey kicks out! Timmy is angry. He dropkicks Mikey.

"Timmy is using every move he can." Said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, but this idiot Mikey just won't give up!" Desire shouted.

"He's not gonna give up too." said Sandy.

Timmy tries to suplex Mikey. Mikey lands on his feet. Mikey superkicks Timmy! Mikey then climbs on the ropes. He jumps... Timmy gives him a cutter! Mikey is down. Timmy then goes to the top rope. He looks at Mikey. Then he flips off the crowd. The Timmy Star! Timmy lands on Mikey's stomach! Mikey is out. Timmy then covers Mikey. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT X division champion... Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed heavily at the decision.

"Oh, man!" said Mr. Comanator in despair. "Now Timmy will face Chouji later on!".

"Told you!" Desire said. "Timmy will now win the TV title, because Chouji won't be able to fight!".

"I think that Chouji will come!" Sandy said. "He must come, he needs to come!".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Dagget. He stretches himself. Jake then comes.

"Look, Dagget, I want to apologize." Jake said. "I gave you some hard time recently. I almost didn't let you to join the team. I'm sorry".

"Well, I was acting in a dumb way..." Dagget said. "I actually acted like an asshole. It was my fault".

"No, it was my fault." Jake said. "I should have forgive you for what you did to me one year ago. It was stupid to not forgive you about this".

"No," Dagget said. "It was...

"Oh, come on!" **Gaara **said as he came to the scene. "Nobody cares about your apologizes!".

"What?" Dagget said.

"The only thing that they do care about," Gaara said. "Is the fact that tonight, tonight we'll kill the F-B-N. Tonight the F-B-N is done, and team Patrick will be victorious".

"Yes!" Jake and Dagget said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Cartman-Squidward promo.

_Tension Show 2011..._

Snap picks Squidward up. He kicks him in the gut. Then he crosses his arms. He picks him up for the Snappy Bomb... No! Squidward hits him! He hits him! Snap falls and Squidward is on him! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Television Champion, Squidward Tentacles!"

_But the day after it..._

Squidward tries to put Snap in a clarinet position. Snap catches the pants of the referee. He keeps the referee busy. Then Cartman runs to the apron. Cartman drops Squidward on the ropes. Snap then kicks Squidward in the gut. He hits the Snappy Bomb! Then he covers Squidward. 1... 2... 3!

"WHAT? No way! Snap won the title AGAIN?" screams Mr. Comanator.

"It was Cartman! This idiot has interfered! He cost Squidward his title!" Sandy says.

"I'm the National champion" Cartman says. " I'm Eric Cartman, I'm a real american! I mean, look at me, I'm wearing a red shirt, a blue hat and my skin is... The point is this. I've won the National title and I won't lose it. I will hold it for a long time. A really long time. And all of you motherfu**ers can stick my d**c into your a** because all of you are bast***s!".

You can see Cartman jumps with a big splash onto few superstars. Then you can see Squidward and Snap inside a steel cage.

"A steel cage match. You know why? I don't want to see Cartman comes again and ruins everything. I just don't. So I requested from Mr. TV to make this a cage match because I don't want any interference. This time, he can keep all of the interference in the back because he won't have a victory, I'll have! And say hello to your three times Television champion." Squidward says.

Then you can see Cartman closing the cage door on Squidward! "Cartman costed Squidward yet another match!" says Mr. Comanator as Snap comes out of the cage. Then you can see Cartman and Squidward brawling.

"I want his title. I want his ass!" Squidward screams.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles! (Crowd cheers)" the ring announcer said. Then Squidward came out. He pointed on the entrance way. Mr. Krabs came out with him.

"Well well well!" said Mr. Comanator. "I guess that Cartman will have a big task tonight, because Krabs will accompany Squidward!".

"Oh, but it's not fair! Desire screamed. "Why the hell is Krabs there?".

"I wonder if Snap will get involved in here." said Sandy in concern. "He's angry, and already attacked Chouji".

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" the crowd booed as Cartman came out with his title.

"This man is maybe the fastest rising star in WWT's history." said Mr. Comanator.

"And never mind how much they'll try to screw him," Desire said, "He will keep coming back".

"Not tonight, because Squidward wants revenge!" said Sandy. "And Mr. Krabs, who lost to Cartman last month, is with him".

Squidward and Cartman lock up. Squidward tries a headlock. Cartman throws him to the ropes and tackles him. They lock up again and Cartman chops Squidward. Cartman whips him, misses a clothesline but hits Squidward with the elbow. Cartman tries an elbow drop but Squidward moves! Squidward attacks Cartman and twists his arm. Cartman throws him to the corner. Squidward rams Cartman's head to the corner few times. Squidward runs and misses a spinning heel kick. Cartman stomps Squidward and attacks him in the corner. Cartman headbutts Squidward. Then he chokes him on the ropes.

"Cartman is just loading on Squidward." said Mr. Comanator as Krabs is trying to cheer for Squidward.

"Shut Krabs up." Desire said. "He's bothering Cartman!".

"He's just cheering on his friend, that's all!" said Sandy.

Cartman uses a snapmare on Squidward. Cartman locks his head. Squidward manages to get up and elbows Cartman. Squidward runs... Cartman throws him to the outside! Krabs helps Squidward to the ring. Cartman tries a punch but Squidward punches him! He punches him again, and again! Then he chops Cartman and Cartman punches him. Cartman pushes him to the corner. Then he bodyslams Squidward. Cartman runs for a legdrop... Squidward moves! Squidward punches Cartman! Squidward runs... Cartman powerslams him! Cartman runs... Big Splash! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"So close!" said Mr. Comanator in rage. "Squidward almost won it!".

"But only almost!" laughed Desire. "Cartman is still the National champion. Oh, yeah!".

"I don't think it's over yet!" Sandy said. "Cartman will lose this title some day!" she said, as Cartman ran out of the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Ember.

"Ember, a great show so far. What can you tell us about Mr. TV?" said Bob Jones.

"Um... Nothing?" Ember said.

"No, really".

"Nothing. He's still in coma." said Ember.

"Come on, Ember!" Jones said. "You are now replacing Mr. TV. You got the control! And you got nothing to say?".

"Nothing at all!"Ember said. "But if you want to hear something, so Youngblood will become the champ tonight".

"Great," Bob Jones said in dissapointment. "Let's go back to the ring..."

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"Hey, wait a second!" said Mr. Comanator, as for the second time this night, Timmy came out.

"Wait, it's already time for the unification match?" Desire asked.

"Oh man, I hope that Chouji is alright..." said Sandy as Timmy climbed to the ring and took the microphone.

"Well, the time has come for my title..." said Timmy as he looked on his title in a sad look. "But oh dear, it's so hard for me to give up on it yet!" Timmy said as the crowd booed.

"Cut it!" Sandy said.

"I held the X division title ten times. I am the best X division wrestler, but maybe it's the time to stop. Maybe it's time for me to go on to bigger things!" Timmy said as the crowd started a "Timmy sucks" chant. "Shut up! It seems to me that I'm going to win by forfeit!" Timmy said. "Well, poor Chouji got injured..."

"Injured! You've attacked him!" Mr. Comanator shouted.

"Announce me as the winner. Bring me my TV title." Timmy said. The ref refuses. "Come on now..."

"Mr. Turner, I need to count Chouji out before I can award you the title!" the ref said.

"Oh, damn this corporate bureaucracy..." Timmy sighed. "Fine. Count him out".

"That's it!" Desire said, as the ref counted to three.

"Come on!" said Mr. Comanator, as the ref counted five.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

The crowd bursted in cheers. Chouji then came, his knee taped, slowly to the ring.

"He's here!"Sandy said, as Timmy runned to the entrance way.

Timmy starts brawling with Chouji. Chouji picks Timmy up and throws him on the entrance way! Chouji then punches Timmy. He throws Timmy to the ring. Timmy pokes Chouji in the eye. He climbs on the top rope. He jumps... Chouji punches him! Then he elbows Timmy, punches him, and then hits him with a back body drop! Chouji rams Timmy's head on the corner. And again, and again. He punches Timmy. Chouji clotheslines Timmy to the outside! Timmy trips Chouji and pulls him around the post. He locks the figure four! Chouji screams in pain! The ref tries to separate. **

"Come on, guys, that's not fair!" Mr. Comanator protested. "Chouji is injured!".

"He could have just relenquish the title!" Desire said.

"Take Timmy off Chouji! Take him off!" Sandy screams.

Timmy leaves Chouji and gets back to the ring. Timmy laughes. He kicks Chouji in the knee. Then he steps on it. He picks Chouji up and hits him with an atomic drop! Then Timmy holds the leg, and throws Chouji on the mat! He puts Chouji's leg on the ropes and steps on it. He jumps on it. Then Timmy takes Chouji and locks the Figure Four! Chouji screams in pain. 1... 2... Chouji picks his shoulders up. Then he starts punching Timmy and gets out of the hold! Timmy runs... Chouji hits him. He tries again and Chouji hits him again. Then Timmy runs, dodges, and hits Chouji in the knee.

"This is all a disgusting, stupid set up..." Mr. Comanator cried. "Chouji can be seriously injured, guys..."

"Don't cry for Chouji." said Desire. "Now, if he will just get pinned..."

"I'll give Timmy anything, just stop him! He is injuring guys!" Sandy cried.

Timmy then drops his elbow on Chouji. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle. The crowd boos. Timmy then thinks again. He comes back to the ground. Then he taunts Chouji and says "You don't deserve the Timmy Star!". Timmy then takes Chouji up. He holds him in a side slam position. He screams "I'm the best!". He tries to pick Chouji up. Chouji is still on the ground. Timmy tries it again... Chouji turns it to an inside cradle! 1... 2... 3!

"YEAH!" the collective scream was heard.

"Here is your winner, the last X division champion, and the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" the official announcement was heard.

"He did it! He did it, he won the TV title!" Mr. Comanator cried in joy, as Timmy looked in shock.

"Come on, that was a fluke! Cheating, nothing, luck, anything else!" Desire screamed as Chouji limped to the outside, and took the title.

"Told you, told you!" Sandy screamed. "He has done it! Timmy's reign of terror is over, now Chouji is ruling! Good for you!".

The angry Timmy leaves the ring. He flips off the crowd.

* * *

The cameras switch to Kankuro in his room.

"Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after? Master, master, you promised only lies..." He sang, as Bob Jones came to him.

"Kankuro, it's few minutes from now, your triple threat match against both Youngblood and Kankuro!" said Jones. "Now, do you think that you can win the title back? I mean, it's gonna be a hard match. Can you win the title?".

"Can I?" Kankuro laughed hard. "That's my title you're talking about! Of course I'll win it! I'm going to destroy both Shikamaru and Youngblood".

"But, Kankuro," said Jones. "Shikamaru won't give up his title so fast. And Youngblood believes that he's the real champion".

"Well, I'm the real champion!" Kankuro said. "It's my title, Youngblood shouldn't have interfered in my match last month! It was mine! Now, tonight the triple threat match is going to be a war. But in this war, you'll only have one winner and that winner is gonna be me!".

Kankuro left as Jones said "Kankuro, Shikamaru, Youngblood. Triple threat match for the title. Let's see how it all started".

* * *

The cameras switch to the Triple threat promo. You can see Kankuro and Shikamaru brawling.

"My God, this match is maybe too much violent!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"This is a slaughter! A slaughter I tell you!" Desire screamed as well.

Then Youngblood comes with the sledgehammer. He hits Kankuro by mistake. Shikamaru hits Youngblood with the S-Factor! He covers Kankuro. 1... 2... 3! ! ! !

"Here is your winner and... THE NEW!" you can see the crowd standing up. "WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!".

"Youngblood screwed Kankuro! He was aiming at Shikamaru but hit Kankuro! He made Kankuro lose!" Mr. Comanator said.

"This is a tough business. You can make the crowd to love you, and then, when you're showing a little bit of personality, they dump you to the dogs." Youngblood said, as he sat to sign the contract of him and Shikamaru's match. "So you haven't taught me everything!".

"Well, it's a good thing," Shikamaru said. "Because I don't want my name to be connected to a scum like you! You are without a doubt, the most pathetic guy in WWT. For real".

"The champ doesn't suck. And therefore, I'm not. You see, all of those title reigns, all those six months since I lost the title... It never happened. Kankuro made me lose the title. That match is null and void. I'm still the champion, and all I need is my belt. Now, give me my belt" Youngblood said.

Then Kankuro's music hits. "Sign, Shikamaru! Go ahead!" He said.

" Are you saying that I'm a coward?" Shikamaru asked.

"Get out, you son of a bitch!" Youngblood screamed as he slapped Kankuro.

"You shouldn't have done it." Desire said.

Kankuro picks Youngblood up and slams him with the Strings Pulling through the table! Then he rips the contract!

"Kankuro really wants it. He really is." said Sandy.

You can see All of the three with Mr. TV. "You don't wanna see him as a contender, right? You want him down! You want him down and out, and I can give it to you! Just give me my title!" Kankuro said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it now. If I'm down and out, the entire WWT is down and out! Without me, there is no WWT! Without me and without Ember, you won't have a job!" Youngblood said.

"Listen, Mr. TV, you can't do anything about their behavior! They are knuckleheads, that's what they do! Now, about this situation. I think that we need to let Kankuro prove that he deserves a match." Shikamaru said.

"Tonight, in this very ring, Kankuro, you will try to win your match. If you'll win, the match at Channels War will become a Triple threat match!" Mr. TV said. "So to be fair for Youngblood, and for Shikamaru... I think it's only fair that you'll face both of them in a handicap match. You'll pin them, you'll join them".

You can see Kankuro fighting against Shikamaru and Youngblood in various places.

_Beaten why for (why for)  
__Can't take much more  
Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!  
One - Nothing wrong with me T  
wo - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me!_

Kankuro pins Youngblood after Shikamaru leaves.

_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now!_

"Kankuro is in the match! Kankuro has won it, he is in the match!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Shikamaru comes back to the ring and hits Kankuro with the S-Factor.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor!_

"Who will leave with the title?" Sandy asked the ultimate question.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The ring announcer starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, it is a triple threat match for the WWT World championship!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Introducing the challengers, first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" he said, as Youngblood walked out and got booed. Then he pointed at the entrance way. Ember came and they walked to the ring, hand in hand.

"We should have known. We should have known that Youngblood won't come without her!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She's his girlfriend!" Desire said. "Of course she will come and help him!".

"Come and help him..." Sandy rolled her eyes as Youngblood stood on the top turnbuckle.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"Next," the ring announcer said as Kankuro walked out, as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction. "from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!".

"Kankuro is intense, he is focuse, he doesn't want to miss his goal tonight!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't know about it, he got two goals tonight!" Desire said. "It's gonna be hard".

"Kankuro can be dangerous and he is if he doesn't have the title, we learned it." Sandy said.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"And finally..." the announcing was heard as the champ walked out. "From Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out, raised his title, as the crowd cheered.

"Can Shikamaru prove that this is not a fluke?" said Mr. Comanator. "Can he win this match and retain the title?".

"Two people is way too much for him!" Desire said. "He's gonna lose".

"But you know, in the triple threat main event of Televmania 2, Shikamaru was the winner." Sandy said.

All of the competitors are standing in the ring. Jason Smith lifts the title. Then he orders the match to start. Youngblood then gets out of the ring and says "Start, don't bother yourself...". Kankuro and Shikamaru stare at eachother. Kankuro punches Shikamaru! They start trading punches. Shikamaru whips Kankuro to the ropes. He runs and hits him with a shoulder tackle. Shikamaru then does it again. Kankuro is at the corner and Shikamaru elbows him. Then he whips Kankuro to the other corner and suplexes him! 1... 2... Youngblood breaks it and leaves the ring.

"Oh, yeah, now you know to fight!" Mr. Comanator taunted.

"A smart strategy by Youngblood!" Desire said. "Besides, I think that Ember is a little sick today, and he helps her..."

"Yeah, maybe some guilt feelings?" Sandy said. "It's so clear that she has something to do with Mr. TV being in coma..."

Shikamaru tries to punch Kankuro but Kankuro hits him with the atomic drop. Kankuro and Shikamaru continue the brawling. Kankuro whips Shikamaru to the ropes and knees him in the face. 1... 2... Youngblood pulls Kankuro. Kankuro and Shikamaru keep brawling as Youngblood screams on them to destroy eachother. Both look at Youngblood. They throw him in! Then both are punching him! Shikamaru clotheslines Youngblood to the outside! Then both ram Youngblood's head on the announcers table. Each one tries to match the other one in the ramming.

"Youngblood's head is bursting before our eyes!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Leave him alone! Just stop it! Just stop ram his head!" Desire tried to stop them.

"Let them fight!" Sandy said in excitement. "Yeah, kick his ass, destroy him!".

They come back to the ring. Kankuro attacks Shikamaru from behind! He throws Shikamaru to the outside. Youngblood throws Kankuro to the corner. Then he punches him. Kankuro is knocked to the apron. Youngblood tries a suplex... Shikamaru pulls Kankuro! Youngblood hits his face on the ropes! Then Shikamaru jumps with a splash! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Shikamaru hits Youngblood with a side slam. Shikamaru runs to the ropes... Ember pulls the ropes! Kankuro throws Shikamaru to the steel steps! Kankuro then enters the ring and uppercuts Youngblood! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out.

"A despicable tactic from Ember! But I think it backfired!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kankuro is fighting with everything, can he win it?" asked Desire.

"Shikamaru is out, and he can lose his title even without being pinned!" Sandy said.

Kankuro picks Youngblood up and whips him to the ropes. Then he hits the tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He pins. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Shikamaru breaks it! Shikamaru then starts brawling with Kankuro. Youngblood then enters with a chair. He hits Kankuro! Kankuro is bleeding! Youngblood then kicks Shikamaru. He hits the double underhook powerbomb! Youngblood pins. 1... 2... Kankuro breaks it! Kankuro then picks Youngblood up. He hits the sidewalk slam! Then Kankuro gives the crotch chop. He runs to the ropes and drops the elbow! 1... 2... Ember pulls him out!

"Oh oh..." Mr. Comanator said. "That wasn't a smart thing to do..."

"Remember, Kankuro, she's the commissioner!" Desire screamed.

"Now destroy her, kick her!" Sandy said.

Kankuro looks at Ember... He throws her to the ring! Then he is going to attack her. Youngblood runs... Kankuro dodges! Youngblood hits Ember with the Pirate Clothesline! Kankuro then hits the Puppet Master on Youngblood! Then he symbols for the belt. He waits until Youngblood will get up. Youngblood is getting up. Kankuro hits the Strings Pulling! 1... 2... **BAM! **Shikamaru hits Kankuro with the chair! Shikamaru pins Youngblood! 1... 2... 3! **

"Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!".

"He did it!" Mr. Comanator said as Shikamaru ran away and took his title. "Kankuro did the damage but Shikamaru has managed to get the pin!".

"So why he runs away like a thief?" Desire asks. "He knows that Kankuro is the rightful champ! He knows that!".

"But he's still the champion!" Sandy said in joy. "Well, that's one more for the good guys!".

* * *

You can see Bob Jones with Team Patrick.

"Finally, the time we've all been waiting for is here!" Jones said. "Finally, the Television Games match is few moments away. I'm here with Team Patrick. Guys, you've been waiting for this for so long. Patrick, I guess that you've been waiting for this for... Three months?".

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." Patrick said. "It's my moment. Team Patrick is ready. We are ready. We're going to destroy the F-B-N for the last time. And that's it! After this will be done, the F-B-N will be gone. Zim and Misty will come back to their bed and to their 30 seconds sex, Jimmy will still be a loser, Wolfgang will go... To some place that will accept him. And Danny... Danny will be... What's the word? Gaara, how do you say that in Japanese?".

"Dead!" Gaara said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Patrick said.

"Are you sure?" Jones asked.

"Listen, Bob," Jake said. "We tried to check. We really did. But no place on this earth will accept Danny!".

"Moreover!" Dagget said. "No place on the outer space will agree to accept him!".

"We went and checked! For real!" Gaara said. "In the end, we've found only one place that will accept Danny. The zoo! But then those sissies from PETA or something said that Danny can infect the zoos and can create an humanitarian crisis...".

"But on serious note!" Airnaruto45 said. "It's about time. The F-B-N is done, starting tonight. And allow me to finish in one sentence, four words..." he said. "It's, it's, it's it's it's..." Patrick stopped him.

"**Out. Of my. Way**!" He screamed. Team Patrick left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Television Games promo. You can see Danny standing in the ring.

"Okay! That's it! Since last month someone decided to mess with my head!" He screamed.

**Behold he cometh with lightning and clouds, every eye shall see him...  
Oh death where is your sting?**

"Someone thought it will be funny to do all of those cryptic messages!"

**Especially those who fought him, and they all shall wail because of him...  
****Oh Hell where is your victory?**

"But I won't shut up! I'm the best wrestler in WWT, I won't take this!"

**He is the Alpha, The Omega, the begining and the end, and in these days sall men seek death and shall not find it. And they shall desire to die. and death...will...flee...from...them!**

"So whoever it is, allow me to use a verse from the bible, "Brace yourself like a man"! Come to this ring right now and allow me to kick your ass!"

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

"**Airnaruto45 is here**!" The scream was heard.

"Revenge is hell, Danny, and I'm about to get it! For the second year in a row, you're going to be on a special match on Channels War. The Television Games match! This match is going to be a 5 on 5 team match. I guess that your team has already four members: Zim, Skulker, Jimmy and yourself!" Airnaruto45 said."And the opposing team also already has four members. Three people that you already know very well... And their fourth team member? Well... It's **ME**!"

Patrick, Gaara and Jake come.

"Team Patrick! In four weeks on Channels War, in a Television Games match, it's gonna be The F-B-N against Team Patrick... **With Airnaruto45!**"

You can see Dagget helping Jake.

"Dagget... Welcome to the team." Jake said.

Then you can see the F-B-N and team Patrick brawling. A mysterious guy comes to the ring with a 2X4. Then he suddenly hits Airnaruto45 in the head with it! He hits everyone with it. Then he reveals himself.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Sandy said.

It's Wolfgang.

"Barbed wire baseball bats? Steel chairs! Singapore Canes! Guitars? Yeah, we'll break some on Danny's poor head!" Patrick said.

"You jerks. Do you think that you can beat my F-B-N? Do you think that you can defeat Zim, Jimmy and Skulker?" Danny said. You can see him and Patrick brawling.

"In six days I'm gonna enjoy my match because I'll finally get my hands on you!" Patrick said. Then you can hear a collective battle cry.

"Out" Gaara said.

"Of" Dagget said.

"My" Airnaruto45 said.

"Our!" Jake corrected.

You can see Patrick Gores F-B-N memebrs.

"Way!" He completed the sentence.

* * *

Then the cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The cage is already down.

"Who can believe that it's finally came down to this..." Mr. Comanator said, as the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is Channels War 2011 main event, live from Greensboro Colosseum at North Carolina! Tonight," the ring announcer said. "We're are gonna witness a war. Two teams, each consists five men, will enter the structure that is known as Television Games. Two men will start. After five minutes, a man from one team will enter. After another two minutes, a man from the other team will enter. This will continued until all men are in. Then, the match beyond will start, and a victory will be achieved by pinfall or submission. To the roof of the cage attached Guitars, Barbed Wire Baseball Bats, Steel Chairs and Singapore Cane! The first man to get a pinfall or submission, will win the match for his team! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheers wildly.

"Wrestling fans, ARE YOU RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY?".

The fans cheered even louder.

"So... From Greensboro, North Carolina... Ladies and gentlemen... What you'll say to me? !"

The crowd answers only one thing: "W... W... T!".

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

The crowd booes heavily as the first F-B-N member comes out. "Introducing first, he's an F-B-N member", the ring announcer said. "from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!".

"This is the moment that we've all been waiting for!" Mr. Comanator said. "Zim is in there. And as I know Danny, he won't enter until he's last".

"Talk about Zim!" Desire screamed. "Yeah, he will have the honor of destroying a Team Patrick member for five minutes".

"I wonder what is the strategy for both teams..." Sandy said as Zim entered the cage. "I can't believe that this match is finally happening!".

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

"And now, representing team Patrick..." the announcing was heard, as the crowd cheered. "from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!".

"I don't think that it's going to be easy five minutes for Zim..." Mr. Comanator said as Gaara stepped out. Then he moved his finger across his throat.

"Can someone stop this maniac? He's a mad man!" Desire protested.

"I think that I'm gonna sit back and enjoy..." Sandy smiled as Gaara tore a Singapore Cane from the cage.

Zim tries to negotiate with Gaara. Gaara hits him in the head with the cane! He hits it again and again! Then he starts attacking Zim in the corner. He rubs Zim's head with the cage wall. Then he rams his head on it. He stomps on Zim. Then he tries to attack him with the cane again, but Zim kicks his gut. Then he uppercuts Gaara and takes the cane. He hits Gaara with the cane. Then he whips him to the corner and kicks him. He punches him. Gaara tries to ram Zim's head at the cage but Zim rams Gaara's head. Then he hits him with the cane again! He rams his head to the ring post. Gaara knees Zim! Gaara then takes the cane and blasts Zim with it! Gaara keeps hitting him with it. Then Gaara misses a shot and Zim low blows him! Both are down.

"Oh, this cheater!" Mr. Comanator said. "You can't take a singapore cane shot?".

"Zim is a wrestler, not a barbarian!" Desire exclaimed. "And remember, an F-B-N member will come in few moments!".

"Oh, I hope that Gaara will turn it around by then!" Sandy said.

Zim then breaks the cane. He hits Gaara with fists. Then he chokes Gaara with his leg. The clock shows that three minutes have passed. Gaara hits Zim in the knee. Then he whips him to the ropes and hits him in the gut. Gaara chokes Zim. Zim manages to turn that to a suplex. One minute has remained. Gaara and Zim get up. Then Zim runs... Gaara spinebusters Zim! Then Gaara starts attacking Zim. Suddenly, **Skulker** runs down. He enters the cage and takes a guitar. Gaara turns around... And gets blasted with the guitar! Skulker then spits on Gaara. Zim gets up and they step on Gaara. Then Zim holds Gaara. Skulker runs and hits the big boot. Then they throw Gaara to the side of the cage! Then Skulker hits the Snake eyes. One minute has passed.

"How the hell will Gaara hold on another minute with those animals? They rip him apart!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Man, one minute has passed already?" Desire said. "Time is flying when you have fun!".

"Oh, shut up!" Sandy screamed. "Gaara, survive! Just survive, the help is on its way!".

Zim clotheslines Gaara. Then he slaps him. Then both him and Skulker start attacking Gaara. **Patrick **runs down! Zim and Skulker miss a clothesline... Double clothesline from Patrick! Then he rams both of them to the side of the cage! He wants to attack then, but Gaara stops him. Gaara takes a barbed wire baseball bat. Then he hits Skulker in the face with it! Then Patrick clotheslines Zim. Gaara then throws Skulker at Patrick, and Patrick hits him with the shoulder block. Patrick then takes the bat. He hits Zim in the face! Gaara then knees Skulker. One minute has passed.

"In one more minute, the F-B-N will have the advantage again!" Mr. Comanator said.

"So they should have not lose last Monday. By the way," Desire laughed. "It's stupid to send Patrick so early".

"He's not a coward!" Sandy said. "He's right there, coming for battle!".

Zim tries to attack Patrick but Patrick hits him in the face. Gaara, meanwhile, takes another guitar and hits Skulker in the head with it. Patrick hits Zim with a double axe handle. Then he elbows Skulker. Zim, meanwhile, throws Gaara to the side of the cage, and then hits him with the cane. Patrick then hits the Pat-Gore on Zim! Skulker runs but Patrick hits a DDT! And now... **Jimmy **comes down! He runs but Patrick takes him down quickly. Then he chops him and throws him to the side of the cage. Then he whips him to the corner, right on Zim. Then he chops and clotheslines Jimmy.

"Yeah, I don't think that Jimmy will help in anything..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on! That's not fair! He... He..." Desire stuttered.

"Man, that's entertaining!" Sandy laughed. "Kick his ass, Patrick!".

Gaara throws Jimmy to the ropes and hits the back body drop. The Patrick tries to choke Jimmy but Zim elbows Patrick. Meanwhile, Skulker suplexes Gaara. Jimmy starts kicking Gaara. One minute has passed. Jimmy runs to the corner but Patrick throws him at the cage! Then he hits Skulker with the forearm. He helps Gaara against Zim. Gaara hits the German suplex on Zim. Jimmy chokes Gaara in the corner and Skulker then throws Gaara to the floor. **Dagget **runs to the cage! He immediately hits Jimmy. Then he chops Zim. Dagget takes a steel chair. He hits Skulker in the head with it! Then you can see a** limo** arrives in the parking lot, but it cuts before we can see who's in it.

"Wait, what was that?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Who was in that limo?".

"I guess it's Mr. TV!" Desire said. "But why? Or it's somebody else?".

"Look at the match, Dagget is doing good in there!" Sandy said, completely disconnected.

Dagget hits the backbreaker on Jimmy. Then he rams Skulker to the cage. Patrick takes the chair and hits Zim with the chair. Gaara elbows Skulker in the gut. Then Patrick hits Jimmy with the neckbreaker. Gaara then hits Skulker with a side slam. One minute has passed. Dagget throws Jimmy to the cage again. Patrick then backdrops Zim to the mat. Skulker then hits Patrick with a baseball bat! He hits Gaara and Dagget with it! Then Jimmy, Skulker and Zim step on Team Patrick. **Danny **enters the cage, putting his award at the announcers table. Then the F-B-N clear his way.

"Oh, so he's not last..." Mr. Comanator said. "We know that it's Wolfgang that is last".

"And you called him a coward..." Desire rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But now we'll see the F-B-N's leader".

"You're lucky that it's four on three now, jerk!" Sandy screamed. "Let's see you in a while!".

Danny takes Patrick. He hits him in the face. Then he hits Gaara in the face. He taunts the crowd, but Dagget hurricanranas him! Then Patrick and Gaara chop block the other F-B-N members. Danny then gets up and sees Patrick. Patrick slams him to the mat! Then he starts attacking him as the other members of Team Patrick help! Then Zim takes Gaara and rams him to the cage. Skulker tries to hit Dagget with a chair. Dagget hits him with a spinning heel kick! One minute has passed. Patrick then takes the chair and hits Zim in the face! He hits Danny as well!

"Patrick is enjoying this to the bone!" Mr. Comanator yelled. "Go, Patrick, destroy the F-B-N!".

"No! Don't tell me that next is team Patrick member!" Desire yelled.

"Oh, now I enjoy it!" Sandy screamed. "Patrick, Gore him! Use the baseball bat!".

Skulker elbows Patrick. Then he kicks him in the gut. Skulker Buster! Dagget then runs at Skulker. Skulker catches him but Dagget uses the head scissors! Zim brawls with Gaara and tries to run away from the cane. Danny chokes Patrick. Then Gaara hits Danny in the back with the cane. Skulker then clotheslines Gaara. **Jake **runs down! Jake then taunts the F-B-N. Zim tries to approach Jake. Jake suplexes Zim! Then Danny hits Jake and whips him to the ropes. Jake dodges a clothesline and hits Danny. Then he uppercuts him. Jimmy runs in and Dagget hits him with a low blow!

"Oh man, this is the greatest main event we had in a long time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny always has a plan. He won't go down with ease." Desire said, as she held the award.

"I hope that we can overcome this plan!" Sandy said as the match continued.

Skulker picks Jake up. He piledrivers him! Then he tries to pin but there is no ref... Patrick hits Skulker with a chair! One minute has passed. Gaara hits Jimmy with an atomic drop. Jake then locks the sharpshooter on Danny! Danny yells in pain as Zim hits Jake with a stunner. Gaara then hits Zim with a singapore cane. **Wolfgang **walks to the cage. He then takes the cane from Gaara and hits him with it. Jimmy then hits Jake with a Neutron Blast. Wolfgang then bulldogs Patrick. Danny and Wolfgang start kicking Patrick on the ground. Jake then runs and hits the Lou Thesz Press on Wolfgang!

"Wolfgang needs to be careful, he's the most wanted man in this cage!" Mr. Comanator said.

"In a good way, I hope!" Desire said. "Good way only!".

"Yeah, Desire, in a good way..." Sandy said. "Very good..."

Zim pulls Jake off Wolfgang and hits him with the Gory Bomb. Then Skulker powerbombs Gaara. He turns around... And Patrick hits him with the baseball bat! Then Dagget starts brawling with Danny and he rams his head on the cage. One minute has passed. Dagget climbs on the ropes. He hits a missle dropkick on Jimmy! Gaara then slams Skulker. Patrick then hits Danny with the last call. Jake then drops his leg on Danny. Zim then spears Jake! Wolfgang then hits Gaara with the Wolfgang kick. **Airnaruto45 **runs down! But... He takes Danny's award! He has the other award with him!

"Airnaruto45 takes the award!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"You theif! Give me the award!" Desire yelled.

"Enter the cage! The match beyond begins!" Sandy said.

Airnaruto45 enters the cage. Wolfgang gets hit with the awards! Then Zim turns around and also gets hit! Danny gets a Sand Whip from Gaara! Then Airnaruto45 climbs on the top rope. He hits the Swanton Bomb onto Wolfgang! Jake then hits the Dragon DDT on Jimmy. Skulker gets hit with the Muscular Savior from Dagget. Zim then gets powerslammed. Patrick then tells them to stop. Danny gets up. He turns around... A guitar shot! Danny falls on the mat. Then Patrick then takes a chair. He does a moonsault! Then Danny gets up for the last time... PatGore! Patrick covers! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners!" The crowd cheered as the cage has risen. "Teeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaam... Patrick!".

"Finally, finally!" Mr. Comanator almost cried. "That was the best main event in recent memory!".

"Really?" Desire said. "Wait".

"And the awards are here!" Sandy said. "You're great, Patrick. Oh, if only..."

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Everyone are in shock. The F-B-N can't get up, but team Patrick can't believe it. One man walked behind the curtain...

"**Spongebob!**" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's here!".

"You've found a time to come back?" Desire said.

"Oh, now let's see Danny!" Sandy said. "Revenge!".

Spongebob entered the ring. He took the awards from Patrick. Danny then got up. He looked at Spongebob for mercy. Then...

"WHAT? !"

Spongebob hit Patrick with the awards! Then Danny hit Jake with the Ghost Slam! Spongebob then hit Gaara with the awards as some of the F-B-N members knocked Dagget and Airnaruto45! The crowd couldn't believe it.

"Ha! Told you! Oh, finally it happened!" Desire laughed. "Plan! Plan!".

"Ah... Wha..." Sandy was shocked. Especially as...

Danny and Spongebob hugged eachother! The crowd threw debris to the ring as Spongebob and Danny held their hands- And their awards- high.

"You son of a bitch!" Mr. Comanator now really cried. "WHY? ! WHY, SPONGEBOB, GOD DAMMIT, tell me WHY!".

The show ends as Spongebob looked at a downed Patrick.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**********WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) def. Roll, Shego and Fifi La Fume

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji def. Snap (New champion)

**WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Norbert and Sasquatch (c) def. Zaku and Dosu, Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) and Neji and Rock Lee

**WWT X division Championship: **Timmy Turner (c) def. Kappa Mikey

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) def. Squidward Tentacles

**Unification match, WWT X division and WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (TV champ) def. Timmy Turner (X division champ)

**WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) def. Kankuro and Captain Youngblood

**Television Games match: **Team Patrick (Patrick Star, Gaara of the Sand, Jake Long, Dagget Beaver and Airnaruto45) def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Skulker, Invader Zim and Wolfgang)

* * *

Told you! Told you! Told you that something is going to happen! Oh, damn it, something did happened! Now tell me, why? Why you turned on us? Why, Spongebob?

Please review.


	67. Show 281

Hey guys!

Without a doubt, that was the greatest event in WWT history. But something broke our heart. Something was wrong. Spongebob has came and has done the unbelivable- He has joined the F-B-N. And we couldn't stop asking ourselfs why.

So tonight, will we get an answer? What about Team Patrick members? What the future holds for the F-B-N? And what about Mr. TV?

**New Decade1994**- You're the 100th replay! Congratulations for me and for you!

**cornholio4- **The F-B-N already have their own theme! "The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring. Danny now uses "The One You Love To Hate" by Halford.

**WWE-PG-HATER**- Okay, here is the credit: This guy suggested to me a lot of themes and I used them. Thank you!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 281.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December Week 1

You can see Spongebob standing in the ring with Team Patrick. Then you can hear some voiceovers.

"It was, without a doubt," Dagget's voice was heard. "The most disgusting moment in WWT's history".

Spongebob takes the award.

"I couldn't believe my eyes..." Jake's voice was heard. "After all of those matches, after everything!".

Spongebob then hits Patrick.

"Why, Spongebob, why?" Airnaruto45 said. "Why? Is this what you want, you son of a bitch?".

Then you can see Sandy in darkness. You can see a subtitle that says "Filmed eariler today".

"People been asking me, for the last twelve hours," she said. "What am I thinking of all of this? What am I thinking? Do I like this stuff? Is something wrong with me? Do I feel well? You know, not everyday your boyfriend is betraying you..." she said with a bitter voice. "What do I think off this? I think this. Spongebob, if that's what you want, so be it. But now you are the worse guy in WWT, you are a traitor, you are a loser. Enjoy your new friends!".

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "Spongebob: Yellow son of a bitch!" or "Patrick's gonna kill you".

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Comanator said quietly as the music stopped. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got..." he stopped as a party horn was blowing in his ears. It was Desire's. "Desire... I can see that you're happy?".

"Happy is not a word!" Desire said. "It's great, a great day. The F-B-N had a big plan for last night and it worked! Oh..." She started singing "I got a feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night..."

"Fascinating..." Mr. Comanator said. "Sandy, great words. How do you feel? I mean, it must have been..." he stopped as she looked at him.

"I don't wanna talk about that." she said.

"Well, I wonder what we got in store tonight... I know that Jake Long insisted to fight an F-B-N member, and he got Truman." Mr. Comanator said. "But... Who's running the show? The committee said they want to give anybody an opportunity to try and replace Mr. TV! And besides... That's... Wait, here's the champ!".

Shikamaru walks down the aisle, without music. The crowd cheers.

"I don't think that he's suppose to be here!" Sandy said as she looked as some pages that were in front of her.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I can't take that anymore." Shikamaru said. "I am the champ, and as one, I should lead WWT. Yet, last night..." he said."I left the arena after my match. And then I watched the Television Games match with Temari at the hotel room." he said. "And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Me and Temari? We didn't sleep last night".

"You shouldn't have said that..." Desire said.

"We went to a bar and drank. And drank. And thought." Shikamaru said. "I should have been there. I'm the champion! I should have been there, to help team Patrick! I should have been there but I got addicted. Addicted to the title, to the good life! I won't take this." he said. "I won't stand here as my biggest rival sells himself to the dark side! He had just shaked hands with the devil himself! And I can't shut up. It's my job to fight for the justice! I need to do it! If you have any guts, Spongebob," he said as he looked down the aisle. "If you haven't sold those too, then come here and tell me, like a man!" Shikamaru screams the big question: "Why, Spongebob, WHY? !".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Shikamaru then shaked his hand as Kankuro walked to the ring.

"That's not the one he asked for." Mr. Comanator said as Kankuro entered the ring.

"Rematch!" was the word that came out of Kankuro's mouth.

"Kankuro, it's really not a good time!" Shikamaru said. "There are things that are bigger then this, more important then this! You must have saw that! Spongebob has..."

"Do you think I care? !" Kankuro shouted. "Face it, Shikamaru. Other then the fans, you, four idiots in the back, one non-wrestler and two commantators," he laughed. "no one cares. I don't care what is happening. Because as long as the title is not with me, I don't care. I'll fight with you even when Iran will drop an Atom bomb on us, I will keep hunting you and take that title away from you!".

"But Kankuro, you're not curious?" Shikamaru asked. "You don't care? Not even a bit?".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"It's just getting better and better..." Sandy said as Youngblood walked to the ring.

"I want my single title shot. It's not fair. One week ago I was screwed." Youngblood said.

"Oh, but I pinned you last night!" Shikamaru said in anger. "Come on! I'm trying to take care of business around here! Why you must interrupt?".

"You never beated me!" Youngblood said. "Kankuro did the damage, and you..."

"Therefore!" Kankuro cuts him off. "I should be the #1 contender!".

"Guys, please!" Shikamaru said. "It's something serious! It's the most serious thing you can imagine! Please!" he screamed. But then something happened.

**Gaara **appeared on the TVtron, walking, almost injured, in the backstage. A doctor tried to stop him.

"But Gaara, sir, you can't..." Gaara pushes him down. Gaara walked and said "No one double crosses me! no one!".

Gaara walked to the ring. "Come on, can we start the show already?" Desire asked.

"Oh, not you!" Kankuro said. "I want to get my title shot, so..."

Gaara pushes Kankuro and taked the microphone. "Shikamaru, I beg your pardon," he said. "But you're doing it wrong. Do it like me...". Gaara then taked a deep breath. Then he screamed. "Listen to me you yellow double crossing son of a BITCH!" The crowd cheered. "If you won't come down here within ten second, I swear to God, to Allah and to the Kamis, that I'll be sentenced to jail for all of my life for killing a guy and then raping his body! So come down here if you don't want me to come back there and kill you, you MOTHER..." Shikamaru took the microphone from Gaara.

"Thank you, Gaara." he said. "But I just have to know. I got to know why he did this. Why?".

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

Now the crowd really gone crazy. Then they got ready to throw stuff- Anything- on this guy that betrayed them.

"What is he doing?" Mr. Comanator asked.

Spongebob came to the zone under the ring ramp. And he came to there in a glass bubble on top of a car. The crowd booed heavily.

"... Hey!" Spongebob said his first public words since the Fanfiction wrestling awards.

"Hey?" Shikamaru said. "Hey? ! Those are your words? That's the explanation? That's it? One word? Hey!" Shikamaru said as Gaara tried to run and attack Spongebob.

"Shikamaru should calm Gaara down!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Gaara! You can't do it!" Shikamaru said as he blocked the way. "What you're gonna do- break the glass bubble with your cane?" he asked.

"WITH MY HANDS I'll break it to get to this son of a..." Gaara screamed as he tried to pass Shikamaru.

"Spongebob..." Youngblood said, in a bored tone. "Just tell them what you want so I can get my rematch, fine?".

"Okay." Spongebob said as the crowd suddenly bursted to a "You sold out!" chant.

"Oh, shut up!" Desire said.

"The crowd is vocal today..." Sandy said, as she looked at the crowd, to not look atSpongebob.

"Quite frankly, I didn't. I did it for my own morals and for the greater good." Spongebob said. "And you'll understand it somehow. Maybe I'll explain it to you, but not now. Not now".

"But I have to know!" Shikamaru said as he restained Gaara. "Gaara, please... Now, tell me why?".

"I'll tell you why but not now." was Spongebob's answer.

"Great, we don't care!" Kankuro said. "Now, can you go?".

"If Shikamaru wants to know why," Spongebob said with a devious smile. "So he needs to give me a World title shot..."

Suddenly Kankuro woke up. "No he won't, you Yellow traitor!" Kankuro screamed suddenly as the crowd cheered. "You don't deserve anything!".

"I thought that you... Can someone restain him already? !" Shikamaru screamed as Youngblood took Gaara from him. "I thought that you only care about anything as long as the title is not with you..."

"Yeah, but I won't let anybody to get close to the title!" Kankuro said. "Give me a rematch!".

"I will get the title shot, sorry about that." Spongebob said.

"You all have no clue!" Youngblood laughes, as he threw Gaara on Kankuro. "The WWT committee said that they are looking for someone to replace Mr. TV- That includes booking matches. And who do you think it's gonna be?" He laughed again. "The commissioner herself, Ember McLain!".

Ember runs down and whispers something on Youngblood's ear.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Who else can run the show? Who else got an opportunity to show what he's worth? There is no one there with experience!".

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

The crowd cheered wildly.

"THAT'S who will run the show?" Mr. Comanator asked in shock as **Ino **came.

"Not you!" Youngblood said.

"Yes me!" Ino laughed. "I was an owner of this organization for few months, you know!".

"Hey Ino!" Kankuro said, releasing Gaara.

"What do you want?".

"A rematch!" Kankuro said.

"Hold on!" she said. "Okay, about tonight. As you know, Jake Long got Truman X in a match. Now, also, we'll see a debut: Wolfgang will make his debut in Monday Night Program against Squidward." she said as the crowd booed.

"And let me guess..." Shikamaru said, half laughing. "Temari will defend her title against a Japanese diva with a blonde hair?".

"No... She will defend her title against me!" Ino laughes. "So, what about you? Wait, all of you want title shot? Kankuro, Youngblood and Spongebob want... But what about Gaara?".

"I. Want. Spongebob!" Gaara said as he settled down a bit. "No one double crosses me, and you can ask both Kankuro and Youngblood how that feels when you double cross me!".

"Okay. Shikamaru, what is your opinion?" Ino asked.

"The fans want to see only one match." Shikamaru said. "Me and Spongebob. I have to..."

"Alright, we got it!" Ino cut him off. "You got to know, you have to know! Now, it suddenly came to my mind..." she said. "That just before I came back to WWT, we had the same problem! A lot of arguments!".

"And how was it solved back then?" Youngblood said.

"Wait a minute!" Kankuro said. "You're not..."

"Oh yes I do!" Ino said. "Remember that six way ladder match at King of the WWT, with Cartman and Zim?". The crowd cheered. "It will happen again. Only this time, Youngblood will be there and it will be a five way match, at End Show, for the title!" she said as the crowd cheered wildly.

"I want Spongebob tonight, and not in four weeks!" Gaara screamed as Shikamaru tried to calm him again.

"Okay! Fine!" Ino said. "So tonight, we'll have a tag team match..."

"I'm not teaming with any of those losers!" Kankuro said.

"Fine. You'll be the referee then!" Ino said. "Kankuro is the ref. Shikamaru and Gaara vs Youngblood and Spongebob. Tonight, don't be late. And have a good day!" she said and left.

"Okay, you've settled down?" Shikamaru said as he looked at Gaara. "Now, to my first question: Why?".

"You're not getting any answer!" Spongebob said as the car got out of sight.

"Great, now let's clear the ring for the show, okay?" Kankuro said angrily.

"But I want my match!" Youngblood whined as all left.

* * *

The cameras then switch to the F-B-N's locker room. Wolfgang isn't there, but Jimmy is there, watching the show. Zim tries to feed Misty in grapes, and Danny is no where to be found.

"Unbelivable!" Jimmy said. "Everyone can become a replacement! Man, that's funny!".

"Jim, you should settle down!" Zim said as he put the grapes inside Misty's mouth. "After what we did last night, no one will mess with us again! Right, Misty?".

"Keep with the grapes, honey!" Misty said as she ate those. "Oh yeah!".

"Guys, we should be ready!" Jimmy said. "Wolfgang's match is up next! We should kill the resistance! You've heard that Gaara wants to destroy Spongebob! We should be watching ourselfs!" he said as **Timmy** came.

"Hey, Jim, sorry for not helping you in the last couple of weeks..." Timmy said.

"Timmy! Please, you got to help me!" Jimmy said. "I'm thinking that we should make a step! We should do something to show people that you can't mess with us!".

"That was last night, Jimmy..." Timmy said, confused.

"No, that was only step one!" Jimmy said. "We should do something..."

"Isn't that Danny's job?" Timmy asked as Danny actually came... From a door inside the room, in a robe, and a glass of wine in his right hand.

"Timmy, Jimmy, you two kinda disturb me!" Danny said. "I'm busy back there! I'm trying to come to a certain place...?".

"Danny, I still don't get it!" Zim said. "Why they were saying in that note: 'A pampering massage in 50$, totally legal'? What's the problem with the massage? I'm giving Misty those all the time!".

"Zimmy, I don't think that you've quiet understand it..." Misty said. "They say that it's 'Totally legal' but actually they mean it involves some... Godfather action?".

"Oh..." Zim said, as Danny approached Jimmy.

"Don't disturb me! And Zim, be quiet with Misty!".

"Okay, fine!" Misty said as she put her head on Zim's shoulder.

"Look, Jimmy, no one will do anything to us!" Timmy said. "Even the committee! They are busy in searching for a replacement for Mr. TV..."

"Oh. Yeah." Jimmy said. "But you still need to do something. I got something to do..." He said as he got out.

"Zim, please, stop this seasonal estrous!" Timmy said as Zim and Misty started touching eachother. "Man, I need to do something...".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles!" the ring announcer said, as Squidward came out.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a big match." said Mr. Comanator. "Wolfgang's debut in WWT Monday Night Program. Last time he's been here, he had a tag team match before Lock Show".

"This is going to be the biggest match in this show in quiet some time!" Desire said. "Wolfgang, the Bully, makes his debut!".

"Squidward needs to stop Wolfgang before he starts running wild!" Sandy said. "He can be dangerous".

("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd started to boo. "Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" he said, as Wolfgang came out and got booed.

"He's probably one of the most hated men in WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's still the hottest wrestler in WWT. His PPV debut was in main event!" said Desire.

"Wolfgang's debut. Man, I'm excited..." Sandy said in a monotone voice. Wolfgang then took the microphone.

"My name is Wolfgang. I am the leader of the Bullies and the new member of the F-B-N!" he said as the crowd started chanting "Wolfgang sucks!". Wolfgang ignored them. "Since the wrestling promotions started cooperating with eachother, I have become the most wanted wrestler in every promotion! Right, Mr. TV refused to sign me, but now when the old dog is sleeping well, Ember has managed to sign me to a contract. So now, allow me to say that I will destroy that idiot!" he pointed at Squidward. The bell rang.

Squidward tries a waist lock from behind. Wolfgang throws him with a headlock takedown. Then they lock up, and Wolfgang hits Squidward in the back. Then he steps on him and hits him. He chokes Squidward by the ropes. The ref warns him- 1... 2... Wolfgang releases the hold. Wolfgang then hits Squidward and throws him to the other corner. Then he hits him in the back. He takes him and hits him in the neck. He taunts Squidward.

"Dominating. Simply dominating, that's it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He was right. He is the most wanted wrestler in every promotion!" Desire said.

"Who cares..." Sandy said, obviously not in the mood. "Please, let us continue..."

Wolfgang locks Squidward's head in a sleeper. Then he picks him up and throws him to the mat. Wolfgang throws Squidward to the corner and headbutts him. Then he rams Squidward's head to the corner. Then he elbows him. Suddenly, Squidward elbows Wolfgang! Then he kicks Wolfgang! Squidward starts hitting Wolfgang, but Wolfgang whips him to the ropes and hits the Wolf's Kick. Then he hits the Bully Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Wolfgang!" the announcer said, as the crowd booed.

"Big debut for Wolfgang. Another victory for the F-B-N..." Mr. Comanator said sadly.

"Yeah! I told you so, so you need to listen!" Desire laughed. "Sandy, have anything to say?".

"Yeah, that we have to move to commmercials..." she said.

* * *

Before the break, you can see Squidward sitting in a room.

"It was one of those moments where you catch your head and asks 'Why'. It was horrible!" he said. "I know Spongebob. Why he did what he did? I can't believe it. In my view, it's being a traitor, knife in the back, deal with the devil, par excellence!".

It switches to Mr. Krabs sitting.

"We sit in a room, watching the match." he recalled. "And... We cheered for every move of team Patrick. We were happy when they won. But when Ronnie James Dio started playing, we couldn't believe it!" he said. Then Krabs almost cried. "But when we saw this... It was... I have no words. Spongebob put his career down in the sh*ter. Sorry, you can't do that. He's going to hell..." he finished, as the show went to break.

* * *

After the break, you can see Youngblood with Ember.

"You've told me that you'll run the show!" Youngblood said. "It's not good! You have to make a good impression on the committee to become the parmanent replacement for Mr. TV!".

"Youngblood," Ember said. "Our relationship is based on trust, right?".

"Of course!".

"So tell me the truth," she said. "Youngblood, you had anything to do with Mr. TV's accident?".

"Oh, not that again!" Youngblood said. "I can't believe that you don't believe me!".

"I want to, but it just seems to me so... Fitting!" Ember said. "You want me as the one who runs this show. Mr. TV annoyed you. Maybe you did this?".

"You want to know where I was in the time of the attack?" Youngblood asked. "In the back, preparing for my handicap match! You do remember that I had a handicap match last week, right?" Youngblood said, angry. "You know something, Ember, where were you at the time of the attack?".

"It's not me!" Ember said. "I would never step this low!".

"So stop bugging me!" Youngblood shouted. "If you want proof, so ask Shikamaru, he will tell you that I talked to him at the time Mr. TV got interviewed and that I was with him!" he finished, and left angrily.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He sees Shego entering the building.

"Shego, anything to say about Spongebob's actions last night?" he asked her.

"If he wants to throw his career down the drain, fine with me, not my business." she said.

"Wait, Shego," Jones stopped her. "You're not going to interfere in Ino's match, right?".

"Me?" Shego asked innocently. "Why would I do that? Just because she costed me the match?".

"Don't even think of that!" **Ino **said as she came in. "I'm the owner now!".

"You're replacing Mr. TV. And you're not even a real replacement, you're just having a try out!" Shego laughed.

"Yeah?" Ino said. "As one, I can ban you from ringside. And if you will come anywhere past the curtain, you'll be fired!".

"Wow! That's hard!" Shego said. "What would I do?".

"I'll tell you what!" Ino said. "You'll have to watch me doing what you wanted to do for the last four months. Winning the title!".

Ino left.

"Ino dropped a bombshell!" Jones said.

"Yeah, yeah. She's not that smart!" Shego said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens championship! Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd cheered wildly as Ino walked to the ring. However, some Shego fans booed.

"Ino is really popular here tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "She did a smart move, banning Shego from ringside!".

"Ino didn't want Shego to cost her the title, like she did to her last night!" Desire said. "Let's take a look!".

The TVtron then shows some footages from last night: Shego was being tossed out of the curtain. **Ino **tried to keep the attack but the security prevented it. Shego, although a little hurt, just kept walking to the ring.

"And that was not all! Just as Shego was about to win, this happened!" Sandy said, as the TVtron showed Ino blasting Shego with a steel chair and then switched back to the ring.

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

"And her opponent!" the announcer said as the crowd kept cheering. "From the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Temari!"

"Temari won the title a month ago," said Mr. Comanator. "But maybe it's time for Ino to win it!".

"She's replacing Mr. TV, remember!" Desire said. "She can make some life misrable!".

"We don't know if she will replace Mr. TV next week, so Ino should be careful!" said Sandy.

Ino and Temari lock up. Ino headbutts Temari in the she starts hitting her. Temari reverses it. Then she kicks Ino in the gut and suplexes her. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Ino whips Temari to the ropes and tries a dropkick but Temari manages to get away. Then Temari stomps on Ino. She headbutts her. Then she jumps on her. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Temari then tries to slam Ino but Ino hits her with headscissors. Then Ino whips Temari and backdrops her. 1... 2... Temari kicks out.

"Okay, Ino is trying to win the title here, but Temari won't give up!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And I want to know what is Shego's plan. What she's going to do?" asked Desire.

"What can she do? She can't pass the curtain, or else she'll be fired!" Sandy said.

Ino knees Temari. Ino then chokes Temari and elbows her. Then she uses the headlock takedown. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Then she chokes Temari on the ropes. Ino then releases this and hits Temari with an inverted DDT. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Ino then takes Temari and kicks her in the head. Then Ino goes up to the turnbuckle. She symbols for some multi-degrees splash...

**("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)**

"WHAT? !" a collective scream was heard. Ino couldn't believe it. She went down from the turnbuckle to check this. Temari rolled her up! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens champion, Temari!"

"What was that? !" Mr. Comanator asked. "Why suddenly it played?".

Then you can see, on the TVtron, Shego inside of the productuin truck.

"I gotta hand it to Shego!" Desire laughed. Ino then went out and tried to search for Shego.

"Well, a really good trick of Shego!" Sandy said. "I don't agree to that, but... **Lydia?**".

Lydia, with Freakshow, then came to the ring with a Crowbar. Lydia then hit Temari in the face with the crowbar! Then she kept hitting her as Freakshow cheered from the side. Then Lydia posed for the booing crowd.

"Lydia has gone nuts! She is nuts!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember and Shikamaru. Shikamaru is not watching the show.

"As I said, he was with me during that time." Shikamaru said. "He came to me during Mr. TV's interview. Ember, he talked with me. He wasn't there at all during that time, he waited with me".

"So you're saying," Ember said. "That Youngblood couldn't be a part of all this. So now I calm".

"Great for you, Ember!" Shikamaru said. "I mean, that's your relationship? Look at my relationship with Temari! Trust, we always trust eachother! We're always there for eachother! We will always help eachother!".

"I don't want to burst your bubble..." Ember said. "But in the TV behind you Temari was being attacked by Lydia and a crowbar..."

"WHAT? !" Shikamaru said and looked. "You... Why haven't you told me?".

"I wanted answers, I got them!" Ember said. "Now shut up, Shikamaru. Go to help your girlfriend.

Shikamaru stared at Ember and then left. Ember paused for a second and then left as well.

* * *

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room. Truman is there, cleaning it, as Zim and Misty are looking.

"When you'll come back from your match, keep with the cleaning!" Misty said as she and Zim looked.

"Why do I need to clean?" Truman complained. "And why you let me face Jake?".

"That's being an F-B-N member!" Zim said. "We're going. Be quiet for now, because Danny is doing some Godfather action. Fine?".

They left. Truman sighed and kept cleaning. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'm not here!" Truman said. But suddenly someone did enter.

"Well, so that's the great F-B-N that I heard about!" said **El Tigre.**

"YOU?" Truman asked suddenly. He got up and slipped.

"Truman, can I join the F-B-N?" Tigre asked. "I'm a hot free agent!".

"You know," Truman said with a little smile. "Why wouldn't you... ask Danny?".

"He's here?" Tigre asked.

"Yeah!" Truman said. "He's thinking about F-B-N's business in this room. So he'll be happy to hear you!" Truman said as he pointed on the room.

"Great!" Tigre said as he walked to the room. "I heard that your owner got some problems, so people are showing up without invitations. But with Danny, I have to do it smooth..." he enterd the room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the screaming was heard. Truman rolled his eyes.

Tigre ran out of the room as Danny came out as well, only in towel.

"You idiot! What the hell you're doing? !" Danny screamed.

"Sorry?" Tigre said as he tried to whip his eyes from a... Liquid, that was there.

"Oh, I didn't know about it, Danny!" Truman said. "I was cleaning, and he just burst in! Bad!" he said. "Well, I have to go to my match!".

Truman left. Tigre and Danny stayed together.

"Um... Sorry?" Tigre said as he tried to touch Danny. Danny moved away.

"Go. Just go".

"Danny was caught with his pants down!" Mr. Comanator laughed. "Truman-Jake, next!".

* * *

Before the break, you can see Dagget sitting in a room.

"Where was I during that betrayal? I don't remember... Where was I..." he tried to recall, cynical. "Oh, yeah, in the ring! Seeing this with my own eyes! It was, without a doubt, the most disgusting moment in WWT's history! The F-B-N are all low, stupid, and idiots who were born out of incest!" he screamed. "All of them are lowly traitors! From Danny and Spongebob, all the way to Timmy, who thinks he can injure people just because. I won't shut up to them, and I will stop the F-B-N!".

The show goes to break.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out to the ring. Then he took a sign from the crowd that said "Let's go AmDrag". He signed on the sign and went to the ring.

"The crowd is on their feet, for this one hell of a guy!" said Mr. Comanator. "Jake is angry tonight!".

"But tonight he has the whipping boy of the F-B-N, Truman X!" Desire said.

"I think that it's never quiet in the F-B-N's locker room..." Sandy said.

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X!" the crowd's cheers turned to booing as Truman came out, chanting "F-B-N!".

"Before the commercials, we saw some... Stuff happening in the F-B-N's locker room..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Forget about it!" said Desire. "Nothing happened, okay? Nothing happened! But El Tigre is here".

"That was one of the most funny stuff I saw in years. But it won't cheer me up!" said Sandy.

Truman enters the ring. Jake clotheslines him. Then he starts hitting and kicking him. He whips him to the ropes and hits him with the shoulder. Then he clotheslines him. He runs again but Truman hits the spinning heel kick. Then Truman attacks Jake in the corner. He tries to whip him to the ropes but Jake reverses it. Jake runs and Truman kicks him in the face. Then Truman runs but Jake superkicks him. Then Jake dropkicks him. 1... 2... Truman kicks out.

"Jake is just angry. He doesn't like it when you turn on him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, Truman!" Desire screamed. "Do something! Justify your place!".

"His place is to clean their locker room... I think he justifies it..." Sandy jocked.

Jake then chops Truman. Jake hits the Snake's eyes. Then he kicks him. Jake tries to whip Truman but Truman clotheslines him. Then he kicks him in the face. Truman then climbs on the ropes, he jumps with the Truman Jump! Jake reverses it! 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Then he hits Jake in the eyes and starts kicking him in the corner. Truman runs for a Bronco Buster... Jake moves! Jake hits the Enzugiri. Jake hits a Bulldog! Jake hits the Dragon DDT! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!".

"Yes, Jake is angry and he's gonna destroy the F-B-N." Mr. Comanator said. "We can assume that... Hey!".

**Zim **came to the ring and Speared Jake! Then Zim said something to him. Misty then also came in. Zim picked Jake up and hold him. Misty spat a green mist on him! Then Jake screamed from the mist. Zim then pushed Jake. Misty kicked Jake in the face! Then Misty and Zim taunted the downed Jake.

"Yeah, good luck in trying to 'destroy the F-B-N'..." Desire laughed. "Zim is really tough".

"Stupid Zim..." said Sandy. "Oh, Jake won't shut up at this!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Gaara. He's drinking a beer. Shikamaru comes with Temari, who's still hurt from the attack earlier.

"Once again, I'm sorry, Ember came in." Shikamaru apologized and looked at Gaara. "Maybe you'll talk to him?".

"Listen, little brother," Temari said. "Nothing happened! Nothing! I mean, it's fine!".

"Fine?" Gaara said. "Fine? Listen to me, Shikamaru, I'm sorry, but today's match is off".

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, surprised.

"Because in the moment that Yellow son of a bitch enters," Gaara started. "I'll start destroying him so badly that the match won't start at all!".

"Gaara, think about the consequences!" Temari said. "Think just a little bit..."

"Well... Oh, Spongebob can be dead!" Gaara said. "Wow, thank you, big sister, great! Now I'm doing it for sure!".

"Thank you, Temari!" Shikamaru said. "Come on, I ask you to cheer him up!".

"Oh, don't you worry, Shikamaru!" **Kankuro **said, as he came with a ref shirt. "Even if that Yellow bastard will be killed, the match will continue! I'll do anything to burn you down before the match at End Show".

"Great, Kankuro, thank you!" Shikamaru said again. "Why am I the only normal guy in here?".

"The title!" Kankuro simply said and walked away.

"Promise me you won't do anything bad, I have to know!" Shikamaru said as Gaara ignored him and walked to the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the announcing was heard. "Introducing first, the special guest referee: Kankuro!".

"What kind of a sane person would let this guy to be a ref?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Ino. So she made a bad decision!" said Desire.

"I don't know if we'll even have a match..." Sandy said.

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

. "Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara walked to the ring fast.

"I hope that the security is ready for this..." Mr. Comanator said, worried. "Gaara may do something serious".

"He is jealous because he can't join the F-B-N!" Desire said. "Go hang yourself, Gaara!".

"I think that I have some very important questions to ask the dead one later..." said Sandy.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"His partner, from Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out and then ran to the ring. Then he tried to talk to Gaara.

"Gaara is just focused on one goal, that's hurting Spongebob!" Mr. Comanator said. "And if we're on the subject, where is Patrick?".

"Who cares?" Desire said. "But Spongebob is always one step ahead of Gaara..."

"Maybe no one will come out of this match alive." said Sandy.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Their opponents, first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" Youngblood came out. Then he signaled for the title.

"Youngblood took the fall last night in the triple threat match." said Mr. Comanator. "He should be angry".

"Youngblood is not the main point of this match!" Desire said. "You know who is!".

"Now it's time for the moment of truth..." Sandy said. "Let's see him now".

"Whoa! Up here on the TVtron!" the voice was heard.

**Spongebob **appeared on the TVtron. The crowd booed.

"You know, Gaara, as the A superstar in WWT," Spongebob said. "I'm not wrestling in those small matches. I'm a main eventer, and I won't risk myself by stepping into the ring with a dangerous criminal like you before End Show" he said. "Therefore, I will not be in this match!".

The crowd booed and started chanting "Coward! Coward!".

"And here is my replacement!" Spongebob said.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"From Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed heavily as Timmy came out to replace Spongebob.

"Son of a bitch!" Mr. Comanator shouted. "Coward! He knew that he won't step into the ring!".

"Yeah, yeah, Spongebob just did a smart business decision!" said Desire. "He's giving Timmy an opportunity!".

"Really funny..." said Sandy in some dissapointment. "Well, it's gonna be an interesting match!".

Timmy entered the ring and Gaara started attacking him right away. Then Youngblood pulled Timmy away and started brawling with Gaara. Gaara hits the Sand Whip on Youngblood! Kankuro counts. 1... 2... Timmy breaks it. Timmy then pulls Youngblood to their corner and tags himself in. Gaara punches Timmy and whips him to the corner. Then he tries a suplex, but Timmy lands on his feet. Gaara clotheslines Timmy! Kankuro counts. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out.

"Gaara is angry, you can see it in his ring style!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He is just like a thug, attacking everything and everyone!" Desire said.

"He's mad because someone decided to not come!" said Sandy in anger.

Gaara elbows Timmy and rams his head on the corner. Then he catapaults Timmy to the corner and clotheslines him. Then he tries a Boston Crab, but Youngblood breaks it up. Gaara gets mad and punches Youngblood out of the ring! Then he tags Shikamaru in and Shikamaru punches Timmy. Shikamaru whips Timmy and misses a clothesline. Timmy hits him with a forearm smash! Then Timmy dropkicks Shikamaru and tags Youngblood in. Youngblood kicks Shikamaru in the gut.

"Shikamaru is way more relax, but this makes him an easier opponent!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's just because Timmy and Youngblood are so good. They work together so well in such a short notice!" Desire said.

"Kankuro is really calm. I think that he likes this job, watching his opponents destroying eachother..." said Sandy.

"Youngblood hits Shikamaru and chops him. Youngblood taunts the crowd. Shikamaru then throws Youngblood to the corner and chops him! Then Shikamaru clotheslines Youngblood. Youngblood runs towards Shikamaru and gets a belly to belly suplex! Then he throws Youngblood to Gaara's leg and tags him in. Gaara starts attacking Youngblood and throws him to the ropes. Youngblood reverses it and Timmy kicks Gaara from behind. Youngblood hits a German Suplex! Then he tags Timmy in.

"Man, Youngblood is just determined to win!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He wants his title back. It's that simple! He also wants to avange Gaara for taking his title!" Desire said.

"Now we're gonna see Timmy again. Timmy is functioning really well..." said Sandy.

Youngblood holds Gaara and Timmy hits him. Shikamaru yells at Kankuro, who's watching this, to stop them, but Kankuro doesn't listen. Timmy chops Gaara and chokes him in the corner. Then Gaara pushes Timmy and attacks him! Gaara throws Timmy but Timmy hits an Hurricanrana! 1... 2... Shikamaru breaks it. Both try to crawl for their partner. Timmy tags Youngblood in, and Youngblood pushes Shikamaru of the apron! He turns around and Gaara starts attacking him!

"Yeah, Youngblood tried to make a smart move but it may costed him the match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's not over until it's over. And Youngblood is still in there!" said Desire.

"But Gaara is kicking his ass!" Sandy said.

Youngblood locked the sharpshooter as Timmy throwed Shikamaru to the ringpost! Gaara fights it... He fights it... He reaches the ropes! Kankuro counts... 1... 2... Timmy then releases the rope and pulls Youngblood and Gaara to the center of the ring. Kankuro argues with this. Timmy laughes at Kankuro and taunts him. Then **Dagget **runs to the ring. He hits Timmy with the Muscular Savior! Youngblood releases the hold and Dagget runs away. Youngblood tells Kankuro to award him the match but Kankuro is not looking. Sand Whip! Gaara pins Youngblood. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Gaara of the Sand and the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!" Kankuro raised the hands of Gaara and of Shikamaru who came down. Then the ring announcer gave Kankuro the World title. Kankuro looked at it.

"Dagget must have interfered as part of his mission to stop the F-B-N! Give it to Shikamaru, Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator as Kankuro looked at it.

"You know you want it, Kankuro!" Desire said. "You've screwed one side, now screw the other side!".

"Kankuro, do what you have to do!" said Sandy.

Kankuro still looked at the title but Shikamaru took it away. Then he left the ring, as the Sand Brothers stayed in. Wait, **Puppet Master**! Kankuro hit the Puppet Master on Gaara! Then Kankuro looked at the two other challengers and Timmy that layed in the ring. Then he shouted "You'll join them eventually!".

"Kankuro is running the competition down!" Sandy shouted.

"Let's go to a break! But when we'll come back..." said Mr. Comanator. "**Airnaruto45 **will say thank you, and will say farewell to the WWT! Up next!".

* * *

After the break, you can see Danny talking to the F-B-N (Without Spongebob, Truman and El Tigre).

"Look, you can't shut up to this!" Danny said to Timmy. "Timmy, you must have your revenge!".

"Don't you worry, no one does this to me!" Timmy said, rubbing his neck.

"Jimmy, what about 'The plan'? Everything is alright?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's going just fine!" Jimmy said. "Just wait...".

"Great!" Danny said. "Now, we should go. Or..."

"You lowly traitor." someone said. **Norbert and Sasquatch **walked in.

"Oh, hello to the tag team champions!" Danny said. "Wanna join the wave of the F-B-N?".

"I rather be dead!" Sasquatch said. "We'll never join your stable!".

"You're a megalomaniac asshole, Danny!" Norbert said.

"Wow, I'm hurt..." Danny said.

"Just to let you know!" Norbert said. "We have tons of people in the back wanting to destroy your F-B-N! And they will do it!".

They leave.

"Wow, they have a problem..." Danny laughed. He looked at the monitor.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Hero" by Skillet plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Airnaruto45!" Airnaruto45 came out, shaking hands with the crowd.

"Well, that's Airnaruto45's farewell." said Mr. Comanator. "Last month was crazy. Last night was crazy!".

"Just let him end this so he can go away..." Desire rolled her eyes. "Who wants to see him anyway?".

"Since he came, everything became crazier." said Sandy.

"Well, that's my farewell..." said Airnaruto45. The crowd then started chanting "You were awesome!". "Thank you." he said. "Well, last month, I came to WWT to try to cure it from something. I've joined Team Patrick and fought the F-B-N. But then, last night, someone decided to crash the party. Someone decided to join the team that injured him and not the team that fought for his legacy!".

"He's obviously talking about Spongebob." Mr. Comanator said.

"This son of a bitch decided that he wants to be a bad guy!" Airnaruto45 said. "I hate this. It stinks. And I don't know what they told him and what they said to him to make him do those stuff!".

"Oh, stop already!" said Desire. "We don't care about that!".

"And well, that's it. But the other WWT superstars will destroy the F-B-N. And Patrick, if you're watching this," Airnaruto45 said as he looked to the camera. "Please come back. Please come back to destroy the F-B-N! You can do it, only you! Thank you!".

("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford plays)

"Oh, this son of a..." Sandy said as Danny came out to a booing.

"This is going to last?" Danny asked. "Because if it does, then I have to take a tissue! It so emotional!".

"You piece of nobody..." Airnaruto45 said. "What you said to Spongebob? What you've told him?".

"Nothing that you should know, and nothing that he shouldn't know!" Danny said.

"You are really the biggest son of a bitch in WWT!" Airnaruto45 said.

"Thank you, it's flattering!" Danny said. "Now, please get out of my ring!".

"No." was the answer. "Tell me now!".

"If you want to stay in my ring," Danny said. "You have to fight me!".

"WHAT? !" The commentators said.

"Ah... Listen..." Airnaruto45 said. "Last night was a one shot. I won't wrestle with you".

"Come on, you've wanted this for a year!" Danny said. "I'm calling you out! You don't have the balls? Well, I guess that you're just a pussy as I thought..." Danny laughed.

Danny then taunted the crowd. Airnaruto45 clotheslined him from behind!

* * *

"Wait, is this a match?" Mr. Comanator asked as Jason Smith ran into the ring.

Airnaruto45 starts attacking Danny on the mat! Danny then kicks Airnaruto. He starts punching and kicking him. Then he rams Airnaruto45's head in the corner and starts hitting him. Then he punches him, but Airnaruto45 starts punching back! Danny knees Airnaruto45 and starts kicking him. Then he headbutts him in the corner. Danny punches him again. He starts choking Airnaruto45. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3... 4... Danny releases this and argues with Jason.

"This is a joke, it's not even a match!" Mr. Comanator said. "It's a slaughter!".

"Danny is destroying this piece of crap!" said Desire. "Show him!".

"This idiot!" Sandy screamed. "What do you try to prove?".

Airnaruto45 starts attacking Danny and gives him a low blow! Both are down. Airnaruto45 tries to attack Danny but Danny punches him and takes him down. Then he kicks him out of the ring. Danny then chokes Airnaruto45 with a camera cord! Then he releases this and throws Airnaruto45 to the steel steps. Then he attacks Airnaruto45 on the announcers table and puts him on the table. He climbs on the barricade. He hits a knee drop! The table is down! Danny then throws him back to the ring.

"End this, Danny!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "You have nothing to prove!".

"He's the best! He's just the best!" Desire laughed maniacally.

"This jerk! Stop him!" shouted Sandy.

**Jimmy **then comes down with a steel chair. He gives it to Danny. Danny tries to use it... Jason stops Danny. They argue. Danny pushes Jason! Then he hits Airnaruto45 with the chair! Danny taunts the crowd. Jason Smith takes Danny down! Jimmy entered the ring and attacks Jason Smith! Then him and Danny start stomping on Jason. Then Danny takes the chair again and hits Airnaruto45. He is bleeding. Then Danny starts choking him. Then he starts punching him.

"Come on, Danny!" Mr. Comanator shouted. "Why? What you're trying to do!".

"Kick his ass, Danny! Kick his ass!" said Desire.

"This idiot, this mother... This asshole!" Sandy screamed.

EMTs come down to the ring. Danny punches two of them. Then Jimmy suplexes a third one. Danny hits Airnaruto45. Then Danny picks Airnaruto45 up for a Ghost Slam...

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"WHAT? !".

Norbert and Sasquatch run to the ring from the crowd! They hit both Jimmy and Danny from behind! Then Sasquatch chokeslams Jimmy. Norbert, meanwhile, says something to Danny. He hits the Beaver Fever! Then he takes Airnaruto45 and puts him on top of Danny. Meanwhile, Sasquatch wakes Jason Smith up and he starts counting. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Airnaruto45!".

"HE DID IT!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "The tag team champions helped him, it was a brawl, it was a slaughter! But he did it!".

"No!" Desire said in disbelief. "How... He's a non-wrestler, for God's sake!".

"The tag team champions have stuck it to the F-B-N!" said Sandy. "Patrick must be proud!".

"But where is he?" asked Mr. Comanator. "And what repercussions it has? Oh my God, Airnaruto45 won! Goodnight!".

The show ends as Norbert and Sasquatch pick Airnaruto45 on their shoulders and celebrate.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Wolfgang def. Squidward Tentacles

**WWT Womens championship: **Temari (c) def. Ino Yamanaka

Jake Long def. Truman X by DQ

Shikamaru Nara and Gaara of the Sand def. Captain Youngblood and Timmy Turner (W/Kankuro as a special referee)

Airnaruto45 def. Danny Phantom

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**Ladder match, WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Gaara of the Sand

* * *

Nothing is right in WWT! Everybody hate everybody! We have no one to run the show, the F-B-N is running wild, the man that should fight them is not here, and the #1 star joins them! What will happen next?

Please review.


	68. Show 282

Hey guys!

Okay, another edition of WWT Monday Night Program. But I wonder who will run the show? Who will get a "Fair opportunity" tonight?

And will we finally get an answer from Spongebob tonight?

**Toonwriter**- Yes, you can use the promo.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 282.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December Week 2

You can see the office of the GM. The chair is backwards, so you can't see who is sitting there.

"Hello, WWT fans!" said a familliar voice.

**Jimmy ****Neutron **turned around. The crowd booed.

"I went to the WWT committee last week, and they agreed that if someone needs to get a fair opportunity in running WWT, it needs to be me!" Jimmy said. "And therefore, tonight I'm the one making the matches. Therefore, I wanted to make few matches for today".

Jimmy then took out a clipboard.

"Okay, the matches for today..." he looked. "F-B-N member Wolfgang will get a match against Mr. Krabs. We're going to learn the #1 contender for the TV title, as former champ Snap will fight someone who's been on the rise recently, one half of team Amazement, Bart Simpson".

The crowd cheered for Bart's name, surprisingly.

"Now, titles!" Jimmy said. "My favorite part. The tag titles will be on the line as Norbert and Sasquatch will learn you can't cross the boss. They're going to fight against the team of F-B-N representors- the debuting El Tigre and Truman X! I hope you'll represent the F-B-N in a good way!".

The crowd booed at this.

"Now, for the main event!" Jimmy said. "It's gonna be a big title match. World champion Shikamaru Nara will team up with Womens champion Temari. They will fight F-B-N members Invader Zim and Misty. Both titles will be on the line, and when the champions will lose... I mean, if they will lose," he corrected himself to sound more neutral. "**Both** will lose their titles, even the champion who was'nt got pinned! And I hope that all of us will have a... Smart show" he ended with a smile.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "Full Blooded Nimrods" or "It's not troublesome to be a champion".

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire, and what do you think about what we just heard about the guy that will run the show tonight?".

"Jimmy is great!" Desire said. "He just made four matches, number one contenders match for the TV title, World and Womens title on the line in the same match, the man's a genius!".

"I thought so..." Mr. Comanator said. "Sandy Cheeks is next to me as well. Sandy, how are you?".

"Fine, just fine." Sandy said. "We got a big show for tonight!".

"I think that Jimmy only wants to boost the F-B-N. He put Temari in a tag match with Shikamaru for both of their titles, when he knows that Temari is still injured from last week!" said Mr. Comanator. "How he wants..."

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

Gaara walked to the ring. The crowd cheered.

"What is he doing here?" Desire asked.

"You know what, I'm here because I want something." Gaara said to the crowd. "I want it for the last eight days. Because for the last eight days, people want me to do something very big. They want me to... Kick Spongebob's ass!" Gaara said as the crowd cheered. "Eight days ago, that Yellow double crossing son of a bitch decided that he prefer to join the F-B-N! To join a bunch of assholes that walk around, think that they are the hottest thing exist, and to suck Danny Phantom's dick!".

The crowd cheered again. "Gaara is angry. He wants a match." said Sandy.

"So the only thing that I wanted to say right now is just this... Yellow double crossing son of a BITCH, come down here if you don't want me to come back there and kill you!" Gaara screamed.

("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)

The crowd then booed wildly. Then he came- Just like last week, to the zone under the ring ramp, in a glass bubble on top of a car.

"You've wanted to talk with me?" Spongebob said. The crowd booed.

"No..." Gaara said. "I've wanted you to kick your scrawny ass all around the ring".

"Well, you'll have to wait to End Show!" Spongebob said. "You want me to explain why I did what I did?".

"I want to rip your mouth if you can give me that!" Gaara said.

"Well, I'll not explain it to you anyway. I'll explain it- In due time." Spongebob said.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Comanator yelled.

"Now, you need to worry, Gaara. My friend Jimmy runs the show tonight..."

"Blahhhh!" Gaara pretended to puke in the ring. "Your friend, Jimmy... Isn't that equal to get a cancer?".

"No..." Spongebob said, but Gaara stopped him again.

"Yeah, of course, there are people who made it through cancer. To be a friend of Jimmy is equal to be dead!".

"Listen, if you won't stop joking," Spongeblbo shouted, his face turning red. "I'll give you a match! Jimmy told me that I can do anything I please with you tonight, and I'll give you a match!".

"Oh, oh no, how will I withstand this?" Gaara cried. "You'll give me a guy that I'll think he's you, and will kick his ass as a preview for End Show? Oh, dear!".

"You'll just wait, Gaara." Spongebob said. 'you'll just wait. You'll fight tonight against someone".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro came out.

"The master is here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Man, I'm trying to think..." Kankuro said. "What will I do? To break the glass or to attack my brother?".

"My advice? Break the glass, then both of us will attack him." Gaara said.

"Look, little brother, I do think you got a point there..." Kankuro thought. "However... I don't want to mess with a friend of a guy who's running the show tonight..."

"So how about," Gaara asked. "Attack Jimmy, knock him out, and then break the glass?".

"How about," Spongebob said. "Both of you will shut up before I'll make your life miserable?".

"Okay, okay!" Kankuro said. "Who cares, anyway? Tell me something, now!" he asked Spongebob. "If Zim wins the World title tonight, it won't affect our title shot, right?".

"No, it won't..." Spongebob rolled his eyes. "Well, you two brothers can stay here and chat, I'm done!". Spongebob drove out of the ramp to some "You sold out" chants.

"No, I'm done here!" Gaara said. "And whoever you'll bring me today, I'll destroy him and kick his ass in my way to you!".

"Just remember, little brother!" Kankuro said. "That I'm waiting in the end of the road... And I'll destroy you".

Both left.

"Man, what a start!" Mr. Comanator said. "Jimmy is running the show, and guess what? The show is gonna be huge!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Dagget, Norbert and Sasquatch, who watch some parts of last week's show.

"We sure made them angry!" Dagget said. "We've managed to cost them some matches. But they're going to stick it to us tonight..."

"Tell me something," Norbert asked. "What they thought to themselfs when giving Jimmy the booking? I mean, they don't know that he's crazy?".

"Affirmative action" Sasquatch said. "The retarded people organization wanted to give him some opportunity..."

Suddenly they hear claps. **Timmy **is clapping.

"You stuck it to us last week!" Timmy said. "Great for you! But will you go through this week?".

"Why?" Dagget said. "You'll bore us to death?".

"Dagget, so funny..." Timmy laughed. "Though I didn't quite understand your joke last week? This little interference?".

"My brother is a funny guy!" Norbert said. "Right, Sasquatch?".

"Oh yeah!" Sasquatch laughed. "How's the neck, Timmy?".

"Doing just fine, thank you!" Timmy said. "Look what I have..."

Timmy took out a note.

"A confirmation for your mental state, to give you extra credit points in the ring?" Dagget joked.

"No, Dagget, no..." Timmy chuckled. "It says: 'I, the temporary executive Jimmy Neutron, hereby prevent Dagget Beaver to interfere the tag titles match between the team of Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch to the team of El Tigre and Truman X'. Well?".

"Yeah..." Dagget said. "If Jimmy thinks that someone, let alone my brother and his friend, need help to defeat **Truman**, then he got serious problem".

"Whatever!" Timmy said. "Just don't interfere, fine?".

Timmy left.

"Asshole..." Dagget mouthed.

"Totally..." Norbert replied.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs!" the crowd cheered as Krabs came out.

"Krabs will have a big challenge tonight." said Mr. Comanator. "Last week, Wolfgang made his debut in WWT Monday Night Program. And he destroyed Squidward for real!".

The TVtron showed footages from Wolfgang's match with Squidward last week- Wolfgang picks Squidward up and throws him to the mat. Wolfgang throws Squidward to the corner and headbutts him. Then he rams Squidward's head to the corner. Then he elbows him. Wolfgang whips him to the ropes and hits the Wolf's Kick. Then he hits the Bully Bomb and pins.

"The Bully made some big impression last week!" Desire said. "He's going to be big!".

"Krabs will try his best to stop Wolfgang tonight!" said Sandy.

("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd started to boo. "Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" he said, as Wolfgang came out, screaming "I'm the best!".

"WWT, we're on notice!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's going to run through the roster until he will become the champion!".

"I know!" said Desire. "Isn't he the best? He's cool, he's tough..."

"He's the most hated man in WWT!" Sandy said. "Wolfgang is a bully and a bad person".

"My name is Wolfgang. I am the leader of the Bullies and the new member of the F-B-N!" he said. The crowd chanted "Wolfgang sucks!". Wolfgang looked at Mr. Krabs. "You saw what I did to your friend. Now, I just wanna warn you that tonight I'm gonna be extra stiff against you, to teach you WWT wrestlers that Wolfgang is for real, and that I'm going to kick asses of all my opponents!".

Wolfgang gives the microphone away. Him and Krabs lock up. Krabs tries a headlock. Wolfgang throws him to the ropes and gives him the shoulder block. Krabs gets up. Wolfgang hits him with two fists to the neck. Wolfgang then knees Krabs in the face. He picks Krabs up and throws him to the corner! Then Wolfgang starts hitting Krabs in the corner. He turns Krabs around and elbows him in the back. Then he picks Krabs up for the Slam. Krabs starts hitting Wolfgang!

"I think Krabs is going to turn this around!" exclaimed Mr. Comanator happily.

"Do you really think so?" Desire laughed. "He's not even close..."

"He can defeat Wolfgang!" yelled Sandy. 'Come on, come on... Yeah!".

Krabs releases himself from the hold and starts hitting Wolfgang! Then he whips him. Wolfgang reverses it but Krabs kicks him! Krabs plays for the crowd... Wolf's Kick! Out of nowhere! Wolfgang then taunts the crowd and Krabs. Then he picks Krabs up. He put him in the position... He hits the Bully Bomb! He covers Krabs. 1... 2... 3.

"Here's your winner, Wolfgang!" the announcer said, as the crowd booed.

"Wolfgang wins yet again, and even in shorter time then last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What a great match to start the show!" said Desire. "What a great guy, I think he's the next big thing!".

"We'll try to whip your drooling during the commercials!" Sandy said.

* * *

After the break, you can see Shikamaru and Temari in Jimmy's office.

"So please relieve us, Jimmy." Shikamaru said. "And take Temari and Misty out of the match".

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I told you, she was attacked last week by Lydia!" Shikamaru said. "She was hit in her head with a crowbar".

"No," Jimmy said. "Why should I care?".

"You..." Temari said.

"The owner, yes!" Jimmy said in arrogance.

"Only for this week..." Temari said in hate.

Zim and Misty entered. "Well, prepare for losing your titles?" Misty asked.

"We'll see about that!" Shikamaru said as him and Temari left.

"Don't let the door hit you in your way out!" Misty taunted.

"How are you, friends?" Jimmy asked.

"Awesome!" Zim said. "You really know how to book a show. You know what matches the fans want! You're great, Jimmy. Totally great!".

"Thank you, thank you!" Jimmy said. "Where is Danny?".

"I think that he's going to... Oh, there it is!" Zim said as he looked on the television.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford plays)

Danny comes out to the ring.

"Oh, please..." Mr. Comanator said. "This guy..."

"He's here to adress the fans!" said Desire. "He's so great!".

"Someone of you, please hold me..." Sandy said. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to maintain control and will choke him out...".

"The F-B-N are running the show tonight!" Danny said as the crowd booed heavily. "Oh, you don't like it... Yeah, I know it! No one likes it. But we're on the F-B-N, we love it... We're going to show you what real wrestling show is all about!" Danny said.

"And you're a real wrestler?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Now, as you know, Jimmy is running the show. And tonight the F-B-N will win some titles- tag titles, Womens title, World title. And finally, we'll be able to maintain some class of this promotion!" Danny shouted. Suddenly, the crowd chanted "You lost last week!". Danny sighed. "Yeah? I lost just because Norbert and Sasquatch decided to get involved. Airnaruto45 is gone. And last week is exactly why this promotion is in the damn shape it is, because of stupid things like that! People like Norbert and Sasquatch are trying to take the spot of us, the real wrestlers, those who built this promotion, and try to run this company down to ground! People are saying that I'm the cancer of WWT, but they don't know that I'm trying to save it. I'm trying to cut the real cancer of WWT! Those young wrestlers that don't know their place! Your place is beneth me! Your place is to shine my shoes as I'm holding the twenty five pounds of gold that is the WWT World title!".

"Danny is talking with awesome words!" Desire said.

"Now let's run down the competition, shall we?" Danny said. "Jake? Down. Dagget? Will be taken care of. Norbert and Sasquatch? Will lose tonight. Shikamaru? Will lose tonight. **Patrick**? !" he screamed as the crowd cheered. "Down! Down and out! And who we got left? Gaara! So I know that Gaara needs to fight in few moments, and it will be against me!".

"Oh, I don't think it will be good for you..." said Sandy.

"Gaara, in few moments, you will be the final victim of us!" Danny said. "Just like two weeks ago! Because this is your final moment..."

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"Almost as in que!" Mr. Comanator said as the tag team champions, Norbert and Sasquatch, walked down.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Danny shouted. "Your match is later on, go away!".

"You know something, Danny, we've actually thought about this..." Norbert said. "We're probably the best tag team champs in this promotion! We've held those titles for almost seven months minus eight days!".

"Who cares?" Danny said. "I don't care about small titles".

"Oh, yeah?" Sasquatch said. "Tell me something, Danny, how does it feel to be without a triple crown?".

"What?"

"Yeah, let's think about it!" Norbert said. "You were TV champ, you were World champ, but you've never been the tag team champ! Never! Why? Maybe it's because of your personality- Your ego driven personality! Or you're just a joke that can't win it...".

"Excuse me, Beaver!" Danny said. "I can win your titles, I just don't want to!".

"He doesn't want to..." Norbert laughes. "Of course you wouldn't want to fight us, no one wants to get his ass kicked...".

"Whatever, just leave!" Danny said. "You know, some of us have life, and don't need to suck up for the fans!".

Danny taunted the crowd. Norbert pulled Danny's pants off! Then Sasquatch speared Danny, and Norbert took the pants! He threw it to the crowd, as Danny ran away.

"You can't do that! Did they just do that?" said Desire.

"To quote Sasquatch, Oh YEAH!" Sandy said as Danny ran away.

"Thank you!" Norbert said. Him and Sasquatch left.

* * *

("Me against the World" by Simple Plan plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara came out.

"So Norbert and Sasquatch decided to prevent Danny from being Gaara's opponent!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Gaara is just a coward!" Desire said. "Always wants to destroy somebody, but when he knows he's going to lose, he's a coward!".

"I wonder who's gonna be Gaara's opponent tonight!" said Sandy.

"And his opponent..." Gaara stood in the ring and waited.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

"From Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee!" the crowd gave Lee a mixed reaction as he walked to the ring.

"So Jimmy found an opponent!" Mr. Comanator said. "Oh, I wouldn't volunteer for this match..."

"Lee is going to kick Gaara's guts off him!" said Desire.

"That's if Gaara won't kill him first!" Sandy said.

Lee enters the ring. He tries a takedown but Gaara moves. Lee tries it again and Gaara elbows him repeatedly in the neck. Then Gaara starts hitting him in the face. Gaara whips Lee to the ropes and backdrops him. Then he picks him up and starts hitting him. Gaara breaks Lee's arm on his shoulder. Then he hits an armdrag. Gaara punches Lee and chokes him on the ropes. Gaara whips him, but Lee reverses it. Gaara manages to hit a snapmare on Lee. He takes Lee's arm and rams it on the ring post!

"Oh, that must've hurt!" said Mr. Comanator. "Gaara is taking his time!".

"He's a thug, simply put!" Desire said. "A hypocrite thug! He's just attacking everyone!".

"He's angry, and why shouldn't he?" said Sandy. "Kill him, Gaara!".

Gaara tries to push Lee to the corner but Lee reverses it. Lee attacks him in the corner. Lee tries to whip Gaara but Gaara reverses it. Lee hits Gaara with the neckbreaker! Lee kicks Gaara on the mat. Lee picks him up and starts attacking him in the corner... Gaara reverses it and starts attacking him! Gaara kicks Lee. The he kicks Lee in the knee. He hits the snapmare. Gaara climbs on the top turnbuckle. Lee pushes the ropes and Gaara falls on his crotch. Lee starts attacking Gaara in the corner... Gaara whips him to the other corner!

"Man, Gaara is just unloading on Lee!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's destroying him!".

"Lee is just not ready." excused Desire. "He didn't know about this match..."

"Yeah, and why is this?" Sandy joked. "Because the previous opponent got his pants taken off..."

Gaara then clotheslines Lee in the corner! Lee falls. Gaara climbs on the top rope. He hits the elbow drop to the throat! Then Gaara starts punching Lee on the mat. Then he snapmares him and punches him in the back. Gaara then picks Lee up. He hits the Sand Whip! Gaara then climbs to the top rope again. He hits the Sand Bomb! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Gaara of the Sand!" the ring announcer said as the ref raised Gaara's hand.

"Gaara destroyed Lee!" said Mr. Comanator. "Gaara was thinking about Spongebob during those last moments".

"Who cares?" Desire said in bitterness. "Gaara defeated Lee. So? Spongebob is still one up!".

"What's next for Gaara?" asked Sandy. "I wonder what he's gonna do..."

* * *

The cameras switch to Skulker, Zim and Misty in the backstage.

"You have tons of responsibility from now on, Skulker!" Misty said. "You need to be our personal security guide!".

"But I don't wanna be your personal security guide..." Skulker said. "I wanna kick asses!".

"You will! You will!" Zim said quickly. "You will kick asses of a lot of people that will try to attack us!".

"Excuse me, Zim, but it's not fair!" Skulker said. "Why do I need to guard your ass when you're getting the title shots?".

"That's not true!" Zim said.

"Yeah, you don't need to guard our asses!" Misty said. "Can you please dumb this to the trash?" she gave Skulker something made out of rubber.

"Yeah..." Skulker said. Then he looked at the thing and threw it away: "YUCK! That's the thing with the rubber with the con... Cond... You gave me something that... I'm not cleaning your execution!" he screamed.

"Skulker, you're such a pu..." Zim said.

"No no no, I would be glass if this was a pu..." Skulker said. "But that wasn't a pu... That was your di...!"

"Skulker!" Misty said. "Shut up. You're the F-B-N's mercenary, okay? You, not Wolfgang!".

"Me, not Wolfgang!" Skulker said.

"So do it!" Misty said. "Come with us to our match later on... And then you'll help us... Um, watch us! Win the titles".

"Fine!" Skulker said. "But I'm not cleaning up!".

"Fine!' Misty said. "Zimmy, sorry, you need to clean up!".

"Damn!" Zim said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones, he's with El Tigre and Truman X.

"I'm Bob Jones, and I'm here with El Tigre and Truman X..." he said as he looked on them. "Allow me to ask you: Who's the idiot that gave you guys, a guy that making his debut tonight, and the WWT's biggest loser, a tag team title shot?".

"Jimmy!" Truman and El Tigre said.

"Yeah..." said Bob Jones. "Well, I thought that you guys are hate eachother. How come you're teaming up?".

"Well," Truman said. "You know, we're gonna do anything and everything for the F-B-N..."

"Although," said El Tigre. "I'm not a loser at all, I'm not, I'm... You know, I'm a big free agent..."

"I'm not a loser, I'm a former two times Tag team champion, with Timmy Turner and with a certain guy that the F-B-N took care of..." Truman replied. "I'm also a former X division champion!".

"For one day, right?" El Tigre laughed. "Man, you're such a loser..."

"Tell me something, Tigre, what did you saw last week when you've entered Danny's room?" asked Truman.

"No, what did you saw when you've cleaned his room later on!" El Tigre screamed. Both left, arguing.

"Yeah..." Bob Jones said. Anyway, next: Tag titles on the line, and the funny thing is: Everyone in this match saw Danny without pants... So..."

**Danny** suddenly comes, wrapped in towel.

"You don't happen to have some pants for me, right?" Danny asked. Then he left.

"Okay, things are really weird tonight!" said Jones. "Norbert and Sasquatch, El Tigre and Truman X. Tag titles match: Next!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, representing the F-B-N, the team of Truman X and El Tigre!" Truman and Tigre came out, both arguing, as the crowd booed.

"Allow me to laugh about it!" said Mr. Comanator. "THIS is Jimmy's challenge? Really? They have the whipping boy of the F-B-N there!".

"Tigre will get the job done!" Desire said. "He will win the titles on his debut!".

"And as we noticed: Everybody in this match saw Danny without pants!" laughed Sandy.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"And their opponents, They are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!" the crowd's cheered as the two tag team champions came out.

"Man," Mr. Comanator said. "I gotta see that thing again, please?".

The TVtron showed footages from earlier: Danny taunted the crowd. Norbert pulled Danny's pants off! Then Sasquatch speared Danny, and Norbert took the pants! He threw it to the crowd, as Danny ran away.

"Come on, Danny is not a joke!" screamed Desire. "You cannot do that, you cannot laugh about that!".

"But we are!" Sandy said. "We are joking about that, and Danny is a joke... Man, I love it!".

Tigre starts the match with Sasquatch. He tries to attack Sasquatch but Sasquatch starts hitting him in the head. Then he whips Tigre to the ropes and clotheslines him. Then he rams his head on the corner and attacks him. He chops Tigre and whips him. Then Sasquatch hits a shoulder tackle. Sasquatch runs to the ropes... El Tigre Dropkicks him! Tigre then taunts the crowd. He tags Truman in. Truman enters and then starts screaming on Sasquatch. He slaps him... Sasquatch DDTs him! 1... 2... Tigre breaks it.

"I don't think that was a good idea at all..." said Mr. Comanator. "Truman and Tigre are just..."

"This stinks!" Desire said. "stinks, I tell you! Tigre and Truman are great, but they are just not ready!".

"They are two jokes..." said Sandy. "I love it when F-B-N members are getting their asses kicked..."

Sasquatch punches Tigre while Norbert holds Truman. Then Sasquatch tags Norbert in and both start kicking Truman in the corner. Norbert throws Truman to the floor. Then he goes to the apron... Tigre clotheslines him! Truman gets back to the ring as Tigre throws Norbert to him. Truman holds Norbert as he tags Tigre in. Tigre kicks Norbert. Then he punches him. Tigre holds Norbert... Suplex! Tigre climbs on the top rope. He jumps... Norbert moves out of the way!

"Yeah, the tag team champs are just two good for this. They're better then this!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, stop kissing up for them! They will lose those titles!" said Desire.

"Come on, Desire," Sandy said. "You're saying this for seven months. When you were right about that?".

Norbert tags Sasquatch in as Tigre tags Truman in. Sasquatch enters and starts punching Tigre. Then he punches Truman. He punches Tigre and Truman. Then he throws Truman to the corner. He starts attacking him in the corner. He turns around and Tigre gives him a forearm. Norbert clotheslines Tigre out of the ring! Sasquatch then hits the spinebuster on Truman. Then he climbs on the top rope. Sasquatch then jumps with the Sasquatch Elbow! He covers. Norbert holds Tigre! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!" the ring announcer said as Sasquatch and Norbert celebrated.

"So far trying to dethrone the champions..." said Mr. Comanator. "Jimmy's plan failed".

"Oh, who cares anyway?" Desire said. "Jimmy got a lot of plans for them... and he will take those titles from them!".

"Call me when you'll make it!" said Sandy. "Meanwhile, those are the champions!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Mikey, who helps Chouji to sit down backstage. Chouji is still hurt from eight days ago. Bob Jones comes.

"Chouji, how's your knee?" asked Jones.

"It will be fine by next week..." Chouji said. "The #1 contenders match is next, right?".

"Yes, it is!" Jones said. "Mikey, you're still helping him, right?".

"It's my fault!" Mikey said. "I was the one that lost to Timmy. I made this injury worse!".

"You're fine, Mikey!" said Chouji.

"Look, so much is happening right now!" said Mikey. "Spongebob turned on us, everyone wants the World title, the F-B-N are running wild, and Wolfgang is destroying people. I have to do something!".

"What can you do?" asked Jones. "Well, nevermind. Chouji, what do you think about your two possible opponents?".

"Well, I fought Snap, and Bart is really on the rise..." Chouji said. "But I would like to punch Snap a little bit... You know, he injured my knee. Well, we'll have to see that!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ino Yamanaka!" the ring announcer said. Ino came out to a mixed reaction.

"Ino got the chance to run the show last week, and to win the Womens title, and she came up short..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Well, Shego actually had something to do with that..." laughed Desire. "She played Mr. TV's music..."

"Smart, but Ino costed Shego the title before that..." Sandy said. "What will be the end of this?".

"Okay, I'm gonna make this short. Shego, come into this ring." Ino said. "We need to talk".

"Ino is calling Shego out?" asked Mr. Comanator.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Shego comes out, also to a mixed reaction.

"Well, get the security ready!" Desire joked.

"It is a bad situation..." said Sandy.

"What do you want?" Shego asked.

"Listen, this thing is unbearable!" said Ino. "Since my return, for five and a half months, we're fighting eachother! Do you think it's normal?".

"Considering the fact that you've cost me my title and made me lost it to Lydia five and a half months ago," said Shego. "And since eight days ago you've costed me my title once AGAIN- Yeah, it's normal!".

"Shego, listen!" Ino said. "I did NOT screw you! I don't even remember what happened in that match, but I do remember that Lydia cheated and I didn't noticed. You've costed me the title for real last week!".

"And eight days ago?" Shego asked. "I was going to win the title, but you had to attack me, don't you?".

"And two weeks ago?" now Ino asked. "You've made me lose to Fifi La Fume! And you've costed me my title shot. If you are that great, then why exactly you've forced me out of the four way match? I mean, you did want to face me, right? So why couldn't you prove yourself against me in this four way match?".

"Oh, just like you've costed me matches against Fifi or your friend Sakura?" Shego asked. "You're a bitch, Ino. A self centered bitch. You've been this way since you've got into WWT, since day one!".

"You know something, this is going for way too long!" Ino declared. "One year ago, you've attacked me because I injured you... Don't you think that it needs to end?".

"Yeah, it does!" Shego said. "So what we're going to do about that?".

Ino thought for a moment. "End Show. Hardcore match! The winner is the final winner. No one will get involved, no bullshit, only me and you!".

"... Deal!" Shego said. Both shaked hands.

"But Shego, don't feel so bad when I'll destroy you, okay?" Ino said.

"Don't feel so bad when I'll kick you out of here again, fine?" Shego replied as both stared at eachother.

"On End Show, those two divas will explode!" Mr. Comanator said. "Commercials!".

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"This match is to determine the #1 contender for the TV title!" the announcing was heard. "Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" the crowd booed as Snap came out angrily.

"The FORMER, TV champion wants to regain his title" Mr. Comanator said.

"Why he needs to earn it, he has the right to get a rematch!" said Desire.

"Blame you dear Jimmy, he is responsible!" Sandy said.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Chris Griffin, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" the crowd cheered as Bart and Griffin came out.

"The crowd is cheering for Bart Simpson, as he got the biggest opportunity of his career!" said Mr. Comanator.

"What a missed opportunity... Bart could have saved the WWT, but instead him and Griffin are kissing up to the crowd!" Desire said.

"Snap is going down for real... Bart is going to kick his ass! And Snap's losing streak will continue!" said Sandy as Griffin came to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said. "I'm here to cheer for my friend Bart, as we continue to save the WWT!".

Bart and Snap stare at eachother as Snap taunts Bart. They lock up. Then they start fighting in the corner. Bart elbows Snap. Then they lock up again and start pushing eachother. Snap tries to attack... Bart punches him! Then Bart runs for the BartDog but Snap runs out of the ring. Snap then comes back. He kicks Bart and elbows him. Then he punches him and kicks him in the corner. He tries to attack but Bart chops him! Then they start a fist fight. Bart whips him to the ropes and tackles him!

"Meanwhile, Bart is just great! He can get the title shot!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Snap is just distracted by Chris's commentary. He hates it when there is bias commentary!" said Desire.

"Really? So he's losing because of you? Snap is just getting hammered away by Bart!" Sandy said.

"Bart is just so good!" Chris clapped. "Awesome. He's going to win the TV title, sorry for that big bones guy Chouji".

Bart suplexes Snap and Snap just rolls out of the ring. Bart hits a baseball slide! Bart then goes outside. Then he starts punching Snap. He runs... Snap gives him the drop toe hold on the steps! Snap then argues with some fans. He throws Simpson on the steps! Then he pulls Bart back into the ring and rams his head on the corner. Snap kicks and punches Bart. Snap then raises his hands. He takes Bart... Bart elbows him! Then he punches Snap. Snap whips him to the ropes. Bart dodges from clotheslines... He gets attacked with the knee. 1... 2... Bart kicks out.

"Oh! Snap has managed to turn this match. Now he's going to attack Bart..." said Mr. Comanator.

"You see? Snap is superior to Bart and that is clear!" Desire said.

"Yeah, but Snap is dumber as well, and he's cocky. His cockiness made him lose before!" said Sandy.

"Bart will manage to turn this, I'm telling you!" said Griffin. "Come on, Bart!".

Snap rams Bart's head on the corner. Then Bart moves out of the way! Bart and Snap get into a fist fight. Then he chops Snap. Simpson whips Snap and tackles him. Bart uses the back suplex. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Bart whips Snap to the corner and then hits the German suplex! Then he clotheslines Snap. Bart then climbs on the top rope. Snap pushes the ref on the ropes and Bart falls on his crotch! Snap punches him and superplexes him! 1... 2... Bart kicks out.

"Bart is still alive! How does he do that?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"You Yellow mosquito, die already!" screamed Desire.

"Oh, so you hate Yellow mosquitos..." Sandy said.

"So I guess that now Bart is the number one Yellow superstar in WWT!" Griffin joked.

Snap picks Bart up and punches him. Then he whips him to the corner and gets ready for the Snappy Bomb... Bart takes him down from the legs and catapaults Snap to the corner... And to the ref! Bart hits the BartDog! He counts but there is no ref! Then **Cartman **runs down the ramp. Bart gets up and turns around... Cartman hits him with the National Title! Then he runs away. Snap then hits the Snappy Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Snap!" Snap ran away as Griffin entered the ring.

"This Cartman!" shouted Mr. Comanator. "What the hell he thinks he's doing?".

"Helping his friend!" Desire said. "Besides, Snap deserves this title shot. He deserves it!".

"So we're gonna see Chouji kicking his ass again!" said Sandy.

"Let's go to a break! When we'll come back, the Womens title and the World title will be on the line! Up next!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

After the break, you can see Zim and Misty hugging eachother, as they're with Bob Jones.

"Yeah, I'm here with Zim and Misty, and in few moments you two will have an opportunity of a life time!" said Jones. "You two will fight World champion Shikamaru and Womens champion Temari. If your team is winning, both of you will get the title! That means that you, Misty, can defeat Temari and Zim will become the champion!".

"Yeah, I know that!" Misty said. "Besides, I think that she is a little bit... Hurt, right? Well, I guess that she will lose tonight..."

"They! Will lose tonight!" said Zim. "They! That means that both of us will get the title! And that will be a great **Birthday present**..."

"Wait!" Jones said. "What birthday?".

"Next week!" said Zim. "Great, right?".

"And I have a huge surprise for you, my love, next week!" Misty said. "You'll love it..."

"But I need two props for next week, Misty!" said Zim.

"I didn't knew that you two like... This kind of..." Jones said.

"The titles, idiot!" said Misty. "The titles! Zimmy!".

"Time to win!" Zim said as him and Misty left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the **Stars Paparazzi **theme. Then you can see the camera walking in WWT's headquarters. You can see **Youngblood** sitting next to a door, writing a lot of papers.

"Very bad, very bad, very bad..." Youngblood said in almost obsessive ton.

"Youngblood, what are you doing?" the cameraman asked.

"It's an approval paper for Jimmy!" Youngblood said. "Matches- Very bad, Booking- Very bad, opportunities- Very bad, neutrality- Very bad!" he said as he put one inside a box next to the room. Then he took another paper.

"And that is...?"

"An approval paper! All of them are!" Youngblood said. "Look at the room!".

You can see that Youngblood is sitting next to the **WWT Committee **office. "Ember is in there. We want Ember as an owner!".

"Youngblood," the cameraman said. "I think I know why Ember is suspecting that you've had something to do with Mr. TV getting runned over..."

"It wasn't me! Can you please stop with this!" Youngblood said. Ember came out, bowing in front of the door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ember said.

"Well?" Youngblood asked.

"I think that they liked it!".

"So maybe we'll have a new owner next week..." Youngblood said.

"Let's go!" Ember said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"This match is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall, it is for both the WWT Womens and World title!" said the ring announcer, as Zim and Misty came out to a big boo. "Introducing the challengers, representing the F-B-N, Misty and the Invader Zim!".

"According to Youngblood- Very Bad!" said Mr. Comanator. "Zim and Misty got the chance to win two titles in here!".

"Yeah, the real A couple of WWT!" Desire said. "What a great birthday Zim will have next week, with two of those titles!".

"Yeah, Zim can make a really good Womens champion..." said Sandy.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"And their opponents!" the ring announcer said as the two champions walked out. "From Japan, the team of WWT Womens champion Temari and WWT World champion Shikamaru Nara!".

"This is just outrageous! They know that Temari is hurt from Lydia's attack last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"They could just forfeit... Zim and Misty will keep the belts!" said Desire.

"Don't push it. I hope that they will pass this..." Sandy said.

Shikamaru settles Temari down. Zim charges at him. Shikamaru hits him with fists. Then he punches Zim. He whips him to the other corner. Then he whips him back to the previous corner and then hits the Suplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... Zim kicks out. Zim gets up. He moves out of the way and Shikamaru hits the corner! Then Zim takes Shikamaru. Then he grabs Temari! He forces Temari to tag! Then Zim hits an evenflow DDT on Shikamaru. Temari needs to get in.

"This idiot, he just wants the easy way out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's a smart strategist. Besides, he wants to start the celebration!" Desire said.

"He's a low life jerk, that's what he is!" said Sandy.

Zim throws Shikamaru to the outside. He whips him on the steel steps! Then Misty enters. Temari is talking to the crowd. Misty throws her into the ring! Then she plants Temari's face on the mat. Misty then chokes Temari with the ropes. Then she knees Temari in the back. Then she knees Temari in the face. Then Misty hits the Russian Leg Sweep. Then Misty is laughing. She waits for Temari to get up. Temari gets up... Misty runs... Temari moves! Misty hits the corner and Temari tags Shikamaru back!

"He's back! Shikamaru is back!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What? ! How he got up so quick? !" asked Desire.

"Well, that's our champion for you!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru enters and clotheslines Zim! Then he clotheslines him again. He dodges from Zim's clothesline and then hits an hurricanrana! Shikamaru then hiptosses Zim. Shikamaru runs and hits the Shadowsault... Misty stops him. They argue. Zim attacks Shikamaru from behind! Then Zim says something. He holds Shikamaru as Misty climbs on the top rope. She jumps with a dropkick... Shikamaru moves and Misty hits Zim! Shikamaru then looks at Misty. He smiles.

"Yeah, now Shikamaru is smiling..." said Mr. Comanator.

"No, you can't! Don't hurt the F-B-N's princess!" Desire shouted.

"Man, I would like to be there instead of Shikamaru!" said Sandy in enjoyment. "Wait, Zim!".

Zim is coming back to the ring. He then wants to spear Shikamaru... **someone in a mask** pulls him to the outside and punches him! The guy then comes back to the first row. Then Shikamaru tags Temari in. Both are looking at Misty. Temari hits Misty with the Spinebuster! Then Temari raises her hand. She gives Misty the backdrop! Then she climbs on the top rope. She jumps with the Three Star Drop (Diving Leg Drop)! Then she covers. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners and still the champions, Temari and Shikamaru Nara!".

"They won! They really won!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "But who was this masked man? Who was... I should've known!".

The masked man in the front row took his mask down. **It was Jake Long**. Shikamaru laughed.

"You idiot! Zim will show you!" said Desire in disbelief. "You had no business here!".

"Jake had just stuck it to Zim!" Sandy shouted as Jake celebrated in the crowd. "The titles are still with us!".

"Another edition of Monday Night Program is done!" said Mr. Comanator. "Goodnight!".

The show ends as Shikamaru and Temari celebrate.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Wolfgang def. Mr. Krabs

Gaara def. Rock Lee

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (c) def. Truman X and El Tigre

**#1 contenders match for the Television title: **Snap def. Bart Simpson

**Tag Team match, WWT World and Womens Championship:** Shikamaru Nara and Temari (c) def. Invader Zim and Misty

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**Ladder match, WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Gaara of the Sand

**Hardcore match: **Ino Yamanaka vs Shego

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) vs Snap

* * *

The F-B-N got their problems as the Anti F-B-N leauge is running wild! But what will happen next? Where is Patrick? Can the war end? And what about the owner situation?

Please review.


	69. Show 283

Hey guys!

Okay, what will happen in the owner situation? Is good ol' reasonable Ember is the owner or not? What about Zim's birthday? What about Spongebob and his answer?

But now, to some long comments:

**Toonwriter**- About the tag teams- The teams you've said are together (Team Amazement etc). However, talking about legacy of tag teams- Zim and Snap were once THE tag team of WWT, like really: They were the tag team division. Them and the team of Squidward and Mr. Krabs. And about the "Who will team up with Danny" stuff- That's probably why he never held the tag titles, but now he has some allies, so think... Who is so hated that will agree to team up with him? Oh, yeah, we'll get an answer to this.

The Misty argument made me LOL... Zim "looks like a bug and she hates bugs"... By the way, I'll be happy to take part in the X-over PPV.

About "Everyone almost having the same persona"- You need to remember that one person is writing this... Those are not real people. And you're right- I really can't see any three dimensional character, maybe except for Kankuro or Youngblood...

**pika331**- *Whistles*

**WWE-PG-HATER**- Yup. Just like Roll- Wolfgang and Roll have their heat as a result of something that didn't happened in WWT. For a stable and for an incest angle. And I'm using them because of their status. About the finishers- I won't use those. About the theme- That is one hell of a theme and I will use it.

And about Airnaruto45- I won't use him anymore, but please don't fight over this...

Here is Monday Night Program, show 283.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December Week 3

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "Gaara will kill Spongebob" or "Happy Birthday Zim".

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Guys, what is going to happen tonight?".

"It's Zim's birthday! Awesome!" said Desire. "Also, tonight we'll have Skulker and Norbert Beaver in the ring!".

"Also, the TV title on the line!" Sandy said. "Chouji against Neji, and be sure that Snap will get involved!".

"I just wanna know what about the F-B-N and Spongebob!" said Mr. Comanator. "And about the owner situation..."

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ember came out. The crowd gave her a mixed reaction.

"THAT'S the replacement owner!".

"Oh, too bad, I liked Jimmy..." Desire said.

"At least we know that Ember will be fair as she can be..." said Sandy.

"Finally, the WWT got a permanent replacement for Mr. TV!" Ember said to a mixed reaction. "I mean, Ino tried to run the show two weeks ago and it was chaotic. Jimmy tried to run the show last week and it was chaotic and bad for business!" she said.

"Well, they haven't maintain control over the superstars!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And now, finally, a girl with an experience! A girl with class- Can run this show!" Ember said. "Now, tonight is going to be special, and we got a lot of great stuff. For example... It's Zim birthday! He has decided to live another year..." The crowd booed. "Yeah, I know! But now for business. Last week, as his last action as the one who runs this show, Jimmy Neutron made a match for End Show".

"What match?" asked Desire.

"And you can guess it's good for him..." Ember said. "Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch will put their titles on the line in thirteen days against... Jimmy and Danny!" The crowd booed at this announcement. "Yeah, I don't like it as well. Oh, well. So we got those matches for End Show but I decided to make another match... A match that you want, and a match that you will get!".

"Okay, that's interesting!" Sandy said.

"This match is, of course... Eric Cartman defends his National title against...That's right, Bart Simpson!" The crowd cheered wildly. "Finally, someone will give Cartman a run for his money! Now, about..."

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Youngblood walked out to a booing.

"This man is really hated..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Finally you're the owner!" Youngblood said. "Finally, someone fair!".

"Yeah..." Ember said. "But I really want to be fair... I really want this job..."

"And I want you to have this job!" Youngblood said. "So I guess that... I can't have any title shot, right?".

"You will have the title shot in thirteen days!" Ember said. "In the ladder match, with everybody!".

"I know!" Youngblood said. "But give me opportunities, Ember! Give me!".

"I will, don't you worry!" Ember said. "So I hope that tonight, all of us will have a..."

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"Look who came!" Desire said.

"Listen to me, two potential retards!" Kankuro said. "No one cares about your relationship, or your friendship or your fairness! Because I know what you're going to do, Ember! You're going to be biased for Youngblood. No, you won't be that helpful to others, because not so long ago, you were the owner and you've tried to ruin my title reign!".

"What title reign?" Youngblood asked. "Do you see title here?".

"Hey, you're seeing the title on your waists for the last seven months and it's not there!" Kankuro replied. "Listen, I don't care what will happen, I will win the title in this match for the second time and I will do a great favor to the humanity by not giving you the title!".

"Great..." Youngblood said. "You know what? How about a match tonight?".

"God Dammit, I've kicked your ass for the last seven months!" Kankuro shouted. "What makes it different tonight?".

"Oh, don't be a coward!" Youngblood said. "Come on!".

"Okay..." Kankuro said. "I will fight you tonight... God, I'm sick of fighting you, it's boring!".

"Don't you worry!" Youngblood said. "After I'll defeat you, you will respect the Pirate. Be ready to walk the plank!".

Youngblood and Ember left.

"So we have the main event for tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Youngblood and Kankuro! I can't wait!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to the entire F-B-N except for Danny, Spongebob and Misty.

"But you've promised me a tag titles shot!" El Tigre said. "I'm a hot free agent!".

"Sorry, but me and Danny will win the title!" Jimmy said. "By the way, tell me something, after the tag titles match last week, didn't Wolfgang gave you and Truman a wedgie?".

"Don't remind me..." Truman said as he rubbed his underwear. Wolfgang took both him and Tigre.

"Losers..." he said.

"Where are the two leaders?" Zim asked. "It's my birthday!".

"Why don't you ask where is your girlfriend?" Skulker asked.

"Because I know that she is busy with my present!" Zim said proudly.

"Great..." Timmy said. "So again, I need to do the fighting part?".

"Excuse me, but I need to fight Norbert!" Skulker said. "You don't have any match!".

Danny and Spongebob entered with a brown bag.

"But now we got nothing to give..." Danny said.

"Danny, Spongebob!" Zim said. "Why you haven't blessed me yet for my birthday?".

"For your what?" Spongebob asked.

"My birthday! Everyone remembered! Everyone said happy birthday!" Zim said. "But you two don't! And you're late!".

"We were late because... Because..." Danny said. Then he gave Zim the brown bag. "Because we bought you a gift for your birthday!".

"Really?" Zim was excited.

"Yeah, please, take this gift, to your birthday, from your friends that... are..." Spongebob said. "Your friends for your birthday!".

"WOW! Thank you, my leaders!" Zim took the bag. "I've always wanted a brown bag..." He put his hand in the bag. "With Yellow water, and... A floating stick?" he took out a popsicle stick. "What is this?".

"What are you thinking, Zim?" Danny took the stick. "This stick, was once a mighty popsicle!" Danny looked at the stick in pride. Everyone stared at him.

"Come on, Danny!" Zim said. "You've gone miser on me? You've gone small on me? You haven't shoot money for me? !".

"Settle down!" Spongebob said. "Where is your girlfriend?".

"Oh, I got some high expectations from her!" Zim said. "She will give me a good time!".

His phone rang. Zim picked up and put in on speaker.

"Hello?".

"Zimmy...?" Misty's voice was heard. "I'm waiting for you at the hotel... Do you wanna know what I'm wearing?".

"What?" Zim asked in enthusiasm.

"My birthday suit..."

"You've bought her a suit for birthday?" Wolfgang asked.

"No!" Zim said. "That's what she wore in the day where she was born!".

"Oh, God, end it already!" Danny said.

"Tell me something, Mist, have you bought... You know...?".

"What?".

"The..." Zim said. "Skulker? Tell her?".

Skulker stuttered: "The thing with the rubber with the con... Cond... For the execution!".

"No..." Misty said. "I'll go to buy some... In orange taste... Bye!".

Zim hung up.

"Orange taste?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to have some... Good time!" Zim said. He left. Everyone were shocked.

"... That was disturbing!" Spongebob said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from the Internet, Roll!" the crowd booed as Roll came out. The crowd then chanted at Roll the all familiar chant- Brother Fu...

"Roll and Shego are going to fight tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "I really wonder if Ino will get involved!".

"Can you censor this crowd? !" Desire said. "It's distracting Roll!".

"It's telling the truth! Roll need to face the consequences of her actions!" said Sandy.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"And her opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd started cheered. "From Parts Unknown, Shego!" he said, as Wolfgang Shego came out.

"Shego and Ino will solve their problems!" Mr. Comanator said. "End Show, Valley View Casino Center, San Diego!".

"Hardcore match!" said Desire. "I've waited so long for this match..."

"Me too!" Sandy said. "I really can't pick a winner. We'll have to wait".

Roll and Shego lock up and Roll takes Shego down. Then she locks Shego's head. Shego reverses it and locks Roll's arm. Roll gets up and tries a sleeper. Shego elbows her and runs to the ropes. Then Roll catches her but Shego jumps and gives her a sunset flip. 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Shego kicks Roll and holds her hand. She runs to the ropes but Roll pushes her out! Shego falls on the outside! Roll then tries to shut the crowd up. You can see Ino watching the match through a monitor.

"Ino is watching this, she's trying to learn Shego's moves!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Ino and Shego hate eachother for six months, that needs to be done!" Desire said.

"And it will end at the place where it all ends. But Roll is almost winning!" said Sandy.

The ref is at five as Shego enters the ring. Roll suplexes Shego. Then she elbows her and suplexes her once again. She covers. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Then Roll catches Shego in a mexican streatch. Roll then releases it. Roll chops Shego. She whips Shego to the ropes. Shego hits her with headscissors! Shego then runs... Roll trips her to the ropes. Roll then whips Shego to the corner. Then she goes to the other corner. She runs, she does a backflip... Shego kicks her in the back!

"There it is!" Mr. Comanator said. "This is what Shego needs!".

"No no no!" screamed Desire. "Roll! Stop her!".

"Now it's Shego time!" Sandy said in joy. "Kick her!".

Roll runs to the corner and Shego moves. Roll hits the corner. Then Shego picks her up. Electric Chair Drop! 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Then Shego runs and hits the Bulldog! 1... 2... Roll kicks out again. Then Shego chops Roll. She hits a dropkick. Then she hits an Hurricanrana on Roll! Shego then kicks Roll in the corner. She takes Roll. She hits a facebuster on the knee! Then Shego moves her finger on her throat. She locks the Green Chokehold! Roll fights it... She fights it... She taps out!

"Here is your winner, Shego!" Shego celebrated.

"Another victory for Shego, but you can bet that it was a warm up!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Ino is waiting for you, Shego! It won't be easy!" Desire said as Ino watched from the monitors.

"Shego will be ready, Ino will be ready!" said Sandy. "And now, commercials!".

* * *

After the break, you can see the **Stars Paparazzi **theme. You can see Cartman walking out of the arena last week.

"Cartman!" The cameraman said. "Why you've attacked Bart?".

"What the hell do you want?" Cartman asked.

"An answer- Why you've attacked Bart?" the question was heard again.

"Why?" Cartman said. "Why? First off, me and Snap, we got an alliance. Okay? We're helping eachother because we're both champions. Well, Snap lost it... But he will regain it! And if Bart is the one who's standing in his way, then I'll help Snap against him!".

"Don't you afraid of Bart?" The cameraman asked.

"Me? Afraid of this... Wannabe?" Cartman asked. "Listen, I'm the guy that represents the entire generation Y. The generation that wants to be entertain. And in Kurt Cobain's word- It's so stupid!".

**Bart **came from behind.

"I'm a wannabe?" Bart said. "Me? I've been there first, Eric!".

"Go back to knock the mayor's statue head!" Cartman said. "Don't try and play with the big boys, Bart".

"Listen to me, Eric!" Bart said. "After what happened to Spongebob, I'm the best Yellow superstar in WWT. So you better be careful, and don't try to play with me!" Bart left.

"We'll see, Bart..." Cartman said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's with Gaara.

"Gaara, I just wanted to ask you a question..." Jones said, worried. "Don't you think that... Your war with the F-B-N became too big, and that you're starting to... Lose your mind?".

"Why are you saying this?" Gaara asked, doesn't understand. "I'm... I'm totally fine! You know I've always been like that!".

"Yeah?" Jones asked. "So what you're holding instead of your singapore cane?".

Gaara held a **metal baseball bat**. He looked on it, surprised. "Oh, this? No! This is nothing! It's just..." Gaara thought for a moment. "I've decided to... You know what sublimation is?".

"To transform socially unacceptable impulses or idealizations into socially acceptable actions or behaviour!" said Jones. "So?".

"So..." Gaara said. "I've decided to turn all my anger to the baseball court. I'm a pitcher! Like Charlie Brown!".

"Gaara," Jones said. "Pitcher doesn't use a bat, and a baseball bat should be made out of wood..."

"REALLY? !" Gaara screamed. "I swear to God. The F-B-N will get this bat in their heads tonight!".

"Gaara, settle down!" Joned said. "Please..."

**Ember **came. She looked at Gaara.

"As an owner, I need to stop you!" Ember said. "But... You know what? I forgot my contact lenses! What you're holding? Flowers? I can't see!" Ember said as she walked away. Gaara looked at her.

"So I need to..." Gaara held the bat. "Go and give the F-B-N some flowers!". He left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing the challenger, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" the crowd booed as Neji came out, symbols for the belt.

"Gaara is just angry!" said Mr. Comanator. "Someone will end with a baseball bat and a scrambled brain tonight!".

"And the owner just doesn't see..." Desire said in anger. "The F-B-N need to put their eyes on Gaara..."

"If Gaara won't extract their eyes first!" joked Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt.

"Chouji's first title defense!" Mr. Comanator said. "It was hard for him to win the title!"

"Timmy should have been the champion!" cried Desire.

"Stop crying!" Sandy said. "Chouji won this title in a great way!".

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

**Snap** comes out. He goes to the announcers table.

"We have a guest..." Mr. Comanator said.

Chouji entered the ring. Him and Neji started to brawl. Neji starts kicking Chouji in the corner. He chops him. Chouji pushes Neji. Neji keeps choping and kicking. Chouji pushes him again and hits him in the head. Chouji whips Neji to the ropes. Neji tries to hit Chouji but Chouji headbutts him. Then he slams Neji and runs to the ropes. Legdrop...! No, Neji moves. Neji dropkicks Chouji in the head and he rolls to the outside. Neji runs and hits the baseball slide. Then they start brawling outside.

"We're very close to the action, folks!" said Mr. Comanator. "Snap, like what you see?".

"I don't care who will be the champion," Snap said. "I'll defeat him".

"Neji needs to pin Chouji, you know!" Desire said. "He can't win the title in a count out!".

"Yeah, that's why he needs to come back to the ring!" said Sandy.

Neji rolls Chouji back to the ring. He tries to kick him but Chouji kicks first. Then they start hitting eachother and Neji locks Chouji's arm. Chouji screams in pain and Neji releases it and hits him. He tries to hit him again but Chouji blocks it and superkicks him! Chouji covers. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Neji kicks Chouji and rams his head on the corner. Then Neji hits Chouji with a huge German suplex. Neji then covers Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Neji punches on the mat.

"Neji really wants to win the title!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can he win it?".

"It doesn't matter!" said Desire. "Because we know who will win the title at thirteen days!".

"Yeah, me!" said Snap. "I will win. And I don't care which one of those it will be!".

"Snap, maybe if you'll stop talking and start fighting, you'll actually win!" Sandy said.

Neji tries to hit Chouji. Chouji doesn't feel a thing. He tries it again. Then he kicks Chouji. He runs and DDTs him. Then he hits a back suplex. Neji then tries the Neji Slam. Chouji elbows him! Neji runs. Chouji hits the Samoan Drop! Then he superkicks Neji again. Neji goes to the corner. Chouji clotheslines him! Chouji tries to slam Neji. Neji counters it! Neji runs. Chouji catches him. He picks him up... The Muscle Buster! Chouji now climbs on the second rope. Banzai Drop! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner and still WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" the ring announcer said as Chouji got up from Neji.

"Chouji just retained!" said Mr. Comanator. "It's... Where is Snap?"

"Oh,?" Desire said. "I guess that he is... There!".

Snap took the TV title. He waited behind Chouji. Chouji turned around, Snap ran with the belt...! Chouji dodged! Snap ran away quickly. Chouji took his title.

"Chouji will have Snap at End Show!" said Sandy. "But for now, Snap has ran away".

* * *

The cameras switch to Mikey. He's walking backstage. Then Wolfgang came.

"Do you think that's funny?" Wolfgang asked.

"What?" Mikey said. "I don't understand..."

"Cut the Bull, Mikey!" he said. "I've heard what you've said last week. You've said that you 'Have to do something' about me destroying people. Right?".

"It wasn't funny!" Mikey said. "It was something important. I can't just walk in here and..."

Wolfgang then pushed Mikey to the wall. He held him.

"Listen," Wolfgang said quietly. "I'm the greatest star in WWT. I'm here because I'm the best. I've destroyed people in every organization. I can destroy you too. So don't say anything bad about me. Because I'll kick your head off your neck! Is this clear, little hero?".

"Wolfgang..." Mikey said, a little nervous. "You're just a bully. And I don't like those".

"Save me the good-boy stuff." Wolfgang said in arrogance. He released Mikey and left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

Dagget came out. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, Dagget is coming!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder what he has on his mind!".

"Whatever it is, it's gonna fall..." Desire said. "Because he has no mind!".

"Not funny at all." said Sandy. "But why does he here?".

"WWT fans, make some noise for the Beaver!" Dagget said. "Well, you know, The last month was so big for me. I've joined the team of the one who is possibly dead at Channels War..." the crowd laughed at Dagget's joke. "And then I've found out that the person that I've fought for is actually in the other side. So now, I'm on a mission, to destroy this faction that is called the F-B-N!" the crowd cheered.

"But it's gonna be hard for Dagget!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, I'm going to destroy those idiots!" Dagget said. "No one does that to me, no one does that to WWT! So F-B-N, beware, because Dagget Beaver is going to chew you to victory!".

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"Finally some sense!" said Desire as Timmy came out to the ring. Dagget became alert.

"Easy there, Beaver!" Timmy said. "Listen, you're not gonna destroy the F-B-N. In fact, you better join it. You see, Dagget, we're on a roll. The F-B-N became the hottest thing in WWT in the last month. We're the hottest thing since the T-W-O. So you need to join us. You know, Spongebob and Danny actually see some potential in you! You've really improved. With some work, maybe we'll be able to turn you to something that is good!".

"But wait, Timmy!" Dagget said. "If I'm joining, what about you?".

"What about me?"

"Well," Dagget said. "Do you think that they want two beavers in their stable? One of us has to go!".

"Excuse me!" Timmy said. "Let's not talk about my teeth, fine?".

"No, I want a monopoly on the teeth!" Dagget said. "I'm sorry, but my fight with Jake in the T-W-O taught me that you can't have two people in the same role in the same stable! You can't have two people with teeth! It will confuse the audience!".

"Dagget!" Timmy screamed. "You're in or you're not? !"

"NO!" Dagget said as the crowd cheered. "I'm not in your F-B-N. I will never be! And you know what is the 'Potential' that they see in me? It's a threat. It's a threat to them. They know that I can win the World Title on any given time! They know that I'm better then them! They... Simply put, they're scared of Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered.

"Way to go, Dagget!" Sandy said.

"They're scared of me. They want to control me. They want to put me in what they think is the 'Right place' for a guy like me and that's under them!" Dagget shouted. "But I won't let them, or you, to hold me down!".

"We're not scared, Dagget." Timmy said. "You're scared! You're scared of me! Because you know damn well, that this thing, that roll you got, is nothing compared to me! I'm Timmy Turner. And I can end it all. I'm the terror of WWT, I'm the guy that can injure all of the leading superstar. My Timmy Star is the thing that everybody's afraid of! So Dagget, my dear Dagget, don't lie. You know that you're not good as me. You know that the F-B-N preferes me! And you know that I'm going to be the big shot, and not you!".

"You know what? Let's see if you're a man, Timmy!" Dagget said. "At End Show, we're gonna fight. And we'll fight for supremecy".

"I have nothing to prove..." Timmy said.

"But now I'm proving!" Dagget said. "I'm proving that you know that I'm the greatest rising wrestler in WWT! You know it!".

"No, you're not!" Timmy said. "You know what? End Show. Let's fight at End Show. And then we'll see who's the better man!".

Timmy and Dagget shook hands and stared at eachother.

"Another match at End Show!" said Mr. Comanator. "We'll have to go to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!" to the crowd booing, Tigre came out.

"Tigre got Chris Griffin tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "I really think that he's going down...".

"I don't care about Griffin, Tigre is going to win!" Desire said. "He almost won the tag titles last week!".

"Yeah, if getting your ass kicked is to win it!" said Sandy.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"And his opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" the crowd cheered and Griffin came out.

"He's without Bart?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Well, Bart must get ready for his National title match!".

"Getting ready for a lose!" said Desire. "And Griffin will also lose!".

"El Tigre wants to prove that he's a worthy F-B-N member!" Sandy said.

Tigre taunts Griffin. Then he runs... Griffin throws him to the mat! Tigre tries to run to Chris. Chris tackles him. Tigre tries a dropkick. Griffin is going to fall. Tigre runs... Griffin superkicks him! Then Tigre gets up. Griffin tries to attack him but Tigre moves and Griffin hits the corner. Tigre punches Chris. Chris gives him a sideslam. Griffin stomps on Tigre on the mat. Then Chris Griffin picks El Tigre up and holds him. He headbutts him. Then he tries to punch him. Tigre stops it and slaps Griffin!

"I don't think that was a smart thing to do..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Run, Manny, run!" Desire screamed.

"Too late!" said Sandy.

Griffin picks Tigre up and hits a backbreaker! Then Chris legdrops Tigre. He whips Tigre to the ropes and Tigre jumps. He tries a roll up... Griffin falls on Tigre! Then Griffin looks at this and pulls his shoulders. He picks Tigre up and slams him. Then he takes Tigre and hits a sidewalk slam on him! Tigre just bounces from the mat. Then Chris screams "This is the end!" and walks to the ropes. El Tigre gets up and doesn't find Griffin. The Griffin's Wing! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch!" the ring announcer said as Sasquatch and Norbert celebrated.

"Tigre got squashed again..." Mr. Comanator said. "He's a loser..."

"Oh, so Manny wasn't focused, big deal!" shouted Desire. "Who cares?".

"Another lose for an F-B-N jerk!" Sandy said. "What a night!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Temari. Temari is still hurt from Lydia's attack two weeks ago.

"Temari, last week we've heard some big news!" Jones said. "Shego and Ino will finally fight against eachother at End Show. What do you think?".

"Well, I'll be watching this match carefully!" Temari said. "I do think it's gonna be monumental for the WWT, and you know, it can affect the title scene, so maybe I'll see my next challenger emerging from this match! And, you know, it's gonna be a great match, I'm looking forward to this. It's gonna be great. But I'm still a little dizzy from the attack two weeks ago..."

Suddenly, **Freakshow **comes.

"Temari. Innocent Temari..." he said. "You really think that that's it? The crowbar to your head two weeks ago? Don't you ever forget that I'm a puppet master and you're the puppet. You're a rag doll, Temari. And I control it. And I just need to leave and watch you fall, fall to the depths of hell!".

"I got enough of this puppet nonsense at home, if you don't mind..." Temari smiled.

"Listen, I'm not like your brother." Freakshow said. "I really am controlling the WWT as puppets. Really. And if you won't beware, the time to cut the life support will come. Be careful, innocent Temari. Be very careful..."

He left. Temari was astounded.

"Wow..." Temari said. "He's crazy!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the backstage. Truman is with El Tigre.

"So... Who's the loser?" Truman said. "You have no wins!".

"Shut up, Truman..." El Tigre said. "Just shut up! Who lost last week?".

"Who didn't back me up last week?" Truman asked.

"I did most of the job!" Tigre said.

"You're on the F-B-N to be my whipping boy!"

"No, you're my whipping boy!".

"Ahem..."

**Gaara **stood there with his bat.

"Yes?" said Truman.

"We're in a middle of an argument..." said Tigre.

"Oh, then I'll solve it!" Gaara said.

**BAM! **Tigre got blasted with the bat! Truman then moved and got hit as well! Gaara hit both of them and then started hitting them on the floor! He hit them again, and again, and again! Truman started bleeding.

"Tell your leaders I'm looking for them, fine?" Gaara said.

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Gaara is in hot pursuit after the F-B-N!".

("Bat Country" by avenged sevenfold plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" the crowd booed as Skulker came out with an evil smile.

"Skulker will face Norbert Beaver, who's been on a roll lately." Mr. Comanator said.

"Skulker's job is to kick some asses for the stable!" said Desire.

"The bodyguard, the hired assassin, the F-B-N's mercenary!" Sandy said.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Sasquatch, from the Beaver dam, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Norbert Beaver!" the crowd cheered as Norbert and Sasquatch came out with their titles.

"Norbert is getting cheered, this match is so important!" said Mr. Comanator. "Skulker has history with both of them!".

"Sasquatch has more chance to win in this match!" Desire said. "But this fool, Norbert, put himself in!".

"Norbert is getting ready for a big tag titles match against Jimmy and Danny!" said Sandy.

Norbert and Skulker lock up and Norbert locks Skulker's arm. Then he starts headbutting him. Skulker pulls Norbert and clotheslines him. Then he whips Norbert to the ropes but Norbert dodges him and kicks Skulker. Then he gives him a double arm DDT! 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Then Norbert hits Skulker and whips him to the ropes. Skulker stops himself and elbows Norbert. Then he picks Norbert up and punches him. Then he knees Norbert in the corner. He does it again. Then he elbows Norbert.

"Man, Skulker is tough!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And he's not even the toughest!" said Desire. "Just wait until Danny and Jimmy will fight them!".

"But they are more of cowards then Skulker!" Sandy said.

Skulker pushes Norbert to the ropes and punches him in the back. Then he does it again. Then he tries it again... Norbert punches him! Then he starts hitting Skulker. He whips him but Skulker whips him to the corner and clotheslines him! Then Skulker picks Norbert up and uses the sidewalk slam. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Skulker then punches Norbert in the corner. Then he starts to elbow Norbert. He puts Norbert on the ropes, runs and hits Norbert with his boot.

"Skulker is just... Kicking Norbert's ass!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you, he's just good!" Desire said. "A good, great wrestler!".

"Just wait, Norbert will show him!" said Sandy.

Skulker picks Norbert up on his shoulders. He hits the snake eyes. Skulker then runs and hits an elbow drop. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Norbert tries to use the ropes to get up and Skulker laughes. He taunts the crowd. Then he puts Norbert in the Skulker Buster position... Norbert gets out! Norbert then whips Skulker to the ropes and hits a Powerslam on him! Now he symbols for the Beaver Fever... Wait, **Danny and Jimmy**? They run in and hit Norbert! The ref calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner, by disqualification, Norbert Beaver!" Danny and Jimmy start hitting Norbert.

"Wait, why they are here? !" Mr. Comanator shouted. "Come on! Sasquatch, help him!".

Sasquatch entered the ring but Skulker clotheslined him. Then the three F-B-N members started to attack the tag champs.

"You need to learn your lesson!" shouted Desire. "Don't mess with them, don't mess with them, don't mess with... GAARA!".

**Gaara **ran to the ring with his metal baseball bat. Danny and Jimmy ran away immediately, but Skulker is busy with Sasquatch. He turned around... **BAM! **Gaara just blasted him with the bat! Gaara then kept blasting him with the bat. Then he left.

"Gaara won't stop until the entire F-B-N will be destroyed!" Sandy screamed.

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "When it will stop?".

* * *

You can see Misty enters the hotel room, wearing a leather dress with something from the pharmacy in her hands. She sees the cameraman.

"Zimmy brought you?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the cameraman replied.

"Well, I know that he likes it wild!" she said. She then looked on a bottle of wine.

"Zimmy!" She shouted. "Are you in the shower? It's time to celebrate your birthday!" she poured some wine into the glasses.

"Misty, what you're gonna do with the wine?" the cameraman asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Misty laughed. "By the way, it's your decision to broadcast what we're going to do in here in national TV. I don't care. I'm exhibitionist! I don't care what everyone will see!".

"Great..."

"Zimmy!" she shouted again. "Come! I got your favorite..." she took out a paddle and smelled it. Then she put it behind her. She started to take her dress off.

"Misty, don't you think that..." the cameraman asked as you can only see Misty's face.

"No!" she said. Now, shut up!" the bathroom door was shut. Misty smiled. "Spank me! I've been bad!".

Slap.

"Yeah, harder!".

Slap.

"HARDER!"

Slap!

"Happy birthday...!"

**Jake**. Misty turned around and saw Jake. The crowd cheered. Misty then put her dress to cover her intimate areas.

"Nice dress!" Jake said.

"Wha..." Misty was shocked. "Where is...?"

"Oh, your boyfriend couldn't come!" Jake said. "He's a little tied up. Tell him happy birthday from me, okay?" Jake looked at her dress. "By the way, finally we know what you're doing here for five years!".

"Can we go now?" the cameraman asked.

"Yeah, just... You know!" Jake said as he left.

Then Misty opened the bathroom's door to see Zim tied up with a duct tape covering his mouth...

"GOD DAMMIT!" Misty screamed as the cameraman left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, look, we're moments away from Youngblood's match with Kankuro!" Jones said. "Who do you think will win that match?".

"I fought both Youngblood and Kankuro, and I seriously think that Kankuro got the edge." Shikamaru said.

"What about Spongebob?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Look, Seriously... It's eating me. Why he did it? Why? I'm trying to think and I can't find the answer!" Shikamaru said. "But I'm in a good mood. Gaara is the problem. I really think that he can kill Spongebob! Or at least injure him seriously. And I don't know why Spongebob deserves this hate. Why you've turned on us? Why you need Danny Phantom and the F-B-N to help you? Why you're acting like a coward? Why you're not speaking to anybody? Why?" he said.

"Spongebob, I need to know. Please, tell me! Next week, you have to tell me! I really need to know why you did what you did, why you've sold your soul to the devil himself! Why, Spongebob, Why?".

* * *

You can see Kankuro and Youngblood, both walking to the ring.

"One last commercial break, and the main event!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch back to the ring.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" said the ring announcer, as Youngblood came out to a mixed reaction. "Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!".

"Two weeks ago, they were partners!" said Mr. Comanator. "But they are opponents for the last seven months!".

"Both cost eachother the World title!" Desire said. "But can Youngblood finally defeat Kankuro?".

"He couldn't do it on the last few matches!" said Sandy.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said as Kankuro walked out to a mixed reaction as well. "from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!".

"Well, Kankuro wants to win the title, and he wants to prove it!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kankuro is the obvious favorite!" said Desire. "He's always winning..."

"You don't know that for sure!" Sandy said. "Youngblood can be very dangerous".

Youngblood and Kankuro lock up. Each try to push the other one to a corner. Then Youngblood goes from behind and hits the German suplex! Kankuro tries to get away from the waistlock and manages to reach the ropes. Youngblood releases him. Kankuro tries a headlock but Youngblood throws him to the ropes. Kankuro tackles Youngblood. Kankuro runs and Youngblood kips up. Kankuro stops. Then they lock up again. Kankuro knees Youngblood and punches him. Then he elbows him.

"Wow, Youngblood is trying hard!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He has something to prove, you know!" Desire said.

"Youngblood must prove that he can win this match!" said Sandy.

Kankuro throws Youngblood to the ropes and Youngblood tackles him. Then he runs but Kankuro dodges him. He tries a hiptoss. Youngblood uses a backslide! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro starts arguing with Jason Smith. Youngblood powerslams him! Then he punches his hand and locks his arm. Kankuro manages to whip Youngblood to the ropes and Youngblood uses the armdrag. Kankuro pushes Youngblood to the corner and headbutts him. Then Kankuro punches Youngblood.

"Kankuro is just aggressive!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He wants to end this match quick, and then keep training for the ladder match!" said Desire.

"It was a wild night. This match is calmer..." Sandy said.

Kankuro chops Youngblood and whips him to the corner. He runs and Youngblood kicks him. Then he hits a spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro runs and Youngblood hits the hiptoss. Kankuro then throws Youngblood to the outside. He taunts the crowd. Youngblood enters the ring. Then he hits a running kick on Kankuro. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Youngblood throws Kankuro to the ropes and Kankuro knees Youngblood. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out.

"Each one tries his hardest in this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This is probably the best main event we've had in quiet time!" Desire said.

"Well, Kankuro is trying pretty hard for a match that he has nothing to prove in!" said Sandy.

Kankuro throws Youngblood to the corner. Then he throws him to the other corner. Then he hits a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Then Kankuro punches Youngblood but Youngblood throws him to the mat! Youngblood then runs and hits a running STO! Then Youngblood gives a crotch chop. He then picks his arm! It's time for the Pirate Clothesline! Youngblood goes to the ropes... He runs... Kankuro hits the Strings Pulling! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Kankuro!".

"So close!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Youngblood was so close to win!".

"But he has lost!" said Desire. "Once again... He just can't win the title!".

"I really don't know what else can Youngblood do..." Sandy said.

"Wait, what happens back there? !" said Mr. Comanator.

"Not again!" Desire and Sandy said.

* * *

You can see the F-B-N running away to the parking lot.

"Open the limo, open the limo!" Jimmy screamed as they opened the doors of the limo in panic.

"Run away!" Timmy screamed.

"He's coming!" Truman and Tigre said.

"But I need to..." Spongebob said.

"That doesn't matter now, run!" Danny said. The F-B-N then entered the limo and drove off.

**Gaara **came with his baseball bat, angry that he missed them.

"Those mother..." he stopped.

He saw Spongebob's glass bubble. Gaara smiled.

"I wouldn't, right?" he said. He stared at it.

**SMASH! **Gaara just broke the glass bubble! He then kept smashing until he destroyed the enitre bubble! Gaara stood with his bat next to the broken glasses.

"Let's see you next week, Spongebob!" Gaara laughed.

The show ends as Gaara walked away.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Shego def. Roll

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) def. Neji Hyugga

Chris Griffin def. El Tigre

Norbert Beaver def. Skulker by DQ

Kankuro def. Captain Youngblood

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**Ladder match, WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Gaara of the Sand

**Hardcore match: **Ino Yamanaka vs Shego

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) vs Snap

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (c) vs Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson

Timmy Turner vs Dagget Beaver

* * *

Now the glass bubble is behind us. But what is next for Spongebob? Now he must face his opponent! But will he finally tell us why?

Please review.


	70. Show 284

Hey guys!

Man, I really can't believe I wrote what I wrote last week... The segment with Misty... It was funny as hell but so like WTF?

So this is the last show before End Show? Man, that came pretty fast. But tonight, finally, we'll learn why Spongebob done what he has done, because tonight the **Champion's Guest **is back in town, and Spongebob will interview someone special.

**WWE-PG-HATER**- Yeah, you are WWT's Music Department because I don't know a lot of songs, and it's hard for me to find new songs. Now about your suggestions: Gaara and Skulker will use those themes. I didn't like Jimmy's theme (It was Over The Limit's theme, right?) and Norbert's theme reminds me of NXT... Oh, by the way, can you give me songs for WWT's events? I really need some.

By the way, I'm surprised that you haven't suggested a theme for Spongebob because I have an idea for a perfect theme.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 284.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: December Week 4

You can see footages from last week. The F-B-N are running.

"Open the limo, open the limo!" Jimmy screamed as they opened the doors of the limo in panic.

"But I need to..." Spongebob said.

"That doesn't matter now, run!" Danny said. The F-B-N then entered the limo and drove off.

Then Gaara came with the metal baseball bat. He looked at the limo. Then the camea got "Into his head".

You can see Gaara with Bob Jones. "I swear to God. The F-B-N will get this bat in their heads tonight!" he screamed.

You can see Truman and El Tigre.

"We're in a middle of an argument..." said Tigre.

"Oh, then I'll solve it!" Gaara said.

**BAM! **Tigre got blasted with the bat! Truman then moved and got hit as well! Gaara hit both of them and then started hitting them on the floor! He hit them again, and again, and again! Truman started bleeding.

"Gaara is in hot pursuit after the F-B-N!" Mr. Comanator said.

You can see Danny, Skulker and Jimmy attacking Norbert and Sasquatch. Then Gaara came.

"Gaara won't stop until the entire F-B-N will be destroyed!" Sandy screamed.

Danny and Jimmy ran away immediately, but Skulker is busy with Sasquatch. He turned around... **BAM! **Gaara just blasted him with the bat! Gaara then kept blasting him with the bat. Then the camera "Got out" of Gaara's head and he is back in the parking lot.

He saw Spongebob's glass bubble. Gaara smiled.

"I wouldn't, right?" he said. He stared at it.

**SMASH!**

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard,_  
_You will get what you deserve._

Then Gaara kept smashing until he destroyed the entire bubble! Gaara stood with his bat next to the broken glasses.

_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one,  
__to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

"Let's see you next week, Spongebob!" Gaara laughed.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "We want answers!" or "Jake Long's a nailer!".

"The road to the Valley View Casino Center at San Diego is six days away!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. We're getting ready for End Show, how can it get any hotter?".

"Misty and Zim will respond about Jake Long's idiotic trick!" said Desire. "Also, Spongebob will host the Champion's Guest! I'm wondering who will be there".

"Ugh." Sandy said about the announcement. "I really wanna see that...".

"Well, it's gonna be a great show!" said Mr. Comanator. "Well, let's start!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

Gaara came out. He's without any weapon.

"And I've saw the scene from last week again and again!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Why they're not doing anything about this maniac?" Desire shouted.

"I wonder what he actually wants!" said Sandy.

"Listen to me, I'm here without any weapon, without any tricks!" Gaara said. "You see, I wanna sum up what has happened in the last month since Spongebob crossed us. Dagget Beaver is trying to prove himself but he fights against the pink terror of the F-B-N. Jake Long is doing some comedy with Misty and Zim. Patrick is not here. And I, I have to fight and to fight against the real F-B-N!" he screamed. "They're afraid. Dagget and Jake are afraid. For real. You wanna know why? They're afraid because they don't know what to do with Spongebob. They have never been in a situation like this, but I was. And I know that in this situation, you need to kick asses! Spongebob, let's cut the bullshit! I have destroyed your glass bubble! There is no place to hide! You got to face me, so come here! Let me be the guest of your precious "Champion's guest"! Let's do it right now! Brawls on the show add ratings! Come on!" he screamed as the crowd cheered.

"Can someone arrest him? !" screamed Desire.

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ember came out to some mixed reactions. She went to the ring with a worried look.

"So can the replacement owner fix this thing?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Look, Gaara..." Ember said. "I know that... Last week I've helped you with your... Pursuit, after the F-B-N. But do you have any idea how much the WWT committee got angry on that? Listen, as an owner, I have to stop you. Although that as a friend..."

"A friend?" Gaara asked. "Ember, why you're nice all of a sudden? Maybe it's because you got something to hide?".

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it's because... You're the one responsible for the coma of Mr. TV?" he asked.

"It wasn't me!" Ember said. "I've just decided that... Maybe my ego was getting too big, you know?".

"And you won't help Youngblood?"

"Well..." Ember said.

"And you won't hold grudge?"

"STOP!" Ember screamed. "Look, Gaara, as an owner, as a corporate owner, I have to do that. I have to ban you from the ring during Spongebob's show tonight. If you will come anywhere near there... You'll be suspended indefinitely. That's it, that's an owner decision. Fine?".

"I won't be surprised if you DO have something to do with Mr. TV's coma!" Gaara accused.

"Wanna play a detective?" Ember said. "Do it, but don't get close to Spongebob tonight!".

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

Snap came out as the crowd booed.

"Oh, finally, Snap!" Desire said in excitement.

"Gaara, stop shooting all directions, you can hurt yourself!" Snap said. "I mean, maybe that's how you like it! Maybe you've done what you've done to Mr. TV, so he wouldn't be the owner! Because I know that Mr. TV is not afraid of you. But anybody who will replace him is! You like it when no one knows what to do. You like it when the owner is afraid of you and that's exactly what's happening here!".

"Is Snap blaming Gaara?" Sandy asked.

"Really?" Gaara said. "Because I remember that you were the one that argued with Mr. TV few weeks before the accident. Don't you think that it's pretty weird?".

"Guys, you can't accuse eachother!" Ember said. "You can't accuse anybody before an investigation will happen!".

"How convenient..." Gaara said.

"Okay, Gaara, I see that it won't work in the easy way!" Ember said. "So okay. You want a bad boss? You want someone that will be a bitch? Okay. Tonight you're fighting Snap. And you're banned from Spongebob's 'Champion's Guest'. And remember- you can't hit me, or else you'll get arrested!" she shouted.

"I wanna hit only one man!" Gaara said. "And it's not Snap either. Spongebob will get destroyed. Don't be sad. Be Sand. Be Gaara!".

Gaara left. Snap took the mic: "Hey, Gaara, just like in Televmania, I'll kick your ass!".

"Oh my!" said Mr. Comanator. "Snap-Gaara tonight! In the main event!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to the F-B-N's locker room. Everyone are looking at the TV.

"He can't ruin this, Danny!" Spongebob said. "This is my night! He can't and won't ruin this. Fine?".

"He won't... And if he will, then we'll have some quiet for some time." Danny said

"That was the worst birthday of my life!" Zim said. Misty comforted him.

"At least you didn't have to run away from a maniac with a steel baseball bat..."

"I wanna ask a question." It was Skulker. "Why we let Wolfgang in? He's not coming to meetings".

"Because we need to get on his good side!" Danny said.

"But Danny!" Jimmy said. "He's not a team player!".

"Yeah, besides," Timmy said. "He's not thay good. You know, he's just a guy from a big stable".

"Meanwhile, you're a guy from a big stable!" Danny said. "And we need that the stable will be good. Jimmy!" He screamed. "What's on the daily routine?".

Jimmy checked some papers. "Misty needs to fight Ino, and I need to fight Sasquatch." Jimmy looked again. "Wait... WHAT? !" he screamed. "Who put me against Sasquatch? !".

"Jimmy, get ready for the match!" Danny said.

"And don't bother me!" Spongebob said. "I need to do my show. To get some ratings. I'm the rating!".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

"This handicap match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Squidward and Krabs came out to some cheers. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!"

"So they want to try together!" said Mr. Comanator. "After both of them lost to Wolfgang in the last couple of weeks, They will try put him down!".

"They're not good enough to stop Wolfgang!" Desire said. "He's the best wrestler that came to WWT since Danny Phantom!".

"He's just a bully! An idiotic bully!" said Sandy.

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

"And their opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd started to boo. "Representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" Wolfgang came out and laughed as he saw his opponents.

"I don't know if it's smart to do this match!" Mr. Comanator said. "He's too cocky, this Wolfgang!".

"But he's good!" said Desire. "So good, that people already start getting jealous"

"Mikey is not jealous!" Sandy said. "He wanted to stand up against this bully.".

Wolfgang starts with Squidward. They lock up. Wolfgang throws Squidward to the ropes and clotheslines him. Wolfgang stomps on Squidward. Then he tries to whip Squidward to the ropes but Squidward stops it and slams him! Squidward then tags Krabs in. Wolfgang throws Krabs to the corner but Krabs kicks him. Then he punches him. Wolfgang then stops Krabs and punches him back. Then he throws Krabs groin first to the ropes. Krabs then tags Squidward in.

"I can't believe it, Wolfgang is just letting them tag eachother!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, because he knows that they can't beat him!" Desire said.

"What an arrogant idiot!" said Sandy. "He's so pompous!".

Wolfgang elbows Squidward in the head and elbows him on the floor. 1... 2... Squidward kicks out. He whips Squidward to the corner and runs. Squidward kicks him. Squidward tries for ten punches, but Wolfgang pushes him. He runs at him but Squidward uppercuts him. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Squidward tags Krabs in. They try for the double suplex but Wolfgang then suplexes both of them. Then he runs and hits the Wolf kick on Krabs! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Wolfgang!" Wolfgang looked as Squidward got up. Wolfgang then hit him with a Wolf kick as well.

"Stop that guy!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Someone, stop this idiot!".

As if on cue, **Mikey **ran out. Mikey climbed on the top turnbuckle and jumped. The Lylymu Splash! Wolfgang rolled out of the ring.

"What is this idiot thinks he's doing?" asked Desire in anger. Mikey took the microphone.

"Listen to me, you bully!" Mikey said. "I know that your brain is too small for thinking, but still, you can't run around and attack people like that! This is the WWT. We're not gonna take your stuff any longer!" he screamed as the crowd cheered. "So Wolfgang, I got some news. In six days, you're going to fight. End Show, the two of us are gonna fight! Now let's see you against a guy like me, who's gonna stand up to you!".

"Mikey will fight Wolfgang!" said Sandy. "We gotta take a commercials break!".

* * *

After the break, you can see Jake Long with Bob Jones.

"Yeah, WWT fans, wild night. And I'm standing here with Jake Long." said Jones. "Jake, everybody saw the footages from last week... Don't you think that it was a little bit... Over the top?".

"Look, it was disgusting to spank Misty..." Jake said as he took out the paddle. "But... You know, it was a feud thing. He attacked me, I attacked him, I almost nailed his girlfriend... You know, normal!".

"And don't you afraid of revenge?" Jones asked.

"Revenge from who? From the F-B-N?" Jake laughed. "Well, we'll see what happens..."

"You son of..." the voice was heard. The camera turned around and and catched **Misty and Zim **on their way to the ring.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just wait for the ring speech, just wait!" Zim said.

"Hey, Zim!" Jake shouted. "Ever did it on threesome? I wanna know what I missed last week!".

"GOSH!" Misty screamed as she and Zim walked to the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Invader Zim, representing the F-B-N, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!" the crowd booed as Misty came out with Zim.

"Man, the scene from last week was so funny!" Mr. Comanator said. "I wonder what Misty's thinking of that..."

"What she's thinking about that?" shouted Desire. "She's furious! She's angry!".

"I've taped this scene and watched it again and again!" Sandy laughed.

"Last week," Misty started as the crowd started chanting "Slut! Slut!". She started again: "Last week, I've been scarred beyond recognition, as I was tricked at my hotel room!" she said.

"Who told you to take out a paddle?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"As I was getting ready to celebrate my Zimmy's birthday, I turned around to see the awful, perverted face of the so called American Dragon!, Jake Long!" Misty said as the crowd cheered for Jake. "That shows some things about you, cheering for this guy, he's a rapist, he's a pervert!".

"Don't worry!" Zim said. "They won't cheer for a guy without face. And if you saw Jake's face instead of mine, well, we just need to erase his face, right?" he said as the crowd booed. "Jake Long! This is a challenge! You and me, this Sunday, and just to promise that it will be violent, I'll say..." Zim thought. "**A Last Man Standing Match**!" he laughed.

"Will you stop?"

Jake appeared on the TVtron.

"You want to face me this Sunday in a last man standing match? Is this what you want?" Jake asked as Zim nodded. "Okay, alright! You and I, this Sunday! And just to let you know, I'm going to show all of the F-B-N that this AmDrag is the best wrestler in WWT! So watch me this Sunday!".

* * *

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the music catched Misty and Zim by surprise. Ino came down as the crowd cheered.

"I forgot that we have a match coming up!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Ino is also warming up!" Desire said. "She got a match against Shego".

"A hardcore match, nonetheless!" said Sandy. "I really can't wait for this match".

Ino enters the ring. Misty catches Ino and throws her face-first to the ground. Then she rams her to the corner. She whips Ino to the ropes but Ino clotheslines her. Then Ino dropkicks her and punches her. Ino tries another clothesline but Misty dodges it and hits a sleeper drop. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty throws her to the mat. Misty then throws Ino to the corner. She runs and clotheslines Ino in the corner. She covers her. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty gets angry and kicks Ino in the gut few times.

"Misty is angry, she wants to show that she's the top diva!" Mr. Comanator said.

"She is the top diva. She is the best, and she does have the best kicks in WWT!" said Desire.

"I gotta watch that scene with Jake again!" Sandy laughed. "That was the best scene in WWT's history!".

Misty whips Ino to the ropes. Ino comes back with a forearm shiver! Misty tries to hit Ino but Ino punches her back. Misty tries to whip Ino but Ino catches her and goes for a bulldog... Misty suplexes her! Misty covers Ino. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty then asks Zim for something and Zim takes out an asian mist capsule. **Shego **comes and takes the capsule! Misty is distracted by all this. Ino then bulldogs Misty! Ino then throws Misty to the ropes and hits the Brain Crush1 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Ino!" the ring announcer said as Ino looked at Shego who stared back.

"Shego helped Ino this time!" said Mr. Comanator. "But what will happen at End Show?"

"No one knows who will win the Hardcore match!" Desire said. "Someone will have to lose!".

"Will it be Ino or Shego?" asked Sandy. "There is only place for one dominate female in WWT!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's with Snap.

"Snap, tonight you have a match with Gaara" said Jones. "Do you think that's smart to fight him just six days before he gets his hands on Spongebob in the five way ladder match? He must be angry..."

"Of course he's angry!" Snap said. "Last time he was that angry, I defeated him on Televmania. That idiot never learned that you can't mess with me. Like Chouji! He will learn that he shouldn't have mess with me last month. It's my TV title! MY TV TITLE! And you're not taking it from me- Ask Squidward! And this Sunday, I'm going to kick his ass just like I will do to Gaara..." he stopped.

**Chouji **came. "Come again?".

"Uh..."

"No, tell me what you've said, Snap!" Chouji said as he looked at his title. "Tell me. I mean, I've defeated you in few minutes last month... So tell me what you've said?".

"I've said," Snap said. "That I will kick your ass just like I'll do to Gaara!".

"I think that you've forgot," Chouji said. "That Gaara defeated you as well. Good luck tonight!".

Chouji left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Norbert and Sasquatch's locker room. Sasqutach was getting ready. Dagget came.

"Good luck, Sasquatch!" he said.

"Thank you!" Sasquatch said as he left.

"Well, I have to congratulate you, bro!" Norbert said. "A match with Timmy? Nice".

"Yeah, someone had to stop his nonsense..." Dagget said.

"Dagget, some people told me that I should have been in your place!" Norbert said. "But you're doing a fine job!".

"Thank you!" Dagget said. "But you will have to fight against two of the most hated men in the F-B-N this Sunday!".

"Ah, that's fine!" said Norbert. "Wanna watch Sasquatch destroying Jimmy?".

"Yeah!" Dagget said.

"Sasquatch will fight Jimmy Neutron!" said Mr. Comanator. "We'll have to go to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Animals Kingdom, he is one half of the WWT tag team champions, Sasquatch!" the crowd cheered as Sasquatch walked out.

"Well, this Sunday they will fight for the tag titles!" said Mr. Comanator. "But tonight they will fight in a singles match".

"Finally, this joke that is Norbert and Sasquatch will be ended!" Desire said. "And the F-B-N will prevail!".

"Norbert and Sasquatch survived for a long time!" said Sandy.

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

"And his opponent, from Retrovile, Jimmy Neutron!" the crowd booed heavily as Jimmy's music hit. Jimmy was led to the ring by the security as he kicked to release from there.

"Yeah, Jimmy never wants to fight..." Mr. Comanator said. "He's always getting the tough matches!".

"And he always wins!" said Desire. "Right?".

"No, he's losing... Miserably..." Sandy said.

Jimmy was tossed into the ring. Sasquatch hits him. He whips him and hits a shoulder block on him. 1... 2...Neutron kicked out. Sasquatch then starts headbutting Jimmy and throws him to the ropes. Jimmy tries to do a sunset flip... Sasquatch hits him in the head. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Sasquatch then starts hitting Jimmy in the corner. He whips Jimmy to the corner and Jimmy jumps to get away from Sasquatch. Sasquatch catches him! Slam! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out.

"Sasquatch has no mercy for Jimmy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on! Jimmy wasn't ready for this match!" Desire said.

"You've just said that he always wins!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch hits Jimmy with a firemen carry and then locks his arm. Jimmy reaches the ropes. Jimmy then kicks Sasquatch in the head. Then he hits him with an atomic drop and then a belly to belly suplex. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Jimmy starts hitting Sasquatch in the head. Then he whips Sasquatch and knees him. Jimmy then climbs to the top turnbuckle. Crossbody! 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Jimmy punches Sasquatch. Sasquatch hits him with a back suplex! Both are down.

"Wow, I really gotta give it to Sasquatch!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Give it to Jimmy!" said Desire. "He's surviving all this!".

"No, he's just losing..." Sandy said.

Jimmy and Sasquatch get up. Sasquatch locks Jimmy's head. Jimmy pushes him to the ropes and whips him to the other side. Then both hit eachother with a clothesline. Jimmy gets up and taunts the crowd. Sasquatch rolls him! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jimmy tries to clothesline Sasquatch but he superkicks him! Then Sasquatch takes Jimmy. He then hits Jimmy with the pumphandle slam! Then Sasquatch climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the flying elbow! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!".

"WOW! That was a nice match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I hope that won't affect this Sunday!" Desire said. But then...

**Danny **came down to the ring with a chair, and he hit Sasquatch in the back! Sasquatch got a bit hurt from that, but then growled at Danny.

"Watch out!" shouted Sandy.

**Jimmy **suplexed Sasquatch. Then Danny hit him with the chair. The camera switched to the beavers.

"We gotta help him!" Norbert screamed. Him and Dagget ran out...

**WHAM!**

Timmy waited for them with his own chair. He dropped the chair and then he smiled to the camera. Danny and Jimmy gave him a thumb up.

"What a dirty attack by the F-B-N!" Mr. Comanator said. "They will get what they deserve this Sunday!".

* * *

The cameras switch to a dark hallway in the building. Freakshow is sitting there.

"My return to WWT was accompanied by a lot of hate." he said. "The WWT crowd started hating me and called my and Lydia's actions 'Despicable'. What you don't know, is the fact that our circus gothica is the mirror image of all of you. That's how you really look- Ugly and horrible, like me and Lydia. And now, I would like to talk about the womens champion Temari. Temari is thinking that the fact that she has defeated Lydia before makes her stronger, better, a great womens champion! But Temari doesn't know that I have turned Lydia to something better. To something that is gonna destroy her and take her Womens title from her, and bring it, once again, to the deep shadow realms of Circus Gothica!" he said.

He smiled an evil smile and took his rod.

"Hear thee, because days of calamity and hatred are upon us. And the days of hypocrisy, the days of lies, will be over. And my Lydia will come and take the WWT by storm..."

**Temari **came. She looked at Freakshow.

"Man, you are crazy!" Temari said as she looked at him.

"No, you are the crazy one here, Temari!" said Freakshow.

"Tell your girlfriend that I'm waiting for her," Temari said, and picked the title up. "And I'm with my title, okay?".

She left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's with Shikamaru.

"I'm here with WWT World Champion, Shikamaru Nara!" Jones said. "Shikamaru, are you gonna watch the Champion's Guest later?"

"You can bet I'm going to watch it!" Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, what do you think that your chances are this Sunday in the ladder match?" he asked.

"One to five..." he said. "No, I'm going to fight real good and to retain my title".

"Shikamaru, one last question!" Bob Jones asked. "What do you think was Spongebob's reason to join the F-B-N?".

"Why do I think he joined them?" Shikamaru said. "I don't know. For real. He shocked me and I can't find any reasonable explanation. That's why I'll watch it tonight. Tonight, I'm going to find out everything. And that's scary..."

Shikamaru left.

"Guys," said Jones. "Tonight, Spongebob's explanation. The Champion's guest. We're going to commercials!".

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

"The champion's guest tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't wait!".

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee!" the crowd gave Lee a mixed reaction as he walked to the ring.

"Lee is getting some mixed reactions." Mr. Comanator said.

"I would be happy to cheer for him, but he needs to face one of my favorites, Cartman!" said Desire.

"Cartman got a match for his title against Bart Simpson this Sunday!" Sandy said.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" the crowd booed as Cartman came out with his title.

"The National Champion is coming!" said Mr. Comanator. "But it could have been his last show with the title!".

"No way..." Desire said. "If you're thinking that Bart is winning this Sunday, you're really stupid!".

"How many times did your prediction went wrong?" asked Sandy.

Cartman and Lee pose for the crowd. Cartman then attacks Lee from behind. He starts punching and kicking him in the corner. Then he starts kneeing Lee in the corner. Cartman tries to throw Lee out but Lee reverses it and throws Cartman out. Then Lee hits the Asai Moonsault on Cartman. Lee then throws Cartman to the ring. Cartman then punches him. He tries to attack Lee but Rock Lee kicks him. Then Lee hits a dropkick. Lee chops Cartman and tries to whip him but Eric reverses it and headbutts Lee in the corner.

"Cartman won't allow himself to lose here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He can't lose, he has a big match coming up..." said Desire.

"But for winning he needs to overcome the kicking!" Sandy added.

Cartman slams Lee. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Cartman taunts the crowd. Lee gives him the victory roll! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Lee runs and Cartman gives him a belly to belly suplex. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Cartman hits the snapmare. Cartman tries a powerbomb but Lee hits an hurricanrana. Then Lee hits a spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Cartman then whips Lee to the ropes. Lee jumps and hits Cartman with the knee. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out.

"Lee is just using all of his kicks!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Too bad that won't help him. He's gonna lose!" Desire said.

"Is this all you can say?" asked Sandy. "Lee is doing fine".

Lee starts kicking and punching Cartman. He runs... Cartman hits a spinebuster. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Cartman starts kicking Lee near to the ropes. Then he jumps and hits Lee with his knee. But then...

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

**Team Amazement! **Bart and Griffin came to the ring, taunting Cartman. Cartman looked at them. He then screamed something at them. He turned around and dodged the kick by Lee. Then Bart and Griffin almost climbed on the apron- But then they went down. Cartman turned around... Leaf Hurricane! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Rock Lee!" Danny and Jimmy start hitting Norbert.

"Rock Lee has won! Mr. Comanator shouted as Lee ran away. "He has won with some help from Team Amazement!"

"That's not fair!" shouted Desire. "Outrage! They shouldn't be here!"

Bart and Chris looked at the ring. Then they entered the ring. Cartman got up and Bart hit the Bartdog! Then he took the National title and raised it.

"Can Bart be the next champion?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know, but he's certainly got the upper hand!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

You can see Youngblood with Ember at her office. Kankuro enters.

"Well, there you are!" said Kankuro. "What about the beating I gave you last week?".

"Shut up, Kankuro!" said Youngblood. "We'll see who will laugh this Sunday, when I'll become the World champion!".

"He's gonna be the World champion!" said Ember. "And then you'll come back to your normal place. The midcard!".

"Well, that will have to wait to Sunday!" Kankuro said. "But first, I wanna see my brother destroying Snap".

"Your brother sucks ass!" said Ember. "He disrespected me!".

"Yeah, he's not the most stable guy around..." Kankuro said. "But he's an ass kicker. Not as much as me, but yeah, he's an ass kicker".

"If he's not an ass kicker like you," said Youngblood. "Then he is a big loser..."

"But you're not an ass kicker like me too!" Kankuro said. "Let's watch the match, fine?".

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the announcing was heard. "Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" the crowd booed as Snap came out and raised his hands.

"Well, Snap has challenged Gaara to fight him," Mr. Comanator said. "Remember their big feud at the beginning of the year!".

"If Gaara wouldn't be focused," said Desire. "He will lose, just like in Televmania".

"Snap will lose just like he lost his last few matches..." Sandy said.

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And his opponent," said the ring announcer as the crowd cheered wildly. "From the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!"

"Well," said Mr. Comanator. "Gaara is just angry. He will watch the Champion's Guest in a while..."

"And that's exactly why he's gonna lose!" Desire said.

"That's why he's going to kick Snap's butt!" said Sandy.

Gaara enters the ring. He starts punching Snap! He's attacking him in the corner. Snap starts punching him as well and chops him in the corner. Gaara reverses it and kicks Snap in the face. Gaara runs but Snap moves and then he rams Gaara's head in the corner. Then he breaks Gaara's arm on the mat. Then he kicks Gaara. Snap headbutts Gaara. He tries to whip Gaara but Gaara reverses it and clotheslines Snap in the back. Gaara starts stomping on Snap. Then he whips Snap to the ropes and knees him.

"Gaara is angry, just want to destroy Snap!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I've told you that this man needs some tranquillizer!" said Desire.

"He just needs to destroy someone..." Sandy said.

Gaara hits Snap with a back suplex. Then he takes Snap and suplexes him. Then he chokes Snap on the ropes. Gaara runs and knees Snap. 1... 2... Snap holds the bottom rope. Then Gaara tries another suplex but Snap lands on his feet. He chops Gaara and whips him, but Gaara reverses it. Gaara tries a neckbreaker, but Snap pushes him to the ropes. Gaara clotheslines him. Then Gaara tries to go for the Sand Whip but Snap kicks his gut. Snap tries for the Snappy Bomb but Gaara manages to get out.

"This match is just full of reversals!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Snap could have won! It was a pure luck that Gaara got out!" Desire said.

"Yeah, yeah..." sighed Sandy. "It was luck that Snap got out of the Sand Whip..."

Snap starts kicking and punching Gaara. Suddenly, Gaara locks him in an S-T-F! Snap fights and reaches the ropes. Gaara then kicks Snap. Then he goes to the outside and rams Snap's leg in the apron. Snap kicks him to the announcers table! Then he starts attacking Gaara. They start brawling on the outside. Snap rams Gaara's head on the barricade. Gaara gets thrown back to the ring. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Snap whips Gaara to the corner and hits a back suplex. 1... 2... NO! Snap is sick of it. He picks Gaara up to the Snappy Bomb... Gaara gets out! Sand Whip! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Gaara!" the ring announcer said as Jason Smith raised Gaara's hand.

"Wow, what a great main event!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It was luck!" said Desire. "Just luck. But I think that Snap proved himself and he will win this Sunday!".

"We'll see about that!" Sandy said. "But it was a great main event, I'll give it to them!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Spongebob. He walked to the ring.

"I'm the rating, and the rating is me!" Spongebob said.

"But next..." said Mr. Comanator. "Next... The champion's guest. You can't miss THAT!".

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the Champion's Guest opening.

"The Champion's Guest! The talk show that everybody talks about!" said the announcer. "This night's guest... Is also your host. The next WWT World Champion: Spongebob Squarepants!".

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Spongebob came out, by himself. the ring is already set for the talk show. The crowd started booing and throwing stuff.

"This song just says it all!" Mr. Comanator said. "Sell Your Soul. This guy sold his soul!".

"He hasn't!" objected Desire. "He just knew what's good for him and for his career!".

"I'm looking forward to this..." Sandy said quietly.

"Well, it had to happen. Twenty Two days after I did that..." Spongebob said as the crowd booed. "I'm here with the best guest that I've ever had on my show. Spongebob Squarepants himself!" the crowd booed.

"And his ego!" said Mr. Comanator.

"WWT got high ratings as of late, and that's because of you!" Spongebob said as he sat on the couch. He talked to an empty chair. "Because of the most talked about action in the history of WWT. Spongebob Squarepants, you are the symbol of WWT. Why you did what you did?".

"There it is!" Desire said.

"You want to know?" Spongebob said as the crowd started shouting things at him. "You really want to know?".

"YES!" was the crowd's reaction.

"I'll tell you why." he said. "Four months ago, I've fought Danny Phantom in an I Quit match. And I've lost. The thing was this: Why? Why I did that? That was the question that I got from my fans in the mail. No 'Get well soon'. No drawings. Just 'You've dissapointed us'. And before I said those words, Danny said some words that affected me. Remember what he said? He said 'Come on... Does it really worth it?'. He meant the fighting. He meant the fact that I've risked my body for you in that match. But allow me to quote from my new theme song: 'I'm holding on so tightly now, My insides scream so loud. They keep watching, watching me did it come to this?'. So how did it come to this? You watching Danny Phantom destroying me and just want to see me keep on fighting, even in the price of my health? 'They push and pull me, but they know they'll never win'. You know that I couldn't have won this fight because I was too injured because of you! Because of your will! Because I've fought in a hardcore match two months prior to this, and a ladder match one month prior to this, and I was attacked every week before that, and I was injured! And then, it came..." he smiled. "The awards show".

"Where are the awards, anyway?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"And at the awards show," Spongebob said. "I won an award, and Danny stole it away from me. And Patrick started to fight for this award. But then I realized- You people never cared about the awards! You cared about destroying Danny Phantom. It became a fight against Danny. Not for me, but just a fight against Danny. And the shows became better and better... Anf I wasn't there! I wasn't there! Then, I got it- Danny was right. Those young guys don't deserve my place! So the only way for me to secure my place, to show you that I am WWT- was to join Danny Phantom. To join the F-B-N. And I will take the title this Sunday. And I will show you that I AM WWT, and that I AM the rating! This Sunday, the WWT is going backwards. Way backwards. Back to my age..."

"Will you stop?"

**Sandy **took a microphone and entered the ring. She stared at Spongebob. "Is this how you want it?".

"Yeah, Sandy. You know, it doesn't have to be like this!" he said. "You can support me. You can still be my girlfriend".

"Really?" she said. "After all this, do you think that's what I'm gonna do? Listen to me. That thing you've done, it is the most devious act in WWT. I won't forgive you for this".

"What I've done is for both of us!" he said. "Now both of us got a place in the hall of immortals! Now I'm on top. I'm the best of the bests!".

"You've became a loser!" Sandy screamed. "You're a loser! You're pissing all over your legacy! You're just a Danny Phantom fan! Your just an F-B-N!".

"That's right. The F-B-N is mine! It's my people. I want to have those people with me!" Spongebob said. "And this Sunday, no one will be able to stop me. I am the rating".

Spongebob stared at Sandy.

"Guys, we're out of time!" Mr. Comanator said. "Who will win the ladder match this Sunday?".

The show ends as Spongebob and Sandy are staring at eachother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Wolfgang def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

Ino def. Misty

Sasquatch def. Jimmy Neutron

Rock Lee def. Eric Cartman

Gaara def. Snap

* * *

**Card for End Show:**

**Ladder match, WWT World Championship: **Shikamaru Nara (c) vs Captain Youngblood vs Kankuro vs Spongebob Squarepants vs Gaara of the Sand

**Hardcore match: **Ino Yamanaka vs Shego

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) vs Snap

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch (c) vs Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson

Timmy Turner vs Dagget Beaver

Wolfgang vs Kappa Mikey

**Last Man Standing Match: **Invader Zim vs Jake Long

* * *

So we finally know why. But can Spongebob actually return to his place as the symbol of WWT?

Please review.


	71. End Show 2011

Okay, once again, it's this time of the year: End Show!

So tonight we got a lot of big matches. For example, Jake Long and Zim will fight in a Last Man Standing match.

Also, Shego and Ino will finally clash against eachother in a hardcore match.

But the ladder match for the World title is the important match.

**Fanfiction Wrestling Critic**- It's not that Pika331 suggested those matches- Those matches were planned for a long time. But he did guess that it will be the card. And he did suggest to turn the Jake-Zim match to a last man standing match.

**toonwriter- **Zim's a jobber? ! How could you? ! He has been a World champion! He is one of the most celebrated wrestlers in WWT!

But now... The End is... HERE!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT End Show: December week 4

You can see the sun goes up and down.

_The sinners have assembled tonight. It's time for the annual war between good and evil begins._

You can see Wolfgang pushing Mikey to a wall.

"I'm here because I'm the best. I've destroyed people in every organization. I can destroy you too." said Wolfgang.

_A long, grueling feud will come to his end. And no side is really evil._

You can see Shego and Ino.

"You're a bitch, Ino. A self centered bitch. You've been this way since you've got into WWT, since day one!" Shego said.

_And one bitter guy, determined to show that he's still the #1 one wrestler._

You can see Spongebob.

"The F-B-N is mine! It's my people. I want to have those people with me!" said Spongebob.

_One man will try to avange his friends._

You can see Gaara.

"I swear to God. The F-B-N will get this bat in their heads tonight!" he screamed.

_But don't forget about the biggest prize..._

You can see Kankuro, Shikamaru and Youngblood fighting.

"We'll see who will laugh this Sunday, when I'll become the World champion!" Youngblood said.

"Listen, I don't care what will happen, I will win the title in this match for the second time and I will do a great favor to the humanity by not giving you the title!" screamed Kankuro.

"I won't stand here as my biggest rival sells himself to the dark side! He had just shaked hands with the devil himself! And I can't shut up. It's my job to fight for the justice!" Shikamaru said.

_The World as we know it is about to change!_

You can see Spongebob staring at Sandy.

* * *

_And now, live from the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California, WWT End Show 2011!_

"The End is here" by Jim Johnston plays as the intro to WWT End Show. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron.

"The WWT ends the year with a big bang! From San Diego, this is End Show!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. Comanator here, saying hello to all of you. Tonight will be a night to remember!"

"Yeah, because finally Spongebob Squarepants will win the title again!" said Desire. "It's me, Desire!".

"And here is Sandy Cheeks!" said Sandy. "Will we see some justice here tonight?".

"Five way ladder match for the World Title!" said Mr. Comanator. "But more then this, we have the hardcore match between Shego and Ino!".

"And also, Last men standing match between Jake Long and Invader Zim." Desire said.

"I really want it to start!" said Sandy. "Come on, first match!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Welcome to End Show 2011!".

The crowd cheered.

The ring announcer continued: "Our opening match is scheduled for one fall!"

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

"Introducing the first, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" the crowd booed as the Bully of Fanfiction Wrestling came out.

"Wolfgang is going to fight against Mikey, who hates his bullying way!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Mikey shouldn't have stuck his nose!" Shouted Desire."He needs to shut up as Wolfgang destroys the roster!".

"I'll remind you, Wolfgang is destroying people and shows no respect!" Sandy said.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey!".

"Well, Mikey is willing to stop Wolfgang. Can he do it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Why would we want to do that?" Desire asked.

"Because he's attacking people for no reason?" asked Sandy.

Mikey and Wolfgang stare at eachother. Mikey then tried to make the crowd chant "Wolfgang sucks". They lock up. Wolfgang pushes Mikey to the corner. Then he takes him down. Wolfgang kicks Mikey in the head. Then he pulls Mikey and hits a shoulder block. Then he locks his arm. Mikey flips and kicks Wolfgang. Then he elbows him and punches him. Then Mikey starts punching Wolfgang in the corner. Wolfgang whips him to the other corner. He runs... Mikey moves and Wolfgang misses!

"Okay, Mikey is using his quickness to attack Wolfgang!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Wolfgang's power will make more damage!" said Desire.

"We don't know that for sure. And Mikey can win this!" Sandy said.

Mikey then runs towards Wolfgang and jumps on him. Then he starts hitting him in the corner. Wolfgang drops him on the turnbuckle. Wolfgang then pulls Mikey and clotheslines him. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Wolfgang picks Mikey up and hits a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Wolfgang knees Mikey. Then he tries to choke Mikey but Mikey gets up and elbows him. Mikey punches Wolfgang. Mikey runs but Wolfgang elbows him. Wolfgang tries for a neckbreaker... Roll Up! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out!

"OH! Almost!" said Mr. Comanator. "Mikey almost won!".

"Almost never counts" Desire said. "Wolfgang still kicked out".

"Maybe next time he won't be so lucky!" said Sandy.

Wolfgang kicks Mikey in the gut. He throws Mikey to the corner. He runs but Mikey pendulum kicks him from the outside! Mikey then climbs on the turnbuckle. Crossbody... Wolfgang catches him. Wolfgang tries for a slam but Mikey gets out. Then he kicks Wolfgang in the face and starts punching him. He runs and hits a leg lariat on Wolfgang. Then he runs and hits a tomahawk chop. Mikey then runs and hits a double leg drop onto Wolfgang's throat. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out.

"He really can do it!" Mr. Comanator said excited.

"No, it can't be happening!" screamed Desire.

"Go, Mikey!" Sandy shouted. "Destroy the Bully!".

Mikey tries to pick Wolfgang up but he runs to the apron. Mikey tries to pull him back but Wolfgang drops him on the ropes. Wolfgang tries for a backbreaker but Mikey elbows him. Then Mikey hits a Ranhei! 1... 2... Wolfgang holds the bottom rope. Mikey punches the mat. Then he takes Wolfgang up. He tries for the Lylymu Breaker...! No, Wolfgang hits a jawbreaker! Mikey turns around and gets hit with the Wolf's Kick! Now Wolfgang covers Mikey. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Wolfgang!"

"So close!" said Mr. Comanator. "Mikey almost won!".

"But Wolfgang won, just as I thought!" Desire said. "Just great match with a great result!".

"Well, someone will stop this idiot someday! But we will have to live with him for now!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Neji and Rock Lee at the entrance of the building.

"We got to find Ember, she has to give us a match for the tag titles!" Neji said.

"Neji, we're not on the card, why we're here anyway?" asked Lee.

"Listen, I'm not going to fall to obscurity!" Neji said. "We've been tag team champs! We can't be outside!".

"But we're not on the card!" Lee said. "What can we do?".

"Where is Ember?" Neji asked. "We need to find her!".

Then they saw Norbert and Sasquatch.

"Yeah, I don't think that she will put you on the card..." Norbert said.

"Oh, no..." Sasquatch said.

"Why?" Neji asked. "I mean, last time she put us against you, and we defeated you!".

"Yeah, but after eight days you lost again!" Norbert said. "And we've defeated you last month. Well, not you, because you actually did nothing on the match last month!".

"Okay, we don't care!" Neji said. "Lee, come. We need to find Ember..."

**Wham! **Norbert and Sasquatch hit them with the titles.

"Dig it, you two are losers!" Sasquatch said.

"Yeah!" Norbert said. "Man, we can't let anything bother us exept for beating Danny and Jimmy!".

"Oh Yeah!" Sasquatch said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Cartman and Snap in the backstage.

"Okay, it's time for my match!" Snap said. "I'm going to destroy this Chouji and to win the TV title once again, for the fourth time!".

"Fourth time, third time, it can be a millionth time as I see it!" Cartman said. "Don't you realize that I'm busy in thinking about my match with this idiot Simpson?".

"Yeah, I know!" Snap said. "But tonight we're going to come out with our titles. And I'm going to defeat Chouji once and for all. That's my title! I held it with pride, and he won't take it away from me!".

"Snap!" Cartman said. "Maybe you'll go to the ring, to actually fight for the title?".

"To go to the ring?" Snap said. "Okay... Fine... I'm coming back with the title..."

"Great!" Cartman said. Snap left. "He needs to stop talking so much..."

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Television Championship!" the crowd started booing. "Introducing the challenger, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" Snap came out and signalled for the belt.

"Well, Snap will try challenge Chouji again. Can he win it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He almost defeated Gaara last Monday, there is no reason why he wouldn't win here." Desire said.

"Snap's cockiness cost him a lot of matches." reminded Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt.

"So Chouji wants to prove that his title win wasn't a fluke!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, good luck on that, Snap is just better!" said Desire.

"We'll see that now. They will fight for it!" Sandy said.

Snap taunts Chouji. Then he tries to push Chouji but Chouji pushes him to the corner! Then he elbows and knees Snap. Chouji takes Snap and hits a Snapmare. Then he whips Snap to the corner and hits a sidewalk slam. Then he takes Snap and tries to whip him to the other corner, but Snap jumps above him. Then Snap starts punching Chouji in the corner. Chouji then pushes him off the corner to the mat. Then he clotheslines Snap to the outside! Snap screams on the floor.

"Man, Chouji is just angry and wants to end it quick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, Snap, do something! You can't let him humiliate you!" Desire screamed.

"I think that Chouji is trying to kill Snap..." said Sandy.

Chouji went out. Then he threw Snap back into the ring. He came back. Then Chouji takes Snap, picks him up and drops him back on the mat. Then he whips him to the ropes and tries a big boot but Snap dodges. Then Snap hits a spinning heel kick. Then he climbs on the top turnbuckle... Missle Dropkick! Then Snap starts kicking Chouji's legs. He breaks the leg on the mat. Then he knees Chouji in the gut. Then Snap covers Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out.

"Okay, Snap has managed to turn this match, can he win the title?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Of course he is!" said Desire. "He's going to fix this mistake!".

"Just wait. Chouji will show you!" Sandy said.

Snap puts Chouji in the corner and starts kicking his legs. Then Chouji catches Snap's leg... Snap hits an Enzugiri. 1... 2... Chouji throws Snap away. Snap tries to twist Chouji's leg but Chouji kicks him. Then Chouji hits the Snake Eyes! Then he throws Snap to the ropes and jumps with his leg onto Snap! Then he whips Snap to the ropes and then... Big Boot! Then Chouji plays for the crowd. He puts Snap on the top turnbuckle. Muscle Buster! He pins. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Television champion, Chouji!" screamed the ring announcer as Chouji started celebrating.

"Wow! Chouji just showed Snap!" said Mr. Comanator happily.

"Oh, this lucky idiot!" Desire shouted. "Someone will show him! Someone will show him!".

"But this someone won't be Snap!" said Sandy. "Because he was destroyed!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember. Kankuro enters her office.

"Excuse me, but you need to knock before you enter!" Ember said. "Not that I'll let you in, but..."

"Stop this crap!" Kankuro said. "What is this?"

He pulled out a paper.

"The survey from our website!" she said. "Who will win the World Title tonight?".

"Yeah?" Kankuro said. "Look at the results!".

"Wait, why is Youngblood so low?" Ember said.

"But why am I last?" Kankuro asked. "Why am I last? Why is Spongebob on the first place?".

"Listen, that worries me as well!" Ember said. "Do you think that I'm not worried what will happen if Spongebob will win tonight?".

"He won't!" Kankuro said. ""I will!".

"Kankuro, first off, even if Spongebob wasn't in the match, you couldn't win!" she said. "And second, we need a miracle for Spongebob to not win tonight!".

"Then I'm the miracle?".

"Shut up!" Ember said. "Get out of here!".

"You wait..." Kankuro said in hate as he got out.

"We need a miracle!" Ember said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Dagget.

"End Show has been great till now, folks, but next, we're going to have two of the youngest, most hungry wrestlers in WWT in one match!" Jones said. "Dagget and Timmy. I'm here with Dagget Beaver. Dagget, how you've prepared yourself for a guy like Timmy?".

"Well, it's hard, you know, because he is Timmy Turner!" Dagget said. "He is one of the most talented wrestlers in WWT! He has been on a major roll lately, he won a lot of matches lately!".

"So how did you prepared?".

"Well, you just need to stay focus against this guy!" Dagget said. "You see, the first ever WWT Rumble is coming up!" the crowd cheered. "And I'm planning on win this. So yeah, I'm going to defeat Timmy on my way to Televmania's main event! My main event! And Timmy, even though you got some big teeth, I'm still going to chew you to victory!".

Dagget left.

"Well, guys, let's return to the ring!" Jones said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"This next match is scheduled for one fall," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. " Introducing first, from the Beavers dam, Dagget Beaver!" Dagget came out.

"This guy is just hot. The crowd is supporting him all the way!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, he makes me sick!" said Desire. "If he really thinks that he's gonna defeat Timmy... !".

"Why can't he?" Sandy asked. "Dagget is one of the most talented wrestlers in here".

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"And his opponent, represents the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed as Timmy came out. He argued a bit with the crowd.

"Asd much as he hated, he's talented!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's representing the F-B-N, and is great at what he does".

"The greatest at what he does." Desire corrected. "He's the greatest, he's the superstar that will lead WWT in the years to come!".

"You're just kissing his ass." said Sandy. "He's good, but is he good as Dagget?".

Dagget plays a bit for the crowd. Him and Timmy lock up. Then Dagget hits a takedown. Timmy reverses the hold and tries to uses his own takedown, but Dagget reverses the hold as well. Then Timmy manages to push Dagget to the ropes and chokes him. Jason Smith warns Timmy and he releases it. Then they lock up again. Dagget uses a headlock and then uses a chickenwing. Then he does a headlock takedown. Timmy pushes him to the ropes but Dagget uses a shoulder block!

"Wow, that's when hell of an opening to the match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Timmy is having all of it planned. He will destroy Dagget for good and will show him who is the real star!" said Desire.

"You're always saying that!" Sandy said.

Dagget runs. Timmy tries for a hiptoss but Dagget reverses it. Then he hiptosses Timmy. Timmy kicks him. He runs and Timmy gives him an armdrag. Dagget runs... Headlock takedown! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Dagget rolls him up! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Timmy runs and Dagget rolls him up! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Dagget punches Timmy in the face. Then he chops Timmy. He throws Timmy to the ropes... Timmy stops him. He clotheslines both out of the ring!

"Both are out of the ring!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can see that, you fool!" Desire screamed.

"Timmy is angry. He wants to show that he's the best!" said Sandy.

Timmy enters the ring as Dagget is laying outside. Dagget then manages to get up and come back. He then runs towards Timmy, dodges him and pushes him to the corner! Timmy flips himself to the top turnbuckle. Dagget starts attacking him there. Dagget tries a superplex but Timmy falls on him! Both are down. Timmy and Dagget manage to get up. They start trading punches. Dagget runs... Timmy hits a samoan drop! Timmy then covers and Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out!

"What a match, both are giving everything!" Mr. Comanator shouted.

"How he kicked out of that? That's crazy!" said Desire.

"What moves, what moves! Dagget and Timmy won't give up!" Sandy said.

Timmy runs and clotheslines Dagget. Then he gives Dagget an inverted backbreaker! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out! He whips Dagget to the ropes. Dagget kicks him! Dagget then whips Timmy and elbows him. Then Dagget climbs on the top rope. He's going for the Beaver... Timmy then climbs up as well and attacks him! He chops Dagget on the top turnbuckle. Then Timmy screames something. He's going for an hurricanrana... Dagget gives him a victory roll! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!" the ring announcer announced as Dagget cried and raised his hand.

"That was one of the best matches I've ever seen!" said Mr. Comanator. "Dagget has surprised everybody!".

"Dagget just got lucky! He pinned Timmy just because Timmy lost his focus!" Desire cried.

"He pinned him because he's good!" said Sandy. "But can he win the rumble?".

* * *

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room. They watched the match. Danny was worried.

"This can ruin the entire night!" Danny said. "We've wanted to break the competition!".

"Dagget is a competition?" Jimmy asked. "Zim, tell him about Dagget?".

"He's probably the most stupid guy in WWT's history..." Zim said.

"Look, Jimmy, I don't want any problems!" Danny said. "Everything has to be perfect! The F-B-N will come out with the tag titles and with the World title, okay? It has to be that way!".

"And we will win this, Danny!" Jimmy said. "Where is the Sponge?".

"He's in his room, preparing for the big match! Skulker said.

"Yes. He knows that he needs to fight the most important match at the career of the F-B-N!" Danny said.

"Can I hear what he's doing?" Misty said. "Please?".

"I don't... Okay!" Zim said. Misty listened to the door.

"What do you mean 'Conan only want good guests'? Huh?" Spongebob was heard screaming. "I'm the Rating! I am the lords of creation! I'm the biggest star in WWT! Tell Conan that he is burn in the industry!".

Misty ran away, to Zim's arms.

"God..." Zim said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Shego-Ino promo.

"This thing is unbearable!" said Ino. "Since my return, for five and a half months, we're fighting eachother! Do you think it's normal?".

You can see Ino and Shego costing eachother some matches.

"Considering the fact that you've cost me my title and made me lost it to Lydia five and a half months ago," said Shego. "And since eight days ago you've costed me my title once AGAIN- Yeah, it's normal!".

Lydia then checks a down Ino. Then Dagget enters the ring, and hits Shego with the Muscular Savior! He goes out of the ring, but meanwhile, Lydia locks the Sleeper on Shego! Ino wakes up and checks this, but Shego manages to power out of it... Just for Lydia to hit her with the Lydia-Plex! Ino counts the pin... 1... 2... 3!

"Unacceptable, that's what I think. Ino came in, and she knew that she can't beat me for the title. So what she did was to screw me out of the title!" Shego said.

"I screwed you? Okay, fine, really nice. You see, I accidentally was down after a leg lariat that you dodged from, and couldn't see Dagget interfering. Really cool. Any problem?" Ino said.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart! I should've let Lydia hit me, your highness. That's the best technique in a match, right? To get hit. You know it, that was your strategy in our matches! Right?" Shego asked.

"Don't you think that it needs to end?" Ino asked.

"So what we're going to do about that?" Shego asked.

"End Show. Hardcore match! The winner is the final winner. No one will get involved, no bullsh*t, only me and you!" Ino said.

"...Deal!" Shego said. They shook hands.

You can see Shego and Ino fighting in the ring.

"But Shego, don't feel so bad when I'll destroy you, okay?" Ino said.

"Don't feel so bad when I'll kick you out of here again, fine?" Shego replied.

"Shego will be ready, Ino will be ready!" said Sandy.

"No one knows who will win the Hardcore match!" Desire said.

"On End Show, those two divas will explode!" Mr. Comanator said.

"There is only place for one dominate female in WWT!" Shego and Ino stared at eachother.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall," announced the ring announcer. "It is a hardcore match!".

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"Introducing first," he said as the crowd started cheering, as Shego came out. "From Parts Unknown, Shego!".

"Finally, it's time to end this long standing feud!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The two most dominating divas are going to fight!" Desire said. "Who will win this?".

"I really think that Shego is going to win this match!" said Sandy. "For real".

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd kept the cheeing as Ino came out.

"Can Ino prove that she's the best?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I wonder if she can." said Desire. "She and Shego fought at Televmania and she lost!".

"I think that Shego will win again." Sandy said.

Ino takes her jacket off. Shego then pushes her and starts choking her with the jacket! Then she throws Ino to the mat. She chokes her again. Then she goes to the outside and takes a broom. She swings... Ino dodges! She swings again and Ino jumps. Then she kicks Shego and holds the broom. Monkey Flip! Shego flips herself back and starts choking Ino with the broom. Ino pulls the broom and Shego falls! Ino takes a trash can lid. She swings... Shego hits her with the broom! Ino is down.

"Shego just shows no mercy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She is angry. She wants revenge!" Desire said.

"Well, she's killing Ino!" said Sandy in worry.

Shego throws Ino onto the lid. Then Shego takes a trash can and puts it in the corner. She whips Ino to the can! Then Shego goes to the apron. She jumps with a springboard leg drop! 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Shego then tries to clothesline Ino but Ino dodges and takes her down. Then she catapaults her to the can! Then Ino kicks the trash can onto Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Ino goes and takes a chair. She hits Shego! Then she kicks her. 1... 2... Shego kicks out.

"They won't give up!" Mr. Comanator said. "No one!".

"Ino was so close to win!" said Desire.

"But Shego is still good. She is tough." Sandy said.

Ino takes a singapore cane. She smacks Shego! Twice! Shego then kicks her. Then she hits Ino with the cane! Shego climbs on the turnbuckle. Ino tries to give her the Stratusphere, but Shego powerbombs her! Then Shego takes the chair. She is swinging... Ino dodges it! Ino DDTs Shego onto the chair! Both are down. Ino takes a deep breath. Then she climbs on the top turnbuckle. She breathes... 1170 splash! ! ! ! ! Ino then covers! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd stood up for the two. Shego kicked out suddenly, but then realized it's over.

"Almost, Shego, almost!" said Mr. Comanator. "But you're not the winner of this match!".

"So now, Shego is going to be angry!" Desire said. "She lost in the big feud!".

Shego then takes Ino. She looks at her in disbelief. Then she takes a deep breath. Then she extended her hand.

"Will Ino accept it?" asked Sandy. "After all they have been through?".

Ino looks at Shego's hand. Then she shakes it. She nods.

"Finally, respect!" Mr. Comanator said. "Finally! What a match!".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Youngblood. He's talking.

"And that is why only I, only I, will be a champion of everybody. A champion with class, honor and dignity!".

He talked to team Sound Village...

"Yeah, Youngblood, that's not what we're looking in a champion..." Kin said.

"What you're looking in a champion?" Youngblood asked.

"A lot of stuff!" Zaku said. "We're looking for a lot of stuff!".

"Like what?".

"Let me say it like that..." Dosu said. "You're Gaara?".

"No?" Youngblood said.

"Then you're great as a champion..."

Youngblood looked at them. "HA! Ha ha ha, that was good, Dosu! Up top!".

The team looked at Youngblood.

"We're not helping you in the match, Youngblood!" Kin said.

"Come on! If you won't help me then Gaara can become a champion!" Youngblood said.

"Sorry, we got some better stuff to do!" Kin said and left with her team.

"Stupid Chinese people..." Youngblood said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the F-B-N's locker room.

"All I'm saying is, that I should have been in a match tonight!" Skulker said.

"Say thank you that you're not in a worse condition!" Zim said.

"What can be worse then this?" Skulker asked. Zim pointed to the floor.

Truman shined Zim's shoes.

"Yeah, there are worse conditions..." Skulker said.

"You know, when I joined the F-B-N..." Truman said.

"We're not paying you for talking!" Zim said. "Now clean!".

Tigre entered with something.

"Oh, there is the other one!" Misty said. "Listen, clean my shoes as well!".

"I don't think so!" Tigre said. "But you got this..."

Tigre gives her a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Misty said. "But... Ha... Ha-tchu!" she snizzed.

"Misty! Not on the shoes!" Truman said.

"Zimmy, you know me for five years..." Misty said. "Don't you know that I'm allergic to sunflowers?".

"But..." Zim said. "It's not me..."

"So who... Ha-tchu!" she snizzed again.

"Misty, stop that!" Skulker took the flowers. He read the note. "To Misty, it was great two weeks ago. I'll love to nail you again... AmDrag".

"WHAT? !" Zim said.

"Oh, and you've also got this..." Tigre said as he took out a pink bra.

"Zimmy..." Misty said. "It's your fault. You let him tie you up!".

"But you had to strip yourself, right? !" Zim asked. "You wouldn't check if it was me. Just strip!".

"Skulker... Ha-tchu!" she sneezed. "Find Jake and..."

"I'll hunt him down, that's fine..." Skulker sighed.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National Championship! Introducing the challenger,from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" the ring announcer said. Bart and Chris Griffin came out as the crowd cheered for them. Then Bart told Chris to return to the back.

"An opportunity of a life time!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can Bart win the title?".

"He needs to pass the best National champion ever in order to do so"! Desire said.

"Bart will try do it by himself." said Sandy. "He's on a roll".

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" the crowd booed as Cartman came out with his title.

"His rise was fast." Mr. Comanator said. "Cartman rised to the top in a fast way".

"Bart is just angry that he lost to Snap." said Desire.

"Because of Cartman's interference!" Sandy said. "But payback is a bitch!"

Cartman tries to shut the crowd up. Bart points on his groin. They lock up. Cartman pushes Bart down. He tries it again... Cartman pushes him. Then they try it again... Bart dodges Cartman and punches him! Cartman pushes Bart to the corner and punches him. He whips Bart to the corner and clotheslines him. He whips Bart again and runs again... Bart moves! Cartman lands with his crotch on the top rope. Bart shakes it! Then he gives Cartman ten punches!

"Okay, this is not a match, this is one upmanship contest!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Bart can't do those stuff!" Desire protested. "Come on!".

"He's trying to embarrass Cartman in his own game!" said Sandy.

Cartman manages to get out of the corner and hits an atomic drop on Bart. He tries a clothesline... Bart dodges and hits a dropkick! Cartman tries to attack Bart but the ref stops him. Cartman argues with the ref. Bart goes to the outside... He trips Cartman and smashes his leg on the ring post! Bart comes back. Then he punches and kicks Cartman in the corner. He whips Cartman to the corner. He runs... Cartman elbows him! Then he smashes Bart's head on the corner!

"Just a brawl, not a match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And Cartman just shows Bart who's the boss!" said Desire.

"Oh, please..." Sandy rolled her eyes. "Bart is just waiting for the comeback".

Cartman starts punching Bart. Then Bart blocks him and punches back! Bart runs and Cartman boots him. Then he whips Bart to the corner. Cartman then runs to the corner... Bart knees him! Then Bart climbs on the top rope and jumps with a springboard neckbreaker! Cartman rolls to the outside. Bart goes after him. They start brawling! Bart punches and Cartman punches him back. Then Bart smashes Cartman's head on the announcers table. The bell suddenly rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match has been ruled a double count out!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Wait, that means that Cartman keeps his title!" said Mr. Comanator in rage. "This coward!".

Cartman then pushes Bart and takes his title. Then he leaves.

"What a victory by Cartman!" laughed Desire. "Great victory, just great victory!".

Cartman laughes. Suddenly, **Chris Griffin **throws him back to the ring! Bart then hits the BartDog! Then Bart takes the belt and screames something. He throws the belt on Cartman. He leaves with Griffin.

"Cartman still got what he deserve!" Sandy said. "You will lose it, Cartman! And it can be to Bart!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Skulker. He walks on the backstage.

"Jake!" Skulker said. "Jake! Come out! I'm not trying to hit you, I want an autograph! Oh, Jake!".

He saw Shikamaru and Temari playing chess as Chouji watched.

"Anybody seen Jake?".

"Skulker, Skulker!" Chouji said. "Come on, you're just trying to remain relevant. But you're not! You see, even if you'll find Jake, what makes you think that you can beat him?".

"I'm bigger then him!" Skulker said.

"Yeah, great..." said Temari. "Now, I'm trying to think about my next move".

"You're next move will be to find a new boyfriend!" Skulker said. "Your current one will lose his title tonight to Spongebob Squarepants. And then what?".

Shikamaru got up.

"Listen, Skulker," Shikamaru said. "Maybe for you and for the F-B-N, this belt is about power. Or about wealth. Or about getting private dressing rooms, and fruit baskets and all of that other crap, but for me, THIS," he raised the belt. "Is about representing the company. For me, THIS is about pride and honor. And most importantly," he said. "THIS is about kicking Yellow traitors's ass!".

"We'll see about that!" Skulker said. He left. "Jake!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron.

"Well, folks, we're getting closer and closer to the Ladder match, but next," Jones said. "The tag titles match. Jimmy and Danny, you two will fight Norbert and Sasquatch. Jimmy, even though you are a great tag team wrestler, Danny never held the tag titles! While Norbert and Sasquatch held the tag titles for a long time now! What are your chances?".

"What our chances?" Jimmy asked. "That's funny, Robert. Last month, everyone asked me the same question about the Television Games match! And what happened?".

"You lost..." Jones said. Danny gave him a little punch.

"No, Robert, no, we've won!" Jimmy said. "Because we got out on our feet. We got out of the arena like winners. We got out of the arena with the rating!".

"Speaking of which, what you've told Spongebob for making him join the F-B-N?" Jones asked.

"The truth. Just truth!" Danny said. "The truth that we are the best of WWT. We are the elite. Only the elite of the elite can join us and become successful... Unless you're not good enough and then you'll clean up for us or something like that. The Nicktoons have built up this promotion from day one. Remember on Televmania I? Me and Jimmy tried to win the tag titles. We've never made it, until tonight. Tonight, the Nicktoons, the Full Blooded Nicktoons, Jimmy, and Danny, the two most hated wrestlers in WWT today, are going to make the WWT tag team division a nightmare for the fans!".

"So just like last month," Jimmy said. "We're leaving this arena tonight... As the winners!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing the challengers, representing the F-B-N, the team of Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom!" the crowd booed as the two came out.

"Never, in the history of WWT, we had a tag team as hated as those two!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But they are the best of WWT!" said Desire. "And they will prove it against your tag team champions!".

"If someone can stop this team, it's Norbert and Sasquatch!" Sandy said.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"And their opponents!" the ring announcer said. "They are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!" Norbert and Sasquatch came out as the crowd cheered. Then they looked to the ring.

"Those two are the best tag team in WWT today!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can they once again overcome the odds?".

"Not against the best tag team in the history!" Desire said. "Not against the first tag team!".

"This is their biggest test!" said Sandy. "Norbert and Sasquatch have to win here!".

Sasquatch opens the match with Jimmy. They lock up and Jimmy takes him down. Then he tries for a headlock. Sasquatch pushes him to the ropes. He misses a chop But tackles Jimmy. Then he punches and knees Jimmy in the corner. He tags Norbert in. Norbert stomps on Jimmy but Jimmy punches him. He tries to whip Norbert. Norbert reverses it and then slams Jimmy down on the mat! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Norbert pushes Jimmy to the corner and tags Norbert in.

"Danny is not so bothered about the match..." Mr. Comanator said.

"He knows that Jimmy can win even by himself!" said Desire.

"Or that he's just a coward..." Sandy said.

Sasquatch hits a butterfly suplex on Jimmy. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Then he spinebusters Jimmy! He climbs on the second rope. He's trying for a slingshot splash but Jimmy moves. Then he suplexes Sasquatch! Both are laying for a while... Then they tag in their partners! Danny runs and chops Norbert. Then he whips him and headbutts him. Sasquatch runs and tries to attack Danny but Danny punches him. Norbert suplexes Danny! Then he backdrops Danny from the ropes!

"Awesome! Kick Danny's ass!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Danny, don't let those idiots to humiliate you!" Desire said.

"They took his pants. How can they humiliate him more?" asked Sandy.

Norbert whips Danny to the corner. Danny elbows him. Danny runs and Norbert pushes him to the corner! Sasquatch then chops Danny from the outside. Norbert then hits the electric chair drop! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Jimmy then runs in. Norbert hits an enzugiri! Sasquatch then throws Norbert to the outside. Norbert is going for the Beaver Fever... **Truman **runs and distracts the ref. **El Tigre? **He enters and then hits the TigreBomb (TigerBomb) on Norbert! Danny covers. 1... 2... 3!

"No!" the crowd said.

"Here are your winners, and the new WWT Tag Team champions, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Comanator said. "Don't tell me that those two are now the... Ugh!".

"Finally, the tag titles returned to class!" said Desire. "Finally, Danny is a tag team champ!".

"Those stupid F-B-N!" Sandy screamed. "A great tag titles reign was ended by a stupid interference!".

The F-B-N leave the ring. Danny raises his title.

* * *

The cameras switch to Skulker. He's still looking for Jake.

"Jake?" he called. "Any Amdrag home? Jake?" he called. He saw a production guy.

"Where is Jake?".

"He should be doing an interview in few moments..." the guy said.

"Thank you!" Skulker pushed him to the ground. "Jerk... Jake! Come and fight me!".

Skulker found Gaara, with his cane, sitting in a dark corner.

"Well, I don't have time for you and your depression. I'm looking for Jake!".

"Skulker," Gaara said. "Where is Spongebob?".

"In his room, trying to book himself into a talk show!" Skulker said. "I'm going to find Jake!".

"Skulker..." Gaara said. "I'm angry. Angry with all of the F-B-N. Because of all what you've done to me!".

"That's great, Gaara!" Skulker said. "But I need to find Jake!".

"No, I don't think you understand..." Gaara said. He got up. "I'm angry".

"Yeah, you can stick it!" Skulker said. "I'm going to..."

**SMACK! **The cane hit Skulker. Skulker fell. Gaara looked at him.

"If I'm not winning the title tonight," Gaara said. "Then I'm taking your boss to hell".

Gaara left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Jake Long and Bob Jones. Jake is watching the monitors in joy.

"Yeah, Skulker got hit by Gaara," Jones said. "But I'm here with Jake Long. Jake, in a moment, you're gonna face Invader Zim in a last man standing match. Considering all of the stuff you've done to Zim, do you think he's angry?".

"Let's see..." Jake said. "I've... Costed him the World title?".

"Yeah!".

"I've sent his girlfriend her bra with flowers that she's allergic to?".

"Yes".

"And..." Jake smiled. "I did... Well... I... I nailed her?".

"Yeah, but Jake, don't you think that Zim just wants to knock you out?" Jones asked.

"Well, I want to knock him out too!" Jake said. "But tonight, I'm starting my rise to the top. Dagget talked about the WWT Rumble next month. And Dagget, it won't be you who will win this rumble. It's gonna be me. It's time for Jake Long to finally win the World title, it's time for Jake Long to show that he is the superstar that will lead WWT to the next generation, it's time that I'll become the main man of WWT!".

"Jake, that's a big plan!" Jones said. "Good luck in doing that!".

"And also," Jake said. "It's time for people to realize that this Amdrag is the best, that I can take the top dogs to the limit, and that I can defeat them. It's time for people to finally understand that all of this... It's My Life!".

Jake left for the ring.

"Well, the last man standing match is next!" Jones said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The ring announcer starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a last man standing match!" the crowd cheered wildly. "The only way to win this match, is when your opponent is not being able to answer a Ten count!".

"Only the second time that this match is happening in WWT!" Mr. Comanator said. "Last time it happened was on Spring Brawl, and who can forget as Snap and Gaara fought eachother in that type of match!".

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"Introducing first," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed heavily. Representing the F-B-N, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!" Zim and Misty came out.

"And you should think, what role Misty will play in this match?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"She doesn't need to help!" Desire said. "Misty will just see Zim humiliating Jake!".

"Zim is a veteran. But he has never been in this type of match!" said Sandy.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out. He looked to the ring.

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted. But maybe something else will be break for Jake tonight?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Come on, Jake doesn't stand a chance!" laughed Desire. "No chance at all!".

"Jake wants to prove himself for real. Can he fight the top dogs to the limit?" Sandy asked.

Jake enters the ring and Zim charges at him. They start brawling. Jake attacks Zim in the corner. He kicks Zim. Zim whips him to the corner and Jake comes back with a clothesline. Then he clotheslines Zim again and dropkicks him out of the ring. Zim tries to come back but Jake hits a springboard dropkick. Jake goes out, rams Zim's head on the barricade and chops him. Zim knees Jake and rams his head in the barricade. They start brawling and Jake throws him back to the ring.

"Zim and Jake are all over eachother!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Poor Misty, why she has to look at it?" Desire asked.

"You've said that she's here to see her boyfriend humiliates Jake!" said Sandy in shock.

Jake argues with Misty a bit and then headbutts Zim. He climbs on the turnbuckle and hits a spinning elbow drop! He attacks Zim. He whips him to the ropes but Zim hits him with a knee facebuster. Zim clotheslines Jake to the outside. He tries to ram Jake's head on the steelsteps but Jake stops it and rams Zim's head! Zim walks away. Jake runs... Zim flapjacks him on the barricade! Jake screams. Zim drops Jake on the steps. Zim then throws Jake back to the ring.

"Okay, Zim is really destroying Jake!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jake is just getting what he deserves!" said Desire.

"Just wait, Jake will show this idiot!" Sandy said.

Zim punches Jake and drops an elbow on him. Zim throws Jake to the outside. He knees him and calls Misty. Zim holds Jake and Misty slaps him! Zim suplexes Jake. The ref starts the count. Zim goes and kisses Misty. The ref is at five and Jake hits Zim! He gets tossed to the ring. Jake starts punching Zim. Zim whips Jake to the ropes but Jake hits the spinning heel kick! Jake then uses the ropes to get up. He turns around... Alien Spear! The ref starts the count. Jake manages to get up at seven.

"How the hell is Jake doing that?" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's like a bug!" Desire said. "A disgusting bug".

"Jake won't give up to those aliens!" said Sandy.

Zim is looking at Jake and Jake gives him a crotch chop! Zim gets angry. He goes to the outside and takes a chair! He tries to attack Jake... Jake dropkicks the chair onto Zim! Zim gets up... and gets the chair on his head! Jake then gets up. The ref counts. A bloody Zim gets up at eight. Zim then goes to the outside and Jake uppercuts him!Misty then turns Jake around... Jake kicks her! She spits the mist! He tosses her into the ring and locks the Boston Crab on her!

"He's killing Misty!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's killing her!"

"Zim, save her!" screamed Desire. "Anybody!".

"Wait, Zim is getting up!" Sandy warned.

Zim runs in and clotheslines Jake! Then he takes Jake to the outside and rams his head on the barricade. He whips Jake to the barricade! Zim then takes a sledgehammer from under the ring. He hits Jake... Jake dodges, the hammer hits the ring post! Jake then low blows Zim! Jake then takes out a table. He puts Zim on it. Jake climbs on the table. He takes Zim. He screams "Victory!"... DRAGON DDT through the table! The ref counts. Jake uses the apron to get up at eight. The ref reaches to ten and rings the bell!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said as Jake collapsed on the floor. He coughed blood.

"He WON! He really won, but what it cost Jake Long?" asked Mr. Comanator. "He may have gotten injured!".

"COME ON!" Desire protested. "Jake wononly by one second! It could have been a draw!".

"Look at him, he proved that he can fight!" said Sandy as the paramedics took both of the participants. "Best regards for both of them!".

* * *

You can see Bob Jones with Spongebob.

"Well, it's just coming up," Jones said. "The five way ladder match for the World Title. Spongebob, you are the favorite".

"Of course I'm the favorite!" Spongebob said. "I'm the best wrestler in WWT. I'm the one that makes WWT's ratings higher. I'm the main draw, I'm the face, I'm the symbol of WWT".

"So why you've had to SHIT on your legacy? !" the question came out of Jones's mouth quickly. Spongebob looked at him.

"What?"

"You've... You've heard me!" Jones said. "Why you've done it?".

"Well, Jones, maybe it didn't make it through your thick skull last Monday." Spongebob said. "Allow me to tell you why: Look at me. I'm the center of the attention. I'm the man with the best chances to win. My opponents got nothing against me. So maybe you'll tell me why you need to say those things?".

"I'm speaking for the fans!" Jones said. "YOUR fans that are angry and upset, and hate the fact that you've joined forces with the worse of your enemies!".

"They make me sick!" Spongebob said. "I will live forever. I will become immortal, and I will become a star shining in the skies by defeating Shikamaru tonight. And remember, that I'm the rating. I'm the best. And I AM WWT!

Spongebob left. Jones looked at disgust.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Ladder match promo. You can see the title belt hanging high.

_Last time, four out of these five men ripped into eachother._

You can see the ladder match at King of the WWT.

"That was my hardest match ever!" Kankuro said.

"Bones got broken in this match." Shikamaru said.

"My favorite kind of match, I came out on top!" Gaara said.

_But tonight, it's something new..._

"So what if I weren't in this match when it happened?" Youngblood said. "I'm the guy that made WWT for what it is today. I'm gonna win it".

"I'm the champion, how can I lose?" Shikamaru said.

"It's not the title-less Kankuro anymore, it's the franchise player." Kankuro said.

_But there is something even worse..._

"Listen to me you yellow double crossing son of a BITCH!" Gaara screamed. "If you won't come down here within ten second, I swear to God, to Allah and to the Kamis, that I'll be sentenced to jail for all of my life for killing a guy and then raping his body! So come down here if you don't want me to come back there and kill you, you MOTHER..."

"Four months ago, I've fought Danny Phantom in an I Quit match." Spongebob said. "And I've lost. The thing was this: Why? Why I did that? That was the question that I got from my fans in the mail. No 'Get well soon'. No drawings. Just 'You've dissapointed us'. And before I said those words, Danny said some words that affected me. Remember what he said? He said 'Come on... Does it really worth it?'. He meant the fighting. He meant the fact that I've risked my body for you in that match. But allow me to quote from my new theme song: 'I'm holding on so tightly now, My insides scream so loud. They keep watching, watching me drown, how did it come to this?'. So how did it come to this? You watching Danny Phantom destroying me and just want to see me keep on fighting, even in the price of my health?"

_How did it come to this? _

_How did I know it was you?_

_It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed_

_The life support was cut, the knot was too tight_

_They push and pull me but they know they'll never win!_

"You know that I couldn't have won this fight because I was too injured because of you! Because of your will! Because I've fought in a hardcore match two months prior to this, and a ladder match one month prior to this, and I was attacked every week before that, and I was injured!" Spongebob said.

_can't keep going on like this __They make me sick _

_and I get so sick of it_

_'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breath_

_Why can't they let me be?_

"The F-B-N is mine! It's my people. I want to have those people with me!" Spongebob said.

_The end is here._

"Tonight, the title comes back to me!" Kankuro said.

_The end is here._

"Tonight, I'm leading WWT again!" Youngblood said.

_The end is here._

"Tonight, I don't care if I'll win," Gaara said. "I just wanna kill Spongebob!".

_THE END IS HERE!_

"I'm going to fight real good and to retain my title." Shikamaru said.

"This Sunday, the WWT is going backwards." Spongebob said. "Way backwards. Back to my age..."

"Who will win the ladder match this Sunday?".

_THE END IS HERE!_

You can see all the five wrestlers.

* * *

Then the cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The title was seen hanging high.

"Who can believe that it's finally came down to this..." Mr. Comanator said, as the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is End Show 2011 main event, live from Valley View Casino Center at San Diego, California! Tonight," the ring announcer said. "We're are gonna witness a five way fight for the biggest prize in the game. A ladder match, for the heavyweight championship... Of the World! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheers wildly.

"Wrestling fans, ARE YOU RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY?".

The fans cheered even louder.

"So... From San Diego, California... Ladies and gentlemen... What you'll say to me? !"

The crowd answers only one thing: "W... W... T!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" he said, as Youngblood walked out and got booed. Then Youngblood pointed at the top.

"Will seven months of journey will end here for Youngblood?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No, sorry, with all due respect," Desire said. "Spongebob will be the winner".

"I'll take Youngblood, just not Spongebob!" said Sandy.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"Next," the ring announcer said as Kankuro walked out. The crowd kept booing. "from The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!".

"But this man lost his title two months ago!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can he win it again?".

"He's a good guy, he can win the title!" said Desire. "But not with Spongebob in the match".

"Kankuro wants his title back. He's crazy without it!" Sandy said.

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"Next, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara stepped out.

"Okay, this man is angry!" said Mr. Comanator. "He's mad!".

"He can say whatever he wants!" Desire said in disgust. "He's not gonna be the champion!".

"He doesn't want it!" said Sandy. "He wants to kill Spongebob!".

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"And now," the ring announcer said as the crowd kept cheering. From Konoha Village In Japan, he is the WWT World champion, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out, angry.

"Wait, why is the champion not entering last?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"You know why, that's because only one man can enter last..." said Desire.

"This is purely ego!" Sandy said in protest. "Don't tell me..."

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

"And last," the ring announcer said above the booing. "From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!" Spongebob came out to some heavy booing.

"Entering last..." said Mr. Comantor. "Really fitting..."

"Fitting for a star like him!" Desire said. "He's the biggest star in here!".

"He's eating for two. For himself and for his ego!" said Sandy.

Spongebob checks for the ladder. Kankuro comes and tries to attack him but Spongebob pushes him. Shikamaru runs and gets headbutted. Then Gaara and Youngblood also go for Spongebob and he tries to attack them. Spongebob throws Youngblood to the guard rail. He then attacks Shikamaru. He tries to take a ladder but Gaara and Kankuro come to attack him. Shikamaru comes. Him and Gaara hold Spongebob... Double Suplex on the floor! Spongebob lays in pain. Youngblood tries to take a ladder to the ring, but Kankuro punches the ladder and it hits Youngblood! Youngblood is down.

"It's an all out brawl!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Of course, everybody's on Spongebob!" said Desire.

"And this Youngblood is trying to take the opportunity!" Sandy said.

Kankuro tries to take a ladder. Shikamaru then punches him. He knees him and kicks him. Then Kankuro whips Shikamaru to the corner and then bulldogs him. Gaara and Spongebob try to climb on the apron, but Kankuro throws them into eachother. He kicks Shikamaru. Then he jumps on Gaara on the outside! Youngblood looks at them. He runs and jumps with a big clothesline to the outside! All are down. Shikamaru took a ladder. Kankuro came... And got hit with it! Gaara... Hit! Youngblood jumps and dropkicks the chair onto Shikamaru! Then Youngblood gets up.

"The ladder starts to come into play!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Spongebob is resting, I think!" Desire said.

"He can be dead in my view!" said Sandy.

Spongebob, as on cue, suplexes Youngblood! Then he climbs on the ladder. Gaara then dropkicks Spongebob out of the ladder! Shikamaru then tries to attack Gaara but Gaara hit him with the ladder. Gaara crushes Shikamaru's hand with the ladder! Gaara looks in shock. Kankuro then hits him with the Puppet Master! Kankuro then set the ladder up. He turned around... Youngblood dropkicks him! Youngblood then takes the ladder. He holds the ladder. Spongebob superkicks the ladder onto Youngblood! Spongebob took the ladder. Kankuro then pushes Spongebob to the corner! He runs... Spongebob flapjacks him to the ladder!

"OW!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Poor Kankuro!".

"Poor Kankuro?" said Desire. "Spongebob is the deal here!".

"Look at the carnage!" Sandy said. "Look at it!".

Gaara then hit Spongebob with the Sand Whip! Then he took the ladder. He climbed up. He reaches for the belt... Youngblood hits him! They brawl on top. Spongebob tries to climb as well and Shikamaru climbs. Kankuro tries as well. Spongebob and Shikamaru fall! Then Youngblood gets tossed out as well. Kankuro and Gaara start hitting eachother. Gaara pulls Kankuro and they fall! Youngblood sees the ladder. He climbs. Spongebob tries to prevent from him but Youngblood rams his head on the ladder. Youngblood tries to climb... Gaara catches him. He hits the electric chair drop! All are down.

"What roster we'll have tommorow?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No roster!" Desire answered. "Look, they're dead!".

"Someone must take advantage!" said Sandy.

Gaara then tries to climb. Spongebob hits him with a ladder! Kankuro kicks Spongebob in the head. Kankuro then takes Gaara. He hits the Strings Pulling! Kankuro then tries to climb. He's almost there. Youngblood leans a ladder on Kankuro's ladder. He runs... Flying clothesline! They are down again. Shikamaru tries to enter the ring but his arm hurts. Gaara then tries to talk to Shikamaru. Shikamaru punches him! Then Spongebob hits both with the ladder. All are down but Spongebob. He then positions the ladder. Now he climbs. He keeps climbing. He reaches the belt. He's going to... Wait, out of the crowd! That's...

"**PATRICK? !**" the collective scream of the announcers was heard. And then...

Patrick ran to the ropes and gored the ladder... Spongebob fell crashing on the table! Patrick then ran to the outside and started attacking Spongebob! The security then ran out and then approached Patrick. Patrick kept punching Spongebob. The security managed to take Patrick off Spongebob and then took him away.

"He's BACK!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he's here for Spongebob's ass!".

"He was going to win!" screamed Desire. "You're not gonna get away with it!".

"Way to go, Patrick!" Sandy screamed. "You're great!".

Youngblood gets up. He sees that everything is clear. He tries to climb the ladder. Then Gaara takes him down. They brawl and then they clothesline eachother out of the ring! The ring is almost clear... Except for Shikamaru! He then climbs on the ladder with his healthy arm. He climbs, but falls a bit because of the arm. Then suddenly... **BAM! **Shikmamaru's crushed arm got hit with a steel chair from... **Kankuro! **Shikamaru fell away. Kankuro then climbed on the ladder. He kept climbing. He reached the belt. He looked on the crowd... And took the belt.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT World Champion, Kankuro!" the official announcement was heard.

"He actually made it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Ember hoped for a miracle and it did happened, and the miracle was Patrick!".

"I call it sabotage!" Desire screamed. "Spongebob was the new champion!".

"But the champ is Kankuro!" said Sandy. "It sucks, but it's better then Spongebob!".

Kankuro then sat on the ladder and raised the belt.

"Good night from San Diego!" Mr. Comanator said. "Good night, the champ is Kankuro!".

The show ends as Kankuro looks at the carnage from above.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Wolfgang def. Kappa Mikey

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) def. Snap

Dagget Beaver def. Timmy Turner

**********Hardcore match: **Ino Yamanaka def. Shego

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) and Bart Simpson fought to a double countout

**WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron def. Norbert and Sasquatch (c) (New Champions)

**Last Man Standing match: **Jake Long def. Invader Zim (w/Misty)

**WWT World Championship, Ladder Match:** Kankuro def. Shikamaru Nara (c), Captain Youngblood, Gaara of the Sand and Spongebob Squarepants (New Champion)

* * *

We got a new champion named Kankuro! But next, we got the WWT Rumble! And with so much people getting hurt and one special return, what will happen?

Please review.


	72. Show 285

Hey guys!

Okay End Show is done. Now, we're starting to build up for the Rumble- Actually, the first Rumble event.

And when Patrick Star is back, Spongebob really needs a protection.

**Pika331**- Some of the matches will be used. That's because some of them were planned ahead.

So now, the question is- Who will win the Rumble?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 285.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January Week 1

You can see footages from last night's ladder match.

"It's an all out brawl!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

Youngblood jumps and dropkicks the chair onto Shikamaru!

"The ladder starts to come into play!" said Mr. Comanator.

Gaara crushes Shikamaru's hand with the ladder!

"Spongebob is the deal here!" Desire said.

Gaara pulls Kankuro and they fall! Youngblood sees the ladder. He climbs. Spongebob tries to prevent from him but Youngblood rams his head on the ladder. Youngblood tries to climb... Gaara catches him. He hits the electric chair drop! All are down.

"Someone must take advantage!" said Sandy.

All are down but Spongebob. He then positions the ladder. Now he climbs. He keeps climbing. He reaches the belt. He's going to... Wait, out of the crowd! That's...

"**PATRICK? !**"

Patrick ran to the ropes and gored the ladder... Spongebob fell crashing on the table! Patrick then ran to the outside and started attacking Spongebob! The security took him away.

"He's BACK!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he's here for Spongebob's ass!".

The ring is almost clear... Except for Shikamaru! He then climbs on the ladder with his healthy arm. He climbs, but falls a bit because of the arm. Then suddenly... **BAM! **Shikmamaru's crushed arm got hit with a steel chair from... **Kankuro! **Shikamaru fell away. Kankuro then climbed on the ladder. He kept climbing. He reached the belt. He looked on the crowd... And took the belt.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT World Champion, Kankuro!" the official announcement was heard.

He actually made it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Ember hoped for a miracle and it did happened, and the miracle was Patrick!".

"I call it sabotage!" Desire screamed. "Spongebob was the new champion!".

"But the champ is Kankuro!" said Sandy. "It sucks, but it's better then Spongebob!".

Kankuro is standing on the ladder, looking on all of the crowd.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "Kankuro is champion!" or "Ready to Rumble!".

"The road to Televmania is on the way!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. The WWT Rumble is less then four weeks away!".

"And tonight, new champ Kankuro will response about his title win!" said Desire. "Tonight, a rumble qualifying match between Truman X and Neji will take place, plus- Chouji will defend his TV title against National champ Eric Cartman".

"Also," Sandy said. "Kappa Mikey and Dagget will fight against Timmy and Wolfgang!".

"What a great show!" said Mr. Comanator. "We're also gonna hear from few people in the Rumble! And five places are saved for guests that can apply to the Rumble!".

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

Spongebob, Danny and Jimmy came out. Jimmy and Danny raised their titles. The crowd booed at the f-B-N.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the F-B-N!" the ring announcer said.

"Those three look angry. They must hate the fact that Spongebob is without the World title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Danny and Jimmy are the tag team champs!" said Desire. "The F-B-N could have been the rulers if it wasn't for..."

"...Patrick coming back and ruin their plan!" Sandy said. "But I don't know where is Patrick!".

"Last night should have been the F-B-N's greatest night!" Spongebob said. "No, wait- MY greatest night! The night where I should have won my record breaking, unprecedented seventh WWT World Title, in the Ladder match, to prove, once and for all, that I- Spongebob Squarepants- AM the best wrestler in WWT. The title was in my hands! I was climbing, I was going to become the champion AGAIN! But then... Out of the blue... This JERK, this... IDIOT, this... NIMROD! Son of a bitch came out and ruined my opportunity, and now I have to watch Kankuro as the champion?".

The crowd then breaks into a "We want Patrick!" chant.

"He should have been gone after last month!" Spongebob screamed. "It was my title, he had no right to..."

"Settle down, Spongebob!" Danny took the microphone. The crowd started booing. "Oh, shut up. You wanna know where is Patrick? Suspended! He's suspended after what he did, we've managed to get Ember into signing a ban for Patrick! And he is banned from WWT. So I guess that good ol' Patrick won't be able to put his name in the rumble! Because he's suspended indefinitely. And now, let's talk about something that Patrick didn't ruined last night," Danny put the title on his shoulder. "The Tag titles victory!".

The crowd booed as Jimmy took the mic. "Well, people said that we can't do it! But last night, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch learned that we are this business, and that we are the guys to carry those belts through the year. We, James Isaac Neutron and Daniel 'Danny Phantom" Fenton. We are the best tag team of the WWT. Who can beat us?".

"Not Norbert and Sasquatch!" Danny said. "So therefore, we're putting our names at the Rumble. And guys, allow me to tell all of the F-B-N members," he said that in a serious note. "That you can't eliminate eachother no matter what. Never! The plan is to give an F-B-N member the victory, but we'll have to eliminate the competition before we'll fight!".

"I know that I'll beat all of you!" Spongebob said. "It's in my blood. You know that it has to be you and I, fighting for a shot at the biggest prize in the game- A game that we created!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

Gaara came out. The crowd cheered.

"Oh oh, now business are about to pick up!" said Mr. Comanator.

Gaara then pointed behind him. Norbert and Sasquatch walked out.

"Oh, no, not them!" Desire cried.

"You know something, Full Blooded Nuts!" Gaara said. "Last night was great for me. Because even though I didn't feel my blood, and even though I haven't won the title, the best thing about last night was Patrick coming back and kicking your ass!".

The crowd cheered.

"Why those two fools are here?" Jimmy asked.

"They're here because they got robbed!" Gaara said. "You know that those titles belong to them! Now, about that 'Suspension' of Patrick, I'm not gonna take it. I'm going to kick the asses of all of you until you'll agree to reinstate Patrick!".

"No, Gaara, we're not going to reinstate him!" Spongebob said. "Anything else?".

"All of you are backstabbers!" Norbert said.

"Who are you?" Spongebob asked. "No, who are you to talk to me? I'm the biggest star in WWT, and you..."

"I am the guy that kicked your ass last year!" Norbert said as the crowd cheered. "And now, I have to watch you... Joining them! That's an embarrassment! But you know, you can't have a stable without them to hold your hands!".

"Wha... What do you mean 'Without us'?" Jimmy asked. "We won't fight you, if that's what you..."

"You will, in four weeks!" Sasquatch said. "You see, Jim! We got a rematch clause in our contracts, and we will invoke it on WWT Rumble".

"Oh, yeah?" Danny said as he copied Sasquatch. The crowd booed. "You know something, Sasquatch, we'll be happy to fight you and your pal! But what makes you think you can pin us? You know how many World Titles me and Jimmy held combined? Five! That's five more then the World titles all three of you held combined!".

"No, we're not talking about pinning, Danny-Boy!" Norbert said. "You know, we've thought: What kind of thing you and Jimmy hate the most?".

"Idiotic buffons that try to think that they are something better then what they are?" Jimmy said.

"Really? Then how the hell you're looking in the mirror every morning? Don't you get angry?" Sasquatch said.

"Yeah, that's explains a lot..." Norbert said as the crowd laughed. "No. The thing you two hate the most is... Matches that are not 'Traditional'. You two like it with pinfalls and submissions, but we've thought- You hate hardcore!".

"Hardcore match is about pinning, Norbert!" Spongebob rolled his eyes. "Please..."

"No, not a hardcore match!" Norbert said. "We're going to win the tag titles by one way... And that is," Norbert looked at the crowd. "Put both of you through a table..."

"WHAT? !" Danny said. "But we had only one tables matches in the history of WWT! We're not doing tables matches in WWT!".

"Dig it! We are going to put both of you through a table, NO!" Sasquatch said. "I will put both of you through a table, with my elbow!".

"You... You can't do that!" Jimmy cried. "That's our... That's not fair!".

"You know what, guys?" Gaara said. "I have an idea. We are to call the match off!".

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"You're such a coward..." Spongebob laughed.

"No... We will to call the match off if, and only IF!" Gaara said. "The three of you will defeat us tonight in a six men tag".

"Okay!" Danny said. "We have nothing to lose, so this match is a done deal!".

"You got something to lose!" Gaara said. "The stipulation for the match: If you win, we call the tables match off. If we win..." he looked at the crowd. "Patrick's suspension is lifted!".

The crowd cheered.

"Fine for me, but Gaara, you won't be able to do anything against us!" Spongebob said. "This is our world, our town, our F-B-N! And the three of you are NOT! On the plan..."

The six men stared down at eachother.

"So tonight, we got a big match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Patrick's suspension against the tables match!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Ember's office. Youngblood is in there. Temari is talking to Ember.

"So thank you for putting me against Lydia tonight for the title!" Temari said. "I need this match to get my revenge".

"That's fine, Temari, we're friends and I'm a fair owner!" Ember said. Temari got out. "Slut..." Ember mouthed.

"Ember, who will get the title shot against Kankuro?" Youngblood asked.

"Youngblood... Please, defeating Kankuro is not your thing." Ember said.

"But I need this rematch!" Youngblood said.

"Youngblood, for one who calls Kankuro a loser, you've lost to him every time!" Ember said.

"Don't tell me that I'll have to win the Rumble!" Youngblood cried.

"That's probably the only way you'll get a title shot!" Ember smiled.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ember said. Jake Long entered on crutches.

"He... Hello..." Jake said.

"Yeah, THIS, is because you don't know when to stop!" Ember said. "Last night was too much for you. You can't keep doing all of this for them".

"Don't worry..." Jake said. "No long-term damage has been done. I'm cleared to be at the Rumble, but I can't fight before the event".

"Wait, so I can tease you and you won't do anything?" Youngblood asked.

"If you will," Jake said. "You won't be at the Rumble".

"Jake, look, don't you think that's a little too much?" Ember said. "You can't do all this. You can't get up from any punch".

"There is no punch that I can't get up from!" Jake said. "All of this is my life... I must win the Rumble, Ember".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the WWT Rumble!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" the crowd gave a mixed reaction as Neji and Lee came out. Neji looked serious, Lee shook hands with some fans.

"Okay, those two are a weird tag team!" said Mr. Comanator. "Friends, but each one is totally different!".

"Yeah, but now it's a qualifying match!" Desire said. "And Neji will face a tough Truman X!".

"Well, I'm rooting for Neji!" said Sandy.

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, Truman X!" the crowd's cheers turned to booing as Truman came out with El Tigre, chanting "F-B-N!".

"Those two are just jerks!" Mr. Comanator said. "They cost Norbert and Sasquatch the titles!".

"They couldn't beat Danny and Jimmy!" said Desire. "Truman is going to qualify for the Rumble!".

"When is the last time Truman won a match?" Sandy asked.

Truman runs towards Neji. Neji chops him. Then he kicks Neji in the corner. He picks Truman up and punches him. Neji then picks Truman up and hits a backbreaker. 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Neji then throws Truman to the corner. He kicks him again few times. Tigre screams something. Neji looks at him and Truman kicks his knee. Then Truman starts kicking him and chops him. He punches Neji to the corner. Then he twists Neji's arm but Neji kicks him. Then Neji punches Truman.

"Okay, Neji is doing pretty good!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Truman is not that weak!" Desire said. "His nickname is the rebel of the F-B-N".

"It's not the rebel," said Sandy. "It's the whipping boy!".

Neji tries to whip Truman but he reverses it. Then he locks a sleeper. Neji just powers out of it and punches Truman. Neji runs and Truman hits a spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Truman whips Neji but Neji hits a back suplex! Neji then picks Truman up and hits a slam. He whips Truman to the corner... German Suplex! Then Neji hits a running elbow onto Truman. Then he drops an elbow on him. Neji then raises his hand. Neji Slam! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!" the ring announcer said as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

"So Neji is in the rumble!" Mr. Comanator said. "He defeated Truman! Truman is out!".

"Oh, man!" said Desire in anger. "Truman could have won the Rumble!".

"That means that the F-B-N lost a member spot in the Rumble!" Sandy said. "We gotta take a commercials break!".

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Zim, sitting backstage, as Misty rubs his leg. The F-B-N members are looking at this.

"Ow... Ow..." Zim said.

"That's fine, Zimmy. Even if you lost to Jake, he's still not as manly as you!" Misty said.

"He took me to the limit..." Zim said.

"Zim, Misty, shut up!" Danny said. "Truman... We've asked you for one thing! ONE! To qualify for the Rumble. And you even couldn't do that right!".

"I'm sorry!" Truman said. "But Lee..."

"That's not an excuse!" Spongebob said. "All of us are in the rumble, except for you two whipping boys!".

"Wait," Tigre said. "So I don't have a spot in the Rumble unless I'll win my match?".

"Yeah, and you can't lose!" Jimmy said. "We need support in the Rumble!".

"But I'm the hottest free agent in WWT's history!" Tigre protested. "I should be in the match without qualifying!".

"Shut up!" Spongebob said.

"But..."

"No!" Danny said.

"But I..."

"Shut up!" Jimmy said. "Wow, we need to get ready for the six men later on..."

"We don't need it..." Spongebob said. "I'll kick their asses with no problem".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Cartman and Snap, in the backstage.

"How the hell," Snap asked. "You're getting a title shot at MY TV title?".

"Look, it's simple!" Cartman said. "You've lost, I'm still a champion... I'm better!".

"You never got a victory!" Snap said. "Both of you lost! Come on, you've been counted out!".

"I never got pinned!" Cartman said.

"No," Snap said. "But you got the BartDog after the match! God dammit, why do you get any title shot? You got a title!".

"That doesn't mean," Cartman said. "That I can't get another title".

"But why?" Snap said. "It's my title! My TV title! Come on!".

"Screw you, Snap!" Cartman said.

"You better give me a title shot after you'll win the title!" Snap said.

"No, you can have the National title..." Cartman said.

"You..." Snap said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing the challenger, being accompanied by Freakshow, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia!" the crowd booed as Freakshow came out with Lydia.

"Okay, the rematch, Lydia and Temari!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can Temari overcome the monster of the Womens division?"

"She can't, she's too injured!" said Desire. "Not like her boyfriend, but injured!".

"Lydia attacked Temari a month ago with a crowbar!" Sandy said.

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

"And her opponent!" the announcer said as the crowd kept cheering. "From the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Temari!" the crowd cheered as Temari came out.

"Temari is defending her title again!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Last night her boyfriend lost the title!" Desire said. "Tonight she will lose it, then Chouji will lose his!".

"If it will happen," said Sandy. "It's a bad night for Shikamaru".

Temari and Lydia lock up. Temari then locks Lydia's waists and takes her down. Lydia twists Temari's hand and locks her head. Lydia then gets pushes to the ropes and tackles Temari. She elbows her. 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Lydia whips Temari and Temari gives her a Lou Thesz press. Then she kicks Lydia in the head! 1... 2... Lydia kicks out. Lydia pushes Temari to the corner and starts headbutting her. Temari moves out of the way and rolls her up! 1... 2... Lydia kicks out.

"Temari tries to pin Lydia, but Lydia is just too strong!" Mr. Comanator said.

"So she needs to give up!" said Desire. "She can't win!".

"Something about Freakshow's presence just helps Lydia!" Sandy said as she looked at Freakshow, who looked at the match.

Lydia drops Temari's face on the ground. Then she stomps on her. Lydia picks Temari up and clotheslines her. Lydia hits a snapmare. Then she catapaults Temari to the ropes. Then she suplexes Temari. 1... Temari kicks out. Lydia chockes Temari on the ropes! She whips Temari to the ropes and hits a backdrop. Then Freakshow calls for the Sleeper. Lydia nods. She locks the Sleeper! Temari fights it. Lydia is eager to put Temari to sleep. Temari fights really hard and manages to reach the ropes.

"That was really close!" said Mr. Comanator. "She almost lost!".

"That shows you who's the real deal here!" Desire said.

"Who cares? Temari got out of the hold!" said Sandy.

Lydia tries to clothesline Temari. Temari dodges and chops Lydia! Then she punches her to the ropes. Temari tries to whip Lydia but Lydia reverses it. Temari hits an hurricanrana! Temari then chops Lydia to the corner. She whips Lydia to the corner. Temari runs... And clotheslines Lydia! Then Temari catches Lydia. She screames... Backbreaker! Then Temari looks at the turnbuckle. She climbs. Freakshow tries to interrupt but gets kicked! Three Star Drop! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, and still WWT Womens champion, Temari!" the ring announcer said.

"Temari is still champion!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Lydia lost!".

"This attack on Freakshow was uncalled for!" said Desire. "That was just awful!".

"What's next for Temari?" Sandy asked. "She's defeating everyone!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Wolfgang. He's putting his boots. Timmy comes.

"You won't do anything to cost me the match, won't you?" Timmy asked.

"Me?" Wolfgang said. "Do you think that I want this defeat on my record? Besides, you're the one who lost last night".

"Dagget was lucky at that time..." Timmy said. "I won't lose tonight..."

"You better not!" Wolfgang said. He looked at Timmy. "If you do..."

"I won't!".

"But if you do..." Wolfgang said. "I'll make every inch of your body to scream, okay?".

"But..." Timmy laughed. "We're both on the same side..."

"I don't do sides, Timmy!" Wolfgang said. "I'm for Wolfgang and for Wolfgang only!".

"For you..." Timmy said. "Don't... Don't worry!".

"You better be helpful tonight, Timmy..." Wolfgang said.

Timmy gulped.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

The crowd booed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Please welcome the NEW WWT World champion... Kankuro!".

Kankuro came out to a big boo. He raised his title.

"I can't believe that HE is the champion!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, Spongebob should be the champion!" Desire said.

"It's surprising that he's the champion!" said Sandy.

"Well, well, well!" Kankuro said. "Itachi, Ben Tennyson, Jonas Lazar, Garfield... All of those great 'bad champions'. And who can join them? Oh, yeah, only Spongebob!" he said cynicly. "There is no other guy that can join them in ruling the wrestling world! I mean, who else can it be? Kankuro? Kankuro is a loser! He can't win the title, only Spongebob is winning titles! Only Spongebob is good enough to defeat Shikamaru. There is no way that Kankuro would win the title!".

"Kankuro, we got it..." Mr. Comanator said.

"So guess what?" Kankuro said. "All of you... All of you! Have been wrong! I'm the World champion for the second time, I'm the guy to carry this company! I'm the best guy in here, I'm the guy to defeat four other people and win this title! And I never needed any help or support from you! That's because I'm the best wrestler in WWT, and even though all of you, and all of the critics said that I can't win it, even in the first time I won it. And everytime I'm proving you wrong! Everytime, everytime, you realize and learn that I'm the Master, that I'm the best wrestler in WWT! Not Danny Phantom, not Jimmy Neutron, not Shikamaru, not Gaara, and sure as hell not Spongebob!".

The crowd booed and chanted "Kankuro sucks! Kankuro sucks!".

"You can say what ever you want! But the main thing here, is that I'm the champion!" Kankuro said.

"And he is that good!" said Desire.

"And no one, no one, ever, will take that title from me! You can take it over my dead body!" Kankuro said.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Shikamaru came out. His arm was inside a cast.

"You're looking great tonight!" Kankuro said.

"Cut the bull..." Shikamaru said. Kankuro moved the mic away. Shikamaru, with one arm, couldn't do anything.

"Say something?".

"Listen, that's my title you're talking about!" Shikamaru said. "You took it away from me!".

"What do you want from me?" Kankuro said. "Hey, Shikamaru, you know, you don't need any deodorant. You can't pick your hands!".

"Funny..." Shikamaru said.

"What will happen if a robber will enter?" Kankuro ask. "You won't be able to pick your hands up, you will get shot!".

"Kankuro, does anybody find your jokes funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"No..." Kankuro said. "You are the joke. Look at you! My disfunctional little brother attacked you and broke your hand last night! Come on, you are the joke of WWT!".

"Really?" Shikamaru said. "You are pathetic. Kankuro, I defeated you before, I made you the joke of this entire promotion!".

"So what?" Kankuro said. "You're not the champion! I am! And probably you won't win it again in your life!".

"At least for the next four weeks I won't..." Shikamaru said.

"What?".

"You've heard me!" Shikamaru said. "I have a rematch clause! And I will invoke it in the Rumble!".

The crowd cheered.

"What?" Kankuro said. "You can't invoke rematch clauses all of a sudden! I never had any rematch clause!".

"You're such a loser!" Shikamaru said. "In four weeks, Kankuro, I won't be at the rumble match. Broken arm and all, I'll challenge you for the title!".

Shikamaru left.

"I can't believe it! Shikamaru vs Kankuro at the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said. "We'll have to go to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, Wolfgang and Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed as Timmy and Wolfgang walked out. Timmy tried to settle Wolfgang down.

"Things are exploding between those two!" said Mr. Comanator. "Wolfgang is not really an F-B-N member".

"Yes he does!" Desire said. "He is a loyal member!".

"He's going to destroy Timmy!" said Sandy.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Kappa Mikey and Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered as Mikey and Dagget came down.

"Dagget won last night, Mikey lost!" Mr. Comanator said. "But now, Mikey can have his revenge on Wolfgang!".

"Or Timmy could get his revenge on Dagget!" said Desire.

"Timmy needs to be good, or else Wolfgang..." Sandy said.

Wolfgang and Dagget lock up. Wolfgang tries a head lock but Dagget drops him with a headlock takedown. Wolfgang whips Dagget to the ropes. Dagget jumps from behind. Wolfgang kicks him and elbows him. He whips him to the corer... Dagget jumps and hits Wolfgang with headscissors. He dropkicks him. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Wolfgang hits a jawbreaker and tags Timmy in. They whip Dagget to the ropes. Dagget dodges a clothesline and hits both of them with a double clothesline!

"Dagget is just destroying both!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh... Not good for Timmy!" Desire cried.

"I think that Wolfgang is going to have some fun after the match..." said Sandy.

Dagget tags Mikey in. Mikey climbs on the turnbuckle. Hurricanrana! Timmy whips Mikey to the ropes. Mikey slides from under him and hits him with a bulldog. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Timmy knees Mikey. He punches Mikey to the corner. Then he kicks him and chokes him in the ropes. Timmy chops Mikey. He tags Wolfgang in. Wolfgang kicks Mikey. Then Wolfgang hits Mikey with a steam rolling. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Wolfgang tags Timmy and they hit a double hotshot. They double team Mikey.

"Those two are just double teaming him!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Mikey will lose in no time!" smiled Desire.

"Come on, ref! Do something!" Sandy said.

Timmy punches Mikey. Then he hits a gutbuster. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Timmy hits a snapmare. He whips Mikey to the ropes... Mikey dropkicks him! Mikey tries to tag Dagget. Timmy holds his leg... And gets Enzugiri! Then both are down... And both tag their partners! Dagget comes and clotheslines both Wolfgang and Timmy. He elbows Wolfgang and then backdrops him. He dropkicks Timmy. He then hits a Dudley Dog on Wolfgang! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out!

"Dagget is on a roll!" said Mr. Comanator. "Just some warm up for the rumble!".

"No! Timmy, do something!" Desire screamed.

"Timmy is done! Wolfgang is done!" said Sandy.

Wolfgang whips Dagget to the ropes. Dagget reverses it and hits a chokebomb! Timmy enters and Dagget dodges. Dagget then clotheslines Timmy. Wolf kick! 1... 2... Mikey hits a baseball slide! Then Timmy enters the ring and punches Mikey. He hits the Star Dust! Then Wolfgang takes Dagget and hits the Bully Bomb! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Timmy Turner and Wolfgang!".

"Wolfgang won again!" Mr. Comanator said. "I think that Timmy is fine for now".

"So now, Timmy got his revenge and defeated Dagget!" said Desire.

"He never defeat him, Wolfgang did!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Kin. She's talking.

"And that's why we need to create a block of Japanese people to stop the F-B-N! What do you think?" she asked.

The camera moved and showed that **Gaara **was in the room.

"Kin... The idea of this stable was to oppose me!" Gaara said.

"No! It was for stopping the Americanization!" Kin said. "And besides, Spongebob was your friend back then! Can we look on anything from back then on a serious note?".

"Kin, come on, you've almost cost me the title!" Gaara said.

"Oh, yeah?" Kin said. "So you're going on a six men tag with Nicktoons partners. Great! How about you'll go to Ember, and ask for her to make us your partners... And tell her to give us a tag titles shot..."

"You're doing it for the tag titles, right?" Gaara said.

"No way!" Kin said. Zaku and Dosu came. Zaku sang.

"Another loose cannon gone bi-polar! Slipped down, couldn't get much lower! Quicksand's got no..." Zaku stopped singing as he saw Gaara.

"No what?" Gaara said as he picked up his cane.

"Nothing!" Zaku said.

"No sense of humor?" Gaara said.

"Come on, Gaara that was a joke!" Zaku said.

"A joke?" Gaara said. "I don't like it..."

"So that means it's true!" Dosu said. Gaara looked at them.

"Shut up or I'll put this into your... You know the deal".

Gaara left.

"Great, Zaku!" Kin said. "You've cost us the tag titles shot!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy. He's walking, tired, in the hallways.

"Wow! I've showed Dagget!" he said.

He saw Norbert and Sasquatch.

"You two!" he said. "I kicked your brother's ass, and later on..."

"You never did anything!" Norbert said. "Wolfgang did all the job!".

"No, I did!" Timmy breath heavily. "And... Later on, my F-B-N friends... Will do the same to you!".

"Timmy, maybe you'll do something of your own?" Norbert said. "You're saying you're a big shot? You've lost a lot of times recently. You can't fight the main stars here, you're a joke!".

"I'm... What?" Timmy said. "Wait... I didn't... I can defeat someone big! Sasquatch!".

"Oh, no!" Sasquatch said. "Not big like me. Big as in... A star!".

"But I'm... I'm the star of WWT!" Timmy said.

"And recently," Norbert said. "That star is missing its targets".

They left.

"Later on tonight," said Mr. Comanator. "Norbert, Sasquatch, and Gaara vs the F-B-N! Tag titles shot against Patrick's suspension!".

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship! Introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" the crowd booed Cartman as he walked down.

"Can Cartman be a double champion?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Yes, of course!" said Desire. "He will be able to do what Snap couldn't done!".

"To survive against Chouji for more then five minutes!" Sandy said.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt.

"This TV champ is a fighting champ!" said Mr. Comanator. "But will he lose here?".

"He will lose to Cartman, the new double champion!" Desire said.

"Chouji should... Hey, Chouji's running!" said Sandy.

Chouji runs to the ring and chops Cartman. He punches him. He tries to whip Cartman but Cartman reverses it. Chouji tackles him to the outside. Chouji tries to lock up with Cartman but he kicks him in the gut. He punches him to the corner and tackles him. He whips Chouji to the other corner. Cartman then stomps on Chouji and taunts the crowd. Suddenly, Chouji chops and fists Cartman! Cartman leaves the ring but Chouji then brawls with him on the outside! He throws him back in.

"Chouji won't let Cartman get away!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Cartman wasn't trying to get away!" said Desire.

"No, he was 'Saving energy', right?" Sandy said.

Cartman knees Chouji. He tries a clothesline... Chouji hits a neckbreaker! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Chouji whips him to the ropes but Cartman reverses and punches Chouji. Cartman suplexes him! Then he whips Chouji to the ropes. Cartman locks a bear hug. He chokes Chouji out. Chouji starts elbowing him! Chouji gets out! He runs... Cartman hits a belly to belly suplex! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out from the pinfall! Cartman whips Chouij and Chouji kicks him! Chouji hits a german suplex! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out!

"Man, that's a good big-men match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Not bad!".

"Cartman is showing Chouji who's the boss!" Desire said. "Beat him!".

"Come on, Chouji!" said Sandy. "Do something!".

Chouji chops and punches Cartman. He whips him... Flapjack! Then he whips Cartman again and tries to pick him up... Cartman hits a full nelson Bomb! Then Cartman whips Chouji to the ropes and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Cartman then symbols for the belt and points to the ropes. Suddenly... **Team Amazement**? Bart and Chris walk down the aisle. Cartman screams on them. Suddenly Chouji rolls him up! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT Television champion, Chouji!" the ring announcer said. Chouji ran away.

"What the... Team Amazement cost Cartman another match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on!" shouted Desire. "Face it, Bart, you haven't won the National Title!"

Bart and Chris then entered the ring and tried to attack Cartman. **Snap **ran in and then attacked both of them!

"Snap! He's coming to help Cartman!" Sandy said.

Snap and Cartman started attacking team amazement. Snap then took Griffin and hit the Snappy Bomb! Cartman, meanwhile, slammed Bart down and hit the Big Splash on him.

"Team Amazement got destroyed by Snap and Cartman!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

You can see Ember, in her office, calling on the phone.

"Hello? Rojo Bat? It's Ember McLain. Would you like to participate at the WWT Rumble?".

"Ember," Youngblood said. "Come on..."

"Shh, I'm talking!" Ember said. "You're busy? Come on, Rojo... It's going to be an awesome thing for all of the Cartoons! Be a great cartoon!".

"Um... Emb?" Youngblood asked.

"You're not a cartoon..." Ember said. "Well, but... Hello? Rojo?".

"Ember come on!" Youngblood said. "You can't call some people and invite them to the Rumble!".

"If I decided that we'll have five guests, then we will!" Ember said as she called again. "Hello? Santino Marella? It's Ember McLain from WWT, I've wanted to invite you to the Rum... No, I know you're not a cartoon! It's maybe too hard to think that you're a real person, but... Santino? Santino?".

"Ember, they won't agree!" Youngblood said.

"You know nothing about negotiating!" Ember said. "Hello, it's Ember McLain. We want you to be at the WWT Rumble! Ha, Mr. Austin?".

Youngblood gasped. "Is he really...?".

"Wait, to do what? To kiss your what? Mr. Austin, if that's what you... Hello?" Ember said.

"Ember, you'll jump on the first guy to offer you to join?" Youngblood said.

The phone rang. Ember picked it up.

"Hello," she said like a Call routing system. "You've came to The WWT Rumble center. For exclusive information, press One! For joining, press Two. For gambling..." she stopped. "You've choose Exclusive information. Rumor has it, that there will be a bounty on Danny Phantom's pants..."

"Hello?" a familliar voice said. "I pressed two! Tell me something, how do I sign my friend Guts and his AWESOME trainer Airnaruto45 to the match?".

"Uh..." Ember said. "We have a temporary problem. Meanwhile, enjoy the music..."

Ember put on a disc. "Ember..." Youngblood said.

"Shh!" she said. "Ember, you will remember..."

"But I can still hear you!" the phone said.

"Ah... It's a mistake!" Ember hung up.

Youngblood looked at her.

"No..." she said. "I'm... Let's forget about this?".

* * *

The cameras switch to Spongebob. He's putting his boots. Danny comes.

"Excited?" Danny asked. "To finally come back to Monday Night Program action?".

"Excited?" Spongebob said. "Come on... I'm doing them a favor by wrestling on free TV. This stinky city doesn't deserve to see me live and in person..." the crowd booed. "But if it's for helping you to get out of that stupid match at the Rumble..."

"They don't deserve a tag titles match!" Danny said. "Come on, it's a common knowledge!".

"Yeah..." Spongebob said. "But I'm the rating, Danny. And if you really want to know, then I'm going to eliminate even you from the rumble!".

"Only after everybody else been eliminated!" Danny said.

"Yeah." Spongebob said. "But no one deserves a World title shot like me. And after tonight, Patrick won't ruin my plans!".

Spongebob left.

"A six men tag main event!" said Mr. Comanator. "Next!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

"This match is a six men tag match, scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "The stipulations for the match: If the F-B-N win, the tag titles match at WWT Rumble is off. If the opposing team wins, then Patrick Star's suspension is lifted!".

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"Introducing first!" the announcing was heard as the crowd booed heavily. "The team of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom, and Spongebob Squarepants- The F-B-N!" the F-B-N came out and taunted the crowd.

"Those idiots, those... Fools!" Mr. Comanator said. "Spongebob is acting like he's doing us a favor!".

"To see him wrestle live and in person," said Desire. "Is an awesome, awesome moment in the history of our sport".

"You sold out!" Sandy tried to lead the crowd in chant. "Come on! You sold out!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And their opponents," said the ring announcer as the crowd cheered wildly. "The team of Sasquatch, Norbert Beaver and Gaara of the Sand!" the opposing team came out and pointed at the ring.

"Remember the stipulations!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match will be with huge consequences!".

"Gaara's team will lose, and with it, Norbert and Sasquatch rematch will be gone!" Desire said.

"But if they will win, then Patrick's suspension is lifted!" said Sandy.

Jimmy starts the match with Sasquatch. Immediately, Gaara tags himself in. Jimmy runs at Gaara, but Gaara locks his head! Then he gets thrown to the ropes and tackles Jimmy. He runs. Jimmy dodges and tries to jump on Gaara. Gaara hits a spinebuster. Danny enters and also gets a spinebuster. Then Gaara takes both of their heads and makes them collide! Jimmy tries to whip Gaara and dropkicks him but Gaara stops himself. He kicks Jimmy and catapaults him to the corner!

"Gaara just wants them for himself!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Or you don't know, maybe he doesn't trust Norbert and Sasquatch enough..." said Desire.

"Stop saying those things! He trusts them!" Sandy shouted.

Gaara rams Jimmy's head in the corner. He whips him but Jimmy kicks him! Then he tags Danny in. Danny punches Gaara. Gaara whips him to the ropes and hits the Lou Thesz Press! Gaara then runs and elbows Danny. Gaara wants to do the Sand Whip but Danny stops him and says something. Then he tags Spongebob in. Gaara looks at Spongebob. Then they start brawling! Spongebob then chops Gaara and suplexes him! 1... 2... Gaara kicks out!

"Okay, Gaara was great, but Spongebob is just livid!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's because he's the uncrowned champion!" Desire said.

"He's not a champion by any means!" said Sandy.

Spongebob hiptosses Gaara. Then he dropkicks him. Gaara tries to attack him but Spongebob pushes him to the corner and hits a Monkey Flip! Then he chokes Gaara on the ropes. He then tries to hit an electric chair drop. Gaara falls on his feet and tags Sasquatch in! Then Danny gets himself in. Sasquatch punches Danny down. Sasquatch tackles Danny. He whips him to the ropes and charges at him! Sasquatch then does it again! Sasquatch tags Norbert in.

"Meanwhile it's good for Gaara!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Just wait, Danny won't give up for Norbert!" said Desire.

"Norbert got a lot of problems with Danny!" Sandy said.

Danny starts punching and headbutting Norbert. Then he rams him on the turnbuckle but Norbert elbows him and rams his head! He tags Sasquatch back in. Sasquatch kicks and punches Danny down. Jimmy runs in and Sasquatch punches him as well. Sasquatch whips Danny to the corner and hits the chokebomb! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Gaara gets the tag. He kicks Danny. Danny then backdrops Gaara! He tags Spongebob who pins. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out!

"Okay, now it doesn't look good for us!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But it does look good for me!" Desire said happily.

"Come on, Gaara!" said Sandy.

Spongebob then powerslams Gaara. Then he climbs on the second rope and hits an elbow drop. He then kicks Gaara and stomps him. Then he whips Gaara to the ropes and hits an hurricanrana. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. He tags Jimmy in. Jimmy suplexes Gaara. Then he puts Gaara in the corner and punches him few times. Then he hits the atomic drop. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Jimmy whips Gaara to the corner but Gaara tags Norbert in! Jimmy tags Danny in quickly.

"Okay, now I'm lost!" Mr. Comanator said. "Norbert and Danny?".

"Kick the ass of this idiot, Danny!" said Desire.

"Norbert can surprise everybody!" Sandy said.

Danny then clotheslines Norbert. Then he whips him and knees him. Danny picks Norbert up and hits a backbreaker. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Danny then picks him up again and hits a neckbreaker. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out again. Gaara runs to the ring. Danny throws him out. Sasquatch runs as well but with the help of Spongebob and Jimmy he gets tossed out. The F-B-N taunt the crowd. Norbert suddenly gets up. Roll up! 1... 2... Spongebob and Jimmy enter... 3!

"Here are your winners, Sasquatch, Norbert Beaver and Gaara!" the ring announcer said as Spongebob and Jimmy looked in shock.

"THEY DONE IT!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"But... They were gonna... But... How..." Desire said. "I HATE THEM!".

Spongebob then picked Norbert up and screamed something at him. Danny and Jimmy looked at him with a vicious look.

"No! Leave Norbert!" said Sandy. "Someone! Help!".

Then, from the crowd...

"**PATRICK? !**" the scream was heard again.

Spongebob noticed him and ran away. Patrick entered the ring...

"PAT-GORE!" Mr. Comanator screamed as Danny got gored out of his pants.

Jimmy tried to run, but Norbert held his legs. Patrick then kicked Jimmy in the gut and pointed at Spongebob. He hit the Jacknife powerbomb on Jimmy, as Spongebob watched at horror.

"No!" screamed Desire. "Someone to stop him!".

Patrick then took Danny and Jacknifed him as well! Then he looked at Spongebob and decided to hit the Jacknife on Danny yet again!

"Patrick is killing the F-B-N!" Sandy screamed.

Gaara and Sasquatch entered the ring and high fived Patrick. Patrick then took Jimmy. He said "This is for you, Spongebob!". Then he hit the Jacknife Powerbomb on Jimmy for the last time! Jimmy just fell flat on his back. Spongebob looked in horror.

"Patrick is back! Patrick is back!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

The show ended as Danny and Jimmy were laying on the mat as Patrick and his friends looked at a horrified Spongebob.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Qualifying match for the Rumble**: Neji Hyugga def. Truman X

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) def. Lydia

Timmy Turner and Wolfgang def. Kappa Mikey and Dagget Beaver

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) def. Eric Cartman

Gaara, Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch def. the F-B-N (Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron) (Patrick is reinstated).

* * *

**Card for WWT Rumble:**

**Rumble match, 30 people**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Tag Team Championship, Tables match: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

* * *

Patrick's suspension is lifted! Now, can he destroy the F-B-N? What will remain of them until the Rumble?

Please review.


	73. Show 286

Hey guys!

The Road to Televmania VII (Yes, Toonwriter- Seven, not eight!) is just hot. Because we are on our way to the Rumble!

**Ivan Drago**- You don't know Naruto? Wow... That's weird. You know, Naruto is actually why I'm doing this. Once I tried to do an all-Naruto wrestling promotion.

**Nazirul Takashi**- Well, with five guests, I have enough wrestlers.

**Airnaruto45**- It was a joke...

But now, after Patrick is back... What is going to happen now?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 286.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January Week 2

You can see footages from last week's Tag match.

Remember the stipulations!" said Mr. Comanator. "This match will be with huge consequences!".

"Gaara's team will lose, and with it, Norbert and Sasquatch rematch will be gone!" Desire said.

"But if they will win, then Patrick's suspension is lifted!" said Sandy.

Spongebob hiptosses Gaara. Then he hits a Monkey Flip.

"it doesn't look good for us!" said Mr. Comanator.

Spongebob powerslams Gaara. Jimmy suplexes Gaara. Then both manage to tag Norbert and Danny in.

"Kick the ass of this idiot, Danny!" said Desire.

The F-B-N taunt the crowd. Norbert suddenly gets up. Roll up! 1... 2... Spongebob and Jimmy enter... 3!

Here are your winners, Sasquatch, Norbert Beaver and Gaara!" the ring announcer said as Spongebob and Jimmy looked in shock.

Spongebob then picked Norbert up and screamed something at him. Danny and Jimmy looked at him with a vicious look.

"No! Leave Norbert!" said Sandy. "Someone! Help!".

Then, from the crowd...

"**PATRICK? !**" the scream was heard again.

Patrick then started attacking Danny and Jimmy, as Spongebob ran away. He gave them the Jacknife Powerbomb. He said "This is for you, Spongebob!". Then he hit the Jacknife Powerbomb on Jimmy for the last time! Jimmy just fell flat on his back. Spongebob looked in horror.

"Patrick is back! Patrick is back!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Patrick and his friends are looking at Spongebob.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. This time, you can see signs like "Spongebob will feel the GORE!" or "I'm a guest in the rumble!".

"The road to Televmania continues, to the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. What the hell will happen here tonight?".

"I'll tell you what! A rumble qualifying match between Zaku and Mikey!" said Desire. "Also, a Womens Battle Royal to determine who will face Temari for the Womens title at the Rumble".

"But more important then this," Sandy said. "Spongebob will comment about the Patrick situation!".

"Also," said Mr. Comanator. "Two guests for the Rumble are gonna be revealed tonight!".

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Spongebob came out the a big boo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Spongebob Squarepants!" the ring announcer said.

"Spongebob will now tell us what he's gonna do about Patrick!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, come on!" said Desire. "What can he do? He won't accept the challenge because he is a star..."

"The crowd wants to see Spongebob and Patrick fight!" Sandy said.

"All I've been hearing since last week," Spongebob said. "Is 'What are you gonna do with Patrick?'. People seriously thought, that after what happened last week, I'm afraid of Patrick. I'm... Afraid of him? Allow me to remind you that for the last... For the last decade! I carried Patrick on my back! Yeah, you know it! But that's not the thing I'm angry about. The thing is this: For the last six years or so I carried this whole promotion on my back! And what I'm getting for all of this? What I got? No one says thank you. No one says anything! If it wasn't for Spongebob Squarepants, people wouldn't be in this arena! If it weren't for Spongebob Squarepants making this company what it is today, all of you will not be here and won't be into wrestling in the first place! And then, people asked me if I'm going to accept the challenge Patrick laid for WWT Rumble? Well..."

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

The crowd cheered as Patrick came out to the ramp.

"Finally, this music is playing again!" Mr. Comanator said.

"So... Finally we're face to face!" Patrick said. "Spongebob Squarepants. The man who turned his back on WWT. On his fans. On me!".

"I never turned my back on you!" Spongebob said. "They did it first! I'm the best in WWT, and I deserve to be with the best of WWT. And those bests are the F-B-N!".

The crowd booed. Patrick said "Well, if you think that helping Danny Phantom means that you are the best, then those chair shots fucked your brain!".

The crowd cheered. "Oh... Yeah?" Spongebob said. "How about you'll call me when you'll have six World titles. I am the franchise of WWT, the Ratings! And you are my lackey. That's it. You're nothing to me".

"So let's see that!" Patrick said. "My challenge... What about it? Do you accept my challenge or not?".

"That's it!" said Desire.

Spongebob thought a little bit. Then he screamed the answer: "NO!".

The crowd booed. "Oh, this chicken..." Sandy said.

"I got nothing to win!" Spongebob said. "Nothing to win! You... You are just not on my level! What I am going to do is to win the Rumble because I'm the best in the WWT! And then I'll win the title on my sixth Televmania main event!".

"Well, not if I'll be there to stop you!" Patrick said. "I'll win the Rumble and I'll win the title at Televmania! That's it!".

"No you won't!" Spongebob said. "That's my time. Actually, it always my time".

"I'll cost you the match again, Spongebob, and you know it!" Patrick said.

"No, I'll win the Rumble!" Spongebob said.

"I'll eliminate you with no time!" Patrick said.

"Guys, guys, guys!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked at the skybox.

"No..." Patrick said.

**Cartman **was inside the skybox. The crowd booed.

"What do you want?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm the greatest National champion of all time!" Cartman said. "I'm the longest reigning champion in WWT today. It's clear that I will win the Rumble".

"You?" Patrick laughed. "You... You're saying that you can do better then guys that been here since day one?".

"Yeah. I never saw anything good from the rest of the roster..." Cartman said.

"How about I'll show you something good?" Patrick said. "I'm challenging you to a match tonight!

Cartman laughed. "Okay, Patrick, okay. Everybody think that they can defeat me, but meanwhile, I never saw anybody manage to do that!".

"Just last week you've lost!" Patrick said.

"Let's see you, Starfish!" Cartman said. "Screw you. I'm going to defeat you tonight!".

Cartman left.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this..." Spongebob said.

"Cartman and Patrick in the main event!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras then switch to Ember, who's walking in the backstage. Youngblood catches her.

"Where you're going?" Youngblood asked.

"I'm going to the production truck!" Ember said.

"Wait, why you're going to..."

"I need to reveal one of the guests at the Rumble!" Ember said.

"What guests?" Youngblood said. "I really don't like this idea. I won't give up to an outsider!".

"They never win, Youngblood!" Ember said as they got out of the building. "No guest ever wins a Rumble match..."

"So who's the guest?" Youngblood said as they entered the truck.

"Just wait..." Ember said. She looked inside the truck. "Who are you?".

"I'm **Jason Krueger**!" Jason said. "I'm the head of the WWT Music Department. I'm the one who's playing all of the theme songs and finds new ones..."

"And... I don't wanna be rude, mr. Voorhees..."

"Krueger!".

"Yeah, it's all the same sh..." Ember said. "But... When did I hired you?".

"You didn't..." Jason said. "Mr. TV did!".

"Oh, yeah..." Ember said.

"Hey," he asked. "The rumor says that you had something to do with..."

"Okay, where is the video screen?" Ember said. "Okay. There it is!".

* * *

The video started.

"_He is one of the biggest stars in Xtreme Crossover Federation..._"

You can see a big blue whirlwind.

"_He is a former champion..._"

You can see something jumping at wrestlers.

"_He is... The Hardcore Blur... Sonic the Hedgehog!"._

Sonic's picture appears on the screen.

"Yeah, the first guest on the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, yeah, that guy..." said Desire.

"Sonic is going to take the Rumble by storm!" Sandy said in excitement.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the WWT Rumble!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Dosu and Kin, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku!" the crowd booed as the Sound trio came out.

"Do you think that Zaku can qualify for the Rumble?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He's not fighting Gaara, right?" Desire asked. "So yeah!".

"Now let's see. This match is going to be special!" said Sandy.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey!".

"Okay, that's gonna be nice!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mikey is going to fight!".

"Mikey is just what they hate!" said Desire. "An american that tries to americanize Japan!".

"But Mikey is popular, unlike them!" Sandy said.

Zaku kicks Mikey in the gut and punches him. Then he whips Mikey to the corner but Mikey jumps above him. Zaku clotheslines Mikey. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Zaku then takes Mikey and dropkicks him. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Zaku then locks a violent cravate on Mikey. Mikey fights it. He elbows Zaku. He does it again. He breaks the hold! Then he hits Zaku with a fist. He starts hitting Zaku. Zaku kicks him and whips him to the ropes, but Mikey comes back with a crossbody. Then Mikey clotheslines Zaku. He whips him and then uppercuts him.

"Wow, Mikey is really showing some moves!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, Zaku could defeat him right now!" Desire said.

"So why he doesn't do it?" asked Sandy.

Mikey climbs on the turnbuckle and hits a diving kick. 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Mikey then whips Zaku to the ropes and tries a dropkick... Zaku stops himself and Mikey falls. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Zaku whips Mikey to the corner and hits a clothesline and a bulldog. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Zaku then takes Mikey. He tries for the ZKO... Mikey pushes him! Mikey then hits the hurricanrana! He then goes to the ropes... But stops as he sees Kin and Dosu. He shakes his head. He takes Zaku and hits the Lylymu Breaker! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Kappa Mikey!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"So Zaku is out of the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said. "Nice!".

"Why you're loving it so much?" asked Desire in anger. "Zaku could be the next champion, now, because of Mikey...!".

"Who cares? Mikey is in the Rumble!" Sandy said. "We will go to a commercials break!".

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Norbert watching the show. Timmy comes.

"Remind me, what you've said last week?" Timmy asked.

"What?" Norbert said. "Oh, yeah! That you didn't defeat my brother, it was all Wolfgang, and... Yeah, that you can't defeat stars".

"Okay, mr. Beaver!" Timmy said. "So I can't defeat stars. But can you?".

"Can I?" Norbert said. "Yeah! I defeated your poster boy, Spongebob. I defeated a lot of other stars. Hell, last week I've won in the main event. I pinned Danny. Therefore I can defeat stars".

"Yeah, but can you defeat the real star of WWT?" Timmy asked. "Can you defeat me?".

"You are not a star, Timmy..." Norbert said. "But whatever... Face me in the ring tonight and we'll see who's a star".

"I'll defeat you just like I did to your brother!" Timmy said.

"You have one mistake..." Norbert smiled. "On singles matches, my brother defeated you!".

Norbert and Timmy stared at eachother.

* * *

The Cameras switch to Ember in the productin truck. Youngblood is looking on the monitors.

"Wow, and that's the computer where you put the codes for the graphics?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah!" Ember said. "I know the entire codes. For example, Spongebob is T-O-P".

"Really?" Youngblood said. "And what am I?".

"You are..." Ember said. "..."

"What?"

"That's..."

"A-S-S!" said a production guy. "We started this joke when you came".

The crowd laughed.

"Wh..." Youngblood said. "Wait... WHAT? ! I'm not an... I'm not!".

"According to the computer, you are!" Ember said. "Maybe I'll reveal my other guest for the Rumble".

"No!" Youngblood said. "Now I wanna make a match! A qualifying match! Let's see... I'll just put it here..."

**El Tigre's** picture appeared.

"Great, you've found El Tigre!" Ember said. "And if it's a qualifying match, I suggest you put in..."

"Excuse me, Ember, I'll do it myself!" Youngblood said. "Let's see what other jokes you're doing at the production... Z-E-R-O!".

**Truman's **picture appeared.

"Oh! Now I can get it!" he said.

"But Truman tried to qualify..." Ember said.

"I don't care!" Youngblood said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring. Sakura, Kin, Roll and Fifi are already in the ring.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

"Next, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia!" the crowd booed as Lydia came out.

"The Womens battle royal for the #1 contendership!" Mr. Comanator said. "The winner will face Temari at the Rumble!"

"Lydia is gonna do it!" said Desire. "She must win the title again!".

"She lost just last week!" Sandy said.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"Next," the ring announcer said as the booed got louder. "representing the F-B-N, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!".

"The first Womens champion is coming!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She is what a successful champion needs to be!" Desire said.

"She is the reflection of Californication..." said Sandy.

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"Next, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd now cheered.

"I think that this lady is going to win it all!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, no, not she again..." said Desire.

"She can do it. She won the match at End Show!".

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"And last... from Go City, Shego!" the crowd cheered wildly.

"But THAT Women can win it too!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Okay, I won't stand Shego and Temari again!" Desire said. "What, her friends took over the division?".

"They're just the best of the division!" said Sandy.

The women are in the ring. Kin screams something at all the divas. Shego then takes her... Belly to Belly, Kin is out! All the womens start brawling with eachother! Lydia picks Sakura up and throws her with a fisherman lock. Ino then starts chopping Fifi. Shego, meanwhile, chokes Misty at the corner. Lydia turns around and Ino kicks her. Then Fifi hurricanranas Ino and punches her. Sakura runs and dropkicks Fifi. Roll then suplexes Shego. Sakura then holds Fifi... And catapaults her out! Fifi is eliminated. Six divas remained.

"Wow, Kin and Fifi are out!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Lydia is still dominating, that's important!" said Desire.

"Shego and Ino are looking better." Sandy said.

Misty kicks Ino in the corner. Lydia and Roll kick Shego on the ground. Lydia tries to eliminate Sakura, but hits her with a backbreaker. Shego runs to Lydia and she powerslams her. Roll then tries to talk to Lydia. Lydia throws her out! Lydia then sees Ino. They start kicking eachother. Ino kicks Lydia in the face and then attacks Misty. She puts her in the corner. She tries to pick Misty up and throw her away. Sakura then runs but Misty moves with the ropes! Ino eliminates Sakura! Sakura is in shock and screams something. She is eliminated and four divas remained.

"Oh, man!" said Mr. Comanator. "But they were good friends!".

"Yeah, friends are nothing..." Desire said.

"That was a mistake. But damn, Misty is quick!" said Sandy.

Lydia and Shego start hitting eachother. Lydia ran... Shego threw her out! Three remained. Misty smiles to Ino and Shego. They chop her! They start kicking her and whip her to the ropes. Misty kicks Shego in the face. Ino dodges a clothesline and hurricanranas Misty! Ino tries to eliminate Misty but can't do it. She kicks Misty in the corner. Then she tries a stratusphere. Misty manages to reverse it and throws Ino to the apron. Shego runs and gets kicked. Misty catapaults Shego... And Ino falls! Then Misty hurries up and eliminates Shego! Misty has won it!

"Here's your winner and the #1 contender, Misty!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh, sh... No!" Mr. Comanator said. "She is the #1 contender!".

"Told you! Finally!" said Desire. "The first Womens champion is going to win!".

"So great..." Sandy said. "She needs to go through Temari to win the title".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Temari.

"Well, Temari, it's done!" Jones said. "It seems to me that your #1 contender is Misty!".

"That's shocking!" Temari said. "Because, well, you know- She is... Good. She is the first Womens champion".

"But...?"

"But I expected Ino or Shego!" Temari said. "But it doesn't matter, because I will defeat Misty at the Rumble!".

Someone clapped. **Kankuro **stood behind Temari.

"Oh, dear, what do you want?" Temari asked.

"Speaking about #1 contenders, your boyfriend is the #1 contender for this man's title!" Jones said. "Kankuro, you're once again the champion. I've wanted to ask you, who do you think that needs to win the Rumble and face you, if you'll retain your title until then, at Televmania?".

"Who needs to win?" Kankuro said. "No one. No one that wants to stay healthy after Televmania..."

"What do you want from me?" Temari asked.

"My sweet big sister!" Kankuro said. "I've kicked your boyfriend's ass so much recently... And this entire year. I just wanted to ask, does it affect his... You know... His..."

Temari blushed. "You're... You're an idiot, fine?".

"But I'm the champion, not like your boyfriend who's... Having a little problem moving around right now, doesn't he?".

"Kankuro!" Temari said. "I really don't need to remind you that it's not the first time that you're injuring Shikamaru, it's the third time this year. After Televmania, before Tension Show, and now this. Well, at least this time it was honest, and it was during a match. But everytime that you injure my man, he comes back and defeats you in the ring. So it's gonna be the same this time. And Kankuro? I don't need any of your help..."

Temari turned aro... **BAM! **Misty kick from Misty. Misty looked at Temari.

"Well, I've warned you, sister!" Kankuro laughed as he left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the production truck. **Gaara **enters there. He sees Youngblood.

"Hello, mr. A-S-S!" he laughed.

"How come that he is S-A-N-D, and I'm this?" Youngblood asked. "Wait, what are you doing here?".

"I wanna see who is the next guest!" Gaara said. "Come on, who is it?".

"Gaara, come on, I don't need you on my head..." Ember said.

"No, I also wanted to check this codes thing..." Gaara said. "If he's an A-S-S, then what are you?".

"R-O-C-K, to your information!" Ember said.

"So who is S-L-U-T?" Gaara asked. "Wait! Who is H-O-E? Don't tell me you put Ino or Shego..."

"Hey, shut up, we're live now!" Youngblood said. He smiled to the camera. "They will hear it, and... I really like em... Hi Shego and Ino!" he waved to the camera.

"Okay, can we just see who's the next guy that will be in the Rumble?" Ember asked. She typed something.

* * *

You can see a symbol. Then you can see someone hits a superkick and pins someone else to three.

"_Representing the Frontier Kids..._"

You can see the guy shaking hands with Spongebob.

"_He is the current AWF Champion..._"

Then you can see the fire symbol.

**Takuya Kanbara**!

_Fire! _by_ Kouji Wada_ plays. You can see Takuya doing some moves. Then his picture appears on the screen.

"Takuya is going to be at the Rumble! The leader of the Frontier kids!" Mr. Comanator said. "We'll have to go to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the WWT Rumble!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Parts Unknown, Truman X!" the crowd booed as Truman walked out.

"Youngblood put Z-E-R-O and Truman got another chance to get into the Rumble!" said Mr. Comanator. "Who knew?".

"He is not!" Desire said. "He is not a Zero!".

"According to the production he is!" said Sandy.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

"And his opponent, also representing the F-B-N, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!" the crowd kept booing as Tigre came out.

"Funny, but Tigre got his chance to shine!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's a scheme to weaken the F-B-N!" said Desire.

"Truman got his chance again... It's good for him..." Sandy said.

Truman taunts Tigre. Tigre kicks him in the back. He punches him. Truman punches Tigre in the gut. Tigre knees Truman. He whips him to the ropes. Truman reverses it but Tigre dodges a clothesline. Then he hurricanranas Truman. Tigre runs and... Truman hiptosses him out of the ring! Then he runs... And hits a halo on Tigre! Then he starts attacking Tigre and chops him on the outside. Then he runs... Tigre throws him on the ring post! Then he rams Truman's head on the barricade. He throws him back to the ring and hits a springboard leg drop! 1... 2... Truman kicks out!

"Man!" said Mr. Comanator. "Truman and Tigre really want to show Danny what they can do!".

"I see what they can do!" Desire said. "Cool!".

"Yeah. Too bad that they are tools..." said Sandy.

Tigre picks Truman up and Truman starts punching him. Truman runs and Tigre hits him with a spinebuster. Tigre then climbs on the top rope. He hits a Splash... Truman moves! Both get up. Truman dodges a clothesline and hits Tigre with a spinning heel kick. Truman waits and hits it again! Then he whips Tigre to the ropes but Tigre reverses it. He jumps... Truman hits a Powerbomb! 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Truman then throws Tigre to the corner. To the sound of "Truman sucks!" chants, he hits the Bronco Buster on Tigre!

"Bronco Buster! Truman is pulling all the stops!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Go, Truman, show him!" said Desire. "Don't forget- You've been there first!".

"He was cleaning first. But Tigre can clean someone's shoes or something!" Sandy laughed.

Truman then climbs on the top rope. He jumps... Tigre dropkicks him! 1... 2... Truman kicks out. Tigre whips Truman but he kicks him. He picks him up. Tigre manages to reverse it. Truman rolls him. 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Truman is sick of it. He climbs on the turnbuckle. Then Truman tries the Truman Jump... Tigre catches him... Truman reverses it and catches Tigre. Dudley Dog... Tigre turned it into a suplex! Both are down. Then Tigre takes Truman. He kicks him. The Tigre Bomb! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, El Tigre!".

"Tigre has done it!" Mr. Comanator said. "I really can't believe it".

"But he's in the Rumble! Great news for us!" said Desire.

"Wait, look!" Sandy said.

**Sasquatch **ran down. He hit Tigre with the Samoan Drop! Truman got up and Sasquatch chokeslammed him to he mat! Then Sasquatch climbed on the top rope. Security came down to stop him. Sasquatch listened to them and went down.

"He was going to do the elbow drop!" Mr. Comanator said.

"This animal!" said Desire. "This unprovoked attack!".

"He's angry because those two losers cost him the tag titles!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Danny and Jimmy. They look at this in shock.

"What in the blue hell was that? !" Danny said.

"He's angry! Him and his partner, both are angry!" Jimmy said.

"I know that, Jimmy!" Danny said. "Listen, I've worked very hard to get those titles. I've worked very hard to help the stable. We can't blow this up!".

"Don't you worry, Danny, they won't beat us!" Jimmy said.

"Good that you're saying that!" Danny said.

"I mean, they can't defeat us cleanly..."

"Right!" Danny said.

"And we've defeated them before!" Jimmy said.

"Of course!"

"So what if... This is a tables match, and... Most chances are that we will get an elbow drop through the table..."

"Or a Beaver Fever from that maniac, Norbert..." Danny said.

"You can get your neck broken by that move..." Jimmy said.

"Or internal injuries..." Danny said.

Both look at eachother.

"Jimmy, I don't wanna face them!" Danny screamed.

"Me too!" Jimmy said. "They will give me a concussion, you realize how much damage that is? !"

"Excuse me, but I'm the problem in here, they're after me!" Danny said.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna fight!" Jimmy screamed.

**SLAP! **Danny slapped Jimmy. "Settle down!" he said. "All we need to do is just... To make sure that they won't come to our match..."

"They have something at that date?" Jimmy asked.

"Man, I can't believe it..." Danny said. "IQ of 210, and no one's home!".

"Home where?" Jimmy said.

"Come!" Danny said. They left the room.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin and Bob Jones.

"Well, a wild night here, but I'm with Team Amazement, Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson!" Jones said. "Both of you, you've requested time for talking here tonight. What do you have on your mind?".

"What do we have on our mind, now that's a tough question!" Chris said. "You know, since Team Amazement came here, we've became pretty popular with the crowd. The crowd loves us, they know that we're here to bring some new blood into the WWT!".

"So what is the problem?" Jones asked.

"On two words?" Bart said. "Eric Cartman. On four? Eric Cartman and Snap! Snap joined him last week, and those two beated us. Now, allow us to say: We're the ones that need to kick asses around here, not them!".

The crowd cheered.

"We're angry!" Griffin said. "Really. But we've found a way to finally stop those two idiots!".

"A match at the WWT Rumble!" Bart said. "A match. Yeah, a tag team match. The great National champion and the so awesome first TV champion fight against the most amazing team that stepped inside a WWT ring. Two against two!".

"So you're challenging them to a match?" asked Jones.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Team Amazement said. "Just to remind you," Bart said. "Anywhere we may roam, we're the rulers. So beware!".

* * *

You can see Norbert and Timmy walking in split screen

"Timmy and Norbert are going to fight!" said Mr. Comanator. "Norbert, Timmy, up next! Don't go away!".

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Beaver dam, Norbert Beaver!" the crowd cheered as Norbert came out to the ring.

"Norbert wants to show that he is just like his brother, and can defeat Timmy." Mr. Comanator said.

"Timmy? He jumped a little bit, don't you think?" said Desire. "He can't defeat him!".

"Norbert is just preparing for his match against Danny and Jimmy!" Sandy said.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"And his opponent, represents the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed as Timmy came out.

"Timmy is angry!" said Mr. Comanator. "He wants to prove that he can defeat a star".

"A star... Timmy is the biggest star in WWT!" Desire said.

"Well, so as Norbert said, this star is missing its targets!" said Sandy.

Timmy argues with the crowd. Norbert clotheslines him! He whips Timmy to the ropes and backdrops him. Norbert then clotheslines Timmy to the outside! Norbert plays for the crowd. Timmy then holds Norbert's head and drops it on the ropes. He climbs on the turnbuckle. Norbert punches him and slams him! He whips Timmy to the turnbuckle. Timmy screams. He whips him again and Timmy hits the turnbuckle. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Norbert tries to whip Timmy but Timmy hits the leg lariat! Both are down.

"Timmy is good. He's very good." Mr. Comanator said.

"Of course. He waited for the opportunity his whole life!" said Desire.

"Timmy knows what to do in the ring. People said that he needs to go to the next level!" Sandy said.

Timmy chops Norbert and punches him in the corner. He whips Norbert to the corner. Then he hits an enzugiri. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Timmy chokes Norbert on the ropes. Timmy runs and lands with his legs on Norbert. He headbutts Norbert. Then he whips him to the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Timmy picks Norbert up and hits the backbreaker. Timmy uppercuts Norbert. He whips Norbert to the ropes and hits an hurricanrana! 1... 2... Norbert kicks out again. Timmy is angry.

"Man, how much does it take to pin Norbert?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Timmy will find out how much!" Desire said.

"I hope so. He's getting angry!" said Sandy.

Timmy tries to punch Norbert. Norbert punches back! Timmy whips him to the ropes. He tries a hiptoss... Norbert stops it! Sideslam! Both are down. Norbert then rams Timmy's head on the turnbuckle. Timmy stops him and elbows him! Then he climbs on the turnbuckle. A missle dropkick! 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Timmy screams. He holds Norbert and tries to do the Star Dust. Norbert is fighting. Then Timmy tries to jump but Norbert stops him. Timmy picks Norbert up... Victory roll by Norbert! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Norbert Beaver!" the ring announcer said. Timmy then looked at him in shock.

"He lost again! Dagget lost to another Beaver!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on! Those Beaver Brothers are cheaters!" shouted Desire.

Then **Danny and Jimmy **ran down and started stomping on Norbert. Sasquatch ran down and then started punching Jimmy.

"The tag team champions are here! And Sasquatch is here as wel!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch and Norbert punched Danny and Jimmy. They whipped them to the ropes and both of them got out. They ran away. Timmy, meanwhile, was angry and left.

"Timmy is angry! But the former tag team champs are on a roll!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

You can see Jake checking his leg. Dagget came.

"The last man standing match was that horrible?" asked Dagget.

"Yeah..." Jake said. "But that's fine. In a week or so I'll be fine. And then... I'll win the rumble!".

"Um... That won't happen..." Dagget laughed. "It's my time to win the Rumble!".

"You? A rumble winner?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I mean, I've been good against those top level guys and I could have been the champion if it wasn't for..."

"Excuse me, Dagget," Jake said. "But I've been on main events way before you did".

"Remind me," Dagget said. "What was the buyrate for your main event in WWT?".

"It's not about buyrates, it's about quality!" Jake said.

"My match with Kankuro was bigger and better!" Dagget said.

"Well, then I guess that we'll have to wait and see who will win the Rumble!" Jake said.

"We'll see..." Dagget said.

Both stared at eachother.

* * *

The cameras switch to Zim and Skulker. They waited behind a wall with a bucket.

"Okay, do you get the plan?" Zim asked.

"You want us to throw this mud at Patrick when he comes here?" Skulker asked.

"Yeah! Then we'll attack him and that will get him out of our way in the Rumble!" Zim said.

"Really?" Skulker said. "That's your big idea?".

"I didn't have time..." Zim said.

"Misty wants to celebrate with you and she asked you to stop at the pharmacy?" Skulker said.

"Huh?" Zim said. "How did you knew?".

"Guess!"

"Wait, he's coming!" Zim shouted. **Splash!**

No, it was Snap...

"You two..." Snap said. "You two!".

"Snap, Snap, old buddy, settle down!" Zim said. Cartman walked by.

"Assholes!" he laughed. He left.

"Cartman vs Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator. "Next!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" the crowd booed as Cartman walked out.

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Comanator asked. "Can Cartman win against a returning Patrick?".

"Yeah! I mean, he's the younger, better wrestler!" said Desire.

"But Patrick is angry!" Sandy said. "He will think it's Spongebob!".

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And his opponent," said the ring announcer as the crowd cheered. " from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" Patrick came to the ring, angry.

"Patrick's return to the ring!" said Mr. Comanator. "We haven't seen him in month and a half!".

"And Cartman is the National champion, so beware!" Desire said.

"Patrick is going to kill somebody!" said Sandy.

Patrick and Cartman stare at eachother. Then they lock up. They're trying to push eachother. Cartman manages to push Patrick to the corner. He knees Patrick eight times. Cartman punches Patrick in the face. Then he chokes Patrick with his leg. Jason Smith counts to four and Cartman releases it. He whips Patrick to the turnbuckle and hits the Avalance! Then he elbows Patrick. He screams something at the crowd. He pulls Patrick and clotheslines him! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Cartman argues with Jason.

"Man, Cartman is an animal!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He's just trying to stop the real animal, Patrick!" said Desire.

"Patrick was turned into an animal!" Sandy said.

Cartman whips Patrick to the corner. Then he does it again. He catches him and hits the backbreaker! 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Cartman gets angry. He chokes Patrick on the ropes. Then he runs and kicks Patrick's jaw with his leg. He punches Patrick down. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out again. Cartman does a crotch chop. He whips Patrick to the ropes. Big boot... Patrick dodges! Patrick runs to the ropes and hits a shoulder block! Patrick then gets up. He catches Cartman. A suplex! He covers. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out.

"Patrick is back in business!" said Mr. Comanator. "I thought that he lost it..."

"It's luck!" Desire said. "Just pure luck!".

'"Meanwhile, this luck is kicking Cartman's ass!" said Sandy.

Patrick punches Cartman. Cartman tries a punch but Patrick dodges and punches Cartman. Patrick dodges a boot and superkicks Cartman! Patrick then waits in the corner. Cartman gets up... PatGore! NO! Cartman jumps and Patrick hits Jason! Cartman tries a spinebuster. Headscissors! Cartman falls down. Jason gets up. Patrick now waits... He hits the PatGore! Cartman flys out of his boots! Patrick then takes Cartman. He puts him in a powerbomb position... Wait, **CHAIR? ! Timmy? ! **Jason calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner by Disqualification, Patrick Star!" the ring announcer said as Cartman ran away and Timmy kept hitting Patrick.

"What happened to Timmy?" Mr. Comanator asked as Timmy kept hitting.

Spongebob walked to the ring ramp. He looked as Timmy said "I'm a star!".

"Great, Timmy!" screamed Desire. "Do it! Kick his ass!".

Timmy looked at Spongebob. He said "This is for you, Spongebob!", just like last week. He climbed on the turnbuckle. Timmy Star! Timmy then jumps back to his feet.

"What the hell he's doing? Stop him!" Sandy screamed.

Timmy then left the ring. He shook hands with Spongebob.

"Timmy said that he can defeat a star! And he went to the biggest star of WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

The show ended as Timmy and Spongebob raised their hands. Patrick layed down.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Qualifying match for the Rumble**: Kappa Mikey def. Zaku Abumi

**Womens Battle Royal: **Misty won the match (Gets a title shot at WWT Rumble)

**Qualifying match for the Rumble**: El Tigre def. Truman X

Norbert Beaver def. Timmy Turner

Patrick Star def. Eric Cartman by DQ

* * *

**Card for WWT Rumble:**

**Rumble match, 30 people**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Tag Team Championship, Tables match: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) vs Misty

* * *

Timmy wants to get noticed! But Patrick won't let it be on his expense. What can we expect of this?

Please review.


	74. Show 287

Hey guys!

Wow, what a week! Just before we're going to the Rumble, we got tons of stuff to do. A lot of stuff. For example, what about Patrick and Timmy? Or Shikamaru and Kankuro? Or Danny and Jimmy's feud with Norbert and Sasquatch?

**Toonwriter**- You'll be happy to see the new participate at the rumble. By the way, we have one more spot for a guest at the Rumble!

**Nazirul Takashi**- Patience. You know when it will take place... *Wink*

**WWE-PG-HATER**- Yeah. Patrick's new finisher instead of his Moonsault (Because Danny uses the Moonsault) is the Jacknife powerbomb that is called "**The SuperNova**".

Here is Monday Night Program, show 287.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January Week 3

You can see footages from last week's main event.

"Patrick is going to kill somebody!" said Sandy.

Cartman whips Patrick to the turnbuckle and hits the Avalance! Then he elbows Patrick. He screams something at the crowd. He pulls Patrick and clotheslines him!

"Man, Cartman is an animal!" Mr. Comanator said.

He whips Patrick to the ropes. Big boot... Patrick dodges! Patrick runs to the ropes and hits a shoulder block! Patrick then gets up. He catches Cartman. A suplex!

"It's luck!" Desire said. "Just pure luck!".

Patrick puts Cartman at the Powerbomb position. **BAM! **Timmy has just hit Patrick with the chair!

"What happened to Timmy?" Mr. Comanator asked as Timmy kept hitting.

Timmy climbed on the turnbuckle. Timmy Star! Timmy then jumps back to his feet.

"Timmy said that he can defeat a star! And he went to the biggest star of WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

You can see a down Patrick as Timmy and Spongebob raise their hands.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Timmy is a Cosmic dust!" or "Sasquatch, get the tables!".

"The WWT Rumble is almost here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Tonight we got a lot of action for you!".

"Yeah! A rumble qualifying match for the TV title, Chouji and Dosu!" said Desire. "Also, Misty will face Sakura".

"I wonder what the hell Timmy will say here tonight!" Sandy said. "His attack on Patrick last week was horrible!".

"A rumble guest will be revealed!" said Mr. Comanator. "But we're gonna open this show with a bang!".

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Shikamaru came out, without any cast. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shikamaru Nara!" the ring announcer said.

Shikamaru then waved his arm. Temari came out and they walked to the ring together.

"The Womens champion and the #1 contender for the World title are in the house!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You also forgot," said Desire. "That he's the former World champion, and not the current."

"Shikamaru got his hand broken fifteen days ago!" Sandy said.

"What a crowd!" Shikamaru said. "What a crowd! Make some noise for us!".

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah. You know," Shikamaru said as he sat on the top turnbuckle. "On the last fifteen days I've been wondering where I'm going to. Maybe the ladder match took a toll on my body. My arm got broken, and of all people, by one of my friends... Temari's little brother. And her other little brother won the title. The pain on the arm was... Unbelievable. I couldn't take it".

"It was a grueling match, there is no shame in that!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But after fifteen days, here I stand, good as new! And two weeks ago I've said that I'm invoking the rematch clause at the Rumble. And I'm standing by that. I don't care if my arm won't be fully healed at that point. I want my title shot. I've worked so hard to reclaim this title after two years of fighting! Two years! And I did it to get to my fourth Televmania main event, my first one in two years! When I'm this close, at this point of time, to Televmania, there is no chance in hell that I'll give up! Not now! I want this main event. I want to walk down the aisle with the title again. I want to fight against my students, against Youngblood, Dagget, Jake, against one of them at Televmania! I wanna do it. I wanna be the champion. And you, Kankuro, won't stand in my way again. For one year you've been a thorn in my side. Now it's time to finally find out who's the real deal! Kankuro, Sabako no Kankuro... You're going down!".

The crowd cheered. Temari took the microphone.

"My younger brother Kankuro. Maybe it's time for me to share some knowledge about him..." she said.

"Some dirty laundry?" Desire asked.

"People have asked me what is the meaning of the name Kankuro? What is the meaning of this name? is a stage name used in a long line of kabuki actors dating back to the early seventeenth century. The latest person to carry this name was Nakamura Kankurō V. And then people asked me," Temari said. "Why does he wear this facepaint? The purple face paint, this facepaint, represents nobility and loftiness. Kankuro, you've always been the black sheep of our family. Always have to be different. If me and our brother are on one side, you have to be on the other one. You always want to go on your own. To show everyone that you can do it on your own, without help. So there it is. You are all alone, champion, on top of the WWT, and you're still not happy! You're not satisfied! You have to injure people so you can be happy. I don't know what that is. But you're all alone. And no one will help you when you'll fall. You will fall because you can't be against the entire world. This will be your downfall!".

"Wow, great words by Temari!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru took the mic. "Kankuro, tonight we have a tag team main event match. You're teaming up with Jimmy Neutron. And I'm teaming up with your former friend Norbert Beaver. Norbert was your friend, but you've threw him away. You've decided that you don't want anything to do with Norbert. Norbert will be more then happy to show to you that when you dump all of your friends, they will come back and hunt you!".

Shikamaru and Temari left.

"The tag team match on the main event will be one for the ages!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras then switch to Misty and Zim. They're sitting in the hallway.

"You have to count on your girlfriend more!" Misty said. "I'm going to be the next Womens champion, regardless of anything that Temari will do!".

"Yeah, I know, but Temari looked so intense!" Zim said. "Are you sure that to kick her was the right thing?".

"It was the right thing," Misty said. "And it will be the right thing in thirteen days, when I'll kick her again. And then I'll win my fourth Womens title".

"Great, but tonight you also got a big task!" Zim said.

"I know, I got..."

Misty stopped. **Sakura **looked at them.

"So this is the royal couple of WWT..." Sakura said. "Really?".

"We are the royal couple," Misty said. "We are the future Rumble winner and future Womens champion".

"Just like Jake Long kicked your ass a month ago?" Sakura asked. Misty got up.

"If you got something to say...!" Misty said.

"Just that... All those 'Future' stuff?" Sakura said. "They won't happen after I'll be done with you tonight!".

Sakura looked at Misty as they had a staredown.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, accompanied representing the F-B-N, the team of Wolfgang and Skulker!" the crowd booed as the Bully and the Hunter came out.

"Skulker and Wolfgang will team up against Squidward and Mr. Krabs!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Why the hell Squidward and Mr. Krabs keep trying?" Desire asked. "They can't defeat Wolfgang!".

"Maybe this time! Maybe this time they will succeed!" said Sandy.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

"And their opponents," he said as the crowd cheered. "From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs!" Krabs and Squidward came out to cheers.

"Maybe they can do it this time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Those losers won't be able to do anything!" said Desire.

"Just wait. Together, they will destroy them!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang opens the match with Squidward. Squidward tries to knock Wolfgang down twice. Wolfgang stays still. Squidward runs and Wolfgang clotheslines him. Then he rams Squidward's head in the corner and whips him to the other corner. Squidward jumps but Wolfgang catches him. Wolfgang tries to slam Squidward but Squidward makes him fall and dropkicks him! He tags Krabs in. Squidward holds Wolfgang as Krabs dropkicks him in the back. 1... Wolfgang kicks out. Squidward gets the tag but Wolfgang holds both of them. He pushes them but they dropkick him in the legs! Wolfgang falls!

"Wow, great, awesome!" said Mr. Comanator. "They knocked him down!".

"Stop that nonsense, Wolfgang is still winning!" Desire said.

"Just wait, he gets worn out!" said Sandy.

Wolfgang gets whipped to the ropes but he clotheslines both Squidward and Krabs. Wolfgang tags Skulker in. Skulker kicks Squidward's head. Wolfgang holds Squidward and Skulker punches him. Skulker chokes Squidward and throws him to the corner. Then he does a Snapmare. Then he stomps on Squidward. He whips Squidward to the corner and tags Wolfgang. Wolfgang hits the spinebuster. Then Wolfgang hits the neckbreaker on Squidward. 1... 2... Squidward puts his leg on the ropes. Wolfgang puts Squidward in the corner... Squidward elbows him! Wolfgang punches him.

"Okay, Squidward must get the tag!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He won't get it! Wolfgang got him hooked!" said Desire in excitement.

"Go, Squidward! Just tag!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang tries a slam... Squidward hits a DDT! Both are down. Squidward crawls... And tags Krabs in! Krabs runs in and dodges a clothesline. He kicks Wolfgang! Wolfgang whips him to the ropes and tries the Wolf Kick but Krabs hits a springboard knee attack! 1... 2... Skulker breaks it! Squidward tries to attack Skulker but Skulker throws him with a press slam. Then Skulker picks Krabs up. Wolfgang gets up and runs... Wolf Kick! Wolfgang then covers Squidward. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Skulker and Wolfgang!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Skulker and Wolfgang just demolished Squidward and Krabs!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Now will they learn to stop mess with Wolfgang?" asked Desire.

"Those two are bullies!" Sandy said. "We will go to a commercials break!".

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Snap and Cartman attacking Team Amazement.

"Do you think that you got the right to challenge me? !" Cartman said.

"To challenge us, the greatest WWT superstars in here? !" Snap screamed.

"You got what you want!" Cartman said. "But I hope you'll be healthy before the match".

"Maybe you'll regret now!" Snap screamed.

Snap and Cartman left.

* * *

You can see footage of a man hit another man with a chain.

_The next WWT Rumble guest..._

You can see the guy breaks a mop over someone else's head.

_A representetive of Cartoon Wrestling: Animated..._

The guy then hits the Famouser and his face revealed.

_T.D. Kennely will be at the Rumble!_

TD's face are all over the screen. Axel's "Ain't No Stoppin' Me" plays.

"TD is going to be at the Rumble! And I think that Snap won't be happy at that!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, you know that TD's victory over Snap was a fluke!" said Desire.

"But Snap will have to face one of his rivals in few weeks!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy. He's holding an F-B-N pendant and he mutters.

"F-B-N forever. F-B-N forever..."

Spongebob came.

"I can see that you're a real believer in the F-B-N's way!" Spongebob said. Timmy stopped his muttering.

"I'm a real F-B-N guy. I'm gonna do whatever you want me to do!" Timmy said.

"You need to do a tough thing, Timmy..." Spongebob said. "I need to win the Rumble. But I've watched your work. And it's clear that you're the only F-B-N member but me that can destroy Patrick. You need to do it. You have to do it!".

Timmy looked at him. "It's gonna be tough. Patrick is a tough opponent. But I'm going to defeat him. I will do it, Spongebob".

Spongebob and Timmy looked at eachother.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring. Sakura, Kin, Roll and Fifi are already in the ring.

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!" the crowd cheered and Sakura came out.

"Sakura almost won the #1 contendership last week!" Mr. Comanator said. "Let's see what happened there!"

You can see footages from last week: Ino attacks Misty. She puts her in the corner. She tries to pick Misty up and throw her away. Sakura then runs but Misty moves with the ropes! Ino eliminates Sakura! Sakura is in shock and screams something. The cameras switch to the ring as Sakura is looking at this.

"Misty was just too smart! That's why she won the match!" said Desire.

"And Sakura will have the chance to get her revenge!" Sandy said.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"And her opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!" Misty came out with a pink cape as the crowd booed.

"You said it last week: The reflection of Californication!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She is successful,strong and smart! She is the next Womens champion!" Desire said.

"Misty is the reflection of shallowness, of degeneration!" said Sandy.

Misty and Sakura lock up. Misty locks Sakura's head and hits a drop toe hold. Then she locks Sakura's head again. She twists her and pins. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Misty pushes Sakura. They lock up again. Misty twists Sakura's hand. Sakura flips herself. Armdrag! 1... Misty kicks out. Misty runs and Sakura hiptosses her! She does it again! Sakura tries to whip Misty to the corner and Misty reverses it. Misty hits the dropkick! She covers. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Misty picks Sakura up and Sakura starts punching her. Misty whips Sakura and Superkicks her! 1... 2... Sakura kicks out.

"Misty is just focused. She wants to win the Womens title from Temari!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, Sakura!" shouted Desire. "Just give up and let Misty go home!".

"Don't be so sure, Sakura won't do it!" Sandy said.

Misty then picks Sakura up and uppercuts her. She locks an STF. Sakura fights and reaches the ropes. Misty gets up and hits a double arm suplex on Misty. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Misty chops Sakura. She whips her to the corner and runs... Sakura moves! Roll up. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Sakura kicks and chops Misty. Misty knees her. She runs... Sakura clotheslines her! She tries it again but Misty whips her to the corner. Misty runs and hits the monkey flip on Sakura. Then Misty taunts the crowd. Sakura gets up... Misty Kick! Misty covers. 1... 2... 3.

"Here's your winner, Misty!" the ring announcer said.

"Misty is once again the winner!" said Mr. Comanator. "And I'm sure that Temari is watching!".

"And praying!" Desire said. "Praying that Misty won't... Watch out!".

**WHAM! **Misty turned around and got nailed with the Womens title belt by Temari! Temari started punching Misty.

"That's a revenge for the attack last week!" said Sandy.

Temari then climbed on the top turnbuckle. She hit the Three Stars Drop! Then Temari poses with her title.

"Temari won't give up that easily, she will fight Misty!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Dosu. He's doing push ups at the backstage. Zaku and Kin came.

"Dosu, get up, the match is next!" Kin said.

Dosu got up. "It's finally time for us to get noticed..." he said. "The Sound of our fury will be heard as I'll win the TV title tonight!".

"AND you'll be at the Rumble!" Zaku said. "You know, I couldn't make it".

"Yeah, it will be great!" Kin said in excitement. "Finally, one of you will be at the Rumble. Although I'm really mad that MIKEY of all people defeated you, Zaku".

"Hey, I wasn't focused!" Zaku said. "Don't you worry, nothing will stop us from winning!".

"Ahem!" a voice said. **Gaara **came.

"Oh, come on, what do you want?" Kin said.

"Okay, I'll make it short!" Gaara said.

"Let's hear it." Dosu said.

"I don't care what you're gonna do with the TV title. You can take it, you can put it on your shoulders, you can put a Japanese flag all over it, and you can decorate the title with those musical notes that you love. Okay?" Gaara asked.

"You're just talking nonsense..." Dosu said quietly.

"Yeah, we don't know what you mean!" Kin said.

"Musical notes as decoration, that's brilliant!" Zaku said. "I got those stickers of notes, we got to..." everybody looked at him. "I mean... You're just talking nonsense..."

"Yeah..." Gaara said. "However, in the Rumble, I'm gonna win! And if one of you even think about trying to beat me and eliminate me, well, this guy needs to stop thinking about it. Or you'll wake up one day, covered in the sands... Of your local graveyard!".

Zaku gulped. Dosu stared at Gaara.

"Good luck tonight!" Gaara said and left.

"Well, I've warned you, sister!" Kankuro laughed as he left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Youngblood and Jake. They are arguing.

"All I'm saying is that recently, you're not that good like you're thinking!" Jake said.

"I'm not that good? Come back when you'll have a World title reign and then talk to me, fine?" Youngblood said.

Ember came. "Okay, what is the problem here?"

"Nothing, it's just that Jake is thinking that he's better then me!" Youngblood said.

"Jake, you're not injured?" Ember asked.

"Not anymore. I'm healthy!" Jake said.

"Not if you'll keep annoying me!" Youngblood said.

"I didn't annoy you!" Jake said.

"Now, settle down, kids!" Ember said. "Settle down. Now, Jake, are you clear to wrestle?"

"Yeah!" Jake said.

"Okay, then do what you need to do!" Ember said. "Tonight, you and Youngblood will fight!".

"Ember, come on!" Youngblood said. "He doesn't deserve it!".

"I thought you want to show me!" Jake said. "That's fine. I'll fight you tonight, and that will be the first step of me on my way to win the Rumble!".

Jake left.

"Jake is going to fight Youngblood!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

You can see Chouji walking backstage, with his title.

"And up next, the TV title and a Rumble spot is on the line! Don't go away!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a qualifying match for the WWT Rumble, and it is for the WWT Television Championship!" the ring announcer said as Dosu came out and kneeled on the stage, as Kin and Zaku stood behind him. "Introducing the challengers, accompanied by Kin and Zaku, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu Kinuta!" the crowd booed as Dosu walked to the ring.

"This guy is just... Scary!" said Mr. Comanator. "And Dosu got a double chance. Can he win the TV title?".

"Can he qualify for the Rumble?" Desire asked. "I think he does!".

"This theme is just creepy!" said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt

"This TV champion is just a one man fighting machine!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He got no chance against Dosu!" said Desire. "You know, sound is moving faster in water and the human body..."

"Yeah, I got the point!" Sandy said. "Just stop it. It's not funny".

Chouji stares at Kin and Zaku. Dosu attacks Chouji from behind! He starts punching him and knees him in the corner. He hits Chouji's face and kicks him. Dosu tries to whip Chouji to the corner but Chouji reverses it. Chouji then hits a backdrop on Dosu. Dosu gets up and Chouji punches him down. Then Chouji punches Dosu again and whips him to the corner. He runs but Chouji kicks him. Dosu clotheslines Chouji. Then he picks Chouji up and punches him twice. Kin and Zaku cheer for him. He whips Chouji to the ropes and knees him. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out.

"Dosu is tough. He's tough for real, but I don't know if he can defeat Chouji." said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course he can!" Desire said. "Don't forget that a Rumble spot is on the line!".

"And don't forget that Chouji is one hell of a competitor!" said Sandy.

Dosu rams Chouji's head on the turnbuckle. Then he headbutts him. He punches Chouji in the head. Then he throws him to the outside. He gets out but Chouji starts attacking him! Then Chouji rams Dosu's head on the apron. He throws Dosu back to the ring. Then he punches Dosu to the corner. Then he whips him to the ropes but Dosu hits a big boot. Chouji doesn't fall. Dosu tries a suplex on Chouji. He can't pick him up. Chouji hits the belly to belly suplex on Dosu! Then he tries to drop his butt on Dosu but Dosu moves away.

"Chouji is trying to use his size advantage!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I can see that, but it's not fair!" said Desire.

"Dosu was able to move! Don't let him get you!" Sandy said.

Dosu runs and clotheslines Chouji. Dosu then jumps with his knee and hits Chouji. He pins. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Dosu starts punching Chouji's head. He whips Chouji to the ropes... Chouji reverses it! Dosu runs and hits the DDT. Chouji gets up quickly from that and superkicks Dosu! Then Dosu gets up and Chouji picks him up... Samoan Drop! Chouji then kicks Dosu in the gut. He picks him up. Muscle Buster! Then Chouji plays for the crowd. He climbs to the second rope. Kin and Zaku try to distract him but he hits the Banzai Drop! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT Television Champion, Chouji!".

"Chouji won! That means that he's in the Rumble!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This match should've been ended with a Dosu victory!" Desire said.

"Both Dosu and Zaku are out of the Rumble!" said Sandy. "That means that... Hey!".

Zaku and Kin tried to confront Chouji. Zaku jumped with a ZKO...! Chouji pushed him on Kin! Then he backdropped Zaku right onto Dosu! Kin is alone. She extended her hand towards Chouji... Chouji hit the Muscle Buster! Chouji raised his hands.

"Chouji made his point clear!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Jimmy and Kankuro. Jimmy did some kip ups.

"I'm going to win tonight!" Jimmy said. "Shikamaru, Norbert, whatever- Both of them will tap out!".

"I'm the black sheep?" Kankuro asked. "Me? I'm a bad person?".

"Yeah!" Jimmy said.

Kankuro looked at him.

"Well, you are a bad person!".

"Yeah, that's right..." Kankuro said. "But am I the black sheep? I'm the most successful of our family, dammit!".

"I was a champion too!" Jimmy said. "And... You know, longer then you..."

"Jimmy, I was there, your reign as a champion was one of the worse reigns ever!" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, I'm your partner tonight. You should show me a little bit more respect." Jimmy said.

"No, I shouldn't..." Kankuro said. "You want them as bad as I do..."

"Okay..." Jimmy said. "But we need to injure them".

"Don't you worry, we will!" Kankuro smiled.

* * *

The cameras switch to El Tigre and Truman X.

"Come on, Tigre!" Truman said.

"There is no way!" Tigre said.

"Come on, pretty please?" Truman said.

"Truman, I won't let you my spot at the Rumble!" Tigre said. "I just won it!".

"But I got the experience!" Truman said. "Come on, you're here for a month. That's it! I can survive really long in this Rumble. You should do it!".

"Truman, I know that if you'll enter that Rumble, then you'll be eliminated in less then one second!" Tigre said. Then he stopped.

"What?" Truman said.

Tigre looked at a star that was on the F-B-N's locker room door.

"What... How..." Tigre said.

"No way!" Truman said.

"That can't be true!" Tigre said.

"Do you think that..." Truman asked.

"Oh, God..." Tigre said. He reached for the door.

"No!" Truman stopped him. "You can't do that! He can be in there!".

"Come on, he's scared to death!" Tigre stopped Truman.

They opened the door and entered.

"Is Patrick there?" asked Mr. Comanator. "We'll find out next!".

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out. The crowd cheered.

"All new! Jake Long is just looking good!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Is Jake really thinking that he can defeat Youngblood?" said Desire. "Youngblood was a great champion!".

"Too bad you didn't like it when he was the champion!" Sandy said.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"And his opponent, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed and Youngblood walked to the ring.

"Youngblood will be at the Rumble!" said Mr. Comanator. "Do you think he can win it?".

"Nah, Spongebob will be the winner!" Desire said.

"I'll take Youngblood anyday instead of Spongebob!" said Sandy.

Youngblood and Jake stare at eachother. Jake plays for the crowd. Youngblood hits Jake from behind! Then he starts punching him. He whips him to the ropes and runs... Youngblood backdrops him to the outside! Youngblood gets angry and comes back to the ring. Jake punches Youngblood and whips him to the ropes. Jake misses a clothesline and Youngblood misses a forearm shiver. Jake hits a standing moonsault! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Jake punches Youngblood and misses another clothesline. Youngblood tries a suplex but Jake reverses it and hits an hurricanrana! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out!

"Wow, Jake is really hitting some great moves!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I can't believe thar Jake has managed to do those moves after an injury!" said Desire.

"I'm really looking forward to see how Jake will be at the Rumble!" Sandy said.

Youngblood runs and Jake hits a superkick. Youngblood blocks it and trips him. Jake runs and Youngblood hiptosses him. Youngblood runs and hits the forearm shiver. Youngblood starts punching Jake's head. He kicks Jake's face. He whips Jake to the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick. Youngblood puts Jake on the top turnbuckle. Double Underhook suplex! Jake screams in pain. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Youngblood stomps on Jake. He rams Jake's head on the turnbuckle. He punches him. The crowd starts chanting "Youngblood sucks! Youngblood sucks!". Youngblood flips them off.

"The crowd is just so hot for this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Can they stop? Youngblood is getting distracted!" Desire said.

"Jake is just not giving up!" said Sandy.

Youngblood whips Jake to the corner. He runs... Jake kicks him! Jake then hits a dropkick! Jake runs... Youngblood hits a Spinebuster! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Youngblood punches Jake. He whips him to the ropes... Jake hits the Leg Lariat! Both are down. Jake gets up. He punches Youngblood. He whips him to the corner and clotheslines him! Then he climbs on the top rope and hits a bulldog! Jake then takes Youngblood. He hits the scoop slam on him! Then Jake plays for the crowd. Youngblood punches him in the knee. He runs... Pirate Clothesline... DRAGON DDT! Jake covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said. Jake got his hand raised by Jason Smith.

"Jake has done it!" Mr. Comanator said. "He defeated Youngblood!".

"But Youngblood was about to win!" shouted Desire.

"Jake can really do it! He can really win the Rumble!" Sandy said.

Jake then picked Youngblood up. He extended his hand. Youngblood then looked at it... And slapped Jake! Youngblood then left the ring. Jake looked at Youngblood in disgust.

"Youngblood is not well! Something is wrong with him!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

You can see Danny and Zim walking in the backstage.

"All I'm saying is," Jake said. "That Misty needs some protection. Temari is mad!".

"Come on, Zim, I need the protection!" Danny said. "I need all of it. Skulker, Wolfgang, Jimmy, whatever! We can't... What?".

A star is on the locker room's door. Danny and Zim look at eachother.

"What is..." Zim said. Danny stopped him.

Danny went to a production guy. "Hey, since when the star is on the door?"

"Truman and Tigre saw it before you!" the guy said. "I saw it on the monitor, but we cut to commercials before we saw what happened".

"Oh, so they were here..." Zim said.

Danny looked at Zim in shock. "They were THERE! IN THE ROOM!".

Zim and Danny ran to the room. They opened it.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Zim said.

Truman and Tigre layed on the floor, bloddy mess.

"It's dangerous!" Danny said. "Where is Misty? What about Skulker or Wolfgang?".

"They're at the hotel!" Zim said.

"Great. So..." Danny said. "Zim, where are Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob?".

"Jimmy is with Kankuro!" Zim said. "Look, he will be fine. I'm sure that Patrick is here and that he looks for Timmy and Spongebob!".

"We have to look for them!" Danny said. "I'll look up there, you'll go the other way!" Danny said. He ran to one direction.

"Be careful!" Zim said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Norbert. He's looking at the wall. Shikamaru comes. They nod. Then they go to the ring.

"The tag team main event match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Next!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Temari, the team of Norbert Beaver and Shikamaru Nara!" the crowd cheered as Norbert, Temari and Shikamaru walked down.

"Those two will fight in this Rumble preview match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Norbert wants his hands around Jimmy's neck!".

"Come on, how can you be so calm, Patrick is doing a Mafia style beatdowns!" said Desire.

"Do you think that he came to Jimmy?" Sandy asked. "Kankuro will have problems if that will happen!".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And their opponents," said the ring announcer as the crowd started booing. "The team of one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron, and Kankuro!" Kankuro came out and Jimmy hide behind him. Kankuro shouted something.

"Jimmy is scared!" said Mr. Comanator. "If I were him, I would've ran away!".

"It can't be that way!" Desire said. "Someone should stop Patrick!".

"Jimmy is trapped! He will get his ass kicked never mind where he goes!" said Sandy.

Kankuro and Jimmy run to the ring. Jimmy and Norbert start brawling as Kankuro and Shikamaru do it as well. Norbert clotheslines Jimmy to the outside. Norbert and Shikamaru start kicking Kankuro in the corner. They whip him to the ropes and clothesline him. Then Shikamaru runs and clothesline Kankuro to the outside. Jimmy and Kankuro talk on the outside. Jimmy enters to fight Norbert. Jimmy tries to kick Norbert and Norbert ducks and punches Kankuro. He turns around... Jimmy hits a spinning heel kick! him and Kankuro kick Norbert as Jason Smith pervents from Shikamaru to enter.

"Come on, take Kankuro out of there!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Shikamaru is trying to interfere! Keep him out!" screamed Desire.

"They will pay for that!" Sandy said.

Jimmy tags Kankuro in. Kankuro knees Norbert. Jimmy punches Norbert from the outside. Kankuro is distracing Jason as Jimmy chokes Norbert. Kankuro whips Norbert to the ropes and knees him. Kankuro tags Jimmy in. Kankuro holds Norbert and Jimmy kicks him. Jimmy slams Norbert and legdrops him. He drops an elbow. Jimmy tries to hold Norbert. Norbert manages to push him to his corner... Kankuro distracts Jason! Norbert tags Shikamaru and he tries to attack Jimmy. Jason stops Shikamaru. Jimmy and Kankuro keep stomping on Norbert.

"Come on, Jason, that was a tag!" said Mr. Comanator. "They're cheating the entire match!".

"If they were cheating, Jason would've DQ them!" Desire rolled her eyes. "Besides, Shikamaru never got tagged in!".

"He was, it's just that Kankuro is distracting Jason!" shouted Sandy.

Jimmy tags Kankuro in and Kankuro chokes Norbert! He punches him. He tags Jimmy in and Jimmy suplexes Norbert. Jimmy punches Shikamaru! Shikamaru tries to enter again but Jason stops him. Kankuro holds Norbert. Jimmy runs... Norbert dodges, Jimmy punches Kankuro! Norbert then runs... And tags Shikamaru in! Jimmy hurries and tags Kankuro in. Shikamaru dodges a clothesline and punches Kankuro! Jimmy runs in and gets kicked in his face! Kankuro runs and Shikamaru hits a sidewalk slam! Jimmy tries a kick, but Shikamaru picks him up and slams him!

"Shikamaru is on killing mode!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Do something! Kankuro, be careful!" said Desire.

"Now it's revenge time!" Sandy said.

Kankuro clotheslines Shikamaru! Then he taunts the crowd. He whips him to the ropes. Shikamaru ducks from a clothesline. He hits a pumphandle slam! 1... 2... Jimmy breaks it! Norbert runs and spears Jimmy! They start brawling on the outside. Shikamaru and Kankuro start brawling. Kankuro kicks Shikamaru in the face! Then he whips him to the ropes. He powerslams him! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Kankuro then picks Shikamaru up. He shouts something. He kicks... Shikamaru blocks it! Shikamaru hits him in the gut. S-Factor! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Norbert Beaver and Shikamaru Nara!" the ring announcer said as Shikamaru and Norbert celebrated.

"What a great main event!" said Mr. Comanator. "Awesome match. Awesome finish!".

"Shikamaru pinned the champion!" Desire screamed. "He pinned him!".

"That can be a preview to the Rumble!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Zim, in the parking lot.

"Spongebob? Timmy?" Zim shouted.

"What?" the voice was heard. Spongebob and Timmy walked towards Zim.

"Oh, great, you're here!" Zim said. "Where were you?".

"At the hotel!" Timmy said. "We've came back to see what is going on!".

"Don't ask!" Zim said. "Patrick, we think that he's..."

**CRASH! **A noise was heard. Zim, Timmy and Spongebob ran to the building.

"DANNY!" Spongebob shouted.

Danny layed, bloody, on the wall.

"What..." Timmy asked. Then he looked up.

**Patrick **stood a few feet away from Danny, with an angry look. He looked at Timmy.

"Just wait!" Patrick said.

Patrick left.

"What I got myself into?" Timmy asked.

The show ended as Timmy, Spongebob, and Zim checked on Danny.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Skulker and Wolfgang def. Squidward and Mr. Krabs

Misty def. Sakura

**WWT Television Championship, Rumble Qualifying match: **Chouji (c) def. Dosu

Jake Long def. Captain Youngblood

Shikamaru Nara and Norbert Beaver def. Kankuro and Jimmy Neutron

* * *

**Card for WWT Rumble:**

**Rumble match, 30 people**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

**WWT Tag Team Championship, Tables match: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) vs Misty

Snap and Eric Cartman vs Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)

* * *

What the hell is going to happen? Shikamaru got his momentum, but Patrick will stop at nothing before he will destroy the F-B-N.

Please review.


	75. Show 288

Hey guys!

We've just finished the 1000th episode of RAW. But on WWT we're getting ready for an historic first ever WWT Rumble event! And what will happen at the go home show?

Well, first, an announcement: We got Takuya, Sonic and T.D. Kennely at the Rumble event. Allow me to say that the other two guests are mystery guys, but they are suggestions that I got and I really liked. You'll have to wait for the Rumble to know!

But tonight, a big six men battle royal as a preview for the Rumble, and a contract signing between Shikamaru and Kankuro!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 288.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: January Week 4

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "It's Patrick's revenge!" or "Kankuro, your time is up!".

"The go home show for the WWT Rumble is here!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. This is the last show before the Rumble!".

"A six men battle royal will be here tonight!" said Desire. "Dagget, Timmy, Gaara, Patrick, Youngblood and Spongebob will be in it!".

"Also, Invader Zim vs Mr. Krabs!" Sandy said. "Also, a National title match, just six days before their tag match, Cartman defends against Chris Griffin!".

"Shikamaru and Kankuro will sign their contract!" said Mr. Comanator. "It's going to be a show for the ages!".

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

Timmy came out with a lot of security. The crowd booed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Timmy Turner!" the ring announcer said.

"Timmy was lucky last week that Patrick's beatdown never came to him!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Timmy is not taking chances," said Desire. "And you can see the security in here."

"You should remember that him, Spongebob and Patrick will be on the battle royal tonight!" Sandy said.

"Okay, I know that all of you must be wondering why I'm out here?" Timmy asked. "Why the hell I'm here, opening the show with all of those security guys? Well, allow me to tell you something. You see, this, all of this," he pointed at the ring. "Is going to mine. I will be the next big star of WWT and you know it! You all know that I'm the star. I'm the future of the WWT. And last week, it was approved. The greatest superstar of all times, Spongebob Squarepants!".

The crowd booed at Spongebob's name.

"You've hated him, now suddenly he's your friend?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"As I said," Timmy continued. "Spongebob approved to me that I'm the heir apparent. That I'm the contender to his throne. Not Danny. Not Zim. Not Jimmy. No. Those people had their chances. They ruled with a mighty fist for so long in the WWT. But the next superstar, the next big star, the next meteor to come out of the F-B-N will be me! I am the guy that will lead the F-B-N to the next generation!".

"Great, Timmy!" Desire said in excitement.

"Spongebob told me so. And I will be the guy to do it. I will become the next star in WWT. And on this year, on this very year, 2012 will be the year of the Star. People like Jake Long can keep saying that it will be the year of the Dragon. Some people will say that this will be the year of the Beavers. Of the Puppets. Of the Pirates, the Japanese guys, or whatever! But I know what this year will be like. Because it will be the year of the..."

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

The crowd cheered as Patrick came out to the ramp.

"The year of THIS star!" said Sandy as Patrick tried to enter the ring. The security stopped him.

"Wait, wait, security!" Timmy said. "Now, you can let him in, but don't let him do anything wrong. He can't put his fingers on me!".

Patrick got into the ring. The security surrounded Timmy.

"Now, be careful, Patrick!" Timmy said. "I'm here. And you won't touch me".

"That's great!" Patrick said. "Now, where is Spongebob?".

"He's busy." Timmy said. "But don't you worry. Just wait for later on tonight. That will be a great battle royal. And then you can have Spongebob. Right now, your problem is me!".

"You?" Patrick said. "You know something, Timmy, I'm really curious. Why did you attacked me to weeks ago? What have I done to you?".

"Spongebob has told the world!" Timmy said. "I am the heir apparent. Therefore, I'm the guy that should stop you. If I can't stop you, then I'm not good enough for being a World champion. I will stop you and will make Spongebob proud. Patrick Star, it's time to show you who's the real star. In six days, Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- It will be Timmy Turner against Patrick Star. And that will be the time where you will learn that I'm the future of WWT. That I am the star of WWT! That I'm the..."

"That you're the guy that kisses Spongebob's ass!" Patrick said as the crowd cheered. "That's the exact same thing that your friends told me during my whole life! So now you're saying that it's fine to kiss his ass?".

"Yeah, it's fine!" Timmy said. "It's fine- If you're a star. And you wanna know what will happen at the Rumble? I'll destroy you and I will kick your ass!".

Patrick looked at Timmy. Then he tried to attack Timmy, but the security stopped him! Timmy then looked at Patrick. He punched his groin! Timmy then left.

"That idiot!" said Mr. Comanator. "We'll see him later on tonight, when Patrick will get him and Spongebob at the battle royal! We'll see him in six days!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Bob Jones. He's with Jimmy and Danny.

"Well, folks, here we are, right before the Rumble. And I'm here with Jimmy and Danny, the tag team champs. Guys, in six days, you'll fight both Norbert and Sasquatch in a tables match for your titles. Do you think that this time you'll have less luck?".

Danny stopped Jones. "Luck? Luck? ! Who told you it was luck? Last month, it wasn't luck. It was our talent. Us being more talented then those two idiots, Sasquatch and Norbert. They thought to themselfs that they can be the greatest tag team champions of all times, but they're not. We are!".

"Danny, allow me to remind you that this is your first reign with the belt!" Jones said. "And besides, aren't you two scared of fighting in a tables match?".

"Look," Jimmy said. "It's right that... We don't like tables. We hate tables. But that is the way of Norbert and Sasquatch. They know they can't beat us so they want a match where the victory is by luck. We could have just played Rock-Paper-Scissors on the belts and that's it".

"But we won't," Danny said. "And you know why? Because we're champions. Because we are the two best technical wrestlers in WWT. And both Norbert and Sasquatch know that!".

"And that's why we will defeat them in six days. On that rotten ground of Philadelphia. The rotten Hardcore ground. We will show everybody that the technical wrestling will prevail!" Jimmy said.

"Because they are not on the plan, of the F-B-N!" Danny said.

Danny and Jimmy left. Jones said "Back to the action!".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" the crowd booed as Skulker came out.

"Skulker will try to be an F-B-N mercenary and defeat Sasquatch!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And just like he did last week, he will be victorious!" Desire asked. "And that will be another nail on Sasquatch's career!".

"It's so fitting for Danny to send Skulker after Sasquatch!" said Sandy.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to some cheers.

"That will be a warm up before the tables match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Skulker is not a warm up! He's the bodyguard of the F-B-N!" said Desire.

"Remember that him and Sasquatch were partners!" Sandy said.

Skulker and Sasquatch lock up. They struggle, and Skulker pushes Sasquatch to the mat. Then they lock up again. Skulker catches Sasquatch from behind and tries a german suplex. He can't pick up Sasquatch. Skulker pushes Sasquatch and uses the headlock. He gets thrown to the ropes and comes back with a shoulder tackle. Sasquatch doesn't fall. Sasquatch just plays for the crowd. Skulker then clotheslines Sasquatch... And this time Sasquatch falls. Skulker pins. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. The crowd then chants "Skulker sucks!".

"Skulker is doing as much as he can for taking Sasquatch down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Sasquatch is so fat... I hate this guy..." Desire said.

"It took a lot of strength just to make Sasquatch fall!" said Sandy.

Skulker kicks Sasquatch and punches him. Then he whips Sasquatch to the corner and tackles him. Skulker then tries to suplex Sasquatch but struggles to pick him up. Sasquatch then picks Sasquatch up and hits the Vertical suplex! Sasquatch then covers Skulker. 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Skulker then lays on the ropes. Sasquatch runs... And lands with his legs on Skulker! Then Sasquatch punches Skulker in the corner. He whips Skulker to the other corner. Then he catches Skulker and hits the chokebomb! 1... 2... Skulker kicks out.

"Wow, Sasquatch and Skulker are on a power contest!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And I don't think that Sasquatch is winning!" said Desire.

"Sasquatch is thinking about Danny and Jimmy!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch then runs and legdrops Skulker. He tries to do it again but **Danny and Jimmy **appear on the TVtron. "Yo, Sasquatch!" Danny said. "Look what we've found here!". The camera moved and revealed a beaten Norbert. Sasquatch was in shock. He turned around... And Skulker kicked him in the face. Then Skulker hit the belly to belly suplex. Then Danny said "Finish him up, Skulker!". Skulker gave Danny the thumb up. Skulker picks Sasquatch up. Skulker Buster! Then Skulker covers. 1... 2... 3.

"Here is your winner, Skulker!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"That's not fair!" said Mr. Comanator. "Danny and Jimmy just attacked Norbert!".

"You can't take your eyes of the match!" Desire said. "Don't be stupid, kids!".

Sasquatch then ran to the back to help Norbert.

"Sasquatch is running to the back!" Sandy said. "We have to go to a commercials break! Don't go away!".

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Spongebob, Danny and Jimmy sitting above a hurt Norbert.

"Don't you worry, Norbert..." Spongebob said. "I mean, this room is locked. There is no way that Sasquatch will find you here".

"You... Son of a..." Norbert said.

"Shh!" Spongebob said. "You know, Norb, you've been defeated by me in the last Televmania, and since then I've been thinking: Are you an F-B-N worthy? And I can say, from the bottom of my heart, that you're not. And now I can say that you're brother is not fitting as well. We got Timmy as the young guy that will take over... And you know, You just don't have what it takes!".

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

"Can you stop him, Danny?" Spongebob said as Danny went to the door. "You're partner is driving me mad..."

"Sasquatch! Be careful!" Norbert shouted.

Danny opened the door. But then...

"Happy to see me?" **Dagget **said.

**WHAM! **Dagget hit Danny with a chair! Jimmy ran but got hit as well. Spongebob stood there.

"Whoa, okay, Dagget. You got your brother. Fine. No need for the chair..." Spongebob said.

"You..." Dagget said.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I'm leaving!" Spongebob said as he got out with a cocky look. Danny and Jimmy barely got up and crawled out.

"I'll see you in the ring later on, Sponge!" Dagget said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Cartman. He's walking back and forth in his locker room. Snap's watching.

"You're making me dizzy!" Snap said.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to think that I'm fighting Griffin tonight!" Cartman said. "If I'll lose this title, that will give them huge momentum before the tag match this Sunday".

"Cartman, they can't defeat us!" Snap said. "First off, we've been in WWT for longer. Second, you are the National champion... And I've been the TV champ, the Hardcore champ, the tag team champ, the World champ... They won't defeat us! They can't defeat us, because they have never won any title. That so called 'Tema Amazement' is nothing compared to us!".

"So Griffin won't defeat me, right?" Cartman said.

"No, because he just can't!" Snap said.

"Great..." Cartman looked at his title. "And after we'll defeat those two, I'm going to win the WWT Rumble!".

"Cartman, I'll win the Rumble." Snap replied.

"No, it's time for me to main event. That will be my first Televmania!" Cartman said.

"Your first Televmania?" Snap said. "I've been here since day one. So show a little respect!".

"Okay, Snap, can we beat them first and then fight?" Cartman said.

Cartman looked at his belt.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs!" the crowd cheered as Krabs came out.

"Krabs is on a losing streak, but he will be at the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said. "Of course, he will fight Zim tonight!"

"Zim is another favorite to win the WWT Rumble!" said Desire.

"Oh, God! I hope Krabs will put Zim in his place!" Sandy said.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"And her opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!" Misty came out with a pink cape and with Zim as the crowd booed.

"Two of the best tag team wrestlers in WWT will fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And there is the #1 contender for the Womens title!" Desire said.

"I think that Misty is coming here!" said Sandy, as Misty came and sat next to them.

"Have some respect. The first and next Womens champion is here!" said Misty.

Zim taunts the crowd. Krabs attacks him from behind. He starts kicking him in the corner. He whips Zim to the other corner and kicks him again. He starts punching Zim. Then he whips him to the other corner and hits the backdrop. Then he tries a backsilde. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. He whips Zim to the ropes and hits a spinning heel kick. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Zim then punches Krabs. He breaks Krabs's hand on his shoulder. Zim then punches Krabs in the gut. He runs and knees him. Then he takes Krabs and hits the neckbreaker.

"Zim is using all he can. He is a great wrestler!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, that is your former two times champion right there!" said Desire.

"I can't believe it's gonna be another quick victory for the F-B-N..." Sandy said.

"That's right, Zimmy! Show him what you got! Do the Alien Lock!" screamed Misty.

Krabs runs towards Zim and Zim hits the drop toe hold. Zim whips Krabs to the corner. Then he picks him up and hits the Atomic Drop. Then he hits the full nelson slam. 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Zim then takes Krabs down and then elbows him in the back of his head. Zim then whips Krabs to the corner. He clotheslines him. Then Zim suplexes Krabs to the mat. Then he signals for the Alien Lock. He waits until Krabs gets up. Krabs gets up... Zim locks the Alien Lock! Krabs gets choked. Krabs fight for not going down. But then... From behind the announcers desk...

"**TEMARI**? !" shouted Mr. Comanator, as Temari choked Misty from behind.

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" Misty shouted.

"Take her outta here!" Desire screamed.

"Wait, what about the match?" asked Sandy.

Zim released the hold to see what's going on. The security then managed to take Temari off Misty. Roll up by Krabs! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Mr. Krabs!" the ring announcer said.

"Krabs win! Krabs wins!" Mr. Comanator said. "I can't believe it!".

"Temari, you bitch!" said Desire. "You've cost Zim the match!".

"I can't believe it, the Womens title rivalry is just getting better!" said Sandy.

Zim then started punching the mat. He tried to take Temari down but the security stopped him.

"He's just angry! Who will win the Womens title match this Sunday?" Mr. Comanator asked.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember's office. She's on the phone.

"So you are coming this Sunday? Great, great. So that's it, the guest's list is close. No, I'm not gonna reveal you and the other surprise guest. No, that's it. T.D, Takuya and Sonic! That's what you get! The other guest is a surprise..."

Youngblood came in.

"Ember..." he started.

"Bye, bye!" Ember said and hung up. "Yeah, Youngblood?"

"Why I need to fight in that Battle royal later on?" Youngblood said.

"Because you're a big star, and that's why you're in there. Fine?" Ember said.

"Come on! You could have put Danny in there, or Jimmy, or anybody! Why it has to be me? I should rest and get the night off because I need to win the Rumble this Sunday!".

"Yeah, you really need to impress in the rumble..." Ember said. "Really now!".

"...I'll enter here if I want to!" a voice was heard. **Gaara **entered the office.

"Yeah, Gaara?" Ember sighed.

"What's the purpose of the Battle Royal?" Gaara asked.

"Um... Nothing?" Ember asked.

"So that's it, made it worth something!" Gaara said. "I don't like to kick asses of guys without knowing for what I'm doing it".

"Hey, that's it!" Youngblood said. "I know what we should do with the battle royal!".

"What?" Ember asked.

"The winner enters at number 30!" Youngblood said. "What do you think of that?"

"Yeah, that will be huge in the ratings!" Gaara said. "Do it!".

Ember thought a little bit. "Okay, fine. The winner will be number 30".

The crowd cheered.

"And that winner will be me!" Youngblood said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Griffin and Bart. They're reading Newspapers in their room.

"Hey, read that! Mitt Romney is keeping his money on Swiss bank!" Bart said.

"Are you kidding me?" Griffin asked. "Read this- John Laurinaitis is not the vice president of... Talent helping... Something... Anymore!".

"Wait, he got fired by Cena, doesn't he?" asked Bart.

"No, that was his general manager role! Now he quit from that job!" Griffin said.

"Man, being a wrestler sucks!" Bart said.

"Sucks ass!" Chris said.

Both were quiet.

"But," Bart said. "When you're winning titles it's good!".

"Yeah!" Chris said. "That's the best!".

Both were quiet again.

"Wait, when you're winning titles?" Griffin asked.

"You, not me!" Bart said.

"When?"

"Next!" Bart said.

"What's next?" Chris asked.

"Your shot at Cartman!" said Bart.

"Oh, that!" Griffin said.

They were quiet again.

"But that's a good thing?" he asked.

"Just go to the ring!" Bart said.

"The national title is on the line!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National Championship!" the ring announcer said as Chris Griffin and Bart came out. "Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Bart Simpson, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"Can Chris Griffin finally end Cartman's reign as a National champion?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He won't do that!" Desire said. "Cartman didn't hold this title for four months just for losing to Griffin!".

"What role will Bart and Snap play in the match?" asked Sandy.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd booed. "Accompanied by Snap, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" Cartman came out and Snap followed him.

"Bart and Cartman were in eachother's throat for the last month!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Bart is an idiot!" said Desire. "Cartman will show this idiot!".

"Maybe it's time to kiss your title good bye!" Sandy said.

Cartman and Griffin lock up. Cartman pushes Griffin. Griffin says something. Cartman headbutts him. Griffin punches Cartman in the face! He keeps punching him. He pushes him down to the corner and beats him. Chris kicks Cartman. Griffin tries to punch him again but Cartman pokes him in the eyes and throws him to the corner. Cartman punches Chris. He whips Griffin to the other corner. Griffin comes back with a clothesline! Chris then runs and clotheslines both him and Cartman to the outside! Snap and Bart try to help them getting up.

"Griffin is trying to take Cartman down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's just delaying his end!" Desire said.

"Don't you worry, in the end he will win the title!" said Sandy.

Cartman and Griffin enter back into the ring. Chris runs... Cartman knees him. Cartman whips Griffin to the ropes and tackles him. Cartman climbs on the second rope. He hits the flying clothesline! 1... 2... Griffin kicks out. Cartman tries a punch but misses it and Chris punches him back. Chris uppercuts Cartman. Both are down. Cartman then gets up and punches Griffin to the corner. Cartman runs and hits the avalanche onto Griffin. Cartman does it again! Then he clotheslines Chris. 1... 2... Griffin kicks out.

"Man, Cartman is just huge!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Chris is not that bad too... But Cartman is better!" laughed Desire.

"Come on, Chris! Come on!" Sandy said.

Cartman tries a suplex... Griffin hits the Suplex himself! Then Griffin starts playing for the crowd. He chops Cartman. Then he clotheslines him. He climbs on the top rope and hits a double axe handle! Then Griffin uppercuts Cartman. He whips him to the ropes and dropkicks him. The crowd cheers. Then Griffin walks to the ropes... Snap climbs on the ropes. Bart tackles Snap! Chris is getting distracted. Cartman slams him down to the mat! Then Cartman runs to the ropes. He hits the Big Splash! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!".

"Cartman pinned Griffin! He survived!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you so! That proves to all of you who is the best National champion!" Desire said.

Bart entered the ring and started punching Cartman. Cartman tried to run but Griffin hi a low blow on him! Then team Amazement tried to attack Cartman but Snap ran in with a chair! Bart dodged the chair shot. Then the two teams started brawling. The security came down and tried to seperate between the two teams.

"I can't believe it!" said Sandy. "Someone has to stop this fight!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy. He's in his locker room. Danny enters.

"Where were you?" Danny asked.

"When?" Timmy asked.

"Where were you when we got nailed by Dagget Beaver of all people?" asked Danny.

"I owe you nothing!" Timmy said. "Listen, I have to keep myself ready for the match".

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of Dagget!" Danny said.

"Take that back!" Timmy said. "I'll show you that when I'll win the battle royal tonight and will enter #30 for the Rumble!".

"Timmy, if you'll win the title shot this Sunday, then we're doomed!" Danny said.

"It will save you! I mean, other then me, who else can win the World title?" Timmy asked.

"Spongebob? Me?" Danny said.

"But you got the chance!" Timmy said. "Don't you worry, this F-B-N will be better with me as the World champion!".

"Well, Timmy, can you concentrate more on winning the matches instead of planning stuff?" Danny asked.

"Okay..." Timmy sighed.

* * *

The cameras switch to Jake Long. He's with Bob Jones.

"Hello, guys, It's Bob Jones again, and this time I'm with Jake Long!" Jones said. "Jake, this Sunday we have the WWT Rumble. Do you think that you can win it?"

"Good question, Bob!" Jake said. "You see, Timmy Turner said some stuff about me at the start of the show. He said that this year won't be the year of the dragon. You believe him?"

"Jake, do you think it's gonna be the year of the dragon?" asked Jones.

"Of course! And it will start this Sunday when I'll win the Rumble!" said Jake.

"But before the Rumble, you have a match with Jimmy Neutron tonight!" Jones said.

"Right. And that's why I'm gonna win this match and then go on and win the Rumble. And then I'll go on and win the title at Televmania!".

"Thank you, Jake. Don't go away, Jake and Jimmy will fight, next!

The show went to break.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out. The crowd cheered.

"Jake made a promise that he will win the Rumble this Sunday!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He can keep dreaming!" said Desire. "Timmy, Spongebob, Danny- One of those men will win!".

"Jake is determined to win the match this Sunday!" Sandy said.

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

"And his opponent, from Retrovile, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron!" the crowd booed heavily as Jimmy's music hit.

"Jimmy got a tag team title defense this Sunday!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Why does he fight? He needs to rest after that attack by Dagget!" Desire said.

"Oh, stop crying! He's totally fine!" said Sandy.

Jimmy and Jake start brawling. Jimmy knees Jake. He starts punching Jake on the ropes. Jake reverses an irish whip and hip tosses Jimmy to the mat. Jake then rams Jimmy's head on the turnbuckle. Then he whips Jimmy to the other corner. He runs... Jimmy tries to kick him but Jake stops himself and punches Jimmy. Jake climbs on the top rope and hits the double axe handle! He climbs on the other turnbuckle and clotheslines Jimmy. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jake tries to pick Jimmy up. Jimmy begs him and then pulls him and drops him on the turnbuckle!

"This cheater!" Mr. Comanator said. "Jimmy is just cheating!"

"By any means necessary, the F-B-N will destroy Jake!" said Desire.

"And Jake won't give up to those losers!" Sandy said.

Jimmy starts kicking and punching Jake on the turnbuckle. He knees Jake. He tries to whip Jake to the turnbuckle but Jake reverses it. Jake clotheslines Jimmy. Jake chops Jimmy. Jake tries to whip Jimmy to the ropes but Jimmy reverses it and jumps. Jimmy tries to jump on Jake but Jake catches him and slams him down. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jake whips Jimmy to the ropes and Jimmy hits a forearm smash. He stomps on Jake. Then he kicks Jake and hits a neckbreaker. Then he hits the Suplex! 1... 2... Jake kicks out.

"Jimmy is just vicious. He's getting ready for his title match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And that's what will happen to Norbert and Sasquatch this Sunday!" Desire said.

"Just remember that it's a tables match!" said Sandy.

Jimmy runs with his knee towards Jake. Jake moves and Jimmy hits the ropes! Jimmy misses a clothesline and Jake hits a back suplex. Jake then punches Jimmy. He hits a sideslam! Then he whips Jimmy and elbows him. Jake then climbs on the second turnbuckle and hits the elbow drop onto Jimmy! Jake then tries to do the DDT but Jimmy pushes him. Jimmy kicks him in the gut and picks him up for the Neutron Blast... Jake manages to land on his legs! Jake kicks Jimmy in the gut. Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said. Jake got his hand raised by Jason Smith.

"Jake has done it again!" Mr. Comanator said. "He defeated yet another guy!".

"Oh, come on!" shouted Desire. "He is just lucky! Just lucky!".

"I wonder if it will continue at the Rumble!" Sandy said.

* * *

You can see Shikamaru settles down in his locker room. Ember came.

"Are you ready for the contract signing tonight?" Ember asked.

"Yes!" Shikamaru said. "I'm ready".

"Shikamaru, I'm warning you!" Ember said. "Don't try to do something. Don't try and attack Kankuro".

"Why don't you say it to him?" Shikamaru said.

"You know I can't control Kankuro..." Ember said.

"Look, I can't promise you I won't attack him. He can attack me first!" Shikamaru said.

"I just don't want you to start a fight!" Ember said. "If HE will attack you- Then you can do whatever you damn please..."

"Okay, I'm fine with that!" Shikamaru said.

"Don't do anything bad, okay?" Ember said.

"Fine, Ember, fine!" Shikamaru said.

Ember left.

"It will be good if I'll shut Kankuro up!" Shikamaru said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

"The following is a #30 over the top rope challenge!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "Here are the rules: Six men will be in the ring. When a superstar will be thrown over the top rope and both of his feet will touch the floor, he will be eliminated. The winner of the match will enter #30 in the WWT Rumble this Sunday!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed and Youngblood walked to the ring.

"This man really wants to show everyone that he is still good enough!" Mr. Comanator said.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"Next, represents the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the boos just got louder as Timmy came out.

"THIS is the future right there!" said Desire. "But he wouldn't win this match. Although he will make some impact!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"Next, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara came out.

"I'm thinking that this guy is gonna enjoy this match!" Sandy said.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"From the Beaver's Dam, Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered again.

"Maybe this man is going to win! He can be the black horse!" said Mr. Comanator.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

"From Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!" the booing became the loudest of the night as Spongebob came out.

"THERE is your winner!" Desire said happily.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And last, from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" the boos turned to cheers and Patrick came out.

"Spongebob needs to run! Run away!" said Sandy.

Patrick enters the ring and starts punching everything in site! Then he starts kicking everything he sees, including Spongebob. Gaara tries to settle Patrick down. Patrick headbutts him. Then Spongebob hits Patrick with a sideslam! Patrick is down. Gaara kicks Spongebob in the corner while Youngblood punches Dagget in another one. Timmy just watches and laughes. Youngblood then kicks Dagget in the corner and suplexes him. Youngblood taunts the crowd. He turns around... Gaara clotheslines him! Youngblood is eliminated!

"WHAT? !" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Youngblood got eliminated!"

"That's a big surprise! He's the first elimination!" said Desire.

"So far for trying to redeem yourself..." Sandy said.

Gaara celebrates the elimination. Timmy runs and throws him as well! Gaara is eliminated! Dagget comes and hits the leg lariat on Timmy. He tries to toss Timmy out but Timmy reverses it. Dagget holds the ropes and skins the cat. He dropkicks Timmy, who almost falls. Spongebob clotheslines Dagget. Spongebob and Timmy then punch and kick Dagget in the corner. Spongebob then tries to throw Dagget to the outside. Timmy goes to Patrick, but Patrick throws him to the ropes and backdrops him! The crowd goes wild.

"Patrick got up! He's fine!" said Mr. Comanator.

"How the hell he did that?" Desire said.

"Go, Patrick! Show them!" screamed Sandy.

Spongebob whips Dagget to the ropes and hits the Samoan Drop. Then him and Patrick start brawling. They get close to the ropes. Dagget runs... And Spongebob throws him out! Spongebob then seems happy, but Patrick hits him with the Pat Gore! Then Patrick picks Spongebob up and tries to throw him out of the ring. Timmy wakes up. He sees all of that and smiles. Then Patrick almost throws Spongebob out. Timmy then comes from behind... And eliminates BOTH Patrick and Spongebob! Timmy then jumps in joy.

"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" the ring announcer said as Timmy jumped in the ring.

"Timmy? !" Mr. Comanator asked in shock. "He's entering last!".

"What a big surprise! That's just great!" said Desire. "Timmy is just great... No, what you're doing?".

Patrick entered the ring and Pat Gored Timmy! Timmy just was layed out. Patrick then took a chair. He hit Timmy with the chair! Then he kept doing it until Timmy bled. The security took him away.

"Patrick is angry! He's angry! What does that mean for the Rumble?" said Sandy.

"We gotta go to a break, when we'll come back, contract signing!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the breaks, the cameras switch to Ember, in the ring. A table is in the ring.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro entered the ring.

"Welcome back, guys, it's time for the contract signing!" Mr. Comanator said.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Shikamaru entered and sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the contract signing for the World Title match this Sunday!" Ember said. "I hope that it will be a fair match. The winner will be the champion and will have a great chance to be the World champion come Televmania. Your road for Televmania starts this Sunday. And now, let's make it official. Kankuro, Shikamaru, sign the contract".

Kankuro was about to sign. Then he stopped. "Don't you sick of trying?".

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru said.

"Don't you sick of it?" Kankuro asked. "You never win. Stop this war, Shikamaru. Just back out. Leave it alone. You know that you can't defeat me even if your life depend on it. So why trying? Why you're just won't give up on that?"

"Kankuro, if I'm not mistaken," Shikamaru said. "We got this match because you've won my title... That I won by defeating you! And you won in a ladder match, without pinfalls! So I know that I can beat you and you know this as well. So sign".

"You've never defeated me!" Kankuro said. "You've won the title by sin! By Youngblood's interference! So don't tell me that I've won it without respect! I shouldn't be the challenger at the first place!".

"Okay, Kankuro, just sign!" Shikamaru said.

"No, I won't!" Kankuro said. "I'll warn you first- I'm going to injure you like never before. Like never before! You saw what Patrick did there? This is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you! And it will be the last chapter of our rivalry. It will be ended this Sunday, and not in your victory! You got that, Shikamaru? Got that? So it's gonna be a sad day in your hotel room this Sunday night. For you and for my sister!".

Shikamaru looked angry.

"What happened?" Kankuro said. "You can't hit me? Oh, that's too bad. But you know it's gonna be true. It will happen! This Sunday!".

Kankuro signed.

"You know what? It will be ended this Sunday!" Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru said. "It will be ended with the picture of me as a WWT champion for the record breaking sixth time. Because, Kankuro, it is the last battle. And as one, it must be ended on a good note. And the good note is me as champion".

"That's my title!" Kankuro said.

"Come on, Kankuro! You're doing this for ten months now!" Shikamaru said. "You've been thinking that you're the best that WWT has to offer. And somehow you've managed to hold that title. But a time has come where you cannot live in lie anymore. Stop that. You've been disgracing this title for long enough. Now it's time for it to come home".

"You won't talk to me like that!" Kankuro shouted. "I'm the champion! I'm the Winner! I'm the best champion ever! You can't talk to me like that!"

"But I want to talk to you like that!" Shikamaru said.

"FUCK YOU!" Kankuro screamed and slapped Shikamaru.

"Oh oh..." said Desire.

"You should'nt have done that..." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru turned the table and it fell on Kankuro! Kankuro screamed in pain.

"Oh my God!" Sandy screamed.

Shikamaru took the pen and signed on the contract. "See ya this sunday... Bitch".

"Who will win this Sunday? This is the final chapter!" said Mr. Comanator.

The show ended as Shikamaru left as Ember checked on Kankuro.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Skulker def. Sasquatch

Mr. Krabs def. Invader Zim

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) def. Chris Griffin

Jake Long def. Jimmy Neutron

**Six men Battle Royal: **Timmy Turner def. Spongebob Squarepants, Gaara of the Sand, Patrick Star, Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver (Enters at #30)

* * *

**Card for WWT Rumble:**

**Rumble match, 30 people**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Shikamaru Nara

Patrick Star vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Tag Team Championship, Tables match: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship: **Temari (c) vs Misty

Snap and Eric Cartman vs Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)

* * *

Timmy in Number 30, Shikamaru and Kankuro will have their final chapter, And the road to Televmania is going to start.

Please review.


	76. WWT Rumble Part 1

It's here... For the first time ever... WWT is doing a two-parts event... This is the first episode of the... **WWT Rumble**!

The first part will be with the first five matches. The second part will have the actual Rumble match.

So tonight, we have some big matches. Timmy and Patrick is definitely one of the biggest matches tonight.

And in the main event of this part... The World title match. Shikamaru, Kankuro, the final chapter!

So there is the first part!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Rumble: January week 4

You can see the ring.

_For the first time ever, the WWT will make a one of a kind event. The results of the matches are gonna affect everything in WWT's future._

Timmy and Patrick's face are flashing.

"The next superstar, the next big star, the next meteor to come out of the F-B-N will be me! I am the guy that will lead the F-B-N to the next generation!" Timmy's voice was heard.

_A new star is shining in WWT's skies. But can he surpass the real star of WWT? A star that ruled WWT from day one?_

Patrick and Timmy are in staredown.

_And then..._

Kankuro and Shikamaru's face are flashing.

_The World title match..._

"It will be ended this Sunday!" Shikamaru said. "It will be ended with the picture of me as a WWT champion for the record breaking sixth time. Because, Kankuro, it is the last battle. And as one, it must be ended on a good note. And the good note is me as champion".

"Don't you sick of it?" Kankuro asked. "You never win. Stop this war, Shikamaru. Just back out. Leave it alone. You know that you can't defeat me even if your life depend on it. So why trying? Why you're just won't give up on that?"

_It will be the final battle, the match that will decide who's going on the road..._

The ring appears again.

_The road to Televmania..._

"30 people, only one winner!" said Mr. Comanator.

"we're putting our names at the Rumble. And guys, allow me to tell all of the F-B-N members," he said that in a serious note. "That you can't eliminate eachother no matter what. Never! The plan is to give an F-B-N member the victory, but we'll have to eliminate the competition before we'll fight!" Danny said.

"All of this is my life... I must win the Rumble!" Jake said.

"What I am going to do is to win the Rumble because I'm the best in the WWT! And then I'll win the title on my sixth Televmania main event!" said Spongebob.

"I'll win the Rumble and I'll win the title at Televmania! That's it!" Patrick said.

"It's clear that I will win the Rumble." said Cartman.

"Sonic is going to take the Rumble by storm!"

"Takuya is going to be at the Rumble! The leader of the Frontier kids!"

"It's my time to win the Rumble!" Dagget said.

"TD is going to be at the Rumble!"

"In the Rumble, I'm gonna win!" Gaara said.

"I should rest and get the night off because I need to win the Rumble this Sunday!" Youngblood said.

_The road to Televmania starts... Right now..._

You can see the Televmania logo.

* * *

_And now, live from the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, WWT Rumble 2012!_

"War" By Sick Puppies plays as the intro to WWT Rumble. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron.

"The road to Televmania starts! From Philadelphia, the WWT Rumble is here!" Mr. Comanator said. "this Mr. Comanator. Tonight we're gonna drive all the way to Televmania!"

"It's going to be a big night for the F-B-N!" said Desire. "Desire is here, to give you a great journalistic value!".

"And I'm Sandy Cheeks!" said Sandy. "Patrick is going to get his revenge of the F-B-N tonight!".

"Can he defeat Timmy? Can he win the Rumble?" asked Mr. Comanator. "What about the Womens title match between Misty and Temari?"

"And the World title match, Shikamaru and Kankuro will fight in their last match." Desire said.

"And we got the Rumble tonight!" said Sandy. "It's time to start!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Welcome to the first ever WWT Rumble!".

The crowd cheered.

The ring announcer continued: "Our opening match is a tables match, it is for the WWT Tag Team championship!"

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"Introducing the challengers, the team of Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver!" the crowd cheered as the former tag team champions came down to the ring. They took a sign that said "Danny, Jimmy, get some wood!".

"The tables match for the tag titles! What an opener!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Allow me to remind you that it's a rematch from month ago!" said Desire. "And who won a month ago? Who won the tag titles?".

"But now it's gonna be different, Norbert and Sasquatch will injure the F-B-N!" Sandy said.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"And their opponents," he said as the crowd booed wildly. "Representing the F-B-N, they are the WWT Tag Team Champions, the team of Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom!"

"Danny and Jimmy held the titles for a month. Is it time for them to lose?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No. Few tables won't break those champions!" Desire said.

"Especially not if the F-B-N will get involve!" said Sandy.

Danny and Jimmy taunt the crowd. Sasquatch then pushes Jimmy off the apron! He goes to attack him on the outside, while Norbert attacks Danny on the inside! Norbert whips Danny and hits the dropkick. Then he runs and clotheslines him. Danny rolls to the outside and Norbert follows. Sasquatch throws Jimmy to the ring. He takes the F-B-N nick flag and hits Jimmy with it! Norbert punches Danny to the barricade. Sasquatch rams Jimmy to the turnbuckle and chops him. He whips him to the turnbuckle and tackles Jimmy! Jimmy is down. Sasquatch punches him.

"I can't believe it! The tag champs are getting destroyed!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny and Jimmy are wrestlers, not barbaric like Sasquatch!" screamed Desire.

"Yeah! Show those idiots who the real tag team champions are!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch throws Jimmy to the outside and follows as Norbert throws Danny to the ring. Sasquatch rams Jimmy on the steel steps and Norbert slaps Danny! Then he punches him, whips him to the corner and clotheslines him! Sasquatch comes back and hits Danny with his shoulder as well. Norbert climbs on the second rope, Sasquatch throws Danny and Norbert hits a shoulder tackle. They hit a double suplex! Jimmy runs to the ring but misses a clothesline. Norbert catches Jimmy and hits the Spinebuster! Both Danny and Jimmy are down.

"Norbert and Sasquatch just want to end it quick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But that's not Danny and Jimmy's style!" Desire said.

"I think that the next tag team champions wanna take a good nap before the Rumble!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch slams Danny. Norbert climbs up and hits a diving headbutt! Sasquatch then goes to the outside. He checks under the ring... Wait, **Tigre and Truman? ! **The two F-B-N whipping boys are hanging onto Sasquatch from under the ring! Sasquatch throws both of them to the ring and then takes a table. Norbert and Sasquatch choke the whipping boys. Bam! Danny and Jimmy hit low blows! Then Danny takes Norbert as Jimmy sets the table up. Danny picks Norbert up... A powerbomb! The table is broken.

"Here are your winners, and still WWT Tag Team Champions, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!"

"What? ! That's not fair!" Mr. Comanator said. "Danny and Jimmy never gave a punch!".

"But you've said it yourself, the goal is to put someone through a table!" said Desire. "Danny did it with power!".

"Those whipping boys! Danny and Jimmy will get what's coming for them!" Sandy said.

Norbert and Sasquatch get up after the match is over. They look at the crowd. The crowd chants "Bullshit! Bullshit!".

"I agree!" Mr. Comanator said.

Norbert and Sasquatch left angrily.

* * *

The cameras switch to the numbers drawing position. Ember is standing there. Jake Long and Dagget take numbers.

"Three... Two.. One..." Dagget said.

"Come on, open!" Ember said.

"Okay, settle down..." Jake said. Him and Dagget opened their numbers.

"Oh. Nice!" Dagget said.

"Dagget, talk less!" Jake said. "You know, some people can..."

"Ahem!" a voice was heard.

Timmy appeared in the room.

"Hello!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, why are you here?" asked Ember.

"Why, to look at all the regular people taking numbers!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, the fact that you're #30..." Dagget said.

"...Means that I'm better then all of you!" Timmy said. "My number is the best!".

Spongebob came. "I wonder if anyone took #29..."

"Spongebob, no hard feelings, right?" Timmy said.

"No, no... F-B-N strategy is above all!" said Spongebob. He took a number. He looked.

"I hope you got #1!" Jake said.

"Why, afraid?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob, just for your information!" Dagget said. "Every WWT superstar wants to eliminate you. And the guests want to do it even more!".

"Who cares about the guests?" Spongebob laughed.

"Yeah, those fools got nothing on him!" Timmy said.

"Rumor has it," Jake said. "That Takuya wants to eliminate you!".

The crowd cheered. Spongebob said "I don't care. It can be him, or T.D, or Gaara, or Patrick. I'm winning it tonight!".

"Unless I'll win it!" Timmy said. Spongebob looked at him.

"Don't push it!" Spongebob said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's with Temari.

"Temari, in few moments you will face Misty for the title, your womens title, that you've held for the last three months. After everything that you've been through, do you think that you can defeat Misty to retain your title?" Jones asked.

"Can I defeat her? Can I? Allow me to remind you that I was the woman that defeated Misty to win her Womens title, back at her first ever reign. Misty lost her first title to me! So if you're asking me if I can..." Temari stopped.

Zim appeared at the scene.

"Oh, now you're here to defend your girlfriend's honor?" Temari asked.

"You know something, Temari?" Zim asked.

"What?"

"Misty will kick your head off tonight and will be the queen of the womens here!" Zim said.

"Oh, yeah?" Temari said. "Well, listen to me. I'll be damn if I'll allow the little princess to..."

**BOOM! **Misty hit Temari in the back with a steel chair! Misty then tried to attack her but Temari tried to choke her with the chair. Wait, **Fifi and Roll **came from the back and attacked Temari! Misty hit her in the face. Then, **Sakura, Ino and Shego **came and chased them off! Misty then screamed "See ya in the ring, bitch!".

"Temari, are you alright?" Shego asked.

"Ow..." was the reply.

"Okay, we'll have to call that match off!" Sakura said.

"Wait, I can defend the title for her!" Ino said.

"No, I will!" Shego said. "You'll lose it!".

"Oh, just like you lost to me last month?" Ino asked.

Suddenly, Temari managed to get up. Then she walked out, dizzy.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship!" the crowd started booing. from Omega Planet, the Galaxy, Misty!" Misty came out with a pink cape as the crowd booed.

"I can't believe it. Misty attacked Temari! Does she have any dignity?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah. She's gonna be the next champion." Desire said.

"Temari is in no condition to fight tonight! That's ridiculous!" said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

"And her opponent!" the announcer said as the crowd started cheering. "From the Sand Village in Japan, the WWT Womens champion, Temari!" the crowd cheered as Temari came out. Every step seemed like it ripping her.

"An outrage, that's what it is!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, come on! If she's a good champion, then she will win!" said Desire.

"Great, just great!" Sandy said.

Misty and Temari lock up. Misty then hit the hiptoss. Temari screams in pain. Then Misty starts stomping and kicking Temari. The ref takes Misty off Temari. Misty just looks at Temari and smiles. She picks Temari up. Suplex! 1... 2... Temari kicks out. Misty then picks Temari up and chops her. Misty whips her to the ropes and hit the dropkick! Then Misty starts elbowing Temari and pulls her leg. Temari is screaming. The ref starts counting. He's at four... Misty releases Temari. Misty then hurricanranas her. 1... 2... Temari kicks out.

"And Temari, not giving up!" said Mr. Comanator. "She could have choose Shego or Ino to replace her, but no, she wanted to do it by herself!".

"A selfish, stupid decision, if you'll ask me!" Desire said. "Great for Misty!".

"That shallow, stupid princess..." said Sandy.

Misty picks Temari up. Temari suddenly hits a monkey flip! Then she chops Misty, whips her and hits a shoulder tackle! Temari plays for the crowd. She kicks Misty in the gut. Then she picks her up and powerbombs her! Then Temari holds her head in pain. She takes Misty. Then she hits her with a big neckbreaker! Temari then points to the turnbuckle and climbs on it. She's going for the three stars drop... Then she holds her head again and falls down on the mat. Misty laughes. She takes Temari. Misty Kick! She pins her. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and the new WWT Womens champion, Misty!" screamed the ring announcer as the crowd booed.

"Come on! That's not fair!" Mr. Comanator said in rage.

"Told ya! Ha! You tell him, Misty!" said Desire. "Finally! She won her fourth womens title!".

"That idiot! That slut!" Sandy shouted. "I hate the F-B-N!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones, as he's with Team Amazement.

"I'm here with Team Amazement, and folks, you are moments away from your match with Snap and Cartman. What do you think about the match?" Jones asked.

"Bob Jones, we're gonna do it right tonight!" Bart said. "We will show them in the tag team match and we will eliminate those two from the Rumble! All what they did to us is going to get back into their faces as we will show them what Team Amazement is all about!".

"And if they think about pulling some trick, we got some ace in the hole for them in the Rumble!" said Griffin.

"An ace?" asked Jones. "What ace?"

"Let's keep it a secret until the Rumble, shall we?" Chris said.

"Meanwhile, those two need to shut up. And they should know!" Bart said. "That anywhere we may roam- We are the rulers. Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Team Amazement- And we are going to rock in Philadelphia!".

"Yeah!" said Chris.

"The tag team match is in few moments!" said Jones.

* * *

The cameras switch to the numbers drawing position. Jimmy and Youngblood are there.

"So at least I've won my match!" Jimmy said.

"I didn't had a match. But if I had, I would have been the winner faster then you!" Youngblood said.

"There is no way!" Jimmy said.

"And I would have done it without interference!" Youngblood said.

"Youngblood, open the number!" Ember said.

Youngblood opened it. He looked. "Nice. Nice".

"I hope no one took number 29..." Jimmy said. "I hope it went for an F-B-N guy..."

Jimmy took his number.

"Let's see if you're out of luck tonight, James!" Youngblood said as Jimmy looked at his number.

"And my number is...!" Jimmy said and then widened his eyes.

"What is it?" Youngblood asked.

Jimmy left.

"Jimmy?" Youngblood asked.

Gaara came. He took a number.

"Hey!" Ember said. "I haven't mixed them yet!".

"Never mind, they don't care!" Gaara said as he looked at his number. "Oh, I hope that I'm right about that..."

Gaara left.

"Yeah, I'm going to win tonight!" Youngblood said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "The team of Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson, Team Amazement!" Griffin and Bart came out.

"This feud is going out of control!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Don't you worry, tonight Team Amazement will be destroyed!" Desire said.

"I wonder what is Chris and Bart's surprise tonight..." said Sandy.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Snap, and the WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!" he said as the crowd booed.

"Those two are an evil tag team. Cartman defended his National title for the last four months!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And he defended it good. He just defeated Griffin!" said Desire.

"Now they will get what's coming for them!" Sandy said. "Go, Team Amazement!".

Snap opens the match with Bart. They lock up. Bart twists his arm. Snap twists Bart's arm but Bart does a kip up. Bart knees Snap and does a chicken wing. He pushes Snap to the ropes. Snap throws him. He turns around... Bart hiptosses Snap! Bart knees Snap. Bart tries to throw Snap to the corner but Snap clotheslines him. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Bart runs and hurricanranas Snap! 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Bart hits an armdrag. He chops Snap and tags Chris in. Griffin hits an axehandle. He hits a Snapmare. He punches Snap in the corner and whips him to the other corner.

"Team Amazement just want to humiliate their opponents!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Don't you worry, Cartman will show them!" Desire said.

"That's only if he can get the tag... And he does!" said Sandy.

Snap tags Cartman quickly. Cartman and Griffin lock up. Cartman can't pick Chris up and Chris pushes him. Griffin tackles Cartman. He tags Bart in. He whips Cartman to the ropes and slams him. Bart jumps with an elbow! 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Bart hits a backbreaker. He headbutts Cartman. Cartman pokes him in the eyes and starts punching him. Cartman chokes Bart. Then he hits a suplex. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. He tags Snap in. Snap superkicks Bart. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Snap whips Bart to the ropes and elbows him. He tags Cartman in.

"They destroy Bart! Cartman destroys Bart!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Told you that Cartman will show them!" said Desire.

"Bart just needs to tag himself out..." Sandy said.

Cartman whips Bart head first to the turnbuckle. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Cartman then slams Bart down and tags Snap again. Snap then picks Bart up and hits a belly to belly suplex. Snap knees Bart. He tags Cartman. Cartman runs and hits the legdrop. Cartman locks Bart in a bear hug. Bart fights it... He fights... He throws Cartman to the ropes! He jumps... Bart hits a powerslam! 1... 2... Snap breaks it. Cartman tags Snap in. Bart tries to tag Chris but Snap punches Chris down! Bart and Snap are alone.

"Oh oh, now Bart's in trouble!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Just die already, Bart! It's over!" Desire said.

"Come on, Bart! Just do something!" said Sandy.

Snap headbutts Bart. Then Snap holds Bart. Cartman runs in... But Bart dodges and Cartman hits Snap! Bart then manages to tag Griffin in! Bart then knees Cartman. Griffin jumps and tackles Snap! He slams him down. Bart then holds Snap in a bearhug and Chris runs and hits the clothesline! Cartman runs in and Griffin hits the Griffin Wing! Then Griffin hits the powerslam on Snap. He tags Bart in. Bart climbs on the top turnbuckle. He looks down... Chris takes him and throws him on Snap! Bart covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Team Amazement!" the crowd cheered.

"What a match! And they won!" Mr. Comanator said. "Bart pinned Snap!".

"So what, he didn't pinned Cartman!" said Desire. "And he won't be a national champion!".

"I don't care. Team Amazement won, and won good!" Sandy said.

"But next, we got one of the better matches on the card, Timmy and Patrick, battle of the stars!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Patrick-Timmy promo. You can see Patrick runs out of the crowd.

"**PATRICK? !**" the scream was heard again.

Patrick then started attacking Danny and Jimmy, as Spongebob ran away. He gave them the Jacknife Powerbomb. He said "This is for you, Spongebob!". Then he hit the Jacknife Powerbomb on Jimmy for the last time! Jimmy just fell flat on his back. Spongebob looked in horror.

"Patrick is back! Patrick is back!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Patrick and his friends are looking at Spongebob.

"All I've been hearing since last week," Spongebob said. "Is 'What are you gonna do with Patrick?'. People seriously thought, that after what happened last week, I'm afraid of Patrick. I'm... Afraid of him? Allow me to remind you that for the last... For the last decade! I carried Patrick on my back! ".

"So... Finally we're face to face!" Patrick said. "Spongebob Squarepants. The man who turned his back on WWT. On his fans. On me!".

"I am the franchise of WWT, the Ratings! And you are my lackey. That's it. You're nothing to me".

"My challenge... What about it? Do you accept my challenge or not?" Patrick asked.

"NO!" Spongebob screamed.

The crowd booed. "I got nothing to win!" Spongebob said. "Nothing to win! You... You are just not on my level! What I am going to do is to win the Rumble because I'm the best in the WWT! And then I'll win the title on my sixth Televmania main event!".

Patrick put Cartman in the Supernova position. Wait, **CHAIR? ! Timmy? ! **Jason calls for the bell!

"Here is your winner by Disqualification, Patrick Star!" the ring announcer said as Cartman ran away and Timmy kept hitting Patrick.

"What happened to Timmy?" Mr. Comanator asked as Timmy kept hitting.

Spongebob walked to the ring ramp. He looked as Timmy said "I'm a star!".

"Great, Timmy!" screamed Desire. "Do it! Kick his ass!".

Timmy looked at Spongebob. He said "This is for you, Spongebob!", just like last week. He climbed on the turnbuckle. Timmy Star! Timmy then jumps back to his feet.

"What the hell he's doing? Stop him!" Sandy screamed.

Timmy then left the ring. He shook hands with Spongebob.

"Timmy said that he can defeat a star! And he went to the biggest star of WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You see, this, all of this," Timmy pointed at the ring. "Is going to mine. I will be the next big star of WWT and you know it! You all know that I'm the star. I'm the future of the WWT. And last week, it was approved. The greatest superstar of all times, Spongebob Squarepants!".

The crowd booed at Spongebob's name.

suddenly he's your friend?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"As I said," Timmy continued. "Spongebob approved to me that I'm the heir apparent. That I'm the contender to his throne. Not Danny. Not Zim. Not Jimmy. No. Those people had their chances. They ruled with a mighty fist for so long in the WWT. But the next superstar, the next big star, the next meteor to come out of the F-B-N will be me! I am the guy that will lead the F-B-N to the next generation! Spongebob told me so. And I will be the guy to do it. I will become the next star in WWT. And on this year, on this very year, 2012 will be the year of the Star. People like Jake Long can keep saying that it will be the year of the Dragon. Some people will say that this will be the year of the Beavers. Of the Puppets. Of the Pirates, the Japanese guys, or whatever! But I know what this year will be like. Because it will be the year of the..."

Patrick comes.

Patrick Star, it's time to show you who's the real star. In six days, Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- It will be Timmy Turner against Patrick Star. And that will be the time where you will learn that I'm the future of WWT. That I am the star of WWT! That I'm the..."

"That you're the guy that kisses Spongebob's ass!" Patrick said as the crowd cheered. "That's the exact same thing that your friends told me during my whole life! So now you're saying that it's fine to kiss his ass?".

"Yeah, it's fine!" Timmy said. "It's fine- If you're a star. And you wanna know what will happen at the Rumble? I'll destroy you and I will kick your ass!".

Patrick looked at Timmy. Then he tried to attack Timmy, but the security stopped him! Timmy then looked at Patrick. He punched his groin! Timmy then left.

Timmy then comes from behind during the battle royal... And eliminates BOTH Patrick and Spongebob! Timmy then jumps in joy.

"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" the ring announcer said as Timmy jumped in the ring.

"Timmy? !" Mr. Comanator asked in shock. "He's entering last!".

"What a big surprise! That's just great!" said Desire. "Timmy is just great... No, what you're doing?".

Patrick entered the ring and Pat Gored Timmy! Timmy just was layed out. Patrick then took a chair. He hit Timmy with the chair! Then he kept doing it until Timmy bled. The security took him away.

"Patrick is angry! He's angry! What does that mean for the Rumble?" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Patrick.

"Yeah, WWT crowd, we're getting closer to the WWT Rumble match, but up next is the match between Patrick and Timmy! Patrick, Timmy became the #30 entrant to the Rumble match." Jones said. "Do you think that means that..."

Patrick stopped him. "Rumble match? The Rumble match? Well, I don't care about the Rumble match right now. I care about my match with Timmy. And the fact that he's entering #30 tonight, means dick. Because nevermind what he'll do at the Rumble, I'm gonna get him in the ring right now. And that idiot will be sorry for the day he ever messed with me! Because I don't do lower F-B-N members! I do one thing- Kicking Spongebob's ass. Kicking his yellow ass all over the WWT ring!".

"So wait, PAtrick, then what you'll do about Timmy?" asked Jones.

"As I said- He's just a bug. And I'll do to him, what you should do with bugs!" Patrick said. "Which means- I'll crush this idiot and then will continue to Spongebob!".'

Patrick left. "Let's return to the ring!" said Jones.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed as Timmy came out.

"We know that Timmy is number 30, but can he defeat Patrick first?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He did eliminate him from the battle royal last Sunday!" said Desire.

"But this time, I think that Patrick is really angry!" Sandy said.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered wildly. "from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" Patrick came out. The crowd cheered.

"Patrick said that he doesn't care about the Rumble!" said Mr. Comanator. "He wants to destroy Timmy like a bug".

"But Timmy is flying so well, he will show this idiot who he is!" Desire said.

"I think that Patrick is going to make sure that Timmy won't be at the Rumble!" said Sandy.

Timmy and Patrick lock up. Timmy tries to push Patrick but Patrick pushes him down. Then Patrick knees Timmy and punches him to the corner. He chops him. He whips Timmy to the corner and clotheslines him. Patrick then throws Timmy to the other corner and kicks him. Patrick punches Timmy. Timmy tries to kick Patrick's leg, but Patrick kicks his gut. Then Patrick chokes Timmy in the corner. Timmy rolls to the outside and Patrick follows. Patrick then starts punching Timmy. He removes the mats. He suplexes Timmy on the floor!

"GOD! Timmy got flattened!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"Patrick is not a wrestler, he's a criminal!" said Desire.

"He is squashing Timmy! He is injuring him!" Sandy said.

Patrick headbutts Timmy. He whips Timmy to the security wall! The ref is at 5. He throws Timmy to the ring. Patrick then whips Timmy to the ropes and slams Timmy down! Patrick locks a figure four leg lock and Timmy reaches for the ropes. The ref counts to 3 and Patrick releases it. Timmy gets up. Patrick tries to attack him and Timmy kicks him in the leg. Timmy rams Patrick's head at the turnbuckle. Timmy tries to lock Patrick's leg but Patrick pushes him down. Timmy keeps kicking Patrick. Then he punches him and locks his leg again. Patrick screams.

"Timmy is really using everything to try and take Patrick down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's because Timmy is a wrestler, and as one, he's the best in what he does!" Desire said.

"Patrick, get out of the hold!" said Sandy.

Timmy releases the hold. He punches Patrick. Patrick then gets angry and starts holding Timmy by the throat. He chokes Timmy at the corner and starts punching him. Then he locks him... Full Nelson Bomb! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Patrick then takes Timmy and hits a german suplex! Patrick then plays for the crowd. He takes Timmy and then headbutts him repeatedly! Patrick then sits in the corner. The crowd starts cheering... Patrick runs for the Pat Gore...! No! Timmy put the ref before and Patrick gored the ref! **Tigre and Truman **then ran in.

"Oh no, not them!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Help the F-B-N win another match, guys!" Desire said.

"Another match by attacks, that is!" screamed Sandy.

Tigre and Truman then starts elbowing Patrick. Then hold him. Timmy then hits, just like last Monday, a low blow on Patrick! Timmy then goes to bring a chair. He enters the ring. Then he says "Shouldn't mess with me!". He runs... Patrick dodges, Timmy hits Tigre! Truman then screams on Timmy and takes the chair. Patrick runs and Pat Gores Truman! Patrick then dodges a Timmy clothesline and hits him with the chair! Patrick slides the chair to the outside. He puts Timmy in the position... SuperNova! The ref wakes up. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Patrick Star!" the ring announcer said.

"Whoa-ho!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "You showed him, Patrick, you did it!".

"A chair? ! That's the big idea? !" screamed Desire. "He never defeated Timmy cleanly!".

"Good for you, Pat!" Sandy said. "Next up, Spongebob!".

Patrick raised his hands in the ring ramp.

* * *

You can see Kankuro with Bob Jones.

"Just before the Rumble match, we have only one question to answer. Who will win the final chapter? Kankuro, do you think that you can defeat Shikamaru once and for all?" Jones asked.

"That's it. That's the night were I'm going to face Shikamaru for one last time!" said Kankuro. "You know, Shikamaru has been thorn at my side for the last year! So can it happen? Can it finally happen, that he will leave me alone and will let me be the great champion that I am?".

"Kankuro, you started it!" said Jones. "You've attacked him, you've almost costed him his career! So it's all your fault!".

"All my fault? All is my fault?" Kankuro said. "This is not my fault. It's not my fault that I'm the greatest champion in WWT. It's not my fault that this crowd is stupid! People thought that I'm not going to win the World title last month, and let's see! What I got on my shoulder? The World title! So guess what? I'm the greatest champion ever! And that's a proven fact!".

"Proven fact? Only when you'll defeat Shikamaru!" Jones said.

"And I wonder what will happen tonight!" Kankuro said. "Tonight I'm going to destroy my old opponent, but my next opponent? My next opponent will be decided by a battle royal, with a timed entrances, and with a random numbers drawing. After Shikamaru, someone else will be my rival. But I'm going to hold this title for my whole life! And I don't care if it will be Patrick, or Spongebob, or anybody! I'm going to retain my title, and no one will be able to dethrone me from my title reign! I'm going to destroy Shikamaru right now!".

Kankuro left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the World title match promo. Kankuro and Shikamaru are standing one next to eachother.

"Well, well, well!" Kankuro said. "Kankuro? Kankuro is a loser! He can't win the title, only Spongebob is winning titles! Only Spongebob is good enough to defeat Shikamaru. There is no way that Kankuro would win the title!".

You can see Kankuro taking the World title and win the ladder match.

So guess what?" Kankuro said. "All of you... All of you! Have been wrong! I'm the World champion for the second time, I'm the guy to carry this company! I'm the best guy in here, I'm the guy to defeat four other people and win this title! And I never needed any help or support from you! That's because I'm the best wrestler in WWT, and even though all of you, and all of the critics said that I can't win it, even in the first time I won it. And everytime I'm proving you wrong! Everytime, everytime, you realize and learn that I'm the Master, that I'm the best wrestler in WWT! Not Danny Phantom, not Jimmy Neutron, not Shikamaru, not Gaara, and sure as hell not Spongebob!".

You can see Kankuro fighting against some wrestlers.

"You can say what ever you want! But the main thing here, is that I'm the champion!" Kankuro said.

You can see Shikamaru with a cast on his arm.

"Look at you! My disfunctional little brother attacked you and broke your hand last night!" Kankuro said. "Come on, you are the joke of WWT!".

"Really?" Shikamaru said. "You are pathetic. Kankuro, I defeated you before, I made you the joke of this entire promotion!".

"So what?" Kankuro said. "You're not the champion! I am! And probably you won't win it again in your life!".

"At least for the next four weeks I won't..." Shikamaru said.

"What?".

"You've heard me!" Shikamaru said. "I have a rematch clause! And I will invoke it in the Rumble!".

Shikamaru is in the ring.

"After fifteen days, here I stand, good as new! And two weeks ago I've said that I'm invoking the rematch clause at the Rumble. And I'm standing by that. I don't care if my arm won't be fully healed at that point. I want my title shot. I've worked so hard to reclaim this title after two years of fighting! Two years! And I did it to get to my fourth Televmania main event, my first one in two years! When I'm this close, at this point of time, to Televmania, there is no chance in hell that I'll give up! Not now! I want this main event. I want to walk down the aisle with the title again. I want to fight against my students, against Youngblood, Dagget, Jake, against one of them at Televmania! I wanna do it. I wanna be the champion. And you, Kankuro, won't stand in my way again. For one year you've been a thorn in my side. Now it's time to finally find out who's the real deal! Kankuro, Sabako no Kankuro... You're going down!".

"Kankuro, you've always been the black sheep of our family. Always have to be different. If me and our brother are on one side, you have to be on the other one. You always want to go on your own. To show everyone that you can do it on your own, without help. So there it is. You are all alone, champion, on top of the WWT, and you're still not happy! You're not satisfied! You have to injure people so you can be happy. I don't know what that is. But you're all alone. And no one will help you when you'll fall. You will fall because you can't be against the entire world. This will be your downfall!" Temari said.

Both are sitting in the ring, for a contract signing.

"Don't you sick of trying?" Kankuro said. ""You never win. Stop this war, Shikamaru. Just back out. Leave it alone. You know that you can't defeat me even if your life depend on it. So why trying? Why you're just won't give up on that?"

"Kankuro, if I'm not mistaken," Shikamaru said. "We got this match because you've won my title... That I won by defeating you! And you won in a ladder match, without pinfalls! So I know that I can beat you and you know this as well. So sign".

"You've never defeated me!" Kankuro said. "You've won the title by sin! By Youngblood's interference! So don't tell me that I've won it without respect! I shouldn't be the challenger at the first place!".

"Okay, Kankuro, just sign!" Shikamaru said.

"No, I won't!" Kankuro said. "I'll warn you first- I'm going to injure you like never before. Like never before! You saw what Patrick did there? This is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you! And it will be the last chapter of our rivalry. It will be ended this Sunday, and not in your victory! You got that, Shikamaru? Got that? So it's gonna be a sad day in your hotel room this Sunday night. For you and for my sister!".

"You know what? It will be ended this Sunday!" Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru said. "It will be ended with the picture of me as a WWT champion for the record breaking sixth time. Because, Kankuro, it is the last battle. And as one, it must be ended on a good note. And the good note is me as champion".

"That's my title!" Kankuro said.

"Come on, Kankuro! You're doing this for ten months now!" Shikamaru said. "You've been thinking that you're the best that WWT has to offer. And somehow you've managed to hold that title. But a time has come where you cannot live in lie anymore. Stop that. You've been disgracing this title for long enough. Now it's time for it to come home".

"You won't talk to me like that!" Kankuro shouted. "I'm the champion! I'm the Winner! I'm the best champion ever! You can't talk to me like that!"

"But I want to talk to you like that!" Shikamaru said.

Kankuro slapped Shikamaru.

"You should'nt have done that..." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru turned the table and it fell on Kankuro! Kankuro screamed in pain.

"Oh my God!" Sandy screamed.

Shikamaru took the pen and signed on the contract. "See ya this sunday... Bitch".

"Who will win this Sunday? This is the final chapter!" said Mr. Comanator.

Shikamaru and Kankuro are staring at eachother.

* * *

Then the cameras switch back to the ring.

"The following contest," said the ring announcer. "is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT World Title!".

The crowd cheers wildly.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"Introducing the challenger," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out. He looked at the crowd and walked to the ring.

"This is it! Who will win that final match?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"You know who! Not this guy!" said Desire. "Shikamaru won't be able to do anything!".

"I hope he will be able to do that!" Sandy said. "This is it, ha?".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said as Kankuro walked out. The crowd booed. "from The Sand Village in Japan, he is the WWT World Champion, Kankuro!". Kankuro raised his title and walked to the ring.

"The champ is here!" said Mr. Comanator. "Kankuro is just... Eager to prove himself!".

"I don't know why the crowd doesn't buy into him!" Desire said. "He defeated everyone!".

"But can he defeat one last guy?" asked Sandy. "Can he defeat Shikamaru one and for all?".

Jason Smith picked up the belt. Kankuro and Shikamaru looked at eachother. The bell rung. They lock up... Kankuro pushed Shikamaru to the corner. Shikamaru locks Kankuro in a waistlock and takes him down. They start brawling with eachother, and Kankuro elbows him. Kankuro whips Shikamaru to the ropes and slams him. Kankuro tries an elbow drop but Shikamaru moves. Shikamaru tries a clothesline, but Kankuro doesn't go down. He tries it again, but Kankuro elbows him. Kankuro runs and clotheslines Shikamaru to the outside.

"This is the final match, my friends, the final match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And meanwhile, Kankuro is doing great!" said Desire.

"Just wait, Shikamaru will show him!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru runs back to the ring and slides under Kankuro. He breaks Kankuro's leg onto the mat. He knees Kankuro and elbows him. Shikamaru runs towards Kankuro and Kankuro punches him. Kankuro whips Shikamaru to the corner and elbows him. Kankuro hits a backbreaker. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Kankuro whips Shikamaru to the ropes and hits a backdrop! Then he punches Shikamaru on the ground. Shikamaru tries to punch Kankuro back but Kankuro pushes him. He clotheslines Shikamaru few times. He hits the Powerbomb! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out again.

"Shikamaru is trying, he's really trying!" said Mr. Comanator.

"To try is not enough!" Desire said.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Kick his ass!" said Sandy.

Kankuro whips Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodges a clothesline and hits a springboard crossbody. He punches Kankuro. Then Shikamaru hits a forearm smash. Shikamaru jumps back up. He climbs on the top turnbuckle. He then jumps... Kankuro hits a codebreaker onto Shikamaru! Both are down. Kankuro manages to crawl and to pin Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out! Kankuro punches the ground angrily. He whips Shikamaru to the ropes and hits the powerslam onto him! Kankuro then takes Shikamaru and hits a neckbreaker! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out again!

"I can't believe it, they just don't give up!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Shikamaru, die already!" said Desire.

"He won't give up!" Sandy said.

Kankuro picks Shikamaru up and tries the Puppet Master, but Shikamaru pushes him and hits a backbreaker. Then he stomps on Kankuro. Shikamaru climbs on the top rope and lands with the elbow! Shikamaru then runs and tries for the ShadowSault... Kankuro pick his knees up! Kankuro then takes Shikamaru and clotheslines him. Kankuro then rams Shikamaru to the corner and puts him on top. Kankuro looks at the crowd. He hits a super-Sand Whip from the top! The crowd breaks into "Gaara!" chants. Kankuro covers. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out!

"Gaara!" said Mr. Comanator. "That was a move of Gaara!".

"I can't believe it, I have never seen Kankuro doing this!" Desire said.

"And Shikamaru still kicks out!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru gets up. He kicks Kankuro. Kankuro blocks one kick. Shikamaru hits a spinning kick. Then Shikamaru locks the Sharpshooter on Kankuro! Kankuro screams in pain. He crawls to the ropes and touches them! Shikamaru releases the hold. Then he suplexes Kankuro to the mat! Then he climbs on the second rope and hits a corner splash! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Shikamaru whips Kankuro to the ropes and hits an electric chair drop! Then he runs and kicks Kankuro in the face! He pins. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! The crowd cheers.

"This match just doesn't stop!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It won't stop! It won't stop until one of them is dead!" said Desire.

"Exactly! I never saw them doing those kind of moves!" Sandy said.

Kankuro and Shikamaru get up and hear the crowd. Then they start trading punches. Shikamaru manages to outpunch Kankuro and hits a discus punch! Then he whips Kankuro to the corner. He then hits a bulldog. Shikamaru then looks at Kankuro. Kankuro tries to get up. Shikamaru hits a superkick! Kankuro still doesn't fall. Shikamaru looks at him again. Then he kicks Kankuro in the gut. S-Facto... NO! Kankuro threw Shikamaru to the ropes! Shikamaru then comes back... Kick, Puppet Master from Kankuro! He covers. 1... 2... 3! Kankuro has done it!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT World Champion, Kankuro!" the official announcement was heard.

"That's it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Kankuro did it! He won the final chapter!".

"Told you!" Desire screamed. "You never believed it- But Kankuro did it! He is still the champ".

"The final chapter was written!" said Sandy. "And it says Kankuro all over it!".

The crowd gave both wrestlers a standing ovation. Kankuro raised his title. Shikamaru then got up.

"Wait..." Desire said.

Shikamaru extended his hand. Kankuro looked at it. He gave a crotch chop to Shikamaru!

"That's our shmock!" Mr. Comanator said. "That's it. But a new chapter is going to be written! Who will win the Rumble?".

Shikamaru looked at Kankuro in a sad look.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Tables match, WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Norbert and Sasquatch

**********WWT Womens** **Championship**: Misty def. Temari

Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Snap and Eric Cartman

Patrick Star def. Timmy Turner

**WWT World Championship:** Kankuro (c) def. Shikamaru Nara

* * *

So we got one new champion. Patrick got his revenge. The final chapter was written. The F-B-N rock. But one result is still not clear...

**Rumble match, 30 people: **And the winner is...

Please review. Part two, with the Rumble, will come in the next few days.


	77. WWT Rumble Part 2

So we've waited for this for so long... And now it's finally here!

WWT Rumble part 2: The Rumble match.

So now, we're finally going to learn who will get to the road- The road to Televmania.

**airnaruto45- **Wait and see...

So there is the second part!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Rumble: January week 4

Shikamaru, staying in the ring, then looked at the crowd. The crowd clapped for him.

"Shikamaru worked so hard..." Mr. Comanator said. "But in the end... He won't be at the main event of Televmania".

"Yeah, and I told you so since last year!" said Desire.

Shikamaru bowed down for the crowd. Then he left, shook fans's hands, and said "The rumble will be great".

"Well, it's time to find out who is going to face the champ at Televmania!" Sandy said. "Bob Jones, take it away, one last time".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones. He's standing in the locker room. It is empty.

"That's it, guys, look behind me: The locker room is empty!" Jones said. "All the superstars drew their numbers. And I want to invite the temporary owner of WWT, Ember McLain!".

Ember came. "Ember," Jones said. "It's time. What do you think about this one of a kind event?".

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Ember said. "I got stocks of popcorn to see it from the skybox. I'm really excited about that and think that it's going to be huge. This is the first time that the #1 contender for Televmania is being determined two months before the event. It's a real milestone".

"Yeah, but Ember," Jones said. "Who do you want to win this match?"

"Youngblood!" Ember said right away. "He's the guy, he's the man, no doubt... And... Oh oh..."

Ember looked behind Jones. Jones turned around and saw, out of all people, **Spongebob**. He clapped his hands.

"Ember... So good to see you!" he said.

"Spongebob! Back off." Ember said.

"Ember, come on!" Spongebob said. "You never said a word to me at the numbers drawing!".

"Yeah, I think I still hadn't got over the nausea from two months ago!" Ember said.

"Oh, but you should!" Spongebob said. "I'm going to win this match!".

"God help us all..." Ember said.

"Ember, I'm sorry, but Televmania is going to end with only one thing!" Spongebob said. "Just like the first one, just like the fifth one. With me, on top, with the WWT World Title. And no one, not even Kankuro, not even Gaara, nor Takuya, nor Patrick! Will be able to stop that!".

Spongebob left.

"Every Sponge has his day..." Ember said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the crowd.

"Well, guys," Mr. Comanator said. "It is getting closer! Now, let's see some interviews with the superstars, that were conducted earlier today!".

"Right now, at the 11th hour?" asked Desire.

"Wow, I can't wait for the Rumble already!" Sandy said.

You can see the interview set. Sasquatch and Norbert are there, still having problems from the tables match.

"Ooh, yeah!" Sasquatch said. "The WWT Rumble. It's going to be the greatest match EVER! In the history of the WWT. The competition against 29 other wrestlers, the best of the best! And only one person can win it and go to Televmania".

"Yeah, and that's what we want!" Norbert said. "I showed it! I did it! I managed to fight against the best people! And me and Sasquatch have to things that we want to get tonight. Number one! We want our hands on Danny Phantom. The other thing, is a victory for our team. One of us has to do it".

"Ooooh yeah, dig it!" Sasquatch said.

The camera switches to Youngblood.

"You know the rules!" Youngblood said. "The last man standing will win the match and will go to Televmania. And last year, I did it. Last year, I was there. It's time for Youngblood to finally rise again. I'm going to win this match, and then I'll win the title at Televmania. And all of the haters- Walk the plank!".

The camera switches to Wolfgang.

"You know, many people don't think that I can win this match!" Wolfgang said. "It is going to be the night of the Bully. I'm the dark horse. And I'm going to beat 29 other nerds to win the biggest prize in the game- The WWT World title. That's why I'm here. That's what I'm going to do. And I know that no one will cry on the very day I die. But the Bully of the wrestling world will win this match!".

The camera switches to Mikey.

"You know, All of the people are probably thinking that I'm not good enough to win this match!" Mikey said. "But four years ago, no one thought that I'll be able to defeat Kankuro and I did. No one thought that I'll win the title from Spongebob but I did! So I can surprise here today, as well. Kankuro, you thought that I won't be able to do it. But I don't care who I'll face at Televmania. The hero will rise today!".

The camera switches to Gaara.

"You know, I really don't care what will happen on Televmania!" Gaara said. "But if I'm going to be at this match, I'm going to kick Spongebob's ass good. 29 other people will be eliminated. And among them, seven F-B-N asses, six without that idiot Wolfgang. And all of the F-B-N members are going down tonight! And when that will happen- Don't be sad. Be Sand!".

The camera switches to the F-B-N.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall!" Danny said. "As Ric Flair once said- Today we'll find out who's the best of them all. And the power is in the numbers. It's all about the numbers. And you know, in this case, we got six of the spots!".

"It's all about the numbers?" Timmy said. "Well, then, in this case, the strongest number is 30. And it is mine! So the F-B-N will show all of you what we're going to do in this match! And in the end- spoiler alert! This star will win this match".

"We'll hunt you down!" Skulker said.

"And then we'll complete our domination!" Zim said.

The camera switches to Dagget and Jake.

"We've been through a lot. I've learned a lot from you!" Dagget said. "But tonight, Jake, it's time to finally find out who's the best!".

"You know, Dagget, mostly because of you, this year was tough!" Jake said. "I was fired, I came back, I lost my Hardcore title, I got kicked by the F-B-N, and last month I almost made myself crippled. But also, I proved to myself that I can do that. I can win the King of the WWT. I can defeat the big guys. I can do it. And now, can I main event Televmania? This is it, Dagget!".

"This is the time to learn!" Dagget said.

The camera switches to Patrick.

"Finally, finally, it's time for me to do it!" Patrick said. "A year ago, I was nothing. A year ago, I've been a tag champ. But now? Now I'm the most popular superstar in WWT. And you know, it's hard at times. Always someone comes! Whether it's Timmy, or Danny, or Spongebob! But I always get through. So now- 29 people are here. And they want to stop me. So guys, it's time to finally say, to all of you! Out. Of. My. Way! And if you won't do that... I'll make you do it!

Patrick looked at the camera.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just before the Rumble match," said the ring announcer. "Please welcome... To sing their song 'War'... Sick Puppies!".

Sick Puppies were on the stage next to the ring ramp. They started playing.

"Sick puppies are in the house!" Mr. Comanator screamed. Sick Puppies started singing.

"_Let's Do this!_

_Faking falls,_  
_Stop and stall,_  
_Take it all back_  
_'Cause I'm taking mine!_  
_I'm taking mine!_

_Time is up,_  
_Out of luck,_  
_Should have stood up_  
_When you had the time!_  
_But you're out of time!  
__  
Let's do this!_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
_  
_Lock and load!_  
_Rock and roll!_  
_Bitch it's all over_  
_You're going down!_  
_You're going down!_

_Get ready to settle the score!_  
_And get ready to face the floor!_  
_Cause it's time to remember it's... WAAAAR!_

_This is war,_  
_And it's on tonight,_  
_So get up and fight!_  
_Get up and fight!_  
_You had all your life,_  
_To run and hide,_  
_Now step up, now step up,_  
_Let's do this!_

_Second round,_  
_Going down,_  
_How about a little reaction, man?_  
_You can barely stand!_  
_Bitch slap, slow attack,_  
_Man that was practically suicide!_  
_Next in line!_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
__Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Get ready to settle the score!_  
_And get ready to face the floor!_  
_Cause it's time to remember it's... WAAAAR!_

_This is war,_  
_And it's on tonight,_  
_So get up and fight!_  
_Get up and fight!_  
_You had all your life,_  
_To run and hide,_  
_step up, now step up,_  
_Let's do this!_

_Cause we're all about ready to break,_  
_And we're all about ready to break,_  
_Yeah we're all about ready to break,_  
_Yeah we're all about ready to break..._

_This is war,_  
_And it never ends,_  
_So get up, get up, get up, get up!_

_You had all your life,_  
_To run and hide,_  
_step up, now step up,_  
_Let's do this!_

_This is war- And it never ends!_  
_This is war- And it never ends!_  
_This is WAAAAR!_  
_Let's do this!_  
_Let's do this!  
_  
_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
__Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
_Let's do this! _

"Let's do this!" Sandy screamed.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring announcer.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer smiled. "It's time for the WWT Rumble match!".

The crowd cheered.

"The moment the world has been waiting for!" the announcer said. "Here are the rules. The superstars who drew #1 and #2 will start. Once the match begins, another superstar will enter every 90 seconds based upon the number he drew! This will continue until all 30 superstars have entered the ring. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor! The last man in the ring will be the WWT Rumble winner, and will be awarded with a championship match at Televmania VII! And now...30 superstars will enter this ring. And now... Are you ready?".

The crowd cheers.

"Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, are you rrrrrrrrrready? !" the ring announcer said.

The crowd cheered again.

"So now... For the sold out thousands in attendence, and the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen... LLLLLLLLLLLLet's get ready to RRRRRRRRRRRRRumble!".

("Amazing" By Kanye West plays)

"Introducing competitor number one!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N... From Retrovile- One half of the tag team champions of the World! this is... Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy came out, cursing to himself.

"Oh, Karma is a bitch, Jimmy!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, don't you worry!" Desire said. "His F-B-N members will help him!".

"Yeah, but that means he needs to survive ninty seconds with..." said Sandy.

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And competitor number two, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara came out. Jimmy looked frightened.

"Oh no, now Jimmy is scared!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He can't be with this man at the same ring!" said Desire. "This man is a killer!".

"Kill him, Gaara!" Sandy said. "It's time to kill this idiot for the next ninty seconds!".

The bell rings and Gaara clotheslines Jimmy! He punches him to the corner, and kicks him down. Gaara slams Jimmy. He looks at the crowd, and kicks Jimmy in his groin! Gaara then goes to eliminate Jimmy- But stops. He clotheslines Jimmy! Gaara then runs and hits the Lou Thesz press! Gaara then starts punching Jimmy. The clock starts counting down. Gaara stops the punching. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

_#3: Neji Hyugga_

"It's Neji!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered.

"Stop Gaara!" Just stop him!" Desire said as Neji ran to the ring.

Neji enters the ring and elbows Gaara. He starts locking Gaara's leg as Jimmy just watches. Neji then punches Gaara to the ropes. Jimmy cheers him from the side. Neji tries to throw Gaara out. Gaara reverses it! Gaara throws Neji out! Jimmy then looks at Gaara mercifully. The clock starts counting down. Gaara then starts chasing Jimmy around the ring. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

_#4: Wolfgang_

"Oh oh, not him!" said Sandy.

"Wolfgang! The Bully!" Mr. Comanator said as Wolfgang ran out.

Gaara runs after Jimmy. Wolfgang hits the Wolf kick on Gaara! Gaara is down and Jimmy breathes. Jimmy and Wolfgang shake hands. Then they start elbowing Gaara and stomp on him. Jimmy takes Gaara and suplexes him! The crowd teases Jimmy as the clock starts counting down. Jimmy and Wolfgang take Gaara to the ropes and try to eliminate him. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

_#5: Squidward Tentacles_

"Oh, just great!" said Desire as Squidward ran out. "This guy?".

"Go, Squidward! Kick Wolfgang!" Sandy said.

Squidward then sides under Wolfgang's legs. He runs and hits a german suplex onto Wolfgang! Jimmy runs to help Wolfgang. Squidward kicks Jimmy, runs and hits the forearm shiver! Squidward and Gaara start attacking Jimmy and Wolfgang. Squidward then tries to eliminate Wolfgang. Gaara keeps kicking Jimmy as the clock counts down. Wolfgang throws Squidward out! 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

_#6: Kappa Mikey_

"Yeah, another anti-Wolfgang!" said Mr. Comanator as Mikey ran out.

"Someone rigged this numbers drawing!" Desire screamed.

Mikey runs to the ring and started punches Wolfgang. Then he hits the discus punch. Jimmy, meanwhile, hits Gaara with the atomic drop at the middle of the ring. Mikey climbs on the top rope and hits Jimmy with the Lylymu Splash! Then Mikey and Gaara give high five as the clock starts to count down. Mikey and Gaara hit Wolfgang with a double clothesline. Then Mikey picks Jimmy up and hits the Lylymu Breaker. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

_#7: Invader Zim_

"Oh oh, another F-B-N guy!" said Sandy as Zim ran to the ring.

"The ring now has five guys!" Mr. Comanator said.

Zim runs to the ring. He catches Mikey and hits a tiger suplex. Then he takes Gaara and headbutts him. Zim then takes Mikey and locks him in a vicious Alien Lock. Mikey gets choked out. Jimmy locks Gaara in the Neutron Lock. Both Mikey and Gaara try to fight. Wolfgang watches in joy. Then Wolfgang tries to eliminate Mikey as the clock counts down. Wolfgang and Mikey fight. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

_#8: Bart Simpson_

"Bart Simpson! Now business will pick up!" said Desire.

"Wow, I wonder what dynamic Bart will add!" Sandy said.

Bart enters the ring. He runs and punches Jimmy. He hits the neckbreaker. Then he pokes Zim in the eyes, making him release the Alien Lock. Then Wolfgang manages to eliminate Mikey! Wolfgang turns around and gets a jawbreaker from Bart! Zim, meanwhile, gets hitted in the face with some kicks from Gaara. The clock starts counting down. Bart then slams Jimmy down. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

_#9: Snap_

"Okay, now Bart will have some trouble!" said Mr. Comanator as Snap ran out.

"Kick his ass, Snap!" Desire screamed.

Snap enters and starts brawling with Bart. He throws him to the turnbuckle and hits a splash. Snap sees Gaara punching Zim and then hits a suplex onto Gaara. Wolfgang and Jimmy then try to talk with Snap. Snap then takes Bart and trash talks him. He hits a backbreaker on Bart. The clock starts counting down. Wolfgang then takes Gaara and hits the Bully Bomb. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

_#10: Chris Griffin_

"Griffin! Just in time!" said Sandy.

"Great for Bart!" Mr. Comanator said.

Chris enters and starts kicking Snap. Wolfgang tries to run in and Griffin hits a powerslam. Jimmy then gets caught and Griffin hits an enzuigiri. Zim catches Griffin but Gaara takes Zim and hits the Stunner on Zim. Bart gets up and then hits the BartDog on Jimmy! The clock then starts counting down. Bart and Chris try to eliminate Snap. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

_#11: Eric Cartman_

"Cartman! Go Cartman!" said Desire as Cartman ran out.

"Team Amazement, be careful!" Sandy said.

Cartman runs to the ring... And hits both members of Team Amazement with a low blow! Gaara, meanwhile, brawls with Wolfgang, Zim and Jimmy. Cartman and Snap hit a double suplex on Bart. Then they kick Chris. Cartman hits a brain buster on Griffin! Snap then jumps on him with a splash as the clock starts counting down. Cartman hits Bart with a big splash. Then they try to eliminate Griffin. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Survive- If I Let You" By Harry Slash & The Slashtones plays)

"WHAT? !" screamed Mr. Comanator as Cartman and Snap stopped.

"How the hell..." Desire asked as the crowd erupted.

**_#12: CCW Champion, Peter Griffin_**

"THAT'S the Ace in the hole!" said Sandy as Peter Griffin came out.

"That's the first guest in the Rumble!" Mr. Comanator said.

Cartman and Snap then stopped holding Chris as Peter came in. Peter looked at them... And locked Cartman in the Tazzmission! Bart then did the same to Snap. Chris gets up. He then says "No, that's not how you should do it!". He locks Snap in a Tazzmission of his own! Then the Griffins throw Snap and Cartman out of the ring. Peter looks at the ring, shakes his son's hand, and gets out of the ring from the top rope. The clock starts counting down, as Bart and Griffin go to help Gaara against Zim, Wolfgang and Jimmy. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

_#13: Mr. Krabs_

"Well, that was exciting!" Mr. Comanator said as Krabs ran out.

"That idiot Peter Griffin eliminated himself!" said Desire.

Krabs enters. He sees Jimmy giving commends. Jimmy turns around... And Krabs eliminates him with a clothesline! Jimmy is shocked. Wolfgang then clotheslines Krabs. Peter Griffin then hits Zim with the Griffin's Wing. Gaara then steps on Zim. The clock starts counting down. Wolfgang then hits the Wasteland on Krabs. Bart starts attacking him. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford plays)

_#14: Danny Phantom_

"Oh oh, the F-B-N got their help!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, the leader, Danny Phantom!" said Mr. Comanator as Danny came out.

Danny runs in and then hits an hurricanrana on Bart! Danny then takes Griffin and hits the Ghost Slam! Then Danny hits a powerslam on Krabs and sees Gaara. They start brawling! Zim and Wolfgang then push Gaara to the corner and hold him. Danny kicks Gaara in the groin! The clock starts counting down. Danny then taunts the crowd and points to the entrance aisle. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

_#15: El Tigre_

"Yeah! F-B-N domination!" Desire said as Tigre ran out.

"Oh no, Zim, Wolfgang, Danny, and now that idiot!" said Sandy.

Tigre then enters the ring and sees Krabs getting up. Tigre eliminates Krabs, and the F-B-N stays alone with Gaara and Team Amazement! Tigre then jumps in joy... Bart gets up and pushes him out! Danny, Zim and Wolfgang start punching Gaara and Team Amazement. Griffin starts headbutting Wolfgang. Bart knees Zim and Gaara keeps kicking Danny as the clock starts counting down. Gaara then hits a backbreaker on Danny as Zim clotheslines Bart. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

_#16: Chouji_

"That's Chouji! Another non-F-B-N member!" Mr. Comanator said happily.

"Oh, not him! How about another F-B-N guy?" asked Desire.

Chouji enters the ring and goes to punch Zim right away. He whips him to the ropes and hits a hiptoss. Danny, meanwhile, hits a superkick onto Gaara. Danny turns around and Chouji hits a belly to belly suplex. Wolfgang then starts charging at Chouji and they start brawling. Gaara and Team Amazement look at this. They take Wolfgang from Chouji and eliminate him! The clock starts counting down. Chouji puts Zim in the corner and shoves his ass onto Zim's face! Then he legdrops Danny. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

_#17: Captain Youngblood_

"Okay, now this is interesting!" Sandy said.

"I wonder what he's gonna do!" said Mr. Comanator.

Youngblood enters the ring. Gaara and Team Amazement look at Zim and at Danny. Youngblood takes Griffin and eliminates him! Gaara, Bart and Chouji are in shock. Youngblood runs and clotheslines Bart out of the ring! Gaara then screams something at Youngblood. Danny hits Gaara with a low blow, and Zim hits the chop block on Chouji! Then they look at Youngblood as the clock starts counting down. Danny extends his hand. Youngblood looks at it. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

_#18: Norbert Beaver_

"Youngblood, do the right thing!" Desire said.

"Danny, do the right thing and run!" said Sandy, as Norbert entered the ring.

Norbert charges at Danny and starts attacking him. Youngblood then goes to the corner as Zim tries to pull Norbert from Danny. Chouji then surprises everyone and hits the German Suplex on Zim! He clotheslines him out of the ring! Zim gets angry and then climbs on the apron and pulls Chouji's head. Youngblood then pushes Chouji from behind and eliminates him! The clock starts counting down. Chouji and Zim almost brawl but the referees stop them. Norbert keeps hitting Danny. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Ain't No Stoppin' Me" by Axel plays)

_**#19: **__**T.D. Kennely**_

"T.D is here! That's the second out of five guests!" Mr. Comanator shouted.

"Wait, what he's doing?" asked Desire.

T.D. climbs on the apron and jumps. Danny gets hit with a clothesline! Then Norbert, T.D. and Gaara all look at Youngblood. Youngblood tries to run but Gaara slams him! T.D. then runs and hits a lionsault. Norbert, meanwhile, climbs on the second rope and hits an elbow drop. Danny gets up and Norbert hits him with with a spinning heel kick! Gaara, T.D. and Norbert fist pump. The clock starts counting down. Gaara is going to pick Danny up. Norbert stops him. He points to the ring ramp. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

_#20: Sasquatch_

"Sasquatch! Another anti- F-B-N guy!" Sandy said.

"Now Danny is in trouble... he needs to wait for one of the remaining three F-B-N members!" said Mr. Comanator.

Sasquatch climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the elbow drop right onto Danny! Then T.D. takes Youngblood and hits him with a facebuster. Gaara then runs to the ropes and drops his elbow on Danny. Then he rests in the corner. Norbert and Sasquatch then hit Danny with a double suplex! Youngblood gets up and T.D. hits him with an hurricanrana. The clock starts counting down. Norbert then tries to throw Danny to the ropes but Danny elbows him and falls to the mat. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

_#21: Spongebob Squarepants_

"FINALLY! The winner is right there!" Desire said happily.

"That dirty rotten yellow son of a..." said Sandy as all the action in the ring stopped.

Spongebob entered the ring. Everyone looked at him. They got closer to him. Danny and Youngblood then hit Norbert and Sasquatch with low blows, and Spongebob then kicks Gaara! He takes T.D. and throws him to the turnbuckle. He runs and clotheslines him! Danny and Youngblood then help him to eliminate T.D. and then Danny clotheslines Gaara. Youngblood runs and hits a running senton onto Norbert as the clock starts counting down. Spongebob then taunts the crowd. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

(Fire! by Kouji Wada plays)

**_#22: _****Takuya**_ Kanbara_

"YEAH! Now Spongebob is in trouble!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What? You had to enter now? ! I'm telling you, someone rigged the numbers machine!" screamed Desire.

Takuya enters the ring. He stares at Spongebob. Then he tries a hiptoss, but Spongebob manages to lock his arm. Takuya flips himself and kicks Spongebob. He does a monkey flip that throws Spongebob to the mat. Danny and Youngblood try to interfere but Gaara, Norbert and Sasquatch start attacking them. Norbert then kicks Danny and hits the Beaver Fever! The clock starts counting down as Gaara starts chopping Youngblood to the corner and starts kicking him. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

_#23: Dagget Beaver_

"Dagget! I think that he's going to win it all!" Sandy said.

"Dagget came in a really high number, now let's see what he can do!" said Mr. Comanator.

Dagget enters. Sasquatch is going to pick Danny with Norbert. Dagget tells Sasquatch to move. The Beavers hit a double neckbreaker on Danny! Youngblood then manages to pick Gaara up and hits the backbreaker! Meanwhile, Takuya hits the diving DDT on Spongebob. Youngblood then tries a Pirate Clothesline on Sasquatch but Sasquatch just doesn't fall. Youngblood tries it again and Sasquatch gets angry. He clotheslines Youngblood and Youngblood falls. The clock starts counting down. Takuya hits the hurricanrana on Spongebob! 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

_#24: Rock Lee_

"Rock Lee? Come on! Where are the F-B-N?" Desire asked.

"The remaining F-B-N members are Timmy, who's #30, and Skulker!" said Sandy.

Lee enters the ring and starts kicking Sasquatch. Sasquatch just doesn't fall. Lee keeps kicking. Sasquatch gets angry and spears Lee! Then Sasquatch throws Lee to the outside. Youngblood and Danny come from behind and try to eliminate Sasquatch, while The Beavers are helping Takuya attacking Spongebob! Gaara sees that and decides. He goes... To help Danny and Youngblood. Takuya and Spongebob then hurry and manage to eliminate Sasquatch! The clock starts counting down. Youngblood, Danny and Spongebob start attacking The Beavers and Takuya. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

_#25: Skulker_

"Another F-B-N member! That leaves only Timmy!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And now it's gonna be more equal!" said Desire.

Skulker enters and hits the Skulker Buster on Takuya! Spongebob then throws Takuya to the floor. Spongebob, Danny and Skulker try to celebrate with Youngblood. Youngblood looks at Skulker... And starts attacking him in the corner, as Gaara joins! Danny and Spongebob start attacking the Beavers. Norbert hits a shoulder block on Danny! Spongebob then suplexes Dagget. Gaara meanwhile chops Skulker as Youngblood hits Skulker. The clock starts counting down. Norbert hits a spinebuster on Spongebob. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("His World" by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis plays)

_**#26: Sonic the Hedgehog**_

"The fourth guest! The Hardcore Blur!" Sandy said.

"Sonic is here! So who is the fifth guest?" asked Mr. Comanator.

Sonic climbs on the ropes... Sonic Boom (Crossbody) on Spongebob! Meanwhile, Danny hits an atomic drop on Norbert and tries to eliminate him. Norbert keeps elbowing him and Dagget hits the German suplex on Danny. Youngblood holds Skulker as Gaara keeps attacking Skulker. Sonic and Spongebob start fighting. Sonic hits an hurricanrana! He keeps attacking Spongebob. Skulker moves out of the way of Gaara's attack. Gaara accidentally clotheslines Youngblood as the clock starts counting down. Skulker then knees Sonic. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

_#27: Jake Long_

"Jake is joining the match!" Desire said.

"I can smell the end, the winner is somewhere here!" said Sandy.

Jake runs in. He headbutts Skulker. Then he kicks Spongebob. Youngblood tries to eliminate Gaara but Gaara keeps himself in. Jake then tells everyone to stop. He says something. The Beavers pick Danny in a double suplex... And Sonic jumps on Danny with his crossbody! Sonic celebrates but Youngblood eliminates him and Sonic lands on the barricade! Everyone (But Skulker, Danny and Spongebob) look at Youngblood. The F-B-N get up. The clock starts counting down. Youngblood and the F-B-N stare at Jake, Gaara and the Beavers. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

_#28: Patrick Star_

"Oh, that's the perfect time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"NO!" screamed Desire. "Anyone but him! Anyone but him!"

"Wait, so the other mystery guest is next?" Sandy asked.

Patrick runs in. He dodges a Skulker clothesline and Pat Gores Skulker! Then he hits a belly to belly on Danny! Gaara then hits the Sand Whip on Youngblood. Spongebob goes from under the ropes. Patrick chases after him around the ring! Spongebob runs in and Dagget slams him! Jake then drops his knee on Spongebob. Danny gets up and Patrick hits the spinebuster on Danny! The crowd goes crazy. Then Youngblood gets up. He looks at everyone as the clock starts counting down. Youngblood tries to talk with the other people. 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

**_#29: Naruto Uzumaki_**

"OH MY GOD!" said Mr. Comanator as someone ran out.

"What? ! Don't tell me..." Desire said.

"That's Naruto!" said Sandy.

Naruto runs to the ring. He hits a spinning kick onto Youngblood! Then he picks Youngblood up and throws him out! The crowd goes crazy. Then the F-B-N members get up. They look on the Babyfaces. Patrick and Gaara then start attacking Spongebob, the Beavers attack Danny and Naruto and Jake start attacking Skulker! The clock starts counting down for Timmy's arrival. The Beavers hit a doomsday device on Danny! Gaara and Patrick kick Spongebob in the corner! The clock keeps counting down... 3... 2... 1... Buzz!

("See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive plays)

_#30: Timmy Turner_

"And the winner is in the ring!" Mr. Comanator said as Timmy ran out.

"Spongebob, Danny, Skulker, Timmy! Someone, please!" said Desire.

"My money's on Patrick!" Sandy said.

Timmy enters and starts attacking Patrick and Gaara! Then he dropkicks both Beavers. Him and Naruto have a staredown. Naruto starts to punch Timmy and tries to eliminate him. Jake runs... Timmy moves and Jake eliminates Naruto by mistake! Timmy then runs and hits the hurricanrana on Norbert. He clotheslines Norbert out! Timmy, Skulker, Danny and Spongebob are in the ring with Gaara, Dagget, Jake and Patrick. Then they start a brawl! Everyone brawl with everyone. Patrick then hits a piledriver on Danny, and then headbutts Skulker! Patrick clotheslines Skulker out!

"I think that Patrick is going to win this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, someone, stop that idiot!" Desire screamed.

"And Gaara is still in there! For the last hour he has been fighting!" said Sandy.

Gaara then tries to run but falls, coughing. The one hour fighting just caught up on him. Timmy laughes and eliminates him. The boos are high. Dagget runs towards Timmy... Timmy throws him out! Now Timmy is looking at the fight. Danny and Spongebob fight Jake and Patrick. Spongebob kicks Jake with a superkick that knocks him down. Then Spongebob and Danny try to suplex Patrick to the outside. Patrick manages to stop them... He manages to pick Danny up! He suplexes Danny on the ropes and Danny falls out! Now a downed Jake and Patrick are in with Timmy and Spongebob!

"That's the final four!" Mr. Comanator said.

"My money's still on Spongebob!" said Desire.

"Mine is still on Patrick!" Sandy said.

Spongebob runs to the outside from under the ropes. Timmy stops Patrick and starts kicking him! Timmy runs and hits the leg lariat on Patrick! Patrick gets up immediately. Patrick tries to clothesline Timmy but Timmy twists his arm! Timmy keeps kicking Patrick and tries to eliminate him. Patrick keeps headbutting Timmy. Both try to push eachother to the outside. No one of them is willing to give up. Suddenly, Spongebob comes from behind and eliminates both of them! The crowd is in shock. Spongebob looks at the downed Jake and laughes.

"NO! Patrick is out!" cried Mr. Comanator.

"Told you! Now where is my money?" Desire asked.

"Wait, I believe in Jake!" said Sandy.

Jake gets picked up. Spongebob kicks him. Then he suplexes him! Spongebob climbs on the second rope and hits the elbow drop. Spongebob then taunts the crowd. He throws Jake out... Jake just hangs from the ropes! He comes back to the ring. Jake then falls to his knees and tries to fight. Spongebob sighs. He kicks Jake in his head but Jake just refuses to fall! Spongebob throws Jake to the corner and elbows him! Spongebob whips Jake to the ropes and dropkicks him. Jake just tries to stand with the ropes. He wants to keep fighting!

"What the hell is Jake thinking? He can barely stand!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, I would've eliminate myself!" said Desire.

"Jake, you can do this! Hear the fans!" Sandy said.

The crowd starts chanting "Dragon! Dragon!". Spongebob stares at Jake. Jake points at the crowd. Jake runs at Spongebob... Spongebob kicks him in the gut! Then he puts him in the Spongy Edge position! Spongebob taunts the crowd and says "This is the end!". He picks Jake up. He walks forward... Suddenly, Jake manages to put himself on Spongebob's head. Spongebob runs... But Jake catches the ropes! He does the hurricanrana... And Spongebob **FALLS **out of the ring! The bell rings as the crowd erupts.

"Here is your winner of the WWT Rumble, "American Dragon" Jake Long!" the official announcement was heard. Jake celebrated as the ref raised his hand.

"JAKE! JAKE is going to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered wildly.

"WHAT? !" Desire screamed. "But... But Spongebob was so close!".

"Jake has done it!" said Sandy. "He is the one that is going to main event Televmania!".

Jake climbed on the turnbuckle. He pointed to the Televmania sign.

"I can't believe it! Spongebob!" Desire said. Spongebob argued with the fans.

Jake signaled for the belt.

"He said that 2012 will be the year of the Dragon!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Jake Long, it's your life, and your life will culminate in the main event of Televmania VII! Good night from Philadelphia!".

Jake celebrated as the fireworks go off the Televmania sign.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**Tables match, WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Norbert and Sasquatch

**********WWT Womens** **Championship**: Misty def. Temari

Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Snap and Eric Cartman

Patrick Star def. Timmy Turner

**WWT World Championship:** Kankuro (c) def. Shikamaru Nara

**Rumble match, 30 people: **Jake Long won. Some statistics:

Final four: Jake Long, Spongebob Squarepants, Timmy Turner and Patrick Star

Iron Man: Gaara of the Sand

The man with the shortest time in the ring: El Tigre

Most eliminations: Captain Youngblood with Six (Chris Griffin, Bart Simpson, Chouji, T.D., Sasquatch and Sonic)

* * *

I can't believe it! Out of all people, the dark horse is a dark dragon! And the American Dragon is going to main event Televmania with the WWT World champion! Can he win it all?

Please review.


	78. Show 289

Hey guys!

Well, the road to Televmania has started, and we got a clear #1 contender: Jake Long.

And tonight we're going to announce the #1 contender for Lock Show! Who it will be?

What will be the fallout from the Rumble?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 289.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February Week 1

You can see footages from the Rumble match. People enter and eliminate eachother.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer smiled. "It's time for the WWT Rumble match!".

Patrick suplexes Danny on the ropes and Danny falls out! Now a downed Jake and Patrick are in with Timmy and Spongebob!

"That's the final four!" Mr. Comanator said.

"My money's still on Spongebob!" said Desire.

"Mine is still on Patrick!" Sandy said.

Both Timmy and Patrick try to push eachother to the outside. No one of them is willing to give up. Suddenly, Spongebob comes from behind and eliminates both of them! The crowd is in shock. Spongebob looks at the downed Jake and laughes.

"NO! Patrick is out!" cried Mr. Comanator.

Spongebob throws Jake out... Jake just hangs from the ropes! He comes back to the ring. Jake then falls to his knees and tries to fight. Spongebob sighs. He kicks Jake in his head but Jake just refuses to fall! Spongebob throws Jake to the corner and elbows him! Spongebob whips Jake to the ropes and dropkicks him. Jake just tries to stand with the ropes. He wants to keep fighting!

"Jake, you can do this! Hear the fans!" Sandy said.

"DRAGON! DRAGON!" the crowd chanted.

Jake runs at Spongebob... Spongebob kicks him in the gut! Then he puts him in the Spongy Edge position! Spongebob taunts the crowd and says "This is the end!". He picks Jake up. He walks forward... Suddenly, Jake manages to put himself on Spongebob's head. Spongebob runs... But Jake catches the ropes! He does the hurricanrana... And Spongebob **FALLS **out of the ring! The bell rings as the crowd erupts.

"Here is your winner of the WWT Rumble, "American Dragon" Jake Long!" the official announcement was heard. Jake celebrated as the ref raised his hand.

"JAKE! JAKE is going to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered wildly.

Jake climbed on the turnbuckle. He pointed to the Televmania sign.

"He said that 2012 will be the year of the Dragon!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Jake Long, it's your life, and your life will culminate in the main event of Televmania VII!".

Jake looked at the sign.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Jake's life is the title!" or "Make Patrick-Spongebob match!".

"The fallout from the WWT Rumble is explosive!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And coming of the heels of a great WWT Rumble, what will happen tonight?".

"I'll tell you why!" said Desire. "Timmy Turner, after a great performance last night at the Rumble, will challenge Chouji for the TV title!".

"Also, the monster of WWT, Sasquatch, will fight against El Tigre, trying to get revenge on last night, and later on- an exclusive interview with Rumble winner Jake Long!" Sandy said. "But right now is what's important!".

"Look at this!" said Mr. Comanator, as Spongebob, Gaara, Youngblood, Patrick, Dagget and Danny came out and sat on chairs at the ring ramp. Youngblood sat right next to Spongebob and Danny, seperating them from Patrick and Gaara. Dagget sat next to Gaara, in a big distance from Youngblood and the F-B-N. The security guys came to surround the superstars.

"Ember will come here to announce who will be the #1 contender!" said Mr. Comanator.

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ember came out to a mixed reaction. She held an envelope in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ember McLain!" the ring announcer said.

"And in her hand, the name of the next #1 contender!" Mr. Comanator said.

"If it was up to her, she would've give it to Youngblood," said Desire. "But the committee decided about that situation."

"So it could be anybody!" Sandy said.

"Okay, so I'm here to announce the next #1 contender!" Ember said. "And believe me when I say that I haven't opened the envelope. I'll find out about it with all of you. Just allow me to say that I hope that no one of the **potential**," she emphasized that word. "Six contenders will try anything here tonight. If someone will attack... If someone will try anything- I don't care, he will be eliminated from his position as a potential contender!" Ember said.

"Ember is laying down the law!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And that #1 contender is going to be very important!" Ember said. "You see... He will get Kankuro is a steel cage match at Lock Show in four weeks. And also- He will have the chance to get to the main event of Televmania against Jake Long!".

The crowd cheered at Jake's name. Spongebob's face became angry.

"You will have the chance to do that. Because at this point, the main event of Televmania is Kankuro vs Jake Long. But if Kankuro will lose his title at Lock Show... Then one of you will have the respect of being in the main event. And some of you aren't strangers to that! Youngblood, Danny, Gaara- The three of you main evented two Televmanias each. And you, Spongebob, have main evented five straight Televmanias! And maybe someone new- Someone as Dagget or Patrick- Will have the chance to main event Televmania. For Jake Long it will be a first time. So one of you six will have the respect- The respect of trying to get to the main event. Because the #1 contender will have to go through Kankuro in a steel cage match. And if someone surprised us all in the last year-It was Kankuro. He had the best year of his career. And he defeated most of you! However, some of you," Dagget looked to the sky. "Never got defeated in a clean way. Some of you have tried a lot of times to defeat Kankuro and maybe this one last shot is what you need!" Youngblood looked at the crowd.

"Don't you worry, Youngblood is much more vicious this time!" Desire said.

"Some of you cheated to defeat Kankuro!" Danny looked at his tag title. "Some of you got something to prove when facing Kankuro!" Gaara looked at the ring. "And some of you just... Never had the chance to face him!" Patrick looked at the crowd as they chanted his name.

"Patrick can win the title if he will have the chance!" said Sandy.

"So without further a due!" Ember said. "The #1 contender, who will face Kankuro at Lock Show, inside a steel cage, is...!" Ember opened the envelope. She read the name. "Gaara of the Sand!".

The crowd cheered. All the other superstars looked at Gaara.

"For surviving the biggest amount of time at the WWT Rumble, and proving that you have what it takes to face Kankuro, with a big power of will..."

"NO!" Someone screamed. It was Youngblood. Youngblood just got up off his chair and went to the ring, pushing the security guys.

"Youngblood, I'm sorry, but..." Ember said.

"It should've been me!" Youngblood said. "I should main event Televmania! I saved this promotion! I took it to the next level!".

"But it says 'Gaara'! That's what they decided!" Ember said.

"So why you're the temporary owner..." Youngblood said quietly. "If you can't make even one freaking decision? !".

"Youngblood, don't yell at me!" Ember said. "I'm your girlfriend, that's right, but I'm also your boss! So don't yell!".

"Listen to me, Ember!" Youngblood still yelled. "I got eliminated by a lowly guest at the Rumble! A lowly guest! Naruto Uzumaki? ! Because of this guy, I won't get my title shot? ! Because of Naruto? ! It's stupid!" Youngblood said. Spongebob and Danny got up and left. "One year ago, I was the main attraction of Lock Show and of Televmania, And Patrick while Dagget and Jake were in the hardcore division, and while Patrick fought against freaking Sasquatch at the opening matches! How come that now they're getting a better treatment then me? !".

"Excuse me," Patrick said. He entered the ring. "But maybe it's because we're more popular then you!".

"That's just because there is a concpiracy in the company's higher-ups that makes it seem like you're better then me, but in reality, Patrick Star, you're just a one hit wonder!".

"Oooh!" The crowd said.

"You know something, Youngblood?" Patrick said. "People are sick of you crying and bitching. How about I'll show you what that one hit wonder can do and we will face eachother in the ring later on!".

The crowd cheered again.

"You wanna go?" Youngblood said. "Tonight, in the main event, you and me!".

"Okay!" Patrick said. "In my view it's perfect!".

Patrick and Youngblood got into a staredown.

"Patrick and Youngblood, tonight!" said Mr. Comanator. "I'm really looking forward for this match!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Bob Jones. Danny and Spongebob have just came back from the ring.

"Danny, Spongebob, anything to say about the announcing of Gaara as the new #1 contender?" Jones asked.

"It's just stupid!" Spongebob said. "Out of all the #1 contenders, we are the only two that fought Kankuro and never got pinned! Moreover, I got defeated by Kankuro in the ladder match for the sole reason of Patrick's interference!".

"This is just bad!" Danny said. "And the fact that Jake Long won the Rumble is just symbols this company's downfall. Jake Long is nothing. We built this company, and he won the Rumble last night just because of luck! His pure luck!".

"Yeah, all of those people are nothing!" Spongebob said. "Show me one good guy that came into this company last year! Come on! I'm able to defeat all of them!".

Bob pointed at someone. Spongebob turned around.

"Hello, Spongebob!" **Neji **said.

Spongebob and Danny looked at Neji and at Lee.

"You?" Spongebob laughed. "Okay, that's funny..."

"I saw our feud from Cartoonland last night!" Neji said. "I took you to the limit there!".

"That was the old Spongebob!" he said.

"Well, let's test it!" Neji said. "You and me, tonight?".

Spongebob thought a little bit. "Okay!".

Neji left.

"I'm beating him with ease!" Spongebob said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!" the crowd booed as Tigre came out.

"Tigre and Truman costed Sasquatch and Norbert the tag titles last night!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I only saw Danny powerbombing Norbert through the table!" Desire asked. "Totally legal!".

"We're so lucky that we got the replay, or else you'll be able to lie to all the fans!" said Sandy.

The cameras switch to some footages from the goes to the outside. He checks under the ring... **Tigre and Truman **are hanging onto Sasquatch from under the ring! Sasquatch throws both of them to the ring and then takes a table. Norbert and Sasquatch choke the whipping boys. Bam! Danny and Jimmy hit low blows! Then Danny takes Norbert as Jimmy sets the table up. Danny picks Norbert up... A powerbomb! The table is broken. The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to some cheers. He looked to the ring in a vicious look.

"Sasquatch was awesome last night, and it took five guys to eliminate this behemoth!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, and he was eliminated by Spongebob and Danny!" said Desire.

"That must mean that Sasquatch is really angry!" Sandy said.

Tigre shouts at the crowd that chants "Sasquatch's gonna kill you!". Sasquatch clotheslines Tigre! Sasquatch throws Tigre to the corner and then hits the backbreaker! Tigre yells in pain and Sasquatch starts hitting him in the back. He knees and kicks Tigre. He hits the belly to belly suplex on Tigre, that flies to the center of the ring! Sasquatch picks Tigre up and punches him. Sasquatch starts kicking Tigre. Sasquatch chokes Tigre with his leg. Sasquatch then picks Tigre up and hits a slam on the ring corner! Tigre just falls flat on his back.

"Sasquatch is just destroying him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Give him a tranquilizer dart or something!" Desire screamed.

"Oh, poor Tigre... don't push your nose, idiot!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch picks Tigre and punch him again! Sasquatch then slams Tigre. Sasquatch then starts punching and elbowing Tigre on the mat! **Truman** comes down to see the match and Sasquatch gets distracted. Tigre punches Sasquatch in his knee! He tries a clothesline... Sasquatch gives him a belly to belly again! Truman runs in and Sasquatch throws him on Tigre! Sasquatch then powerbombs Truman. He climbs on the top rope. He looks at them. He gives the Sasquatch elbow to Tigre! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!" the ring announcer said as Sasquatch got up.

"Sasquatch just demolished those two F-B-N whipping boys!" said Mr. Comanator. "Do you think that's enough for revenge?".

"Sasquatch is blood thirsty, therefore he wouldn't stop there!" Desire said.

"And we will go to commercials! What a carnage in the ring!" said Sandy.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Sasquatch next to Bob Jones.

"I'm here with Sasquatch. Sasquatch, you've just destroyed El Tigre and Truman X. What was the point?" asked Jones.

"The point?" Sasquatch asked. "They never had any point when they cost me and Norb the tag titles! So I did it just for fun!".

"Fun?" Jones asked. "What do you mean?".

"I mean that I'm gonna destroy the F-B-N members for fun. Just like I did last night. I'm a monster. I'm a Savage! And it's time for me to come back to the zoo! To come back to my animalistic roots! It's time for this Macho Animal to turn into a wild savage!".

Zim and Misty passed by.

"And you are on my list too, Zim!" Sasquatch said.

"What?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, you're on my list!" Sasquatch said.

"Let it go..." Misty said.

"You and your chick!" Sasquatch said.

Misty looked at him. "Okay, kick his ass!".

Zim then started brawling with Sasquatch! The security came to separate between them.

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy. He stretches himself. Wolfgang and Skulker come.

"Getting ready for your match?" asked Skulker.

"Yeah!" Timmy said.

"You got a Television title match against that fat ass, Chouji..." Wolfgang said. "Why I never get a title shot?".

"They probably afraid of you being a champion..." Timmy said.

Skulker looked at him. "No hard feelings for what happened last night?".

Timmy smiled. "I heard about it too. People are thinking that because of my elimination by Spongebob it's time for me to break from the F-B-N".

"And?" Skulker asked.

"Not gonna happen!" Timmy said. "Sorry, but it's about ideology. I've proved myself last night by surviving so much and eliminating so much... Sorry, not gonna happen. I'm in the F-B-N forever!".

"Good, Timmy!" Skulker said.

"Wanna help us in a little something?" asked Wolfgang.

"No, I don't think so, I got my match..." Timmy said.

"Okay, we'll do it alone!" Skulker said.

Him and Wolfgang left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, accompanied by Dosu and Kin, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku!" the crowd booed as the Sound trio came out.

"What 'something'?" Mr. Comanator asked. "What does Skulker and Wolfgang planning?"

"Never mind, look, Zaku is going to be in action!" said Desire.

"And he's going to face someone that must be very angry!" Sandy said.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From the Beaver's Dam, Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered for Dagget.

"Dagget is angry because he is not the #1 contender. If he was- what a deserving #1 contender he would've made!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Tell him to stop crying!" Desire said.

"So I guess that Dagget is going to take some agression!" said Sandy.

Zaku and Dagget lock up. Zaku locks a headlock and then hits a legsweep. Dagget reverses it to an armlock. Dagget starts punching Zaku. He whips Zaku to the ropes and Zaku tackles him. Kin and Dosu clap. Zaku runs but Dagget gets up and hits the hiptoss on him! Then he hits an armdrag. Then he knees Zaku and runs... He hits a neckbreaker! Dagget pins Zaku. 1... 2... Zaku kicks out. Dagget tries the headlock on Zaku but Zaku kicks him. Zaku jumps and hits the dropkick on Dagget. He runs and drops the knee on Dagget. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out.

"Zaku is one of the young, hot wrestler that came in here during the last year!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Remember, tonight Chouji and Timmy will go one on one for the TV title!" said Desire.

"But now we got this match, and look at the ring!" Sandy said.

Zaku gets angry and hits a snapmare. Zaku kicks Dagget in the back. Then he runs and dropkicks Dagget in the back. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Zaku throws Dagget to the corner and elbows him. Then he runs and clotheslines him. He holds Dagget in his neck and drops him down. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Zaku and Dagget enter into a fist fight. Zaku pushes Dagget to the ropes. Dagget dodges a clothesline and pushes Zaku to the outside! Dagget jumps with a plancha! Both are down. Kin and Dosu try to help Zaku up.

"Maybe both will get counted out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"No, Zaku has some help!" Desire said.

"Wait, Dagget is getting up as well!" said Sandy.

Kin and Dosu put Zaku back in the ring and Dagget runs back into the ring! Zaku runs and knees Dagget in his face! Zaku then suplexes Dagget to the mat. Zaku looks at the crowd. He looks at Dagget, who gets up. The Z-K-O... Dagget pushes Zaku! Dagget then throws Zaku to the corner and hits the Monkey Flip! Zaku gets up and Dagget hits the Muscular Savior on him! Dagget then looks at Kin and Dosu on the outside. He climbs on a corner that is far away from them. Beaver Splash! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Dagget Beaver!" the ring announcer said.

"What a great victory by Dagget!" Mr. Comanator said. "Too bad it won't give him any title shot!".

"It's not like he would be able to defeat Kankuro anyway!" said Desire.

**Skulker and Wolfgang **then ran out. They started attacking Dagget!

"Wait, what are they doing? Stop them!" said Sandy.

Skulker held Dagget for the Wolf Kick. **Norbert **ran out with a chair. Skulker and Wolfgang ran away.

"Norbert came to save him, but what was the point in that?" Mr. Comanator asked.

* * *

The cameras switch to Roll, in the backstage. Shego came.

"Whatn the hell you were thinking? !" she screamed.

"About what?" Roll asked.

"Yesterday! Yesterday!" Shego asked.

"When I attacked that idiot, Temari?" Roll laughed. "Yeah, whatever..."

Shego held her. "Listen to me, you brother... Ugh, you know what. What you did was rude, stupid and probably was your death certificate!".

"Really, Shego?".

**Misty **came from behind. Shego looked at her.

"Is Temari nursing her injuries?" asked Misty.

"She will come back. You know that this is not yours!" Shego pointed at the title.

"So take it from me!" Misty said. "Come on! Try! Go on and try! Because I'm going to prove it. I'm going to prove that I'm the best Womens champion ever! So you can come and try to take that title from me, but the queen of WWT won't break down!".

"And this warrior surely won't break down!" Shego said.

Both stared at eachother.

* * *

The cameras switch to Dagget. He's nursing his bruises from the match. Norbert looked at him.

"Are you sure you never did anything to make them angry?" asked Norbert.

"I've told you, no!" Dagget said. "They're probably still angry because I didn't agree to join them!".

"So that's why they sent Skulker and Wolfgang after you?" Norbert asked.

"They want to break my spirit!" Dagget said.

**Timmy **came and looked at the Beavers. "No, Dagget, that's not what we want!" he said.

"What?" Dagget said.

"We don't need you on our F-B-N. In your dreams you're maybe good enough to be there for us. But you're not. We just hate you!" Timmy said.

Norbert got up and looked at Timmy. "Don't talk to my brother like that, Turner!".

Timmy looked at him. "I'm sorry. I got a TV title to win!".

Timmy walked to the ring.

"The TV title is on the line! Can Timmy win it?" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("The Showstopper" by Tobymac plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship!" the ring announcer said as Timmy came out. "Introducing the challenger, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" the crowd booed as Timmy looked at them.

"Timmy has been on a roll lately, but can he win the TV title here tonight?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He almost won the Rumble last night!" Desire said. "He was eliminated out of the kindness of his heart!".

"You mean after Spongebob just stabbed him in the back!" said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt

"Chouji held the TV title for two months, is it the time for him to lose?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He won't be able to defeat Timmy!" said Desire. "Timmy is just too good for him!".

"Don't forget that he defeated Timmy two months ago to retain this title in the mini-tournament! And don't forget that he wasn't eliminated in a fair way last night!" Sandy said.

Timmy tries to punch Chouji. Chouji stops it and punches him to the corner! Then he elbows Timmy. He punches him and whips him to the other corner. He clotheslines Timmy in the corner. Chouji then slams Timmy down to the mat! Chouji tries a clothesline, but Timmy dodges and kicks him in the knee. Then Timmy twists Chouji's arm and breaks it on his shoulder. Chouji kicks him and elbows him but Timmy catches his arm and locks it. He locks a cross armbreaker! Chouji fights and manages to get out, and then he starts punching at Timmy on the mat.

"Remember that Zim eliminated Chouji after he already was eliminated!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, who cares? Timmy was so much more impressive in the Rumble!" Desire said.

"He's not so impressive right now!" said Sandy.

Chouji keeps punching Timmy. He gets up and runs, but Timmy hits a drop toe hold. Then he knees Chouji in the back. He takes Chouji's hand and smashes it on the ring post! He keeps doing it but Chouji catches him and smashes his head on the steel steps, making Timmy fall to the outside. Chouji punches Timmy and throws him back to the ring. Chouji tries to attack him but Timmy locks his arm again. Chouji screams in pain as Timmy keeps holding him. Chouji manages to get up... And manages to hit the Fireman Carry on Timmy!

"Man, Timmy really targeted that arm!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He's a great wrestler!" said Desire.

"But now Chouji is destroying him!" Sandy said.

Chouji clotheslines Timmy. He kicks him to the corner. He whips him to the other corner and then hits the sidewalk slam! Chouji climbs on the top rope... He jumps, but Timmy moves! Timmy kicks him and runs... Straight into a big boot! Chouji clotheslines Timmy to the outside. Chouji tries to get out but Jason Smith stops him. **Norbert **runs and starts punching Timmy on the outside! He throws him back to the ring. Chouji catches Timmy and picks him up... The Muscle Buster! Chouji covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT Television Champion, Chouji!".

"Norbert has just cost Timmy the match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"This... Come on!" Desire said. "What the hell? It's not his business!".

"He told Timmy not to mess with his brother!" said Sandy. "And Timmy paid for it!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Shikamaru.

"Hello, guys, It's Bob Jones again, and this time I'm with Shikamaru!" Jones said. "Shikamaru, last night you've lost your chance at Kankuro. But next month Gaara will have the shot and after that, Jake will have the shot. How do you feel about that?"

"Look, you know that I'm very happy about Jake winning the Rumble!" Shikamaru said. "I really wanted to main event one last Televmania but... Oh well. I guess that I won't be able to do that. Gaara, I wish you good luck in trying to do that, Jake, you know that you can become a star at Televmania!".

"So funny..."

**Jimmy **came.

"So funny to hear you saying that!" said Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Shikamaru said. "How you're feeling? I mean, after getting so much beatdowns last night..."

"I'm great! At least I didn't embarrassed myself like you did against Kankuro!" Jimmy said.

"You know, Jimmy?" Shikamaru said. "I don't care what you think. You're nothing".

"Nothing with a title!" Jimmy pointed at his tag title. "So... Please, let the real stars doing the job!".

Jimmy left.

"Idiot... I'll kick his ass so hard..." Shikamaru said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Neji. He goes to the ring. Lee stops him.

"Sure you wanna do that?" asked Lee.

"I've told you, I got to do it!" Neji said.

"Yeah, okay, but... Come on, fighting Spongebob?" Lee said.

"Lee, I can defeat him! You know it, I know it, they know it!" Neji said.

"Don't give up, never mind what he does!" Lee said.

"Okay!" Neji said. He left.

"Good luck!" Lee said.

"Neji, Spongebob, next!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!" the crowd cheered as Neji entered the ring.

"Neji has something to prove here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Prove what?" asked Desire. "That he is stupid by trying to challenge the best superstar here?".

"He wants to show that he is good enough!" Sandy said.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!" the crowd booed heavily as Spongebob came out. He looked at Neji.

"I remember how Neji was a thorn in Spongebob's side during last May!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, and now suddenly he's so beloved!" Desire said.

"We love anyone who hates Spongebob!" said Sandy.

Neji and Spongebob lock up. Neji pushes Spongebob to the corner. He tries to choke him but Spongebob goes out. He taunts the crowd and enters the ring. They lock up again and Spongebob does a headlock takedown. Neji locks him with his legs. Spongebob breaks out of it and stands on his feet. They lock up again and Spongebob take him down. He locks his arm on the mat. Neji reverses it and elbows Spongebob's arm. Spongebob pushes him to the ropes and whips him. Neji dodges a clothesline and hits a crossbody. 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out.

"Say what you want, but Neji is doing great!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Great... Spongebob is trying to go easy on him..." said Desire.

"If he will keep it like that, Neji will win!" Sandy said.

They lock up again. Spongebob locks Neji's head. He takes him down and kicks him. Spongebob runs and dropkicks Neji in the face. He starts elbowing him. Spongebob kicks Neji in the gut. He stomps on Neji. He picks him up and hits a suplex. Then he clotheslines Neji. Spongebob then picks Neji up. He picks him up and throws him with snake eyes to the corner. Then he hits the German Suplex. Spongebob hits a legdrop on Neji. He looks at the crowd that chants "Spongebob sucks!". Spongebob slams Neji to the mat.

"The fans are making Spongebob angry!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He shouldn't worry about them!" Desire said.

"You sold out! Come on, everybody- You sold out!" said Sandy.

Spongebob whips Neji to the ropes and tries to kick him... Neji hits the small package! 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. He knees Neji in the face. He puts Neji in the corner, runs and hits the big boot. Spongebob picks Neji up and hits the backbreaker. The crowd boos at this. He picks Neji up and Neji starts punching him! The crowd cheers. Neji keeps punching. He tries the Neji Slam... Spongebob slaps him! Then Spongebob kicks him in the gut. He looks at the crowd. He hits the Spongy Edge! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!" the ring announcer said.

"Spongebob just defeated Neji!" Mr. Comanator said. "Neji was so close!".

"Spongebob is just too good for him!" shouted Desire.

"Hey, stop that!" Sandy said.

Spongebob then started stomping on Neji. Then he pulled him in his legs and made him hit the post with his groin! Spongebob then locked the figure four on Neji, around the ring post! Neji screamed in pain.

"Someone, stop that idiot!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Spongebob kept locking the hold. **Mikey **suddenly came and attacked Spongebob. Spongebob released the hold and started brawling with Mikey. They kept brawling until Jason Smith separated between them. Mikey said "Don't piss me off!".

"What the hell does he want? !" Desire asked.

"Great for you, Mikey! Great for you!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember. Patrick came.

"I'm sorry if I'll make your boyfriend a pile of dirt after our match tonight!" Patrick said.

"Look, Patrick, please go easy on him!" Ember said.

"Like he went easy on Mr. TV?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, like... Wait, what? !" Ember said.

"You know it, Ember!" Patrick said. "One of you ran over Mr. TV and that's for sure!".

"I didn't do it!" Ember said.

"Come on, the two of you got the most out of it!" Patrick said. "He got his girlfriend in a power position, you got the position... Come on, that's clear!".

"But it's not me! Nor him!" Ember said.

"I suggest you to check it really carefully!" Patrick said. "Because drastic times for a guy call for drastic measures!".

Patrick left.

"But he said he didn't do it!" Ember shouted.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring. Bob Jones is in there.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jones said. "Please welcome my special guest..."

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"He is the WWT Rumble winner, American Dragon Jake Long!" said Jones, as the crowd cheered for Jake.

"Jake Long!" Mr. Comanator said. "What a surprising winner!".

"An undeserving winner!" said Desire. "Boo him, Spongebob is the real winner!".

"Spongebob was eliminated, Jake was the winner!" Sandy said.

"Jake, last night was probably the biggest match of your life!" Bob said. The crowd kept chanting "Dragon! Dragon!".

"The crowd is chanting dragon, those were the final moments of the match!" Jones said. "And..."

Jake stopped him. "The final moments... I ran towards Spongebob and he kicked me. And when he said 'This is the End!'... I seriously thought that I, Jake Long, will only be remembered as a... Choke artist!".

The crowd booed at this.

"And I thought to myself... That there is no way... Just no freaking way! That I came this far just to lose to Spongebob. Because I couldn't let the WWT go back to Spongebob!" Jake said. The crowd cheered. "So when I eliminated him... When I stood up... I knew one thing".

"That you're not the real winner, and that you're lucky?" Desire asked.

Jake looked at the crowd.

"**I'm going to Televmania**!" Jake screamed. The crowd cheered.

"That's right!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And now I came here, and stand before you, the Rumble winner!" Jake said. "And I find out that I'll have to face one of two brothers at Televmania. Gaara or Kankuro? Who's the right guy for me to face? And that is a tough bet. Because I know that both of them want to win the title, so I know that..."

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro came out. The crowd booed him.

"Look who's here..." said Sandy.

"Jake Long!" Kankuro said. "Congratulations!".

He extended his hand. Jake looked at it.

"Listen to me, Jake!" Kankuro said. "You know that I'm not going to give up on this, right? You know how damn hard I've worked for this title! You know it!".

"I've worked hard to win the Rumble last night!" Jake said. "And you know what, you've worked hard too last night".

"And yet, no one here gives me the proper respect that a champion on my status deserves!" Kankuro said as the crowd booed.

"Well, how can you blame them?" Jake asked. "I mean, after all of the crap that you've been telling them about them being... Puppets! So why should they respect you? And you know what? On the grandest stage of them all... You will lose to me!".

The crowd cheered at this.

"Unless... You'll lose to Gaara first!" Jake said. "That makes you angry, isn't it? The fact that your little brother is always the star. The fact that he is more charismatic, more beloved, more everything then you! And through everything, Kankuro, you've never been able to prove that you really are the better brother! And that is funny!".

Kankuro looked at him.

"Soft point here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Those words you've said are simply lies!" Kankuro said. "I've defeated Gaara on almost every single time we've met! On Televmania V, on Summer on the Beach, hell, even right after I turned my back on him!".

"And yet you're not as good as him!" Jake said. "And the reason is the exact same reason why you're brother survived so long last night! He just never backs down! He will always keep coming back! Never mind what you'll throw at Gaara, he will keep coming at you! He will keep doing it!".

The crowd broke into a "Gaara" chant.

"STOP!" Kankuro screamed. "He's not better then me! I'm the better brother! Stop those chants!".

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Jake kept chanting the chant.

"Are you nuts?" asked Desire.

Kankuro started getting angry.

"And if you'll ask me who will win the cage match, then it's simple! The winner will be..."

**BAM! **Kankuro smashed Jake with the title! Then he started attacking him.

"Hey! Someone, stop that lunatic!" Sandy said.

**Gaara **ran out and Kankuro left. Gaara helped Jake getting up. Kankuro and Gaara looked at eachother.

"Maybe Kankuro is angry, but on Lock Show he will have to face his fears with facing Gaara!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

You can see Youngblood walking in the backstage.

"When we'll come back, Youngblood and Patrick! Don't miss it!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the commercials, The cameras switch to the ring.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed as Youngblood walked to the ring.

"Youngblood eliminated the most people from the Rumble last night!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And yet he is not the #1 contender!" said Desire. "Can you explain this?".

"Gaara was just more impressive!" Sandy said.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In the Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" the crowd cheered wildly as Patrick came out.

"Do you think that Patrick is right and that Youngblood was the one to run over Mr. TV?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No... Although it's very reasonable!" Desire said.

"I don't care, I just care about the match!" said Sandy.

Patrick pumps the crowd up. He locks up with Youngblood. Youngblood locks his head. Patrick throws him to the ropes and Youngblood tackles him. Patrick doesn't go down. Youngblood tries it again to no effect. He runs to the ropes and dodges a Patrick's clothesline. He tries to tackle him again... And Patrick clotheslines him! Patrick slams Youngblood down. Youngblood goes to the outside and tries to breath as Patrick pumps the crowd again. Youngblood comes back and tries to shut the crowd up. Both are staring down at eachother.

"The crowd is just hot for this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"They distract Youngblood!" said Desire. "Shut up!".

"Patrick knows how to make the crowd go crazy!" Sandy said.

They lock up again and Patrick locks his head. He takes him down. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. He locks Patrick with his leg but Patrick jumps back up. Then Youngblood runs and Patrick hits a spinebuster. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. He whips Youngblood to the ropes and Youngblood kicks him. Youngblood hits the vertical suplex. He kicks Patrick on the mat. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Youngblood locks Patrick in a headlock. Patrick starts elbowing him and Youngblood punches him. Then Youngblood clotheslines him to the outside. The crowd boos.

"Youngblood is starting to take control!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He will teach Patrick a lesson!" Desire said.

"Come on, Patrick, do what you do best!" said Sandy.

Patrick climbs on the apron and Youngblood clotheslines him! Youngblood puts Patrick on the apron and suplexes Patrick! He stomps on him. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out. Patrick starts elbowing Youngblood and whips him to the corner. Patrick clotheslines him! Patrick then tries to put Youngblood in the Supernova position. Youngblood manages to push Jason Smith and low blows Patrick! Patrick goes down. Youngblood prepares for the Pirate Clothesline... **Naruto! **Naruto comes and pushes Youngblood on Patrick! Jason calls for the bell.

"Wait, what is the result?" Mr. Comanator asked. "And what's Naruto's doing in here?".

"Stop Naruto!" said Desire. "He has no right being in there!".

Naruto starts brawling with Youngblood! patrick looks at this in shock. Naruto puts Youngblood in the corner and starts chopping him! Then Naruto picks Youngblood up. He hits the Curse Seal (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver)! Ember then comes with cops. The cops handcuff Naruto!

"He's under arrest?" asked Sandy.

The cops took Naruto as Ember screamed "You can't do that! You're here because of me!".

"Ember is angry!" Mr. Comanator said. "Naruto attacked her boyfriend! I can't believe it! Good night!".

The show ends as Naruto is lead away.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Sasquatch def. El Tigre

Dagget Beaver def. Zaku

**WWT Television Championship: **Chouji (c) def. Timmy Turner

Spongebob Squarepants def. Neji Hyugga

Patrick Star and Captain Youngblood fought to no-contest.

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Gaara of the Sand

* * *

Naruto is not going to let Youngblood taunt him! Kankuro won't shut up, and Spongebob wants respect. What's next?

Please review.


	79. Show 290

Hey guys!

We're going straight to Lock Show. Televmania will be depend on the outcome of the PPV.

So what will happen tonight? Well, we'll see Gaara and Kankuro fighting eachother.

What about the F-B-N?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 290.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February Week 2

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Sasquatch is an animal!" or "Gaara is the better brother!".

"We're getting closer and closer to Lock Show!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. Tonight will be a big night, don't you think?".

"Yeah!" said Desire. "They had problems since the Rumble, and tonight, Invader Zim will challenge Chouji for the TV title!".

"Also, Zim's girlfriend, the WWT Womens champion Misty, will look forward to this: A #1 contenders match between Shego and Fifi La Fume! and Also, Dagget will fight against the Bully, Wolfgang!" Sandy said.

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

Gaara came out to big cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the #1 contender, Gaara of the Sand!" the ring announcer said.

"Because of his great performance in the Rumble, Gaara will face Kankuro at Lock Show for the title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"If the main event is Jake-Gaara," said Desire. "I won't order Televmania!"

"But you should be in the... Oh, okay! I can live with that!" Sandy said.

"Well, after six months, I finally got it!" Gaara said. "A singles match for the WWT World Title! My WWT World Title, that I lost to Kankuro. And both me and Kankuro have changed. He became obsessed with this belt, and I fought against those idiots you call the F-B-N. But you know that seriously, I don't care what does Kankuro think. I don't care what he's gonna do, and I don't care if he has defeated me two hundred times! Jake Long has already said it last week. Never mind what will hit me, never mind if it's Kankuro or anyone! I'll keep coming back! I'll keep doing it, and that is what's gonna happen in the Cage match. Kankuro can throw at me what he wants, but the winner of this match will be only me!".

The crowd cheered.

"You know that I'll win! Because I'm the toughest guy in the WWT. He can bring anything at me, but he won't..."

"What a load of crap!.

**Youngblood **came out. The crowd booed.

"Youngblood?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"You know that you don't deserve this shot, Gaara!" Youngblood said. "It's my shot! You know that you can't defeat Kankuro even if your life depends on it!".

"What the hell do you have to do with anything?" Gaara asked."I don't see you doing so good in the matches!".

"I really don't care!" Youngblood said. "I should have been the guy in that spot. Winning all the titles and getting all the attention! You know it!".

"The only think that I know is that Naruto kicked your ass twice in two days!" Gaara screamed.

The crowd cheered.

"Hey, not fair!" said Desire.

"You son of a... He got nothing on me!" Youngblood said. "You know what? Even if he does, I know that I'm better then you. This crowd knows it!".

"You've lost your title to me!" Gaara said.

"Only because your brother attacked me!" Youngblood screamed.

"Stop bitching..." Sandy said.

"Seriously, Youngblood, it's time to see if you can walk the walk!" Gaara said. "Let's fight tonight!".

"What?" Youngblood said. "No, I don't... No..."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Gaara said. "Are you a chicken?".

The crowd bursted into a "Chicken" chant.

"No, of course not!" Youngblood said. "Fine, we'll fight. And I'll win it!".

"Youngblood's big mouth got him in trouble again!" said Mr. Comanator. "This time with Gaara!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Spongebob. He's seeing his match against Neji from last week. Mikey comes.

"Do you think that it's cool?" Mikey asked. "What you did there?".

"I shut up yet another critic!" Spongebob said. "If you want what's left for Neji... Well, I can arrange it!".

"No, I want to know what is going on!" Mikey said. "Why you're so vicious?".

"I'm vicious because no one gives me the proper respect!" Spongebob said. "I'm the greatest wrestler in here, but they decided to not give me the title shot!".

"Spongebob, you're not the greatest wrestler in here, you're just an idiot! An idiot that turned his back on us!" Mikey said.

Spongebob looked at him.

"Oh, really? Well, do you want to fight for it?" Spongebob said.

Mikey stared at him.

"Yeah!".

"Stand in line!" Spongebob said. "I'm the best, and I won't fight mediocrity like you!".

Mikey left.

"Idiot!" Spongebob said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from the Chalkzone, the WWT Television champion, Snap!" the crowd booed as Snap came out.

"Spongebob just makes me sick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But he's good!" Desire asked. "Just like Snap!".

"Snap will fight Rock Lee!" said Sandy. "Weird match, nontheless!".

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee!".

"Poor Neji after what happened to him last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Poor Lee, he's going to lose to Snap!" said Desire.

"Don't count him out! Lee is pretty good!" Sandy said.

Lee enters the ring. Snap tries to clothesline him but Lee dodges and kicks him in the jaw! He punches Snap on the floor and throws him shoulder-first to the turnbuckle. Lee climbs on the top rope... Flying kick! Snap falls to the mat. Lee dropkicks Snap in his head. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Lee kicks Snap in his gut. Snap punches him with an uppercut! He whips Lee to the ropes. He hits an hurricanrana! Snap then elbows Lee in his gut. He whips Lee to the turnbuckle but Lee jumps up. Snap then catches him and hits the full nelson suplex. 1... 2... Lee kicks out.

"Lee is doing those kicks, his just so good!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But Snap is just the better overall wrestler!" Desire said.

"A really good match, so far!" said Sandy.

Snap throws Lee to the turnbuckle. He slaps him and hits the Snapmare. Snap then drops his knee on Lee. He pins him... 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Snap picks Lee up and tries a suplex. Lee hits a small package! 1... 2... Snap kicks out. He hits the drop toe hold He locks an STF on Lee. Lee reaches the ropes and Snap kicks his head. Snap then slaps Lee. He tries to whip him to the ropes but Lee reverses it. Snap stops himself and charges at Lee. Lee hits the Monkey Flip! Lee then clotheslines Snap!

"Wait! Look at this!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"No! How the hell..." said Desire.

"Lee, you can do it!" Sandy said.

Lee whips Snap to the corner and tackles him. He jumps on the ropes and hits a crossbody! 1... 2... Snap kicks out! Lee then suplexes Snap to the mat. He starts punching Snap on the mat. **Cartman **runs out but Neji follows him and punches him in the leg! Lee then sees that. He takes Snap and punches him in the chin. Lee whips Snap to the ropes... Leaf Hurricane! Lee pins Snap. 1... 2...3!

"Here is your winner, Rock Lee!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"What an upset!" said Mr. Comanator. "A really big upset!".

"Come on!" Desire said. "This is just wrong! Snap was distracted!".

Lee and Neji ran away as Cartman entered the ring. Cartman and Snap yelled at eachother.

"And we will go to commercials! Man, I love it when those two lose!" said Sandy.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Zim and Misty, in their locker room. Zim looked nervous.

"Zimmy, stop that..." Misty said.

"I can't. I got a chance to win the TV title tonight. I can't lose it, Misty!" Zim said.

"Don't you worry, no one will ruin that for us!" Misty said, as she looked at her title.

"Not even Sasquatch!" Zim said.

"He got nothing on you!" Misty said. "You are a real man. He's a little chiwawa!".

"Yeah!" Zim said. "And whether it's Fifi or Shego, you will win your match!".

"Right!" Misty said.

They're about to kiss.

"**Ahem**!"

Shikamaru came. He saw them. "Where is Danny?".

Zim sighed. "Danny!".

Danny came. "What do you want?".

"Take it outside, please!" Misty said.

"Okay," Danny said. "Shikamaru, come with me!".

They left the room.

* * *

The cameras switch to outside of the room. Danny and Shikamaru went out.

"Okay, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Jimmy talked with me last week," Shikamaru said. "He said..."

"Oh, yeah!" Danny laughed. "He said that you're a joke!".

"Yeah!" Shikamaru said. "I just wanted to warn you, that..."

"Warn ME?" Danny laughed. "Shikamaru, Kankuro probably kicked your ass too many times. We're running business here!".

"You're not!" Shikamaru said.

"Okay, Ember is. But she is nothing. She does nothing to stop us!" Danny said. "And we will laugh about you for as long as we want! Because Jimmy was right. You are a joke to this business and you know it. You are a joke since last year! Remember? When we kicked your ass out of the T-W-O?".

"Danny, if you'll mess with me...!" Shikamaru warned.

"Who cares?" Danny laughed. He went back to the room.

**In the Shadows **was played suddenly. Shikamaru picked up his cellphone.

"No, you saw it..." Shikamaru said. "Yeah, I... Okay..."

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Tu te reconnaîtras" by Anne Marie David plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is to determine the #1 contender for the WWT Womens Title!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from France, Fifi La Fume!" the crowd booed as Fifi came.

"Fifi was one of the womens who attacked Temari!" Mr. Comanator asked. "It's such a shame if she will get the title shot!".

"But she will!" said Desire. "And she will make a great champion!".

"Misty is watching carefully!" Sandy said.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"And her opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From Parts Unknown, Shego!" the crowd cheered for Shego.

"Shego wants the title shot badly!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, I blame her for Temari being distracted in that match!" Desire said.

"Stop that. Now, I hope that Shego will manage to win here!" said Sandy.

Fifi taunts the crowd. She tries to lock Shego's waists. Shego reverses it to a chicken wing. Fifi tries a headlock but Shego pushes her to the ropes. Fifi runs and Shego tackles her. Fifi then tries to hush the crowd. Fifi gets up and locks Shego's arm. Shego just yawns. She twists Fifi's arm and Fifi yells in pain. Shego hits an armdrag. Then she drops her leg on Fifi. 1... 2... Fifi kicks out. Shego then throws Fifi to the corner and starts punching her. Then Shego walks and runs to the corner... Fifi moves. Fifi kicks Shego. Fifi hits the Bulldog! Then she elbows Shego as the crowd boos.

"Fifi managed to hit some moves!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And that will give her the victory!" said Desire.

"I guess that Shego is just playing with her!" Sandy said.

Fifi drops her leg onto Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Fifi punches Shego and locks her head. Shego fights it and gets up. She throws Fifi to the mat. Shego then picks Fifi up. She hits the Vertical Suplex. Shego shakes her head. She picks Fifi and hits a slam! Then Shego picks her up. Shego clotheslines Fifi! Then she does it again. Shego then takes Fifi and throws her to the corner. She runs... And hits Fifi with a clothesline in the corner! Fifi falls. Shego then symbols for the end. She takes Fifi and locks the Green Chokehold! Fifi fights... She taps out!

"Here's your winner, Shego!" the ring announcer said.

"Shego did it!" Mr. Comanator said. "She will get the title shot!".

"Oh, no!" said Desire. "That's not fair!".

"Great for Shego! She wants her title back!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Sasquatch. He's with Norbert and Dagget in the backstage.

"So Zim is getting the title shot..." Sasquatch said. "I feel bad about this..."

"Don't worry, we will stop the F-B-N!" Norbert said. "Dagget, you got the match against Wolfgang now!".

"Yeah, and I will defeat that idiot right now!" Dagget said. He left.

"Sasquatch, we need you to be focused!" Norbert said. "The F-B-N are afraid of you!".

"Norb," Sasquatch stopped him. "I have a plan. Well, not me, but..."

"What plan?" Norbert said.

"Just wait and see..." Sasquatch smiled.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember. She's looking at Youngblood.

"And I'll defeat that idiot!" Youngblood said.

"Youngblood, you have to win tonight!" Ember said. "Just tonight, and then... I'll do something for you!".

"Really?" Youngblood asked. "What?".

"I can't tell you!" Ember said.

"But I'll win!" Youngblood said.

Shikamaru entered.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" asked Ember.

"Excuse me, Ember, but after what happened with Danny earlier..." Shikamaru started.

"Man, it was funny!" Youngblood laughed.

"Yeah!" Ember said.

"Ember, you have to take action against the F-B-N!" Shikamaru said.

"Like I care!" Ember said.

"Okay, but I wanted to tell you..." Shikamaru said.

"I don't care!" Ember said.

"But..." Shikamaru said.

"Get out!" Youngblood said.

"Okay, don't cry later..." Shikamaru said.

"Youngblood and Gaara, later." Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Wolfgang came out. "Introducing first, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" the crowd booed as the Bully walked to the ring.

"Well, this match is going to be hot, and let's see what got us to it!" said Mr. Comanator.

The cameras switch to footages from last week. Dagget won his match and then Skulker and Wolfgang came out and attacked him! Before Dagget could get the Wolf Kick, Norbert came out with a chair to chase Skulker and Wolfgang away. Wolfgang looks at this, smiling.

"And now Dagget will get this kick!" Desire said. "Remember that Wolfgang is still undefeated in WWT!".

"But Dagget got the heart to fight with the F-B-N!" said Sandy.

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From the Beaver's Dam, Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered for Dagget.

"Dagget wants to get his revenge, can he get it?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"No, because he's not undefeated!" said Desire. "Wolfgang will kick his ass!".

"All Dagget wants is to kick Wolfgang's ass!" Sandy said.

Dagget runs and Wolfgang kicks him in the gut. Wolfgang punches Dagget and elbows him. He whips Dagget to the ropes and clotheslines him. Wolfgang runs and tries to hit a headbutt... Dagget moves. Dagget elbows him. Dagget starts punching Wolfgang and tries whipping him. Wolfgang reverses it. Wolfgang tries to hit the Gorilla Press Slam... Dagget jumps to his feet. Wolfgang hits the chop block on Dagget. Wolfgang then hits elbow drops few times onto Dagget's knee. Then he kicks it and locks a kneelock.

"Oh, I think that Wolfgang tries to work on the knee!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Wolfgang is a smart technician, he knows how to work!" Desire said.

"Dagget, you must get out of it!" said Sandy.

Dagget manages to punch Wolfgang and that makes him release the hold, but Wolfgang hits a legdrop. He locks it again, but Dagget manages to punch him. Dagget starts punching and chopping Wolfgang. He runs... Wolfgang hits a backbreaker! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Wolfgang locks the single leg crab. Dagget screams in pain. He crawls in the ring... He touches the bottom rope! Jason Smith starts counting, and Wolfgang releases Dagget on 3. Wolfgang rams Dagget's head on the corner and starts punching. Then he starts kicking him. Wolfgang runs but Dagget kicks him in the jaw!

"Dagget managed to pull an offensive move!" Mr. Comanator screamed.

"No! Wolfgang, do something to his knee!" said Desire.

"Can Dagget do it now?" Sandy asked.

Wolfgang blocks a kick... Dagget hits an enzuigiri! Dagget dodges from a clothesline and hits the forearm shiver! Wolfgang tries a clothesline, but Dagget catches him and hits the half nelson Bulldog! Dagget climbs on the top rope. He hits the missle dropkick! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Dagget tries to clothesline Wolfgang but Wolfgang kicks him in the gut! He puts him in the powerbomb position... He tries to pick Dagget up, but Dagget lands from behind! Dagget locks Wolfgang's head, and hits the Muscular Savior! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Dagget Beaver!".

"HE DID IT!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "Dagget broke Wolfgang's undefeated streak!".

"No!" Desire said. "He was going to lose!".

**Skulker and Timmy **ran down to the ring and started attacking Dagget! Skulker picked him up and hit the Skulker Buster! **Norbert** ran down but Wolfgang hit the Wolf's Kick on him. Then they put both Beavers on eachother. Timmy climbed on the top rope.

"Stop it! Someone!" said Sandy.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

**Patrick **ran to the ring. The F-B-N then ran away as he checked on the Beavers.

"Thank God for Patrick!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Chouji. He looks at his title. Shikamaru comes to his locker room.

"Chouji, you got to win tonight!" Shikamaru said. "For us!".

"I know that!" Chouji said. "I want to show Zim what I can do!".

"Just remember, Zim is dangerous. He's so good in that ring. I know it!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I remember your history with him!" Chouji said. "But what's the point?".

"At what?" Shikamaru said.

"The point at fighting them!" Chouji said. "They are so strong, and damn it, Ember doesn't care!".

Shikamaru held Chouji.

"Chouji!" He screamed. "We're not going to give up for Danny Phantom! We can't let him win!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Youngblood.

"Folks, I'm here with Youngblood. Now, you're going to face Gaara in few minutes. What do you think about that?".

"Gaara knows that I'm better then him and that's a fact!" Youngblood said. "He knows that I'm the better man. In fact, he knows that since three years ago, when I defeated him for the World title!".

"But he defeated you just last May for that same title!" Jones said.

Youngblood looked at him, angry. "Oh, who cares? You know that I'm better. Damn it, I'm the longest reigning WWT World Champion!" he screamed.

**Jake Long **came. "Youngblood, how are you?".

"I should ask how are you, after Kankuro kicked your ass last Monday!" Youngblood said.

"Youngblood, you know one thing!" Jake said. "You're jealous. Jealous at me!".

"What?" Youngblood asked.

"You know that I'm the Rumble winner. And you want to be in my place- In the main event of Televmania!" Jake said.

"You know that the only reason that you won is because that stupid Naruto eliminated me!" Youngblood said.

"Oh well!" Jake said. "Good luck!".

He left.

"Youngblood, Gaara, next!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see the ring again.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed as Youngblood walked to the ring.

"Youngblood is fighting against everyone in those days!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Because everyone aren't giving Youngblood his proper respect!" said Desire. "Since the Rumble!".

"Tell him to stop crying. He's just pathetic!" Sandy said.

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" the crowd cheered as Gaara came out.

"Gaara and Youngblood, former partners!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Youngblood is the better one!" Desire said.

"Well, let's see if he can... Hey!" said Sandy.

**Kankuro **attacked Gaara from behind on the ring ramp! He started kicking and punching Gaara. The security comes and take Kankuro away. Youngblood gets out of the ring and punches Gaara. He starts punching him on the outside and throws him back into the ring. Then Youngblood starts kicking Gaara in the corner and elbows him. He punches him. Youngblood goes to the outside and chokes Gaara on the ropes. The ref counts... Youngblood releases Gaara on four. Youngblood comes back to the ring but suddenly Gaara starts punching him back!

"Gaara was caught by surprise, but now he's fine!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He shouldn't have talked about Kankuro that way!" said Desire.

"Just like Gaara said, no one can keep him down!" Sandy said.

Gaara punches Youngblood to the ropes. He whips Youngblood to the other side and Youngblood dodges a chop. Youngblood runs and Gaara jumps on him with the Lou Thesz Press! Gaara starts punching Youngblood on the mat. Gaara runs to the ropes... And drops the elbow on Youngblood's neck! Gaara then starts punching Youngblood and whips him to the ropes. Youngblood dodges a chop and then hits the forearm shiver! Youngblood then pushes Gaara to the outside. Then Youngblood starts kneeing him on the security guard rail.

"Youngblood is just destroying Gaara here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I've told you that he is the better man!" Desire said.

"Kankuro's attack taken it's toll on Gaara!" said Sandy.

Youngblood tries to whip Gaara to the steel steps... Gaara reverses it and throws Youngblood on the stairs! Gaara then kicks him on the guard rail. Gaara then turns around... Youngblood then kicks him in the knee! Then Youngblood throws Gaara back to the ring. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Youngblood tries to slam Gaara but Gaara reverses it and hits the Sand Whip! **Kankuro **comes back and climbs on the apron. The ref is busy with him. Gaara gets up. Youngblood hits the low blow! He hits the Pirate Clothesline. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Captain Youngblood!" the ring announcer said.

"Come on!" Mr. Comanator said. "Kankuro just makes me sick!".

"Told you so!" shouted Desire. "Youngblood is the better partner!".

Youngblood and Gaara then started kicking Gaara. Jake came out and then started attacking Kankuro! Youngblood then hit Jake from behind and him and Kankuro ran out.

"Those cowards!" Sandy said.

Jake and Gaara tried to pass the ref for attacking Kankuro and Youngblood. Ember came out.

"Whoa, guys, don't ruin the show!" she said. "I'm sorry, but I won't let it happen!".

"Oh, now she came..." said Mr. Comanator.

"You know, Gaara and Kankuro already have a match..." Ember said. "But I think that the Rumble match was really... Controversial".

"Yeah, right!" Desire said.

"So therefore... Jake, you'll fight Youngblood at Lock Show. And it will be for the #1 contendership..." Ember said. The crowd booed. "And the special guest referee will be... ME!".

"I can't believe it! Youngblood couldn't be happier!" said Sandy.

The crowd booed as Ember raised Youngblood's hand. Jake looked at disbelief.

"So that means... That Ember will end Jake's dream?" Mr. Comanator asked.

* * *

You can see Zim and Chouji walking in the backstage via split screen.

"Right next, the main event, for the TV title!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the commercials, The cameras switch to the ring.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Title! Introducing the challenger, Representing the F-B-N, accompanied by Misty, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!" Misty came out with her title and with Zim as the crowd booed.

"Zim is trying to win the TV title for the first time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"The F-B-N are getting stronger each day!" said Desire. "They're going to win another title".

"On Chouji's dead body!" Sandy said.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, he is the WWT Television Champion, Chouji!" Chouji came out with his belt

"Shikamaru told Chouji not to give up. Can he do it and defeat Zim?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Zim is a submission machine!" Desire said.

"I wonder if the F-B-N will get involve!" said Sandy.

Chouji and Zim lock up. Chouji pushes Zim to the corner. Then he pushes him to the floor. Zim then dodges a chop. Chouji slams Zim to the mat. He picks Zim up and Zim starts punching him. Zim whips him to the ropes but Chouji reverses it and misses a clothesline. Zim kicks Chouji's head, climbs on his head and tries a sunset flip. Chouji tries to land on him with his butt but Zim moves. Zim runs and tries to drop his elbow but Chouji uses his legs to make Zim land on the mat. Chouji then starts punching Zim and pushes him to the corner. Chouji clotheslines Zim.

"Chouji is destroying Zim! I guess that he is listening!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Poor Misty, have to watch this!" said Desire.

"She deserve to see that, that bitch..." Sandy said.

Chouji whips Zim to the corner. He hits the backdrop. Chouji tries to push Zim but Zim slaps him. Zim hits the missle dropkick. Zim runs and kicks Chouji. He starts punching Chouji. He suplexes him to the mat. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Zim hits the snapmare. Zim whips Chouji to the corner and hits him with 10 punches. Chouji suddenly stops it and throws Zim to the mat. Chouji runs and hits a running headbutt. Chouji then clotheslines him and elbows him. He throws Zim to the ropes and hits a backbreaker. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Misty claps for him.

"Man, Misty is annoying..." said Mr. Comanator.

"But she gives Zim power!" Desire said.

"Meanwhile, Chouji shows Zim what he's capeable off!" said Sandy.

Chouji kicks Zim in the midsection. He powerbombs him! 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Chouji misses a clothesline and Zim kicks him and hits the neckbreaker. Then he climbs on the top rope. Zim tries the Alien Spear... Chouji dropkicks him! Both are down. **Danny and Jimmy **come and look at the match. Chouji looks at them and then he tries to pick Zim up for the Muscle Buster. Danny tries to climb on the apron and Chouji punches him! Suddenly Zim locks Chouji in the Alien Lock! Chouji fights it but stop moving. Jason Smith checks his hand. He drops it... after three times, he calls for the bell.

"NO!" Mr. Comanator said. "Don't tell me...?".

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the ring announcer said as Zim kept locking the hold. The F-B-N came in and taunted Chouji. "Your new WWT Television champion... Invader Zim!".

"TOLD YA!" said Desire. "Great for you!".

Danny took the microphone as Misty took the now-Zim's TV belt. "Cry, Chouji!" Danny said. "Cry for Shikamaru! Cry!".

"Aaargh!" Chouji screamed. Zim kept choking him.

"Release that hold, come on!" Sandy said. "Someone!".

Shikamaru, Mikey and Sasquatch then ran out. The F-B-N released Chouji and ran away. They held the TV, womens and Tag titles and taunted The faces.

"Finally!" Mr. Comanator said. "Some help!".

"Danny!" Shikamaru screamed. "You know what? You've made your biggest mistake. And allow me to tell you that I'm going to erase your F-B-N from the face of this earth!".

"Let's see you try..." said Desire.

"Because we got some new matches for Lock Show!" Shikamaru said. "Zim? Congratulations on your new title. You're going to defend it. Against Sasquatch!".

The crowd cheered. Zim looked at disbelief as Sasquatch screamed something.

"Danny? Jimmy? You two, and your tag titles, will be there. And you will defend them against... Me and Chouji!".

The crowd cheered for that as well. Chouji managed to get up and he coughed. Danny and Jimmy looked at him in anger.

"And moreover!" Shikamaru said. "You know what? Tell that to your Yellow friend. Spongebob! You're going to face... Kappa Mikey!".

Mikey then raised his hands.

"Great!" Sandy said. "Shikamaru dropped the bombshell!".

"But how he made those matches?" Mr. Comanator asked.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember and Youngblood in their office. Ember laughes.

"Come on! That idiot is nothing... I'm making the matches around here..." she laughed.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Youngblood asked.

Ember looked at her Ipad. "WHAT? !" she screamed.

"What happened?" Youngblood asked.

Ember looked at him.

"Those matches are official!" she said. "Someone put them on the site!".

The show ends as Ember looks at Youngblood in shock.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Rock Lee def. Snap

**#1 Contender for the Womens Championship: **Shego def. Fifi La Fume

Dagget def. Wolfgang

Captain Youngblood def. Gaara

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim defeated Chouji (c) (New Champion)

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Gaara of the Sand

**WWT Womens Championship: **Misty (c) vs Shego

**#1 contendership, Ember is the special referee: **Jake Long vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Shikamaru and Chouji

Kappa Mikey vs Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Shikamaru wants to destroy the F-B-N. But what the hell is going on?

Please review.


	80. Show 291

Hey guys!

Lock Show is getting closer and closer. And damn it, something is wrong.

Has Ember McLain lost her grip on the WWT? Is something happening?

And what about the World Title scene?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 291.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February Week 3

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Shikamaru is God!" or "Young-Butt!".

"Lock Show is just one week away from this Sunday!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. What we got for you tonight?".

"F-B-N, baby!" said Desire. "Skulker will fight Norbert Beaver, Truman X will fight against Sasquatch!".

"And also, Sakura and Lydia will fight in a Womens match!" Sandy said.

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ember and Youngblood came out to some boos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Captain Youngblood and the temporary owner, Ember McLain!" the ring announcer said.

"It makes me sick to know that Ember will ref in the match between Jake and Youngblood at Lock Show!" Mr. Comanator said.

"She's an impartial referee!" said Desire. "She's gonna do it down the middle!"

"Ember wants to ruin Jake's Televmania dream!" Sandy said.

"You know something, since last week, I was confused!" Ember said. "Who the hell does Shikamaru thinks he is? He's making matches? ! This is my promotion. It is mine! And only what I say goes!".

The crowd booed at this.

"That's the way it is. The boss says what you need to do. If I'll tell Shikamaru to jump off the roof, he will have to do it! Why? Because I'm his boss! And by the way, one week away from this Sunday, I'm gonna do another something!" Ember said.

Youngblood took the microphone. "She's going to be the referee. The referee in MY match! Jake Long, how does it feel? How does it feel to know that you've won the Rumble, you've proved yourself to the entire world... Just to see me coming in to take it all away from you? You are so stupid... I didn't move a finger, and I got this match. And I'll win it. Because you know that your main event spot belongs to me, I wasn't eliminated rightfully from the Rumble! Jake Long, you know that it's a tough world. And in this tough world, you have dictators. And I'm ruling here, so you can just stick it!".

"Tough words from Youngblood!" said Mr. Comanator.

Ember tried to talk but the crowd chanted "Young-Butt! Young-Butt!".

"Oh, come on, show some respect!" Desire said.

"Okay, so from Jake to Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara, once again, I'll say it- I run this place! And therefore, all of those matches you've made last week, **They are off**!".

The crowd booed loudly. "Ember is on a power trip!" said Sandy.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Shikamaru came out. The crowd cheered.

"Shikamaru, be careful, she is dangerous right now!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Okay, Ember, what's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru Nara, who the hell do you think you are?" Ember said. "Who the hell do you think you are making those matches? Only I make matches around here!".

"You know something, Ember, I got to ask you something..." Shikamaru said.

"No!" Youngblood said.

"No what?" Shikamaru asked.

"If you want us to have a match, where if you win then the matches are back on, so no, we don't want it!" Youngblood said.

Shikamaru smiled. "Settle down, I want you in the ring, but I don't need any stipulations!".

The crowd cheered.

"Wait, Shikamaru and Youngblood? Tonight?" asked Desire.

"So what you've wanted to ask?" Ember said.

"Ember..." Shikamaru said. "Those matches are still on the site?".

Ember looked at the crowd. She was annoyed. "Yes, they are..."

"So if the matches are off, why they are on the site?" Shikamaru asked.

"Someone changed the password!" Ember said. "Shikamaru, if you're working with some hacker, or with some idiotic talking laptop to crush the WWT website, so...!"

"Whoa, Ember, settle down!" Shikamaru said. "I believe that if those matches are on the site, then they are official!".

"Oh, don't you worry, we're going to cancel those matches... Or at least some of them, like your match for the tag titles!" Youngblood said. "And tonight we will fight. Because you know it, I main evented the two previous WWT Monday Night Program just as I should. And I also want to remind you something from last year..."

The crowd booed.

"No, please no..." Sandy said.

"Last year on the main event of Lock Show, who defeated who?" Youngblood asked.

Shikamaru looked at him.

"But one year later... It's not about that. It's about who will outsmart who!" he said.

Shikamaru left.

"Youngblood string of main events continue!" said Mr. Comanator. "Him and Shikamaru!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Bob Jones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Spongebob Squarepants." Jones said.

Spongebob came out. The crowd booed loudly.

"Spongebob, you should have a match with Mikey at Lock Show but that match... Like all the other matches that was made last week for Lock Show, is not so clear. What..."

Spongebob stopped him. "Bob Jones... Excuse me about that, but who does Kappa Mikey think he is? No, wait, I don't wanna sound like our great owner. Well, Mikey, you think that you are defending anything? Any moral? Do you think that you're an actual superhero when you're fighting me? Is this what you think? Come on, don't be a fool!".

"He's a fool?" Jones asked.

"Yeah!" Spongebob said. "Because he is not a hero. He is nothing. I thought that I'm a superhero but I wasn't. He thinks that he can fight for the whole night but he is wrong! He can't defeat me, he knows that I'm just better. Sorry about that. But it doesn't matter if I'll fight him or not. Because if I will, he will be destroyed by the F-B-N leader. The general. ME!".

Spongebob left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Creep" by Radiohead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Parts Unknown, Truman X!" the crowd booed as Truman walked out.

"What about those matches? That's interesting!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You've heard Ember, she is the one deciding!" Desire asked.

"Well, we got a match here!" said Sandy. "Sasquatch is going to get his hand on another Whipping Boy, and after what happened two weeks ago...!".

You can see footages from two weeks ago. Truman tries to run in during a Tigre-Sasquatch match, but Sasquatch throws him on Tigre! Sasquatch then powerbombs Truman. The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to some cheers.

"For now, he is the #1 contender for the TV title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He is a vicious animal, he's out of control!" said Desire.

"Sasquatch is on a roll lately. He wants to destroy the F-B-N!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch looks at Truman. Truman taunts the crowd. He turns around... Sasquatch clotheslines him! He looks at him viciously. He starts kicking Truman on the mat. Then he takes Truman and picks him up. He hits a backbreaker! He looks at the crowd... He hits another backbreaker! Sasquatch looks at the crowd as they chant "Sas-Quatch! Sas-Quatch!". He smiles. He picks Truman up and slams him on the turnbuckle. Then he runs and slams him on the turnbuckle in the other side. Sasquatch then picks Truman again and just powerbombs him to the mat. Truman is not moving.

"Oh, Truman... You're always getting screwed!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I've told you that this guy needs to be taken to an asylum!" Desire said.

"That's so cool, I love it!" laughed Sandy.

Sasquatch then picks Truman up. He hits the Fireman Carry. Truman begs for mercy. Sasquatch asks the crowd "To leave him?". The crowd screams "NO!". Sasquatch looks at Truman. Sasquatch pushes Truman to the corner and keeps tackling him. Then he hits a belly to belly suplex on Truman. Sasquatch then clotheslines Truman and Truman does a 270 degrees flip as he falls down. Sasquatch then climbs on the top rope. He looks at Truman. Then he looks at the crowd. Sasquatch Elbow! Then he covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"That was a slaughter. Just a slaughter!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Someone needs to stop that idiot!" Desire said. "He's... He can't run around like this!".

Zim and Misty watched that in the monitor.

"Be afraid, Zim. Commercials!" said Sandy.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Bob Jones.

"I'm here again!" Jones said. "And now, ladies and gentlemen... Team Amazement!".

Bart and Chris came. The crowd cheered.

"How are you?" Jones asked.

"Well, great!" Chris said. "We're very happy at what happened in the Rumble!".

"Yes, Chris's dad came out and he showed those fools who is the real deal!" Bart said.

"And you've saw it last week- Snap lost to Neji!" Griffin said.

"Meaning that Snap is just shaking because he's afraid that Peter Griffin will come and choke him out!" Bart said.

Snap and Cartman came.

"God dammit, you don't talk to us like that!" Cartman said.

"We are the best in here! We're better then you, you two are just cheaters!" Snap yelled.

"Don't have a cow, man!" Bart said. "But I'm sorry if we made you shake!".

"Yeah, you both are just angry about us showing you two what this business is all about!" Chris said.

"We rule this company!" Snap screamed.

"Remember, Bart, I still have... This!" Cartman showed his National title. Bart looked.

"And we will take care of Neji and Lee. Don't you worry!" Cartman said.

They left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Norbert and Dagget in the backstage. Norbert stretches himself.

"Norb, be careful out there, it's Skulker!" Dagget said.

"Don't worry, Dag, I'll show him!" Norbert said.

Patrick entered the room. He looked at them.

"You two need help?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that we can survive it alone!" Dagget said.

"I'll be fine, I'm telling you!" Norbert said.

"I bet that Wolfgang and Turner would be there with Skulker..." Patrick said. "I'll be there with you!".

"Come on, Norb, that won't harm!" Dagget said.

"Okay, fine!" Norbert said. "We need to destroy that F-B-N!".

"And I'll help you with that!" Patrick said. "I'll help you!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!" the crowd cheered and Sakura came out.

"Sakura and Lydia are going to fight!" Mr. Comanator asked. "Weird for me! They have no problems that I aware of".

"Lydia just wants to prove that she's still the dominate female!" said Desire.

"The dominate female is Shego, and she will prove it on thirteen days!" Sandy said.

("Hallowed be thy name" by Cradle of Filth plays)

"And her opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Accompanied by Freakshow, from The Ghost Zone, Lydia!" the crowd booed as Lydia came out with Freakshow.

"This woman just scares me!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Lydia is going to destroy that idiot!" Desire said.

"Sakura can do it! She can defeat her!" said Sandy.

Lydia and Sakura lock up in the ring. Sakura pushes Lydia to the ropes. Lydia reverses it and pushes Sakura to the turnbuckle. Then she starts punching her and chops her. The referee takes Lydia off Sakura. Sakura tries to attack Lydia and Lydia dodges. Lydia catches Sakura in her waists and takes Sakura down. Then she keeps punching her on the floor. She tries to pick Sakura up... Sakura hits the headlock takedown. Sakura hits the armdrag. Sakura climbs on Lydia's shoulders. She hits the sunset flip. 1... 2... Lydia kicks out of it.

"Sakura is surprising all of us with those moves!" Mr. Comanator said.

"She's just trying... She won't be able to defeat Lydia!" said Desire.

"Sakura is doing so great, she is a great wrestler!" Sandy said.

Sakura dodges a Lydia clothesline. Then she tries a chick kick but Lydia dodges and spears Sakura. Lydia slams Sakura and hits the legdrop. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Lydia whips Sakura to the ropes and Sakura hits the forearm shiver! Sakura chops Lydia and whips her to the corner. Sakura starts 10 punches. Freakshow tries to interrupt but Sakura kicks him. The ref checks on Freakshow, and then **Misty **climbs on the apron! She distracts Sakura. Lydia chokes Sakura with the Lydia Sleeper! The ref turns around. Sakura taps out.

"Here's your winner, Lydia!" the ring announcer said.

"Misty is interfering in everything!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it!".

"She's the Womens champion!" Desire said. "She got the absolute right to see those matches!".

"But why she's interfering in those matches?" Sandy asked.

Misty then started hammering on Sakura with Lydia. **Shego **ran to the ring and the women ran away. Shego signaled for the title.

"Shego wants it! She wants the title!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember, with Youngblood in her office. She's on her computer and presses enter repeatedly.

"Delete those matches!" Ember yelled. "Delete them! Come on, you stupid computer!".

"Why can't we delete those matches?" Youngblood said. "Actually... Why should we care?".

"Because I don't want Shikamaru to get the tag titles shot!" Ember said.

"Well, I don't care about the lower titles!" Youngblood said. "The only thing that I care about is my match!".

"You're match... Yes..." Ember breathe. "Where I am the referee... Where I'm in control..."

"Don't you worry, we'll end Jake's dream in there!" Youngblood said.

"But why the hell I can't delete the matches? !" Ember yelled as she tried to delete the matches again.

"Ember, just settle down!" Youngblood said. "My match is on, right?"

"Right!" Ember said.

"That's it!" Youngblood said. "My match is on!".

"It's on..." Ember said.

"So we shouldn't be worried about Shikamaru and whatever he's up too! You know why? Because you got the future WWT World Champion on your side!" Youngblood said.

"Great to know..." Ember said.

"Leave the computer!" Youngblood said as Ember tried to press enter again.

"Shikamaru..." Ember said.

* * *

The cameras switch to a video. The footages are of New York city. Sinatra plays in the background.

"Hello, people!" Jake Long said. "As part of my journey to Televmania, I came back home, to good ol' New York, New York!".

You can see Jake standing besides the statue of Liberty.

"That statue was given to the US from France. It's demonstrate the values of our country- Liberty, equality, freedom!" Jake said. "The United States is the only country in the world where you are so free. The immigrants came here, to the New York port, and the first thing they saw was this declaration: The land of the free and the home of the braves. This is my home. This is New York City!".

Jake looked at the camera.

"And no one... Not Youngblood , not Gaara- if he will be there, and not Kankuro would be able to overcome it. And the American Dragon is going to show the world what he can do, by defeating anybody on my way, to become the WWT World Champion! Because all of this... All of it... It's My Life!" Jake screamed.

* * *

Skulker and Norbert are walking, each with his entourage, on split screen.

"Jake is preparing for Televmania, but next, Skulker and Norbert." Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

Before the break, you can see a wrecked hotel room. Shikamaru, Youngblood and Danny are laying there.

"Oh..." Shikamaru wakes up from his bed and looks at an empty beer bottle. "I really shouldn't have drinked so much..."

"Turn on the lights..." Youngblood said. His eyes are with bra on them.

"What is this?" Danny asked. They look on the wrecked room.

"Where were we last night?" Shikamaru said.

Danny got up. A pig walked out of his blanket. Danny looked at Youngblood and Shikamaru in a sorry look.

Youngblood looked at the bra. "Where is Ember?".

You can see them walking in the streets.

"The important thing is to find where is Ember!" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe we should start with this adress!" Danny took out a note.

Youngblood looked at it. "Tatoo design? !" Youngblood screamed.

They entered the tatoo design salon.

"Hey, guys! What do you think about your tatoos?" the man asked them.

Danny took his shirt off. Shikamaru looked at his back. "What does it say?" Danny asked.

"It says 'I love Jimmy'!" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru took his shirt off. "What about mine?".

"'Jersey shore'!" Danny said.

"What about mine?" Youngblood took his pants off. It said "That's only part of the ass"...

"Oh, God!" Shikamaru said.

"_It was the best night of their life..._"

"What has happened last night?" Danny asked.

"_They just don't remember it!_"

"I just remember that I bought the sake from some guy in the streets..." Shikamaru said.

"Wait!" Youngblood said. "**Televmania **was last night!".

They look at eachother.

"_Don't get a hangover... Televmania goes Hollywood!_"

You can see Ember, as she's tied to a post on a roof of a building.

"Get me out of here!" she screamed.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" the crowd booed as Skulker came out, as Timmy and Wolfgang walked with him.

"Skulker brought his friends with him!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Well, don't forget that Norbert will bring his too!" Desire said. "But Skulker is going to win cleanly!".

"Cleanly... They will interfere, you know it!" said Sandy.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From the Beaver's Dam, Norbert Beaver!" the crowd cheered for Norbert, as Dagget and Patrick walked out with him.

"Norbert cost Timmy the TV title two weeks ago. Norbert hates the F-B-N for real!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Rumor has it that he wanted to join, but they wouldn't let him!" said Desire.

"Norbert wouldn't dream of joining them!" Sandy said.

Norbert climbs on the apron. Skulker tries to attack him but Norbert punches him! Norbert enters the ring and Skulker knees him. Skulker whips Norbert to the ropes and Norbert hits the Lou Thesz Press! He starts punching Skulker. Norbert tries to whip Skulker but Skulker pulls him and hits the Spinebuster. Norbert rolls to the outside. Skulker then smashes Norbert's head on the barricade! Timmy and Wolfgang prevent Patrick and Dagget from interfering. Skulker knees Norbert. Skulker throws Norbert back into the ring and chokes him.

"God, Skulker is so brutal..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Don't annoy him, then!" Desire said. "Norbert is just annoying!".

"I don't think that Norbert can take much more!" said Sandy.

Skulker kicks Norbert in the corner. Suddenly, Norbert stops a kick. He starts punching Skulker. He runs... Skulker hits the sidewalk slam. He covers. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Skulker knees Norbert in the back. He elbows him. Skulker throws Norbert to the ropes and punches him. He throws him again and kicks him. Then he does it again... Norbert punches him! Norbert stands in the corner. Skulker runs... Norbert moves and Skulker hits the turnbuckle! Norbert runs and hits a shoulder block. Then Norbert uppercuts Skulker and hits the dropkick on Skulker! 1... 2... Skulker kicks out.

"That's it, Norbert! Just like that!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I can't believe it, Skulker, you can't embarrass yourself like this!" said Desire.

"Norbert, just keep fighting! Skulker is losing!" Sandy said.

Norbert then takes Skulker and hits the hiptoss on him. Norbert then kicks Skulker with few kicks. He manages to slam Skulker! Then Wolfgang climbs on the apron. Patrick then runs and Gores him down to the mat! Then Dagget runs to help but Timmy backdrops him. The ref is busy with the brawl. Norbert prepares for the Beaver Fever. Timmy hits him with a low blow! Then he hits the Star Dust! Norbert falls down as Timmy leaves the ring. Skulker then covers Norbert. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Skulker!".

"Wait, it's not over yet!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Patrick and Dagget entered and started attacking Skulker. Timmy and Wolfgang came in, as Timmy held a chair. He hit Patrick in the back with the chair. Patrick didn't fell.

"WHAT? !" Desire screamed. "How the hell... !".

Patrick stared at Timmy and at Wolfgang. They ran away with Skulker. Norbert got up as Patrick yelled at the F-B-N.

"Patrick just won't give up!" said Sandy. "He wants to destroy all the F-B-N members!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Chouji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru is speaking on his phone.

"Yeah, okay!" Shikamaru said. "Bye!".

He hung up.

"So we got the match or not?" Chouji asked.

"The tag titles shot?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, we got that..."

"But Ember is trying to delete the match..." Chouji said.

"Chouji, she won't be able to do that!" Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Chouji, until the end of tonight, I promise to you!" Shikamaru said. "She will understand who's the boss!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro came out to the ring. He raised his title.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the WWT World Champion... Kankuro!" the ring announcer said.

"I wonder what the champ wants from us this week!" Mr. Comanator asked.

"I guess that he wants to address his match at Lock Show!" said Desire.

"I hope he won't take too much time..." Sandy said.

"Well, here am I!" Kankuro said. "Unlike the so called Rumble winner, I took my time to address you in this ring, not from my home!".

The crowd booed.

"Last week, my brother took me lightly. And I showed him that if he won't take me seriously, then I'll destroy him and will make him lose. And he did lost to Youngblood last week!" Kankuro said. "And I made him lose. And I am very proud of it! That's because my brother knows that he got nothing against me. He is trying, once again, to reach the top of the mountain. But for the 100th time... He just can't beat me. I always beat him. And he always gets beaten down. And he keeps coming back, and you know what? That makes me angry! I just can't stand it!".

The crowd chants "Gaara".

"Yeah, Gaara!" Kankuro said. "I just can't stand the fact that he keeps annoying me and keeps fighting me! I just can't stand it anymore! You people are extremely stupid because you keep buy into my stupid brother just because he's saying what you want to hear- That you're so great and that he's going to win the World title at thirteen days. But no one cares! And no one..."

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Mikey came out as the crowd cheered. He stood at the ring.

"What do you want?" Kankuro asked.

"You know what, Kankuro? All your stuff, all of it, no one cares!" Mikey said. "You know, you keep saying that you're going to defeat Gaara and all of this- But please, just stop holding the show!".

"Mikey, you shouldn't talk, okay?" Kankuro said. "You know that no one cares about you, so you're fighting against anyone who you think is 'bad'. You think in your little mind that you're helping someone with all of those fights with Spongebob. But the thing is: No one believes you! You're thinking that you're a big shot, but how does it feel to be one of the worse WWT World champion of all times? How does it feel?".

Mikey didn't talk.

"Oh, that was uncalled for!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, that's it!" Kankuro said. "You know that I'm a better champion then what you'll ever be! So shut up when the biggest of them all is talking!".

"... You know something, maybe Gaara won't defeat you for the title!" Mikey said.

"Right. So go on..." Kankuro said.

"And you know why? Because I'm gonna take this title from you right now!" Mikey said.

"What?" Kankuro laughed. "Please..."

"Come on, Kankuro!" Mikey said. "You hate my guts, right? What will be greater then defeating me in a title shot?".

"You know what, fine!" Kankuro said. "Bring me a ref! Bring Jason here!".

Mikey stood in the corner of the ring.

"Wait, we're getting a title match?" asked Mr. Comanator. "We gotta go to a break!" he said.

* * *

After the commercials, you can Kankuro and Mikey in the ring.

"The match for the WWT World title!" said Sandy. "Imromptu match!".

The bell rings. Kankuro tries to clothesline Mikey but Mikey dodges and hits the forearm shiver and hits Kankuro with punches. He chops Kankuro to the corner and punches him. Mikey kicks Kankuro. He tries to whip him to the corner, but Kankuro reverses it. Kankuro misses a clothesline. Mikey hits the drop toe hold. He clothesline Kankuro. Then he starts punching Kankuro on the mat. He whips Kankuro but Kankuro reverses it and knees him. Then Kankuro runs towards Mikey... Mikey throws him out of the ring! The crowd erupts.

"God, Mikey is determine!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He better stop now, or else Kankuro will get angry!" said Desire.

"You know how weird it will be if Mikey will win the title?" Sandy said.

Mikey runs and tries the baseball slide. Kankuro pulls him out. He punches Mikey. He throws him back into the ring and taunts the crowd. Kankuro climbs on the apron... Mikey hits the springboard dropkick! Kankuro falls. Mikey tries to suplex Kankuro to the ring. Kankuro hits a hotshot. He returns to the ring. He knees Mikey. He starts kicking Mikey in the corner. He punches Mikey in the corner and Jason Smith pulls him. Kankuro drops his fist on Mikey. Kankuro suplexes Mikey! Then he drops his knee. Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Mikey kicks out.

"Mikey just keeps fighting back. Just like Gaara!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's annoying! Kankuro is getting angry!" Desire said.

"If Kankuro will lose his title so close to Televmania... Man, that's an earthquake!" said Sandy.

Kankuro punches Mikey in the mat. Mikey then starts chopping and punching Kankuro! Kankuro whips him to the ropes... Mikey comes back with a DDT! Then Mikey climbs on the apron. He hits a springboard elbow drop! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Mikey clotheslines Kankuro. He hits the backdrop! Mikey runs and dropkicks Kankuro. Then he hits the neckbreaker on Kankuro. Mikey climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the Lylymu Breaker... Kankuro moves and Mikey lands on his feet. Kankuro hits the Puppet Master! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT World champion, Kankuro!" the ring announcer said. Kankuro got up and raised his title.

"Another title defense by Kankuro!" Mr. Comanator said. "He keeps advancing to his title defense!".

"That was so expected!" said Desire. "Kankuro is the #1 guy in WWT. No doubt!".

Kankuro then started kicking on Mikey. He rubbed his title in Mikey's face.

"Stop this humiliation!" Sandy said. "Stop it!".

Kankuro then slapped Mikey! He then yelled "It's mine! All of it is mine!". **Gaara **then ran out of the crowd to the ring. He turned Kankuro around and punched him in the face!

"GAARA IS HERE!" yelled Mr. Comanator.

Gaara and Kankuro started brawling as the security came down to seperate between them. Kankuro and Gaara punched the security guys and then brawled on the outside. They started punching eachother as Gaara pushed Kankuro on the aisle and started punching him! Kankuro kicked him and and then started chopping him. Gaara punched Kankuro in the face.

"Someone has to stop those two from killing eachother!" Desire yelled.

The security then managed to seperate between the brothers. The crowd chanted "Let them fight!".

"Wow, I just can't wait for this match!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Ember. She's talking with Danny.

"So as I said- the journey of mudslinging at my F-B-N is getting worse everyday!" Danny said. "People just try to put us down- wether it's Patrick or Shikamaru. That has to be stopped!".

"What do you suggest?" Ember asked.

"Look, you must put this match on Lock Show!" Danny said. "Six men tag match- Patrick and the Beavers on one side... And on the other side, you put my F-B-N guys, Timmy, Wolfgang and Skulker. That's a hot match!".

"Six men..." Ember said. "Okay, Danny, this match will happen at Lock Show!".

"Great! I'm happy that we've managed to talk about it." Danny left.

Youngblood came. He looked at Ember. "You're coming with me to the ring!".

"Okay, Youngblood, okay!" Ember said. "And you will win this match. Again!".

"Great, let's go!" Youngblood said.

"All right!" Ember said. They walked to the ring.

"Right next, the main event, Youngblood and Shikamaru!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

After the commercials, The cameras switch to the ring.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out to the ramp. The crowd cheered as he walked to the ring.

"Nothing on the line. But I wanna know what about those matches that Shikamaru made last week!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What about them? They won't happen, plain and simple!" said Desire. "He got no authority to make those matches and you know it!".

"I don't know... Why does Ember can't cancel the matches? Something is going on!" Sandy said.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd booed as the ring announcer said that. "Accompanied by Ember McLain, from Davy Jones Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed and Youngblood walked to the ring with Ember.

"Well, not if you'll ask Youngblood. You know, Ember will ref his match with Jake at Lock Show!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And finally someone will end this fluke that is Jake Long! Finally!" Desire said.

"I really can't see how Jake can fight the boss! And I'm surprised that Shikamaru is fighting her!" said Sandy.

Youngblood and Shikamaru lock up. Shikamaru twists Youngblood's hand. Youngblood twists his hand back and breaks it on his shoulder. He takes Shikamaru down and locks the armbar. Shikamaru releases himself with the headscissors. Youngblood locks Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru locks a chickenwing and Youngblood elbows him. Youngblood reverses it and Shikamaru runs... He drops Youngblood to the outside! Ember helps Youngblood to get up. Youngblood comes back to the ring and takes Shikamaru down. Youngblood then drops his leg on Shikamaru.

"They started slow. But it seems that Youngblood is doing what he can do to fight!" Mr. Comanator said.

"This match will be just like Youngblood's match with Jake!" said Desire.

"With the one difference that in this match- Youngblood needs to fight with an impartial ref!" Sandy said.

Youngblood starts punching and chopping Shikamaru. Youngblood tackles Shikamaru. Youngblood runs and Shikamaru dodges. Shikamaru almost hits the dropkick but Youngblood stops himself and punches Shikamaru. He whips Shikamaru to the ropes and Shikamaru hits the sunset flip... Youngblood sits on him! 1... 2... Shikamaru rolls him up. 1... 2... Youngblood reverses it as well. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out and Youngblood kicks him. Youngblood runs and Shikamaru hits the headlock takedown. He tackles Youngblood. Then he drops his elbow on Youngblood!

"I can't believe the amount of action we're seeing here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Really great! But Youngblood won't back down to him!" Desire said.

"Shikamaru is one of the best. And he is the one that taught Jake everything!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru locks Youngblood's head. Youngblood pushes him to the ropes and throws him. He elbows Shikamaru. Youngblood punches him on the mat. Youngblood hits the backbreaker on Shikamaru! Youngblood then does the crotch chop as Ember cheers. Youngblood drops an elbow. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Youngblood punches Shikamaru. He stomps on him. Then he throws him out... Shikamaru hangs from the ropes! Then he catches Youngblood and hurricanranas him to the mat! Shikamaru then jumps and hits the Shadowsault! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out!

"I can't believe it, he kicked out of the Shadowsault!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Youngblood is so good, Shikamaru couldn't keep him down!" said Desire.

"This match is probably the best main event we've had in months!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru climbs on the top rope. He jumps...Youngblood dropkicks him! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out! Both get up. Youngblood and Shikamaru start trading punches. Youngblood punches him and whips him to the ropes. Shikamaru kicks him. He tries a Frankensteiner... Youngblood locks the Boston Crab! Shikamaru screams in pain. He tries to crawl to the ropes and Ember pulls the ropes to her side. Shikamaru fights it and gets up. He hits the Enzuigiri! Both are down. Then Shikamaru gets up. He runs and Youngblood hits the drop toe hold.

"This match is so good, so awesome!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And Youngblood shows everyone why he is the main event!" Desire said.

"A really good match from both sides!" said Sandy.

Youngblood then hits the Belly to Belly on Shikamaru. Then he goes to the corner. He runs with the Pirate Clothesline... Shikamaru dodges and dropkicks him! Then Youngblood tries it again... Shikamaru slams him to the mat! The crowd erupts. Shikamaru climbs to the top turnbuckle... And hits the elbow drop! He pins. 1... 2... Ember climbs on the apron! Shikamaru releases it. He argues with Ember. Youngblood runs... Shikamaru dodges and Youngblood hits Ember by mistake! Then Shikamaru rolls Youngblood up! 1... 2... 3! Shikamaru wins!

"Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!" the ring announcer said. Shikamaru ran away as the crowd cheered. Youngblood screamed.

"He won this match!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Youngblood doesn't look so happy!".

"Of course, look at his girlfriend!" said Desire. "She's hurt!".

Youngblood picked Ember up and put her in the ring. Ember then asked for the microphone.

"What now?" Sandy asked. "Don't tell me that she got something to say after all of that!".

"I'm sick of it!" Ember screamed. "I'm sick of everything here! You know what, Shikamaru? You won't get what you want! You won't defeat me, you won't hurt my authority! All of your matches, all of them, **they're all off!**" she screamed.

"You've said it already!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But more of that!" Ember said. "You, and Chouji, the two of you... I don't know who you think you are... But I know what you are right now. **Both of you are fired!**".

"WHOA!" Desire said. "That was Shikamaru's last match!".

"And the rest of the roster... If anyone will cross me... If anyone will annoy me... I swear to God, you'll join them! You'll join them being homeless!" Ember yelled. "And I'll fired all of you! And maybe then, this promotion will be what I want..."

"That... That dictator!" said Sandy.

Ember and Youngblood were about to leave...

**("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)**

Ember looked in disbelief.

"Wait, is it...?" Mr. Comanator asked.

The crowd erupted.

"But it... It can't be..." said Desire.

**Mr. TV **stepped out to the aisle to a thunderous ovation. He walked to the ring and looked very angry.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sandy screamed. "It's Mr. TV! THE BOSS IS BACK!".

Mr. TV took the microphone from a shocked Ember.

"Nobody is fired!" TV screamed. The crowd started chanting "TV! TV!".

"What... You're back?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah, I'm back!" TV said. "Just in time to see you trying to turn my company to a police state!".

"But, you got..." Ember said. "Look, it's not what it seems..."

"Oh, maybe I got concussion, but I'm not blind!" TV yelled. "You wanna know what is going to happen? First of all, allow me to remind you that you are a temporary owner, and your time is up! You're a glorified puppet, Ember McLain! You can do what you want as a commissioner but if you don't have my approval- You can stick it!".

The crowd cheered.

"Mr. TV is laying the law!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And by the way, those matches that Shikamaru made? They are official matches. I put them on the site, and I approved them!" Mr. TV said.

"Wait, so all of those matches are still happening?" Desire asked.

"Oh, yeah, and one last thing!" TV said. "Your match at Lock Show, Youngblood!".

Youngblood looked at him. "Wha... What about it?".

"I won't cancel it..." TV said. "This match is signed... Like all of the matches Ember made for Lock Show!" TV said. "However, I won't let you to ruin Jake Long's dream to main event this year's Televmania!".

"So..." Ember said. "So what you'll do?".

"Ember, you're not the referee for this match!" TV said. "But this man is!".

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

**Naruto **came out and looked at the ring, smiling. Youngblood and Ember were in shock. TV went out of the ring.

"I can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. TV came back, and he layed down the law! But the important thing is... Naruto will ref the match at Lock Show! Naruto will be at Lock Show!".

The show ends as Naruto raises his hands.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Sasquatch def. Truman X

Lydia (W/Freakshow) def. Sakura Haruno

Skulker def. Norbert Beaver

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) def. Kappa Mikey

Shikamaru Nara def. Captain Youngblood

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Gaara of the Sand

**WWT Womens Championship: **Misty (c) vs Shego

**#1 contendership, Naruto is the special referee: **Jake Long vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Shikamaru and Chouji

Kappa Mikey vs Spongebob Squarepants

Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Skulker vs Patrick Star, Norbert Beaver and Dagget Beaver

* * *

Look who's back. Look what has happened. Mr. TV is here and he wants to stop Ember. The question is- Who was the one that ran over Mr. TV at November?

Please review.


	81. Show 292

Hey guys!

That's it. The last show before Lock Show.

And we know that Mr. TV is back. So does he have revenge on his mind? Will it affect the World title scene?

Will the F-B-N do something to Patrick Star and his friends?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 292.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: February Week 4

_Last week..._

You can see Shikamaru and Youngblood fighting.

"This match is so good, so awesome!" said Mr. Comanator.

Youngblood throws Shikamaru out and Shikamaru hangs on the ropes, and hurricanranas him. He hits the Shadowsault and Youngblood kicks out.

"Youngblood won't back down to him!" Desire said.

Shikamaru climbs to the top turnbuckle... And hits the elbow drop! He pins. 1... 2... Ember climbs on the apron! Shikamaru releases it. He argues with Ember. Youngblood runs... Shikamaru dodges and Youngblood hits Ember by mistake! Then Shikamaru rolls Youngblood up! 1... 2... 3! Shikamaru wins!

"This match is probably the best main event we've had in months!" said Sandy.

Ember entered the ring.

"I'm sick of it!" Ember screamed. "I'm sick of everything here! You know what, Shikamaru? You, and Chouji, the two of you... I don't know who you think you are... But I know what you are right now. **Both of you are fired!**".

The crowd booed.

"And the rest of the roster... If anyone will cross me... If anyone will annoy me... I swear to God, you'll join them! You'll join them being homeless!" Ember yelled. "And I'll fired all of you! And maybe then, this promotion will be what I want..."

Ember and Youngblood were about to leave...

**("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)**

**Mr. TV **stepped out to the aisle to a thunderous ovation. He walked to the ring and looked very angry.

"HOLY SH*T!" Sandy screamed. "It's Mr. TV! THE BOSS IS BACK!".

"Nobody is fired!" TV screamed."You wanna know what is going to happen? First of all, allow me to remind you that you are a temporary owner, and your time is up! You're a glorified puppet, Ember McLain! You can do what you want as a commissioner but if you don't have my approval- You can stick it!".

Ember looked down.

"Oh, yeah, and one last thing!" TV said. "Your match at Lock Show, Youngblood!".

Youngblood looked at him.

"I won't cancel it..." TV said. "However, I won't let you to ruin Jake Long's dream to main event this year's Televmania!".

"So..." Ember said. "So what you'll do?".

"Ember, you're not the referee for this match!" TV said. "But this man is!".

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

**Naruto **came out and looked at the ring, smiling. Youngblood and Ember were in shock. TV went out of the ring.

"I can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. TV came back, and he layed down the law! But the important thing is... Naruto will ref the match at Lock Show! Naruto will be at Lock Show!".

Naruto raised his hands.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "The boss is back!" or "Gaara, kill your brother!".

"On the night where Lock Show is just six days away, something is happening in WWT!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks. And as you know, Mr. TV is back".

"And he booked the show!" said Desire. "Kappa Mikey, before his match with Spongebob this Sunday, has El Tigre, Chouji has tag champ Danny Phantom as their partners, Shikamaru and Jimmy Neutron, will accompany them.!".

"Before his match with Sasquatch, TV champ Zim got another big guy in the name of Chris Griffin!" Sandy said. "And Eric Cartman will defend his National title against Rock Lee!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Ember and Youngblood came out as the crowd booed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Captain Youngblood and the commissioner, Ember McLain!" the ring announcer said.

"Ember and Youngblood almost took over the WWT, but Mr. TV was back just in time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"How dare he put Naruto in Youngblood's match?" asked Desire. "He won't be a good ref!"

"Ember is no longer the temporary owner!" Sandy said.

"You know, the last week was a tough week for me. I had a lot of problems!" Youngblood started. "I hated every minute of it. Those questions: 'What you'll do now that your girlfriend won't make your life easier', 'What you're gonna do about Naruto', but one question has bugged me. You know what question was it? It was that old question. That so... Stupid. Stupid question... 'Youngblood, have you done it'?".

The crowd chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!".

"It's clear..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Allow me to tell you: No, I didn't do it. It's not me!" Youngblood said. "You can say what you want, but it's not me!".

Ember took the microphone. "Youngblood didn't do it, and neither did I. Maybe we had the most to gain from it, but those are not us! This is just a conspiracy against us, because people are jealous. They're jealous against us. The #1 Women in WWT. The soon to be Televmania main eventer. I'm sorry, but we're not going anywhere! We're staying right here!".

Youngblood then took the mic. "And by the way, I know why Mr. TV wants me to lose this Sunday... He put Naruto in there," the crowd cheered for the name. "He put him in there because he needs me to lose. My contract says that I'll face Jake Long this Sunday. And Mr. TV doesn't want me to win this match. I mean, he knows that if I'll win this match, then I'll have the right to face the champion, and if I'll have that right, then he can't fire me. Well, he can. But then I'll sue him for everything he has! And then, my lawsuit will make it that this year, we'll have no Televmania!".

"Youngblood is serious!" Desire said.

"I'll close this company if I'll be fired!" Youngblood said. "But my only option, my only way out, is to win my match this Sunday! But Mr. TV, I want it to end in a fair way. I don't want this company closed, TV. No, wait... **Yossi**. I talk to **Yossi Hayat** the man, not Mr. TV. I love this promotion and Ember loves it as well. I've helped building this company, and I made it the behemoth that it's today!".

"Youngblood is talking for real here!" said Sandy.

"I don't want it close, and that's why I'll tell it to you right now... Yossi... I wasn't the guy who drove in that car. I would never do it. You got no reason to fire me. Think about it! I'm not that guy!".

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Jake Long came out. The crowd cheered.

"The Rumble winner!" Mr. Comanator said. "The man who as of now will main event Televmania!".

"You're not that guy?" Jake asked. "You're not that guy? You won't ruin Televmania? You and your girlfriend were about to ruin it. You two were about to ruin my dream by screwing me this Sunday! But someone ruined your plan, right? Mr. TV came back and he showed you what he can do!".

"Jake, you know what, Ember was about to screw you in that match!" Youngblood said. "I want to main event Televmania, I want to do what I love. But I'll never run over a guy for that! I'll never do it!".

"Youngblood, stop it. You know nobody is buying it!" Jake said. Him and Youngblood got nose to nose. "You know that. You've tried to take over this promotion since you've lost your title. And then, just as your plan was about to happen- You find out that Mr. TV waked up from his coma too early. And you need to win me this Sunday, but not for the prestige. You need it to keep your job. Like a lowlife scum. You know it. So don't try to sell us that bullcrap. Because you know it's you. It is you!".

"God dammit, Jake!" Youngblood screamed. "I hate you with all my guts, but I'm telling you the truth! You know where was I during that time? I got it. I knew that no one will believe me and I got that!".

The TVtron shows Shikamaru talking with Ember.

As I said, he was with me during that time." Shikamaru said. "He came to me during Mr. TV's interview. Ember, he talked with me. He wasn't there at all during that time, he waited with me".

"So you're saying," Ember said. "That Youngblood couldn't be a part of all this. So now I calm".

The TVtron stops playing it. "Now you believe me? I had a match with Shikamaru against Kankuro and Shikamaru told the world that I wasn't the guy that drove the car! So what else you want?".

"So it was your girlfriend or something like that!" Jake said. "I just know that it's you".

"It wasn't!" Youngblood protested.

"STOP!" someone said. Mr. TV came out.

"You know, I'm sick of it. Youngblood, your holding my show!" he said.

"Mr. TV, I swear to..." Youngblood started.

"Don't you start with that!" Mr. TV said. "After Naruto will screw you this Sunday, you'll have nothing but your job. And then I'll fire both you and your girlfriend. But as for now... I'd like to announce the main event for tonight. You and Kankuro vs Jake and Gaara. That's it!".

"What a big main event!" Sandy said.

Jake smiled and went out.

"Is tonight the last time we'll see Youngblood at Monday Night Program?" said Mr. Comanator. "This tag team match will be explosive!".

* * *

The cameras then switch to Mikey. He's in his locker room.

"You know what, Spongebob Squarepants can be a great salesman!" Mikey said. "I thought about it recently, fans, and he can be a salesman. He got the charisma, he got the look, but most of all: He's diligent. He won't back down until you'll buy what he sells!".

Mikey took out a Spongebob's action figure.

"I mean, only a guy like Spongebob will sell you something for five years. He will sell it as the best thing ever. The greatest wrestler ever. The greatest fighter ever. And you'll buy it after a short time. But then you'll find out that it's not that good, isn't it?".

Mikey looked at the action figure.

"Look, it may have been the best wrestler ever... But then, you find out that it's actually not that good. It's nothing more then a hypocrite. That's a guy that said that he's for the justice... But on the first chance he had, he turned to Danny Phantom. His morals got corrupted! And then, millions of hearts got broken. Just because of his will to keep his product alive!" Mikey said.

Mikey took out a box. The box had a lot of Spongebob's action figures.

"Those action figures... I got them from kids. They told me that they don't need it anymore. And Spongebob, you've killed your product because you've turned it into something that no one loves! No one!" Mikey said. "They hate you now. So in your little mind you're relevant, Spongebob. But you're not. You're a turncoat!".

Mikey put the action figure in the box.

"But after I'm done with you, you'll still have a job. Sell all of those. I mean, someone will buy it. You're great at convincing people to believe in stuff that worth nothing!".

Mikey smiled.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Chris Griffin came out. "Introducing first, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"Lock Show will just be intense!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And one of the big matches will be Sasquatch challenging Zim for the TV title!" Desire said.

"Sasquatch destroyed people recently!" said Sandy. "And Zim wants to test his strength against another heavy guy in Chris!".

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, Invader Zim!" Zim came out and raised his title.

"Zim won the TV title just one week ago!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Hey, where is Misty? I was expecting to see her!" said Desire.

"She also has a match this Sunday. I guess she's getting ready!" Sandy said.

Zim taunts the crowd as Griffin pumps them up. Zim then elbows Griffin from behind. He punches him few times on his back. Chris gets angry and throws Zim to the corner. He kicks him and chops him at the corner. Then he headbutts Zim. Chris pushes Zim to the mat. Then he hits the Snapmare on Zim. He presses his leg on Zim's head. Griffin slams Zim. He runs to the ropes and hits the legdrop... Zim moves out of the way! Zim punches Chris. He kicks him in the head. He covers Griffin. 1... 2... Griffin throws Zim off him and Zim lands on the mat.

"Wow, The size difference is really big!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Poor Zim. Why he had to fight all of those monsters?" Desire asked.

"Don't you worry, he's used to Misty..." said Sandy.

Zim kicks Griffin and punches him with a double axe handle. He tries to punch him but Chris pushes him again. Zim manages to run and dropkicks Chris! He starts punching Griffin but Griffin headbutts him. Then he clotheslines Zim! He whips him to the corner and then clotheslines him. He does it again but Zim puts the ref in front of him and Griffin stops just in time, making the referee to fall. **Snap **ran to the ring. Snap hit the Snappy Bomb on Chris! Snap then left the ring. Zim covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Invader Zim!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Oh, that... That's a joke!" Mr. Comanator said as Griffin went out and ran after Snap.

"And Griffin still doesn't learn the lesson!" said Desire. "He keeps trying mess with Snap!".

"And you know that Zim is... WHOA!" Sandy said.

Zim turned around. **Sasquatch **clotheslined him and Zim flipped and landed on the mat! The crowd cheered.

"Sasquatch! Sasquatch is here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Not this animal again!" Desire said.

Sasquatch kneeled down and took the TV title. Then he said "It's mine... In six days..." and raised it.

"Zim, your career will be over in couple of days. Commercials!" said Sandy.

* * *

_The following preview is rated T._

You can see a city being filmed from above.

"The war has started," said Dagget Beaver. "And we are without hope!".

You can see people shoot in gun.

"Mr. Beaver," Chris Griffin said. "I think it's time!".

You can see Bart punching a boxing bag.

"You're trying to get me back, right?" asked Bart.

"We need you to save the world!" Norbert said.

You can see rain.

"What do we need to do?" Dagget said.

"It's the biggest operation we've had in a long time..." Griffin said.

"And it's codename?" asked Bart.

"**Televmania VII**!" Norbert said.

_This March..._

"How desperate are we?" Dagget asked.

_They will find out..._

"We have to do it for WWT!" Norbert said.

_That Televmania goes Hollywood!_

"Televmania!" Griffin screamed as he ran... And hit himself on the door.

"You idiot..." Bart said.

* * *

After the commercials, you can see Danny and Jimmy in their locker room.

"It's not good..." Danny said. "Chouji is really mad about this... Shikamaru is angry as well. What can we do?".

"Look, you have the match with Chouji, not me!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, remember, there is no 'I' in team!" Danny said.

"Danny, don't use this cliche!" Jimmy said.

"Okay, look, we got this problem..." Danny said. "What we're gonna do about it?".

"I will be there, and Shikamaru will be there too..." Jimmy said.

"Don't you worry, you'll take care of Shikamaru, I'll take care of that fat boy!" Danny said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Neji and Rock Lee.

"Well, Neji and Lee, tonight you got a chance of a lifetime, Lee gets his title shot against Eric Cartman!" Jones said.

"Great, Mr. TV is back and he is running things in the right way!" Lee said.

"Yeah, and you know, he also made a match between those two knuckleheads, Cartman and Snap, and us, this Sunday!" Neji said.

"So a victory tonight will give you two momentum!" said Jones.

"Yeah, and Cartman, don't get cocky tonight!" Lee said. "Your partner got cocky two weeks ago- And he lost to Neji. If you'll do that as well, then you'll get my leg in your face!" Lee said.

"That's our destiny, and that's what going to happen!" Neji said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Skulker and Wolfgang in their locker room.

"Where is he!?" Skulker asked. "Do you think that...?".

"No, no way that Patrick found him..." Wolfgang said.

Timmy entered the room. "I'm here!".

"Timmy, don't dissappear like that!" Skulker said. "Patrick and the Beavers are after us!".

"Don't you worry about that..." Timmy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey!". The crowd cheered and Mikey came out.

"Mikey has his match with Spongebob this Sunday!" Mr. Comanator said. "A weird promo by Mikey earlier".

"He's such a kid, playing with dolls!" said Desire.

"Those action figures got dumped by angry Spongebob fans!" Sandy said.

("Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre!" the crowd booed as Tigre came out.

"Whoa, stop the music!" Tigre said. "I'm wrestling tonight while I'm injured!".

"Injured? from the beatdown by Sasquatch three weeks ago?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"That beast, Sasquatch, killed my back and gave me some internal injuries in our match!" Tigre said. "And yet, Mr. TV told me to fight tonight!".

"Poor guy!" Desire said. "Mr. TV is not a good boss!".

"That's why I'm fighting under protest!" Tigre said. "I'm injured, but Mikey, I'll beat you!".

"Oh, he's such a whipping boy!" said Sandy as Tigre entered the ring.

Tigre and Mikey lock up. Tigre locks the chicken wing. He locks Mikey's head but Mikey flips himself to his feet. Tigre kicks Mikey. He whips Mikey to the mat. Mikey runs and Tigre jumps. Tigre hits the monkey flip. He whips Mikey to the ropes. Mikey dodges a clothesline and then jumps with a springboard crossbody! 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Mikey tries to whip Tigre but Tigre stops it and kicks his leg. Tigre keeps doing it and kicks Mikey in his head. Tigre covers. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out. Tigre whips Mikey to the ropes and hits the tilt a whirl backbreaker! Mikey screams in pain.

"For a guy that is 'Injured', Tigre is wrestling pretty well!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, so think what he can do when he's healthy!" said Desire.

"Well, regardless, Tigre knows a lot of moves!" Sandy said.

Tigre locks a single leg crab on Mikey. Mikey screams in pain. He fights the hold... He rolls himself and stands on one leg. He tries an enzugiri... But Tigre dodges and Mikey hits the floor. Tigre hits the elbow drop. He kicks Mikey's head. Tigre whips Mikey to the ropes... Mikey hits the hurricanrana on Tigre! Mikey waits until Tigre gets up and then hits the dropkick! Mikey pumps the crowd up. Then he runs... He hits the handstand Bulldog! He covers. 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Mikey tries to chop Tigre but Tigre suplexes him! The crowd boos.

"A really good cruiserweight match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, and Tigre just keeps showing the world that Mikey's a phony!" Desire said.

"Who cares? Great match, the crowd loves it!" said Sandy.

Tigre runs to the ropes... He hits the fist drop. Then he climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the leg lariat... Mikey hits the Powerbomb! Mikey then breathes. He picks Tigre up. Then he locks his head. He screams "That's Spongebob!". He hits the Lylymu Breaker on Tigre! Tigre screams in pain. Then Mikey looks at the ropes with a big smile. He climbs on them. He waits for Tigre to get up. Tigre gets up and looks for Mikey. He turns around... The Lylymu Splash! Mikey then covers Tigre. 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Kappa Mikey!" the ring announcer said.

"Mikey has won this match!" Mr. Comanator said. "Good for him!".

"Don't you think he'll win this Sunday!" said Desire. "Mikey is not gonna win!".

"Spongebob, you need to be careful, because this hero is coming at you!" Sandy said.

"Yo! Mikey!".

**Spongebob **appeared on the TVtron.

"Speaking of the devil..." said Mr. Comanator.

"You know something, I've heard your promo earlier!" Spongebob said. "The one with the dolls!".

Mikey looked at him.

"And you know what? Only you are stupid enough to believe that I actually care if those fans keep my dolls or not! You know what I do care about? Money. I got money of all of those dolls. I'm rich because all of those dolls!" Spongebob laughed.

The crowd started chanting "You sold out! You sold out!"

"And you know what, Mikey? This Sunday we won't play with those dolls... This Sunday we'll fight. And I don't care what you're gonna do in that match, you're gonna get beaten by me! And then I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt that I am the best wrestler in WWT. The franchise player. And you are nothing but a kid who thinks he's a hero!".

The crowd started chanting "Mikey! Mikey!".

"See you this Sunday, punk!".

Spongebob dissappeared. Mikey looked at him.

* * *

The cameras switch to Wolfgang. He's walking in the backstage.

"Why do I get all the hard tasks?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked in disbelief.

**The Angry Beavers**, Norbert and Dagget, stood there with crowbars.

"You two?" Wolfgang asked.

Norbert and Dagget, without words, moved forward.

"No, no!" Wolfgang said. He ran away. The Beavers then chased him.

"Oh God, it's not a good night for the F-B-N members!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

Jimmy and Danny walked to the ring, as did Chouji and Shikamaru, on split screen.

"And it will continue that way, because as a preview for the tag titles match, Chouji and Jimmy Neutron will face eachother!" Mr. Comanator said. "We're going to break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, accompanied by Danny Phantom, from Retrovile, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron!" the crowd booed as Jimmy and Danny came out.

"Jimmy and Danny got a title defense against the S-Factor this Sunday!" said Mr. Comanator.

"S-Factor... I never thought I'll hear that name again!" Desire said. "Shikamaru did a dirty trick as he brought Mr. TV back!".

"'Brought him back'? He's the owner! He has never left!" said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "Accompanied by Shikamaru Nara, from Konoha village in Japan, Chouji!" Chouji came out with Shikamaru and walked to the ring.

"The F-B-N, specifically Danny, cost Chouji his TV title two weeks ago!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And Chouji kept crying, so now he's getting the tag titles shot!" said Desire.

"And Jimmy and Danny are shaking from his revenge!" Sandy said.

Chouji tries to lock up with Jimmy, but Jimmy dodges and punches Chouji. He twists Chouji's arm. He tries to pull it but Chouji clotheslines him. Chouji then rams Jimmy's head on the mat. Chouji pushes Jimmy to the corner. He starts punching and elbowing Jimmy. Then he kicks Jimmy in the corner. He whips him to the other corner. Then he hits the backdrop. Chouji then keeps choking Jimmy. Jimmy stands on the apron. Chouji approches... Jimmy punches him and drops his head on the ropes! Danny claps for Jimmy as Shikamaur pounds on the mat.

"Chouji is a great guy, but Jimmy is a really good cheater!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's a good wrestler, a really good guy. And Chouji can only dream of being a good wrestler like Jimmy!" Desire said.

"Look on Danny, look on that devious smile!" said Sandy.

Jimmy starts kicking Chouji in the head. Jimmy hits the neckbreaker. Jason Smith counts. 1... Chouji throws Jimmy off him. Jimmy starts punching Chouji on the mat and kicks him. He rakes Chouji's back. Jimmy taunts the booing crowd. He picks Chouji up... Chouji punches him! Jimmy then punches him back. He runs to the ropes... Chouji clotheslines Jimmy! Then he tackles him. Jimmy then runs towards Chouji... Chouji hits the sidewalk slam! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Shikamaru then claps for Chouji as the crowd cheers.

"Come on, Chouji! Just a little more effort!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jimmy is a great guy, never gives up!" said Desire.

"I guess that Danny is thinking about helping Jimmy..." Sandy said.

Chouji then tries to whip Jimmy to the ropes. Jimmy reverses it, but Chouji stops it. Chouji then tries the pumphandle slam, but Jimmy hits an inverted DDT! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Danny then pulls out a brass knuckle. He climbs on the apron in an affort to throw the brass knuckle to Jimmy, but Shikamaru then runs and spears Danny off the apron! Shikamaru starts attacking Danny. Jimmy is distracted. A muscle Buster! Then Chouji pulls Jimmy to the corner. He climbs on the second rope. Banzai Drop! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Chouji!".

"Chouji has done it!" said Mr. Comanator. "He has pinned Jimmy!".

Shikamaru entered the ring and raised Chouji's hand.

"I really can't believe it!" Desire screamed. "Don't tell me that those two are the next tag team champions!".

"It can be so!" said Sandy. "We'll have to wait for this Sunday!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones and Kankuro.

"Well, I'm here with WWT World champion Kankuro!" Jones said. "Kankuro, what are your thoughts about tonight's tag team main event?".

"Oh, come on!" Kankuro said. "I really don't care. You see, at one side it's me, at the other side it's Gaara. You saw that movie hundred times, right? Come on! You know it's me! You know it's gonna be me who will win not only tonight, but also this Sunday. Because Gaara is so afraid of me, he knows that he won't be able to defeat me, and Jake Long, you idiot, don't you think of trying to play the hero because guess what? You won't be able to come to Televmania if you'll mess with me!".

"Kankuro, while we're at the subject, I guess that you support Youngblood in his match this Sunday!" Jones said.

"Support? I support no one. It's not so humanistic on my side to support someone to face me at Televmania... I mean, come on. Nevermind who it will be... He will get injured. So please..." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, what about the fact that Mr. TV came back?" Jones asked.

"So...?" Kankuro asked.

"You know, you also had some arguments with Mr. TV prior to him getting runned over..." Jones said.

"Oh, so now it's me?" Kankuro asked. "I thought it was Youngblood! You know, I don't like the guy. I don't want his girlfriend to rule this promotion and last week we all understood why Ember McLain shouldn't run this promotion!" Kankuro said. "But I gotta say... Come on, that guy left too much hints".

"So you do believe it's Youngblood?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, of course I..."

**Boom! **The noise was heard. Jones stopped.

"Wait, Kankuro, I gotta go..." Jones ran away.

* * *

Jones ran to another portion of the backstage area. You can see Patrick with a sledgehammer, Norbert with a crowbar and Dagget with a two by four, as they pound on a door.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jones asked.

"Trying to break this door!" Patrick replied. He pounded on the door with his sledgehammer.

"Come on!" Jones said. The security guys tried to stop Patrick and his friends.

"Shut up!" Dagget said as he pounded on the door as well.

You can see Wolfgang, Skulker and Timmy hiding behind the door.

"Oh, God!" Mr. Comanator said. "They're... Those F-B-N members are... They are trapped! I don't think that anyone can help them!".

"Danny and Jimmy are here, Spongebob has a private dressing room, Zim is out, and the whipping boys are also out!" screamed Desire in panic.

"Help us!" Timmy screamed to the camera.

"That's what I call a great Television!" Sandy said.

**Mr. TV **came and looked on the outside. "What is this?".

"Well..." Dagget said. "We're trying to break this door!".

"We want to attack them!" Norbert said.

"Oh!" TV said. "Well..."

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Jones asked.

"Nah!" TV said. "I'm a little bit busy..."

TV left.

"TIMMY!" Patrick yelled as he used the sledgehammer yet again. "Hasta la vista, you asshole!".

"Oh, God, what else will happen here?" asked Mr. Comanator. "We need to go to break!" he said.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT National Championship!" the ring announcer said as Lee and Neji came out. "Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Neji Hyugga, from Konoha village in Japan, Rock Lee!"

"Once again, Cartman is putting his title on the line!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I don't get ot!" said Desire. "Why the hell he needs to defend this title just before big matches?".

"Because he has to!" Sandy said. "That's the rules. He hadn't defend this title in four weeks!".

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd booed. "Accompanied by Snap, from South Park, Colorado, he is the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" Cartman came out and Snap followed him.

"Do you think that Cartman will lose just like Snap two weeks ago?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No way!" Desire said. "It's not the first time we see Snap today, also!".

"I hope that Lee will finally end the reign of this fat ass!" said Sandy.

Cartman looks at Lee. He charges at him. He tackles Lee in the corner. He whips Lee to the corner and clotheslines him. Cartman punches Lee. He chokes him. Lee tries to fight back but Cartman chokes him with his leg. He whips him to the other corner and Lee kicks him! Then he jumps with a springboard kick. Lee tackles Cartman to the corner. He tries the Monkey Flip... Cartman catches him and tries a powerbomb... Lee hits the hurricanrana! Lee runs and hits the spinning heel kick. Cartman rolls to the outside. Lee jumps... Cartman catches him! He pushes him to the ring post!

"OW! Poor Lee!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't forget that a gang with sledgehammers is trying to kill the F-B-N!" said Desire.

"Oh, those poor idiots..." Sandy said. "Tell them to be men!".

Neji and Snap argue on the outside. Cartman kicks Lee. He whips him... Lee flips above him. Lee tries a kick, but Cartman hits the powerbomb. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Cartman clotheslines Lee. He taunts the crowd. Then he hits the belly to belly suplex. Then he punches Lee. He knees him. Cartman picks Lee up and hits the backbreaker. Cartman tries to punch Lee but Lee punches back. He kicks him. He dropkicks Cartman's knee! Lee runs and Cartman hits the clothesline! Lee is down. Cartman locks the bearhug. Snap cheers him.

"I can't believe it, Cartman is really vicious!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Not as vicious as Patrick, God, do I have to remind you that he's trying to break a door?" Desire asked.

"You don't need. Come on, Lee, get out of this hold!" said Sandy.

Lee gets out of the hold. He dropkicks Cartman in the back. Then he hits a spinning leg drop. Lee runs and hits the running tomahawk chop! 1... Cartman kicks out. Lee runs and hits a standing moonsault. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Lee tries to whip Cartman, Cartman whips him to the ropes. Lee kicks Snap! Then he dodges a Cartman clothesline and hits a diving kick! Lee then hits an enzuigiri on Cartman! Lee then hits the split legged moonsault! Suddenly, **Team Amazement **run down. Team Amazement step on Cartman! The ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, and still WWT National Champion, Eric Cartman!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Comanator said. "Team Amazement just couldn't let it happen!".

"Cartman is still the champ!" said Desire. "And thanks to... Bart Simpson!".

Bart and Chris then started arguing with Lee and Neji. Cartman and Snap then attacks Team Amazement fro behind! They stomp on them. Snap turned around... Leaf Hurricane! Then Neji catched Cartman and hit the Neji Slam!

"But they got the momentum!" Sandy said. "If they will win this Sunday, maybe they will get another title shot!".

* * *

You can see Timmy calling someone, as Skulker and Wolfgang are in panic: The noise from outside is getting larger.

"Come help us!" Timmy screamed. "Do something! Do something!".

"Timmy, tell them to hurry!" Skulker yelled.

"Okay, come quick!" Timmy screamed.

"Man, we gotta take one last commercials break!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring. You can see the Lock Show card.

"Lock Show is this Sunday, and we got an action packed card for you. First- Neji and Rock Lee vs Cartman and Snap!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You don't know if Team Amazement will be there, I guess that no one will be able to defeat Cartman and Snap!" laughed Desire.

"Invader Zim defends his TV title against the behemoth that is Sasquatch!" Sandy said.

"Man, I wonder if Sasquatch will destroy Zim as he promised!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The great Womens champion, Misty, will defend her title against Shego!" Desire said.

"Shego is mad at Misty and you know that!" said Sandy.

"Shikamaru and Chouji, the S-Factor, reunite to challenge Danny and Jimmy for the tag titles!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And they won't win! Danny and Jimmy are the best tag team in WWT!" said Desire.

"If they will survive tonight, Timmy, Wolfgang and Skulker will face Patrick and his partners- Dagget and Norbert Beaver!" Sandy said.

"I don't think that they will survive what is happening here tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kappa Mikey will do his most foolish act by challenging Spongebob!" Desire said.

"Maybe he plays the hero, but Spongebob is not going to sell anything after Mikey's done with him!" said Sandy.

"The right to challenge the WWT World champ at Televmania- Youngblood challenges Jake Long, Naruto Uzumaki is the referee!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That match is Youngblood's only way to not being fired!" said Desire. "But Naruto won't let him win!".

"And the main event, a steel cage match for the World title, Kankuro defends against Gaara!" Sandy said.

"This is the last opportunity to come to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator.

"'Them Bones' By Alice in Chains is the theme for WWT Lock Show!" Desire said.

"Everyone got something to prove. And that is the time!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Patrick and the Beavers. Bob Jones is looking.

"Come on, you guys!" he said.

"One last sledgehammer shot..." Patrick said. "That will do it. Timmy! Just..."

**Boom! **Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy and the whipping boys came to attack Patrick and the Beavers! **Mikey** then came to help Patrick to fight Spongebob. The door opened and the team of Timmy, Skulker and Wolfgang ran out! Patrick took the sledgehammer and went after them. The whipping boys blocked him. Truman got the Sledgehammer to his head! Tigre tried to block Patrick but Dagget broke the Two by Four on Tigre's head! Patrick ran.

Timmy, Wolfgang and Skulker ran away. "Go, now!" Timmy screamed. Patrick was seen in the background.

"Wait, I got it!" Wolfgang said. He pulled a ref and threw him on the floor. Then they kept running.

Patrick had to go over the ref. He kept chasing after them.

The cameras switch to the parking lot. The F-B-N guys kept running away. "There it is, your car, Timmy!" Skulker screamed.

Misty stood by the car. "I got the car ready!".

Timmy, Skulker and Wolfgang entered the car. They closed the doors and drove away.

Patrick ran to the parking lot with the sledgehammer. He got angry.

"Sorry, you've just missed them!" Misty smiled.

"Hey, but you're here!" Patrick said.

"Oh..." Misty said. "Wait, Patrick, you're not... You can't hit me!".

"Why is that?".

"I'm a girl!" Misty said. "I'm gentle and fragile! You can't hit me!".

"Right..." Patrick put the Sledgehammer down. "I can't..."

"Great!" Misty said.

"But she can!" Patrick said.

**Boom! **Shego clotheslined Misty to the floor.

"Thank you!" Shego said.

"No, thank you!" Patrick said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"Man, I can't believe it..." said Sandy. "What a chase..."

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"This match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, the team of the American Dragon Jake Long, and Gaara of the Sand!" Gaara and Jake walked to the ring. The crowd cheered for them.

"This team is preparing for this Sunday, for WWT Lock Show!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kankuro will retain his title, I'm sure!" said Desire. "There is no way that Gaara wins!".

"Let's see what will happen tonight!" Sandy said.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And their opponents," the crowd booed as Youngblood and Kankuro came out. "the team of Captain Youngblood and the WWT World champion, Kankuro!" Kankuro and Youngblood walked to the ring.

"Also, you gotta ask yourself who will the champ face at Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And remember that if Youngblood will lose this Sunday, then Mr. TV can fire him!" Desire said.

"Youngblood must win, but Jake won't let him ruin his dream!" said Sandy.

Gaara starts with Youngblood. Gaara and Youngblood start pounding eachother. Gaara whips Youngblood to the ropes and Youngblood reverses it. He tries a punch but Gaara dodges. Gaara hits a running forearm. Then Gaara hits the Samoan Drop on Youngblood. Youngblood knees Gaara and slaps him. He tags Kankuro in. Kankuro punches Gaara and knees him. He whips him but Gaara reverses it. Kankuro comes back and tackles Gaara. He runs to the ropes... Gaara spears him. He punches Kankuro and then tags Jake in!

"You know, Jake and Kankuro, first time they meet eachother!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And it won't happen at Televmania, I can promise you that!" said Desire.

"Oh, you know nothing. Just shut up!" Sandy said.

Gaara holds Kankuro and Jake kicks him. He starts punching Kankuro. He whips Kankuro to the ropes and Kankuro dodges. He runs and gets an elbow. Jake whips Kankuro and Kankuro kicks him. Kankuro throws Jake out. Jake lands on the apron and climbs on the top rope. Kankuro throws him to the ring. Kankuro runs and Jake manages to hit the drop toe hold and starts punching him. Jake tags Gaara in and Gaara punches Kankuro. Kankuro rakes Gaara's eyes. Kankuro punches Gaara and chops him. Gaara whips him to the ropes and suplexes him!

"Man, I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wait for the match this Sunday!".

"Just don't forget, it's gonna be a cage match!" Desire said.

"Yeah, no one will help Kankuro!" said Sandy.

Gaara punches Youngblood off the apron. Then he hits the spinebuster on Kankuro. Gaara then runs to the ropes... Youngblood hits his legs. Kankuro pins. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Kankuro slams Gaara. He drops the elbow on him. He tags Youngblood. Youngblood kicks Gaara. Youngblood whips Gaara to the ropes and tries the Pirate Clothesline... Gaara dodges and punches him. He takes Youngblood down. Gaara then locks the sharpshooter! Youngblood screams in pain and Kankuro breaks it. He stomps on Gaara and Jake tries to punch him. Jason Smith stops Jake.

"I really can't believe it, what a great match, they're doing their best!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Stop Jake! Stop him!" screamed Desire.

"Gaara, hold on!" Sandy said.

Youngblood tags Kankuro in. Kankuro then hits the spinebuster on Gaara. Youngblood then tells Kankuro to pick Gaara up. Kankuro holds him... Youngblood runs... But Gaara dodges, and Youngblood hits Kankuro with the Pirate Clothesline! Jake enters the ring and punches Youngblood. He whips him to the ropes and then backdrops him to the outside. Gaara then looks at the downed Kankuro. He climbs on the turnbuckle. Then he screams "My- Title!". He jumps with the Sand Bomb! He covers Kankuro. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Jake Long and Gaara of the Sand!" the ring announcer said.

"They won!" said Mr. Comanator. "I really can't believe it!".

"The lack of communication cost them the match!" Desire said. "No way!".

Jake entered the ring. Him and Gaara got their hands raised.

"Oh, I think that this Sunday we're gonna see the title, finally, changes hands!" said Sandy.

The show ends as Gaara looks at his brother.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Invader Zim def. Chris Griffin

Kappa Mikey def. El Tigre

Chouji def. Jimmy Neutron

**WWT National Championship: **Eric Cartman (c) def. Rock Lee via DQ

Gaara and Jake Long def. Kankuro and Captain Youngblood

* * *

**Card for Lock Show:**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Gaara of the Sand

**WWT Womens Championship: **Misty (c) vs Shego

**#1 contendership, Naruto is the special referee: **Jake Long vs Captain Youngblood

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Sasquatch

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs Shikamaru and Chouji

Kappa Mikey vs Spongebob Squarepants

Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Skulker vs Patrick Star, Norbert Beaver and Dagget Beaver

Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee vs Eric Cartman and Snap

* * *

So what will happen at Lock Show? Will the F-B-N be stopped? Will Youngblood get fired or will Jake go to Televmania? And who will win the title?

Please review.


	82. Lock Show 2012

Hey Guys!

This is Lock Show! The final stop on the road to Televmania!

Can Gaara really win the match and the title? Will Jake Long keep his dream? Will Youngblood be fired?

The F-B-N will be there too. Spongebob and Mikey will fight. The tag titles are on the line.

It's time to prove that you're a Televmania worthy.

Because tonight, that's the last stop.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT End Show: February week 4

You can see the ring.

_Tonight, the WWT roster will try to prove itself..._

Youngblood and Mr. TV are standing in the ring.

"I wasn't the guy who drove in that car. I would never do it. You got no reason to fire me. Think about it! I'm not that guy!".

Jake appears in the ring.

"You two were about to ruin my dream by screwing me this Sunday! But someone ruined your plan, right? Mr. TV came back and he showed you what he can do!".

_The road to the finest show on earth will be completed..._

Spongebob appears in the ring with Mikey.

"You're gonna get beaten by me! And then I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt that I am the best wrestler in WWT. The franchise player. And you are nothing but a kid who thinks he's a hero!".

"Spongebob, you've killed your product because you've turned it into something that no one loves!".

_And it's time to kill what's left of the old..._

Kankuro and Gaara appear in the ring.

"Gaara is so afraid of me, he knows that he won't be able to defeat me. You saw that movie hundred times, right?".

"Never mind what will hit me, never mind if it's Kankuro or anyone! I'll keep coming back! I'll keep doing it, and that is what's gonna happen in the Cage match. Kankuro can throw at me what he wants, but the winner of this match will be only me!".

You can see the wrestlers brawling in that ring.

_That will happen tonight. The last stop..._

You can see that ring is inside a train. The train keeps moving.

_On the road to Televmania!_

The train moves to the screen.

* * *

_And now, live from the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, WWT Lock Show 2012!_

"Them Bones" By Alice in Chains plays as the intro to WWT Lock Show. Fireworks go off on top of the Tvtron.

"The WWT stops a final stop on the road to Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. Comanator here, and this is Lock Show! What will happen on this glorious night?"

"F-B-N domination!" said Desire. "Desire's here. And I'm going to cheer for the F-B-N tonight, as they will win all of their matches with a clean sweep!".

"Sandy Cheeks is here, going to boo the F-B-N all night long!" Sandy said. "And I'm cheering for Gaara in the main event. He's going to win the title!".

"Also, Youngblood and Jake Long for the #1 contendership of Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator. "Youngblood can very well get fired tonight if he won't win the match, and the wildcard is Naruto Uzumaki- the special referee!".

"Spongebob and Kappa Mikey will face eachother. Mikey will learn his place!" Desire said.

"Okay, and now it's time to begin!" said Sandy. "Lock Show starts!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Welcome to End Show 2012!".

The crowd cheered.

The ring announcer continued: "Our opening match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall!"

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

"Introducing first, from Konoha village in Japan, Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee!" the crowd cheered as Neji and Lee came out.

"Six days ago, Lee almost won the National title!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But he didn't!" Shouted Desire."And now it's time to stop those two!".

"You have to remember that it all started with Neji's upset!" Sandy said.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And their opponents," he said as the crowd booed. "the team of Snap and the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" Cartman and Snap came out.

"Cartman is holding his title for five months. Really long reign. Who will stop it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No one. Cartman is just so good!" Desire said. "And tonight he will prove it!".

"I hate it. I hate him and Snap!" said Sandy.

The teams stared at eachother in the ring.

**("Wherever I May Roam" By Metallica plays)**

"Oh, look at that!" said Sandy.

Team Amazement, Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin, walked out and sat at the ringside.

"Those two!" said Desire.

Snap and Neji lock up. Snap kicks Neji. He starts punching and kneeing him. Snap slams Neji. Snap tries an elbow drop and Neji moves. Neji starts hitting Snap. He whips him to the ropes and clotheslines him. He rolls him up. 1... 2... Snap kicks out. Snap tags Cartman in. Cartman runs and Neji armdrags him. He tags Lee in. Neji holds Cartman and Lee jumps with a double axe handle. Cartman knees Lee and whips him. He misses a clothesline and Lee kicks him and he falls. Lee starts punching Cartman. Then Lee tackles Cartman down. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out.

"Look at Team Amazement, looking at this match!" Mr. Comanator said, as Bart and Griffin ate popcorn as they watched.

"Come on, you guys, we got a match!" said Desire.

"Those two are unbealivable. At least Neji and Lee are doing well!" Sandy said.

Lee runs to the ropes but Snap knees him. Cartman kicks him and tags Snap. They start hitting him. Snap whips Lee to the ropes... Lee uppercuts him! He tags Neji in. Neji and Snap start brawling. Neji then dropkicks him. Neji plays for the crowd. He tries to whip Snap... Snap whips Neji to the corner. Snap kicks Neji and tags Cartman in. Cartman hits the powerslam on Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Cartman pushes Neji to the corner and tackles him. Cartman tags Snap in. He holds Neji in a backbreaker position and Snap jumps with a diving leg drop! 1... 2... Neji kicks out.

"Oh man, what a great move, but Neji kicked out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Neji is so annoying. Come on, Bart, stop doing that!" Desire said as Bart threw some popcorn to the ring.

"Man, I don't know what Bart is thinking..." said Sandy.

Cartman whips Neji to the ropes. Neji dodges him. Neji hits the leg lariat! Both are down. Neji crawls to tag... Snap distracts the ref. Neji tags Lee and Lee tries to attack Cartman, but the ref stops him! Cartman smashes Neji on the corner and then tries the avalance... Neji kicks him and tags Lee in! Lee kicks Cartman. Snap enters and Lee slams him! Lee whips Cartman onto Snap! Neji then clotheslines Snap out! Lee runs for the Leaf Hurricane... Cartman dodges and low blows him! Cartman powerbombs him. Cartman then runs and hits the big splash. The ref looked at Snap and Neji. Cartman pins. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Snap and Eric Cartman!"

"Oh, man!" Mr. Comanator said. "Cartman and Snap won the match!".

"Told you that!" said Desire. "Cartman is just too good for that!".

As Cartman and Snap celebrated, Bart and Chris entered the ring and attacked them from behind. Griffin hit Cartman with the backbreaker, and Bart suplexed Snap to the mat. They stood above them.

"Team Amazement destroyed Cartman and Snap!" Sandy said. "This fight is really far from over!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Youngblood and Ember, as they enter the arena.

"Oh, man..." Ember said as she looked at the building. "Do you believe it may be the end tonight?".

"No, don't tell me that!" Youngblood said. "He can't fire both of us tonight!".

"Youngblood, that's a done deal!" Ember said.

"He can't!" Youngblood said. "He can't fire me just because he suspects that I'm the one that ran him over!".

"Um, yeah, he can!" Ember said.

"Not if it's up to me!" Youngblood said.

"Youngblood, your only way out is to win the match tonight! If you're winning tonight, then yeah, you're getting your title shot at Televmania and he can't fire you. But he put Naruto as a ref!" Ember said. "No way. There is no chance in hell that you'll be able to pass this. This is the perfect scheme. He will win this fight tonight!".

"Ember, I've told you!" Youngblood said. "I just need to defeat Jake Long!".

"Youngblood, how can you beat him?" Ember asked. "Jake is not the problem, Naruto is!".

"Ember, Le me to do all the thinking!" Youngblood said. "Let me do it. I'm gonna win tonight!".

"I hope so. Because if you won't, then we both are toast!" Ember said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones, as he's with Misty, who's wearing her pink cape and her title.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we've started Lock Show, and up next, tonight's first title match, the Womens title match!" Jones said. "Misty, you're going to defend your title against none other then Shego. Do you afraid?".

Misty giggled. "Afraid.. A lady like me? No... I don't think so!" she said. "You see... I'm the main woman of WWT. Shego is so barbaric. I'm bringing class to the WWT Womens title. I'm the first ever Womens champion. I'm the ruler of this kingdom!".

"Ruler?" Jones asked.

"Ruler!" Misty replied. "The one that rules in the WWT. Danny Phantom, Spongebob Squarepants and their F-B-N allow me to be myself... The queen of all the women of WWT. And you saw what happened to Temari at the Rumble. Shego is next. I'm going to pure this roster of women from each girl who won't fit the ideal image. No one will stop me at this".

"Misty, Shego attacked you six days ago..." Jones said.

"Hey!" Misty said. "Don't you remind me! I mean, Shego is just like that. Attacking me in the parking lot. I'm going to destroy her in that ring, just like the queen I am. I'm going to destroy Shego. And I'll retain my title!".

"Okay..." Jones said.

Misty looked at him. "I'm going to remain as the champion forever. And all of you males are going to adore me!".

"Misty, you're... Something is wrong with you!" Jones said.

"Nothing is wrong!" Misty said. "I'm just at my rightful place..."

Misty left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship!" the crowd started cheering. "Introducing the challenger, from Parts Unknown, Shego!" Shego came out and walked to the ring quickly.

"Shego is all business. Can she win the title?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"She's going to end up next to Temari." Desire said. "You've heard what Misty said!".

"What the hell has happened to Misty? She appeared to be delusional..." said Sandy.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"And her opponent," the crowd booed wildly. "From Omega Planet, the Galaxy, she is the WWT Womens Champion, Misty!" Misty raised her belt as she walked to the ring. She walked with her head held high, just like a beauty queen.

"She looks like something has happened in her head!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Hey, she is the Womens champion!" said Desire. "Show some respect to the queen of WWT!".

"The queen? If she's the queen, we're doomed!" Sandy said. "Please, Shego, kill her..."

Misty and Shego lock up. Shego takes Misty down. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Shego dodges a clothesline and then hits the Monkey Flip on Misty. Shego slides to the outside and pulls Misty. She smashes her head on the apron! She throws her back to the ring and pins her. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Shego starts elbowing Misty and suplexes her to the mat. Shego whips Misty to the ropes and Misty reverses it. Shego jumps with the ropes and tries to hit the headscissors, but Misty throws her out of the ring! Shego holds her head as Misty goes out.

"WOW! Shego and Misty are probably the best female athletes in WWT!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Misty is so agile, just like she said!" Desire said.

"She is also very vicious... Her kicks, especially!" said Sandy.

Misty pushes Shego to the barricade. Misty throws Shego to the ring and covers. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Misty picks Shego up and hits the neckbreaker. Misty covers Shego. 1... 2... Shego kicks out. Misty then tries to kick Shego but Shego holds her leg. Shego tries to kick Misty but Misty clotheslines her! She hits a double axe handle. Misty whips Shego to the corner. She runs and elbows Shego. Misty kicks Shego and chokes her with her leg. Misty tries to pick her up but Shego kicks her! Shego jumps on her with a crossbody! 1... 2... Misty kicks out!

"No doubt, a great womens bout!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Misty kicked out. I don't know if she can survive for long!" said Desire.

"Oh, who cares? Told you that Shego is going to destroy her!" Sandy said.

Shego whips Misty to the corner and hits a clothesline. She starts punching her. Shego whips Misty to the ropes and hits the backbreaker. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Suddenly, **Fifi La Fume and Lydia **arrived. Shego looked at them in anger. She yelled at them to not interfere. Shego rams Misty's head on the mat and is going to lock the Green Chokehold. Fifi climbs on the apron. Shego releases it and punches Fifi down to the floor. Shego turns around... **WHAM! **Misty Kick, right in the face! Misty then covers her. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Womens champion, Misty!" screamed the ring announcer as Misty got up.

"What was that!?" asked Mr. Comanator. "They interfered!".

"They didn't. They never touched Shego. They came here to watch!" Desire said.

"Too bad that the match was over a second after they arrive!" said Sandy.

Lydia and Fifi entered the ring. Lydia gave Fifi her empty wine bottle. Shego got up... And got blasted in her face with the wine bottle! Misty then kicked her head repeatedly! Misty kept kicking her until Shego was knocked out. Shego started bleeding. Lydia took Shego and locked her in the sleeper hold. Shego was still out.

"Oh, GOD!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "What those... Those sick... WOMEN! Are thinking?".

"Take that, Shego!" screamed Desire. "You shouldn't provoke them!".

"Stop those crazy chicks!" Sandy screamed. "Stop!".

**Ino **ran out. Lydia released the hold as the three women ran away. Ino looked at Shego. Then Misty screamed "This is mine, the title is mine!".

"I can't believe it, those three are destroying the Women of WWT..." said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to Zim. He's smiling as he watches this. Danny and Jimmy come to see him.

"Great girlfriend you have!" Danny said. "You got a good taste!".

"Yeah..." Zim said.

"However!" Jimmy said. "You know, her beatdown can be nothing compared to what Sasquatch is going to do to you..."

"... Don't talk about that..." Zim said.

"Yeah, Zim, you really need a miracle to win here tonight..." Danny said.

"Don't you worry. I'll win!" Zim said. "Meanwhile, try to focus on your match!".

"Yeah, Danny, we got Shikamaru and Chouji!" Jimmy said.

"Oh, don't you worry. One year ago I've kicked his ass out of the T-W-O, and tonight we'll kick his ass together!" said Danny.

"Yeah, try to not think about the fact that they're angry!" Zim said.

"Hey, Zim, you're match is next!" Jimmy said. "So at least we got time to prepare ourself!".

Zim walked out.

"We will beat them!" Danny said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones.

"Yeah, ladies and gentlemen, it's me again!" Bob Jones said. "And I'm having the right to interview... For the first time ever in WWT... The man that will ref tonight's match between Youngblood and Jake Long. Ladies and gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki!".

Naruto came with a referee T-shirt. The crowd cheered.

"How are you?".

"...Really? Those are my first words here and you want me to answer this question?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry..." Jones said.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Mister... What is your name?" Naruto asked him.

"Bob Jones!"

"Bob Jones!" Naruto said. "Ask me something good. You got the privilege to interview me!".

"Okay... Will you screw Youngblood tonight?" Jones asked.

"Oh... Yeah..." Naruto said. "Well, one month ago, I've entered the WWT Rumble and I eliminated Youngblood. He hated it, and he hates me ever since. Well, you know... He wanted to screw Jake Long, so Mr. TV didn't like it. So he called me to ref the match!".

"Naruto, the point..." Jones said.

"Look, I really wanna participate in WWT, and I'm going to ref a match, that's a big thing..."

"Naruto," Jones said. "Will you or will you not screw Youngblood tonight?".

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well... The answer is..."

Someone clapped. **Ember **walked to the view.

"Great interview, Naruto! The hot free agent!" Ember said.

"Ember." Naruto said. "Don't you wanna know my answer?".

"No." Ember said. "You wanna know why? Because I know that this little scheme won't work. This match was booked to achieve only one goal: To put Youngblood and me out of the WWT! Because if he wins tonight, then Mr. TV won't be able to touch him. I mean, if he wins, he is contractually obligated to wrestle at the main event of Televmania. And our boss can't allow this to happen, right?".

"No, he can't." Naruto said. "Tell me something... Was it really him? The one that..."

"Oh, stop that, he never did it!" Ember yelled. "You're an idiot, Naruto. You know that?".

"No, but I know that it's not smart to talk like that to the referee that holds your fate in the palm of his..."

**BAM! **Youngblood hit Naruto with a chair! Then Youngblood started hitting Naruto in the back with the chair. He kept doing that.

"Yeah! That's right!" Ember said.

"Youngblood, stop!" Jones said. Youngblood stopped that and smiled.

"Welcome, punk!" Youngblood said.

"Oh, and remember the name..." Ember said. "Ember McLain".

They left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"This next match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television Championship!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. " Introducing first, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to cheers.

"Sasquatch has vowed to destroy the F-B-N one by one!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He can brawl all he want, he won't be able to outwrestle Zim!" said Desire. "Zim will make him tap!".

"Zim can try! But can he choke this big guy?" Sandy asked. "I think he's gonna destroy him".

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, he is the WWT Television champion, Invader Zim!" Zim came out and raised his title.

"Zim is so hated! He won the TV title by devious means!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I remember him choking Chouji!" Desire said. "Zim is going to be a great champion and you've heard him, he'll destroy Sasquatch!".

"I think that Zim is afraid. Sasquatch attacked him during the last four weeks..." said Sandy.

Zim gives his title to the referee. He runs towards Sasquatch... Sasquatch spears him and starts beating him on the ground! He punches Zim to the corner and keeps punching him. He whips Zim to the other corner and then hits the avalance on him! Sasquatch takes Zim and then whips him, again, to the other corner. Sasquatch runs and elbows Zim in the corner! Zim rolls to the outside. The crowd chants at him "Sasquatch's gonna kill you!". Zim waves the crowd off. He turns around... Sasquatch clotheslines him and keeps beating him on the floor! He rams his head on the announcers table!

"Man, Sasquatch is doing what he knows best!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, acting like a savage! Like a rabid animal!" said Desire. "Put him to sleep!".

"Zim is in trouble. Big trouble!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch then picks Zim up and tries to throw him. Zim pushes him to the ring post! Zim elbows Sasquatch and knees him. He throws him back to the ring and then climbs on the top rope. He hits the missle dropkick. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Zim then kicks Sasquatch in the gut. He picks him up and then starts punching him. Zim runs to the ropes... Sasquatch hits the uppercut on him! He elbows him and then tackles him. He runs and tries the legdrop... Zim moves! Zim runs and hits the bulldog. Zim then laughes but Sasquatch gets up and hits the forearm on Zim!

"Sasquatch is just not moving!" said Mr. Comanator. "Like a beast!".

"Stop that, he's not human!" Desire said. "What is that thing!?".

"He's the next TV champion, that's for sure!" said Sandy.

Zim runs towards Sasquatch but Sasquatch picks him up. Sasquatch holds him... And hits the Alabama Slam! Then he catapaults Zim to the corner! Sasquatch whips Zim to the corner and then hits him with the Samoan Drop! Then Sasquatch drops his leg onto Zim. Sasquatch then goes to the top rope. He climbs... Zim tilts the ropes and Sasquatch falls onto the ref! Zim then takes his TV title belt. Sasquatch gets up... And Zim hits him with the belt! Zim throws the belt away. He covers Sasquatch as the ref recovers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still WWT TV champion, Invader Zim!" the ring announcer announced.

"Zim has cheated in the match!" Mr. Comanator said. "If it wasn't for the belt...!".

"If and if and if!" said Desire. "Who cares? Who is the TV champ? Who is it?".

"Zim will pay for it in due time!" Sandy said. "But for now... He is the champ".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Spongebob. He walks to the ring.

"Stop!" a voice said.

Ember looked at Spongebob.

"I got a match, Ember!" Spongebob said.

"I know, Spongebob Squarepants, I know that!" Ember said.

"A match where I'll destroy yet another hope to take my crown!" he said.

"Well, about that..."

"By the way, great strategy you and Youngblood did there!" Spongebob said. "Now we have no doubt that those are you..."

"We never ran Mr. TV over!" Ember said.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that..." Spongebob said. "Well, unlike you, I have to fight, so..."

"Wait!" Ember said. "There have been a change!".

"A change!" Spongebob said. "Mikey, this coward, never came?".

"No, he did..." Ember said. "And he suggested that you two... Will fight in a falls count anywhere match!".

Spongebob was in shock.

"Good luck!" Ember walked away with a smile, lefting Spongebob there in shock.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Mikey-Spongebob promo. Spongebob is fighting Neji.

"I remember how Neji was a thorn in Spongebob's side during last May!" said Mr. Comanator.

Spongebob starts destroying Neji in the ring. He slaps Spongebob. Then Spongebob kicks him in the gut. He looks at the crowd. He hits the Spongy Edge! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!" the ring announcer said.

Spongebob then started stomping on Neji. Then he pulled him in his legs and made him hit the post with his groin! Spongebob then locked the figure four on Neji, around the ring post! Neji screamed in pain.

"Someone, stop that idiot!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

**Mikey **suddenly came and attacked Spongebob. Spongebob released the hold and started brawling with Mikey. They kept brawling until Jason Smith separated between them. Mikey said "Don't piss me off!".

"What the hell does he want? !" Desire asked.

"Great for you, Mikey! Great for you!" said Sandy.

Mikey and Spongebob are talking in the backstage.

"Do you think that it's cool?" Mikey asked. "What you did there?".

"I shut up yet another critic!" Spongebob said. "If you want what's left for Neji... Well, I can arrange it!".

"No, I want to know what is going on!" Mikey said. "Why you're so vicious?".

"I'm vicious because no one gives me the proper respect!" Spongebob said. You can see signs of "Spongebob sucks". "I'm the greatest wrestler in here, but they decided to not give me the title shot!".

"Spongebob, you're not the greatest wrestler in here, you're just an idiot! An idiot that turned his back on us!" Mikey said.

Spongebob was interviewed. "Mikey, you think that you are defending anything? Any moral? Do you think that you're an actual superhero when you're fighting me? Is this what you think? Come on, don't be a fool! "Because he is not a hero. He is nothing. I thought that I'm a superhero but I wasn't. He thinks that he can fight for the whole night but he is wrong! He can't defeat me, he knows that I'm just better. Sorry about that. But it doesn't matter if I'll fight him or not. Because if I will, he will be destroyed by the F-B-N leader. The general. ME!".

"Only a guy like Spongebob will sell you something for five years. He will sell it as the best thing ever. The greatest wrestler ever. The greatest fighter ever. And you'll buy it after a short time. But then you'll find out that it's not that good, isn't it?".

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
I believe them bones are me  
Some say we're born into the grave..._

Mikey and Spongebob are brawling.

_I feel so alone  
Gonna end up a big ol' pile of them bones..._

"Spongebob, you've killed your product because you've turned it into something that no one loves! No one!" Mikey said. "They hate you now. So in your little mind you're relevant, Spongebob. But you're not. You're a turncoat!".

"Only you are stupid enough to believe that I actually care if those fans keep my dolls or not! You know what I do care about? Money. I got money of all of those dolls. I'm rich because all of those dolls!" Spongebob laughed.

_Dust rise right on over my time  
Empty fossil of the new scene..._

"But after I'm done with you, you'll still have a job. Sell all of those. I mean, someone will buy it. You're great at convincing people to believe in stuff that worth nothing!" Mikey said.

"This Sunday we won't play with those dolls... This Sunday we'll fight. And I don't care what you're gonna do in that match, you're gonna get beaten by me! And then I'll prove without a shadow of a doubt that I am the best wrestler in WWT. The franchise player. And you are nothing but a kid who thinks he's a hero!" Spongebob said.

_I feel so alone  
Gonna end up a big ol' pile of them bones!_

Spongebob and Mikey stare at eachother.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is a falls count anywhere match! Introducing first, from Japan, by way United States, Kappa Mikey!" The crowd cheered and Mikey came out. He looked all business.

"This match is not for the weak of heart!" said Mr. Comanator. "We've heard just few moments ago... Can Mikey stop Spongebob?".

"Even with so little time to prepare, he's still the best!" Desire said. "Spongebob won't be stopped!".

"I hope that he will!" said Sandy. "Mikey wants to save WWT".

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!" the crowd booed heavily as Spongebob came out.

"This is it, a match with falls count anywhere!" Mr. Comanator said. "The first of its kind in the WWT".

"Well, now we'll see if Mikey is really that good!" said Desire.

"This match is full with hate!" Sandy said. "Let's see that!"

Spongebob taunts the crowd on the outside. He takes a Spongebob action doll and rips it apart! Mikey then jumps on him with a plancha! He starts attacking Spongebob! Spongebob then smashes Mikey's head on the apron and on the stairs. Then he chops Mikey on the guard rail. He throws him over it! They start brawling in the crowd. Mikey smashes Spongebob's head on the floor! They keep brawling... Spongebob rams Mikey's head on the wall! They keep brawling to the backstage. Spongebob then smashes Mikey's head with a door! He does it again! Spongebob stomps on him. 1... 2... Mikey kicks out!

"Man, what a brawl, we've told you!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And I told you that Spongebob will kick Mikey's ass!" Desire said.

"Come on, Mikey!" said Sandy. "You got to come back!".

Mikey then gets up and starts punching Spongebob! He pushes Spongebob on the door. Spongebob manages to hit Mikey in the gut and whips him on a wall. He takes a garbage can and hits Mikey with it! Spongebob then takes Mikey through the crowd again. He keeps punching him. Mikey then pushes him to the barricade! He clotheslines him over it. Mikey hits the atomic drop and puts Spongebob on the barricade. Mikey then takes a chair and hits Spongebob with it! Mikey suplexes Spongebob on the floor! Then he throws him back to the ring.

"I really can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "This match is just brutal!".

"So brutal, so bloody... Spongebob! Show him!" screamed Desire.

"Mikey is going to sacrifice his body in order to stop Spongebob!" Sandy said.

Mikey then starts kicking Spongebob in the ring. He then hits the backbreaker on him. He starts punching him on the floor. Mikey takes Spongebob and slams him on the mat! Then he legdrops him. Mikey looks on the outside. Mikey then runs out of the ring. He pulls out a wooden table. He sets it up in the ring and puts Spongebob on it. Then Mikey climbs on the top rope. He looks at Spongebob. He jumps with the diving headbutt...! Spongebob moves out of the way, and Mikey puts himself through the table! Spongebob covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner... Spongebob Squarepants!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"My GOD!" said Mr. Comanator. "He won it! He won it!".

"Told you about that!" Desire laughed. "Spongebob Squarepants is the best! And Mikey is nothing!".

Spongebob left the ring as Mikey was left laying there.

"I can't believe it!" said Sandy. "No one can stop Spongebob? Is he unbeatable?".

* * *

The cameras switch to a promo. You can see Mikey, Patrick and Spongebob looking over a cliff.

"Do you see that?" Mikey said, as he pointed down. "One day, all of this will be yours".

"Thank you, Mikey." said Patrick. "You ruled the WWT with honor".

You can see some hyenas under the cliff. They laugh.

"Patrick, Run!" Mikey screamed as Patrick ran off from the hyenas. Mikey fought them off and climbed on the cliff. He was about to fall.

"Spongebob!" Mikey screamed. "Help me!".

'Take my hand!" Spongebob said from above.

Mikey took Spongebob's hand.

Spongebob looked at Mikey in an evil look. "Long live the king..." he said.

He kicked Mikey in the skull. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikey screamed.

Mikey fell down. Patrick looked at him, shocked.

Spongebob stood on the cliff. "The WWT is my kingdom... I'm going to rule it with an iron fist..."

"Not if it's up to me!" a voice was heard.

Patrick came there.

"You..." Spongebob said.

They stared at eachother.

_Televmania goes Hollywood... In four weeks._

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen!" Jones said. "Naruto Uzumaki, after the brutal attack by Captain Youngblood earlier, was rushed to a local hospital. As for now, we don't know whether he will be or not be able to ref tonight's Jake Long-Youngblood match. So for now, we brought here... Mr. TV!".

TV came. He looked like he's not into the situation.

"Mr. TV, who will ref the match tonight?" asked Jones.

"The match? Well..." TV thought. He looked like he hadn't slept well. "If Naruto will be here, he can ref it, but if he won't be here, then it can be a normal referee".

'Mr. TV, you're really calm about this!" said Jones. "Remember, if Youngblood wins, you can't fire him!".

"To... Yeah, I know..." Mr. TV said. "Don't you worry, I'll punish..."

TV left.

Patrick and the Beavers came.

"Yo! Jones!" Patrick said. "You know, we have our match right now!".

"Yeah, Patrick, what do you plan for the match?" Jones asked.

"Pretty easy. I'll start it with a wonderful kneelock. The, Dagget will work on their stomach, and Norbert will wrap it all with a leg lock!" Patrick said.

"Really?".

"NO!" Patrick said. "We're going to kick your ass, F-B-N! And Spongebob, be careful, I'll come after you, once I'm done with that!".

They left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"This match is a six men tag team match scheduled for one fall!" the announcer said as the crowd started booing. "Introducing first, the team of Skulker, Wolfgang and Timmy Turner- the F-B-N!" the three F-B-N members came out.

"This match is going to be hot!" said Mr. Comanator. "Six men tag!".

"Those poor guys almost got killed by those idiots on Team Patrick!" Desire said. "But Mr. TV won't take action!".

"Don't you worry, they will end up much worse tonight!" said Sandy.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Norbert and Dagget, the Angry Beavers, and Patrick Star!" the crowd cheered as Patrick and the Beavers came out.

"Patrick and the Beavers! Now, can Patrick make it to Spongebob?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Can he not end in the hospital?" asked Desire. "No! Timmy will kick his ass!".

"Just like Patrick kicked Timmy's ass last month!" Sandy said.

Patrick and Skullker start pushing eachother. Patrick starts punching him! Then Wolfgang and Dagget start brawling just as Norbert and Timmy. Norbert kicks Timmy to the outside. Dagget throws Wolfgang out. Skulker then tries to clothesline Patrick. Patrick dodges and clotheslines him. Then he clotheslines him out as well! Dagget then runs and jumps onto Skulker! He starts punching him, and then all the six start brawling on the outside. Skulker and Patrick lock up and punch eachother. Timmy tags himself in. Timmy dropkicks Patrick.

"Timmy and the F-B-N try to dismantle Patrick!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And they do it well! Show him, Timmy!" Desire said.

"Don't worry, Patrick will show him what he can do!" said Sandy.

Timmy runs to the ropes and tries to clothesline Patrick but Patrick chops him. Patrick whips Timmy to the ropes and runs... Wolfgang pulls Timmy and Patrick hits the corner. Timmy starts attacking Patrick as Wolfgang holds him. Jason Smith pulls Wolfgang from Patrick. Timmy tags Skulker in. Skulker punches Patrick. Then Skulker tries a punch but Patrick catches him and hits the sideslam! He tags Dagget in. Skulker tags Wolfgang. Dagget punches Wolfgang down and then he punches Timmy. Dagget whips Wolfgang to the ropes and hits the powerslam! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out.

"Man, Dagget is so great!" Mr. Comanator said. "He knows what he's doing!".

"He cheated to defeat Wolfgang and break his streak!" said Desire.

"Told you!" Sandy said. "Dagget shows anyone what he can do!".

Wolfgang tags Skulker in. Skulker punches Dagget and whips him to the ropes. He backdrops him. Dagget runs and hits the forearm shiver. Skulker tags Wolfgang again. Dagget slams Wolfgang down to the mat. He tries to hit the Muscular Savior, but Timmy dropkicks him. Timmy then tags himself in. He elbows Dagget. He throws Dagget to the corner and Dagget tags Norbert in. Norbert punches and clotheslines Timmy. He kicks Timmy in the face. Norbert runs and Timmy kicks him. He tags Skulker in. Then a brawl erupts!

"Brawl! We have to get some order!" said Mr. Comanator.

"DQ Patrick and his friends!" Desire said.

"No, wait, it's fine..." said Sandy.

Skulker whips Norbert to the ropes and hits the atomic drop. Dagget runs and tries to knock Skulker down. Norbert tags Patrick in. The Beavers then throw Wolfgang and Timmy to the outside. Skulker left alone with Patrick. They start brawling with eachother. Then Skulker kicks Patrick in the gut. He picks him up for the Skulker Buster... Patrick dropped on his legs! Patrick then kicks Skulker in the midesection and hits the SuperNova powerbomb! Then he goes to the corner. He waits... Pat Gore! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Dagget and Norbert Beaver, and Patrick Star!" the crowd cheered as Patrick celebrated.

"Patrick did it!" Mr. Comanator said. "But you know what's next for him!".

"Next? To be destroyed by Spongebob!" said Desire. "That's it! This one hit wonder has survived for way too long!".

"We'll have to wait until Televmania." Sandy said. "And I can't wait".

* * *

The cameras switch to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Okay, Shikamaru, it's time to win the tag titles!" Chouji said.

"Yeah, it's time to destroy those bunch of nimrods that call themself the F-B-N!" Shikamaru said.

"They held those tag titles for way too long!" Chouji said as they got out of their room.

"Yeah, you know it!" Shikamaru said.

"We are going to destroy them!" Chouji said.

"And that match will be ended with an S..." Shikamaru started but stopped.

Kankuro came to look at him.

"Look at what you're doing, Shikamaru..." Kankuro said. "Look at that... Look at this embarrassment! From a World title match you've went to the tag titles!".

"Maybe I got a different way of seeing what's important, Kankuro!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, not all of us are bunch of greedy bastards like you!" Chouji said.

Kankuro looked at them.

"Yeah, but I'm the World champion and you're not!" Kankuro said.

"Maybe, but not for long!" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru," Kankuro said. "Stop thinking that my brother will save WWT".

"Kankuro, you won't get it, don't you?" Shikamaru said. "You can't run away from your opponents. Even if you'll defeat Gaara tonight, then you'll face someone at Televmania. It will be one of my students: Youngblood or Jake Long. Who would you like to face?".

Kankuro looked at him.

"It can be your student, it can be whoever you want!" Kankuro said. "But I'll defeat your students as well. And then... Oh, Shikamaru... Then it will be the sweetest revenge of all..." Kankuro said.

He left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said Jones. "Earlier this evening we've seen an hideous attack, Youngblood attacked Naruto in order to prevent Naruto from refering his match tonight. As you all know, this is Youngblood's final chance. If he won't win tonight, then he may get fired by Mr. TV under the accuse of running him over last November. If he will win tonight, however, Youngblood will be immune, earning the right to main event Televmania. Now, about Naruto Uzumaki, we still don't have any updates about his condition, but..."

"Oh, shut up!".

Youngblood came.

"Listen to me, Bob!" Youngblood said. "I didn't do it! Okay? I never ran Mr. TV over! And if you think I'll let him take away my job without fighting, then you're wrong! That's my job, but most importantly, that's my title shot! And Jake!".

Youngblood looked to the camera.

"You're going to lose your dream tonight... And you know that. You know that for sure! Now that your biased ref is gone," Youngblood said. "You're going to be broken tonight!".

Youngblood left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("What 'Chu Looking at by Uncle Kracker plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing the challengers, from Konoha Village in Japan, the team of Chouji and Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru and Chouji came to the ring.

"Is it time for this team to win the tag titles again?" asked Mr. Comanator. "Last time they were champions it was one year and half ago".

"And since then, a lot of things happened in the tag team division!" Desire said. "Especially one team!".

"But don't forget that it's Danny's first title reign!" said Sandy. "So it can be fair game!".

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"And their opponents, representing the F-B-N, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom!" the crowd booed as the two came out.

"Is this the end of this team? I hope it is!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's not the end!" said Desire. "Danny and Jimmy will destroy those two jerks!".

"At least we know that this is going to be a good match, but I don't know if it's gonna be a fair match!" Sandy said.

Danny and Shikamaru lock up. Shikamaru takes him down and locks his leg. Danny catches his head and reverses the hold. Shikamaru hits the headlock takedown. Shikamaru tackles Danny down. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Shikamaru hits the snapmare. Then he hits a small package. 1... Danny kicks out. The crowd cheers for Shikamaru and he tags Chouji in. Danny shuts the crowd up and tags Jimmy in.

"Danny just can't stand the fact that this crowd enjoys the match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He can't stand it when the crowd is wrong!" Desire said.

"The crowd is totally right, in my opinion!" said Sandy.

Chouji and Jimmy lock up. Chouji twists Jimmy's arm and rolls him up. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Chouji runs and Jimmy chops him in the face. Chouji then pulls Jimmy and tags Shikamaru in. Shikamaru hits the springboard double axe handle. He starts punching Jimmy and hits the uppercut! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Shikamaru tags Chouji in and he hits the missle dropkick! He covers. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out.

"Man, that is a really good match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jimmy, you need to show him what you know!" said Desire.

"To annoy the crowd and to get your ass kicked!" Sandy said.

Jimmy whips Chouji to the ropes and Danny knees him from behind. Jimmy slams Chouji to the mat. He stomps on him. Then Jimmy hits the clothesline. Jimmy whips Chouji... Chouji reverses it and Shikamaru knees Jimmy. Chouji tags Shikamaru and Shikamaru kicks Jimmy in the face. He starts punching him in the corner. Then he tags Chouji in and they hit the double suplex! 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Chouji throws Jimmy out!

"Man, Chouji and Shikamaru are longtime friends, they can read eachother's minds!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, stop it. Jimmy and Danny are brothers in arm!" Desire said.

"I smell new champs!" said Sandy.

Shikamaru kicks Jimmy on the outside and throws him back. Chouji hits the back suplex! He tags Shikamaru in and slams Jimmy. Shikamaru hits the springboard elbow drop! Shikamaru starts punching Jimmy in the ring. Danny tags himself in. Him and Shikamaru start punching eachother. Danny catches Shikamaru and hits the spinebuster! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Danny hits the backbreaker and locks Shikamaru. Shikamaru screams in pain.

"Oh, man, maybe this is the end now!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Shikamaru, just tap out!" said Desire.

"Shikamaru, take the fans's energy! Take your energy from it!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru starts kneeing Danny in the face. Danny picks him up... Shikamaru hits the headscissors! Shikamaru runs and tags Chouji in. Chouji starts punching and clotheslining Danny and Jimmy. He dropkicks Jimmy! Then he backdrops Danny. Then he suplexes Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny enters but Shikamaru pulls him to the outside! Danny punches Shikamaru and Chouji tries a back suplex... Danny pulls his leg and holds it! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, and still the WWT Tag Team champions, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!" the ring announcer said.

"Cheating! Danny and Jimmy cheated!" said Mr. Comanator. "Danny Phantom and Jimmy, look at them!" he said as the champs ran away.

"Told you!" Desire said. "Shikamaru, you should stop with that stupid journey at trying to win the titles!".

"Oh, those cheaters!" yelled Sandy. "Shikamaru will show them!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Jake Long.

"Jake, the time is up!" Jones said. "You know it. In few moments it's gonna be the match that will seal you and Youngblood's faith. You're three seconds away from going to Televmania or losing your dream. And with Naruto, the special guest referee, being attacked by Youngblood earlier, what are your chances?".

"Look, I don't care what will happen to Youngblood today!" Jake said. "You know that. I care only about one thing! My dream to main event Televmania. My dream of going to Televmania and winning the World title there, on the grandest stage of them all!".

"Jake, don't you worry about the match?" Jones said. "One mistake, and..."

Jake caught Bob in his neck.

"One mistake and what!?" he asked.

"You..." Jones coughed.

"Don't you say it again!" Jake said. "You know that! You know that there is no way that Youngblood and Ember will break my spirit! There is no way! So don't dare tell me that I won't be at the main event! I'm going to main event Televmania!".

"Jake, settle down!" Jones said.

Jake settled down.

"I'll beat Youngblood!" Jake said. "And no one will be able to destroy me. No one!".

"Last words?" Jones asked.

Jake looked at him. "It's my Life!".

Jake went to the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Jake-Youngblood promo. This is the end of the Rumble, with Jake and Spongebob.

"Jake, you can do this! Hear the fans!" Sandy said.

Spongebob puts Jake in the Spongy Edge position! Spongebob taunts the crowd and says "This is the end!". He picks Jake up. He walks forward... Suddenly, Jake manages to put himself on Spongebob's head. Spongebob runs... But Jake catches the ropes! He does the hurricanrana... And Spongebob **FALLS **out of the ring! The bell rings as the crowd erupts.

"Here is your winner of the WWT Rumble, "American Dragon" Jake Long!" the official announcement was heard. Jake celebrated as the ref raised his hand.

"JAKE! JAKE is going to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Jake has done it!" said Sandy. "He is the one that is going to main event Televmania!".

Jake climbed on the turnbuckle. He pointed to the Televmania sign.

"2012 will be the year of the dragon..." Jake said.

You can see Youngblood getting eliminated by Naruto.

"Oh, who cares? You know that I'm better. Damn it, I'm the longest reigning WWT World Champion!" he screamed.

"Youngblood, you know one thing!" Jake said. "You're jealous. Jealous at me!".

"What?" Youngblood asked.

"You know that I'm the Rumble winner. And you want to be in my place- In the main event of Televmania!" Jake said.

"You know that the only reason that you won is because that stupid Naruto eliminated me!" Youngblood said.

They brawl in the ring.

I think that the Rumble match was really... Controversial" Ember said.

"Yeah, right!" Desire said.

"So therefore... Jake, you'll fight Youngblood at Lock Show. And it will be for the #1 contendership..." Ember said. The crowd booed. "And the special guest referee will be... ME!".

"I can't believe it! Youngblood couldn't be happier!" said Sandy.

The crowd booed as Ember raised Youngblood's hand. Jake looked at disbelief.

"So that means... That Ember will end Jake's dream?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"She's going to be the referee. The referee in MY match! Jake Long, how does it feel? How does it feel to know that you've won the Rumble, you've proved yourself to the entire world... Just to see me coming in to take it all away from you? You are so stupid... I didn't move a finger, and I got this match. And I'll win it. Because you know that your main event spot belongs to me, I wasn't eliminated rightfully from the Rumble! Jake Long, you know that it's a tough world. And in this tough world, you have dictators. And I'm ruling here, so you can just stick it!" Youngblood said.

Ember and Youngblood stood in the ring.

"I'm sick of it!" Ember screamed. "I'm sick of everything here! You know what, Shikamaru? You won't get what you want! You won't defeat me, you won't hurt my authority! All of your matches, all of them, **they're all off!**" she screamed.

"You've said it already!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But more of that!" Ember said. "You, and Chouji, the two of you... I don't know who you think you are... But I know what you are right now. **Both of you are fired!**".

"WHOA!" Desire said. "That was Shikamaru's last match!".

"And the rest of the roster... If anyone will cross me... If anyone will annoy me... I swear to God, you'll join them! You'll join them being homeless!" Ember yelled. "And I'll fired all of you! And maybe then, this promotion will be what I want..."

"That... That dictator!" said Sandy.

Ember and Youngblood were about to leave...

**("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)**

**Mr. TV **stepped out to the aisle to a thunderous ovation. He walked to the ring and looked very angry.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sandy screamed. "It's Mr. TV! THE BOSS IS BACK!".

"Nobody is fired!" TV screamed. "Ember, you're not the referee for this match!" TV said. "But this man is!".

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

**Naruto **came out and looked at the ring, smiling. Youngblood and Ember were in shock.

Youngblood stood in the ring. "One question has bugged me. You know what question was it? It was that old question. That so... Stupid. Stupid question... 'Youngblood, have you done it'? No, I didn't do it. It's not me!" Youngblood said. "You can say what you want, but it's not me!".

Ember took the microphone. "Youngblood didn't do it, and neither did I. Maybe we had the most to gain from it, but those are not us! This is just a conspiracy against us, because people are jealous. They're jealous against us. The #1 Women in WWT. The soon to be Televmania main eventer. I'm sorry, but we're not going anywhere! We're staying right here!".

Youngblood then took the mic. "And by the way, I know why Mr. TV wants me to lose this Sunday... He put Naruto in there," the crowd cheered for the name. "He put him in there because he needs me to lose. My contract says that I'll face Jake Long this Sunday. And Mr. TV doesn't want me to win this match. I mean, he knows that if I'll win this match, then I'll have the right to face the champion, and if I'll have that right, then he can't fire me. Well, he can. But then I'll sue him for everything he has! And then, my lawsuit will make it that this year, we'll have no Televmania!".

You and your girlfriend were about to ruin it. You two were about to ruin my dream by screwing me this Sunday! But someone ruined your plan, right? Mr. TV came back and he showed you what he can do!".

"Jake, you know what, Ember was about to screw you in that match!" Youngblood said. "I want to main event Televmania, I want to do what I love. But I'll never run over a guy for that! I'll never do it!".

"Youngblood, stop it. You know nobody is buying it!" Jake said. Him and Youngblood got nose to nose. "You know that. You've tried to take over this promotion since you've lost your title. And then, just as your plan was about to happen- You find out that Mr. TV waked up from his coma too early. And you need to win me this Sunday, but not for the prestige. You need it to keep your job. Like a lowlife scum. You know it. So don't try to sell us that bullcrap. Because you know it's you. It is you!".

"God dammit, Jake!" Youngblood screamed. "I hate you with all my guts, but I'm telling you the truth!".

"Don't you start with that!" Mr. TV said. "After Naruto will screw you this Sunday, you'll have nothing but your job. And then I'll fire both you and your girlfriend.

"The American Dragon is going to show the world what he can do, by defeating anybody on my way, to become the WWT World Champion! Because all of this... All of it... It's My Life!" Jake screamed.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The ring announcer starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is for the #1 contendership!" the crowd cheered wildly. "The winner of this match will go on to face the champ at Televmania!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Introducing first," the ring announcer said as the crowd booed heavily. "Accompanied by Ember McLain, from Davy Jones' Locker, Captain Youngblood!" Youngblood walked with Ember to the ring. Ember looked pretty nervous.

"So much is on the line in this match. Can Youngblood win it and actually protect his job?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He has to!" Desire said. "If Youngblood will lose this match, then nothing will stop Mr. TV from firing him!".

"The question is whether Youngblood actually ran over Mr. TV last November." said Sandy.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out. He prayed a bit and walked to the ring.

"Can Jake do it? Can he really reach Televmania?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Can he end Youngblood's career?" asked Desire. "You'll never know!".

"Probably the most intriguing match on the card!" Sandy said.

Jake stares at Youngblood. Youngblood pushes him. Jake pushes back! Youngblood locks Jake's head and throws him to the ropes. Jake dodges Youngblood and tries to tackle him. Youngblood goes to the outside to taunt the crowd... Jake jumps on him with the crossbody! He throws Youngblood back to the ring and takes him down. Jake stomps on Youngblood. He tries to whip Youngblood but Youngblood reverses it. Youngblood hits the hiptoss. Jake kicks him from the mat. Jake runs and hits the frankensteiner! He starts punching Youngblood. He tries it again... Youngblood reverses it and hits the powerslam!

"Man, Youngblood won't give up on his job that easily!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Jake is using all of his moves!" Desire said. "He won't give his dream up so easily as well!".

"But someone has to give up!" said Sandy.

Youngblood stomps on Jake. Then he hits the backbreaker. Then he whips Jake to the corner. He hits the neckbreaker! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Youngblood elbows Jake. He knees him. Then he tries to pick him up... Jake punches him! Jake runs and Youngblood knees him. 1... 2... Jake kicks out yet again. Youngblood whips Jake to the ropes and hits the dropkick! Youngblood then climbs on the top rope. He hits the flying clothesline! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Youngblood locks the sharpshooter! Jake screams in pain and crawls... He reaches the ropes. Ember slaps him and Youngblood releases it.

"I really can't believe it, Youngblood will stop at nothing!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Jake won't give up! He will keep going!" said Desire.

"Youngblood can't allow himself to lose here!" Sandy said.

Youngblood kicks Jake in the head. He whips him to the ropes and runs... Jake dodges. Jake runs... Youngblood puts the ref as a shield! The ref is down. Jake then hits the atomic drop. Ember enters the ring and Jake suplexes her to the mat! Youngblood then knees Jake from the back. Then he whips him to the ring. He tries to hit the Pirate Clothesline, he misses... Jake kicks him in the gut and hits the Dragon DDT! Both are down. Then, suddenly, **Naruto **runs down with his referee t-shirt as Jake covers! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said as Jake jumped to his feet, looking in shock.

"He's going to Televmania! He really does going to Televmania!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it!".

"Wait, but that means..." Desire said. "That... That means... You know!".

"Naruto came back from the hopsital, and he maybe got what he wanted!" said Sandy as Naruto and Jake left. "Revenge!".

* * *

Youngblood and Ember sit in the ring, looking shocked.

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. TV stepped out of the curtains. He walked to the ring.

"Youngblood got nothing but his career. Nothing at all!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And I think that Mr. TV will take it away from him as well!" said Desire.

"But one has to wonder: Has Youngblood really done it?" Sandy asked. "Did he ran over Mr. TV?".

Youngblood took the microphone.

"Mr. TV..." he said. "Please... No..."

Ember took the microphone from him. "We've never done it... We've never... We don't know who it was..."

"Look at them, just twisting with agony!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Please, Mr. TV..." Youngblood said. "It's our job... Please..."

Mr. TV raised his hand. The crowd cheered.

"Here it comes..." Desire said.

"Youngblood... Ember..." Mr. TV said.

"This is it!" said Sandy.

"...In the light of new facts that were brought to me..." Mr. TV said. "You... **You can keep your job**".

The crowd was in shock.

Youngblood suddenly gre his confidence back. "Oh, we told you that we weren't those kind of guys!".

"Yeah..." Mr. TV said.

"Say it!" Youngblood said. "Say it to the entire world! We're innocent!".

Mr. TV looked at Youngblood.

"You both are innocent. But Youngblood, remember that: I AM your boss!" TV said. "And if you'll cross me one more time... You will be fired and I don't care how many lawsuits you'll do!".

He left.

"Wait... What?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"They're innocent, it seems to me!" said Desire.

"Well, up next..." Sandy said. "The World title match..."

Spongebob left. Jones looked at disgust.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Cage match promo. You can see both Kankuro and Gaara.

"So without further a due!" Ember said. "The #1 contender, who will face Kankuro at Lock Show, inside a steel cage, is...!" Ember opened the envelope. She read the name. "Gaara of the Sand!".

"I've defeated Gaara on almost every single time we've met! On Televmania V, on Summer on the Beach, hell, even right after I turned my back on him!". You can see Kankuro pinning Gaara. Then you can see him raising the World title.

"I don't care what does Kankuro think. I don't care what he's gonna do, and I don't care if he has defeated me two hundred times!" Gaara said. "Never mind what will hit me, never mind if it's Kankuro or anyone! I'll keep coming back! I'll keep doing it, and that is what's gonna happen in the Cage match. Kankuro can throw at me what he wants, but the winner of this match will be only me!".

"I just can't stand the fact that he keeps annoying me and keeps fighting me! I just can't stand it anymore! You people are extremely stupid because you keep buy into my stupid brother just because he's saying what you want to hear- That you're so great and that he's going to win the World title at thirteen days. But no one cares!" Kankuro said.

Gaara and Kankuro stand against eachother.

"Big brother, it's time for me to finally put it on the table. You and I will fight this Sunday and I'm happy. I'm happy because I'll have the chance to finally shut you up for good, Kankuro. Finally. After four years now, it's time for you to shut up. This Sunday you will shut up after I'll beat you." Gaara said.

Then they started brawling.

"Don't be sad when you will lose to me." Gaara said. "Just be sand, be..."

"Master!" Kankuro screamed. "All of you are puppets!".

You can see Gaara pinning Kankuro.

"Oh, I think that this Sunday we're gonna see the title, finally, changes hands!" said Sandy.

"MY- TITLE!" Gaara screamed.

Him and Gaara looked at eachother.

* * *

Then the cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers. The Steel Cage is around the ring.

"This is it, the last match..." Mr. Comanator said, as the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is Lock Show 2012 main event, live from the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin! Tonight," the ring announcer said. "This is the end of a long timed rivalry. In a steel cage match, for the heavyweight championship... Of the World! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheers wildly.

"Wrestling fans, ARE YOU RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREADY?".

The fans cheered even louder.

"So... From Milwaukee, Wisconsin... Ladies and gentlemen... What you'll say to me? !"

The crowd answers only one thing: "W... W... T!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

"Introducing first, the challenger!" The crowd cheered. "From the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!" Gaara stepped out and entered the cage.

"This is the final stop!" said Mr. Comanator. "We know that Jake will be at Televmania. Now will it be Kankuro or Gaara?".

"This is a barbaric structure, fitting for Gaara!" Desire said in disgust. "Kankuro has done nothing to deserve this!".

"He wanted to be the champion, then he's gonna be a champion!" said Sandy. "With everything that comes with it!".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said as Kankuro walked out. The crowd boo as he raised the belt. "From The Sand Village in Japan, Kankuro!".

"This is a rematch from six months ago!" Mr. Comanator said. "Kankuro won last time. Kankuro won a lot of times".

"And tonight, it's gonna be the last time that Gaara comes to annoy him!" said Desire. "In this match, Kankuro will commit a Fratricide!".

"Maybe there will be a Fratricide, but who will be the killer?" Sandy asked.

Gaara suddenly came out of the cage and started beating Kankuro on the outside! Gaara started kicking him. Jason Smith tried to put both inside the cage. Kankuro hits the uppercut. He tries to run... Gaara clotheslines him! Then he rams Kankuro's head on the announcers table. Then he uses the headsets to choke Kankuro! He throws Kankuro on the cage. Gaara then punches Kankuro and stomps him. He rams him on the steelsteps! Gaara tries to pick Kankuro up but Kankuro punches him and throws him on the cage. Gaara and Kankuro keep brawling. Gaara kicks Kankuro in the gut.

"This match has started, but those two brothers are not in the cage!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you that Gaara is barbaric!" Desire said. "Is this the kind of champion you want?".

"Yeah, because Kankuro is doing the same thing!" said Sandy.

Gaara manages to throw Kankuro to the cage. Then he throws Kankuro on the cage and makes him bleed! Kankuro elbows him and slams him to the mat. He stomps on him. Kankuro then rams Gaara's head on the cage. Then he starts punching Gaara on the mat. Kankuro throws him again to the wall. Kankuro hits the brainbuster. Gaara is bleeding. Kankuro tries to punch Gaara but Gaara hits the low blow! He charges at Kankuro and punches him. Then he suplexes him to the mat. Gaara runs and drops the elbow. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Gaara keeps punching Kankuro.

"There is so much hate between those two brothers!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What makes a brother to turn against his own?" asked Desire.

"The title! This title is the source for everything!" Sandy said.

Gaara picks Kankuro up... Kankuro DDTs him to the mat! 1... 2... Gaara kicks out! Kankuro tries to attack Gaara but Gaara starts punching him to the corner. Then he kicks him in the face! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Kankuro tries to climb out. Gaara holds his leg and rams him on the wall. Kankuro punches Gaara and rams his head as well. Gaara falls with his groin on the ropes. Kankuro tries to escape... Gaara takes him and throws him on the mat! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Gaara punches him. Kankuro punches Gaara and tries a clothesline... He misses, Sand Whip... Kankuro pushes him and hits the Puppet Master! 1... 2... Gaara kicks out!

"I can't believe it! What does it takes to keep Gaara down!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Kankuro is getting angry because of his lousy brother!" Desire said.

"Come on, someone has to give!" said Sandy.

Kankuro kicks Gaara in the head. He picks Gaara up... Gaara catapaults him to the cage! Gaara hits the Sand Whip! 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! Kankuro punches Gaara. Kankuro is sick of it. He climbs on the wall. Gaara then climbs up and they start brawling on the wall! Gaara punches Kankuro but Kankuro punches him back. They keep doing it until Gaara catches Kankuro's fist! Then he smiles an evil smile. He tries to ram Kankuro's head on the wall... Kankuro stops it and kicks his gut! Puppet Master from the top of the cage! Kankuro crawls. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWT World Champion, Kankuro!" the official announcement was heard.

"Oh, man, what a match!" Mr. Comanator said. "What a great match, what an awesome match!".

"In the end, the better brother is Kankuro!" screamed Desire. "Kankuro has proved himself!".

"But Kankuro got only one task ahead of him!" Sandy said. "The American Dragon, Jake Long!".

The bloody Kankuro then took the belt and raised it.

"Good night from Milwaukee!" Mr. Comanator said. "The road to Televmania is now almost at its end!".

The show ends as Kankuro stands above the bloody Gaara.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Eric Cartman and Snap def. Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee

**WWT Womens Championship: **Misty (c) def. Shego

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) def. Sasquatch

**Falls Count Anywhere match: **Spongebob Squarepants def. Kappa Mikey

Patrick Star, Dagget Beaver and Norbert Beaver def. Timmy Turner, Skulker and Wolfgang

**WWT Tag Team ****Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) def. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji

**#1 contenders match: **Jake Long def. Captain Youngblood

**WWT World Championship, Steel cage Match:** Kankuro (c) def. Gaara of the Sand

* * *

That's it. The last stop before Televmania, and now we need to ask ourself: Can Jake defeat Kankuro? Will Patrick and Spongebob solve their problems? What about Youngblood and Kankuro? And what about the guy that ran over Mr. TV?

Please review.


	83. Show 293

Hey guys!

The road to Televmania has started! And what do we have tonight? What matches will be made for Televmania?

Mr. TV knows who's the guy that ran him over. Who is it?

What will happen with the F-B-N and Patrick?

Here is Monday Night Program, show 293.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March Week 1

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Patrick- kill Spongebob now!" or "We want Naruto!".

"The road to Televmania is starting officialy tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. I'm Mr. Comanator. Next to me you got Desire and Sandy Cheeks, as usual. But tonight is everything but usual!".

"The road to Televmania is starting!" said Desire. "I can't believe it. Tonight we'll see for the second time in 24 hours a womens title match- Misty will defend her title against none other then Sakura Haruno!" the crowd cheered at that.

"Also, the #1 contenders for the tag titles will be determined!" Sandy said. "And my sources told me that Patrick and Spongebob will confront!".

"My sources told me the same about Kankuro and Jake!" said Mr. Comanator. "And also- who ran over Mr. TV? After he didn't fire Youngblood last night, does he know who actually did it?... Desire, what are you doing?".

Desire took out a sign of "it was Jake". She looked at Mr. Comanator. "I've been in this movie before! The rumble winner is the guy that did it! It's always that way!".

"Desire, it's not SVR06!" said Sandy. "And we're not the WWE with their phoney Wrestlemania..."

("The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is to determine the #1 contenders for the WWT Tag Team Titles!" the ring announcer said as Kin, Zaku and Dosu came out. "Introducing first, from the Sound Village in Japan, Zaku and Dosu!"

"Great, we're opening with a match!" said Mr. Comanator. "We're not doing that a lot!".

"And for the #1 contendership, nonetheless!" Desire said. "Zaku and Dosu deserve the titles!".

"I guess that Danny and Jimmy will watch that match!" said Sandy. "Their opponents will be decided here! Only... Who are the other participants?".

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

"And their opponents!" he said as the crowd cheered wildly. "From The Beavers Dam, Dagget and Norbert: The Angry Beavers!" The Beavers came out as the crowd cheered.

"They're back!" Mr. Comanator said. "This team is back! They are after the tag titles!".

"Those two?" said Desire. "No way... They haven't teamed up in a regular tag match for a long time..."

"Don't you worry, those brothers will show them!" Sandy said.

The beavers enter the ring and the Sound team start brawling with them: Zaku with Dagget, Dosu with Norbert. They team up on Dagget. They catapault him to the outside! Then they whip Norbert to the corner. Then they knock him down as Zaku goes to the apron. Dosu whips Norbert to the ropes and kicks him. He tries the powerbomb but Norbert uses the sunset flip. Dosu gets out of it and tries a clothesline... Norbert hits the neckbreaker. Then he drops his leg on Dosu. 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Dosu then pushes Norbert towards Zaku, who drops his head on the ropes. Dosu knees Norbert in the back.

"Man, you're right, Desire, the Beavers do have some problems teaming up!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you that!" Desire said. "Now you'll see that Zaku and Dosu will win the titles!".

"Just wait, Dagget and Norbert are gonna do it right!" said Sandy.

Dosu whips Norbert to the corner and tags Zaku in. They chop him in the corner and whips him to the ropes. They punch him down. Zaku then picks Norbert up and hits the back suplex. He sees Dagget and punches him. Jason Smith stops Dagget from entering. Zaku tags Dosu in and Dosu kicks Norbert. Dosu whips Norbert to the ropes and elbows him. Dosu tags Zaku in, hits the backbreaker and Zaku hits the elbow. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Zaku slams Norbert to the corner. He punches Norbert and climbs... Norbert pushes him to the mat!

"Norbert is fighting!" Mr. Comanator said. "Now he needs to tag!".

"Stop him, Dosu! Zaku, get up!" screamed Desire.

"Dagget, just tag yourself!" Sandy said.

Norbert jumps on Zaku with the crossbody. Norbert crawls and tags Dagget. Dagget dropkicks Zaku! He clotheslines him. Dosu runs and tries to use his Melodic Arm... Dagget hits the drop toe hold! Dagget whips Zaku at Dosu. Zaku hits the tiger suplex. 1... 2... Norbert breaks it. Then they punch Zaku and hits the elbow/fist drop! Dosu runs in but they hit the double suplex! Norbert then takes Zaku. He hits the Beaver Fever on him! Dagget then climbs on the top rope. He jumps with the Beaver Splash! He covers. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, the Angry Beavers!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"The Beavers has won it!" Mr. Comanator said as the Beavers celebrated. "They are the #1 contenders!".

"Wait, that can't be!" said Desire. "Not those two imbeciles!".

You can see Danny and Jimmy looking at the match at the monitor.

"It's gonna be a great moment at Televmania if the Beavers will win it!" Sandy said.

* * *

Bob Jones ran to the ring to interview the Beavers.

"Beavers!" he said. "You've won it! You two are the #1 contenders!".

"You can bet it!" Dagget said. "We're going to take the titles off those two losers from the F-B-N!".

"Yeah, and don't forget that one of those titles had 'Norbert Beaver' written all over him until Danny Phantom took it from me!" Norbert said.

"But don't you worry, we'll take those!" Dagget said.

"You know, Danny Phantom is a great wrestler and both him and Jimmy already took the titles from you, Norbert. What is your game plan?" Jones asked.

"To chew them to the victory!" both Beavers said.

They high fived eachother and went back to the backstage.

"Man, those Beavers are excited!".

* * *

"Man, I can't believe it..." Mr. Comanator said. "Gr... Desire, what are you doing?".

Desire kept waving the "it was Jake" sign. "You know it's him!" said Desire. "I'm going to beat that truth out of him!".

"Wait!" Sandy said. "The revelation will be later tonight, and also, Jake is coming to the ring right now!".

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Jake Long came out. The crowd cheered. Jake took a sign that said "Dragon is going to Televmania!".

"After a long time, now we know that Jake is going to Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said. "Such a luck!".

"I tell you, this is the guy that ran TV over!" said Desire. "I'm sure!".

"I hope it's not..." Sandy said. "That can ruin the main event!".

Jake looked at the crowd. "It happened. It finally happened!" Jake said.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm going to Televmania and no one can stop me!" Jake said. "Spongebob has tried, Youngblood has tried! But now, there is only one man who can try and stop me, and his name is... Kankuro. But he wouldn't do it!".

"Those are big words!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, and by the way..." Jake said.

He went to the announcers table. He took Desire's sign.

"Hey!" Desire screamed.

"I am not that guy!" Jake screamed.

"You tell her, Jake!" said Sandy.

Jake came back to the ring. "If anyone has done it, so I'm thinking that my foe for Televmania got something to do with it!".

"Kankuro?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"He had a motive!" Jake said. "You know, at the day where TV got ran over, Kankuro got on Mr. TV's bad side because he refused to put Kankuro in the title match at Channels War! It looks to me like a big motive to run him over, hoping that you can run away without any punishment. So if anybody did it, it has to be Kankuro! However, if it does him, then Mr. TV can't fire him! Because Kankuro is the champion and he does need to face me at Televmania. I'm sure that Kankuro did it!".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro came out.

"That's enough, Puppet..." Kankuro said.

"It's nice to see you using that word when you got nothing to say!" Jake replied.

"Listen, Jake, I didn't do it. And how come that you're so defensive?" Kankuro asked. "Maybe it's you?".

"Oh, come on, do I have to say it again?" Jake said.

"That's it, Jake, neither me nor you did it!" Kankuro said. "It's not about Mr. TV, right?".

"What is not about him?" Jake asked.

"This match!" Kankuro said. "This is about me crushing your dreams. This is about you jumping all over the place when you try to beat me for this precious title but you can't do it, aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

"I can!" Jake said. "People said that I can't beat guys for the last five months. But the fact is, Kankuro, that on the last five PPVs, I won! And each time it was bigger and bigger! So you think that you can beat me that easily?".

"Oh, Jake, stop that!" Kankuro said. "We know that you have nothing to do. Jake, Televmania will be bad in terms of buyrates- No one buys that you'll win! I'm just too good for it! I'm better then everyone!".

"That is your problem right there, Kankuro!" Jake said.

"What?".

"That's!" Jake said. "You think that you're better then everyone. And in the name of this so called superiority you've turned on your family and on your friends! You know why you're succeeding right now? You've said it yourself once- You are alone. And that is the problem. Gaara tasted your betrayal. Norbert and Sasquatch tasted it. Shikamaru tasted it and Temari also tasted it. Now, there is just no one to taste the betrayal. Got that?".

"Yeah, whatever!" Kankuro said. "The problem is not me, the problem is you and the fact that you are not a challenge!".

"I'm... I'm not a challenge!?" Jake almost screamed. "I've defeated everyone on my way, Kankuro! I've defeated Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, Spongebob Squarepants and Captain Youngblood! And tonight, **I got a match with Wolfgang**. And you know what? I'll beat him as well! You know it! You know that for sure!".

"We'll see about that..." Kankuro said. "But Jake, until Televmania, you can only dream about my title... And even after Televmania, it will only be dreams..."

Kankuro left the ring.

"I'll show you, Kankuro!" Jake said. "You'll see who am I!".

"Jake wants to show that he is a main event material!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to the back. Youngblood is walking back and forth.

"I got so lucky last night!" Youngblood said. "Man, what a luck that the truth was revealed. Now no one thinks that it was me, just as it should've been! I mean, I'm a good guy, right? That's me! Why would anybody think that I did it?".

You can see Ember eating something.

"Probably because you've had a motive!" Ember said.

"Yeah, I wonder who did it..." Youngblood said. "Weird... So someone actually did it. Really weird".

"Youngblood, be quiet, I'm eating!" Ember said.

"You're... Wait!" Youngblood said. "What you're eating?".

"Some noodles..." Ember said. "Oh, with soup... And meat..."

"Ember... It's Ramen..." Youngblood said.

"Okay, you can call it... You can... Oh, God!" Ember ran to the toilet where she threw up.

"Really funny..." Youngblood said. "Yeah, I saw that trick..."

"God..." Ember has said from the toilet.

"Don't you worry, I'll kick Naruto's ass!" Youngblood said. "Oh, man..."

* * *

_The following preview is rated T._

You can see a bench where an old lady is sitting. Cartman comes there and sits down.

"Hello!" Cartman said. He took out a chocolate box. "My mother said that the life are like a box of chocolate... You'll never know what you'll get!".

He ate the chocolate.

"However... She said it while a nigga fucked her..."

Cartman kept eating the chocolate.

"Some people think that the life are like... Televmania!" Cartman said.

He closed the box.

"You know, like when the T-W-O got broken after Youngblood defeated Danny! Or when Shikamaru won the title after a year of chasing it!" Cartman said. "I've never been at Televmania, you know it?".

The lady was quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" Cartman asked. "I want to be at Televmania!".

She kept quiet.

"You slut!" Cartman yelled. "You slut! I'll kick your ass, you hippie!".

Cartman started punching the old lady until she died.

"Oops..." Cartman said. "I hope that the laws of South Park will save me..."

He ran away.

_Televmania goes Hollywood!_

Snap came and looked at the old lady.

"Why do I get all the nuts?" Snap asked.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Ode to Joy" by Heavenly plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Squidward came out. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Squidward Tentacles!"

"Squidward is getting Skulker tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Getting... Skulker is angry after last night, he's gonna destroy Squidward!" Desire said.

"Skulker is a dangerous guy!" said Sandy. "I fear that he will destroy Squidward!".

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" Skulker came out and walked to the ring.

"Skulker is scary!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Very vicious, and tonight he's angry, so he's even scarier!" said Desire.

"If that's even possible. I hope that Squidward will pull an upset!" Sandy said.

Skulker starts charging at Squidward. Squidward dodges the attack and starts punching and chopping Skulker. He whips him to the ropes but Skulker reverses it. Skulker misses a clothesline and Squidward tackles Skulker. Squidward knees Skulker. Then he tries to whip him, but Skulker hits the sidewalk slam on Squidward. Skulker then stomps on Squidward. Skulker picks Squidward up and rams his head on the turnbuckle. Skulker kicks Squidward and punches him in the corner. Skulker suplexes Squidward and covers. 1... 2... Squidward manages to kick out.

"No doubt that Skulker is really taking his agressions on Squidward tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Skulker deserves so much more then what he's getting!" Desire said.

"He has to back it up in the ring first. But he's doing great in the ring so far." said Sandy.

Skulker elbows Squidward. Then he picks him up, but Squidward starts punching him. He chops him but gets whipped to the corner. Skulker runs and Squidward elbows him. He hits the shoulder block on Skulker! Squidward manages to hit a half nelson bomb! 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Squidward tries to lock the Octopus Lock. Skulker pokes him in the eyes! Skulker tries to slam Squidward but Squidward lands on his feet and pushes Skulker. He runs... Skulker kicks him. He hits the Skulker Buster! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Skulker!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"That was a pretty quick victory" Mr. Comanator said. Suddenly, **Truman and El Tigre **came.

"Hey, what's the whipping boys are doing here?" asked Desire.

Tigre and Truman then attacked Squidward. Skulker then helped them. Mr. Krabs ran to the ring but they attacked him as well.

"I can't believe it, those F-B-N guys are destroying everyone!" Sandy said.

Skulker then hit the Skulker Buster on Krabs as well. They left.

"I don't know what to say!" said Mr. Comanator. "Why the F-B-N can run around and do what they want?".

* * *

You can see Zim with his title. Chouji then comes to him.

"You think you've got away with this?" Chouji asked.

"With what?" Zim asked.

"With you taking my title away!" Chouji said.

"The title says 'Invader Zim', you dickhead, what do you say about that?" Zim said. "Sasquatch tried to take this away from me. Do you want to end up like Sasquatch?".

"Maybe, yeah!" Chouji said.

Zim got up.

"Listen, Chouji, on the last time we've met, you were lucky that I didn't break your neck!" Zim said. **Sasquatch approached from behind him. **"So when I say that it's my title, you should listen to me. I'm the best, and I proved it to that greasy beast, Sasquatch. He ended up running away from fear and you can end up just where he ended. Or maybe," Zim laughed. "Where Shikamaru has ended. I mean, he's losing tons of times recently... Is this your friend? Well..."

Sasquatch then tackled Zim and then started attacking him. Chouji then pulled Sasquatch from him.

"No..." Chouji said.

He started attacking Zim himself! Then the security came to remove Chouji from Zim. Sasquatch looked at Chouji.

"I want this title, Chouji!" he said. "That is my goal. I won't give up on it for you..."

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

"Man, I can't believe it..." Mr. Comanator said. "What is this?".

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Spongebob walked to the ring, angry.

"Look at this!" said Desire. "Look at this, consider yourself lucky by seeing him!".

"Spongebob..." Sandy said. "I hate him... I really hate him..."

"Well!" Spongebob said. "It's clear that I'm not going to main event Televmania. And all of that because of two people! One is Jake Long. He took away my Rumble victory. But I'll see him failing at Televmania... That's fine. Now, the other guy that cost me my main event is none other then Patrick Star!"

The crowd cheered at Patrick's name.

"That's making me sick..." Spongebob said. "Because of that low Patrick Star... Because of that idiot... I've lost my chance at my title! This is my title! And my so called 'Friend' took my opportunity! And Kankuro capitalized on it and stole my title! Two months ago should've been my night! That title is me. I'm the guy that created this title, I've created this entire franchise, I AM WWT! That's me! That ring, those ropes, the titles! All of those are me! Without me, those titles are nothing and this promotion is nothing! I was the man that made all of you fans of this! And six years after the first Televmania, you're still seeing that because of the man that main evented the first five Televmanias, and that man is ME!".

"Spongebob is dreaming..." said Mr. Comanator. "He's on coke or something..."

"He's right!" Desire said.

"Because of Patrick Star, my life are not life!" Spongebob said. "I'm begging you... I'm begging you... At Televmania VII, give... me... PATRICK!".

The crowd cheered.

"Finally some sense!" said Sandy.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

The crowd cheered as Patrick came to the ring.

"You know something, Spongebob..." Patrick said. "Three months ago you've came back to the WWT... And you've did the thing that I was afraid of. I've fought for your legacy. For your trophies. For you. And you've turned your back on me, just because of this illusion that you're bigger then this promotion. That you're bigger then me. Spongebob Squarepants... You're a little guy. No one cares about you anymore. No one respects you anymore. And that thing that Mikey said about you last week... It's right".

"Mikey is laying now in his hospital bad!" Spongebob said. "And you know what, Patrick? I am better then you. Where is your World title?" Patrick was quiet. "Exactly what I thought! You have nothing! But you know why I want you at Televmania, Patrick? I want to stop those stuff. I want you to realize that you're nothing- Nothing! Compared to me. Understood?".

"Okay!" Patrick said. "And I want to prove something. That I AM better then you. So Spongebob... What kind of match will it be?".

"Oh, so fitting!" Spongebob said. "You know that you can't actually defeat me by mere talent, right?".

"Talent?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah!" Spongebob said. "A real wrestler needs no special matches, Patrick. He just does it. In that ring. My challenge is only for a singles match!".

Patrick looked at Spongebob.

"Fine!" Patrick said. "But I'm warning you... Even in a normal singles match, even by mere talent, I am better then you, Spongebob!".

"Patrick..." Spongebob said. "At this Televmania... You'll learn your place... You will".

Both stare at eachother.

"I can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "That match is made! We'll see it!".

"But now... Commercials!" said Sandy.

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Strawberry Fields Forever" by the Beatles Plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Womens Championship! Introducing first, from Konoha Village in Japan, Sakura Haruno!" the crowd cheered and Sakura came out.

"Sakura asked for a title match!" Mr. Comanator said. "And now she got that match. Can she win?".

"Oh, that's stupid!" said Desire. "Does she think that she has a chance against Misty?".

"I grew to hate Misty... I don't know why, but I just don't want to see her as a champion!" Sandy said.

("Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers plays)

"And her opponent," the crowd booed wildly. "From Omega Planet, the Galaxy, she is the WWT Womens Champion, Misty!" Misty raised her belt as she walked to the ring.

"Something is wrong with the attitude of this champion. What can it be?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"She's just the queen of all of the WWT!" Desire said. "You've saw her defeating both Temari and Shego!".

"I hate her... Man, she's annoying. But maybe she'll lose her title now!" said Sandy.

Misty and Sakura lock up. Misty takes Sakura down with a headlock. Sakura locks her with headscissors. Misty gets out of it and Sakura takes her down with the headlock. Misty locks her with her legs. Sakura uses the bridge. 1... 2... Misty picks Sakura up. Misty tries to use the backslide but can't do it. Misty tries a clothesline... Sakura dodges and rolls her up. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Sakura looks at Misty. She chops her. Misty gets angry and starts beating Sakura with punches. She whips Sakura to the corner, but Sakura jumps on her and hits the hurricanrana! Misty looks at her in shock.

"Sakura is really doing well in that match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't get Misty angry... She went easy on her!" said Desire.

"You're always saying that... Maybe Misty is not that good as you thought?" Sandy asked.

Sakura runs and Misty knees her. Misty then throws Sakura face first to the mat. Misty then starts punching Sakura in her face. Then she kicks Sakura in her gut and holds her. She hits the suplex! Then she hits the elbow drop on Sakura. She whips Sakura to the corner and then runs and clotheslines her. Then Misty hits the dropkick on Sakura. Misty taunts the crowd. Then she hits the neckbreaker on her. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Misty gets angry. Then she hits the vertical suplex on Sakura. 1... 2... Sakura kicks out. Misty then holds her head in anger.

"Sakura just keeps coming at Misty!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Come on, stop that child, she can't win the title!" Desire said.

"It's gonna be so surprising if she will win the title tonight!" said Sandy.

Misty then slams Sakura to the mat. She tries to hit the springboard leg drop but Sakura moves out of the way. 1... 2... Misty kicks out. Sakura starts kicking and chopping Misty. Then **Lydia and Fifi **come out. Sakura whips Misty to the ropes and powerslams her. The referee then talks with Fifi and Lydia. Misty then takes her Asian Mist Capsule. But the referee then notices it and takes it away from her! Sakura then hits the baseball slide on Lydia and Fifi! Then Sakura tries to suplex Misty with the Cherry Blossom, but Misty then hits the small package. 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, and still WWT Womens Champion, Misty!" the ring announcer said.

"She won it?" Mr. Comanator said. "I really can't believe it!".

"Why don't you believe it?" asked Desire. "Misty is really great!".

"Wait, what she's doing?" Sandy said.

Misty then looked at Sakura. She then stood in the corner. It looked like she is going for the...

"Kick!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

**Ino **ran to the ring suddenly. She got the kick in her gut! Ino screamed in pain. Misty looked at this as Sakura checked on Ino. Ino then tried to get up to attack Misty but Sakura held her. Misty then raised her title and left.

"Ino, you're so stupid!" Desire said.

"Someone has to stop Misty!" said Sandy. "I guess that we all know who it's gonna be".

* * *

The cameras switch to Shikamaru. He was with Bob Jones.

"Shikamaru, you're just losing again and again!" Jones said. "You and Chouji lost last night. What do you think about that?".

"It means nothing." Shikamaru said.

"Come on, Shikamaru, it must hurt your confidence in some way!" Jones said.

"Listen, few people who got lucky won't change my opinion about myself, I'm a great guy!" Shikamaru said.

"Are you?" a voice asked.

Wolfgang came.

"Are you, Shikamaru?" Wolfgang asked.

"You..." Shikamaru said.

"Look at you..." Wolfgang said. "Day by day you're going down the card... You're losing to everyone... Look at you! You're just pathetic!".

"Who the hell do you think you are, Wolfgang?" Shikamaru said. "You know, your name..."

"I don't care, Shikamaru!" Wolfgang cut him off. "It's my time. I am main eventing tonight. And you won't stop me. So please..."

Shikamaru walked away. Wolfgang looked at Bob.

"What are you looking at!?" Wolfgang asked.

Bob Jones left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson.

"We have to get revenge on Cartman..." Bart said.

"You right, we have to get revenge on him..." Griffin said.

"Him and his National title, we have to take it away from him..." Bart said.

"You're right, we have to take it away from him..." said Griffin.

"But how we'll do it?" asked Bart.

"You're right, how we'll..."

"CHRIS!" Bart screamed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Stop repeating after me!" Bart said.

"Fine..." said Chris.

"We got to think about something..." Bart said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Griffin said.

* * *

Youngblood walked to the ring. He put a sick-looking Ember in the backstage.

"Man, Ember is looking sick from that Ramen!" Mr. Comanator said. "After the commercials- Youngblood will fight Chouji!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from Davy Jones' Locker, Captain Youngblood!" the crowd booed as Youngblood came out and walked to the ring.

"Youngblood is without Ember, and that's because she ate a bad Ramen and I know who put it there!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Naruto should be fired!" Desire said. "He just came and now he's bugging Youngblood!".

"Youngblood is going to be angry about Naruto..." said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, Chouji!" Chouji came out as the crowd cheered.

"Chouji set his sight on his TV title that he lost in a cheap way!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He lost it! Stop the nonsense, he lost it!" said Desire. "Zim is the champion, cut it out!".

"Not for long. Now both Sasquatch and Chouji are after him!" Sandy said.

Youngblood tries to catch Chouji but Chouji dodges. Chouji starts punching Youngblood again and again, until he punches him to the ropes. Then Chouji whips Youngblood to the ropes. Youngblood reverses it and whips Chouji to the ropes, but Chouji comes back with an uppercut. Then Chouji pushes Youngblood to the mat. Youngblood gets up and Chouji hits the headbutt on him. Chouji then runs to the corner but Youngblood moves and Chouji hits the corner. Youngblood starts punching Chouji. He punches him until Chouji falls on the ropes and taunts the crowd.

"Man, Youngblood is really quick." said Mr. Comanator.

"And he got the talent. He needs to fight in main events!" Desire said.

"Oh, come on, he's losing in the main events!" said Sandy.

Youngblood keeps punching Chouji. Then he hits Chouji in the head with his knee. Then he hits an uppercut. Youngblood tries to whip Chouji to the ropes but Chouji reverses it. Chouji tries to hit the backdrop, Youngblood tries to use the sunset flip. Chouji tries to fall on Youngblood but Youngblood moves out of the way. Chouji screams in pain. Youngblood then kicks Chouji in the head. He punches him and then taunts the crowd. He kicks Chouji and then pushes him to the corner. He keeps punching him in the corner and knees him. He suplexes Chouji! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out.

"Youngblood surprising me, he's always taking the control of nowhere..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Youngblood is just so talented that he wins!" said Desire.

"You must remember that Ember is also on his mind..." Sandy said.

Youngblood then takes Chouji. He tries to hit the powerbomb on him. Chouji hits the backdrop on him. Then he throws Youngblood to the corner and hits the avalance. Chouji then slams Youngblood to the mat! Chouji then runs and drops his leg onto Youngblood's throat! Chouji then covers Youngblood. The referee counts. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Chouji then kicks Youngblood in the gut. He picks him up for the Muscle Buster... Youngblood reverses it onto a neckbreaker! Youngblood then leaves the ring as Chouji looks at him. The ref counts Youngblood and then the bell rings!

"Here is your winner by a count out, Chouji!".

"Oh, that coward!" said Mr. Comanator. "Youngblood left the match, he is just a... **Naruto**!".

Naruto then ran out and started kicking and punching Youngblood. The security then came to seperate between them.

"Stop them!" Desire screamed. "They can seriously hurt eachother, they can kill eachother!".

Youngblood then jumped on the security and tried to pass then to attack Naruto.

"Oh, man!" said Sandy. "Who will stop those two?".

* * *

The cameras switch to Mr. Krabs. He's sitting with Squidward in the backstage.

"Squidward, they laugh on us!" Krabs said.

"Why?" Squidward asked.

"We became jokes!" Krabs said. "We became jokes because the F-B-N allow itself to attack us and to humiliate us!".

"So what do you want to do?" Squidward asked. "I mean, they got numbers... Skulker and Tigre and Truman... Maybe we should just let it pass?".

**Team Sound Village **came over.

"Whoa, there are those losers!" Kin laughed.

"Squidward, you know what, maybe next time you'll get beat, you'll allow us to beat you!" Zaku said.

"You again..." Krabs said.

"You were right about one thing, Krabs." Dosu said. "You two are a joke".

They left them.

"Okay, we got to do something!" Squidward said.

* * *

You can see Jake and Wolfgang walking via split screen.

"When we'll come back, the main event!" said Mr. Comanator. "But now, let's go to break!" he said.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

Shikamaru suddenly came out to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Hey, look!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, no... Please, not that guy..." Desire said.

"Shikamaru, are you here to commentate with us?" asked Sandy.

"Hello!" Shikamaru said. "You know, I'm here just to watch... I think that this match is going to be great..."

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Wolfgang came out. "Introducing first, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" the crowd booed as the Bully walked to the ring

"Wolfgang is a bully but also he's a very talented guy!" Mr. Comanator said.

"A very talented wrestler!" said Desire. "He is a future World champion and that's for sure!".

"Don't you think of that!" Sandy said. "Just the thought of him being a champion makes me sick!".

"Yeah, I don't think that he is good enough to be a champion..." said Shikamaru as he looked at Wolfgang.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out.

"Jake is on his way to Televmania. Can he actually make it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"He will, but he won't win!" Desire said. "Actually, if he will annoy Wolfgang...!".

"Shikamaru, what do you think about that?" asked Sandy.

"Well, I think that Jake can make one hell of a match at Televmania!" Shikamaru said.

Wolfgang and Jake lock up. Wolfgang hits the armdrag. Wolfgang locks Jake's waists but Jake elbows him. Jake tries to lock Wolfgang's waists but Wolfgang hits the headlock takedown. Wolfgang taunts the crowd. Wolfgang runs, dodges Jake and takes him down. Wolfgang runs and Jake hits the hiptoss! Jake then runs and clotheslines both out of the ring. Jake then punches Wolfgang! Jake comes back to the ring as he uses the ropes. Wolfgang climbs on the apron and shouts profanity. Jake catches him and hits the Bulldog from there! Wolfgang screams in pain.

"You can see it's your student, Shikamaru!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, too cocky and dangerous!" said Desire.

"If we'll see this Jake at Televmania, he will win the title for sure!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, I teached him to give it all in the ring!" said Shikamaru.

Jake then rams Wolfgang's head on the corner. Jake uses the headlock takedown. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Jake locks Wolfgang's head. Wolfgang whips him to the ropes, dodges, and then tries to do the monkey flip but Jake kicks him. Jake whips Wolfgang to the corner and runs... Wolfgang moves and Jake hits the turnbuckle. Wolfgang knees Jake and makes him fall to the outside! Jake gets up... And Wolfgang hits him with the baseball slide! Wolfgang then throws Jake back into the ring and suplexes him! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Wolfgang punches the mat in rage.

"Wolfgang has a short temper..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course, that's because he should win those matches!" Desire said.

"The winner is the one who will pin his opponent!" said Sandy.

"I know, that's for sure!" Shikamaru said. "And that will be the case at Televmania".

Wolfgang whips Jake to the corner and starts kicking him. Wolfgang then punches Jake. Wolfgang whips Jake to the ropes and then knees him in the face. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Wolfgang slams Jake. Then he punches him. He kicks him in the head. Wolfgang runs and Jake chops him to the mat! Wolfgang starts hitting the uppercuts on Jake, but Jake hits the backslide! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Wolfgang then hits the clothesline. Wolfgang then runs and hits the Wolf Kick... Jake dodges and hits the Dragon DDT! He pins. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said.

"Told you!" Mr. Comanator said. "Jake is great, he got the instincts of a Dragon!".

"Since when does Dragon has instincts?" said Desire. "Come on!".

"Wait, Shikamaru, where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, to have some fun!" said Shikamaru. He took the headsets off.

Shikamaru climbed to the ring. Then he hit the low blow on Wolfgang, who got up! Shikamaru then yelled "Don't mess with me, okay?".

Jake took the microphone.

"Settle down, Shikamaru, settle down..." Jake said.

Shikamaru settled down.

"But Kankuro, I got something to say to you," Jake said. "In four weeks, this show will enter to 2012- The year of the Dragon!".

Jake left the ring with Shikamaru.

"Those two..." Desire said.

* * *

Mr. TV then walked in the backstage, going to the ring. He looked serious.

"I've been waiting for this the whole night!" Mr. Comanator said. "Mr. TV will reveal who was his attacker! Just one last commercial break!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch back to the ring.

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. TV stepped out to the ring.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" said Mr. Comanator. "Who ran over Mr. TV?".

"This question is gonna be answered right now!" Desire said.

"Man, I really want to know!" said Sandy. "I mean, we know it wasn't Youngblood nor Ember! So who did it?".

Mr. TV looked at the crowd.

"I'm Mr. TV... And I'm the owner of this promotion." He said as the crowd cheered.

"We know that!" Mr. Comanator said.

"You know, this is a tough work to do..." Mr. TV said. "To put, each week, the best show possible, for you. For you, the fans of this promotion. To make the best matches for making the best PPV ever".

"He got a point?" asked Desire.

"You know... Before I'll come to the point," said TV. "I'll say this: As part of my will to give you the best product possible, then I'll make this match for Televmania: Youngblood vs Naruto, because I know that this is the match you want to see!".

The crowd cheered.

"Oh, yeah!" Sandy said.

"But that's not why I'm here..." TV said. "Three months ago, someone ran over me at the parking lot. I was out, with a coma, until few weeks ago. And at the beggining, I thought it was Youngblood. I knew it was him. And I did what I could to get back at him and to fire him!".

TV walked to the corner.

"But last week... Last week I've..." TV said. "I've found out something else... Roll the footage, please!".

You can see the footages from Patrick and the Beavers's chase after the F-B-N last week. Timmy, Skulker and Wolfgang ran out of their locker room! Patrick took the sledgehammer and went after them. The whipping boys blocked him. Truman got the Sledgehammer to his head! Tigre tried to block Patrick but Dagget broke the Two by Four on Tigre's head! Patrick ran.

Timmy, Wolfgang and Skulker ran away. "Go, now!" Timmy screamed. Patrick was seen in the background.

"Wait, I got it!" Wolfgang said. He pulled a ref and threw him on the floor. Then they kept running.

Patrick had to go over the ref. He kept chasing after them.

The cameras switch to the parking lot. The F-B-N guys kept running away. "There it is, your car, Timmy!" Skulker screamed.

Misty stood by the car. "I got the car ready!".

Timmy, Skulker and Wolfgang entered the car. They closed the doors and drove away.

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"What is your point?" Desire asked.

"I saw that car..." TV said. "And I remembered it... **Timmy Turner, **it was you! You drove that car, now I know that for sure!".

"WHAT!?" asked Mr. Comanator. "TIMMY!?".

("The Showstopper" by Tobymac plays)

Timmy came out with a microphone. He stood on the ring ramp.

"Don't bother to deny, Timmy!" said Mr. TV. "I know it was you!".

"I don't need to deny..." Timmy said. "I'm very proud of it".

"So it was him?" asked Sandy.

"You know something, Timmy, I got one question for you..." Mr. TV said. "WHY!? WHY, you son of a BITCH!? Why you had to run over me!?".

"You wanna know why!?" Timmy asked. "I'll tell you why. You've tried to hold me down, isn't that right? You've killed the X division, just for me to lose my title. You have bothered the F-B-N. I couldn't let you stay like that. That was my mission. And you know what? I'm damn proud of myself! I'm the showstopper, I'm the greatest wrestler in WWT, I'm the future of this business! And you know that. But you couldn't handle it, aren't you?" Timmy asked as he walked to the ring.

TV looked at Timmy.

"Remember Televmania II?" Timmy asked. "We brawled together and you've defeated me. Since that day, people have asked me 'Hey, aren't you that guy that lost to the boss, the non-wrestler boss, at Televmania? At the grandest stage of them all'!? Since that day, because of a little mistake, people have forgotten who the hell is Timmy Turner! And I had to kiss up to all of those fans, and to be their hero in the X division. But I could have done so much better, and you know what!? Since I took you out, I did! I did!".

TV then got at Timmy's face.

"Don't you afraid of me firing you?" TV asked.

"No..." Timmy said. "You won't do that... Aren't you? You're not that stupid... If you'll fire me, then the F-B-N, all of them, will leave you high and dry here, four weeks before Televmania. You don't want that, aren't you? You don't want your tag team champions, your TV champion, your Womens champion and your biggest star ever, Spongebob Squarepants, to leave you, right? And right before the show you put your soul in. And you don't want your future star to leave you, right? You don't want that!" Timmy ended.

TV looked down.

"What do you want, Turner?" TV asked again.

"What do I want?" Timmy laughed. "You know what I want... I want my revenge. I've never liked you. I've always hated you. I've hated you even before you've humiliated me at Televmania II. Five years, TV! Five years! And since then, I've tried to humiliate you and your corporation," Mr. TV backed down at the name of the old stable. "And I've tried to destroy this company with the T-W-O, and you've won again, and almost got me fired. And even now, as I ran you over- You came back. You're winning. All the time. Not this time. I want to end this, Mr. TV. I'm going to end this. At Televmania. Fight me again! Fight me, but this time, allow me to humiliate you until the end! Allow me to finally get my revenge, Mr. TV! Allow me to get this!".

The crowd got crazy.

"I can't believe it..." Mr. Comanator said.

Mr. TV looked at Timmy. He tried to say something. Then he gave up, and left the ring.

"That's it? You're giving up just like that!?" Timmy screamed.

Mr. TV walked to the backstage

"I'm in shock!" said Sandy. "He was the one that ran over Mr. TV?".

The show ends as Timmy stood in the ring, as the crowd booed heavily.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**#1 contenders for the tag titles: **The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget) def. Zaku and Dosu

Skulker def. Squidward Tentacles

**WWT National Championship: **Misty (c) def. Sakura Haruno

Chouji def. Captain Youngblood via count out

Jake Long def. Wolfgang

* * *

**Card for Televmania**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Jake Long

Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants

Captain Youngblood vs Naruto Uzumaki

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs the Angry Beavers

* * *

So now we know everything. Televmania becomes brighter each day. What else will happen?

Please review.


	84. Show 294

Hey guys!

The road to Televmania continue! And we already know few matches. What will happen tonight?

The most shocking revelation has to be that Timmy Turner is the guy that ran over Mr. TV. What does Mr. TV has in store for him?

And what new matches will be revealed tonight?

**cornholio4**- No. This stable broke up in September, as Cartman moved to the National title, and gave Zaku and Dosu to Kin.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 294.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March Week 2

_Last week..._

Mr. TV is in the ring. "Three months ago, someone ran over me at the parking lot. I was out, with a coma, until few weeks ago. And at the beggining, I thought it was Youngblood. I knew it was him. And I did what I could to get back at him and to fire him!" he said.

You can see Mr. TV standing in the ring with Youngblood, almost firing him.

"But last week..." TV said. "I've found out something else..."

You can see Timmy run to his car. The cameras then focus on Timmy.

"I saw that car..." TV said. "And I remembered it... **Timmy Turner, **it was you! You drove that car, now I know that for sure!".

Timmy comes.

"WHY!? WHY, you son of a *****!? Why you had to run over me!?" TV screamed.

"I'll tell you why. You've tried to hold me down, isn't that right? You've killed the X division, just for me to lose my title. You have bothered the F-B-N. I couldn't let you stay like that. That was my mission. And you know what? I'm damn proud of myself! I'm the showstopper, I'm the greatest wrestler in WWT, I'm the future of this business! But you couldn't handle it, aren't you?" asked Timmy.

"Remember Televmania II?" Timmy asked. "We brawled together and you've defeated me".

You can see TV pins Timmy and gets his hand raised.

"Since that day, people have asked me 'Hey, aren't you that guy that lost to the boss, the non-wrestler boss, at Televmania? At the grandest stage of them all'!? Since that day, because of a little mistake, people have forgotten who the hell is Timmy Turner! And I had to kiss up to all of those fans, and to be their hero in the X division. But I could have done so much better, and you know what!? Since I took you out, I did! I did!".

You can see Timmy hitting the Timmy Star.

"What do you want, Turner?" TV asked.

"You know what I want... I want my revenge. I want to end this, Mr. TV. I'm going to end this. At Televmania. Fight me again! Fight me, but this time, allow me to humiliate you until the end! Allow me to finally get my revenge, Mr. TV! Allow me to get this!" Timmy screamed.

Mr. TV looked at Timmy. He tried to say something. Then he gave up, and left the ring.

* * *

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Timmy is a falling star!" or "Televmania is on the way!".

"The road to Televmania continues, on a night where everything can happen!" Mr. Comanator said. "Welcome to Monday Night Program. All of us are here, and what a show we got for you tonight!".

"Other matches are gonna be revealed tonight!" said Desire. "Chouji and Sasquatch will fight for the #1 contendership for the TV title! We'll also see Snap vs Chris Griffin!"

"Danny Phantom and Norbert Beaver will fight eachother!" Sandy said. "And also, what about the other feuds?".

"Kankuro and Jake got something to prove!" said Mr. Comanator. "Patrick and Spongebob hate eachother. A lot of feuds are in for Televmania".

"Also, what about Timmy?" asked Desire. "What does Mr. TV has in store?".

"Yeah!" said Sandy. "I really think that this is gonna be a great show tonight!".

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the WWT Rumble winner and #1 contender, Jake Long!" the crowd cheered as Jake came to the ring.

"Hey, what does the #1 contender doing in here?" asked Mr. Comanator.

Jake took the microphone. "Well, what a crowd!".

The crowd cheered.

"You know, I still can't believe that this is really happening!" Jake said. "I'm going to Televmania. I'm going to main event the biggest PPV ever, and to fight for the World title at Televmania! I'm going to win the World title at Televmania and to become the man that will carry WWT to the next level! And I still can't believe it. Because me and Kankuro, we're going to fight in a really big match! And Kankuro, well, he is a big champion. He ruled this promotion since last Summer, and he is one of the best wrestlers in here. And this is a first main event for both of us, actually, and both of us are excited about that. He is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the most dominate champions we've ever seen. He has defeated both Shikamaru and Gaara. And cleanly. So yeah, he is pretty big. However, how can you stop a Dragon?".

"Can someone turn this thing off?" Desire asked.

"How can you stop a hungry, powerful, great Dragon like me?" Jake asked. "That's the wild card here. You see, and I'm going to prove myself. That's because I have defeated tons of people, tons of them, and yet Kankuro doesn't see me as a threat! So you know what? I'm calling Kankuro out! Please, Kankuro, come here. I want to talk to you about our match!".

"Oh man, Televmania can come early tonight!" said Sandy.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

The crowd booed. Jake looked at the ring ramp as Spongebob came to the ring.

"Surprise!" Spongebob said. "Surprise. Well, Jake, you've wanted the WWT World champion. And what's better then the six times World champion? I'm the man you're looking for, boy. If you want any tips for the Televmania main event..."

"Excuse me?" Jake asked. "I don't need your advise. If you're advise is 'Join your worse enemy and sell your soul', so..."

"No, Jake, that's because we don't want you in the F-B-N!" Spongebob said. "So please, don't talk to me like that. Show some respect to the best in the world".

"Spongebob... I eliminated you from the Rumble." Jake said. "So don't underestimate me".

Spongebob looked at Jake.

"You know that it was a fluke!" Spongebob said. "In fact, you know what? If you want to prove that, so put your title shot on the line against me! Come on!".

Jake looked at him.

"Are you afraid?" Jake asked.

"Of you?"

"Of Patrick." Jake said, as the crowd cheered. "You want to take my title shot in order to get away from your match with Patrick. It makes me sick. You don't want the prestige and the main event, you want to get away from Patrick! You want to remain a coward for your entire life!".

"You... Who are you!?" Spongebob screamed. "Who do you think you are!? You are nothing. You are not a World champion, you are just like Patrick! So show some respect when you talk to me, son! I'm the best wrestler in WWT, I'm the man who created it! So when you're talking to me, you'll bow down before me and when I tell you to put your title shot on the line against me, you should be thankful for the right to be in the ring with me and to give me the match!".

**SLAP! **Jake slapped Spongebob.

"You'll show me the proper respect, Spongebob..." Jake said. "I deserve it..."

**Kankuro **then came from behind and started attacking Jake! Spongebob then started helping him. He held Jake as Kankuro attacked him. Spongebob then kicked Jake and prepared for the Spongy Edge.

"**Patrick!" **Mr. Comanator screamed.

Patrick ran to the ring, making Spongebob and Kankuro to run away.

"Come on, stop this carnage!" said Desire.

Patrick took the microphone. "If you want a fight so much, so we'll give you the fight you're asking for!" he said.

Jake got up.

"How about later on tonight, Me and Jake will team up to face both of you in this ring so we can kick your ass!" Patrick asked.

"Whoa! this is great!" Sandy said.

Kankuro and Spongebob said something.

"So it's on!" Jake said. "We're going to show you in the main event, you'll pray for Televmania to never come!".

The crowd cheered.

"We're going to see a big main event tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy Turner. He's sitting in a dark place.

"Last week," Timmy said. "I've revealed myself as the guy that ran over Mr. TV. I ran over him because I wanted to destroy him and I wanted to get my revenge on him. That revenge is because of this thing..."

Timmy showed a video.

You can see both Mr. TV and Timmy in the ring.

"I've never thought that our owner will step foot inside the ring..." Mr. Comanator said.

"This match is for the ownership!" the ring announcer said.

You can see Timmy kicking Mr. TV and hits him with every object he has. Then Timmy hits the Star Dust.

"Just end this, Timmy, please!" cried Mr. Comanator.

Timmy then climbed on the top turnbuckle. He looked at the crowd. **Ember **ran to the ring and hit Timmy with her guitar! Timmy fell down. Ember then left the ring.

"Both are down, who will get up first?" Mr. Comanator asked.

Timmy and TV got up. Timmy tried a clothesline...

"TV Slam!" the scream was heard.

Mr. TV reversed the clothesline and hit the Angle Slam- Which he called a TV slam. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Mr. TV!" the crowd cheered.

Timmy walked out of the ring, kicking the ground.

The cameras switch back to a current-day Timmy.

"Now..." Timmy said. "You've must have seen me at Cartoon Wrestling: Animated, making my debut, winning a Money in the Bank qualifying match. But I'm not happy. Even to win the money in the bank won't help me. I want only one thing- To destroy Mr. TV in that ring. Give me that. Give me that- I want it. And I won't fight unless they will give it to me".

Timmy looked at the camera.

"Mr. TV... Give your fans what they want. Give yourself what you want. You know you want to step into the ring with me. So give it to me. Give me the pleasure of giving you yet another harm. I want this. And I won't stop until you'll give it to me".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Kin, Zaku and Dosu came out. "Introducing first, accompanied by Zaku and Kin, from the Sound Village in Japan, Dosu Kinuta!"

"Dosu is going to be in a singles match!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can he get his momentum back after him and Zaku lost last week?".

"Remember that Dosu wasn't pinned in that match!" Desire said. "And remember- He's dangerous!".

"Dosu is a ruthless SOB!" said Sandy. "He's a vicious guy".

("Money" by Pink Floyd plays)

"And his opponent!" he said as the crowd cheered and Krabs and Squidward came. "Accompanied by Squidward Tentacles, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Mr. Krabs!"

"Krabs and Squidward are in hard times as of late!" Mr. Comanator said.

"What does Krabs thinking?" said Desire. "He won't defeat Dosu... Dosu is way too dangerous".

"I wonder if Krabs will actually pull the upset tonight!" Sandy said.

Both wrestlers lock up. Dosu tries to lock Krabs's waists, but Krabs reverses it. Dosu tries to lock Krabs's arm. Krabs tries a kick but Dosu dodges. Krabs kicks his legs and Dosu goes down! Dosu gets up and kicks Krabs's gut. He headbutts him. Dosu whips him to the corner and runs... Krabs elbows him. Krabs hits the springboard crossbody! 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Krabs hits Dosu and whips him to the ropes, and then dropkicks Dosu. Dosu goes to the outside, but Squidward blocks him and he runs back to the ring. Krabs suplexes him! 1... 2... Dosu kicks out.

"Dosu and Krabs are doing it really good!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Who thought that Krabs can do that..." Desire said. "All of those moves..."

"Dosu, don't be a young punk! Give Krabs his proper respect!" said Sandy.

Krabs picks Dosu up... Dosu chops him. Dosu then runs and hits the chop block. Then he hits the baseball slide. He hits the shoulderbreaker on Krabs! Dosu then throws Krabs to the turnbuckle, with his shoulder. Dosu then kicks Krabs in the gut. Kin climbed on the apron suddenly. The ref was busy with her as Dosu locked Krabs's shoulder, and then Zaku helped him from the outside. Krabs screamed in pain and Squdward ran there. Zaku released it. Dosu then hits a belly to belly suplex on Krabs! 1... 2... Krabs kicks out. Dosu stomps on Krabs on the mat.

"What a cheating on the Sound Village part!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Oh, please, stop that... I thought that Krabs is tough!" said Desire.

"Who cares? Dosu should play clean!" Sandy said.

Dosu whipped Krabs to the ropes but Krabs kicked him in the face! Both are down and manage to get up with the ropes. Then they start brawling. Dosu tries to throw Krabs to the corner but Krabs hits the flapjack on the corner! Krabs then hits the springboard headscissors! Krabs pins. 1... 2... Dosu kicks out. Krabs climbs on the ropes. Kin and Zaku try to climb on the ropes but Squidward runs and clotheslines both! The ref is busy. Dosu hits Krabs in the head with his Melodic Arm! Then Dosu covers Krabs. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Dosu Kinuta!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"I can't believe it, Dosu kept using his arm!" said Mr. Comanator as Team Sound Village celebrated. "Krabs had this match!".

"He pinned him? Yes." Desire said. "So who cares?".

"I care!" said Sandy. "Come on! Squidward and Krabs are getting screwed each week!".

"Yeah, we have to go to commercials..." said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

_The following preview is rated T._

You can see someone knocks on a house's door.

"Just a moment!" someone said. **Truman **opened the door.

"Hello," **Timmy **said. "I'm here to look after a criminal. Do you have this criminal in your house?".

Timmy showed a picture of Mr. TV.

"...Uh... Why have you came to my house?" Truman asked.

"We got an information that you're hiding him in your home." Timmy said.

"Well, Come in..." Truman said.

They looked at the house.

"Well... He's here." Truman said.

"Show me. Give him!" Timmy said.

"He's up there, at the attic." Truman said.

Timmy climbed to the attic. Then he came back.

"He's not there!" Timmy said.

Then you could hear a crack. The door opened and someone ran out. Timmy looked at the guy that ran away.

"Him..." Timmy said.

Timmy then raised his gun. He was about to shoot it... There are no bullets.

"Oh, pity..." He said. **"Au Revoir, Yossi!".**

_Televmania goes Hollywood!_

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring. Fifi, Lydia and Misty are inside the ring.

"WWT fans, bow down for the queen!" Misty said.

"That's the Womens champion..." Mr. Comanator said.

"You know what, recently, a lot of people tried to object to me. They tried to dethrone the queen of the WWT from her rightful place as a WWT Womens champion!" said Misty. "They tried to replace me- But they didn't".

"Yeah, you tell him, girl!" said Desire.

"Temari? She's injured since we've beated her up at the Rumble!" Misty said. "Shego? Shego is also out since eight days ago. And Sakura could have went out last week unless someone came in and took the kick!".

"Oh, so now that's your excuse!" Sandy said.

"Ino took the kick instead of Sakura, and Ino, you made me angry." Misty said. "I'm the queen of the WWT. I'm the ruler of all the divas. I'm the best Womens wrestler. And you know, this is the first Televmania, since the first one, of course, where I, the first ever Womens champion, am walking in as the champ. And Ino, I know you want this. I know that you're envying me. You've lost your title last year, and well, since then you couldn't win it, right? Well, you should get used to that. You'll never ever win this title as long as I'm holding it. Ino, don't try to object to me. Don't try it".

"This Women is just a... Megalomaniac!" said Mr. Comanator.

"So now," Misty said. "I wanted to..."

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

Ino walked to the ring ramp.

"Oh, Ino, you're here!" Misty said.

"You shut up!" Ino said. "Don't you talk to me, you little princess!".

"Great, Ino..." Misty said. "Now, you're making the environment ugly, so please, leave my arena".

"Your... Arena?" Ino asked. "You're arena?".

"It's not your arena. You're not an owner anymore!" Misty said. "Quiet frankly, you're not even the main woman in the roster anymore!".

"Oh, you're such a great girl, huh?" Ino asked. "You know, Fifi and Lydia are just standing there like two... You know what, and do nothing. But you know what? I happen to be able to read minds!".

"What?" Desire asked.

"Yes! And look at what I found out..." Ino said. "There is a piece of your diaries. Of all of you! Let's start with Lydia!".

Ino looked down. Then she started talking like a retared.

"My DEAAAAR diary!" Ino said. "I teamed up with Ino to injure women. Some people still don't understand, and think that I'm Dagget's girlfriend. I'm with Freakshow now. So what if he's having problems with picking his dick up?" The crowd laughed. "Today we kicked Ino's ass. Ino... Is just a BITCH! Just a stupid bitch with blonde hair! She's not SPECIAAAAL. I'm SPECIAAAAL! P.S- I'm the real leader of this team!".

The crowd laughed. "Now, let's see what Misty wrote in her diary!" Ino said.

Ino looked down. Then she started talking like a bimbo.

"My dear diary, Hi! I've just started a team, and guess who's in it?" Ino stopped, as if she heard something. "No. No. No. Oh come on, you're so funny! No. Fifi and Lydia. By the way, last night ZIIIIIMY and I..." The crowd clapped for this. "Slept in a 3 stars hotel. But it wasn't really a 3 stars hotel. It's five stars. WE! We are the two spare stars! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!".

The crowd laughed.

"And Fifi..." Ino said. "I've tried to read your mind... But it's full on french bullcrap!".

"Okay, Ino, okay!" Misty said. "You're a preety funny. Preety funny guy!".

"Guy?" asked Sandy.

"You want a title shot?" Misty asked. "Well, I'm willing to give you the title shot at Televmania. But on one condition- We'll fight in a Lumberjills match!".

"Wait!" Ino said. "But... I only got Sakura..."

"Yeah!" Misty laughed. "You won't have anybody else exept for her, just because Shego and Temari are injured! And I got those two ladies and I got Roll as well, so yeah! Unless you don't want the shot..."

"I accept!" Ino said. "I accept this, Misty. And I'll beat you there, I swear!".

"Lumberjills match for the title?" asked Mr. Comanator. "But... Ino got nothing!".

* * *

The cameras switch to the backstage. Bob Jones is with Team Amazement.

"Well, I'm here with Team Amazement, and Team Amazement, what is your plan for Televmania?" asked Jones.

"What do you think?" asked Bart. "We want to finish something up!".

"Yeah, what we got with that idiot, Eric Cartman, and his bedmate Snap!" Griffin said.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Jones asked. "What is your plan?".

"We've asked Mr. TV for this and we got this!" said Bart. "On Televmania- It will be a fatal four way match!".

"Yeah!" said Chris. "Me, Bart, Snap and of course- Cartman... In a match for the National title! In an eliminations match".

"So Cartman, bring your best shot to Televmania!" Bart said. "Because you're not leaving with this title!".

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Final Moment" by The Veer Union plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Norbert came out as the crowd cheered. "Introducing first, from the Beaver's Dam, Norbert Beaver!".

"Norbert and his brother Dagget will have the title shot for the tag titles at Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That's assuming he will pass Danny tonight and will stay healthy!" Desire said.

"Televmania is going to be huge!" said Sandy. "I'm waiting for those matches!".

("The One You Love To Hate" by Halford plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Amity Park, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team champions, Danny Phantom!" Danny came out to the ring.

"This man is the most hated man in WWT!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, but admit that you love to hate him!" said Desire.

"I hope that Dagget and Norbert would take the titles away from them!" Sandy said.

Danny and Norbert lock up. Danny twists Norbert's arm. Danny takes Norbert down. Norbert pushes him back up. Norbert knees Danny and takes him down. Norbert tackles Danny. Norbert kicks Danny. He dropkicks him and hits the armdrag. Norbert whips Danny to the ropes... Danny hits the leg lariat. Danny runs and drops the elbow. Danny then taunts the crowd as the crowd boos. Danny takes Norbert and hits the Monkey Flip. Danny then kicks Norbert. Danny then catapaults Norbert to the turnbuckle and starts punching Norbert. Danny then starts kicking Norbert.

"Norbert is getting beated up!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Of course, because it's Danny!" Desire said. "He's awesome!".

"Stop that, Danny is just too cocky, he needs to lose!" said Sandy.

Danny climbs on the top turnbuckle and starts attacking Norbert. Then he hits the German suplex on himand covers. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Danny looks at Norbert and drops his leg on Norbert. Danny whips Norbert to the ropes and hits the powerslam. Danny then picks Norbert up and hits the neckbreaker. Danny stomps on Norbert and climbs on the second rope. Then he jumps with an elbow drop on Norbert's neck. He covers. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Danny then picks Norbert up. Norbert starts punching him! Norbert then drops Danny on his jaw. He clotheslines him!

"Oh, yeah! Now Norbert is picking up this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No! Danny! Do something!" said Desire.

"Yeah, Norbert, I want to see you destroying Danny!" Sandy screamed.

Norbert then hits the belly to belly suplex on Danny. He chops Danny and then whips him to the ropes. He hits the Hurricanrana! Then He runs and hits the dropkick right on Danny's face. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Norbert whips Danny to the ropes and tries the backdrop. Danny tries the Ghost Slam. Norbert then stops and kicks him in the gut! He prepares for the Beaver Fever. He tries it... Danny backdrops him! Danny then climbs on the top rope. He then jumps on Norbert with the Ghostsault! Danny then crawls and covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Danny Phantom!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"A victory for Danny!" said Mr. Comanator in shock. Danny gave the crowd his evil look.

"Yeah, told you!" Desire said. "Beavers, don't jump to places where you know nothing..."

"I really can't believe that Norbert lost..." said Sandy. "I hope it won't be that bad at Televmania..."

* * *

You can see Zim with Bob Jones.

"Zim, next is a very important match for you!" said Bob Jones. "Chouji and Sasquatch will fight eachother in a match where the #1 contender for your TV title will be determined!".

"Bob Jones, this is a joke!" Zim said. "For this title, I have defeated whom?".

"Chouji!" Jones said.

"And Eight days ago, I've retained it against...?"

"Sasquatch!" answered Jones.

"So by that logic," Zim said. "The next #1 contender should be someone different! But no. It's one of them again!".

"But Zim," said Jones. You didn't defeat them clean".

Zim looked at him.

"When you'll enter that ring, you'll be able to speak. I hate this decision, but guess what? I'll retain my title against whomever it will be!".

Zim left.

"This match is right next!" said Jones.

* * *

The cameras switch to the backstage. Shikamaru is talking with Chouji.

"So good luck, man!" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you, I really want to win my title back!" Chouji said.

"Go and do it, Chouji!" Shikamaru said.

Chouji left. El Tigre came.

"Shikamaru! You know, I need some tips from a veteran like you." Tigre said.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "Okay... What do you want to know?".

"How it's best to lay down when someone pins you?" Tigre asked.

"Oh, God..." Shikamaru said. "Please..."

"No, really, you've got pinned so many times in your life!" Tigre said.

"Tigre, listen," Shikamaru said. "I've been doing this while you were playing hobo in Mexico! So please of you, don't you dare..."

**BAM! **Wolfgang hit him from behind with a chair!

"Don't you ever interfere in my matches again!" Wolfgang screamed. "Heard it?".

They left.

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You tell him, Wolfgang!" Desire said.

"We have to go to commercials..." said Sandy.

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the #1 contendership for the WWT TV title! Introducing first, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to cheers.

"I can't believe about the emotions we're having going to Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said. "The best event ever. And now we'll find out yet another match".

"Yeah, but Zim is right!" said Desire. "Why does he need to fight against one of those two again?".

"His victories are really controversial!" Sandy said. "That's why he needs to face one of them again!".

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd cheered. "From Konoha village in Japan, Chouji!" Chouji came out as the crowd cheered.

"Those two will fight. A respectful match, nonetheless!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Sasquatch said last week- He won't give up this title for anyone!" Desire said. "But Zim won't either!".

"Both of them are angry at Zim and that will be a really big match!" said Sandy.

Sasquatch and Chouji lock up. Sasquatch then pushes Chouji to the mat. Chouji tries to lock Sasquatch for hitting the German Suplex, but Sasquatch breaks the waistlock. Sasquatch then pushes Chouji to the ropes. Sasquatch uses the headbutt on Chouji. Then he throws Chouji to the corner. Sasquatch then hits the headbutt on Chouji again. Sasquatch then hits Chouji with his elbow. Sasquatch picks Chouji up. Chouji starts punching Sasquatch few times. Sasquatch kicks his gut. He chops him and Chouji falls. He whips him to the ropes and misses a clothesline. Chouji kicks Sasquatch in the leg.

"Those two boys want the title shot!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Both just don't deserve it!" said Desire.

"The management thinks so. Therefore- They do!" Sandy said.

Chouji keeps kicking Sasquatch in the leg. Then he hits the chop block on Sasquatch. Chouji kicks him to the corner. He tries to kick but Sasquatch blocks it and pushes Chouji to the corner. He kicks him and then chops him. Sasquatch then takes Chouji and hits the snapmare on him. Chouji goes to the mat. Then he hits a knee strike on Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Sasquatch then takes Chouji and suplexes him. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out again. Sasquatch then symbols for a Chokeslam. He tries to do it, but Chouji kicks his hand. Then Chouji starts punching him!

"Wait, Chouji manages to get the edge on the big Sasquatch!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, come on, please..." Desire said.

"Why can't you just shut up and enjoy the match?" asked Sandy.

Chouji starts chopping Sasquatch. Chouji runs and gets a kick to the face by Sasquatch. Sasquatch tries a big boot but Chouji kicks him and hits the headscissors! Sasquatch is down. Chouji then kicks Sasquatch and hits the Muscle Buster! The crowd erupts as Sasquatch shakes the ring. 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Chouji climbs on the top rope. Sasquatch catches him and then hits the Chokeslam! Sasquatch then pins Chouji. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out! Chouji and Sasquatch start brawling... **WHAM! **Zim hits both of them with the belt! Jason Smith calls for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a double DQ!" the ring announcer said.

"WHAT THE..." Mr. Comanator said. "Come on! Zim is such a...!".

"Yeah, who cares?" asked Desire. "At least he ended this stupid match!".

"Why to finish such a great match by having him interfere?" Sandy said.

Zim ran away. He laughed. Chouji and Sasquatch looked at him from the ring.

(RemEmber by Ember McLain plays)

Ember then came out. She looked at Zim.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ember.

"I do whatever I want! I attacked both of them because they don't deserve the shot at this!" Zim said.

"Zim, Excuse me, but now you've sealed your faith!" Ember said.

"Oh, just call for Mr. TV, he will switch your diaper!" Zim said.

"No, Zim..." Ember said. "He's having some problems with Timmy. He's busy. I'm doing what I want. And because I want a TV title match at Televmania, and because you've ruined this match, then we'll do the old case of giving BOTH Chouji and Sasquatch the shot against you!".

"YES!" said Mr. Comanator. "That's the match!".

"No way!" Desire said. "She can't do that!".

"Yes she can!" said Sandy. "Zim, you've tried to outplay the company, but now it's a dead end for him!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Naruto with Bob Jones.

"Naruto, you did it!" said Bob Jones. "You got the match against Youngblood, how do you feel?".

"Well, actually, Bob, I feel great!" Naruto said. "I feel just awesome. Naruto Uzumaki is coming to Televmania to make his debut and to destroy, just destroy, that idiot named Captain Youngblood! He is trying to attack everyone and he is trying to pick up fights. Well, Youngblood, people became sick of you and of you're fighting. You're an idiot. And at Televmania, I'll..."

Naruto stopped. Youngblood came.

"Listen to me, Naruto..." Youngblood said. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who am I?".

"Do you know who am I?" Naruto asked back.

"I know that you're trying to ruin my company!" Youngblood said. "You can't talk to me. You know why?".

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you've been here for two months." Youngblood said. "I'm better then you just because I came to WWT five years ago, and I made it go up. And I saved this company. I ate a lot of things for this company. I defeated Danny Phantom. I defeated Gaara. I saved this entire company. And you know what? You did nothing. I don't care what you did in CWF or in Animated. Unless you're succeeding here, you won't make it. You are nothing!".

Naruto chuckled.

"You know, I've seen your kind." Naruto said. "Just because I came here last, it doesn't mean that I'm worse then you. If you'll keep putting people in camps according the amount of time they put into this company- You'll be stuck in your life. And you know why? Because the Amebas been here before you and they saw everything. Although it's pretty weird to put the Ameba before a man, but in your case, Youngblood, your brain is smaller then the Ameba!".

"Say it all you want. But you know that you can't work WWT style." Youngblood said. "And you'll see it at Televmania".

Youngblood left.

* * *

You can see Snap walking to the ring with Cartman.

"Snap is going to fight next!" Mr. Comanator said. "Snap and Chris Griffin... After the commercials!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the announcing was heard. "Introducing first, accompanied by Eric Cartman, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" the crowd booed as Snap came out and raised his hands. Cartman walked by him.

"Snap is getting a National title shot!" said Mr. Comanator. "Him, and Griffin and Bart!".

"Mr. TV is in no shape to decide things!" Desire said. "And I can't believe it that kind of match!".

"But still, Cartman must get beat in this match!" said Sandy.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Bart Simpson, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!" the crowd cheered and Griffin came out with Bart.

"Bart and Griffin got one hell of a chance!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, I don't care!" said Desire. "Cartman will keep his title just like it was for the last six months!".

"I really can't stand the fact that he is the champion!" Sandy said.

Griffin tries a clothesline. Snap dodges and starts punching Griffin in the face. Then he punches him to the ropes and whips him to the other side. Griffin reverses the whip and then hits the big boot. Griffin then punches Snap to the corner and then whips him to the other corner. Griffin runs towards Snap but Snap elbows him. Snap then runs to attack Griffin but Griffin uppercuts him. Griffin then tries to hit another big boot but Snap dodges and Griffin hits the corner. Snap hits the baseball slide and Griffin falls. Snap starts stomping on him.

"Man, Snap doesn't give him a break!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, just because Snap is too good for this fat ass!" Desire said.

"Come on, Chris, do something..." said Sandy.

Snap kicks Chris. He runs and dropkicks him to the outside. Cartman wants to attack Griffin but Chris chases him. Snap hits Griffin. He throws Chris to the ring. Snap climbs on the top rope. Griffin uppercuts him! He throws Snap back to the ring. Griffin then takes Snap and throws him to the turnbuckle. Griffin runs and Snap kicks him. Snap then climbs on the second rope. He jumps... Griffin catches him in a slam position. Snap hits the Headscissors. Snap runs and Chris catches him. He hits the sidewalk slam! Griffin climbs on the second rope and hits the flying clothesline!

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Chris Griffin uses his power moves!".

"Wait, what!?" said Desire. "Come on, no! It's not fair!".

"It does fair. It's the way of life!" Sandy said.

Griffin then looks at the crowd. He pumps them up. Cartman climbs on the apron. Bart then takes him and drops him with an electric chair drop! Chris then takes Snap and slams him. He runs to the ropes... Cartman trips him. Cartman then punches Bart down. Snap then takes Chris and hits the powerslam on him. 1... 2... Griffin kicks out. Snap then taunts the crowd. Then he whips Chris to the ropes. Chris tackles him! Griffin then runs towards him. Snap moves out of the way and kicks him. He hits him with the Snappy Bomb! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Snap!".

"I can't believe it!" said Mr. Comanator. "Just can't believe it!".

"So you better believe!" Desire said. "Snap is just too good for Team Amazement!".

Cartman entered the ring and raised Snap's hand. Then They tried to break the hold but Snap held Cartman's title. Both looked at eachother.

"Tension? I think so!" said Sandy. "Can Cartman actually prevail at Televmania?".

* * *

The cameras switch to Patrick and Jake in the backstage.

"Look, Patrick, they underestimate us!" Jake said. "You know that!".

"Yeah, I know!" said Patrick. "It's like Spongebob and Kankuro are thinking that they are the best just because they won more titles and are established in here".

"Don't you worry!" Jake said. "We're going to destroy them in the ring tonight. We are going to prove them once and for all who is going to replace them at the top of the card!".

"We are going to do it, right?" Patrick said. "You're going to win the title. I'm going to defeat Spongebob there. Right?".

"Patrick, we were born ready to do that!" Jake said. "Spongebob and Kankuro are just afraid of you! They're afraid of us".

"They are going down..." Patrick said. "I'll Gore Spongebob".

"And I'll destroy that idiot named Kankuro and make him give up on his title!" Jake said.

"We're gonna do it, my friend!" Patrick said.

"Yeah!" Jake said.

They high fived eachother.

"Let's do it!" They said and left.

* * *

You can see Bob Jones with Mr. TV.

"Mr. TV, last week was very traumatic for you." Jones said. "You've discovered that Timmy Turner ran over you. So... What about it?".

"Well, I'm in shock." TV said. "I... I never tought that a worker that is not Youngblood or Danny will do it. And he did it. And for nothing. I really can't believe that- Timmy Turner? Why? And..."

"Mr. TV, to the point..." Jones said. "Will you or will you not fight Timmy Turner at Televmania?".

"Will I?" TV asked. "Well, Bob... The answer to this, you'll hear only next week".

TV left.

* * *

Kankuro and Spongebob are walking to the ring.

"The main event is next!" said Mr. Comanator. "After the commercials!" he said.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

"This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!" Spongebob came out and walked to the ring.

"Be careful!" said Mr. Comanator. "This man is hungry for respect. He wants to be the #1 guy again".

"And he totally deserves it!" Desire said. "Great, Great wrestler".

"You never thought this last year. What has changed?" asked Sandy.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And his partner, From The Sand Village in Japan, the WWT World champion, Kankuro!" Kankuro walked to the ring with his title.

"I can't believe on the odesity that this man has!" Mr. Comanator said. "Kankuro is a total shmock!".

"But he is the WWT World champion!" said Desire. "If you're the champ, you're number one!".

"But if you're Kankuro, you suck!" Sandy said. "He thinks that he is the best!".

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And their opponents!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered wildly. "from Bikini Bottom In Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" Patrick came out. The crowd cheered.

"Patrick is going to fight Spongebob at Televmania. Can he win it?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"No!" Desire said. "He just won't! He just won't win anything because he is a one hit wonder!".

"I think that Patrick can really do it if he will bring his A game to Televmania" said Sandy.

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"And his partner," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "from New York City, "The American Dragon", Jake Long!" Jake came out.

"Jake is the Rumble winner, can he win the title?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Who cares..." said Desire. "I don't give a damn about Jake..."

"Jake will win the title, I'm sure!" Sandy said.

Both enter the ring. Jake starts brawling with Spongebob and Patrick with Kankuro. Patrick punches Kankuro to the mat and Jake kicks Spongebob to the corner. Jake starts with 10 punches as Patrick throws Kankuro to the corner. Patrick then clotheslines Spongebob in the corner. Jake dropkicks Kankuro. Then Patrick hits the big boot on Spongebob. Patrick throws Jake to the corner and Jake hits the spinning heel kick on Kankuro. Jake clotheslines him to the outside while Patrick attacks Spongebob. Spongebob then starts chopping Patrick in the ring. Jake kicks Kankuro and throws him to the inside.

"Jake and Patrick are like a well oiled machine!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But Spongebob and Kankuro are legends! They are great!" Desire said.

"And they are losing big time!" said Sandy.

Patrick holds Spongebob and tags Jake in. Jake kicks and punches Spongebob and twists his arm. Spongebob pokes him in the eyes and tags Kankuro in. Kankuro runs and Jake kicks him. Jake plays for the crowd. He runs and Kankuro knees him. Kankuro then starts punching him and Jake tags Patrick in. Patrick dodges a clothesline and whips Kankuro to the corner. Patrick powerslams him. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Patrick tags Jake in and Jake hits the springboard legdrop. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Jake whips Kankuro to the ropes and hits the headscissors.

"Man, Jake is doing extremely well!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Kankuro is trying to learn Jake for Televmania." said Desire. "Got that?".

"With Kankuro's brain, he needs to learn at Televmania and to lose there!" Sandy said.

Jake punches Kankuro. Jake then hits the snapmare on Kankuro. Jake hits the legdrop. He pins. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out. Jake runs to the ropes and Spongebob punches him. Jake punches him down! Kankuro hits the spinebuster on Jake. He tags Spongebob in and Spongebob throws Jake to the corner. He chops Jake and hits the knee on him. He tags Kankuro in. Kankuro tries to attack Jake and him and Jake start trading blows! Kankuro whips Jake to the ropes but Jake dodges him. Jake runs... And Kankuro hits him with a clothesline! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Patrick breaks it!

"Man, I just can't believe the amount of action we've seen in this match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Patrick, don't break the pinfalls!" Desire said. "Come on!".

"Everything's fair! It's just fair!" screamed Sandy.

Spongebob gets the tag. He hits the knee drop on Jake. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Jake then starts punching Spongebob! Jake starts attacking Spongebob and Kankuro tags himself in. Kankuro punches Jake. Kankuro then hits the backdrop on him and tags Spongebob back in. Spongebob starts punching Jake. He kicks him... Jake hits an enzuigiri! Jake tags Patrick in! Patrick starts punching Spongebob and whips him to the ropes. He hits the sidewalk slam! Patrick starts clotheslining Spongebob and Kankuro. He throws Spongebob at Kankuro! The crowd goes wild!

"I just can't believe it!" Mr. Comanator said. "Awesome! Totally awesome!".

"Stop this monster! Stop it!" said Desire.

"That's what I wanted to see all along!" Sandy said.

Patrick hits the big boot on Spongebob and then clothesline Kankuro out of the ring. Patrick hits the flying clothesline on Spongebob! 1... 2... Kankuro breaks it! Kankuro tries the Puppet Master and Patrick backdrops him! Spongebob chopblocks Patrick. He locks the figure four... Jake jumps on Kankuro with a missle dropkick! Jake then drags Patrick to the corner and tags him! Spongebob tags Kankuro in quick. He runs from the ring! Kankuro screams at Spongebob. Jake hits the Dragon DDT! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Patrick Star and Jake Long!" the ring announcer said.

"Jake has pinned Kankuro!" said Mr. Comanator. "A great finish for a great match!".

"Spongebob never got pinned! Got it?" Desire said. "Patrick can't beat him!".

"Oh, don't you worry, Televmania will be just the same!" said Sandy.

"Good night, guys. This team has won! Can they do it at Televmania?" asked Mr. Comanator.

The show ends as Jake and Patrick celebrate over a downed Kankuro, as Jake symbols for the belt, and Spongebob looks in horror.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Dosu Kinuta def. Mr. Krabs

Danny Phantom def. Norbert Beaver

**#1 contender for the TV title: **Chouji and Sasquatch fought to no contest

Snap def. Chris Griffin

Jake Long and Patrick Star def. Kankuro and Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

**Card for Televmania**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Jake Long

Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants

Captain Youngblood vs Naruto Uzumaki

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs the Angry Beavers

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Chouji vs Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship, Lumberjills match: **Misty (c) vs Ino Yamanaka

**WWT National Championship, Eliminations match: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Bart Simpson vs Snap vs Chris Griffin

* * *

What a great night. Now, the question is: What will be Mr. TV's response? What will be Kankuro's response to the fact that Spongebob ditched him?

Please review.


	85. Show 295

Hey guys!

We're continuing the road to Televmania, and tonight we got two explosive events: Mr. TV will talk about Timmy Turner's challenge, and also: Jake Long and Kankuro will sign the contract for their match at Televmania.

And we can expect that the other feuding guys, like Youngblood, Naruto, Patrick and Spongebob will appear.

**cornholio4**- That secret? Fuck, I really don't know... I mean, I know what is that secret but I don't think it's good. The idea was that Cartman will reveal that Kin betrayed the Sound Village to join the Sand Village and that's why he blackmails Gaara, leading to some kind of match between Cartman and Gaara at Televmania. However, it sounded so bad to me so... Yeah. I'm not doing it.

Here is Monday Night Program, show 295.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March Week 3

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "TV, fight now!" or "Jake is the real master!".

"The road to Televmania is coming closer to the end, And tonight some big thinks are happening!" Mr. Comanator said. "The contract signing between Jake Long and Kankuro is going to be here tonight!".

"And also, Roll is returning to the ring!" said Desire. "She will fight against none other then Ino, and the lumberjills will be there! And Ino got only one!"

"Also, in few moments, Mr. TV will reveal it!" Sandy said. "Will he fight Timmy Turner on Televmania?".

"It's going to happen right now!" said Mr. Comanator. "Right now!".

You can see the F-B-N (Without Spongebob) coming out of their locker room. Timmy leads them to the ring.

"Timmy is going to come to the ring!" Desire said. "He wants to hear it by himself!".

"The F-B-N are coming?" asked Sandy. "They are going to hear the announcement!".

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

The F-B-N walked to the ring. Timmy looked at the crowd and argued with few of them as Danny tried to calm him down. They entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the F-B-N!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

Timmy looked at the crowd. "The F-B-N are very angry tonight. You see, two weeks ago, I've stood here, in this ring, proudly saying that I, Timothy Tiberius Turner, Timmy Turner for you, was the guy that drove the car that ran over Mr. TV. And I said it clearly- Just fight me at the ring at Televmania. Well, two weeks have passed. And Mr. TV, like the egomaniac that he is, said that he will announce that in the spotlight. In the show. Because you know, I want to tell you something: Mr. TV hates me because I'm just like he wanted to be. A young, awesome wrestler, a star in the making. And he never made it in wrestling. So he became the boss of all the great guys and now he thinks that he's above them. No. Mr. TV, I'm the best wrestler in the world. So shut up your mouth, and you know that you can't defeat me. But at least have the guts to enter the ring and allow me to destroy you like a man! Allow me to destroy you just like I want to do it! I mean, come on... You don't want it to end that way, right? You don't want it to end with me winning. At least have the ba..."

Danny took the microphone from Timmy.

"Yeah, Timmy..." Danny said. "That's enough. The Full Blooded Nicktoons want to say that they know nothing about this... I mean... We didn't know that Timmy will do it. But does it mean that we think that Timmy is bad for doing it? No. No. Just because we hate Mr. TV's guts. So yeah, good for Timmy that he did it. But like every good union, we'll hold this company hostage. We will cripple the roster if one of us will be fired. Mr. TV, don't be a coward... You've always fought against everything. Why to not fight now?".

Timmy took the microphone from Danny. Danny looked at him, surprised.

"It's my fight, Danny." Timmy said. "Don't try to help me. I'm going to destroy him by myself".

"Well..." Danny said. "But... Yeah. Let's call him out".

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

Mr. TV came out. The crowd started chanting "TV! TV!".

"I can't defeat you?" TV said. "I can't? Well, Televmania II proves otherwise. Don't you think so?" the crowd cheered. "And you know, your F-B-N just makes me sick. I really can't stand the fact that while I was away, all of you just became this monster that is named the F-B-N. I'm sick because of it".

"No, the reason why you were away is not because you were sick, it's because I ran over you!" Timmy said.

"Okay, Timmy!" TV said. "I'm feeling like booking some matches for tonight! So let's see that... Oh, yeah, El Tigre will fight against Neji Hyugga!".

Tigre screams something. Danny settles him down.

"Oh oh, Mr. TV is into it again!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And Jimmy? You're gonna fight against none other then Bart Simpson!" said Mr. TV. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, stop doing this dictator stuff!" said Desire.

"And... Oh, yeah. Skulker." Mr. TV said. "You're gonna let Zim see what is going to happen to him at Televmania. You'll fight against none other then Sasquatch!".

The crowd cheered again as Skulker protested.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Sandy said.

"But now... Now to you." TV said. "Timmy. Timmy, you wanna know the answer?". TV took a deep breath. "I won't fight at Televmania, simply because I'm not a real wrestler".

The crowd booed. Timmy said "I knew it! You're a coward!".

"No." TV said. "Because as you've said- I'm not above the wrestlers. And I've choosed the perfect wrestler to take you out at Televmania. I think that you guys know this guy pretty well".

**("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)**

"WHOA!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

**Gaara **stepped out with his Singapore Cane. He looked at the F-B-N that looked scared.

"You want a piece of me, Gaara?" Timmy asked. "Come and get it! Come and... WHAT THE...!"

**Shikamaru **ran from the crowd and tackled Wolfang! He started attacking him. Gaara then entered the ring with his cane. He tried to hit the F-B-N with the cane but they ran out. Wolfgang also managed to get out.

"Okay!" Timmy said. "You know what? Mr. TV!" he looked to him. They stood closely at the ring ramp as it seemed like each one of them wants to destroy the other guy. "Make a tag match. Me and Wolfgang against those two idiots! And you know what, guys? Shikamaru, we challenge you to face Wolfgang at Televmania! And Gaara? Just like it's gonna be at Televmania, you're gonna lose big time!".

Timmy left.

"What a blockbuster main event!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Zaku, Dosu and Kin Tsuchi.

"Well, guys, I'm here with Team Sound Village!" said Jones. "And during the last couple of weeks, you had some problems with Squidward and Mr. Krabs".

"I'll handle this." Kin said. "Listen, what happened between my team to those two losers is really nothing. Because Squidward and Mr. Krabs are... Just that. Nothing! They are two losers and we've proved it last week. Don't we?".

"Yeah, that's right!" Zaku said. "Like, come on! They think to themself that they can defeat us? We are the hottest team in the WWT! We are the best! We are destroying every team that we fight against just to become the World tag team champions".

"And we're destroying anyone who objects..." Dosu said. "I'll lock them personally in my crossface".

"Yeah, Dosu will lock them!" Kin said. "So... Yeah. Who are they? Their time as the top tag team passed!".

Neji and Rock Lee passed by.

"Hey, good luck out there!" Zaku said. "Even if Tigre will beat you..."

Neji and Lee stopped. They looked at the Sound Village team.

"You again?" Neji asked. "Listen to me, I'm going to destroy him".

"Don't worry..." Dosu said. "But don't expect that you or your partner will get any tag titles shot... We are the next tag champs".

Neji and Lee left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Pretender" By Foo Fighters plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Neji and Lee came out. "Accompanied by Rock Lee, from Konoha Village in Japan, Neji Hyugga!"

"Neji and Tigre will fight now!" said Mr. Comanator. "Tigre is already in the ring. And I guess that Tigre is very afraid".

"Yeah, right!" Desire said. "The eye of the Tiger will lead Tigre to victory!".

"But will he be able to overcome Neji?" asked Sandy. "Neji wants to prove himself".

Both wrestlers lock up. Neji locks Tigre's head. Tigre locks the chickenwing. Neji reverses it and locks the headlock again. Tigre pushes Neji to the ropes and throws him. Tigre dodges Neji. Tigre tries to hit a clothesline but Neji dodges it and tries a kick. Tigre dodges it and both look at eachother. They lock up again. Neji knees Tigre and hits him on the back! He chops Tigre and Tigre falls to the corner. Neji then chops Tigre again! Neji then keeps chopping Tigre in the corner. He punches him and then slams him down. The crowd cheers.

"Neji is looking so good in this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't worry, Tigre will be victorious!" said Desire.

"That's a fairytale... El Tigre victories don't exist..." Sandy said.

Neji then whips Tigre to the ropes. He tries a clothesline but Tigre dodges and hits the forearm shiver! He starts punching Neji and covers him. 1... 2...Neji kicks out. Tigre punches Neji but Neji knees him in the gut. He whips Tigre to the ropes and Tigre kicks him in the face. He dropkicks Neji. 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Tigre locks Neji's head... Lee cheers Neji on the outside. Neji gets up and kicks Tigre in the face! 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Neji whips Tigre to the corner and Tigre kicks him. Missile Dropkick! 1... 2... Neji kicks out. Tigre hits the mat. He punches Neji in the face.

"Tigre still can't win!" said Mr. Comanator. "Man, this man is just a loser!".

"Shut up, Tigre is doing extremely well!" Desire said.

"Just wait until the end!" said Sandy. "Neji will prove everyone wrong!".

Tigre whips Neji to the ropes and Neji reverses it. Neji tries to kick but Tigre moves and Neji hits the ropes. Tigre tries to do the Whisper with the wind, but Neji moves and Tigre hits the mat! Neji whips Tigre to the ropes and hits the spinebuster! 1... 2... Tigre kicks out. Tigre hits a jawbreaker and a legdrop! Whisper with the Wind! 1... 2... Neji kicks out! Tigre then kicks Neji in his gut. He tries the Tigrebomb... Neji falls to his feet! Neji then whips Tigre to the ropes and kicks him in the gut. Neji then hits the Neji Slam! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Neji Hyugga!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Hey, it's Truman!" Mr. Comanator said as Truman ran to the ring. Lee then hit the Leaf Hurricane on him. "That's what you get for your trouble!".

"But that wasn't the plan!" said Desire. "Look!".

Neji turned around... And got the ZKO by Zaku! Then Dosu hit the Melodic Arm on Neji and Rock Lee! The crowd booed.

"Come on, can they stop?" Sandy asked. "I just hate it!".

"Let's go to the commercials to settle down." said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

_The following preview is rated T._

You can see the Titanic. Zim and Misty are standing there.

"Zimmy!" Misty said. "I love you".

"I know, Misty. I love you two!" Zim said.

"You're my love, you're my man, and there is no way I'm leaving you, even with the iceberg killing us both!" Misty said.

"I won't leave you too, Mist, I will die here with you!" Zim said.

"I love you!" Misty said.

"I'm the king of the World!" Zim screamed.

"Ahem!".

Sasquatch and Chouji stood on the ship, both looking very angry, with crowbars.

"Oh..." Zim said. "Yeah... Yeah... Well... Bye!".

Zim jumped to the water.

"Wait... Zimmy!" Misty screamed. "Oh, settle down... ZIMMY!".

_Televmania goes Hollywood!_

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the Patrick walking to the arena. Dagget and Norbert came to see him.

"Hey, man!" Dagget said. "How are you?".

"Fine!" Patrick said. "Something new?".

"Yeah!" Norbert said. "The F-B-N are in trouble. In some big trouble. Timmy is going to get his ass kicked..."

"Something else?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Dagget said. "I've heard that Spongebob's been bragging all week about how you can't beat him!".

"Really?" Patrick said. "He ran away last week, and now he blames me in that?".

"That's what he's saying..." Norbert said.

"Thank you about that..." Patrick said and left.

"Well, don't worry, Norb, he'll be fine." Dagget said.

"Let's watch the show!" Norbert said. "I want to see the F-B-N losing.

They started watching the monitors.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Bob Jones with Danny and Jimmy.

"Well, I'm here with the tag team champions, Danny and Jimmy. Jimmy, is Bart going to defeat you?" asked Jones.

"Oh, I could care less about Bart Simpson!" Jimmy said. "He got nothing on me! Tell him to actually get any title here and then he'll be able to talk!".

"Yeah, he's not a former World champ! He's not a former TV champ! He's not a Tag team champ!" Danny said. "He's nothing. So tell him that".

"But what about your title defense in 13 days against the Beavers?" asked Jones.

"Once again, both of them aren't former World champions!" Jimmy said. "God, do you know what it mean to be a tag team champion? That means that you need to think like your partner!".

"But they are brothers!" Jones said.

"Yeah, and they held the tag titles once four years ago!" Danny laughed. "And then they turned on eachother. I know it. I was there".

"And that is what's going to happen at Televmania!" Jimmy said.

The Beavers heard it and they go to the interview set.

"And this is going to be yet another title defense for us against that idiot, Norbert, that we've defeated twice, already!" Jimmy said.

"Hey, don't talk to us like that!" Dagget said.

"We're talking to your brother, not to you!" Danny said.

"I'm going to win the title with my brother!" Norbert said.

"Yeah, right!" Jimmy said. "As I were saying..."

The Beavers then started attacking Danny and Jimmy! The security came to seperate between them. All of them are screaming.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, from the Internet, Roll!" the crowd booed as Roll came out. Roll then waved at the ring ramp. Out came Fifi, Lydia and Misty.

"There are those lumberjills!" said Mr. Comanator. "All of them are supporting Misty!".

"How did Misty managed to leave the Titanic so fast?" Desire asked. "She is incredible!".

"And that had to be the stupidest thing you've said!" said Sandy. "But there is one important factor here".

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"And her opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd cheered as Ino came out. Ino then brought Sakura to the ring ramp.

"After Misty's 'Injuries shopping' that's all that left!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Ino is going to end with Shego and with Temari!" said Desire.

"Misty is the first ever Womens champion, but Ino is the longest reigning!" Sandy said.

Roll and Ino start brawling in the ring. Both start punching eachother and Ino whips Roll to the ropes. Roll reverses it and Ino dodges a Roll's clothesline. Ino runs and hits the crossbody. 1... 2... Roll kicks out. Ino, watching Roll's entourage the entire time, hits the headlock takedown. Roll manages to get up and elbows Ino. Ino runs to the ropes and Misty holds her leg. Ino is distracted and Roll hits a powerslam on Ino. Roll then runs but Ino hits another headlock takedown. Roll picks Ino up and punches her in the corner. She chokes her. Then she knees Ino.

"Man, Roll is looking very violent!" said Mr. Comanator.

"She's really going to be one of the best!" Desire said.

"You should remember who she is!" said Sandy. "She is a brother... You know what".

Roll starts punching Ino repeatedly in the corner. Roll then throws Ino around the ring. Fifi then slaps Ino from the outside. Sakura tries to scare them off but Lydia is guarding them. Roll hits the snapmare. She kicks Ino and hits the neckbreaker. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Roll whips Ino to the ropes... Ino hits the headscissors! Ino then clotheslines Roll twice. Then she hits the dropkick! Roll then gets angry. She tries to kick back- But Ino blocks it and hits a facebuster! Ino covers and Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Misty puts Roll's leg on the ropes!

"Come on!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "How can you fight that way?".

"You can't." said Desire. "Ino can't win all of those divas".

"But it's totally not fair!" Sandy said. "How can she win with them interfering?".

Ino gets angry and then argues with Jason Smith. She turns around... Roll hits the superkick on her! Roll then takes Ino and hits the suplex on her. Roll looks at the crowd that boos her and chants "Brotherfucker". Roll taunts them. She then throws Ino to the ropes and runs. She hits her knee on Ino! The crowd boos again. Roll then hits another neckbreaker on Ino. She climbs on the top rope and taunts the crowd once again. She hits the Roll's Rolling! Ino screams in pain. Roll covers as Jason Smith counts. 1... 2...3!

"Here is your winner, Roll!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"That's just outrageous!" said Mr. Comanator. "Roll won because of Misty's friends!".

"And if it's that way, then how can Misty lose at Televmania?" Desire asked. "She won't. Misty will win".

"I think that Ino just got no chance in that match!" said Sandy. "How can she defeat the numbers?".

* * *

You can see Kankuro with Bob Jones.

"Kankuro." said Jones. "In thirteen days you got your biggest title defense... The one at Televmania. And tonight you got the contract signing against Jake. So..."

Kankuro then looked at Jones viciously.

"Last week was a disgrace." Kankuro said. "A total disgrace".

"Yeah, you're talking about the fact that Jake pinned you..." Jones said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Kankuro said.

"After Spongebob ditched you!" said Jones quickly. "After he ditched you. Well, what do you plan to do about that?".

"Well, this match is done." Kankuro said. "That's it. I can't change it".

"You won't?" Jones asked.

"No. But!" Kankuro said. "Just let me remind Spongebob that this is mine..."

Kankuro flashed the title.

"He's jealous. You know that. He wants to be in my place." Kankuro said. "In the top of the mountain. In the main event. Well... He won't. You know that. You know that he is jealous and as long that he doesn't have this!" Kankuro said. "He won't be happy. So yeah. And Jake... I'll see you at the ring".

Kankuro left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Cartman and Snap.

"Snap, how the..." Cartman said. "How... Why you got in there with Griffin and Simpson? WHY!?".

"Well..." Snap said. "Maybe because I am really good!".

"You're not!" Cartman said. "You're not and you won't win the title!".

"Hey, Cartman!" Snap said. "If you won't shut up, then I'll hit the Snappy Bomb on you and will win the title!".

"You won't!" Cartman said. "I've held this title more then anyone!".

"Ladies!".

Bart and Griffin came. They looked at Cartman and Snap.

"Just settle down!" Bart said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to annoy us prior to Televmania!" Griffin said.

"Yeah, just watch us destroy Jimmy..." Bart said. "Come, Chris!".

They left.

"After the commercials, Bart and Jimmy!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Chris Griffin, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" the ring announcer said. Bart and Chris Griffin came out as the crowd cheered for them.

"Everything is on diesel when we're rolling towards Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Mr. TV made this match on his power trip!" said Desire. "I really can't believe it".

"I'm so happy to see that!" Sandy said. "Bart is going to enjoy this one!".

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

"And his opponent," the crowd booed. "from Retrovile, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy came out as the crowd booed.

"Yeah, I really want to see this thing!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Listen to me, the F-B-N won't lose!" Desire said. "We won't go as a lamb to slaughter!".

"Stop being a drama queen! Just accept the asskicking!" said Sandy.

Jimmy taunts the crowd as Bart tries to play for them. Then, out of nowhere, Jimmy punches Bart in his face! Jimmy picks Bart up again and punches him down again. Jimmy then punches Bart to the corner. Jimmy then taunts the crowd again. He then whips Bart to the ropes. Jimmy then hits the roundhouse kick... Bart dodges and then hits a punches combo on Jimmy. He knocks him down with an uppercut! Then Bart runs to the ropes. He does the crotch chop... He hits the knee drop on Jimmy! Then he covers. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out! Chris cheers him from the outside.

"Bart is going all over Jimmy..." Mr. Comanator said.

"That's because Jimmy wasn't able to get ready!" said Desire.

"Like I care!" Sandy said. "Stop this nonsense. That's all Jimmy has".

Bart pushes Jimmy to the corner and then he starts chopping him. Then he starts punching Jimmy. Then he takes Jimmy and throws him to the other corner! Jimmy screams in pain. Bart then plays for the crowd and runs towards Jimmy... Jimmy hits the powerslam on Bart out of nowhere! Jimmy pins him. 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Jimmy gets angry and then he drops his leg on Bart's throat. Then Jimmy curses the crowd. He takes Bart and whips him to the corner! Jimmy keeps punching Bart. He pulls him and then clotheslines him. 1... 2... Bart kicks out.

"Jimmy is still dangerous. He's a good wrestler and knows a lot of moves!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Told you so. That Powerslam turned the match over!" Desire said.

"Bart needs to get out of it!" said Sandy.

Jimmy takes Bart and headbutts him. He keeps doing it... Bart backdrops Jimmy! Then Bart plays for the crowd. He hits the leg lariat on Jimmy. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. He whips Jimmy to the ropes. He tries to suplex him... Jimmy drops to his feet. Jimmy then knees Bart in his face. **Danny** runs to the ring. **Dagget and Norbert** follow him! Then Griffin blocks Danny and the Beavers start chasing Danny! Jimmy looks at all this and kicks Bart at the gut. He tries the Neutron Blast... Bart reverses it and hits the BartDog! 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Bart Simpson!" the ring announcer said.

"Bart won!" Mr. Comanator said. "The Beavers just attacked Danny!".

"Stop them!" said Desire as Team Amazement ran away. "Look at those Beavers laughing!".

"Awesome. What can be greater?" Sandy said.

Danny then checked on Jimmy as the Beavers laughed from the stage.

* * *

The cameras switch to Gaara and Mr. TV. They're sitting next to eachother.

"You do realize that it's my revenge, right?" TV asked.

Gaara stayed still.

"Look, Gaara..." Mr. TV said. "I need you to destroy him. I need you to crush him. I need you to be violent".

Gaara still stared at the wall.

"I will give you a title shot, if you'll win..." TV said. "I'll do my best".

Gaara didn't move.

"Look, I need to destroy Timmy Turner. I have to destroy Timmy Turner." TV said. "That's the only revenge that I'll have. Please. He ran over me. And you know me... Until I'll have revenge, I'll never let it go. I'll live it in my nightmeres. In my free time. Every time. So Gaara... Please. I need you to help me to destroy Timmy Turner".

Gaara looked at him.

"I know only one thing." Gaara said. "I can do only one thing. That is to kick asses. And it will happen at Televmania".

Gaara left. TV looked at him.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

Naruto came to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!".

"Naruto is here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Oh, no... Not this guy!" Desire said. "Why him?".

"I wonder why he is here. Maybe to talk about Youngbloo!" said Sandy.

"I'm here!" Naruto said. "And you know what? I want to talk. You see, the Captain is trying to break my spirit. The captain that his name is Youngblood. Youngblood thinks that he's better then me just because I'm new here and because he is here forever. But this is not true".

Naruto looked at the crowd.

"Since I was young... Since then, people told me that I can't achieve any goal that I wanted to achieve." Naruto said. "They said that I can't be an Hokage. They said that I can't be a wrestler. They say that I can't do anything. But you need to know something. Those people are nothing. They are bored so they take out their emotions on you, and on me, and on everyone else that they deem weak. But they are just people. Just people that know nothing. The captain is saying that he is going to win simply because he is not me- Simply because he is not new! But Youngblood... You're forgetting one thing. My power of will is bigger then everything. And I'm going to win simply because I have a bigger power of will. I saw you... I saw you trying to stay relevant. But you know and I know and they know that the reason that you're doing it is simply because you are bitter about your status!".

The crowd cheered at this.

"You know that it's true!" Naruto said. "You just can't accept the fact that you're not that hot anymore. That WWT got other people to stand up for it. That you're not popular enough to get yourself at the World title picture, and that I eliminated you from the Rumble! So Youngblood, come Televmania, prepare for the best match of your life... I won't give up at this match. And I know that you won't either".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

Youngblood and Ember came out. They entered the ring.

"You know why we hate you?" Ember asked.

"No, but you'll tell me, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ember said. "He hates you because you've eliminated him from the Rumble... Just to lose it later".

"So?" asked Naruto. "Everyone eliminate from the rumble. That's the whole point!".

"But you are different. You are a guest." Youngblood said. "You were a guest... And then you've eliminated me. The idea of a guy coming to a one appearance just to eliminate a veteran like me and to go away is a bad thing. I gave my life to this promotion and..."

"And guess what?" Naruto said. "They don't like you, because you're thinking that only being here is enough. It's not. It's not enough, it's just being cocky. You got your girlfriend at the high places and she helps you... And you two are still two of the most hated guys in here".

"I'm Ember McLain and I'm the commissioner. And he is Captain Youngblood and he is the longest reigning WWT World champion!" Ember said. "You are Naruto Uzumaki. You've been in the Rumble, you've been a ref, but what else? Nothing. That's why only 'being here' is more then enough, Mr. Uzumaki. You did nothing and..."

"HERE!" Naruto almost screamed. "But that doesn't mean that anything else won't count!".

"You won't scream in front of her!" Youngblood got into Naruto's face. "Got it?".

"You are a little man..." Naruto said.

"But I got more then what you got." Youngblood said. "More. A lot more. So get out of my ring".

Naruto looked at Youngblood.

"I'll leave. But mark my words- I'm going to be there at Televmania and I'm going to give you the beating that you've never had, and really deserve! To you and to your girlfriend! Believe it!".

Naruto left the ring.

"They are gonna go at it at Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

You can see Sasquatch and Skulker walking to the ring via split screen.

"But After the commercials, Sasquatch and Skulker will fight!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" the crowd booed as Skulker came out.

"Take your punishment, Skulker!" said Mr. Comanator. "Don't cross the boss! Now you got Sasquatch!".

"Skulker will prove that he is the best big man!" Desire said. "Sasquatch is so clumsy, he won't be able to enter the ring!".

"Sasquatch will show Zim that he needs to be careful at Televmania!" said Sandy.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"And his opponent, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to cheers.

"Now we got things going!" Mr. Comanator said. "Sasquatch will just destroy Skulker!".

"He's looking angry!" said Desire. "Please go easy on him, please go easy on him...".

"Just destroy him, Sasquatch!" Sandy said. "Show him that he is nothing!".

Skulker and Sasquatch lock up. Sasquatch locks Skulker's head in his arms. Skulker then manages to pick Sasquatch up and he puts him next to the ropes. Then Skulker throws Sasquatch to the other side. Sasquatch returns and Skulker tackles him! Skulker taunts the crowd and then taunts Sasquatch. Sasquatch kicks him from the ground! Sasquatch tries to throw him to the corner but Skulker reverses it. Skulker runs and hits the avalance on Sasquatch! Then he runs and clotheslines Sasquatch to the ground! 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out.

"Man, those two are pretty agile for their size!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, and Skulker is doing really well!" Desire said.

"Don't worry, Sasquatch just can't wait to explode on him!" said Sandy.

Skulker kicks Sasquatch in his back. Skulker then punches Sasquatch. He throws Sasquatch to the ropes and then picks him up with a bear hug! Skulker starts pressing Sasquatch. Sasquatch then starts punching Skulker! He manages to break the bear hug and then starts punching Skulker with few painful punches! He runs to the ropes and then tries to attack Skulker... Skulker knees him in the gut. He punches Sasquatch in the back. Sasquatch runs to the ropes and starts having a punch fight with Skulker! Skulker throws Sasquatch to the ropes, Sasquatch dodges a clothesline and hits a jumping clothesline!

"MAN!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "Sasquatch is actually doing some big moves!".

"Skulker is wearing Sasquatch down!" said Desire. "Just wait!".

"Man, those are real athlethes! I mean, real!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch kicks Skulker in his gut and then tries a powerbomb. Skulker then hits the backdrop on Sasquatch! Skulker then breathes a bit. He tries the big splash... Sasquatch moves out of the way! Sasquatch starts punching Skulker and throws him to the ropes. Skulker dodges him and hits the Skulker Buster! 1... 2... Sasquatch kicks out. Skulker throws Sasquatch to the ropes and tries to slam him... Sasquatch hits the German suplex on Skulker! Then Sasquatch climbs on the top rope. Sasquatch Elbow! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Sasquatch!".

"That's great!" said Mr. Comanator. "As we thought, Sasquatch won!".

"That's just not fair!" Desire said. "I wonder what a TV champ Sasquatch will make... Simply an animal!".

"This is going to be great!" said Sandy. "Wait!".

**Chouji **walked to the ring. He looks like he's about to hit Sasquatch... Sasquatch turns around and sees Chouji. They almost fight... But Then Chouji leaves, looking at Sasquatch.

"I wonder if they are going to explode at Televmania!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Spongebob. He's listening to Danny.

"And now the Beavers are laughing at us!" Danny said. "Now, I don't listen to them, you know it. But I won't let them think they won!".

Spongebob looked at Danny.

"I won't lose, you got that?" Danny asked.

Spongebob still looked at him.

"Are you fine?" asked Danny.

"You think YOU got a problem?" Spongebob asked. "I got a problem with Kankuro".

"Kankuro?" asked Danny. "Why him?".

"He said that I'm jealous." Spongebob said. "Do you think I'm jealous?".

"No..." Danny said.

"I'm the man that built WWT!" Spongebob said. "Why should I be jealous of him?".

"Because he got the title..." Danny said.

Spongebob looked at Danny.

"He got the title because of one mistake." Spongebob said. "And I'll kill this mistake at Televmania. And DON'T. Talk about it again. Fine?".

Danny nodded.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("The Showstopper" by Tobymac plays)

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, the team of Wolfgang and Timmy Turner!" Wolfgang and Timmy came to the ring. Both argue with the crowd.

"Those two just got no respect!" Mr. Comanator said. "They attacked Shikamaru and Mr. TV and they demend to get respect? They're nuts!".

"They are the future of this organization!" said Desire. "They are the best!".

"If they are the future, then the future looks bad!" Sandy said. "Especially with this almost-murderer, Timmy!".

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"And their opponents!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered wildly. "From Japan, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara!" The two men came out as the crowd cheered for them.

"Those two said that they are going to destroy their opponents at Televmania. It's going to be awesome!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Shikamaru and Gaara are two has beens!" Desire said. "I don't care what they done, they got nothing on the future!".

"Gaara and Shikamaru are really angry because of this, and they are going to destroy this so called future!" said Sandy.

Gaara and Shikamaru enter the ring and then they start brawling with the F-B-N! Gaara starts kicking and punching Timmy while Shikamaru punches Wolfgang to the corner. Then both of them whip the F-B-N members to the center of the ring and they fall! Gaara takes Timmy to the outside and smashes his head on the ring post! Wolfgang whips Shikamaru to the corner. He runs and clotheslines Shikamaru in the corner. Gaara whips Timmy to the guard rail and enters the ring. He starts brawling with Wolfgang as Timmy and Shikamaru climb on the apron.

"This is so brutal!" Mr. Comanator said. "What a great main event it's going to be!".

"Meanwhile, Wolfgang is proving that what he said is just right!" said Desire.

"Shikamaru is just warming up, you'll see!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang starts punching Gaara in the ring. He whips him to the ropes. He tries to clothesline Gaara... Gaara dodges and runs to the ropes. Gaara runs... And hits the Lou Thesz Press! Gaara starts punching Wolfgang on the mat. Gaara runs to the ropes and then he drops his elbow on Wolfgang! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Timmy breaks it! Timmy then tags himself in. He kicks Gaara on the mat. Then he punches him in the corner. Gaara then starts punching him back! He punches him to the ropes. Gaara whips Timmy but Timmy reverses it and knees him!

"Man, those four are using everything they have!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Those three, you mean, because Shikamaru is doing nothing!" Desire said.

"If they will let Gaara tag him back in, then he will be able to do what he can!" said Sandy.

Timmy then slams Gaara down to the mat. He runs with his knee... Gaara moves out of the way. Gaara punches Timmy and whips him to the ropes... Timmy hits the Facebreaker knee smash! Jason counts. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out. Timmy smashes Gaara's head in the corner. Timmy punches Gaara to the corner. Timmy puts Gaara on the top rope. Gaara punches him down and hits the double axe handle! Gaara tags Shikamaru in and they punch Timmy! Shikamaru punches Timmy but Timmy pokes him in the eye and then tags Wolfgang in! Wolfgang enters the ring.

"Now we're gonna see them fight!" Mr. Comanator said.

"This match is so quick, I can't stand it!" said Desire.

"It's an explosive main event, but Televmania will be better!" Sandy said.

Shikamaru clotheslines Wolfgang down and then starts stomping on him! Shikamaru whips Wolfgang to the ropes but Wolfgang DDTs him! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Wolfgang punches Shikamaru and whips him to the ropes. Timmy knees Shikamaru. Gaara enters the ring and then he starts brawling with Timmy again! Then they brawl with eachother to the outside. Gaara punches Timmy to the crowd and goes after him. Timmy kicks him in the head! Timmy then leaves. Wolfgang hits the Wolf's Kick on Shikamaru! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Timmy Turner and Wolfgang!" the ring announcer said.

"Hey, Shikamaru was distracted!" said Mr. Comanator. "He was distracted!".

"Told you that Shikamaru is a has been!" Desire said. "Now, Timmy needs to run away!".

"**It's Mr. TV**!" screamed Sandy.

TV came through the crowd. The security managed to prevent him and Gaara from brawling with Timmy. Timmy then left through the crowd as he taunted them.

"Timmy, just wait for Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

Kankuro and Jake walked to the ring in a split screen.

"The contract signing is up next!" said Mr. Comanator. "But first... Commercials!" he said.

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring. Bob Jones is standing there as a table with two chairs is in there.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Bob Jones said. "I'm very proud to welcome you to the contract signing for the main event of Televmania!".

The crowd cheered.

"Without further a due," Jones said. "Please welcome the #1 contender for the title... He is the Royal Rumble winner, a former Hardcore champion, a former National champion, and the King of the WWT... The American Dragon Jake Long!".

("It's my Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

Jake came out to the ring. He shook the fans's hands and took a sit.

"And please welcome the champion..." Jones said. "He is a former Tag Team champion, Television champion, and the current WWT World champion... He's the man who says that he is the winner... Kankuro!".

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

Kankuro came out. The crowd booed. Kankuro sat in the table and put his legs on the table.

"Yeah..." Jones said. "Okay... Jake... You are the challenger. Then you'll sign first".

Jake took the pen and signed his name.

"And Kankuro... Sign." Jones said.

Kankuro took the mic.

"Before I'll sign... I want to say something." he said. "Jake... I'll just tell you that I'm very impressed. I mean, you've pinned me last week!" Kankuro said. "Nice. And you've won a lot of things during the last year. You've became a King and a Rumble winner. I'm impressed. But... It doesn't matter at Televmania. All of this is nothing. You know that last week was nothing, and just because that Yellow piece of trash left me there. However! This match is just a formality. Because I need to defend my title at Televmania and... It's against you. But you know that you can't do that, are you?".

Jake stared at Kankuro.

"You can give me that look all you want..." Kankuro said. "But you know that I'm right". The crowd started chanting "Dragon! Dragon!". Kankuro looked at them. "Chant all you want! But I'm right. I'm the best, and I've defeated people like Gaara, Spongebob, Shikamaru, Youngblood, even Dagget Beaver. And while i know that you're an American Dragon, there is a very famous sentence in my homeland. It says that... If the cedar has fallen, then what the hyssop will say?".

The crowd booed at this.

"Yeah, boo all you want, but I'll explain!" Kankuro said. "If the mighty has fallen, then what does the weak one will do? I've defeated all the cedars. Why do you think that you can succeed?".

Kankuro signed on the contract.

"Then it's official!" Jones said. "At Televmania..."

Jake stopped him. "You wanna know what the hyssop will say?" he asked. "I'll say that my power is in my heart. You won't take me seriously. A lot of people won't. But Televmania is going to be my biggest night. Do you think that I'm gonna choke there? No. No way. Not now, and not in the future. This is going to be my night! And guess what? I'll win the title. Last week? Maybe I was lucky. But don't you worry, at Televmania it's gonna be you and me. And this is going to be only you and me. You've saw the contract, right?".

"Yeah, I gotta announce that," Jones said. "The title match is now officialy a **No DQ **match".

"Yeah, like this will help..." Kankuro said.

"It won't help... Simply because the result will be te same. My victory!" Jake said. "You know that, Kankuro. Your rise to the top will be ended at Televmania because I'll do what Shikamaru couldn't done, what Spongebob couldn't done, what your own flash and blood couldn't done..."

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Spongebob came out. He walked to the ring.

"I couldn't stand it..." Spongebob said. "I couldn't stand it. This is the match that will main event Televmania while I have to be with Patrick. In a nothing match. It can't happen. I got to be the flag bearer of this promotion. I got to be in the main event. Kankuro, give me a title shot... Please!".

"So you do admit that you're jealous?" Kankuro asked.

"The only thing that I jealous at is the fact that you can hold this title..." Spongebob said. "It's mine... It belongs to me. I need to get the title shot at Televmania. I need to main event Televmania. I need it like an air!".

"Hey!" Jake said. "I'm going to main event Televmania!".

"Don't listen to him!" Spongebob said. "I deserve it! I need to get it!".

"Look, Spongebob..." Kankuro said. "I will give you a title shot but I can't give you any of this until I'll defeat him. That's what the contract said".

"Don't listen to the contract!" Spongebob said. "It's my title... It's mine... It's my promotion... Please..."

Spongebob then tried to attack Jake, but Jake picked up the contract! Spongebob freezed.

"You don't wanna do that..." Jake said. He gave the contract to Jones. "You won't insert yourself to this match, you won't sign your name on the contract! You won't ruin my night!".

"Your night! YOUR NIGHT!" Spongebob said. He looked like a madman. "You'll have one night! One and that's it! But I had tons of nights, I've had years! Give me the contract, now".

"No, Spongebob!" Jake said. "I'll get my moment! I'll shine, and you'll like that!".

"Give me my main event!" Spongebob screamed. "GIVE IT!".

"Don't, Jake!".

Patrick came down.

"Do you want to be remembered as a coward, Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "You got me. Don't run away from this match".

"Then you can be in it too!" Spongebob said. "You can! Just help me to get the contract, and..."

"NO!" Patrick screamed. "You think that this is killing you? Do you think that you're the only one that his desires are killing him!? What about me!? I wanted you for the past year in this ring, but you never gave it to me! So now you want to gie up on this!? I want you as a man, not as this... Nothing! Not at this state!".

"Yeah, and besides," Kankuro said. "I'm bigger then you. I'm bigger then all of you".

"Only until I'll have this title!" Jake said.

"Gentlemen, I..." Jones said.

"SHUT UP!" all said. Jones ran away with the contract.

"NO!" Spongebob screamed. He tried to chase Jones but the three stopped him. "THE CONTRACT! MY MAIN EVENT!".

"That's MY main event!" Jake screamed. "It's MY life! And you won't ruin it, even if it's..."

**SLAP! **Spongebob slapped Jake and ran out of the ring. Patrick chased him.

Jake then got up. **BAM! **Kankuro hit him with the belt! Then Kankuro turned the table on Jake. He kept hitting him in the head. Jake was busted open! He took Jake to the outside and then dropped him on the guard rail! Jake just gushed blood. Kankuro threw him back to the ring. He kicked him and hit the Puppet Master!

Kankuro took the microphone and stood above Jake.

"Jake..." Kankuro said as Jake bleed. "You're nothing. This proves it. Just don't get too upset while I'll crush your dream at Televmania".

The show ends as Kankuro raised the belt above a bleeding Jake. The camera focuses on Jake, that the mat under him becomes red by the blood.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Neji Hyugga def. El Tigre

Roll def. Ino Yamanaka

Bart Simpson def. Jimmy Neutron

Sasquatch def. Skulker

Wolfgang and Timmy Turner def. Shikamaru Nara and Gaara of the Sand

* * *

**Card for Televmania**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Jake Long

Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants

Captain Youngblood vs Naruto Uzumaki

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs the Angry Beavers

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Chouji vs Sasquatch

**WWT Womens Championship, Lumberjills match: **Misty (c) vs Ino Yamanaka

**WWT National Championship, Eliminations match: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Bart Simpson vs Snap vs Chris Griffin

Gaara of the Sand vs Timmy Turner

Shikamaru Nara vs Wolfgang

* * *

That was awesome. Next week is the final program before Televmania. What will happen then?

Please review.


	86. Show 296

Hey guys!

Finally. Finally it's here. The last Monday Night Program before Televmania. And this is going to be a great night. The final moment to shine before the big show.

What will happen on the last night? Who will confront who? Whjat can we expect?

I really can't believe that it's here. So awesome!

Here is Monday Night Program, show 296.

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Monday Night Program: March Week 4

"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground plays as the intro to WWT Monday Night Program, Fireworks go off on top of the TVtron. You can see signs like "Are you ready for Televmania?" or "I want to be on the card!".

"The last stop before the biggest event of the year is here tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Finally we came to six days before Televmania, and Monday Night Program is here!".

"And tonight we got few awesome matches!" said Desire. "Chris Griffin will fight Bart Simpson in a preview for their four way eliminations match at Televmania!"

"Wolfgang will try to avange Dagget for breaking his undefeated streak and to wear him out before the Beavers's tag titles shot against Danny and Jimmy!" Sandy said. "And he will also try to destroy a Shikamaru student before he will fight Shikamaru at Televmania!".

"Zim got both Sasquatch and Chouji!" said Mr. Comanator. "I just can't believe that it's coming in six days!".

You can see Patrick walking to the ring in the backstage.

"Wait, what does he doing?" Desire said. "He comes here!".

"I think that Patrick wants to confront Spongebob six days before their match!" said Sandy.

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

Patrick walked to the ring as the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Patrick Star!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

Patrick took the microphone. "Finally... Finally we've came down to this. The moment of truth. The last show before Televmania." The crowd cheered. "And this Sunday, I'm getting the thing that I wanted the most. I wanted it for the last year, and this Sunday it will happen. Finally. This is it. The match for the ages... Patrick Star will face Spongebob Squarepants. The match that you've all been waiting for! The match that will be the greatest of all times! The match where I'll finally squash those rumors and will show that I deserve to be at the main event! And you know, the F-B-N are saying tons of stuff. They're saying that I don't deserve this match, and that I won't be any challenge. I got news for you. I started to get into my best shape ever, just to defeat Spongebob. Because I'm going to prove that I'm better then him, and that he is nothing more then a Yellow, turncoat, son of a bitch!".

The crowd cheered at that. Then they chanted "Patrick! Patrick!".

"Listen, it's time to finally destroy that myth of Spongebob." Patrick said. "He sold it for... Like, six years. He sold this myth that he is not beatable, and that he is the biggest ever. Well, At Televmania, that myth that is Spongebob Squarepants will be destroyed by the simple fact that Patrick Star is just better then him! And by the simple fact that Spongebob is afraid! You know that, say it with me! Spongebob is afraid! Sponge-Bob is af-raid! Sponge-Bob is af-raid!".

The crowd keeps chanting that "Spongebob is afraid".

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

Jimmy came out.

"Oh, no..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Stop this nonsense!" Jimmy said. "Do you believe what you're saying? I mean, you, Patrick Star, a man who did nothing in this company, try to teach this crowd who is the best wrestler at our organization? You know who it is, it's Spongebob! Who else can it be? You? You're nothing more then a fat, pathetic one hit wonder that thinks that he will be the winner and the best wrestler in that night, but you know that Spongebob will never let himself lose to a nimrod like you! That won't happen. Just like it won't happen that me and Danny will lose those titles," Jimmy raised his title. "To those Beavers. We're not THAT stupid, you know... We are really good wrestlers".

"You're not that stupid?" asked Patrick. "So we agree that you are stupid, we just don't agree on the rate. Okay, great".

"No, not great." Jimmy said. "You've prevented from our Spongebob to get into the main event last week".

"Me?" asked Patrick. "Have you seen him last week? He looked like a drug addict! He looked like he's getting nuts just because he doesn't get any title shot! Well, he should have try more at the Rumble! And if he's getting sick... Then I'm his cure. I'm going to beat him down until he won't be able to stand!".

The crowd cheered.

"He's not getting mad." Jimmy said. "You don't understand. He hates this idea that you think that you're an equal. You're not. You're not equal to him, nor Danny, nor me. Got that?".

"Jimmy, you want a fight?" Patrick asked simply.

"A fight? Okay!" Jimmy laughed. "I'm going to fight you tonight in the main event. Be there... And I'll kick your ass!".

Jimmy left as the crowd booed.

"Jimmy will teach Patrick a lesson!" said Desire.

"What a great match to close this show, the last one before Televmania!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Misty and Zim.

"Hello, fans, I'm here with TV champ Zim and with Womens champ Misty!" said Jones. "Six days before your title defenses at Televmania. What do you have to say?".

"Well, you know where I stand!" Misty said. "Three lumberjills, Ino has one. Well, it's not so hard to find out who's leaving with the title, right? Right. I've told you that I'm the queen of the WWT, and therefore, you shouldn't bug me with those questions!".

"Sorry, Misty..." Jones said.

"You know what?" Misty said. She took the microphone. "I'm going to show you how to do that. Watch me having a nice, unbiased interview with the Television champion himself!" she turned to see Zim. "Good evening, Zimmy".

"Oh, what an interview woman!" Zim said. "You look wonderful!".

"Zimmy, your title reign has been, so far..." Misty started.

"Controversial?" asked Jones.

"Why do you interfere?" Misty asked. "So far, it was great. You've defeated both Chouji and Sasquatch decisively. Do you feel that someone else should have gotten the title shot?".

"Oh, sure!" Zim said. "Come on, you've said it, I've defeated them! And now I should face both of them at Televmania, and both of them at a handicap match tonight? Come on! It's just bad. But I'll come through".

"And cut!" Misty said. "You've been wonderful. Honey, good luck in our match".

"Thank you, baby..." Zim kissed her and left.

"That's how you should interview!" Misty said and left as well.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"This handicap match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Sasquatch came out. "From the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!"

"Sasquatch and Chouji must be licking their chops!" said Mr. Comanator. "They're gonna get feed tonight... And their gonna eat an Irkan meat".

"Don't talk like a barbarian!" Desire said. "Zim is so lucky that this match is not for the title!".

"But it's gonna be just like it's gonna be this Sunday." said Sandy. "A slaughter".

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"And his partner," said the ring announcer as the crowd kept cheering. "From Konoha village in Japan, Chouji!".

"Chouji is looking so determined..." Mr. Comanator said. "I hope he won't waste it all tonight instead of at Televmania!".

"Just don't hurt Zim, Misty is waiting for him..." said Desire.

"I really hope that Chouji will kill him." Sandy said.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"And their opponent," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, he is the WWT Television champion, Invader Zim!" Zim came out and looked scared.

"Now I'm gonna enjoy..." said Mr. Comanator.

"Please don't hurt him, just don't hurt him..." Desire said.

"They're going to take their time..." said Sandy.

Zim gave his title and looked at Sasquatch. Sasquatch ran towards Zim and then knocked him to the mat! Sasquatch then started attacking him in the head! The crowd erupted. Sasquatch then started punching at Zim and then slams him to the mat. He whips him to the ropes and then hits the backdrop on Zim. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Sasquatch whips Zim to the corner and tags Chouji in. Then they hit the double suplex on Zim. Chouji starts punching Zim to the corner. Then he hits the Monkey Flip. He runs and drops his butt on Zim. 1... 2... Zim kicks out.

"I think that Sasquatch and Chouji are at some kind of contenst, trying to see who's better..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Then Zim is the test dummy?" asked Desire.

"That was good! Ha... Wait, you didn't mean to tell a joke?" Sandy said.

Chouji then starts kicking Zim and punching him. He whips him to the ropes and then hits a superkick on Zim. He covers. 1... 2... Zim kicks out. Chouji tries to whip Zim but Zim reverses it and then knees him in the face. Zim starts punching Chouji and then taunts both him and Sasquatch. Zim then whips Chouji to the ropes and hits the backbreaker! Zim covers. 1... 2... Chouji kicks out. Zim then puts Chouji at the far corner. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle and hits 10 punches. Zim then hits the hurricanrana on Chouji! 1... 2... Chouji kicks out.

"Zim has managed to actually get some offense?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Told you!" Desire said. "Now you know what will happen this Sunday".

"Don't forget that this Sunday it's not one at the time, it's both!" said Sandy.

Zim then tried to clothesline Chouji but he didn't go down. He tried it again to no avail. Then Zim runs... Chouji hits the spinebuster on him! Zim screams in pain. Chouji then picks Zim up and hits the Muscle Buster! Sasquatch tagged himself in as Chouji picked Zim. Chouji then gets up and argues with Sasquatch a bit. Sasquatch then picks Zim up. He locks him in a bear hug. Zim screams in pain as Sasquatch squeezes him. Then Sasquatch hits the backbreaker on Zim! Zim screams and Sasquatch climbs on the top rope. Chouji tags himself in as Sasquatch hits the Sasquatch Elbow! Chouji covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Sasquatch and Chouji!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"It's seems to me that there is tension!" Mr. Comanator said as Sasquatch and Chouji argued a bit. "They're lucky that they're gonna fight this Sunday!".

"I hope that those two will keep arguing!" said Desire. "They have nothing on Zim!".

Sasquatch turned around. Chouji then tried to turn him around and to kick him, but Sasquatch blocked it! Sasquatch shook his head and left the ring.

"I think that Sasquatch won't stop!" Sandy asked. "He won't stop until he'll have the title!".

"But we have to stop, for the commercial break." said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

_The following preview is rated T._

You can see Neji, Rock Lee, Truman and Tigre.

"Get her in." Neji said. Ino entered and sat down.

"Miss Yamanaka, we have to inform you that you are being taped." Lee said.

Ino lighted a cigarette.

"Hey, there is no smoking in this building!" Truman said.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ino. "Charge me with smoking?".

Truman looked down.

"Miss Yamanaka... What is your relationship with... Shego?" asked Tigre.

"We've had a lot of matches in the past." Ino said. She took a breath from the cigarette. "I loved this matches. I enjoyed it. To attack Shego with all of my power... It gave me a lot of pleasure".

"Have you ever been engaged in..." Neji asked. "Pillow fights?".

"What exactly do you have in mind, Hyugga san?" Ino asked.

"What about martial arts matches?" Lee asked.

"Depend on what you like!" Ino replied.

"What about sex?" Truman asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why, Truman?" Tigre asked.

"It's a good question." Ino said. "There is nothing better then this activity. It's the reason why we're here... You know? The reason for our existence. To love".

Ino started crossing her legs.

**"NO!"** Mr. TV came and cut this. "Who approved this?".

"What?" asked Ino. "We're doing a parody on..."

"Why!?" TV asked.

"Because Televmania goes Hollywood this Sunday!" Neji said.

"Mr. TV, can you move?" Truman asked.

"Come on, I'm not doing this parody!" TV said. "It has been done before!".

"Oh, fine, party pooper!" Lee said.

"Stop being so angry..." Tigre said and left.

Truman and Ino stayed alone.

"Um..." Truman asked. "Can you..."

Ino crossed her legs. Truman fall down from excitement.

"Boys..." Ino said.

_Televmania goes Hollywood!_

* * *

After the commercials, the cameras switch to Ino and Sakura brawling with Fifi and Lydia in the backstage.

"Guys, look, a brawl!" said Comanator. "What is this!? Someone, stop them!".

"Ino tries to take Misty's lumberjills down!" Desire said.

"I think that someone maybe won't make it to Televmania, be careful, they come here!" said Sandy.

The women brawled to the ring. Sakura pulled Lydia and smashed her head into the ring post! Ino, meanwhile, pushed Fifi to the guard rail. Then Misty and Roll came down and started attacking Ino and Sakura!

"We've talked about it, we've talked about the power of numbers!" Mr. Comanator said.

The four ladies threw Sakura and Ino to the ring. Misty took the microphone.

"Listen, Ino, don't get on my nerves!" Misty said. "Don't. You know why? Because if you do, I won't let you come to Televmania. I'll beat you before that".

Lydia held Sakura. Fifi and Roll both held Ino. Ino then spat on Misty.

"Okay." Misty said. "We're gonna destroy you tonight, then".

"Yeah, show her!" said Desire.

Misty commanded her lumberjills to put Ino and Sakura one next to eachother. Misty then prepared for a kick.

"No." Sandy said. "Please..."

Misty goes for the Mis...

("Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin plays)

Misty stopped. The crowd erupted. **Shego **came out of the curtain and looked to the ring.

"WHAT!?" screamed Mr. Comanator.

Misty then screamed "Oh, come here, you too!".

Shego shook her head and pointed to the curtain.

("What Doesn't Kill You" By Kelly Clarkson plays)

**Temari **came out. Both women looked at Misty.

"No... No way!" Desire said.

Shego and Temari started marching to the ring. Misty and her lumberjills were quick to run away through the crowd!

"I can't believe it!" said Sandy. "I guess... That everything and anything will happen at Televmania!".

Shego and Temari helped Sakura and Ino to get up.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Bob Jones.

"Well, it's me again." Jones said. "And this show is a very special show. The last one before Televmania. I would like to introduce to you right now..."

"There is no need to introduce me and you know that!".

Kankuro came. The crowd booed.

"Yeah, World champion, Kankuro!" said Jones. "Kankuro, last week you've attacked without mercy your opponent this Sunday. Jake Long. What..."

Kankuro stopped him.

"Bob." Kankuro said. "Get this... No one will talk to you tonight. They're all busy getting ready to this Sunday!".

"But what about my question?" asked Jones.

"Listen." Kankuro said. "I'll talk about it in the end of the show. Okay? In the end. Just wait".

Kankuro left.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" the crowd booed as Skulker came out. Then he brought out Tigre, Truman, Zaku and Dosu.

"Wait, what are they doing here?" said Mr. Comanator. "Why are they here?".

"They want to watch the match." Desire said. "Come on, it's a big night!".

"Yeah, suddenly they are so interested in this!" said Sandy. "Stop this nonsense".

(The Rock's Hollywood Theme plays as Konoha is shown)

"And his opponent, from Konoha Village In Japan, Rock Lee!" the crowd cheered as Lee came out. Lee then brought Neji, Krabs and Squidward with him.

"Weird!" Mr. Comanator said. "Those four are together?".

"Well, they can do what they want!" said Desire. "But they won't help Lee".

"Man, I can't wait till Kankuro will adress the fans tonight!" Sandy said.

Skulker and Lee lock up. Skulker pushes Lee to the corner. Skulker tries a punch and Lee dodges. Lee starts punching him in the face in the corner. Skulker just pushes Lee away. He tries a clothesline but Lee dodges. Lee starts kicking Skulker's legs. Then he punches him and whips him to the ropes, but Skulker reverses it and whips him. Lee jumps above Skulker and hits the superkick on him! Lee throws Skulker to the corner and starts tackling him! Then he punches and kicks him. Lee runs... Skulker hits the powerbomb on him! 1... 2... Lee kicks out.

"Man, Skulker is tough!" said Mr. Comanator.

"How come that he's not on Televmania?" Desire asked.

"There is still time, the card will be closed only at the end of the show!" said Sandy.

Skulker kicks Lee and then pushes him to the corner. He punches him and then picks him up and pushes him to the other corner! Then Skulker powerslams Lee to the mat. 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Skulker kicks Lee again and then picks him up. He hits the backbreaker. Skulker then taunts the crowd and uses the Bearhug on Lee. Lee screams in pain as Skulker squeezes him. Lee elbows Skulker in the head. Skulker picks him up and pushes him to the corner! He tackles Lee again. He runs... Lee moves and Skulker hits the post! The crowd erupts.

"Skulker has missed it! Now it's the opportunity!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No, Skulker, be careful!" said Desire.

"There is the kick, Lee is going for it!" Sandy said.

Lee ran for the Leaf Hurricane... Skulker catches him in the air. Lee landed behind Skulker. He starts kicking him with a lot of kicks. Lee then climbs on the turnbuckle and hits a kick from there! 1... 2... Skulker kicks out. Lee drops his leg on Skulker. Lee runs and Zaku trips him. Lee argues with Zaku. Then Lee's friends start attacking Skulker's friends! There is a brawl on the outside. Lee then runs to the ropes and tries to hit a springboard dropkick on Skulker... Skulker catches him and hits the Skulker Buster! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Skulker!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Wait, the brawl continues!" said Mr. Comanator. "They keep brawling!".

The teams entered the ring. They kept brawling. Skulker's team managed to get the upper hand.

"Once again, the power of numbers!" Desire said. "They can't defeat Skulker's team just because they miss a member!".

Suddenly, a familliar music played.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

"WHAT!?" screamed Sandy.

**Mikey **ran down to the ring, making his first apparance since Lock Show. He started attacking Skulker and chased his team off!

"THAT'S MIKEY!" Mr. Comanator said.

"No, why is he here!?" asked Desire.

Skulker's team retreated. Mikey then screamed "See you at Televmania!".

"They're gonna face eachother at Televmania!" Sandy said.

* * *

You can see Cartman talking with Snap.

"I hope you realize that you won't be the champion at Televmania!" Cartman said. "I've held this title for a long time".

"And that's exactly why you're gonna lose it this Sunday!" Snap said. "And to me!".

"Yeah?" Cartman said. "You... You are wrong. You have to respect me as a National champion, and respect me as the hottest star in here, and respect my authoritah!".

"Don't you sick of this joke?" Snap asked.

"No. I don't." Cartman said.

"Listen, Cartman, regardless what they say, this Sunday is my night!" Snap said.

"Fine, don't tell me that I didn't warn you..." Cartman left.

"Fine with me..." Snap said. He turned around.

**BAM! **Griffin and Bart hit him in the face with a chair.

"That's right, you won't leave with the title, and he won't." Chris said.

"But one of us will leave with it!" Bart said.

Team Amazement left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

"Spotlight on me!".

**Wolfgang **walked down the aisle. He looked at the crowd as the spotlight shined on him.

"Oh, it's him..." Mr. Comanator said.

"You know, this Sunday, I'll fight Shikamaru at my Televmania debut." Wolfgang said. "And I've heard people said that it's the moment where the Bully of Cartoon Wrestling has finally bitten more then what he can chew. Those people are happy about it".

"They know nothing, Wolfgang!" said Desire.

"And you know what?" Wolfgang said. "Shikamaru has finally came to his end. Because he knows that I'm gonna destroy him this Sunday. And as you know, I'm going to face now one of his students. The man that was the first man to pin me here at the WWT... Dagget Beaver." The crowd cheered at Dagget's name. "Well, first off, you and your brother suck. Secondly, I'm the man that will be the WWT World champion at the future. I'm going to do that. You won't, Dagget. And Shikamaru will never win another title here. So we're going to fight eachother tonight, Dagget, and this is going to be just a preview for this Sunday. Because this Sunday, Shikamaru is going to the abyss. He's going to die, and as my song says, no one's gonna cry".

"That's an anti-Bullying song, dummy!" Sandy said.

"But the black and blue will remain!" Wolfgang said. "It will be remain as a memory! And guess what? The Bully will stay right here. I'll stay right here, with the F-B-N, and then we'll destroy anything and everything in our path. That's it".

("All I Want" By A Day To Remember plays)

"And his opponent," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From the Beaver's Dam, Dagget Beaver!" the crowd cheered for Dagget.

"One month and half ago, Dagget has defeated Wolfgang!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That was nothing!" Desire said. "And Wolfgang will prove that it was a fluke right here tonight!".

"Televmania is this Sunday, both of this guys have important matches!" said Sandy.

Wolfgang and Dagget lock up. Wolfgang pushes Dagget to the corner. They keep fighting while they lock and Dagget manages to push Wolfgang to the other corner. Wolfgang kicks and elbows Dagget. He kicks him in the corner and tackles him. Then he whips Dagget to the corner and hits the belly to belly suplex! Wolfgang knees Dagget. He whips him to the other corner. He tries to tackle him but Dagget moves and Wolfgang hits the ring post! Dagget twists Wolfgang's arm and then kicks him in the face. Then he hits the armdrag! 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out.

"Meanwhile, Wolfgang is not destroying him." Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't worry, he can outwrestle him." said Desire.

"Wolfgang got a big match this Sunday!" Sandy said.

Dagget kicks Wolfgang. Then he elbows him and whips him to the ropes. Dagget runs... Wolfgang pull the ropes and Dagget falls. Wolfgang hits him on the outside. Dagget whips Wolfgang to the ring post! Jason Smith counts to five and both enter the ring. Dagget whips Wolfgang to the corner. He runs... Wolfgang hits him with the knee! They punch eachother. Wolfgang hits the spinebuster! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Wolfgang kicks Dagget. Wolfgang hits the powerslam! Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Dagget kicks out and Wolfgang gets angry.

"Wolfgang doesn't like that!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, he has to prove that it was a fluke!" Desire said.

"Just accept that Dagget defeated him!" said Sandy.

Dagget blocks a Wolfgang punch and starts punching him. Wolfgang dodges a clothesline and hits a German suplex! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Wolfgang whips Dagget to the ropes and Dagget dodges a Wolf Kick! Dagget then hits the DDT on Wolfgang! Both are down. Dagget crawls and covers him. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... Wolfgang kicks out. Dagget then starts chopping Wolfgang. He whips him to the ropes and hits the backdrop! He then plays for the crowd and points to the top rope.

"Hey, Dagget!" Danny said.

Danny appeared on the TVtron.

"I'd like to give you a tip before our match!" Danny said. "Don't left the locker room's door open. Especially when I involved".

The camera shows that Danny is standing over a beaten Norbert! Danny smiled his evil smile. Dagget turned around... And got the Wolf Kick in his face! Wolfgang covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here's your winner, Wolfgang!" the ring announcer said.

"Oh, those F-B-N make me sick!" Mr. Comanator said. "Those idiots are just... They're just bad!".

"Yeah, they know what they have to do!" said Desire as Dagget ran away. "Who's laughing now?".

"Come on, I can't believe it!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang then took the microphone.

"And that is called winning, Shikamaru." he said. Shikamaru watched, furious, in the backstage. "Hope you remember how to do that. I'm coming at ya at Televmania".

Wolfgang left.

* * *

The cameras switch to Youngblood and Ember.

"We're gonna destroy him this Sunday!" Youngblood said.

"Yeah, I mean, he came here by January, kissed up for the fans, and now he tries to tell us what to do?" Ember asked. "He won't do that... Come on!".

"Yeah, we're going to show him what happens to someone who messes with Youngblood!" Youngblood said.

Naruto then entered the room.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before our match this Sunday." Naruto said.

"Huh?" asked Youngblood.

"Come on, let's shake hands!" Naruto said and extended his hand.

"Don't shake it, Youngblood." Ember said.

"Why?" Youngblood asked.

"Don't." Ember simply said.

"Come on... I don't bite." Naruto said.

Youngblood looked at him.

**SLAP! **He slapped Naruto.

"Wh..." Naruto started saying.

"No." Youngblood said. "I don't respect you".

Naruto left, humiliated.

* * *

The cameras switch to Dagget. He runs backstage.

"Where is he, Where is he..." Dagget said.

He ran to the locker room. He opened it.

"Norb!" He screamed.

He looked at a beaten Norbert.

"D...Dag..." Norbert said.

"Yeah. I'm here, that's fine!" Dagget said.

"B...Be..." Norbert said.

"What?" Dagget asked.

"Be...hind!".

Dagget turned around. **Danny and Jimmy **then attacked him! They stomp on him and left him laying with Norbert.

"Don't mess with the F-B-N!" Danny said.

"Yeah, and don't forget that we got this!" Jimmy said, raising his belt.

"Those... Those cowards!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

You can see Kankuro looking at his title.

"But I can't wait for this, Kankuro will adress the fans in the end of the show!" said Mr. Comanator. "Don't miss that!".

* * *

After the break, the cameras switch to the ring.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as Chris Griffin came out. "Introducing first, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"We're getting closer and closer to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator. "And now Team Amazement will clash!".

"Cartman is just brilliant!" Desire said. "He let his opponents do the dirty work for him!".

"Yeah, we saw him leaving Snap there, like garbage!" said Sandy.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

"And his opponent, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" the ring announcer said. Bart came out as the crowd cheered for him. Bart looked at the ring.

"The friends, the second generation wrestlers!" Mr. Comanator said. "Both got an opportunity this Sunday!".

"They don't. Cartman is just so smart!" said Desire. "I mean, this is such a good plan!".

"And you know that they won't go easy on eachother!" Sandy said. "They love this ring!".

Bart tries to shake hands with Chris. Chris goes for it... Bart tries to clothesline him! Griffin dodges and elbows Bart down! Griffin whips Bart to the ropes and hits a big sidewalk slam on him! Griffin punches Bart and tries to whip him. Bart reverses it and whips Chris to the ropes. Bart tries a clothesline but Griffin dodges and hits the superkick on Bart's face. Bart gets up and looks at Griffin. Both smile. Bart then punches Chris in the face! Both members of Team Amazement start brawling around the ring. Griffin then rams Bart's face on the ring post! The crowd goes wild.

"We've told you that they will put the friendship aside!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I feel great about this, and so does Cartman!" Desire said.

"You look like you're getting close to an orgasma..." said Sandy.

Bart goes to the outside. Griffin chases him but Bart throws him on the ring steps! Bart then punches Chris in the face. He throws him back to the ring. He whips Griffin to the corner... Chris reverses it and runs... Bart kicks him in the face. Bart climbs on the second rope and jumps, but Griffin dropkicks him in the face! Both are down. They manage to get up. Griffin punches Bart in the face. Chris whips him to the ropes but Bart reverses it. Griffin then manages to stop himself and hits the powerbomb! Chris covers him. 1... 2... Bart kicks out.

"Man, those people are just too great!" Mr. Comanator said.

"But Cartman is saving energy!" said Desire.

"Stop with Cartman, Team Amazement has a great match!" Sandy said.

Griffin whip Bart to the ropes. He tries a clothesline but Bart manages to dodge it. Bart then starts hitting a punches combination. Then he elbows him in the head! Then he tries to clothesline Chris but Chris dodges too and hits the headbutt on Bart! 1... 2... Bart kicks out. Griffin picks Bart up and tries to go for the pumphandle slam... Bart then hits the Edge-O-Matic! Then Bart looks at the crowd. He looks at Chris Griffin and stands behind him. Griffin gets up and looks for Bart. Bart hits the BartDog! He covers Chris. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Bart Simpson!".

"What a great match, simply awesome!" said Mr. Comanator. "Bart proved himself and got some momentum!".

"Man, Cartman must be happy!" Desire said. "Look at those two, tearing eachother apart!".

Bart picked Chris up. They hug and then Bart raised Griffin's hand.

"Well, they don't care about your opinion, Desire!" said Sandy. "They fought a great match, which proves that the future is... **Cartman**!".

**Cartman **entered the ring. As Team Amazement turned around, Cartman hit them with his National belt! Then he ran and squashed Bart with his Big Splash! The crowd booed as Cartman posed.

"You've said it right, the future is Cartman!" laughed Desire.

"Cartman got the momentum now, heading to this Sunday!" said Mr. Comanator.

* * *

The cameras switch to Timmy with Bob Jones.

"Timmy, this Sunday is your big night." Jones said. "Either you'll win, and defeat Gaara, and keep being a threat to Mr. TV, or you lose, and once again, your career will fall just when you thought it would..."

Timmy stopped Jones.

"Do you think that it's a joke?" Timmy asked. "Do you think that I'll take so much of a risk for a JOKE? I've ran over my boss. You have to be pretty serious to do that".

"So, will you win this Sunday?" asked Jones.

"Yeah!" Timmy said. "Simply because I'm better then Gaara and I'm smarter then Mr. TV. I ran over him and this Sunday, I'll take out his so called friend. Because, you know that he picked Gaara just because he thinks that Gaara is loyal. Well, he is, but he's also broken. He's broken, and he won't stop me at my journey for my ultimate goal".

"What is that goal, Timmy?" Jones asked again.

Timmy smiled. "The goal of everyone. The World title".

Gaara then came and looked at him.

"You know, I too want the World title, Timmy." Gaara said quietly.

"Gaara, you've had your chance, your millionth chance, and you've blew it." Timmy said simply. "So I don't think that you're in any condition to..."

**Mr. TV **then ran to attack Timmy. They start brawling until the security came to stop Mr. TV. Gaara tried to settle him down.

"I'll be dammed if I won't take both of you out this Sunday!" Timmy screamed.

Timmy left as Gaara settled Mr. TV down.

* * *

The cameras switch to the ring.

("Amazing" by Kanye West plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Retrovile, he is one half of the WWT Tag Team Champions, Jimmy Neutron!" the crowd booed as Jimmy came out.

"Man, this is the last match before Televmania!" Mr. Comanator said. "And things are already burning!".

"Don't forget that we got one more thing- Kankuro addressing the fans!" said Desire. "And after last week, Jake won't be there!".

"I know Jake, and he will be there!" Sandy said. "But for now, Jimmy has to meet his destiny!".

("Out of my Way" by Seether plays)

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom In the Pacific Ocean, Patrick Star!" the crowd cheered wildly as Patrick came out.

"And Patrick got a date with destiny himself this Sunday night!" said Mr. Comanator.

"You mean a reality call, when Spongebob will show him who he really is!" Desire said. "A one hit wonder that no one cares about!".

"Don't worry, Patrick will go through all the F-B-N members, just like he said he would do!" said Sandy.

Patrick plays for the crowd. Jimmy pushes him from behind. Jimmy then taunts him. He runs and they lock up... Patrick pushes Jimmy to the mat! Jimmy gets up. They lock up... Jimmy headbutts Patrick. Then he twists Patrick's arm. Then he tackles him with his shoulder. He twists Patrick's arm and elbows him. Then he twists it again but Patrick pushes him down and chokes him. Then he releases Jimmy as Jimmy looks at him in shock. Patrick smiles. Jimmy taunts Patrick and kicks him. Then he chops Patrick. Then he chops him again.

"The crowd is going crazy for this match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I could care less. Patrick is losing, look at this!" said Desire.

"Well, I DO care, and Patrick is playing with Jimmy." Sandy said.

Jimmy then taunts the crowd and whips Patrick. Patrick reverses it and whips Jimmy hard to the ropes. Patrick then hits the belly to belly suplex! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jimmy gets up and tries to poke Patrick's eye but Patrick slaps his hand! Jimmy kicks Patrick and tries to pick him up and Patrick just looks at him, bored. Patrick slams Jimmy on the ground! Jimmy gets up, mad, and spits on Patrick's face! They lock up but Patrick pushes him down again, and they do it again, and again! Patrick taunts Jimmy.

"Jimmy is embarassing himself!" said Mr. Comanator.

"No!" Desire said. "Come on, that's not fair!".

"I'll be glad if you'll tell me where's the cheating!" laughed Sandy.

Jimmy kicks Patrick and punches him. Patrick just slaps him and whips him to the corner. Patrick runs but Jimmy moves and Patrick hits the corner. Jimmy punches Patrick and hits the back suplex! 1... Patrick kicks out. Jimmy kicks Patrick in the back. Jimmy then punches Patrick in the face. Jimmy keeps punching Patrick but Patrick looks at him, angry. Patrick hits the armdrag! Jimmy rolls to the outside and waves. **Danny, Skulker and Spongebob **come out. But **Norbert, Dagget and Mikey **come out as well and hit all of them with chairs!

"Yeah, don't let the F-B-N to outsmart you!" Mr. Comanator said happily.

"You got nothing to do out here!" screamed Desire.

"Finally some justice!" Sandy said.

Patrick grabs Jimmy by the hair and throws him back to the ring. Patrick the Powerslams Jimmy to the mat! Patrick then plays for the crowd as the crowd goes nuts. Patrick then picks Jimmy up and hits the backbreaker on him! Then Patrick goes to the corner. He yells "Now let's kill him!". He prepares for the Pat Gore... Spongebob then yells something at him. Patrick then grabs Spongebob by the head and goes to attack him, but Jimmy knees him from behind! Jimmy then hits the Neutron Blast on Patrick! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jimmy Neutron!" the ring announcer said.

"WHAT THE... NO!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "NO, that can't be! That's just can't be!".

"Oh, yeah!" Desire said. "When you're gonna listen to me?".

Spongebob then enters the ring as Jimmy goes to help the other members on the outside. Spongebob then curb stomps Patrick in the back and stands above him.

"Dirty, Yellow, son of a bitch!" screamed Sandy. "Son of a bitch!".

Spongebob and the F-B-N left the ring.

* * *

Kankuro walked to the ring.

"That's next!" said Mr. Comanator. "Kankuro's address! Just one last commercials break!" he said.

* * *

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

The crowd booed, as the cameras switch to the ring for the last time before Televmania. Kankuro came out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the WWT World champion, Kankuro!" said the ring announcer.

"We're coming closer to the end of the show." Mr. Comanator said. "Finally..."

"I really can't believe, it's here, Televmania is here..." said Desire.

"Let's run the card down before Kankuro will talk, fine?" Sandy asked.

"Well, The womens championship will be on the line when Misty will face Ino in a lumberjills match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't believe that Ino got that ace in her hole!" Desire said.

"Just announced, five men tag, Kappa Mikey, Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles vs Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, El Tigre and Truman X!" said Sandy.

"This match got a lot of emotions!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Wolfgang will face that has been, Shikamaru!" said Desire.

"Well, Shikamaru got something to prove, as it put up or shut up time for Wolfgang!" Sandy said.

"The National title on the line, Cartman, Snap, Griffin, Bart, eliminations match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Cartman got the most of the momentum!" Desire said.

"Zim, Chouji, Sasquatch, TV title on the line!" said Sandy.

"Zim is in trouble, because he needs to face giants!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Danny and Jimmy will defend their tag titles against those angry, sour beavers." said Desire.

"The Beavers want their moment!" Sandy said.

"Gaara will represent Mr. TV against Timmy Turner!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It's Timmy's moment, or else, his plan won't work!" Desire said.

"Naruto and Youngblood will clash!" said Sandy.

"Naruto will try to prove that other organizations also matter." Mr. Comanator said.

"Spongebob and Patrick will fight, and we know what will be the outcome..." said Desire.

"Finally, they will fight, and Patrick is angry!" Sandy said.

"And finally, Kankuro and Jake for the World title, no DQ match!" said Mr. Comanator.

"The main event, but after the attack on Jake last week, can he be there?" Desire asked.

"Televmania will go Hollywood this Sunday!" said Sandy.

"Live from the Staples Center!" Mr. Comanator said.

* * *

Kankuro sat in the ring.

"This Sunday, after six years of giving this company everything I got, I'll finally enter Televmania as your World champion." Kankuro said. "But I'll fight against a guy who also never main evented Televmania. A guy who won the Rumble match. The American Dragon, Jake Long!".

The crowd cheered at Jake's name.

"Now, Jake, let me get this straight." Kankuro said. "Do you think that you can go there and just... Get this status like this? Please. I gave up a lot of things for this status, I gave up a lot of things for this belt. You never gave up on nothing, Jake. Until last week, that is! I cut you open and now you're gushing blood, trying to stop it with something. But Jake, that will destroy you this Sunday. Simple as that. I won't go easy on you".

Kankuro looked at the crowd.

"Look, I want to recap this year, okay?" Kankuro asked. "I started it by attacking Shikamaru and destroying him in the ring. Later, I destroyed Youngblood, and then, I was the MVP of the ladder match. Then... I've won this title off my brother. But guess what? Those people just kept doubting me. And I've defeated anyone, from Youngblood to Dagget Beaver, until Shikamaru cut me off because of Youngblood. But that was solved, because I've won the title in another ladder match. And then, Shikamaru and Gaara dared to dispute on my title reign. Where are they now? I've defeated them. They are done. And now... Mr. Long has came to take my prize. To take my title. Jake, I won't be your stairway to heaven. Jake, you won't beat me at Televmania, because at Televmania, your ass is mine. And the next year of WWT will remain just as it was this year. All Master. All me. Bow down before me, because I'm so great. And after Televmania, I will be still, the WWT World Heavyweight champion!".

Kankuro raised his title.

"We've never had a guy as sadistic as Kankuro as our champion." said Mr. Comanator.

("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

The crowd cheers as Jake walks out. He has a bandage on his forehead.

"He IS here!" Desire said.

"I've told you so!" said Sandy.

Jake took the microphone.

"Kankuro..." Jake said. "Let me remind everyone why I'm in this shape..."

The camera switch to footages from last week. **BAM! **Kankuro hit Jake with the belt! Then Kankuro turned the table on Jake. He kept hitting him in the head. Jake was busted open! He took Jake to the outside and then dropped him on the guard rail! Jake just gushed blood. Kankuro threw him back to the ring. He kicked him and hit the Puppet Master! The footages stopped.

Jake looked at Kankuro.

"Are you proud?" Jake asked.

"A lot." Kankuro replied. "Listen, Jake, I won't be used as a stepping stone, got that!?".

"You won't. But Kankuro, you've sealed your faith. Right now." Jake said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Because at Televmania, this Sunday, I won't stop until I'll destroy you." Jake said. "I won't stop until I'll kick your ass so bad that you'll beg me to stop. I won't stop even if you'll give me this title. If you'll try this, I'll hit you in the face with it. I'll kill you this Sunday".

The crowd cheered.

"Oooooh!" Kankuro said. "I'm scared! Pretty tough for a guy that almost had a concussion from what I did to him last week!".

"Kankuro, you don't get it, aren't you?" Jake asked. "One year ago, you've said that it's your 'destiny' to win the title. But now, it's not destiny. It's a fact. Just like it's a fact that we'll face eachother at Televmania, and that is gonna be a big fight".

Jake looked at Kankuro.

"And another thing that you've forgotten..." Jake said. "With all of your anger... All of this... It won't defeat me. I'll win the title. Because you know my name, it will say it on the title, it will be written in the books, Jake Long, Amdrag, the American Dragon, the WWT World heavyweight champion, the man that defeated you at Televmania, and the man that all of this... It's his life! IT'S MY LIFE!".

The crowd chanted "It's his life! It's his life!".

"But Jake..." Kankuro said. "You won't be alive after this Sunday..."

The show ends as Kankuro raised the belt as Jake watched. Both looked at eachother, angry. The cameras fade out.

* * *

**Quick results:**

Sasquatch and Chouji def. Invader Zim

Skulker def. Rock Lee

Wolfgang def. Dagget Beaver

Bart Simpson def. Chris Griffin

Jimmy Neutron def. Patrick Star

* * *

**Card for Televmania**

**WWT World Championship: **Kankuro (c) vs Jake Long

Patrick Star vs Spongebob Squarepants

Captain Youngblood vs Naruto Uzumaki

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) vs the Angry Beavers

Gaara of the Sand vs Timmy Turner

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) vs Chouji vs Sasquatch

Shikamaru Nara vs Wolfgang

**WWT Womens Championship, Lumberjills match: **Misty (c) vs Ino Yamanaka

Kappa Mikey, Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles vs Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, El Tigre and Truman X

**WWT National Championship, Eliminations match: **Eric Cartman (c) vs Bart Simpson vs Snap vs Chris Griffin

* * *

Finally. The last show is over. The road is over. Just one last thing.

Who will win at Televmania?

Please review.


	87. WWT Televmania VII Part 1

Finally... It came.

The biggest show in WWT history. Televmania VII!

Patrick and Spongebob are going to clash. They're going to show who's the boss.

And can Jake Long win the World title off Kankuro? Although he's not in a good shape?

Televmania is going to Hollywood, right now.

Televmania VII will come in two parts. And now... Televmania!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Televmania : March week 4

You can see a dark hallway. Then, someone comes out from the celling. He looks at the hallway through special glasses. Then he sees laser rays in the hallway. He looks at them.

The guy then jumps through them and passes all of them without touching it. Then he sees a robot that walks in the hallway. The guy puts his palm on the robot and runs away. The robot keeps walking...

**BOOM!**

The robot exploded. The guy walked over the robot and then puts some device on a metal door.

"_Welcome..._" the metallic voice said as the device managed to crack the password. The guy entered the room.

Someone sat on a chair inside the room.

**"It's over!****" **Jake Long said. "Give up, I'm here to stop you. You won't rule the world".

The guy on the chair got up.

"Long. Jake Long." Jake said.

"I know..." **Kankuro **said. He looked at Jake.

"Give up on your scheme, Kankuro!" said Jake. "The WWT won't fall into your hands!".

"Oh, Jake, don't be a fool." Kankuro said. "You know you can't stop me".

"I've passed all of those obstacles. I don't want to give up now!" Jake said.

"So try to attack me..." Kankuro said.

Kankuro then put his finger above a red button.

"Wait..." Jake said.

"Agent Double O Armdrag... You're doomed." Kankuro said. "If you'll make one move, then I'll press this button. And then, my bombs will destroy your WWT. Do you want their blood on your hand?".

"You... You are a mad man!" Jake said.

"Your choice, Jake..." Kankuro said. "Can you kill me fast enough?".

They stared at eachother.

* * *

You can see the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Here to play the theme song for this Televmania, **You know my name**, please welcome the talented musician... Chris Cornell!".

Cornell came to the stage. "LA, are you ready!?" he screamed.

The crowd cheered.

"Join me!" Cornell said.

He started playing. The WWT superstars appeared on the TVtron.

_If you take a life do you know what you'll give? _  
_Odds are, you won't like what it is._

You can see Shikamaru, Spongebob and Youngblood celebrate in previous Televmanias.

_When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me? _  
_By the merciless eyes of deceit?_

You can see Spongebob hitting Patrick with his award and turning heel.

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights _  
_But you yourself are nothing so divine _  
_Just next in line!_

Kankuro and Jake are at staredown.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you _  
_The odds will betray you _  
_And I will replace you!_

Naruto and Youngblood are brawling.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _  
_It longs to kill you _  
_Are you willing to die?_

You can see Misty injuring Women.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _  
_You know my name!_

You can see Patrick and Spongebob in staredown.

_If you come inside things will not be the same _  
_When you return to the night._

You can see Zim gets destroyed by Sasquatch and Chouji.

_And if you think you've won _  
_You never saw me change _  
_The game that we all been playing!_

You can see the five men team brawl.

_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men _  
_Than you yourself _  
_But if you must pretend _  
_You may meet your end!_

Timmy and Mr. TV are in a staredown.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you _  
_The odds will betray you _  
_And I will replace you!_

Timmy and Gaara brawl.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _  
_It longs to kill you _  
_Are you willing to die?_

Team Amazement fight Cartman and Snap.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins..._

Wolfgang kicks Shikamaru.

_Try to hide your hand _  
_Forget how to feel _  
_Forget how to feel!_

Danny and Jimmy attack the Beavers.

_Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel _  
_Spin of the wheel!_

Kankuro cuts Jake open.

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you _  
_The odds will betray you _  
_And I will replace you!_

Wolfgang attacks Shikamaru.

_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you _  
_It longs to kill you _  
_Are you willing to die?_

Youngblood and Naruto look at eachother.

_The coldest blood runs through my veins _  
_You know my name _  
_You know my name _  
_You know my name _

Patrick and Spongebob as friends.

_You know my name _  
_You know my name _  
_You know my name _  
_You know my name!_

Jake and Kankuro look at eachother for the final time.

* * *

_And now, live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California... WWT Televmania VII!_

Fireworks go off the stage as the crowd cheers wildly. You can see a lot of signs like "Televmania, baby!" or "I want to be on the card!".

"It's FINALLY here, the biggest show ever, Televmania seven!" Mr. Comanator said proudly. "Mr. Comanator here, and Desire and Sandy cheeks are with me. What a big night it's gonna be. All the great matches will be here tonight!"

"I look forward to some of them especially!" said Desire. "For example, tonight Spongebob Squarepants is going to destroy that crowd-darling, Patrick Star! Patrick just won't handle the pressure".

"Not true. And also, Timmy Turner and Gaara!" Sandy said. "Gaara is representing Mr. TV, and after TV got ran over by Timmy last November, that match will be huge!".

"Naruto Uzumaki will debut tonight and will fight Captain Youngblood!" said Mr. Comanator. "And the big match... As you know, the match for the title- Jake Long will challenge Kankuro!".

"Man, tonight is the night of dreams to come true!" Desire said.

"Let's go right to action!" said Sandy. "It's gonna be the biggest show ever!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said. "Welcome to TELEVMANIA!".

The crowd cheered wildly.

The ring announcer continued: "Our opening match is a fatal four way elimination match... And it is for the WWT National Championship!"

("Crash" by Decyfer Down plays)

"Introducing the challengers, first, from the Chalkzone, Snap!" Snap came out and signalled for the belt. The crowd booed.

"Snap has vowed victory here tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can he do it?".

"I'm still rooting for Cartman!" Shouted Desire."Just a very smart guy!".

"If he will be lucky, Snap can win the title tonight!" Sandy said.

("Simply Unstoppable" by Tinie Tempah plays)

"Next," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From Quahog, Rhode Island, Chris Griffin!"

"Griffin is not the favorite, but I think that he can pull the upset!" said Mr. Comanator.

"No, he won't... He's not good enough!" Desire said.

"Man, the opening match for Televmania... It's gonna be great!" said Sandy.

("Remember the Name" by Fort Minor plays)

"And now, from Springfield, Oregon, Bart Simpson!" the ring announcer said. Bart came out as the crowd cheered for him. Bart shook the hands of the fans.

"The question is, can Bart win the title tonight?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"NO. What else I should say? NO!" Desire almost shouted.

"The crowd is erupting for Bart Simpson! Can he finally do it?" Sandy asked.

("Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana plays)

"And finally..." he said as the crowd booed. "From South Park, Colorado... the WWT National champion, Eric Cartman!" Cartman came out as the crowd booed.

"Cartman is here for eleven months. And on Six of them he has been the National champion!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Longest reigning National champion!" Desire said. "Who can stop him? Nobody!".

"Cartman still got an advantage in this match!" said Sandy. "Can he win?".

Snap starts attacking Chris Griffin as Cartman and Bart start brawling as well. Snap whips Griffin to the ropes and elbows him. Snap then hits the hurricanrana on Griffin and Chris rolls out of the ring. Cartman hits Bart in the corner... Snap punches Cartman! Then both Snap and Bart whip Cartman to the ropes and both elbow him. Then Snap clotheslines Bart! He rams Bart's head in the corner and kicks him. Then he whips Bart to the corner and Bart falls. Chris and Cartman climb to the apron. Bart then kicks Snap, dropkicks him down and tags Chris in!

"We forgot to mention, only two people are allowed in the ring at any time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"So I don't think that Cartman will be seen in the ring so much." said Desire.

"That will be a smart strategy, I think." Sandy said.

Snap tries to clothesline Griffin but Griffin hits the spinebuster on him! He whips him to the ropes and hits the forearm shiver! Cartman then tags himself in. He stops Chris and kicks Snap on the ground! Griffin then hits the back suplex on Cartman. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. Chris tries to hit the inverted suplex on Cartman but Cartman lands on his feet. Cartman then hits the backbreaker on Griffin! 1... 2... Chris kicks out. He starts brawling with Cartman. Cartman then hits the slam on Chris! 1... 2... Chris kicks out. Cartman hits the fisherman suplex! 1... 2... Griffin kicks out again!

"This match is really good!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I know, Cartman is killing them in a good way!" Desire said.

"Bart is waiting in the corner. Do you think it's smart?" asked Sandy.

Bart tags himself in, as on cue. Then both him and Chris kick Cartman and hit the double DDT. 1... 2... Cartman kicks out. He tries to whip him to the ropes but Cartman whips him and clotheslines him. Snap tags himself in on the expense of Cartman. Cartman just leaves the ring. Bart just punches Snap with the punches combination and hits the knee drop! Bart stands on the top rope, but Cartman enters and hits him with a super back suplex! Cartman tries to punch Bart but Snap argues with him. Griffin then tags himself in and starts clotheslining both Snap and Cartman!

"Team Amazement don't hit eachother. You've noticed that?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Yeah, but their alliance won't work!" said Desire. "Cartman is just too good!".

"But now Griffin is doing great there!" Sandy said.

Snap then kicks Chris in his head and starts punching him. Snap runs but Griffin drops him over the top! Then Snap gets up... Griffin jumps on him with a big suicide plancha right onto the steel steps! The crowd goes nuts. Both are down and The ref counts. The ref then reaches 10 as both are out. The crowd boos as Griffin and Snap get out of the arena by the help of the EMTs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, both Snap and Chris Griffin are counted out!" said the ring announcer.

"MAN. No way!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Stupid, Griffin. Stupid! Don't do those moves!" Desire said.

"But wait, Cartman and Bart!" screamed Sandy.

Cartman starts punching Bart and knees him in the back. Cartman then whips Bart to the ropes, picks him up and hits the Gorilla Press. He covers. 1... 2... Bart kicks out! Cartman gets angry and taunts the crowd. Then he points at the ropes. He runs for the Big Splash... Bart moves out of the way and Cartman just falls like a pancake on the mat! Bart then gets up as the crowd cheers and chants his name. Bart then climbs on the second rope. Cartman gets up, dizzy... Bart hits the BartDog off the top rope! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW!" the crowd cheered. "National champion... Bart Simpson!".

"FINALLY it happened!" Mr. Comanator said. "Bart Simpson has finally made it, he proved that he is something, he won the National title!".

"Come on, he didn't really won!" said Desire. "What about Snap"? Snap could have won this match unless that idiot, Chris Griffin...!".

"But I really don't care!" Sandy said. "Bart is the last man standing and he managed to win his first title ever in WWT and the crowd is HOT!".

* * *

Bart went out. Then **Bob Jones **came to him on the ring ramp.

"Bart!" said Jones. "Bart, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Televmania has started with a title change, and it's with you winning. What do you have to say?".

"Well..." Bart breathed heavily. "I'm so happy... I mean, the first ever title for me... And I've waited for it for a long time. You know, it's not easy to beat Cartman. It's not easy to defeat Snap. And Chris, buddy, I'm sorry for what happened but you will get a title shot... Just don't forget it, you are still great and you've stole the match earlier with that sick jump. But you'll have the title shot when you'll be fine. Meanwhile... Just be happy that I won this title!".

Bart raised his belt as the crowd cheered.

"All right!" Jones said. "Great for Bart. Let's keep with the event!".

"Man, Bart Simpson, new National champion." said Mr. Comanator. "Great for him. We got some pretty big main events here tonight, guys, and you know that each and every one of them will score!".

"Exept for Patrick's match with Spongebob!" Desire said. "He won't be able to fight like Spongebob. No way".

"I think that you're just wrong!" said Sandy. "Just wrong. Patrick will win this match, I believe in him!".

* * *

You can see Jake Long looking in the mirror. He's looking at the bandage on his head.

"Poor Jake, just poor!" Mr. Comanator said. "This is his biggest night ever and he got that wound on his head. Kankuro..."

"Kankuro will take the bandage off tonight!" said Desire. "Not so smart to make it a no DQ match now, huh?".

"Jake won't give up so easily. He won't let it all be in vain".

* * *

The cameras switch to some legs in the backstage. The camera then starts going up to reveal that guy It's Wolfgang.

"Yo! Shikamaru!" Wolfgang said to the sound of the booing crowd. "You know... I've watched some of your old matches. And you know, it may be hard to believe, but there are some matches where you've been more pathetic then what you've been recently! I found a lot of those matches!".

The crowd keeps booing.

"For example... That match against Zim, that throw the towel match." Wolfgang said. "Summer on the Beach 2009. To watch Shikamaru trying to make Temari promise that she will never throw the towel because he knows that Zim will choke him out, is simply funny. Just funny. Or what about that match against Youngblood at Lock Show of last year? Bad for him. And his match from last year's Televmania where he couldn't even get a singles match so he was in a throwaway match! He's pathetic".

Wolfgang then looked at the camera.

"But his most pathetic match will come in few moments. In few moments, he's going to step into the ring with the Bully of fiction wrestling. And you've heard my song? 'All you're gonna be is a fading memory of a bully'? Well, I'm not a fading memory. I'm the hottest property of the WWT. I'm the best young wrestler that you got in here... Well, exept for Timmy. But I am that big. I am that good!" Wolfgang said. "And you know what? Shikamaru won't be able to defeat me in this match because this match will be his last. I don't do half work."

Wolfgang then smiled evilly.

"I'll destroy him. Plain and simple... And no one's gonna cry. Well, Shikamaru will." he said and walked away.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("Bully" By Shinedown Plays)

"This next match is scheduled for one fall!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed. "Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Hillwood, Wolfgang!" Wolfgang came out as the crowd booed him heavily. Wolfgang walked on the ring ramp as he looked at some booing fans. Wolfgang then jawed with them a bit.

"He wants to destroy a the veteran!" Mr. Comanator said. "He wants to destroy Shikamaru. He wants to show that he is just a brute, bad, bully!".

"You know my sources said that... Wait... Ha!" said Desire.

Wolfgang pointed at the entrance way.

("We are One" by 12 Stones plays)

The heat then became the loudest it was for the whole night. Wolfgang then smiled and walked to the ring. He looked at the crowd.

"There they are!" said Desire. "**The Bullies**!".

Suddenly, Buford (Phineas and Ferb), Dash (Danny Phantom) and Brad (Kick Buttowski) appear in the crowd. The crowd booed them as they took their seats in the front row as Wolfgang fist pound them.

"Those... What are they doing here?" Sandy asked, furious. "It's just wrong! They can't be here!".

("In the Shadows" by the Rasmus plays)

"And his opponent," he said as the crowd cheered. "From Konoha Village In Japan, Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru came out. He looked serious as he looked at Wolfgang in the ring. Wolfgang taunted him and Shikamaru started walking.

"Shikamaru is usually fun to be around. Not tonight!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, but I agree with Wolfgang!" Desire said. "Shikamaru is losing a lot. And with the Bullies watching, it's gonna be a clean Wolfgang victory!".

"We don't need those friends of Wolfgang here! But Shikamaru needs to win here!" said Sandy.

The bell rang as both men looked at eachother. Then they lock up. Both try to push eachother to the other side. Wolfgang then manages to push Shikamaru to the ground! Wolfgang taunts Shikamaru as he gets up. They lock up again. Wolfgang tries to push Shikamaru but Shikamaru slaps him! Shikamaru then dodges a clothesline and then starts punching Wolfgang in the head. Shikamaru tries to whip Wolfgang to the ropes but Wolfgang reverses it. Shikamaru then kicks Wolfgang and tries to go for the S-Factor but Wolfgang punches him and goes to the corner.

"He managed to stop the S-Factor?" Mr. Comanator asked, shocked.

"Told you, Shikamaru is not that good anymore!" said Desire.

"That's nothing. Wolfgang still haven't won!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang then locks up with Shikamaru. He knees him in the gut Then he punches Shikamaru in the head and whips him to the corner. Wolfgang runs but Shikamaru knees him in the face and hits the suplex! Shikamaru then curses the bullies and uses the knee drop. Jason Smith counts. 1... Wolfgang kicks out. Wolfgang rolls out as the bullies cheer for him. Shikamaru comes out and rams Wolfgang's head on the barricade! The bullies then taunt Shikamaru. Shikamaru throws Wolfgang to the ring and chop blocks him. Then he locks the figure four leglock on Wolfgang!

"The figure four! Yeah, how pathetic is that!?" said Mr. Comanator.

"I don't think it's good, psychologically wise." Desire said.

"Can you stop this nonsense!? Please?" asked Sandy.

Wolfgang screams in pain as the crowd cheers for Shikamaru. Wolfgang fights and reaches the ropes. At a count of four, Shikamaru releases the hold. Wolfgang goes out. Shikamaru goes after him but Wolfgang whips him to the steelsteps! Then he rams his head on the barricade in front of the bullies. He throws him back and elbows him. Wolfgang tries to attack Shikamaru but Shikamaru punches him! Wolfgang is not impressed and he hits the backbreaker on Shikamaru! Then he picks him up and hits another one! He covers. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out!

"I can't believe it, he almost kills Shikamaru!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And the bullies are laughing!" said Desire. "They're just laughing!".

"I've told you that I don't want them in there!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang punches Shikamaru to the corner. Then he knees him. Shikamaru suddenly kicks him! Then they start trading punches. Wolfgang hits the double axe handle! Then he starts punching Shikamaru on the mat. Then he knees him and locks the camel clutch! Shikamaru just screams. As Shikamaru starts to break it, Wolfgang slams him down on the mat with a powerslam! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out. Wolfgang then picks Shikamaru up and starts punching him. He tries to hit the Wolf's Kick but Shikamaru dodges and hits the back suplex! Both are down!

"WOW! Now both are down! Shikamaru is doing pretty good!" said Mr. Comanator.

"No, look, even now he's hurting himself..." Desire said.

"Come on... Shikamaru... Get up..." said Sandy.

Both manage to get up. Shikamaru kicks Wolfgang. He runs and Wolfgang tries to slam him, but Shikamaru manages to land on his feet! Then he runs and hits the knee facebreaker. Shikamaru then tries to hit the Shadowsault on Wolfgang but Wolfgang just moves out of the way. Then he kicks Shikamaru and tries to hit the Bully Bomb. Shikamaru manages to get out but Wolfgang then hits the neckbreaker on Shikamaru! Wolfgang then covers Shikamaru. 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out! Wolfgang then pounds on the mat as the crowd boos.

"Shikamaru just keeps getting out and getting out!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Come on, he's not that good! He's just killing himself!" said Desire.

"Shikamaru won't give up on that match, he won't allow Wolfgang to gloat!" Sandy said.

Wolfgang starts punching Shikamaru in the face. Then he tries to hit the Bully Bomb but Shikamaru manages to get out of it again. Wolfgang tries the Wolf's kick but Shikamaru dodges and tries the S-Factor. Wolfgang just backdrops him... Wolf's Kick! 1... 2... Shikamaru kicks out! Wolfgang is shocked. Wolfgang tries to pick him up but Shikamaru hits the spinebuster! The crowd erupts. Shikamaru then looks at the bullies at the crowd and gives them the middle finger. Wolfgang gets up. The S-Factor! Shikamaru then crawls and covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Shikamaru Nara!" the ring announcer announced.

"He has done it! Shikamaru has won it!" said Mr. Comanator said. "What about this, bullies?".

"He can't do that! He got lucky!" Desire said. "He's just not better then Wolfgang! Do you got that?".

"Did he win? Oh, yeah!" said Sandy. "So, he's better. And I love that!".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Youngblood and Ember in the backstage. Youngblood holds a steel chair.

"Youngblood, come on, don't do that!" said Ember.

"I have to do it, Ember!" Youngblood said. "That Naruto doesn't deserve to be in the ring with me tonight. And also, if he will be injured, and Jake won't be able to compete, then maybe..."

"You won't be inserted to the World title match even if TV was drunk! He hates you!" Ember said.

"Now, where is he...?" asked Youngblood. He stopped a crew member that passed by.

"Hey, have you seen that annoying blonde guy?" asked Youngblood.

"You mean..." the crew guy said.

"Yes!" Youngblood said. "Where is he?".

"Youngblood, please..." said Ember.

"I have to do it. Where is he?" Youngblood asked.

"I think that he's in that room..." the crew guy said and left. Youngblood looked at a door with a star on it in shock.

"A PRIVATE dressing room!?" he screamed. "Okay, that's it, I take him out!".

"But, Youngblood..." said Ember.

"No!" Youngblood said. He entered the room with the chair.

Ember opened her mouth in shock when she saw who's in the room and heard the sound.

_"You know you love me, I know you care, _  
_just shout whenever and I'll be there. _  
_You are my love, you are my heart _  
_and we will never ever ever be apart..."_

**BAM!**

Youngblood came out, with the chair, looking at Ember in a disturbed look.

"Wrong annoying blonde..." Youngblood said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Spongebob, who's with the F-B-N.

"Well, you know, tonight is a big night for us." Spongebob said. "Tonight is the night where we'll take our right position in the WWT. We'll bury the competition. We'll take all those fans darling and we'll just show them the door. Beavers? Out. Gaara? Out. Patrick? Out!".

The F-B-N cheered at that.

"All of those guys have nothing on us!" Spongebob said. "It's our night. It's OURS. do you get this?".

Spongebob looked like an oratator with his speech. The F-B-N kept cheering.

"Tonight, we're going to show that we're the important guys!" Spongebob said.

"YEAH!" Danny said. Everyone looked at him.

"Danny, I haven't finished yet." Spongebob said.

"Sorry..." Danny said.

"And I want to add," Timmy said. "That..."

"He hasn't finished yet!" Danny said. Spongebob looked at him.

"No. Let Timmy speak. He got an important match tonight! Probably, the most important match besides mine!" Spongebob said.

"Thank you, Spongebob." Timmy said. "I want to add that it's time for us to prove ourself. Because there are people out there that don't believe in our ability to be the leaders of the WWT. We should prove that we are the past," he looked at Danny. Danny looked a little annoyed by that remark. "The present," he looked at Spongebob. "And... the future".

Everyone looked at Timmy. He spoke like his going to war.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you running over Mr. TV was a good thing to do!" Danny said.

The F-B-N then looked at Danny.

"Why?" Jimmy asked. "People started being afraid of us!".

"But that's not our style!" Danny said. "We are wrestlers. We are good wrestlers. We speak in the ring. We show ourself. And probably, because of what you did, Mr. TV will try to hurt us".

"We are not afraid, Danny." Timmy said. "He can do whatever he want but we won't run away. We'll prove that we are the best!".

Spongebob put his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"You're right. And tonight, we'll kill those critics!" he said.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Zoo" by Bruce Dickinson plays)

"This triple threat match is scheduled for one fall, it is for the WWT Television championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from the Animals Kingdom, Sasquatch!" Sasquatch came out to big cheers. He wore his special "Macho Animal" cape and wore a Randy Savage's hat on his head. Then he took the hat and threw it to the fans. He entered the ring and posed for the crowd.

"Sasquatch is looking so good!" said Mr. Comanator. "Can he win the title?".

"The odds doesn't look good for poor Zim!" Desire said. "They may injure him!".

"Yeah, remember that handicap match last week? I think that it's gonna be just the same!" said Sandy.

("In The End" By Linkin Park plays)

"His opponents, first," the crowd cheered wildly. "From Konoha village in Japan, Chouji!" Chouji came out as the crowd cheered. He looked at the crowd and shook their hands. Then he entered the ring and entered to a staredown with Sasquatch.

"Chouji lost his title last month to Zim, can he win it?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Giants everywhere. What the hell Zim did to deserve it?" asked Desire. "He's such a poor guy!".

"He interfered in the #1 contenders match!" Sandy said. "He deserves it!".

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"And finally," he said as the crowd booed. "Representing the F-B-N, from Irkan Planet, he is the WWT Television champion, Invader Zim!" Zim came out with his title. He argued with the fans in the crowd as he looked scared off the two giants in the ring.

"Zim, Zim, Zim..." said Mr. Comanator. "Meet your end!".

"No... That can't be happening..." cried Desire.

"I think that this match is going to be very fun..." said Sandy happily.

Zim climbs on the apron and taunts the crowd. Sasquatch pulls him by the neck and throws him to the ring! Then Sasquatch punches Zim and chops him in the corner as Chouji looks at it. Then he takes Zim and headbutts him! He whips him to the ropes but Zim kicks him. Then Zim runs but Sasquatch picks him up and throws him in a gorilla slam. He drops his elbow and covers. 1.. 2... Chouji kicks him and breaks it. Chouji tries to kick Sasquatch and Sasquatch headbutts him! Then he chops Chouji in the corner and chops Zim when he gets up!

"Sasquatch is on rampage!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, but you've noticed that him and Chouji are against eachother?" asked Desire.

"Don't care. Look at Sasquatch destroying them!" Sandy said.

Sasquatch runs and hits the avalance on Chouji. Then he takes Zim and hits the neckbreaker on him. Chouji gets up and starts punching Sasquatch in the gut! Chouji tries to keep the attack but Sasquatch knees him and uppercuts him. Then he clotheslines Zim out of the ring! He goes to Chouji. He whips him to the ropes and hits the sidewalk slam! Sasquatch walks to the outside and starts punching Zim. Then he hits the snake eyes on Zim, making Zim land on the barricade! Sasquatch poses for the crowd, but Chouji runs, climbs on the barricade and hits a kick on Sasquatch!

"What a move by Chouji! Chouji really shows what he knows to do!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Well, I've told you, not fair towards Zim!" Desire said.

"Yeah, but Sasquatch and Chouji are great!" said Sandy.

Chouji then climbs on the apron and looks on the crowd. He jumps from there... Sasquatch catches him and throws him on Zim! Sasquatch throws them back to the ring. Zim suddenly tries to attack Sasquatch. Sasquatch whips him to the corner. He whips Chouji to the other corner and tries to whip Zim on him, but Chouji flips himself to dodge it! Chouji then hits the spinning heel kick and Sasquatch falls. Zim then starts punching Chouji in the face. Chouji kicks him in the face. Then he hits the forearm shiver and punches Zim in the corner!

"Sasquatch was neutralized, but can Chouji overcome Zim?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"No, because Zim is fresh. He hadn't wasted any move yet!" said Desire.

"That's because he got his ass handed to him!" Sandy said.

Chouji tries to whip Zim to the corner and Zim reverses it. Zim tries to push him and Chouji jumps above him. Then he hits the springboard DDT on Zim! 1... 2... Zim kicks out. He whips Zim to the ropes and Zim hits the facebreaker on him. Chouji dodges the Alien Lock and then hits the hurricanrana on Zim! Then he hits the rolling thunder. He hits the Muscle Buster!... But Sasquatch catches him and tries a chokeslam... Chouji just dropkicks him in the face and Sasquatch falls. Chouji gets up... Alien Spear by Zim! 1... 2... Sasquatch tries to break it... 3! Zim then runs off with his title!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWT Television champion,Invader Zim!" the crowd booed at that.

"Zim survives!" Mr. Comanator said. "He survived this triple threat match with two giants!".

"Yeah, told you!" said Desire. "He's awesome! Now maybe Chouji will give up!".

"Chouji will give up, but Sasquatch? I don't think so!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Kankuro, who arrives in the building.

"The champ is here!" said Mr. Comanator. "It's Kankuro's big day. His first ever Televmania main event!".

"And Kankuro is so cool at this point, he's so great!" Desire said. "He's going over tonight".

"You can never know. Remember that Jake won't allow himself to lose!" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to Patrick, who's pacing back and forth in his locker room. Someone knocks on that door.

"Come in!" Patrick said.

**Mikey **came in. Mikey looked at Patrick.

"How are you?" asked Mikey.

"You're in a worse condition." Patrick said.

"Yeah, those bruises are still hurt..." said Mikey. "Listen. You know that it's the biggest match of your career, right?".

"Right..." said Patrick.

"And you do know, that regardless of what they say, THIS is the main event. Right?" Mikey asked.

"Yes..." said Patrick.

"The point is... That you must defeat him tonight." Mikey said. "You know why? Because that's the one thing that Spongebob doesn't expect to. He doesn't expect you to win".

"I don't understand..." said Patrick.

"You need to defeat him tonight, simply because that's the only way to stop his F-B-N. Come on- how much of a momentum they got since Spongebob has joined them?" asked Mikey.

"A lot!" Patrick said.

"You see?" asked Mikey. "When you'll defeat Spongebob, he will be broken. Because that's the one thing that he has never dreamed off. He never thought about the day when you'll finally be better then him. And guess what? Today is that day. And the F-B-N will crumble after that simply because they're leader is nothing. I mean, you've saw him when he realized that tonight, he is not on the main event! Right?".

"So your point is..." Patrick said. "That Spongebob will be so disturbed after I'll defeat him tonight that the entire F-B-N will fall?".

"Totally. And I hope you will defeat him tonight, bro." said Mikey.

Mikey left the room.

* * *

The cameras switch to Misty and Bob Jones. Roll, Fifi and Lydia are behind Misty, who's wearing her pink cape and her Womens title.

"Well, ladies, it's in few moments," said Jones. "The Womens title will be on the line in a big lumberjills match. Misty, you're up against Ino. What do you think?".

"Do you think that after a full year, Ino still got it?" Misty asked. "Do you think that she can defeat the queen of the WWT? The girl that her boyfriend, Invader Zim, had just defeated Ino's boyfriend, Chouji? Come on, a stupid question!".

"Yeah, but what about the lumberjills?" asked Jones.

"The lumberjills? You mean Ino's broken up gang?" asked Misty in laugh. "Yeah. Okay, let's pretend that they can do it. Now, look- this is Hollywood. And Ino, well, she is beautiful, I agree on that. But she is not georgeous. And she doesn't have the class to come out of Hollywood as the Womens champion. And just like every Hollywood movie... The good girl will win. And tonight, by the way, the F-B-N are the good guys. And like in every good movie, the bad guys will be killed. On my case? Well, I'll kill them with my kicks.

Misty left with her lumberjills.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheeed. The ring announcer started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is for the WWT Womens championship... It is a Lumberjills match!" the crowd cheered wildly. "The lumberjills will surround the ring!".

("Diva" by Lordi plays)

Lydia, Fifi and Roll came to the ring. The crowd booed the ladies as they gathered around the ring.

("I'm a bitch, I'm a lover" by Alanis Morissette plays)

Shego, Temari and Sakura came to the ring. The crowd cheers as they surround the ring.

("Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga plays)

"Introducing the challenger," the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. "From Konoha Village In Japan, Ino Yamanaka!" the crowd cheered Ino as she came out. She looked at the ring and entered it. She didn't looked like her own, fun-loving self. She looked serious.

"Can Ino regain the title that she lost to Shego last year?" asked Mr. Comanator.

"Nah... I think that Shego and Temari will betray her!" Desire said. "Shego is still angry!".

"Not all of us are ungrateful bitches like you, Desire." said Sandy.

"And her opponent," the crowd booed wildly. "From Omega Planet, the Galaxy, she is the WWT Womens Champion, Misty!" Misty raised her belt as she walked to the ring. She looked at the crowd as the crowd booed her. Misty just waved them off.

"Misty is actually believe that she is the queen of WWT! Don't you think that it sucks?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Blah Blah Blah... Misty is the first Womens champion. You got that?" asked Desire. "And six years after she won it, she is the champ, again!".

"But maybe not for long!" Sandy said.

Misty and Ino look at eachother. Then they lock up. Misty pushes Ino to the corner and tries to choke her. Ino just pushes her back. They argue a bit and lock up again. Misty pushes Ino to the mat as the lumberjills clap for her. Ino then chops her and tries to lock her waists. She pushes Misty to the ropes and Misty pushes her back. Misty tackles Ino and covers. 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty pushes Ino to the outside. Misty's lumberjills try to attack Ino but Ino's lumberjills stop them. They put Ino back into the ring and Misty knees her there.

"You've seen the lumberjills come into play!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Yeah, and you've seen that Misty is just good!" Desire said.

"This is just the start of the match." said Sandy.

Misty tries to punch Ino but Ino blocks it. Ino then punches Misty in the face. Then she keeps punching her. Misty knees her and whips her to the ropes. Misty tries a hiptoss but Ino punches her in the gut. Then she hits the hurricanrana! 1... Misty kicks out. Ino runs... Lydia holds her leg. Ino goes out and starts attacking Lydia! The lumberjills seperate between them. Then the lumberjills brawl on the outside. Ino enters the ring but Misty hits the sidewalk slam! 1... 2... Ino kicks out. Misty gets angry and runs to the ropes. She misses the elbow drop!

"Yeah! Go, Ino, go!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Don't worry, Misty is a master in this kind of stuff!" said Desire.

"No, Ino now got the momentum!" Sandy said.

Ino then dropkicks Misty to the mat. Ino then starts punching Misty. She kicks her in the gut and climbs on the top. The lumberjills try to pull her off but she kicks Fifi. She jumps on Misty with a Lou Thesz Press and starts attacking her! Misty chokes Ino and gets up. Ino slaps her! Misty manages to block Ino's kick... Ino hits the Enzuigiri! Misty tries to run away but Ino's lumberjills throw her to the ring! Misty then yells at the lumberjills. Ino then kicks her in the gut and hits the Brain Crush! She covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWT Womens champion, Ino Yamanaka!" the ring announcer said as Ino's lumberjills entered the ring to celebrate.

"SHE HAS DONE IT!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "She is the Womens champion! Ino is the champ again!".

"Oh, that bitch is the champion yet again!" Desire said. "Look at her celebrating!".

Misty's lumberjacks took her from the ring. Then Shego looked at Ino and shook her hand. Ino celebrated in the ring.

"Good end!" said Sandy. "Just like every hollywood movie!".

* * *

The cameras switch to Naruto. He's surrounded by security.

"Do I have to be in this environment?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, sir, we have to protect you from Youngblood!" the bodyguard said.

Naruto sighed. Mr. TV walked by.

"Mr. TV, come on!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you need this!" said TV. "Don't worry, the match is next!".

"Okay..." said Naruto. "By the way- What about your match?".

"I have to win it..." TV said. "I have to, Naruto. I have nightmeres at night, you know?".

"About that time you got ran over?" Naruto asked.

"I keep seeing that scene... Everytime." TV said. "And it ends with Timmy laughing. Laughing at me. Just laughs at his scheme".

"You know... I keep saying the words of Youngblood to myself as well." said Naruto. "Am I worth less just because I've never been here before? Never been into this ring?".

"Well, you'll have your chance tonight." said TV. "And I'll have mine".

Both left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Youngblood-Naruto promo. You can see Youngblood in the ring in the WWT Rumble as the clock counts down.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Buzz!_

**("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)**

"OH MY GOD!" said Mr. Comanator as someone ran out.

"What!? Don't tell me..." Desire said.

"That's Naruto!" said Sandy.

Naruto runs to the ring. He hits a spinning kick onto Youngblood! Then he picks Youngblood up and throws him out! The crowd goes crazy.

You can see Youngblood's yelling at Ember in the ring.

"Listen to me, Ember!" he yelled. "I got eliminated by a lowly guest at the Rumble! A lowly guest! Naruto Uzumaki!? Because of this guy, I won't get my title shot!? Because of Naruto!? It's stupid!" Youngblood said. "One year ago, I was the main attraction of Lock Show and of Televmania!

You can see Youngblood winning the main event

"While Dagget and Jake were in the hardcore division, and while Patrick fought against freaking Sasquatch at the opening matches! How come that now they're getting a better treatment then me!?".

Youngblood then fights Patrick. **Naruto! **Naruto comes and pushes Youngblood on Patrick! Jason calls for the bell.

"Wait, what is the result?" Mr. Comanator asked. "And what's Naruto's doing in here?".

"Stop Naruto!" said Desire. "He has no right being in there!".

Naruto starts brawling with Youngblood! patrick looks at this in shock. Naruto puts Youngblood in the corner and starts chopping him! Then Naruto picks Youngblood up. He hits the Curse Seal! Ember then comes with cops. The cops handcuff Naruto!

"He's under arrest?" asked Sandy.

The cops took Naruto as Ember screamed "You can't do that! You're here because of me!".

"Ember is angry!" Mr. Comanator said. "Naruto attacked her boyfriend! I can't believe it!"

You can see Naruto with the referee T-shirt next to Bob Jones.

"The man that will ref tonight's match between Youngblood and Jake Long. Ladies and gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki!" Jones said. "Will you screw Youngblood tonight?" Jones asked.

"Oh... Yeah..." Naruto said. "Well, one month ago, I've entered the WWT Rumble and I eliminated Youngblood. He hated it, and he hates me ever since. Well, you know... He wanted to screw Jake Long, so Mr. TV didn't like it. So he called me to ref the match!".

"Naruto, the point..." Jones said.

"Look, I really wanna participate in WWT, and I'm going to ref a match, that's a big thing..."

"Naruto," Jones said. "Will you or will you not screw Youngblood tonight?".

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well... The answer is..."

Someone clapped. **Ember **walked to the view.

"Great interview, Naruto! The hot free agent!" Ember said.

"Ember." Naruto said. "Don't you wanna know my answer?".

"No." Ember said. "You wanna know why? Because I know that this little scheme won't work. This match was booked to achieve only one goal: To put Youngblood and me out of the WWT! Because if he wins tonight, then Mr. TV won't be able to touch him. I mean, if he wins, he is contractually obligated to wrestle at the main event of Televmania. And our boss can't allow this to happen, right?".

"No, he can't." Naruto said. "Tell me something... Was it really him? The one that..."

"Oh, stop that, he never did it!" Ember yelled. "You're an idiot, Naruto. You know that?".

"No, but I know that it's not smart to talk like that to the referee that holds your fate in the palm of his..."

**BAM! **Youngblood hit Naruto with a chair! Then Youngblood started hitting Naruto in the back with the chair. He kept doing that.

"Yeah! That's right!" Ember said.

"Youngblood, stop!" Jones said. Youngblood stopped that and smiled.

"Welcome, punk!" Youngblood said.

"Oh, and remember the name..." Ember said. "Ember McLain".

Youngblood and Jake fight. Youngblood tries to hit the Pirate Clothesline, he misses... Jake kicks him in the gut and hits the Dragon DDT! Both are down. Then, suddenly, **Naruto **runs down with his referee t-shirt as Jake covers! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said as Jake jumped to his feet, looking in shock.

"Naruto came back from the hopsital, and he maybe got what he wanted!" said Sandy as Naruto and Jake left. "Revenge!".

You can see Naruto and Youngblood brawling and Youngblood slaps Naruto.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who am I?".

"Do you know who am I?" Naruto asked back.

"I know that you're trying to ruin my company!" Youngblood said. "You can't talk to me. You know why?".

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you've been here for two months." Youngblood said. "I'm better then you just because I came to WWT five years ago, and I made it go up. And I saved this company. I ate a lot of things for this company. I defeated Danny Phantom. I defeated Gaara. I saved this entire company. And you know what? You did nothing. I don't care what you did in CWF or in Animated. Unless you're succeeding here, you won't make it. You are nothing!".

Naruto chuckled.

"You know, I've seen your kind." Naruto said. "Just because I came here last, it doesn't mean that I'm worse then you. If you'll keep putting people in camps according the amount of time they put into this company- You'll be stuck in your life. And you know why? Because the Amebas been here before you and they saw everything. Although it's pretty weird to put the Ameba before a man, but in your case, Youngblood, your brain is smaller then the Ameba!".

You can see Naruto in the ring.

"You see, the Captain is trying to break my spirit. The captain that his name is Youngblood. Youngblood thinks that he's better then me just because I'm new here and because he is here forever. But this is not true".

Naruto looked at the crowd.

"Since I was young... Since then, people told me that I can't achieve any goal that I wanted to achieve." Naruto said. "They said that I can't be an Hokage. They said that I can't be a wrestler. They say that I can't do anything. But you need to know something. Those people are nothing. They are bored so they take out their emotions on you, and on me, and on everyone else that they deem weak. But they are just people. Just people that know nothing. The captain is saying that he is going to win simply because he is not me- Simply because he is not new! But Youngblood... You're forgetting one thing. My power of will is bigger then everything. And I'm going to win simply because I have a bigger power of will. I saw you... I saw you trying to stay relevant. But you know and I know and they know that the reason that you're doing it is simply because you are bitter about your status!".

The crowd cheered at this.

"You know that it's true!" Naruto said. "You just can't accept the fact that you're not that hot anymore. That WWT got other people to stand up for it. That you're not popular enough to get yourself at the World title picture, and that I eliminated you from the Rumble! So Youngblood, come Televmania, prepare for the best match of your life... I won't give up at this match. And I know that you won't either".

Youngblood and Ember came out. They entered the ring.

"You know why we hate you?" Ember asked.

"No, but you'll tell me, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ember said. "He hates you because you've eliminated him from the Rumble... Just to lose it later".

You can see Naruto being eliminated from the Rumble.

"So?" asked Naruto. "Everyone eliminate from the rumble. That's the whole point!".

"But you are different. You are a guest." Youngblood said. "You were a guest... And then you've eliminated me. The idea of a guy coming to a one appearance just to eliminate a veteran like me and to go away is a bad thing. I gave my life to this promotion and..."

"And guess what?" Naruto said. "They don't like you, because you're thinking that only being here is enough. It's not. It's not enough, it's just being cocky. You got your girlfriend at the high places and she helps you... And you two are still two of the most hated guys in here".

"I'm Ember McLain and I'm the commissioner. And he is Captain Youngblood and he is the longest reigning WWT World champion!" Ember said. "You are Naruto Uzumaki. You've been in the Rumble, you've been a ref, but what else? Nothing. That's why only 'being here' is more then enough, Mr. Uzumaki. You did nothing and..."

"HERE!" Naruto almost screamed. "But that doesn't mean that anything else won't count!".

"You won't scream in front of her!" Youngblood got into Naruto's face. "Got it?".

"You are a little man..." Naruto said.

"But I got more then what you got." Youngblood said. "More. A lot more. So get out of my ring".

Naruto looked at Youngblood.

"I'll leave. But mark my words- I'm going to be there at Televmania and I'm going to give you the beating that you've never had, and really deserve! To you and to your girlfriend! Believe it!".

"Say it all you want. But you know that you can't work WWT style." Youngblood said. "And you'll see it at Televmania".

You can see photos of both men.

* * *

Then the cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheers.

"Feel the energies of this crowd!" Mr. Comanator said, as the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is scheduled for one fall!".

("Falling apart" by Zebrahead plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied by Ember McLain!" The crowd booed. " From Davy Jones' Locker, Captain Youngblood!" he said, as Youngblood walked out and got booed. Then he pointed at the entrance way. Ember came and they walked to the ring, hand in hand.

"This couple is cool and bad at the same time!" said Mr. Comanator. "But Youngblood did asked an important question: Can Naruto work the WWT style?".

"No!" Desire said simply. "Have you seen the Rumble? He got eliminated!".

"Yes, but at least Naruto is nicer!" said Sandy. "This match is important to combat all of those bullies that think that seniority is the only thing that matters!".

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said as the crowd cheered wildly. "From Konoha Village In Japan, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto came out and looked at Youngblood.

"He's making his debut tonight!" Mr. Comanator said. "Can he prove to us that he's worth all the hype?".

"He's making his debut in Televmania, in the biggest stage!" said Desire. "Why? Why he gets the shot? It's an outrage!".

"Now the question is, can Naruto prove that it's not in the amount of time that you're here?" Sandy asked.

Naruto and Youngblood look at eachother. Youngblood taunts him as Ember cheers him own. Naruto and Youngblood lock up. They try to fight eachother and Youngblood manages to break it. Then they lock up and push eachother as Naruto pushes Youngblood to the corner. Youngblood reverses it and chops Naruto. Naruto punches Youngblood down! Then Naruto hits the forearm shiver and starts punching Youngblood on the ground! He knees him, whips him to the ropes and elbows him. Then Naruto hits the back suplex on Youngblood!

"Yeah, he can't work!" said Mr. Comanator. "He can't win... That's just a fluke, right?".

"Oh, stop that, that's not funny!" Desire said.

"That IS funny. And I really think that he's doing good!" said Sandy.

Naruto punches Youngblood. He tries to whip him to the ropes. Youngblood reverses it but Naruto dropkicks Youngblood! He chokes and kicks Youngblood in the corner. He runs... Youngblood knees him and throws him out. Naruto hangs on the ropes and headbutts Youngblood. Then he backdrops him out! Naruto goes out and attacks him. Ember then tries to interfere. Jason Smith gets angry and tells Ember to leave! Ember leaves angrily as Naruto returns to the ring. He runs and hits the springboard crossbody over Youngblood! The crowd cheers at this.

"I can't believe it, Naruto is doing pretty good and Youngblood is losing!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Jason Smith is just biased!" screamed Desire. "He's just cheating!".

"I'm happy to see Ember go..." Sandy said.

Naruto throws Youngblood to the ring and kicks him. Then he whips him but Youngblood hits the sunset flip... Naruto sits on him! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out and kicks Naruto in the head! Then he hits the back suplex on Naruto to the outside! Youngblood then throws Naruto back in and starts stomping him. He chokes him with the ropes. He whips Naruto to the ropes and hits the hiptoss on him. 1... 2... Naruto kicks out. Youngblood takes Naruto and slams him to the mat. Youngblood then hits the snapmare. 1... 2... Naruto kicks out again.

"Youngblood managed to turn this match around to a vicious beatdown!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He is a pretty vicious guy. He knows all about it from Ember!" Desire said.

"Yeah, ask Ember how much he's vicious..." said Sandy.

Youngblood punches Naruto, runs and hits the spinning heel kick! Then he stomps on Naruto. He picks him up and blocks a punch. Then he whips him to the corner... Naruto stops himself and then he runs... Both clothesline eachother and go down! The crowd claps for them. Then Naruto and Youngblood manage to get up and then they start trading punches. Naruto hits the big boot on Youngblood! Then he runs and knees Youngblood. Enzuigiri! Then Naruto covers. 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Naruto tries the victory roll but Youngblood reverses it! 1... 2... Naruto kicks out.

"I can't believe the intensity! They try to do everything!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Youngblood just manages to stop anything that Naruto throws at him!" said Desire.

"And Naruto manages to do the same. Naruto is proving his point!" Sandy said.

Youngblood tries the Pirate Clothesline but Naruto dodges and hits the belly-to-belly! 1... 2... Youngblood kicks out. Naruto then knees him and hits the bulldog! Naruto then runs at Youngblood but Youngblood kicks him in the head! Then Youngblood takes Naruto to the corner and hits the super inverted DDT! 1... 2... Naruto kicks out. Youngblood starts punching Naruto and then hits the inverted backbreaker! Youngblood climbs on the top rope but Naruto punches him. Youngblood drops him to the mat. Crossbody! 1... 2... Naruto kicks out!

"What a match!" screamed Mr. Comanator. "I can't take it anymore! The crowd is so loud!".

"Don't enjoy it too much, Youngblood will win with just a little more fight..." Desire said.

"I don't think so, Youngblood can lose in few seconds!" said Sandy.

Naruto and Youngblood start punching eachother. Youngblood elbows Naruto and locks the cloverleaf. Naruto fights... The crowd claps for him. Naruto then crawls as Youngblood fights... Naruto touches the ropes! He manages to use the ropes to get up and then he hits the leg lariat! The crowd goes wild for that. Naruto then hits the Tiger Suplex on Youngblood. Then Naruto gets up. He looks at the crowd, that cheers for him. Youngblood then gets up. Naruto then picks him up... He hits the Cursed Seal! Naruto then covers as Jason counts. 1... 2... 3!

"YES!" the crowd yelled.

"Here is your winner... Naruto Uzumaki!" the ring announcer said. Naruto got up with Jason Smith's help and got his hand raised. He looked at Youngblood, who was still on the mat. He said something to him and walked out.

"What a debut!" Mr. Comanator said. "What a debut for Naruto! He had the match of the night so far, and he has won it!".

"Just a beginners lucky!" said Desire. "It's nothing to watch out for. He will loss one day! He will!".

"But this match teaches us a lesson!" Sandy said. "You know what it is? That it's not about how much you've been here, it's about how much you're good at what you're doing. And Naruto is very good".

"Believe it!" Naruto screamed from the aisle.

"I think that all of us believe!" said Mr. Comanator.

Naruto walked to the backstage.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT National Championship, Four way Elimination match: **Bart Simpson def. Eric Cartman (c), Chris Griffin and Snap (New champion)

Shikamaru Nara def. Wolfgang

**WWT Television Championship: **Invader Zim (c) def. Sasquatch and Chouji

**WWT Womens Championship, Lumberjills match: **Ino Yamanaka def. Misty (c) (New champion)

Naruto Uzumaki def. Captain Youngblood

* * *

The first part's up! Now, we've had a lot of stuff. What's left? The tag titles, the five men tag, Timmy-Gaara, Patrick vs Spongebob, and the big main event for the World title!

Please review. 2nd part will be up eventually.


	88. WWT Televmania VII Part 2

It came to us... Again.

The biggest show in WWT history. Televmania VII! And unlike usual movies, the second part will be even better then the first!

We still have some big matches to see: Timmy and Gaara are going to fight eachother in a match full of sins.

Can Patrick finally defeat Spongebob or will Spongebob close the lid on Patrick's hopes?

And can Jake finally realize his dreams by defeating Kankuro?

Now, it's time for the second part of that pay per view extravaganza!

I only own my OC.

* * *

WWT Televmania : March week 4

Gaara and Mr. TV stared at eachother at TV's office.

"You NEED to defeat him, Gaara." said TV. "You need to do it for me!".

"I know..." Gaara said. "But saying it again and again and again won't work, ya know!".

"Yeah, I know that..."

Gaara then looked at TV.

"Look, I know what I need to do." Gaara calm him down. He put his hand on TV's shoulder. "But Timmy is almost a madman. You know that, right?".

"He ran over me, how could I not no that?" asked TV.

"But you've choose the right person for that mission." Gaara said. "I don't care how much Timmy is vicious, I am that much vicious! I am that much good! And I will keep go and go. They said it about me- I keep going never mind what the cost is. So I'm going to destroy Timmy Turner in that ring tonight".

"You won't." TV said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"You will almost destroy him." TV said. "But you'll left him with just enough to survive- So I can take his life away from him".

Gaara shook Mr. TV's hand.

"Deal!"

* * *

The cameras switch to Bob Jones with Dagget and Norbert.

"Televmania VII continues!" said Jones. "Beavers, one of the big questions leading for tonight is can you make this reunion a succesful one? Can you actually win the tag titles tonight from the F-B-N? And for you, Norbert, it's a very tough question, considering that the F-B-N took the titles away from you and Sasquatch. Can you defeat them?".

"Bobby, it's a big night tonight!" Dagget said. "Have you seen Naruto winning his match? Great for you, man".

"Have you seen Ino winning the Womens title?" asked Norbert. "Great for her!".

"And how about Bart?" Dagget asked.

"Or Shikamaru?" asked Norbert.

"Yeah, it was a very good Televmania for them!" said Dagget.

"But what about the Angry Beavers? What about us? The big reunion!" Norbert said.

"You know, that can be... Part 2! Right? Like all of those cheesy Hollywood movies! But this time, we're going to be better! Stronger!" said Dagget.

"And for my man, Sasquatch," Norbert said. "I'm sorry for you, because Zim cheated you. And you know, you will win the TV title in a short time!".

"But it's not about Sasquatch, it's about us!" said Dagget. "And you know what? Us going to win the Tag titles!".

"Because we're angry," Norbert said.

"We're bad," Dagget said.

"We are the Angry Beavers!" both said and walked away.

"Back to the ring!" said Jones happily.

* * *

The cameras switched back to the ring.

The ring announcer then started: "Our next match is scheduled for one fall... It is for the WWT Tag Team Championship!"

("Princess of the Universe" by Queen plays)

"Introducing the challengers, from The Beavers Dam, Dagget and Norbert: The Angry Beavers!" The Beavers came out as the crowd cheered. They shook hands with the fans.

"Awesome, the Beavers are here to win!" Mr. Comanator said. "I wonder if they can dethrone the tag champs?".

"Norbert tries it again!" said Desire."To win the tag titles! But it won't work and you know it!".

"I hope that you're wrong. I always do!" Sandy said.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by the Offspring plays)

"And their opponents, representing the F-B-N, they are the WWT Tag Team champions, the team of Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom!" Danny and Jimmy came out. They looked serious. Then they raised the titles. The crowd booed them more then anything.

"The amount of hate that those two guys are getting is serious!" said Mr. Comanator. "I wonder why Mr. TV got ran over and not one of them!".

"People have already told you!" Desire said. "It's the perfect combination of the past, the present and the future. The F-B-N!".

"This Televmania wasn't so good so far for them!" said Sandy. "They have seven matches on the card tonight and they lost two so far with only Zim winning!".

Danny and Norbert about to lock up... Danny punches Norbert. Danny then elbows him and punches him, but Norbert manages to punch him. Danny takes Norbert down, tries to elbow drop him but Norbert moves and twists his arm. Danny manages to whip Norbert to the ropes and hiptosses him to the mat. Danny tries to chop Norbert but he moves and tags in Dagget. Dagget enters and kicks Danny. He punches him and rams his head on the turnbuckle! Then he covers. 1... 2... Danny kicks out.

"This match has just started and it's going so fast!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, and Danny and Jimmy try to wear the Beavers down!" said Desire.

"They should be careful to not get pinned so early..." Sandy said.

Then Dagget runs and tackles Danny to the mat. He kicks him and then suplexes him to the mat! Then he drops his elbow and tags Norbert in. Norbert tries to suplex Danny but Danny blocks it... Only for Norbert to suplex him anyway! 1... 2...Danny kicks out. Danny goes to the outside and him and Jimmy talk for a bit. Danny comes back to the ring and locks up with Norbert. He pushes Norbert to the corner and punches him. Then he tries to whip him. Norbert reverses it but Danny manages to come back and punches him down! 1... 2... Norbert kicks out.

"We never see those moves from them." said Mr. Comanator.

"You know that Televmania is the place to use all of the special moves!" Desire said.

"All of them just use their best arsenal!" said Sandy.

Danny knees Norbert and tags Jimmy in. Jimmy twists Norbert's arm. Norbert manages to pick him up and hits the Gorilla Press Slam! He tags Dagget in. Dagget whips Jimmy to the ropes and hits the forearm shiver. He chops him down. 1... Jimmy kicks out. He throws him on Norbert's knee and tags him in! Norbert hits the Fishermen suplex. 1... 2... Jimmy kicks out. Jimmy tags Danny in. He hits the Tomahawk chop from the ropes! Then he suplexes Norbert to the mat. 1... 2... Norbert kicks out!

"Those teams use every trick in the book!" Mr. Comanator said.

"I know, and the Beavers are still losing!" said Desire.

"They're not! This match is not over yet!" Sandy said.

Danny elbows Norbert and locks a sleeper. Norbert manages to stand up but Danny still locks him. Dagget tags himself in and then him and Danny engage in a fist fight! Dagget punches and chops Danny to the corner and tackles him there. He covers. 1... Danny kicks out. Dagget tags Norbert in, they whip Danny to the ropes and double tackle him! 1... Danny kicks out. Jimmy comes in and punches Norbert. The ref pushes him to the apron and Danny low blows Norbert! He whips him to the ropes and Norbert hits the Sunset Flip! 1... 2... Danny kicks out!

"Danny just keeps kicking out!" said Mr. Comanator.

"That shows you that he is one of the best wrestlers in here!" Desire said.

"No, that shows you that he is a very sneaky guy!" said Sandy.

Norbert hits the backbreaker. 1... 2... Jimmy pulls him off! Danny then starts punching Norbert. He runs and punches Norbert down. Danny then hits the piledriver! 1... 2... Norbert kicks out. Danny tries to knee Norbert but Norbert kicks him in the gut! Danny climbs on the top rope but Norbert drops him down! 1... 2... Danny kicks out but Dagget stops Jimmy and they engage in a fist fight! Both teams start to brawl. Dagget throws Jimmy out. Norbert slams Danny. Dagget tries to throw Norbert on Danny but Danny runs away!

"Stop running away!" Mr. Comanator said. "Don't be a coward!".

"A brilliant tactic by Danny!" said Desire.

"You know, Desire, I would love to see how your brain works if you think that it's a good tactic!" Sandy said.

Norbert runs out and Danny attacks him! He throws him back. He kicks him and knees him. Danny pushes Norbert to the corner and Dagget tags himself in. Dagget starts punching Danny and hits the powerslam! 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Dagget then suplexes Danny. 1... 2... Danny kicks out. Danny manages to throw Dagget to the corner! Danny stomps on him and tags Jimmy in.

"It doesn't look good for the Beavers!" said Mr. Comanator.

"But it looks very good for the F-B-N!" Desire said.

"No, don't let them get the momentum!" said Sandy.

Jimmy jumps with a fist drop on Dagget. Jimmy hits the Muscular Savior on Dagget! Then he curbs stomps on him. Jimmy throws Dagget to the corner and tags Danny in. Danny hits the double axe handle. Danny hits the shoulder breaker! 1... 2... Dagget kicks out. Danny locks Dagget's head but Dagget throws him on Jimmy! Dagget then climbs on the top rope and hits the Beaver Splash! He covers. 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, and the NEW!" the crowd cheered and clapped. "WWT Tag Team Champions... Dagget Beaver!".

"They have done it!" Mr. Comanator said. "The Beavers finally won the titles back! They are the tag team champions!".

"That's not fair, he used Jimmy as a wall!" said Desire. "You can't let that decision stand! It's not fair!".

The Beavers hugged eachother and celebrated with the tag titles. They entered the crowd as the crowd cheered.

"The Beavers are the tag team champions at Televmania!" Sandy said. "What a great feel good moment! Those two are on the top of the tag team world!".

* * *

Timmy then gets out of the F-B-N's room.

"Whoa!".

Mr. TV came to look at him. They stared at eachother.

"Do you want anything?" asked Timmy.

TV looked at Timmy.

"You jerk..." said TV.

"Great for you. But I'm a wrestler and you're not." said Timmy. "And unlike you... I'm actually wrestling on this wrestling show. On your baby. You know how much you love Televmania. And what will be better then a guy like me winning on the grandest stage of them all? And beating YOUR guy. That's wonderful".

"Timmy..." TV said. "I hope that when we'll kill you tonight, then God will send you to hell. Got that?".

"No... If someone goes down tonight, it's Gaara. And I'll make sure that happens tonight." Timmy said and left.

TV looked at Timmy, angry. He held his hands.

* * *

You can see Gaara walking to the ring, angry. He pours some water on him and throws the bottle down.

"One of the most intense matches in here!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Gaara represents TV. Can Gaara defeat Timmy?" Desire asked.

"He will kick his ass in order to fulfill that mission" said Sandy.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Gaara-Timmy promo.

_What a sin..._

You can see a lot of crowd in the back. Bob Jones comes.

"What is this?" asked Jones.

"He got runned over, that's for sure." A security guy said.

"Call an ambulance, I'll try to recover him!" said the EMT.

Then Bob Jones looks in shock. The camera comes closer, and you can see that one man is lying there, unconcious and bleeding...

"**Oh, GOD! Mr. TV is out cold!**" screamed Sandy.

_Is out cold... Is out cold..._

Mr. TV stood in the ring, three months later.

"Three months ago, someone ran over me at the parking lot. I was out, with a coma, until few weeks ago. And at the beggining, I thought it was Youngblood. I knew it was him. And I did what I could to get back at him and to fire him!" he said.

You can see Mr. TV standing in the ring with Youngblood, almost firing him.

"But last week..." TV said. "I've found out something else..."

You can see Timmy run to his car. The cameras then focus on Timmy.

"I saw that car..." TV said. "And I remembered it... **Timmy Turner, **it was you! You drove that car, now I know that for sure!".

Timmy comes.

"WHY!? WHY, you son of a *****!? Why you had to run over me!?" TV screamed.

"I'll tell you why. You've tried to hold me down, isn't that right? You've killed the X division, just for me to lose my title. You have bothered the F-B-N. I couldn't let you stay like that. That was my mission. And you know what? I'm damn proud of myself! I'm the showstopper, I'm the greatest wrestler in WWT, I'm the future of this business! But you couldn't handle it, aren't you?" asked Timmy.

"Remember Televmania II?" Timmy asked. "We brawled together and you've defeated me".

You can see both Mr. TV and Timmy in the ring.

"I've never thought that our owner will step foot inside the ring..." Mr. Comanator said.

"This match is for the ownership!" the ring announcer said.

You can see Timmy kicking Mr. TV and hits him with every object he has. Then Timmy hits the Star Dust.

"Just end this, Timmy, please!" cried Mr. Comanator.

Timmy then climbed on the top turnbuckle. He looked at the crowd. **Ember **ran to the ring and hit Timmy with her guitar! Timmy fell down. Ember then left the ring.

"Both are down, who will get up first?" Mr. Comanator asked.

Timmy and TV got up. Timmy tried a clothesline...

"TV Slam!" the scream was heard.

Mr. TV reversed the clothesline and hit the Angle Slam- Which he called a TV slam. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Mr. TV!" the crowd cheered.

Timmy walked out of the ring, kicking the ground.

"Since that day, people have asked me 'Hey, aren't you that guy that lost to the boss, the non-wrestler boss, at Televmania? At the grandest stage of them all'!? Since that day, because of a little mistake, people have forgotten who the hell is Timmy Turner! And I had to kiss up to all of those fans, and to be their hero in the X division. But I could have done so much better, and you know what!? Since I took you out, I did! I did!".

You can see Timmy hitting the Timmy Star.

"What do you want, Turner?" TV asked.

"You know what I want... I want my revenge. I want to end this, Mr. TV. I'm going to end this. At Televmania. Fight me again! Fight me, but this time, allow me to humiliate you until the end! Allow me to finally get my revenge, Mr. TV! Allow me to get this!" Timmy screamed.

You can see Timmy in the ring with the entire F-B-N.

"Mr. TV hates me because I'm just like he wanted to be. A young, awesome wrestler, a star in the making. And he never made it in wrestling. So he became the boss of all the great guys and now he thinks that he's above them. No. Mr. TV, I'm the best wrestler in the world. So shut up your mouth, and you know that you can't defeat me. But at least have the guts to enter the ring and allow me to destroy you like a man! Allow me to destroy you just like I want to do it! I mean, come on... You don't want it to end that way, right? You don't want it to end with me winning."

"Timmy. Timmy, you wanna know the answer?". TV took a deep breath. "I won't fight at Televmania, simply because I'm not a real wrestler".

The crowd booed. Timmy said "I knew it! You're a coward!".

"No." TV said. "Because as you've said- I'm not above the wrestlers. And I've choosed the perfect wrestler to take you out at Televmania. I think that you guys know this guy pretty well".

**("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)**

"WHOA!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

**Gaara **stepped out with his Singapore Cane. He looked at the F-B-N that looked scared.

You can see Timmy with Bob Jones.

"I ran over him and this Sunday, I'll take out his so called friend. Because, you know that he picked Gaara just because he thinks that Gaara is loyal. Well, he is, but he's also broken. He's broken, and he won't stop me at my journey for my ultimate goal".

"What is that goal, Timmy?" Jones asked again.

Timmy smiled. "The goal of everyone. The World title".

Gaara then came and looked at him.

"You know, I too want the World title, Timmy." Gaara said quietly.

"Gaara, you've had your chance, your millionth chance, and you've blew it." Timmy said simply. "So I don't think that you're in any condition to..."

**Mr. TV **then ran to attack Timmy. They start brawling until the security came to stop Mr. TV. Gaara tried to settle him down.

"I'll be dammed if I won't take both of you out this Sunday!" Timmy screamed.

You can see Timmy with Mr. TV.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

("The Showstopper" by Tobymac plays)

Timmy walked to the ring as the crowd booed. He looked to the ring and walked down there. He looked at the crowd as some people bowed down for Timmy, however most of them booed and gave him the middle finger. He jumped into the ring as the ring announcer started.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the F-B-N, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!"

"We've seen a lot of guys that tried to destroy this company!" Mr. Comanator said. We've seen a lot of guys that tried to destroy another guys. But no one has crossed the line like this guy right there!".

"He's not 'That guy'. He's the best young star of the WWT!" said Desire. "And I don't blame him for what he has done. He should have done it much earlier!".

"You are just sick! Timmy is sick!" Sandy said in disgust. "You can't say those stuff! You can't... You can't do those things!".

("Had Enough" By Breaking Benjamin plays)

Gaara went out to the ramp. He raised his hands as the crowd cheered for him out of respect. Then he looked at Timmy with his leathal look and walked to the ring. The ring announcer continued.

"And his opponent, from the Sand Village in Japan, Gaara of the Sand!".

"Last time we've seen him in a big match, Gaara fought Kankuro to the death! Now he'll try to keep going!" said Mr. Comanator.

"To keep going? He's broken! He's just broken and I don't care what do you think!" Desire said.

"We know what you think about Gaara! But we know that he doesn't care, and that he's going to win!" said Sandy.

Gaara entered the ring and starts attacking Timmy right away! He punches him and starts brawling with him. Then he knees him and kicks him to the corner as the crowd just cheers for Gaara. Gaara then starts choking him with the ring ropes as Timmy coughes. Gaara keeps kneeing Timmy. Gaara then punches Timmy. Timmy then blocks a kick and hits Gaara with a spinning heel kick! Timmy throws Gaara to the corner and then starts hitting and punching him. Timmy kicks Gaara. Gaara then pokes Timmy in the eyes and clotheslines him, and then keeps punching him!

"Gaara will just not stop, he will just keep trying to destroy Timmy!" Mr. Comanator said.

"He won't stop until something will make him stop, and that's Timmy!" said Desire.

"Timmy is not exactly an immovable object!" Sandy said.

Gaara then chops Timmy in the corner, and everytime he makes the chop harder. Then he punches Timmy in the face. Gaara then whips Timmy to the corner, runs and Timmy elbows him in the face. Timmy climbs on the top rope but Gaara pushes him down and Timmy hits the barricade! Gaara then takes Timmy and rams him in the ring post. Gaara chops Timmy. Gaara then throws Timmy over the barricade. Timmy then starts kicking Gaara, punches him, and then hits another spinning heel kick that throws Gaara back to ringside!

"Timmy is using all of those moves, he won't give up on his opportunity that easily!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He won't, simply because he invested so much at this plan, do you think he will let it go down?" Desire asked.

"No. But Mr. TV and Gaara won't allow him to gloat!" said Sandy.

Timmy kicks Gaara and rams his head on the announcers table. Timmy throws Gaara back into the ring... And Gaara hurricanranas him! Gaara then throws Timmy to the corner and Timmy screams in pain. Gaara then slams Timmy to the mat and elbows him. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Gaara put Timmy on the top turnbuckle but Timmy punches him. Gaara then chops Timmy hard and goes to the top turnbuckle. He hits the Superplex! 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Gaara picks Timmy up and Timmy punches him. He whips Gaara to the ropes but misses a dropkick!

"Yeah, Gaara is doing so well in that match!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Just wait, Timmy will show him later!" said Desire.

"Stop with that old excuse!" Sandy said.

Gaara then kicks Timmy on the mat. Gaara then put Timmy on the ropes... He hits the DDT on Timmy! Timmy falls on the mat. Gaara then plays for the crowd. He picks Timmy up... Timmy uses the suplex! Timmy and Gaara are both down. Timmy manages to get up first and attacks Gaara, but Gaara dodges a clothesline and uses the atomic drop! Then he hits the Lou Thesz Press and covers. 1... 2... Timmy kicks out. Gaara then chokes Timmy in a sleeper. He keeps choking him until Timmy gets up and suplexes him! Timmy covers. 1... 2... Gaara kicks out.

"Timmy just doesn't stop, he thinks of Mr. TV and you know that!" said Mr. Comanator.

"And Gaara needs to stop, he can't go forever!" Desire said.

"He can and he will, if that's what you need to stop Timmy!" said Sandy.

Timmy gets up and Gaara punches him. Gaara then starts punching him as well! They start punching eachother in a fist fight. Timmy then runs to the ropes but Gaara kicks him. He goes for the Sand Whip... Timmy pushes Gaara and then hits the dropkick on Gaara! Timmy then runs and hits the standing moonsault on Gaara. Then he waits until Gaara gets up. Gaara looks around, dizzy... Timmy kicks him in the head! Timmy then climbs on the top turnbuckle. He looks at the crowd... Timmy Star! 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, Timmy Turner!" the ring announcer announced. The crowd booed like crazy for that.

"Timmy has defeated Gaara! He won the match!" said Mr. Comanator. "I can't believe it... Wait, what is he doing!?".

Timmy then took a chair. He put the chair on Gaara's hand... And stepped on it! Gaara yelled in pain!

"Show him, Timmy!" Desire screamed. "Show that you're dangerous as every bit as he is! Show him who are you!".

Timmy kept stomping on Gaara until Mr. TV ran out. Timmy just walked out of the ring and looked at Mr. TV, who checked on Gaara.

"This war is not over yet, Timmy!" said Sandy. "Go now! But Timmy... You're gonna pay for that!".

* * *

The Cameras switch to Patrick with Bob Jones.

"Patrick, you're..." Jones started.

"SHUT UP!" Patrick screamed. He pushes Jones aside and took the microphone.

"I'll keep it short as I can. Spongebob! My former best friend... I don't like you! I don't like you at all! And you know what? I'm going to destroy you in that ring tonight. And I don't care what your Full Blooded Nicktoons will do, I don't care at anything... Patrick Star will complete the destruction of the F-B-N, and he will destroy the greatest asset of the F-B-N, and that is you! So prepare, Spongebob. The match of your life. The match of my life. This match is now".

Patrick left as Jones got up.

"Well, let's get back to the action..." Jones said.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Patrick-Spongebob promo. Spongebob walks to the ring as Patrick's can't believe it.

"**Spongebob!**" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's here!".

"You've found a time to come back?" Desire said.

"Oh, now let's see Danny!" Sandy said. "Revenge!".

Spongebob entered the ring. He took the awards from Patrick. Danny then got up. He looked at Spongebob for mercy. Then...

"WHAT!?"

Spongebob hit Patrick with the awards! The crowd couldn't believe it. Especially as... Danny and Spongebob hugged eachother! The crowd threw debris to the ring as Spongebob and Danny held their hands- And their awards- high.

"Why, Spongebob, WHY!?"

"You want to know?" Spongebob said as the crowd started shouting things at him. "You really want to know?".

"YES!" was the crowd's reaction.

"I'll tell you why." he said.

You can see Spongebob getting beated by Danny Phantom in the I quit match.

_I'm holding on so tightly now. _  
_My insides scream so loud._  
_They keep watching, watching me drown. _  
_How did it come to this?_

I've fought Danny Phantom in an I Quit match. And I've lost. The thing was this: Why? Why I did that? That was the question that I got from my fans in the mail. No 'Get well soon'. No drawings. Just 'You've dissapointed us'. And before I said those words, Danny said some words that affected me. Remember what he said? He said..."

You can hear both saying it: "Come on... Does it really worth it?" Spongebob continued "He meant the fighting. He meant the fact that I've risked my body for you in that match".

_How did it come to this? _  
_How did I know it was you?_  
_It was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed. _  
_The life support was cut, the knot was too tight. _  
_They push and pull me but they know they'll never win._

"You watching Danny Phantom destroying me and just want to see me keep on fighting, even in the price of my health?" Spongebob asked. "You know that I couldn't have won this fight because I was too injured because of you! Because of your will! Because I've fought in a hardcore match two months prior to this, and a ladder match one month prior to this, and I was attacked every week before that, and I was injured! And then, it came..." he smiled. "The awards show".

You can see what Spongebob is describing.

"And at the awards show," Spongebob said. "I won an award, and Danny stole it away from me. And Patrick started to fight for this award. But then I realized- You people never cared about the awards! You cared about destroying Danny Phantom. It became a fight against Danny. Not for me, but just a fight against Danny. And the shows became better and better... And I wasn't there! I wasn't there! Then, I got it- Danny was right. Those young guys don't deserve my place! So the only way for me to secure my place, to show you that I am WWT- was to join Danny Phantom. To join the F-B-N. And I will take the title this Sunday. And I will show you that I AM WWT, and that I AM the rating!".

You can see Patrick attacking Spongebob in the ladder match.

"He's BACK!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he's here for Spongebob's ass!".

You can see Spongebob and Patrick attacking eachother.

"That's making me sick..." Spongebob said. "Because of that low Patrick Star... Because of that idiot... I've lost my chance at my title! This is my title! And my so called 'Friend' took my opportunity! That title is me. I'm the guy that created this title, I've created this entire franchise, I AM WWT! That's me! That ring, those ropes, the titles! All of those are me! Without me, those titles are nothing and this promotion is nothing! I was the man that made all of you fans of this! And six years after the first Televmania, you're still seeing that because of the man that main evented the first five Televmanias, and that man is ME!".

You can see Spongebob with the title.

"Because of Patrick Star, my life are not life!" Spongebob said. "I'm begging you... I'm begging you... At Televmania VII, give... me... PATRICK!".

Patrick came. "You know something, Spongebob..." Patrick said. "Three months ago you've came back to the WWT... And you've did the thing that I was afraid of. I've fought for your legacy. For your trophies. For you. And you've turned your back on me, just because of this illusion that you're bigger then this promotion. That you're bigger then me. Spongebob Squarepants... You're a little guy. No one cares about you anymore. No one respects you anymore".

"You know why I want you at Televmania, Patrick?" Spongebob asked. "I want to stop those stuff. I want you to realize that you're nothing- Nothing! Compared to me. Understood?".

" wanted you for the past year in this ring, but you never gave it to me! So now you want to give up on this!? I want you as a man, not as this... Nothing! Not at this state!" said Patrick.

You can see the F-B-N attacking Patrick. Spongebob is standing above him.

"This Sunday, the WWT is going backwards. Way backwards. Back to my age..."

You can see Spongebob stares at Patrick.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The ring announcer said. "**Seether!**".

Seether started playing.

_Out of my way!_  
_Out of my, way!_

_I can't pass up this opportunity to make myself observed,_  
_I can't pass up this opportunity to let myself be heard._  
_Would you, like to, be the one who sees me lose this all?_  
_Would you, like to, be the one who sees me fall?_

Patrick rises from the stage where seether is playing as the crowd cheers.

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way,_  
_Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way!_

Patrick then went down to the stage as the crowd cheered for him. He walked to the ring as the crowd just cheered for him and chanted his name.

_You like to think the worst is over now, but you cant breathe at all._  
_You like to think you're owed a favor now, man you've seen it all!  
Did you, want to, be the one who pushed me off the wall?  
Did you, want to, be the one who let me fall?_

Patrick climbs on the ropes as he raises his hands. The crowd cheers.

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way,_  
_Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way!_

"The athmosphere can't be any better!" said Mr. Comanator. "Patrick is going to the biggest match of his life, can he win it?".

"No, I've told you this for a long time!" Desire said. "He got nothing on Spongebob!".

"That's what you think right now? Listen to Seether!" said Sandy.

_You can't hold me down.._  
_You can't hold me down.._  
_You can't hold me down.._  
_You can't hold me down.._

___Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way,_  
_Nobody's gonna stand in my way!_  
_Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way!_

Patrick stood in the ring as the crowd cheered.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead plays)

Spongebob walked to the ring as the crowd booed him. Spongebob waved an orange flag with the F-B-N's logo on it. Spongebob walked to the ring, as the security tried to stop fans from attacking him.

"And his opponent, from Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean, Spongebob Squarepants!"

"The booing was never louder! But now the fallen Icon is coming to fight. This is a very big match, you guys!" Mr. Comanator said.

"It's big because of Spongebob! Do you think that someone would have think about it without Spongebob?" asked Desire.

"Patrick became very popular in the last year, however, he must do one thing: Defeat Spongebob!" Sandy said.

Patrick and Spongebob stare at eachother. Patrick tries to catch Spongebob but Spongebob goes to the outside as the crowd boos. Spongebob comes back to the ring. Patrick tries to lock up but Spongebob runs away again! The crowd boos him. Spongebob comes back. They lock up... Patrick just throws Spongebob to the mat and starts hitting him in the head! The crowd goes nuts as Spongebob just takes a beating! Patrick keeps punching and elbowing Spongebob. Jason Smith takes him off and Spongebob looks at Patrick, shocked.

"I'm not surprised, you deserve it, you shmock!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's a Sponge, for God's sake, he can't take this!" Desire screamed.

"I wanted to see that! I wanted to see him destroying Spongebob!" said Sandy.

Patrick and Spongebob try to lock up, but Spongebob kicks Patrick and uppercuts him! Then he punches him. Spongebob runs to the ropes but Patrick catches him! Spongebob kicks him to get out of a chokeslam and runs to the ropes. Patrick then elbows him down to the mat! Patrick then keeps punching Spongebob in the face and starts punching him in the stomach as Spongebob yells. Patrick punches Spongebob in the back and then rams him to the turnbuckle! Patrick runs and hits Spongebob with his knee as Spongebob is on the ropes! The crowd goes nuts.

"The crowd just came to see that, Patrick kicks Spongebob's ass!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Can you stop saying those unnecessary comments?" said Desire.

"It's our job, you idiot!" Sandy said.

Patrick goes to the apron but Spongebob catches him and pokes him in the eyes. Then he tackles him and makes him go down. Spongebob then jumps on him... Patrick catches him in a bearhug and then pushes him to the ringpost! Patrick throws Spongebob back to the ring and climbs to the top rope. He hits the flying elbow onto a standing Spongebob! 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Patrick whips Spongebob to the corner, runs, but Spongebob moves and Patrick hits the turnbuckle. Spongebob then hits the chop block on Patrick as both go down!

"This man, Spongebob, will go to any range just to win!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It's not like he needs a lot..." Desire said.

"Well, it's not a squash like you've said... It's almost a Patrick's squash!" said Sandy.

Spongebob stomps on Patrick's leg and then punches him in the head. Then he elbows him and twists his leg. He lock the figure four! Patrick screams in pain and lays on the mat. Jason counts... 1... 2... Patrick picks himself up. Spongebob keeps pounding the mat as Patrick tries to reverse himself for reaching the ropes. Spongebob just refuses to let Patrick move. Patrick manages to reverse himself and now he's holding Spongebob! Spongebob reaches the ropes as Patrick breaks the hold. Patrick holds his legs in pain.

"Spongebob is a real master of the wrestling art. He's doing great there in this match." Mr. Comanator said.

"You've seen it? He managed to hurt Patrick's legs!" said Desire.

"Spongebob is just ruthless. He is awful. He's... Such a bad guy!" Sandy said.

Spongebob starts punching Patrick in his head. He chops him in his head. Then he runs to the ropes... Patrick hits him with a clothesline out of nowhere! Patrick and Spongebob both lay down. Patrick gets up and clotheslines Spongebob again and again. He clotheslines Spongebob in the turnbuckle. Patrick then takes Spongebob and hits the sidewalk slam! 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out. Patrick picks Spongebob up but Spongebob just kicks him and then uppercuts him! Then Spongebob hits the belly to belly suplex.

"This match is so intense, the crowd is so hot, I just can't take my eyes off it!" said Mr. Comanator.

"I can't take my eyes off Spongebob with all of his glory!" Desire said.

"Stop kiss his ass. This match is good mainly because of Patrick!" said Sandy.

Spongebob climbs on the top turnbuckle. He hits the crossbody... Patrick catches him. He hits the last call! Patrick then symbols for the chokeslam. He hits the chokeslam... Spongebob does the victory roll! 1... 2... Patrick kicks out! Spongebob runs into Patrick, who now hits the chokeslam on Spongebob! 1... 2... Spongebob kicks out! Patrick then tries to hit the suplex... Spongebob goes from behind and hits the german suplex on Patrick! He hits another one and then a third one! Spongebob shook his hand as the crowd booes and he covered. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out!

"What on earth will it take to stop Patrick!?" Mr. Comanator asked.

"Why can't Spongebob beat that idiot!? Come on, it sucks!" said Desire.

"That's why this match is so good, because of Patrick's courage!" Sandy said.

Patrick tries another clothesline but Spongebob dodges and kicks him, and hits the Spongy Edge! 1... 2... Patrick kicks out! Spongebob pounds the mat and Patrick kicks him! Patrick then picks him up for the Supernova... Spongebob uses the roll up! 1... 2... Patrick kicks out! Patrick runs to the corner... Spongebob just moves out of the way and Patrick hits the ring post! Spongebob then does the crotch chop. He uses the Tornado DDT on Patrick! Spongebob covers Patrick as Jason counts. 1... 2... Patrick kicks out again!

"I can't take it anymore, and I'm sure that Spongebob can't as well!" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's not on the plan! This match shouldn't take so long!" Desire said.

"I expected just that, Patrick is proving himself more and more with each second!" said Sandy.

Spongebob just tries to not listen to the crowd, as they chant "PATRICK! PATRICK!". Spongebob then takes Patrick. He kicks him in the gut and then slams him to the mat! The crowd just boos him. Spongebob then starts screaming stuff like "It's my night!" and "I AM the Rating!". The crowd just keeps booing him. Spongebob says that it's the end and he takes the lifeless Patrick. Then he puts him in the position for the Spongy Edge. Spongebob just taunts the crowd... Patrick hits the Small Package! Jason Smith counts... 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner, PATRICK STAR!" the crowd stood up and cheered as Spongebob looked in disbelief.

"He has done it! He made it! He won!" Mr. Comanator screamed, as he got up off his chair and waved his fist. "Finally Patrick won the match of his life!".

Spongebob just can't believe it. He rolls out of the ring in disbelief. Then he kicks the steelsteps and leaves the ring angrily. Patrick celebrates in the ring.

"No, what you're doing?" asked Desire. "Don't leave! Show him it was a fluke!".

"Wait, maybe Bob Jones can talk to him!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switched to Bob Jones, who tried to catch up with Spongebob.

"Spongebob, just one comment..." said Jones.

"No." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, just a..." Jones started.

"GET OFF ME!" Spongebob screamed. He took his bags and walked away.

"Well, congratulations to Patrick, but Spongebob is not that happy..." Jones said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Truman and El Tigre, in an interview room.

"You know guys," said Zaku. "It's the Televmania debut for three of us, but why does it have to be in this city!?".

All are laughing.

"Tonight, we're destroying all that left of Mikey's team. We're going to destroy them!" Dosu said.

"We're showing that we're not those losers!" said Tigre.

"Yeah, you'll have to watch us whipping the mat with you idiots, because we're the winners tonight!" Truman said.

"You shouldn't try and interfere in our business, Mikey!" Skulker said. "You know something? Next time, learn to stay away from us, from The F-B-N!".

"Boys, let's destroy them!" screamed Zaku.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" all shouted.

* * *

The cameras switch to Mikey, Neji, Rock Lee, Squidward and Mr. Krabs in another interview room.

"You know," said Krabs. "For a bunch of sissys, you're talking a lot! So why won't we take it to the ring?".

"You're right, Mr. K!" Squidward shouted. "We're not giving up for you tonight! We're not doing it!".

"And this is our Televmania debut, you know!" Lee said. "We're going to do it big, aren't we, Neji?".

"Yeah, whatever, what you'll say..." said Neji.

"Don't be that hard, Neji!" Mikey said. "Skulker, you better worry, because no hero will save you, we're going to destroy you in the ring tonight! We are the heros that will save the WWT from your trouble!".

"Let's do a mutual chant!" said Squidward. All put their hands exept for Neji.

"Come on!" Lee said.

Neji sighed and put his hand there as well.

"H-E-R-O!" all screamed.

"Now let's hit the ring!" Mikey said.

All ran to the ring.

* * *

The cameras switch back to the ring. The crowd cheeed. The ring announcer started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a ten men tag team match scheduled for one fall!".

("Hunt You Down" By Saliva plays)

Skulker and his team came to the ring. Then they walked to the ring and taunted the booingcrowd.

"Introducing the first team," the ring announcer said. "Accompanied by Kin, he team of Zaku, Dosu, Truman X, El Tigre and Skulker!".

"I still can't relax from that last match... Now it's a great time to try!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Old school five men tag!" Desire said. "Very old school. Skulker is going to win!".

"Well, Televmania is closing to its end. Just this and the main event!" said Sandy.

("Hero" by Nickelback plays)

Mikey and his team came to the ring. They shook hands with the fans and pointed to Skulker's team.

"And their opponents, the team of Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Kappa Mikey!".

"Mikey and his team got a lot to prove in here!" Mr. Comanator said.

"Yeah, like they're stupid?" asked Desire. "Taking on Skulker's team? Oh, yeah, they're smart!".

"They are going to win this five men match, believe me!" Sandy said.

The teams start arguing. Skulker pushes Mikey and then the entire teams start brawling with eachother! Neji whips Zaku to the ropes and elbows him. Rock Lee then hits the tilt-a-whirl backbreaker on Truman. Mikey's team members then clothesline team Skulker! They pose for the crowd. Skulker's team talk on the outside. Then Dosu goes to fight Squidward in the ring. Dosu hits Squidward with the Melodic Arm in the back and starts punching him to the corner! He rams his head in the corner but Squidward whips him to the ropes and clotheslines him!

"Yeah, now they'll get what they deserve!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Don't let them outsmart you, Dosu!" Desire said.

"Yeah, now you'll learn to not mess with Squidward and Krabs!" said Sandy.

Squidward hits the atomic drop on Dosu. He tags Krabs in. Dosu pokes Krabs in the eyes and tags Zaku in. Zaku punches Krabs in the gut. He punches him in the corner but Krabs whips him to the corner! Then he hits the Samoan Drop. Then he stomps on him and tags Neji in. Neji whips Zaku to the ropes and elbows him. Then Neji uppercuts Zaku and dropkicks him. He tags Lee in. Lee whips Zaku to the ropes and hits the big boot! Then he starts kicking him in the corner. He runs but Zaku moves! Zaku tags Tigre in and Tigre hits the leg lariat on Lee!

"Those teams are switching momentum. The most important thing is to be fresh!" Mr. Comanator said.

"And guess who's fresh now? That's right, El Tigre!" said Desire.

"Tigre can be fresh only for few seconds..." Sandy said.

Tigre tries to clothesline Lee and Lee dodges and hits the spinning heel kick! Lee tries to knee Tigre but Tigre moves and tags Truman in. Truman hits the Truman jump! 1... 2... Lee kicks out. Truman then knees Lee. Truman tries to stomp on Lee but Lee kicks him in the gut! Lee tags Mikey in. Mikey dropkicks Truman and hits the springboard DDT! 1... 2... Zaku and Dosu break it. They hit Mikey from behind and Truman tags Skulker! Skulker hits the back suplex as the other team member are brawling! Kin then low blows Mikey as the ref doesn't look. Skulker Buster! 1... 2... 3!

"Here are your winners, Truman X, El Tigre, Zaku, Dosu and Skulker!" the ring announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Oh, come on!" said Mr. Comanator. "Those five just make me sick!".

"Whoa!" Desire said. "Told you! Skulker is just too good for them!".

Skulker celebrated at the ring ramp with Truman and Tigre. The Sound Village team got attacked by Neji and Rock Lee!

"Wait, the Sound Village team!" said Sandy.

Neji hits the Neji Slam on Zaku. Then Dosu gets hit with the Leaf Hurricane. Squidward and Krabs then hold Kin as Mikey goes for the top rope.

"Don't tell me..." Mr. Comanator said.

"She's a woman, for God's..." started Desire.

**Lylymu ****Splash **on Kin! Mikey and his team then posed for the crowd.

"Well, at least this!" Sandy said.

* * *

The cameras switch to Kankuro. He's with Bob Jones.

"Kankuro, it's finally that moment." said Jones. "Finally. Your title defense. Your main event. But can you..."

"You've started right, don't screw that!" Kankuro said. "Don't say Jake's name. It's not about him. It's about me finally get what I deserve. Six years ago I came to this promotion and I got nothing but bad treatment for the whole time! But now... Now I'm on the main event! So no one can stop me!".

"Kankuro, you've attacked Jake." Jones said. "He got this cut on his forehead. Are you going to capitalize on it?".

"Maybe the time starts to make you dizzy and you're asking those rethorical questions?" asked Kankuro. "I'll destroy Jake tonight. It's not even an option. I'll kick his ass. This is going to be the best moment ever. The moment where I'll shut all the critics up and will show everyone that I got this," he pointed at the title. "Just because I'm that good. It's the match that you all want to see, but you won't see him! One move. One move from me. And Jake will be busted open like a pig. The blood will be spilled tonight. And the only way to stop it will be to surrender. To bow down in front of your master and ruler, to bow down before me! So cheer for Jake. He needs that. Because in few moments he will be almost dead. Bleeding from his head, and the only thought in his head will be that: He failed. He got the chance, his one chance! And he blew it! But he didn't blew it. I just crushed it. So that's it. The moment has arrived. Puppets, just come crawling to me".

Kankuro left.

* * *

The cameras switch to the Jake-Kankuro promo. You can see Jake at the Rumble, with Spongebob.

"Jake, you can do this! Hear the fans!" Sandy said.

_Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!_

Jake manages to put himself on Spongebob's head. Spongebob runs... But Jake catches the ropes! He does the hurricanrana... And Spongebob **FALLS **out of the ring! The bell rings as the crowd erupts.

"Here is your winner of the WWT Rumble, "American Dragon" Jake Long!" the official announcement was heard. Jake celebrated as the ref raised his hand.

"JAKE! JAKE is going to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Jake has done it!" said Sandy. "He is the one that is going to main event Televmania!".

"He said that 2012 will be the year of the Dragon!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Jake Long, it's your life, and your life will culminate in the main event of Televmania VII!".

"**I'm going to Televmania**!" Jake screamed in the ring. The crowd cheered. "And now I came here, and stand before you, the Rumble winner!" Jake said.

You can see Kankuro walking to the ring.

"Jake Long!" Kankuro said. "Congratulations!". "You know that I'm not going to give up on this, right? You know how damn hard I've worked for this title! You know it!".

"I've worked hard to win the Rumble last night!" Jake said. "And you know what, you've worked hard too last night".

"And yet, no one here gives me the proper respect that a champion on my status deserves!" Kankuro said as the crowd booed.

"Well, how can you blame them?" Jake asked. "I mean, after all of the crap that you've been telling them about them being... Puppets! So why should they respect you? And you know what? On the grandest stage of them all... You will lose to me!".

**BAM! **Kankuro smashed Jake with the title! Then he started attacking him.

This is about me crushing your dreams. This is about you jumping all over the place when you try to beat me for this precious title but you can't do it, aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

"I can!" Jake said. "People said that I can't beat guys for the last five months. But the fact is, Kankuro, that on the last five PPVs, I won! And each time it was bigger and bigger! So you think that you can beat me that easily?".

"Oh, Jake, stop that!" Kankuro said. "We know that you have nothing to do. Jake, Televmania will be bad in terms of buyrates- No one buys that you'll win! I'm just too good for it! I'm better then everyone!".

"That is your problem right there, Kankuro!" Jake said.

"What?".

"That's!" Jake said. "You think that you're better then everyone. And in the name of this so called superiority you've turned on your family and on your friends! You know why you're succeeding right now? You've said it yourself once- You are alone. And that is the problem. Gaara tasted your betrayal. Norbert and Sasquatch tasted it. Shikamaru tasted it and Temari also tasted it. Now, there is just no one to taste the betrayal. Got that?".

You can see Kankuro attacking few guys.

**"You are not a challenge!" **the words of Kankuro were heard.

You can see Kankuro attacking Jake from behind. Then it switches to the contract signing.

"Jake... I'll just tell you that I'm very impressed. I mean, you've pinned me last week!" Kankuro said.

You can see Jake pinning Kankuro.

"You've won a lot of things during the last year. You've became a King and a Rumble winner. I'm impressed."

Jake is celebrating with the crown and wins the Rumble.

**"You are not a challenge!" **the words of Kankuro were heard.

"But... It doesn't matter at Televmania. All of this is nothing. You know that last week was nothing, and just because that Yellow piece of trash left me there. However! This match is just a formality. Because I need to defend my title at Televmania and... It's against you. But you know that you can't do that, are you?".

Jake stared at Kankuro.

"You can give me that look all you want..." Kankuro said. "But you know that I'm right".

**"You are not a challenge!"**

"I've defeated people like Gaara, Spongebob, Shikamaru, Youngblood, even Dagget Beaver. If the mighty has fallen, then what does the weak one will do? I've defeated all the cedars. Why do you think that you can succeed?".

You can see Kankuro defeating everyone.

**"You are not a challenge!"**

"I'll say that my power is in my heart. You won't take me seriously. A lot of people won't. But Televmania is going to be my biggest night. Do you think that I'm gonna choke there? No. No way. Not now, and not in the future. This is going to be my night! And guess what? I'll win the title. Last week? Maybe I was lucky. But don't you worry, at Televmania it's gonna be you and me. And this is going to be only you and me. You've saw the contract, right?".

**"No DQ match!"**

"You know that, Kankuro. Your rise to the top will be ended at Televmania because I'll do what Shikamaru couldn't done, what Spongebob couldn't done, what your own flash and blood couldn't done..."

**BAM! **Kankuro hit him with the belt! Then Kankuro turned the table on Jake. He kept hitting him in the head. Jake was busted open! He took Jake to the outside and then dropped him on the guard rail! Jake just gushed blood. Kankuro threw him back to the ring. He kicked him and hit the Puppet Master!

Kankuro stood above Jake.

**"You are not a challenge!"**

"Now, Jake, let me get this straight." Kankuro said. "Do you think that you can go there and just... Get this status like this? Please. I gave up a lot of things for this status, I gave up a lot of things for this belt. You never gave up on nothing, Jake. Until last week, that is! I cut you open and now you're gushing blood, trying to stop it with something. But Jake, that will destroy you this Sunday. Simple as that. I won't go easy on you. Mr. Long has came to take my prize. To take my title. Jake, I won't be your stairway to heaven. Jake, you won't beat me at Televmania, because at Televmania, your ass is mine. And the next year of WWT will remain just as it was this year. All Master. All me. Bow down before me, because I'm so great. And after Televmania, I will be still, the WWT World Heavyweight champion!".

"At Televmania, this Sunday, I won't stop until I'll destroy you." Jake said. "I won't stop until I'll kick your ass so bad that you'll beg me to stop. I won't stop even if you'll give me this title. If you'll try this, I'll hit you in the face with it. I'll kill you this Sunday".

"I'm scared! Pretty tough for a guy that almost had a concussion from what I did to him last week!" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, you don't get it, aren't you?" Jake asked. "One year ago, you've said that it's your 'destiny' to win the title. But now, it's not destiny. It's a fact. Just like it's a fact that we'll face eachother at Televmania, and that is gonna be a big fight".

"Jake..." Kankuro said. "You're nothing. This proves it. Just don't get too upset while I'll crush your dream at Televmania".

"And another thing that you've forgotten..." Jake said. "With all of your anger... All of this... It won't defeat me. I'll win the title. Because you know my name, it will say it on the title, it will be written in the books, Jake Long, Amdrag, the American Dragon, the WWT World heavyweight champion, the man that defeated you at Televmania, and the man that all of this... It's his life! IT'S MY LIFE!".

You can see Kankuro attacking Jake.

**"You are not a challenge!"**

"But Jake..." Kankuro said. "You won't be alive after this Sunday..."

You can see both men as they look at eachother.

* * *

Then the cameras switch to the back. Jake is walking to the ring. He stops and feels his bandage. Then he keeps going. You can see that he's passing over few superstars that look at him. He sees Shikamaru and the Beavers. He nods and goes out.

The cameras switch back to the ring.

"Jake Long has worked so hard for this!" Mr. Comanator said, as the bell rang three times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's a No Disqualifications match, for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight championship!" the ring announcer said. "The main event! Are you ready?".

The crowd cheered.

"Los Angeles California, Staples Center," said the ring announcer. "Are you READY!?".

The crowd cheered wilder.

"Then... Out of the biggest Televmania ever... In Hollywood..." said the ring announcer. "What you'll say to me!?".

"**W-W-T!**" the crowd chanted.

Fireworks exploded on the top of the TVtron.

("It's My Life" by Bon Jovi plays)

"Introducing the challenger!".

Jake walks out of the curtain. He had a slightly sad look in his eyes. He just looked at the cheering crowd. Some people held signs that said "The Televmania of the Dragon!". Jake walked quietly to the ring.

"He's hailing from New York City. He's the King of the WWT. He's the man who outlasted 29 other superstars to win the right to be in this match. He's the man that wants to fulfil his dreams tonight... The American Dragon, Jake Long!"

"This is it for Jake! No way that he wants to be remembered as a choke artist. The biggest match of his life!" said Mr. Comanator.

"Jake, it's been a nice ride, but you just can't stop Kankuro! Not with that wound on his forehead!" Desire said.

"I really can't believe Kankuro. He did this to destroy Jake. It's just not right! Not at this moment! Not at this stage!" said Sandy.

Then the lights went off. The crowd buzzed.

Suddenly, something moved at the stage. It danced creepily. It looked like a man.

Then, another thing appeared behind the first thing. Two other moved on the other edge of the stage.

_We got no free will...  
We're just tolls of our creator..._

You can see the things stop dancing. Then the lights got back up.

Those were puppets. One was Dagget. The other was Gaara. The other one was Youngblood.

And before everyone, a Shikamaru puppet stood. The puppets just stood there, looking creepy for a moment.

**"Welcome, my Master..." **said the Shikamaru puppet.

The puppets collapsed. They layed on the stage.

("Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays)

"And his opponent!" the ring announcer said.

Kankuro walked to the stage. He stepped over the puppets as he looked at them. Then he looked at Jake as the crowd booed him wild.

"From the Sand Village In Japan... He is the two times WWT World champion. He is the man that wants to prove that he is the Master and the ruler of the WWT. The reigning and defending WWT heavyweight champion of the World! The master of Puppets... **Kankuro**!"

"This man is just sick!" Mr. Comanator said. "That puppet show was sick. This man is not healthy".

"He's just fine. Just fine. As long as he got the title... That's what important!" said Desire.

"It drives me crazy. The fact that such a man is our World champion. Just scary!" Sandy said.

Both stared at eachother. They looked at eachother with pure hate. Kankuro goes to Jake and Jake starts punching him in the face! They engage in a fist fight and Kankuro knees Jake and punches him to the corner. Kankuro attacks Jake but Jake keeps hitting him as well. Jake starts punching him but Kankuro dodges a punch and throws him to the corner. Jake then punches Kankuro to the mat! He keeps doing it, whips Kankuro to the ropes and elbows him in the face! He whips Kankuro to the ropes again but Kankuro dodges and kicks him. He tries to go for the Puppet Ma... NO! Jake hits the backdrop! Jake then punches Kankuro in the corner until Kankuro pokes him in the eyes and hits the neckbreaker!

"That son of a bitch... He cheats!" said Mr. Comanator.

"It's totally fine. You must do what you can to retain the title!" Desire said.

"Yeah, but if Jake will do it it will be wrong, right?" said Sandy.

Kankuro tries to pick Jake up. Jake hits the back suplex! He punches him and runs... Kankuro throws him to the outside! Kankuro then throws him to the steelsteps. Kankuro hits the snake eyes on the announcers table! Then he throws him at ring post and into the ring. 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Kankuro throws Jake to the corner and then kicks him. Jake then starts punching him back, but then Kankuro knees him! Kankuro whips Jake to the ropes. Jake dodges from a clothesline but Kankuro knees him in the face! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Kankuro punches Jake on the mat. Kankuro hits the Suplex and then he hits the kneedrop on Jake! 1... 2... Jake kicks out again.

"Jake just tries to stop Kankuro's attacks. But he won't be able to do that for a lot of time!" Mr. Comanator said.

"That's right. And that's the exact reason why Jake won't be able to win this match and the title!" said Desire.

"I don't think so. Jake is just good. He can turn it around if he will only have the chance!" Sandy said.

Kankuro punches Jake in the corner. Jake starts punching Kankuro and whips him to the ropes... Kankuro locks the sleeper! Kankuro squeezes the life out of Jake. Jason Smith checks it. He drops the hand once. He drops it for the second time. Jake then raises his hand! Kankuro keeps locking it. Jake then manages to get up! Jake then starts punching Kankuro and runs... Kankuro clotheslines him! 1... 2... Jake kicks out. Kankuro punches Jake in the corner. Then he climbs on the turnbuckle and starts punching Jake. Jake then steps forward and Kankuro drops with his head on the turnbuckle! Jake then punches Kankuro and whips him to the ropes. He runs and Kankuro hits the facebuster on him, and then takes his bandage off!

"NO! No, he took it off! Don't do that!" screamed Mr. Comanator.

"YEAH! Do it! I want Jake's blood, give it to me!" Desire shouted.

"Are you nuts? Stop him! Don't let him do that!" screamed Sandy.

Kankuro punches Jake in the head, making Jake's wound to cut open. Jake starts bleeding. Kankuro then takes his belt and hits Jake with it! 1... 2... Jake kicks out! Kankuro punches Jake in the corner. Jake then puts Kankuro in the corner and starts punching him hard! He tries to whip him to the corner but Kankuro reverses it. Jake runs and elbows him! Jake then whips Kankuro out of the ring. Jake then starts punching Kankuro on the outside. Jake slams Kankuro on the announcers table! Jake then throws Kankuro into the ring. He runs but Kankuro hits the knee facebreaker! Jake goes to the corner. Kankuro runs and Jake hits the sideslam on him! Both lay in the ring. Jake is bleeding masses of blood.

"Oh, God, no... It's just... I can't..." Mr. Comanator said.

"Too much blood for you? Jake made this a no DQ match!" said Desire.

"Please... Just end it!" Sandy said.

Jake covers. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! Jake holds the ropes. Kankuro throws Jake to the outside. Kankuro then throws Jake to the steelsteps again, and Jake screams in pain! Kankuro then puts Jake on the announcers table and punches him on it. Kankuro then tries to slam Jake on the announcers table but Jake low blows him, and then hits the DDT through the announcers table! The crowd goes wild as both are laying down. Jake gets up and wants to pin Kankuro but then falls on the ground as he holds his head in pain. He uses the ropes to get up. Kankuro pushes him from behind and throws him to the ring! Kankuro then low blows Jake and hits the Strings Pulling! He covers as Jason counts. 1... 2... Jake kicks out!

"He keeps kicking out! On what he's running? He doesn't stop?" said Mr. Comanator.

"He's bleeding! He's bleeding his worthless blood on the mat!" Desire said in joy.

"The table is broken! The carnage is just too big!" said Sandy.

Kankuro gets angry and he stomps on Jake. Kankuro then superkick Jake! He covers. 1... 2... Jake kicks out again! Kankuro punches Jake. Then he takes a chair and hits him! Kankuro then taunts the crowd. He takes Jake and whips him to the ropes. Then he kicks Jake and tries to hit the Puppet Master... Jake hits the inverted Suplex! Both are down. Jake then gets up and hits the spinebuster on Kankuro, right onto the steel chair! Jake then just uses the ropes to get up. He then looks at Kankuro. Kankuro gets up, dizzy. Jake then waits for him to turn around. Jake kicks Kankuro in the gut. He hits the Dragon DDT on the chair! Then he covers. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner... and the NEW! WWT World Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said.

Jake then got up with the help of Jason Smith. Jake got the title. He kneeled down and cried. He had a crimson mask on his face and he looked emotional. He got up and raised the title high.

"That's his life!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he finally realized his lifelong dream! After a violent match, Jake Long finally reached the top! He finally, after losing so much blood, sweat and tears, won this match!".

"NO!" said Desire. "This crybaby is the face of WWT? No! It can't be! Don't tell me that he's the champion! Say it ain't so!".

"It does so, he's winning! He's the champ! He's the face of the WWT!" Sandy said. "He's the champion! Jake is the champion! He said it would be the year of the Dragon and it does! Jake, all of this is yours!".

Jake then walked to the crowd. He cried and celebrated with them as he raised the title. The confetti came down on him as he celebrated.

"It's your life! A king of the WWT! A rumble winner! And now the WWT World champion! Kankuro is done! Good night from LA! What a Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator.

The show ends as Jake celebrates with the crowd.

* * *

**Quick results:**

**WWT Tag Team Championship: **The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (c) (New champions)

Timmy Turner def. Gaara of the Sand

Patrick Star def. Spongebob Squarepants

Skulker, Zaku, Dosu, El Tigre and Truman X def. Kappa Mikey, Neji Hyugga, Rock Lee, Squidward and Mr. Krabs

**WWT World Championship: **Jake Long def. Kankuro (c) (New champion)

* * *

That's it! That was Televmania! And man, some big results! Timmy is still evil, new tag champs, Patrick won the match of his life, and Jake got his victory!

Well, the WWT will go to break after this awesome event. Don't forget to catch up the Wrestling fiction awards!

WWT will be back. But for now, things are looking pretty good for the company.

Please review.


	89. A sad decision

Look, guys, I'm sorry. This is the toughest decision I've ever had to do.

But I'll kill WWT. WWT is no more.

Yeah, that's it. After 88 chapters and 201 reviews, that's it.

It's really hard for me to keep booking it and you know, I enjoyed this vacation.

So that's it...

Thanks for the reviews and such.

WWT is dead. Rest in peace...

We've did it WWT way.


End file.
